Ellarosa
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: ."Les journalistes ont tous oublié un chapitre à la biographie d'Hermione Granger : celui concernant l'adultère, le mensonge et la lâcheté. Et désolée de vous apprendre qu'à mes yeux, c'est le seul qui importe." - Hermione Granger / Théodore Nott.
1. Prologue

**Pairing _ **Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger // O.C. & O.C.

**Genre _** Romance // Drama // Adventure.

**Rating _ **Pour le moment **T.** Je pense peut-être le changer en **M.** en cas de _lemons_, mais je n'en suis pas encore là dans l'écriture, donc...

**Disclamer _ **Le Monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient toujours -hélas, mais je travaille à sa conquête !- à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages m'appartiennent -mais vu qu'ils sont le fruits des amours des personnages de la créatrice, ils lui appartiennent aussi. On va donc dire que seule l'histoire & les mots m'appartiennent... Et c'est déjà pas mal !

**Note de l'Auteur _** Voici donc mon dernier bébé ! Dernière fiction qui semble vouloir être assez longue -avec des personnages qui n'en font d'ailleurs qu'à leur tête pour me surprendre et me faire rallonger cette fic... Elle sera constituée de _25 ou 3o chapitres_, voir plus -mais là faudrait vraiment qu'Ella & sa bande détruisent l'Univers pour que j'ai besoin de tant de chapitres pour conclure ! Que dire sur elle ? L'idée m'est venue fin-décembre [alors que je cherchais quelque chose à écrire sur le couple Théo-Hermione]... L'effet famille des fêtes aura créé l'effet "famille" décomposée [genre archi décomposée] de cette fiction, les Fleurs de ma Maman auront rendu Théodore Nott botaniste, l'effet "Maman, j'm'en fous de tes plantes" m'aura obligé à faire souffrir Théo plus que les autres personnages & ainsi de suite... Pour l'instant, je suis simplement amoureuse de bon nombre de ces personnages -qu'ils soient trop lisses ou trop fous, trop beaux ou trop trop...- & j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps, le temps que j'écrive cette fiction !

Certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu ce prologue -que j'avais posté sur mon blog pour savoir ce que vous pensiez d'Hermione (merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui l'ont fait !). Pour les autres, ce sera la grande découverte ! Rassurez-vous, je compte poster le chapitre o1 ce week-end, ensuite je posterais un chapitre par semaine, je pense, selon mon rythme d'écriture. Voilà, si vous avez des questions à la fin de la lecture, petit bouton "Submit Review" sera à votre disposition.

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa _ Prologue**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**« **Un homme, dans certaines circonstances, peut abandonner toute humanité lorsqu'il est en proie à la panique.** » **_

**A**rthur **C**harles **C**larke

**.**

*******

**.**

Un hurlement de douleur inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre, ses poings se crispant sur le haut de sa robe de nuit autrefois blanche dont le bas était désormais couvert de sang et de liquide amniotique. Ses boucles brunes collaient à son front moite de transpiration alors qu'elle criait encore cette douleur que jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir et à laquelle elle eut l'impression de ne jamais survivre. Elle sentait ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues, se mêlant à sa sueur alors qu'elle hurlait encore, presque en colère d'entendre cette guérisseuse lui ordonner de pousser alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de la tête aux pieds tant la souffrance était intolérable pour elle qui pourtant avait supporté une fois six Doloris sans jamais montrer à quel point elle souffrait.

Pourquoi tant de femmes subissaient-elles ce mal et recommençaient parfois plusieurs fois pour le _plaisir_ de fonder une famille ? Comment faisaient-elles pour y survivre ? Et plus encore, comment faisaient-elles pour aimer les créatures abominables qui les obligeaient à subir une telle souffrance ? Elle sentit la main de sa meilleure amie sur la sienne et croisa son regard marron.

« Allez, Hermione ! Courage... Juste encore un peu, on voit sa tête… Allez, pousse ! »

Si Hermione en avait été capable, elle aurait envoyé Ginny dans le décor. Mais hélas, elle sentait toutes ses forces la quitter déjà, comme si elle s'évanouissait. Pourtant elle obéit une fois encore, juste pour en finir, juste pour que cette histoire prenne enfin fin et qu'elle puisse retourner à sa vie normale, celle qui l'attendait. Elle au moins –au contraire de toutes les mères de ce monde- n'aurait à faire semblant ou à s'efforcer d'aimer cet enfant qui lui faisait si mal.

Ce n'était pas son rôle. Si l'enfant avait été celui d'un autre, celui de l'homme avec lequel elle partageait sa vie et à qui elle mentait depuis des mois, peut-être se serait-elle forcée à l'aimer à l'égal des autres mères. Mais cet enfant dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler était un être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer. Il ne serait que le secret d'une erreur dont personne –en dehors de sa seule complice en ce crime- n'aurait jamais connaissance.

« Voilà, c'est fini, Hermione, murmura Ginny près de son oreille avec une douceur innée. Ça va aller… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la fatigue et l'immense poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois et dont elle venait enfin de se débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la vieille infirmière qui n'en était pas vraiment une avait déjà quitté les lieux. Seule Ginny restait au coin de la petite cabane sombre et sale, assise sur le fauteuil à bascule laissé là par des propriétaires bien des années auparavant. Elle tenait dans ses bras le bébé dont Hermione venait d'accoucher, l'« erreur » comme cette dernière l'appelait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance de son existence et qu'en de simples calculs, elle avait compris que l'autre parent de l'enfant n'était pas le bon.

Ginny –le regard rougi par les larmes- lui adressa un minuscule sourire, serrant le petit être innocent enroulé dans un drap blanc dont elle devenait l'unique porteuse pour les prochaines minutes. Hermione passa sa main sur son front bouillant, se demandant si la fièvre qui la clouait à ce matelas trempé finirait par disparaître. Ginny se releva, l'enfant dans les bras. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ses joues rosies par le froid régnant dans cette cabane moisie qui avait à bien des égards toutes les qualités d'une prison, puis murmura, la voix tremblotante :

« Tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, ou au moins prendre cet enfant dans tes bras ? C'est _ton_ enfant, Hermione… Je… Je sais que nous avions ce plan depuis le début, je le sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais… Je t'en pris… Réfléchis-y encore une minute… Regarde ce bout de chou sans défense… Regarde…

- Ginny, fais ce qu'on a dit, un point c'est tout, répliqua Hermione avec une sécheresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais employée d'ordinaire à l'adresse de celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur depuis si longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule… Tu es fatiguée et si tu tombais malade…

- Nous serons de retour à la maison dans quelques heures, souffla Hermione en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le corps secoué de spasmes. Là-bas, tout est près pour qu'_il _pense que j'ai accouché dans ma chambre. Tu as réussi à récupérer ce bébé mort après la dernière bataille… Le plan est parfait, Ginny. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Ginny caressa les quelques boucles brunes de l'enfant qu'elle tenait, boucles identiques à celles de sa mère, ou plutôt à celle qui l'avait engendré et n'aurait été sa mère que durant neuf mois. Les iris de la rouquine se remplirent d'une détermination farouche de celle qui ne les animait que durant les combats d'ordinaire. En quelque sorte, il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle bataille.

« Mais si Ron venait à le découvrir ? Et s'il se posait des questions ? S'il demandait pourquoi cet enfant est mort ? Tu me demandes de mentir à mon frère, Hermione… Alors qu'il y aurait bien d'autres possibilités ! »

Hermione se redressa sur son lit et se mit à crier, crachant presque au visage de cette femme qui tentait de la faire changer d'avis alors qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Jamais. Il n'était qu'une erreur… Une erreur… Et Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de femmes à se permettre la moindre erreur, la moindre incartade aux mille lois qui règlementaient son cerveau. Cet enfant n'était que le symbole de ce qui faisait d'elle une femme faible, ou peut-être simplement une personne humaine donc faillible. Mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière.

« Je n'en veux pas ! Emmène-le ! Je n'en veux pas, tu entends !? Je ne veux jamais le voir ! Jamais ! Vas-t-en ! Emporte-le ! »

Ginny recula d'un pas alors que l'enfant dans ses bras se mettait à pleurer, ses petites mains potelées se levant vers le visage de celle qui le soutenait alors qu'elle-même tremblait de tout son corps, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et obéit à cet ordre des plus clairs où aucune nuance de doute n'était perceptible. Elle acquiesça simplement, une larme glissant jusqu'à tomber sur le visage de l'enfant en pleurs qui semblait presque comprendre ce qu'avait crié sa _mère_. Ginny se recula vers la porte et sortit de la cabane alors qu'Hermione s'écroulait sur son lit, hurlant et pleurant, comme possédée, en proie à une véritable crise de folie.

La rouquine se retrouva au beau milieu d'une forêt, laquelle encerclait la cabane de bois, et elle renifla en berçant lentement l'enfant pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Peut-être sentit-il qu'on l'arrachait à cette mère qui ne désirait pas en être réellement une. Ginny inspira, se concentrant sur son but, un but qu'elle s'était fixée dès l'instant où sa meilleure amie avait eu besoin d'elle. Pourtant, elle le regrettait tant désormais.

Réussirait-elle un jour à nouveau à regarder cette femme abominable qu'était devenue Hermione ces derniers mois ? Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle se montrait aussi lâche que les pires des Serpentards, aussi abjecte qu'un Mangemort ? Cette grossesse semblait lui avoir fait perdre son âme, comme si ce bébé –tel un Détraqueur- la lui avait absorbée. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle simplement plus de cœur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait sans nul doute perdu la tête.

Ginny caressa doucement le visage poupon de l'enfant aux quelques boucles foncées et aux yeux d'un bleu presque noir. Elle chantonna doucement pour tarir les larmes du bébé et finit par chuchoter, lui promettant quelque chose dont elle n'était elle-même pas certaine mais qu'elle espérait :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite puce… Tout va bien se passer. »

Alors seulement, une fois sûre que l'enfant ne pleurerait plus, elle transplana, la serrant fort contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de ce qui –même pour les adultes- était une mauvaise expérience. Elle réapparut dans un quartier obscur envahi par la brume et la pluie alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du mois d'août. Les Détraqueurs aimaient tant se délecter des âmes des pauvres moldus –qui s'ils n'étaient pas pauvres avant la guerre l'étaient devenus avec elle. Ils absorbaient leur désespoir, les rendaient fous, les tuaient de la pire manière qui soit.

Ce quartier n'était pas plus à plaindre que d'autres. L'Europe même était recouverte de cette brume épaisse presque compacte, de cet air nauséabond infect, mélange de pourriture des poubelles et de cadavres se putréfiant à chaque coin de rues, de cette humidité quelle que soit la saison. La guerre, si présente que plus personne ne pouvait y échapper, avait envahi le monde sorcier comme moldu, détruisant toute trace de bonheur et de vie.

Ginny ne s'attarda guère dans la rue sombre et s'avança d'une démarche pressée vers une maison entourée d'hautes barrières à quelques mètres de là. Elle repoussa le portail du jardin, ne prêtant pas garde au cri déchirant qui résonna plus encore à cause du silence, symbole d'une nouvelle attaque à quelques rues de là. Elle regretta une fois encore d'avoir laissé Hermione seule et pressa le pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte à laquelle elle frappa quelques coups secs. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'_il _soit là. La voix rauque et chaude de l'homme habitant cette maison lui demanda un mot de passe, qu'elle chuchota en espérant que celui-ci n'ait pas changé.

Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas car la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle se retrouva face à un homme de grande taille à la carrure impressionnante et élancée habillé tout de noir. Son regard bleu foncé oscilla entre le visage de cette femme qu'il connaissait à la petite fille emballée dans ce drap blanc qui lui était encore inconnue. Ginny attendit qu'il comprenne seul et il ne prit que quelques secondes à le faire, son visage -dissimulant d'habitude si facilement les émotions avec les gens auxquels il n'accordait qu'une confiance minime- s'éclairant d'un étonnement non feint mêlé à une sorte de colère dont elle craint une minute d'être la destinataire.

« C'est…

- Je suis désolée, Théo. Si j'avais pu te le dire, je… Je suis _vraiment_ désolée… »

Théodore Nott resta stoïque quelques instants et elle sentit son cœur se crisper à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas vouloir de ce bébé lui non plus, auquel cas elle serait forcée de s'en _débarrasser_ elle-même comme le plan le prévoyait. Pourtant, déjà il avança d'un pas et ses longs doigts fins glissèrent sur le front de la fillette aux quelques cheveux identiques à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Un mal dix billions fois plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait subi une heure auparavant alors qu'elle croyait mourir.

« C'est… C'est _ma_ fille ? »

Son ton était si doux, si emprunt d'une fierté absolue comme si brusquement sa vie avait un sens, que Ginny déchiffra immédiatement qu'il accepterait de remplir le rôle qu'Hermione ne voulait porter. Elle tendit les bras, lui faisant comprendre par ce simple mouvement que l'enfant était bien le sien et qu'il se devrait de s'en occuper désormais. Théo n'eut guère de mal à décrypter tout ce que cela voulait dire et saisit la fillette dans ses bras avec une tendresse déjà paternelle. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage baigné de larmes de Ginny et elle souffla, d'une voix secouée par les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait contenir maintenant qu'elle avait rempli son rôle et que son cœur de femme –et surtout de mère- pouvait reprendre le dessus :

« Je t'en supplie, prends bien soin d'elle, d'accord ? Emmène la loin d'ici, offre lui ce que nous ne pouvons offrir à nos enfants en restant dans ce pays… Donne-lui tout l'amour possible… »

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps, n'en étant simplement pas capable, et lui tourna le dos. Pourtant alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre le portail, elle perçut le serment de Théo qui –serrant sa si petite fille dans ses bras- lui murmura :

« Promis. »

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'Auteur _** Voilà le prologue -plus long que ceux de d'habitude tout de même, non ?! J'espère qu'il vous a plu & vous donne envie de suivre la suite de cette fiction ! Elle sera parfois assez triste -mais pas trop trop en fait... [je n'ai pleuré qu'une ou deux fois pour l'instant ! xD & j'en suis au chapitre o9], parfois très drôle -certains personnages ont un sens de la répartie assez prononcé, parfois carrément & mortellement ennuyeuse... [ui, bah je préviens, tout de même !] Mais j'espère que ce petit avant-goût vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus !

- Le Lien vers le Blog de cette fiction [avec fiches personnages & playlist & autres] est disponible sur mon Profil -

_Bisous, Bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! =D _

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	2. Chapitre 01

**Note de l'Auteur _ **J'venais de faire un super blablabla & pis z'ai tout perdu ! [Je hais ce site, c'est définitif, j'venais de passer plus d'une heure à relire & blablater inutilement... !] Bref... Merciiiii ! De vos reviews & commentaires & avis & tout le tralala ! Merci merci, mille fois ! =D

Reviews _ J'y réponds toujours, toujours & toujours -ou presque !- mais en ce moment, feufeu me boude un peu (mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?!), donc je reçois parfois les reviews plusieurs jours après que vous me les ayez envoyés... Bref, si ça prend du temps, pas d'inquiètude, j'répondrais quand même ! ^^'

Ptites informations supplémentaires _ Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7 -comme vous l'imaginez vu que la guerre n'était pas encOr' finie dans le prologue (qui se passait en 2oo2). A partir du chapitre 1, l'histoire se déroule en 2o18 & la guerre est finie depuis huit ans environ. x) Pour les morts, vivants, morts-vivants, si vous ne voyez pas les personnages dans la fiction, c'est qu'ils sont morts -même si la plupart du temps, j'glisse quelques trucs sur le décès de tel ou tel personnage donc vous saurez... Autrement, posez-moi la question, ou allez voir la fiche sur les persos sur le blog où j'ai parlé des personnages auxquels j'ai pensé [bah wi, j'ai pas fait toute la liste non plus xD]... Uhm... *tente de se rappeler ce qu'elle va oublier à cause de ce maudit site... Respiiiiire !* Je crois que c'est tout ! Ah non, Je préviens les grands adorateurs de romantismes que les histoires d'amour -ui, y'en a deux- va falloir les attendre un ptit peu ! Même si c'est le sujet numéro... 1 [?] de cette fiction, au démarrage, il y'a beaucoup plus important [genre, la vie de certains... xD] donc il va falloir vous montrer patients...

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa _ ****Chapitre ****01**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**«** Si tu __veux __être __heureux __une __heure__, __bois __un __verre_._ Si tu __veux __être __heu__reux __un __jour__, __marie__**-**__toi__**. **__Si tu __veux __être __heureux __toute __ta __vie__, __fais__**-**__toi __jardinier__. _**_»_**

**P**roverbe **C**hinois.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur les collines rougeoyantes de cette terre d'Australie où la poussière recouvrant toute chose semblait défier une seule touche de vert à venir rompre le décor orangé de la ville d'Orange. Le centre ville était déjà envahi par des bandes d'adolescents profitant des longues vacances d'hiver et de nombreux agriculteurs partaient travailler leur terre. Une ville banale en apparence, le cliché même du coin un peu trop américanisée où régnait un calme approximatif seulement interrompu par les ligues de football ou de rugby opposant les nombreux lycées de la région ou encore par la neige qui recouvrait tous les hivers chaque parcelle de terre. Mais en attendant, le froid était bien là dans la partie sud de l'hémisphère. Si sec que la plupart des habitants craignaient que la chaleur ne revienne jamais alors qu'ils se baladaient tous avec mille couches de vêtements, quelques flasques d'alcool planquées dans les poches intérieures de leurs manteaux.

A quelques kilomètres à peine du centre d'Orange, une maison particulièrement biscornue avait été bâtie quelques années auparavant, ne collant pas du tout avec le paysage. Certains disaient qu'elle avait été construite si vite qu'elle paraissait être sortie de terre, inopinément. D'autres prétendaient qu'elle était apparue en une nuit et les plus âgés soupçonnaient l'œuvre de magiciens. Ceux appartenant à cette dernière catégorie étaient habituellement traités de fous.

C'était une demeure assez étrange, ne ressemblant pas du tout à tous les pavillons modernes récemment construits ou anciennes fermes agricoles parsemant la région. Il s'agissait là d'une sorte de chaumière, comme celles édifiées dans les Iles Britanniques. Les murs d'une couleur beige pouvaient se fondre dans le décor, mais le toit d'un vert presque surnaturel choquait tous les passants s'aventurant loin des rues populaires. Puis, c'était la porte rouge qu'ils regardaient, se demandant presque si elle avait été peinte avec du sang. Personne n'aurait jamais confirmation, cependant. Car personne, jamais, n'avait eu l'occasion de poser la moindre question au maître des lieux.

Autour des murs, des centaines de fleurs stupéfiantes avaient été cultivées. Personne, ni même les plus talentueux botanistes moldus n'auraient pu reconnaitre une seule de ces plantes. Elles poussaient, été comme hiver, sous le soleil ou sous la neige. Leurs couleurs flamboyaient littéralement, illuminant ce jardin de touches multicolores. A quelques mètres des parterres de fleurs, une sorte de cabane était dressée, haute de quatre mètres au moins. C'était dans cette curieuse bicoque de bois qu'étaient crées chaque plante et chaque fleur poussant dans le jardin. Pour conclure l'original tableau, une barrière de bois peinte de jaune poussin entourait le domaine.

Les habitants d'Orange colportaient mille ragots contre les habitants de la chaumière, expliquant aux rares touristes qu'il s'agissait d'étrangers un peu extravagants habitants là depuis peu de temps. Les adultes –au lieu de l'habituelle menace du méchant loup ou du Croquemitaine- effrayaient leurs enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sages en proclamant que le méchant sorcier de la maison colorée viendrait les dévorer. La réputation effroyable des locataires n'était plus à refaire. Si bien que personne ne savait réellement de qui il s'agissait. Le nom inscrit sur la boite aux lettres auprès du numéro 12 demeurait leur seule indication réelle. _Nott_.

A l'intérieure de ce solide foyer, peu importait les commérages et autres racontars. Dans la petite bulle toute colorée qu'il avait lui-même inventée, Théodore Nott était heureux. Et c'était la seule chose qui, à ses yeux, compte réellement. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu sur les ont-dits de certaines personnes, bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'il avait parfois côtoyées trop longtemps avant de réaliser quelle erreur c'était. Il avait connu ce père qui déclamait avec force des tirades racistes à l'encontre de gens plus faibles que lui. Il avait connu ces amis aux idéologies raciales identiques. Il avait connu cette femme qui lui avait murmuré mille « je t'aime » avant de les lui renvoyer au visage sous la forme d'un couffin.

Près de la cuisinière, ses cheveux châtains clairs encore ébouriffés d'un côté et plats de l'autre –côté sur lequel il avait dormi, il préparait le petit déjeuner. Il cassa avec légèreté un œuf sur le rebord de la poêle et se mit à siffloter, ses yeux d'un bleu marine nuancé de fragments quasiment noirs encore à moitié clos à cause de la fatigue. Il observa son plat, l'air dans le vague alors que les souvenirs d'une nuit particulière, seize années auparavant, lui revenaient par saccade. Mais il avait l'habitude. Ça se passait de la même façon tous les ans depuis quinze ans. A chaque 18 août, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la plus effroyable et en même temps en bien des points la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier en bois le sortirent de la contemplation de son œuf au plat et il le retira de la poêle, le posant dans une assiette où deux toasts beurrés, une tranche de jambon et une de bacon attendaient la jeune fille descendant les marches. Ella Rose Nott apparut au bas de l'escalier en un saut très gracieux et vint poser un léger baiser sur la joue mal rasée de son père. Ses épaisses boucles brunes étaient à moitié retenues par un élastique rouge, quelques mèches venant effleurer ses joues roses de poupée marquées par les traces de son oreiller. Ses yeux bleus d'un bleu presque noirs teintés de pépites marron en forme d'amandes pétillèrent de gourmandise lorsqu'elle vit l'assiette pleine contenant son petit déjeuner.

« Merci ! » pépia-t-elle d'une voix chantante en embrassant l'autre joue de Théo qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant tant de manières.

Elle saisit son assiette et s'installa à table, se mettant à manger comme si elle mourrait littéralement de faim. Elle mangeait toujours beaucoup le matin, s'acharnant à se donner assez de forces pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et lire sans que son estomac ne vienne lui rappeler qu'elle était humaine. Il l'observa attentivement, tentant de déceler un détail nouveau chez la jeune fille. Elle possédait le physique de sa mère : des épaules rondes, une petite poitrine, la taille assez fine, puis les hanches plus généreuses. Mais Ella était grande, presque autant que lui. Elle n'avait rien de ces mannequins filiformes des magazines qu'elle détestait car ils donnaient « une mauvaise image de la femme », mais généralement, les hommes la trouvaient belle. D'une beauté surprenante et voluptueuse.

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui en sentant son regard et en un simple plissement de sourcils, lui ordonna d'arrêter. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on la regarde, comme si parfois, elle aurait voulu se fondre dans le décor. Théo finit par saisir une autre assiette où il avait posé trois toasts tartinés de beurre et de confiture et se mit à manger, sentant dans la tension du corps de sa fille qu'elle s'angoissait, se demandant de toute évidence s'il avait oublié. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Devinant sans peine car il la connaissait trop bien qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, il murmura :

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la brunette, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites –hormis les deux dents de devant qui était légèrement trop longues. Elle parut immédiatement soulagée et le fut plus encore lorsque deux cadeaux apparurent sur la table. L'un d'entre eux n'était même pas emballé, atténuant l'effet de surprise. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Il lui offrait une fleur tous les ans depuis sa naissance –du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait et elle ne pouvait confirmer ces propos qu'à partir d'un certain âge. Mais aussi loin que remontaient ces souvenirs, il lui avait toujours offert des plantes…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette fleur –nommé _Pomfreshis-_ aux pétales blancs si étincelants qu'un fleuriste aurait affirmé qu'elles étaient en plastique. Pourtant, elle était parfaitement vivante, et dans sa sève coulait le plus puissant des médicaments : il suffisait d'en boire dans certains cas ou de la passer sur certaines plaies dans d'autres, et chaque blessure, chaque maladie, se retrouvait instantanément guérie. Son père y avait travaillé durant des mois et une fois le résultat obtenu, il la lui avait offerte. Puis en avait fabriqué une autre qui avait été sa première source fiable de revenu, la sève étant devenu un parfait médicament sorcier utilisé dans le monde entier.

Quelques années plus tard, Théo avait créé la _Mionaglaé_, laquelle lui avait rapportée plus d'argent encore simplement parce que le gouvernement sorcier ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la vendre à n'importe qui –à des personnes malintentionnées par exemple. Les pétales de cette fleur noire étaient le plus fort des poissons. Y toucher simplement pouvait rendre malade. L'avaler provoquait une mort lente et douloureuse. C'était une arme pour laquelle tous les sorciers pendant la guerre auraient vendu leurs âmes. Il en avait offert une à sa fille, la seule qu'il leur restait.

Ella avait aussi cette fleur aux pétales d'un rouge flamboyant comme celui de leur porte qui contenaient un philtre d'amour presque aussi fiable que l'Amortentia : la _Vermelha_. Elle n'aurait jamais osé l'utiliser sur qui que ce soit, mais ça restait une magnifique fleur. Théo avait créé bien d'autres plantes dont elle possédait –pour la plupart- un exemplaire rare, le tout premier ! Il y avait dans sa collection, des tas de fleurs aux pouvoirs plus époustouflants encore. La _Regryfum_ par exemple qui donnait une force inégalable à celui qui buvait de sa sève car fabriquée à partir de sang de Re'em. Ou encore la fleur de _Murtlapoine_ qui permettait à qui gardait toujours un pétale auprès de lui de résister au pouvoir de bons nombres de sortilèges. Et elle en avait encore plus, des dizaines.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle découvrit celle qu'elle recevait pour son seizième anniversaire, Ella sut parfaitement que cette plante était différente des autres. Elle en avait vu mille dessins et croquis dans le petit cabanon au fond du jardin, là où son père travaillait parfois lorsque les plantes avaient besoin pour éclore d'une température particulière ou que leur fabrication pouvait s'avérer risquée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y travaillait depuis des siècles et comprit en voyant le regard que portait son père sur –comme il le disait souvent- « sa nouvelle petite sœur végétale » que c'était sûrement le cas.

Elle l'observa attentivement, détaillant des yeux ses pétales d'une couleur dorée hors du commun comme si elles étaient réellement faites d'or. Elle n'osait pas encore la toucher, craignant que cette plante soit potentiellement dangereuse –chose qui n'avait jamais arrêté son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux épines sur la tige, remarquant qu'étrangement, celles-ci aussi étaient dorées. Elle finit par lever la tête de cette plante sans nul doute extraordinaire et demanda d'une voix pleine de doute, sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le visage de son père s'éclaira d'un sourire, comme toujours lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, peu de parents d'adolescents pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des rapports extrêmement amicaux et de plus des liens et passions communes avec leurs enfants. Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas. Ella avait tendance à s'intéresser à tout, que ce soit magique ou non. Enfant, elle n'avait que quelques mots à la bouche et ils constituaient habituellement ses phrases : « Comment ? », « Pourquoi ? », « Quand ? », « Où ? ». Tout ça demandé franchement en même temps qu'elle pointait son doigt sur l'objet ou même l'être humain qui était le sujet de ses interrogations constantes. Mais la botanique était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Bien évidemment, les fleurs moldues n'avaient pas ses faveurs. Mais celles crées par son père étaient de réelles merveilles qui méritaient d'être étudiées.

Théo se leva et vint se placer derrière la chaise de sa fille avant d'attirer la plante vers eux, poussant le plateau de petit déjeuner qui ne passionnait plus du tout Ella désormais. Il glissa son doigt sur l'un des pétales avant de montrer ce que la plante y avait disposé. Une fine poudre d'or était restée sur son majeur et elle haussa un sourcil avant de reproduire le geste de son père. Le pétale qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts l'étonna de par sa texture qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des pétales généralement. Elle était épaisse et dure, comme du bois… Ou plutôt comme du métal.

« C'est… de l'or ? articula-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, n'y revenant elle-même pas d'oser prononcer ces mots qui paraissaient surréalistes.

- Oui, exactement, acquiesça Théo avec un large sourire et un hochement de tête fier.

- Comment tu… Attends, c'est du _vrai_ or ?!

- Oui. Je viens de révolutionner le dicton « _Les gallions ne poussent pas dans les troncs _»… La sève est d'or ainsi que ses pétales. J'y travaille depuis des années. Comment la trouves-tu ? »

Ella se tourna vers son père, bouche bée. Comment osait-il même poser la question ? Cette plante était un vrai miracle. Sûrement la plus belle chose –autant d'un point de vue esthétique que magique- qu'il ait jamais créée.

« Elle est magnifique. Je veux dire… Elle… Ouah !

- Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, plaisanta Théo pour cacher son trouble, presque ému de l'admiration qu'éprouva brusquement sa fille à son égard. D'ordinaire, tu utilises mille qualificatifs que même moi je ne connais pas pour décrire chaque chose et cette fois, je n'ai droit qu'à un vulgaire « Ouah » ? Je suis déçu. »

Il vit mine d'être vexé et elle se leva, ne croyant pourtant pas une seule seconde à sa moue. Il embrassa rapidement son front et lui expliqua finalement, alors que le regard sombre de sa fille restait fixé sur la fleur :

« Je ne la vendrais pas. Elle restera ici et je n'en fabriquerais aucune autre… »

Les yeux inquisiteurs de sa fille se tournèrent vers lui et elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire voir cette plante qui lui aurait assurément rapporter des milliers de gallions. Tout le monde désirait de l'argent : les pauvres pour vivre, les riches pour l'être encore plus. Peu de gens pouvaient dire : « L'argent ne m'intéresse pas » en étant parfaitement sincères. Et son père et elle ne faisaient pas partie des gens minant d'être désintéressés. Comprenant qu'elle se posait des questions, il ajouta :

« Je crois que cette plante ferait beaucoup trop d'envieux… Je préfère qu'elle reste dans le cercle de la famille. Et puis, quand tu seras vieille, et que je serais mort… Tu en feras que tu voudras ! Mais les hommes peuvent devenir fous lorsque beaucoup d'argent est à la clé. Je ne souhaite pas que nous nous fassions harceler ou encore que mon travail prenne trop de place dans notre famille. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, saisissant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Lorsqu'elle avait six ans, son père avait inventé une plante qu'il suffisait de tenir pour devenir invisible. Un petit arbuste très fort et solide qui faisait perdre toute consistance à celui qui la maintenait. Des centaines de sorciers venant du monde entier avaient fait la queue dans leur jardin des jours durant jusqu'à ce que le ministère de la magie Australien intervienne et les fasse déguerpir. La guerre n'était alors pas finie et tous auraient donné beaucoup d'argent pour devenir invisible et ainsi minimiser les risques de se faire tuer par des Mangemorts. Théo avait finalement mis le feu à tous ces arbustes qui causaient tant de soucis. Elle imaginait amplement qu'il ne désirait guère réitérer l'expérience.

« Alors, je serais la seule au monde à en avoir une ?! Ça me plait bien ça. Qu'elle soit unique la rend encore plus remarquable. »

Il sourit simplement et elle se réinstalla à table, ses doigts passant à nouveau sur les pétales avant de les faire glisser contre la tige, évitant calmement toute épine afin de ne pas se blesser. Elle adorait les fleurs. Elles étaient si vivantes et en même temps ne faisaient absolument rien. C'était simple, leur travail était d'être belles et de se laisser admirer. Et elles étaient fortes. Plus solides qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard. Elles résistaient à beaucoup de choses –en dehors de la barbarie des humains.

Son père lui avait mille fois expliqué comment elles évoluaient, pareil à des enfants au fond. Il fallait leur laisser un peu de temps pour grandir et bien s'en occuper et en retour elles s'épanouissaient tant qu'elles apportaient beaucoup. Ella avait parfois l'impression qu'il s'était chargé de son éducation comme de celle d'une plante. Lui donner beaucoup de place, de l'eau et du soleil tous les jours et surtout _beaucoup_ d'amour.

Il avait toujours été seul et l'élevait avec des principes assez éloignés de ceux des parents en général. Il se comportait la plupart du temps comme un ami. Pourtant elle savait parfaitement qu'il punirait facilement le jour où il en aurait besoin. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à faire des bêtises… D'ailleurs avec qui en aurait-elle commises ? En dehors de son père, elle ne connaissait personne. Ses seuls amis étaient des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés pendant les voyages d'été lorsqu'elle partait avec son père. Des connaissances avec qui elle gardait des liens uniquement lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.

Pourtant, les contacts avec le monde ne lui avait jamais manqué. Elle avait bien trop d'occupations pour ça. Elle passait son temps entre la lecture, la magie –que son père lui apprenait un peu chaque jour, mais qu'elle travaillait seule généralement depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans, et les plantes. Elle regardait parfois les matchs de Quidditch sur le petit écran magique retransmettant uniquement quelques rares émissions sorcières et le sport. S'amusait à expérimenter toute sorte de potions –elle avait bien assez de connaissances sur le sujet pour savoir quels mélanges étaient dangereux. Jouait à transformer divers objets en d'autres juste avant que son père ne s'en empare –comme lorsqu'il allait s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, étalé de tout son long dans une marre d'eau tiède. Non, elle n'avait besoin de personne en dehors de lui.

Théo se réinstalla face à elle et poussa le second cadeau sous son nez. Ella eut envie de lui expliquer que normalement, il fallait offrir le plus beau cadeau en dernier et que rien ne pouvait égaler la fleur d'Or, mais se retint en ouvrant le paquet, déchirant le papier cadeau pour découvrir le livre qu'il contenait. Le titre s'exposait en lettres dorées sur une couverture rouge : _Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Ou comment la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter est-elle devenue aussi célèbre que lui ?_

« Papa, souffla Ella en grimaçant, n'appréciant apparemment pas ce cadeau. Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Le fait qu'elle nous ait abandonné en dit assez long sur le genre de personne qu'elle est.

- Ella, tu ne la connais pas…

- A qui la faute !? À ce que je sache, elle ne m'a pas choisie il y a seize ans… Elle a choisi son rouquin de mari et ses amis. Et je n'ai aucune envie de lire un livre qui vante quelle femme soit disant exceptionnelle elle est et une liste de toutes ses bonnes actions ! Si tous ces gens savaient ce qu'elle a fait… Je parie qu'il y aurait beaucoup moins de fan du cerveau du Trio d'Or ! »

Elle reposa le livre sur la table, brûlant d'une furieuse envie de le jeter à la poubelle. Elle ne le fit pas, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Sentant qu'elle bouillait littéralement de colère, Théo récupéra le livre qu'il rangerait dans sa propre bibliothèque sans l'ouvrir. Le dernier livre qu'il avait lu sur Hermione datait de la fin de la guerre, huit ans auparavant. Elle venait alors d'accoucher de son second fils et semblait avoir la vie qu'elle avait toujours désirée. Il ne souhaitait pas découvrir dans ce dernier livre paru qu'elle avait désormais six bambins tous roux aux yeux bleus et qu'elle était toujours aussi heureuse. Penser à Hermione lui provoqua le pincement au cœur habituel. Voyant que sa fille avait perdu le sourire qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt, il revint à son premier cadeau, lui dévoilant le dernier secret qu'il détenait sur cette fleur avec un sourire.

« Alors, que penses-tu de l'_Ellarosa _?

- _Ellarosa_ ? Répéta Ella en levant la tête, la surprise se peignant sur son visage en même temps qu'un immense sourire ravi. Ce sont mes prénoms !

- Je les avais gardés pour une fleur aussi extraordinaire que toi. Je crois que celle-ci est la bonne ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Un rayon de soleil parvint à percer à travers les nuages alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la capitale qu'était Londres. Tous vêtus de noir, les habitants se percutaient les uns et les autres en tenant leurs parapluies que le vent tentait de leur arracher. Le temps aurait dû être clément pourtant en ce 18 août, mais le soleil ne pouvait chasser ces gros nuages de pluie qui inondait la ville toute l'année ou presque. Les Londoniens n'y prêtaient plus réellement attention et le temps n'avait quasiment plus aucune influence sur leur moral. De toute manière, ils avaient bien d'autres soucis que l'été défaillant.

De l'autre côté des rues fréquentées par des centaines de personnes tout à fait moldues pour la plupart, dans le monde sorcier, il pleuvait également. Le chemin de Traverse, d'ordinaire ensoleillé en cette saison par mille sorts et enchantements était envahi par la bruine et les bas des robes de sorciers étaient trempés. Certains enfants venus là faire leurs courses pour la rentrée à Poudlard s'amusaient à sauter dans les flaques alors que les adolescents mâles envoyaient de l'eau sur leurs congénères féminines, provoquant des gloussements hystériques ou des cris mêlés à des rires.

Les portes de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, s'ouvrirent et une femme en sortie. Ses boucles brunes encore sèches tombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade entremêlés, encore plus touffus que d'ordinaire à cause de l'humidité. Ses yeux marron parcoururent la foule de sorciers en plein shopping, remarquant les regards que certains portaient sur elle. Depuis le temps que cela durait, elle n'y prêtait plus réellement attention. Etre Hermione Granger, celle qui avait combattu auprès de l'Elu, attirait forcément l'attention, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle contempla quelques secondes les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient au sol en un bruit assez commun qu'elle adorait pourtant. Son regard –pour qui l'aurait observé avec attention- était plus terne que d'ordinaire pourtant. Et cet état n'avait rien à voir avec le mauvais temps. Comme chaque 18 août, elle angoissait. Elle s'était réveillée d'une nuit pleine de cauchemars, un nœud à la gorge, une envie de vomir enserrant son estomac. Elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler aussi. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ces symptômes n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque maladie qu'un Guérisseur aurait pu soigner, mais plutôt avec les quelques flashs de souvenirs lui revenant de _cette_ nuit là. Cette nuit, seize années auparavant qui avait marqué le tournant décisif de sa vie.

Elle n'y songeait même pas la plupart du temps. Mais à Noël, lorsque toute sa famille, de ses parents à ses enfants, était réunie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interrompre ses pensées : « _Non, toute ma famille n'est pas réunie… Juste presque toute._ ». Il y avait aussi les jours de rentrée, les grandes occasions… Puis ce 18 août qu'elle voyait tous les ans se rapprocher sur son calendrier alors que son fils aîné lui demandait pourquoi elle avait entourée cette date en rouge. Certains proches pensaient qu'elle se souvenait simplement de la perte d'un enfant. Bien qu'aucun –en dehors de Ginny Potter- ne sache véritablement quel enfant elle avait perdu et en quelles circonstances.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté ce choix. Même après son divorce d'avec Ron, six ans plus tôt, car elle avait ses fils. Si elle n'avait pas abandonné cet enfant seize ans plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait eu ses deux garçons. Et elle ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans eux. Penser à ses fils la ramena soudainement à la réalité et elle glissa sa bourse pleine de gallions dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière avant de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

Elle quitta le Chemin de Traverse en un simple _plop_, transplanant, et réapparut un centième de seconde plus tard devant la charmante maison londonienne d'un quartier assez chic. C'était une vaste demeure de deux étages toute blanche au toit sombre entourée par un jardin possédant une balançoire et une clôture en fer noir ressemblant à toutes les autres de la rue. Elle poussa le portail après avoir jeté un bref regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas faite surprendre, s'engagea dans l'allée et grimpa les trois marches la séparant du perron en sortant sa clé qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure. Comme toujours, elle dut donner un coup dans le bas de la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Elle la referma derrière elle et retira sa cape qu'elle accrocha à un porte-manteau avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Elle avait pris une journée de congés au Ministère –où elle travaillait comme Directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale - pour accueillir ses fils comme elle le devait. Même si Ron et elle avaient conservé de bons liens –d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient sans doute plus proches depuis leur divorce- et qu'ils passaient encore beaucoup de temps ensemble, leurs fils partaient toujours quelques jours avec leur père pendant les vacances d'été. Ron travaillait avec Fred et Gorge dans leur entreprise de Farces & Attrapes et possédait lui-même plusieurs boutiques en Irlande et en Ecosse. Il les emmenait alors avec eux et ils revenaient toujours des bonbons et autres bêtises pleins les poches.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle entendit des bruits de pas sur la moquette de l'entrée, puis un hurlement, un simple « Maman ! » qui lui fit oublier ce nœud dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna pour découvrir une frimousse rousse couverte de tâches de rousseur. Son benjamin, Timothy Jean Weasley, âgé de presque huit ans –et minuscule pour son âge. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, en dehors des yeux marron qui prouvaient à Hermione qu'il était bien son fils. Il sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère qui remarqua un peu trop tard qu'il était aussi trempé qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait pris une douche tout habillé. Il dégoulinait sur le sol de la cuisine, mais Hermione s'en moquait et elle le serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras, profitant de ce câlin qui lui avait bien manqué en deux semaines. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha finalement, posant un baiser léger sur son front, il sourit, dévoilant qu'une nouvelle dent de lait était tombée –il avait toujours eu un peu de retard pour ce genre de choses.

« Comment ça s'est passé, Timy ? demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux trempés d'un roux pétant made in Weasley. C'était bien avec papa ?

- Oui ! C'était trop cool ! s'écria-t-il en sautillant, s'accrochant à la main de sa mère qu'il secouait et balançait à chaque mouvement. On a visité une des fabriques de papa, là où les bonbons sont construits et puis on a pu manger plein de choses ! Et on a essayé des nouveaux produits et… On a vu le nouveau balai à papa ! Il est trop beau ! Et il est si rapide que quand on vole dessus, bah, on a l'impression que le vent va nous arracher la tête !

- Ton père t'a laissé monter sur un balai !? réalisa-elle, son regard devenant plus sombre alors qu'elle imaginait déjà quelles tortures subiraient son ex-mari dans les prochaines minutes. Où est-il ?

- Il est dehors avec Scott. Ils parlent entre hommes… Mais dis, j'suis un homme moi aussi, hein maman ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mon cœur. »

Elle commença à lui enlever sa veste trempée et le prit dans ses bras, l'installant sur le plan de travail afin de lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mouillés. L'enfant se mit à caresser doucement les boucles brunes de sa maman en sifflotant l'hymne nationale de l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Il paraissait croire en ce qu'Hermione avait assuré. Si elle disait qu'il était un homme, il en était un ! Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Voyant que même son t-shirt était trempé, Hermione finit par lui demander d'aller se changer dans sa chambre. Il sauta du plan de travail et partit en courant, grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle entendit un léger bruit prouvant qu'il s'était _encore_ cogné à quelque chose, mais il finit par brailler depuis l'étage :

« Ça va, rien de cassé ! »

Alors elle ne se fit pas de soucis –par habitude- et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée encore entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et se retrouva face à Ron et Scott, son fils aîné. Scott avait quinze ans, les mêmes cheveux que son père –et que tous les autres Weasley en général- et les yeux marron. Contrairement à son petit frère, il n'avait aucune tâche de rousseur, son apparence de rouquin s'arrêtant à la couleur de sa tignasse.

« Tu as laissé Timothy monter sur ton nouveau balai !? » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron qui baissa instantanément les yeux et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tel un enfant prit en faute.

Scott sourit simplement et se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison, ne voulant pas assister à une énième dispute entre ses parents qui n'avaient pas du tout la même conception de ce qu'était l'éducation. C'était d'ailleurs simple : son père n'en avait aucune. Même maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, c'était toujours Hermione qui portait le pantalon dans l'ex-couple qu'il était.

« Salut, maman. » murmura Scott d'un ton ironique perceptible.

Hermione l'enlaça pour seule réponse et il fila dans sa chambre à l'étage, ne désirant guère s'attarder. Ron entra à son tour et ne fut pas arrêté. Après tout, ils avaient payé cette maison ensemble dix-huit ans plus tôt et elle lui appartenait encore à moitié. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à se battre pour des tableaux, des meubles ou même encore les enfants. Elle avait un travail beaucoup plus stable que le sien et voyageait moins que lui. Qu'elle obtienne la garde n'avait alors été qu'une formalité. Tant qu'au matériel, Hermione avait presque tout gardé, Ron ayant choisi de vivre dans un petit appartement qui –de toute évidence- lui offrait l'impression d'être jeune, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été. Ils s'étaient mariés à la sortie de Poudlard, après une année d'une relation assez forte, et s'étaient retrouvés parents quelques années plus tard. En plus de la guerre, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps d'être des jeunes comme les autres. Elle se disait parfois que c'était ça qui avait précipité leur rupture. Ça ou le fait que le mensonge fasse partie intégrante de leur vie. Ça ou leur amitié qui était beaucoup plus forte que leur amour passé.

Ron s'installa sur une chaise, comme s'il était toujours chez lui et Hermione se posta, mains sur les hanches, manifestement mécontente de son comportement. Elle soutenait souvent l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle n'avait pas eu de mari, mais bien un enfant en plus.

« Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit environ…

- Soixante dix-huit fois, rit Ron, donnant ce chiffre trop précis qui prouvait qu'il avait bel et bien compté.

- … Qu'il n'était pas question que tu fasses monter nos fils sans me demander la permission au préalable, conclut-elle sans prêter attention à son insolente interruption. Et, par le caleçon de Merlin, enlève tes pieds de cette chaise ! (Il obéit.) Timy a sept ans…

- Huit dans quelques semaines, corrigea Ron.

- On s'en fiche ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour monter sur un balai !

- Scott avait son balai et moi le mien, expliqua Ron en tentant de la calmer alors que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens –signe qu'elle était très énervée. Timy était triste de rester seul alors qu'on s'amusait et je l'ai fait monter avec moi. Je le tenais bien et je ne lui ai fait courir aucun danger. Je te le promets. »

Elle soupira, l'air agacée et il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse _presque_ convainquant qu'elle accepta néanmoins. Ce n'était pas une journée pour une bataille. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait gagné et se leva, s'approchant d'elle pour déposer un rapide baiser contre sa joue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, simulant facilement la colère et l'exaspération car il s'agissait là de sentiments qu'elle connaissait par cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron et il haussa les épaules avec un air navré.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une réunion avec Fred et George. On se voit toujours samedi sur le chemin de traverse pour faire les courses de rentrée avec les enfants ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, Et Harry et Ginny nous invitent à passer la soirée chez eux, alors ne prévois rien. Et il faudrait aussi penser aux cadeaux d'anniversaire de Timy… Et non, ne propose même pas un balai ou sinon je te jure de t'assommer avec le tien ! Je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais il est encore beaucoup trop petit ! Alors, tu me feras une liste et je te dirais ce qui convient ou non à un garçon de cet âge !

- J'ai commencé à monter à six ans !

- Oui, et on sait tous que tu as dû tomber sur la tête un bon millier de fois ! Alors, fais une liste ! C'est d'accord ? »

Il approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, habitué à sa manière quelque peu pathologique de toujours vouloir tout gérer. Il se demandait parfois comment il avait fait pour vivre pendant tant d'années à se faire mener à la baguette par cette femme. Il finit par lui dire au revoir et se dirigea vers la sortie, hurlant au bas de l'escalier un simple :

« A samedi, les enfants !

- Au revoir papa ! » brailla Timothy.

Ravi d'avoir eu au moins une réponse, il quitta les lieux. Hermione referma la porte derrière lui et monta à l'étage pour voir ses fils, retrouvant son benjamin assis à son bureau, simplement vêtu d'un slip. Elle réalisait parfaitement que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait devenu nudiste. Il était occupé à dessiner des balais et des dragons sur son cahier à dessins, et elle décida de le laisser tranquille –pour une fois que lui l'était !- avant de s'approcher de la porte de la chambre de Scott. Elle frappa afin de ne pas s'attirer un regard signifiant « Et mon intimité, alors ? » que son fils se plaisait à employer à chaque occasion et il lui proposa d'entrer.

Il était étalé sur son lit avec un livre sur le Quidditch –sans doute offert par son père. Il le posa dès qu'elle entra et il s'assit plus convenablement avec un sourire, sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui demander quel était le sujet de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle le fit et il haussa les épaules.

« De rien… Des cours…

- Tu as un problème à l'école ?! s'inquiéta Hermione, toujours aussi prompt lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi important pour elle. Il y a des élèves qui t'embêtent ? Maintenant que tu es préfet, tu pourras les punir s'ils sont insolents avec toi ou avec quelques uns de tes camarades ! Ou ce sont les BUSES qui t'angoissent ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Ce n'est pas si dur qu'on peut le croire. Enfin pour ton père, ça l'était sûrement, mais il n'écoutait jamais rien. Alors que toi, les notes…

- Maman ! coupa Scott en voyant qu'elle comptait faire la liste de tout ce qui pouvait poser problème à Poudlard sans l'écouter. Je n'ai absolument aucun problème de notes… Je suis à Serdaigle, je te rappelle ! Pour moi, les cours, c'est comme des vacances… Bon, d'accord, j'exagère ! Les cours de Potions sont une vraie torture et je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis les cours de divination alors que tu me l'avais fortement déconseillé… Et je n'ai personne qui m'embête ! Je suis un Weasley, et mes parents sont des héros. Tu crois vraiment que quiconque oserait se mesurer à moi ? Bien sûr, les serpentards sont toujours des abrutis et certains me font de mauvaises blagues… Mais ça je peux le gérer ! Conclut-il avec un sérieux déroutant qui le fit ressembler à sa mère.

- D'accord… alors qu'est ce qui t'embêtes ? »

L'adolescent parut gêné brusquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet dont sa mère ne devait avoir connaissance. Mais Hermione aimait connaitre chaque problème que rencontrait ses enfants : ceux qui leur piquaient des bonbons dans la cour de l'école lorsqu'ils étaient petits, leurs blessures quand ils tombaient, les matières dans lesquels ils avaient des difficultés… Elle était comme ça et ne changerait pas. De plus, Scott savait pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait pas de ne pas avoir connaissance de quelque chose que son père savait. Alors il craqua, ne pouvant supporter ce regard inquisiteur digne des plus célèbres Aurors du Ministère.

« Bah… Disons que je m'entends de plus en plus avec Maïa… »

Maïa était la fille de Neville Londubat et de Luna –anciennement Lovegood. Eux aussi s'étaient mariés en sortant de Poudlard et avaient eu deux filles : Maïa qui avait quinze ans comme Scott, et Nyx, la plus jeune qui avait sept ans. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'enfance et s'étaient toujours tous plutôt bien entendus, malgré quelques petits soucis entre enfants qui étaient devenues avec les années des anecdotes plutôt amusantes : comme ce jour où Nyx avait embrassé Timothy de force –elle avait beau être plus jeune, Timothy était bien trop frêle pour se défendre.

« Tu t'es toujours bien entendue avec elle… Et puis, vous êtes dans la même classe et dans la même maison à Poudlard !

- Maman, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime beaucoup, avoua Scott, dont les joues devinrent rouges, identiques à celles de son père lorsqu'il était stressé. Comme une petite-amie. Et elle aussi elle m'aime beaucoup… Et je demandais des conseils à papa tout à l'heure. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Des conseils amoureux à Ron Weasley ? Et pourquoi ne pas offrir le Guide des Pépères à Harry Potter pendant qu'il y était ? Elle fut secouée par un rire, mais craint que son fils le prenne pour lui et se retint avant de s'esclaffer tout de même :

« Scotty, ne demande jamais de conseils à ton père en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses ! Il est peut-être doué pour les affaires, la satire et le vol sur un balai, mais il est tout sauf un grand connaisseur de la gente féminine ! La preuve en est qu'il m'a demandé en mariage devant sa famille au grand complet…

- Ah… Alors c'est pour ça que tu as accepté !? s'exclama Scott en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il venait de résoudre l'un des grands mystères de son existence.

- Très drôle, Scott. Mais la prochaine fois, demandes-moi conseil. Je suis une femme, ce qui fait de moi la plus apte à t'aider dans cette situation. Alors, si tu veux m'en parler… Je suis là ! »

Scott acquiesça lentement et soupira, comme si tout ça était beaucoup trop complexe à gérer. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à baisser les bras. Hermione s'approcha de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste rapide de la main, toujours un peu trop maternelle. Scott sembla alors se rappeler de quelque chose et lança :

« En fait, ça va ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question si brusquement. Il s'expliqua, voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas la portée de cette question qui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque routine.

« Bah… Si on est rentré aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on est le 18 août. J'ai demandé à papa s'il savait pourquoi tu entourais toujours cette date sur le calendrier. Et il m'a expliqué pour le bébé. »

Hermione se figea et ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortant alors qu'elle sentait que la boule obstruant sa gorge avait doublé de volume. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette première grossesse à ses fils, ne voulant leur mentir à eux, si bien qu'elle avait préféré tout omettre. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de mentir, encore une fois, à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Tous croyaient qu'elle avait réellement perdu cet enfant : ses parents, les Weasley, ses amis… Et désormais, son fils ainé. Elle pria pour avoir le courage de dire cette atroce vérité au second lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de comprendre.

« Hum… Oui. Oui, ça va. C'est juste, un souvenir un peu complexe à revivre, bafouilla-t-elle. Bon, je vais aller préparer le diner. »

Il acquiesça, comprenant que quelque chose clochait et il regretta d'avoir posé ce sujet là sur le tapis car cela avait irrémédiablement créé un froid. Elle quitta la chambre et referma la porte avant de rejoindre la sienne. Elle s'assit sur son lit, comptant les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'emballait. Elle faisait vraisemblablement l'une de ses habituelles crises d'angoisse. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de se calmer, puis songea à ses deux fils qui étaient encore là, tout près d'elle. Elle se devait de ne pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Au moins pour eux. Alors elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, prête à leur faire un digne repas de retrouvailles.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le soleil se couchait derrière les vallées, s'éloignant de l'océan et du port de la ville de Ramsgate, en Angleterre. Dans le quartier Sorcier, juste à côté des plages, les enfants s'amusaient encore dans la plupart des jardins et quelques adolescents jouaient au Quidditch avec leurs pères sur une petite colline non loin de là. Mais cette maison là était plongée dans un silence de forcené.

Il s'agissait là d'une sorte d'une version amélioré de chaumière. La forme était bien celle d'une chaumière, mais la maison possédait deux étages assez vastes et un immense grenier. Des tuiles formaient le toit et les murs étaient peints d'un blanc modernes depuis la restauration. Pourtant, elle avait gardé son charme vieillot grâce à la vieille balançoire accrochée à un chêne imposant dans le jardin, et aux balustrades datant du 18ème siècle. Il y avait aussi un vieux cabanon où les membres de la petite famille rangeaient leurs balais et tout leur attirail de Quidditch. Elle se situait à quelques pas à peine de l'océan, lequel pouvait se déchainer pendant les tempêtes et toucher les fondations de la demeure.

A l'intérieur, pas âme qui vive ne brisait le silence. Un énorme labrador dormait sur le canapé du salon duquel il avait éventré un coussin quelques semaines tôt et un chaton blanc était roulé en boule sur un pouf orange. La cheminée émit soudain un drôle de bruit et des volutes de fumée sombre s'en échappèrent, accompagnées d'une toux étouffée par une main. Une rouquine de treize ans sortit de l'âtre en époussetant sa robe noire de sorcière ornée de l'écusson de Gryffondor.

Winifred Potter frotta son petit nez mutin couvert de tâches de rousseurs avec sa manche pour chasser son envie d'éternuer puis posa ses paquets sur la moquette beige. Elle détestait voyager par réseau de cheminée et l'air ennuyé presque présomptueux qu'elle arborait en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce mode de déplacement. Le labrador ouvrit un œil en levant une oreille, mais voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa maitresse, n'évalua pas que la situation puisse exiger qu'il se réveille vraiment.

Un second bruissement parvint depuis l'antre sombre de la cheminée de marbre et la jeune fille reporta son regard d'un émeraude étonnant vers l'âtre, d'où son père –Harry Potter- s'extirpa en quelques gestes, beaucoup moins sale qu'elle. Elle fit la moue et –alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux pour se débarrasser de la cendre- s'évertua à convaincre son père que ces déplacements n'étaient pas bons pour sa santé mentale ou physique :

« Je déteste ça ! Ne pourrait-on pas transplaner quand on rentre à la maison ? Et puis, ça me donne le tournis de passer par le réseau de cheminée deux fois par semaine quand on est à Poudlard puis aussi quand on se déplace pendant les vacances. Tu sais ce que m'as dit Nyx ?! Que parfois, à force d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée, nos poumons se remplissent des petites bêtes qu'il y a dans la cendre ! Ils s'appellent les Cendrillons et ils te dévorent de l'intérieur ! Si je meurs, tu pourras être déclaré responsable à 100 pour 100, papa, est ce que tu t'en rends compte ?! »

Harry essuya soigneusement les verres de ses lunettes qui étaient couvertes de suie sans répondre, se demandant s'il devait expliquer à sa benjamine que Nyx était la fille de Luna ce qui rendait toute information de sa part obsolète. De plus, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune bête magique nommé Cendrillon où que ce soit dans le monde et qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une pure invention de la famille Lovegood.

« Winifred, les Cendrillons n'existent pas ! La seule que je connaisse est un personnage imaginaire de conte pour enfants moldus. Et c'était tout sauf une bestiole indésirable. Tu devrais aller te doucher et ranger tes affaires. »

Winifred détacha ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant semblables à ceux de sa mère Ginny et acquiesça, se dirigeant d'abord vers Gryffyn –son chaton- qu'elle caressa avant d'embrasser le museau humide du chien familial : Mocca. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enlaça rapidement son père, récupéra ses sacs –contenant tout son matériel d'école pour la rentrée et quelques cadeaux obtenus grâce à sa force de persuasion ou plutôt grâce à l'incapacité à dire « non » d'Harry- et se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et nettoya d'une formule magique la suie qui s'était déposée un peu partout autour de la cheminée, puis il extirpa son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier de sa poche en s'installant sur le canapé, poussant un peu Mocca qui grogna avant de poser sa tête contre la jambe de son maître. Ce dernier se mit à feuilleter négligemment son journal tout en caressant l'arrière de l'oreille du chien qui commença à battre la queue.

Un _plop_ –parfaitement représentatif du transplanage- se fit entendre dans la cuisine et il leva les yeux de la Gazette qui une fois de plus contenait un article sur lui. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'en s'éloignant de tout travail faisant de lui un héro –comme par exemple celui d'Auror- ou une célébrité –joueur de Quidditch- il serait parvenu à provoquer un désintérêt sur sa petite personne. Mais non. Il n'avait beau être qu'un professeur de Poudlard –en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal- il était toujours aussi adulé par la communauté sorcière. Parfois –comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un article racontant sa vie comme si quelqu'un pouvait encore ignorer qui il était- il ne supportait plus cette popularité, ce rôle de figure nationale qu'il avait accepté volontiers de porter durant la guerre car cela donnait du courage aux gens.

Désormais, maintenant que la guerre était finie, il se retrouvait à être légèrement aigri à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait un autographe. Tuer un homme –ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'avait été Tom Jedusor- faisait-il de lui un héro ou un assassin ? Il n'avait jamais répondu à cette question, se rassérénant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et que c'était la seule chose à faire. Pourtant, tuer n'avait jamais été un plaisir pour lui. Et il regrettait souvent d'en être arrivé à cette extrémité lorsqu'il avait été en danger.

« Chéri ? À quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix douce de Ginny, sa femme, le sortit de ses pensées assez morbides qui auraient largement pu le faire déprimer pour le restant de la soirée. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de secouer la tête, ne voulant pas accorder la moindre importance à ses souvenirs, puis se leva, posa son journal sur la table basse trônant au milieu de salon et s'approcha de son épouse qu'il embrassa avec la même passion que vingt années plus tôt. Ils s'étaient fiancés alors qu'elle était encore en dernière année. Elle était tombée enceinte l'année suivante, accouchant d'un petit garçon devenu grand nommé Hypérion. Ils s'étaient mariés après la naissance de leur fille six ans plus tard, juste pour officialiser la chose, puis avaient réitérés leurs vœux à la fin de la guerre. Il lui arrivait de s'interroger sur la durée de leur relation s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre qui –bien qu'elle ait posé quelques problèmes dans leur couple, les avait avant tout réunis.

Ils furent inopinément interrompus par un bruit provenant de la cheminée, annonçant l'arrive imminente d'une des rares personnes pouvant emprunter ce réseau. Avec les journalistes et nombreux « fans », la famille Potter avait du prendre nombre de mesures afin de ne pas être constamment harcelée. Ainsi, ils n'étaient répertoriés dans aucun annuaire sorcier, leur réseau de cheminée n'était pas officiellement listé au ministère et seuls Harry et Ginny pouvaient transplaner à l'intérieur de leur maison. Quant à la cheminée, elle n'était reliée qu'au Terrier où vivaient Fred, George et leur femme et enfants respectifs, la maison d'Hermione, celle des Londubat, l'appartement de Ron, Poudlard et au tout nouvel appartement de leur fils.

Ce fut ce dernier qui quitta l'âtre avec un sourire, arborant un affreux coquard à l'œil gauche. Hypérion Arthur Potter avait dix-huit ans. Grand et assez bien bâti, il s'était vu offrir une place en temps que Poursuiveur dans une équipe connue pour le jeu brutal de ses joueurs : les Faucons de Falmouth, dés sa sortie de Poudlard. Et brutal, il l'était sur le terrain, mais ne mesurait pas forcément l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il pouvait provoquer.

En dehors du terrain, par contre, Hypérion aurait pu se qualifier à un concours récompensant les personnes les sensibles et douces de l'univers. Fidèle et protecteur envers sa famille, il avait tout du fils Potter parfait qui aurait sans doute fait dire à Dumbledore –si ce dernier avait été encore en vie- qu'il était aussi bon qu'Harry. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et à son grand-père, à la seule différence que si James et Harry avaient préféré les femmes rousses, Hypérion, lui, avait plutôt une passion pour les _hommes_ roux.

Ses parents se séparèrent et Ginny observa l'œil de son fils avec un air mi angoissé, mi désespéré, alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il fichait là, se doutant bien que son œil au beurre noir n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas effacé ce coquard avec la magie ? s'emporta Ginny en s'approchant de lui, baguette en main, prête à le soigner.

- Non ! tonna le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'elle. Non, maman. Je me le suis fais à l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Un des batteurs m'a envoyé sa batte en pleine tête ! C'était génial ! C'est la première blessure que j'obtiens en temps que réel joueur dans une vraie équipe qui ne soit pas celle de Poudlard… alors j'entends bien la garder autant que possible ! »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'enfance d'Hypérion pour qu'il soit aussi fou dès que la discussion concernait le Quidditch. Il avait sans doute du se prendre un coup sur la tête ou autre chose dans ce goût là, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu lui faire hériter d'un tel souci psychologique. Harry décida de ne pas poser trop de questions, ne voulant absolument pas entendre les explications bizarres de son fils qui trouvait toujours de bonnes raisons –pour lui- de faire ce qu'il faisait, même quand ça n'avait aucun sens pour les gens normaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, en fait ?

- Bah, j'avais faim, annonça Hypérion avec un sourire innocent et un hochement d'épaule tout à faire banal censé faire oublier à ses parents que techniquement parlant –et même s'il était toujours le bienvenu, il ne vivait plus dans cette maison.

- Tu n'as pas une cuisine dans ton appartement ?

- Si, mais maman n'est pas dedans. Et une cuisine sans maman, ça ne me sert strictement à rien. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de son fils, se demandant si elle devait se charger de la part « compliment » ou de la part « incapacité de son fils à cuisiner » en priorité. Elle résolut le problème en ne choisissant aucune de ces deux possibilités et se promit mentalement d'apprendre à sa fille à cuisiner avant qu'elle quitte la maison. Les pas dans l'escalier interrompirent leur discussion et Winifred apparut, sautant littéralement sur son frère qui commença à la chatouiller, sans prêter attention aux hurlements stridents mêlés aux rires qu'elle émettait.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait déjà 19h30. Elle tenta de se faire entendre auprès de ses enfants, mais leurs rires passèrent par-dessus sa voix. Elle finit par siffler et Hypérion lâcha sa petite sœur qui alla s'écrouler au sol, donnant malencontreusement un coup au chat qui bondit de son siège en miaulant. Ginny organisa alors la prochaine demi-heure d'une voix forte et claire qui fit sourire son mari.

« Très bien, Hermione, Ron, Scott et Timothy arrivent dans une demi-heure exactement ! Alors, Harry tu ranges un peu tout ce bazar et tu fais sortir Mocca, Winifred, dans la cuisine, tu vas m'aider. Et Hypérion va mettre la table dans la salle à manger.

- Maman, je ne vis plus ici ! riposta ce dernier en hochant la tête avec un air navré. Et je suis majeur…

- Un majeur qui a faim. Si tu veux manger, tu participes. »

Winifred adressa un sourire moqueur à son grand-frère, lequel lui tira bêtement la langue avant de l'aider à se remettre debout. Ils se mirent ensuite tous au travail, s'activant comme seuls des Potter pouvaient le faire dans les situations d'urgence –et ils étaient largement habitués à être en retard lorsqu'ils invitaient des amis à eux. C'était même l'une de leur coutume familiale. Pourtant, dès l'instant où Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants apparurent, tout était déjà prêt comme s'ils avaient passés l'après-midi à tout organiser pour que ce soit parfait.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella appuya plusieurs fois sur les mille boutons du micro-onde, attendant avec impatience que son plat de pâtes soit enfin chaud pour qu'elle puisse retourner suivre le match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe nationale Australienne à l'équipe nationale Française en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier était encore assis sur le canapé, son regard bleu marine fixé à l'écran. Ils avaient joué à pile ou face pour savoir qui devrait s'occuper du diner, et elle avait perdu. Elle n'était pas très chanceuse à ce genre de jeux. Un bip lui annonça que le repas était réchauffé et elle ouvrit la porte du micro-onde avant de faire léviter le plat avec sa baguette magique jusqu'à la table. Elle versa une moitié du repas dans l'assiette de son père et l'autre dans la sienne avant de mettre le plat sale dans l'évier. Elle revint ensuite s'installer à la place qu'elle avait quittée en tendant son repas à son père qui la remercia sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« De toute façon, on sait pertinemment que l'Australie va gagner vu que l'attrapeur est un surdoué, commenta-t-elle en prenant un air très spirituel, comme si elle tenait à casser le suspens du match.

- Leur gardien est nul, répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un vague sourire. Il arrive que même l'attrapeur de l'équipe qui attrape le vif d'or perde le match, hein...

- Comme lors de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, oui, je sais ! conclut-elle en riant, habitué à ce qu'il raconte la seule finale à laquelle il ait assistée dans sa vie à chaque fois que c'était possible. Mais regarde, l'Australie mène déjà de 30 points. Et puis, il y a Greg Davidson… C'est le meilleur poursuiveur du monde !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu le trouves mignon, se moqua Théo avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans la côte.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en rougissant, prouvant que c'était bel et bien vrai.

- Ouah… si ta mère savait que tu craques pour des joueurs de Quidditch… commença-t-il en souriant avant de voir qu'elle s'était éloignée, son sourire disparaissant de son visage comme à chaque fois que quelques mots sur sa mère lui échappaient. Désolé, je ferais mieux de me taire parfois. »

Il se reporta sur le match, n'osant plus vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ella déposa leurs assiettes au sol et –voyant qu'il paraissait abattu à l'idée d'avoir une fois de plus abordé le seul sujet au monde dont elle ne voulait parler, se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il sourit, mais elle sentit sans difficultés qu'il était encore mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû en vouloir autant à sa mère qu'elle. Après tout, il avait été le premier à être abandonné pour un autre, pour une autre vie… Mais apparemment, l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Hermione Granger effaçait la puissance des erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Mais pour Ella qui ne l'avait jamais connue, seul le ressentiment et la colère prenait place dans sa tête lorsqu'elle songeait à sa mère. Pas une seule minuscule trace d'amour… Comment aurait-elle pu en ressentir pour la femme qui l'avait mise au monde pour l'abandonner ?

Le match se termina comme elle l'avait prévu, l'Australie sortant vainqueur avec 340 points, face à la France qui n'en avait que 110. Ella resta quelques secondes sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que son père le fasse, la repoussant avec sa douceur habituelle.

« Tu veux bien faire la vaisselle, s'il te plait ? Il faut que j'aille vérifier si les fleurs vont bien. Et après, cours de magie obligatoire ! Tu veux qu'on révise quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Potions, proposa-t-elle en récupérant les assiettes avant d'aller les poser dans l'évier, son père sur les talons. J'aimerais qu'on retravaille sur le Felix Felicis… »

Il embrassa son front avant d'acquiescer et quitta les lieux en lui demandant de préparer le matériel nécessaire avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait passer une bonne heure à observer ses plantes et à vérifier chaque brindille et chaque épine pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient aucun problème important, auquel cas, il ne rentrerait pas de sa cabane au fond du jardin avant des heures tel qu'elle le connaissait. Une fois la vaisselle faite avec sa baguette magique, elle se dirigea vers le bureau –servant aussi de bibliothèque- de son père.

La pièce où il travaillait sur ses plantes et leur composition avant d'aller les fabriquer dans ce qui lui servait de serre, était assez étendue –la plus grande de la maison. Sur son bureau, des dizaines de dossiers étaient posés en un désordre relatif qu'il devait être le seul à trouver organisé. L'un des murs était entièrement occupé par une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres. De l'autre côté du bureau de Théo, une autre table avait été installée. C'était là qu'Ella travaillait la magie depuis son enfance et que tout son matériel de potions et ses manuels de cours étaient rangés.

Ella fureta quelques instants dans cette pièce qui était sa préférée de la maison. L'odeur des livres et du parchemin était si forte qu'elle finissait par s'en étourdir. Les rideaux orangés laissaient passer une lumière identique à celle du soleil lorsqu'il se couchait et tout faisait étrangement vieillot. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde dès qu'elle se retrouvait là.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de son père, jeta un coup d'œil vers la photo qui ornait son bureau depuis qu'elle était toute petite : l'Ordre du Phoenix au grand complet avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger au centre. Son père était à la droite de sa mère, ne se doutant pas encore de ce qui l'attendait. Cette photographie avait été prise bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fréquenter, mais sa mère arborait déjà un anneau à son doigt. Ella soupira en la voyant sourire, sa main tenant celle de Ron, l'homme qu'elle avait préféré à son père. Ella ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait avec sa tignasse rousse et cet air nigaud. Il y avait aussi une autre photo prise peu après sa naissance où son père se tenait à l'exact emplacement où avait été construite leur maison, tenant le bébé qu'elle était alors dans ses bras.

La dernière datait de l'époque où son père était encore à Poudlard : il posait auprès de Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ami de l'époque, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Théo parlait encore souvent d'eux dès qu'il le pouvait, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient devenus exactement. Il avait entendu certaines choses, il en avait lues d'autres... Mais il n'avait aucune certitude. Après tout, qui pouvait être garanti de la véracité des propos tenus dans les livres ? Il avait dit à Ella que Drago et Pansy s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un fils –qui était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Blaise aussi avait une femme, une ancienne élève de leur classe, Daphnée Greengrass, avec laquelle il avait eu une fille. Il paraissait qu'ils avaient divorcés. Théo savait aussi qu'ils s'en étaient sortis après guerre. Ça, les journaux en avait parlé pendant des mois. Blaise avait vendu des informations à propos de certains Mangemorts plus hauts placés que lui. Drago s'en était sorti grâce à Harry Potter, bien que l'histoire reste floue à ce sujet.

Ella avait mille fois demandé à son père pourquoi ses amis ne s'étaient pas rangés du côté de l'Ordre, comme lui l'avait fait. Théo n'avait jamais répondu réellement. Lui-même s'interrogeait apparemment toujours. Elle lui avait aussi demandé pourquoi, maintenant la guerre finie, il ne tentait pas de reprendre contact. Il répondait toujours que le passé était le passé, ajoutant avec humour pour la détourner du sujet, que si Pansy apprenait ce qu'avait fait Hermione, une nouvelle guerre mondiale sanglante serait engagée. Ainsi, l'amitié dépeinte sur la photographie ne semblait plus être qu'un très lointain souvenir.

Ella remarqua le livre que son père lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt posé sur un coin du bureau. Elle se demanda si son père l'avait feuilleté et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre. Les livres jamais ouverts étaient toujours un peu plus raides, leurs pages se séparant plus difficilement. Alors elle l'ouvrit, devinant que son père ne l'avait pas fait précédemment. Il y avait plusieurs photo ou dessins, certaines datant de l'époque de Poudlard, d'autres de la guerre, et les dernières de sa vie de maintenant. Elle découvrit une photo de la famille Weasley au complet, reconnaissant certaines personnalités comme Harry ou Ginny –la seule fille rousse du lot. Puis une autre, où elle reconnut ceux qui –biologiquement parlant surtout- étaient ses frères. Ils devaient avoir à l'époque 13 et 6 ans environ et posaient avec leur mère dans une rue pleine de monde –sans doute le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, mais avaient hérité des yeux d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le plus jeune avait la même bouche qu'elle.

Elle referma brusquement le livre, ne voulant en voir plus finalement. La curiosité se devait d'être contrôlée la plupart du temps et elle se refusait à savoir plus de choses qui lui donneraient plus de raisons encore d'haïr sa mère ou de détester ces gens qui l'adulaient comme si elle était une Sainte. Elle s'éloigna du bureau de son père pour rejoindre le sien, se rappelant –possédant une mémoire photographique étonnante- de tous les ingrédients contenant le Felix Felicis bien qu'elle ne l'ait faite qu'une fois avec l'aide de son père. Elle les sortit tous de leurs petites boites et les disposa sur sa table dans l'ordre dans lequel elle devrait les utiliser par la suite.

Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait été préparée, sans que quoi que ce soit ne le laisse présager, elle perçut le bruit d'une explosion. Si forte qu'elle crut réellement que quelqu'un venait de balancer une bombe près de son oreille. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour réaliser que ça venait de l'extérieur de la maison, mais que c'était tout de même tout proche. Elle murmura un vague « papa » en comprenant ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire avant de quitter le bureau en courant, renversant par mégarde bon nombre des éléments constituant sa future potion. Pouvait-il avoir fait une nouvelle expérience qui aurait mal tourné ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il soit stupide à ce point, lui qui faisait toujours si attention.

Elle courut jusqu'au jardin lorsqu'elle entendu un cri près du portail. Elle ne put même pas analyser ce qu'il se passait, trop vite. Trois hommes vêtus de blanc et de noir maintenaient son père de l'autre côté de la barrière qui délimitait leur propriété –et également l'endroit à partir duquel ils pouvaient transplaner. A l'autre bout du jardin, la cabane où il travaillait quelques minutes plus tôt était en feu. Elle engrangea ses détails en une nanoseconde avant de sortir sa baguette, courant vers son père qui se débattait, souhaitant s'échapper de la poigne de ses kidnappeurs.

« Lâchez-le ! »

L'un des hommes se tourna vers elle, et Ella réalisa que lui aussi avait une baguette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sortilège de défense que son corps fut soulevé du sol, atterrissant quelques mètres en arrière. Elle se cogna la tête, perçut vaguement l'hurlement de son père et s'évanouit.

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Niark Niark Niark ! [Oui, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous le savaient étant donné que je le disais dans le résumé de sky'.] Pu d'Théo ! =( Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu -ou au moins qu'il ne vous a pas trop ennuyé vu qu'il ne s'y passe rien avant la fin... Mais il servait principalement à présenter les personnages & leurs liens entre eux !

Bref, comme à mon habitude, petit commentaire de mon propre chapitre [nan mais sérieusement, c'est juste que la 2nd fois que je le fais xD] : Je ne sais pas si je préférerais avoir Théo comme père ou comme amant... Uhm... ou comme botaniste personnel [J'veux une Ellarosa ! -d'ailleurs, vous comprenez mieux le titre maintenant, non ?] Ella, très hermioniesque [Oup's... j'connais un personnage qui va m'botter les fesses ! -Auteur mode schizo.] mais pourtant très différente comme vous le verrez plus tard. Elle est passionnée par les études, ui, mais je vois aussi Théo comme un espèce de maniaque des livres qui pourrait cambrioler une bibliothèque un jour s'il manquait de sous xD Donc, sur ce point là, elle ressemble autant à ses deux parents... mais bon, autrement, elle a un ptit côté limite sauvage en société [bah ouais, vivre à Orange -la ville existe, je précise !- ne permets pas trop d'avoir une vie sociale...] & peut se transformer en bombe humaine à volonté. xD

Scène Hermioniesque : non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait pitié la Hermione, trop à la masse, à la limite de la dépression... Mais super-maman (ouais, euh... je précise : avec ses fils !) limite excessive dans l'amour qu'elle leur porte. Ron, toujours Ron [je l'aimeuh lui]. Scott... Difficile à dire en connaissant la suite, mais je me suis amusée à créer un fils Ron/Hermione plus Hermione pour une fois au lieu d'faire le cliché Roniesque obsédé par la bouffe & pas par les études. Et Timothy... J'veux bien l'adopter [Auteur mode Création d'une nouvelle famille], trop choupynet, symbole même d'une innocence incroyable, tout minuscule avec sa tignasse rousse... Bref, j'l'adore !

Scène Potterienne : Harry toujours Harry avec ses foutus problèmes existentielles dont tout le monde se fout complètement [bah ouais, mais il a voulu que j'en parle... J'y peux rien !], Ginny, toujours Ginny - quasi Mollyesque. Winifred, hystérique même mode Weasley [Je songe à l'attacher à une chaise à un moment, parce qu'elle continue à vouloir s'incruster dans des passages où elle ne devrait pas être là... --']. Hypérion, complètement maso sûrement ! [va comprendre pourquoi il veut continuer à avoir une tête de boxer... j'comprends pas mes personnages...] Mais que j'adore ! Uhm... Voilà, c'est tout -et là vous pensez : & bah encOr' heureux ! non ? =P

Sinon, j'en suis au chapitre 1o -début- en écriture, mais par crainte d'avoir des moments feuilles-blanches, je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine -tous les **Vendredis Soirs**- pour garder de l'avance. Bref, je vous laisse donc à vos commentaires & prédictions à propos de la suite maintenant [bah ouais, après plus de chépôkombien de mots de moi, c'est à votre tour !] !? Allez-y, questions, réponses, demandes... A vos claviers !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	3. Chapitre 02

**Note de l'Auteur _ **Je commencerais pas un immentissime Merci pour tous vos reviews ! -j'ai encore fait ma petite danse de la joie personnelle [xD] en dépassant les 4o reviews... Encore plus en atteignant les 45 -où là, j'avais sérieusement l'air d'une débile... Merci mille fois. Ah & aussi à Océane avec son review de trois mètres de long... =P J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Dans ce chapitre, encore un peu du quotidien des Potter-Weasley-Granger... Ella qui se bouge ! Et surtout, vous allez "rencontrer" l'Homme, le Vrai, l'Incroyable _Tobias Orion Malefoy _-qui m'appartient exclusivement {D'ailleurs, par conséquent, si certaines veulent des Jared, Alex, Raphaël, Edward ou tout autre personnage Mâle créé by me que je ne voulais partager, désormais, ils sont à vous ! =P Mais Toby, non !}... & autres Serpentards -de Rowling ou de moi. Uhm... Bon, je vous laisse au lieu de blablater...

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa _ Chapitre 02**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**« **__Quand vous hésitez entre plusieurs voies, prenez toujours la plus douloureuse. __**»**_

**H**enry de **M**ontherlant.

**.**

*******

**.**

La pluie apparut en même temps qu'un énorme nuage noir sur la ville d'Orange qui fut immédiatement transformée en une piscine géante. Ce fut une goutte d'eau –la toute première de cette averse- qui, tombant sur sa joue, réveilla Ella qui battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été propulsée contre un mur… Puis se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé et se redressa d'un geste brusque, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la boue qui se formait sous elle. Son regard se figea sur l'endroit où son père avait disparu avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle s'inquiéta d'avoir été inconsciente trop longtemps. L'averse s'intensifia et Ella s'obligea à se mettre debout, légèrement vacillante. Elle remarqua qu'une matière poisseuse collait à son cou et réalisa que c'était du sang. Elle guérirait sa légère coupure à la tête plus tard, trop oppressée par ce sentiment étrange d'impuissance. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant et qui entrait dans son vocabulaire avec fracas.

Ella récupéra sa baguette dans la boue, la glissa dans sa poche, s'avança vers la maison et s'y renferma, le cœur battant trop fort et trop vite alors que mille plans plus minables les uns que les autres prenaient forme dans son cerveau. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à organiser des pensées cohérentes et aussi astucieuses que d'habitude ? Ella se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à une situation de crise telle que celle qu'elle devait affronter désormais… Et qu'en plus de ça, elle n'avait même pas son père auprès d'elle pour la soutenir et l'aider à échafauder ses projets. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer alors que tout son corps semblait en proie à une sorte de crise de panique… Depuis quand était-elle du genre à angoisser ? Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et enfonça ses ongles longs dans sa chair, la douleur physique lui permettant d'oublier toutes les craintes qu'elle avait encore du mal à déchiffrer exactement…

Qui aurait pu vouloir faire du mal à son père ? Elle énuméra d'abord ses premiers ennemis… D'anciens mangemorts peut-être ? Mais Ella savait qu'ils étaient emprisonnés pour la plupart et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison réelle à un enlèvement de leur part –en dehors du fait que Théo ait choisi le camp de l'Ordre plutôt que celui pour lequel il avait été élevé toute sa vie. Cependant cette histoire était vieille comme le monde –ou plutôt, plus vieille encore qu'Ella, et qu'ils s'en prennent à lui aussi brusquement aurait été inexplicable. Ella raya donc les mangemorts de sa liste mentale. Son père avait-il eu d'autres ennemis ? D'anciens membres de l'Ordre ayant songé qu'il puisse avoir fui la guerre ? Mais non, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça… Ou du moins, pas le Harry Potter dont son père lui avait parlé tant de fois tout au long de son enfance.

Son regard se posa finalement sur l'une des plantes que Théo avait laissée là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine où le soleil l'illuminait généralement. Ces gens vêtus de noir et de blanc auraient-ils pu être des scientifiques ou des personnes ayant pris connaissance des recherches exercées par son père ? Après tout, une multitude de sorciers aurait pu être intéressée par certaines plantes et ceux qui savaient qui était Théodore Nott en tant que botaniste auraient pu vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Qui ne désirait pas être capable à l'aide de simples plantes de guérir, de tuer, de se rendre désirable aux yeux de l'être aimé, de devenir invincible ? De devenir riche…

Ella sentit instinctivement que cet enlèvement avait à voir avec les plantes de son père. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Elle tenta de retrouver un peu son calme pour réfléchir à un plan, un réel programme lui permettant de retrouver son père avant que quelque chose ne tourne mal. Mais si les kidnappeurs étaient des scientifiques, ils ne feraient pas souffrir Théo, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils auraient besoin de lui dans la réalisation de leurs projets. Mais quels projets ? Trop de questions. Pas assez de réponses. Ella décida de procéder par étapes. Les listes de choses à faire avaient toujours été son point fort. Des listes, toujours ! Elle s'empara de sa baguette et soigna rapidement sa légère contusion à la tête puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, là où il avait rangé un des cahiers contenant la liste complète de toutes les plantes crées depuis seize années.

Elle eut du mal à retrouver le carnet à la couverture bleue et épaisse qui en apparence n'avait pas l'air de contenir les plus énormes secrets de botanique au monde et les plans –noms, dessins, compositions- de chaque plante. Des dizaines de Botanistes respectés avaient dit de Théo qu'il était le plus grand et le plus intelligent et créatif des botanistes qui existe… Tant de gens auraient aimé détenir ce carnet comme Ella le portait actuellement elle-même. Elle caressa lentement la couverture de daim toute douce, appréciant cette texture particulière sous ses doigts, puis ouvrit lentement le cahier en expirant.

Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ? Elle n'y réfléchit pas davantage, se contentant simplement d'aller à la dernière page utilisée, découvrant qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ fleur. _Ellarosa_ s'imposait sous la forme d'un croquis précis et magnifiquement esquissé. Sur la page face au dessin, une dizaine de lignes à peine avaient été rédigées, expliquant la formation exacte de cette fleur. Ella se refusa à lire ces mots. La composition et les formules permettant de fabriquer telle ou telle plante ne devait pas être connues de qui que ce soit en dehors de son père. Elle-même ne désirait pas connaître les secrets de leur invention. Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait quelle plante avait été produite en dernier, elle réalisait amplement que le problème venait d'elle… _Ellarosa_ était une œuvre de génie. Une œuvre que nombre de sorciers convoiteraient. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas un secret ? Comment quelqu'un avait pu apprendre son existence ?

Ella s'assit d'un seul coup sur le fauteuil de bureau aux coussins moelleux et confortables et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Peut-être étaient-ils surveillés ? Peut-être que la magie protégeant leur maison avait des failles, failles dont d'autres s'étaient empressés de profiter ? Il y avait tant de possibilités après tout à cet enlèvement. Tant de raisons et d'explications à donner… Et Ella savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

**.**

*******

**.**

Hermione recouvrit tendrement le corps de Timothy de sa couverture aux couleurs de Gryffondor –sous ordres de l'enfant- et déposa un léger baiser sur son front couvert de tâches de rousseur. Il lui adressa un vague sourire, déjà à moitié endormi, fatigué par sa très longue journée qu'il avait passée avec son père et ses oncles Fred et George. Et comme toujours avec eux, il fallait courir, sauter et s'amuser jusqu'à épuisement. Etat dans lequel le petit rouquin semblait être, malgré le sourire béat posé sur son visage.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, n'est ce pas ? murmura doucement Hermione en caressant ses cheveux roux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

- Oui, c'était trop bien… Et maman…

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais avoir un balai pour mon anniversaire ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, sachant d'instinct que Ron avait dû souffler à leur fils ces simples mots car elle avait toujours un peu de mal à refuser certaines choses à son petit dernier qui semblait si… _petit_ justement. Elle recommença à caresser les cheveux sur son front alors qu'il battait des paupières rapidement, comme pour ordonner au sommeil de partir ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Se détacher de ses fils lui paraissait complexe et elle avait broyé du noir pendant des jours après le premier départ de Scott pour Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils la quittent un jour et subissent ce que les gens appelaient « la vie » : cette accumulation de bonnes et de mauvaises choses qui pouvaient rendre fou n'importe quel être saint d'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ses fils tristes ou blessés par qui que ce soit… Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle ne pouvait les protéger de tout.

« On va y réfléchir avec papa… » éluda-t-elle simplement après un silence durant lequel l'enfant semblait déjà avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, replaça méticuleusement le drap autour du petit et il parut comprendre qu'il avait gagné car son sourire devint plus large. Elle dodelina de la tête, s'en voulant presque de ne pas avoir autant d'autorité que certains parents qui savaient facilement dire non. Les siens par exemple avaient toujours fait preuve d'un savoir faire exceptionnel lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais après tout, cette histoire de balai valait-elle vraiment la peine qu'elle s'inquiète tant que ça ? Elle observa longuement Timothy qui s'endormait, ses yeux à moitié clos déjà emplis de ces rêves merveilleux que seuls les enfants pouvaient faire. Hermione regrettait de ne plus être capable de vivre ça et aurait donné n'importe quoi parfois pour revenir au temps où elle ne savait pas que les rêves ne se réalisaient jamais…

« Bonne nuit, mon petit loup.

- Bonne nuit maman… »

Timothy se retourna dans son lit avec un bâillement et plongea directement dans le royaume des songes. Hermione le scruta quelques instants de plus avant de se lever, quittant la chambre en laissant la lumière du couloir allumé car l'enfant avait encore peur du noir. Elle s'installa dans son salon avec un livre et une tasse de thé, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de dormir. Ce nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge ne disparaissait plus depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle raison de s'angoisser. Son travail ne lui apportait actuellement aucun souci, tout se passait exactement comme elle le souhaitait… Scott allait apparemment bien, du moins il semblait être dans son état normal avant de partir dormir chez les Londubat. Timothy allait bien également. Tout était parfaitement… _normal_. Mais elle angoissait, sans raison particulière. Et comment pouvait-elle faire disparaître son angoisse si elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait !?

C'était ce même nœud dans la gorge que chaque 18 août… ce même nœud qu'à chaque anniversaire… chaque noël… chaque rentrée… Ce même nœud qui ne laissait qu'une interprétation possible : elle pensait à cet enfant. Cet enfant auquel elle ne pensait généralement pas ! Un peu au début, après l'accouchement et toute cette étrange période floue dont elle ne se rappelait pas grand-chose. En dehors du fait que Ron était trop attentionné, Ginny trop effacée, et elle trop saoule. Boire était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire disparaître le nœud de sa gorge et cette culpabilité dont elle ne voulait pas mais qui restait un sentiment incontrôlable.

Elle finit par se lever et rejoint la cuisine où elle ouvrit simplement un placard avant d'en sortir une bouteille de whisky. Elle la posa sur le plan de travail, la jaugeant presque du regard. Mais le nœud était toujours là et elle ne se contrôla qu'une minute à peine avant de dévisser le bouchon de la bouteille, portant le goulot à ses lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsque le liquide brûla la gorge et explosa brutalement la boule de nerfs qu'elle se sentit elle-même à nouveau. Elle put oublier sa culpabilité qu'elle ne comprenait pas, dont elle ne voulait pas, et redevenir Hermione Jean Granger, mère de seulement deux enfants.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire, avait depuis longtemps perdu de la superbe qui le caractérisait si bien et avait fait de lui l'une des demeures les plus appréciées des sorciers et des aristocrates plus précisément dans le passé. Son jardin autrefois si bien entretenu n'était plus qu'un fatras sans nom où les arbres et plantes s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres, empiétant un peu plus chaque jour sur l'herbe trop longue. Le lierre recouvrait les murs de la façade de la maison, camouflant parfois les fenêtres, occultant la lumière du soleil pour les habitants.

A l'égal du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le Manoir Malefoy avait été celui de Lord Voldemort et de ses adeptes durant la guerre. Mais depuis, cette maison, comme ses habitants, ne dégageait plus la splendeur qui avait été durant des siècles le symbole même des Malefoy. Désormais, Lucius Malefoy était en prison, Narcissa était morte, et les membres restant de la famille n'étaient plus aussi riches et puissants qu'ils l'avaient été. Drago Malefoy était devenu un Fabriquant de Potion banal sans position enviable telle que celle des hommes de sa vie d'autrefois. Et rassembler les quelques vestiges de leur royal passé n'était plus la principale occupation du père, son seul devoir restant celui de faire vivre sa famille… Ce qui n'était plus une chose facile lorsque le nom Malefoy entrait en ligne de compte.

Ce nom avait été trainé dans la boue à la fin de la guerre, avait fait d'eux des parias, des monstres de la pire espèce. Ils étaient considérés comme des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, Drago comme Pansy –son épouse- avaient fait partie des favoris de Lord Voldemort et étaient restés de son côté tout au long de la guerre. Pourtant, bien que des milliers de sorciers s'y opposent, ils avaient été sauvés. Ils étaient pauvres, ils étaient haïs… Mais ils étaient libres.

Dans sa chambre, Tobias Orion Malefoy –habituellement appelé Toby- observait le plafond décrépi qui lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer, comme tout le reste du manoir. Son père ne prenait plus le temps de lancer des sortilèges pour le faire tenir debout. A vrai dire, il ne passait même plus assez de temps dans cette maison pour s'en occuper. Tant qu'à sa mère, Pansy –qui portait autrefois le nom Parkinson, elle était toujours plongée dans son travail de Psychomage pour un centre de Médicomagie privée, travail qui faisait vivre la famille.

Toby passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un brun clairsemé de mèches blondes –héritage paternel- en réfléchissant à une possible occupation pour la journée. Les vacances scolaires d'été ne passaient jamais assez vite à son goût. A Poudlard, malgré le fait que tous sachent que les Malefoy n'étaient plus si prestigieux, il restait un privilégié. Le Prince des Serpentard. Il était ignoré des élèves des autres maisons, mais dans la sienne, il était respecté, craint même. Il avait sa place. Lorsqu'il était au Manoir, il devenait apparemment invisible… Un fantôme dans des débris symbolisant l'échec de sa famille. Son échec en quelque sorte.

Sa meilleure amie, Sam Zabini, était à New-York chez son père pour quelques semaines, et quand elle n'était pas là, sa vie devenait bien monotone. Il aurait troqué son âme pour que la rentrée à Poudlard arrive plus vite. Il quitta son lit en rajustant son boxer sombre dont la noirceur tranchait avec la couleur de sa peau et s'approcha de la fenêtre, repoussant les rideaux pour faire entrer un peu de lumière. Il s'étira de tout son long, ses veines bleutées se profitant sous sa pâleur alors que ses muscles se crispaient. Grand et élancé, il possédait un corps que nombre d'adolescents souhaitaient avoir. Il observa le soleil qui se levait derrière les arbres de la forêt avoisinant le Manoir et soupira, las de cette nouvelle journée qui se profilait. Encore une…

L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte, et s'installa sur la rambarde de l'escalier, s'y laissant glisser jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, comme toujours depuis ses cinq ans. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, et en sortit une bouteille de lait. Il but quelques gorgées au goulot, une moustache blanche apparaissant au dessus de ses lèvres. Il y passa sa langue, l'effaçant, puis rangea la bouteille avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

Il faillit sursauter en y découvrant son père, lequel lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, installé sur son fauteuil préféré. Drago releva la tête son fils et marmonna après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

« Tu traines dans la maison en sous-vêtements, maintenant ? File t'habiller, on va au Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de rentrée. »

Toby fronça les sourcils, déjà agacé par les mots de son paternel qui avait tendance à oublier que les êtres humains pouvaient avoir un avis contraire au sien, et que son fils n'était pas toujours censé le suivre quoi qu'il dise. Cette fois, Toby était de mauvaise humeur et n'avait pas envie d'aller faire les magasins. Surtout qu'en ce samedi, les rues seraient pleines de monde et d'élèves de Poudlard… Aller visiter une boutique d'occasion devant ses condisciples lui semblait être une situation impensable dont la honte lui serait insurmontable. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris identique à celui de son père s'assombrissant légèrement rien qu'à l'idée de devoir supporter les regards des autres élèves, emplis de pitié ou de dédain.

« On ne pourrait pas y aller plus tard ? Uhm… Lundi, par exemple.

- Je travaille lundi, répliqua Drago en posant son journal avec un plissement de sourcils interrogateur. Tu as quelque chose qui t'empêche de sortir aujourd'hui ? Une occupation dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ? Ou tu comptes passer ta dernière semaine de vacances comme ces deux derniers mois à flâner en lisant tes manuels de cours ou des magazines sans bouger ? Tu as dix-huit ans… Tu pourrais sortir avec tes amis de Poudlard, aller jouer au Quidditch, faire autre chose, non ? Enfin, en tout cas, aujourd'hui, nous sortons ! »

Toby ravala la rage qui lui obscurcissait la gorge à chaque fois qu'il retenait la colère envers son père, laquelle menaçait de s'échapper de son corps à toutes sortes d'occasions. Il soupira, mal à l'aise. Il évitait les crises et les disputes autant que possible, mais avait parfois envie de se laisser aller et de dire à son père tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mais jamais il n'osait. Jamais. Il murmura donc simplement :

« Papa, il y aura d'autres élèves de Poudlard et… Des Malefoy entrant dans des magasins d'occasion, ça risque de faire jaser et…

- Et tu es un Malefoy, conclut Drago avec un demi-sourire, comme si il avait parfaitement compris ce qui tracassait son fils depuis le début. Tu es un Malefoy ! Ce qui fait de toi un garçon parfaitement capable de faire taire ceux qui oseraient dire quoi que ce soit à propos de toi ou de notre famille. Tu es assez fort pour ça. Et maintenant, vas t'habiller.

- Pa'…

- Sans discuter. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Hermione glissa son doigt mouillé contre le cristal de son verre à vin, provoquant un doux sifflement qu'elle s'amusait à produire lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Elle sentit le regard de sa mère à l'autre bout de la table et releva les yeux, croisant les yeux bleus de Ron qui l'interrogeaient. Elle lui adressa un sourire assez faux avant de se concentrer sur la discussion qui se tenait sur les prochaines vacances de Noël. Comme tous les samedis, Mr et Madame Granger –les parents d'Hermione- avaient invité leur fille, son ex-mari –qu'ils invitaient avant qu'il soit l'ex bien évidemment- et leurs petits fils, pour un diner familial qui cette fois ennuyait profondément Hermione.

« Le repas de noël de l'an dernier était excellent bien sûr et nous adorons passer noël avec les Weasley, Harry et les enfants, mais cette année…

- Madame Granger, noël est dans plus de trois mois, lui rappela Ron sans lâcher son ex-femme qui n'arrêtait pas de se resservir à boire.

- Mais si nous voulons réserver pour passer les fêtes ailleurs… Hermione, ma chérie, comptes-tu vider cette bouteille !? »

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, remarquant que même son père s'était arrêté de manger pour l'observer, lui qui d'ordinaire pendant les disputes familiales continuait tranquillement à couper sa viande sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Elle se leva en s'excusant et quitta la pièce, entendant Timothy demander à Scott « Elle va bien, maman ? ». Elle s'installa dehors, sur le vieux fauteuil à bascule sous la véranda ayant appartenue à sa grand-mère Rose qui selon la légende Granger était morte sur ce siège. Elle se balança quelques secondes en regardant le ciel noir et sans étoile, jusqu'à ce que la main de Ron se pose sur son épaule, sa bouche trouvant rapidement son front comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et qu'elle était triste ou malade. Il s'assit sur le banc juste en face d'elle et soupira :

« Tu te souviens qu'on a divorcé parce que nous étions incapables de nous parler comme quand nous étions simplement amis ? Et bien, c'est pour ce genre de situations que c'est utile. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe sans problèmes ! »

Elle sourit simplement face à la tendresse de la voix de Ron qui comme toujours depuis de nombreuses années trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Elle l'avait vu grandir pendant la guerre, devenir plus attentionné, plus sûr de lui peut-être –ou du moins, en apparence- et surtout beaucoup plus sensible. Il restait parfois ce bêta un peu ailleurs dont elle aimait se moquer à l'époque de Poudlard, mais la plupart du temps, il était un homme, un vrai. Et elle l'aimait toujours beaucoup, au même titre qu'Harry sans doute… Mais cette fois, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je travaille trop…

- Hermione, tu travailles trop depuis ta naissance ! Même bébé, je suis quasi certain que tu cogitais tout le temps ! Mais, tu viens de passer le repas à boire, ce que tu n'avais pas fait depuis… Depuis la mort de _notre_ enfant. Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment pour que tu recommences…

- Rien du tout, Ron, souffla Hermione, le nœud dans sa gorge réapparaissant dès l'évocation de ce simple « notre » qu'il avait associé au mot « enfant » sans se douter une seule seconde de la vérité. Je suis juste un peu stressée avec le travail et… Ce n'est rien. »

Il plissa le front, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque alors qu'il la dévisageait, sachant parfaitement qu'elle lui mentait car elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Elle ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardé dans les yeux, ce qui indiquait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Pourtant, il ne pouvait l'y forcer et soupira à cette idée en s'installant plus confortablement sur le banc.

« Scott et Timy vont passer la nuit chez moi. Comme ça, tu seras tranquille et seule et… tu pourras te reposer. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et parut presque agacée de cette phrase qu'elle soupçonnait d'être une réplique censé lui dévoiler qu'elle avait trop bu et était donc incapable de s'occuper de ses enfants, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

« Je vais très bien, Ron !

- Tu vas finir ta soirée complètement saoule et tu dis que tu vas bien !? riposta-t-il, acerbe. Sérieusement, Hermione, dis moi ce qu'il se passe et on réglera ce problème ensemble. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui faisait du chantage : « Si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je te rendrais tes enfants ! ». Elle se leva, et lui lança un dernier regard peu amène qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur et se demanda silencieusement à quoi elle jouait en ce moment, avant de marmonner :

« Très bien… Ne me le dis pas. Garde ça pour toi et deviens dingue. Tes périodes de folies ne me manquaient pas, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron.

- Non, c'est vrai… Mais comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je préfère le prendre avec le sourire. Je vais retourner dans la cuisine et faire la discussion à ton père, je le laisserais même me parler de golf et je jouerais le gendre parfait bien que je ne le sois plus. Je fais ça pour toi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Alors si tu pouvais éviter de boire le reste de la soirée en retour, ce serait sympa. Dans tous les cas, les garçons passeront la nuit chez moi. »

Il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Hermione seule. Elle souffla, presque en colère qu'il ose se servir de ses fils contre elle. Mais il avait raison… Si il avait bu, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé toute la soirée avec Scott et Timothy, et elle le savait. Elle aurait dû cesser de boire pour repousser l'angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge, mais elle pressentait que tout allait mal, que tout ce qui se passait bien dans sa vie finirait par se briser, que tout ce à quoi elle tenait disparaitrait. Elle ne savait pas quand ou pourquoi, mais elle ne savait. C'était un mauvais pressentiment. Et même si elle n'avait jamais cru aux intuitions non fondées sur des faits réels, cette fois, elle était certaine d'avoir raison.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le quai était enfumé, comme tous les ans depuis bien longtemps, et le Poudlard Express se préparait à un départ imminent alors que des centaines d'élèves encore vêtus de leur habits normaux quittaient leur parent, les plus âgés avec des sourires, les plus jeunes avec un air angoissé et penaud signifiant sans doute : « Maman, ne me laisse pas ! ». Dans un coin, Harry et Ginny discutaient avec leur fille, laquelle paraissait très excitée à l'idée d'entrer en troisième année à Poudlard. Etant la fille d'Harry Potter, elle n'avait jamais eu à subir un quelconque bizutage ou des réflexions d'autres élèves, hormis de la part des Serpentards qu'elle se plaisait habituellement à provoquer. En dehors de sa facilité déconcertante à jeter un sortilège de Chauve-Furie exceptionnel, Winifred était aussi parfaitement capable d'envoyer des coups rapides et précis mettant des élèves –même des garçons plus âgés- au tapis. D'ailleurs, elle s'était de nombreuses fois faite punir à cause de ces 'capacités' et la directrice de Poudlard –Minerva McGonagall- était légèrement exaspérée par son cas. Harry –qui était toujours à Poudlard en tant que professeur- semblait plutôt s'amuser des nombreuses frasques de sa fille, presque heureux qu'elle ait hérité de cette étrange prédisposition qui lui permettait de se sortir de toutes les situations sans réellement avoir besoin d'aide.

« Je pensais donc, conclut Winifred en observant ses parents avec un air très sérieux, à passer les essais pour devenir Attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et je vous interdis de penser que vous pourrez m'en empêcher ! »

Elle avait achevé sa tirade –qui s'était engagée depuis le petit déjeuner- en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine déjà formée, un regard agressif assombrissant son visage d'ordinaire si jovial. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire, amusés tous les deux par leur fille qui avaient toujours tendance à croire qu'ils lui diraient « non » et préférait argumenter avant même t'entendre un avis de leur part la poussant à croire qu'ils lui refuseraient quoi que ce soit. Ginny poussa un petit soupir, court, résigné, qui signifiait sans nul doute un départ de « non » simplement destiné à provoquer la petite rouquine qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Entrer en troisième année est une grande étape déjà. Tu vas avoir de nouveaux cours et…

- Je saurais faire face à toutes les difficultés de mon emploi du temps ! Je m'organiserais ! »

Harry étouffa un rire et Winifred leva son regard vers lui un millième de seconde. S'il n'avait pas été habitué à ce regard noir et teinté de mépris –le genre de mépris spécialement réservé aux Weasley gênés et tentant d'être persuasifs- il aurait sans doute reculé d'un pas… Mais Ginny avait eu exactement le même regard des milliers de fois et Harry y était désormais complètement insensible. Winifred repoussa donc sa chevelure rousse en arrière et continua :

« Et puis, je choisirais le cours de Divination en Option, ce qui me permettra d'avoir du temps… Inventer des façons de mourir et autres catastrophes ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça ! Enfin, c'est papa qui l'dit... »

Un regard noir de Ginny à Harry effaça le sourire de ce dernier qui fut soudain très heureux de retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner et par conséquent quitter sa femme qui ainsi n'aurait pas l'occasion de le réprimander pour la mauvaise image qu'il donnait à leur fille. En effet, ils ne se reverraient que le week-end et d'ici là, Ginny aurait sans doute oublié ce petit problème. Winifred soupira, comme pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

« Et puis, avec le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce sera simple vu que…

- Vu que c'est ton Oncle Charlie qui s'en occupe, conclut Ginny avec une grimace sombre. Ce ne sera pas une raison pour ne pas étudier suffisamment ! Et tu as encore de gros progrès à faire en potions… Et…

- Je veux jouer au Quidditch ! Et puis, toi et papa, vous étiez bien dans l'équipe, _vous _! »

Elle fit la moue. Cette moue. Celle qui empêchait littéralement les mots « non » ou « pas question » de sortir des bouches de ses parents. Ses yeux devinrent plus tristes, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer –ce qui n'arrivait jamais- et Harry grogna quelque chose avant de lancer :

« Très bien, d'accord ! Mais tu feras très attention à toi et je ne veux pas te voir faire des bêtises sur le terrain…

- Comme toi en ton temps ? provoqua simplement Winifred avec un sourire canaille.

- Winifred, c'était différent. Tu es ma fille et je tiens beaucoup plus à te voir entière qu'à te voir devenir une grande Attrapeuse renommée de Poudlard. Donc, si je vois que tu fais l'idiote sur le terrain, que tu bouscules volontairement des joueurs pendant les matchs comme des Serpentard par exemple, je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne fasses plus partie de l'équipe. Est-ce bien clair ? »

La petite rouquine n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer qu'un petit groupe composé de Ron et de ses deux fils, s'approcha d'eux. Ron et Harry échangèrent une rapide poignée de main avant que le rouquin n'embrasse sa sœur, les trois enfants discutant désormais de cette rentrée. Timothy qui n'entrerait à Poudlard que trois années plus tard ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder chaque année, comme si son frère n'était qu'un « méchant lâcheur » qui l'abandonnait pour aller vivre de formidables aventures. Il avait l'image de Poudlard que lui avaient définie ses parents et ne réalisait pas vraiment que l'école de sorcellerie était désormais un lieu normal avec des cours parfois ennuyeux sans aucun Mage Noir, Chambre des Secrets ou Tournois des Trois Sorciers auxquels il fallait survivre. Scott avait eu beau lui expliquer mille fois que le professeur Rogue n'était qu'un rabat-joie, le professeur McGonagall trop sévère et que les dortoirs des garçons était séparé de celui des filles… Rien n'y faisait. Timothy se contentait de bouder. Ron ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux roux et l'enfant poussa un soupir désespéré qui fit rire Winifred.

« T'inquiète, Timy ! Bientôt, tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir passer l'année tranquillement à faire ce que tu veux au lieu de suivre des horaires absurdes et des cours ennuyeux à mourir comme l'Histoire de la Magie –surtout avec ce crétin de professeur McLaggen ! Mais passons, on va devoir prendre le train si on ne veut pas qu'il parte sans nous. »

Scott acquiesça simplement, son regard déjà fixé à celui de Maïa Londubat qui lui adressait un signe depuis la fenêtre de son compartiment. Il adressa un « au revoir » très absent à sa famille avant de se diriger vers elle, s'enchevêtrant un instant les pieds dans les lacets défaits de ses chaussures avant de monter dans le train, les yeux brillants, le regard flou, les joues rouges. Winifred secoua la tête, s'apitoyant presque sur elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle hérité d'une famille pareille !?

« Oh, les hommes… finit-elle par soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas fini ma chérie. Ils ne s'améliorent hélas pas en vieillissant ! charria Ginny avec un sourire à l'intention de son époux qui se contenta de regarder ailleurs comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle parlait. Allez, file donc avant que le Poudlard Express s'en aille ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec sérieux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les joues de son petit cousin –qui faisait deux bonnes têtes de moins qu'elle. Elle embrassa ensuite rapidement son oncle avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras –laquelle l'étouffa presque alors qu'elles allaient sans doute se revoir dans le mois qui suivait quand Winifred souhaiterait rentrer à la maison. Elle embrassa hâtivement son père, qu'elle verrait toute la semaine à Poudlard et fila vers le train. Harry lui adressa un dernier signe de la main alors que Timothy regardait les portes qui se refermaient. Peut-être arriverait-il à se faufiler jusqu'à l'une d'elles et à se faire passer pour un Première Année ? Ron s'agenouilla pour être plus bas que lui et sourit avec une douceur paternelle habituelle.

« N'y compte pas. Tu as encore trois longues années à vivre avant d'être prêt à survivre à ça ! Et puis, tu imagines ne pas nous voir maman et moi pendant si longtemps… »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne parvenant pas à se faire une sérieuse idée de ce que serait sa vie sans le baiser du soir de sa maman et les mille sucreries et objets de Farces et Attrapes que son père lui ramenait toutes les semaines. Harry échangea un rapide regard attendri à Ginny qui perçut apparemment l'envie étrange s'était insinué dans l'esprit tordu de son époux.

« Ne rêve même pas ! On est trop vieux pour recommencer ça… Ou du moins, il n'est pas question que je reprenne je-ne-sais-combien-de-kilos, que j'ai les chevilles qui enflent et que je subisse les nausées matinales ! Si tu veux un autre enfant, il va aussi te falloir une autre femme…

- Hum… Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir Cho Chang histoire de me remémorer quelques… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit rire. Elle aussi finit par esquisser un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Elle finit par glisser ses mains dans son dos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Deux « Eurk ! » -de Ron et de Timothy- leur parvinrent, mais ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans y prêter attention.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella referma brutalement la porte du bureau de son père, épuisée par ses recherches concernant tous les groupes –de médicomagies, de biomagies, de botaniques ou d'autres encore- qui suivaient son père depuis le début de ses études et en finançaient quelques unes. Il n'avait apparemment eu aucun souci ou motif de discordes avec l'une d'entre elles et Ella ne saisissait pas d'où cette attaque pouvait provenir exactement. En dehors de ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de ces travaux, personne ne pouvait savoir qui était son père et quel métier il exerçait… En clair, Ella, en une deux semaines seule dans sa maison, n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé du salon sur lequel elle dormait depuis plusieurs jours et remonta le plaid dans lequel elle s'enroulait toutes les nuits, nuits relativement courtes en raison de ces cauchemars et rêves étrangement réalistes qui la réveillaient et la forçaient à recommencer ses recherches à chaque fois. Le bureau de son père était devenu un réel capharnaüm de dossiers et livres ouverts au sol dans lequel elle-même ne se retrouvait plus. Pourtant, à qui aurait-elle pu demander de l'aide ? Elle réalisa que la bulle dans laquelle son père et elle vivaient depuis toujours comportait peut-être quelques aspects négatifs en fin de compte.

Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu, la fatigue prenant le dessus de ses chaotiques pensées sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Elle accepta finalement de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, au moins pour quelques heures… Comme les nuits précédentes, elle refit ce rêve qui -dans son enfance- lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Il y avait cette étrange odeur de pourriture dans l'air… Cette femme qui pleurait et dont les cheveux avaient une couleur orange flamboyante qui détonnait sur l'air qui semblait gris… Ce cri déchirant…

Ella se réveilla en sursaut, une fois encore, sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche de transpiration, son souffle haletant, son cœur battant frénétiquement. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de réussir à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge qui indiquait cinq heures du matin. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures… Moyenne normale de ces dernières nuits. Elle se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine en rajustant son short dans lequel elle avait dormi, et son t-shirt deux fois trop grand, avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire dont elle sortit une brique de jus d'orange, puis le placard d'où elle extirpa la dernière boite de Kellogg's. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de prendre un bol ou un verre et but au goulot tout en picorant des céréales à même la boite.

Ella laissa le tout sur la table une fois le ventre plein et retourna au bureau de son père en frottant ses doigts contre ses yeux dans l'espoir qu'ils s'ouvrent un peu plus. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil principal, celui qui lorsqu'elle était enfant, lui donnait l'impression d'être immense car lorsqu'elle s'asseyait dessus, le dos bien collé au dossier, elle ne pouvait même pas se tenir correctement. Désormais, elle avait la bonne taille et ses pieds touchaient même le sol. Elle resta assise quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet avant de se remettre à farfouiller dans cette paperasse qui lui faisait réaliser que son père gardait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

Ella finit par ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau, n'aillant pas vraiment osé le faire auparavant car son père le lui avait interdit –et qu'étrangement, elle n'était pas du genre à désobéir. Le premier tiroir était vide. Le deuxième également. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième tiroir qu'elle découvrit une boite en fer aux couleurs de Serpentards, la peinture écaillée par le temps et légèrement rouillée par endroit. Ella fronça les sourcils en la sortant de sa cachette et la posa sur le bureau après avoir déplacé quelques papiers. Un simple serpent ornait le couvercle abimée et cabossée et la jeune fille l'observa longuement avant de se résigner à le soulever.

La première chose qu'elle saisit était une simple photo d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait environ six ans, lors de l'un de leur périple. Celui-ci devait -d'après les souvenirs de la jeune fille- être le voyage qu'ils avaient fait en Amazonie pour que son père y étudie elle-ne-savait-plus-quelle-plante. Ella reposa la photo avant de sortir un morceau de parchemin froissé qu'elle déplia. C'était une lettre. Son regard s'assombrit en lisant le prénom « Ginny » à la fin de la page… Ginny. Cette femme, celle qui avait aidé sa mère à se débarrasser d'elle, celle qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie… Elle hésita quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas cette lettre qui l'aiderait à retrouver son père. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait savoir pourquoi il avait reçu une lettre de cette femme qu'elle n'avait connue que pendant la première heure de sa vie, la première à l'avoir prise dans ses bras… Ella ferma une seconde les yeux avant d'enfin oser parcourir le parchemin de son regard ébène cerné par la fatigue.

_Théo, _

_Merci. Merci d'avoir envoyé cette photo d'Ella. Elle est magnifique, tout comme son prénom. Elle ressemble à Hermione, mais son visage a la forme du tien. Elle parait aller bien. La voir ainsi, et non en pleurs dans mes bras m'a soulagé en quelque sorte, même si j'avais parfaitement confiance en toi dès l'instant où tu l'as acceptée il y a huit ans. Merci aussi d'avoir attendu que la guerre soit finie pour le faire, nos courriers ne sont désormais plus surveillés, et heureusement, car en neuf ans, rien n'a changé, je suis la seule à être au courant de ce secret. Celui d'Hermione en quelque sorte. Mais je suis heureuse que vous vous en sortiez si bien Ella et toi. J'espère qu'un jour la situation sera différente et que je pourrais la rencontrer. _

_Tu demandes des nouvelles… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que nous vivons ici depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est comme si nos vies s'étaient arrêtées depuis la fin de nos études et que désormais, nous nous retrouvions avec un nouveau monde à construire et façonner selon nos envies. Harry va assez bien. Il reste absent parfois, sombre… Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu une sorte de héro, il se considère tout de même comme un assassin. Je n'arrive pas à le raisonner. Hypérion a maintenant presque dix ans. Il a hérité du côté goinfre et collant des Weasley et il passe son temps à jouer au Quidditch. Nous avons eu une fille aussi, Harry et moi, Winifred. Elle n'a que six ans, mais a déjà son petit caractère… Je crois que c'est le risque d'un mélange Potter/Weasley qui s'avère un peu trop explosif pour la pauvre mère que je suis ! Neville et Luna ont eu une fille depuis ton départ, et je crois qu'ils projettent d'avoir un autre enfant. Dean et Lavande sont toujours ensemble –étonnant, n'est ce pas !?-tout comme Seamus et Parvati…_

_Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de te parler d'Hermione ou si c'est un sujet à éviter ? Si c'est le cas, saute ce passage… Je crois qu'elle va bien. Enfin, je croyais beaucoup de choses qui se sont avérées fausses à son sujet. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment me comporter avec elle, même si ça fait longtemps que toute cette histoire s'est passée. J'ai perdu mille idées que je me faisais d'elle dès l'instant où elle s'est mise à organiser ce plan absurde visant à se débarrasser de votre fille. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à une étrangère… Et cette étrangère est toujours là, dans le corps de celle qui était ma meilleure amie. Nous parlons encore parfois, je suis la marraine de son second fils –il s'appelle Timothy, les autres ne remarquent qu'à peine que tout a changé entre nous depuis si longtemps. Avec la guerre, il faut dire que nous avions d'autres sujets que nos petites querelles à régler et que j'imagine bien que maintenant nous souhaitons tous passer à autre chose et croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. En dehors de notre relation qui ne sera sans doute plus jamais la même, elle va bien. Elle est une excellente mère –légèrement envahissante même je dirais. Entre Ron et elle, je crois que ça va… Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas absolument pas certaine._

_Dans ma famille… Maman est morte pendant la dernière bataille. Papa s'est tué quelques jours après. Je crois qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un monde où elle n'était plus là… Bill est mort également, laissant Fleur avec ses quatre filles. Elle est repartie vivre en France avec ses parents. Charly a repris le poste d'Hagrid à Poudlard, pour rester proche de nous et aider à sa manière à la reconstruction de l'école. Percy a été tué par Voldemort peu après ton départ. Fred et George se sont remis à leur affaire –Ron les a rejoint pour les aider- et ça fonctionne assez bien. La famille Weasley s'est brisée un peu je crois… Nous avons tous été si proches durant ces dernières années, trop proches même, que maintenant, nous ne pensons plus qu'à vivre égoïstement dans les familles que nous avons crées nous-mêmes, chacun de notre côté. _

_Tout est si différent… Nous cherchons tous à recréer cet idéal de notre enfance, ce monde magique que nous connaissions et aimions. J'ai beau penser que c'est impossible, qu'il y a eu trop de pertes, trop de changements, que cette guerre a durée trop de temps… Je n'ose rien dire. Je les laisse espérer que tout redeviendra comme avant… que nos morts reviendront peut-être. Puisque tout est fini, ne devrions-nous pas être heureux désormais ? Tous pensent que c'est ça l'important, nous sommes vivants, nous devrions en être heureux, fiers même peut-être. Mais aucun de nous ne ressent une quelconque euphorie. Nous nous sommes couchés adolescents dès la réapparition de Lord Voldemort, et nous nous réveillons adultes… Aucun de nous ne l'accepte. Ce cauchemar éveillé auquel nous avons dû survivre nous a tous changé, et nous aimerions tous redevenir ce que nous étions autrefois sans que ce soit possible. Ressens-tu ça toi aussi, malgré le fait que tu n'ais pas vu la fin du massacre ? _

_Peut-être que tu ne répondras pas, et je le comprendrais parfaitement. Mais maintenant que je suis certaine que tu vas bien, et qu'Ella va bien, je crois que je pourrais peut-être fermer l'œil à nouveau… Car aider Hermione à commettre cet acte irréparable et abominable est sans doute la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire de ma vie. Le cacher par la suite n'aura été qu'un prolongement de l'horreur. _

_Bien à toi –à vous deux,_

_Ginny._

_P.S. : Si un jour, toi ou Ella, vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, je suis là._

Ella fronça brièvement les sourcils à la lecture de cette dernière phrase. Elle aimait bien cette Ginny, au moins parce qu'elle, malgré son amitié avec Hermione Granger, voyait très bien que ce qu'elle avait fait été affreux et qu'elle l'aimait moins à cause de ça. Autrement, cette lettre ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose qu'elle ne sache déjà… Elle se demanda si son père y avait répondu, mais ne trouva pas d'autres lettres dans la boite ce qui prouvait au moins que Ginny n'en avait pas envoyées depuis. La boite contenait un petit carnet bleu qu'Ella n'osa pas immédiatement feuilleter et des objets étranges qui ne lui disaient rien : un caillou par exemple à la couleur arc-en-ciel bleuté très particulière avec des motifs qu'elle ne reconnut pas, un minuscule pot transparent avec de l'eau dedans et une fleur séchée aux pétales bleu –depuis quand les fleurs pouvaient-elles avoir une telle couleur ?

Avec déception, elle rangea les trois objets pour observer le carnet, la lettre de Ginny toujours sur les genoux, et l'ouvrit rapidement, comprenant avec un nœud au ventre de quoi il s'agissait en lisant les mots de la première page.

_Jour 1. _

_Nous avons quitté le centre de transplanage de Corumbà en direction de la Baia Vermelha. Toujours pas de signe d'Elfes quelconques ce qui me fait penser qu'en fait, ces étranges créatures que nous n'avons jamais vues n'existent même pas. Mais Severus ne nous aurait pas fait prendre de tels risques inconsciemment, ou du moins, je ne l'espère pas. Granger est assez distante. Elle ne me parle que pour me donner des ordres ce qui m'insupporte un peu, mais j'essaie tout de même de rester poli et de ne lui répondre qu'avec des sourires qui cachent ce que je pense vraiment. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir parfaitement confiance en moi… Elle est têtue. Les méchants Serpentard restent de méchants Serpentard. Elle n'est pas ouverte d'esprit du tout. Elle est irritante et je crois que le seul point commun que nous aurons toute notre vie est d'avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour rien. Pourtant, elle me parlait au QG, normalement. Mais se retrouver seule avec moi la met mal à l'aise... Je dois avouer que la tentation de la toucher pèse plus encore maintenant que nous sommes éloignés de tout... En dehors des Elfes de Maison, il n'y a pas d'Elfe en notre monde. C'est un conte digne de Loufoca. J'ai très envie de rentrer, déjà. Passer tant de temps auprès d'Hermione Granger et de son regard sceptique est aussi désagréable que de se trouver dans des cachots avec la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange pointée sur le torse…_

_._

_Jour 2._

_Nous avons planté la tente non loin de la montagne où les Elfes sont supposés vivre. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes surveillés. Hermione est toujours aussi distante. Toujours aussi désagréable. Et hélas pour moi, toujours aussi belle…_

Ella ne tourna même pas la page. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait ensuite. L'effet « désagréable » passait… Ils étaient tous les deux à la Baia Vermelha… Ils rencontraient ces elfes… Ils faisaient l'amour… Elle était conçue… Ils rentraient chez eux et ne se parlaient plus… Quatre mois. Quatre mois d'une étrange relation quasi fusionnelle qui s'évanouissait dès leur retour en Angleterre. Combien de fois Ella avait-elle entendue cette histoire lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Trop souvent… Elle referma brusquement le carnet qu'elle balança dans la boite de fer en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité effacer tout ça de son crâne ? Elle aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes, que sa mère ne soit ni égoïste, ni lâche, qu'elle aime vraiment son père comme son père l'aimait vraiment. Elle aurait voulu que cette histoire des quatre mois coupés du monde ne soit qu'un conte et que la suite ait été un happy end comme dans les vrais récits merveilleux. Mais non, elle n'était que le fruit d'un amour non réciproque et défendu, d'un adultère consommé dans une tente plantée au Brésil.

Elle revint finalement à la lettre, une fois la colère –cette étrange rage qui lui brûlait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère- passée. Elle relut le court « P.S. » en fin de page puis réalisa qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision…

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby observait les allées et venues du dortoir sans sourciller, presque amusé par les éternels problèmes minables que subissaient ses condisciples masculins avec leurs petites-amies car aucun d'eux n'était très apte à séduire et à conserver par la suite un semblant de relation. Ils n'avaient pas tous été élevés par Drago Malefoy, le plus dragueur des étudiants ayant vécu dans ce château. Non, les fils Crabbe, Goyle et autres avaient été éduqués par des nourrices coincées, des grands-parents séniles ou des mères dépressives car leurs pères étaient enfermés à Azkaban –à vie pour la plupart.

En bref, ils avaient beau être des Serpentard, ils ne faisaient guère la fierté de leur maison. Ils pouvaient être hautains, méprisants et arrogants, mais n'en restaient pas moins des larves que Toby avait du mal à supporter la plupart du temps. Il lui suffisait d'observer Emeric Goyle, son ventre dégoulinant et ses cheveux gras, pour se demander ce qu'il faisait là exactement. Toby se persuadait comme il le pouvait la plupart du temps. Ils devaient bien avoir quelque chose en commun –en dehors d'une parfaite pureté sanguine… Mais il ne voyait absolument rien. L'un ou l'autre n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard. Celle d'Emeric était assurément à Poufsouffles.

Pourtant, parmi toutes les larves masculines et pleurnicheuses féminines de Serpentard, Samya Astoria Zabini relevait le niveau, le hissant presque au sommet. L'adolescente en question entra dans le dortoir des garçons, une lueur de mépris prenant une place bien distinctes dans ses iris mélange de vert et de marron. Elle adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami, lequel le lui rendit en levant les yeux au ciel, désignant discrètement les autres garçons qui s'étaient tous figés en voyant Sam entrer. Il fallait qu'il s'avoue qu'elle était belle, plus belle que les autres Serpentard, même si pour lui elle resterait éternellement la sauvageonne qui se plaisait à le torturer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. A huit ans, ils avaient découvert l'un comme l'autre, baguettes en main, la douceâtre souffrance procurée par certains sortilèges de magie noire et s'y étaient entrainés. Il était son cobaye, elle était le sien.

Depuis ces quelques douloureuses expériences, ils étaient restés amis. Elle ne se plaisait pas à geindre comme les autres gamines pendant la guerre, à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère –qui d'ailleurs, ne l'aurait pas accepté- ou à se cacher derrière les garçons pour qu'ils la défendent. Non, Sam pouvait se montrer aussi forte qu'un homme d'âge adulte, aussi sage qu'une puissante magicienne, aussi agile qu'un Mangemort entrainé. Farouche durant la guerre, elle s'était même coupée les cheveux elle-même à six ans pour ressembler à un garçon… Elle n'était devenue une _vraie_ fille qu'au début de son adolescence, gardant au fond d'elle cette petite lueur qui effrayait tous les enfants avec lesquels ils avaient cohabités au Manoir Malefoy autrefois. Ils se souvenaient tous avec quel aplomb elle levait sa baguette et lançait quelques doloris à ceux qui l'embêtaient même pour plaisanter. Elle n'était pas de celles avec qui on pouvait chahuter et rire.

Sauf lui. Elle vint s'écrouler sur son lit, ses cheveux lisses formant un rideau noir devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les glisse derrière son oreille. Elle passa sa main dans sa tignasse qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de coiffer la plupart du temps et marmonna avec un sourire moqueur :

« Si Lucius te voyait… »

Simple provocation auquel Toby s'empêcha de répondre. Sam pouvait être violente parfois, tant dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles. Elle s'amusait souvent à évoquer les sujets que d'autres savaient tabous juste pour le plaisir de voir s'éteindre le bonheur dans les yeux d'un autre, ou d'y voir apparaitre quelques larmes. Parler de Lucius Malefoy se révélait être la plus dangereuse des provocations, car il demeurait le sujet ayant brisé l'amitié existante entre les Malefoy et les Zabini. Lucius Malefoy et Azkaban.

A la fin de la guerre, alors que les Mangemorts étaient tous conduits en prison jusqu'à l'attente d'un procès, le Ministère avait trouvé une solution infaillible permettant d'emprisonner un maximum de monde. La dénonciation des Mangemorts par les Mangemorts. Dénoncer les crimes d'un autre, trahir son clan, pouvait faire disparaître la quasi-totalité des charges pesant sur la dernière génération entrainée par leurs parents –génération dont Drago comme Blaise faisait partie. Plus la personne dénoncée se trouvait haute dans la hiérarchie de Lord Voldemort, plus celui l'accusant avait des chances d'être libéré.

Blaise Zabini avait dénoncé chaque crime de Lucius pour s'en sortir. Drago ne lui avait jamais pardonné cet affront. Les deux hommes ne s'adressaient désormais plus la parole et avaient même interdit à leurs enfants de se parler –interdiction que Sam et Toby se plaisaient à enfreindre.

Sam adorait parler de ce sujet brûlant, comme les autres filles de son âge évoquaient les déboires croustillants des stars des magazines peoples sorciers. A la seule différence que savoir son grand-père en prison ne faisait pas rire Toby. Il se racla la gorge en observant les autres sortir du dortoir, percevant facilement que le prénom « Lucius » émit, leur seule solution était de quitter les lieux sans plus tarder. Car Toby ne se mettait jamais en colère contre Sam… Et qu'il préférait décharger sa rage sur d'autres, même innocents.

« Allez, un sourire ! railla Sam en enfonçant son coude dans la côte du jeune homme. On pourrait faire le mur ce soir ? Faire un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard, s'offrir quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, s'amuser à torturer Rusard… La routine, quoi ! Ou tu as autre chose de prévu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais embrassé ma cousine tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai trouvé inadmissible parce que cette fille est une vipère ! Rassure-moi, c'était une simple rumeur non fondée ? »

Annabeth Flint –fille de Marcus Flint et Astoria Greengrass- n'était en effet qu'une vipère. Toby se retint de rire, toujours aussi diverti par les mille rumeurs courant sur son compte dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il s'en amusait plus qu'il ne s'en offensait la plupart du temps. Selon les élèves de Poudlard, il était un tombeur, comme son père avant lui, le genre de garçon à coucher avec une fille différente par soir et à la jeter une fois son désir assouvi. Mais les rumeurs étaient généralement infondées.

Oui, Toby séduisait les filles avec autant de facilité que les Serdaigles avaient de bonnes notes. Oui, les mettre dans son lit était l'une de ses occupations favorites. Oui, il ne sortait jamais avec la même fille pendant très longtemps. Mais il lui arrivait de dormir seul, de passer des semaines sans s'amuser à « chasser » -comme disait Sam. Il aimait la solitude contrairement à son père que l'idée même d'être seul oppressait. Il appréciait ces nuits où il flânait dans le château sans une fille accrochée à son bras.

Il ne sautait pas sur n'importe qui. Il aimait étudier la fille qui l'intéressait, apprendre à la connaître, s'amuser avec elle, voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se montrait doux et qu'elle s'imaginait stupidement qu'il puisse être amoureux. Il était un chasseur hors-pair qui pouvait passer des semaines à observer sa proie en songeant au délice que ce serait de l'avoir pour lui seul, de faire sensuellement monter le désir en elle… pour finalement ne jamais lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Les élèves le qualifiaient le Don Juan. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bourreau.

« Non… Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle. Trop…

- Facile ? s'esclaffa Sam en caressant les veines saillantes du poignet de son meilleur ami du bout des ongles. Essaie donc de me séduire, moi ! Je suis la dernière proie qu'il reste à Poudlard. Enfin, je veux dire… la dernière proie digne d'intérêt !

- Comme si te séduire était un challenge !? Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Il suffirait que je tue ou torture quelqu'un devant toi pour que tu en sois toute excitée ! »

Sam se redressa d'un bond avec un regard noir meurtrier qui provoqua un fou rire chez Toby, lequel s'était parfaitement attendu à cette réaction. Il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'un jeu sensuel ou sexuel soit divertissant entre eux. Pourtant, s'ils n'avaient pas été amis, elle aurait en effet été la proie la plus stupéfiante et indomptable à chasser. Et son physique plus qu'attirant aurait été un bonus à prendre en compte. Sa peau couleur café au lait était un appel aux caresses et les courbes voluptueuses de son corps avaient été désirées –mais rarement épousées- par plus d'un homme. Elle avait une passion sans limite pour les garçons plus âgés qu'elle et ne s'embarrassait pas de relations collégiales et Serpentesques qui ne mèneraient qu'à quelques étreintes dans des recoins de couloirs. Elle faisait partie des femmes qui exigeaient beaucoup plus de leurs amants. Elle aurait pu être un challenge… Mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer comme tel.

« Bon, c'est pour quand cette balade à Pré-au-lard alors ?! » lança-t-il finalement en la voyant boudeuse de Sam qui semblait prête à le trucider comme il le méritait.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux pour ne pas flancher trop vite. Elle replaça distraitement sa poitrine dans le bonnet de son soutien-gorge, rajusta sa robe, puis grogna avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Pour maintenant ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Le plan était simple. Si simple qu'Ella refusait d'y apercevoir ces failles qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Mais non, elle n'y penserait pas une seule seconde. Elle avait besoin d'aide et n'arriverait jamais à sauver son père toute seule, pommée au milieu d'Orange, sans personne pour la soutenir dans ses recherches –car elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle cherchait désormais. Tout se brouillait dans son crâne et elle n'avait qu'une envie : que tout redevienne comme avant. Pour ça, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait rassemblé tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac à dos qu'elle avait légèrement transformé par magie, le rendant aussi vaste que celui de Mary Poppins.

Elle y avait disposé assez de vêtements pour une semaine, le carnet des plantes de son père ainsi que sa boite de tôle. Puis, elle avait renfermé chaque plante qu'elle possédait dans les boites spéciales crées par son père avant de les mettre également dans son sac –priant silencieusement pour qu'aucune ne se casse. Les boites de verre reproduisaient les besoins exacts de lumière, d'eau et de température de chaque fleur afin qu'elles survivent lors de déplacements… Et même si Ella n'en avait jamais utilisée auparavant, elle espérait que son père n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Comme toujours, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus là pour la conseiller, elle croyait en lui et en ce qu'il faisait.

Ella inspira et expira plusieurs fois en remontant la fermeture éclair de son blouson, son regard fixé à l'âtre de la cheminée. Les failles de son plan qui n'en était pas un, mais plutôt une fuite, lui parvinrent par saccade et elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'oser penser à ce qui pouvait arriver. Car Angleterre rimait infailliblement avec Hermione Granger, avec Weasley, avec colère, danger, amertume, angoisse, craintes, retrouvailles… Ces mots et noms qu'Ella ne supportait pas en étant à mille lieux d'eux. S'en rapprocher la tuerait à coup sûr. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. C'était ça ou continuer à tourner en rond comme une idiote en espérant qu'une solution lui tombe du ciel. Et elle ne croyait pas du tout à cette seconde possibilité.

Elle retourna rapidement au bureau de son père, vérifiant pour la dix-huitième fois si elle n'avait rien oublié. Son regard se posa pour la dix-huitième fois également sur le livre concernant Hermione Granger et –si elle avait bien pris soin de l'ignorer les fois précédentes- le saisit brutalement et le plaqua sous son bras. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se renseigner. Surtout que les probabilités jouaient contre elle cette fois : elle avait au moins quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de 'chance' de se retrouver face à Hermione Granger. Etrangement, une fois qu'elle eut le livre, elle fut absolument certaine qui ne lui manquait plus rien.

D'un pas plus décidé, elle revint à la cheminée et prit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'âtre, une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de faire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, malgré les soucis que cela pourrait poser par la suite. Elle laissa retomber la poudre en annonçant d'une voix claire et forte :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Elle disparut, son regard fixant pour la dernière fois ce salon où elle avait passé toute sa vie avec son père. Lorsqu'elle atterrit, ses pieds frappant contre le sol d'une autre cheminée à l'autre bout du monde, elle soupira, comme atterrée par cet endroit. Son père lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait imaginé une seule seconde le monde qu'il pourrait y avoir… Ni du fait que sa tenue n'était pas des plus appropriées par rapport aux autres sorciers du lieu qui portaient tous –y comprit les hommes ce qui lui donna une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire- des robes assez sombres pour la plupart. Avec son jean et sa veste beige, elle sortait un peu du lot et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle pour la jauger. Ella grimaça en s'extirpant de l'âtre au bout du Chemin de Traverse et débarrassa ses vêtements de la suie qui la recouvrait d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle resserra la lanière de son sac sur son épaule avant de se demander où elle devait aller pour retrouver Ginny Potter. Comment était-elle censé faire pour la rencontrer elle ou même Harry Potter –qui avait après tout, un don incroyable pour sauver les gens ce qui servirait bien dans le cas présent ? Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, réfléchissant au lieu où les Potter auraient pu travailler ou qui pouvaient potentiellement la renseigner. Elle failli entrer dans la première boutique qu'elle voyait et demander un quelconque renseignement… Mais elle se doutait amplement que les Potter devaient être assez protégés, au même titre qu'une famille royale même. Elle ne pourrait les approcher aussi facilement qu'elle l'espérait à moins de faire partie de la famille.

Elle se mit à marcher, en quête d'une solution quelconque. Puis elle réalisa qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Elle chercha du regard une poste sorcière, comme celles qu'il y avait dans les quartiers sorciers en Australie. Elle finit par demander son chemin à un vieux sorcier rabougri qui lui désigna une rue dans laquelle elle s'aventura après une courte hésitation. Elle trouva la « poste », lieu dans lequel les sorciers pouvaient emprunter un hibou ou une chouette le temps d'envoyer une lettre. Elle paya le gardien –aussi appelé Hibouxier- et s'approcha d'une des tables d'où elle pourrait écrire. Elle récupéra un morceau de parchemin –un petit car elle savait qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi dire exactement- et écrivit de son écriture penchée et élégante la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

_Madame Potter,_

_Vous avez un jour écrit à mon père que si nous avions besoin d'aide, nous pourrions vous en demander. J'en ai besoin. Je serais au Chaudron Baveur toute la soirée. Je ne peux vous dire qui je suis sans craindre que votre mari ou vos enfants lisent ce mot… Mais j'espère que vous me rejoindrez. _

_E._

Ella rabattit le parchemin en mettant tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait dans cette simple pliure, se demandant si Ginny prendrait le risque de rejoindre un inconnu –sauf dans le cas bien sûr, où elle devinait qui elle était- sans prévenir quiconque. Mais après tout, les Weasley et les Potter étaient bien connus pour leur aplomb et leur manière de plonger dans les ennuis, non ? Et le Chaudron Baveur était –selon les mots de Théo- un lieu très fréquenté et où il n'y avait guère de risques en fin de compte. Ella espérait simplement que Ginny viendrait seule. Comment réagirait la jeune fille si sa mère débarquait elle aussi ? Ella ne préféra pas y songer et s'approcha d'une chouette avant de se donner l'occasion de changer d'avis. Elle accrocha le petit parchemin à l'une de ses pattes et murmura :

« Ginny Potter. »

L'oiseau parut parfaitement comprendre et s'envola par la fenêtre grande ouverte, filant devant un petit hibou qu'il bouscula presque d'une aile. Ella le regarda s'éloigner, le perdant finalement de vue dans le ciel encore lumineux. Elle soupira, las, avant de sortir de la petite boutique et rejoignit la rue, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui accorder leur aide en cette journée. Elle se balada dans les rues jusqu'à la tombée du jour et rejoint finalement le Chaudron Baveur qu'elle retrouva à l'exacte place que son père lui avait indiquée des milliers de fois lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se félicita de l'avoir si longuement écouté à cette époque où il lui parlait de Poudlard, de la voie 9 ¾, du Manoir Malefoy, de la Résidence Nott, de la Citadelle Parkinson, de tous ces lieux dans lesquels il avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence avant de les fuir avec une assurance considérable.

Ella s'approcha du barman, un jeune homme à l'allure un peu spécial assez effrayant. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Ella avait toujours eu assez peur des gens arborant des piercings –sans doute parce qu'ils ne craignaient pas la douleur provoquée par tous les trous dans leur corps- et ce type là était une vraie bijouterie à lui seul.

« Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle avec un timide sourire, se rendant compte alors qu'elle parlait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise pour communiquer avec des inconnus. Je… Je me demandais s'il vous restait une chambre. »

L'homme se pencha vers elle par-dessus le bar, un sourire canaille se posant sur ses lèvres percées de trois trous.

« Bien sûr, ma belle… La mienne. »

Ella sentit sa peau s'enflammer alors qu'un sorcier accoudé au comptoir éclatait de rire, sans nul doute amusé par sa gêne. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche brune derrière son oreille en baissant les yeux sur les rayures du bois, tentant vainement de compter les battements de son cœur. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle réalisait que vivre uniquement avec son père l'avait peut-être rendue légèrement paranoïaque et anormale. Une autre fille aurait sans doute pu trouver quelque chose à répliquer, mais elle s'en trouvait incapable. Sa gorge était sèche, son pouls fuyant… Elle ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire quand quelqu'un s'adressait à elle d'une façon aussi directe et lourde. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas comment réagir quand les garçons lui parlaient en général. Il lui fallait toujours plusieurs essais avant de réussir à former un « bonjour » convenable. Mais jamais personne dans sa vie n'avait énoncé des propos si… Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « pervers », mais elle savait qu'il était sans doute un peu excessif.

« Et bien alors, on a perdu sa langue ? s'esclaffa le barman. Dommage… ça sert bien une langue en général. »

Ella releva la tête, son regard s'étant ostensiblement assombri alors que ces mots prenaient un sens absolument inconcevable dans son esprit. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et répéta d'une voix plus forte et rauque qu'elle ne le souhaitait, vaguement en colère si bien que sa gêne avait momentanément disparue :

« Il vous reste une chambre ou je dois aller voir ailleurs ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se serre un peu tous les deux, il y a toujours un lit de libre. »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Ella réalisant brusquement qu'elle était seule avec le barman et l'ivrogne du comptoir qui s'amusait apparemment comme un petit fou face à cette conversation qui angoissait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient hâtifs à mesure que son cerveau prenait conscience du danger dans lequel elle s'était fourrée malgré elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?! Pourtant, dans les récits de son père, le Chaudron Baveur était l'épicentre du monde Sorcier Londonien, un lieu toujours plein de magie et de vie… Là, il s'agissait plutôt du lieu le plus glauque dans lequel elle se soit trouvée de sa vie.

Les battements de son cœur retrouvèrent un rythme normal dès que la porte du bar s'ouvrit dans son dos, amenant un peu de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Elle se retourna alors que le sourire du jeune barman se fanait et que l'ivrogne quittait sa chaise pour se réfugier dans les toilettes. Ella sut immédiatement qui était la femme lui faisant face, la reconnaissant grâce aux mille photos qu'elle avait vues dans sa vie. Ginny. La femme esquissa un sourire et le barman bredouilla :

« Madame Potter… »

Son ton était plein de révérences et la femme à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant parut aussi amusée qu'agacée par cette réaction à laquelle elle semblait manifestement habituée. Ella s'avança d'un pas, la peur ayant désormais pleinement disparue.

« Madame Potter. » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle craint un instant de ne même pas avoir parlé réellement.

Le regard chocolat de Ginny défila sur elle, de ses boucles brunes au bout de ses bottes. Une lueur étonnante anima son visage et elle répondit sur le même ton, sa voix flanchant légèrement comme si elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

« Ella… »

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Voilà ! =D Vous devez vous dire "Elle va accumuler les fins sadiques ou quoi ?"... La réponse est "Oui !" Niark niark niark ! Enfin, non, _presque _toutes les fins sont sadiques, mais pas toutes... J'espère déjà en tout cas que ce chapitre là vous a plu... Après, tout tournera d'avantage autour d'Ella -et donc, plus de scenettes inutiles normalement ! x)

Alors, petit commentaire de moi [moins long cette fois ci, je vous rassure !] : Ella... Bah faudrait qu'elle s'détende la petite. Oui, enfin, faut avouer que sans son papounet d'amour, c'est beaucoup plus dur la petite vie ! xD Hermione qui continue à se noyer -hum... métaphore hasardeuse, j'avoue ! Ron-Ron, qu'est ce que je l'aime, c'est incroyable ! lOl Trop trop magnon ! Harry & Ginny qui se font mener par le bout du nez par une Winifred toujours proche de l'hystérie. Petite lettre de Ginny qui vous sert aussi à savoir qui est mort, qui est vivant, blablabla... & Les morceaux de Carnet [du mal à dire "journal intime" pour un homme... ça l'émascule d'office ! xD] de Théo vous permettront de savoir un peu comment s'est construite la relation entre lui et Hermione. & une Ella vraiment pas à l'aise en société... enfin, en même face à un abruti fini de ce genre, la seule solution serait d'avoir une arme à feu -ou de ne pas craindre de lancer un Avada ! xD Niveau recherche de Théo, vous étiez tous plus ou moins arrivés aux mêmes résultats d'Ella & ça évoluera doucement... x)

Et le plus important : Toby. & les Malefoy. Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de rendre l'histoire plus "réaliste" quant à leur situation d'après-guerre. On parlera pas mal d'eux pendant la fiction... Surtout par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre, et qui les rends si... bah pas-proches [xD note d'auteur écrite à 2h du mat', vocabulaire peu évolué, veuillez m'excuser.] On verra Pansy un jour hein, je vous rassure. Et Sam... Complètement tordue & psychopate &... Enfin, j'adore ce personnage, même si elle a un grain & un comportement limite dominant sur Toby. ^^' Donc... Toby... Lui aussi a quand même un petit souci dans la tête je pense -mais vous le découvrirez davantage plus tard. x) Je tiens à préciser encore une fois qu'il est à moi mouahaha xD Bref, je vous laisse donc à vos commentaires -qui j'espère seront toujours aussi nombreux ! =D

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	4. Chapitre 03

**Note de l'Auteur _** HellO ! x] Désolée pour le retard, mais étant dans le bled familial où à chaque coup de vent, la wifi bug, je n'ai pas pu poster ce matin ! xD [les plaisirs de la campagne emplie de vieux, de vaches & de vents... Les 3 V] Merci ensuite de vos reviews ! Soixante hihihi =D J'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! x] Dans ce chapitre... On reste quasi-centré sur Ella que vous apprendrez à connaitre un ptit peu plus. Une autre scénette Tobyesque x] -la dernière fois que vous le voyez avant le chapitre 6 -meuh naaaan, ne pleurez pô ! xD Puis, Gin & Harry... Pis... Citou !

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 03**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**«**__ Tout s'explique. Rien ne se justifie. __**»**_

**A**lfred **C**apus.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ginny resta face à Ella pendant une bonne minute, la dévisageant d'une telle façon que c'en fut presque incommodant pour la jeune fille qui se sentait analysée et interrogée de la simple force de ce regard. Elle finit par se dandiner, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et la femme sourit simplement en réalisant que son examen visuel n'était pas des plus courtois pour une première rencontre. Première rencontre totalement imprévue et étonnante qui plus est. Elle se tourna légèrement vers le barman qui paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise avant de revenir vers Ella qui attendait quelque chose : un résultat d'après-observation peut-être ?

« Viens donc, Ella. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter… Encore moins pour une jeune fille de seize ans. »

Elle insista spécialement sur son âge comme pour faire remarquer au Percé qu'elle aurait pu l'envoyer à Azkaban pour moins que ça, et désigna à Ella la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Elles sortirent toutes deux dans un mutisme infernal, se retrouvant dans les rues moldues beaucoup plus fréquentées. Elles marchèrent en silence, aucune d'elles ne sachant exactement par quoi commencer. Malgré elle, Ella était soudainement rassurée, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus seule et que désormais, tout irait bien. Du moins, elle le souhaitait tellement fort qu'elle était certaine que cela fonctionnerait. Son père lui avait toujours répété que croire de tout son cœur en une chose était suffisant pour rendre cette chose vraie et possible.

Ginny, elle, avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait tant espéré rencontrer cette fille dont elle avait sauvegardé la vie au péril de son honnêteté. Mais désormais, maintenant qu'elle était face à elle, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Autrement, Ella aurait sûrement été abandonnée n'importe où et aurait été recueillie par des étrangers ou –pire- aurait finie par mourir. Elle observa la jeune fille en avançant et réalisa que l'adolescente marchait comme Hermione, la tête basse, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures, le dos légèrement vouté.

« Tu ressembles incroyablement à ta mère, soupira finalement Ginny en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui se figea. Du visage au corps, vous êtes… semblables en bien des points.

- Physiquement peut-être. Mentalement, pas du tout, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ella avec une amertume irrévocable que Ginny comprit sans peine, elle-même ressentant une certaine rancœur –à moindre échelle- envers Hermione.

- Vraiment ? souffla-t-elle au bout d'un court silence pensif. Tu… Nous allons nous installer pour manger, d'accord ? Je meurs de faim et j'ai des milliers de questions. De plus, je suppose que tu dois aussi avoir été mise en appétit par cet imbécile de Justin Corner. Le barman, précisa-t-elle pour Ella. Le chaudron Baveur n'est pas un endroit recommandable, pour qui que ce soit. Evite d'y retourner à l'avenir.

- Mon père m'a…

- Le Chaudron Baveur est métamorphosé par rapport à celui que connaissait ton père, expliqua Ginny en sachant d'instinct où voulait en venir la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de lieux ont changés après la guerre… Mais nous allons rester dans le monde Moldu pour ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas que qui que ce soit me reconnaisse et que quelqu'un pose des questions à ton sujet. »

Ella réalisa brusquement qu'elle mettait Ginny dans une situation peu confortable en lui demandant de l'aider. Elle devrait mentir à sa famille et à ses amis sans doute. Ella espérait pourtant qu'elle ne refuserait pas de lui accorder une assistance quelconque. Autrement, elle serait perdue. Ou plutôt, son père le serait. Elle remarqua que Ginny la scrutait toujours, ne se rassasiant apparemment pas de la contempler, comme si elle avait longtemps attendu ce moment. D'ailleurs, son regard était légèrement voilé, humide même, comme si elle était émue aux larmes. Pourtant, elle ne pleura pas, se contentant d'avancer à nouveau jusqu'à rejoindre un petit restaurant coquet où elle demanda une table pour deux.

Ella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que l'hôtelière les installe. Ses sentiments étaient tous exacerbés par ce silence, cette gêne, tous ces non-dits qui –elle le savait- faisaient souvent plus mal que la vérité. Plus rien ne tournait rond, et sa présence dans ce monde lui renvoyait tout ça. Elle n'était pas à sa place, loin de là. Et tout le lui rappelait. Elle n'était pas assez bien habillée pour ce genre de restaurant. Elle n'avait pas l'apparence qui fallait. Elle ne collait pas avec le décor. Elle n'avait rien d'une adolescente Anglaise. Elles furent rapidement installées, Ella remarquant que d'autres gens qui étaient là bien avant attendaient encore debout.

« L'avantage d'être la femme d'un héro, s'esclaffa Ginny en s'asseyant. Certaines limites entre le monde moldu et le notre ont été mille fois franchies durant la guerre. Harry est considéré comme un dieu à tous points de vue des deux cotés de la barrière.

- Et… Vous en profitez ?

- Quand la situation le permet et uniquement dans le monde moldu. Je suis impatiente. Attendre debout qu'on me serve des plats hors de prix est au dessus de mes forces. Je n'oserais jamais faire ça dans le monde sorcier par contre… »

Elle sourit en tripotant ses couverts, comme mal à l'aise d'avoir osé admettre qu'elle faisait une distinction entre les politesses qu'elle accordait entre les deux mondes et qu'elle profitait de quelques privilèges dus à son nom. Pourtant, Ella la comprenait parfaitement. Il n'y avait pas de mal à jouir parfois de certains avantages à condition de ne pas le faire tout le temps. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un peu d'arrogance ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Sauf peut-être aux pauvres moldus qui attendaient toujours qu'on leur accorde une table…

« Je… Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en voyant que la femme qu'elle avait l'impression de connaitre depuis toujours ne lui posait aucune question.

Ginny releva la tête, quittant le menu des yeux avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela importait peu ou plutôt comme si elle avait déjà deviné quel genre de problème avait l'adolescente. Après tout, l'absence de son père en disait long. Elle avait cru deviner ce qu'il se passait dès l'instant où elle avait reçu le morceau de parchemin d'Ella, simplement parce qu'elle avait songé toute sa vie que cet instant arriverait. Après tout, les enfants ne connaissant pas l'un de leur parent ou ayant été adoptés désiraient forcément rencontrer ceux qui les avaient engendrés.

« Toi et ton père vous êtes disputés, tu veux rencontrer ta mère et tu comptes sur mon aide. » annonça-t-elle finalement de but en blanc.

Ella écarquilla ses yeux qui devinrent deux billes parfaitement rondes –Ginny remarqua que ses iris étaient presque noirs en leur tour- et secoua la tête avec une certaine virulence qui étonna la rousse. Ella ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à formuler, démolissant d'une phrase les idées préconçues de Ginny qui s'était fait des plans sur la comète sans comprendre que les drames se déroulant dans la vie de l'adolescente n'étaient en aucun cas dus à une quelconque crise.

« Mon père s'est fait enlevé. »

Ginny se figea, son sourire disparut, sa peau devint si blanche que ses tâches de rousseur semblèrent disparaitre. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes alors que mille idées lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle aurait pu gérer la version « adolescente en fugue » bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que cela aurait sans nul doute compromis l'idée qu'Hermione se faisait de son secret qui n'aurait plus rien eu de secret. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus complexe à supporter. Qu'était-elle censée faire de cette information ? Elle observa l'adolescente qui baissa la tête, souhaitant cacher à quel point elle était terrorisée par cette situation surréaliste qui l'oppressait et faisait d'elle une sorte d'orpheline. Et elle pensa à Théo. A Théo qui pouvait être n'importe où désormais…

« Par qui ? Quand ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander lorsqu'elle réussit à démêler les nœuds de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

- Qui, je ne sais pas. Quand, il y a trois semaines environ… Je… J'ai vraiment exploré toutes les possibilités avant de venir vous voir. Mais, mon père n'a pas réellement d'amis et moi non plus. Et je suis tombée sur la lettre que vous aviez écrite à mon père. J'étais toute seule, et je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir alors… Je sais parfaitement que ça va poser des problèmes, que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici… que… je ne suis pas à ma place et que ça va créer des conflits et… »

Ginny l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table et Ella s'interrompit en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant ses émotions la submergeaient. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser envahir par ses sentiments, mais elle se sentait brusquement si faible et sans défenses dans ce monde inconnu avec cette femme qui –bien qu'elle soit sans doute la personne qui l'aime le plus dans ce pays- lui était inconnue elle aussi.

« Tu es autant à ta place que n'importe qui ici. Et, oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, ta présence va remettre beaucoup de choses en questions et ne va pas faire plaisir à certains qui verront leur monde bouleversé… Mais l'important pour l'instant, c'est ton père. Tu penses qu'il peut être en danger ?

- Je… Je suppose oui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de tendres venant pour une simple visite de courtoisie ces gens qui l'ont enlevé… Alors… Oui. Et puis, on kidnappe rarement quelqu'un pour l'héberger dans une chambre d'hôtel et lui offrir du champagne.

- C'est certain, grimaça simplement Ginny en tripotant son alliance, se rendant compte qu'elle non plus ne pourrait gérer seule cette situation et qu'elle aurait sans nul doute besoin de l'aide de son mari, ne se sentant de toute façon pas d'attaque à lui mentir plus encore.

- Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider, alors ? »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella s'assit sur le lit de la chambre de garçon dans laquelle elle se trouvait, celle d'Hypérion Potter où Ginny lui avait permis de s'installer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entrait dans l'antre d'une personne du sexe opposé et elle réalisa que tout était étrangement… Viril. Trop même. Les murs étaient sombres et recouverts de posters de stars du Quidditch, de quelques photos de femmes sorcières en petites tenues et d'images portant le symbole de la maison Gryffondor. Sur la table de nuit, quelques photographies mouvantes attiraient son attention et elle finit par les regarder avec plus d'attention, découvrant un portrait de famille où Harry et Ginny Potter posaient avec leurs deux enfants. Ils leurs ressemblaient tant que ce n'était guère complexe à deviner. La fillette devait avoir une dizaine d'années et rayonnait simplement d'une joie de vivre brûlante. Le garçon semblait plus effacé et Ella ne put faire autre chose que l'admirer tant il était séduisant, d'une beauté troublante et pas aussi caricaturale que les joueurs de Quidditch en général. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était selon sa mère. Il n'était pas aussi brut physiquement que les joueurs qu'elle voyait à la télévision… Pas encore du moins. Séduisant donc.

Ella se força à quitter le lit en le remarquant. Etre sur un lit de garçon était une chose. Etre sur le lit d'un garçon séduisant qui n'était même pas là en était une autre. Même si celui-ci lui semblait particulièrement inoffensif sans qu'elle ne sache déterminer pour quelles raisons… Ginny lui avait expliqué que son fils ne vivait désormais plus avec eux, mais le jeune homme devait avoir du mal à quitter le foyer familial en vue de tout ce qu'il restait dans sa chambre. Il y avait même un balai dans un coin de la pièce. Sans doute en possédait-il plusieurs.

« Tu es bien installée ? »

La voix de Ginny la fit presque sursauter et c'est avec un sourire timide qu'elle se tourna vers la mère de famille avec laquelle elle avait passée toute la soirée. Au restaurant, Ella avait expliqué tout ce qui l'amenait à penser que son père avait été enlevé par une firme ou compagnie magique botaniste ou pharmagique et Ginny avait pris des notes avec un sérieux déroutant, comme si elle craignait pour l'état de Théo. Bien qu'elle comprenne que ceux qui l'avaient enlevé ne lui feraient pas de mal avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, elle savait aussi que Théo était têtu et que s'il aimait réellement ses plantes –ce qui semblait être le cas- il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle espérait que le fait d'être père lui conseillerait de faire attention et de suivre les ordres de ces persécuteurs afin de sauvegarder sa vie. Après tout, Ella avait plus d'importance que des végétaux !

« Je vais aller retrouver Harry à Poudlard. Tu peux rester seule ?

- Bien évidemment, acquiesça Ella alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout certaine de pouvoir au contraire, mal à l'aise dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Je passerais sûrement la nuit là-bas et je reviendrais demain matin avec Harry et Winifred –notre fille. Mais si tu te réveilles tôt, tu peux fouiner dans les placards et manger tout ce qui te fait plaisir ! J'ai fais un feu dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque, mais n'allume pas celle du salon, c'est celle dont on se sert pour nos déplacements… Enfin, la bibliothèque est au rez-de-chaussée après le salon si tu veux y faire un tour. Enfin… fais comme chez toi. »

Ella esquissa un sourire de remerciement poli, se doutant en effet qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir seule dans cette immense demeure grinçante et légèrement angoissante. Combien de polars qu'elle avait lus se déroulaient dans ce genre de baraques ? Trop pour les compter. Elle ne dormirait pas et passerait sa nuit dans la bibliothèque des Potter, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Et aurait ainsi l'occasion d'analyser sa situation. Ginny l'observa longuement encore une fois comme si elle tentait d'en savoir plus sur elle. Ella réalisait parfaitement que la femme aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille qu'elle était, savoir en quelque sorte si elle ressemblait plus à sa mère ou à son père, savoir aussi ce qu'elle devrait dire à Hermione en lui apprenant le retour de cet enfant donc elle ne voulait pas. Ella tenta d'échapper à cet examen en bredouillant :

« Vous allez tout expliquer à votre mari, alors ? Je veux dire… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ma naissance avec les détails et la vérité ?

- Oui, approuva Ginny en hochant la tête, s'appuyant contre le bureau de son fils. C'est pour ça que je préférerais rester auprès de lui toute la nuit. Tel que je le connais, il irait immédiatement expliquer à Ron toute l'histoire et il le ferait maladroitement à cause de ses émotions… Je crois que c'est le genre de nouvelles que ta mè… Enfin, qu'Hermione voudra apprendre elle-même à mon frère.

- Oui, ça gâchera leur mariage à coup sûr ! » grimaça Ella en se rasseyant au pied du lit, ses mains à plat contre la couverture aux couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth.

Ginny eut un petit sourire triste et soupira avec un certain malaise :

« En fait… Ils sont divorcés. Depuis plus de cinq ans. »

Ella se crispa très légèrement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui la choqua démesurément sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment la raison de cette émotion qu'elle ressentit avec une puissance étonnante. Une émotion semblable à la colère et associée à une déception grandissante. Malgré elle, elle s'était toujours dit qu'après tout, si Hermione avait choisi sa vie au lieu sa fille, c'était pour préserver sa relation de couple. Découvrir qu'en plus de l'avoir rejetée elle, sa mère avait divorcé, lui semblait particulièrement ironique. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés avant de se rasséréner : ça ne la concernait en rien. Ginny remarqua qu'elle était troublée et chuchota :

« Le mensonge est un poison. J'imagine que même quand les mensonges ne sont pas découverts, leur présence gâche beaucoup de choses. Et certaines personnes naissent pour être des âmes-sœurs… Je crois qu'Hermione et Ron, comme Hermione et Harry et Harry et Ron sont nés pour être des amis avant tout. Ils se complètement à la perfection tous les trois.

- Des âmes sœurs amicales, s'esclaffa Ella avec un sourire plein de malice en comprenant ce que la femme voulait dire.

- Exactement. Et sans Harry dans leur couple, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner…

- Ils auraient dû se faire un plan à trois. »

Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir osé formuler ces mots, mais Ginny éclata de rire, le prenant avec humour car elle avait mille fois taquiné son époux au début de leur mariage à chaque dispute en lui proposant d'aller vivre avec Hermione et Ron s'il n'était pas content. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'en effet, si les trois personnalités d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvées dans seulement deux corps séparés, ces deux corps auraient été faits pour être unis pour la vie. Pourtant elle savait également qu'Harry et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble. C'était peut-être utopiste et irréaliste, mais elle ne se voyait pas sans lui comme elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il soit avec une autre femme.

« Vous pensez qu'il réagira mal ? s'enquit brusquement Ella avec une moue soucieuse. Votre mari je veux dire…

- Oui, sans doute. Je crois surtout qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que je dirais et à y croire. Il a tendance à placer ses amis sur un piédestal et les déloger n'est pas une mince affaire en général. Hermione est sa meilleure amie depuis… vingt-six ans. Elle compte beaucoup pour lui et… Il sera déçu je suppose. Et la déception d'Harry est beaucoup plus puissante que la moindre colère. »

Ella plissa le nez, brusquement gênée par cette remarque. Serait-elle un problème pour cet homme ? Est-ce que sa colère et sa déception envers la meilleure amie se projetterait sur elle, la source même de ses désillusions ? Elle craignait de le rencontrer et de lui servir de punching-ball. A défaut de se mettre en rogne contre Hermione, il pourrait l'être contre elle. Après tout, s'emporter contre une parfaite inconnue devait être plus aisé que d'en vouloir à une personne qu'il aimait. Ginny comprit d'où provenait son appréhension et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui releva les yeux vers elle. Une aura incroyablement puissante se dégageait de cette femme, une aura maternelle extrêmement douce qui donnait l'envie de se blottir contre sa poitrine. Même à Ella qui n'était pourtant pas une fana des câlins et autres contacts physiques. Ginny passa sa main contre la joue de l'adolescente et la rassura :

« Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il soit virulent avec toi. Tu n'es… Qu'une victime dans cette histoire. C'est ta mère la responsable, Harry ne t'en voudra absolument pas pour une chose qui s'est passée lorsque tu n'étais qu'un fœtus puis un bébé. Il ne t'en voudra pas d'exister. Harry appréciait beaucoup ton père et je suis convaincue que… qui tu es ne changera rien au fait qu'il voudra l'aider. Je te l'assure. »

Sur ces mots, elle posa un léger baiser sur le front d'Ella qui sourit simplement à ce contact étonnant de délicatesse.

« J'y vais maintenant. Et n'oublies pas, fais comme chez toi ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby fit tournoyer le bouchon de bouteille de Bièraubeurre entre ses doigts, son autre main enfoncée dans sa poche alors qu'il s'avançait dans les couloirs sombres seulement illuminés par la lune. Il se dirigeait vers les quartiers des Serpentard, prenant le plus de temps possible en empruntant mille détours afin de ne pas se retrouver dans la folie des vendredis soirs habituels où la plupart des élèves préparaient leurs affaires pour le week-end. Lui ne rentrait presque jamais chez lui, ne souhaitant pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de ses parents et surtout dans le Manoir en miettes dont l'ambiance lui rappelait toujours celle de la guerre.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre l'un des escaliers menant aux sous-sols en apercevant une chevelure rousse à quelques mètres de là, une fille de troisième année qu'il connaissait bien. Elle sortait des toilettes, son balai sur l'épaule. Il savait que les épreuves de sélection de Quidditch des Gryffondors s'étaient déroulées dans la soirée. Il siffla bêtement et elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à se ruer sur l'imbécile qui osait la siffler comme si elle n'était qu'un chiot, mais s'arrêta en réalisant de qui il s'agissait. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, heureuse de le revoir.

« Salut, mini-Potter !

- Salut, Malefoy, sourit Winifred en lui tendant la main avec un air sérieux.

- Alors, la grande Winifred va-t-elle devenir une pro du Quidditch ?

- Tu as devant toi le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondor ! »

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle et le constater amusa Toby qui ne comprenait pas l'engouement provoqué chez la plupart des jeunes autour du Quidditch, sport qui ne l'intéressait pas personnellement. Il n'avait jamais saisi l'intérêt excessif que portaient les gens à sept idiots sur leurs balais. Il appréciait d'observer les matchs, mais ne devenait pas fou dès que quelqu'un évoquait le sujet. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que Winifred était une passionnée.

« Félicitation, mini-Potter ! »

Ils avaient commencé à discuter alors qu'elle entrait en première année. Un Serpentard de Septième année –Justin Corner qui travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard au Chaudron Baveur- s'était amusé à la taquiner un peu violemment dans le train. Toby lui avait lancé un regard si réfrigérant qu'il n'avait plus osé la provoquer du reste de l'année. Depuis, ils se côtoyaient plus ou moins, discutant parfois aux détours des couloirs. Toby lui avait appris à se défendre, lui enseignant les points faibles de chaque Serpentard pour qu'elle puisse répliquer lorsqu'ils se moquaient d'elle simplement parce qu'elle s'appelait Potter –et que son père avait mis les leurs en prison. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas forcément provoquer le professeur Potter, ils s'en prenaient donc à elle.

Il aimait lui parler de temps en temps, de choses sans importance, simplement parce qu'elle écoutait sans juger, sans railleries comme Sam. Winifred ne le connaissait pas réellement et parler à une inconnue s'avérait plus simple pour lui. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le jaugeant étrangement, avant d'articuler :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Mona Vaisey.

- Depuis le temps, je songeais que tu n'écoutais plus les mille ragots qui courent sur mon compte. Si tout ce qui se disait était vrai, je n'aurais pas assez de mes nuits... Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Mes parents ne sont toujours pas des parents normaux –ils ne cessent de se comporter comme des adolescents pleins d'hormones, à s'embrasser tout le temps… Et… Mon frère est parti de la maison. Enfin, il a son appartement maintenant, mais il est toujours fourré chez nous parce qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner. Il nous a aussi annoncé qu'il est homosexuel.

- Ouais, ça, je le savais…

- Comment ça ?! s'étonna l'adolescente.

- Il est simplement sorti avec une fille en sixième année et a rompu au bout de quatre mois… Comme si après avoir couché avec elle, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, que physiquement parlant ça ne collait pas. Et puis, ça se voyait. »

Winifred haussa les épaules, elle-même ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce détail dans la vie de son frère. Elle finit par sourire et il fronça les sourcils, lui demandant de ce plissement ce qui l'amusait. Elle finit par s'expliquer :

« Tu observes beaucoup trop les gens.

- Et alors ?

- Alors… Le côté « Je suis un Dieu et ce que vous pensez de moi ne m'atteint pas », ce côté inaccessible que tu te donnes… Il fait faux quand on apprend que tu passes ton temps à scruter les autres. Parce que si tu ne t'intéressais pas tant aux gens, tu ne les regarderais pas. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Harry repoussa la porte de ses appartements de professeur de Poudlard et soupira en serrant ses copies contre son torse, s'interrogeant sur les capacités intellectuelles de ses élèves qui devaient irrémédiablement être mentalement déficients pour la plupart. Et arrogants également à son plus grand désespoir. Il alluma les lumières de sa chambre, intérieurement impatient d'être au lendemain pour revoir Ginny. Il se doutait que passer cinq jours par semaine loin d'elle était aussi un moyen de tenir pour leur couple. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se supporter au quotidien ce qui apportait à leur relation toute la passion dont manquait cruellement les gens mariés depuis vingt ans comme eux. Il reposa sa pile de copies à corriger sur une table placée là avant de bayer à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis passa ses doigts sous ses lunettes pour les frotter contre ses yeux qui avaient bien du mal à rester ouverts.

« Tu es aveugle, Harry. Tes lunettes n'ont donc aucune utilité ?! »

Le concerné se retourna d'un bond vers le lit où Ginny était assise, une grimace légèrement crispée aux lèvres comme si elle s'efforçait à sourire alors que la situation actuelle la dépassait plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le montrer. Pourtant, lorsque le sourire d'Harry apparut, atteignant ses yeux qui pétillèrent d'une lueur d'excitation qu'elle fut fière de toujours provoquer, elle sourit elle aussi, plus franchement, amusée par la malice dont son époux pouvait faire preuve.

Il s'avança vers elle et ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer. Il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'elle tomba en arrière, se retrouvant allongée sur le matelas moelleux, Harry au dessus d'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, griffant sa peau en encerclant son corps encore ferme de ses bras et de ses jambes. Elle finit par rire contre sa bouche et il se redressa légèrement avec un air penaud d'excuse –alors qu'il ne semblait pas désolé- censé défendre son comportement de jeune lion qu'il n'était plus. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas si vieux, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre, mais ils se sentaient parfois âgés. Ils partageaient l'impression d'avoir vécu mille ans, si bien que ces situations où ils s'autorisaient à être plus jeunes les renvoyaient à un commencement qu'ils n'avaient pas connus.

« Que fais-tu ici ? soupira-t-il, l'écrasant de son torse puissant tout en caressant ses cheveux. Je présume que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie… Tu détestes cet endroit. Tu as un problème ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu… »

Elle le fit taire en posant son majeur contre ses lèvres, souhaitant qu'il se calme et apaise ses mille appréhensions qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement atténuer. Il avait une légère tendance à s'inquiéter pour tout lorsqu'une situation lui semblait anormale. Et là, elle l'était. Ginny ne venait jamais à Poudlard, lieu dans lequel ils avaient vécu durant cette guerre interminable et qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne voyait plus en Poudlard ce château, cette école, cette maison en quelque sorte, mais une prison où ils étaient restés enfermés pendant des mois dans l'attente d'une fin heureuse à leur histoire, dans l'attente d'une victoire dont le prix à payer fut par la suite trop cher. Elle passa sa main contre la joue d'Harry avec un sourire las.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il plissa le front, l'angoisse se pressentant à chaque mouvement qu'il fit pour se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Il aurait presque pu être crispé, mais même sans ça, une pression étrange et oppressante se dégageait de son corps. Il l'interrogea d'un regard assombri, se doutant par son ton que le sujet évoqué devait être un problème assez conséquent et elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de commencer ses explications.

Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à la croire, à accepter que sa meilleure amie, l'une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, ait pu commettre ce qui aux yeux d'Harry pouvait facilement être le pire crime universel. L'abandon. Combien de fois avait-il répété que les parents ne devaient abandonner leurs enfants sans y être obligés ? Combien de fois s'était-il emporté face au Remus angoissé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants et de leur transmettre le gène du lycanthrope ? Non, Harry pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses et en accepter plus encore. Mais ce qu'avait fait Hermione ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des choses acceptables.

« Tu… Il va falloir que tu te taises, engagea Ginny en se tournant vers lui, repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses avec une moue tordue qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur son visage avant cette fois là. Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre et sans me poser une seule question sinon je ne me sentirais pas capable de continuer en voyant à quel point… à quel point ce que je vais dire va te choquer, te mettre en colère ou même te rendre triste. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un regard circonspect et elle se demanda à quoi il pensait exactement pour la regarder de cette façon qui n'avait rien de naturelle.

« Si tu veux rompre, il va te falloir une explication en bêton armé ! grommela-t-il finalement.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, sourit-elle avant de rapidement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres encore rougies de leur précédente étreinte. Je serais là sur ton lit de mort, Harry, et je m'arrangerais pour t'y rejoindre au plus vite lorsque le jour viendra. Il te faudrait plus de ténacité que tu n'en as pour réussir à me donner envie de te quitter ! »

Il plaça sa main sur sa nuque et l'incita à se rapprocher. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir accéder à cette demande silencieuse et oublier pendant une heure ou deux ce qui l'avait conduit entre les murs reconstruits de Poudlard. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait l'estomac noué et ne doutait pas que tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas avoué toute l'histoire, elle serait incapable de prendre un quelconque plaisir. Elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Harry qui attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, réalisant rien qu'en la regardant à quel point la situation était pénible. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avec cette impression désagréable qui la poussait à croire qu'elle était sur le point de briser la plus belle amitié qui lui fut donné de contempler. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, de mal, de… J'ai assisté Hermione dans la plus belle bêtise de sa vie et je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai même aidé, c'est moi qui ai proposé le plan absurde auquel j'ai dû ensuite me soumettre sans m'imaginer à quel point ce serait dur de te mentir et de mentir à tout le monde. Je… J'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais ça n'a jamais été mon secret et ce n'était pas à moi que relevait le pouvoir de te le confier… Mais là, je n'ai plus d'autres possibilités.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-il d'une voix blanche en remarquant qu'elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Hermione a eu… une relation… Elle a trompé Ron.

- Ils sont divorcés. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent maintenant, rappela Harry en ne voyant pas le problème à cette réflexion, ni ce qui pouvait mettre sa femme dans un tel état.

- Pas maintenant, Harry. Il y a dix-sept ans environ. Lors de son voyage au Brésil. Avec Théo. »

Harry se figea et elle craint un instant qu'il ne s'emporte déjà et qu'il comprenne sans qu'elle puisse le lui dire avec douceur toute la suite de l'histoire. Il serra un instant les dents et marmonna en lui lançant un regard des plus givrants, déplaçant sa colère sur elle pour un instant.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?! Ça fait longtemps. Théo est parti au beau milieu de la guerre sans plus donner de signes de vie, il est même sûrement mort, tué par des mangemorts il y a des années déjà… Hermione et Ron ne sont plus ensemble. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est une vieille histoire ! Pourquoi tiens-tu brusquement à ressasser le passé ?

- Parce que le passé vient juste de réapparaitre, murmura-t-elle. Hermione… elle est tombée enceinte. De Théo.

- Tu délires ?! répliqua sèchement Harry en se levant, s'éloignant si brutalement d'elle que ça leur fit peur à l'un comme à l'autre qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de se disputer depuis longtemps déjà. On le saurait si Hermione avait été enceinte il y a dix-sept… »

Il cessa de parler, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire avec une nuance de raillerie alors que c'était la stricte vérité. Oui, elle avait été enceinte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse qui enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de tout lui balancer d'un seul coup ce qui l'aurait rendu fou à coup sûr. Il n'était pas capable de faire la part des choses et de rester calme alors que la situation était si tragique et incontrôlable. Elle avait besoin de lui pourtant, de son inébranlable courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de partir à l'aventure et de sauver des gens.

Mais déjà, il paraissait ailleurs, comme s'il tentait de revenir à cette époque et de comprendre comment il avait pu ne se rendre compte de rien de ce qu'il se passait sous son nez. Elle se releva, s'approchant de lui pour ne pas le perdre, pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il prenait peur et perdait le contrôle d'une situation. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien d'un vert désormais tourmenté.

« Elle… Le bébé… Le bébé est mort…

- Non. Le bébé n'est pas mort.

- Si, on l'a enterré. Il a une tombe. Dans un cimetière de Londres. Il a sa tombe. Une minuscule petite tombe. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. J'étais là quand vous nous l'avez dit… J'étais… J'ai vu ce bébé.

- Ce n'était pas le sien. Il y avait eu une attaque d'un village moldu quelques jours avant et… J'y étais. J'ai vu ce bébé quasiment mort qu'on ne pouvait plus sauver… Il avait quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. Sa mère avait encore un ventre un peu rond. Elle était morte. Plus personne ne s'en souciait alors je… Je l'ai laissé mourir. Et je l'ai pris, avec moi. »

Il la regardait désormais comme s'il ne la voyait plus, toujours plongé dans des souvenirs qu'il tentait de rassembler alors qu'elle-même revivait les siens. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet enfant aux lèvres bleues qui avait sans doute subi quelques doloris avant de supporter un sortilège d'étouffement qui l'avait presque achevé. Les battements de son cœur étaient déjà faibles et elle l'avait emporté en prenant garde à ne pas se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tant pleuré que ce jour là où elle serrait ce petit corps déjà froid contre sa poitrine en priant –non pas pour qu'il survive par elle-ne-savait-quel-miracle- mais pour qu'il s'éteigne plus rapidement.

Harry, lui, se souvenait de toute autre chose. De leur retour dans la maison où Hermione avait soi-disant –car il n'était désormais plus sûr de rien- accouché. Il y avait ce petit corps empaqueté dans un drap blanc. Hermione qui, assommée, semblait de presque plus respirer sur son lit, ses yeux rougies par des larmes qui ne coulaient plus et l'air absent… air qu'elle conserverait quelques temps après cette soirée. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce nœud dans sa gorge, de son envie de vomir ou de pleurer, ainsi que de son devoir d'aider Ron. Ron qui était effondré et qui s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir été là à temps comme si sa présence avait pu changer quelque chose. Il se souvenait de ces longues heures qui avaient marqué un tournant de leur vie. Il se souvenait de la souffrance et du sentiment d'injustice qui leur donnait à tous l'impression d'avoir perdu plus qu'un bébé… L'espoir.

Car à l'époque, les mariages, les fêtes, les grossesses et les naissances rythmaient leur petite vie, mettaient un peu de couleur dans leur monde si sombre. Cette nuit là, il se souvenait du goût amer qui avait envahi sa bouche. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé la nuit auprès d'Hypérion qui n'avait que deux ans et demi et dont la présence l'avait un peu rassuré quant à son avenir. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré pour la première fois depuis la mort de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, dans les bras d'une Ginny qui lui avait paru bien forte… Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit affreuse, de l'état de Ron et de celui d'Hermione. Mais réalisa que l'état de l'une était fictif à l'époque. Il inspira à fond, comme pour ordonner à ses poumons de faire leur travail, et c'est d'une voix enroué par la colère qu'il demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Je… On s'est arrangé pour que Ron et toi ne soyez pas là durant les quelques jours précédents l'accouchement, au cas où elle aurait commencé le travail plus tôt… Je… Je me suis occupée d'elle. J'ai payé une ancienne guérisseuse à la retraite qui avait perdu son diplôme pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Je l'ai payé encore plus pour son silence. Hermione a accouché dans une vieille cabane que j'avais repérée pendant une des missions quand nous partions à la recherche des Horcruxes. Puis… on est revenu à la maison. Et… tu connais la suite.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du bébé ? dit-il en un souffle, la voix brisée.

- Je l'ai donné à Théo. Qui a fuit avec elle…

- _Elle_ ?

- Elle s'appelle Ella. Elle a seize ans maintenant… Elle… Elle est dans notre maison en ce moment. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur son matelas, pliant et repliant ses doigts, les faisant craquer comme pour évacuer la rage soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui et dont son épouse craignait de devenir la cible. Il n'avait jamais été du genre violent, sauf pour la protéger et pour défendre les siens. Pourtant son regard était si sombre et si flamboyant d'une hargne irascible qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne se remettrait pas si facilement de ces mille secrets qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonnés. Il songea qu'assimiler ces nouvelles aurait pu le terrasser s'il avait eu un cœur fragile. C'était comme devoir apprendre que tout ce qu'il croyait irréversible pouvait être chamboulé à tout jamais.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette Hermione capable d'abandonner son enfant. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi leur avait-elle caché la vérité ? Après tout, tromper son conjoint était à la mode durant la guerre et cette période avait été pour un bon nombre de personnes celle où tout était admis, où tout était effacé par l'excuse pitoyable du « Nous sommes en guerre, il faut nous amuser avant de mourir ! ». Ron et elle auraient sans doute rompu… Mais abandonner son enfant pour conserver son mariage n'était pas digne de la Hermione qu'il croyait connaitre.

Ginny s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes par-dessus ses genoux. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle pleurait, envahie par ses émotions qui remontaient à la surface, cette culpabilité qui l'empêchait de dormir à une époque et qui désormais lui faisait regretter d'avoir tout dit à Harry, alors que c'aurait été à Hermione de le faire.

« Harry… Tu m'en veux ? »

Il se pencha très légèrement vers elle, voyant à son regard rougi qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction, comme si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis plus de vingt années aurait pu être balayé par ces déclarations. Mais non, il imaginait parfaitement à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour elle de se taire et surtout d'organiser ce plan absurde, aidant de fait Hermione à abandonner sa fille. Elle lui avait menti à lui, à son frère, à toute sa famille, et avait dû vivre avec ça… Il estimait que c'était là une punition bien suffisante pour elle qui n'avait apparemment été qu'un pion dans cette mascarade.

« Est-ce toi qui as eu un enfant illégitime et qui l'a laissé tomber comme on abandonne un balai qui ne vole plus ? rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire las.

- Non… Mais j'ai aidé Hermione ! Et… Je vous ai menti.

- C'était son choix, Ginny. Tu ne l'as pas poussé à faire ce qu'elle a fait, n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as juste… aidé ? C'était ton amie et… Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose pour elle si elle me l'avait demandé à l'époque. Même si par la suite… Je ne lui aurais sans doute plus adressé la parole. Elle et toi, vous n'êtes plus de grandes amies, vous parlez moins depuis bien longtemps… J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. J'imaginais que l'amitié qui vous liait avait fini par disparaitre comme tout à cause de la guerre… Je n'aurais pu soupçonner que le problème était bien plus grave. »

Il observa les mains tremblantes de sa femme qui flanchait désormais, sous le poids des années de secrets qu'elle avait portées comme un fardeau qu'elle venait de lâcher. Il la souleva et l'entraina contre son torse, mêlant son corps au sien sur les draps rouges de son lit. Il l'embrassa avec langueur, lui procurant la douceur dont elle avait besoin. Il la caressa lentement, massant ses muscles crispés pour la détendre un peu, lui-même en proie à de multiples angoisses et ayant encore beaucoup de questions à poser. Elle finit par se coller à lui, encerclant son buste de ses bras qu'il câlina paisiblement.

« Ginny…

- Oui ?

- Quand tu disais… qu'elle était chez nous… c'était une blague, une métaphore à quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris ? »

Elle secoua la tête et il grimaça, s'interrogeant sur la manière dont il pouvait se dépêtrer de cette situation. Mais avant tout, il devrait apprendre à quoi cette soudaine crise était due.

« Que fait-elle ici ?

- Théo… Théo a des ennuis. Il s'est apparemment fait enlevé. Elle n'avait personne… Elle a trouvé une lettre que j'avais envoyé à son père il y a quelques années déjà et… Elle a besoin de nous. »

Harry se redressa sur un de ses avant-bras, l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur le crâne. Ginny se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui le liait à Théo. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques trop courtes années en étant du même côté de cette guerre, mais Harry –contrairement à beaucoup d'autres membres de l'Ordre- s'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec le Serpentard. Ils s'étaient découverts des points communs, avaient tous les deux cette même approche assez optimiste de la vie alors qu'autour d'eux tous pensaient que la fin de la guerre signerait leur fin à tous.

Lorsque Théo avait disparu, Harry s'était chargé de constituer une petite équipe dont le but restait de le retrouver pendant que d'autres disaient que l'ancien Serpentard avait simplement eu peur de la guerre qu'il préférait fuir. Ginny se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où Dean Thomas avait annoncé à Harry qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de s'épuiser à chercher un lâche à travers le monde. Harry s'était rué sur lui, démolissant son nez d'un coup de poing. Il avait eu parfaite confiance en Théo. Confiance qu'il n'avait voulu effacer à cause de racontars. Il était heureux de découvrir que Théo avait bel et bien eu des raisons de partir.

« Il savait, pour la grossesse d'Hermione ? Enfin, il savait qu'elle était enceinte, mais soupçonnait-il qu'elle était enceinte de lui ?

- Non… Il… Il a eu l'air… métamorphosé quand je lui ais donné son bébé. Il a eu l'air soulagé aussi, content d'être le père. Je… Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, s'il mourrait… Il est la seule personne qui puisse prendre soin d'elle. Tu imagines qu'elle a pris le risque de traverser la moitié du monde juste pour lui sauver la vie ?! Alors que… »

Elle baissa les yeux et Harry glissa sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à le regarder en face. Elle soupira en se rappelant de tous les sous-entendus qu'avait glissés Ella durant les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passés ensemble. D'abord cette remarque visant à se détacher d'Hermione à qui elle ressemblait physiquement malgré elle, mais à laquelle elle ne souhaitait apparemment pas être liée. Puis durant tout le repas, lorsqu'elle avait expliqué où la conduisaient ses recherches et à quel point elle tenait à son père. Elle avait mille fois laissé entendre qu'elle n'avait besoin que de lui et de personne d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas d'une mère. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

« Je… Je crois qu'elle la déteste. Je crois qu'Ella déteste Hermione. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en méditant sur ces paroles, puis acquiesça lentement, mesurèrent.

« Oui… Et elle est en droit de la haïr de toutes ses forces. Elle est celle à qui revient cette haine… La seule qui peut réellement en abuser.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai rien contre cette fille… Je suis même assez impatient de la rencontrer, voir à qui elle ressemble, si je retrouve un peu de Théo en elle…

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Est-ce que tu détestes Hermione ? »

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, se rallongeant complètement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il repassa en arrière alors qu'elle remarquait qu'ils commençaient à se parsemer de blanc. Cette constatation lui donna envie de rire, mais elle attendit sa réponse, patiemment. Il paraissait avoir du mal à se décider, à trancher entre ses deux sentiments qui s'opposaient. Son envie de battre sa tête contre un mur, de foncer voir Hermione, de l'insulter, de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, de lui faire du mal, de la voir pleurer… Et cette autre envie : celle de lui pardonner, d'oublier, de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était vrai, de jouer à l'aveugle car la vie était si simple lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Mais il pensa à ses parents, à Madame Weasley, à Bill, et à tous les autres parents qui avaient quittés le monde sans l'avoir choisi, abandonnant leurs enfants sans le vouloir, les laissant seuls…

« Oui… Oui, je la déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella disposa lentement chaque plante sur la surface du bureau qu'elle venait de pousser pour le mettre près de la fenêtre. Elle les débarrassa une à une de leurs coquilles de verre protectrices en les déplaçant avec une douceur inné, comme si elle s'occupait de bébés… Les autres enfants de son père en quelque sorte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une seule de ces fleurs meurt. Bêtement, cela aurait une trop grande signification qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à assumer pour le moment. Elle prit garde à ne pas toucher celles qui étaient dangereuses et espéra que le soleil viendrait les recouvrir dès le lendemain matin pour qu'elles voient un peu de lumière.

Elle entendit l'escalier grincer et dut retenir les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait pour un rien alors que dans cette demeure de vieux bois, tout couinait. A chaque bourrasque, certains volets du rez-de-chaussée claquaient et elle entendait la pluie sur le toit qui frappait à un rythme régulier sur les tuiles. Elle percevait aussi le bruit des vagues s'abatant contre les rochers et sur le sable. Ella n'appréciait que moyennement ce genre de maison et n'était pas très rassurée de s'y trouver seule. Elle vérifia si chaque plante allait bien avant de s'emparer de quelques vêtements afin de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain que lui avait désignée Ginny. C'était apparemment une pièce réservée au fils Potter car comme sa chambre, la décoration était bien masculine. Elle réalisa qu'il devait y avoir autant de chambres que de salles de bain dans la maison et se demanda si ça payait tant que ça d'être professeur à Poudlard et elle-ne-savait-quoi au ministère.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'effet de l'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit du bien et elle savoura cet instant paisible en songeant à la journée du lendemain qui l'attendait. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce que penserait Harry d'elle. Après tout, il avait été un ami de son père qui ne disait que du bien de lui. Selon Théo, Harry était le symbole même, la preuve la plus irréprochable que les hommes pouvaient être bons et non avides d'argent, de pouvoir, et de toutes sortes de choses qui finissaient par les tuer. Elle lui avait mille fois répété que lui aussi était un homme bon, mais il s'évertuait à répliquer que certains hommes naissaient bons, d'autres le devenaient seulement à l'épreuve du temps. Harry appartenait à la première catégorie. Lui à la seconde. Ella désirait bêtement que cet homme l'apprécie un peu, comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle puisse être une personne bien. Après tout, les gens bien n'aimaient que des gens qui vaillent la peine… Ella cessa immédiatement d'y songer en réalisant que la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter était Hermione Granger. Apparemment, il était peut-être bon, mais aveugle !

Ella quitta la douche en s'enroulant dans la serviette de bain que Ginny avait posée là, s'enroulant dans le tissu épais et moelleux qui semblait chaud. Elle s'avança vers le miroir et observa son corps nu pendant une petite minute. Elle ne faisait jamais ça. Elle détestait son apparence trop semblable à celle de sa mère. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir été clonée… Son père lui avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée alors qu'elle expliquait pourquoi elle ne s'aimait pas après qu'il ait osé annoncer que c'était simplement une crise d'adolescence passagère. Selon lui, elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère pour avoir une excuse toute prête à renvoyer à la face de ceux qui la trouvaient belle.

Mais Théo avait raison. Elle ne ressemblait pas tant à Hermione que ça. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux, de ses yeux de biche –comme disait son père- associé à la couleur de ceux de ce dernier, de sa bouche aussi pulpeuse sans que cela paraisse provoquant. Mais la forme de son visage rappelait celle plus carré de son père, son nez fin également –bien qu'il soit retroussé contrairement à celui aquilin de Théo. Elle avait sa peau aussi, d'une couleur plus lumineuse même si elle restait enfermée des jours et qui bronzait trop facilement. Elle leur ressemblait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle repoussa mécaniquement une boucle brune derrière son oreille en grimaçant. Voilà une caractéristique dont elle aurait bien voulu se passer : les boucles brunes d'Hermione.

Elle finit par se sécher, lentement afin profiter encore un peu de la douceur de la serviette de bain blanche et se rhabilla, enfilant un vieux pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Puis elle retourna dans la chambre et s'empara du carnet de son père, prête à poursuivre sa lecture qui lui faisait goûter à un interdit tout particulier alors qu'elle violait l'intimité de son père. Mais après tout, ces mois de mission la concernaient elle aussi et elle n'arrivait pas à retenir son envie d'en savoir un peu plus. Elle attrapa également la biographie d'Hermione Granger avec l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur ce divorce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et découvrit la bibliothèque qui semblait également servir de bureau. Elle posa les livres lui appartenant pour découvrir ceux des Potter et fureta quelques minutes dans les rayonnages de romans et de manuels sur le Quidditch ou la Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Ne découvrant rien de particulièrement intéressant, elle revint au carnet de son père qu'elle ouvrit à une page au hasard, n'ayant guère envie de s'embarquer dans une réelle lecture qui lui donnerait sans nul doute envie de tuer sa génitrice _adorée_. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et inspira profondément, comme pour trouver de courage d'assumer ces découvertes, puis lu :

_Jour 34._

_Nous avons rencontré leur Reine aujourd'hui. Elle s'appelle Meleke __Tsaritsa. __Son corps était si blanc et brillant que j'avais du mal à en détacher les yeux –surtout que les vêtements semblent être optionnels chez ces Elfes là. Ils sont tous plus pâles que les Malefoy –et pourtant, Drago est sans doute plus blanc que du papier ! Elle était étrangement belle et lumineuse, comme sortie d'un conte ou d'un film de science fiction moldue. Elle m'a souri. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle fouillait l'intérieur de mon âme ou de mon esprit pour y découvrir les raisons qui nous poussaient –Hermione et moi- à parcourir ses terres._

_Elle a demandé à Hermione d'approcher et lui a pris la main… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas le droit de toucher des hommes –étrange coutume !? Mais elle a observé la paume d'Hermione, puis m'a regardé à nouveau, son regard lapis-lazulis m'empêchant de respirer. Elle avait l'air de savoir que mes intentions et sentiments envers ma partenaire –de mission !- avaient changé. Elle a ensuite plongé son regard dans celui d'Hermione -je suis presque certain d'avoir vu celle-ci flancher- et elle a annoncé d'une voix franche, grave et froide : _

_« Une femme capable d'aimer deux hommes à la fois a un trop gros cœur qu'il faudrait lui hacher. »_

_Je crois que cette fois, c'est moi qui ai eu peur. J'ai imaginé une seconde qu'elle parlait au sens littéral et dans ma tête se sont formées des images effrayantes : cette elfe qui enfonçait sa main dans la poitrine d'Hermione pour en sortir un organe sanglant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avancer d'un pas, comme pour faire comprendre que j'aurais protégé Hermione quoi qu'il advienne. La Reine a souri et a murmuré, s'adressant à moi de toute évidence :_

_« Les hommes deviennent stupidement courageux lorsqu'ils sont amoureux. L'amour n'est pas une chose permise parmi mon peuple… »_

_Les mots se sont extirpés d'eux même de ma bouche, moi qui réfléchissais toujours avant de parler. Là j'en étais incapable. Alors j'ai répliqué –ou plutôt bredouillé- que l'amour n'était pas question de permission. Elle a riposté elle aussi, son regard pourtant rivé à celui d'Hermione qui tremblait légèrement._

_« Nous ne sommes pas capable d'amour. Nous n'apprécions pas de devenir idiots. » _

_J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que la main d'Hermione était emprisonnée dans l'étau ivoirin de celles de la Reine. J'aurais voulu fuir à toutes jambes, mais je me suis remis à avancer jusqu'à ce que l'Elfe se penche vers la main d'Hermione qu'elle ouvrit, paume vers le ciel. J'ai entendu des murmures parmi les soldats –ou guerriers, ou je ne sais comment ils s'appellent entre eux- qui arrivaient à la voir. La Reine a suivi du bout de ses ongles les sillons de l'épiderme de cette paume, comme si elle souhaitait lire dans les lignes de sa main, ce que j'ai trouvé risible sur le coup. Je l'ai imaginée avec un foulard autour de sa chevelure noire tressée, une boule de cristal et des breloques aux poignets comme le professeur Trelawney. J'ai eu envie de rire, mais je me suis abstenu alors que tous semblaient très concentrés sur la main d'Hermione. La Reine a fini par lever ses yeux –son regard était étrangement plus voilé que précédemment- et a lancé d'une voix rauque : _

_« Deux hommes se partageront votre cœur pendant longtemps. Mais un seul l'obtiendra à la fin… Vous voyiez, ces deux lignes au centre de votre paume ? Elles sont parallèles et se rejoignent un instant. Cet instant est celui-ci que vous vivez actuellement… Ensuite, les deux lignes continuent leur route et l'une d'elle se conclut abruptement, coupée par la ligne de vie. Alors que l'autre… elle ne s'arrête qu'à la limite de votre paume. Elle est éternelle. Savez-vous laquelle de ces lignes vous devriez suivre, Mademoiselle ?_

_- Madame, a corrigé Hermione d'une voix tremblante._

_- Le mariage n'a aucune valeur sur nos terres. C'est un monde à part que vous parcourez depuis des semaines… Un monde où le reste de l'univers n'a pas sa place ! Tant que vous en faites partie, vous êtes une demoiselle. Mais nous continuerons cette discussion demain, lorsque vous aurez déposé vos armes que nous n'acceptons pas en de tels lieux. Prouvez nous donc que vous ne nous voulez que du bien. Veuillez quitter les lieux désormais, je suis fatiguée. »_

_Elle a lâché la main d'Hermione qui s'est reculée jusqu'à s'heurter à mon torse et le garde qui nous avait conduit –un type à la couleur plus argentée et au regard alerte- nous a fait sortir comme si nous n'étions que des créatures indésirables nous étant faufilées pour les voler. On est rentré à la tente sans dire un seul mot. Hermione a passé le retour à tripoter son alliance._

Ella referma brusquement le carnet en sentant cet étrange fourmillement dans ses doigts, comme si le désir de frapper quelque chose se distillait dans son sang pour contrôler ses mouvements. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir ça, mais dès qu'elle entendait parler de la relation entre ses parents, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette colère, cette rage qui lui semblait dépassée pourtant, de prendre le contrôle. Elle réalisa que rencontrer sa mère face à face serait une épreuve complexe et qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcement retenir les émotions qui la submergeraient… Que ferait-elle si ce désir de cogner Hermione Granger surgissait lors de leur première rencontre ? Ella eut l'envie soudaine de disparaitre, de rentrer chez elle et de tenter de se débrouiller toute seule, juste pour ne pas avoir à subir cette épreuve de force entre son cœur et son cerveau.

Mais elle songea à son père qui devait peut-être être blessé elle-ne-savait-où et qui comptait sûrement sur elle, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se devait d'être là, dans cette maison, dans ce pays qui pour elle ne possédait qu'un seul souvenir : celui de son abandon. Il n'était même pas question qu'elle laisse tomber son père alors que lui avait bien voulu d'elle, pour une mère qui n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Elle inspira plusieurs fois en pensant à toute autre chose, et les picotements au bout de ses doigts disparurent.

Elle estima préférable de ne pas se replonger dans le carnet de bord pour découvrir l'évolution de la relation qui faisait d'elle un enfant illégitime, et posa le carnet sur la table basse. Elle hésita une seconde à peine puis se saisit avec une certaine hâte de la biographie de sa mère. Elle fut heureuse de constater que l'organisation chronologique lui permettrait de se repérer avec plus de facilité et elle trouva rapidement le passage consacré au divorce d'avec Ronald Weasley.

Elle le survola du regard, cherchant une explication à cette rupture. Explication inexistante, comme si l'auteur de la biographie n'avait pas pris la peine de faire la moindre recherche… Ella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait pousser un couple unis depuis tant de temps à rompre. Car les raisons énoncées par Ginny à propos de ce divorce ne lui semblaient pas suffisantes. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas en toute logique vivre des années en couple et puis se réveiller du jour au lendemain pour dire « On est mieux en amis ! ». Ella ne pouvait concevoir qu'une relation puisse s'arrêter sans raison évidente. L'adultère par exemple…

Elle soupira en refermant le livre qu'elle posa sur le carnet de son père, puis elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, callant son visage sur un des coussins tout moelleux. Elle se sentit minuscule alors que des milliers d'interrogations lui hantaient l'esprit. Mille pourquoi, mille comment, mille… Elle ne s'était jamais posé tant de questions sur les raisons de son existence.

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Voilà ! =D Fin pas sadique cette fois ci -bah ui, je vais éviter de vous énerver/frustrer tout de même ! Bien que la fin de chapitre d'après soit sadique niark niark niark ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! x] & j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, mais j'avoue que j'ai relu ce chapitre une dernière fois un peu à l'arrache pour poster ce soir & non demain donc... x]

Alors... Gin' au début, genre Ella va s'engueuler avec son père & venir se réfugier dans les bras de sa mômôn ! Et dire qu'elle est censée être intelligente ! xD Mais j'aime bien Gin'... sa culpabilité (bah ouais, à force d'être mariée à Harry Potter, on finit par devenir totalement accro à la culpabilité & on adOre porter le monde sur nos épaules ! lOl) & pis elle se comporte comme une mère avec Ella -comme Molly avec Harry x] Et puis... La Pov'Ella dans la chambre d'un garçon séduisant xD Traumatisme ! Elle en parlera à son psy un jour =P Et Harry & Ginny... Ralala... Pov'Ryry... J'aurais bien voulu qu'il fonce péter la tronche à Hermione xD Mais bon, ça aurait un peu cassé la suite quoi... donc j'ai retenu mon sadisme... Pfff ! Toby-Winifred, pas vraiments amis, mais pas du tout ennemis. Marre du Potter VS Malefoy ! Surtout que dans un monde soit disant en paix, que des gamins ayant vécus une guerre se permettent de se comporter comme des petits cons à cause de l'animosité entre leurs parents... ça aurait été stupide ! lOl fin'... y'a quand même des persos stupides dans la suite, hélas... --'

Niveau Ella - y'en a une qui aurait dû écouter la reine des elfes ?! Hermione ! --' Elle s'est just' plantée de Monsieur, non ? xD Vous en apprendrez plus sur les elfes au long de la fiction ^^' C'est un peu... "perso inventés avec croyances, moeurs & autres inventés également by me !" xD D'ailleurs, je n'aurais peut-être pas de toute la fiction pour mettre tout ce que je dois raconter sur eux... & puis... Voilà ! ^^' Je crois que c'est tout...

J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 11... -la fin ^^'- & je pense toujours que cette fic comptera... 25 à 3o chapitres ! J'ai attaqué l'épilogue également [hihihi, écrire dans l'ordre ? moi ? nan mais faut pas rêver !] donc je sais comment cette histoire finie... x] Bon... Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour vos propres commentaires que j'attends avec impatiiience !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! Pleaseuh ! x]

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	5. Chapitre 04

**Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, je vous rassure -ceux qui lisent mes fics en général savent que je ne suis pas du genre à ne plus donner signe de vie... Même eu un gentil "J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave"... Non, ça va ! =P Juste un gros arrêt dans l'écriture, plus de deux semaines devant mon écran blanc à me demander "Comment on forme une phrase, déjà ?" & sans y parvenir. Mais j'ai réussi -enfin !- à m'y remettre depuis quelques jours [Chapitre 12...] alors je suis de retour !

Niveau fiction, certains ont parlé dans leurs reviews du "couple" Winifred-Toby & ma question est : "Vous fumez quoi !?" xD Elle a 13 ans, il en a presque 18... Déjà dans la vraie vie, je trouve ça réellement glauque. C'est une gamine. Il est loin d'être attiré par les filles à peine pubères (ça casserait franchement l'image que j'ai de lui xD)... Et puis, je n'aurais pas inventé un Toby pour une autre que l'héroïne ! =P Ensuite -je crois que c'est Leyla qui l'a dit dans son review- euh... Grand-Weasley (Scott) est un peu le demi-frère d'Ella, et vu que les relations incestueuses, c'est sexy uniquement dans Forbidden Love [le manga ^^'] bah je vais m'en passer ! Uhm... je crois que niveau reviews de non-inscrits & sujets revenants souvent, c'est tout ! x]

Ensuite... bah, justement, parlons reviews. Sujet dangereux & explosif. 39 personnes ont mises Ellarosa en alert. C'est plus que pour Belahan Jiwa, plus que pour Across the Universe, plus que... Une dizaine après le post' du dernier chapitre. 39 personnes. Plus de la moitié ne review pas. Un tier de cette moitié fait partie de ma liste mentale des gens que je trouve assez égoïstes constamment pour avoir reçu des dizaines de "Machin a mis telle fic en alert" et qui -malgré le fait qu'ils aient lus quasi toute mes fictions n'ont jamais laissé un seul review. L'autre tier fait parti des Paradoxes-fanfictionnels... en clair, de ceux qui demandent des reviews sur leurs fictions mais n'en laissent jamais, me demandent parfois de lire les leurs via-msn, ou copient-collent le texte d'Alixe sur les reviews sur leurs profils. Et puis l'autre tier... bah, ils sont juste apparu sur cette fiction là donc, je ne sais pas comment ils fonctionnent habituellement.

Je connais les excuses du "pas de temps", du "ne sait pas quoi dire" et pour une fois je vais dire clairement : C'est du foutage de gueule pure et simple. Temps de lire un chapitre -voir plusieurs- mais pas celui de prendre une minute pour commenter ? Et puis pour l'excuse de la non-inspiration, c'est un peu facile. Quelques mots sympas, quelques mots d'encouragement, plutôt que l'impersonnel message d'alert qui me fait marmonner à chaque fois "Non mais quelle conne !" -oui, je l'avoue... Certains vont me dire que je fais partie des auteurs qui ont beaucoup de reviews tout de même et c'est vrai. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème n'est pas le nombre de reviews, mais la différence flagrante entre le nombre de lecteurs & le nombre de reviewers. Car cette "Moitié" ne réalise apparemment pas le temps que la plupart des auteurs passent sur leurs chapitres, le boulot que c'est de les relire & de les corriger afin de vous offrir le meilleur dont on est capable... Auteurs qui attendent une seule chose en retour : des reviews. Alors peut-être que c'est quelque chose de vraiment dur à faire pour certains après tout, genre "Je lis, tout va bien & arrive le moment de reviewer, crise cardiaque, clavier qui ne fonctionne plus" ? Je ne sais pas...

Bref, ce message servait surtout à me soulager. Pour faire comprendre aussi que tous les jours, je parle à des gens qui arrêtent de poster parce que personne ne commente ce qu'ils font, personnes dont le talent ne trouvera jamais d'écho... Et qu'un jour, peut-être pas maintenant mais ça finira par arriver, il n'y aura plus rien à reviewer, car plus rien à lire. Le but même de ce site est d'échanger. Quelques textes contre quelques mots. Ou du moins, c'est l'intérêt même de ce site à mes yeux. Et à cause de cette bête moitié, la motivation et le plaisir s'évanouiront... Comme avec moi ces deux dernières semaines. Et ce site finira par mourir comme beaucoup d'autres...

Mais il y a ces autres... Ces lecteurs extraordinaires dont j'attends les reviews à chaque post car je sais qu'ils vont réussir à me faire rire, à me faire sourire, même à me donner envie de pleurer (quand je suis en période "émotive" & que les compliments fusent !), me donner de nouvelles idées (et qui le regrettent d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas _Padfoot _?), me faire changer d'avis même par rapport à certains personnages... Me faire extrêmement plaisir tout simplement. Lecteurs avec lesquels je discute parfois, dont certains sont devenus des amis qui ont un énorme point commun avec moi : ils aiment Harry Potter et aiment écrire et lire, ce qui peut créer parfois des conversations surréalistes. Enfin, bref... à tous ceux là, je voudrais vous dire : **Merci**. Et puis... peut-être vous lâchez un peu la grappe parce que je pense qu'après plus de deux semaines d'attente, vous le méritez bien quand même ce chapitre, non ?!

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 04**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**« **__Dans la __vie__, il est des __rencontres __stimulantes__ qui nous __incitent__ à __donner__ le __meilleur__ de nous-mêmes, il est aussi des __rencontres__ qui nous __minent__ et qui __peuvent __finir__ par nous __briser__. __**»**_

**M**arie-**F**rance **H**irigoyen.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ginny passa ses doigts contre le torse pâle d'Harry, lequel dormait encore à points fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper un léger fredonnement de respiration. Elle embrassa ses paupières closes et un grondement secoua le torse musclé de son époux dont les bras encerclèrent sa taille, la collant encore plus à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au regard amusé et taquin de son épouse –celui empli de désirs assouvis, celui qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Bonjour, Madame Potter… Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'ai donc pas cauchemardé tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé la nuit dernière ?

- Je suis censée le prendre comment !? s'exclama Ginny en faisant mine d'être offensée.

- Je parle de la première partie de soirée, celle sur la discussion où tous les secrets ont été dévoilés. D'ailleurs, si tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre, je préférerais que tu attendes quelques jours et qu'on passe une soirée à se raconter tout ce qu'il y a dans nos vies que nous ne nous sommes jamais dit… La seconde partie concernant la nudité de nos corps et ce que nous en avons fait était digne du plus beau rêve. »

Elle sourit contre sa bouche alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser avec une fougue certaine, celle uniquement employée par Harry Potter, le seul à être capable de dissimuler tant de passion dans un simple baiser. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus vers lui pour renforcer leur étreinte câline du matin, celle précédent une journée qui s'avérerait complexe de toute évidence. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un hurlement strident les obligea à s'écarter l'un de l'autre alors que Winifred apparaissait. Une moue de répulsion amusée s'inscrit sur la bouche de l'adolescente qui grimaça :

« Vous êtes répugnants ! Encore, à la maison, je comprends, mais là… Vous imaginez combien de séances de psychothérapie je vais devoir subir pour oublier cette image que j'ai dans la tête !?

- Une seule ! s'esclaffa Harry en se détachant de son épouse, remontant le drap sur leurs corps jusqu'à ce que son cou soit caché. Si tu étais arrivée cinq minutes plus tard par contre… »

Winifred retint un frisson de dégoût et leva les yeux au ciel en balançant son sac par terre, pourtant habituée à ce genre de situations car ses parents avaient la désagréable manie d'oublier à quoi servait un verrou dans la vie normale.

« Je vous attends dehors… On doit rentrer au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

Elle ferma la porte en la claquant pour la forme, histoire d'avoir un minimum l'air en colère alors qu'elle s'en moquait complètement. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de rire, réalisant que leur adolescente de fille un peu trop mature et consciente du monde qui l'entourait était plus adulte qu'eux deux réunis. Ils se levèrent en saisissant leurs vêtements enchevêtrés au sol, prenant garde à ne pas s'observer nus afin de ne pas raviver trop de souvenirs qui les écarteraient assurément de leur but : quitter la pièce. Ils furent vêtus en trop peu de temps pour le dire et Harry rangea rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa sacoche qui semblait greffée à son bras depuis qu'il était enseignant. Ils sortirent de la chambre, Ginny récupérant le sac à dos que Winifred avait laissé là.

La jeune fille était adossée au mur du couloir, le regard dans le vague, apparemment très intéressée par les pierres du mur, si bien qu'Harry fut forcé de la bousculer pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu as pris des substances illicites ! se moqua gentiment son père alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de son cou pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et ainsi embrasser sa joue mal rasée.

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua-t-elle une fois sur ses pieds en allant embrasser sa mère. Normalement, tu n'es jamais à Poudlard… Il y a un problème ? »

Harry et Ginny partagèrent une œillade, se demandant s'ils devaient répondre franchement. Mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit, ils devaient d'abord prévenir Hermione et lui laisser le temps d'expliquer tout ça à Ron et à leurs enfants avant d'y mêler d'autres personnes. Surtout que Winifred avait tendance à s'emporter lorsque les gens qu'elle aimait ne se comportaient pas comme elle y était habituée. Et là, découvrir que « sa tante Hermione adorée » avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir. Elle ressemblait parfois un peu trop à son père, ce qui mélangé au caractère Weasley pouvait s'avérer presque explosif. Ginny finit par se lancer, mentant avec un aplomb considérable –ou plutôt, omettant les détails les plus sordides de l'histoire.

« En fait… Nous allons avoir une invitée quelques temps.

- Une invitée ? répéta Winifred comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot étrange, alors qu'ils se mettaient à avancer vers le bureau de la directrice –Mc Gonagall- pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée.

- Exactement. Un ami à nous… Enfin, un homme avec qui nous étions amis pendant la guerre il y a longtemps, a des problèmes. Et sa fille est venue nous demander de l'aide. Elle va rester chez nous le temps que nous retrouvions son père.

- Pourquoi, il s'est perdu ? railla Winifred en observant consciencieusement ses parents, réalisant très bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et bien déterminée à savoir quoi.

- Non, il a été enlevé. Et Ella –sa fille- a juste trois ans de plus que toi, vous devriez bien vous entendre… Si tu pouvais être aussi adorable que tu sais l'être quand tu veux, ce serait gentil. Parce qu'il est possible que son séjour ici ne soit pas forcément idyllique, alors si elle pouvait avoir des alliés les week-ends, ça serait bien, tu vois ?

- Elle est sympa ? demanda Winifred pour seule réponse, veillant à s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire une promesse impossible à tenir. Je veux dire… Elle ne fait partie du clan des « Intellos sans imagination » ou des « Minettes sans cervelles » ou… ?

- Elle m'a l'air relativement normale ! s'esclaffa Ginny pour seule réponse. Posée, intelligente sans doute mais pas du genre à trop le montrer, assez timide, mais capable de répliquer je suppose… Je ne la connais pas encore assez, mais sachant comment sont ses parents, je suis certaine que c'est une fille bien. »

Winifred acquiesça avec sérieux, résolue cette fois et acceptant la charge qui lui était attribuée d'office en tant que fille de la famille Potter. Elle grimpa sur les marches de l'escalier tournant menant aux quartiers de la directrice après que son père ait énoncé le mot de passe, attentif au discours de son épouse sur la jeune Ella qu'il était impatient de connaitre tout en craignant de trop y voir sa meilleure amie. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall et la vieille femme leur adressa un sourire, habituée à les trouver là les samedis matins, mais sans Ginny.

« Il y a eu un souci quelque part ? »

Ginny grimaça et Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur, attendant de savoir s'il pouvait dévoiler un quart de vérité au professeur. Ils réalisaient parfaitement que la mission qui venait de leur être attribuée pour le sauvetage de Théo était une mission qu'ils ne pourraient régler qu'avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre encore vivants et qui habitaient encore dans le pays. Minerva étant la matriarche du groupe, il leur sembla normal de la mettre au courant… Jusqu'à un certain point.

« En fait… Vous vous souvenez de Théodore Nott ?

- Celui qui a fui au beau milieu de la guerre sans donner d'explications ou de raisons à son départ précipité et que nous avons cherché pendant des mois pour rien ? »

Harry passa sa main sur son menton où quelques poils picotèrent sa peau, se rendant compte que pour la plupart des gens, Théodore Nott faisait partie des déserteurs, des trouillards qui n'avaient plus émis signe de vie quand la guerre s'était envenimée. Et si maintenant il avait confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé –que Théo avait une bonne raison de s'en aller- il savait aussi que d'autres n'apprécieraient peut-être pas forcément cette soudaine réapparition. Ginny croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna :

« Lui-même. Mais… Il avait ses raisons et… Sa fille est ici. Théo s'est fait enlevé et elle demande notre aide. Je crois que l'Ordre du Phoenix se doit d'intervenir. »

La directrice sentit sans difficultés qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous, un secret inavoué. Ginny n'était pas très douée pour dissimuler l'angoisse qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans sa voix tremblotante. Et Harry évitait si soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : ils cachaient quelque chose. Alors, elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. Je préviendrais Severus, Remus et Nymphadora. Vous pourrez demander aux Londubat, à Hermione et Ronald de venir également. Nous devrions rester en petit comité avant de mettre trop de forces en œuvre. Sachons d'abord ce qu'il se passe exactement et essayons d'obtenir un maximum de détails… Quand souhaitez-vous que nous nous retrouvions ?

- Demain midi ? proposa Harry. Chez nous. Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que cette histoire prenne d'énormes proportions. Gardons ça dans le cercle « familial » je dirais. Donc demain midi. »

Minerva acquiesça et –Winifred commençant à s'impatienter- Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le conduit de cheminée après que la directrice leur ait souhaité un bon week-end. Ginny fut la première à entrer dans l'âtre et réapparut dans son salon en quelques minutes à peine. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés, la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Harry arriva derrière son épouse et dû la bousculer pour sortir de la cheminée, sa fille débarquant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors, elle est où ?

- Elle est peut-être encore en train de dormir. Je vais voir dans la chambre d'Hypérion… Winifred, ma puce, tu peux aller mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner ? »

La rouquine acquiesça et –après avoir posé son sac sur le canapé- s'avança vers la cuisine alors que sa mère montait au premier. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau –servant également de bibliothèque- pour y ranger les devoirs qu'il devrait corriger dans la journée, pressentant que le lendemain serait trop complexe et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire. Il avait toujours envie de foncer voir Hermione pour se débarrasser de toute la colère qui lui pesait depuis la veille. Ou même de rendre une petite visite à Ron pour tout lui expliquer afin de ne pas avoir à supporter encore plus longtemps ce qu'il ressentait seul.

Il se figea à l'entrée de son bureau, coupant court à ses pensées alors qu'il découvrait une jeune fille endormie sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Il eut l'impression étrange de voir Hermione car Ella possédait exactement la même chevelure brune, mais en s'approchant davantage d'elle, il réalisa qu'elle était bien différente. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard sur elle. Ella se releva d'un bond, ses boucles entremêlées tombant en cascade contre ses épaules.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire et il y répondit. Quand Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione, il avait craint un instant qu'elle soit trop identique et que la colère qu'il ressentait actuellement envers sa meilleure amie soit transférée sur Ella. Mais non, elle lui rappelait beaucoup plus le Théo qu'il avait connu, de son regard empli de mille réponses aux questions muettes qu'il ne lui posait pas encore, comme si elle savait d'avance tout ce qu'il allait dire. Elle inspirait cette même envie de lui accorder une confiance aveugle, confiance qu'il avait laissée à Théo des années auparavant. Elle avait aussi hérité de sa grande taille –alors qu'Hermione était assez petite. Il la trouva extrêmement belle. Elle dégageait une aura spéciale de grâce et de force, identique à celle de son père.

Ella se sentit mal à l'aise, réalisant qu'elle était en pyjama –le plus pourri qui existe d'ailleurs- devant un homme auquel elle aurait souhaité faire bonne impression. Et puis, elle s'imaginait sans peine à quel point son apparence devait laisser à désirer avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, et son air sans doute encore endormi. Pourtant, elle finit par tendre la main vers lui avec un sourire plus franc, tentant de s'insuffler elle-même un peu de bravoure.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter.

- Ravi également, Miss Nott, sourit Harry en serrant sa main, sincèrement heureux de la voir face à lui, regrettant même de ne l'avoir jamais connue auparavant alors qu'il sentait que ça aurait dû être le cas. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. »

Le sourire d'Ella s'agrandit à cette réflexion, heureuse que quelqu'un d'extérieur le remarque. Harry tint la main de l'adolescente assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Ella étouffe un rire ce qui le força à la lâcher. Il s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation de la jeune fille. Des milliers de souvenirs de Théo lui étaient revenus d'un seul coup, et il eut du mal à garder contenance : leur première discussion sur la guerre au coin du feu, des bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils vidaient en conversant comme ils ne l'auraient jamais fait avant d'être du même côté, de tous ces moments où il avait senti qu'ils étaient amis, de vrais amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu malgré lui d'ailleurs que Théo lui ait caché toute cette histoire avec Hermione… Mais il n'aurait pas compris au fond, il se serait rangé du côté de Ron, Théo devait le savoir.

« Je… J'avais espéré être plus présentable, marmonna Ella en baissant les yeux sur son bas de jogging. Je veux dire, mon père m'a tellement parlé de vous, des milliers de fois et je… J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer. Enfin, impatiente dans le sens « hystérique et angoissée » comme si j'allais rencontrer une sorte de super héros ! Ce que vous êtes, je crois… »

Elle se tut en voyant Harry sourire, amusée par son blabla insensé sans queue ni tête. Elle grimaça avant de bredouiller :

« Ok, je parle beaucoup quand je suis stressée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il malgré lui en passant inconsciemment du vouvoiement au tutoiement. J'ai… une amie qui a exactement le même problème. »

Il conclut sa phrase par une grimace de malaise et Ella comprit immédiatement de quelle amie il parlait. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, agacée qu'en quelques secondes à peine il puisse remarquer une manie de sa mère en elle, manie dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser car elle faisait partie de ce qu'elle était. Il parut soucieux de l'avoir froissée, comprenant pourtant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je suis aussi très en colère contre ta mère et ce qu'elle a fait… Est simplement inadmissible. A mes yeux, il n'y a pas pire crime. Ta haine est compréhensible, elle est même légitime. Mais tu as été élevée par un homme formidable et je suis certain que quelques ressemblances avec ta mère ne gâchent pas ça. »

Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard émeraude déroutant de franchise dans lequel elle eut l'impression de se noyer. Il faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui avaient tout un univers dans leurs yeux. Parfois beau, parfois angoissant, parfois déprimant… Mais il se passait tout un tas de choses là où la plupart des gens n'avaient que des pupilles. Harry tenta de remettre cette discussion à plupart, ne voulant pas déjà peser sur son invité avec des questions qui auraient pu la mettre mal à l'aise ou la rendre triste.

« Tu as faim ? Ginny et Winifred sont sûrement en train de préparer un déjeuner des plus copieux…

- Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive ! » murmura-t-elle d'un ton empressé en récupérant deux manuels sur la table basse.

Harry l'observa sortir –elle courait presque, comme inquiète de leur faire perdre du temps ou de prendre trop de place dans leur monde- et il resta dans la bibliothèque, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ça face à elle. Il se sentait heureux de la connaitre tout en ayant du mal à réaliser qui elle était vraiment. Il voyait Théo en elle, mais il voyait aussi Hermione. Ces deux images étaient pourtant impossible à assembler l'une à l'autre, comme s'il y avait deux Ella : celle abandonnée par Hermione et celle élevée par Théo.

« Harry, ça va ? »

L'homme se retourna vers son épouse qui passa doucement sa main contre sa joue mal rasée en découvrant l'air perdu qu'il arborait. Il acquiesça mécaniquement pour la rassurer et bredouilla finalement :

« Elle est montée se changer…

- Je sais, je l'ai croisée. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hermione, non ?

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Théo, rectifia Harry en esquissant un sourire triste et fatigué qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis la fin de la guerre. Et j'ai toujours envie de tuer Hermione de mes mains…

- J'irais la voir aujourd'hui… Pour qu'elle puisse se préparer mentalement à la rencontrer.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu es peut-être en colère contre Hermione pour le moment, mais tu ne peux nier qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et que nous aurons plus de chances de retrouver Théo avec son soutien. Elle s'y connait en recherche de personnes disparues, elle en a retrouvées tant pendant la guerre… Elle est intelligente et on a besoin d'elle. Et…

- Et ?

- Et elle reste Hermione Granger, ta meilleure amie. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, quoi qu'il puisse se passer désormais… Elle reste ta meilleure amie, Harry. Tu peux être en colère, mais tu ne pourras l'être indéfiniment. »

A l'étage supérieur, Ella se rhabillait, se repassant mentalement la conversation qu'elle venait d'entretenir avec Harry Potter, l'élu, le sauveur de l'Univers, le dieu sorcier en quelque sorte. Elle se sentait parfaitement idiote d'avoir tant bégayé et d'avoir pu dire autant d'idioties sans sens exacte dont elle aurait pu se passer. Elle s'était imaginée en train de parler de choses spirituelles, comme pour l'impressionner… Et au lieu de ça, elle lui avait montré l'un des points communs les plus gênants qu'elle partageait avec sa génitrice. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle lève la main pour parler ou que ses nerfs craquent et ils auraient tous l'impression de partager leur maison avec une Hermione numéro deux. Et Ella voulait bien être tout, sauf une Hermione numéro deux. Elle ne souhaitait pas montrer quels défauts et qualités elle et Hermione partageaient… Elle voulait se montrer telle qu'elle était, en Ella Rose Nott, en digne fille de son père avant tout.

Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt des plus banals et se sentit toute petite. Elle devrait aussi rencontrer Winifred Potter, une adolescente. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait –en dehors de sa mère, de la grêle et de la macédoine de légumes- c'était bien les adolescentes. Généralement, cette catégorie de personne tenait à parler garçons, maquillages et magazines, trois sujets dont Ella se moquait cruellement. Elle aimait bien les garçons –mais ne tenait pas toujours à en parler car elle estimait qu'agir était plus utile que les déblatérations romantiques. Elle ne se maquillait quasiment jamais –vivre seule dans une maison avec son père ne lui en avait jamais donné l'envie. Et le seul magazine qu'elle feuilletait s'intitulait « Le Quotidien des Botanistes ». En clair, si elle devait jouer à l'adolescente typique, elle ne s'en sortirait pas du tout.

Après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois, elle sortit de la chambre d'Hypérion et descendit à la cuisine où elle retrouva Harry et Ginny, côte à côte près de la gazinière. Une adolescente aux cheveux roux pétant qu'elle reconnue comme la chevelure Weasley était assise à la table. Elle releva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue qu'elle était et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se levait d'un bond pour la rejoindre près de la porte.

« Salut ! lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Moi, c'est Winifred… Je sais, c'est un prénom bizarre, mais mes parents subissaient trop de Doloris à l'époque, je crois que ça a atteint leurs cerveaux. Et toi, c'est Ella, c'est ça ? »

Ella resta figée quelques secondes devant tant de… naturel, d'hystérie, de elle-ne-savait-quoi d'inhabituel. Après quelques secondes –temps qu'il lui fallut pour trouver une réaction convenable et une réponse normale- elle sourit et acquiesça bêtement.

« Oui, c'est Ella…

- T'as quel âge ?

- J'ai eu seize ans le mois dernier.

- Tu fais plus… »

Winifred la dévisagea curieusement, et Ella craint un instant que la jeune rouquine puisse voir sa tante Hermione derrière ses propres traits. Mais Winifred finit par détourner le regard quand son père lui demanda de s'installer car il allait bientôt les servir. Ella ne put que laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et espéra que tous seraient rapidement au courant afin qu'elle puisse respirer convenablement. Elle ne voulait pas mentir ou cacher qui elle était réellement juste pour faciliter la vie de sa mère. Et pourtant, pendant quelques temps au moins, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix. Harry lui proposa de s'asseoir, sa voix grave extirpant les mille interrogations d'Ella de son esprit. Elle s'installa à côté de Winifred et le petit déjeuner commença dans un silence de plomb, rapidement interrompu par Ginny qui ne souhaitait pas que la situation soit si compliquée et puisse faire craindre le pire à Ella.

« Alors…Winifred, pour le Quidditch, ça s'est passé comment ?

- J'ai été prise dans l'équipe. Attrapeur, comme je le voulais, précisa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Ella : Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

- Oui, on regarde les matchs avec mon père à la télévision sorcière. Et puis, il nous arrive de jouer de temps en temps, même si à deux ce n'est pas l'idéal.

- Ta mère, elle est où ? »

Un silence s'abattit brusquement sur la tablée, Harry cessant même de manger alors que Ginny tripotait nerveusement son omelette du bout de sa fourchette. Ella se devait de mentir sans pourtant vraiment le faire car elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça dans les situations d'urgence et que Winifred le remarquait. Elle finit par marmonner :

« Elle ne fait plus partie du tableau depuis ma naissance. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge et Winifred parut accepter cette réponse. Ella recommença à manger et Harry -réalisant qu'elle avait un assez bon appétit- s'esclaffa :

« Tu manges bien, tu pourrais être une Weasley !

- Oui, à quelques semaines près, c'aurait été le cas. »

Harry baissa sa tête vers son assiette avec une grimace, la main de Ginny glissant contre son genou comme pour le rassurer. Après tout, il venait juste de faire la première gaffe… La première d'une série qui serait sans doute longue.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ginny entrouvrit la porte du bureau d'Harry qui était plongé dans les devoirs de ses étudiants, sourcils froncés, et ne cessait de marmonner des insultes à l'adresse de ses élèves. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si concentré, oubliant un instant pourquoi elle venait le déranger dans son travail. Il entendit la porte grincer et leva son regard émeraude vers le sien, plissant le front en la voyant apparaitre. Elle lui accorda un sourire d'excuse et il grimaça en marmonnant :

« Alors… Hermione l'a pris comment ?

- Je suis allé chez elle, chez Ron, au Terrier… Et elle est au diner avec ses parents comme tous les samedis soirs. Je ne peux pas interrompre ça ! Surtout qu'en public, si elle pique une crise ou si ça la mets dans un état bizarre, je n'aimerais pas que ses parents apprennent qu'ils ont une petite fille de cette façon. Alors… J'espère que je pourrais la voir avant la réunion de demain. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui. Ella est… Elle est dans la chambre de Winifred, en pleine discussion. Je crois qu'elles s'entendent bien. Enfin, tu connais Winifred, elle finira par s'attacher à elle quoi qu'il se passe et surtout si elle est rejetée par tous les autres. Elle a un faible pour les âmes en détresse qui ont besoin d'aide.

- Oui, j'en connais un autre qui est comme ça, sourit Ginny, à toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde, tout le temps… J'espère seulement que tu y arriveras une fois de plus. »

Elle se glissa dernière lui, passant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le masser, décrispant lentement ses muscles tendus par l'angoisse qu'il tentait habilement de dissimuler. Mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait partagé sa vie pendant trop de temps pour se laisser berner par le calme apparent qu'il se plaisait à conserver. Elle observa le devoir qu'il corrigeait et s'esclaffa en voyant le nom en haut de la feuille :

« Tobias Malefoy ? Il est si mauvais que ça pour que je t'entende soupirer des insultes à son égard depuis le salon ?

- Non, son devoir est excellent et c'est bien ça qui m'agace. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque du monde. A chaque fois que je lui pose une question en cours, il me regarde avec l'air méprisant de son père et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, même pour dire qu'il ne sait pas… Il se fait plus stupide qu'il ne l'est devant ses camarades et rend ensuite des devoirs irréprochables.

- Tu crois qu'il triche ? suppose Ginny en déposant un bref baiser sur la nuque d'Harry.

- Non, même pour les devoirs faits en classe, ses notes oscille entre des O et des E. Il est comme ça dans d'autres cours d'après les autres professeurs… Sauf celui de Severus bien évidemment. Je crois simplement qu'il ne veut pas montrer qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'on fait, comme si être intelligent était une tare, s'exaspéra-t-il finalement avant de faire tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à Ginny. J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter d'après toi ? »

Son ton se fit brusquement plus sérieux et Ginny resta pantoise, ne saisissant d'où provenait ce revirement d'état. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, poussée par son instinct qui lui soufflait de le retenir sans qu'elle-même ne sache où il pourrait aller.

« T'inquiéter à propos du fils Malefoy ?

- Non, à propos de Ron et d'Hermione. Je… Je sais qu'ils sont divorcés, mais ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien. On est resté amis, tous les trois, toute notre vie. Je sais que je risque de lui en vouloir, qu'elle-même ne sera pas très agréable à vivre durant les prochaines semaines, mais… Ron est rancunier, possessif, jaloux… Et s'il ne l'acceptait pas ? Et s'il refusait de nous aider ? Et si par conséquent Fred, George et Charlie ne nous soutenez pas non plus ? Imagine un instant que personne ne reste une fois qu'ils sauront de qui Ella est la fille ! Cette histoire pourrait briser une amitié, mais aussi… Tu as pensé à Scott et Timothy ? Tu crois que ça va leur faire quoi d'apprendre qu'ils ont une grande sœur dont ils ne savent rien ? Timothy est petit, mais Scott… Il n'a que dix mois de différence d'avec Ella… Il… »

Harry ne trouva plus les mots pour expliquer à quel point l'arrivée inopinée d'Ella dans leur vie risquait de bousculer des choses, de chambouler certaines personnes et de créer disputes et conflits parmi leur groupe d'amis et leur famille. Mais il souhaitait l'aider malgré tout et surtout retrouver Théo, reprendre contact avec lui peut-être. Harry avait toujours eu quelques difficultés à accepter que le passé soit passé. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il avait été ami avec Théo, et désirait probablement le redevenir un jour. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait exactement pourquoi leur amitié s'était conclue si abruptement seize années plus tôt. Ginny comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et craignait, car elle redoutait exactement la même chose que lui.

« Scott pensera que sa mère l'a eu pour remplacer Ella, conclut-elle.

- C'est le cas ?

- Je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Hermione, mais elle ne voulait pas d'Ella, vraiment pas. A ses yeux, il n'y avait donc rien à remplacer. Je crois surtout qu'elle souhaitait… faire oublier cette histoire à Ron. Ron qui réagira comme seul lui peut le faire, c'est certain. Surtout qu'il avait vraiment souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé… Ou plutôt de ce qu'il croyait vrai il y a seize ans. Il avait eu du mal à enterrer cette histoire, à ne plus penser à cet enfant… Alors, il en voudra à Hermione. Je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il refuse de nous aider à rechercher Théo.

- Moi, je lui en voudrais… »

Ginny posa ses lèvres sur sa joue mal rasée pour tenter d'effacer la moue penaude qui s'était posée sur son visage brusquement. Elle finit par embrasser ses lèvres et il se laissa aller, oubliant pour un instant les inquiétudes qui viendraient –bien trop tôt à son goût- rappeler leur présence lorsque tout serait dévoilé. Il passa sa main sur la hanche charnue de son épouse en mordillant ses lèvres, l'attirant vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie –ou même besoin- de plus. Elle sourit contre sa bouche avant d'haleter :

« Tu es certain que les filles sont occupées ?

- Absolument certain ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Winifred déposa un sachet de bonbons de l'entreprise de ses oncles sur la couverture orange et jaune de son lit avec un sourire à l'adresse d'Ella qui semblait plongée dans le texte du parchemin qu'elle tenait, assise sur un pouf. La rouquine replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en ouvrant le paquet d'Explo-choco –des petites bulles en chocolat qui explosaient littéralement en laissant écouler un liquide chocolaté en bouche- et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Ella leva un doigt, comme pour lui signifier d'attendre quelques minutes car elle n'avait pas fini, et Winifred s'écroula sur son lit en engouffrant plusieurs Explo-choco. Impatiente, elle tapotait ses ongles sur le rebord de bois de son lit en attendant qu'Ella relève les yeux du parchemin. Elle le fit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Parfait. Tu dois avoir de bonnes notes, non ?

- Disons que ça dépend des matières… Et des profs. Quand je n'aime pas ceux qui enseignent, je n'écoute pas. Les Potions, c'est ma bête noire. Tu peux trouver ce devoir bon, mais le professeur Rogue va me donner un Acceptable au grand maximum. Il me déteste par principe, même s'il a fini par supporter mon père… Mais moi, il me hait. Et le professeur Rogue note à la tête. C'est inacceptable, non ?!

- Pourquoi il te déteste ? »

Winifred grimaça, hésitante à l'idée d'avouer la vérité à cette fille qui était bien différente de celles qu'elle connaissait –et n'appréciait pas vraiment- à Poudlard. En général, elle ne s'entendait pas avec les filles de son âge. Elle parlait parfois avec Maïa Londubat mais celle-ci était toujours entourée d'une bande de copines super intelligentes dont l'obsession tenait à obtenir un maximum d'Optimal à leurs BUSE. Et les filles de sa classe de Gryffondor passaient leur temps à parler des garçons car leurs hormones commençaient à les titiller. Ella semblait ne correspondre à aucune des catégories que Winifred ait rencontrées. Elle finit donc par admettre :

« En classe, je passe mon temps à lui répondre. Alors forcément, il me traite comme une tête brûlée… et j'ai de mauvaises notes.

- Pourquoi tu lui réponds alors ?

- Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus drôle quand il se met en colère et qu'il devient tout rouge ! »

Ella éclata de rire à cette réponse formulée sans hésitation comme si adorer mettre un professeur en rogne pouvait être le plus amusant des jeux de l'univers. Winifred décida de changer de sujet, voulant en savoir plus sur la nouvelle venue qui avait l'air bien plus intéressante que toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

« Et toi alors, tu vas manquer des cours en étant ici, non ?

- J'étudie à la maison, mon père me donne les cours ou je travaille toute seule.

- Tu veux dire que tu passes tout ton temps chez toi ?! Ouah ! Si je devais toujours rester ici, je crois que j'en viendrais à détester mes parents… Enfin, ils sont cools comme adultes et ils ne sont pas du genre à crier ou quoi que ce soit, mais… Il faut bien se détacher au bout d'un moment, je suppose. Et puis, comment tu fais pour rencontrer d'autres jeunes ?!

- Je n'en rencontre pas. Enfin, mon père et moi, nous partons en vacances tous les ans pendant quelques semaines et dans ces moments là, je côtoie d'autres personnes. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec des gens constamment. »

Winifred acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle non plus ne se sentait pas forcée d'être perpétuellement entourée. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ses parents et de sa famille, mais elle pouvait largement se passer des autres –surtout des élèves de Poudlard avec lesquels elle n'avait pas de liens particuliers… Sauf peut-être avec Toby, lequel était pour elle une sorte de presque-ami qui savait l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin sans se sentir forcé d'être gentil. Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, elle le sentait et évitait de lui parler de quoi que ce soit –il attaquait facilement pour un rien. Mais elle le considérait –malgré le fait qu'ils ne se parle qu'une heure toutes les semaines au grand maximum- comme quelqu'un d'important dont elle regretterait l'absence une fois qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Autrement, si tous ses condisciples disparaissaient brutalement, Winifred ne s'en plaindrait sans doute pas.

« Ouais… je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Et… tu viendras à Poudlard ?

- Quoi !? s'exclama Ella sous le coup de la surprise.

- Bah oui, tu ne vas pas rester ici. Je veux dire… ma mère travaille la journée et tu seras toute seule si tu restes là. Je sais que tu veux aider ton père, mais quand tous les membres de l'Ordre seront au boulot, ils ne s'en occuperont pas et tu n'auras rien à faire de particulier… Donc, ça paraitrait plus logique que tu viennes à Poudlard selon moi. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Ella ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure –mimique qui rappela à Winifred quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans qu'elle puisse déterminer de qui il s'agissait. En effet, elle ne servirait à rien seule dans cette maison et à Poudlard, elle pourrait étudier davantage. De plus, elle ne trainerait pas dans les pattes de Ginny et ne gênerait personne. Elle s'inquiéta cependant de ne pas avoir le niveau des autres jeunes de son âge et se demanda si elle devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Voyant que Winifred attendait une réponse, elle finit par hausser les épaules en murmurant :

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella se retourna pour la millième fois au moins, s'emmêlant une fois de plus dans le drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'au cou et qui l'étranglait légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil dont les aiguilles étaient lumineuses dans le noir et réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dans quelques heures, elle rencontrerait tout plein de gens qu'elle ne voulait pas connaitre, sa mère prenant la tête des personnes qu'elle aurait souhaité éviter toute sa vie.

Elle finit par sortir de son lit, un nœud à l'estomac. Elle n'avait quasiment rien avalé au cours du diner et fut heureuse de ne pas avoir mangé, autrement elle n'aurait rien gardé très longtemps. Elle attrapa les deux livres sur la table de chevet, puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se cognant au chien qui dormait dans le couloir –devant la porte de chambre de Winifred- avant de réussir à rejoindre les escaliers sans plus de dégâts.

Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard et se figea en voyant qu'Harry y était toujours. L'homme releva la tête vers elle et sourit en la voyant rougir.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Harry referma le cahier dans lequel il venait d'inscrire toutes les notes de ses élèves avant de bailler.

« Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, et arrête un peu de me vouvoyer. On va passer quelques temps ensemble et tu dors dans le lit de mon fils, donc… Et puis, tu aurais pu être ma filleule. Enfin, si tu avais été…

- La fille du mari et non de l'amant, conclut Ella en venant s'asseoir face à Harry. Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir. A l'idée de les rencontrer demain. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley… Mon père a passé des années à me parler de tout le monde, si bien que je sais des tas de choses sur vous. Des tas de choses que même vos enfants ne savent pas.

- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Harry avec un demi sourire, presque inquiet pourtant à l'idée que l'adolescente puisse connaitre quelques sombres secrets de son existence.

- Je sais que… Je sais que vous avez failli tomber dans les pommes et que vous avez pleuré comme un bébé à la naissance de votre fils. Je sais que Ron Weasley a fait sa demande devant toute sa famille parce qu'il avait peur que ma… qu'Hermione refuse car elle ne voulait pas s'engager à l'époque. Je sais qu'elle… je sais qu'elle déteste le poisson, qu'elle est allergique aux framboises, qu'elle a peur quand elle se trouve dans une forêt la nuit, qu'elle adore être dans l'eau, que c'est là qu'elle se sent le plus en sécurité… Je sais qu'elle a enlevé son alliance avant de coucher avec mon père. Je sais trop de choses en fait. Des choses qu'une fille ne devrait pas savoir sur ses parents et… Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je continu à vouloir en savoir plus. Comme si… comme si ça allait m'aider à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? »

Ella resta silencieuse, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de craquer alors que ses nerfs –si solides d'ordinaire- semblaient sur le point de la lâcher au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Harry soupira :

« Comprendre pourquoi ta mère t'a abandonnée ? »

Il s'imagina que c'était ça le problème, la question sans réponse que lui-même se posait depuis la veille. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses larmes ayant disparues, remplacées par une détermination farouche, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Elle dodelina de la tête avant de répliquer :

« Non, comprendre si elle l'aimait ou non. »

Harry se laissa davantage aller sur son siège, croisant ses doigts contre son ventre avec un air maussade, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir de ce que disait Hermione à propos de Théo à l'époque. Il se remémorait la façon dont elle parlait de lui après qu'il soit parti, comme s'il valait mieux oublier et cesser de le chercher –Harry comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit le retrouve. Mais il ne se rappelait pas de leur retour du Brésil par exemple, car rien à l'époque ne lui avait laissé soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Il finit par secouer la tête, chassant ses pensées car tenter de se souvenir de cette période houleuse lui était presque douloureux.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses à ce sujet… »

Ella acquiesça lentement, se doutant parfaitement que la situation n'était pas facile à accepter pour Harry non plus qui n'avait vu à l'époque que ce qu'il souhaitait voir. Il observa l'adolescente avant de remarquer ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle pour lecture.

« Tu lis la dernière biographie d'Hermione ?! s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souhaitait apprendre le récit d'idioties journalistiques que récitaient les livres de ce genre où lui-même ne s'était jamais reconnu.

- Oui, mon père me l'a offert pour mes seize ans. Il passe son temps à essayer de me faire accepter ma mère. Il ne veut pas que je la déteste… Je n'en avais pas voulu, mais je me suis dit en venant ici que savoir certaines choses ne me ferait pas plus de mal…

- Ces bouquins disent n'importe quoi ! La preuve en est que j'y suis dépeint comme un super héros qui n'a jamais fait une seule erreur, qui n'a jamais lancé un seul sortilège impardonnable –alors qu'à une époque je ne survivais que grâce à ça- et comme un amant, mari et père extraordinaire. Je pense que je suis un bon mari, je tente d'être un excellent père et… Je… Pour le côté « amant » on ne va pas en parler toi et moi. Mais… nous avons sauvé le monde en quelque sorte, ce qui fait de nous des héros… Et les gens ne veulent voir que le bon côté des choses qui nous concernent. Ils ne veulent pas savoir qu'Hermione, Ron et moi, nous nous sommes déjà disputés, ou que Ginny et moi avons failli divorcer quelques temps après la fin de la guerre ou que parmi les membres de l'Ordre il y avait des milliers de rivalités et disputes… qu'à chaque réunion, on s'insultait ou même, on se battait les uns contre les autres. Ils ne veulent garder que le positif. Et on ne peut que les comprendre au fond…

- Oui, si les héros se mettent à avoir des défauts… »

Harry esquissa un sourire en percevant une nuance de sarcasme dans la voix d'Ella. Il changea finalement de sujet, n'ayant guerre envie de s'appesantir sur les défauts des héros de la guerre dont il faisait partie –et dont il était le symbole depuis son enfance.

« Et, l'autre livre que tu lis, qu'est ce que c'est ? Si c'est sur moi, autant te dire tout de suite que contrairement à ce qui se raconte, je n'ai pas éclaté de rire après avoir tué Lord Voldemort.

- Vous auriez pu !

- Disons que ça n'a pas été le moment le plus amusant de mon existence… Mais tu n'as pas répondu ? »

Ella hésita quelques secondes et finit par poser le carnet de son père sur le bureau, le poussant lentement vers Harry en priant pour qu'il ne fasse que le feuilleter avant de le lui rendre. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il n'était pas du genre voyeur et qu'avoir les détails de la tromperie de sa meilleure amie envers son meilleur ami ne le tenterait pas plus que ça. Il l'entrouvrit en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de titre et lut les premières phrases avant de le refermer.

« Si j'avais tenu un journal à l'époque, je n'aurais guère apprécié que mes enfants puissent le lire, fit-il remarquer en rendant le carnet à Ella. Même si cette partie de la vie de ton père te concerne de très près, es-tu certaine qu'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé t'aidera à accepter ce que ta mère a fait ?

- En fait… Je n'y ai pas appris grand-chose pour le moment car mon père m'avait déjà raconté presque tout. Mais… Je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir… Pour…

- Passer à autre chose ?

- Oui. Si vous pouviez lire le journal de Tom Jedusor et le comprendre, apprendre comment les mécanismes de son cerveau fonctionnaient et comment toutes ses idéologies s'étaient mises en place, ne le feriez-vous pas ?

- Si… Je suppose que si. Ou du moins, à l'époque, j'aurais voulu savoir. Désormais, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Ella se leva, commençant à sentir la fatigue peser sur son corps, et elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, enserrant ses livres contre elle.

« Et bien… Voilà. Je veux savoir comment était mon père avant d'être celui que je connais si bien. Je veux savoir comment il a pu… l'aimer elle et pourquoi… Savoir comment l'homme si intègre qu'il est a pu se laisser embarquer dans une histoire d'adultère d'une navrante banalité pour l'époque, et pourquoi il n'est pas revenu vous voir avec moi dans les bras pour dénoncer tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je veux savoir pourquoi même après seize ans, il continu à parler d'elle comme si… Comme si elle restait une personne à protéger.

- Et tu penses trouver la réponse à tes questions là dedans ?

- Je l'espère… »

**.**

*******

**.**

_Jour 42._

_Je l'ai embrassée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment exactement –bien que j'ai depuis longtemps appris comment on embrasse, c'est le « comment j'en suis arrivé là » qui m'étonne encore… Mais, j'y suis venu naturellement. __Ç__a m'a paru logique. On se baignait dans la baie, en sous-vêtements comme toujours. Elle était belle –encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait les joues roses d'excitation après la journée de la veille et nos mille discussions avec la Reine. Elle était fière d'elle, comme si elle venait de répondre à une question d'une importance fondamentale posée par Severus ou Minerva. Elle s'est approchée de moi, joueuse, comme toujours. Elle ne tentait pas vraiment de me séduire… Enfin, pas comme les femmes le font en général. Elle n'était pas provocante, elle ne faisait pas de mimiques étranges et coquines… Elle était juste là, souriante. _

_Et je l'ai embrassée. J'ai placé mes mains sur ses hanches nues et je l'ai attirée vers moi. C'était mécanique, comme si mon corps devait être contre le sien. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Elle s'est raidie une seconde, puis s'est laissée faire… Je dirais même plus : elle a renforcé le baiser et a plongé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, elle m'a serré encore plus contre elle. On a fini par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle ne m'a pas dit un seul mot depuis…_

Ella reposa le carnet en sentant la fatigue picoter ses yeux alors que les lettres s'étaient floutées quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne pouvait plus lire la suite de ces mots, simplement trop épuisée pour le faire. Elle se laissa aller sur le matelas en remontant la couverture. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet avant d'observer le plafond, ne cillant plus désormais, alors qu'elle aurait dû dormir. Elle entendait l'océan, bruyant, et le souffle du vent contre les battants des fenêtres. Elle s'efforça à fermer les yeux. Et supplia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui envoyer Morphée le plus rapidement possible. Apparemment, ce dernier n'était plus disponible…

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella fut brusquement réveillée par un truc humide et poisseux passant sur son visage et –entrouvrant les yeux- elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Mocca, le chien des Potter, qui avait entrepris de lui lécher le visage avec une passion dantesque inquiétante. Elle posa sa paume sur le museau de l'animal qui souffla dessus et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il cesse de la prendre pour un os. Après qu'il se soit éloigné, elle s'étira en baîllant, épuisé par le manque de sommeil des derniers jours. De plus, le son des vagues se brisant contre les roches et le sable l'avait empêché de dormir une fois qu'elle s'était réinstallée dans son lit et des maux de tête la désarçonnèrent lorsqu'elle se releva.

La journée serait dure et elle craignait que tout se passe encore plus mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle pouvait parfois être un peu trop pessimiste dans ce genre de situations complexes et sa vie lui semblait être pleine de nœuds qui seraient dur à démêler. Elle baîlla et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer, afin de s'accorder un peu plus d'intimité. Il était déjà dix heures du matin, et s'en voulut d'avoir autant trainé. Elle fila à la salle de bain, se doucha et hésita pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sur la façon dont elle devrait s'habiller. Après tout, elle allait rencontrer des tas de gens et elle se devait de faire bonne impression pour qu'ils aient envie de l'aider. Certains ne devaient pas forcément s'entendre avec son père et il faudrait donc qu'ils aient envie de la soutenir elle.

Finalement, elle enfila un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu-vert avant de mettre ses converses et de s'attacher les cheveux. Elle disciplina ses boucles brunes en les coiffant d'un chignon, quelques mèches s'échappant pour venir caresser sa nuque. Puis elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'arrêta en entendant des voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas et inspira plusieurs fois à fond avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où elle découvrit les Potter et trois rouquins.

Ron, Scott et Timothy. Ella sentit ses craintes s'alourdir en découvrant les deux autres enfants qu'avaient eu sa mère –et qui eux, l'étaient réellement. Ginny s'arrêta de cuisiner en la voyant apparaitre et lui adressa un sourire désolé, comme si elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui éviter ça. Mais Ron était arrivé plus tôt que prévu, accompagné de ses fils et elle n'avait même pas pu contacter Hermione qui allait sans nul doute s'en prendre à elle. Après tout, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses trois enfants se trouvent dans la même pièce.

Harry aussi paraissait désolé, et surtout très gêné. Il aurait adoré être à l'autre bout du monde en cet instant précis mais ne pouvait hélas pas fuir. Autrement, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, car il ne ressentait pas le désir masochiste de participer à tous les drames qui suivraient. Ron remarqua enfin sa présence et se leva avec un immense sourire, apparemment heureux de la rencontrer… Ella savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'elle avait été cet enfant qu'il imaginait avoir perdu, il ne serait sans doute plus aussi sympathique.

« Ella, c'est ça ?! s'enquit-il en lui serrant la main, ne se rendant pas compte du malaise qu'il provoquait chez l'adolescente. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, tu es aussi grande que lui !

- Non, presque aussi grande, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Alors, c'est qu'il a encore grandi ! »

Ella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, plus franchement cette fois ci et Ginny l'invita à s'asseoir en expliquant la situation, se doutant qu'Ella voudrait savoir comment se déroulerait la journée et quels dangers elle y rencontrerait. Mais elle s'efforça avant tout à faire les présentations, comme pour jouer le rôle de gardienne de secret qu'elle s'était vue attribuer bien des années auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise de ne plus le faire car il n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'Ella connaissait Scott et Timothy pour les avoir vu sur des photographies, mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et lança d'une voix trop enjouée pour paraitre normale :

« Ella, voici Scott, le fils de Ron et d'Hermione. Il a juste… un an de moins que toi. Et Timothy, son frère, qui a sept ans.

- Presque huit ! répliqua franchement le garçonnet, la bouche pleine, jusqu'à ce que Winifred lui ordonne d'avaler avant de parler car elle trouvait dégoûtant.

- Timothy qui a presque huit ans, conclut donc Ginny en tournant des yeux. Tu veux quelque chose à manger, Ella ?

- Non… je n'ai pas très faim. »

Ou plutôt si, son estomac criait famine, mais elle pressentait qu'avaler quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui serait une entreprise trop périlleuse. Au lieu de ça, elle observa ses frères de sang –qu'elle aurait bien du mal à considérer comme de vrais frères principalement parce qu'ils ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment. Timothy avait bien sa bouche et aussi son nez. Et il lui semblait que Scott ait des oreilles de la même forme que les siennes. Mais avec leurs cheveux d'un roux éclatant appartenant uniquement aux Weasley, ils se différenciaient bien d'elle. Ron se tourna vers elle, tout en mangeant et marmonna :

« Harry m'a dit pour ton père. Enfin, c'est pour ça qu'on est là après tout… Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, la seule personne que l'Ordre n'ait jamais retrouvé c'était… lui ! Et maintenant, on a plus ou moins retrouvé sa trace, pour le perdre à nouveau. Tu n'as personne qui puisse s'occuper de toi ?

- Ella peut rester ici le temps qu'il lui plaira, _Ronald_ ! riposta Ginny entre ses dents, ayant bien insisté sur le prénom complet de ce dernier alors que les joues d'Ella se rehaussaient de rouge.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr ! acquiesça celui-ci en en bougonnement gêné avant de tenter de s'expliquer : Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu… Ton père n'a plus donné de signes de vies pendant les seize dernières années si je compte bien et nous avons toujours tous imaginé qu'il était mort ! Alors, je voulais juste savoir…

- On en discutera plus tard ! coupa Harry en prenant l'assiette d'Ella pour la servir, prêt à la forcer à manger s'il le fallait car au moins, Ron la laisserait tranquille. Ella, je suis certain que tu as envie d'œufs brouillés ! »

Ella acquiesça lentement, n'osant pas réfuter les paroles d'Harry qui remplit son assiette à ras bord avant de la poser sur la table. Ron plissa les sourcils, lesquels formèrent une barre rousse au dessus de son regard bleu clair. Il n'aimait pas être mis de côté et pressentait facilement que sa sœur et son meilleur ami lui cachaient quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne posa aucune question, espérant obtenir des réponses un peu plus tard, une fois que tous les membres de l'Ordre seraient présents. Ella se mit à manger très lentement de petites bouchées qu'elle mâchouillait pendant trop longtemps pour que ce soit naturel et réalisa que Scott l'observait bizarrement. Winifred lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et le rouquin cessa de dévisager Ella d'une manière si suspicieuse que la jeune fille craint un instant qu'il ait vu dernières les traits de son père ceux de leur mère commune.

« En fait, papa, commença Winifred après avoir lancé un regard complice à Ella qui se demanda quel sujet elle allait aborder. J'ai pensé qu'Ella pourrait peut-être aller à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez son père. Elle s'amusera beaucoup plus à l'école… Et puis, on y sera tous tout le temps et elle s'ennuierait sans doute en restant dans la maison la semaine. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ella, lui demandant de fait ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée à laquelle la jeune fille n'avait pas réellement réfléchi. Elle finit donc par hausser les épaules. Elle avait envie d'aller à Poudlard en un sens, simplement parce qu'elle y retrouverait tous ces lieux dont lui avait parlé son père, tous ses recoins secrets dont seuls quelques élèves connaissaient l'existence. Elle savait même que certains étaient inconnus d'Harry et de ses amis –qui avaient pourtant fureté plus d'une fois entre les murs de la vaste école. Mais les Serpentard avaient leurs endroits bien à eux et Ella était quasi certaine de pouvoir les repérer. De plus, elle aurait souhaité avoir un lieu où se réfugier si Hermione était désagréable. Elle voulait pouvoir s'éloigner lorsque son cerveau serait sur le point d'exploser.

Opposés à toutes ses envies, il y avait toutes ses craintes. Les autres élèves, des adolescents, créatures inconnues avec lesquelles elle ne s'entendait pas –bien que Winifred elle, lui paraisse pour l'instant extrêmement sympathique. Et puis, les cours qu'elle appréhendait de ne pas réussir à suivre malgré le fait qu'elle en sache plus sur les potions et la botanique que la plupart des adultes. Elle avait pas mal de lacunes dans certaines matières et ne connaissait pas exactement le niveau requis pour étudier à Poudlard en telle ou telle année. Elle finit par évoquer ses doutes et bredouilla :

« En fait, mon père m'a toujours donné les cours lui-même et on a oublié volontairement quelques matières dans mon cursus. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau, et je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être… _ridicule_. Ou même de faire perdre leur temps aux professeurs.

- Quand un nouvel élève arrive d'une autre école, le Professeur McGonagall lui fait passer une sorte d'examen afin d'évaluer son niveau, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules comme pour repousser ses incertitudes. Donc, tu ne pourras pas te ridiculiser.

- Et si on découvre que j'ai le niveau d'une première année, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais ma place parmi des gamins de onze ans !? grimaça Ella, pas plus à l'aise à cette idée.

- Si c'est le cas, tu resteras ici. Mais on peut toujours tenter le coup… Et puis, au moins, tu auras ta journée de demain occupée ! »

Ella acquiesça avec un sourire, heureuse d'avoir réellement le choix. Elle prendrait sa décision en fonction de ses résultats et de ses envies du lendemain, quitte à rester seule chez les Potter les trois quarts du temps. La solitude ne lui faisait pas peur. Les gens si. Timothy poussa brusquement un soupir à fendre l'âme et marmonna avec une voix de martyr :

« J'aimerais trop pouvoir y aller maintenant à Poudlard… ça serait trop trop cool ! »

Il accentua sur le dernier mot ce qui donna un « couuuleuh » très expressif qui dévoilait parfaitement à quel point l'enfant était pressé d'y être. Ella le comprenait. Quand elle était petite et que son père parlait de Poudlard, elle croyait vraiment qu'elle irait dans cette école sans savoir qu'elle n'y aurait pas sa place. Elle était impatiente. Elle avait pleuré en fêtant son onzième anniversaire et qu'en demandant à son père quand elle recevrait sa lettre, il lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard. Elle adressa un petit sourire au garçonnet qui la dévisageait, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Timothy, Scott et Winifred eurent rapidement fini de manger et la jeune fille leur proposa de monter dans sa chambre. Elle y invita Ella qui refusa d'un signe de tête rapide avant de préciser qu'elle viendrait plus tard. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Ron, sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir de réelles explications sur les raisons qui la poussaient à toujours vouloir tout connaitre sur tous les sujets –y comprit humains- qu'elle croisait. Une fois ses enfants disparus, l'homme en question marmonna :

« En fait, Hermione n'est pas certaine de pouvoir venir. Elle a eu un souci au bureau et le ministère ne peut même pas se passer d'elle un dimanche… Elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Et elle s'est remise à boire un peu trop. »

Ginny croisa le regard d'Ella qui se ternit légèrement à cette annonce. Mais la brunette l'évita finalement en se mettant à manger, pressentant qu'elle finirait par être malade car elle ne prenait même plus le temps de mâcher. Sa génitrice buvait trop et c'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas particulièrement eu envie de savoir, bien au contraire. Harry lui, parut plus inquiet et malgré le fait qu'il se doutait que cette discussion ne plairait pas à Ella, il ne put s'empêcher de la poursuivre :

« Comme… Comme il y a seize ans ? Boire à ce point là ?

- Non… Juste que c'est le troisième repas avec ses parents où je suis presque forcé de la ramener. Après, non, elle ne boit pas autant. Juste, qu'elle semble… bizarre ces temps ci. Enfin, je suppose qu'une nouvelle mission de sauvetage lui remettra un peu de baume au cœur ! »

Ella faillit s'étouffer avec son repas en entendant cette dernière phrase. Si Hermione Granger n'allait pas bien et buvait un peu trop pour compenser, cette histoire avec son père ne ferait que la rendre alcoolique à coup sûr. Elle tenta d'imaginer la Hermione des livres en ivrogne et grimaça malgré elle avant de reposer sa fourchette, ne pouvant plus rien avaler sans prendre le risque de tout recracher. Harry lui accorda un timide sourire compatissant et Ginny –passant derrière elle- lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec une tendresse maternelle étonnante à laquelle Ella ne parvenait pas à réellement s'habituer.

D'ailleurs, elle était certaine de ne jamais réussir à s'accoutumer à de telles attentions. Son père n'était pas câlin, ou du moins il ne l'était plus depuis qu'elle n'avait plus six ans, et personne d'autre n'avait jamais assez prêté attention à elle pour ce genre de démonstrations d'affection. Pourtant, à la caresse de Ginny, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Elle se souvenait bien de ce que disait son père de Molly Weasley, sur son côté maternel trop protecteur qu'elle se plaisait à employer avec tout le monde, y comprit lui à l'époque. Apparemment, Ginny avait hérité de ce côté-là et Ella était heureuse d'en profiter.

Elle n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, qui se transforma en une banale discussion sur les enfants –sujet apparemment très prenant alors qu'Ella trouvait qu'ils étaient assez bien lotis et que leurs enfants respectifs n'avaient pas l'air plus désagréables ou dissipés que ça. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à sa mère… Toute sa nuit avait été un vrai cauchemar car elle craignait de la rencontrer, et maintenant qu'elle savait que cette rencontre ne se produirait peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, elle le regrettait presque. Avant tout parce qu'elle souhaitait réellement que son père soit rapidement retrouvé et que ce dernier lui avait toujours dis que le Trio d'Or n'était efficace qu'au complet. Si Hermione ne venait pas, ou si Ron refusait de le rechercher, Ella savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Elle craignait également qu'Hermione puisse ne pas désirer être dans la pièce qu'elle trop souvent…

« Ella ? »

L'adolescente releva la tête de son assiette pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry qui apparemment était en train de lui parler, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte auparavant, et elle lui adressa un rictus d'excuse. Ginny débarrassait la table alors que Ron buvait du jus d'orange, son regard perdu vers l'océan qu'ils entrapercevaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Ton père t'a parlé de Neville Londubat ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant face à Ella avec un sourire. Il est professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et s'y connait par conséquent en plantes magiques et… Il a des liens avec certaines entreprises, il a des contacts, il est assez connu et… Enfin, je suis certain qu'avec son aide, nous allons pouvoir rapidement faire une liste plus précise de ceux susceptibles d'avoir enlevé ton père. Et aussi pour quelles raisons.

- Vous voulez dire… commença Ella avant de réaliser que l'homme lui faisait les gros yeux, ce qui l'obligea à se corriger : _Tu_ veux dire pour quelle fleur exactement ?

- Oui…

- Donc, je devrais vous les montrer et vous expliquer quelles sont leurs propriétés magiques et ce genre de choses, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça une seconde fois et Ella porta ses doigts à sa bouche, commençant nerveusement à se ronger les ongles en s'interrogeant sur ce que penserait son père de cette idée. Après tout, certaines plantes étaient devenues des secrets gouvernementaux, alors qu'une autre aurait dû rester un secret familial… Mais malgré tout, elle devrait –et elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle- montrer ces plantes aux membres de l'Ordre si ça pouvait les aider. Et après tout, si Neville –dont son père lui avait parlé à maintes et maintes reprises car ils partageaient la même passion pour la botanique- aimait vraiment le travail de Théo, il n'aurait aucune raison de tenter de parler à qui que ce soit de ces plantes… Ou du moins, Ella l'espérait. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de préciser :

« D'accord. Mais seulement si personne n'en parle. On pourrait… lancer un sort ou… Le travail de mon père est censé être protégé… Et tant qu'il n'est pas là pour s'en charger lui-même, c'est à moi seule de faire attention. Il n'est pas question que les secrets de fabrications de ses fleurs soient divulguées.

- Très bien, acquiesça Harry sans même tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Je comprends parfaitement. On va installer les fleurs dans la salle à manger si tu veux bien, et on laissera les membres de l'Ordre y accéder uniquement une fois le sortilège lancé, ça te va ? »

Ella approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva, Harry et Ron faisant de même. Ils montèrent à la chambre d'Hypérion et –avec l'aide de Winifred, Scott et Timothy- descendirent les plantes à la salle à manger. Le petit dernier des Weasley ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser mille questions sur les fleurs, principalement lorsqu'Ella précisait qu'il valait mieux éviter de les toucher comme si le danger l'attirait. Ella les plaça ensuite elle-même sur une longue table qui semblait être assez grande pour accueillir tous les Weasley, et les classa par leur ordre de création. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser les pétales d'or de l'Ellarosa et soupira en se souvenant de son anniversaire… Il lui semblait si loin à présent, ce jour parfait où son monde était encore en place, où son père et elle étaient ensemble, sains et saufs… Ce jour où elle était chez elle.

Ella n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que ses yeux lui piquaient qu'une larme dévala sa joue, larme qu'elle effaça d'un geste rageur. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry sur elle et fit tout pour l'ignorer et se ressaisir. Harry ne put prendre le temps de la réconforter qu'un son étrange s'échappa de la cheminée du salon d'où Minerva McGonagall s'extirpa avec un petit sourire crispé, de toute évidence irritée par le voyage. Pourtant lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Ella, tout signe d'agacement disparut et l'adolescente fut étonnée de voir un sourire apparaitre sur le visage ridée de la vieille femme. Harry fit rapidement les présentations, mais Ella ne put échanger que quelques mots avec la directrice, d'autres personnes arrivant déjà par réseaux de cheminée alors qu'il n'était même pas encore midi.

En une dizaine de minutes à peine, le salon auparavant vide fut envahis par les membres devenus célèbres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils n'étaient pas tous présents, mais Ella fut heureuse de les voir débarquer car elle avait légèrement douté qu'ils puissent venir alors que tous prenaient Théo pour un traitre. Pourtant, en plus du professeur McGonagall, Severus Rogue était présent. L'enseignant dont son père ne cessait de vanter les mérites, l'enseignant qui l'avait poussé avec force à entrer dans l'Ordre et à renier son éducation. L'homme aussi lui sourit, sans doute ému de découvrir la raison qui avait poussé son étudiant préféré à quitter l'Angleterre. Neville Londubat faisait également partie des nouveaux arrivés –accompagné de son épouse Luna.

Harry s'attendait apparemment à recevoir plus de monde, car il marmonna, d'une voix pleine de déception et de colère :

« Où sont Dean, Lavande, Seamus, et Parvati ?! Et Remus et… Et je pensais que George et Fred viendraient…

- Ils sont avec leurs enfants, Harry, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que comme moi, ils travaillent toute la semaine et passent les dimanches en famille. Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient à la prochaine réunion. Remus et Nymphadora sont en France pour voir Teddy. Pour les autres… T'as cogné Dean à cause de Théo une fois, si tu te souviens bien. Il n'a sûrement pas envie que ça se reproduise, et du coup il n'est pas venu… donc, Lavande non plus parce qu'elle le suit toujours, ce qui fait que Parvati ne viendra pas –puisqu'elle ne respire pas sans Lavande, tu le sais bien, et donc…

- Oui, j'ai compris, coupa Harry en un marmonnement mécontent. Enfin, on est une petite dizaine, c'est déjà ça… »

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air emballé. Réalisant que son époux ferait la tête pendant quelques minutes, Ginny demanda à Winifred, Scott et Timothy de quitter les lieux. Ils tentèrent de se défendre en répliquant qu'ils étaient assez grands, mais le regard noir made in Weasley de Ginny finit par les faire déguerpir. Finalement, elle fit les présentations, réalisant au fur et à mesure qu'Ella savait parfaitement qui ils étaient.

« Ton père t'a tant parlé d'eux pour que tu puisses les reconnaitre sans jamais les avoir vu ?! demanda-t-elle au bout du compte quand Ella murmura « le professeur Rogue » avant elle.

- Oui… tout le temps. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu des photos dans les livres alors…

- Je suis dans un livre ?! s'esclaffa Neville en mimant l'étonnement.

- Oui, dans « L'Ordre du Phoenix, l'Histoire d'une Organisation Secrète qui a sauvé l'Humanité »… Le chapitre 12 du tome 3 vous est consacré, et il y a deux photographies de vous. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence étrange où tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, qui grimaça avec gêne. Elle se promit d'apprendre à se taire, car ce genre de réflexion n'aurait pu être énoncé que par une seule autre personne au monde… Personne avec laquelle elle n'aurait normalement dû avoir aucun lien. Le professeur McGonagall esquissa finalement un sourire et remarqua, presque railleuse comme si elle avait compris depuis le départ qui Ella était réellement :

« Je vois que vous avez hérité de la passion de la lecture de votre père… »

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot et Ella acquiesça sèchement, mal à l'aise. Ginny prit la situation en main avant que celle-ci ne dégénère et que d'autres puissent se poser des questions. Elle raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé avec Théo et pourquoi leur présence était indispensable. Finalement, Harry leur fit tous signer de leur sang un pacte permettant de garder le secret des plantes de Théo. Après une dizaine de minutes de délibération, même Luna accepta de se joindre à eux, malgré le fait que –selon elle- une créature aimant le sang pourrait venir les dévorer s'ils se coupaient tous en même temps.

« En fait, Hermione ne vient pas ? demanda Neville avec un froncement de sourcils, étonné de ne pas voir le trio d'Or au complet pour une telle affaire. Théo et elle s'entendaient bien, je crois, non ? Enfin, elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui le croyaient traître…

- Elle travaille, soupira Ron. Et non, c'est vrai, elle aimait bien Théo. Mais elle ne sait pas que ça le concerne… Elle se serait sans doute libérée autrement. Mais on ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de ce genre… Elle croyait sans doute qu'un imbécile de journaliste voulait encore écrire un livre sur nous.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, siffla Severus avant de se tourner vers Ella avec un air soupçonneux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce que bon nombre d'entre nous pensaient… Pourquoi ton père est-il parti ? Je veux dire, beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ont élevés leurs enfants pendant la guerre. Et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie… Qui est ta mère ? »

Elle resta figée, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette question aussi clairement énoncée. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un lui poserait la question aussi directement. Pourtant, avant même qu'elle puisse réussir à dire quoi que ce soit –sans nul doute un mensonge, la cheminée émit à nouveau un bruit synonyme de déplacement par réseaux et une femme quitta l'âtre en époussetant sa robe, l'air épuisé.

« Désolée, je suis légèrement en retard ! s'exclama Hermione en les voyant tous se tourner vers elle, étonnés. Mes collègues sont des incapables, ce qui fait qu'à chaque fois que je disparais, ils mettent le monde sens dessus dessous… »

Elle se figea en remarquant enfin la seule personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Son cerveau ne mit qu'une seconde à analyser la situation alors que son visage perdait toute couleur et que le nœud dans sa gorge l'étouffait presque. Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de voir à quel point l'adolescente lui ressemblait… Non pas à cause de ses cheveux, mais à cause de cet air qu'elle arborait, l'air plus triste qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. De plus, la jeune fille avait hérité de nombres de caractéristiques de son père. Harry réalisa que le silence s'éternisait –ainsi que le regard mère-fille qui finirait par être remarqué par tous. Il tenta donc maladroitement de sauver la situation en lançant un bref :

« Hermione, je te présente Ella, la fille de Théodore Nott… Ella, voici Hermione Granger. »

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Uhm... Vous me haïssez, non ? J'avoue, le moment tant attendu & paf je coupe ! Sadique, moi ? -J'ai entendu dire que c'est comme ça qu'on m'aimait le plus ! =P Alors, résumé vit'fait bien fait by me de ce chapitre : J'aime Harry, j'veux l'épouser & lui faire des tas de bébés ! xD J'aime Winifred aussi ! Z'aime encOr' plus Ella qui est complètement à la ramasse en fait je crois & qui réfléchi bien trop pour son bien. C'était plus un chapitre de transition à vrai dire, mais il était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas passer la rencontre avec Harry & Winifred sous silence, comme je ne pouvais pas faire le dimanche soir (dans la fic !) "Tiens, Ella & si tu allais à Poudlard demain ?" xD Bref, chapitre plein de petites informations avant l'action. La fameuse rencontre Ella-Hermione qui ne sera pas telle que vous l'attendez, j'en suis certaine ! (Suis-je la seule à penser qu'on ne lave pas son linge sale en public ?)...

Bref le prochain chapitre marquera un peu un tournant de l'histoire. Réaction de Ron. Harry qui hurle après Hermione. Et puis un début de quête pour sauver Théo... Ah & Poudlard bien sûr ! Fin', on en reparlera du moins. J'avoue que je suis impatiente de vous faire lire le chapitre 6. C'est mon préféré... Sans doute mon fanatisme-Tobyesque qui prend le dessus & vu qu'il est très très présent dans ce chapitre 6, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur lui (vu que précédemment, c'était plutôt petites infO' !) et sur son maudit caractère... Bref, ce chapitre 5 déjà sera posté Vendredi prochain (ou un petit peu avant). Non, pas après-demain -seulement deux jours pour vous laisser cogiter sur cette fin sadique ça ne me parait pas assez ! La semaine Prochaine ! Et cette fois, promis, je ne vous abandonne pas -sauf situations d'urgences !

Alors, pour les Manchots-ou-Flemmard, petit exemple de ce qu'est un review, exemple basique où il vous suffit juste de remplir là où il y a des points : "J'ai mis ta fic en alert parce que ... J'aime ... & ... Mais j'aime moins ..." Ajoutez à ceci un vague "j'attends la suite" ou "la suiite" (si vous êtes du genre hystérique comme moi) ou ce que vous voulez. Et petites questions (qui peuvent aussi servir à ceux qui reviews généralement) afin de vous donner quelques pistes : Pensez-vous qu'Ella va aller à Poudlard & si oui, dans quelle maison va-t-elle attérir ? Pensez-vous que Ron va assassiner Hermione & si oui, de quelle manière (toute proposition sadique est acceptée d'office) ? Pensez-vous qu'Harry & Ron vont attacher Hermione à un mur et la frapper avec une batte de baseball (non en fait, ne répondez pas à celle là xD) ? Pensez-vous que... Enfin, à vous de penser en fait ! =P

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews !

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	6. Chapitre 05

**Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je suis venue poster plus tôt pour vous remercier de tous vos reviews ! -presque 4o ! =D Merci mille fois ! Et puis, il faut aussi avouer que je suis impatiente de vous faire lire le chapitre 6... donc il fallait bien poster le 5 avant. xD Voici donc un chapitre assez peu joyeux, il faut l'avouer. Mais bon, c'est la vie... Ou pas, c'est le monde des fanfictions, d'accord. Mais y'a quand même un rapport, non ? Okay, pour la Philosophie du jour de Tess, on repassera. Bref, petit chapitre -enfin "petit" tout est relatif- pour vous remercier de toutes vos attentions !

Pour les personnes non-inscrites, merci à _Lunaa-tique_, _Céline _(non, Harry n'a aucun défaut, c'est Harry ! xD & discussion mère-fille dans ce chapitre), _Jess_, _Lola_, _Tentaculegirl_, _Lilou_, _Poupie69 _(lectrice de Snapou ?)... & à tous les autres. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! J'ai le sourire depuis trois jours... L'air très niaise, mais chut ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous blablater mille imbécilités & je vous laisse à ce chapitre... -Pour toute envie de violence envers moi, ou envers un personnage que je ne nommerais pas, imprimez le "Bon de Colère" trouvable sur google image, imprimez-le en plusieurs exemplaires et déchirez-le à chaque accès de haine. xD

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 05**

**.**

*******

**.**

**_« _**_Ce qui me __bouleverse__, __ce n'est pas que tu m'__aies __menti__, c'est que __désormais__, je ne __pourrai __plus te __croire__. **»**_

**F**riedrich **N**ietzsche.

**.**

*******

**.**

_« Hermione, je te présente Ella, la fille de Théodore Nott… Ella, voici Hermione Granger. » _

L'adolescente aurait presque pu rire tant cette phrase sonnait fausse, hypocrite, et tant elle avait été prononcée avec un sourire crispé et forcé de la part d'Harry. L'homme lui-même parut sentir qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise, mais Hermione sembla soulagée qu'il ait parlé. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas forcément heureux de réaliser qu'une fois encore, il tentait –plutôt maladroitement- de protéger un peu Hermione, de la couver jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ose s'expliquer. Une petite voix –son instinct qui s'exprimait toujours dans les moments de ce genre- lui souffla qu'il agissait surtout pour Ella, pour la sauvegarder elle et la protéger un maximum, comme son père aurait dû le faire.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive en scrutant Ella, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine avec une force fougueuse alors qu'elle aurait voulu partir en courant, disparaitre, fuir… Fuir encore, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, fuir cette réalité inacceptable, fuir ses actes et leurs conséquences qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à assumer. Elle se surprit à penser que pendant toutes ces années, elle avait imaginé avoir un autre _fils_ quelque part… Découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille lui rappelait plus encore le sentiment de frustration qu'elle ressentait en étant enceinte, cette impression que l'enfant qui poussait dans son ventre n'était pas tout à fait le sien… Cette impression détestable qui lui avait mille fois donné envie de se tuer juste pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette croissance arrondissant son corps. Parfois, elle s'était même dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enfant, juste cette espèce de bosse que tous ses amis se plaisaient à caresser.

Voir cette fille lui rappelait à quel point elle ne s'était pas sentie mère. Et à quel point, encore une fois, elle ne ressentait rien la concernant. Elle ne voyait que Théo derrière ces yeux bleus marine, cette peau dorée, cette finesse et cette grandeur caractérisant parfaitement la jeune fille étrange. Ce regard n'avait duré qu'une trentaine de secondes à peine, et Hermione s'efforça de retrouver une attitude plus normale. Elle esquissa un vague sourire, murmura un bonjour encore plus vague et évita ensuite Ella du regard.

Ella baissa les yeux, plus blessée qu'elle n'aurait souhaité l'être, et elle réalisa que Ginny serrait les poings, comme sous l'envie de cogner quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ella était certaine que, seule avec Hermione, Ginny n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la frapper pour cet affront. Harry, lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air gêné et marmonna rapidement :

« Hermione, je t'attendais… Je voulais… Te parler de quelque chose ! Tu viens ?! Ella, montre donc les fleurs de ton père à Neville pendant ce temps là. »

Il n'attendit de réponses de personne et saisit le poignet d'Hermione d'une main ferme en la conduisant jusqu'à son bureau sous le regard froissé de Ron qui se sentit mis à l'écart. Hermione croisa celui de Ginny pendant une seconde et comprit que son meilleur ami savait tout et que les prochaines minutes seraient sans doute consacrées à une dispute telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connue auparavant. Harry ferma la porte de son bureau en la claquant et Hermione s'éloigna de lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son buste en repoussant son envie de boire quelque chose de fort.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?! demanda-t-elle finalement. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais accepté qu'elle soit ici, dans ta maison alors que… Si Ron l'apprenait…

- Ron va l'apprendre, répliqua froidement Harry. Premièrement parce qu'il doit le savoir ! Et deuxièmement parce qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit au courant en vue de la situation. Ella va rester ici, elle ira peut-être à Poudlard où elle sera avec tes fils et… Elle sera là. Tu nous l'as déjà cachée pendant seize ans, alors il n'est pas question qu'elle subisse les secrets qui t'entourent maintenant. Elle ne va pas être la fille de personne juste pour que tu continus à vivre normalement ! »

Hermione releva la tête de la moquette pour plonger son regard dans celui noir de son meilleur ami, regard qui dégageait une fureur pure et brûlante qui aurait pu la crucifier sur place. Elle trembla légèrement, vacillante, et dut se raccrocher au bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il lui aurait proposé de s'asseoir et l'aurait aidée, Harry resta de marbre, tentant de se montrer aussi insensible qu'elle l'avait été seize ans plus tôt.

« Si tu ne le dis pas à Ron, je le ferais.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à lui dire quoi que ce soit ! riposta Hermione. C'est ma vie !

- C'est aussi la leur. Celle de Ron, celle d'Ella, celle de tes fils aussi… Celle de Théo également, vie qui semble menacée et que tu as intérêt à nous aider à sauver après tout ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, dévoilant derrière un nouveau masque de froideur, une pointe d'inquiétude non feinte. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

« La vie de Théo est menacée ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Il a été enlevé. On ne sait pas exactement par qui, mais il a besoin d'aide… C'est pour ça qu'Ella est ici et qu'elle va y rester. Parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre. »

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage d'Hermione disparut instantanément et Harry eut l'air légèrement surpris. Brusquement, une idée qui ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit auparavant s'insinua dans ses pensées : Et si ça n'avait pas été qu'une simple histoire de sexe ? Pourtant, il s'obligea à la rejeter, ne voulant pas donner à Hermione une bonne raison d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Hermione replaça une boucle derrière son oreille et il réalisa qu'Ella organisait ses gestes d'une façon identique impressionnante.

« Tous finiront par le remarquer. Elle te ressemble.

- Elle ressemble à Théo… On n'est pas forcé de leur dire… Tu sais très bien que Ron, il… Il est jaloux et il…

- Il a tous les droits de l'être sur ce coup là.

- Notre amitié a survécu à un divorce, Harry. Mais à _ça_…

- Alors, elle n'y résistera pas, approuva-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça lui été égal, alors que cette idée même le rendait malade d'inquiétude.

- Tu prendras son parti…

- Je prends le parti de cette gamine effrayée dans le salon ! réfuta Harry, la voix tremblante de colère. Cette gamine qui aurait pu vivre parmi nous pendant toutes ces années, cette gamine que tu as laissée tomber il y a longtemps pour ne pas dévoiler que tu avais commis une erreur, pour te protéger sans penser à elle ! Par l'Ordre de Merlin, Hermione, à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu imaginais sérieusement que tu pourrais emporter ce secret dans la tombe ? C'était quoi le deal ? Une fois toi morte, Ginny aurait pu dire la vérité parce que personne ne critique réellement un mort ? Ou non, même pas ? Ella était censée rester le noir secret de ton existence ?

- Arrête d'hurler ! Ils vont nous entendre !

- Un être humain ne peut être un secret, Hermione ! continua Harry sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. C'est une fille, une fille qui a le même ADN que toi, qui a tes cheveux, ta bouche, certaines de tes mimiques… Ils remarqueront tous qui elle est. Et si la colère de Ron se développe contre elle, je la protégerais. Par contre, contre toi… Ron aura toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir, Hermione. Et j'aimerais que tu évites de fuir une fois encore…

- Alors, quoi ?! Tu veux que je joue à la maman maintenant ? Qu'après avoir tout dévoilé à Ron, à la famille, à Scott et Timothy et à tous nos amis, j'aille vers elle et la considère comme ma fille parce qu'elle en a besoin ? Je ne voulais pas d'elle il y a seize ans, Harry… Je ne veux pas plus d'elle maintenant. »

Harry se figea sous cette réplique jetée avec une amertume qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Il fut surpris par le désir qu'il ressentit. Désir de lui faire du mal, vraiment, de s'avancer vers elle et de la gifler alors qu'il n'avait jamais frappé une femme… Il se retint néanmoins et articula avec lenteur, presque menaçant :

« Dis-le à Ron, aujourd'hui. Autrement, je m'en charge. Et contrairement à toi qui pourras y mettre les formes, je lui annoncerais simplement à quel point tu es différente de ce que je pensais…

- Harry…

- Tu m'as vu sans parents, tu as vu Neville sans les siens, tu as vu des centaines d'enfants seuls errer dans les rues pendant la guerre, tu as vu le nombre d'orphelins croitre que ce soit du côté sorcier ou moldu… Tu avais le choix, Hermione. Et selon moi, tu as fait le mauvais. Tu as apparemment pu te débrouiller avec ta conscience, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appuyer sur ce coup là. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer ou de s'expliquer et quitta le bureau, rejoignant la salle à manger où Ella décrivait simplement quelles propriétés avait chaque plante. Apparemment, il n'avait rien raté car elle venait juste de commencer. Elle releva la tête vers lui en le voyant entrer et il lui lança un sourire, qu'elle devina forcé mais qui la rassura quelque peu. Elle continua donc son cours sous le regard de Neville qui semblait avoir devant lui l'équivalant –pour un homme normal- d'une bande de femmes top-modèles nues.

« Elle, c'est la _Mionaglaé_… » annonça Ella en désignant une plante aux pétales noirs.

Hermione arriva derrière Harry et, percevant une bribe de son prénom dans celui de la fleur, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement ? »

Ella resta muette une seconde, puis déclara froidement, son regard profondément ancré dans celui de sa 'mère' :

« Elle tue. Celui qui la touche meurt lentement dans d'atroces souffrances… »

Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors que le sens de ces mots prenait forme dans son esprit. Le nom de la plante était semblable au sien car elle avait fait souffrir Théo comme cette plante torturait ceux qui s'en approchaient. A l'instant, elle saisissait parfaitement à quel point elle l'avait blessé, à un tel point qu'une fleur portait désormais son nom. Une fleur tueuse qui –comme elle- meurtrissait ses victimes… _Sa_ victime. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les autres explications à propos des autres plantes de Théo, réalisant que la plupart avaient des noms assez symboliques, prouvant que sa vie en Angleterre avait encore une grande place dans son esprit. Les autres aussi le remarquèrent, Neville finissant par plaisanter :

« Il n'y en aurait pas une qui porte mon nom ?!

- Non, pas que je sache, marmonna Ella en réfléchissant à un possible lien entre le professeur de Botanique et l'une des fleurs, avant de se tourner vers l'une aux pétales rouges. Hum, elle c'est la _Vermelha_. »

Hermione sentit ses muscles se crisper à l'évocation de ce seul nom. _Vermelha_… comme la Baia Vermelha du Brésil, là où les Elfes des Montagnes étaient cachés depuis des millénaires, là où ils avaient passé leurs quatre mois de relation extraconjugale, là où Ella avait été conçue aussi. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et s'efforça de conserver un ton normal en prononçant ces mots :

« Et elle… Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

- La sève de la _Vermelha _est un puissant philtre l'amour.

- _Vermelha _? répéta le professeur McGonagall avec un froncement de sourcils en réalisant que ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le nom de la baie où vivent les Elfes des Montagnes, où Théo est allé avec… Hermione, si je me souviens bien ? »

Hermione sentit le regard de Ron sur elle mais fit tout pour éviter de le croiser, réfléchissant à vive allure à une réponse à donner. Oui, c'était bien ça, et le sens de ce nom n'aurait échappé à personne si tous s'en souvenaient. Pourtant, Ella répondit à sa place d'une voix nette, sans flancher une seule fois alors qu'elle sentait que son cœur aurait pu cesser de battre :

« Les Elfes des Montagnes ne croient pas en l'amour et aux valeurs prônées par les sociétés telle que la nôtre, comme le mariage. Et ils pensent que seul l'amour physique a de la valeur. La passion de l'instant. Par exemple, chez eux, le libertinage est toléré… Enfin, je crois que mon père a choisi ce nom par pure ironie. »

Hermione réalisa qu'Ella en savait un peu trop et –remarquant le regard de la femme- l'adolescente expliqua :

« J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois. Quand mon père travaillait sur la _Vermelha_ justement, et qu'il avait besoin de l'aide des Elfes pour rechercher un fruit de chez eux qui a des vertus aphrodisiaques. Et j'y suis retournée il y a deux ans pour des vacances. Mon père s'entendait bien avec eux alors…

- Pas assez pour qu'ils nous aident durant la guerre pourtant ! répliqua Ron avec un rictus froissé, comme s'il en voulait encore aux Elfes d'avoir refusé de choisir un côté ou l'autre de la guerre.

- Ils ne se mêlent pas aux sorciers généralement ou aux guerres quelles qu'elles soient. Ils ont leurs raisons… »

Le ton d'Ella ne laissait aucune possibilité de répondre, à moins que l'un d'eux désire se faire arracher la tête. Elle avait appris à apprécier les Elfes depuis longtemps, avec leurs étranges coutumes que les sorciers ne comprenaient pas… Pourtant, elle s'était toujours dit que le monde aurait dû suivre les règles imposées par les Elfes, il s'en serait ainsi beaucoup mieux porté. La guerre n'existait pas parmi ce clan, seul l'amour comptait. Trahison et tromperies n'avaient aucun sens puisque jamais personne ne promettait quoi que ce soit. Ils ne connaissaient que le côté positif de la vie et seule la mort pouvait les tirer de leur rêve éveillé.

« Et celle là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Neville en désignant la dernière plante présente en bout de table, celle sur laquelle tous les regards étaient plus ou moins rivés depuis le début de cette présentation.

Ella hésita quelques secondes, se remémorant avec une précision détonante les paroles de son père lorsqu'il lui avait dévoilé l'_Ellarosa_. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaisse réellement les membres de l'Ordre que depuis une petite demi-heure, elle leur faisait confiance. Après tout, ils avaient été amis avec son père, ils avaient combattu ensemble Lord Voldemort, ils symbolisaient à eux seuls l'amitié et l'espoir. Pourtant, elle redoutait de leur accorder une telle connaissance des travaux de son père, de les confier entre leurs mains… Elle avait toujours été certaine que jamais elle ne dévoilerait les secrets de son père à des personnes mal attentionnées. Mais, comment pouvait-elle être certaine que ces gens réaliseraient à quel point il était important de se taire ?

Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, la sortant de son moment de doute pour la rassurer comme lui seul savait si bien le faire.

« Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que cela implique. Nous avons tous gardé des secrets pendant la guerre… Et même sous la torture, les gens que tu vois ici n'ont jamais cédé. Tu peux nous faire confiance… »

Ella acquiesça mécaniquement avant de soupirer :

« C'est l'_Ellarosa_. Elle est entièrement faite d'Or… De l'Or qui se régénère dans la sève, comme s'il était vivant.

- De l'Or ? répéta bêtement Neville, exactement comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. De l'or… le métal ? De l'or, comme celui avec lequel on fabrique les gallions ?!

- Oui, cet or là, approuva Ella, un rire au bord des lèvres.

- Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ?

- Non, c'était censé rester… secret. »

Neville s'approcha plus encore de la plante et tendit les doigts vers elle, demandant d'un regard à Ella s'il pouvait la toucher. L'adolescente acquiesça et il le fit avec un sourire béat qui fit rire son épouse, laquelle semblait être la seule à ne pas être étonnée par cette trouvaille. Ella n'en fut pas choquée, sachant que Luna était la personne croyant le plus en toutes sortes de choses impossibles. Une fleur faite d'Or devait lui paraitre d'une banalité effarante comparée à tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Neville, lui, continuait à observer l'_Ellarosa_ avec une lueur de fascination dans les yeux.

« C'est incroyable ! Tout simplement extraordinaire ! Ton père est un géni…

- Oui, il le sait, railla Ella avec un sourire canaille qui fit rire Harry, lequel n'avait vu ce genre de sourire que sur les traits de quelques Serpentards dont Théo. L'_Ellarosa _est la dernière plante qu'il ait créée, il y a quelques semaines. Il me l'a offerte le… »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, réalisant que sa date de naissance serait une chose à ne pas prononcer et continua en se rattrapant :

« Pour mon anniversaire. Donc, il y a peu de temps. Et étant donné qu'elle est la seule depuis des années qu'il n'ait pas tentée de vendre…

- C'est sûrement cette plante qui intéresse ceux qui l'ont enlevé, conclut Severus avec un rictus menaçant prouvant parfaitement qu'il tuerait ces personnes lui-même à mains nues s'il le pouvait. Enfin, je présume qu'une fleur permettant à son possesseur de devenir richissime sans jamais avoir à travailler… L'idée doit charmer plus d'un sorcier !

- Mais si Théo n'a jamais parlé de l'_Ellarosa_ à qui que ce soit… commença Neville.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un se soit amusé à l'espionner, acheva Ron en grimaçant.

- Reste à savoir : qui !? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ella qui se sentit une fois encore impuissante face à cette question, celle à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, elle était venue rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre dans le seul but d'y répondre et elle espérait qu'ils puissent le faire rapidement. Elle aussi donc les épaules pour seule réponse, dévoilant parfaitement son incapacité à répondre.

« Très bien, acquiesça Harry, une lueur étincelante animant brutalement son regard émeraude : Alors, nous allons plancher sur le sujet ! Après tout… Nous avons vécu pire pendant la guerre. Ce n'est pas une bande de fana de botanique qui sera capable de faire peur aux membres de l'Ordre de Phoenix tout de même ! »

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Ella qui retrouva son sourire. Oui, une armée même de botanistes ne pouvait rien contre Harry Potter. Il avait survécu à bien pire que ça et Ella ne douta pas une seule seconde alors qu'il commençait à travailler –posant mille questions à Neville- qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir.

**.**

*******

**.**

Ce ne fut que lorsque Luna commença à voir des petites bestioles voleter autour de l'aura du professeur Rogue qu'Harry accepta de cesser toute activité cérébrale. Rendre ses amis fous n'avait jamais été son but et alors qu'il s'en approchait, il s'efforça à rebrousser chemin. Ella enroulait mécaniquement une mèche brune autour de son majeur, le regard dans le vague, épuisée malgré le fait qu'elle ait passé sa journée assise sur un fauteuil extrêmement confortable. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement sonore et Harry posa brutalement le petit carnet dans lequel il avait noté quelques détails fournis par Neville au sujet des groupes botanistes dont Ella et lui connaissaient l'existence.

« On a fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Et Merlin même t'en remercie ! ronchonna Ron en passant ses mains contre son visage et malaxant sa peau comme s'il craignait d'avoir passé trop de temps s'en bouger et de s'être transformé en pierre. Que fait-on de beau maintenant ? On va voir tous ces botanistes et leur botter les fesses en leur demandant où est Théo ?

- Ce serait stupide, coupa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Après dix heures, l'arrière-train collé à une chaise, je peux tout de même me permettre d'être stupide ! répliqua Ron avec un sourire, gamin et aussi prompt à agacer sa meilleure amie que vingt années plus tôt.

- On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard, annonça Harry afin de cesser les petites joutes verbales qui –il le savait- pourraient se prolonger tard dans la nuit sans son intervention rapide et efficace. C'est simple, on y travaille… Neville se renseigne auprès de ses contacts, le plus discrètement possible ! Quant à moi, je vais aller rendre une petite visite aux Aurors du Ministère que je connais afin d'avoir un peu de soutiens au cas où cette histoire tournerait mal…

- Comment ça ? »

La voix d'Ella le tira de son petit discours habituel de meneur et il se tourna vers elle, réalisant que cette dernière phrase avait angoissé la jeune fille. Il s'empressa de se corriger avant de s'attirer les foudres de son épouse ou le regard moralisateur du professeur McGonagall qui appréciait encore –malgré son âge- de le fustiger lorsqu'il parlait avant de réfléchir.

« Si ça tournerait mal dans le sens : s'il y a des blessés, que ce soit de notre côté ou du leur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ella. Si ces hommes veulent obtenir quelque chose de ton père, ils ne lui feront pas de mal ! Il faut qu'il soit en forme pour créer ses plantes, n'est ce pas ? De plus, si il est aussi doué en Occlumencie qu'il l'était il y a seize ans, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il sera prêt à combattre toute attaque mentale ce qui empêchera ces gens ne lui soutirer des informations…

- Sauf si… »

Cette fois, ce fut le ton qu'employa brusquement le professeur Rogue qui alarma Ella, laquelle pencha son visage vers lui avec une telle précipitation qu'elle manqua presque de se dévisser la tête. L'homme réalisa que tous demeureraient désormais accrochés à ses lèvres tant qu'il n'aurait pas conclue sa phrase et s'empressa donc de le faire :

« Je présume que si ton père tient à ses plantes autant que tu le dis… La seule autre chose sans laquelle il ne puisse imaginer vivre, c'est toi. Je veux dire, tu es sa fille unique, tu es de toute évidence sa plus fervente admiratrice et tu as pris le risque de revenir ici malgré tout ce que cela implique… »

Son regard noir passa imperceptiblement sur Hermione, mouvement que seule Ella parut remarquer. Alors elle fut persuadée qu'il savait. Pourtant, elle ne cilla pas et se contenta d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« En clair, si ces gens –quels qu'ils soient- veulent obtenir quelque chose de ton père, c'est à toi qu'ils devront s'en prendre pour le faire flancher.

- Lorsqu'ils l'ont enlevés, ils ne se sont qu'à peine intéressés à moi, fit remarquer Ella avec une grimace. Ils se sont contentés de me désarmer et…

- _Garder le motif de chantage pour plus tard_, énonça Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Pendant la guerre, lorsque nous enlevions des gens, nous prenions bien soin de garder ce qui pourrait être un élément déclencheur pour la fin… Nous commencions par leur faire subir quelques tortures physiques, puis nous fouillions leurs esprits à la recherche de la chose à laquelle ils tenaient le plus…

- Et nous éliminions finalement cette chose, conclut Severus avec un ricanement caustique. Ella doit être mise en sécurité. »

Harry hocha la tête en gardant le silence et tous purent voir qu'il réfléchissait. Il leva finalement les yeux et poignarda presque Minerva McGonagall de son regard.

« Je sais qu'elle devra passer des tests, mais nous parlions de Poudlard pas plus tard que ce matin…

- Harry, tu sais parfaitement que désormais, Poudlard n'est plus le lieu le plus protégé qui existe. Les forces du mal ont mille fois fait céder les barrages magiques entourant le château durant la guerre. Les sortilèges le protégeant désormais ne sont que rudimentaires.

- En effet, mais de nombreux membres de l'Ordre y vivent. Vous, Severus, Charlie, Neville… Et moi. Combien de lieux au monde peuvent se vanter de constituer un repaire d'anciens gagnants ? » railla-t-il finalement avec un sourire en coin légèrement arrogant qui fit comprendre à Ella pourquoi le choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Ella n'eut même pas besoin de voir le professeur McGonagall acquiescer qu'elle sut qu'Harry avait gagné. Il esquissa un sourire de vainqueur et l'adolescente prit conscience de la force qui se dégageait de cet homme, une force impressionnante qui renforçait le respect et ne semblait avoir de limites… Même Minerva McGonagall qui pourtant était aussi forte et sage que les plus puissants des mages ne pensait apparemment à lui souligner les défauts que comportait l'hébergement d'Ella à Poudlard. Sans nul doute parce qu'il suivait son instinct sans défaut et que tous avaient appris avec le temps à s'y fier également. Ella se promit de faire de même et d'obéir à Harry pour toujours. Elle se coupa mentalement à cette pensée et se rattrapa : _Pour l'instant_…

Ce ne fut que lorsque tous commencèrent à se lever, s'étirant les uns après les autres qu'elle réalisa que la discussion était close –sans qu'elle-même n'en ait été informée comme si les membres de cette petite communauté avait leur propre signal qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir. Puis, chassant ses interrogations de son esprit, elle en accepta de nouvelles, plus angoissantes et surtout non résolubles. Elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement, elle le savait d'avance alors qu'Hermione se levait à son tour, évitant toujours avec un soin tout particulier de poser son regard sur elle. A chaque fois qu'elle avait parlé, elle ne s'était directement adressée à Ella, comme si l'ignorer demeurait la seule solution à ses problèmes. L'adolescente s'inquiéta quant à la poursuite des événements. Hermione allait-elle passer tout son séjour à ne pas la regarder comme si elle n'existait pas ?

Ginny caressa doucement son épaule et Ella prit conscience des regards posés sur elle, comprenant qu'apparemment, quelqu'un s'adressait à elle mais que –perdue dans ses pensées- elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte auparavant. Minerva McGonagall lui lança un sourire compatissant teinté d'amusement moqueur et répéta sa question :

« Souhaites-tu passer les quelques tests permettant d'évaluer ton niveau dès ce soir ou préfères-tu attendre demain après une bonne nuit de repos ?

- Je ne suis pas plus fatiguée que ça, précisa Ella après une courte hésitation. Mais je meurs littéralement de faim !

- Très bien, alors va donc grignoter un morceau. Pendant ce temps là, je vais aller chercher ce dont nous aurons besoin… »

Minerva McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta les lieux sous le regard surpris d'Ella qui ne comprit pas un tel empressement et Harry eut un petit rire avant de donner une réponse à son interrogation silencieuse :

« Elle est impatiente de découvrir si tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ton père. Peu de jeunes sorciers sont éduqués uniquement par leurs parents en n'ayant pas accès à un savoir enseigné par des professeurs plus qualifiés… Elle se demande quels résultats cela donnera. »

Ella eut l'impression d'être un cobaye, mais n'osa pas formuler cette remarque à haute voix, s'obligeant à mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Neville s'approcha soudainement d'elle –si vite qu'il parut avoir transplané d'un bout à l'autre de la salle à manger- et elle se douta qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander un service en voyant son sourire gêné.

« Je me disais qu'à Poudlard… Enfin… pour les plantes de ton père… Ce serait mieux… enfin… non ? »

Ella plissa le front avec un air dépité signifiant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que venait de dire son potentiel futur enseignant de botanique et échangea avec Harry un regard plein de questions.

« Je crois, commença Luna avec un sourire entendu comme si elle savait parler le « baragouinage Londubat », que mon mari te demande la permission de conserver les fleurs de ton père dans sa serre privée à Poudlard afin de les étudier, surtout si tu t'y trouves aussi car comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper et surveiller ce qu'il fera. C'est bien ça, Neville ? »

Le concerné acquiesça virulemment et Ella s'inquiéta en réalisant qu'il ne respirait plus d'impatience à l'attente d'une réponse. Elle se devait de rapidement d'en trouver une car le visage de Neville prenait une tête rosée soutenu, signe qu'il ne manquerait pas de s'étouffer. Elle acquiesça finalement.

« Oui, tant que vous n'y touchez pas tant que je ne suis pas là… D'accord. »

Neville se remit brusquement à respirer et sa peau redevint blanche. Ron lui donna une violente tape dans le dos en s'exclamant :

« Il n'y a vraiment que les plantes pour mettre notre pauvre Neville dans un tel état de panique ! On aurait pu croire un instant que la destinée toute entière de notre monde dépendait de cette réponse ! »

Il était moqueur, mais personne ne se permit de rire –du moins, pas visiblement bien qu'un coin de la bouche d'Harry tressaillit légèrement. Ella ne prêta pas attention aux boutades que commencèrent à s'envoyer les trois amis, soutenus par leurs femmes –qui ne se rangeaient pas toujours du bon côté. Seuls Hermione –postée dans un coin de la pièce- et Severus Rogue restèrent silencieux. L'adolescente ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'enseignant de potions ne la quittait pas des yeux –chose qui lui semblait impossible à faire depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il paraissait se poser mille questions et Ella aurait tout fait pour y répondre afin de ne plus se sentir épiée. Le Maître des Potions lui adressa un petit sourire avant de couper court aux discussions :

« Je rentre à Poudlard. Nous nous verrons demain, Miss Nott. Je suis impatient de découvrir si vous êtes aussi habile en potion que l'était votre père à l'époque où il était mon élève…

- Et moi, je suis impatiente de savoir s'il a eu raison de vanter vos mérites avec tant de passion pendant chaque leçon de potion qu'il m'a dispensée. » sourit Ella, remarquant que le professeur Rogue fut touché par cette nouvelle, comme fier que Théo ait parlé de lui en des termes apparemment élogieux.

Severus posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule d'Ella qu'il tapota plusieurs fois avant de se détourner, s'éloignant vers le salon en balançant quelques 'au revoir'. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ron éclata de rire, Harry se contentant tant bien que mal.

« Je rêve ou il avait les larmes aux yeux ? » s'extasia finalement Ginny comme s'il s'agissait là de l'information la plus démente de la journée.

Ella eut l'impression de découvrir les personnes dont parlait Théo tout le temps… au même âge ! Alors qu'ils auraient dû être plus matures en toute logique. Apparemment, ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle aurait presque pu en être désespérée, mais fut au contraire amusée par cette révélation : les adultes pouvaient être un peu jeunes d'esprit. Elle ne put guère s'attarder sur cette information qu'une bouille rousse apparut dans la salle à manger. Timothy. Il s'approcha de sa mère et tendit les bras vers elle avec une moue craquante à faire fondre un iceberg.

« Maman, j'suis fatigué… »

Il étira la dernière syllabe en un bâillement sonore alors qu'Hermione le laissait se coller à elle, ses petits bras entourant sa taille alors qu'il semblait boudeur. Hermione passa soigneusement ses doigts dans les épis du garçonnet qui semblait se complaire au rôle de petit garçon qu'il lui faudrait pourtant très vite quitter. Hermione perçut le regard d'Ella et s'interrompit dans son mouvement, presque honteuse d'oser se montrer aussi maternelle devant elle. L'adolescente se détourna pour ne pas voir ce qui lui semblait si douloureux à accepter. Nombre de femmes n'étaient pas habiles à materner, nombre de femmes ne souhaitaient avoir d'enfants et n'étaient pas douées ensuite lorsqu'il s'agissait de les éduquer. Ella avait toujours pensé que sa mère faisait partie de ces femmes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait simplement pas désiré utiliser ses compétences sur son premier enfant.

Ella croisa le regard d'Harry, qui l'observait sans doute depuis déjà quelques minutes et il lui fit un signe de la tête avant de murmurer :

« Je croyais que tu avais faim ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et il se tourna vers les autres.

« La réunion est finie alors…

- Tu nous mets à la porte ?! s'écria Ron en portant sa main à son cœur comme si cet affront pouvait le tuer.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry sans états d'âmes. Ella doit passer cet examen et il n'est pas question que nous trainions dans ses pattes lorsque ça se produira. Et puis, on se reverra la semaine prochaine, même jour, même endroit, même heure. Ron, explique à Fred et George que s'ils ne viennent pas, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre le feu à toutes leurs boutiques…

- Eh ! C'est aussi mon gagne-pain je te rappelle !

- C'est pour ça que je te demande ça à toi, pour que tu comprennes à quel point l'enjeu est important. Neville, renseigne-toi... Luna… euh… soit Luna. Et Hermione, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! »

Ella baissa la tête en comprenant que ce qu'Hermione avait à faire la concernait sûrement de très près. Trop près. Elle aurait bien voulu disparaitre pendant quelques jours, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter les états d'âmes des autres une fois qu'ils sauraient tous qui elle était. Mais s'évanouir dans la nature ne pouvait être un projet envisageable. Elle se devrait donc d'affronter les regards… Malheureusement.

Le regard de Ron oscilla entre Harry et Hermione, mais cette dernière lui accorda un mince sourire rassurant qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui raconterait tout une fois seule avec lui. Neville et Luna saluèrent rapidement leurs amis avant de sourire à Ella puis de quitter la maison par réseau de cheminée. Ron alla chercher Scott à l'étage et lui et Winifred débarquèrent au salon en discutant. Ella n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour analyser les liens apparemment indéfectibles entre ces deux là –et sûrement avec Timothy également. Nombre de fois, Théo lui avait expliqué comment vivaient les Weasley, cette quasi-tribu pour qui la famille importait beaucoup plus que tout le reste. Il semblait qu'encore aujourd'hui, les relations entre ces cousins étaient très importantes. Cela lui fit craindre le pire pour la suite…

« Salut, Ella ! Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! » lança simplement Scott en tendant une main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer avec un air cérémonieux quelque peu moqueur.

Timothy employa une façon de lui dire au revoir bien différente. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour une rapide étreinte. Il lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine tant il était petit et ce fut d'un geste mécanique qu'elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une caresse. Il releva la tête vers elle sans la lâcher et lui adressa un immense sourire qui lui donna envie de le garder contre elle pour toujours.

« Au revoir, Ella ! »

Il s'éloigna brusquement pour retourner dans les bras de sa mère qui avait observé la scène avec un air flegmatique qu'Ella eut du mal à percer. Pourtant, avoir vécu avec un Serpentard lui avait appris beaucoup de choses : c'était lorsque les hommes s'employaient à dissimuler leurs sentiments derrière les barrières de leurs traits qu'ils éprouvaient le plus de choses. Si c'était bien le cas, Hermione Granger devait se sentir consumée par ses émotions. Elle croisa les regards froids d'Harry et de Ginny et empoigna le bras de son ex-mari.

« Tu nous raccompagnes ? Il faudrait qu'on parle… »

Ron acquiesça simplement avant de dire au revoir aux autres. La petite famille se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée d'où ils disparurent un à un. Ella les observa s'en aller avec un nœud à l'estomac, aussi angoissée que la nuit précédente… Cette rencontre ne changeait rien à sa vie, ou du moins, il ne lui semblait pas possible qu'elle ait rencontré sa mère et que rien d'important ne se soit passé.

Comme vidée de toutes ses forces, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine sous le regard des trois Potter. Elle aurait tant souhaité hurler, balancer tous ses discours dont elle avait rêvé durant son enfance à la face de cette femme qui n'avait rien de celle que décrivait son père avec tant d'amour. Mais non, elle était restée figée, demeurant une pauvre gamine effrayée à l'idée de faire du mal à celle qui –finalement- lui avait peut-être permis d'avoir une meilleure enfance… Après tout, elle savait qu'il valait mieux vivre avec un seul parent qui l'aimait qu'avec un des deux qui l'ignorait. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu lui faire comprendre avec ses mots à elle ce qu'elle avait vécue et combien l'ignorance pouvait faire souffrir, combien ces questions qui la rongeaient depuis toujours l'hantait encore malgré son âge. Mais rien. Elle avait joué le jeu, sans doute pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'elle lui en soit redevable.

« Ella, ça va ? » demanda Winifred d'une voix quasi-maternelle qui prouva à Ella que les femmes Weasley étaient complètement différentes des autres.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, chassa ses lugubres pensées qui –elle le sentait- reviendraient trop vite à la charge, et lança d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué :

« Je croyais qu'on devait manger ?! »

**.**

*******

**.**

En lisant la première question du test, Ella tenta de ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas vexer le professeur McGonagall qui l'observait. Elle avait appris à fabriquer la potion d'Aiguise-méninges à huit ans grâce à Irian, un des Elfes de montagnes au savoir encore plus grand que les mages sorciers qui enseignait la magie aux enfants. Son père était alors trop occupé à discuter plantes pour lui donner des cours et les Elfes s'étaient appliqués à lui apprendre des tas de choses qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge de savoir.

En recouvrant son sérieux, elle répondit aux questions de Potions sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir ou presque, se lançant ensuite dans la Botanique sans soucis, dans la Métamorphose et dans les Sortilèges avec parfois quelques vagues d'hésitations qu'elle faisait disparaitre en un clin d'œil en se remémorant de vieilles leçons… Puis elle découvrit les questions de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et toutes ses certitudes s'évanouirent. C'était une matière à laquelle son père n'avait accordée qu'une dizaine d'heures dans toute sa vie. Ella possédait donc le minimum de culture requise… Minimum qui ne lui permit de répondre d'une manière assez vague qu'à cinq questions sur vingt.

Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter et saisit le parchemin exposant les questions d'Astronomie. Le nom même du cours ne lui rappelait qu'une seule chose : « L'Astronomie est une matière faite pour ceux qui passent trop de temps à observer le ciel au lieu de se préoccuper des mille problèmes qu'ont les hommes sur Terre. Ne dirige ton regard vers les cieux que lorsque tu auras résolu toutes les guerres, pansé toutes les plaies, réparé tous les cœurs. ». Son père lui avait énoncé cette phrase lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Elle s'était alors promis de faire exactement comme il le lui disait et avait cessé de s'intéresser à la moindre étoile. Elle s'efforça de lire les questions. Ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles.

Finalement, elle s'empara du dernier parchemin concernant l'Histoire de la Magie et lut rapidement les questions avant de lever les yeux.

« Professeur…

- Vous avez déjà fini ?! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall avec un immense sourire.

- Pas vraiment, non… Mais… Est-ce normal que les questions d'Histoire de la Magie ne concernent que la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Il y a eu des tas d'autres guerres auparavant et des milliers d'autres histoires parfois beaucoup plus intéressantes que celle-ci, se permit-elle de préciser.

- En effet, mais c'est la plus grande partie du programme depuis la fin de la guerre… Le ministère pense qu'il faut montrer à quel point elle a été importante. Et depuis que le professeur Binns a enfin pris sa retraite, le nouvel enseignant suit les méthodes du ministère. Est-ce un problème ? »

Ella hésita un seconde avant de secouer la tête, se penchant à nouveau sur son parchemin en marmonnant inconsciemment :

« Ce que les sorciers sont stupides ! »

Elle ne put remarquer le sourire de l'enseignante, trop préoccupée par les questions. Elle avait lu nombre de livres sur ce que les sorciers appelaient « La Grande Guerre », mais les questions semblaient toutes être posées de façon à décrire à quel point les membres de l'Ordre étaient des Dieux et les Mangemorts des monstres de la pire espèce. Il y avait bien une part de vérité derrière ces mots… Mais une part qu'Ella considérait comme minime. Elle se força à ne jamais le montrer dans ses réponses et tendit les parchemins au professeur McGonagall qui lui en tendit de nouveaux.

« Ceux-ci concernent les matières optionnelles. Choisissez en deux et répondez aux questions. »

Ella acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil à chaque document : Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Étude des Runes ? Études des Moldus ? Divination ? Arithmancie ? Ella poussa un soupir résigné. Elle allait se retrouver avec des mioches de première année, elle en était désormais persuadée. Elle répondit aux questions de Soins aux Créatures Magiques après une courte hésitation. Elle n'aimait guère les bestioles –magiques ou non- mais les questions étaient faciles et elle se débrouilla plutôt bien. Elle savait que dans la pratique, elle trouverait ça beaucoup moins simple. Puis elle choisit l'Arithmancie avec une moue dévoilant à quel point ce sujet ne l'emballait pas. Mais elle avait lu quelques livres sur le sujet et savait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir –au moins un peu.

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure lorsqu'elle eut fini. Le professeur McGonagall avait déjà corrigé une bonne partie des devoirs à l'aide d'un Sortilège de Correction et Ella attendit patiemment le verdict. Au bout d'une heure environ, Minerva grimaça.

« Optimal en Potions et en Botanique –ce qui ne m'étonne guère, Efforts Exceptionnels en Métamorphose –vous avez frôlé le O !- et en Sortilèges… Puis, un Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie… (Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux de son parchemin pour préciser : ) Dans les faits, vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais vous donnez un peu trop votre avis et certains professeurs n'hésiteraient pas à dire de vos réponses qu'elles sont subversives. Le Professeur McLaggen, l'enseignant d'Histoire de la Magie actuelle vous aurez mis un T dès la première question. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous écopez d'un Piètre. L'astronomie… la note Désolant s'est imposée d'office. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, un Acceptable de justesse, tout comme en Arithmancie.

- Alors… En clair, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla Ella avec une grimace.

- En clair, vous êtes sans nul doute la seule étudiante capable de répondre à toutes les questions du Professeur Rogue qui peut pourtant se montrer particulièrement cinglant, mais vous n'avez pas le niveau d'un deuxième année en Astronomie et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, je suppose que si vous êtes comme vos parents, vous rattraperez vite tous les autres… »

La peau d'Ella perdit toute couleur et elle haleta :

« Mes parents ?

- Votre père était un brillant étudiant, et cela même lorsqu'il ne fournissait pas le moindre effort ! Tant qu'à votre mère… Nous avons tous mille fois entendu parler des mérites que lui vaut son cerveau !

- Mais… comment vous…

- Hermione a longtemps été –et même si bien évidemment, je ne suis en rien le genre de professeur qui valorise ses élèves- mon étudiante préférée. Et il n'était pas complexe pour une personne prenant autant de plaisir que je le fais à détailler les expressions des gens de voir à quel point vous lui ressemblez… Enfin, physiquement et au premier abord, vous êtes davantage semblable à votre père. Mais vos mimiques sont proprement identiques à celles de votre mère. Et toute cette histoire d'enfant il y a seize ans m'avait apparue bien louche déjà à l'époque !

- Vous étiez au courant ?

- Non, j'avais des doutes, des hypothèses qui étaient parfois complètement folles… Mais dès que je vous ai vue, tout s'est éclairé. »

Ella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et murmura :

« Je crois aussi que le professeur Rogue est au courant également.

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Severus a toujours été habile à cerner les gens.

- Mais… Pourquoi Mr Weasley, enfin… Ronald Weasley et les Londubat n'ont-ils rien vu eux ?

- Parce que nous fermons souvent les yeux lorsque nous ne voulons pas voir certaines choses. » répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ella poussa un soupir de découragement, pressentant que lorsqu'ils devraient rouvrir les yeux, les amis d'Hermione ne seraient pas forcément ses plus grands fans. Elle craignait particulièrement la réaction de Ron qui avait subi la perte factice d'un enfant, mais dont la douleur avait alors été bien réelle. Minerva reprit la discussion sur Poudlard en voyant l'adolescente frémir, comprenant qu'elle était plus effrayée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être des réactions probables de gens qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sérieux de vous faire entrer en quatrième ou cinquième année qu'en sixième –où vous devriez être d'après votre âge. Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez trop de retard à rattraper, même si après tout, vous serez une élève à part entière. Vous n'aurez peut-être même pas le temps d'avoir une seule note, avec un peu de chance. Alors, c'est à vous de voir…

- Cinquième année, d'accord. Pas en quatrième où me retrouver avec des élèves de quatorze ans me paraitrait bizarre. Mais en cinquième année, ils n'auront qu'un an de moins que moi après tout…

- Très bien, cinquième année donc ! lança Minerva, rassurée de voir qu'Ella ne ferait pas de difficultés. J'ai également apporté le Choixpeau. Votre père vous en a parlé ?

- Le chapeau qui décide de la maison dans laquelle on se retrouve… Oui, il m'a expliqué le principe. »

Minerva sortit le choixpeau de son sac et se leva, s'interrogeant sur le résultat qui serait sans nul doute étonnant. Elle posa le choixpeau sur la tête de sa nouvelle élève, et le laissa réfléchir… Longuement. Elle ne voyait pas cette enfant trop timide à Serpentard, tout en devinant qu'elle y trouverait sa place. Elle semblait courageuse, mais n'avait pas le côté tête-brûlée permettant de survivre chez les Gryffondors. Elle avait bien trop de prestance pour aller à Poufsouffles. Et ne paraissait pourtant pas assez calme pour…

« Serdaigle ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ron referma la porte de la chambre de Timothy en poussant un soupir de soulagement, comme heureux d'en avoir terminé avec l'interminable séance de « Papa, un autre bisou ! » que lui réservait son petit dernier à chaque fois qu'il le berçait. Il passa devant la chambre de Scott qui était toujours installé dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux, les écouteurs de son lecteur MP3 greffé aux oreilles. Il éteignit la lumière pour signifier au garçon qu'il était l'heure de dormir avant de descendre les escaliers, sachant qu'une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné, la lumière se rallumerait. L'autorité n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Il retrouva Hermione, assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un verre de Scotch à la main. Il ne se permit aucune réflexion sur la présence de cet alcool fort, pressentant qu'elle en avait absolument besoin pour ne pas devenir folle à cet instant précis. Il vint s'installer face à elle avec un sourire. Malgré leur divorce, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et –inquiet pour elle- il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios du monde. Il espérait être vite détrompé, mais le regard sombre d'Hermione lui prouvait que la conversation ne serait pas simple.

« Les enfants sont couchés ? demanda-t-elle en pointant son regard vers lui, sa voix dépourvue de toute émotion si bien qu'elle parut être celle d'un mort vivant durant un instant.

- Après treize bisous à Timothy qui ne cessait de retarder le moment d'aller au lit, et une demande à Scott qui n'est pas près de dormir… Oui, ils sont couchés, plus ou moins.

- D'accord… Je… »

Elle déposa brutalement son verre contre la table basse entre eux et inspira profondément alors que sa boule d'angoisse grossissait et grossissait encore sans se soucier de l'étouffer. Mais Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'une crainte –aussi puissante soit-elle- ne pouvait créer une réelle déformation physique capable de l'étouffer. Elle savait que tout ça était dans sa tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se racler la gorge pour en être sûre. Elle avait passé en boucle les milliers de possibilités qu'elle avait, les milliers de façons d'apprendre la vérité à Ron… Pourtant, même la meilleure n'empêcherait pas une réaction violente. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ça se finirait mal. Elle ne voulait cependant pas qu'il l'apprenne par Harry, alors elle se lança avec cette crainte qui lui bloquait la respiration.

« Je… ça ne va pas être facile à dire et…

- Vas-y, Hermione. Je ne jugerais pas, ne ferais aucune réflexion… Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Il promettait. Elle savait que contrairement à d'habitude, il ne tiendrait en aucun cas cette promesse.

« Je… Je t'ai trompé… »

Ron la dévisagea silencieusement, puis un vague sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu sais ce que le mot « divorce » implique ? Que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, donc tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux –tant que ça n'implique pas trop nos fils, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'un inconnu les voit plus que moi ! Et puis, soyons sérieux, ça voudrait dire que je t'ai trompé plusieurs fois ! »

Il fut étonné de ne pas voir le moindre tressaillement redresser la courbure de ses lèvres et réalisa qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Il se rattrapa avec un froncement de sourcils :

« Oh… Tu m'as trompé, lorsqu'on était encore marié ?

- Oui… Au début de notre mariage. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, tentant apparemment d'assimiler cette information qu'il aurait peut-être un peu de mal à digérer, mais qui n'était pas non plus aussi inquiétante que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« C'est loin tout ça, Hermione ! Ça n'a plus réellement d'importance… Et sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as dit ! En dehors du fait que ça va sans doute occasionner une légère gêne entre nous pendant quelques jours…

- Avec Théo, coupa-t-elle brutalement pour faire cesser ses bavardages.

- Théo ? Théodore ? »

La voix de Ron s'était raffermie à cette question et elle comprit pourquoi. Il était ami avec Théo. Pas autant qu'Harry l'était, mais ils avaient passé quelques soirées ensemble… Et deux hommes buvant et discutant en une froide soirée d'hiver en pleine guerre étaient forcément amis –ou le devenaient à force de se saouler. Il était déçu, plus qu'autre chose. Non par elle, mais par Théo. Hermione en fut presque vexée. Elle continua donc :

« Pendant notre périple au Brésil, lorsque nous sommes allé demander l'aide des Elfes des Montagnes. »

Ron se figea. Son souffle s'heurta dans sa poitrine alors que les milliers de détails que son cerveau n'avait voulu analyser plus tôt se transformaient en évidence. Il se leva d'un geste brusque et Hermione sursauta sans pouvoir contrôler le bref tremblement qui avait saisi son corps.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient par saccades brûlantes, souvenirs qu'il avait reculés dans un fin fond de son crâne pour oublier cette souffrance, la pire qu'il ait ressentie de son existence. Il repensa à cette nuit où il avait vu ses certitudes s'envoler, cette nuit où pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre il avait réellement douté que tout se terminerait bien. Il avait cru devenir fou. Le visage d'Ella s'imposa à son esprit et tous ces souvenirs qu'il croyait immuables se brisèrent. Impuissant, il observa son passé dont le centre se transformait en mensonge. Car cette nuit là était aussi celle où pour la première fois, il s'était senti réellement adulte. Et alors que tout devenait flou dans son esprit, il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire.

Il était tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires : cette colère aveuglante dont Hermione semblait être la cible, cette déception aussi… Puis il y avait cette envie de fuir immédiatement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions face à Hermione. Car il sentait qu'il allait bientôt pleurer. Et il n'était pas question qu'il se montre faible dans un moment pareil. Il choisit la colère.

« Dégage. »

Hermione resta figée dans une expression de pure stupeur alors que ce mot, prononcé d'un ton si hargneux qu'elle crut un instant se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre, se répercutait dans son crâne.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… On… On doit en parler…

- Parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'ais menti pendant presque dix-sept ans ? Du fait que j'aille poser des fleurs sur la tombe d'un bébé qui n'est pas le mien depuis ? Du fait que j'ai pensé un nombre de fois incalculable que je pourrais laisser un mangemort me tuer juste après ça, pour oublier à quel point ça faisait mal ?!

- Ron…

- Ou mieux ! Du fait que tu m'ais trompé avec un homme génial, un ami, pour ensuite te moquer de lui ? Parce que je suppose qu'il n'était pas au courant avant de se retrouver avec cette gamine sur les bras… Théo n'aurait jamais tenu neuf mois dans le mensonge, _lui_. Ou encore de cette fille… Tu as d'autres enfants à travers le monde, ou c'est la seule ?!

- Ron ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Si, je peux. Là, tout de suite, je crois que je pourrais même te tuer. Par Merlin, tu… Tu es censée être… Forte et intègre. Tu es Hermione, tu… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu mentir pendant tant que temps. Alors… Dégage.

- C'est ma maison aussi !

- Oui, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois près de moi ce soir… Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu sois auprès de mes enfants. Si ce sont bien les miens, évidemment… »

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine tête et comprit qu'il l'avait fait exprès. A défaut de la frapper –comme il souhaitait apparemment le faire- il utilisait les mots. Et comme elle, il savait que les mots pouvaient faire beaucoup plus mal que les coups et gardaient une place beaucoup plus importante par la suite. Elle se leva finalement, ne voulant savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller dans les insultes. Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais il recula brutalement comme pour ne surtout pas être en contact avec elle. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir picotèrent ses yeux et elle se détourna, s'avançant vers la cheminée sans pouvoir cesser de trembler. Elle pénétra dans l'âtre en saisissant de la poudre de Cheminette et disparut.

Ron se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en tentant de respirer convenablement. Un sanglot s'échappa finalement de son corps et le barrage de ses yeux laissa s'écouler des larmes. Puis il sentit une petite main sur son avant-bras et releva la tête pour faire face au regard interrogateur de Timothy qui paraissait plus triste que jamais, comme si voir son père pleurer était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait eu à affronter de sa courte vie. Ron renifla en passant sa manche de t-shirt sous ses yeux, voulant conserver l'image de papa héroïque qu'il avait encore auprès du petit. Il fit grimper l'enfant sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les battements de son cœur qui s'apaisaient et réalisa qu'il avait plus besoin de son fils que son fils n'avait besoin de lui.

**.**

*******

**.**

_Jour 56._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer constamment, à chaque seconde qui passe dans ce lieu où le temps de semble avoir de place. Je l'observe lorsqu'elle se laisse délicieusement séduire par ces Elfes qui s'amusent à vérifier leurs techniques de drague afin d'être certains qu'elles fonctionnent. Je l'observe lorsqu'elle joue avec ces petits souriants dont la blancheur des dents est quasi-identique à celle de leur peau alors qu'ils éclatent d'un rire semblable à un chant. Je l'observe lorsque ces vieilles femmes couvertes de leurs longues tuniques multicolores jouent avec ses cheveux qui paraissent être un mystère pour celles dont la chevelure est noire et lisse. Elle s'entend avec eux comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur monde et développe des conversations d'une profondeur qui m'étonne, n'évoquant toujours pas le sujet de la guerre qui pourtant flotte dans l'atmosphère. Elle sent tout comme moi, que dès que nous en parlerons, toute amitié entre nous et ces êtres cessera sans nul doute. _

_Masra __Strat__ó__s__, le chef des armées de protection, ne cesse de tenter d'entamer une discussion avec moi, son regard s'aventurant inlassablement sur Hermione comme pour me signifier que tous ont compris. Compris qu'elle et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole dans la crainte de dépasser ces limites, limites qui pour eux n'ont aucun sens. Il me l'a dit calmement, ses lèvres d'une couleur violette soutenue se fendant d'un large sourire. _

_« Son mariage n'a aucune valeur ici, elle est libre. Et toi aussi. Il suffirait que tu oublies ces attaches qui lient ton esprit et que tu le laisses aller. »_

_Je n'ai rien répondu. Contrairement à eux qui pensent que le désir est plus fort que tout, je crois qu'il y a plus… Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, de ceux qui brisent les mariages et volent les femmes d'amis. Pourtant, je continu à scruter Hermione comme si je pouvais me rassasier et apaiser cette envie qui brûle mes reins juste en la regardant. Je me fourvoie moi-même. _

_._

_Jour 59._

_La Reine nous a permis de passer une nuit dans une vraie chambre qu'elle avait fait préparer pour nous, au lieu de la tente habituelle. Un vrai bain, un vrai lit, de vrais draps… Le paradis pour nous qui ne dormons que sur les minces matelas de cette tente humide depuis deux mois. Et l'eau bouillante –comparée à celle glacée de la baie- nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit –le plus grand lit que j'ai vu de mon existence, certes, mais un seul lit quand même. Hermione a refusé que je dorme au sol lorsque je l'ai proposé, et nous avons donc passé la nuit côte à côte. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à fermer les yeux. Et elle non plus de toute évidence. __Masra __Strat__ó__s m'a adressé un clin d'œil au matin alors que nous partagions un petit déjeuner étrange composé de fruits qui m'étaient inconnus. Je crois qu'il s'est imaginé certaines choses… Hélas fausses._

_._

_Jour 62._

_En sortant de la salle de bain hier soir, Hermione tortillait nerveusement son alliance. Lorsqu'elle est venue s'allonger auprès de moi, elle l'a retirée et posée sur la table de nuit sans me regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'est penchée vers moi et j'ai cessé de respirer, mon cœur oubliant de battre. Je n'avais jamais vu tant de doutes au fond de ses pupilles et c'est avec une voix cassée qu'elle a murmuré :_

_« Embrasse-moi encore. Je… Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »_

_J'ai obéis, poussé par une force beaucoup plus puissante que ma conscience et toutes les raisons du monde qui m'auraient empêché d'accéder à sa demande. Dans son baiser, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait se ressentaient plus que le plaisir qu'elle prenait à cette étreinte. Elle s'est détachée de moi au bout d'une minute et a paru jauger la situation. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'elle se décide à se rallonger et dormir ou à prolonger cet instant. Elle a passé sa main sur ma joue et est revenue tout contre moi._

_Ce matin, Masra Strat__ó__s avait toutes les raisons du monde de m'accorder son clin d'œil. Hermione ne m'a pas regardé, m'ignorant à nouveau. _

**.**

*******

**.**

Harry observait le feu brulant dans la cheminée de son bureau, obnubilé par les flammes qui semblaient réchauffer même l'intérieur de son corps. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, fermant les yeux quelques secondes comme pour oublier ces pensées qui lui infligeaient une torture à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Il attendait. Un signe, n'importe lequel, de la part de l'un de ses deux amis. Il aurait presque souhaité être présent lors de la confrontation opposant sans doute actuellement Ron à Hermione, juste pour ne pas avoir à attendre de nouvelles.

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant des bruits dans le salon et le rejoignit en courant presque, se retrouvant face à Remus Lupin qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

« Remus ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Et bien en voilà un accueil ! Je rentre plus tôt de mon voyage chez mon fils et tout ce que tu trouves à me demander c'est ce que je fais ici ? Minerva m'a prévenu que cette nouvelle mission de l'Ordre ne pouvait être ignorée. Alors, j'ai décidé de revenir de France avant Dora. Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe exactement… J'ai compris que Théodore Nott était concerné, qu'il y avait une fille ici et…

- Ella, la fille de Théo. Il s'est fait enlevé. Mais… disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air et que je pressens que tout ça se terminera dans un bain de sang, marmonna Harry. On devrait en parler en s'installant avec de l'alcool si tu veux mon avis…

- Je ne demande pas mieux ! »

Harry lui proposa de s'asseoir et fonça à la cuisine prendra des verres et de l'alcool sorcier avant de revenir vers Remus qui était installé. Ils commencèrent à boire en un silence de plomb avant qu'Harry ne se mette à raconter, n'omettant aucun détail car il savait que Remus n'était guère du genre à répéter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. De plus, cacher une chose aussi importante à cet homme là lui semblait impossible. Durant la guerre, Remus n'avait cessé un seul instant de le soutenir, de le suivre dans chaque aventure, de l'épauler, et avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne un nombre incalculable de fois. Il s'était comporté comme un père, un guide, dès la mort de Dumbledore à la fin de sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Remus ne dit pas un seul mot et –excepté quelques froncements de sourcils- aucun signe apparent de colère ou de déception ne vint marquer son visage strié de rides dues à l'âge et de cicatrices obtenues durant les batailles. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, Remus mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ce récit surréaliste. Finalement, il hoqueta :

« Hermione a eu une liaison avec Théo et a eu une fille ? Le bébé qu'elle avait soi-disant eu avec Ron n'existait pas… Et cette fille est à l'étage… Ouah… On se croirait dans un livre moldu. Cette fille, comment est-elle ?

- Extraordinairement belle, sans nul doute plus intelligente que toi, et débordante de vitalité… et de colère. Elle est à Serdaigle. Et… Je crois que je ne la connais pas encore assez pour me prononcer sur d'autres de ses traits de caractère, mais elle me rappelle beaucoup Théo… ce qui est une bonne chose.

- Et Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Harry ne put répondre à cette question que la principale concernée apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la peau plus pâle que jamais. Elle tremblait un peu et Remus se rua vers elle sans aucune animosité pour la prendre dans ses bras, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle resta figée une seconde puis éclata, laissant ses sanglots lui échapper alors que ses genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Ginny entra dans la pièce, sa nuisette couverte par son peignoir qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry avant de grimacer.

« Je suppose que Ron ne l'a pas bien pris… »

Hermione tenta de se reprendre, séchant ses larmes de sa manche en essayant de respirer convenablement alors que son corps restait secoué de sanglots. Finalement, elle aperçut les deux bouteilles de bière sur la table et se saisit de celle d'Harry, la vidant d'une traite. En à peine quelques dizaines de secondes, le nœud de sa gorge disparu, ce qui facilita le retour d'une respiration normal. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé et les trois autres la regardèrent sans ciller, attendant qu'elle prononce quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle ne dit pas un mot pourtant et ils s'installèrent, comprenant que ça prendrait du temps.

« Non, il ne l'a pas bien pris, prononça Hermione au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Et… Il… Je crois sincèrement qu'il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole de sa vie… Et… Que toutes les batailles qu'on a évitées alors que tous les divorcés les traverses… du genre « qui garde la maison », « qui a la garde des enfants »… On va les vivre maintenant. Il m'a viré de chez moi… enfin de chez lui en quelque sorte mais… Il… »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots et de colère, enfouit son visage entre ses mains, retenant un hurlement de rage qui aurait pu réveiller les filles dormant à l'étage. Elle parut seulement remarquer la présence de Remus, ou du moins, réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là, et souffla :

« Harry vous a dit…

- En effet, acquiesça le lycanthrope. Et je comprends parfaitement la réaction de rejet qu'a eu Ron. Mais ça lui passera, j'en suis absolument certain. Il ne va pas te détester éternellement… »

Il cessa de parler en remarquant une jeune fille à l'entrée du salon. Harry et Ginny se retournèrent brusquement et Hermione marmonna une injure en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour que le barbu de là-haut s'acharne autant sur elle. La réponse à cette question se tenait devant elle. Ella hésita quelques secondes avant de balbutier :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et… je… J'avais soif…

- Angoissée pour demain ? s'enquit Ginny avec sollicitude avant de se lever. Je vais te chercher quelque chose… Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous cinq minutes ? »

Ella refusa d'un rapide signe de tête alors que Ginny disparaissait dans la cuisine. Remus se redressa et lui accorda un sourire crispé dévoilant à quel point la situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Bonsoir… Je suis Re…

- Remus Lupin, je sais. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes selon lui un symbole de courage impressionnant. Il dit ça par rapport à votre… Lycanthropie, qui ne vous empêche pas de vivre et… Désolée. Je parle beaucoup. »

Remus dut se retenir d'éclater de rire tant elle lui rappela Hermione en cet instant. Il lui semblait incroyable que même sans la présence de sa mère à ses côtés, l'adolescente lui ressemble un peu. Ella se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, souhaitant remonter le temps pour ne pas avoir vu sa mère dans un tel état. Surtout après qu'elle ait lu la description des minutes précédent la première fois entre ses deux parents dans le journal de son père. Tout était de la faute de sa mère, elle n'en doutait même plus.

Ginny revint dans la pièce avec une bouteille d'eau que l'adolescente saisit rapidement, pressée de sortir. Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir t'asseoir ? »

Ella se figea, stupéfaite que la femme lui adresse enfin la parole. Elle resta coite un instant avant de répliquer d'un ton sec :

« Sûre et certaine.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. »

Ella sentait son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes et tenta de rester calme, de conserver l'apparence de tranquillité qu'elle avait adoptée toute la journée. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny qui semblait comprendre à quel point la colère déstabilisait la jeune fille. Harry lui, paraissait juste attendre qu'Ella laisse enfin le flot de paroles qu'elle retenait lui échapper. Cela ne tarda pas. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione et déclara d'un ton mesuré, détachant chaque syllabe pour que celle-ci se répercutent et aient un impact suffisant :

« Comprenez-moi bien : je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de mimer une quelconque joie d'être avec vous ce soir simplement parce que ça vous arrangerait et déchargerait un poids de culpabilité de vos épaules. Vous avez fait votre choix il y a seize ans et j'ai fait celui de vous détester quoi qu'il se passe dans ma vie il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mon père a mille fois tenté de vous racheter à mes yeux sans y parvenir, alors je doute sincèrement qu'aucun de vous n'y parvienne jamais. Le problème est simple : vous m'aiderez à retrouver mon père et nous rentrerons chez nous, lui et moi. Vous retrouverez votre petite vie tranquille, normale, à la seule exception que vos amis et votre ex-mari sauront que vous n'êtes pas si parfaite que les livres semblent le dire… Ils ont tous oublié un chapitre à votre biographie : celui concernant l'adultère, le mensonge et la lâcheté. Et désolée de vous apprendre qu'à mes yeux, c'est le seul qui ait de l'importance. »

Sur ces seuls mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta les lieux sous les regards des quatre membres de l'Ordre. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne pouvant même trouver une réplique convenable à ce que venait de dire cette –elle ne pouvait penser « ma »- fille.

Ella grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant à la chambre qu'elle habitait et s'y enferma. Toute sa sérénité et la force –puisée dans sa colère- qu'elle avait ressentie s'échappèrent de son corps. Et c'est en tremblant de tous ses membres qu'elle se laissa glisser sur la moquette, priant silencieusement pour que tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis des semaines ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Et vlam, dans ta face ! xD Le petit discours d'Ella est la première chose que j'ai écrite avant même de commencer cette fiction. Toute l'histoire s'est basée sur ce court monologue. Après, niveau chapitre... Calme la petite Ella au départ -bah ui, c'est quand même une fille de Serpentard ! Beaucoup moins à la fin. Niveau cours, j'en connais une qui va avoir un peu de mal tout de même... xD _Et félicitation à Jess, seule à avoir directement proposé Serdaigle comme maison pour Ella. =D_ Une Hermione totalement, mais alors totalement !- dépassée par les événements... Et simplement détestable à certains moment (genre quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas d'Ella. C'est bon, on avait compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, pOv'Tâche ! xD) Et mon pOv-Ron-rOn ='( Je déteste cette scène où il apprend la vérité. J'avais autant envie que lui de faire passer Hermione par une fenêtre. Neville totalement amoureux (sérieusement, je suis à deux doigts de transformer le pairing en Neville L. / Flowers xD & le rating en M pour sexe fleural xD)... Severus tout nèmueuh xD -ému langage Moi. McGo qui a tout compris. Harry prêt à tuer sa meilleure amie. Timothy mode *j'aime bien cette nouvelle là !*. Uhm... Voilà !

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Toby & Ella (séparemment). Première journée d'Ella à Poudlard. Et réactions de Toby par rapport à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève bien particulière qui attirera malencontreusement l'attention sur elle... Pour le post', possible que ce soit pas vendredi soir, mais un peu après... -pas sûre d'être chez moi. Autre chose, j'ai rajouté le début de playlist (jusqu'au chapitre 12.) & puis la fiche sur les fleurs de Théo sur le blog d'**Ellarosa** -_lien sur mon profil_. Autrement, j'ai un projet d'OS sur le couple Hermione - Drago en court. =D

Petite liste de questions du jour bonjour = Au cas où vous n'aviez pas capté, Ella sera donc en 5ème année à Serdaigle... Classe donc de Scott Weasley & de Maïa Londubat. Comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer entre ces trois là ? Et comment les Serpentards vont-ils réagir au retour d'une Nott -alors que son père a un peu trahi leur "clan" et a tué bon nombre de ses anciens condisciples sur les champs de bataille ? Sam & Toby plus particulièrement (Et comment pensez-vous que Drago, Pansy & Blaise ont parlé de Théo ? En bien ou en mal ?) ? Et en cours, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Et que va-t-il se passer pour notre Trio favori ? Uhm... Je crois que c'est tout !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! (En espèrant que vous ayez encOr' mon ptit discours du dernier chapitre en tête comme me l'a dit _New-Story_... xD)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	7. Chapitre 06

**Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous, et pardonnez-moi de mon ptit peu de retard, pas si grand, heureusement -même s'il n'arrive pas forcément au bon moment ! [je sais que poster l'dimanche soir, ce n'est pas trop une bonne idée xD] Alors voilà THE chapitre... C'est mon préféré (enfin non, maintenant, c'est le 12 mon préféré, mais bon...), principalement parce qu'il est centré sur Toby. Enfin, sur Ella aussi, mais surtout sur Toby ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait à moi !

Un immense Merci à tous pour vos très nombreux reviews, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour les noms inscrits à : _Dy'_, _Julia _[pour tous ces reviews, désolée de ne pouvoir t'y répondre en détails... Si tu as un blog ou n'importe quoi où je peux te poster des réponses, dis-le moi !], _Sarasva_, _Ellalys_, _Santera_, _Lectu_, _Lunaa_-_tique_, _Chichette_, _Lili Carter_, _Lola_, _Lilou_... Et aussi à une inconnue sans pseudo qui a posté un très long review & qui apparemment est une inscrite qui a oublié de se lOoguer. Qui es-tuuuu ? xD Merci à tous, vraiment !

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

*******

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 06**

**.**

*******

**.**

_**« **__On ne se __rencontre__ qu'en se __heurtant__ et __chacun __portant__ dans ses __mains__ ses __entrailles __déchirées __accuse__ l'autre qui __ramasse__ les siennes.__** »**_

**G**ustave **F**laubert.

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby découpa soigneusement sa tranche de bacon, y planta sa fourchette et la porta à ses lèvres avec un air absorbé lui permettant de savourer en toute tranquillité son petit déjeuner. Car quand il ne disait rien le matin, ses condisciples savaient qu'ils devaient la fermer, sans quoi ils risquaient de se retrouver dans une position humiliante dès la sortie de la Grande Salle. Nombre d'entre eux avaient fait les frais des colères du jeune Serpentard et ne souhaitaient absolument pas recommencer. Seule Sam pouvait interrompre ses pensées sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en s'installant nonchalamment auprès de lui avant de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes. Il s'évertua à ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'à force, il aurait des bleus, et se tourna vers elle, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

Une moue coquine s'inscrit sur les lèvres de la métissée et il comprit qu'elle détenait une information essentielle. De celles qu'il devrait acheter. Hélas, il n'avait actuellement pas les moyens de s'offrir l'un des précieux secrets de Samya Zabini et préféra détourner le regard de la tentation qu'elle représentait à l'instant. Il se remit à manger en imaginant la tête que ferait le professeur Rogue en cours de Potions lorsqu'il lui rendrait ce devoir qu'il avait bâclé la semaine précédente.

« Allez, Toby ! Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer ! C'est de l'insubordination pure et simple !

- Et toi, tu te sais sadique à me tenter d'une telle façon alors que je n'ai plus un sou en poche, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder, n'osant pas jauger de sa réaction lorsqu'il parlait de ses problèmes d'argent.

- Allez, mon Tobias d'amour… Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire quasi-effrayant. Promis, je te ferais payer de ton corps cette fois ! »

Il releva brusquement la tête vers elle, son regard réfrigérant lui posant une question silencieuse : « Tu es devenue folle ? ». Elle la perçut facilement et pouffa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, la plupart des Serpentard restant bouche bée devant ce geste pourtant simple mais d'une prenante sensualité. Elle s'autorisa une moue dégoutée en réfutant :

« Pas de cette façon là, voyons. Tu me porteras mes livres, tu feras mes devoirs… Ce genre de choses.

- N'es-tu pas censée être ma meilleure amie, Sam ?

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te couver simplement parce que nous sommes amis !? Pas de traitement de faveur ! Une information secrète reste une information secrète. C'est le business, mon chou. »

Toby secoua la tête en se levant, quittant la table sous les regards surpris des autres Serpentard. Il n'atteint pas l'extérieur de la Grande Salle que Sam lui courait déjà après. Il accéléra le pas, prenant le risque de l'énerver, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle lui prit la main au beau milieu du hall. Il se laissa fléchir et ne la repoussa pas. Elle avait beau adorer le faire mijoter, il savait qu'elle ne garderait rien pour elle toute seule et qu'elle ressentirait trop vite le besoin de se confier.

« Bon d'accord, grommela-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts. Viens, éloignons-nous de toutes les fouineuses hantant les couloirs ! »

Elle le força à quitter le hall pour préférer l'extérieur, le parc de Poudlard étant couvert de brumes à une heure si matinale. L'atmosphère angoissante que cela créait posa un sourire sur la bouche pulpeuse de Sam qui parut conquise, comme si la situation renforçait l'impression de secret qu'elle appréciait tant. Un rictus amusé fendit les lèvres de Toby qui remarquait toujours la passion de Sam pour la mise en scène de ces discours. A croire qu'elle avait fait venir le brouillard elle-même. Ils s'adossèrent à un mur sans se soucier de l'humidité y étant déposée et Sam inspira à fond avant de se lancer.

« Hier soir, j'ai croisé Charlie…

- Charlie ?

- Le Professeur Weasley, expliqua Sam avec un geste d'impatience prouvant qu'il ne devrait plus l'interrompre. Et tu sais à quel point il me plait depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu… Il est si… Viril ! C'est un vrai mâle ! Enfin, bref… J'ai tenté de le séduire. Ce qui s'est soldé par un flagrant échec de ma part –nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard lorsque mon égo aura repris du volume- et il m'a conduit au bureau de la directrice. Et… On s'est arrêté en entendant Rogue et McGo en pleine discussion. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais j'ai tout de même perçu quelques bribes de la conversation… »

Elle s'interrompit pour le suspens et il leva les yeux au ciel en lui demandant histoire qu'elle aille un peu plus vite :

« Et ?

- Et une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Elle sera en cinquième année à Serdaigle.

- Et… c'est tout ? »

Il se sentit un peu déçu, mais voyant le sourire fier qu'elle arborait, compris qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle ménagea son effet, prit quelques secondes –pendant lesquelles elle contempla ses ongles- puis conclut :

« Elle s'appelle Nott. Ella Nott. Et c'est la fille de Théodore. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella observa le plafond de la Grande Salle en tournoyant sur elle-même, s'empreignant de la force extraordinaire semblant se dégager de ces lieux pleins de Magie. Harry –qui lui faisait visiter l'école depuis une heure déjà afin qu'elle ne se perde pas une fois seule- ne put retenir son rire face à la mine émerveillée de la jeune fille. A la voir, elle était la fille la plus heureuse de l'univers et découvrait le plus merveilleux des mondes. Un monde auquel elle accordait tant de places dans ses rêves depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle cessa de tourner sur elle-même, réalisant qu'elle finirait par avoir le vertige si elle continuait. Elle se cogna à Harry qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules en riant.

« Et bien je vois que Ginny a mis un peu d'alcool dans ton verre de jus d'orange ce matin !

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Ella avec un immense sourire. Ce sont ces lieux qui m'enivrent… C'est juste… Magnifique ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais imaginé à quel point ça pourrait être majestueux, étourdissant…

- Je crois avoir compris ! s'esclaffa Harry. Bon, je vais te conduire jusqu'au parc, là où se déroule les leçons de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, autrement je serais en retard à mon premier cours de la journée. Scott est dans ta classe de toute façon…

- Oui, je sais, grimaça Ella en songeant à la tête de son demi-frère une fois qu'il connaitrait sa véritable identité.

- Et Maïa, la fille de Neville et Luna y est également. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te feras vite des amis… Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite. Et puis, je crois que Winifred n'est pas prête à te lâcher non plus ! »

Ella esquissa un sourire. En effet, Winifred avait insisté pendant une bonne demi-heure pour accompagner Ella dans son exploration de Poudlard au lieu d'aller en cours. Harry avait fini par la conduire à sa classe, juste pour être certain qu'elle ne les suivrait pas. Apparemment, la petite rouquine se sentait l'âme d'une protectrice et ne quitterait Ella que lorsqu'elle y serait obligée.

Harry sortit de la grande salle, Ella sur les talons et parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres les séparant de la sortie. Au loin, installés sur l'herbe, les élèves de cinquième année suivaient le cours de Charlie Weasley. Ella grimaça en imaginant le nombre de créatures qu'elle devrait supporter le temps de son séjour à Poudlard.

« Si Charlie… Enfin, le professeur Weasley, te demande pourquoi tu n'as pas de livres, explique-lui qu'on ira t'en acheter la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? Et…

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance ! »

Ella le remercia d'un regard avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers l'intérieur du château. Elle hésita quelques secondes, serrant ses feuilles et son crayon contre elle alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers le rouquin assis parmi les autres étudiants et qui s'était tourné vers elle avec un petit sourire. Scott paraissait amical, le genre de garçons ouvert et assez gentil pour l'accepter puisqu'elle était seule… Mais Ella ne doutait pas qu'une fois au courant du fait qu'ils partagent leur ADN, l'adolescent ne serait plus aussi courtois.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers le demi-cercle formé par les élèves. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et Charlie Weasley s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Ella, la nouvelle élève ? s'enquit-il en lui serrant la main ce qui parut bien étrange pour un professeur. Viens donc t'asseoir. Nous parlions justement d'une créature que tu dois connaitre… »

Ella resta quelques secondes debout alors que Charlie retournait se mettre face aux étudiants, ne sachant quoi faire ni où s'installer. Brusquement une adolescente aux cheveux blonds foncés assise auprès de Scott tapota le petit carré d'herbe libre à sa droite et Ella vint s'y installer avec un sourire gêné. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bestiole étrange n'ayant pas du tout sa place sur ce terrain là. Et les regards des élèves sur elle n'amoindrissaient pas ce sentiment. La jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la mise quelques secondes plus tôt se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Je m'appelle Maïa ! Mon père a parlé de toi toute la soirée. Enfin plus des fleurs de ton père, mais… de toi aussi. »

Ella comprit que le père en question devait être Neville et se présenta rapidement avant de se tourner vers le professeur qui parlait d'une créature qu'en effet elle connaissait. Elle s'en trouva soulagée. L'insecte qu'ils étudieraient se trouvait dans un bocal de verre que maintenait Charlie en marchant entre ses élèves.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il finalement. Allez, allez ! »

Ella n'osait pas répondre à cette question, de peur de déjà attirer l'attention sur elle, alors elle se tut, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un sache quoi dire. Finalement, une main se leva. Elle appartenait à une jeune Serdaigle à la beauté particulière dont le rideau de cheveux noirs et lisses cacha un instant l'éclat. Lorsque –de sa main libre- elle passa un pan de ce rideau sombre derrière ses oreilles, Ella put admirer la parfaite régularité de ses traits. L'adolescente au regard d'un marron doré aurait pu sortir des pages d'un conte pour enfant où elle aurait tenu à la fois le rôle de la princesse et celui de la sorcière. Car en dépit du calme et de la douceur de son visage, une force presque maléfique émanait de son petit corps dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcière.

« Oui, Scarlett ? »

La voix de Charlie sortit Ella de sa contemplation. La dénommée Scarlett hésita une seconde avant de se lancer d'une voix aussi claire qu'un souffle de vent.

« C'est un Billywig, un insecte d'Australie dont la piqure provoque un état de léthargie et peut aussi faire léviter ses victimes pendant quelques minutes. Le dard de cette créature est aussi l'un des composants des Fizwizbiz. »

Quelques rires ou gémissements de dégoût parcoururent les élèves de la classe et la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres leva les yeux au ciel, comme agacée de faire partie d'une telle faune. Ella réalisa que l'espace occupé par l'adolescente était plus vaste que celui des autres élèves, comme si personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre partie du groupe, exclusivement composée de Serpentard et croisa le regard bleu ardoise d'une jeune fille blonde. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur tant la violence éclairant ces pupilles la menaçait. La main de Maïa se posa sur son épaule et elle détourna les yeux.

« Ne fais pas attention. C'est Annabeth Flint, une vraie peau de vache qui s'amuse à torturer les filles qui ont la mauvaise idée de naître plus jolies qu'elle, ce qui est malheureusement ton cas.

- Entre nous, on l'appelle la Succube ! railla Scott en se penchant vers Ella avec un sourire cancanier. Elle entraine les pauvres garçons dans ses filets et aucun ne lui résiste jamais… Mais Maïa a raison, ne te préoccupe pas d'elle. Ce n'est pas une idiote de ce genre qui pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un ! Elle parle beaucoup, menace pour un rien, mais le courage lui manque une fois qu'elle doit agir.

- Et… la fille qui a répondu à la question du professeur Weasley, qui est-ce ? »

Scott et Maïa échangèrent un regard manifeste, comme partageant une information essentielle qu'ils doutaient de devoir lui apprendre. Ella remarqua que ces deux là paraissaient extrêmement proches. Leurs deux corps, bien qu'assez éloignés, semblaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un à l'autre, comme maintenus par des fils invisibles aux yeux humains. Finalement Maïa chuchota :

« C'est Scarlett Higgs, une fille d'anciens Serpentard et Mangemorts. Ses parents sont à Azkaban à vie et elle passe ses étés dans cet orphelinat sorcier super bizarre où ils accueillent les gens comme elle.

- Comment ça, « les gens comme elle » ? répéta Ella avec un rictus, plus intriguée qu'elle ne souhaitait le leur montrer.

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Elle est juste… trop étrange. Personne ne lui parle jamais. Il parait qu'elle arrive à tuer des gens juste en les regardant !

- C'est le Basilic qui fait ça, pas les êtres humains ! riposta froidement Ella sans arriver à concevoir les raisons poussant les autres élèves à éviter Scarlett. Et puis, peut-être vit-elle simplement dans un orphelinat normal parce qu'elle n'a plus de parents… ça ne fait pas d'elle un monstre.

- Ses parents sont des Serpentards ! siffla Scott entre ses dents, doutant apparemment des facultés mentales d'Ella et voulant de toute évidence lui faire parvenir à quel point Scarlett était infréquentable.

- Oui, et mon père aussi. »

Scott se redressa brusquement et regarda droit devant lui, une couleur cramoisie envahissant son visage. Une moue de colère apparut sur les traits de Maïa qui détourna les yeux pour finalement observer le professeur qui expliquait les autres facultés du Billywig. Plus un seul mot ne fut échangé et Ella réalisa qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde monumentale en tentant de faire réfléchir les deux adolescents. Apparemment, essayer de leur rendre la raison à propos d'un tel sujet serait peine perdue et elle se promit de ne plus essayer.

Ella comprit pourtant qu'il lui serait impossible de se taire et d'accepter la façon dont la plupart des étudiants traitaient Scarlett Higgs. Dès la fin du cours, sa promesse fut mise à rude épreuve. Alors qu'ils se levaient tous pour rejoindre leur cours suivant –une leçon de Sortilèges- un Serdaigle s'amusa à bousculer Scarlett, laquelle s'écroula dans l'herbe, lâchant tous ses livres et parchemins de cours. La Serpentard blonde, Annabeth Flint, éclata de rire en passant près d'elle sans s'arrêter, se permettant une remarque acerbe à l'adresse de la Serdaigle.

Ella s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un l'aide, mais les élèves l'ignorèrent royalement, la plupart allant même jusqu'à marcher sur ses livres pour bien lui montrer à quel point elle était insignifiante à leurs yeux. Ella sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de tout son corps alors que Scott et Maïa devant elle contournaient simplement Scarlett sans bouger un petit doigt pour l'aider. Un autre Serdaigle piétina volontairement la plume de la jeune fille qui se cassa sous son poids.

Ella n'y tint plus. Elle s'approcha de Scarlett au sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, commençant à ramasser ses affaires sans se soucier des murmures désapprobateurs des autres étudiants. Scarlett leva un regard sombre vers elle, apparemment au bord des larmes.

« Tu devrais te lever et ne plus me regarder, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à devenir une paria ! »

De bêtes trémolos dans sa voix ne modéraient hélas pas la réelle menace pesant derrière ces paroles. Mais Ella n'en avait que faire et elle continua à aider Scarlett à ranger ses affaires.

« Je ne tiens pas forcément à être acceptée par des gens aussi cruels. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis qui se comportent de la sorte. »

Elle adressa un vaillant sourire à Scarlett avant de se relever, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Le bas de sa robe de sorcière était légèrement déchiré et Ella tendit sa baguette pour la réparer. Elle croisa les regards de Maïa et Scott pendant un millième de seconde avant que ceux-ci ne tournent les talons sans l'attendre. La plupart des autres élèves firent de même, des rictus en colère défigurant leurs visages comme si Ella venait de commettre un geste irréparable qu'ils se devraient de condamner. Scarlett la remercia avec un sourire.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Les élèves peuvent être assez méprisants lorsqu'ils le veulent ici. Mieux vaut avoir des amis que des ennemis. Ou… être seule.

- N'ayant ni envie d'être seule, ni envie d'affronter mes ennemis sans amis à mes côtés… Je m'appelle Ella ! »

Elle tendit la main vers l'autre étudiante qui esquissa un sourire, comprenant ce qu'Ella sous-entendait par là. Scarlett finit par lui prendre la main, la serrant avec une poigne certaine, son regard plongé dans celui de la brune. Ce contact parut étrangement long à Ella qui eut l'impression étonnante d'être anesthésiée et d'avoir quitté le sol. Scarlett la lâcha finalement avec un sourire curieux.

« Tu viens ? Le professeur Flitwick n'apprécie pas les retardataires ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Nott. Ce nom, pour les fils et filles de Mangemorts, avait bien plus de signification que tous les autres noms de ce monde. Même Potter, Weasley ou Granger ne portaient un tel message. Celui de la trahison pour certains, celui du courage pour d'autres. Toby faisait partie de la seconde catégorie –amoindrie par le bourrage de crâne des parents en général. Mais Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini n'avaient jamais parlé de Théo en des termes péjoratifs et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, leur fille et leur fils respectif voyaient parfaitement que le cœur n'y était pas.

Car Théodore Nott avait eu le cran de tourner le dos aux idéologies qu'on leur servait matin, midi et soir sur un plateau d'argent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et pire encore, il les avait combattu avec une rage hors du commun faisant comprendre que sur les champs de bataille, leur amitié d'enfance ne prenait pas de place. Puis, il s'était évanoui dans la nature… Et Drago, comme Blaise, n'avait plus jamais parlé de lui. Se battre aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre d'accord. Mourir pour eux, non.

Toby se sentait presque soulagé d'apprendre que l'homme n'était pas mort –car en toute logique, il ne pouvait être mort depuis plus de seize ans si sa fille en avait quinze. Mais la déception ternissait ce soulagement. Dans son enfance, contrairement aux autres enfants, il avait vu en Théodore Nott le symbole même d'un espoir auquel il pensait ne pas avoir droit en tant que fils héritier d'une longue lignée de sangs-pur : la liberté de penser et d'agir. Il avait rêvé que son père agisse de la même façon, au moins pour protéger son fils des colères à répétition de Lucius ou de l'atmosphère décadente dans laquelle il avait baigné sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Mais non… Il était resté lâche jusqu'au bout.

Toby constatait avec une certaine amertume que Théodore Nott n'était peut-être pas mieux. S'il n'était pas mort, il avait simplement fui.

Il se tourna vers Sam qui écoutait avec un air attentif –signe qu'en vérité elle ne suivait pas du tout le cours- le professeur McLaggen, enseignant d'Histoire de la Magie depuis deux ans seulement. Les cours avaient beau être ainsi plus vivants, Toby regrettait le professeur Binns. Il ne supportait pas l'arrogance du nouveau professeur, songeant que ce trait de personnalité ne pouvait être employé que par lui-même. Mais après qu'un élève de première année de Serpentard ai envoyé une boulette de papier sur le professeur Binns pour voir si ça allait le traverser… le défunt-enseignant –hurlant et vociférant sur le respect- s'était évanoui dans la nature. Et depuis, ils devaient se coltiner le professeur McLaggen.

« Mr Malefoy, le cours ne vous intéresse pas, peut-être ? »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Le principal problème de cet imbécile d'enseignant tenait en un mot : partialité. Il avait classé dès le premier jour ses élèves en deux clans bien distincts : ceux qu'il aimait et ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Son nom de famille avait classé Toby en numéro Un de la seconde catégorie, et son professeur passait sans doute plus de temps à le rabrouer qu'à parler d'Histoire. D'humeur joueuse, Toby leva les paumes vers le ciel avant de lancer avec un immense sourire moqueur :

« Bien sûr que non, professeur ! Imaginez-vous seulement une seconde que j'écoute votre discours avec attention. Cela ne vous donnerez aucune raison de me critiquer, et ainsi, la seule chose poussant les autres élèves à ne pas sécher votre cours s'envolerait… De ce fait, vous parleriez seul d'une guerre qui n'intéresse que vous simplement parce que vous avez fui au Canada pendant toute sa durée alors que nous l'avons vécue. Donc, non, professeur McLaggen, votre cours ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »

Un silence pesant s'installa brusquement dans la classe alors que le professeur devenait rouge écrevisse. Toby entendit le rire chevrotant de Sam à ses côtés, mais il ne lâcha pas son enseignant du regard, attendant que ce soit lui qui baisse les yeux. Il allait gagner, il le sentait. La plupart des Serpentards retenaient leur souffle, cherchant tous la réaction à avoir. Les Gryffondor avec lesquels ils partageaient ce cours semblaient eux à la limite du fou-rire, amusés par la répartie de Toby. Le professeur McLaggen finit par baisser les yeux en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre la surface plane du bureau et mit quelques minutes à trouver quoi répondre –minutes de trop qui prouvaient à quel point son élève l'avait déstabilisé. Parler du fait qu'il n'ait pas participé à la guerre demeurait la pire critique possible à lui faire.

« Mr Malefoy… Vous allez au bureau de la directrice.

- C'est une proposition ou un ordre ? minauda Toby avec un haussement de sourcil et son sourire en coin moqueur au possible, qui fit rire bon nombre d'étudiants.

- Mr Malefoy, quittez les lieux immédiatement ! Et je retire 50 points à votre maison pour votre insubordination ! »

Toby réunit ses affaires sans cesser de sourire, renvoyant cet air railleur au professeur désarmé qui semblait ne pas être capable de se dépêtrer de la situation surréaliste qu'il vivait : se faire mener par le bout du nez par un adolescent devait être le comble pour un enseignant ! Toby balança sa besace sur son épaule et quitta les lieux sans se presser, appréciant les regards respectueux que portaient tous les élèves sur lui. Sam alla même jusqu'à lui accorder un clin d'œil.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa dessus avec un immense sourire, l'adrénaline de l'instant lui procurant un effet quasi aphrodisiaque. Titiller certains professeurs était la meilleure chose au monde : mieux que le sexe, mieux que toutes les drogues du monde, mieux que l'amour… Il n'avait hélas aucun élément de comparaison ni pour les drogues, ni pour l'amour, mais ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'il ressentait était plus fort que tout.

L'adrénaline se dissipa peu à peu et les battements de son cœur reprirent la mesure habituelle qu'était la leur. Le sourire de Toby disparut lentement et il soupira. Par contre, toutes les punitions du monde n'égalaient pas un seul regard sombre de la directrice McGonagall… Et Toby savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait droit plus d'une fois ce jour là.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le cours de Sortilèges se déroula dans un calme approximatif. Du moins, personne ne disait mot –en dehors du minuscule enseignant qu'Ella avait failli renverser en entrant- mais les regards noirs que lançaient tous les élèves aux deux jeunes filles assises au premier rang provoquaient quelques désagréments. L'atmosphère électrique pesait sur Ella et Scarlett qui s'envoyaient à intervalle régulier des sourires crispés mais complices. Il aurait été facile pour Ella de s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un d'autre en arrivant dans la salle de cours, Scarlett même le lui avait fait comprendre. Les autres auraient sans doute passé l'éponge sur son affront et tout serait redevenu normal.

Mais Ella ne songeait même pas à s'éloigner de la jeune Serdaigle qui paraissait réellement absorbée par les cours. Sa condisciple notait avec acharnement chaque mot de l'enseignant d'une écriture fluide et agréable. Elle transformait ses majuscules en lettrines parfaitement calligraphiées et s'amusait à chaque pause en griffonnant des dessins représentant certains élèves de la classe. Ella ne put qu'être emballée par un tel talent et Scarlett s'empourpra violemment en la voyant si admirative.

Le cours fini, les deux adolescentes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent la salle, Ella calquant son pas sur celui rapide et saccadé de celle qui était habituée à fuir à chaque sonnerie. Elles se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'y installèrent, quasiment seules. En dehors de quelques enseignants et d'une poignée d'élèves, le réfectoire n'accueillait pas encore autant d'étudiants que d'ordinaire.

« Comment se fait-il qu'en plus de quatre années, personne ne t'ait jamais parlé ? s'enquit Ella en trouvant le silence trop pesant.

- Et bien… à mon arrivée ici, j'avais quelques amis chez les Serpentard, soupira Scarlett sans la regarder. Assez rares. Ils ont cessés de me parler dès la décision du Choixpeau magique annoncée ! Et les Serdaigle… Ils se contentent de m'ignorer vu que –selon eux- ma place est à Serpentard. Les Gryffondor ne font pas attention à moi, et les Poufsouffle non plus. Ici, on est invisible à partir du moment où on ne se déplace pas en bande. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte.

- Je crois que j'ai eu droit à un bref aperçu de ce que ces idiots sont capables de faire ! grogna-t-elle avec amertume en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans le parc.

- La bousculade, ce n'est qu'un souci minime. Il y a… les insultes, les devoirs, livres et vêtements volés, les remarques acerbes, les menaces… Les coups sont faciles à encaisser avec un peu d'entrainement. Le reste… porte un peu sur les nerfs ! Mais j'aime à croire qu'ils sont juste intellectuellement limités et que je suis bien au dessus de tout ça. »

Elle lança alors à Ella un sourire emprunt d'un courage féroce qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui et Ella fut heureuse de l'avoir aidée après la bousculade. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus encore que les autres élèves de leur année vinrent s'installer, créant un immense fossé entre leurs sièges et ceux des deux jeunes filles. Scott adressa une grimace à Ella, presque d'excuse. Elle n'y répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il aurait simplement dû venir auprès d'elles sans se soucier des autres. Mais non, comme tous les adolescents ou presque, Scott était un mouton.

Elle détourna le regard pour observer les autres tablées d'élèves, dont certains la regardaient avec étonnement, murmurant certaines choses en la montrant du doigt, s'interrogeant sans doute sur ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard –et plus encore à côté de Scarlett. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention car elle savait pertinemment que les nouveaux élèves n'étaient pas chose courante dans ce château. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à sa présence.

Elle s'attarda sur la table des Serpentard, croisant le regard menaçant d'Annabeth Flint, le sourire pervers d'un type sans cou et celui plus dégoûtant encore d'un garçon aussi large que haut qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi elle haïssait les gens de son âge en général. Leur mentalité ne volait jamais très haut et ils se ressemblaient tous.

Elle changea d'avis en découvrant deux pupilles d'un bleu envoûtant qui la fixaient. Elles appartenaient à un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Pas un sourire ne vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait repéré, ni un rougissement sur ses joues. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien et elle oublia bêtement de respirer. Cet échange dura plus d'une minute avant qu'elle ne toussote à cause du manque d'air et elle cessa de le scruter.

« Qui est ce garçon à la table des Serpentards qui me fixe ?

- Lequel ? s'esclaffa Scarlett. Ils te dévorent tous du regard. C'est même assez… étrange. Enfin, tu es belle, c'est sûr, mais pour que Samya Zabini prenne la peine de porter son attention sur toi, c'est que tu… Ton père est riche ? Ou ta mère est une Reine d'un petit pays ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Et quel est ton nom de famille en fait ? J'ai oublié de te le demander tout à l'heure.

- Nott. »

Scarlett se figea, ouvrit la bouche et resta ainsi pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de se reprendre, son regard brillant d'une toute nouvelle façon. Elle articula finalement avec un intérêt décuplé :

« Théodore Nott est ton père ?

- Et bien… oui, acquiesça Ella avec un froncement de sourcils, attendant de savoir ce qu'il y avait de mal ou d'intéressant là dedans.

- Attends, le Théodore Nott ?! Celui qui a renié sa famille, été déshérité, s'est battu avec son père, a failli être assassiné par Lord Voldemort ? Celui qui a tout risqué pour aller se battre auprès des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Ce Théodore Nott là ?!

- Oui. C'est lui. Qu'est ce que ça a d'extraordinaire ?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Ton père est un… Mes parents auraient dit « lâche ». Je préfère le mot « Héros » ! Il a eu un courage fou en tournant le dos à l'avenir tout tracé qui se profilait devant lui et… Ouah ! Enfin, ça explique pourquoi Sam t'observe.

- Et ce garçon alors ? insista Ella en n'osant pas relever les yeux.

- Le grand type qui semble sortir tout droit d'une comédie romantique pour adolescentes moldues et qui envoie un message libidineux à ton cerveau ? Tobias Orion Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard, Préfet en Chef, fils de deux Mangemorts qui s'en sont sortis sans difficultés. Il est intelligent, arrogant, utilise l'art de la répartie avec un talent certain, adore se donner en spectacle et la plupart des filles de Poudlard rêveraient de l'embrasser ou plus. »

Le regard que Scarlett adressa au Serpentard prouva qu'elle n'était pas l'une d'entre elles et Ella eut l'étrange impression de faire brusquement partie de la masse d'adolescentes dirigées par leurs hormones. Elle tenta de réguler les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

Ses sentiments étaient si déplacés par rapport à la situation actuelle qu'était la sienne. Son père était peut-être en danger de mort et elle s'était disputée avec la personne ayant fourni l'ovule permettant à sa création… Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était craquer sur le physique plus qu'avantageux d'un garçon ! Elle se trouvait horrible d'un seul coup.

Elle secoua la tête en s'injuriant mentalement avant de se promettre qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais au regard d'un bleu limpide de Tobias Malefoy. Elle releva les yeux avec courage et réalisa qu'il la regardait toujours.

Bon, elle penserait peut-être encore un peu à lui...

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage d'Ella, ne se rassasiant pas de ces traits parfaits. Elle appartenait à un genre très rare de filles qui obligeait tout mâle à se retourner, non pas en pensant « Par le gland de Merlin, ce que je voudrais me la faire ! » mais « Par le caleçon de Merlin, d'où peut venir une telle créature ?! ». Car elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux filles qu'il connaissait et fréquentait. Elle dégageait une aura d'innocence étonnante tout en donnant l'impression d'être plus sage et femme que toute personne de cette planète. Ses boucles brunes tombaient devant ses yeux d'une couleur étrange mélange de bleu –pas un bleu clair, mais un bleu nuit, comme le ciel- et de marron.

Il laissa son regard défiler sensuellement –comme ses doigts auraient pu le faire- le long de son cou. Elle se tenait bien –vestige d'une éducation sans nul doute équivalente à la sienne bien qu'il pressente qu'elle n'avait pas pris de coups et qu'à la place des punitions en cas d'échec, elle avait dû recevoir des récompenses à chaque réussite. Il la déshabillait lentement du regard, apercevant cette délicate rougeur envahissant la peau de la jeune fille qui avait depuis longtemps remarqué son petit manège mais ne tentait pas réellement d'y échapper.

Il se délecta de cet étrange sentiment de domination qu'il exerçait sur elle et continua son exploration visuelle. Jusqu'à ce que Sam lui enfonce avec une violence incroyable son coude dans l'estomac. Il poussa un grognement rauque et se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir à faire peur. Elle ne le remarqua même pas.

« Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard. J'aurais bien aimé la connaitre. Enfin, tu sais… Nos pères étaient amis, j'aurais trouvé ça logique que nous le soyons aussi, même si cette idée peut paraitre légèrement utopiste.

- Non, elle est juste irréalisable, répliqua Toby. Elle a l'air trop innocente pour tomber dans tes combines…

- Tu sais comme moi que derrière le visage de l'innocence se cache plus d'un démon.

- Où est ce visage chez toi dans ce cas ?! »

Sam rit puis reporta son regard sur la nouvelle qui discutait avec Scarlett Higgs, une fille qu'elle connaissait mais évitait. Ella par contre avait tout d'une parfaite Serpentard selon Sam. Elle dégageait un charme et une assurance certaine derrière une timidité de bonne mesure. Sam devinait parfaitement que la mère de la jeune fille ne devait pas être une Serpentard –ou équivalent dans un autre pays- car certaines choses ne collaient pas… Un cinquième année lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et ce qu'avait fait Ella ne correspondait en aucun cas au caractère d'un Serpentard.

Elle arrêta d'observer la table des Serdaigle et revint à la sienne où la plupart des élèves ne savaient pas quel nom portait Ella. Pour eux, elle restait « La nouvelle », celle qui avait daigné porter un certain intérêt à « La lépreuse ». Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce sujet qui animait les discussions, mais des paris entre certains garçons. Brusquement, Emeric Goyle lança :

« Je paris qu'elle ne se débattrait même pas… »

Le sens de cette phrase laissa entendre une vérité dont Sam ne pouvait accepter l'existence. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer alors que Robert Crabbe s'esclaffait grassement, mais Toby fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se leva tranquillement, jaugea les deux brutes sans cervelles du regard et articula, la voix assombrie par la colère.

« Suivez-moi, tous les deux. Immédiatement. »

Son ton signifiait qu'il ne tolérerait aucun refus de la part des deux énergumènes qui lui servaient de condisciples. Et ils le comprirent tous, sans même avoir besoin de regarder Toby dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées, rendant son regard noir de colère plus effrayant que tous les montres qu'ils connaissaient.

Le jeune Malefoy quitta la table des Serpentard et se dirigea vers les grandes portes sans même s'assurer que Crabbe et Goyle suivaient. Il ne doutait même pas de leur docilité, sentant la crainte qui suintait à travers tous les pores de leur peau. Il percevait également l'envie qui les tiraillait : celle de prendre la fuite. Aucun n'osa et ils quittèrent le hall trop fréquenté pour rejoindre l'un des minces couloirs où personne ne se risquait jamais.

Toby sortit sa baguette de sa poche et les deux géants se raidirent. Ils étaient beaucoup plus larges que lui, avec sa mince carrure, mais l'objet qu'il tenait en main faisait de lui une personne redoutable. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de la menace pesant sur eux, ayant mille fois goûtés aux tortures infligés par Toby qui maniait sa baguette comme un maître des sortilèges. Ils cessèrent de respirer au même moment alors que Toby plongeait enfin ses iris dans les leurs.

« Très bien, commença-t-il, la voix vibrante d'une rage destructrice qui fit frissonner les deux Serpentard. Si un seul d'entre vous touche à un cheveu de cette fille, je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne puissiez même plus tenir une petite cuillère. Si vous la regardez, je n'hésiterais pas un instant à enfoncer vos yeux dans leurs orbites. Si vous lui parlez, vos langues ne vous seront guère plus utiles que vos cervelles vides. Me suis-je montré assez clair ? »

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard et ce dernier tenta de se défendre maladroitement.

« Toby, c'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe sans importance qui vient de débarquer… Si t'as envie de te la faire, on te la laisse ! Pas la peine de te mettre en colère ! »

Il ne put même pas penser à se défendre. Son cerveau n'était pas assez rapide pour contrer l'attaque de Toby qui se retrouva sur lui en un millième de seconde. Sa paume s'abattit violemment contre le menton de Goyle dont la mâchoire craqua dans un bruit immonde. La tête du garçon décolla en arrière et se cogna au mur avec un son funeste effrayant. Il sembla perdre connaissance, mais Toby n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il souleva Goyle contre le mur, apparemment assez fort pour porter quelqu'un qui faisait presque deux fois son poids.

« Tu parles d'Ella Nott, et un crétin tel que toi ne devrait même pas avoir droit d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Nott ?! répéta Crabbe avec un air idiot en se dandinant, mal à l'aise, anxieux à l'idée de se faire frapper lui aussi.

- Oui, Nott. Je vous conseille de ne pas l'approcher. Autrement, vous en subirez les conséquences et vous savez pertinemment que je peux faire bien plus qu'éclater une mâchoire. »

Il reposa Goyle avec délicatesse, comme si l'orage passé, il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Puis se ressaisit et repoussa le poids plus lourd –car évanoui- de son condisciple sur Crabbe qui le rattrapa de justesse.

« Emmènes-le à l'infirmerie. »

Il tourna les talons sans se soucier de ce qui allait arriver à Goyle qui –amorphe- respirait difficilement. Il allait quitter le couloir lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un regard émeraude terni par une colère vive et un brin d'admiration irrépréhensible. Harry. Il venait d'assister à la scène sans sourciller, simplement incapable d'agir tant les mouvements précis du jeune homme l'avaient époustouflés. Toby avait agi avec une puissance et une souplesse inattaquable. Harry s'était retrouvé à contempler le spectacle en oubliant totalement les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes en tant que Professeur.

Toby baissa les yeux, toute trace de suffisance disparaissant de son corps pour le faire redevenir adolescent. Harry resta silencieux, puis soupira avec un air désolé. Il ne ressentait même pas le besoin de le punir réellement, conscient pourtant que Toby aurait largement pu tuer ses deux camarades de classe. Finalement, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et marmonna en tentant d'insuffler à son ton un peu d'autorité qui lui manquait cruellement en cet instant :

« Dans mon bureau ! »

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby s'installa sur la chaise que le Professeur Potter lui désigna, face au bureau de bois massif imposant. L'adolescent réalisa qu'il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce, malgré bon nombre de bêtises… Attaquer ou se moquer de ce professeur là ne lui avait même jamais frôlé l'esprit. Il l'avait de trop nombreuses fois vu des champs de batailles, sa baguette fouettant l'air pour lancer des sortilèges en abondance sans jamais fléchir face à ses adversaires trop nombreux. Il imposait le respect, presque malgré lui.

Harry posa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre sur le bureau, deux verres et une boite de bonbons variés qu'il proposa maladroitement à son élève. Toby se souvenait encore de la peur tiraillant ses entrailles avant son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il craignait qu'Harry se comporte différemment avec lui à cause de son nom –et des petites rivalités Potter/Malefoy bien connues du temps de Poudlard. Il s'était installé tout au fond de la classe en essayant de se rendre tout petit, persuadé déjà qu'il devrait passer tous ces cours à se faire insulter. Harry avait simplement lu la feuille d'appel, s'était arrêté au nom Malefoy, l'avait finalement énoncé et lorsque Toby avait levé la main –tremblant- s'était contenté d'un sourire. Un vrai, un sourire de bienvenue, un sourire qui rassura l'enfant qu'il était alors.

Le silence persista quelques minutes –ce pendant qu'Harry buvait un peu de sa bièraubeurre alors que Toby n'avait touché la sienne- puis finalement l'adulte se lança d'une voix blanche, dénuée d'émotions :

« Vous auriez facilement pu les tuer.

- Je savais ce que je faisais, contra soigneusement Toby, conscient pourtant qu'il avait quelque peu perdu le contrôle de sa force.

- Et où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

Toby perçut facilement la nuance d'admiration dissimulée derrière un voile de froideur imposée par ses fonctions à l'enseignant. Il hésita quelques secondes, haussa les épaules avec une fausse modestie qui ne trompa pas Harry, et répondit :

« J'ai vu les Mangemorts se battre toute mon enfance. On apprend en regardant.

- Les Mangemorts se contentaient pour la plupart de quelques pas de côtés pour échapper aux sortilèges. Ils utilisaient leurs baguettes plus que leurs jambes. Et tout à l'heure, tu as menacé de ta baguette, mais t'es battu avec tes poings.

- L'instinct. »

Harry esquissa un pâle sourire devant le ton soudain glacial de son étudiant. Il chassa cette réponse d'une main, montrant par cela qu'il effaçait aussi sa question et qu'il attendrait un moment plus propice pour en discuter. Il changea de sujet.

« Qu'avez donc fait ces pauvres garçons pour mériter ton courroux ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule silencieux. Harry songea que ce gamin était une véritable énigme, se doutant aussi largement que les mille barrages infranchissables et périlleux dressés devant lui méritaient d'être dépassés.

« Comme tous les professeurs, je sais que les Quartiers des Serpentard s'étendent bien au-delà de leur salle commune, qu'à vous seuls, vous formez une sorte de… club, même si « secte » parait être le mot le plus approprié. Je sais également qu'il y a une hiérarchie. Et que tu es en son sommet depuis ton premier jour ici, même devant les élèves qui étaient dans les classes au dessus. Je m'étais toujours cependant demandé pourquoi… Après tout, ta famille a perdu de son prestige, vous n'êtes plus réellement les Malefoy presque royaux que vous étiez… Mais je viens de comprendre que cette hiérarchie ne prenait pas forcément en compte l'argent ou la place sociale, n'est ce pas ? »

Toby leva les yeux vers lui, un mince sourire d'un sadisme déroutant ornant ses lèvres.

« Je suis fort. Ils sont faibles. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis plus intelligent, plus malin, plus rapide, plus agile…

- Moins modeste ? s'esclaffa Harry en réalisant pour la première fois à quel point Toby ressemblait à son père.

- La modestie n'est qu'un masque derrière lequel ceux qui devraient ne pas se vanter se dissimulent. Je ne suis pas de ceux là. J'ai des capacités, je ne m'en cache pas.

- Sauf en cours bien évidemment. »

Le sourire de Toby s'affaissa légèrement. Il devinait de quoi parlait son professeur, mais refusa de l'admettre immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ne montres-tu pas aux autres que tu travailles ? Est-ce une honte pour les Serpentard d'être intéressés par leurs études ?

- Autrefois, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt. Les Malefoy n'étudient pas. Désormais, c'est… obligatoire. Je ne veux pas finir fabriquant de Potions ou secrétaire du secrétaire du secrétaire de je-ne-sais-quel-bureaucrate du Ministère ! »

La voix s'était assombrie, redevenant menaçante comme si cette idée même le mettait dans une rage folle. Voyant l'air surpris d'Harry, il se calma ostensiblement avant de conclure :

« Et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir de bonnes notes… Mon nom représente un handicap que je ne peux pas ignorer. Et comme j'aime mon nom, je ne vais pas en changer. Etre meilleur que tout le monde, c'est ma porte de sortie. Et les Malefoy sortent toujours par la Grande Porte. Pas question de me contenter de moins bien si je peux obtenir le sommet. »

Harry réalisa que l'ambition étreignant le jeune homme pourrait se dévoiler destructrice. Il serait prêt à écraser tous les pions se dressant sur son passage. Pourtant, au lieu de l'effrayer, cette constatation le rassura. L'adolescent ne se faisait pas d'illusions, comprenant parfaitement à quel point il serait ardu pour lui d'obtenir un poste important au sein de la société sorcière… Et au lieu de baisser les bras –comme bon nombre d'enfants l'avaient fait- il se battait. Avec violence, peut-être, mais il se battait.

« Que veux-tu faire après Poudlard qui demande tant de travail ? »

Les certitudes de Toby s'évanouirent et son regard fuit un instant celui de son professeur avant qu'il n'ose prononcer :

« Aucune idée. »

Harry ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau dans lequel reposait la paperasse du ministère sur tous les travails possible. Généralement, il les donnait aux Cinquièmes Années de sa maison, mais il s'autorisa à faire une exception cette fois là, trop obnubilé par l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait vu Toby se battre. Il sortit l'un des prospectus et le glissa jusqu'à Toby qui le saisit avant d'éclater de rire.

« Auror ? Et pourquoi pas roi d'Angleterre pendant que vous y êtes ?!

- Où est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que les Aurors se défendent contre… Les gens comme… comme ceux avec qui j'ai toujours vécu. Pour les Aurors, les Malefoy représente le caviar de ce qu'ils aiment détruire ! Et puis, soyez réalistes, qui engagerait un Malefoy à un tel poste ?!

- La pire note que tu ais eue avec moi en sept années d'études reste un Efforts Exceptionnels. Tu es doué en Potions –le professeur Rogue ne cesse de dresser un parfait tableau de tes capacités. Tu es raisonnablement doué en Métamorphoses et te débrouille comme un chef en Sortilèges. De plus, d'après ce que je viens de voir, tu n'aurais aucune difficultés à mettre hors d'atteinte des…

- Crabbe et Goyle sont des abrutis décérébrés qui pensent plus à la nourriture et aux filles qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ce sont des proies faciles…

- Alors, attaque-moi. »

Toby se figea, stupéfait. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une idée lancée comme ça sans réfléchir. Harry paraissait extrêmement sûr de lui pourtant et ses doigts caressaient déjà le bout de sa baguette, comme prêt à la saisir pour se défendre. Toby secoua finalement la tête et marmonna :

« Non merci.

- Réfléchis-y tout de même. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te faire une lettre de motivation, et il parait qu'un mot glissé de la part de celui qu'on surnommait l'élu pourrait faire remplacer le Ministre par un gamin de six ans. »

Toby acquiesça simplement, cette idée ne parvenant pas être chassé dans un recoin de son cerveau et y prenant de plus en plus de place. Il avait toujours visé un poste important qui lui permettrait de bien gagner sa vie. Mais être Auror… L'idée le séduisait suffisamment pour qu'il se batte afin d'y parvenir. Cependant, de toute sa vie, il n'avait rêvé d'un tel poste. Etre Auror demandait tant de travail qu'il douta un instant de lui avant de se rasséréner. Oui, il en était parfaitement capable.

« Comment as-tu appris de qui Ella est la fille ? demanda Harry en le voyant prendre sa bièraubeurre, apparemment plus détendu.

- Les rumeurs se propagent dans Poudlard aussi rapidement que la bêtise…

- Et… Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu l'as défendue puisqu'elle était apparemment le sujet de ce combat inégal ? »

Toby finit son verre avec une lenteur exagérée qui mit les nerfs d'Harry à rude épreuve –la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Puis, il expliqua sans la moindre hésitation, comme si on lui avait insufflé ce qu'il devait dire :

« Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et mon père ont été amis. Ils vivaient presque constamment ensemble, ont été éduqués avec les mêmes règles… La guerre les a séparés, mais vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure : les Serpentard font parfois preuve d'un état mental quasi sectaire. Ella Nott –malgré le fait que le choixpeau ait décidé de l'envoyer à Serdaigle- reste la fille d'une ancien Serpentard…

- Scarlett Higgs éprouve pourtant beaucoup de difficultés à se faire accepter.

- Ses parents sont des loques, cracha Toby, ne pouvant expliquer la véritable raison poussant les Serpentard à ignorer Scarlett. Ils n'ont jamais fait que suivre les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans réfléchir. Et Scarlett fait hélas partie des faibles. La pureté du sang ne fait pas tout. De plus, Théodore Nott…

- Oui ?

- Nos pères étaient amis, professeur. Leurs chemins se sont peut-être séparés, mais mon père le considérera toujours comme tel. Crabbe, Goyle, Flint… ce sont des pions sur l'échiquier de l'aristocratie sorcière. Les familles Malefoy, Nott et Zabini en sont les rois. Et croyez moi, tant qu'elle portera le nom Nott, elle restera l'une des nôtres, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais personne ne lui fera de mal. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Les doigts d'Ella frôlaient le dos des livres disposés en un fatras indescriptible et pourtant organisé sur les étagères la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle caressait sans même en regarder les titres chaque manuel, admirant la continuité infini des rangements. Elle avait presque l'impression que ces étagères n'avaient pas de fin. Son cœur battait à vive allure, identique aux vigoureux battements d'ailes d'un oiseau pourchassé par un chat. Il pouvait paraitre étrange que l'adrénaline s'empare de son corps alors qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais voir tant de livres lui provoquait une foule d'émotions simultanées parmi lesquels régnaient le désir et l'excitation.

Désir de tout lire sans plus attendre, d'avaler ces pavés datant des siècles précédents pour en savoir plus, encore et toujours plus. Son envie de découverte et de connaissance était illimitée, elle le savait. Et excitation. Excitation parce que qu'elle se retrouvait devant tant de livres pour la première fois de sa vie et que -si la plupart des jeunes filles ressentaient un frisson particulier dans leur bas-ventre un croisant un beau garçon, autant de culture émoustillait Ella beaucoup plus ardemment.

Ses doigts finirent par s'heurter à la limite de bois d'un rayon –du tout dernier rayon- et Ella poussa un sifflement de fureur exacerbé par la frustration. Elle observa le mur face à elle et s'apprêta à retourner en arrière, désirant retracer le même chemin en sens inverse. Elle ne put que songer à le faire qu'une voix railleuse retentit dans son dos.

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard. »

Ella se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva face à une métisse un peu plus grande qu'elle aux courbes voluptueuses qui devaient faire fantasmer plus d'un garçon. Les traits de son visage dégageaient un magnétisme certain et Ella saisit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait en voyant le pendentif à son coup : la lettre Z formée par un serpent dont les yeux –à la pointe de la lettre- étaient représentés par deux minuscules émeraudes scintillants. Z comme Zabini. La Sam dont lui avait parlé Scarlett un peu plus tôt en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas s'attirer ses foudres car son sadisme n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Cette phrase prenait tout son sens dans l'esprit d'Ella car Sam aurait pu représenter une parfaite Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour.

« Excuses-moi ? bredouilla Ella en tentant de retrouver son souffle face à une telle magnificence.

- Tu cajolais ces livres avec autant d'amour que s'ils s'agissaient d'hommes… Bien que tout prouve que tes caresses n'ont servi qu'au plaisir d'objets qui n'en ressentent aucun. »

Ella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Associé à une légère acrimonie. Surtout que Sam se trompait sur toute la ligne. L'expérience d'Ella se résumait peut-être à un rapport hâtif sans réelle passion –et surtout sans plaisir sensuel- mais elle n'était plus une petite innocente. Pourtant, elle se tut, incapable de se défendre car elle n'avait aucune envie d'exposer sa pathétique vie sentimentale à cette fille qui paraissait beaucoup plus experte qu'elle en cette matière. Le sourire narquois de Sam fit pourtant exploser ses barrières et c'est d'une voix teinté de sarcasme qu'Ella dévoila :

« J'ai sans doute caressé plus de livres que d'hommes, mais il faut avouer que je lis beaucoup…

- Je présume que ça ne laisse guère de temps aux amusements de passer son temps dans une bibliothèque.

- Mieux vaut parfois se dispenser de certaines expériences.

- Certaines sont de celles qu'on regrette, en effet. »

Le sourire de Sam ne disparut pas, mais devint plus sincère, et c'est avec sérénité qu'elle tendit la main vers Ella, qui la serra sans hésiter une seule seconde, incitée par un elle-ne-savait-quoi la poussant à croire que ce contact était inéluctable.

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ella. Bien qu'après avoir passé près d'une heure à te chercher, j'espérais te trouver partout sauf ici. Manifestement, le choixpeau n'a pas commis d'erreur en t'envoyant vers les intellectuels. C'est presque décevant… Enfin, après tout, ton père était toujours plongé dans des livres et mon père dans des femmes et ça ne les a pas empêchés d'être amis. Je ne doute pas qu'il doit y avoir une intéressante part de Serpentard en toi. Je suis impatiente de la découvrir. »

Derrière cette phrase, Ella perçut une pointe de danger qu'elle ne parvint pas à analyser. Puis elle comprit que Sam serait prête à tout pour dévoiler ses plus sombres côtés et vérifier si elle était la digne fille de son père. Elle avait beau ne pas en douter, elle espérait secrètement que ce projet ne deviendrait pas une course au sadisme.

Elle réalisa que Sam n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et tenta de se détacher de sa prise sans y parvenir. C'est avec une stupeur mêlée d'effroi qu'elle sentit les ongles de la Serpentard s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. Elle dut se mordre pour taire sa douleur. Finalement Sam la lâcha et Ella remarqua quatre marques assez profondes au dos de sa main. Elle saignait très légèrement et le liquide rougeoyant recouvrait le bout des doigts de la Serpentard. Doigts que Sam porta à ses lèvres. Ella écarquilla les yeux tant la scène lui parut surréaliste. Effroyable et attirante à la fois, Sam lécha ses ongles un par un sans lâcher Ella de l'emprise d'un regard glacial.

« Toute amitié se scelle avec un peu de sang chez les Serpentard. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard ! »

Ella ne put répondre que la jeune métisse disparut, aussi furtive et dangereuse que les plus fins des prédateurs. Elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration correcte, et plus encore à échapper à la fascination qu'avait exercée Samya Zabini sur elle. Pourtant, l'adolescente d'une année son aînée lui avait fait peur. Vraiment peur.

**.**

*******

**.**

Le professeur McGonagall écouta silencieusement –il lui fallut d'ailleurs user de toute sa force pour ne pas immédiatement étriper son collègue- le récit d'Harry. Il expliquait –avec mesure afin de ne pas dramatiser- ce qui avait conduit le fils Goyle à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Rogue, professeur principal des Serpentard, suivait la discussion avec un léger sourire railleur, estimant apparemment qu'il n'y avait aucun problème grave. Dès qu'Harry eut fini, Minerva elle ne trouva pas de quoi rire et se leva :

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Mr Malefoy est encore à l'extérieur de mon bureau en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi au lieu d'être ici pour une punition ou même un renvoie !?

- Parce qu'il a dix-huit ans, répliqua sèchement Severus, qu'il s'agit d'un élève d'ordinaire assez mesuré auprès des enseignants de ce château et qui demeure le meilleur étudiant de septième année que nous ayons. De plus, il a parfaitement expliqué à quoi tenait ce… _malentendu_.

- Qu'il l'ait fait pour sauver le ministre en personne n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'il ait été violent ! Et la violence n'est pas une chose tolérée à Poudlard aussi loin que je m'en souvienne ! »

Harry et Severus partagèrent un sourire plein de connivence et se mirent à soigneusement éviter le regard de la directrice pour se lancer dans leur propre discussion.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Ella sera traitée différemment par les Serpentard.

- Pas par tous, rectifia Rogue avec un rictus douteux. Certains d'entre eux la haïront instantanément dès qu'ils auront connaissance de son nom. D'ailleurs… J'évite le sujet « Théodore » avec Drago à chaque fois que je le vois de peur de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. J'ai apparemment eu tort de m'inquiéter. Drago ne lui en veut pas. Avec Toby, et sûrement Sam, à ses côtés, nous n'avons pas à nous angoisser pour Ella.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Simplement ce que je viens de dire. Toby et Sam savent manier leur baguette autant que le sarcasme. Pour eux, la violence n'est qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres de régler les conflits et ils ne craignent pas de faire du mal. Nous aurons cependant à nous en faire pour les élèves… Du moins, pour ceux qui approcheront Ella un peu trop et la taquineront avec un humour peu agréable. Puisqu'elle a choisi de parler à Miss Higgs, nombre d'étudiants s'amuseront à l'humilier comme ils le font avec Scarlett. Et Toby et Sam seront là pour veiller sur elle… »

Harry comprit qu'en effet, chaque élève parlant d'Ella en des termes péjoratifs ou tentant de lui faire du mal d'une quelconque manière se retrouveraient dans la même situation que Crabbe et Goyle. Il fut à la fois rassuré –pour Ella- et angoissé –pour tous les autres.

« Je ne savais pas les Serpentard si loyaux et protecteurs, soupira Minerva comme s'il s'agissait là de deux énormes défauts.

- Les Serpentard sont assez fidèles à leur famille et à leurs amis pour tuer dès que l'une ou les autres se trouve menacés. Il n'y a rien de plus important pour eux que l'honneur… Et laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à un proche sans réagir est la plus grande source de déshonneur.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais eu aucun lien avec Ella…

- Leurs pères respectifs en avaient… Cela suffit. »

Harry resta songeur à cette réponse, son esprit lui soufflant que la beauté d'Ella donnait elle aussi une sérieuse raison à Toby de l'aider. Remarquant que Severus avait toutes les réponses à ses questions, il en tenta une nouvelle :

« Et où Toby Malefoy a-t-il appris à se battre d'une telle manière ? »

Rogue s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, observant à la lueur du soleil couchant distillant des reflets orangés sur la pelouse, la silhouette mince et élancé d'un garçon qui courait autour du lac… Un garçon qui courait matin et soir depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour se réveiller, puis pour s'endormir. Un garçon qui au lieu de se laisser abattre par la vie qui semblait prendre plaisir à lui faire du mal, se redressait à chaque coup et courait. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin.

« Il est naturellement doué pour ça… On lui a collé une baguette dans les mains avant même qu'il ne sache marcher. On lui a appris à esquiver en lui lançant des Doloris : la menace de douleur peu rendre extrêmement habile. On lui a enseigné que dans la vie, soit on tuait, soit on était tué. C'est une philosophie qu'il applique toujours, malgré le fait que la guerre soit finie.

- Ils ont tous été élevés comme ça… Et pourtant Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle ne se sont pas défendus.

- Contente-toi de sa réponse alors, Harry. L'instinct.

- L'instinct ?! »

Rogue se retourna, détachant son regard de l'ombre qui se déplaçait à un bon rythme pour le planter dans celui d'Harry.

« Crois-tu qu'il s'agit là d'une qualité que tu es le seul à posséder ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, sentant que cette fois, Severus ne s'adressait plus à lui comme à un ami mais comme à un élève qu'il avait été bien des années auparavant.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Mais mon instinct ne m'a pas empêché de prendre des coups. Lui semblait… inattaquable.

- Sembler est le maitre mot de ta phrase. Il semblait inattaquable parce qu'il souhaitait l'être. Il ne doute pas. C'est ça qui le rend plus fort. Le doute n'interfère jamais avec son but. Toby est un gagnant parce qu'il n'a jamais peur. »

**.**

*******

**.**

Ella ne quitta la bibliothèque que lorsque Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, l'obligea à le faire, lui conseillant de ne pas trainer dans les couloirs aussi tardivement. Apparemment, tous les professeurs étaient au courant du potentiel danger qu'elle courait et avaient pour but de la protéger un maximum et de faire attention à elle. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà, et Ella regretta un peu d'être seule. Elle saurait se repérer dans les dédales de couloirs, mais l'atmosphère du château de nuit était bien différente de celle régnant durant la journée. Surtout après le petit jeu de Sam Zabini auquel Ella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle repéra l'ombre mince d'une jeune fille adossée à un mur au bout du couloir qu'elle devait traverser pour trouver son dortoir, elle pria pour qu'il s'agisse de Sam. Elle pressentait que la Serpentard pouvait être effrayante, mais ne lui ferait jamais vraiment de mal… Contrairement à d'autres. La lune vint déposer son éclat sur la chevelure de la fille dont Ella ne percevait pas encore les traits. Elle était blonde. Ella tenta de ralentir les battements de son cœur et força le pas en glissant sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, serrant sa baguette magique. Elle savait se défendre.

Enfin elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Annabeth Flint, laquelle lui avait lancé des regards réfrigérants toute la journée, allant jusqu'à siffloter une insulte pendant le cours d'Arithmancie qu'elles partageaient. Ella tenta de se rassurer en se répétant ce qu'avaient dit Scott et Maïa : Annabeth parlait beaucoup, mais n'agissait jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas cette haine immédiate que semblait ressentir Annabeth pour elle. Etait-ce réellement parce qu'elle était jolie ? Ou juste à cause de cette histoire avec Scarlett ? Ella n'arrivait à imaginer qu'on puisse lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Elle passa devant la Serpentard, la tête haute, dissimulant habilement la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle soupira de soulagement face à l'absence de réaction de la blondinette maigrichonne. Son soupir s'évanouit. Trois garçons et une fille quittèrent un couloir adjacent et se placèrent face à Ella, bras croisés sur leur torse, baguettes en mains.

« Ella Nott. »

Annabeth Flint avait articulé son nom avec un dégoût manifeste, méprisant ce nom comme Ella dépréciait le sien. La Serpentard vint rejoindre ses amis et une mimique –se voulant sans nul doute effrayante- apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa supériorité. Ella aussi comprenait parfaitement qu'ils étaient cinq contre elle seule et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait sans doute pas. Pourtant elle sortit sa baguette. Un des garçons derrière elle, brun aux yeux sombres et au nez aplati, éclata d'un rire franc. Annabeth marmonna :

« Ton père a tué celui de Bletchley. Il est impatient de te le faire payer… »

Ella avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge était sèche et son pouls rapide. Elle devrait se calmer si elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'un enseignant arpente les couloirs, sa conscience lui soufflant qu'elle devenait naïve. Elle repoussa toute trace de peur de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur les leçons de son père. Ces leçons où il lui avait inculqué avec rigueur à se défendre contre des attaques comme s'il pressentait qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait seule… Elle fit lentement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, agile, et répliqua avec un sourire hypocrite :

« Mon père a tué le sien en trois secondes. Pourquoi aurais-je peur du fils d'un looser ? »

Une lueur assassine traversa les iris sombre du principal concerné et Ella sentit toute ses forces converger vers un seul et unique but : sa victoire. Bletchley se rua sur elle. La bataille s'engagea.

Ella eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait là d'un combat à mort.

**.**

*******

**.**

Toby posa ses mains sur ses genoux en se pliant en deux, un point de côté le faisant abominablement souffrir depuis de longues minutes. Il ne s'était pas arrêté, voulant combattre le mal par le mal. Mais cette fois, il sentait que ses forces disparaissaient. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Il courait depuis plus de deux heures, tournant autour du lac une fois, puis autour du château lorsque le soleil avait totalement disparu afin d'être proche des lumières s'échappant des fenêtres.

Il plaqua une main sur sa taille, là où il avait mal, et attendit que la douleur s'efface, son cœur tambourinant jusqu'à répercuter les battements dans ses tympans. Il régula son souffle, effaça de sa manche la sueur qui collait ses cheveux à son front, puis se remit en marche. Son rythme ne dépassait pas celui d'un escargot –ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se qualifia lui-même. Il s'efforça à dépasser ses limites et ses jambes retrouvèrent leurs mouvements souples et prestes dont il avait l'habitude. Son cœur semblait sur le point de lâcher, mais il n'abandonnait pas.

Courir. Courir encore. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles et chaque muscle s'étirer douloureusement. Il aimait ça. Il appréciait la solitude que lui apportaient ces instants. Certains condisciples tentaient parfois de l'accompagner, mais se faisaient distancer en moins de deux. Vexés, ils retournaient à leur dortoir, essoufflés bien avant qu'une seule goutte de transpiration n'apparaisse sur lui.

Il appréciait aussi ces pensées qui agitaient son cerveau alors que ses muscles se mouvaient dans un mécanisme infaillible. Il n'avait plus besoin de penser qu'il courait. Il courait et c'est tout. Alors il pouvait réfléchir, à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, décortiquer chaque faille qu'il se devait de combler avant de s'écrouler, imaginer aussi un futur plus confortable où il n'aurait à s'inquiéter de rien…

Mais plus que tout, il adulait cette douleur insupportable que son corps lui hurlait, suppliant des arrêts, des pauses pour pouvoir se revigorer. Toby n'écoutait jamais ces suppliques.

_Dépasser ses limites_.

C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Lorsque ses muscles s'habituaient à un rythme et ne souffraient plus… Il accélérait, jusqu'à sentir une nouvelle douleur. Il n'arrêtait que lorsque son cerveau le lui commandait.

Cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas son cerveau qui interrompit sa course, mais un cri. Il se figea, sur le qui-vive. Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, ne l'emportant jamais lorsqu'il courait. Pourtant, il se remit à avancer sans hésitation, non pas pour suivre son chemin habituel mais pour pénétrer dans le château. Il perçut les bribes de sortilèges lancés par des voix différentes qu'il reconnut, et accéléra.

Il se figea devant la scène. Deux garçons de Serpentard –des Sixièmes Années- étaient écroulés contre le mur, désarmés et évanouis. Une fille de Cinquième année était ligotée par des liens invisibles. Mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il s'angoissa bien davantage pour Ella qui –recroquevillée contre un mur- subissait le mécontentement d'Annabeth et Bletchley. Il fut presque fière qu'elle ait pu se débrouiller seule et désarmer trois Serpentard –parmi les moins stupides qui plus est. Mais désormais, sa vie ne tenait sans doute plus qu'à un fil. Annabeth n'était pas de celles dont il fallait se moquer. Elle pouvait paraitre stupide et superficielle, mais s'avérait également très dangereuse. Aveuglée par la colère, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lancer un sortilège impardonnable, sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Stop. »

Ce seul mot s'échappa de la gorge de Toby. Froid. Dur. Plus menaçant d'un Endoloris. Annabeth et Bletchley cessèrent tout mouvement avant de se retourner, lui faisant enfin face. Un sourire enjôleur se forma sur les lèvres de la Serpentard lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Tu veux finir le travail ? »

La gifla la désarçonna et elle vacilla, Bletchley la rattrapant de justesse alors qu'elle portait sa main à sa joue, sous le choc. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. De douleur et de honte. Bletchley lui, se contenta de baisser la tête en tremblant comme une feuille, soudain beaucoup moins confiant.

« Vous avez cinq secondes pour détaler avec les trois autres. »

Le ton de Toby ne permettait qu'une seule interprétation. S'ils restaient davantage, ils étaient perdus. Bletchley se rua sur ses amis alors qu'Annabeth fixait Toby. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais s'était toujours moqué de ces sentiments. Prétentieux, il savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Qu'elle puisse se montrer violente ne la faisait pas forcément remonter dans son estime. Elle resterait pour lui cette pauvre pleurnicheuse de gamine qui se réfugiait dans les robes de sa mère à chaque fois que quelqu'un la bousculait un peu trop, la greluche qui amusait des garçons comme Crabbe ou Goyle. Inintéressante au possible, elle ressemblait aux autres Serpentard. Elle finit par quitter les lieux en déliant les sortilèges fixant son amie au sol et ils quittèrent le couloir en courant presque.

Alors enfin, il s'agenouilla auprès d'Ella qui tremblait de tout son corps, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Un filet de sang barrait sa joue et son poignet s'était cassé lorsqu'Annabeth l'avait forcé à lâcher sa baguette qui reposait à quelques mètres de là. Blessures physiques minimes qui pourtant ne diminuaient en rien la peur qu'elle avait ressentie.

Toby la scruta longuement, puis passa ses doigts contre ses joues rosies par l'effort, son pouce glissant contre la plaie sanglante. Pendant un bref instant de folie, elle imagina qu'il agirait comme Sam et goûterait son sang pour sceller elle-ne-savait quel pacte. Il n'en fit rien. Il sortit simplement un mouchoir de tissu brodé du blason des Malefoy de sa poche et épongea sa balafre avec une extrême douceur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle cessa de trembler qu'il chuchota avec un sourire en coin quelque peu sarcastique :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

**.**

*******

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voilà ! xD Et ui, ils n'ont pas passés le chapitre ensemble Toby & Ella, mais je pensais que vous deviez d'abord le connaitre davantage le ptit Serpy's. lOl. Alors, petit résumé by me : Scarlett, je l'adOre... Solitaire, étrange, Serpentard malgré tout je crois. Scott & Maïa, dans le genre abrutis de service... [Pour Ceux qui se posent des questions par rapport à Maïa, je crois qu'elle n'a pas réellement envie de vivre la même chose que sa mère à l'époque de Poudlard -post rencontre avec Harry & la Clique. Et puis, c'est une fille d'Héros de Guerre après tout... Bref, c'est un mouton, comme tout l'monde ! xD [Et faut sérieusement que j'arrête de traiter mes personnages de moutons !], Harry total' dépassé par Toby, mais qui trip' avec Severus xD, Toby futur Auror ? =P Qu'est ce que je l'aime, sérieux ! Et Ella aussi, bien évidemment... Douée la petite ! Elle a quand même pu désarmer 3 Serpentards, mais bon qu'elle s'en sorte seule ça aurait été un peu exagéré tout de même...

Par rapport à Annabeth Flint & ses cheres & tendres amis... Je vais laisser l'occasion à **_New-Story _**d'exprimer son avis, petit texte qu'elle a écrit après avoir lu ce chapitre : _"Une jeune fille, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait à cet endroit, s'approcha du quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross, où se trouvaient Annabeth et sa clique. En un cri monstrueux qui imposa le silence, elle poussa avec violence les cinq amis qui se retrouvèrent allongés sur la ligne de fer. A ce moment précis, le train flamboyant arriva à la vitesse grand V et écrasa les cinq compagnons. La jeune fille, nommée Annabelle, poussa un cri de victoire, proche de la folie avant de s'enfuir en courant en s'écriant : « C'est moi qui les ai tués Tess, pas une météorite magique ! » Elle ne fut jamais retrouvée, mais cependant personne ne pleura la mort des cinq vils Serpentard." _Mes fics rendent les gens fous...

Bref, nouvelle petite liste de questions du jour... Uhm... - Ella va-t-elle violer Toby sur place ? [non ok, ça c'était un coup d'essai créé par mon neurone nommé "Perversité absolu", lequel a tendance à prendre beaucoup trop de place dans ma tête !], Toby va-t-il aller tuer les autres Serpentards ensuite ?, Scott & Maïa vont-ils se calmer un peu ou pas ?, Uhm... Ouais en fait aujourd'hui, j'suis vraiment pas inspirée pour les questions. Toutes celles qui me viennent sont complètement débiles ! Alors vous allez devoir répondre à des questions imaginaires... =P

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	8. Chapitre 07

**Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été atteinte d'une flemmingite ultra-aigue, en plus d'un manque de motivation totale... Parce que je suis encOr' en mode "Page blanche". Enfin, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec vous étant donné que vos reviews continuent à affluer & je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! =D Bref, maintenant je flippe de poster par peur de vous décevoir... lOl Pas douée, moi, hein ? xD Enfin, en tout cas, merci mille fois de tous vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils me font tous plaisir !

Autrement, petit bug fanfictionnel actuellement... Allez savoir pourquoi, ce maudit site a décidé de retirer tous les symboles [genre les astérix, les trucs un peu différents qui ne sont ni lettres, si chiffres...] dont certains auteurs -dont je fais partie- se servent pour séparer les différentes scènes dans les chapitres... Histoire de bien saouler le monde ! Donc sur certaines de mes fictions -Inexistence & Résistance par exemple- c'est un peu le bordel... Je vais régler le problème dans les jours qui viennent en "repostant" (remplaçant les chapitres cassés par feufeupointnet par les bons chapitres tout beaux tout neufs]. Je prévenais juste pour ceux qui lisent - ou relisent - que ce n'est pô de ma faute ! =P

vOilà, citout ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture de la suite des aventures d'Ella à Poudlard...

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 07**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__A chaque __femme __correspond__ un __séducteur__. Son __bonheur__, ce n'est que de le __rencontrer__.__** »**_

**S**ören **K**ierkegaard.

**.**

**.**

Ella s'éparpillait sous l'infime caresse des doigts de Toby sur sa peau, caresse qui ne faiblissait pas malgré le fait qu'il ait guéri sa blessure depuis quelques minutes déjà et essuyé son sang. Son regard d'un bleu cobalt profondément ancré dans le sien, noir, il ne cessait de câliner sa joue, comme percevant l'état de relaxation que cela provoquait chez la jeune fille. Il se montrait patient, ne la brusquait pas. Il attendait simplement que ses muscles se relâchent et qu'elle cesse de ressasser ses pensées morbides qu'elle avait été forcée d'envisager durant quelques longues minutes face aux Serpentard.

Assis devant elle, Toby restait calme, figé –hormis ses doigts câlins. Un sourire prévenant aux lèvres. Des questions plein les yeux. La rage folle et destructrice qui avait inquiété ses condisciples s'était évanouie. Pour elle. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il avait eu raison un peu plus tôt en apprenant à Sam qu'Ella n'était pas faite pour Serpentard. La jeune fille dégageait trop de candeur et pas une seule fibre de son être ne désirait faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Cette innocence, au lieu de l'agacer, le bouleversa plus qu'il ne put l'admettre. Il aurait pu passer sa vie, ses doigts collés contre sa peau, son regard dans le sien.

Le nuage passa finalement. Les yeux d'Ella revinrent au présent, elle chassa toute mauvaise pensée, s'efforça à coller un sourire sur son visage –trop faible pour en être réellement un d'ailleurs. Il laissa sa main retomber, brisant volontairement le contact avant de se perdre dans ce sourire. Il redevint lui. Toby Malefoy, avec ces charges trop lourdes sur son dos mille fois fouetté, avec son regard un peu trop froid et lointain. Ella ne tenta pas de faire revenir le Toby dont elle avait eu un aperçu durant quelques minutes.

Il se redressa, les muscles endoloris par la course et la colère disparue, et tendit sa main vers elle, invitation qu'Ella refusa. Elle se leva. Seule. Elle vacilla légèrement cependant, assez pour qu'un éclat d'inquiétude illumine les yeux de Toby.

« Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux en lui rendant sa baguette magique.

- Ce… ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Ton poignet est cassé. Tu as subi un choc important. C'est nécessaire. Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est de discuter. »

Ella releva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire, réalisant qu'apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix. Il la trainerait à l'infirmerie par les cheveux s'il le fallait. Elle acquiesça donc et il lui désigna le couloir d'un mouvement de la main. Ils s'y avancèrent en un silence de plomb et traversèrent le château sans se dire un mot. Ella brisa leur mutisme, s'empourprant un peu en osant le faire :

« Merci…

- Ne me remercie pas. Ou si, fais-le en te taisant lorsqu'on te demandera qui t'a blessée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en arrêtant de marcher. Et pourquoi ? »

Il s'interrompit également et un sourire orna sa bouche –un magnifique sourire qui la fit frissonner.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu désires qu'ils soient punis. Et je t'assure qu'ils le seront. Mais à ma manière. »

Nouveau frisson qui parcourut son échine. Son cœur s'emballa. Plus de peur que de plaisir cette fois. Un éclat sauvage prenait doucement place dans les iris du jeune homme, tel un poison s'emparant d'une victime –de toute évidence consentante. Il devint aussi effrayant que Sam Zabini pendant un instant. Puis l'ombre assombrissant ce regard disparut lorsque Toby réalisa qu'il pouvait paraitre menaçant.

« Pardonne mon comportement. Les professeurs se contenteraient de les envoyer en retenue, de prévenir leurs parents, de les renvoyer quelques jours... Ce ne serait guère suffisant. Ils méritent bien pire.

- Et s'ils te dénoncent ? »

Toby haussa un sourcil puis ricana amèrement :

« J'en doute… »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Ne le dénonceraient-ils pas car il les dirigeait ? Ou ne les dénonceraient-ils pas parce qu'ils ne pourraient plus le faire ? Cette idée la terrorisa réellement et elle se remit en route sans se soucier de ses dents qui claquaient.

Elle se sentait ridicule. Faible. Sans défense. Ce qu'elle détestait de tout son corps. Elle était solide normalement, autonome, et de dépendait de personne… Pourtant, il l'avait sauvée. Elle lui en voulue presque un instant de l'avoir fait, tout en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps. Elle se remit à trembler.

Toby n'arrivait pas à arracher son regard de cette jeune fille vacillante. Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement ce besoin impérieux de prendre soin d'elle comme d'un oisillon blessé ? Il se doutait amplement que les Potter qui s'occupaient apparemment d'elle sans qu'il ne sache pour quelles raisons pouvaient se débrouiller… Pourtant ils avaient largement failli sur ce coup là, même s'ils ne pouvaient prévoir ce qu'il arriverait –surtout après une seule journée.

Il cessa de marcher en arrivant devant les portes de l'infirmerie et elle se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi fébrile. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de cotons, de flotter sur un nuage à mille lieux de là… Elle sentit qu'il ne resterait pas. Voulu s'en assurer.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

Il faillit dire oui. Il faillit accepter de passer autant de temps qu'elle le désirait à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de s'angoisser autant comme si elle craignait de voir les Serpentard revenir. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tranquille –et lui non plus- tant qu'il n'aurait pas définitivement réglé le problème. Il hésita un instant, passa ses doigts contre le long de sa joue là où la blessure n'était désormais plus qu'une légère trace blanche qui s'effacerait en quelques heures, puis s'éloigna.

Ella ne bougea plus pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que la silhouette sombre s'efface au détour d'un couloir pour ne laisser que le vide… Et cette impression qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Celle de l'adrénaline qui n'avait cessé de parcourir ses veines, même une fois les Serpentard partis, parce qu'elle sentait que Toby était mille fois plus dangereux. Pourtant, tout son être lui hurlait –malgré la peur qu'elle éprouvait instinctivement auprès de lui- qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Et il y avait autre chose encore. Un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Elle le chassa dans un recoin de son cerveau, se promettant d'y penser plus tard lorsqu'elle serait capable de le faire, et pénétra dans l'infirmerie, l'estomac noué. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'infirmière Abbott s'avança vers elle avec une moue anxieuse que l'adrénaline s'évapora entièrement et que toutes les forces l'ayant soutenue la quittèrent. Alors seulement, elle s'évanouit.

**.**

**.**

Hermione défiait la bouteille. La bouteille défiait Hermione. Combat qui n'aurait ni gagnant ni perdant car l'une comme l'autre souhaitait la même chose. Boire ou être bue. Depuis une heure, Hermione restait figée, assise sur la chaise de sa cuisine plongée dans le noir, des larmes plein les yeux, des pensées plein la tête. Elle qui avait toujours réussi à tout organiser dans son crâne –comme dans sa vie- se trouvait cette fois ci incapable de classer quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait espéré retrouver Ron et Timothy en rentrant. Naïve. Elle était seule. Complètement seule. Ne supportant pas cette idée, elle s'était lancée dans une autre bataille. Prévenir ses parents, leur apprendre une vérité qui risquait de faire lâcher le cœur de son père et briser celui de sa mère. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle préférait cent fois qu'ils l'apprennent vite afin qu'ils oublient encore plus vite. Leur réaction avait été violente, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle s'était sentie minuscule, telle une gamine de six ans devant des adultes plus sages et forts qu'elle. Puis le couperet s'était abattu sur sa nuque avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas : ils voulaient rencontrer Ella.

Assise sur sa chaise, livrant un combat contre un litre de Vodka pure et surtout contre elle-même, cette idée lui paraissait de plus en plus stupide. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle se transformer aussi violemment en cauchemar ? Elle voulait revenir en arrière, non pas de seize ans, mais de quelques années pour annoncer toute la vérité aux gens qu'elle aimait dans une situation moins conflictuelle.

Elle n'y tint plus. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du verre et elle souleva la bouteille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre ses lèvres. Ron avait saisi l'alcool et s'éloigna d'Hermione qui –les yeux écarquillés- l'observait et prit quelques secondes à intégrer la réalité de sa présence. Il vida la bouteille dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers elle.

« La prochaine fois que je te découvre en train de boire, je… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Quoi lui dire. La regarder en face semblait au dessus de ses forces et il s'en voulu presque d'être intervenu. Il aurait été aisé de la détester. Sa rancune et sa déception le portaient en ce sens. Mais il se refusait à la voir sombrer sans lever le petit doigt. Il lui en voulait, mais pas au point de la perdre pour toujours à cause de l'alcool. Il conclut donc :

« Je te brise cette bouteille sur la tête au lieu de la vider. »

Frêle menace qu'il lui donna l'impression d'être ridicule. Il la scruta péniblement en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il ne parvenait pas à la haïr, surtout lorsqu'elle était si semblable à une loque humaine. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa robe était froissée, ses yeux noirs et vides, dénué d'âme comme si sa vie avait perdu tout son sens. Il s'avança, poussa la chaise pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, et s'abaissa jusqu'à poser un genou à terre. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Il frissonna. Il s'en voulait. C'était le comble de la sottise –après tout, elle avait commis nombre d'erreurs, la seul de son fait s'était déroulée la veille- mais il ne pouvait échapper à ce sentiment de culpabilité.

« Hermione… Regarde-moi. »

Il sentait qu'il s'agissait là d'une supplique. _Ridicule_. Il se désespérait lui-même. N'était-il pas revenu pour lui faire des reproches, l'accabler encore, lui montrer à quel point elle était détestable ? Et il se retrouvait, là, à genoux, perdant toute mesure… Faible. Mais elle restait Hermione. Cette même Hermione qui lui avait mille fois sauvé la vie, qu'il avait aimée en tant qu'amie puis en tant que femme. Cette Hermione qui –centre de son monde pendant bien des années- sombrait… Et qu'il se devait de rattraper. Il prit sa main. Elle était froide. Trop froide.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, ne revenant que quelques minutes plus tard pour la soulever dans ses bras. Il la conduit jusqu'au salon où il avait allumé la cheminée, et la déposa sur le canapé. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en l'attirant contre son torse. Elle pleurait. Sa culpabilité se renforça et il se décida à oublier, au moins pour quelques temps, à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait était grave. Il ne pouvait l'enfoncer davantage. Ils discuteraient un jour. Plus tard. Quand elle irait mieux. Un murmure, haché par des sanglots, lui parvint. Un simple « Je suis désolée ».

« Tu t'excuseras plus tard, d'accord ? Calme-toi… Respire à fond… »

Il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos, lentement, sentant qu'elle se relâchait un peu et qu'elle tremblait de moins en moins, les sanglots s'espaçant au fur et à mesure. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée rompait désormais ce silence de plomb, et il attendit qu'elle se soit complètement détendue avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

« Où… Où est Timy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Chez tes parents. Je l'ai déposé là-bas avant de venir… Ils m'ont dit que tu leur avais appris la vérité et qu'ils souhaitaient connaitre Ella. Je crois qu'on devrait d'abord en parler aux garçons, leur expliquer qui elle est, surtout à Scott qui est bien assez grand pour l'accepter. On offrira une version plus édulcorée à Timothy pour jauger de sa réaction, et on lui révélera tout en temps voulu, d'accord ? Et… Pour Ella… Je continuerais à faire partie de la mission de l'Ordre pour retrouver Théo, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas faire de même. Cependant, je tiens à souligner le fait que tu dois quelque chose à cette… à _ta_ fille et que retrouver son père serait le plus… »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant le regard qu'elle portait sur lui. Un fin sourire, crispé mais un sourire tout de même, flottait sur son visage. Il se demanda si elle avait écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il comprit que oui lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Merci… »

**.**

**.**

La haine. Un sentiment que Toby connaissait parfaitement, qui l'avait bercé même pendant de longues années et dont il se nourrissait désormais pour tenir debout. Sentiment destructeur qui lui faisait autant de mal qu'aux gens qu'il côtoyait, mais qui l'aidait aussi à survivre. Il se sentait presque faible et sans défense lorsqu'il n'avait pas quelqu'un à haïr. Il estimait ce sentiment qui emplissait sa poitrine, qui faisait battre son cœur, qui crispait ses muscles pour anticiper chaque attaque qu'il provoquait. Tout en lui, en cet instant respirait la colère non retenue…

Et pourtant, il réfléchissait. Il souhaitait cogner, vite, fort, démonter chaque os des cinq adolescents ayant osé toucher Ella Nott… Il voulait leur faire du mal. Son cerveau, son cœur, son corps… Chaque partie de son être ne désirait que cela : la vengeance.

Mais, adossé au mur à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Toby hésitait désormais à mettre son plan en œuvre. Il risquait trop. Et il savait aussi qu'il y avait une autre solution… La haine serait toujours là, ne s'apaiserait qu'à moitié, mais au moins, il ne serait ni renvoyé, ni accusé de quoi que ce soit.

Car il connaissait la colère, sentiment qu'il avait apprivoisé et dont il reconnaissait chaque faille et chaque faiblesse. La principale résidait en chacun des cinq Serpentard : la peur. Il lui suffisait simplement d'étendre cette peur à plus grande échelle afin qu'Ella soit tranquille et qu'il puisse éviter de se trouver trop souvent dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Songer à la jeune fille qu'il avait laissée une petite demi-heure auparavant devant la porte de l'infirmerie lui serra l'estomac, comme si une créature s'était amusée à tournicoter ses organes à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne saisissait pas réellement pourquoi, mais pressentait qu'il devrait l'éviter un maximum pour ne pas prendre de risques. _Risques de quoi ?_ lui demanda sa conscience avec un petit rire railleur. Toby ne sut quoi répondre. Mais elle lui apparaissait si frêle, si douce, si… Contraire à Sam par exemple. En fait, Ella ressemblait aux autres filles fragiles qu'il méprisait habituellement. Le fait qu'elle soit particulièrement jolie ne devait l'empêcher de la voir comme une faible femme.

Il s'obligea à chasser la jeune fille dans un coin de son cerveau et quitta enfin le couloir pour pénétrer dans les quartiers des Serpentard. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, toutes les conversations cessèrent instantanément. Les plus jeunes se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, tentant de se rendre plus petits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà sans se douter que jamais Toby ne s'attaquerait à des enfants de douze ans trop vulnérables. Ceux qui l'intéressaient, les élèves de cinquième à dernière année, fuirent simplement son regard, certain en observant le sol, d'autres en feignant d'être absorbés par leurs devoirs. Ils étaient tous assis près de la cheminée éteinte et Toby s'avança vers eux sans ciller.

Un première année minuscule frémit devant lui en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules et Toby le rassura en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux. Un soupir de soulagement secoua l'enfant. Toby ne s'attarda pas et se posta derrière le canapé sur lequel Annabeth et sa clique étaient assis. Apparemment, ils avaient raconté leurs méfaits aux autres, car tous paraissaient incroyablement gênés. Seule Sam, assise sur un fauteuil avec un magazine, lui accorda un sourire, un peu railleuse comme toujours et surtout très provocante. Elle lui hurla mentalement de leur offrir la raclée de leur vie.

Il ne le fit pas. Il s'appuya sur le dos du canapé, ses doigts frôlant l'épaule d'Annabeth qui se crispa en fermant les yeux. Il insista, et sa poigne vint finalement enserrer la chair de sa nuque. Des larmes qu'il ne voyait pas apparurent aux coins des yeux bleus de la jeune fille et il se baissa légèrement, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche caresse l'oreille de l'adolescente qui paraissait voir sa vie défiler devant elle. Il susurra d'une voix d'où émanait une fureur froide, son souffle brûlant hérissant l'échine de chaque personne présente.

« Il me faudrait une seconde pour serrer plus fort et te briser la nuque. Tu serais morte avant de t'affaisser. Ensuite, j'extirperais ma baguette de ma poche. Et quelques Avada plus tard, il ne me resterait que Bletchley. Je lui lancerais un doloris… puis un autre… puis encore un autre… Il me supplierait d'arrêter, mais je continuerais jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse même plus tenir debout. On le renverrait chez sa garce de mère à l'état de légume. »

Sa poigne se relâcha brusquement et tous inspirèrent au même moment, ayant retenu leur respiration pendant la description de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Un rictus sadique apparut sur les traits de Toby qui se sentait dans son élément alors que tous craignaient un soudain accès de rage de sa part. Mais il contenait parfaitement ses émotions à l'instant. Sa voix se fit plus douce et il ricana :

« Je pourrais le faire, mais j'ai décidé de vérifier si vous étiez assez stupides pour tenter une fois encore de me contrarier. Quiconque approchera d'Ella Nott perdra une partie de son corps. Ou la vie. Selon mon état d'esprit. Quiconque l'humiliera ou la critiquera aura à faire à moi. »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur Annabeth et soupira :

« Je n'ai jamais tué de femme. Je suis impatient de voir ce que cela donnera. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte menant aux chambres. Il pénétra dans le dortoir des dernières années et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, sachant que Sam le rejoindrait en quelques secondes. En effet, alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt encore humide de transpiration due à sa course, elle entra. Une lueur de fierté emplissait ses iris et c'est d'une voix dénuée d'âme qu'elle lança :

« J'ai parfois l'impression que tu te ramollies. Quand tu passes des heures à la bibliothèque ou que tu deviens tendre avec les plus jeunes ou avec Winifred Potter. Et à chaque fois que je commence à me dire que tu ne me mérites pas… Tu me prouves que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas ! »

Toby éclata de rire, toute fureur disparue. Sam ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui avec un immense sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec une grâce certaine.

« Et en fait… Tu as parfaitement raison à mon sujet.

- J'ai toujours raison. Mais à propos de quoi cette fois ?

- Il suffit que tu te montes odieux, cruel, sadique et… Tu deviens _presque_ sexy ! »

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, il le sentait. Pourtant, il décida de jouer le jeu et envoya valdinguer ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche plus sensuelle que jamais. Elle s'esclaffa, complètement insensible au charme qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle autre fille. Il la poussa avec une extrême douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sous lui et approcha son visage du sien avec un sourire moqueur. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent…

Ils se mirent à rire, incapable de refreiner leur réaction face à cette situation surréaliste qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais en réalité. Il se laissa tomber sur elle pour qu'elle lui cède un peu d'espace sur son propre lit. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes, les doigts de Sam s'éparpillant sur son torse sans que cela ne lui provoque une quelconque excitation.

Comme frère et sœur, leur seule incartade à l'amitié datait de leur enfance où ils s'entrainaient à s'embrasser l'un avec l'autre –leçons qui leurs avaient bien servi par la suite. Ils avaient également découverts les différences entre hommes et femmes en s'observant. Toutes ces premières émotions chastes les rendaient totalement insensibles l'un à l'autre.

Alors que les ongles de Sam s'enroulaient autour de la chaine cernant le cou du jeune homme –chaine à laquelle était accroché une bague marqué de l'écusson des Malefoy- ses pensées dérivèrent sur Ella. Il soupira et Sam se redressa sur lui avec un froncement de sourcils. Il grimaça.

« J'ai laissé Ella seule tout à l'heure… »

Sam plissa le front, puis roula des yeux dans leurs orbites alors qu'un feulement de colère remontait de son buste.

« Tu venais d'atteindre le maximum de points possibles dans mon estime, Toby ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu retombes aussi rapidement au seuil de la médiocrité ?

- Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il avec une certaine colère alors qu'elle semblait s'amuser à blesser son amour-propre.

- Tu redevenais froid, glacial ! Un vrai Mâle-foy dans toute sa splendeur ! Et voilà que tu t'inquiètes d'avoir abandonné une fille de seize ans qui peut sans nul doute se débrouiller seule ?! Tu es pathétique ! C'est le mot parfait ! Tu es…

- La ferme. »

Le couperet était tombé. Sam cessa de parler, vexée. La colère de Toby était plus impressionnante cependant et elle expira bruyamment avant de secouer la tête, comme pour chasser les dernières minutes de son esprit afin de ne pas créer une dispute inutile.

« Toby, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'elle est grande et qu'en tant que fille de Théodore Nott, elle devrait avoir les capacités de s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'elle soit forte, parce que malgré ton charmant discours, certains n'hésiteront pas… De plus, il n'y a pas que des Serpentard à Poudlard, je te le rappelle. Elle prend un risque en parlant à Higgs… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable d'elle.

- En clair, je ne dois pas t'étriper pour lui avoir fait ta petite mise en scène habituelle ? »

Sam resta bouche bée un instant sous le regard dédaigneux de Toby.

« Elle te l'a dit ?!

- Non, j'ai vu les marques sur sa main. Et il est possible que je te torture à la prochaine idiotie de ce genre. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es amusé à lui faire ça à elle ?

- Pour jauger de sa réaction… Et elle ne m'a pas déçue. Elle s'est tue et a accepté la douleur sans broncher. Ce qui me pousse à croire que nous ne devons pas la couver. Autrement, toutes ses qualités qui fourmillent en elle s'évaporeront au contact des Potter ou des abrutis de Londubat. »

Toby baissa les yeux, sentant au plus profond de lui-même que Sam disait vrai. Pourtant, Ella lui semblait si faible un peu plus tôt dans le couloir qu'il ne réussissait pas à chasser ce profond désir de la protéger. Mais il ne serait pas toujours là… Elle ne devait pas compter sur lui. Il croisa le regard de Sam qui le jaugeait avec une certaine sévérité comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle se pencha finalement sur lui, caressa sa joue avec une douceur appréciable car très rare venant d'elle et chuchota :

« Ne fais pas ça. Elle est jolie, innocente, plus parfaite et pure que toutes les filles que tu as rencontrées dans ta vie et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi ça t'attire. Mais laisse la vie l'asséner de quelques coups avant de penser à lui en donner toi-même. »

**.**

**.**

« C'était juste une petite baisse de tension, Harry, pas la peine d'en faire tout un œuf de dragon ! »

Hannah Abbott, infirmière de Poudlard depuis la mort de Madame Pomfresh, leva les yeux au ciel, de toute évidence exaspérée par l'angoisse excessive qui défigurait Harry à cet instant précis. Ella, assise sur l'un des lits avec un morceau de chocolat, se contenta de sourire, amusée par le caractère protecteur de l'homme qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs alors qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

Le professeur Rogue, à quelques pas d'elle, se tenait debout, bras croisés sur son torse, attentif au moindre mouvement de la part de la nouvelle étudiante qui s'était soi-disant faite pourchasser… Par un Sombral. Son récit était si détaillé que tous l'avaient crus. Sauf Severus qui savait pertinemment que les Sombrals n'attaquaient pas sans raison. De plus, doué pour évaluer de la véracité des propos des gens, il sentait qu'elle mentait. Le professeur McGonagall aussi le percevait –surtout depuis que Severus avait laissé un ricanement lui échapper durant l'histoire d'Ella- et attendait patiemment qu'Harry cesse de s'inquiéter pour enfin poser des questions essentielles.

« Elle s'est évanouie !

- Pendant un millième de secondes ! L'adrénaline portait son corps, et une fois qu'elle n'a plus eu à s'en faire, tout s'est relâché d'un coup ! Mais maintenant, elle va bien, Harry ! Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, je connais mon travail et je le fais bien ! Va donc sauver le monde et laisse-moi m'occuper de mes patients lorsqu'ils sont vraiment souffrants ! »

Mains sur les hanches, la timide Hannah Abbott laissa éclater sa colère et Harry se figea, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, balbutia de vagues excuses, et estima préférable de garder le silence. Il se tourna donc vers Ella et lui demanda –pour la millième fois au moins :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Absolument certaine, approuva Ella en tentant de ne pas rire. J'aimerais bien aller à mon dortoir, maintenant. C'était une longue journée et…

- Comment s'appelait le Sombral qui t'a attaqué ? s'enquit brusquement Severus en lui jetant un regard signifiant « Je sais tout et tu ferais mieux de tout nous avouer ».

- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le lui demander. »

Railleuse, elle récupérait peu à peu de sa soirée et percevait facilement les pensées du Maitre des Potions qui ne s'était pas laissé berner par son mensonge pourtant si bien dévoilé. Elle adorait mentir. Seul jeu auquel elle se soumettait à chaque fois que c'était possible –surtout lors de ses vacances où elle devenait qui elle voulait au moment où elle le voulait. Elle se plaisait alors à raconter des récits plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de son père, seul à savoir qu'elle tissait le conte d'une existence qu'elle ne vivait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais servi la leçon du « Mentir, c'est mal », s'amusant davantage à la voir se dépêtrer comme elle le pouvait avec ses mille vies vécues pendant des vacances d'été. Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation, face à un homme qui analysait chaque mimique de son visage et ne doutait pas qu'elle mentait –bien, mais pas assez pour l'abuser.

« Peut-être que des noms sonneront différemment à ton oreille afin que tu puisses nous en dévoiler davantage, railla Severus sans lâcher l'adolescente des yeux. Goyle ? Crabbe ? Non, la leçon de ce midi offerte par Mr Malefoy aura sans doute suffit à les calmer pendant quelques temps… »

Il remarqua qu'à l'évocation du prénom de Malefoy, Ella s'était ostensiblement raidie. Un parfait mélange d'effroi et de désir émana fugacement de son corps et Severus comprit que –d'une manière ou d'un autre- Toby avait été mêlé à cette histoire. Il s'avança vers Ella qui tenta vainement de ne pas baisser les yeux.

« As-tu eu l'occasion de discuter avec Toby Malefoy, Ella ? »

L'adolescente soupira avant de relever la tête, son regard acquiesçant à cette question car ses muscles crispés ne pouvaient le faire. Elle ne craignait pas réellement la réaction de son professeur car elle pressentait qu'il avait tout deviné, mais se doutait qu'en parlant, elle lui donnerait trop d'informations… Ce que Toby lui avait implicitement demandé de ne pas faire. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui la poussait à lui obéir, mais resta muette aux questions de Severus Rogue. Finalement il grommela en se tournant vers Harry et Minerva qui attendaient une explication de sa part.

« Nous allons faire un petit tour au Quartier des Serpentards. Ella, veux-tu bien venir avec nous si tu t'en sens capable ? »

Cette question ayant davantage la consonance d'un ordre, Ella n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir le choix et se leva de son lit, tenant désormais parfaitement sur ses jambes. L'infirmière lui glissa une autre cote de chocolat dans la main avant de la laisser sortir. Ella suivit les enseignants sans dire un mot, des idées particulièrement farfelues lui hantant l'esprit alors qu'elle se demandait en quoi sa présence était nécessaire dans les Quartiers des Serpentard. N'était-ce pas un moyen de la jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou ?

En une dizaine de minutes à peine –temps qu'Ella n'avait pas vu passer- ils se retrouvèrent devant un tableau leur demandant un mot de passe que Severus s'empressa de donner. Le passage s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux et Ella se rappela de tout ce qu'avait dit son père sur ces lieux. Dangereux pour qui ne les connaissait pas. La salle commune était plongée dans un silence étonnamment pesant, morbide. Severus craint le pire un instant et –croisant le regard d'un Premier année- se douta que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Remarquant au fur et à mesure la présence de leur directrice et de leur professeur principal, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter avec empressement, leurs regards se posant sur Ella achevant la jeune fille.

Tous les murmures s'interrompirent à l'apparition de Toby à la porte du Dortoir. Il parut surpris de découvrir des enseignants dans cette pièce –d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, ce n'était jamais arrivé- mais se reprit vite et s'approcha d'eux, comme pour les accueillir. Maître des lieux, il s'y avança sans jeter un seul regard aux autres étudiants qui s'effaçaient sur son passage. Il accorda un sourire moqueur à son professeur de Potions qui semblait abasourdi par le calme émanant de Toby.

« Professeurs. Un problème ?

- Euh… Je… »

Severus resta pantois. Il s'était attendu à découvrir un bain de sang et se retrouvait face à un adolescent percevant son trouble et s'en délectant avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il tenta de se reprendre après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'allais vous poser la même question, Mr Malefoy. Tout le monde va bien, ici ?

- Parfaitement bien, professeur. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème que nous ne puissions résoudre seuls entre nous. »

_Insolent !_ Severus se sentit dépassé par les évènements et –observant les autres Serpentard- comprit qu'il se fourvoyait complètement… En plus de se ridiculiser face à ses élèves. Il se racla la gorge et désigna la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Toby comprit et se dirigea d'un pas serein vers la porte, suivit par les trois professeurs et une Ella plus inquiète que jamais car elle se sentait point de mire de toute cette mise en scène.

Dans le couloir humide et glacial, Toby enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, son regard croisant celui d'Ella qui baissa la tête. Sam avait raison : elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour être désirée, courtisée, aimée... Et surtout pas par lui. Il remarqua qu'Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sentait les prémisses d'une nouvelle relation se tisser entre l'enseignant et lui depuis leur discussion.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Rugissement du Maître des Potions. Nouveau sourire de l'élève amusé par un tel grognement de la part de cet homme là. Pourtant, Toby décida de ne pas rire –surtout par respect pour le professeur Rogue- et répondit à la question, désirant en finir au plus vite.

« Je me suis chargé de leur faire la leçon. Je n'ai pas utilisé la violence… Du moins, pas physique ou à peine. Et il n'y aura plus aucun problème à partir de maintenant. En dehors du fait que vous ayez conduit la fille de Théodore Nott dans un lieu où elle aura trop d'ennemis héréditaires pour les compter. »

Cette remarque s'adressait aux trois professeurs qui eurent l'impression désagréable de se faire disputer car un gamin, eux qui avaient vaincu plus de Mangemorts que nombre de sorciers. Ella sentit qu'ils perdaient le contrôle de la situation et surtout qu'ils comprenaient à quel point leur décision de la placer à Poudlard avait été stupide. L'adolescente se refusa à imaginer qu'elle puisse retourner se cacher chez les Potter alors qu'elle sentait que sa place était dans ce château. Elle ne souhaitait pas abandonner Scarlett aussi rapidement, après une seule journée…

« J'ai des ennemis plus dangereux dehors. »

Toby se tourna vers elle et la jaugea avec sévérité, comme si elle n'avait en aucun cas droit à la parole dans cette conversation. Ella ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard avec affabilité. Pas question de baisser les yeux en premier. Pas question de lui montrer qu'il l'effrayait un peu trop. Il sourit finalement.

« Très bien… Alors je m'occuperais des ennemis de l'intérieur tant qu'il le faudra. »

Les professeurs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'étrange lueur mortelle brillant dans ces pupilles, comme si cette idée lui faisait plaisir. Un plaisir d'un sadisme indomptable. Mêlé à autre chose de bien plus dangereux. La convoitise. Seul Severus comprit que ce sentiment était dédié à Ella qui –bras croisés sur son buste- lui faisait face avec courage. Un courage trop tentant pour celui que jamais personne n'osait défier. Toby détourna finalement les yeux de cette lumière éclatante que représenta Ella pour lui et soupira à l'adresse de ses professeurs :

« Ce pendant que vous vous occuperez de ces… « Ennemis de l'extérieur ». »

**.**

**.**

Un ronronnement de plaisir échappa à Ella dès qu'elle remonta ses couvertures sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, jouissant de cette ultime satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle était en sécurité. Non pas parce que Toby Malefoy semblait prêt à tuer pour elle ou parce qu'Harry avait lancé un sortilège au dortoir des Serdaigle permettant de sonner une alarme si quiconque tentait quoi que ce soit…

Mais parce qu'elle était à Poudlard. Le seul lieu qui –selon elle- ne pourrait jamais la trahir. Elle songea à son père qui s'amusait à lui dessiner des plans précis de ses endroits préférés du château et –les yeux clos- se souvint avec un sourire de chaque passage secret qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir si quelqu'un souhaitait lui faire du mal. Elle était prête désormais. Plus tôt, cernée par ces Serpentard à la cruauté sans limite, elle avait failli. Elle se promit que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Maintenant qu'elle savait quels risques elle encourait, il n'était plus question de sursauter à chaque bruit ou de craindre le pire… Il lui suffirait de lever sa baguette. De se battre. L'adrénaline se distilla dans chaque partie de son corps, lui chatouilla les côtes, fourmilla dans ses orteils. Elle se défendrait contre mille ennemis s'il le fallait. L'important demeurait ce père qui à l'autre bout du monde –ou tout près ?- avait plus à craindre qu'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sans se départir de son sourire puis bougea la tête. D'abord à droite où Maïa Londubat dormait à points fermés, le livre sur lequel elle s'était assoupie posée sur son buste qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Puis à gauche où Scarlett avait le regard rivé au plafond, le sommeil la fuyant.

« Scarlett ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Poudlard peut être un lieu calme où rien ne se passe parfois ? »

Scarlett se tourna vers elle, s'appuya sur le côté, songea à la réponse appropriée, décida de ne pas mentir. Elle sourit et souffla :

« Poudlard rime avec chaos. Ce sont les surprises qui rythment chaque seconde qui passe entre ces murs. Poudlard peut paraitre calme, surtout comparé à ce qu'ont connus nos parents… Mais… non, jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Ton arrivée en est la preuve.

- Comment ça ? »

Ella aussi s'était tournée dans son lit afin de faire face au regard sombre de Scarlett qui luisait dans le noir.

« Je m'étais résignée à passer chaque jour de chaque année ici seule. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une folle dingue fille d'un illustrissime sorcier et charmeuse de Serpentard entrerait ici ! »

Ella s'esclaffa, tentant de contenir un rire afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Maïa qui l'avait plus ou moins ignorée depuis son retour, malgré ce qu'elle avait raconté à voix haute dans le dortoir. Puis, se répétant la réplique de Scarlett, s'enquit avec un froncement de sourcils :

« Charmeuse de Serpentard ? »

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur les traits de Scarlett qui rectifia avec un haussement de sourcils malicieux :

« Ou devrais-je dire « charmeuse _d'un_ Serpentard » ? »

Ella se tut et se remit sur le dos, entendant Scarlett faire de même dans son propre lit, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Elle avait compris le sous-entendu, un nom qui signifiait « plus Serpentard que Salazar lui-même » s'étant faufilé derrière chaque mot : Malefoy. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et tenta d'atténuer la peur.

Cette peur encore plus malsaine qui s'enchevêtrait à d'autres émotions beaucoup plus inconnues pour elle : le désir et l'incertitude. Car effrayant ou non, Toby Malefoy lui plaisait… Sans nul doute parce que derrière la peur, il lui inspirait aussi un autre sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Il l'intriguait. Et comme toute Serdaigle qui se respecte, Ella détestait les mystères non résolus…

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, une dernière question lui tarauda l'esprit : ce mystère valait-il qu'elle oublie sa peur ? La réponse lui apparut, mais elle l'oublia dès que Morphée l'embrassa.

**.**

**.**

Toby s'étira en baillant, les reflets du soleil se levant sur le lac de Poudlard parant son visage de reflets brillant alors qu'il tentait de se réveiller. Prêt à piquer quelques sprints, les muscles contractés, il venait de faire quelques pompes sur l'herbe humide. Il lui restait à peine une heure avant que le château se réveille accompagné de ses élèves, et il devrait aller se doucher avant ça. Pourtant, il sommeillait encore, et éprouvait quelques difficultés à ordonner à son corps de bouger. Etouffant un second bâillement, il leva les yeux vers la tour des Serdaigle, son estomac se serrant alors qu'il imaginait une élève endormie…

Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Réveillée par l'éclat du soleil filtrant à travers une fenêtre, Ella s'était levée, prête à rabattre les rideaux. Son geste s'était interrompu de lui-même dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, le reconnaissant instantanément de par sa gestuelle incroyablement souple et sa carrure élancée et pourtant d'apparence si stable. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil de Maïa. 6h35. Trop tôt pour la plupart des élèves, mais Ella savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus désormais.

Elle se mut jusqu'au coffre au pied de son lit et l'ouvrit pour en extirper ses vêtements. Elle s'avança vers la porte conduisant à la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle en sortit et quitta les lieux sans prendre ses affaires de cours, sachant qu'elle aurait le temps de remonter au dortoir avant d'aller à la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas enfilé sa robe de sorcière par-dessus son pantalon et son pull, et frissonna en parcourant les couloirs vides.

Elle passa les grandes portes et se retrouva dans le parc. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son buste et frotta ses mains contre sa peau pour se réchauffer alors qu'elle cherchait Toby du regard. Elle se gifla mentalement en se rappelant de ce qu'elle s'était promis la veille : ne plus penser à lui. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, seule à attendre de l'apercevoir. Elle plissa le front en remarquant qu'il avait simplement disparu. Avait-elle passé tant de temps que ça dans cette salle de bain ?!

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

En un bond elle se retrouva face à Toby qui –dans son dos quelques secondes plus tôt- la jaugeait de son regard encore à demi perdu dans le sommeil. Il souriait, heureux d'avoir pu la surprendre. Elle s'empourpra violemment et grimaça avant de se reprendre, ne désirant pas être ridicule. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas que cette gamine tremblotante qu'il avait vue la veille.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais là depuis la fenêtre de mon dortoir et… Je souhaitais te… remercier.

- Encore ? répliqua-t-il avec un rire au bord des lèvres, se moquant un peu d'elle et de ses balbutiements. Tu pourrais écrire « Merci » sur ton front ou faire un panneau… ça te ferait économiser de la salive pour rien. »

Elle baissa les yeux, une boucle brune s'échappant de sa queue de cheval pour caresser sa joue rouge. Il sourit et sa main trouva instinctivement le chemin jusqu'à cette mèche qu'il chassa avec douceur, la replaçant derrière son oreille. Un frisson parcourut son échine, toute peur disparue, remplacée par l'envie de… De quoi au juste ? Elle releva les yeux pour le contempler, surprenant une expression tendre sur ses traits pourtant capable de refléter le pire de la violence humaine.

« Tu… tu… cours ?

- Là tout de suite, non. Je suis en train de te parler. Mais avant de te surprendre à m'espionner, oui, je courais. J'ai préféré venir à ta rencontre avant qu'on-ne-sait-quelle-créature débarque pour t'enlever. Tu ne devrais pas trainer seule dans le château…

- Je peux me défendre.

- Je t'ai rencontrée à moitié dans les vapes contre un mur, à la merci d'une bande de Serpentard qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à…

- J'étais surprise, je ne le serais plus ! »

Sa voix avait fouetté l'air et le vent cessa brusquement de souffler, comme pour la calmer. Son regard noir lançait des éclairs de fureur nouvelle et honteuse de s'emporter, elle s'évertua à le fuir des yeux. Il resta stupéfié un millième de secondes devant les émotions si fugaces qui avaient brusquement défilé sur le visage de la jeune fille : colère, gêne, embarra… Il éclata de rire.

« Ravi de voir que tu es prête à te défendre sans te retrouver tétanisée. Bon… Je voudrais bien aller courir avant le début des cours, si tu permets. Retourne à l'intérieur. »

Un ordre ? Ella sentit sa colère réapparaitre. Il la traitait comme une petite chose fragile. L'observant, elle réalisa que comparée à lui, elle n'était en effet qu'un microbe. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt malgré l'air glacial du matin, et elle admira la force se dégageant de ses muscles. Son buste semblait être fait dans un matériau puissant et elle eut l'étrange impression de se trouver face à une armoire à glace. Pourtant, il restait assez fin et quiconque ne se serait pas méfié aurait sans doute sous-estimé la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Tu vas finir par me faire rougir. »

Elle cessa instantanément de l'admirer en réalisant que, si pour elle le temps s'était arrêté, lui avait eu l'occasion de suivre son regard. Il haussa un sourcil, s'amusant de son trouble comme si rien ne l'atteignait alors que –sous ses yeux scrutateurs- il avait eu l'impression de brûler, de bouillir de l'intérieur, d'être parcouru par la fièvre… Il n'en montra rien et resta aussi stoïque qu'une statue de glace.

Il crut qu'elle allait à nouveau s'empourprer et baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles, mais Ella rétablie l'ordre des choses à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle était Ella Rose Nott, fille d'un des plus intelligents et vifs des Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas à baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit, même pas Tobias Orion Malefoy. Surtout pas Tobias Orion Malefoy. Un coin de sa bouche tressaillit et il s'interrogea sur ses pensées. Il n'eut le temps de lui lancer une nouvelle boutade qu'elle s'approcha de lui, plaqua sa main contre son torse et lança :

« En fait, puisque tu ne fais la course qu'avec toi-même, tu en sors forcément vainqueur, non ?

- Excuses-moi ? rétorqua-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Que dirais-tu d'avoir une adversaire pour une fois ?

- Tu te proposes peut-être ? »

Il se moquait d'elle, une fois encore… Mais plus rien ne l'atteignait maintenant que sa meilleure amie Adrénaline était près d'elle, en elle.

« Exactement. »

**.**

**.**

Toby arriva le premier sur la berge du lac, avec seulement quelques secondes d'avance. Elle aurait pu gagner. Elle aurait vraiment pu gagner. Elle courait vite. Trop vite. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son souffle heurté dans son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Ses côtes allaient se briser s'il ne se calmait pas. Ella s'écroula au sol, ses boucles brunes formant un halo autour de son visage, ses bras en croix, ses yeux clos. Et un sourire béat posé sur ses lèvres. Un sourire d'extase qui ornait aussi son propre visage, il le savait. L'adrénaline de la course et le désir de gagner qui avait conduit leur pas jusqu'à l'eau les rendaient euphoriques.

« Tu… es… incroyable… haleta-t-il en se laissant finalement tomber dans l'herbe, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- J'ai perdu ! réfuta-t-elle en se tournant très légèrement vers lui avec un air déçu.

- Mais tu cours bien. Tu es rapide… tu… »

Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il se montrait un peu trop enthousiaste et admiratif. Mais il n'y pouvait rien… Fermant les yeux, il revit défiler les premières minutes de la course où –sûr de lui- il s'était élancé à un rythme assez lent. Puis, elle était apparue, rapide comme l'éclair et il avait compris qu'elle lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Pendant un bref instant de folie, il avait eu envie de la bousculer dans l'herbe. Car alors qu'elle courait, son corps tendu, ses longues jambes se mouvant avec application, ses reins formant un galbe incroyable… Il avait eu du mal à conserver son masque de froideur habituel et tout son être l'avait supplié de mettre fin à cette douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait à bouger son corps d'une telle manière.

« Tu cours comme ça tous les matins ? »

Elle se redressa sur un coude, les joues encore rouges, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Toby resta silencieux un instant, le temps de s'habituer à cette image céleste. Puis il acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

« Et tous les soirs…

- Pourquoi ? »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question directement et il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, son cœur battant toujours aussi vite, son sourire toujours aussi large, lui toujours aussi beau.

« Pour l'impression de voler… d'être…

- Inatteignable, conclut-elle en un soupir.

- Oui… »

Il croisa son regard empli d'interrogations silencieuses qu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas prononcer de si tôt. Pourtant, comme lors de la course, Toby réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler et qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Son souffle s'apaisa alors qu'il admirait la jeune fille qui –regard désormais rivé au ciel- se lénifiait elle aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et elle railla :

« Tu vas finir par me faire rougir ! »

Il éclata de rire face à cette réplique et se redressa en s'approchant d'elle, penchant son visage au dessus du sien. Elle riva son regard à celui de Toby et sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui… Du moins, pour l'instant. Il resta ainsi positionné durant quelques minutes avant de se rallonger.

« Je crois que mon père parlait du tien lorsqu'il disait qu'un seul homme pouvait le battre à la course…

- Oui, ils piquaient quelques sprints lorsqu'ils étaient ici avec Blaise, acquiesça-t-elle en se souvenant des histoires que lui contait son père. Ils faisaient la course et celui qui perdait faisait les devoirs des autres… Blaise gagnait rarement. Mon père dit qu'il était plus apte à cogner qu'à courir, et que le tien était si accro à la victoire qu'il lui poussait des ailes lorsqu'il souhaitait gagner !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Mon père adore raconter des histoires. »

Sa voix s'était voilée d'une tristesse sans nom et –la gorge serré- elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage. Toby se leva sur ses avant-bras et marmonna :

« Ces ennemis de l'extérieur dont parlaient les professeurs hier et sur lesquels je n'ai droit d'obtenir aucune information ont un rapport avec ton père ? Parce que… Je suppose que si tu es arrivée là d'un seul coup, il doit y avoir une raison. Et…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais. »

Encore une fois, sa phrase sembla suspendre le temps. Et il révisa ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Ella n'était pas faible. Elle avait juste failli la veille. Mais quelque chose en elle imposait le respect, et même lui, prince des Serpentard, s'interdit de dépasser les limites imposées lorsqu'elle haussait la voix. Il soupira simplement et tenta de la faire céder, avec douceur.

« Je ne veux pas insister mais…

- Alors tais-toi… »

Il n'y tint plus et se leva d'un bond, agacé par l'insolence du ton de la jeune fille. Il oublia instantanément à quel point elle était belle, à quel point il voulait l'aider, à quel point il _devait_ l'aider… Il ne resta que l'offense. Il détestait que quelqu'un –qui que ce soit- s'adresse à lui d'une telle façon. Elle se tourna vers lui, observa sa silhouette se détachant sur le ciel devenu bleu et frémit. Peur. Encore. Elle inspira profondément et se mit debout à son tour.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller... »

Et voilà qu'elle le laissait en plan. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas qu'elle fut tirée en arrière, retournée, et plaquée contre un torse à la fermeté menaçante. Elle cessa instantanément de respirer, son visage à la hauteur de cou du jeune homme. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et ce malgré sa taille. Elle se sentit rapetisser jusqu'à se fondre dans l'herbe verte.

« Lâche-moi… »

Cela aurait pu ressembler à un ordre, mais elle tremblait tant que ça en devint une supplique. Mais Toby ne lâcha pas. Il en était désormais incapable. Pourtant, sa rage avait disparue aussi précipitamment qu'elle était apparue alors que le parfum frais se dégageant des boucles brunes d'Ella lui titillait les narines. Sa main se déplaça langoureusement contre sa hanche. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et huma à en perdre haleine, fermant les yeux. Il la serra plus fort et elle en eut le souffle coupé. La sentant se débattre contre lui, il lâcha finalement sa prise. Elle avala une goulée d'air en se reculant d'un pas.

« Tu… Tu…

- Pardonne-moi, annonça-t-il placidement sans la regarder, encore perdu dans ses pensées houleuses.

- Pas question. »

Elle tourna les talons et il resta paralysé, incapable de la rattraper. Ou plutôt, ne souhaitant pas la rattraper. Il songea à ce qu'avait dit Sam la veille. _Laisse la vie l'asséner de quelques coups avant de penser à lui en donner toi-même._ Comment était-il censé faire ça alors que tout son corps lui hurlait le contraire ? Il ferma les yeux, retrouva son calme et se rasséréna… Il lui suffisait de l'éviter soigneusement et plus jamais son parfum ne l'enivrerait, si les courbes voluptueuses de son corps, ni la voix tremblante, ni…

Il se remit à courir, sans se soucier de l'heure qui tournait. Il avait besoin de courir. Non plus pour voler, mais pour fuir. Fuir cette pensée désagréable qui lui tournait dans la tête comme une litanie macabre : elle l'obsédait.

**.**

**.**

Sam s'amusa du regard que portait Toby sur Ella depuis que la Serdaigle avait trouvé place dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours depuis l'arrivée d'Ella à Poudlard, et quatre jours que Toby scrutait l'adolescente comme un loup affamé de chair fraiche. Et pourtant, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, la fuyant avec tant d'aplomb que Sam analysait désormais son comportement avec plaisir.

Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant les dix-huit dernières années. Ce moment où –enfin !- Toby désirerait réellement une fille. A le voir séduire quelques midinettes sans intérêt qu'il se plaisait à torturer depuis quelques années, elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'il était gay. Parce qu'il était simplement impossible de ne jamais prendre un réel plaisir –sadisme mis à part- à passer du temps avec un membre du sexe opposé. Même elle –qui était pourtant particulièrement tordue- aimait sortir avec des garçons comme n'importe quelle fille. Lui, non.

Mais cette fois, le regard qu'il portait sur Ella était sans équivoque. Lorsqu'elle lui avait insinué qu'il l'observait un peu trop, la réplique débitée par Toby s'était perdue rapidement –lui-même ne croyant pas à ce qu'il disait. Non, il ne la regardait pas juste pour la prévenir d'une possible attaque. Il l'admirait. Il la dévorait même. Sam attendait qu'un filet de salive s'écoule de ses lèvres pour signifier à quel point il bavait littéralement sur Ella… Mais Toby se tenait bien. Il restait sérieux. L'obsession qu'il ne contrôlait pas n'empiétait pas trop sur sa vie… En dehors des repas.

Car dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la pièce, les deux pathétiques tourtereaux se jaugeaient. Encore cette fois. Sam soupira avec un certain agacement alors que Toby semblait vouloir fuir la réalité de ces nouveaux sentiments. Pouvait-il être aveugle à ce point ?

« Toby… »

Un grognement pour seule réponse lui apprit qu'il l'écoutait –bien qu'il n'ait pas quitté Ella des yeux. Elle poursuivit donc.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'orage ? (Nouveau grognement loquasse.) Et de la foudre ? (Troisième grognement en deux minutes, la situation s'aggravait.) Et du coup de foudre ? »

La réaction la surprit elle-même alors que Toby –se tournant brusquement vers elle- renversait d'un coup de coude son verre de jus de citrouille qui inonda la table en moins de deux. Livide, l'air alarmé, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de panique. Et pourtant, ils avaient vécu une guerre ensemble. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, une goutte de sueur froide traversa sa tempe. Elle craint que son cœur lâche, mais il se reprit. Cet état d'angoisse s'était posé sur son visage pendant un millième de secondes qu'elle seule avait perçue. Mais quand tous les Serpentard tournèrent leurs regards courroucés sur lui, il était redevenu lui-même. Son regard plus sombre que jamais, il se leva d'un mouvement saccadé et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant cette mise en scène et sortit à son tour en prenant une pomme –se doutant qu'il se plaindrait d'avoir faim en dix minutes à peine. Elle le rattrapa au pied des marches menant aux sous sols.

« Tu comptes réellement me fuir ?

- Tant que tu diras des absurdités sans sens, oui !

- Tu n'aurais en aucun cas réagit avec une telle violence si mes mots n'avaient pas résonnés comme une vérité en toi, Tobias Orion Malefoy ! Alors cesse immédiatement de te voiler la face ! »

L'adolescent se figea puis se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée pour faire face à Sam qui –mains sur les hanches- lui accordait un regard qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Un regard signifiant : _Si tu ne veux pas revenir à la raison, je t'y entrainerais par la peau des fesses_. Un regard qui empêcha une quelconque possibilité de fuite.

« Je… Je…

- Oui, je sais. »

Elle sourit, attendrie par l'air perdu qu'il arborait désormais. Elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de souffler :

« Tu es amie avec une fille, non ? Tu pourrais tenter cette approche là au lieu de la regarder d'un bout de la Grande Salle avec cet air vorace qui l'effraie à coup sûr ! Même moi, tu me fais peur !

- Je ne suis pas ami avec une fille, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je suis amie avec la fille la moins féminine du monde, capable de mettre une raclée à mille hommes ! Et je… Tu m'as dit toi-même que…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Et puis, c'est une Serpentard dans l'âme ! Elle encaissera les coups avec panache. Tâche juste d'éviter de lui en donner lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire… Tu sais être tendre, non ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Depuis quand Sam lui conseillait-elle de se montrer doux ? Elle se moquait de lui dès qu'il l'était en annonçant qu'il n'avait rien d'un Serpentard, et encore moins d'un Malefoy… Et cette fois, elle lui demandait de l'être. Il secoua la tête et répliqua :

« Elle est sans doute déjà complètement terrorisée par mon comportement, Sam… Et je la comprends parfaitement étant donné que tout mon savoir faire en matière de séduction semble avoir fondu comme neige au soleil dès son arrivée ! Je suis devenu maladroit et… Je déteste ça ! Il n'est pas question que je l'approche tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé un semblant de dignité !

- Et tu penses sérieusement que ça va arriver ? Parce que le seul moyen que tu aurais de redevenir un peu toi-même, ça serait d'agir comme si de rien n'était et de draguer quelqu'un d'autre… Et ça, il n'en est même pas question ! Dans la situation actuelle, tu risques d'être bien trop ridicule… »

Toby serra les dents en songeant qu'avoir une amie comme Sam relevait de la psychomagie ! Elle ne l'encourageait pas, n'était pas particulièrement gentille la plupart du temps et semblait s'amuser à le voir se dépêtrer seul dans ses problèmes. Et celui concernant Ella était sans doute le plus gros problème qu'il ait eu de sa vie !

Habituellement, Toby contrôlait parfaitement bien ses sentiments –en dehors de la folle colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Mais cette fois, tout lui paraissait plus dur et il doutait sérieusement de lui. Comment pourrait-il la séduire si lui-même ne se sentait pas dans son état normal ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa et ordonna à son cerveau de travailler un peu. Il devait trouver une solution à son problème –en dehors de la fuite du pays ou d'un meurtre- et il n'y arriverait sans doute pas facilement. Il accepta la pomme que lui tendit Sam avec un sourire, et se rassura. Trouver un plan s'avérerait plus simple une fois l'estomac plein.

**.**

**.**

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires afin de rejoindre le cours suivant, Harry adressa un signe à Ella qui s'approcha en serrant ses manuels contre sa poitrine, l'air gênée. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il souhaitait lui parlait qu'elle débita un flot de paroles ininterrompues :

« Je sais que je suis nulle et que je ne comprends rien à rien ! Mais je passe vraiment toutes mes soirées à la bibliothèque pour étudier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Sauf qu'à chaque fois que vous citez autre chose –une créature, un sortilège…- que je ne connais pas, je perds mes moyens et… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tout ce que je devrais savoir à mon niveau ! Mais je promets de travailler tout le week-end pour…

- Ella ! coupa Harry en se levant pour qu'elle se taise.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas te parler du cours. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons fait aucun devoir cette semaine, donc je n'avais absolument aucune idée des difficultés que tu penses devoir affronter. Je reprendrais tous les cours avec toi ce week-end si tu veux, d'accord ? »

Ella acquiesça en soupirant de soulagement, comme si elle craignait réellement qu'il lui fasse des réflexions… Car elle ne comprenait définitivement rien à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux et elle avait beau lire mille bouquins sur le sujet, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ces leçons.

Comme le cours d'Astronomie où elle avait finalement dessiné des papillons sur la carte du ciel qu'elle était censée faire car elle ne connaissait presque aucun nom d'étoile. Le cours d'Arithmancie l'avait rendu presque suicidaire et celui au Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'était avéré un échec cuisant dès que le professeur Charlie –qui demandait à ce que ses élèves l'appellent par son prénom- avait évoqué un animal bizarre et inintéressant. Ella avait passé le cours à se ronger les ongles pour seule occupation.

Puis il y avait eu le pire : le cours d'Histoire de la Magie où le professeur avait parlé des Mangemorts comme de larves –mot utilisé environ vingt fois en deux heures- et où Ella s'était mise en colère. La leçon s'était terminée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall avec un professeur McLaggen couvert de furoncles. Elle avait écopé d'une retenue et d'une jolie réputation.

Elle aurait presque pu supplier Harry de la sortir de Poudlard si elle n'avait pas eu tant de raisons de rester. La première tenait en un seul prénom : Scarlett. Car Scarlett était sans doute la fille la plus intéressante avec qui Ella ait eu l'occasion de parler et elles entretenaient depuis quelques jours une réelle relation amicale qui surprenait grandement Ella –laquelle n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

Puis il y avait le cours de Potions, véritable plaisir alors que le professeur Rogue –impressionné par son élève- lui demandait de fabriquer des potions plus complexes que celles des autres, vexant indéniablement les Serdaigle qui s'imaginaient plus intelligents que tout le monde. L'arrivée d'Ella les avait remis à leur place et ils avaient réalisé qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Le cours de Botanique lui donnait l'impression d'être un génie et elle était passée du rôle de simple élève à celui d'assistante du professeur en un quart d'heure à peine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie réellement utile et converser avec Neville Londubat lui rappelait certaines discussions avec son père. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré un tel féru des plantes, plus passionné que bon nombre de botanistes.

Elle appréciait également les cours de Métamorphose où le professeur McGonagall l'observait avec un immense sourire nostalgique. Ella avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle rappelait sa mère à l'enseignante, mais ne s'en offensait pas. Elle aimait trop la vieille animagus pour ça. Et il y avait tout le reste… Les repas dans la Grande Salle, cette immense bibliothèque qui pour elle –avide de connaissance- équivalait à un paradis terrestre, l'atmosphère magique régnant dans ces lieux ancestraux…

Puis Toby. Toby qui restait une énigme trop complexe pour qu'elle ose s'en approcher. Il passait son temps à la dévorer des yeux –ce que la quasi-totalité de l'école avait par ailleurs remarqué- et ne tentait pourtant même pas de lui adresser la parole ce qui s'avérait étrangement frustrant. Mais elle se refusait à faire le premier pas en sa direction, toujours trop agacée par la violence qui semblait pouvoir jaillir à chaque seconde et dont elle ne souhaitait absolument pas devenir la cible.

Ella revint sur Terre dès qu'Harry se racla la gorge et s'empourpra en comprenant qu'elle avait été trop longtemps plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'excusa d'un regard et s'installa face à lui lorsqu'il le proposa. Elle comprit que le sujet évoqué ne serait guère plaisant et tenta de se préparer mentalement à ne pas perdre la face.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez de nouvelles pistes pour mon père ?

- Non. Les Aurors étudient ce que nous avons, Neville continu à se renseigner, mais si on veut faire les choses bien et ne pas se faire repérer –ce qui pourrait mettre la vie de ton père en danger- ça va prendre un peu de temps.

- D'accord… Alors… Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec une grimace qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, signe de sa gêne incontestable, mais après une vague hésitation se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« C'est à propos de ta mère… Elle a annoncé la vérité à Ron, ça tu le sais, mais aussi à ses parents : tes grands-parents. Et Mr et Madame Granger souhaiteraient faire ta connaissance. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre un peu rapide étant donné que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement discuter avec Hermione, mais… Tes grands-parents sont extraordinaires. Ils ont pris beaucoup de risques pendant la guerre pour tes… principalement pour Scott et Timothy. Et puis, ils n'ont rien à voir avec la décision de ta mère donc je crois que ce serait bêtement méchant de les punir pour une faute dont ils ne savaient rien jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

- Vous aviez préparé ce petit discours à l'avance, non ? s'esclaffa Ella.

- Oui… ça se voit tant que ça ? (Ella acquiesça.) Alors… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ella resta silencieuse. En effet, ses grands-parents n'avaient rien à voir avec la colère qu'elle ressentait envers sa mère, mais elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à se mettre dans le crâne l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des grands-parents… Elle se posait trop de questions –son père ne les connaissant que trop peu pour parler d'eux- et se demanda si la situation n'était pas trop complexe pour survivre à une réunion de famille.

« Ce serait à quelle occasion ?

- Et bien… Tous les samedis soirs, Hermione, Ron et les garçons mangent chez eux généralement. Simple repas de famille hebdomadaire. Et, ils souhaitaient que tu te joignes à eux. J'ai trouvé l'idée un peu trop risquée et j'ai proposé de faire ça chez nous plutôt. Comme ça, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras toujours te réfugier quelque part au lieu d'être dans la maison d'inconnus. De plus, Ginny, Winifred et moi serions présents, ainsi d'Hypérion que tu devrais rencontrer ce week-end.

- Mais Scott et Timothy ne sont pas au courant eux…

- Ils le seront. Hermione va leur parler. Mais si… On ne te force à rien, Ella. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses ! D'accord ? Ils pourront bien faire ta connaissance plus tard si tu le désires…

- Mais vous, vous pensez que…

- Qu'il vaut mieux briser la glace dès maintenant. »

Son ton était sans appel, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde et Ella se rangea immédiatement de son avis en comprenant pourquoi tous n'avaient pas hésité à le suivre pendant la guerre. Il dégageait trop de force pour que quiconque pense à ne pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors elle inspira à fond et acquiesça.

« D'accord. Je veux bien les rencontrer. »

**.**

**.**

Scarlett posa sa plume au sol en soupirant, son regard vrillé à son devoir de Sortilèges dont elle venait de rédiger la conclusion. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et ne lâcha pas Ella des yeux jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'écroule sur son lit et enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller. Scarlett se leva et prit place sur son propre lit, face à Ella qui ronchonnait en battant des pieds sur le plaid recouvrant son matelas.

« Tu vas continuer à tabasser ce pauvre couvre-lit ou tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Cette garce de Flint s'est encore amusée à te prendre pour un punching-ball ? Ou…

- Je vais passer le pire samedi soir de toute l'histoire des samedis soirs de l'univers…

- Ah oui, je connais ça. Mes parents ont été arrêtés par le Ministère un samedi soir. »

Ella se redressa d'un geste, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rougies par la honte.

« Oh non… Je… Je suis désolée ! C'était… déplacé… Parce que pour moi ce n'est pas aussi…

- Je blaguais, coupa Scarlett avec un immense sourire. C'était juste pour te pousser à relativiser tes problèmes.

- Génial… ça a marché ! »

Scarlett plaisantait souvent sur le sujet « parents à Azkaban » ce qui poussait Ella à croire que pour elle la situation était bien plus atroce que l'adolescente ne souhaitait le montrer. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas encore poser la moindre question afin de ne pas briser le fragile équilibre d'une amitié naissante. Et elle non plus n'avait abordé que de rares sujets concernant sa vie de famille, ne désirant guère dévoiler la complexité de son existence depuis quelques temps. Néanmoins, elle aurait presque souhaité le faire ce soir là, pour se sentir un peu plus légère, tenter d'utiliser dérisions et sarcasmes et ne plus penser au lendemain.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il de si affreux demain soir ?

- Et bien… Je vais devoir supporter une sorte de diner familial avec des gens que je ne connais pas assez… »

Scarlett plissa le front, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Ella ce qu'elle entendait par « Familial mais inconnu » et grimaça en voyant Maïa et deux autres Serdaigle de leur classer pénétrer dans le dortoir en discutant. Ella haussa les épaules comme pour tranquilliser Scarlett qui rêva un instant de pousser les trois filles à l'extérieur par la peau des fesses. Le regard de Maïa passa sur Ella comme si elle ne la voyait pas et elle continua à discuter.

Ella eut envie de l'égorger. Comment la fille de Neville et Luna pouvait-elle être si pathétiquement identique aux adolescentes de quinze ans ? Où était passé la timidité maladive de son géniteur et le grain de folie maternel ? Ella avait perdu toute chance de découvrir ces traits de caractère en passant du côté sombre de la barrière en compagnie de Scarlett. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, mais peinait à réaliser qu'une alliée lui aurait été salutaire dès l'instant où Scott apprendrait qu'ils étaient demi-frère et sœur.

Lisa Boots –Serdaigle de leur âge- attira brusquement l'attention sur un petit carnet trônant sur la table de nuit d'Ella et s'en empara à la vitesse de l'éclair sous le rire de Maïa et de la fille qu'Ella surnommait la « Fille aphone » car en dehors de gloussement, rien ne sortait jamais de sa bouche.

« Et bien, Nott, on tient un journal intime ? Tu y parles du beau Toby, non ? »

Ella se leva d'un bond alors que la blondinette faisait mine de tourner les pages sans pourtant lire un mot de ce qu'il était écrit. Scarlett aussi s'était levée, ne comprenant pas l'importance qu'avait cet objet pour Ella mais prête à la défendre coûte-que-coûte. Maïa ne quitta pas son lit, observant le spectacle de loin sans réagir.

« Lâche ça, Lisa ! lança froidement Ella s'en s'approchant. C'est à mon père.

- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Alors, dis-moi où sont les passages sur Toby là dedans…

- Contrairement à toi, je ne me transforme pas en idiote à chaque fois qu'il nous fait l'honneur de son illustrissime présence ! Et ce n'est pas à moi, mais à mon père, alors rends le moi !

- Sinon quoi ? »

Ella sortit sa baguette de sa poche sans la moindre hésitation et Scarlett écarquilla les yeux, voyant pour la première fois Ella perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lisa se retrouva plaquée contre le mur en avalant difficilement sa salive et Maïa se décida enfin à se lever pour se placer entre les deux duellistes.

« C'est bon, Ella, lâche ça ! C'est juste un vieux journal sans importance. Tu ne vas pas menacer Lisa juste pour ça.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'hésiter à l'idée de lui envoyer une punition suffisante pour l'atteinte des droits privés ? Qu'elle me rende ce « vieux journal sans importance » et l'histoire sera réglée ! »

Maïa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de tourner le dos à Ella pour faire face à Lisa, et tendit la main. La blonde plaça directement le journal entre les mains de Maïa et Ella poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, rangeant sa baguette pour ne pas se mettre à trembler et lancer n'importe quel sort. Maïa ne put résister à la tentation de vérifier si Ella disait vrai en affirmant que ce journal n'était pas le sien et l'ouvrit en son milieu. « _En sortant de la salle de bain hier soir, Hermione tortillait nerveusement son alliance. », « Embrasse-moi encore. Je… Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »… _

Maïa se retourna en une lenteur angoissante, bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Elle leva les yeux vers Ella qui baissa les siens en sentant que son arbre généalogique serait très rapidement connu de tout Poudlard.

« Tu… Tu… bégaya Maïa. Hermione et ton père ? Ils… ils ont… eu une liaison ? (Voyant qu'Ella ne disait rien, elle reprit après une courte minute :) Le genre… liaison qui pousse à la procréation d'un enfant illégitime qu'on cache ? Tu… Tu es née quand ?

- Le dix-huit aout.

- Oh non… Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est…

- Tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger ?! »

La voix de Scarlett sortit Ella de sa torpeur et elle acquiesça lentement, incapable de mentir. Maïa referma le journal avec une violence incroyable comme si tout était de la faute de ce pauvre carnet et le rendit à Ella d'un mouvement sec avant de tourner les talons.

« Ne le dis pas à Scott ! ordonna Ella en serrant le journal contre sa poitrine avec l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

- C'est mon meilleur ami et il n'est pas question que je lui cache ça !

- Ses parents doivent le lui dire… Et… Je doute qu'il apprécie de l'apprendre par toi.

- Personnellement –et le connaissant beaucoup mieux que toi- je sais qu'il n'appréciera pas la nouvelle, quelle que soit la personne qui la lui annonce. Et je ne mens jamais à mon meilleur ami. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ella de la rattraper et quitta les lieux, suivie par les deux autres élèves. Seule Scarlett resta et Ella revint vers elle avec un nœud au ventre, comprenant que les moments où Scott l'ignorait seraient remplacés par des regards assassins et toute autre chose qu'il réservait habituellement aux Serpentards. Pourtant, en se tournant vers Scarlett, ce fut sa réaction qu'elle craint.

« Alors…

- Alors ton père est définitivement le type le plus novateur du monde ! Le coup du « je tourne le dos à mes parents » n'équivaut même pas au coup du « je couche avec une Sang-de-Bourbe » ! Et le coup « J'ai un enfant à cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui se trouve être Hermione Granger »… C'est du pur Théodore Nott ! Il vient d'entrer dans la légende ! »

Ella haussa un sourcil en tentant de comprendre si Scarlett plaisantait. Mais seule l'admiration non feinte prenait place sur le visage aux traits lisses de Scarlett, et Ella conclut ces mots en un éclat de rire. Scarlett était la personne la plus anormale de l'univers. Définitivement.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilà ! ^^' Alors, ptit résumé by me : J'aime pô c'chapitre ! xD Enfin à force de le relire, je le trouve... plat ? Enfin bref... J'veux un Toby ! xD Non, mais vraiment... Bon, un peu schizO sur les bords, mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Il passe de l'ange au démon en deux nanosecondes top-chrono ! Sam, toujours sympa xD -& pis vous avez vu, elle fait le coup du "glauque-sanglant"à tout l'monde [je pense même qu'elle a dû l'faire à Toby quand ils étaient ptits, le coup du pacte du sang !]... & puis, quand je parle de coup de foudre, ne voyez pas le truc romantique... xD Enfin dans le sens où le coup de foudre c'est tout d'abord physique, un peu hormonale, et totalement chimique plus que "Oh ils vont s'aimer pour toujours, l'éclair tombe sur eux & paf ils s'imaginent mariés avec trente-six bambins dans une maison avec un petit ruisseau et un labrador"... (j'ai une de ces imaginations parfois ! xD) Mais disons que physiquement Toby est fOu d'Ella... une Ella mode "viens pas m'chercher des noises !" -bah oui, faut pas toucher à son papa. Remarque : je la trouve de plus en plus capricieuse, y'a des scènes où j'ai envie de lui dire "Euh, ma fille, on sait que t'a vécu seul avec ton papounet d'amour prêt à vendre son âme pour t'épargner la moindre égratinure, mais dans le monde normal, tu vas saigner !" Scarlett complètement tordue dans son genre... Enfin, au moins elle prend ce genre d'infos assez bien ! lOl. Ron/Hermione... Nom d'un Dragon, heureusement qu'il est là l'rouquin tout de même hein ! Enfin y'a un autre rouquin dont on se passerait bien cependant... Severus dépassé par les événements, Harry ultra-protecteur...

Au prochain chapitre, un diner familial... Alors imaginez un instant qu'Harry se retrouve téléporté dans le passé à l'époque de la première guerre au beau milieu du manoir Malefoy. Vous imaginez la façon dont ils s'arracheraient tous la tête, les cheveux & les orteils... ? Bah, c'est plus ou moins à ça que ça va ressembler. xD Métaphoriquement parlant bien évidemment. Reste à savoir qui va jouer le rôle d'Harry dans cette scène Uhm... xD & puis le retour d'Hypérion dans toute sa splendeur ! Pas de Toby par contre... ça va être ça pendant quelques temps. Un ou deux chapitres à Poudlard avec les jeunes, un ou deux chapitres chez les Pot'Potter avec les vieux. ^^' vOili vOulou !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Et j'espère pouvoir envoyer la suite rapidement -et surtout me remettre à écrire, ralala ! Enfin bref, je vous remerci encore une fois pour tous vos reviews & à bientôt ! -pas en mode *discussion* ou *dit des débilités* aujourd'hui, dizOlée...

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	9. Chapitre 08

**Note de l'Auteur _** J'ai comme l'impression que je vais passer encore pas mal de temps à m'excuser du retard à chaque fois... Enfin, je n'ai toujours pas avancé [ok si, j'avoue, j'ai 3o lignes en plus depuis 1o jours ! yOupy !] & du coup, j'évite de poster trop vite de peur de faire une pause "postage" trop longue quand je n'aurais plus rien à vous faire lire. Bref, frustrée & déprimée là. ^^' J'espère vraiment réussir à m'y remettre -enfin que je vous rassure c'est un blocage "habituel" qui m'tombe dessus de temps à autres... juste un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner ^^'.

Niveau fiction, quelques ptites précisions : Je sais que vous adOrez les couples interdits [bah oui, hein, c'est toujours mieux quand les gens n'ont pas l'droit de s'aimer & risquent de perdre l'amitié de certains ou la vie =P], mais le couple Théo-Hermione est bien assez complexe, tordu & accessoirement problématique que'même pour que le TOby - Ella le soit également. ça ne sera pas tout beau, tout rOse... Ils ne se ressemblent hélas pas assez pour ça, mais ne vous attendez pas à du "Oh, pas gentil Malefoy couche avec tout Poudlard, tente de violenter la "Granger" [_mon dieu, Ella va me tuer ! xD_] & autres choses qui sont -selon moi- réservées au couple Drago - Hermione. Uhm... *tente de se souvenir des sujets plus évoquées dans vOs reviews...* Ah oui, Maïa, je vais une fois de plus me faire l'avocat du diable, mais Nom d'un Dragon, Scott est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont rikikis comme des... euh... rikikis quoi ! xD Alors, ça me parait logique qu'elle soit de son côté, même si ça la rend peut-être un peu salope sur les bords... =/ Genre vous n'avez jamais été détestable avec quelqu'un pour protéger un ami ? [non, y'a que moi ? xD] Après, je crois avoir répondu dans vos reviews... Mais là, mon cerveau bug complètement alors...

Sinon, un immense merci pour tous vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir & me donnent vraiment envie de continuer ! Un billion de merci ! =P

[Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre maintenant -& pas dans 6mois comme prévu ! xD - grâce à Océane, parce que je veux être gentille ! Nous nous retrouverons à l'Os Lemoniaque d'une perversité sans nom... Ou comment le fond d'une tente devient le théâtre d'un rêve cochon Bewitch_Talien entre les trois membres [mais non, bande de perverses, pas "membre" dans ce sens là... quoi que... --"] du trio d'Or =P]

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 08**

**.**

**.**

_**«**__La __colère__ est la __non__**-**__acceptation__ de l'__inacceptable__**. **_**_»_**

**M**arek **H**alter.

**.**

**.**

Sous une caresse, la _Vermelha_ se mit à frétiller, comme si cette fleur avait une personnalité consciente et que ses pétales tout entiers étaient ses zones érogènes. Cette idée fit sourire Ella qui, en ce samedi matin, disait au revoir pour un week-end entier aux fleurs de son père. Elle pensait que leur faire faire l'aller-retour toutes les semaines ou presque prouverait qu'elle y était trop attachée et leur ferait prendre des risques inutiles –les déplacements par réseau de cheminée pouvant secouer un peu trop. Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'_Ellarosa_ pour la dixième fois au moins et le rire étouffé de Neville Londubat lui parvint. Elle se retourna en rougissant et baragouina :

« Je ne m'en suis jamais réellement éloignée alors…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as donné toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour m'occuper de chacune de ses fleurs à ta place. Et puis, tu reviendras dimanche soir ou lundi matin et tu pourras les voir. Si tu découvres une seule imperfection qui n'existait pas avant ton départ, je te promets de te laisser m'étrangler… Si je ne me suicide pas moi-même auparavant à cause de la culpabilité.

- Je ne doute pas de vous. »

Elle ne mentait pas. Neville semblait être tombé sous le charme de toute cette faune et avait accepté de ne pas retourner chez lui ce week-end là pour se charger de leur donner de l'eau, vérifier quels reflets du soleil les touchaient et leur parler –Ella avait insisté sur ce dernier point. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème… Mais s'agaçait face à cette situation. Elle quittait les fleurs de son père pour plus de vingt-quatre heures afin d'aller à un diner qu'elle redoutait et auquel elle ne pouvait de toute évidence échapper avec des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas ou ne connaissait pas –en dehors des Potter et sans eux elle serait littéralement devenue folle.

Neville parut deviner toutes les interrogations bouillonnantes sous le cerveau de l'adolescente et soupira :

« Mr et Madame Granger sont des gens géniaux. Ton grand-père parle un peu trop de golf, de cricket et de la Reine, et ta grand-mère est légèrement paranoïaque et ultra protectrice… Mais ils sont courageux –sans doute plus que bon nombre de sorciers- et savent écouter les autres…

- Comment vous…

- L'information a circulé parmi les membres de l'Ordre durant la semaine. Tout le monde est au courant. Ou presque. Nous apprendrons la vérité à nos enfants respectifs ce week-end je présume, pour ceux qui jugent cela nécessaire.

- Maïa le sait déjà, maugréa Ella en un regard peu amène.

- Comment ?

- Une histoire stupide… Je crois qu'elle l'a dit à Scott.

- Dans ce cas la discussion entre Hermione, Ron et leurs fils risque d'être bien plus pénible que je l'imaginais. Enfin, je suppose que chaque événement se déroulant actuellement prendra un sens dans le futur…

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis persuadé. »

**.**

**.**

Scott s'extirpa de l'âtre, des cernes démontrant qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit s'exposant sous son regard sombre, ses poings se crispant à intervalle régulier dans ses poches. Il inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de retrouver un mini sourire qui ferait illusion pendant au moins quelques secondes, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère –ou plutôt une telle déception- et son corps même semblait se désagréger sous ces émotions qui lui étaient jusque là inconnues.

Il avait évité Ella, sa… Il n'arrivait à coller le mot « sœur » ou même « demi-sœur » sur ce prénom, et s'évertua à penser qu'elle n'était rien de plus pour lui que ce qu'elle représentait la veille. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver face à elle, se doutant qu'il aurait envie de serrer son cou à deux mains et de la faire disparaitre de sa vie. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à voir Maïa, elle et son regard désolé emprunt de pitié et ses mots de réconforts vides de sens à ses yeux.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : que sa mère ait trompé son père, que sa mère ait menti pendant plus de seize ans, que sa mère se soit sans nul doute comporté comme un monstre sans cœur… Ou qu'Ella vienne foutre en l'air le semblant de famille qui leur restait. Qu'elle et son père débarquent et cassent tout, chaque souvenir terni par leur existence parallèle cachée et chaque instant de bonheur qui semblaient désormais dénués du moindre sens. Et il y avait la chose la plus importante, celle qui lui faisait le plus mal sans qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer… Elle avait à peine dix mois de plus que lui. Et dans son esprit, sa naissance à lui prenait un goût plus amer.

Il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine et fut étonnement heureux d'y retrouver son petit frère et… Ses deux parents ! Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été ensemble un samedi matin au petit déjeuner ? Son père portait toujours son bas de pyjama rayé rouge et blanc et ce vieux sweat-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir, ce qui poussa Scott à imaginer qu'il avait passé la nuit dans cette maison. Il remarqua que sa mère n'avait pas l'air en bon état, ce qui lui rappela la fin de la guerre où tous les adultes avaient des allures de loques et se comportaient en zombies. Seul Timothy n'avait pas changé en une semaine… ce qui s'avéra étonnamment rassurant.

« Salut... »

Les deux adultes sursautèrent, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué sa présence auparavant et Timothy sauta de sa chaise pour accueillir son frère alors que leurs parents partageaient un regard éloquent. Ils avaient de toute évidence attendu Scott avec une sorte d'impatience pour autant fébrile et craignaient de le voir autant qu'ils le voulaient. Scott comprit qu'ils allaient tout leur dire à propos d'Ella et se demanda pourquoi son père était présent. Il avait songé qu'il étriperait sa mère et qu'ils ne s'adresseraient jamais plus la parole, mais Ron semblait la couver.

Pendant un instant, Scott eut le sentiment que tout redevenait comme avant, lorsqu'il était petit et qu'ils étaient tous ensemble autour de cette table avec leurs petites habitudes : il piquait le biberon de son frère, son père tentait vaguement de le réprimander sans que cela ait le moindre effet, sa mère s'en mêlait… Ou ces autres petits-déjeuners où ils regardaient les rediffusions des matchs de Quidditch sur le canapé, leurs bols de céréales à la main… Ou… Scott ferma les yeux, chassant ses pensées trop heureuses avant d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Sa mère lui proposa de s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à déjeuner dans un silence de plomb, seulement bercé par les discours grandiloquents de Timothy que personne n'écoutait vraiment. Lorsque l'enfant déposa enfin sa fourchette –quelques minutes après les autres car il avait trop parlé ce qui ralentissait considérablement le rythme auquel il mangeait- Hermione et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard. Puis le père de famille se lança :

« On va aller s'installer au salon, d'accord ? On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire maman et moi. »

_« Maman et moi »_… Depuis quand n'avait-il pas utilisé ces termes ? Scott inspira profondément et se leva, alors que Timothy courait s'installer sur le canapé et y sautait jusqu'à y rebondir. Scott s'installa auprès de lui en tentant désespérément de le maintenir assis alors qu'Hermione et Ron prenaient place sur leurs fauteuils respectifs. Hermione croisa ses doigts, les emmêlant comme pour les tordre et baissa les yeux vers la moquette beige avec l'air de vouloir s'y fondre. Ron se racla la gorge, émettant un son étrange derrière lequel se cachait apparemment un signal car son ex-femme inspira profondément avant de lancer.

« C'est une nouvelle assez importante… Et ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire. Mais ça ne changera absolument rien dans notre famille, d'accord ? Ce… ça n'aura aucune influence sur notre vie à tous les quatre, ou presque…

- Vous allez encore divorcer ? demanda Timothy en penchant la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, moue concentrée.

- Non, Timy… On ne peut pas re-divorcer et… non, sourit Ron en s'extasiant encore une fois sur l'innocence dont son fils pouvait parfois faire preuve. C'est… Vous vous souvenez d'Ella ?

- Elle est dans ma classe, répliqua froidement Scott en regardant ailleurs, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et bien… Elle… »

Ron se tut et se tourna vers Hermione qui se rongeait consciencieusement les ongles à défaut de pouvoir se soûler. Il ne trouvait pas les mots… Depuis toujours, c'était elle qui parlait à sa place dès que la situation devenait trop complexe et qu'il était trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir s'exprimer correctement. Il attendit avec impatience qu'elle prenne enfin la parole et, la gorge noué par l'anxiété, Hermione marmonna en avalant la moitié des mots :

« J'ai eu une aventure avec le père d'Ella… Et… Ella… est ma… »

_Fille_ ? Ce mot ne voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres tant il sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Non, Ella avait hérité d'une partie de son ADN, avait vécue à l'intérieur de son utérus pendant neuf mois, mais n'était en aucune façon sa fille. Biologiquement parlant, peut-être. Autrement, pas le moins du monde.

« Fille, conclut Ron à sa place. Ella est la fille de votre maman… »

Scott se mit à tapoter nerveusement le bras du canapé, ses muscles se crispant de plus en plus alors qu'il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler et vociférer des insultes à l'adresse de sa propre mère. Il fuyait les regards de ses parents avec tant de patience que ces derniers comprirent qu'il était déjà au courant. Timothy, lui, resta silencieux, cogitant apparemment sur le sens de ces mots qui mettaient son cerveau en ébullition. Mais il ne dit mot, attendant une réaction de son grand frère. Réaction qui ne tarda pas.

L'adolescent finit par se lever et son regard défila sur ses parents un millième de secondes avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

« Scott, assieds toi ! ordonna Ron. Nous n'avons pas fini !

- Ah oui ? rétorqua amèrement ce dernier en revenant vers eux. C'est quoi la prochaine nouvelle ? On doit appeler Ella « sœurette » maintenant ? Elle va aménager ici ? Son père aussi ? Vous allez vous faire un plan à trois ?

- Scott ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Tu… Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois en colère et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être impoli et vulgaire. Théodore et moi n'avons eu qu'une brève relation et… Ella est née de cette relation. Ça ne veut en aucun cas signifier qu'elle devient votre sœur ! Et ni elle, ni son père lorsque nous le retrouverons ne prendra une place importante dans notre vie… Mais… Mais pendant qu'elle est là, nous nous devrons d'être… agréables avec elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est toi qui l'as abandonnée ! Moi, je ne lui dois absolument rien. »

Il ne laissa pas à sa mère l'occasion de répondre et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Hermione le regarda sortir, se tourna vers Ron qui l'observait, impuissant.

« On savait qu'il ne le prendrait pas très bien… Je vais aller lui parler, si tu veux ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux lui laisser quelques minutes pour qu'il se calme. »

Elle se tourna vers Timothy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'agenouilla face à lui pour être la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Et toi, mon poussin, ça va ? Tu… tu as des questions ou… Tu veux… quelque chose ?

- Je peux demander ce que je veux ? s'enquit Timothy en plissant le front.

- En dehors d'un balai, oui, soupira Hermione en sentant qu'il allait profiter de la situation.

- Ok… alors… Ella, c'est ma grande sœur ?

- Non… Enfin, si… Plus ou moins. »

L'enfant parut songeur un instant puis acquiesça gravement comme si l'information lui paraissait enfin compréhensible.

« D'accord… J'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur, déclara-t-il sagement avant de se redresser. Je peux retourner jouer maintenant ? »

**.**

**.**

Ella quitta la cheminée avec un soupir de soulagement, tentant de supporter ces maux de cœurs qui la saisissaient à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ce moyen de transport. Elle se dégagea de l'âtre en époussetant sa robe et se déplaça pour ne pas bloquer l'accès à Winifred qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec l'air renfrogné « sortie-de-la-cheminée » exclusivement employé dans ce genre de situation par la jeune rouquine.

« Je vais voir où est maman, lança Winifred en balançant son sac sur le sol en écrasant presque le pauvre Mocca qui y dormait. Pour qu'on aille faire les courses…

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Bien évidemment ! Je ne raterais pas une journée shopping même pour tout l'or du monde… On va sans doute passer devant le magasin de Quidditch et j'arriverais peut-être à convaincre mon père de m'acheter un nouveau balai.

- Ouais… Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas du genre à adorer faire les boutiques de livres ou de vêtements ! »

Winifred lui accorda une grimace de dégout prouvant qu'en effet, manuels de cours et fringues n'avaient en aucun cas ses faveurs et qu'elle aurait préféré accumuler les allers-retours dans la cheminée que passer une seule journée à visiter ce genre de boutiques. Elle se détourna finalement et disparut dans la cuisine pour aller à la recherche de sa mère alors qu'Ella grimpait les marches menant à l'étage et à la chambre dans laquelle elle dormirait chaque week-end.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de sorcière après avoir déposé ses devoirs sur le matelas. Elle retira ses chaussures, prête à se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ouvrit la porte et se figea, sous le choc. Elle se retrouva face à un garçon plus âgé qu'elle. Entièrement nu. Il leva son regard brun vers elle alors que le sien défilait de sa tête à ses pieds, avant de remonter vers la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie.

« Salut… »

Elle hurla, et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, ses joues devenant d'un rouge vif alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute son existence. Hypérion Potter récupéra une serviette et enroula sa taille avant de tenter de détendre la situation qui devenait légèrement gênante. Ella, yeux cachés derrière ses phalanges, baragouinait des termes incompréhensibles. Hypérion commença à s'agiter et s'écria pour couvrir les grommellements d'Ella :

« Je suis gay ! Je suis gay ! »

Ella cessa de bavasser, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle soupira :

« Gay ou non… tu as un pénis.

- Euh oui, c'est vrai… Mais techniquement parlant, je n'aurais jamais aucune envie de m'en servir _contre _toi. Ou avec toi. Et c'est bon, j'ai couvert la partie… délicate maintenant. Tu peux regarder. Enfin… regarder ce qui est digne d'être regardé. »

Ella hésita une seconde, déplaça un doigt de devant ses yeux pour vérifier s'il disait vrai, puis dégagea entièrement ses mains, les joues toujours rougeoyantes. Elle aurait sans nul doute pu faire frire quelques choses sur sa peau d'ailleurs. Hypérion lui accorda un sourire, presque mal à l'aise d'avoir rencontré Ella –dont sa mère lui avait parlé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant- dans une situation aussi spéciale. Il resserra sa serviette contre lui, la tenant d'une main pour éviter tout accident, et s'avança vers la brunette.

« Je suis Hypérion, le fils ainé, le… fils Potter. Tu es Ella ?

- Oui… Et… Désolée de ne pas avoir frappé. Je pensais que… Qu'il n'y aurait personne. Et… C'est sans doute la pire rencontre que j'ai faite de mon existence !

- Et bien, espérons que la suite soit plus appréciable. »

Il lui serra la main et Ella tenta de regarder ailleurs que chaque part de peau découverte et drôlement bien formée. Joueur de Quidditch, le corps d'Hypérion semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre et le rendait semblable à des statues grecques. Et même en sachant qu'il était gay, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier une telle musculature. N'importe quelle fille –ou homme- ne réussirait à contrôler la pulsion poussant à baver littéralement devant de tels pectoraux.

« Il est possible que cette situation devienne de plus en plus gênante si tu continues à considérer que mon corps s'arrête à mon cou. »

Ella releva les yeux avec un rictus d'excuse alors que Ginny et Winifred apparaissaient dans le couloir, l'air inquiet. Winifred observa son frère puis Ella tour à tour, analysant facilement la situation. Elle finit par croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et articula avec un grand sourire :

« C'est dans ces conditions qu'on est content que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles… ça aurait été le début d'une grande histoire d'amour autrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça commence toujours comme ça dans les comédies romantiques hollywoodiennes moldues. »

Ella et Hypérion échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire de connivence. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolée, Ella. Je pensais te prévenir avant. Hypérion réaménage sa chambre pour le week-end vu qu'il n'a aucun entrainement pour les prochains jours et… Enfin, j'ai fait le lit de la chambre d'amis pour toi. Je sais qu'elle est petite, mais j'achèterais de quoi la décorer un minimum cet après-midi. Et puis tu seras plus à l'aise dans une chambre où il n'y a ni bande-dessinés cochonnes et gays sous le lit, ni posters de Quidditch aux murs… Allez, descendez à la cuisine. Enfin, une fois que tu seras habillé, chéri ! »

Elle tourna les talons pour retrouver ses fourneaux et Hypérion resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de s'écrier.

« Comment elle est au courant pour les bande-dessinés ? »

Winifred lui tapota l'avant-bras pour seul réconfort.

**.**

**.**

Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, son regard noir fixé au plafond de sa chambre, Scott ressassait ses idées noires et tous les plans qu'il faisait pouvant lui permettre de retourner dans le passé pour empêcher l'intervention d'Ella dans leurs vies. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il aurait préféré passer toute sa vie dans l'ignorance quant à l'existence de cette fille. Il força le son de sa musique, tentant d'abrutir assez son cerveau pour que celui-ci arrête de penser autant.

Mais l'apparition de son père à l'entrée de sa chambre fit disparaitre ces résolutions visant à oublier ces problèmes et ils revinrent violemment s'abattre sur son crâne comme un boomerang. Il retira ses écouteurs lorsque son père le lui demanda d'un geste et lui adressa un regard peu amène visant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Ron ne lui laissa pourtant pas le choix et engagea la discussion après s'être assis sur la chaise de bureau.

« Bon… Je comprends que tu sois en colère après ta mère et sans nul doute après Ella également bien qu'elle ne soit en aucun cas responsable. Tu ne peux lui en vouloir alors juste parce qu'elle est née. Et pour ta mère…

- Pourquoi tu cherches à la défendre ! répliqua sèchement Scott en se redressant. Elle t'a trompé et tu es là à chercher des circonstances atténuantes alors qu'elle s'est conduite comme…

- Si tu finis ta phrase, il est possible que tu ne voies plus la lumière du jour avant un bon nombre d'années. »

Scott baissa les yeux, sentant que la menace était bien réelle et qu'il aurait droit à une correction digne de ce nom s'il osait insulter sa mère –chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permise en général. Il se tut donc, car seuls des termes peu élogieux sur sa famille lui venaient actuellement et qu'il se refusait à se prendre une raclée juste pour paraitre impertinent. Il évita donc simplement le regard de son père et se mit à tripoter nerveusement sa housse de couette, mal à l'aise. Il aurait souhaité que son père le laisse un peu tranquille. Pourquoi tenait-il à avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser avec sa mauvaise humeur pendant quelques heures au moins ?

Ron répondit à cette question non posée après une vague d'hésitation car il pressentait que le moment n'était pas particulièrement bien choisi.

« Ce soir, au lieu du repas normal chez tes grands-parents, nous allons passer la soirée chez Harry. Et Ella sera là. Papi et Mamie souhaitaient faire sa connaissance… Et puis mieux vaut briser la glace dès maintenant au lieu de laisser des secrets peser encore dans la famille. Et j'espère… Non, je te demande, d'être gentil et de montrer que nous t'avons bien élevé ta mère et moi.

- On va passer tout le repas avec Ella ? s'égosilla Scott en se redressant après avoir enfin analysé ces mots qui le rendirent simplement malade. Mais… Mais… Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez la laisser s'incruster comme ça ! »

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre, en dehors de mille idées d'insultes et de punitions devant tant d'idiotie de la part de son fils ainé qui ne s'était jamais montré aussi stupide et rancunier. Il comprenait que Scott puisse avoir du mal à accepter la situation. Découvrir l'existence d'une nouvelle sœur en pleine adolescence pouvait logiquement s'avérer traumatisant. Pourtant, Ron ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il devienne insolent et désagréable avec sa famille simplement par dépit. Il se leva du fauteuil et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils avant de quitter les lieux, ordonnant simplement :

« Fais tes devoirs avant qu'on parte. »

**.**

**.**

Le soleil semblait vouloir faire fondre chaque personne déambulant dans les rues sorcières adjacentes au Chemin de Traverse où la famille Potter se baladait depuis le début d'après-midi, trainant derrière eux une Ella peu portée sur le shopping. Lorsqu'elle faisait les magasins avec son père, leur façon d'agir était simple : ils achetaient tout ce qui s'inscrivait sur la liste faite au préalable, et ne trainaient absolument pas. Les Potter agissaient tout autrement : ils prenaient du plaisir à flâner. Ils avaient fini d'acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours depuis deux bonnes heures, mais continuaient néanmoins à se balader. Le temps passé dans les boutiques de Quidditch avait amplement suffit à dégoûter Ella de ce sport à vie.

Maintenant, flânant dans un magasin de vêtements, Ella sentait tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour s'amenuiser. Hypérion s'approcha d'elle avec une grimace contrite et marmonna :

« Tu es au courant que t'as la tête d'un animal qu'on conduit à l'abattoir ? Enfin, tu restes très jolie, si ça peut te rassurer, mais tu arbores quand même un air limite dépressif !

- Je déteste faire les magasins.

- Ouais, ça se voit. »

Ella plissa le front alors qu'Hypérion la regardait de la tête au pied, jaugeant son vieux pull noir pelucheux et son jean qui datait de Mathusalem. Ses converses autrefois blanches devenaient quasiment noires avec le temps. En bref, elle n'était pas une grande fan de mode, mais se moquait cruellement de son apparence en ordre général, ce que personne ne lui avait jamais reproché –étant donné que seul son père aurait pu le faire. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle haussa les épaules.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur. Mais tu sauras qu'il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte…

- Dit celle qui m'a maté pendant cinq bonnes minutes même en sachant que je suis attiré par les hommes. Tu sais parfaitement que ça compte. Et puis, Winifred m'a dit que Toby Malefoy te scrutait comme si tu sortais tout droit de ses rêves… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de conclure sa phrase qu'Ella se rua sur Winifred qui furetait dans les rayons à l'autre bout du magasin avec ses parents. En voyant Ella apparaitre, la rouquine baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en priant pour que la foudre s'abatte sur elle.

« Je sors d'un rêve de Tobias Orion Malefoy maintenant ? » hurla Ella, mains sur les hanches.

De nombreux regards se portèrent sur elle et Harry étouffa un rire dans une toux peu discrète alors que Ginny fronçait les sourcils, se demandant à quoi rimait cette remarque. Hypérion arriva derrière Ella avec un sourire désolé à l'adresse de sa petite sœur qui balbutia :

« Bah quoi ? Tout le monde l'a remarqué à Poudlard qu'il s'intéresse à toi.

- Mais… Mais… Pas du tout ! répliqua Ella en bégayant, modèle de grandiloquence.

- Vraiment ? Je suis certaine que même papa l'a vu ! »

Elle se tourna vers son père qui serait apparemment l'arbitre de cette joute verbale. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec une légère grimace, désolé pour lui d'avoir à subir cette situation. Pourtant, il se refusa à mentir et finit par marmonner :

« Il est vrai que Mr Malefoy observe Ella avec un intérêt certain. »

La principale concernée rougit à nouveau et avala difficilement sa salive avant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en se demandant apparemment si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de disparaitre dans le sol. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué que Toby s'intéressait à elle –même un type aveugle, sourd et muet s'en serait rendu compte- mais elle préférait éviter de trop y penser. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il se lasserait et ne tenterait d'aucune manière de la séduire, autrement, elle n'y résisterait pas… Et elle finirait dans son lit en une heure à peine. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de volonté pour oser se refuser à un tel apollon. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait même aucune envie d'essayer. Elle réalisa brusquement que les quatre Potter la dévisageaient et pria pour qu'ils ne puissent lire dans ses pensées qui incluaient désormais la complète nudité de Toby. Elle esquissa un minuscule sourire en direction d'Hypérion et déclara :

« Je te laisse me rhabiller de la tête aux pieds si on évite le sujet Toby jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »

**.**

**.**

Ella resserra la bande de tissu de son t-shirt qui serrait le dessous de sa poitrine, bande qui la remontait très légèrement et la rendait étrangement plus volumineuse. Face au miroir, Ella se surprit à observer ses propres seins et finit par froncer les sourcils en se demandant comment elle avait pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Sa tenue n'avait absolument rien d'extravagante : un jean noir –qui moulait davantage ses formes que d'ordinaire- et un t-shirt assez long et traçant parfaitement chacune de ses courbes. Pourtant, elle se sentait plus féminine et n'imaginait pas à quel point un homme aurait pu être attiré par chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.

Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en s'empourprant. Face à Hypérion, elle s'était montrée inflexible et l'avait empêché de lui faire porter n'importe quoi –malgré les ronchonnements de Winifred. Autrement, elle se serait retrouvée avec une tenue non représentative de sa personnalité un peu trop identique à celles des autres filles de son âge. Là elle ne ressemblait à rien… Ou du moins, elle n'avait pas l'impression de ressembler à quoi que ce soit.

Elle repoussa les volutes de boucles brunes derrière ses épaules avec un soupir de découragement et réalisa que dans une heure au grand maximum, elle se retrouverait à une table auprès de personnes auxquelles elle se devrait de faire la conversation tout en ne le souhaitant absolument pas. Elle essaya de chasser ses angoisses qui revenaient par saccades depuis la veille et s'écroula sur son nouveau lit avec un rugissement d'amertume.

L'organisation de la chambre d'amis leur avait pris une heure à peine grâce à la magie et désormais, Ella n'avait plus à supporter les regards coquins des stars du Quidditch collés aux murs qui l'empêchaient de se déshabiller. Les draps de coton blanc dans lesquels elle dormirait n'auraient pas servi à recouvrir la nudité d'un garçon –ou deux ?- et en aucune occasion elle ne pourrait croiser un homme nu dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Pourtant, elle se sentait légèrement gênée de prendre tant de place chez les Potter.

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour ressasser ses sombres pensées que la porte de sa chambre d'entrouvrit. Le poids d'Hypérion sur le matelas la tira de son mal-être et elle se tourna pour le regarder alors regardait le plafond comme pour y trouver quelque chose. Elle plissa le front.

« Tu… Tu es souvent aussi…

- Envahissant ? conclut Hypérion en riant.

- Oui, ça doit être ça…

- Désolé… Mais mes parents pensent que tu risques de sauter par la fenêtre si on te laisse seule jusqu'à ce repas. Ensuite, promis, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais ! »

Ella se contenta de sourire alors qu'il croisait ses bras derrière sa tête avec un air sérieux de celui prêt à la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décompose avec l'âge. Afin de ne pas s'ennuyer avec cette espèce de surveillant de prison, elle tenta d'engager une conversation. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas du tout ceux auxquels elle avait pensé, hélas.

« J'ai toujours fantasmé sur les stars du Quidditch. »

Elle s'empourpra dès que ses propres mots parvinrent jusqu'à son cerveau alors qu'Hypérion se dressait sur son coude avec un froncement de sourcils très appréciateur.

« Tu n'as jamais côtoyé beaucoup de jeunes, n'est ce pas ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Oui, c'est pitoyable ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de le pousser. Il se rattrapa aux draps du lit, mais tomba tout de même sur le parquet avec un grognement dès que son derrière heurta le sol. Ella se pencha par-dessus le lit pour l'observer avec un sourire railleur. Elle lui tira finalement la langue gamine, et il éclata de rire face à l'air qu'elle arborait. Son apparence pouvait passer de celle d'une adolescente presque femme à celle d'une gosse de cinq ans en deux secondes top chrono. Finalement, il remonta sur le lit et soupira :

« Mais alors comment tu vas faire avec Tobias Malefoy ? Il ne joue pas au Quidditch…

- Qui a dit que Toby m'intéressait ? »

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard fut particulièrement loquasse. Elle grimaça et haussa les épaules avec une mine désolée.

« Bon ok… Et bien disons juste qu'il n'y a pas _que_ les joueurs de Quidditch qui me plaisent. »

**.**

**.**

Le cœur d'Ella cessa instantanément de battre dès que des voix parvinrent depuis le salon. Elle tripota nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt après avoir lâché la cuillère avec laquelle elle mélangeait divers aliments selon les demandes de Ginny qui cuisinait depuis deux bonnes heures pour le repas du soir. Apparemment, Madame Granger adorait cuisiner et se plairait à critiquer chaque chose trop ou pas assez cuite et la consistance et le goût de chaque aliment pénétrant dans sa bouche.

Les desserts sans sucres rendaient Ginny littéralement folle, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Les parents d'Hermione –dentistes à la retraite- proposaient deux choix : soit des desserts sans sucres, soit une course jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents dès le repas terminé… La deuxième solution pouvant légèrement casser l'ambiance, Ginny avait choisi de bannir toute trace de sucres.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle aperçut que toutes les couleurs du visage d'Ella s'évanouissaient, le problème « sucre » passa en seconde place et elle s'approcha de l'adolescente qui ne respirait plus du tout –sa poitrine ne se soulevant même plus sous le rythme de sa respiration.

Winifred –occupée sortir le plat de lasagnes du four- haussa un sourcil avec un air inquiet. Elle avait appris la vérité par rapport à Ella en fin d'après-midi et n'avait quasiment plus rien dit depuis, apparemment songeuse quant aux décisions qu'elle prendrait dans les prochains jours… Elle attendait d'abord de voir comment ses cousins se comportaient avec Ella avant de décider de pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. Car elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui faudrait faire un choix.

Mais là, face à l'Ella plus stressée que jamais, elle comprit qu'elle prendrait forcément le parti de sa nouvelle amie. Harry entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire embarrassé et s'avança vers Ella en priant pour que son angoisse disparaisse quelque peu, autrement il ne doutait pas que le repas constituerait une vraie séance de torture pour toutes les personnes présentes. Il se demanda si Ginny lui permettrait de fuir s'il le proposait très gentiment. Sa conscience le rappela à la Terre ferme : « Aucune chance ! ».

« Ella… Ils sont arrivés. Tu te sens bien ? Tu… tu… J'avoue que dans ce genre de situations, je ne sais jamais quoi dire !

- En même temps, je présume que c'est la première fois que la fille illégitime d'une amie à vous loge dans la chambre d'amis et que cette même fille rencontre ses grands-parents au cours d'un repas que vous organisez ! »

Le regard d'Harry s'éclaira légèrement face à cette réplique qui prouvait qu'Ella conservait son sens de l'humour malgré la situation. Il lui prit la main avant de l'attirer vers le salon, Ella sentant des fourmis dans son corps tout entier, fourmis qui s'amusaient apparemment à tourner son estomac dans tous les sens et à entortiller chacune de ses veines. Elle aurait voulu sauter à pieds joints sur ces foutues fourmis… Chose hélas impossible étant donné que ces fourmis n'existaient pas.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon pour observer chaque personne présente. Hermione –assise sur le canapé avec ses fils- lui accorda un timide rictus crispé avant de recommencer à fuir son regard. Ron lui lança un sourire beaucoup plus franc, apparemment mal à l'aise mais assez courageux pour faire fi du côté tragique de la scène. Timothy se leva du canapé alors que Scott –les yeux rivés sur la moquette- l'ignorait royalement après lui avoir adressé un regard réfrigérant… Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra observer les deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Ses grands-parents. L'homme d'environ quatre-vingt ans portait un vieux costume rapiécé aux couleurs brunes chaudes et –se levant- lui accorda un immense sourire, ses yeux illuminés par la joie de rencontrer sa petite fille dont l'existence lui était inconnue à peine cinq jours plus tôt. La femme, de petite taille et assez rondouillarde, souriait également, ses yeux bruns et ses boucles –devenues blanches avec l'âge- rappelant sa fille. Ils la regardaient comme l'enfant prodige et elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle s'efforça à poser un sourire sur ses lèvres, retenant la nausée qui chassait les fourmis.

Dès l'instant où Timothy lui fonça dessus et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour un câlin identique à celui de la semaine précédente, son sourire devint plus sincère et la nausée même s'effaça. Ses grands-parents s'avancèrent encore pour la saluer.

« Ella ! Nous sommes ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance… Ces cinq derniers jours ont paru être une éternité ! lança Madame Granger en lui faisant la bise.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas attendu ce moment pendant les seize dernière années. Autrement, ça aurait été à la limite de la torture. »

Ces mots lui échappèrent naturellement et ses joues devinrent roses en trop peu de temps pour le dire alors qu'Hypérion dans son dos étouffait son rire dans un raclement de gorge extrêmement discret. Mr Granger esquissa un sourire, ne s'offensant pas de la manie qu'Ella avait de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait au lieu de ravaler toutes les idioties vexantes qu'elle pouvait formuler à la seconde. Il embrassa doucement son front ce pendant que Ginny et Winifred entraient dans le salon avec les boissons et apéritifs. Après de brèves étreintes et quelques remerciements polis, ils se retrouvèrent tous installés…

Avec le silence. Un silence qui rendit Ella légèrement boulimique. Elle enfourna mécaniquement trois petits pains en deux minutes à peine, n'attendant même pas d'avoir avalé pour en prendre de nouveaux. Hypérion l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en prendre un quatrième.

« Si tu en manges trop, ce pantalon que tu portes là craquera ce qui rendrait la situation encore plus déplaisante… alors retiens toi. »

Ella s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé avec le désir de s'y fondre… Ce qui ne fonctionna pas malgré tous les espoirs qu'elle concentra. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et le rouquin se lança :

« Alors… Tu es à Serdaigle… Tu t'y sens bien ? »

Scott eut un petit rire railleur, et -ne laissant pas à Ella le loisir de répondre- il s'esclaffa :

« Sans doute que non ! Elle traine avec la plus Serpentard des Serdaigle : une fille de Mangemort. Scarlett Higgs. Alors… On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très Serdaigle comme comportement.

- En effet, acquiesça Ella avec un sourire sans doute plus redoutable que toute arme. Mais… je pensais bêtement que la qualité principale des Serdaigle tenait à leur manie de toujours réfléchir au lieu de se baser sur des ragots formulés par d'autres imbéciles et de suivre les autres comme une bande de moutons attardés. Apparemment… D'autres personnes n'ont pas un comportement très « Serdaigle » dans cette maison. »

Avant que quiconque puisse interrompre ce combat tout neuf, Winifred leva un doigt vers le ciel en s'écriant :

« Un point pour Ella ! »

Hypérion ne dissimula même pas son rire cette fois ci et s'esclaffa nerveusement jusqu'à percevoir le regard noir de son père qui ne trouvait pas la situation particulièrement hilarante, bien que la répartie d'Ella lui ait tiré un sourire. Ron et Hermione ordonnèrent à Scott de se taire d'un simple regard, mais l'adolescent ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne se retint qu'une minute à peine avant de réattaquer :

« Ce n'est pas non plus une habitude chez les Serdaigle d'attirer les Serpentard tarés et pervers, soit dit en passant. »

Ella ne répliqua pas, son regard se ternissant légèrement alors que le sujet Toby était mis sur le tapis comme un point négatif au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine. N'aurait-il pas pu attendre le repas au moins pour la ramener ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si obnubilés par Toby alors qu'elle-même ne souhaitait absolument pas penser à lui, son esprit tordu formant des images plus sensuelles les unes que les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher ? Winifred se pencha légèrement vers elle et marmonna :

« Je suis censée donner un point à Scott, là ? »

Ella leva les yeux au ciel, mais se refusa même à perdre à ce stupide petit jeu, et revint vers Scott.

« Oui, les Serdaigle préfèrent sans doute passer des mois ou des années à être amoureux de leur meilleure amie sans oser le lui avouer. Beaucoup mieux.

- Ouah… ça vaut au moins trois points ça ! s'extasia Winifred alors que les joues de Scott prenaient une couleur cramoisie très Weasleyienne.

- Arrête de compter les points, conseilla Hypérion en percevant le regard d'Hermione qui passait de plus en plus souvent sur l'alcool.

- Enfin, moi au moins, lança Scott en se levant du canapé sans se soucier des regards des membres de sa famille qui supportaient mal son comportement, Je ne suis pas devenu le principal sujet de paris de toutes sortes entre les garçons de Poudlard qui sont tous quasi certains qu'une certaine nouvelle leur céderait très facilement ! D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que Tobias Malefoy ne se soit pas encore lancé dans le jeu, lui qui aurait tant de chances de gagner… »

Ella mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il la traitait presque de Marie-couche-toi-là. D'ailleurs, elle sentait que cette insulte ne s'adressait pas réellement à elle, mais plutôt à leur mère commune. A défaut de pouvoir dire à sa mère qu'elle s'était comportée comme la pire des garces seize années auparavant, il se défoulait sur elle. Néanmoins, elle ne put répondre que Ron se leva d'un bond et lança à la volée, presque suppliant :

« Et si on passait à table… Maintenant ! Ginny, le repas est prêt, n'est ce pas ? »

Ginny se redressa, comme montée sur ressorts et disparut à la cuisine après avoir acquiescé. Harry, en parfait maitre de maison –en mille fois plus angoissé et alerte- dirigea les invités vers la salle à manger. Hermione resta en arrière avec son fils aîné qu'elle attrapa par le coude et tira jusqu'au couloir. Scott baissa les yeux vers le sol et Hermione expira, horripilée par ce garçon qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir bien élevé.

« Tu vas arrêter ça, immédiatement ! Tes grands-parents sont heureux de rencontrer Ella et il n'est pas question que tu gâches leur plaisir en te comportant comme un idiot !

- Oui, c'est sûr que niveau « comportement idiot » et « plaisir », tu t'y connais toi… »

Il se figea en entendant ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de sa mère. Il n'aperçut ses yeux qu'un millième de seconde avant de sentir la force d'une gifle claquer sur sa joue. Il eut l'impression que sa tête se dévissait de la base de son cou et porta sa main à sa mâchoire une fois le choc passé. Hermione, elle, resta paralysée. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de geste d'une violence qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais cette fois, rien ne la retint. Car en aucun cas, elle ne pouvait accepter que son fils de quinze ans lui parle d'une telle façon. Elle s'attendait à le regretter, mais n'éprouva par une nuance de remord.

« Dans la salle à manger, quand tu te seras calmé. Et avec le sourire. »

Scott ne se permit pas de répondre et resta seul durant une bonne dizaine de minute, retenant ses larmes tout en malaxant la peau douloureuse de sa joue. Une fois que les battements de son cœur eurent repris un rythme normal, il retourna à la salle à manger où tous s'étaient installés et commençaient à se servir. Ella discutait avec Mr Granger –qui après qu'elle ait commencé à lui dire Monsieur, avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle Edgar.

« Et l'Astronomie est une réelle torture… conclut-elle après avoir expliqué comment s'était déroulée cette première semaine de cours au vieil homme qui buvait du vin en l'écoutant.

- Je séchais ce cours quand j'étais à Poudlard, annonça Hypérion en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs pas si vieux que ça. Je ne conseille pas de faire comme moi si tu comptes aller jusqu'aux Aspic un jour ! Parce que le contrôle final te donne envie de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie… Et vu que l'examen s'y déroule, c'est un peu risqué.

- Et n'oublions pas à quel point sécher un cours est mal ! »

Hypérion se tassa sur sa chaise en entendant la réplique de son père et Winifred s'esclaffa, déridant un peu tout le monde de son rire très communicatif. Ou plutôt, presque tout le monde. Scott –toujours renfrogné- se mit à picoter un morceau de sa tarte aux légumes avec un air grognon très semblable à celui qu'arborait son père de temps à autres. Madame Granger –qui demandait à ce qu'Ella l'appelle Jean- lança un sujet bien différent de celui des études.

« Et ton père… Comment est-il ? Nous ne l'avions rencontré qu'une fois ou deux et nous l'avions trouvé charmant, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler réellement. »

Le regard d'Hermione dévala à nouveau sur une bouteille de rouge représentant son salut en cette ultime seconde, mais Ron glissa sa main sur son genou pour lui rappeler qu'il la surveillait de près. Ginny et Harry partagèrent un regard courroucé à l'idée que Scott puisse faire une réflexion sur Théo –ce qui créerait sans nul doute une nouvelle dispute. Et en effet, l'adolescent –guère refroidi par la gifle de sa mère- soupira :

« Il a accepté de risquer de foutre un mariage en l'air, je crois que ça définit bien quel genre d'homme il est… »

Il se tut en réalisant que son père –le regard rougi par la fureur- le scrutait, réellement en colère, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Mais ce fut Ella qui –tentant de conserver un ton égal à celui employé avec les autres et donc plutôt calme- répondit à cette réplique acerbe :

« Je crois qu'ils étaient deux dans cette histoire et que dans ce genre de situation, celui qui porte la bague est toujours plus coupable que l'autre. Mon père n'a jamais prêté un serment d'amour éternel à qui que ce soit. C'était _ta_ mère qui avait des responsabilités à respecter, c'était à elle de refuser de tromper son mari si elle le souhaitait réellement… La raisonner n'était en aucun cas le rôle de mon père. La seule responsabilité qu'il tient là-dedans est d'avoir été assez stupide pour croire que quelque chose était possible, assez stupide pour trahir des amis qu'il aimait au point de risquer sa vie sur un champ de bataille pour eux, assez stupide pour oublier de lancer un foutu sortilège de protection au moment voulu… Quoi que sur ce dernier point, ils étaient également deux. Alors, Scott… Je comprends parfaitement que ce soit plus simple d'haïr un type que tu ne connais pas et cette demi-sœur que tu ne connais pas non plus, mais il serait peut-être plus intelligent de la part d'un garçon de quinze ans de réaliser que ses parents ne sont en aucun cas des anges. Et surtout, de l'accepter. Et s'il te prend l'envie d'insulter mon père d'une quelconque manière que ce soit à l'avenir, je ne te parlerais pas aussi calmement que ce soir et je t'assure que la gifle de ta mère aura été une caresse par rapport à ce que je te ferais subir. »

Un silence lourd de sens suivit cette menace qu'Elle ne doutait pas de mettre à exécution un jour. Pourtant, en arriver à de telles extrémités ne lui faisait pas réellement plaisir et elle revint à son assiette pour continuer à manger. Bientôt, seuls les raclements des couverts vinrent troubler le silence alors que tous –regards rivés sur la nourriture- hésitaient à tenter de parler à nouveau, se doutant que quoi qu'ils disent, ça virerait au règlement de compte.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les différents convives jusqu'au dessert que Ginny apporta avec l'aide de son époux. Là quelques félicitations quant à la beauté du menue fusèrent, mais furent rapidement étouffés et à nouveau, le silence prévalut, grand gagnant de cette soirée. Timothy même semblait avoir saisi qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise, même si au bout de tout ce temps, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin même :

« Et donc… Je peux dire à mes copains à l'école que j'ai une sœur ou non ? »

Scott lâcha sa fourchette qui alla s'écrouler au sol en mille tintements briseurs de mutisme, Ella priant pour disparaitre afin ne plus jamais avoir à survivre à ce genre d'instant qui ne pouvait pas devenir pire… N'est-ce pas ? Ron et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de diriger leur regard vers leur garçonnet qui –boudant son gâteau sans sucre- attendait une réponse honnête. Les grands-parents eux, semblaient attendris par cette question qui prouvait que l'enfant n'avait aucune intention de renier sa toute nouvelle grande-sœur. Les Potter se contentèrent de jouer aux sourds jusqu'à ce que Scott recommence à respirer.

« En fait, Timy, commença Ron en essayant pour la première fois de sa vie de remplacer Hermione dans le rôle de celle-qui-explique-et-sait-tout, Tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu as envie de considérer Ella comme ta sœur et d'en parler autour de toi, tu peux le faire… Mais si tu… Hermione, aide-moi.

- Si ça te gêne t'en parler, ne te force absolument pas, conclut Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Ron soupira de soulagement. Par exemple, je doute que Scott ait envie de dire qu'Ella est sa sœur…

- C'est normal, elle ne l'est pas ! »

Scott –enfin sorti de sa torpeur- cracha cette phrase avec tant de violence en regardant Ella dans les yeux que la jeune fille eu beaucoup de mal à rester assise sur son siège. Elle préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, bien qu'elle non plus ne considère ni Timothy, ni Scott comme ses frères, et resta silencieuse.

La main d'Hypérion à ses côtés rejoignit la sienne sur ses genoux, et il la serra très fort, comme pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de courage –dont elle ne manquait pourtant pas. Ce geste calma Ella au lieu de l'agacer ou de la faire rougir. Hypérion –comme Winifred- semblait avoir hérité du don de leur mère, si apaisante et douce que toute étreinte ou rapide contact pouvait réconforter n'importe qui. De plus, il lui sembla qu'il était aussi emporté qu'elle et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se retenir de foncer sur Scott pour lui en coller une ou lui arracher la langue pour le faire taire. Cependant, il se contrôla assez bien, s'évertuant à fusiller son petit cousin du regard, cousin qui n'avait jamais été aussi stupide de sa vie.

« Sérieusement, Scott, tu ne pourrais pas te taire juste quelques minutes, demanda-t-il finalement. On sait tous à quel point la situation est difficile, mais tu l'aggraves au lieu de la rendre un peu plus agréable…

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça te touches de près, riposta Scott en haussant les épaules, n'appréciant guère de se faire remonter les bretelles par son cousin qu'il admirait depuis toujours. Alors, ne t'en mêle pas…

- Scott, ça va, on arrête ! »

Ron tapa du poing sur la table en criant cette phrase et tous se tassèrent brusquement sur leurs chaises, n'osant plus dire un mot face à la force se dégageant brusquement du père de famille qui ne supportait plus l'insolence de son fils aîné. Généralement, Scott était relativement doux et calme, aussi censé que sa mère, et voilà qu'il se comportait comme le pire des crétins, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Etait-ce ça la crise d'adolescence ? Déclenchée prématurément par un événement familial psychodramatique ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron s'emporta plus que jamais, refusant que son fils se montre aussi cruel en public et lui fasse aussi honte.

« Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, Scott, mais là nous sommes en famille et tu te comportes comme une crétin que je refuse d'avoir élevé ! Alors, tu te calmes ! On ne va pas faire toute une histoire de ce repas ni de ce qui nous a poussé à l'organiser. Ella est ici, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu te dois d'être poli… Que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, tout le monde se tait et on mange ! »

Timothy baissa les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante alors qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, peu accoutumé à ce que son père crie. Hermione soupira en repoussant légèrement sa chaise afin d'avoir plus de place. Elle hissa le garçonnet sur ses genoux, lequel enfouit son visage dans son cou en reniflant, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione adressa un regard meurtrier à son ex-mari qui baissa le sien vers son assiette en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante avant de conclure son petit monologue intérieur à haute voix :

« Et puis, on ne va pas passer dix ans à parler de deux ou trois… erreurs commises au fond d'une tente il y a seize ans tout de même ! »

Les doigts d'Ella se crispèrent violemment autour de sa cuillère et elle expira par à-coups avec l'envie d'hurler et de planter quelque chose dans le corps de sa mère qui –croisant son regard- s'empourpra légèrement. Elle failli se taire et oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire, faire comme si de rien n'était… Elle en fut incapable. La voix tremblante de rage, elle articula :

« Deux ou trois ? répéta-t-elle. Deux ou trois comme dans « j'étais complètement saoule et je suis tombée sur le mauvais type », deux ou trois comme dans « je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de voir ce que ça ferait de tromper mon mari » ou encore deux ou trois comme dans « je suis désolée, chéri, ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois et comme de par hasard je suis tombée enceinte »… C'est de ce genre de « deux, trois » là dont on parle ? Non, parce que je trouvais ça déjà limite d'être née de l'union d'une relation d'adultère de plusieurs semaines, mais si je dois faire celle qui a été conçue pendant une relation à la va-vite dans une tente, mieux vaut me prévenir tout de suite… »

Mr Granger failli s'étouffer à l'image sournoise et dégradante qui s'inscrit dans son cerveau à cette dernière phrase et son épouse posa tendrement sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui faire oublier cette atroce représentation de sa petite fille chérie. Hermione s'adressa alors pour la première fois directement à Ella, continuant à consoler son petit dernier qui n'écoutait plus du tout la discussion de peur d'entendre encore plus d'horreur.

« Je suis désolée, Ella, mais… Je saisis les raisons pour lesquelles tu es en colère contre moi…

- Non, ça j'en doute ! réfuta Ella en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant davantage au dossier de son siège, prête à polémiquer.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne vous déteste pas uniquement parce que vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée comme on abandonne un chiot sur le bord d'une quatre voies avant les grandes vacances. Je vous déteste parce qu'en toute logique, vous auriez dû avorter… Et je suis pratiquement certaine que depuis mon retour impromptu, vous regrettez aussi de ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

- Non ! Je… Je n'y ai pas… jamais…

- Ouais, encore un signe de votre lâcheté d'ailleurs. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais ce repas n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée parce que le coup de « jouons à la famille unie » ne plait pas à tout le monde… Alors… je vais vous laisser. »

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque et s'avança vers la porte jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève d'un bond, apparemment toujours choqué de ce qu'il avait appris quelques minutes auparavant à propos de la relation entre Théo et Hermione. Il songeait réellement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de sexe d'un soir ou deux, mais d'après Ella, l'histoire était bien différente.

« Des semaines ?

- Deux mois, précisa Hermione en s'empourprant légèrement. Mais… ça ne change rien, rien du tout. »

Ella se retourna sur le seuil et éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de drôle, sentant que sa colère pourrait exploser hors d'elle dans les prochaines minutes si elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis.

« Alors pour vous, il n'y a aucune différence entre l'histoire d'une nuit et une histoire de deux mois ? Vous… Vous savez pourquoi je vous en veux tellement ? Parce que contrairement à vous, mon père pensait que c'était plus ! Le problème, c'est lui ! Vous l'avez abandonné, lui ! Il… Vous étiez aveugle ou vous étiez juste un monstre sans cœur ? Il était raide dingue amoureux de vous ! Il aurait décroché la lune si vous la lui aviez demandée… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous rendre heureuse… Et vous l'avez laissé tomber pour un type que vous avez plaqué aussi finalement ? J'ai pensé pendant les seize dernières années que vous n'aviez pas voulu de mon père parce que vous saviez qu'il était la ligne courte de votre paume… celle brisée par la ligne de vie… Et en fait, vous n'en saviez rien. Vous l'avez abandonné lui. Je me fiche que vous n'ayez pas voulu de moi, vous ne m'aviez jamais désiré, vous n'aviez rien fait de particulier pour m'avoir en dehors d'oublier une nuit de lancer un sortilège de protection… Mais lui, vous… Vous avez joué avec lui. Vous avez passé des semaines dans ses bras en sachant parfaitement comment ça se terminerait. Vous l'avez laissé espérer… Vous lui avez fait croire qu'un jour, il pourrait avoir plus, un après à cette mission… Vous l'avez fait tomber amoureux de vous alors que vous saviez qu'il finirait seul et qu'il se sentirait mal parce qu'il avait trahi un type qu'il aimait bien, qu'il aurait pu briser une famille… Il a vécu pendant des mois avec sa culpabilité. Il vous a vue enceinte en se disant que c'était le mieux qui puisse vous arriver et en étant heureux pour vous ! Il a essayé de se reconstruire alors que pendant ce temps là, vous continuiez à lui mentir !

- Ella…

- Je n'étais qu'un fœtus. C'est facile à détruire, à faire disparaitre, à oublier, à détester… Je n'existais même pas vraiment quand vous avez fait votre choix. Mais lui, il existait. Vous lui avez fait du mal, à lui en étant consciente de ce que vous faisiez. Je me moque que vous m'ayez abandonnée… C'est lui qui en a souffert. »

Elle se figea en réalisant que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis une bonne minute et que tous les regards fixés sur elle s'apitoyaient un peu trop sur la pauvre fille qu'elle était. Elle chassa ses larmes, plus blessée dans son orgueil que par tout ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, déballant enfin ce qu'elle ressentait mais ne souhaitant pas montrer à quel point ça la touchait.

Ron paraissait s'être pris un coup de cognard en pleine tête. Ainsi, Théodore aimait Hermione ? Il eut du mal à se remettre de cette déclaration qui changeait beaucoup de choses à ses yeux. Si amour il y avait –et qu'il soit ou non réciproque- ça n'avait plus rien d'une banale erreur d'adultère qui animerait quelques discussions. Non, c'était bien plus important que ça. Il se détourna de l'adolescente en larmes pour scruter Hermione qui –les yeux brillant un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel- n'osait plus regarder qui que ce soit et serrait Timothy de plus en plus fort, quitte à l'étouffer.

Plusieurs émotions se peignaient sur ses traits assombris par la fatigue : chagrin, embarras, désir de se fondre dans le sol… Mais pas une seule nuance de surprise. L'amour de Théodore pour elle n'avait pas de quoi la surprendre de toute évidence. Ginny et Harry non plus ne paraissaient pas abasourdis pour le moins du monde, l'une parce qu'elle avait lu ce sentiment dans les traits de Théo dès qu'il avait pris Ella dans ses bras pour la première fois, et l'autre parce qu'Ella le lui avait fait comprendre un peu plus tôt. Leurs enfants, eux, s'intéressaient manifestement plus à leurs desserts afin de ne pas se mêler à cette histoire devenue brusquement plus complexe. Mr et Madame Granger ne lâchaient désormais plus leur fille des yeux, sauf pour guetter une nouvelle réaction chez leur petite-fille.

Mais Ella ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle venait de déballer trop d'émotions d'un coup et se sentait faiblir. Elle aurait voulu voir son père apparaitre pour se réfugier dans ses bras… Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmure mille mots de réconfort, la berce… Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour la consoler et l'emmener très loin de cette salle à manger. Elle finit par réaliser qu'il ne serait plus là pour la protéger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout fait pour le retrouver. Elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule.

Son regard se posa sur la cheminée. Revint à la table. Plusieurs fois. Puis se reposa une dernière fois vers la cheminée. Après tout, elle pouvait parfaitement quitter les lieux sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elle ne laissa à personne l'occasion de la rattraper et fila vers l'âtre dans lequel elle s'engouffra après avoir saisi une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

« Poudlard, bureau du professeur McGonagall ! »

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée tourbillonnante et de mille volutes lumineux, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva dans un bureau plongé dans le noir à cause de l'heure tardive. La directrice avait dû quitter le bureau depuis longtemps déjà et Ella en fut soulagée. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à fournir la moindre explication… Et il ne valait mieux pas. Elle quitta l'âtre et frémit, pas assez vêtue pour traîner dans Poudlard où la température ne s'élevait jamais beaucoup. Avec son simple t-shirt, elle aurait du mal à supporter l'air glacial des couloirs. Pourtant, elle s'efforça à sortir du bureau –sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux.

Un frisson parcourut son échine dès qu'elle se retrouva dans le passage d'un courant d'air et elle s'enroula inutilement dans ses bras qu'elle frictionna en reniflant. Avoir un mouchoir sur elle lui aurait été bien utile à cet instant. Elle souleva légèrement le bas de son t-shirt et sécha ses yeux avec le tissu blanc. Pourtant, ses larmes rejaillirent quelques secondes plus tard, et c'est dans un flou total qu'elle parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, sans se soucier réellement d'où elle allait.

Elle finit par se laisser glisser contre un mur et ramena ses genoux contre elle, y posant son front en tentant de cesser de trembler de tout son corps. Elle n'arrivait même pas à arrêter de pleurer, sans pour autant saisir pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas, son canal lacrymal la punissant apparemment de tous les moments dans sa vie où elle s'était empêchée de craquer. Un rire secoua son corps alors qu'elle s'imaginait totalement desséchée, déshydratée.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses yeux en reniflant et releva la tête. Pour se retrouver face à une main aux longs doigts pâles renfermant un mouchoir de tissu brodé. Elle suivit la courbe anguleuse du poignet aux veines bleues très marquées, l'avant bras aux muscles dessinés, les plis de la chemise couleur bordeaux. Puis son visage. Son sourire en coin. Cette fossette qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois. Le bleu de ses yeux pétillants d'humour. Toby.

« Tu peux le prendre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de pleurer ce soir. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** bOudOu, vOilou ! * Veux faire des bébés avec Toby * [xD] Alors, résumons... Ella me fait le même effet qu'Hermione étrangement. J'oscille entre l'envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour la réconforter, et l'envie de lui foutre une claque qui enverra valdinguer son cerveau jusqu'en Australie [Au moins ! xD]... Elle est trop habituée au "tout va bien dans le monde" & elle s'emballe & pleure bien trop vite [Que ceux qui me connaissent évitent toutes remarques désobligeantes... --'] Par contre, bon, j'avoue, j'aime bien Hermione, juste pour la giffle à Scott. J'ai longuement hésité... J'ai une très gentille mômôn pour qui le mot "punition" n'a pas de sens alors la réaction d'Hermione m'a choquée. xD Meuh j'en ai parlé à certains d'entre vous & donc, si vous avez des récriminations, prenez-vous en à _New-Story _& _Snivilly_. =P Enfin j'avoue qu'en même qu'il le mérite ce petit bip - bip - bip. Et que... EncOr' une fois je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, parce que je le comprends parfaitement. Ou c'est peut-être encore moi qui suis tordue, mais bon... j'essaie d'imaginer l'apparition d'une Ella dans ma vie, je ne serais pas ultra agréable, logique. Et puis, Scott étant rancunier & assez jaloux [Gènes de Ron, oust !]... Humm... Par contre, Timothy, z'l'aimeuh ! xD L'innocence & la spontanéité même ! Et... Hypérion. "Je suis gay ! Je suis gay !" =P Bon bah j'sais pas vous, mais j'aime cette scène. Enfin, ça commence bien entre eux... même si Ella peut pas s'empêcher de le matter [qui le pourrait ?]. Bon, revenons à Ella... & son discours. Et vlam dans ta face, Hermione ! xD Enfin, au moins, maintenant sait qu'elle n'a pas été détestable qu'avec Ella quoi... ='( Pov'ThéO ! Et je pense que Toby a une sorte de détecteur d'Ella-qui-pleure incrusté dans le crâne... Humm...

Alors, questions du jour, bonjour : Est-ce la Ella avec les yeux rouges & l'nez d'où coule de la morve plaira toujours à Toby ? [D'accord, c'était un simple coup d'essai... & pis c'est l'une des inquiètudes de la principale concernée dans la suite alors... xD] Est-ce que Scott va se calmer ? Est-ce qu'Hermione va enfin dire ce qu'on veut TOUS qu'elle dise : "Je suis une grosse conne" [ui enfin pour l'injure, vous pouvez la remplacer par autre chose selon vos envies...] ? Est-ce qu'on va revoir Théo un jour ? [enfait, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'on l'revoie au prochain chapitre ! Y'a une ptite scène avec lui ! hihihi -rire de demeurée.] Est-ce qu'Ella va fuir avec Toby sur un beau che... balais blanc ? ... Ok, je vais arrêter de dire des idioties & vous laissez dire les votres que je lirais avec plaisir !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	10. Chapitre 09

**Note de l'Auteur _** Est-ce vraiment la peine que je m'excuse encore ? Bon, je vais le faire quand même, mais bien parce que c'est vous ! Et puis, parce que je me sens coupable quand même... Mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire si cette espèce de *pleiiiiins d'insultes* d'Inspiration a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ? Je peux vous dire que ça me tue sans doute plus que vous...

Et puis, désolée aussi d'avoir répondu à vos reviews avec autant de retard. Mais j'étais pôrtie en "wikend" [long] familial à la recherche de l'Inspiration -j'ai fait beaucoup de kilomètres & d'heures de train, mais elle reste introuvable ! Si l'un de vous la voit, vous pouvez me prévenir ? & je n'étais pas sur l'Ordi... Bref, je vais tenter d'être plus sérieuse & disponible à partir de maintenant ! [bonne résolution du mois de juin -bah ui, si c'était le 1er janvier, ce serait moins drôle !] Bref, je m'excuse environ un millier de fois... & vous laisse avec Toby pour me faire pardonner =P [ui enfin, je vous le prête -comme à Ella- le temps du chapitre seulement hein ! xD]

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 09**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Il y a dans le cœur d'une femme qui commence à aimer un immense besoin de souffrir. __**»**_

**C**harles **N**odier.

**.**

**.**

Toby souriait, taquin plus que railleur pour une fois. Il tentait apparemment de lui rendre le sourire, ce qu'il réussit à faire de cette simple boutade. Ella saisit le mouchoir en reniflant, bredouilla un vague « merci » qui se perdit dans les tréfonds de sa gorge et il lui sourit à nouveau, rassurant, complice… Il ne l'observait plus comme il l'avait fait toute la semaine, comme si ses yeux fournissaient des rayons X et qu'il voyait à travers ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, elle se douta qu'en cet instant, avec ses yeux bouffis et son nez rouge, il n'avait aucune raison de la trouver jolie. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de se trouver encore une fois en train de pleurnicher devant lui, à croire qu'il possédait un radar permettant de la repérer à chaque moment de faiblesse pour la surprendre et la rendre pitoyable.

Il ne s'amusait pas de la situation, néanmoins, et ne se permit pas la moindre raillerie alors qu'elle se mouchait et épongeait ses yeux. Il se contenta de fixer un point sur le néant du mur pour éviter de l'embarrasser davantage, puis la dévisagea à nouveau, dominant la pulsion qui lui donnait l'envie quasi impérieuse de la serrer dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, de… Il exigea de son cerveau un peu plus de décence et de discipline et continua à caresser la jeune fille de la simple force de son regard à défaut de la toucher réellement.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de pleurer, il esquissa à un sourire et murmura, avec une tendresse qui lui venait parfois naturellement sans qu'il ne sache quelle part cachée de son cerveau commandait en ces instants :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui… Désolée pour ton mouchoir, soupira Ella en tentant d'insuffler au sourire qu'elle lui décrocha un peu de courage et de force.

- Ce n'est rien, j'en ai des centaines comme ça… »

Il se racla la gorge, gêné malgré lui de la situation à laquelle il n'était pas réellement habitué. Depuis quand devait-il consoler des gens –quels qu'ils soient ? Généralement, les personnes qu'il côtoyait pleuraient par sa faute… Il était celui qui faisait couler les larmes, non celui qui les essuyait. Il aurait pu se lever et fuir en courant –comme il mourait d'envie de le faire, il ne se le cachait pas mais se trouva dans l'incapacité totale d'obéir à cette petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait : « Tu peux encore éviter le deuxième éclair ! »… Il ne l'évita pas.

« Tu veux aller quelque part ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans un endroit où tous tes problèmes te sembleront complètement insignifiants, où chaque souci deviendra chimère, où tu oublieras même pourquoi tu pleurais au départ… »

Ella plissa le front, une ride d'expression se formant sur sa peau caramel clair qu'il désirer ardemment embrasser ou même mordre, et après une seconde de réflexion, elle s'enquit :

« Tu parles du paradis des alcooliques, de celui des fumeurs de substances illégales ou du paradis tout court ? »

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, lequel résonna dans le couloir et fit sourire la jeune fille qui s'extasia sur ce son d'une clarté admirable. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir boire ce rire à sa source, aspirer ce timbre exceptionnel auprès de sa bouche, goûter ses lèvres et boire chaque mot qui s'en extirperait. Ses joues s'enflammèrent sous l'effet de ses pensées. Comme toute fille de seize ans, les fantasmes ne lui manquaient pas et ses rêves lui apportaient parfois quelques secondes d'un érotisme encore peu réaliste… Pourtant, elle se surprenait pour la première fois à rêver éveillée. Les images se dessinaient devant ses yeux si bien qu'elle éprouvait mille difficultés à se retenir de sauter sur le garçon lui faisant face.

« Aucun de ces trois là, rétorqua-t-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaules, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Promis. Rien d'illégal ni de… mortel. Juste un endroit qui a une heure pareille est plus magique que tous les recoins secrets de ce château réunis. »

Il se leva, tendit sa main vers Ella et ne frémit qu'à peine lorsqu'elle la saisit. Il l'attira vers le haut sans éprouver la moindre peine et ne la lâcha pas, attendant à ce qu'elle la dégage elle-même si ce contact lui déplaisait. Elle ne le fit pas. Il sentit que ses poumons s'enflaient de fierté de parvenir à enfin paraitre normal et non complètement fou de colère face à elle, et –observant leurs mains liées- il avala sa salive avec plus de difficultés que jamais. Ce contact pourtant simple le grisait, l'enivrant d'une douceur qui lui était jusque là inconnue, et il songea bêtement qu'il faudrait désormais lui couper la main pour qu'il s'efforce à la lâcher.

Il la conduisit parmi des dédales de couloir et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il gravit les premières marches menant à la tour d'Astronomie qu'Ella quitta la torpeur confortable qui l'entourait. Elle ne montra aucun signe d'étonnement, mais lui accorda un minuscule sourire en lui lâchant la main pour saisir la rampe des escaliers en colimaçon et monter. Il avança derrière elle dans la pénombre, une main à quelques centimètres des hanches de la jeune fille pour prévenir d'une possible chute.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de la tour, le vent glacial lacérant brutalement leurs visages en les humidifiant d'une légère bruine. Seuls les étoiles et la lune éclairaient ce lieu et tout le reste semblait si noir qu'Ella comprit en un instant pourquoi Toby l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. En dehors de ces quelques éclats dans le ciel, la pénombre les entourait. Elle eut l'impression de flotter dans un néant seulement atténué par les lanternes accrochées aux nuages et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres presque malgré elle.

Les doigts de Toby effleurèrent ses reins et elle sursauta, puis un tissu recouvrit ses épaules et la peur s'évanouit avant même de prendre réellement forme. Il venait de retirer la chemise qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt blanc et la lui passa tranquillement, ne réalisant même pas à quel point il tremblait d'oser la toucher ainsi. Elle le remercia en s'empourprant, heureuse que le noir la cache. Elle distinguait à peine sa silhouette et savait qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose non plus.

Il la prit par les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'à la rambarde, l'invitant à s'asseoir au sol. Il hésita à prendre sa baguette pour leur offrir un peu plus de luminosité, mais décida qu'une telle atmosphère pourrait être plus propice aux confidences. Car il souhaitait réellement apprendre les raisons qui causaient sa tristesse et tenter de les apaiser.

Le bras d'Ella frôla légèrement celui de Toby alors qu'elle s'asseyait, n'observant pas la distance réglementaire entre leurs corps. Elle se moquait un peu d'être trop proche de lui, assez frigorifiée –et devinant qu'il l'était sans doute lui aussi- pour ne pas respecter certaines lois qui dirigeaient habituellement son cerveau. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors qu'il étendait ses jambes devant lui, et un silence paisible les entoura quelques minutes. Finalement, trop impatient, il demanda :

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

Ella se crispa très légèrement contre lui et il regretta d'avoir posé la question aussi abruptement. Pourtant, elle céda à l'envie de déballer la vérité à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun lien particulier avec cette nouvelle famille, et qui pourrait ainsi la dénigrer avec elle si besoin était. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait extrêmement doué à ce petit jeu. Après s'être mentalement préparée à toutes les réactions possibles et inimaginables, elle soupira :

« Ma mère est Hermione Granger. Mon père et elle ont eu une liaison… Elle a fait semblant de perdre son bébé à la naissance –bébé qu'elle était censé avoir avec Ronald Weasley- mais elle m'a refourguée à mon père. »

Elle sentit son regard sur sa nuque, entendant déjà le souffle de ses mille questions sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en poser une seule, préférant continuer avant de perdre le peu de cran qui lui restait :

« Mon père s'est fait enlevé –je ne sais ni par qui, ni pourquoi, ou du moins, je n'ai aucune piste réelle- et je suis venue ici pour recevoir un peu d'aide. Sauf que maintenant, je me retrouve avec cette mère qui n'en est pas une, et ce petit con de frère qu'est Scott qui est si en colère après moi alors que je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne… Et… ce soir, j'ai assisté à une sorte de diner familial qui a viré à la catastrophe. A cause de Scott. Et à cause de moi parce que j'ai répondu à chaque provocation... Et je m'inquiète pour mon père parce qu'il est peut-être réellement en danger et que j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps en étant ici… Et je m'inquiète aussi de ce qu'il se passera si on le retrouve et qu'il revoie ma mère parce qu'il est toujours fou amoureux d'elle et… Et puis je m'inquiète parce que je ne comprends rien à l'Astronomie et à d'autres matières, que je sens que les prochaines semaines ici vont être abominablement longues, que Scott va me rendre la vie infernale… que… »

Elle se tut et se moucha à nouveau, ses larmes ayant profité de ce débâclement sentimental pour s'échapper de ses yeux. Toby, paralysé par la crainte de ne pas savoir quoi dire pour tenter de la consoler, s'en voulu presque de lui avoir demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ait des problèmes avec des gens qu'il pourrait tabasser à l'occasion, ou autres soucis qu'il réglerait avec ses poings… Mais là, il semblait dans l'incapacité totale à démêler la situation. Alors il énonça la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Je pourrais t'aider en Astronomie… »

Elle pouffa en un sanglot et il se sentit plus pathétique que jamais. Parmi tous ses problèmes, il avait choisi de régler celui qu'un professeur ou n'importe quel élève pouvait résoudre et qu'elle même seule parviendrait à dépasser au bout de quelques temps. Son impuissance à aider Ella le rendit proprement malade et il enfonça ses ongles dans son avant bras gelé en espérant oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura :

« J'adorerais que tu m'aides en Astronomie.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, sérieusement. Je n'aime pas être nulle quand je sais que j'ai le cerveau pour comprendre et toutes sortes de moyen à disposition. Mais l'Astronomie, ça me dépasse… Quel est l'intérêt d'observer le ciel lorsque tout va déjà si mal sur Terre ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes à répondre, puis prit le risque de se ridiculiser en évoquant une passion qui lui attirait parfois quelques rires moqueurs et qu'il préférait habituellement garder secrète.

« C'est tout simple, il suffit juste que tu arrêtes de voir les étoiles comme des boules gazeuses qui gravitent bêtement dans l'univers, autrement tu n'arriveras jamais à te rappeler tous leurs noms… Il faut plutôt les voir comme des… personnes, t'intéresser non pas au côté scientifique de tout ça (Il désigna le ciel d'un large geste de la main.) mais au côté complètement irréaliste qui t'aidera à tout retenir. Par exemple, tu vois les sept étoiles très brillantes là-bas ? (Il montra d'un doigt ce dont il parlait et elle acquiesça.) Elles forment –avec d'autres moins lumineuses- la Grande Ourse. On raconte qu'elle représente une nymphe nommée Callistro qui faisait quelques bêtises avec Zeus. Et quand Héra a découvert ce qu'il se tramait entre eux, elle a changé la maîtresse de son mari en grande ourse et… Enfin, il y a plusieurs versions, mais apparemment Zeus l'aurait mise dans le ciel pour que les chasseurs évitent de s'en faire un manteau ! »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et Ella éclata de rire.

« Tu y crois vraiment ?

- Et bien… disons que c'est drôlement plus intéressant que de se dire que ce sont de bêtes mélanges d'hydrogènes et d'hélium…

- C'est sûr et certain ! Tu en as d'autres des histoires comme celle là ?

- La suite au prochain cours ! » articula-t-il avec une voix légèrement robotisée.

Elle le bouscula un peu avec un sourire et il n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher. Elle reporta finalement son regard vers le ciel, observant la Grande Ourse avec un œil bien différent. La mythologie l'avait toujours passionnée, mais les étoiles lui paraissaient bien pâles en général. Apprendre quelques légendes sur elles ne pourrait les rendre que plus captivantes. Elle sentit le bras de Toby contre le sien, résistant péniblement à l'envie de se coller plus encore à lui, autant pour se réchauffer que pour toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« Et donc, commença Toby avec un froncement de sourcil, Revenons au reste moins scolaire… Tes parents étaient amants et ta mère… Ta mère est une vraie… Enfin, je n'aimerais pas insulter ta mère, mais apparemment, ce qu'elle a fait la rend… Bref !

- Tu as le droit de la traiter de tous les noms, je ne la défendrais pas.

- Merci, Merlin ! s'extasia Toby avec un certain soulagement. Bon alors, j'ai pleins d'insultes qui me viennent, mais je crois que « garce adultérine et lâcheuse d'enfant » associé à des termes commençant par S ou C ou P lui iraient bien également. Mais je n'aimerais pas dévoiler des mots aussi outrageux à tes chastes oreilles.

- Chastes ? répéta-t-elle en mimant d'être offensée. Je jure comme un éleveur de Dragons dès que j'en ai l'occasion. »

Il saisit sa baguette et illumina violemment son visage avec un air soupçonneux qui la fit sourire –ses lèvres bleuies par le froid se tordant sur ses dents qui claquaient. Il réalisa qu'elle était congelée et lui lança un sortilège pour la réchauffer. Elle le remercia en grelottant et il regretta de ne pas avoir encore le droit de la serrer contre lui pour se charger de faire monter la température lui-même. Il admira ses boucles brunes qui frisottaient à cause de l'humidité, ses joues rougies par le froid, ses yeux encore brillants de larmes, glissa lascivement sur son cou…

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

La voix d'Ella l'extirpa de sa contemplation et il acquiesça en s'obligeant à regarder son visage au lieu de ce qui se tramait plus bas, plongeant son regard d'un bleu incroyable dans le sien. Elle hésita un millième de secondes, s'interrogeant elle-même sur l'envie qu'elle aurait d'obtenir une réelle réponse à cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et l'exprima enfin à haute voix :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ?

- Parce que j'attends que tu me poses ta question et que mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il était plus poli de regarder les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'ils parlaient. Qu'en plus de prouver ma bonne éducation, ça faisait le moi le dominant de la discussion…

- Je voulais dire, en général. » rectifia-t-elle avec un rire légèrement narquois.

Toby grimaça à cette nuance et lâcha sa baguette, les replongeant dans le noir afin d'oser réellement répondre, sans humour ou imposture quelconque. Il formula son petit discours dans sa tête avant de le prononcer à haute voix.

« La première raison est particulièrement simple et elle est partagée par tous les mâles de plus de treize ans de Poudlard : tu es magnifique. Et les nouveaux élèves sont forcément attirants jusqu'à ce qu'un autre nouveau débarque… »

Les joues d'Ella s'enflammèrent alors qu'une douceâtre chaleur irradiait lentement ses reins, comme si un feu coulait en elle, un volcan explosant dans son ventre pour se diluer dans toute la partie basse de son corps. Elle se liquéfia presque, mais voulait entendre la suite et essaya de rester concentrée sur le moment qu'elle vivait.

« La seconde raison est légèrement plus personnelle –ou du moins, je l'espère… Tu es un paradoxe à mes yeux, c'est assez dur à expliquer. La première fois que je t'ai vue, je ne pensais qu'à ton père, à ton nom, au côté Serpentard de ce que tu représentais et au fait qu'on pourrait devenir amis comme l'étaient nos parents. Je te voyais comme… une femme. Enfin, je te voix toujours comme une femme, je te rassure ! Mais… après, quand je t'ai retrouvée face aux autres abrutis de Serpentard qui tentaient de te faire du mal, je t'ai découverte beaucoup plus fragile, délicate… Et… je crois que j'aime bien le côté schizophrène de ta personnalité. »

Une ébauche de sourire fendit les lèvres de la principale concernée qui cette fois eu bien du mal à ne pas fondre littéralement sur Toby. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment une réponse, priant pour qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui ou ne se montre pas trop douce –ce qui la rendrait impitoyablement niaise… En fait, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle lui dise, ce qui minimisait légèrement le nombre de possibilités de réponses. Au bout d'un moment –temps qu'il lui fallut pour respirer à nouveau correctement- Ella repartit :

« Un peu comme toi… Le type qui gifle des filles puis déblatère un superbe discours sur les étoiles la seconde d'après ?

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai des circonstances qui expliquent tout ça. Je suis un Malefoy, un Serpentard et un Gémeaux… Je suis né pour être schizophrène ! Toi, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »

Elle éclata de rire face à sa répartie des plus étonnantes. Son rire s'évanouit dans sa gorge quand un rayon de lumière les éclaira. Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte pour découvrir Harry, sa baguette magique tendue devant lui, poussant un soupir d'apaisement, heureux de retrouver Ella –surtout en compagnie d'une personne pouvant réellement prendre soin d'elle. Ella mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure alors que Toby murmurait :

« Notre charmant intermède se finira là-dessus… »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et il se leva avant de l'aider à faire de même. Comme plus tôt, il ne lui lâcha pas la main… Jusqu'à ce qu'Ella le fasse, gênée d'être si proche de lui face à Harry qui retira sa veste pour la lui passer en voyant qu'elle tremblait. Il s'excusa d'un regard auprès de Toby qui –seulement vêtu de son t-shirt désormais trempé- devait avoir froid comme le montraient ses lèvres bleutées.

« Tu vas mieux, Ella ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire en refermant la fermeture éclair de sa veste sur la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse de claquer des dents. On s'inquiétait. »

Ella haussa les épaules en fuyant son regard afin qu'il ne puisse voir ses yeux toujours rougis par les larmes, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait encore pleuré, l'ayant aperçue peu auparavant. Il leur désigna la porte d'un signe de tête et illumina le passage de sa baguette avant de descendre les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs en silence, et Ella en profita pour observer Toby qui avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches.

Une goutte d'eau de pluie défila d'une mèche de cheveux à sa tempe, glissa lentement le long de son visage puis de son cou avant de se perdre dans le col de son t-shirt. Elle aurait voulu la suivre, poser sa bouche sur sa peau pour cueillir chaque gouttelette du bout de sa langue… Elle interrompit les dévergondages de son cerveau et tenta d'apaiser le volcan dont la lave explosait dans son corps depuis de trop longues minutes. Elle reporta son regard sur Harry qui lui accorda une moue railleuse montrant qu'il avait bien vu comment elle regardait Toby, et la lave se déplaça jusqu'à ses joues qui s'enflammèrent.

En une dizaine de minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent dans le hall, devant les portes de la Grande Salle où Hermione, Ron et Ginny accompagnés du professeur McGonagall les attendaient. Ginny parut apaisée dès qu'elle aperçut Ella, puis un froncement de sourcils marqua son visage dès que son regard passa sur Toby. Harry la rassura d'un sourire et elle comprit de qui il s'agissait… Tout comme le professeur McGonagall.

« Mr Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle avant même qu'il ne soit réellement proche d'elle. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans un couloir à cette heure ci ?

- On n'est pas dans un couloir, mais dans un hall… précisa Toby avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Et puis… Je faisais ma ronde de préfet.

- Un samedi soir ?

- Je prends mon travail très au sérieux, persifla-t-il.

- J'ai croisé Miss Davis vers 20h et elle m'a annoncé que vous n'étiez pas venu faire la ronde prévue…

- Oui et je m'en voulais énormément alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une nouvelle, au cas où quelques récalcitrants oseraient aller à l'encontre des admirables règles que je suis toujours à la lettre.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Mr Malefoy ?

- Il n'y a aucune loi punissant une quelconque forme d'ironie dans le règlement de l'école, professeur. Et là, je tiens à préciser que tout mon petit discours était purement ironique et que le but de tout ça tenait en un seul mot : « diversion »… Alors, puisque je suis quasi certain d'avoir vu un minuscule sourire sur vos lèvres il y a un millième de secondes, vous pourriez éviter de me punir ? »

Le professeur McGonagall souriait en effet, amusée par le sens des formules du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, lequel s'en sortait presque toujours sans punition simplement parce que les enseignants étaient trop étourdis par les mots qui s'extirpaient de sa bouche et en oubliaient l'intérêt même du châtiment. Cette fois pourtant, ce fut la présence d'Ella à ses côtés qui le sauva. Quoi qu'il ait fait auparavant, il venait d'aider Ella. Le reste importait peu.

« Très bien, Mr Malefoy, filez ! Et que je ne vous vois plus trainer à cette heure ci ! »

Toby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier, et se tourna rapidement vers Ella avant que la directrice change d'avis, mais mal à l'aise devant les adultes, il ne put que lancer un bref « bonne soirée » qui conclut maladroitement leur précédente discussion. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge nouée, puis revint vers les cinq adultes qui paraissaient être dans leurs petits souliers. Hermione et Ron particulièrement auraient apparemment souhaité être à l'autre bout du monde, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Le comportement de leur fils –inadmissible- les gênait d'ailleurs plus que les larmes d'Ella.

Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui le laissa naturellement aller contre son torse comme elle l'aurait fait avec son père, et il marmonna :

« On va rentrer. J'en connais une qui a besoin d'un bain chaud et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... »

Ella se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte pour acquiescer et ils se dirigèrent tous à nouveau vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall –et par conséquent vers la cheminée. Ella les entendait discuter de choses et d'autres, pour meubler une conversation factice peu entrainante, mais elle ne les écoutait déjà plus.

Son cerveau se concentrait sur un seul sujet : Toby. Toby qu'elle imaginait étrangement plus glacial et qui s'était montré chaleureux et à l'écoute. Toby qui lui insufflait inconsciemment des pensées peu convenables. Toby qu'elle aurait voulu suivre et avec lequel elle aurait adoré continuer de parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau et entra dans la cheminée après Ron et Hermione –qui voulaient sûrement préparer le terrain et lancer un sortilège de mutisme à leur fils. Elle bredouilla d'abord de vagues excuses au professeur McGonagall pour avoir interrompue sa soirée, puis disparut dans l'âtre, trempée et épuisée.

**.**

**.**

La salle Commune des Serpentard pouvait parfois prendre des allures de boite de nuit Londonienne huppée, en dehors du fait que la musique passée en fond sonore oscillait entre classique, hard-rock –trop hard pour Toby- et métal. Selon l'adolescent, permettre à un disque de Bach de côtoyer un album des Fracasseurs-de-Baguettes demeurait l'une des absurdités de la vie de ses condisciples. De plus, leur manière de se déhancher les rendait si risibles qu'ils n'en étaient pas provoquant. La classe des Serpentard semblait bel et bien avoir disparue de la surface de la Terre à la fin de la guerre. Seule Sam, installée près de la fenêtre, illuminait un peu de la scène d'une grâce vibrante même lorsqu'elle ne cillait plus. Elle ne participait même pas, mais sa présence suffisait à rendre la faune moins piteuse.

Toby se rapprocha d'elle en de grandes enjambées –escaladant les quelques corps enchevêtrés sur le sol- et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front chocolat avant de lui prendre la main, l'enjoignant de le suivre. Une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, il entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides pour en enfiler des plus secs –et surtout plus chaud- tout en racontant sa fin de soirée. Sam l'écouta déblatérer un monologue presque trop sentimental à propos d'Ella, monologue qui lui aurait donné envie de vomir en temps normal mais qui cette fois la fit sourire. Les yeux de Toby pétillaient simplement trop pour qu'elle ne puisse oser se moquer de lui –même pour le taquiner.

« Et que faisais-tu réellement dans Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon, jetant un sale dans un panier non loin de là.

Elle avait bien remarqué les quelques rougeurs marquant sa peau d'albâtre et savait parfaitement qu'Ella –aussi Nott qu'elle soit- n'aurait pu les lui faire aussi tôt. Toby parut agacé qu'elle pose la question, mais concéda à y donner une réponse.

« J'étais avec Louise Dunstan dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Toby… soupira Sam avec une pointe d'exaspération. Comment peux-tu passer une semaine à parler d'une fille comme si elle illuminait ta vie, et ensuite aller faire des galipettes avec la première venue ! Et puis, je te rappelle que tu as déjà couché avec Louise Dunstan il y a plus d'un an et que se taper ses ex est tout simplement navrant venant de toi ! C'est comme… recommencer à manger une part de pizza que tu aurais laissée dans un réfrigérateur depuis deux jours.

- Et bien disons que j'avais besoin de… de… »

Il haussa les épaules, manifestement gêné par la conversation. Le sujet « sexe » était sans doute dans le top 3 des discussions entre Sam et lui, mais il évitait généralement de montrer à quel point il n'était qu'un homme dirigé par des besoins fondamentaux qu'Ella ne souhaiterait sans doute jamais combler. Il n'allait tout de même pas arrêter de coucher avec des filles simplement parce que l'une d'elles l'obsédait. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant.

« Alors, fais comme les gens moches !

- Et que font les gens moches ? s'esclaffa Toby face au peu de considération que Sam accordait aux gens moins beaux qu'elle.

- Ils se tripotent eux-mêmes ! Et ça t'éviteras de tromper Ella… Enfin, ça t'éviteras d'aller à l'encontre de ce que souhaite ta conscience ! De plus, tu pourras ainsi te concentrer entièrement sur Ella. Attendre un peu avant d'obtenir ce que tu veux te fera le plus grand bien.

- C'est Miss-je-veux-tout-et-tout-de-suite qui dit ça ?

- Miss-je-veux-tout-et-tout-de-suite n'embête pas Mr-Amoureux avec ses faux problèmes ! C'est Mr-Amoureux qui devient trop romantique mais qui n'arrive pas à gérer l'afflue d'hormones ! Alors Mr-Amoureux va écouter sa meilleure amie qui donne toujours de bons conseils et cesser de se comporter comme un imbécile… D'accord ? »

Mr-Amoureux acquiesça.

**.**

**.**

Ella enfonça péniblement sa brosse dans la masse brune mouillée pesant sur ses épaules et entreprit un démêlage de toute évidence épique afin de retrouver une apparence humaine. Assise sur ses tout nouveaux draps, elle ressassait chaque moment de la soirée avec un arrière goût d'amertume dans la gorge, ne parvenant pas à comprendre comment la situation était passé d'angoissante à catastrophique. Limite apocalyptique. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant pour retrouver un peu d'ordre dans son existence plus si banale que ça ? Étrangement, contrairement aux autres adolescents de son âge, Ella n'aimait guère prendre des risques inutiles. Elle appréciait le calme et les certitudes qui emplissaient sa vie… Certitudes et habitudes qui s'effondraient à chaque seconde qu'elle passait sur le sol anglais.

Elle avait imaginé une mère froide et solide, une sorte de pilier d'intelligence incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Elle s'était retrouvée face à une mère protectrice envers ses deux autres enfants, si émotive qu'elle paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque seconde, seulement maintenue par sa famille.

Elle avait imaginé un Ron pataud et risible, le genre de type qui restait à tout jamais un ami. Elle s'était retrouvée face à un Ron capable de tout supporter, de porter sa famille à bout de bras pour que celle-ci ne se brise pas davantage, prêt à l'inclure même alors qu'elle craignait qu'il ne la rejette.

Et il y avait tous les autres dont son père lui avait dépeint un tableau criant de vérité qu'elle s'était efforcée de détourner car elle ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse être aussi parfait. Ils étaient tous identiques à ceux que décrivait son père avec une passion revigorante animée par ses souvenirs… Pendant toute son enfance, elle l'avait écouté avec un grand sourire et le désir d'en savoir plus sur ces gens comme pour imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir à leur côté. La réalité était bien différente.

Mais la pire de ses désillusions tenait en l'existence de Toby. Lorsque son père lui parlait de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti –et qu'il ressentait toujours sans oser le dire à haute voix- pour Hermione Granger, la puissance destructrice d'un tel sentiment avait plus effrayé que passionné Ella. Elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de devenir dépendante de quelqu'un, de l'aimer réellement au point de pouvoir tuer, trahir, fuir… comme son père l'avait fait. Et pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à foncer dans les bras d'un garçon qui ne tournait sans doute pas très rond, tout ça parce que chaque fibre de son corps lui clamait un besoin impétueux de le faire. Elle haïssait ses hormones, ses pulsions et tout son cœur qui la trahissait alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de le barricader bien en sécurité dans sa poitrine et qui semblait se rebeller désormais.

Ella tira plus fort sur sa brosse en poussant un rugissement de fureur, autant à cause de ses cheveux hérités de sa mère qu'à cause de tout le reste. Elle finit par se laisser entièrement retomber sur ses draps, les branches de la brosse toujours fichés dans ses boucles brunes pendouillant ridiculement.

Puis elle entendit le rire de Ginny près de la porte et se redressa légèrement en s'empourprant alors que la mère de famille l'observait, amusée par la scène. Scène qui lui rappelait étrangement d'autres moments de sa vie, lorsqu'elle retrouvait Hermione dans la salle du bain du 12 Square Grimmaurd à tirer sur ses cheveux pour tenter de les démêler un minimum avant de pouvoir lancer un sort.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Ella haussa les épaules, retenant la question qui faillit s'échapper de sa bouche : « Vous êtes coiffeuse ? ». Ginny s'approcha doucement d'elle, retira la brosse des nœuds avec douceur et s'installa derrière la jeune fille. Elle saisit une poignée de boucles avant de commencer à les démêler avec une délicatesse toute naturelle.

« Je peux te poser une question assez… personnelle ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Oui, je crois, acquiesça Ella sans se retourner de peur de voir dans les yeux de Ginny qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement obtenir de réponse.

- Tu as sous-entendu que Théo aimait toujours Hermione tout à l'heure… C'était une façon de dire qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais vraiment et qu'il l'aimera toujours d'une certaine manière ou ça veut réellement dire qu'il l'aime comme il l'aimait il y a dix-sept ans ? »

Ella resta silencieuse pendant une bonne minute, hésitante quant à la réponse à donner à une femme qui côtoyait tout de même beaucoup la principale concernée des émois de son père. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait accorder une confiance quasi aveugle à Ginny, et marmotta :

« Il parle d'elle à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec d'autres femmes, ou du moins, certaines pendant les vacances tentaient parfois de le séduire, mais il ne leur jetait que de rares coups d'œil peu intéressés, comme si un voile noir couvrait ses yeux et qu'il ne lui permettait pas d'admirer quelqu'un d'autre… Alors, oui, je suppose qu'il l'aime encore. Non juste son souvenir, mais elle, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, lui faire, me faire, il pardonne toujours et inconsidérément. Je présume que c'est dans ce genre de situation que le dicton « L'amour est aveugle » prend tout son sens, lorsque la personne abandonne toute lucidité et se retrouve incapable d'être rationnel. »

Ginny caressa doucement les boucles brunes de l'adolescente, sa nouvelle protégée qui semblait avoir bien trop de difficultés pour être secourue par une personne seulement. De plus, elle venait de réaliser que retrouver Théo ne serait en aucun cas la fin de toute cette histoire. Non. Ensuite, ils s'ancreraient dans une situation bien plus dramatique encore, une situation qui pourrait faire souffrir d'autres personnes, mais que seuls Théo et Hermione pourraient régler.

« Il est parfois ardu d'oublier son premier amour, soupira Ginny finalement pour seule réponse.

- Vous y pensez encore, vous ?

- Oui, tous les jours… étant donné que je vis avec lui. »

Ella se tourna brusquement pour enfin voir Ginny qui sourit en remarquant que la surprise peinte sur les traits de la jeune fille n'était pas feinte.

« Harry ?

- Oui, ça te parait si incroyable que ça ?

- Je pensais que le premier amour était… Vous savez… Celui qui chamboule toute la vie, mais qui est censé rester une relation d'adolescents… Celui qui se conclut très mal et qui fait comprendre aux jeunes à quel point c'est dur d'aimer et tout le tralala…

- Et bien, pas toujours. Harry a aimé une autre fille avant moi, Cho Chang. Enfin il dit qu'il ne l'a jamais aimée un centième de ce qu'il m'aime, mais je pense tout de même qu'elle a eu son importance dans sa vie. Mais pour moi, Harry a été une évidence absolue. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai imaginé la robe blanche, les enfants, comment on vivrait… J'étais une petite fille très romantique ! »

Elle grimaça en prononçant cette dernière phrase, comme pour expliquer que désormais –avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu- le romantisme n'était plus l'une de ses priorités. Et en effet, elle avait beau aimer Harry de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, et de toute minuscule particule de son être, elle n'était plus la fillette adoratrice qu'elle avait été. Son amour pour Harry s'était dévoilé plus passionnel et paradoxalement plus doux qu'elle ne se l'imaginait enfant. Elle avait souffert avec lui, eu peur pour lui, avait respiré chacun de ses souffles alors qu'il frôlait la mort durant la guerre… L'amour faisait souvent plus mal que la mort dans ces périodes si sombres, et celui qu'elle ressentait pour Harry aurait facilement pu la détruire. La vision des contes de fées n'était qu'une chimère. L'amour était bien plus fort et en même temps bien plus faible que celui conté dans les livres.

« Je n'ai jamais rêvé de toutes ces choses… confessa brutalement Ella en interrompant les pensées de sa toute nouvelle maman d'adoption. Quand je pense à mon avenir, j'y vois un travail très intéressant et passionnant, presque dangereux, et… mon père. C'est tout. Pas d'enfants ou de mari, ou d'animaux de compagnie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire de tes parents a été un échec flagrant que toi tu ne pourras pas trouver quelqu'un qui te convienne parfaitement… Ce Toby par exemple, qui te regardait comme si tu descendais tout droit du ciel et que tu avais été créée uniquement pour lui. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le bon ?

- Je le connais depuis une semaine…

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il le sera assurément. Ce sera peut-être le prochain. Ou celui d'après… Je veux juste te dire qu'il est possible qu'il le soit et que tu n'as pas à craindre d'accepter de te rapprocher de lui simplement parce que votre relation pourrait mal se finir… Parce qu'elle pourrait aussi ne jamais finir. Je crois qu'il faut toujours prendre le risque. Savoir et en souffrir est bien plus facile à accepter que de ne jamais savoir et vivre toute sa vie avec des questions et des regrets… Ne pas savoir est atrocement plus dur à supporter. »

Ella baissa la tête, surprise par la résonnance que prenaient ces mots dans son esprit, comme si Ginny depuis de longues minutes savait parfaitement sur quelle fréquence était branchée son cerveau, qu'elle l'avait captée et décidé au même instant de tenter d'abattre toutes les barrières d'Ella. Alors elle acquiesça. Après tout, quels risques prenaient-elles ? Il lui suffirait de fuir jusqu'en Australie au cas où tout ça finissait mal…

**.**

**.**

Hermione se débarrassa de ses talons hauts qui trouvèrent une place de choix sous le canapé, et remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine en fusillant du regard Ron qui –assis sur le fauteuil face à elle- sirotait son verre de champagne en se moquant cruellement de l'impression de manque qu'il provoquait chez son ex-femme. Après être rentrés de Poudlard, personne n'avait pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à s'attarder et la soirée s'était conclue hâtivement sans préambules d'aucune sorte. Edgar et Jean Granger avaient retrouvé le chemin de leur maison après avoir fait promettre à Ella qu'ils se reverraient, puis Ron avait raccompagné Hermione et ses fils. Timothy s'était couché sans faire d'histoire, épuisé, alors que Scott –enfermé dans sa chambre- avait refusé d'adresser la parole à qui que se soit.

Installés dans le salon, Ron et Hermione sentaient peser un silence qui s'alourdissait à chaque seconde et menaçait de s'éterniser si aucun d'entre eux ne prenait les choses en main. Ce fut Ron qui le brisa, trop de questions lui tournant dans la tête pour qu'il ne se laisse déborder par son besoin irrépressible de solitude.

« Tu savais qu'il était amoureux de toi ? »

Hermione tripota le bas de sa robe courte, jouant avec un fil qui en dépassait. Nerveuse, elle prit de longues minutes avant d'oser formuler une réponse convenable :

« Je crois que je savais, que je le sentais et… Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois, sauf que je…

- Tu ? insista Ron, désireux d'obtenir une réelle information quant à toute cette histoire qui lui paraissait de plus en plus complexe à comprendre.

- Je m'en moquais. »

Elle baissa les yeux en énonçant cette réplique d'une cruauté étonnante pour elle, mais mentir lui paraissait bien trop lâche à l'instant. Ron resta songeur, finit son verre d'une traite, puis réfléchit à cette simple phrase avant de soupirer :

« Et toi, tu l'aimais ? »

Hermione releva la tête, ses joues se parant d'une couleur rouge qu'elle-même ne sut analyser. Etait-elle en colère d'oser entendre une telle question ou rougissait-elle car elle n'avait pas de réelle réponse à offrir à Ron ?

« Je ne me posais pas la question, avoua-t-elle. Je t'aimais, j'aimais la simplicité et le confort qu'offrait notre couple, je voulais porter tes enfants, je te voulais toi pour toujours… Avec Théo, je… C'était différent.

- Différent, mieux ? Ou… Différent comment ?

- Différent parce que je savais que ça ne donnerait suite à rien, je jouais, j'étais une autre Hermione avec lui, plus… séductrice, plus passionnée. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, aimions les mêmes choses, étions aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre… Enfin, tu l'es aussi ! se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais lui s'enflammait à chaque discussion, m'offrait un réel échange que je ne pouvais habituellement obtenir qu'avec des adultes beaucoup plus vieux. Et je dois avouer que ça –cette impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne de mon âge qui me comprenne parfaitement- associé à son physique plus qu'avantageux… Avec lui, dans cette ambiance de la Baia Vermelha que tu ne connais pas, je n'étais plus vraiment ta femme… J'étais juste une femme. Une femme complètement… J'ai résisté pendant de longues semaines, mais dès qu'on a eu à partager un lit et non plus une tente, j'ai été… »

Hermione n'arrivait plus à formuler des phrases cohérentes, la boule de nerfs obturant sa gorge ayant à nouveau pris trop de place pour qu'elle s'exprime correctement. Ron se retrouva devant elle en un millième de secondes et bredouilla :

« Parle-moi… Ne t'angoisse pas à l'idée de me faire plus de mal ou d'en causer à qui que ce soit. Ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé me ronge, et je refuse d'être encore surpris à la prochaine annonce que ta fille… Qu'Ella, se rattrapa-t-il un peu trop tard, fera. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressentais à l'époque pour lui, parce que tout ce qu'on raconte dernièrement ne te ressemble pas… »

Hermione replaça énergiquement une boucle brune derrière son oreille en se mordillant les lèvres, arrachant un morceau de peau sans se soucier du goût de sang envahissant sa bouche. Ron resta muet en attendant qu'elle continue son récit, et elle le fit –la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Toi et moi, ça a toujours été parfait, en tout… On a toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre, on se chamaillait à cause de ça et nous sommes amis. Notre relation était logique, sans nuage, douce… Avec Théo, tout se transformait ! L'amitié frôlait la rivalité, le désir physique dépassait toute décence, l'envie de l'autre ne cessait jamais de peser entre nous… Il y avait ce goût d'interdit, ce moment avant commencer à me déshabiller où il doutait vraiment, et vacillait même avant d'oser se reprendre et… Je me disais tous les soirs que c'était la dernière fois, mais le lendemain, je cédais… Le désir trop impétueux ne nous laissait pas réellement de possibilité de retour et on a continué jusqu'à… Jusqu'à la fin de la mission. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quelques semaines plus tard et… Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Ron. L'idée même que tu m'abandonnes, que tu décides de briser notre amitié m'était simplement intolérable…

- Et… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas avorté dans ce cas ? »

Hermione sentit ses larmes, lourdes sur ses cils, et en battant des paupières, les fit glisser sur ses joues, réalisant qu'ainsi, le nœud de sa gorge disparaissait un peu… Moins rapidement qu'avec l'alcool, mais la douleur s'apaisa néanmoins.

« J'y ai pensé, confessa-t-elle en n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et je… j'avais peur de regretter, de m'en vouloir, de causer des dommages sur mon corps en ratant la potion comme ça arrive si souvent… Et puis, ta mère m'a félicitée. Elle l'avait remarqué et j'ai su que… Peut-être que sans ça, j'aurais avorté, je n'en sais rien, mais ta mère le savait et ça a réduit les possibilités…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu l'élever.

- Avec Théo à côté ? Il aurait su qu'elle était sa fille… Il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber. J'ai envisagé des milliers de stratagèmes, plus fous les uns que les autres, Ron. Je t'assure que ce que j'ai fait était le mieux.

- Le mieux pour toi, rectifia Ron avec un sourire amer.

- Non… Le mieux pour nous. »

Elle posa tendrement sa paume sur son joue couverte de tâches de rousseur, observant la larme qui y coula. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour ne plus la voir le temps de retrouver sa respiration et le courage des Gryffondors qui lui faisait tant défaut depuis quelques temps. Il décida d'oublier ce sujet, refusant de croire qu'elle l'impliquait dans son crime alors qu'il n'en prenait connaissance que maintenant, seize années trop tard. Il exposa alors une nouvelle interrogation, un élément dont il n'avait pas saisi le sens lors du discours d'Ella.

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire de lignes courtes et longues ? »

Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait, ayant appréhendé dès qu'Ella eu prononcé certains mots qu'une question lui soit posée sur ce sujet en particulier… Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Mais maintenant qu'une autre personne proche d'eux la connaissait, elle ne pouvait avoir d'autres choix que celui de dire la vérité.

« Meleke Tsaritsa, la Reine des Elfes des Montagnes, lisait dans les lignes de la main…

- Tu n'as jamais cru à toutes ces sornettes…

- Quand elles venaient d'une folle comme Trelawney, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée d'y croire. La Reine… c'était autre chose. Toute la vie de ce peuple est basée sur ses prédictions. Elle savait que nous allions venir, elle savait pour la guerre –alors qu'ils vivent éloignés de toute civilisation et elle savait pour Théo, toi et moi. Elle savait tout, Ron. Elle ne fabulait pas.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit à notre sujet ? »

Hermione ouvrit sa main, paume vers le ciel, et son ongle glissa contre les deux lignes fines striant son épiderme. Ron réalisa en regardant sa propre main qu'il n'avait qu'une marque là où Hermione en possédait deux, et il plissa le front pour seule interrogation. Elle expliqua doucement :

« Selon elle, ses deux lignes parallèles vous représentaient… Vous étiez les deux amours de ma vie. Et il me fallait deviner lequel de vous deux possédait celle-ci, la plus longue…

- Et tu as parié sur moi.

- Non. Je… enfin, si, au départ. Puis en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris qu'elle ne représentait pas un amour comme entre hommes et femmes, mais… Nous trois. Toi, Harry et moi. Ce que nous sommes les uns pour les autres est bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir comme sentiments amoureux envers toi…

- Et envers Théo, conclut Ron avec un sourire triste, presque nostalgique.

- Oui. C'est vous deux, Harry et toi, qui comptez réellement à mes yeux. Sans vous, je ne suis rien, rien du tout… Vous êtes la ligne longue de ma paume. Théo était la passade coupée par la vie. »

**.**

**.**

A travers la fine lucarne, un bref rayon de soleil –le seul qui viendrait caresser sa joue avant que les nuages n'interviennent- réveilla Théodore Nott. Allongé sur un matelas trop fin –une paillasse d'herbe aurait sans nul doute été plus confortable- il observait le linoléum entourant entièrement la cage que représentait la petite cellule : du plafond, aux murs et au sol, tout était recouvert de ce revêtement à l'apparence plastique, sans aucun motif. Le jour de son arrivée, lorsqu'il avait été balancé sans aucune douceur au fond de sa prison, il avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire scientifique… Qui d'autres que des fous de science auraient pu aménager une telle pièce ?

Il n'y avait pas de barreaux à la lucarne. Théo la fixait tous les jours. Avec quelques kilos de moins, il aurait peut-être pu s'y faufiler, mais rien ne le préparait à ce qui l'attendait dehors… Cette jungle, sans doute infestée de créatures qu'il ne pourrait affronter sans baguette magique –objet dont on l'avait privé. Il savait également que le Transplanage serait impossible à réaliser à l'intérieur du domaine. En clair, il était coincé.

Il glissa ses doigts contre le caoutchouc du mur et appuya dessus avec une grimace, attendant patiemment le petit déjeuner qu'on lui glisserait par une sorte de chatière. Au moins, il était nourri –sommairement, mais nourri quand même, il avait le droit à des douches et à des toilettes –bien qu'il doive demander la permission d'abord et qu'en général, il fallait attendre une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle lui soit accordée- et dormait… Lorsque son sommeil n'était pas interrompu par des cauchemars.

Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps… Depuis quand était-il ici ? Trois semaines ? Quatre ? Davantage ? Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, mais perdit le fil de ses pensées avant même de pouvoir s'y accrocher dès que le prénom _Ella_ vint s'insinuer dans son crâne. Sa fille était seule depuis bien trop longtemps. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de se raccrocher aux souvenirs qui lui restait. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, c'est l'image d'Ella, à trois ans à peine, dans les bras de la Reine des Elfes qui caressait ses boucles brunes en chantant une berceuse qui lui parvint. Le chant Elfique envahit son corps tout entier, résonnant en lui alors que chaque syllabe heurtait son crâne avec tendresse, caressant chaque nerf de son corps endolori…

Le claquement brutal de son plateau contre le sol interrompit le chant de la Reine en lui, et il rouvrit les yeux en se levant. Il récupéra rapidement le plateau, affamé, et enfourna le petit pain qui lui était proposé en une bouchée à peine. Puis il saisit le fruit, le faisant rouler dans sa paume comme tous les matins. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une pomme –comme d'ordinaire. Pour la première fois, c'était autre chose, une chose qu'il observa avec attention. Il s'agissait d'un Kàhoy, un fruit rouge sang trop sucré et spongieux. Un fruit qu'il n'avait goûté qu'une seule fois auparavant, avec les Elfes. Un fruit qui –selon la Reine- ne se trouvait qu'aux alentours de la Baie.

Le cœur de Théo s'emballa. Etait-il possible qu'il se trouve à proximité des Elfes ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cerveau s'arracha de la léthargie qu'il s'était imposé, et l'excitation fourmilla dans tout son corps. Un plan. Il lui fallait un plan. Mécaniquement, il se mit à chantonner la Berceuse d'Ella, d'abord d'une voix tremblotante puis beaucoup plus ferme, beaucoup plus forte…

Jusqu'à ce que le geôlier lui ordonne de se taire.

**.**

**.**

Ella bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir les yeux, son regard s'arrêtant sur les rideaux derrière lesquels le soleil perçait. Elle entendait toujours les vagues et fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller s'y jeter et nager… Les températures ne le lui permettraient sans doute pas, mais elle se promit d'essayer. Puis des bruits plus proches attirèrent son attention et elle se redressa entièrement dans son lit, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait qu'elle s'était permise une grasse mâtinée peut-être imméritée. Elle se leva d'un bond, replaça son t-shirt trop long ayant appartenu à son père et qu'elle lui avait piqué à dix ans, avant de filer vers les escaliers, s'emmêlant les pieds dans son bas de jogging.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et se figea sur le seuil. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à se coiffer et à s'habiller un minimum avant de descendre ? Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous présents, en plus grand nombre que la semaine précédente. Charly, Fred et George Weasley –ainsi que Katie et Angelina, les épouses des jumeaux, Dean, Lavande, Seamus, Parvati, Fleur et sa petite sœur, le Ministre de la Magie : Kingsley Shacklebolt et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas avaient fait le déplacement. Et tous avaient le regard fixé sur elle. Ses joues devinrent écrevisses alors que Fred lançait à Ron :

« Sérieusement, comment tu as fait pour ne pas voir que c'était la fille de Mione au premier coup d'œil ?

- Facile à dire pour toi, répliqua Ron en bougonnant. Tu le savais avant d'arriver. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Ella virait les siens aux bouts de ses pieds nus. Hypérion arriva derrière elle et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules avec un grand sourire railleur, amusé par l'effet de surprise créé qui avait parfaitement fonctionné sur elle.

« Je vais aller m'habiller… » souffla Ella en se dégageant rapidement sans dire bonjour à qui que ce soit.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et Hypérion releva un sourcil en direction de son père, lequel signifia d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne d'Ella. Il reprit son discours à propos de tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos de l'enlèvement de Théo comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu et les autres l'écoutèrent à nouveau attentivement. A chaque fois que le prénom de Théo était énoncé, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre observaient Hermione, en attente d'une réaction qui ne venait pas. Un masque de froideur posé sur son visage, Hermione mimait d'être désintéressée de la situation. Elle ne souhaitait pourtant pas donner ce plaisir à qui que ce soit. Ils s'interrogeaient tous sur les liens entre Théo et elle, ils voulaient tous obtenir des détails croustillants… Elle ne dirait rien.

Ron glissa sa main dans la sienne avec douceur et lui accorda un clin d'œil, souhaitant lui insuffler un peu de courage pour qu'elle supporte les messes-basses de ceux qui se disaient ses amis, mais qui désormais, avaient plus des allures de vautour.

Hypérion resta adossé à la porte du salon, alors que tous les autres jeunes et enfants des membres de l'Ordre jouaient sur la plage ou s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque pour quelques concours de jeux de société. Lui était bien trop intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Il voulait participer à cette nouvelle bataille, aider Ella à retrouver son père et la soutenir dans toute cette histoire. Avec Scott et Maïa, Ella aurait bien assez à supporter et il se devait de faire pencher la balance, même s'il ne la voyait que le week-end.

Ella réapparut, vêtue de son même vieux jean que d'habitude et d'une tunique noire. Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, tous les regards se figèrent à nouveau sur elle et Ginny grommela :

« Vous allez faire ça à chaque fois ? À croire que vous n'avez jamais vu d'adolescente de seize ans de vos vies !

- Je crois surtout qu'ils n'ont jamais vu la fille illégitime d'un type qu'ils pensaient être un traitre et d'une amie qu'ils imaginaient être une sainte, rectifia Ella sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de bredouiller : Désolée… »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, suivis de peu par nombre de membres de l'Ordre. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de s'installer où il restait de la place avant d'aller lui chercher un petit truc à grignoter. Elle s'assit donc par terre, sur la moquette, proche d'Harry, et Hypérion se posta près d'elle avec un sourire complice.

« Tu t'es remise de la soirée d'hier ? s'enquit-il en un murmure alors qu'Harry se replongeait dans son discours.

- Oui… Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. J'éviterais Scott à partir de maintenant et puis voilà ! Il ne m'aime pas, ça n'a pas d'importance, j'y survivrais… Et je n'hésiterais à lui en coller une s'il s'avère être trop agaçant.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, je ne frappe jamais personne… Mais, je lui lancerais un sort ! »

Hypérion étouffa un rire alors que le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall défilait sur lui. Ella ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en écoutant Harry et avala goulûment le léger déjeuner que lui rapporta Ginny. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et lança un « Et voilà ! » peu rassurant.

« Attend… C'est tout ! s'écria Charly. On est censé faire quoi de ça ? Il doit y avoir des dizaines d'entreprises que les plantes de Théo intéresseraient…

- Mais rares sont celles qui seraient capable de planifier un enlèvement ! riposta Ella avant de se taire, réalisant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de parole à cette assemblée. Je…

- Tu as le droit de parler, sourit Harry. Et tu as raison… La plupart des entreprises de ce genre sont avant tout financées par des hôpitaux et autres centres de médicomagie, et n'ont par conséquent pas les moyens d'entreprendre de telles affaires ! Seules les entreprises privées retiennent notre attention à Neville et à moi. Et ça réduit tout de même considérablement le nombre de suspects. En clair, il nous reste neuf entreprises à étudier, voir espionner. Et c'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin de vous… Je sais que vous travaillez tous, mais j'espère que vous prendrez un peu sur votre temps libre pour plancher là-dessus. N'oubliez pas que Théo a sauvé bon nombre d'entre nous pendant les batailles… Il était l'un des nôtres, qu'il ait participé à la fin de la guerre ou non. Si certains ne comptent pas s'engager à fond dans les recherches, qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant. »

Il jaugea les personnes présentes, menaçant de son regard ceux dont il doutait le plus, prêt à distribuer des claques si un seul osait seulement ciller. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea d'un poil et un bref sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry avant qu'il ne saisisse une pile de dossiers.

« Il me faudrait huit groupes parmi vous, donc organisez-vous comme vous le souhaiter, en tentant de vous répartir selon vos emplois du temps si possible, et prenez un dossier par groupe. Votre travail sera simple : étudier, fouiner, espionner, poser des questions, prendre des risques… Comme autrefois. Et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ramollis depuis la fin de la guerre, parce que ça ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir ! Au moindre doute, prévenez-moi à Poudlard, je serais à votre entière disposition. Clair ? »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, de toute évidence habitués à suivre les directives d'Harry qui durant la guerre avait mené chaque bataille en tant que chef. Il les avait conduit à la victoire, et ils lui accordaient tous une confiance aveugle désormais, bien qu'ils n'aient plus de Mangemorts à abattre. Après quelques minutes d'un bazar innommable et d'une désorganisation presque organisée pour certains, Harry nota la composition des groupes sur une feuille. Finalement, Ginny proposa à boire à tous et le sujet « Théodore Nott » fut oublié pour quelques minutes sous le regard dépité d'Ella.

Elle quitta la pièce et s'installa dans les escaliers, de là où elle pouvait observer les autres sans qu'ils ne tentent de l'inclure dans leurs discussions tout en cherchant à lui soutirer quelques informations croustillantes à propos de ses parents. Hypérion lui adressa un sourire depuis le salon, lui demandant d'un geste si elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne, ce qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi cette foule de gens qui dans sa vie avaient toujours appartenu au passé de son père et non à une quelconque réalité. Elle appuya son coude sur son genou et son menton vint se caler dans sa paume.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'elle au bout de quelques minutes et lui tendit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu avec un sourire de connivence. Ella but le liquide brûlant en quelques secondes et toussota sous le passage de l'alcool dans sa trachée. Elle posa le verre près d'elle sur les marches et releva les yeux vers l'enseignant.

« Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise dans la foule… Enfin… J'ai vécu uniquement avec mon père et… Voir tous ces gens me fait tout drôle.

- Je comprends, soupira Severus en s'appuyant au bas de la main-courante. J'avoue que je suis davantage là pour aider Théodore que pour voir tous ces zigs qui –même avec la guerre- sont restés des adolescents pour la plupart. Regarde Lavande Thomas par exemple. Je serais prêt à parier tout ce que j'ai qu'elle est ici pour savoir comment Hermione s'est retrouvée enceinte plus que pour chercher à régler le moindre problème. Toujours avide de ragots comme elle l'était à seize ans. Les autres suivent Harry sans se poser de questions, ne se souciant pas réellement d'aider ton père, mais plus de continuer à soutenir Harry quoi qu'il veuille faire.

- Mais… Ils prendront tout de même cette histoire au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils préféreraient tous qu'on leur coupe un membre que de décevoir Harry. Ils seront présents. »

Elle le remercia de la rassurer, et reporta son regard sur la salle où désormais quelques enfants et adolescents s'étaient incrustés, certains lui jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose de particulier. Severus étouffa un rire face à ces réactions puériles et chuchota :

« Tu devrais y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ne veulent pas de moi ici…

- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois le faire. Montre-leur que tu as parfaitement ta place dans cette assemblée, que tu es toi aussi la fille de l'un des leurs et que ton père était un membre de l'Ordre même s'ils l'ont oublié… Fais-lui honneur ! »

Ella releva les yeux vers lui, réalisant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas décidé, ne se souciant pas des regards des autres. Elle s'approcha de Winifred qui lui adressa un immense sourire avant de la présenter à d'autres, tentant de l'inclure dans la sphère du Phoenix où tous étaient nés et avaient grandis. Sphère dont Ella aurait pu faire partie. Elle s'imagina brièvement la vie qu'elle aurait eue si son père avait décidé de l'élever en Angleterre… Et compris immédiatement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'en remercia mentalement, heureuse d'avoir eu une vie à part, sans guerre, sans clans, sans ennemis à abattre. Elle se sentit plus forte un instant. Puis réalisa qu'elle était au contraire plus faible qu'eux tous. Plus seule. Plus différente. Trop habituée au bonheur pour se faire au malheur. Elle avait été trop protégée. Trop pour être préparée à survivre au cas où son père l'abandonnait…

**.**

**.**

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, devant la chaumière la plus colorée du monde, le facteur moldu déposa une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres en prenant conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation : jamais il n'avait eu à poster la moindre chose aux méchants sorciers de la maison colorée !

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili voilou ! J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup... ? Enfin, qu'il vous aura plu en tous les cas. Perso, j'aime bien Toby & son trip sur les étoiles. J'craignais un peu de le faire trop... Trop. & j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais j'voulais qu'il puisse l'aider en quelque chose & finalement ça m'a donné pas mal d'idées pour leur "relation" [vous verrez au prochain chapitre ! =D] du coup j'ai choisi l'Astronomie... avec toutes les nouvelles possibilités que ça offrait =D Et aussi comment il répond à McGo [veux toujours lui faire des bébés à Toby hein xD] & pis... faut vraiment qu'ils calment leurs hormones Ella & lui. lOl. J'sais plus qui -ah si, _loufoca-granger _!- parlait d'eux deux enfermés dans une pièce à faire des choses pas catholiques ! Faut pas leur donner des idées de ce genre hein ! Comment je fais pour les tenir moi après ? xD & puis, j'aimeuh mon Severus d'amour [pfiOu, j'vais pas tarder à me faire tuer par certaines !] comment il est tout... severusnouchet avec Ella x] Hermione... Détestable, non ? Comment peut-on s'en moquer quand quelqu'un nous aime hein ? [dit l'auteur sans coeur derrière son écran... xD] Bon, ok, j'la comprends, mais c'est pô facile à accepter quand même. Mais après, j'aime bien son explication par rapport aux lignes... Même si j'suis pas sûre que les elfes approuveraient.

Et puis... le plus important : Théo ! =D Ptite scène j'avoue... D'ailleurs, elle était totalement imprévue... Mais j'ai commencé à écrire & Théo s'est imposé en criant "Oh, tu m'oublies ! J'veux apparaitre !" Et je n'ai pas pu lui résister ! [aucune volonté, j'vous dis !]

Questions : D'où qu'elle vient la lettre de la fin ? [euh d'ailleurs, s'il vous plait, faites m'y penser ! C'est le genre de détails que j'vais oublier tel que j'me connais ! xD] Est-ce que Toby va arracher les vêtements d'Ella dans le prochain chapitre ? Ou Ella ceux de Toby ? Ou... bah vont-ils se déshabiller ensemble ? xD [l'prochain chapitre est d'ailleurs centré sur eux d'eux...] Hermione va-t-elle enfin réaliser qu'elle a fait des trucs pas forcèment malins dans le passé ou va-t-elle continuer à croire qu'elle avait raison ? Et pis Théo... Des idées de où qu'il est & pourquoi & comment il va s'en sortir ?

BrefOuille, je vous remercie encore pour tous vos reviews ! -auxquels je répondrais plus rapidement à l'avenir au lieu de me flageller ensuite xD

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'Auteur _** Toujours autant d'attente de la part de la très méchante auteuse que je suis... enfin en même temps, j'me dis que j'ai parfois lu des fictions dont les auteurs postaient un chapitre tous les 36 du mois sans s'inquièter outre-mesure, donc... 2 semaines d'attente, ça va, j'suis pas trop trop sadique. Juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça.

Chapitre Spécial Toby / Ella... A peu de choses près. Ou du moins, ça tourne beaucoup autour d'eux... Par la suite, il n'y aura [normalement] plus de chapitre exclusivement sur ce "couple". Autrement, pas de -M à signaler donc les z'enfants, vous pouvez lire [xD] sauf si vous vous offensez de tout & n'importe quoi, que vous êtes mormons ou que vous vous appellez Edward Cullen [bah ui, il est coincé l'petiot, faut se l'avouer !] Enfin, je pense tout de même finir par la mettre en -M, même si le -M de nos jours, c'est plus c'que c'était [dis avec une voix de grand-mère]... enfin cette fic va pas virer littérature porno si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir [aurai-je entendu des soupirs de déceptions ? =P] Bref, j'arrête de dire des bêtises &...

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 10**

**.**

**.**

_**« **Le regard chez une femme est un interprète toujours charmant qui se charge de dire avec complaisance ce que la bouche n'ose prononcer.** »**_

**P**ierre **C**arlet de **C**hamblain de **M**arivaux.

**.**

**.**

Dans les couloirs illuminés d'une lueur tamisée de soleil, Ella abandonna Winifred qui voulait récupérer quelques affaires à son dortoir avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle lui adressa un dernier petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner vers les grandes portes, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses pas la conduisaient naturellement à l'extérieur du château. Elle espéra qu'_il_ soit encore présent, malgré l'heure déjà tardive et un bref sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'elle aperçut sa silhouette élancée qui parcourait le peu de distance restante entre la tour des Serdaigles et le lac. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se rasséréna avec dynamisme : dire bonjour, proposer un rendez-vous pour les cours d'Astronomie, sourire et ne pas prononcer un seul mot de travers si possible. Faire tout ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Elle inspira à fond avant de s'avancer vers la rive où Toby s'était allongé pour reprendre son souffle, son torse se soulevant à une vitesse alarmante comme si son cœur ou ses poumons pouvaient se rompre. Les yeux clos, il la sentit arriver, percevant chaque bruissement que produisaient ses pas contre l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'ombre d'Ella vint rapidement se placer au dessus de lui, cachant le soleil un instant, et il rouvrit les yeux.

« Salut, dit-il bêtement en s'injuriant mentalement de la toute nouvelle maladresse qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait auprès d'elle.

- Salut, répondit-elle tout aussi bêtement en se giflant mentalement d'être aussi stupide et gauche face aux garçons et à lui particulièrement. Tu… Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air au bord de l'apoplexie ! »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il l'était sans nul doute ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller parfaitement bien, même mieux que ça… Il planait à mille lieux du sol, chaque battement de son cœur retentissant dans tout son corps avec une force brute, son sang qui animait chaque partie de son être vibrant, ses muscles tous endoloris… Il se sentait vivant. Plus que d'habitude. Et voir Ella dans l'un de ces instants le rapprochait inexorablement du septième ciel. Il leva finalement la main, l'invitant à la saisir et à s'allonger auprès de lui. Ella le fit sans réfléchir une seule seconde et le rejoint sur l'herbe fraiche et humide sans se soucier de salir sa tenue.

Elle s'installa sur le ventre après une minute à observer le ciel en silence, et –appuyée sur ses coudes- pivota son visage vers Toby qui s'amusait mentalement à trouver des formes aux nuages blancs. Puis il se tourna vers elle en sentant qu'elle le scrutait.

« Oui ?

- Pour les cours d'Astronomie, tu veux toujours m'aider ? »

Cette question aurait pu être une invitation sensuelle et pleine de promesses… Elle fut rendue pitoyable par le tremblement de sa voix et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux en remarquant qu'un sourire narquois pourfendait les lèvres de Toby. Il espérait bien qu'elle le lui demanderait et avait réfléchi durant tout le week-end à un moyen infaillible de la séduire. Son plan pour la soirée s'était dessiné dans son esprit et il s'impatientait à l'idée de le mettre en application.

« Bien évidemment. Ce soir, vingt-et-une heures dans le couloir de l'aile droite près de la salle de Métamorphose. Tu vois où c'est ou je dois venir te chercher devant les quartiers de Serdaigle ?

- Je trouverais. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi nous ne nous retrouvons tout simplement pas sur la Tour d'Astronomie ?

- Parce que nous n'irons pas sur la Tour d'Astronomie, persifla-t-il, heureux qu'elle lui pose la question et fier de son projet.

- Mais… Nous allons bien observer les étoiles ?

- En effet. »

Il se leva d'un bond et se pencha au dessus d'elle, un mystère qu'elle ne pourrait résoudre planant dans ses pupilles, éclairant son visage d'un sourire plein de malice. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et eut bien du mal à rester concentrée pour essayer de démêler ce qu'il racontait. Elle laissa tomber dès l'instant où il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils évitent de cacher ses yeux. D'une voix énigmatique et impénétrable, il articula :

« Tu verras. C'est une surprise. »

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse de sa part, ne voulant pas lui laisser l'occasion de le faire flancher. Car il sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui exposer son plan dans les moindres détails, trop impatient pour tenir sa langue. Pourtant, il désirait la surprendre plus que tout au monde, lui donner envie de passer d'autres soirées en sa compagnie… Il réalisa qu'il jouait souvent à ce petit jeu, avec toutes les filles de Poudlard d'ailleurs. L'important était de les rendre dépendantes de lui, de sa peau, de son sourire, de sa voix, de son sexe… Et elles l'étaient.

Il s'adossa au mur face à la Grande Salle et frotta ses doigts contre ses yeux avec une grimace. Mais Ella n'était pas toutes ces filles. Il voulait la voir, elle. Habillée ou nue, bavarde ou muette, triste ou heureuse… Il comprit qu'en préparant son plan, pas une seule seconde il ne s'était imaginé passant la nuit avec elle, ou du moins, pas consciemment. Elle serait différente, il le savait. Ella n'était pas toutes les autres, elle était unique… Simplement parce qu'elle seule avait réussi à créer une telle tempête dans son cerveau. Tempête qu'il se devrait de mesurer s'il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

**.**

**.**

Ella ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter, se posant mille et une questions sur les plans prévus par Toby pour leur soirée… Soirée qui avait davantage des allures de rendez-vous amoureux que de leçon d'Astronomie. Elle s'efforça à garder la tête sur les épaules au lieu de s'imaginer des scénarios improbables et trop romantiques qui –elle le savait- ne conviendraient pas au jeune Serpentard. Elle releva la tête pour la millième fois en quelques minutes vers la table où il était installé auprès de Sam, et croisant le regard sombre de cette dernière, eu du mal à ne pas se détourner. Mais elle ne désirait en aucun cas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à la métisse, comme si elle pressentait amplement que Sam ne supporterait pas qu'elle courbe l'échine. Finalement, ce fut la Serpentard qui détourna les yeux avec un immense sourire et Ella revint à sa propre table.

Scarlett –assise juste en face d'elle- révisait pour le devoir de Potions tout en avalant distraitement son repas. Obsédée par les études, elle n'avait presque pas décoché un mot de la matinée à Ella qui ne comprenait pas un tel engouement. Toute la mâtinée, elle avait évité de l'interrompre dans ses révisions, mais elle n'y tint plus. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle se pencha par-dessus sa table et chuchota –prenant garde à ne pas se faire surprendre par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je sors avec Toby ce soir. »

La réaction de Scarlett ne se fit pas attendre. Elle referma son manuel avec force et le plaqua contre la table comme pour l'y enfoncer avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Ella, un air de pure stupéfaction peint sur le visage.

« Toby ? Tobias Orion Malefoy ? Ce Toby là ? Pourquoi ? Enfin… Je sais pourquoi Toby sort avec les filles en ordre général. Une fleur fraichement cueillie, un petit sourire en coin… Et une demi-heure plus tard, un lit entre dans l'histoire ! Mais, la véritable question te concerne toi ! Il te plait ? »

Ella eut la vague impression que répondre « oui » lui ferait perdre l'estime de Scarlett. Pourtant, elle se refusa à mentir, ayant depuis longtemps compris que les personnes ne l'acceptant pas telle qu'elle était ne méritaient pas de faire partie de sa vie. Alors, elle acquiesça avec lenteur comme pour montrer à quel point il lui plaisait. Scarlett posa son menton entre ses mains en coupe, ses coudes appuyés sur la table. Un bref éclair d'agacement traversa son regard puis elle l'interrogea, sans une seule nuance de gêne :

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? »

Quelques élèves se tournèrent brusquement vers elles et Ella s'empourpra, saisit une grappe de raisins et se leva. Elle adressa un coup d'œil d'invitation à Scarlett qui la suivit sans hésitation, et elles se retrouvèrent dans le hall en quelques minutes. Elles s'assirent au bas des marches, et Ella murmura :

« Oui, une fois… Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Toby. Je le connais à peine. Et puis… ce n'est pas vraiment une sortie ce soir. Il m'aide juste en Astronomie parce que je suis nulle. Il s'agira juste d'un petit cours de rien du tout sur les étoiles.

- Il n'existe pas de « petit cours de rien du tout » avec Toby. Tout se paye chez les Serpentard. Etant certaine qu'il te trouve à son goût, je présume que le paiement se fera en nature. Enfin, s'il te plait, je ne vois pas où est le mal finalement ! Ne t'attends simplement pas à plus d'une leçon. »

**.**

**.**

L'impatience disparut. En quelques phrases à peine, Scarlett avait simplement rendu la soirée qu'Ella s'apprêtait à passer avec Toby invivable ! Non pas que l'idée de voir Toby nu et d'accepter de faire l'amour avec lui la répugne, loin de là, mais elle ne supportait pas de se montrer aussi naïve. Elle avait réellement cru qu'il voulait l'aider en cours, sentant qu'il en profiterait peut-être pour la séduire, mais pas d'aller plus loin… Elle était si stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'il ne veuille que ça. Elle se mit à se ronger les ongles, son regard fixé au tableau noir où le Professeur Rogue notait les consignes du devoir sur table. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer, son esprit trop obsédé par Toby et ce qu'il devait penser.

Elle mordilla violemment sa lèvre inférieure et sentit le goût douceâtre du sang sur sa langue. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche, et tapota nerveusement sa plaie. Elle interrompit violemment ses pensées en percevant la force d'un regard scrutateur sur sa nuque. Tournant la tête, elle comprit qu'il appartenait à Scott, qui n'avait cessé de la fusiller depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle le matin même, soutenue par une Maïa désagréable au possible. La plupart des élèves savaient qui elle était désormais, et la traitaient différemment en la scrutant comme si elle pouvait exploser.

Elle se moquait des regards d'ailleurs, en dehors de celui de Scott. Le voir si méprisant, si dédaigneux, lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Pourtant, un autre sentiment se débattait avec sa fureur. La déception. Naïve, elle avait presque souhaité qu'il s'accommode à sa présence. Peut-être même auraient-ils pu devenir plus ou moins amis, ou au moins s'accepter mutuellement. Mais Scott en avait décidé tout autrement, et elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir réellement. A sa place, elle aurait sans nul doute réagi exactement de la même manière.

« Miss Nott, comptez-vous écouter ce que je dis ou les murs sont plus captivants que moi ? »

Ella se retourna violemment, faisant brusquement face au Professeur Rogue qui s'était avancé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et –mains posées à plats sur sa table- la jaugeait. Elle sentit que ses joues s'enflammaient alors que des rires lui parvenaient, rires cruels lui donnant l'impression qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle soit dépecée vivante devant eux. La voix d'Annabeth Flint retentit, moqueuse :

« Et Toby n'est même pas là pour la protéger… »

Les rires des Serpentard se firent plus gras et Ella baissa les yeux alors que Severus prenait brusquement conscience de son erreur. Il souhaitait juste la ramener au présent et lui rappeler d'être concentrée, non la balancer dans la cage aux fauves. Il regretta instantanément son intervention, et décida de renverser la vapeur, refusant que certains élèves s'en prennent gratuitement à elle.

« Miss Flint, vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à votre maison. Félicitation ! Je crois pouvoir m'en sortir sans votre aide. Je n'apprécie guère d'être interrompu par une élève. Alors à partir de maintenant, chaque mot sortant de votre bouche vous fera perdre un point !

- Mais, Professeur…

- Deux points de moins, Miss Flint. Souhaitez-vous continuer à vous ridiculiser ou serez-vous assez intelligente pour vous taire immédiatement ? »

Annabeth se figea sur son siège alors que les Serpentard se lançaient des regards alarmés. Depuis quand Severus Rogue retirait-il des points à sa propre maison ? Généralement, même si un Serpentard provoquait et insultait un élève d'une autre maison, c'était l'autre à qui il enlevait des points. Partial et injuste, voilà comment le professeur était qualifié par tous les étudiants ou presque. Cette fois pourtant, il se montrait beaucoup plus équitable, ce qui les surprenait tous. Ella, elle, retrouva le sourire, heureuse d'être ainsi défendue. Scarlett poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, comme si elle avait craint une seconde que la situation ne puisse dégénérer. Severus retourna à son bureau en mesurant bien le calme qui désormais se dégageait de sa classe.

« Bon, allez, au travail. Et Miss Nott, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Ella acquiesça lentement en frémissant, redoutant la discussion qui suivrait. Pourtant, elle se concentra sur son devoir, comme ses congénéres, tentant de chasser ses mille interrogations taraudant son cerveau. Elle répondit mécaniquement à chaque question, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'y réfléchir plus d'une seconde à chaque fois, et elle conclut le devoir en une demi-heure à peine. Après quelques vagues relectures visant à éliminer ses rares fautes, elle attendit avec impatience la fin du cours… Qui arriva si lentement qu'Ella imagina une seconde que le ciel s'était lié à Toby pour la torturer.

Elle fut la première à se lever et à déposer son devoir sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue alors que d'autres s'hasardaient à glaner quelques minutes de plus sur le temps imparti normalement. Le Maitre des Potions les rappela rapidement à l'ordre et récupéra tous les parchemins d'un coup de baguette magique, ce qui provoqua quelques grognements de la part de certains étudiants. La classe se désemplit en quelques minutes et Ella se retrouva face à Severus qui lui accorda un sourire complice.

« Ils ne sont pas tendres, n'est ce pas ?

- Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent. Leurs réflexions n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. Il me faudra juste quelques temps pour me forger une carapace plus épaisse qui ne risquera pas de se fissurer, mais j'y survivrais ! Il y a bien pire que quelques remarques désobligeantes d'une fille qui déteste mon père… Ou des regards lancés par un demi-frère hargneux.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que Scott t'observait. Mais, je souhaite clarifier un point. Miss Flint ne t'en veux pas uniquement pour ce que ton père représente, mais aussi pour ce que tu représentes !

- Et… Je suis censée représenter quoi, exactement ?

- La fille sur laquelle Tobias a reporté toute son attention depuis une semaine. Je connais ces enfants depuis bien longtemps… Même pendant la guerre, j'ai parfois vu Tobias et Samya en rendant de courtes visites à leurs pères respectifs. Trop peu de fois d'ailleurs. Mais je les connais assez pour savoir ce qu'il se passe parmi eux en général. Et Miss Flint fait partie des jeunes filles estimant que Tobias Malefoy épousera l'une des leurs, une fille de Mangemorts, une Sang-Pur qui ne ternira pas le rang déjà si anéanti des Malefoy… Une fille comme elle.

- Et… Je suis une fille de Membres de l'Ordre, une Sang-pas-si-pur que ça qui ternirait leur image, c'est ça ? Enfin, on a seize ans et elle s'imagine déjà en robe blanche au bras d'un garçon ? N'a-t-elle pas d'autres buts dans la vie pour s'en prendre à moi juste à cause de ça alors que Toby… »

Elle s'empourpra violemment alors que ses idées concernant la soirée à venir lui apparaissaient. S'imaginer faire l'amour avec Toby la rendait-elle aussi superficielle qu'Annabeth avec ses plans de mariages ? Elle secoua la tête avant de conclure :

« On se connait à peine… Ce n'est pas comme si on prévoyait de se marier et d'avoir quinze enfants ! Je trouve ça un peu prématuré d'oser même y penser. De plus, Toby a eu de multiples petites amies et il en aura sans nul doute encore beaucoup. Je ne suis pas plus dangereuse pour elle qu'une autre. »

Un sourire énigmatique fendit les lèvres de l'enseignant et il hésita avant d'oser lui expliquer la différence qu'il y avait entre elle et ces autres filles, si nombreuses que côtoyait Toby. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la relation qu'entretenaient Pansy et Drago à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle se languissait de lui en public, aussi soumise qu'une femme de son rang devait l'être, mais dès l'instant où ils étaient seuls, Pansy prenait le contrôle, plus forte que Drago en bien des points. Leur relation portait parfois à controverse, mais Severus savait parfaitement que si Drago dominait les femmes, Pansy dominait Drago. Brutale, sensuelle, envoutante. Il ne lui résistait jamais.

Et Toby, semblable à son père en bien des points, imposait sa loi à tous. Quelque chose soufflait à l'esprit du Maitre des Potions, quelque chose qui lui suggérait qu'Ella ne se laisserait jamais faire par Toby. Elle lui donnerait l'impression peut-être de plier face à lui, mais tel un pantin, il serait contrains à l'obéissance. Non pas par faiblesse, mais par désir, dominé par une certaine inclination. Il perdrait face à elle à chaque combat, trop épris pour se montrer aussi Malefoy que d'ordinaire. Mais Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait déclarer tout ça à Ella sans effacer la magie d'un début de relation. Alors il soupira simplement, comme par lassitude, et esquiva la vérité avec une fourberie Serpentesque :

« L'idée même que tu fasses partie des nombreuses relations de Toby lui fait perdre le peu d'amour-propre qu'il lui reste. Tu la déposséderas qu'une part de Tobias… Voilà où se situe le véritable problème à ses yeux.

- Professeur Rogue, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je doute sérieusement que vous ayez raison sur ce sujet, répliqua Ella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas que Toby soit le genre de garçon à se laisser déposséder de quoi que ce soit, ou même à dévoiler une minuscule part de lui que je serais tentée de lui dérober. Ou du moins, je trouverais ça particulièrement décevant.

- Pourquoi ? »

Ella resta songeuse un instant puis conclut, comme si cette simple réponse pouvait tout expliquer :

« C'est un Malefoy. »

**.**

**.**

Ella referma soigneusement la porte de la serre privée de Neville, à quelques pas des lieux servant aux cours de Botaniques, protégeant les plantes du vent extérieur. Elle vérifia l'état de chaque fleur, donnant un peu d'eau à celles qui en manquaient et parlant à certaines exactement comme son père le faisait de temps à autre. Il lui arrivait même de chantonner, ce qui provoquait généralement les railleries d'Ella lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais cette fois, elle se retrouvait à agir exactement comme lui, instinctivement. Elle s'agenouilla finalement, son regard caressant l'_Ellarosa_ qui donnait l'impression de prendre plaisir à se moquer de la jeune fille.

Tout, absolument tout, était arrivé à cause de cette maudite fleur, Ella le sentait au plus profond de sa chair. L'enlèvement de son père, toutes ces rencontres qui menaient à ces discussions impensables et désagréables avec tous ces gens qu'elle n'aimait pas ou ne voulait simplement pas connaitre… Et ce qu'il se passait avec Toby plus encore. Elle fut saisie par une brusque envie de saisir le pot et de le balancer contre le mur le plus proche, d'exploser cette fleur qui causait tant de malheurs.

« Ton père n'apprécierait sans doute pas ! »

La voix de Neville retentit dans son dos et elle se poussa au calme afin de ne pas obéir à cette pulsion qu'elle regretterait rapidement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'enseignant de Botaniques et il esquissa un sourire.

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien. J'ai entendu parler du repas de samedi soir et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux canaliser la colère qui aurait pu détruire tout le travail de Théo…

- A dire vrai, j'aurai exterminé l'_Ellarosa_ uniquement, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec un air penaud. Je regrette que mon père l'ait inventée. Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant… Quand il n'y avait que lui et moi.

- Tu n'es pas du tout heureuse ? s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas exactement à quel point la situation était complexe pour Ella. D'avoir rencontré une autre part de ta famille ? De parcourir Poudlard ? De voir plus de monde ?

- Ces gens ne veulent pas de moi pour la plupart. Je suis l'erreur d'Hermione Granger à leurs yeux. Alors… Mon père m'aime vraiment, sûrement même un peu trop. Il m'a toujours protégé de tout, tout le temps… Chaque plaie, chaque bleu, chaque larme… Il n'a jamais laissé à qui que ce soit l'occasion de me faire du mal et… Nous vivions dans une bulle de perfection. Sortir de cette bulle s'avère plus douloureux encore que ce que j'imaginais. »

Neville resta songeur, mais finit par acquiescer en prenant conscience de ce que vivait Ella. Il avait bien vu comment certains membres de l'Ordre l'observaient, comment Hermione l'évitait, soigneusement, se moquant apparemment de leurs liens de sang… Pourtant, à ses yeux, Ella était avant tout la fille de Théo, un garçon qui déjà à vingt ans partageait sa passion pour les plantes –ce pendant que les autres parlaient Quidditch. Et il n'avait jamais –contrairement à d'autres- imaginé qu'Hermione puisse être réellement parfaite. Tout le monde pouvait commettre des erreurs, même la grande Hermione Granger.

« Ils finiront par se faire à ta présence. Les gens d'ici ont une tendance exagérée à haïr le changement. Et toi… Tu représentes plus qu'une petite évolution. Tu es une quasi-tempête qui dévaste toutes leurs certitudes. Ignore simplement leurs regards jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet les fasse piailler ! Ça arrivera plus rapidement que tu ne crois, je t'assure… Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux peut les rendre dingues !

- Vous allez vous couper les cheveux pour moi ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il refusa d'un signe de tête en passant nerveusement sa main dans les épis bruns de son cuir chevelu qui commençait à se dégarnir. Il lui rappela brusquement son père et elle dut se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'approcher davantage de lui en quémandant un câlin.

« Merci, professeur, émit-elle simplement au bout d'un moment. Et… Pour les fleurs aussi.

- C'était un plaisir. »

**.**

**.**

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle angoisse puisse lui vriller l'estomac au point de le retourner. Ella se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant de rencontrer sa mère, encore plus mal qu'avant de voir ses grands-parents, encore plus mal que… Elle essuya ses mains devenues moites sur son jean et avala sa salive en s'efforçant à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Assise sur son lit, le regard fixé à la porte du dortoir, elle attendait que l'heure défile un peu plus rapidement, tout en craignant de voir la grande aiguille passer au Neuf. Prête depuis trop longtemps, elle s'impatientait presque en songeant à ce qui l'attendait.

Scarlett l'observait depuis son propre lit, presque amusée des appréhensions d'Ella qui s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien.

« En fait… Tu feras attention en revenant que Maïa ne voit pas que tu as passé la nuit dehors. Elle est préfète et je suis quasi-certaine qu'elle ne s'embarrasserait pas de culpabilité et irait directement te dénoncer. Je te couvrirais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, mais… Fais tout de même gaffe ! Les professeurs ne plaisantent pas avec le couvre-feu ici ! »

Ella acquiesça gravement, prenant conscience qu'en plus de retrouver un garçon avec qui elle passerait sans nul doute les étapes « découvertes », « baisers » pour sauter directement à la plus intéressante, elle allait aussi contourner le règlement au bout d'une semaine à Poudlard… L'ADN Serpentard semblait apparemment s'amuser avec elle qui se laissait facilement faire.

Un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de quitter les lieux. Scarlett lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement alors qu'elle sortait du dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune, encore pleine d'étudiants, se faisant toute petite pour que personne ne lui fasse la moindre réflexion. Elle croisa pourtant le regard de Scott qui se contenta –comme à son habitude- d'un mépris bien prononcé. Il ne lui accorda pas un seul mot et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper sans s'attirer les foudres de qui que ce soit.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dès qu'elle se retrouva seule et elle enfonça ses mains –toujours aussi moites- dans les poches de sa veste avant de se mettre à avancer dans la quasi-pénombre angoissante. Elle suivit les indications de Scarlett et se retrouva près de la Salle de Métamorphose en une dizaine de minutes, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Et si un professeur passait par là ? Et si Toby se montrait à nouveau violent –envers elle cette fois ? Et si…

Elle cessa instantanément de respirer en voyant le principal sujet de ses peurs nonchalamment adossé au mur, un éclat de lune déposant une lumière blanche sur sa peau. Il leva la tête en percevant le son de ses pas et un sourire d'une franchise désarmante se dessina sur sa bouche. Il parut étonnement surpris de la voir, comme s'il avait douté de sa venue jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle fut presque flattée de constater qu'il n'était pas si sûr de son pouvoir de séduction et surtout qu'il puisse penser qu'elle y résisterait.

« Tu es en retard. » lui fit-il remarquer en s'approchant d'elle, son regard se posant sur chaque partie de son corps avec un plaisir manifeste.

Elle haussa les épaules, refusant simplement de s'excuser pour quelques minutes à peine, et contestant particulièrement le moindre pouvoir qu'il puisse avoir sur elle. Pourtant, alors qu'il la scrutait, détaillant sa tenue avec un air appréciateur, elle sentit à nouveau son estomac se crisper. Elle fut saisie par une envie irrépressible de le saisir par le col, de l'approcher de force, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de… Son souffle se heurta et elle se morigéna d'être si faible –ou simplement portée par son désir.

« Tu viens ?

- Où allons-nous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander tout en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendit en priant pour qu'il ne fasse aucune réflexion sur leur humidité inhabituelle.

- Aurais-tu un problème avec la compréhension d'un mot aussi simple que « surprise » ? » railla-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort, la conduisant dans un autre couloir.

Elle secoua bêtement la tête et il esquissa un sourire tout en avançant, apparemment empressé de lui révéler le lieu où il la menait avec tant d'impatience. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle commença presque à s'inquiéter. Elle ne retrouverait jamais son chemin si leur soirée se passait mal. Elle se perdrait et on la retrouverait à errer dans le château dix ans plus tard… Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle devenait paranoïaque. Complètement.

Il s'arrêta devant une vieille porte de bois, aux sous-sols et elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur la surface dure, et un air énigmatique vint ombrager ses traits.

« Tu es prête ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, la voix aussi frêle que ses genoux qui ne la supportaient presque plus.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui… allez ! »

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement en le voyant sourire, comme s'il s'attendait justement à une réaction d'exaspération de ce genre. Il se pencha vers elle et Ella dut se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, se contentant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille, sa voix suave la faisant littéralement vibrer.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Elle obéit, une certitude emplissant tout son être –à commencer par son cerveau. Jamais il ne la brusquerait. Il ne s'apprêtait pas à la balancer dans un placard et à la forcer à faire certaines choses… Il s'amusait simplement, désirant de toute évidence provoquer une réelle réaction d'éblouissement. Et elle se surprit à vouloir être étonnée elle aussi, alors qu'ordinairement, elle préférait toujours tout savoir en avance. Elle perçut le grincement de la porte sur ses gonds. La main de Toby se posa au creux de ses reins, par-dessous sa veste et son t-shirt, et il la fit avancer, vérifiant apparemment si elle avait bien les yeux fermés en passant sa main devant son visage, créant un souffle d'air. Il lui apprit qu'elle s'heurterait à une petite marche et elle leva le pied –trop haut apparemment car elle l'entendit s'esclaffer.

Puis la caresse imperceptible de la paume de Toby sur sa peau s'évanouit et elle eut l'impression qu'il s'en allait. La porte se referma et elle fut brusquement envahie par la peur. L'aurait-il laissée là, seule ? Elle sentit un frisson glacial parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et elle tenta de parler. Sa gorge était trop sèche et seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un. Les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme plus ou moins normal et elle fut à nouveau capable d'avaler sa salive correctement. Alors seulement, elle obtempéra, acceptant de regarder autour d'elle, et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce, pas plus grande qu'une chambre, uniquement illuminée par quelques lampes diffusant une lumière tamisée. Un matelas très fin emplissait la quasi-totalité de l'espace, ainsi que quelques coussins et draps. Pendant un bref instant, elle s'imagina qu'il avait aménagé cet endroit uniquement pour elle. Il brisa cette chimère en une simple phrase :

« Je n'emmène jamais personne ici… Mais il commence à faire froid, et je me suis dit qu'on serait plus à l'aise.

- Tu… tu viens souvent ? bégaya-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Généralement lorsqu'il neige en plein hiver, ou quand la tour d'Astronomie est occupée, lança-t-il sans remarquer à quel point elle était troublée. Enfin… Tu peux t'allonger si tu veux. »

Elle se raidit instantanément et il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire, comprenant à quoi elle pensait alors que lui-même n'avait –pour l'instant- aucune idée derrière la tête.

« Ce sera plus confortable. Mais si tu tiens à te tordre le cou en restant debout, à toi de voir…

- Quoi ?

- On est bien ici pour regarder les étoiles, non ? »

Il se moquait d'elle cette fois, amusé par ce qu'il lisait sur son visage depuis quelques minutes. Amusé et troublé. Avait-elle pensé depuis le matin même qu'il l'avait invitée pour… Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, se refusant à y penser pour le moment alors qu'elle semblait s'être soumise à cette possibilité. Il ne chercha même pas à la rassurer, préférant attendre de voir comment elle se comporterait. La rougeur écarlate de ses joues signifiait sans doute à quel point la situation l'oppressait. Il lui désigna le plafond d'un doigt et elle leva les yeux.

Une reproduction parfaite du ciel étoilé s'exposait là, exactement comme au plafond de la Grande Salle. Plus embarrassée encore, Ella eut l'impression que chaque nerf de son cerveau s'embrouillait entre ce que Scarlett et les autres disaient, ce que Toby semblait désirer, ce qu'elle-même souhaitait… Et cette situation. Cette situation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à analyser. Pourtant, elle s'installa sur le matelas en tentant de cesser d'imaginer qui y avait défilé avant elle. Car pas une seconde elle ne croyait au fait qu'il n'ait invité qu'elle dans ce lieu.

Elle contempla les étoiles, sans même savoir exactement ce qu'elle fixait avec une concentration trop intense. Une ébauche de sourire s'inscrivit sur la bouche de Toby, puis il s'avança lui-même vers le matelas.

« Je peux ? »

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder et se recula jusqu'au mur en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer juste à côté d'elle. Toute la journée, elle avait imaginé la façon dont il l'aurait touché, embrassé, la position dans laquelle il lui aurait fait l'amour même. Et voilà qu'il ne la touchait qu'à peine et qu'elle sursautait. Elle s'admonesta personnellement avant de revenir à sa place de départ, son bras frôlant celui de Toby.

« Tu as besoin d'une feuille ou tu vas te rappeler de tout ce que je dirais ? s'enquit-il en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

- J'ai une assez bonne mémoire, chevrota-t-elle en réalisant qu'ainsi collée à lui, son cerveau ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

- D'accord. Alors, déjà, tu peux me remontrer la Grande Ourse ? »

Ella reporta son attention au ciel factice. Et se retrouva à regarder des points lumineux sur du noir. Des centaines de points qui à ses yeux n'avaient ni nom ni quoi que ce soit. Juste des points. Elle resta donc muette et il éclata de rire, comprenant parfaitement que ce qu'elle voyait n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Il s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur le plafond, traçant des liens colorés entre les étoiles constituant la Grande Ourse pour lui montrer la forme que la constellation symbolisait.

« Tu vois ?

- Maintenant oui… » grimaça-t-elle, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas que la Grande Ourse et qu'à chaque examen, elle n'aurait pas un Toby prêt à tracer des lignes dans le ciel pour elle.

Toby comprit qu'elle aurait besoin de plus d'aide que ça et tenta de lui explique aussi simplement que possible comment repérer cette constellation. Elle buvait ses paroles tant il semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait, et il effaça rapidement chaque trait avant de lui demander de trouver elle-même les étoiles. Puis il passa à autre chose, se lança dans mille histoires plus captivantes les unes que les autres, contant l'histoire d'Andromède, de Cassiopée…

« Et là, c'est Orion, souffla-t-il en saisissant la main d'Ella sans même sans rendre compte, trop perdu dans ses discours pour penser à la réalité de leurs paumes collées. C'est mon deuxième prénom, Orion… C'était aussi celui d'un Black. Passion parentale. Enfin, bref… Orion était un chasseur capable de tuer…

- Non, il se vantait de pouvoir tuer n'importe quoi ! le reprit-elle en s'attirant un regard interrogateur. Mon père m'a parlé d'Orion, en évoquant la mythologie, pas les étoiles. C'est pour ça que tes parents ont choisi ce prénom ? Ils pressentaient que tu serais… »

Elle cessa de parler en comprenant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire pourrait être mal interprété. Il se retourna sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de conclure. Il s'en chargea personnellement :

« Que je serais un vantard violent ? »

Elle croisa son regard et fut étonnée de n'y discerner aucune animosité. Elle aurait utilisé les termes « fanfaron agressif », mais il avait tout de même particulièrement bien cerné sa pensée, alors elle acquiesça et il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Je crois surtout qu'ils voulaient jouer aux gens cultivés ! Comme les moldus qui appellent leurs enfants Herman, ou…

- Hermione ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en riant. Ce genre là…

- Et pourquoi Tobias ?

- Second prénom de Severus. Enfin, du Professeur Rogue. Mon père s'entend bien avec lui… malgré le fait que Severus ait été du côté de l'Ordre. Et toi, Ella, ça vient de quoi exactement ?

- Mon père a passé des semaines à simplement me désigner comme « Elle », ou « bébé »… Finalement, il s'est dit qu'il avait le choix entre Ella et Babe. »

Toby ne parvint pas à deviner si elle plaisantait ou si Théo avait réellement décidé de la nommer ainsi pour une raison si bizarre. Il l'observa alors qu'elle replaçait une boucle brune derrière son oreille et résista difficilement à l'envie qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis des heures. Il tendit ses doigts, se figea dans son geste au moment où elle releva les yeux vers lui, et laissa sa main retomber… Main qui finit sa course sur le poignet de l'adolescente qui plissa le front. Alors qu'elle avait auparavant conservé toutes ses questions dans un coin de sa tête, elle n'y tint plus, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard sombre.

« Tu comptes me toucher uniquement la main ou le poignet ? »

La déception perceptible de son ton était presque dissimulée derrière une légère colère, et il ouvrit la bouche une seconde avant de la refermer, trop hébété pour savoir quoi répondre. Non, il souhaitait toucher chaque minuscule particule de peau qu'elle voudrait bien lui offrir, dévorer, embrasser, embraser, suçoter, caresser, pourlécher toutes les parties de son corps qui s'exposaient simplement sous ses yeux. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui donner une telle réponse ? Il répliqua donc simplement :

« Qu'est ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi ?

- Que… les cours d'Astronomie devraient sans aucun doute être payés en nature. » siffla-t-elle amèrement en balançant la tête en arrière, enfouissant son visage entre ses paumes.

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire impossible à réprimer et contagieux. Elle s'esclaffa à son tour en réalisant à quel point sa réponse pouvait paraitre stupide et il secoua la tête, un rictus scrupuleux déformant ses lèvres.

« Je dois avouer que j'y ai pensé… environ un millier de fois depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. Mais, cette soirée représentait uniquement une leçon pour moi. J'espérais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus, discuter, peut-être t'embrasser en te raccompagnant. Je ne comptais pas te faire _payer_ quoi que ce soit… et surtout pas de cette manière.

- Oh… »

Elle fut incapable d'émettre quoi que ce soit d'autre alors que la honte apparaissait sur son visage. Une honte telle que seuls les adolescents pouvaient la ressentir. Se fondre dans le sol et disparaitre demeurait la seule solution valable. Ou partir en courant. Ou lui sauter dessus pour lui faire oublier les dernières minutes.

« J'ai l'impression que l'idée ne t'aurait pas tant déplu que ça… »

Elle se releva d'un geste brusque, mais la main de Toby sur son poignet l'empêcha de détaler. Le regard réfrigérant qu'elle lui accorda ne suffit pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Il se dressa légèrement pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui d'une Ella érubescente, et caressa cette rougeur du bout des doigts en un effleurement taquin.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, précisa-t-il avec un ricanement caustique visant probablement à l'embarrasser plus encore. Tous tes gestes de la soirée prouvent que tu t'étais préparée à cette éventualité et je trouve ça assez rassurant au fond… Au moins, je suis sûr que je te plais assez pour que tu l'envisages. On se rallonge ? Pour regarder les étoiles, précisa-t-il, moqueur, après un court silence. Promis, je ne toucherais aucune partie de ton corps tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplié de le faire ! »

Le sourire d'Ella réapparut à cette dernière réplique et elle sut qu'il était parfaitement sincère, ce qui lui donna une impression particulièrement plaisante… Elle dominait. Elle se rallongea lentement, prenant garde à ne pas trop le toucher, et il fit de même en se collant un peu plus à elle que précédemment. Il se remit à parler, sa voix douce et veloutée débitant un flot de paroles qui la berçaient. Légendes, mythes, histoires en tous genres, description de la voute étoilée qui se dessinait au dessus d'eux…

Elle écouta. Puis oublia. Cala son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Toby qui continuait à parler d'étoiles alors qu'elle s'assoupissait. Les doigts du jeune homme papillonnèrent sur sa hanche qui s'était naturellement plaquée contre sa taille. Des frissons se formaient déjà sur sa peau alors qu'elle sombrait, bercée par ce qu'il racontait sans interruption. Il se tut dès qu'elle s'endormit réellement, et enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes, fermant les yeux un instant. Il se retrouva incapable de dormir, la brûlure torturant ses reins l'en empêchant, mais il la laissa tranquille en la voyant si paisible, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément depuis des siècles.

Patient, il attendit longtemps avant de s'obliger à la réveiller, plus par crainte que quelqu'un se demande où elle était que par réelle envie. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à la regarder dormir. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et marmonna, sa voix désormais rendue rauque par un état d'excitation incapable à réprimer qui s'était développé à chaque mouvement de la cuisse d'Ella contre sa jambe.

« Il est plus de deux heures du matin… Il vaudrait mieux que nous sortions d'ici et que je te raccompagne. Sauf si tu tiens particulièrement à obtenir une retenue ? »

Elle ronchonna en secouant la tête –la demoiselle était de toute évidence grognon au réveil- et s'appuya davantage en lui en s'étirant, inconsciemment. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter tout contact de plus et se leva, les muscles crispés. Elle fit de même quelques secondes plus tard en baillant et il s'esclaffa :

« Mon cours était si ennuyeux que ça ?

- Non, c'était… intéressant… Juste… J'étais épuisée. Désolée. Mais, on le refait dès que tu veux.

- Demain soir ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle acquiesça simplement, et il ouvrit la porte, observa le couloir afin de vérifier qu'il était bien vide, puis lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit comme à son habitude. Il referma une fois qu'ils furent sortis et il marmonna un mot de passe qu'elle ne saisit hélas pas.

« Tu viens ici depuis quand ?

- Deuxième année. Je tentais d'échapper à Peaves –tu sais, l'esprit farceur insupportable- et je me suis retrouvé dans ce que je croyais être un placard… Puis j'ai levé les yeux et le ciel est apparu. Apparemment, quelqu'un a lancé les mêmes sortilèges que ceux utilisés dans la Grande Salle bien avant que j'arrive à Poudlard. Mais personne d'autre ne connait ce lieu, ou du moins, je n'y ai jamais croisé qui que ce soit…

- Même pas tes mille et une petites amies ? railla Ella en se tournant vers lui tout en marchant.

- Surtout pas mes mille-et-une petites amies ! Je me contente généralement de la Salle sur Demande… »

Ella esquissa un sourire, désarmée par sa franchise alors que d'autres garçons auraient énoncé une phrase bateau à la « Je n'ai jamais connu une autre que toi »… Puis, elle l'interrogea encore, prête à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête.

« Et tu m'emmèneras à la Salle sur Demande, un jour ?

- Si tu veux la visiter et t'amuser à la découvrir telle que tu le souhaites, oui. Pour faire ce que j'y fais d'habitude, sans doute pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Toi, tu as l'immense chance de connaître ma salle préférée du château, contrairement aux autres, grâce à mon incroyable savoir en matière d'Astronomie. Mieux vaudra donc en profiter. »

Son sourire s'élargit à cette possibilité et elle sentit de légers picotements aux bouts de ses doigts, plus agréables qu'incommodants. Elle se demanda s'il servait le même baratin à toutes les filles, s'il avait toujours couché avec elles sur la paillasse sous la représentation du ciel. Et surtout, si elle aussi tomberait dans le panneau. Elle ne pouvait simplement croire qu'il soit si doux, après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui en surprenant quelques conversations entre élèves. Il était arrogant, imposait un régime à la limite de la dictature, obtenait toujours les filles qu'il désirait… Et il la désirait elle.

« Vous êtes arrivée à vos quartiers, ma demoiselle ! »

Toby lui apprit cela d'un ton cérémonieux exagéré et elle réalisa qu'ils venaient d'emprunter le couloir de la Tour des Serdaigles. Son estomac se mit à jouer avec quelques autres organes, et elle eut brusquement envie de retourner dans la Pièce étoilée. Elle se sentit stupide. Après tout, ils se retrouveraient dans quelques heures… Il posa sa main libre contre sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien, lui murmurant bêtement :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ella acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout ce qui se situait derrière cette porte. Et si Maïa l'attendait ? Et si elle se permettait des réflexions et racontait aux autres élèves qu'elle avait passé la nuit dehors ? Et si Scott s'en mêlait ? Et si… La caressa de la main de Toby lui fit perdre le fil et elle prit conscience de la stupidité qui s'emparait d'elle. Depuis quand écoutait-elle les rumeurs et ragots courant sur les gens sans tenter de les connaitre personnellement ? Depuis quand les commentaires sibyllins des autres l'atteignaient-ils ? Son père aurait été largement déçu de son comportement en la voyant aussi passive.

Toby se pencha brusquement vers elle –ou du moins, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop accablée par ses songes- et s'arrêta en la voyant reculer d'un pas, geste d'esquive trop équivoque pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Un sourire triste se posa sur sa bouche, puis il soupira, le souffle court :

« Je pourrais t'embrasser…

- Oui, tu pourrais, acquiesça-t-elle en avançant un peu.

- Tu…

- Tu me demandes la permission, là ? Vraiment ? »

La voix d'Ella se fit moqueuse alors qu'elle se jouait de la situation. Il la maintenait physiquement, ses mains posées sur elle comme pour la conduire à lui… Et pourtant, elle régentait elle seule le moindre mouvement. Il attendait un déplacement, un acquiescement, n'importe quoi qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait le droit. Rien ne vint. Il badina alors, trop impatient :

« Permission accordée ? »

Elle rit pour seule réponse et s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Il se pencha davantage… Et sentit la chaleur de la bouche d'Ella contre sa joue glaciale. Une simple bise, à défaut d'un baiser. Une bise prolongée par une caresse dès qu'une petite main se déplaça sur sa nuque, jouant un instant avec ses cheveux, puis glissant contre son dos. La main d'Ella arriva juste au dessus de ses fesses, puis remonta, sous son t-shirt, jusqu'à se plaquer sur ses reins. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sensuellement jusqu'à sa mâchoire inférieure, qu'elle taquina un instant avant de glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il la serra plus fort, la plaquant contre son torse. Comment s'y prenait-elle pour que des caresses si simples qui l'ennuyaient ordinairement deviennent si…

Il cessa de penser dès que la main d'Ella parcourut un peu plus son dos, et se figea. La respiration d'Ella s'heurta un instant, puis elle dégagea son visage de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fuit son regard pour la première fois, ses muscles se crispant non plus de plaisir, mais de colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Aucun son n'en sortit. Elle fut incapable un instant de lui demander si ce qu'elle venait de sentir contre sa peau était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Des cicatrices. Des dizaines et des dizaines de marbrures qui parcouraient la surface normalement plane du dos. Certaines avaient paru si profondes et larges qu'Ella –dans un désir assez malsain- souhaitait les voir, vraiment, et l'interroger aussi.

« Tu… Tu t'es fait ça comment ? bégaya-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

- Ce n'est pas important. Tu… Bonne nuit, Ella. »

Il posa un bref baiser sur sa joue et se recula sans la lâcher des yeux, avant de tourner les talons, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches avec un air tourmenté qu'elle aurait souhaité effacer. Il semblait vouloir la fuir, s'en aller aussi loin que possible. Elle l'interpela, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se défiler. Finir la soirée comme ça lui paraissait au dessus de ses forces. Il se retourna en l'entendant et elle lui accorda un sourire forcé et tordu.

« Tu voudrais bien avoir une compagnie pendant ta course demain matin ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. J'aime bien courir, alors… Si tu veux bien… »

Un bref hochement de tête peu enthousiaste lui offrit une réponse positive, puis il quitta les lieux, la laissant seule et perdue au beau milieu du couloir. Elle se retint de ne pas lui courir après, et revint vers sa Salle Commune, dépitée par cette fin de rendez-vous. Elle aurait dû l'embrasser. Elle s'injuria avant de passer la porte et se figea, réalisant que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, elle ne pourrait aller se coucher et se répéter inlassablement chaque seconde de cette nuit. Elle devrait des explications...

Au charmant comité d'accueil qui l'attendait impatiemment.

**.**

**.**

Se glissant dans ses draps, Ella tenta d'apaiser la fureur qui annihilait désormais toutes les émotions ressenties lorsqu'elle était encore en compagnie de Toby. Elle remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton après avoir adressé un dernier regard de dédain à Maïa, celle qui l'avait vendue en prévenant le professeur Flitwick de son absence dans le dortoir. Flitwick qui avait alerté la directrice et Harry, eux-mêmes ayant appelé Neville et Severus Rogue… Qui pendant plus de trois heures avaient fouillé chaque recoin de l'école pour la retrouver, inquiets sans raison valable. Un discours sur l'importance du règlement –par Minerva, un autre sur la sécurité –sans doute ironique car venant d'Harry, et quelques menaces de retenues plus tard, Ella avait enfin pu remonter au dortoir.

Scarlett s'était contentée d'une moue désolée, apparemment confuse de n'avoir pu empêcher l'action de Maïa, action qui avait réellement ruiné une soirée plutôt plaisante au départ. Ella ferma les yeux, contenant tant bien que mal l'envie d'aller hurler à Maïa mille questions avant de la frapper –avec un oreiller… Elle comprenait l'amitié qui liait la jeune Londubat à Scott et acceptait même d'être ignorée. Mais que Maïa soit allée la dénoncer auprès des professeurs lui paraissait exagéré. Surtout qu'elle avait écopé de devoirs supplémentaires en Sortilèges et d'une retenue le vendredi soir suivant, punitions sans doute méritées, mais obtenues à cause d'une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Ella tourna le dos à Maïa pour regarder Scarlett qui s'était allongée sur le côté elle aussi. Elle eut brusquement envie de rejoindre la brune dans son lit pour lui raconter la soirée dans les moindres détails, comme les filles le faisaient habituellement –enfin, à ce qu'Ella savait car elle n'avait jamais partagé de secrets avec qui que ce soit. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un raclement de gorge lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la chambre, son émis par une Maïa sur le qui-vive. Scarlett roula des yeux dans ses orbites et Ella put lire un unique mot plein de promesses sur ses lèvres : « Demain ! ».

**.**

**.**

Toby furetait sans but dans le château, incapable de chasser le parfum d'Ella de son odorat, inapte encore à oublier la langueur de ses caresses, la tendresse de sa bouche sur la peau de clavicule, l'angoisse teintée d'impatience qui avait illuminé son visage au début de leur soirée, puis sa détermination dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son pouvoir de contrôle… Il étouffa un bâillement alors que le soleil se levait face à lui. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait songé à aller se coucher, trop embrumé par ses idées pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il s'épuisait. Pourtant, dès qu'il songea au fait qu'Ella le rejoindrait pour courir, toute fatigue s'évanouit et il se surprit à sourire.

Il passa par les toilettes du deuxième étage, se soulagea la vessie, et profita des robinets pour boire, réalisant qu'il mourait de soif sans y avoir prêté la moindre attention précédemment. Il se jeta un peu d'eau au visage, ses yeux cernés de noir lui donnant un air de zombi peu appréciable. Il bailla, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux –les ébouriffant au passage- et tenta de retrouver une apparence convenable. Manifestement, son reflet ne voulait lui renvoyer l'image éclatante habituelle, et il sortit des toilettes avant de se diriger vers les sous-sols. Il se sentait obligé de se doucher et de se changer avant d'envisager de revoir Ella, même s'il devrait repasser par cette étape après également.

Il se retrouva dans la salle commune faiblement éclairée en un petit quart d'heure et grimaça en découvrant ce qui l'attendait. Ou plutôt celui qui l'attendait. Severus Rogue, installé sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce, n'avait pas bougé, s'empêchant même de fermer les yeux pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de son élève qui –il le savait- avait eu son rôle à jouer dans la presque nuit blanche d'Ella. Toby comprit immédiatement d'ailleurs ce qui conduisait le Maitre des Potions à se trouver dans ce lieu à une heure si matinale –prouvant d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas dormi non plus.

« Ella a été punie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque sans se soucier de ce qu'il écoperait lui aussi, bien plus inquiet pour la jeune fille qu'il avait conduit à contourner le règlement.

- Quelques devoirs de plus en Sortilèges, et une retenue. Tu risques bien pire, Harry Potter n'est pas là pour parler en ta faveur. Tous les samedis pendant un mois, cela suffira je suppose à te faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. »

L'enseignant paraissait en colère, sans que Toby ne parviennent à comprendre exactement pour quelles raisons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit dehors, et même lorsque Severus l'apprenait, il lui demandait simplement d'éviter de se faire prendre. Jamais il ne s'était montré agacé ou même inquiet pour lui. L'adulte sembla lire dans ses pensées, car un petit sourire en coin se posa sur sa bouche et qu'il s'obligea à expliquer les raisons de sa si soudaine prise d'autorité.

« Ella a de multiples ennemis…

- Les Serpentard ont compris le message. Ils ne l'attaqueront plus. Et Ella peut supporter les quelques petites piques qu'ils lui envoient dans les couloirs ou en classe… Elle est assez solide pour les subir sans répliquer.

- Je parlais d'autres ennemis, Tobias.

- Ceux qui s'en sont pris à son père, déduit l'adolescent en se crispant.

- Oui, et si jamais ils entraient dans Poudlard, qu'Ella soit en train de se balader dans le château en pleine nuit leur faciliterait un peu trop la tâche ! Nous avons dressé de nombreux sortilèges dans son dortoir, mais si elle passe ses nuits ailleurs, j'estime préférable d'en être informé. Afin que nous puissions la protéger. »

Toby resta coi un instant, profondément stupéfait de ce que venait de dire son professeur qui –même s'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille- représentait également une certaine autorité très stricte. Et s'il avait bien compris…

« Tu veux dire que nous pourrons toujours nous voir et…

- Vous êtes des adolescents. Si je vous demande d'éviter de sortir la nuit, vous vous empresserez de contourner toutes les interdictions. Je préfère donc simplement t'interroger afin que nous ne passions pas une nouvelle nuit à nous angoisser… Je suis persuadé que tu saurais la défendre, sois en sûr, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez en sécurité. Je lancerais quelques sortilèges autour de la Pièce Nuit. Et puis, tant que vous vous protégez… »

Toby ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois –faisant fi du sous entendu perçant derrière cette dernière phrase- avant d'articuler :

« La quoi ?

- La Pièce Nuit. Comment l'appelles-tu ?

- La… Pièce étoilée… Mais… Comment se fait-il que…

- J'ai moi aussi été étudiant dans ce château, je te le rappelle. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'on peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de personnes qui l'ont découverte. La plupart ne lèvent pas les yeux en entrant et n'ont jamais connu sa particularité. D'autres sont morts depuis.

- Mais pourquoi personne n'est venu nous chercher là-bas cette nuit dans ce cas ?

- J'avais peur d'interrompre quelque chose. »

Ton railleur, sourire narquois, regard plein de sous-entendus. Le Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Toby éprouva même quelques difficultés à ne pas rougir et s'expliquer –ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais car il jaugeait que sa vie ne concernait que lui et qu'il assumait ses actes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air gêné et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Severus se leva de son siège et s'avança vers Toby, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule affaissée.

« Allez, file te coucher pour une petite heure. Si tu t'endors en cours de Potions, la punition augmentera… »

Toby esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer, se moquant de mentir –ou plutôt de dissimuler la vérité- au professeur. Il s'échappa finalement de la salle en direction des dortoirs alors que Severus quittait les quartiers de Serpentard. L'adolescent récupéra des vêtements dans la valise au pied de son lit, un t-shirt et un bas de jogging pour courir, et fila à la salle de bain. Il se dévêtit et se glissa sous le jet d'eau –gelée comme toujours- qui lui meurtrie la peau sans qu'il ne s'en souci. Il appréciait la froideur revigorante des douches depuis toujours, et celle-ci eut au moins le don de le réveiller un peu.

Sortant de la cabine de douche, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Sam, adossée au mur dans sa nuisette blanche tranchant sur sa peau sombre. Elle souriait et il secoua la tête en prenant une serviette de bain dans laquelle il s'enroula.

« Je sais que nous avons été élevés ensemble, mais que tu ne penses pas un minimum à respecter mon espace privé –surtout lorsque je me douche…

- Pour ce qu'il y a à voir, minauda Sam avant de lui tirer la langue. Je voulais juste savoir où tu as passé la nuit. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à deux heures.

- Tu joues à la maman maintenant ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Ella serait le genre de filles à coucher le premier soir, remarqua-t-elle en plissant le front avec une moue suspicieuse.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. On ne s'est même pas embrassé. Rien du tout. Alors, calme donc la partie « perversité » de ton cerveau, et cesse de t'imaginer des choses. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser un peu d'intimité… »

Sam acquiesça en prenant un air entendu, pour finalement agiter sa main dans un mouvement très spécifique qui sous-entendait qu'il avait besoin d'intimité pour une chose bien particulière.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… »

Toby se saisit d'une bouteille de shampoing, menaçant, et Sam fila en courant presque avant qu'il ne soit tenté de la lui balancer en pleine tête. Il eut un petit rire et commença à se sécher, résistant difficilement au désir qui naissait dans son bas-ventre et qu'il aurait bien voulu satisfaire. Sans en avoir le temps. Il dompta donc tant bien que mal son envie et s'habilla rapidement, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre Ella trop longtemps. Il revint au dortoir, enfila chaussettes et baskets et partit en courant.

Il s'arrêta seulement lorsque l'herbe remplaça le bitume sous ses pieds, déjà essoufflé. Le manque de sommeil se ferait largement ressentir face à Ella qui elle s'était sans doute plus reposée que lui. Pourtant, elle était déjà allongée dans l'herbe, près du lac, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la première fois. Il la rejoint en quelques minutes et elle lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Pas assez dormi… » grogna-t-elle pour expliquer sa position, ses cheveux qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une personne ayant fourré ses doigts mouillés dans une prise électrique, ses yeux cernés à moitié clos et sa tenue presque débraillée.

Il éclata de rire avant de tendre sa main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il la tira vers lui et elle faillit lui tomber dessus en vacillant, s'excusa d'une grimace et embrassa tendrement sa joue sans se soucier du fait qu'il désire obtenir bien plus. Il posa lentement sa main dans le bas de son dos et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avec légèreté en digne réponse.

« Tu veux tout de même courir ? » s'enquit-il sans la lâcher, priant pour qu'elle lui offre une réponse négative et qu'ils puissent rester comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, pour longtemps encore.

Ella haussa les épaules en le scrutant, replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et haussa les épaules à nouveau. Au bout d'une courte minute, elle ne put retenir la question qui taraudait son esprit depuis des heures et à laquelle elle voulait absolument obtenir une réponse.

« Sur ton dos, ce sont des cicatrices, n'est ce pas ? »

Toby ferma les yeux un instant, mesurant la force de la rage qui s'empara de lui un instant. Rage non dirigée vers Ella, mais qui –comme toujours lorsque ses souvenirs entraient en compte- le désarçonnait et pouvait potentiellement le rendre violent, même envers des personnes innocentes. Ella sentit les doigts du garçon appuyer plus énergiquement contre son dos, mais elle ne se dégagea pas, attendant qu'il se calme de lui-même et réponde à sa question.

Il inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux et sourit –ou plutôt força sur ses zygomatiques pour obtenir un rictus très étrange. Ses yeux pourtant reflétaient beaucoup plus de tourments qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'en évoquer. Il hésita un instant avant d'articuler :

« Oui, des cicatrices. Punition. »

Il se sentit stupide de ne pas réussir à formuler une phrase réelle avec un sujet, un verbe, un complément, mais ne savait faire mieux dans ces conditions. Les doigts d'Ella traçaient de complexes motifs autour de son nombril par-dessus son t-shirt, inconsciemment, et il reprit :

« Lucius… Mon grand-père. Il avait une drôle de manière de punir… C'était… il y a longtemps. »

Les doigts d'Ella interrompirent leur caresse en même que le souffle de leur maîtresse se coupait. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir évoqué le sujet alors que chaque muscle du corps de Toby s'était crispé et qu'il semblait sur le point de devenir réellement dingue. Pourtant, il conserva un calme approximatif détonnant, et ne craqua pas une seule seconde, son regard parlant bien assez pour lui dont le visage restait flegmatique au possible.

« Pourquoi ne les fais-tu pas disparaitre ? chuchota-t-elle après une longue minute où seules leurs respirations rompit le silence. Je veux dire… Toutes les cicatrices ou presque peuvent être effacées par magie de nos jours…

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me les enlève, coupa-t-il sèchement avant de baisser les yeux. C'est… un souvenir.

- Un souvenir ? répéta-t-elle en un rire. Parce que c'est le genre de souvenirs que tu aimes garder ? »

Le regard glacial qui lui renvoya suffit à la faire taire et elle s'éloigna imperceptiblement de lui. La main qu'il maintenait toujours sur ses reins l'empêcha de reculer davantage. Elle réalisa qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin, dépassant une frontière invisible entre ce qu'elle pouvait faire et ce qu'il valait mieux cacher.

« Excuse-moi… J'ai été indiscrète. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'à quel point ce fut dur pour elle de prononcer ces mots et estima préférable de se détourner, sa main se déplaçant vaporeusement sur la hanche d'Ella avant qu'il ne l'enfonce dans sa propre poche. Ils restèrent face à face, silencieux l'un comme l'autre, incapable de continuer cette discussion ou d'en entamer une nouvelle plus plaisante. Aucun d'eux ne désirait badiner sur des sujets sans saveurs juste pour rompre le silence. Ils savaient à quel point parler pour ne rien dire s'avérait mortellement ennuyeux et ne souhaitaient s'enfoncer dans un jeu mondain.

Toby s'impatienta rapidement –n'ayant jamais apprécié ce genre d'instant gêné. Il sourit, plus sincèrement, comme amusé par une plaisanterie personnelle qu'elle voulait qu'il partage. Ses yeux se figèrent dans les siens, pétillants, aussi vif que le premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans la Grande Salle et il prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas, paralysée par elle-ne-savait-quoi. Il susurra lentement dans un sifflement aussi sensuel que les ondulations d'un serpent :

« Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion d'hier…

- Premièrement, si tu parles bien que ce que je crois, ça n'avait rien d'une discussion. Il s'agissait de tout sauf d'un échange de paroles. Deuxièmement… cela s'est passé ce matin, à deux heures et non hier.

- Tu as décidé de jouer sur les mots ?

- Je joue toujours sur les mots ! polémiqua-t-elle avec une moue hautaine.

- Ella… Tais-toi ! »

Au lieu de s'offenser de cette sommation –prononcé avec humour- elle frémit de plaisir, alors que la poigne de Toby se renforçait, ce pendant qu'il approchait davantage son visage du sien.

« Miss Nott… Permission accordée ? »

Elle saisit immédiatement quelle permission l'intéressait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement disposée à la lui octroyer. Alors, aussi tendrement que possible, elle s'éloigna, lisant une résignation délectable dans son regard bleuté. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue rosie par le froid et se mit à courir, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres seulement pour crier :

« Seulement si tu arrives à me battre ! »

Il n'hésita qu'un millième de secondes avant de démarrer au quart de tour, Ella étant déjà loin devant lui. Il eut l'impression étrange qu'il ne s'agissait là que du début d'une course interminable et pourtant bien plaisante. Une course qu'il gagnerait s'il s'en donnait la peine. Une course dans laquelle –pour rien au monde- il n'aurait souhaité vendre sa place.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili voilou ! Suis sûre qu'il reste quelques fautes, mais j'ai la flemme de relire une enième fois. Bref, Ella... Qui tente désespéremment de contrôler ses hormones sans réellement y parvenir -sans doute parce que l'auteur tordue n'y parviendrait pas non plus face à Toby. Toby à qui je veux toujours faire des bébés [=P je précise, c'est une façon de parler hein... xD]. J'aime beaucoup le passage où il dit à Ella de s'allonger & qu'elle s'imagine des trucs. Bref, une relation bizarre qui commence... J'sens qu'ils vont avoir du mal à capter qu'ils sont la même longueur d'ondes, qu'ils veulent les mêmes choses... surtout vu le côté torturé de Toby qui a encOr' quelques secrets à révéler. Que ce soit sur lui ou sur les autres "serpentards" ayant vécu au Manoir Malefoy pendant la guerre... Fin', bref... J'ai pas trop l'inspiration pour les bêtises [& pour les chapitres non plus si vous vous posiez la question]...

Questions - Combien de temps Ella & Toby vont-ils garder tous leurs vêtements & vont-ils vraiment les enlever un jour ? Pourquoi Lucius punissait-il Toby ? & qu'est ce qu'il a pu s'passer au manoir malefoy dix ans plus tôt (sachant que certains secrets concernent également Scarlett...)? Scott & Maïa vont-ils s'offrir un cerveau ou au moins s'envoyer en l'air histoire de penser à autre chose que saouler Ella ? [bah oui, parce que le sexe ça déride, non ? xD] Ouais bon j'avoue, j'ai que des questions débiles dans la tête là alors... J'vous laisse parler [écrire] à votre tour ! =]

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews !

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	12. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'Auteur _** Il y a quelques semaines, je prenais la super bonne résolution de : 1- Répondre aux reviews plus rapidement & 2- Poster un peu plus vite également. Bon, apparemment, ce genre de résolutions, c'est comme celles du premier de l'an -j'arrêterais de me droguer au Coca, je ferais la vaiselle avant qu'elle commence à déborder de l'évier, j'arrêterais de me ronger les ongles, j'arrêterais d'être une vraie garce quand je suis en colère xD-... je ne les tiens pas. Enfin, j'avais tout de même promis que "Non, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction" & "Oui, l'inspiration allait revenir"...

& Padam ! =D Enfin, déjà, je n'abandonnerais pas -sauf dans le cas où je me fais rouler dessus par le Magicobus- mais oui, après trois mois d'abandon total, madame l'Inspiration s'est faufilée par mon oreille droite -en un frisson peu agréable, mais ça en vaut la peine; s'est reconnectée à mon dernier neurone, et m'a conduite de force jusqu'à mon clavier pour que je termine enfin le chapitre 13 sur lequel j'étais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Enfin, bon, vous voyiez bien, je recommence à raconter des idioties pour votre plus grand bonheur... [Je vous interdis de lever les yeux au ciel !]

Tout ça pour dire -oui, comme toujours, ça mène quelque part, même si vous vous demandez où- que je suis dans mon chapitre 14 [Alors là, j'ai un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres mOuhahahaha] & que si je continu à bien avancer & que l'Inspiration ne part pas, je recommencerais à poster à mon rythme habituel. C'est à dire un chapitre par semaine.

Sinon, ptites réponses aux questions posées fréquemment [euh de la part des gens non inscrits ^^] : 1 - En fait, Ella vous expliquera [enfin, à Toby xD Mais bon, vous lirez quoi =P] elle-même dans quelle situation elle a déjà fait l'amour, & vous l'saurez déjà plus ou moins dans ce chapitre. & non, rien de glauque, rassurez-vous... ^^' 2 - Mais non, il n'est pas VRAIMENT amoureux d'elle. Enfin, il l'est pas au point de sauter sous un train pour elle & d'imaginer les prénoms de leurs enfants. Il craque juste. C'est un ado ! xD Un Malefoy, certes, mais un ado quand même. 3 - Humm... Bon alors, j'ai peut-être l'esprit franchement tordu [oui, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me le dit] mais... Bon, Ella l'a déjà fait donc... [Va franchement passer par une fille à l'esprit dérangé ! Mais non, c'est juste que je suis moins romantique qu'il n'y parait xD] elle ne va pas jouer les vierges effarouchées ! lOl elle a déjà fait l'amour, lui aussi [plus qu'elle d'ailleurs =P], ils sont vaccinés [z'Ont des vaccins les Sorciers ? xD] et franchement plus adultes que bien des gens de 2o ans & ils se plaisent mutuellement donc... Rajouter un peu de sexe à tout ça, ça devrait pas leur faire peur, non ? [enfin pour l'instant, parce qu'après, Ella va virer parano ! xD] Enfin, je suis peut-être vraiment anormale [naaaan, me le dites pas ! xD] mais j'estime que... *tais-toi Tess, tais-toi !* le sexe n'est pas forcèment ultra-important dans ce genre de début de relation. ça, y'est, j'l'ai dit ! xD

Autrement... J'espère que vos examens à tous se sont bien passés & qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est mort à cause de la chaleur. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews =D ça fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça, bien que je sache parfaitement que pendant les vacances, certains s'en vont... Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 11**

**.**

**.**

_**«**__ Possible ou impossible, le pardon nous tourne vers le passé. Il y a aussi de l'à-venir dans le pardon. __**»**_

**J**acques **D**errida.

**.**

**.**

Trois semaines. Trois semaines d'étreintes presque platoniques, de baisers sur la joue, de tendres caresses… Trois semaines de nuits folles dans une pièce au plafond magique. Trois semaines de courses effrénées matins et soirs. Trois semaines d'intenses discussions. Trois semaines de sourires aux détours des couloirs. Trois semaines d'effleurements distraits. Trois semaines de soupirs de désillusion à chaque « Au revoir ». Trois semaines de « Permission accordée ? » qui ne l'était jamais. Trois semaines de doutes, d'hésitations, de craintes… Trois semaines qui avaient ostensiblement rapproché Toby et Ella, scellant une relation spéciale et rudement épicée.

Deux week-ends. Deux week-ends de recherches tendues, de sous-entendus, de demandes silencieuses, de regards furtifs, de moments de gênes… Deux week-ends qui s'étaient avérés complètement infructueux et où chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était dévoilé comme absolument inefficace. Deux week-ends de faux espoirs pour Ella qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Mais pire que tout, trois semaines où Scott, comme Maïa, comme d'autres élèves encore s'étaient mis en tête de la rendre folle, accumulant les réflexions et remarques désobligeantes, la pointant du doigt en ricanant. Ils évitaient pourtant soigneusement toute critique ou gloussement dès que Toby s'approchait d'elle, craignant tous les regards assassins qu'il leur envoyait à chaque fois. Trois semaines de Sam aussi qui la jaugeait comme si elle représentait une sorte de machine dangereusement explosive et qu'elle attendait avec impatience de la voir hurler et cogner tout le monde…

Ella avait l'étrange impression de poursuivre plusieurs vies totalement différentes : celle auprès des Potter et autres membres de l'Ordre, celle auprès les étudiants qui la traitaient comme une lépreuse en dehors de Scarlett, et celle qui l'unissait à Toby pendant une bonne partie de ses nuits.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était chez les Potter –comme elle pensait à son père dès qu'elle se retrouvait à Poudlard. Assise sur le canapé du salon, un grimoire d'Astronomie –prêté par Toby- sur les genoux, son esprit voguait vers la pièce étoilée où la veille, le jeune homme s'était mis à câliner le haut de sa jambe avec un naturel déconcertant. Pas une seconde elle n'avait songé à l'arrêter et –alors qu'il récitait l'un de ses petits discours habituels sur la constellation du Scorpion- la main de Toby avait cajolé sa cuisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle n'écoutait plus rien de ce qu'il disait, trop fiévreuse et emportée par ses caresses. Il n'avait réprimé son envie de rire, et un rapide baiser sur son front plus tard, il s'était éloigné d'elle.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent dès qu'Hypérion s'installa auprès d'elle sur le canapé avec un magazine de Quidditch presque en morceaux à force d'être feuilleté simplement parce qu'une double page lui était consacré. Il le lisait en boucle depuis deux jours, et récitait quelques extraits à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de le croiser.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent là dedans ? s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

- Que tu es de loin le joueur le plus sexy de la décennie, un géni du Quidditch, le futur Dai Llewellyn… Et tout un tas d'autres choses très gentilles. Si l'article avait été écrit par un homme, j'aurais eu quelques doutes…

- Il a été écrit par un homme ! » sourit Hypérion avec un regard qui en disait long.

Ella haussa un sourcil et il acquiesça avec un air légèrement pervers qui contrastait étrangement avec l'Hypérion habituel. Elle éclata de rire en comprenant ce que cela voulait signifier, et ne put refreiner la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Il était mignon ? »

Hypérion dodelina lentement de la tête, son visage hurlant un « Oh que oui ! » des plus ardents. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au grimoire que tenait Ella et s'enquit :

« Comment se passent les cours avec Toby ? »

Il ne cessait de la harceler sur le sujet à chaque fois qu'il passait la voir le week-end, l'interrogeant avec quelques sous-entendus trop loquasses qui empourpraient les joues de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à changer de sujet. Même Winifred s'y mettait parfois, encouragée par son grand-frère dans le tout nouveau jeu s'intitulant sournoisement « Comment mettre Ella mal à l'aise ». Harry et Ginny n'intervenait généralement que lorsque les yeux de leur invitée se focalisaient sur portes et fenêtres, démontrant son envie de décamper.

Le reste de la famille Potter pénétra dans le salon à cet instant, Harry portant un plateau où s'exposaient de petits pains et des tasses de thé pleines. Réglés tels des horloges, tous les samedis à seize heures, ils buvaient le thé en discutant, prolongeant les conversations durant une heure au moins. Ella se sentait dès lors à sa place auprès d'eux, ayant l'impression étrange de faire partie d'une famille, impression qui s'évanouissait en compagnie de ceux qui partageaient un peu de son ADN –Hermione et Scott. Timothy, lui, était si adorable qu'il avait directement trouvé une petite place dans le cœur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur.

« De quoi vous parliez ? s'enquit Harry en offrant une tasse à Ella qui la porta lentement à ses lèvres ce pendant qu'Hypérion ajoutait beaucoup trop de sucre dans la sienne.

- De Toby.

- Encore ! s'extasia Ginny en haussant un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à Ella qui baissa les yeux vers sa tasse comme pour s'y noyer. Peut-être que nous pourrions changer un peu de sujet de conversation, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non, celui là est bien ! pouffa Winifred.

- Oui, mais il ne plait pas à tout le monde, rétorqua Harry. Si vous continuez tous les deux, il est possible que j'engage un sujet comme « le journaliste de l'article de Quidditch » ou… »

Hypérion et Winifred échangèrent un regard en réalisant que leur père pouvait parfaitement se mettre à évoquer toutes les anecdotes de leur enfance, les ridiculisant sans aucun doute comme seuls les parents sont capables de le faire. Ils se tassèrent donc sur leur siège pour se rendre invisible –sans résultats notoires- et Ella remercia Harry d'un sourire.

« A dire vrai, nous voulions te parler de quelque chose, Ella, commença Ginny en adressant une de ses mimiques particulières à son époux, lui signifiant qu'il devait poursuivre.

- De quoi ?

- Neville a songé que ton père conservait peut-être son courrier, les lettres échangées avec les entreprises de Botaniques et autres…

- Oui, il garde toujours tout, alors je présume qu'il doit avoir ça quelque part dans son bureau.

- Alors, nous pensions aller chez vous et récupérer tout ça. Si tu l'acceptes bien évidemment. De plus, Neville trouvera peut-être d'autres dossiers auxquels tu n'aurais pas accordés d'attention particulière ou… Enfin, nous devons avouer que pour l'instant, les seules pistes que nous avons se concluent toujours par des impasses et qu'il faudrait que nous en explorions de nouvelles. »

Ella acquiesça lentement, comprenant facilement par cette réflexion qu'Harry était perdu et qu'il se sentait inutile. Il devait absolument trouver autre chose à faire avant de devenir dingue, n'appréciant guère ce sentiment qu'était l'inefficacité. Ginny posa lentement sa main sur le genou de son époux qui s'efforça à sourire, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler à quel point cette situation lui pesait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la personne qu'il recherchait comptait à ses yeux. Sauver Théo demeurait désormais le principal sujet de toutes ses pensées, de chacun de ses songes… Et voir Ella lui rappelait toujours à quel point leurs espoirs de le retrouver en parfaite santé s'amenuisait à chaque minute.

« Neville nous accompagnera… Ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron si cela ne t'ennuie pas. Les autres travaillent ou sont trop occupés, Minerva et Severus pensent qu'ils quittent trop souvent Poudlard… Donc ce sont les derniers à pouvoir…

- Aucun problème, mentit Ella avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. C'est pour mon père, alors… »

Pourtant, imaginer Hermione Granger dans la bulle-monde créée par son père lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. La Chaumière aux Mille Couleurs restait un lieu presque sacralisé, l'endroit où rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre… Que le monde qu'elle côtoyait depuis quelques semaines pénètre son chez-elle lui donna le tournis. Elle tenta de se calmer en voyant que ses doigts enserrant la tasse tremblotaient légèrement. Ils le remarquèrent tous, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, habitués désormais à ces instants –toujours fuguasses- où elle semblait perdre le contrôle de la situation et de son corps par la même occasion. Elle caressa lentement la couverture du grimoire et une remarque de Toby lui parvint, aussi intelligible que s'il s'était trouvé à ses côtés :

« Le sang d'un des plus puissants des Serpentard coule dans tes veines. Il fait de toi un être d'exception. Ne laisse pas les réflexions d'un petit crétin de rouquin t'atteindre, ni l'ignorance d'une femme qui ne partage que ton ADN. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être réellement forte… Juste de faire croire que tu l'es. Ce sont les apparences qui comptent, toujours. Force toi à sourire, quoi qu'il t'arrive… »

Alors, elle sourit.

**.**

**.**

Dès la sortie de la cheminée, Ella imagina que la maison avait été attaquée durant son absence, malgré les nombreux sortilèges censés la protéger. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée du salon et pointa sa baguette, réparant le tout d'un sortilège, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école –en Australie, les jeunes sorciers étaient majeurs d'un point de vue magique dès quinze ans. Elle ne se soucia pas des arrivées des membres de l'Ordre –Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione- et préféra observer le reste des pièces afin de s'assurer que rien d'autre n'avait été cassé.

En dehors de quelques vitres, aucun dommage n'était à déclarer et Ella revint au salon, pièce qu'aucun n'osait quitter sans l'accord de la maitresse de maison. Hermione paraissait ne pas se trouver à sa place et se bornait à regarder le sol avec un air misérable, ne souhaitant même pas étudier le lieu où sa fille avait grandi et où Théo s'était reconstruit une vie. Ron posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule alors que Neville s'approchait d'Ella.

« Il y a des dégâts ?

- Non, tout est déjà réparé. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de sorciers si vous voulez mon avis… Sans doute des petits crétins de la ville qui se sont amusés à vérifier si le Méchant Sorcier de la Maison Colorée était présent.

- Quoi ? grommela Harry sans comprendre pourquoi des gamins s'en seraient pris à cette maison.

- On ne sort pas beaucoup… Et les gens ont du mal avec les étrangers, ce que nous sommes plus ou moins malgré le fait qu'on habite cette maison depuis plus de seize ans. Des rumeurs stupides courent sur notre compte, alors… Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai douté de l'efficacité de mes sortilèges de protection, mais de toute évidence je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Bref… vous me suivez ! »

Elle leur fit signe et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau, suivis des trois hommes. Hermione, elle, resta en arrière, son cœur battant si fort que chaque pulsation se répercutait dans chaque fibre de son corps, jusqu'à résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle porta sa main à sa gorge, là où le nœud s'était violemment reconstitué depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se força décidément à avancer, presque à reculons cependant, et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Quelques pas de plus, et elle retrouverait les autres. Elle n'en fit rien. Son regard fut attiré vers les escaliers, menant aux chambres sans doute, et vers les murs…

De chaque côté des rampes, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos avaient été accrochées. Hermione posa son pied sur la première marche et contempla quelques fragments d'une vie. Celle de Théo d'abord, en compagnie de sa mère lorsqu'il était encore bébé. Elle se souvenait bien de ce qui lui avait dit à propos de cette femme qui –Hermione le réalisa brusquement- ressemblait incroyablement à Ella. Hermione passa rapidement sur des photographies de Théo avec ses amis de Serpentards, avec quelques filles même… Puis les amis de Gryffondors, ses compagnons de l'Ordre, remplaçaient brusquement les autres –ceux de son enfance- sur les cadres. Certaines avec Harry, d'autres avec Neville et Ron, une avec Ginny qui faisait mine de l'étrangler, une avec Severus…

Puis une de la Baia Vermelha. La seule photographie qu'il restait de cette époque. La seule qu'elle ait acceptée qu'il prenne en lui faisant promettre que jamais personne ne la verrait. Elle trônait là, tout en haut de l'escalier, la dernière photo du mur de gauche. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle décida de la frôler, caressant du bout des doigts le sourire éclatant de jeunesse qu'elle renvoyait à la personne derrière l'objectif –un enfant elfe si elle se souvenait bien. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, Théo auprès d'elle ayant passé autour de sa taille un bras protecteur. Sa main à elle était posée par-dessus la sienne, vierge de toute alliance ou preuve qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Les lèvres de Théo embrassaient son épaule nue. Son regard amoureux illuminait tout autour de lui. Et son regard à elle… Hermione ne parvint même pas à y définir le moindre sentiment.

Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux avaient commencé à couler sans même prendre peine de la prévenir, sans même lui laisser une seule chance de les retenir. Ses genoux claquaient tant qu'elle craint de s'écrouler et décida de décrocher le cadre du mur avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur la dernière marche. Elle ne se rassasiait pas du regard presque noir de Théo, un Théo amoureux, bordé par une passion dévorante et destructrice, habité par une certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais su cerner.

Ses doigts crispés ne lâchaient pas la photographie et elle sentit un morceau de Scotch légèrement arraché au dos du cadre. Elle le retourna, détachant à regret son regard de celui de l'ancien Théodore Nott. Un petit morceau de parchemin avait été collé et elle s'empressa de l'attraper, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer. La surprise se lut sur son visage alors qu'elle le dépliait, reconnaissant sa propre écriture. Et un mot. Un mot d'apparence banale auquel Théo semblait pourtant avoir accordé une importance bien particulière. Elle ne parvint pas à se replonger dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle vivait à l'époque, se souvenant de ses doigts qui trépidaient autour de sa plume, de son sourire béat, de ses joues rouges, de son cœur qui battait comme les ailes d'un colibri. Un mot écrit à une époque trop lointaine qu'elle relut à travers ses larmes.

_Bonjour, bel endormi ! Trop émoustillée, troublée, comblée pour fermer les yeux et rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Trop tout. Je me sens comme une bête adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Stupide. J'aurais voulu te réveiller. Goûter une fois encore à ta peau épicée, à tes lèvres sucrées, à chaque partie de ton corps apaisé… Un vrai plat de reine pour moi toute seule ! Et mon appétit semble ne pas vouloir se rassasier. Mais je sais que quel que soit le réveil –et toute la tendresse que j'y mettrais (tendresse n'est peut-être pas le mot ?)- tu seras grognon si je ne t'accorde pas un peu de repos. Voilà ce qu'on y gagne à jouer avec une lionne –charmant surnom dont tu m'as gratifié cette nuit, je ne me baptise pas encore toute seule ! J'espère que je ne t'épuise pas trop, petit serpent –non, ne le prend pas mal ! Petit ne peut définir… Et puis, zut ! Je serais à la baie, lorsque tu seras réveillé… Merci mille fois pour cette nuit –ne va pas dire que je suis impolie ! Je t'aime mon Serpendor exalté… _

Hermione fut saisie par la nausée lorsque son cerveau analysa cette dernière phrase. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait répété mille fois qu'elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et dans ces courtes missives qu'elle déposait sur son oreiller le matin. Elle les susurrait à son oreille, taquine, ou les criait lorsque le plaisir l'enveloppait, ces trois petits mots trop importants qui changeaient tout. Trois mots seulement qui –dans l'esprit de Théodore- s'étaient transformés en une promesse qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé tenir. La haine et le dégoût qui la heurtèrent altérèrent sa peine –mélange de nostalgie et de remords. Deux sentiments qu'elle s'adressait à elle-même.

Elle s'insulta mentalement, se fustigea, se maudit même. Elle les lui avait dits, sans se soucier de ce qu'il penserait, ne s'en souvenant même pas par la suite. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

« Hermione ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

La voix de Ron lui parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il l'observait sans nul doute depuis de longues minutes car il paraissait aussi accablé qu'elle, et pas le moins du monde surpris. Il enjamba les premières marches, hésitant à se rapprocher plus encore, puis comprit qu'elle ne refuserait pas un peu de soutien et s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lire ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même tracés et replia le parchemin. Elle faillit le glisser dans sa poche, puis se refusa cet accès de faiblesse et le remit à sa place. Elle retourna ensuite le cadre et Ron put enfin apercevoir l'image éternellement gravé sur la pellicule.

Il se raidit un instant, puis se modéra. Il aurait tout le loisir d'être en colère plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul et qu'il ferait exploser sa vaisselle avant de la réparer à l'aide de sa baguette. Mieux valait des assiettes que le visage d'Hermione. Il scruta les traits lénifiés de Théo et réalisa qu'il ne ressentait aucune amertume à son égard. Peut-être qu'il serait en colère une fois sûr que l'ancien Serpentard allait bien, mais l'inquiétude anéantissait pour le moment toute animosité.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit Hermione en séchant ses larmes et reniflant –jusqu'à ce qu'il lui passe un mouchoir.

- Neville fouine encore sous le regard antipathique d'Ella qui s'apprête à lui lancer un sort s'il déplace trop de choses, sourit Ron en tentant de s'arracher de la contemplation d'une Hermione de vingt ans singulièrement épanouie. Il a retrouvé un dossier contenant tous les courriers que Théo a partagé avec des botanistes. Heureusement qu'il est organisé…

- Maniaque, corrigea Hermione. Il était maniaque.

- Oui… ça ce voit ! Enfin, Neville préfère explorer encore un peu le bureau. Il n'aimerait pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Tu veux venir nous aider ? »

Hermione accepta sa proposition d'un hochement de tête et se releva difficilement, raccrochant la photographie au mur en ayant la curieuse impression de se séparer d'une chose vitale –dont elle s'était pourtant bien passée durant les seize dernières années. Ron saisit sa main pour la forcer à se détourner et elle commença à descendre les escaliers, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer les autres photos, celle du mur droit. Ella. Ella bébé dans les bras de son père. Ella chancelante sur ses petites jambes potelées alors qu'elle marchait pour la première fois. Ella tendant les mains vers l'objectif, mains couvertes de chocolat, comme sa bouche. Ella sur les épaules de Théo. Ella sur les genoux de la Reine des Elfes qui la coiffait avec un grand sourire. Ella assise sur une pile déséquilibrée de grimoires. Ella sur une plage ensoleillée. Ella face à un bonhomme de neige. Ella devant un chaudron fumant et pétillant. Ella sur un balai. Ella souriante, sa baguette magique fichée dans ses cheveux comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Ella entourée d'adolescents Elfes qui la dévoraient du regard. Ella… Et tout ce qu'elle avait raté.

Ron en désigna une avec un sourire en percevant son regard. Ella avec une canne à pêche, Théo l'aidant à la tirer en arrière pour éviter qu'elle ne suive le poisson accroché au bout de la ligne. Hermione comprit pourquoi cette photo amusait Ron. Elle était identique ou presque à une image d'elle et de son propre père, lequel l'avait initié de force à la pêche. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré comme un bébé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas « trouer la bouche des poissons »… Ella semblait au contraire bien s'amuser. Sans doute le petit caractère Serpentard qui se révélait.

Elle suivit Ron lorsqu'il serra sa main plus fort et ils quittèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau. Hermione l'arrêta pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'air sonnée et il la tranquillisa en un valeureux mensonge. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce alors que Neville rassemblait ses trouvailles avec un sourire modeste. Ella se tourna un instant vers sa mère, laquelle lui accorda un rictus amical auquel Ella ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop mal à l'aise dans cette situation surréaliste mélangeant deux de ses vies… Il ne manquait plus que Toby et elle aurait l'impression de s'être ancrée dans une dimension parallèle.

« Bon, on va pouvoir y aller… annonça Neville en passant quelques dossiers à Harry pour qu'il les transporte. Tu n'as rien à récupérer Ella ? »

L'adolescente répondit à la négative d'un bref mouvement de tête et Harry comprit qu'elle souhaitait avant tout qu'ils quittent sa bulle immédiatement. Il cala donc les fichiers sous son bras avant de sortir en compagnie des autres. Ella les regarda entrer un à un dans la cheminée et disparaitre, mais resta en arrière. Son regard défila sur chaque meuble du salon, son cerveau recréant des scènes depuis longtemps passées dans son esprit, son cœur se serrant à chaque fois que son père y apparaissait. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de se blottir dans ses bras, d'humer son parfum musqué, de sentir qu'il déposait sur son front un baiser et se dégager parce qu'il était mal rasé et qu'il grattait… Elle chassa ses larmes d'un geste violent, manquant presque de se faire mal aux yeux. Mais pas question de craquer. Pas encore. Elle entra dans la cheminée en courant presque et fut heureuse de retrouver son autre vie, là où le manque de son père s'apaisait un peu, car tous comblaient chaque seconde où elle aurait pu penser à lui.

**.**

**.**

Le professeur Nedrig enroula le bout de sa moustache de poils noirs autour de son doigt crochu, son regard fixé dans celui de Théodore qui ne cillait même pas. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il prenait un plaisir manifeste à se moquer de son tortionnaire. Ils se défiaient d'un bout à l'autre du bureau d'inox et de marbre, et le professeur –et scientifique- Nedrig fut le premier à craquer. Sa voix frémit de rage dès qu'il prononça :

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous m'avez trompé !

- Voyons, Professeur, nous n'avons jamais dépassé l'étape de la franche animosité ! Comment aurais-je pu vous tromper ?

- L'_Ellarosa_ est morte ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi ! »

Théo haussa les épaules avec un air ingénu purement hypocrite. Le vieil homme extirpa brusquement sa baguette magique de sa poche en se redressant d'un bond, pointant le bout de Saule sur l'homme amaigri. Théo ne frémit même pas, habitué aux nombreuses menaces physiques qu'il subissait chaque jour depuis son arrivé dans ce lieu hermétique à l'allure d'hôpital.

« Dites-moi ce qui manque à la création de cette maudite fleur ! » hurla Nedrig, une étincelle cupide éclairant son regard anthracite.

L'ancien Serpentard se leva avec un sourire en coin et appuya ses paumes contre la surface glaciale du bureau.

« Il manque une chose que vous n'obtiendrez jamais : la patience et l'amour des plantes. Sans ça, vous ne parviendrez pas à faire survivre l'_Ellarosa_. En dehors de ça, puis-je savoir quand vous comptez me relâcher ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais… J'ai une vie en dehors de ces murs, contrairement à vous.

- Une vie et une fille, précisa Nedrig. Ella, c'est bien ça ? »

La mâchoire de Théo se crispa ostensiblement, mais il tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point il craignait que ces hommes ne l'attrapent. Nedrig perçut pourtant sans difficultés l'angoisse pesant sur le corps du botaniste.

« Savez-vous qu'elle n'est plus en Australie ? Certains de mes… amis ont fait quelques recherches. Elle aurait retrouvé sa mère parait-il. Vous voyez de qui je parle, je présume ?

- N'ayant pas quinze enfants, oui, je sais qui est la mère d'Ella.

- Je me demande à qui vous tenez le plus… La mère ou la fille ? »

Théo s'éloigna avec un regard sombre avant de soupirer :

« Ne me menacez pas, Nedrig.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… il est possible que je verse accidentellement un ingrédient qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans certaines plantes. Et vous savez tout comme moi ce que je serais capable de faire exploser entièrement ce bâtiment si vous menacez ma famille. Quitte à en mourir. »

**.**

**.**

Neville et Harry feuilletaient des dossiers de courriers depuis des heures, leurs membres ankylosés par le manque de mouvement, leurs estomacs criant famine, leurs yeux se fermant parfois un peu trop. Mais la réunion de l'Ordre du lendemain les obligeait à réunir un maximum d'information au préalable, afin qu'ils puissent se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils fourmillaient inlassablement depuis plus d'un mois. Neville fronça brutalement les sourcils et d'une voix devenue rauque d'épuisement, interpella Harry avant de lui passer une épaisse liasse de feuillets.

« Ce ne sont pas des lettres de botanistes celles-ci… Elles viennent de Drago Malefoy. »

Harry n'hésita qu'un millième de secondes avant de les parcourir, trop curieux pour réfréner son envie d'en savoir plus. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ? Et à quelle époque ? Il remarqua rapidement que certaines lettres dataient de Poudlard, d'autre de l'époque où Théo faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre…

« Comment ont-ils fait pour passer outre les mesures de sécurités au niveau du courrier ? » S'exclama-t-il comme pour lui-même, ce à quoi Neville répondit par un haussement d'épaules, déjà replongé dans les dossiers.

Harry lut quelques brides de phrases des premières, une époque pleine de doute où Théo exprimait déjà son désir de changer de camp comme le comprit Harry, car Drago l'interrogeait sur le sujet, s'inquiétant pour lui et s'intéressant un peu trop à ce propos. Comme si lui aussi y avait songé. Sur d'autres, il parlait des filles, Drago se moquant de Théo qui était déjà bien attiré par Hermione. Harry faillit éclater de rire en lisant « Qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe, passe encore, mais elle est particulièrement hystérique et est sûrement plus intelligente que toi –ce qui ne peut être que dangereux ! ».

Puis le sujet des lettres changea. Drago y évoquait la guerre, sa femme, et puis son fils encore bébé à l'époque. Il y dévoilait son incapacité à protéger ses proches, à rendre la vie de Toby plus belle, telle qu'il aurait souhaité la lui offrir. Des regrets et des remords perçaient derrière chaque phrase. Harry replia les lettres rapidement, ne voulant pas en lire davantage. Après tout, Théo lui avait expliqué tout ça durant la guerre. Mille fois, il s'était permis de raconter toute sorte de choses au sujet de Drago, qui n'était pas mauvais, pas du tout, qui avait juste un peu peur, pouvait être trop lâche… Harry savait tout ça. C'était même pour ces raisons insinuées qu'il avait demandé à ce que Drago soit libéré à la fin de la guerre, mentant à Kingsley pour réussir à le faire sortir. A l'époque, tous l'écoutaient. Les crimes de Drago ne pesaient guère face aux paroles de l'élu.

Encore huit années plus tard, tout ce qu'il disait avait parole d'évangile. Et alors qu'il rangeait les lettres, une nouvelle idée lui apparut. Il se tourna vers Neville avec le sourire qu'il arborait toujours dès qu'une idée lui venait. Ordinairement, ses plans étaient dangereux et suicidaires et son ami eut bien du mal à ne pas grimacer de crainte.

« Pendant la guerre, les Mangemorts avaient des moyens de retrouver certaines personnes… Je veux dire, quand on enlevait l'un d'eux, ils nous repéraient avec beaucoup de facilité…

- Oui, acquiesça Neville en fronçant les sourcils, presque apeuré par la lueur de détermination brillant dans le regard émeraude d'Harry. Mais… c'était grâce à la magie noire, Harry.

- Et alors ? s'exclama ce dernier en se levant d'un bond. Qu'importe la magie utilisée ! Si certaines personnes ont le pouvoir ne nous aider à retrouver Théo, c'est bien eux…

- Eux ? Qui eux ?

- Drago Malefoy. Et peut-être… Peut-être Blaise Zabini si Malefoy refuse… Et…

- Tu vas vraiment demander de l'aide à d'anciens Mangemorts ? »

Neville avait crié cette fois ci, et Harry sortit de son cerveau qui cogitait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre franchement, refusant que qui que ce soit brise son tout nouveau plan qui –il le sentait- pouvait peut-être mener à quelque chose.

« Non. Je veux demander de l'aide à d'anciens meilleurs amis de Théo. Des amis qui –j'en suis persuadé- l'aiment encore assez pour prendre des risques si ça peut le sauver… Des amis, Neville. Pas des Mangemorts. »

**.**

**.**

Harry venait d'exposer son plan, ne laissant l'occasion à aucun des membres de l'Ordre de l'interrompre. Pas question qu'ils se laissent dominer par le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient tous pour Drago et Blaise, ou même pour Pansy. Selon Harry –et comme il le leur expliqua calmement- l'important demeurait le sauvetage de Théo, et rien d'autre. Qu'importe les moyens utilisés. Qu'importe la haine qui les habiterait. Qu'importe le manque de confiance. Ils auraient un but commun. Et ce but pouvait rassembler les meilleurs ennemis du monde.

« Et… tenta Ella en voyant que tous étaient trop choqués pour parler. Vous… Enfin, tu penses sincèrement qu'ils vont bien vouloir nous aider ? Et puis, comment allons-nous entrer en contact avec eux ? Moi, ils auraient sans doute accepté… Mais devoir se réunir avec vous risque de leur poser problème. Ils vous détestent.

- Sans doute… Mais l'amitié qui les unissait à ton père est plus forte, tu ne crois pas ? La preuve tient en Toby qui n'a jamais eu une mauvaise image de Théo car Drago et Blaise n'ont jamais dit du mal de lui, précisa-t-il en la voyant douter. D'ailleurs, nous aurons besoin de Toby aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour t'avouer la vérité… Tu as bien raison sur un point : nous ne pouvons contacter les Malefoy. Le Manoir est toujours protégé, et y pénétrer est impossible pour nous. Mais Toby pourrait s'en charger, expliquer à son père la situation et le faire venir jusqu'ici. Quant à Blaise, il vit en Amérique –selon Severus (Ce dernier acquiesça) donc il faudrait savoir où. Enfin, dans tous les cas, nous aurons besoin de Toby pour les conduire ici.

- Et quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, soupira Harry. Théo a été enlevé depuis plus de sept semaines. La situation commence à devenir trop critique pour nous permettre d'attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain. »

Ella se recroquevilla sur le canapé, sentant tous les regards des Membres de l'Ordre se reporter sur elle. Ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les mots d'Harry, prenant la mesure de ce que la mort de Théo pourrait engendrer. Ella n'y survivrait pas. Ou du moins, elle n'aurait pas envie d'y survivre. Toute sa vie, le monde s'était contenté de tourner autour du duo qu'elle formait avec son père. Seize années. Seize années d'une complicité parfaite. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait l'un sans l'autre. Ce qui lui permettait encore de tenir, de poursuivre et de se battre constituait en un seul but : retrouver son père vivant. Et rentrer dans leur bulle à tous les deux, là où tout allait toujours bien, où rien ne lui faisait mal ou peur. Ni les regards de Scott, ni l'absence de contact avec Hermione, ni les murmures désapprobateurs qui la suivaient.

Ni Toby. Ce dernier point lui faisait plus de peur que de mal d'ailleurs. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions quand il la touchait. Son corps tout entier en demandait toujours plus, alors que son cerveau formait un barrage étanche à toute proposition. Elle se refusait simplement à céder, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire. Sa peau s'enflamma alors qu'encore une fois, la passion des caresses pourtant quasi platoniques de Toby lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle aurait presque pu sentir ses doigts contre sa peau. Juste fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux et les imaginer. Et secoua la tête, revenant à la discussion.

« D'accord, annonça-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je suppose que je dois aller voir Toby à Poudlard et le ramener ici… »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers McGonagall pour lui demander la permission de faire sortir Toby de Poudlard pour quelques heures, le temps que la réunion se termine. D'autres se mêlèrent à la discussion et Ella ferma les yeux. Sentir les doigts de Toby. Ce doigt pressant le bas de son dos. Ce doigt replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, lui effleurant la joue. Ce doigt suivant le contour de sa clavicule alors qu'il mimait de s'intéresser à son pendentif. Ce doigt sur son ventre, entre le bas de son t-shirt et le haut de son jean. Ce doigt sur sa bouche quand –au détour d'un couloir- il croyait percevoir un bruit. Ce doigt… Ces mains… Cette bouche… Ella s'enivrait du moindre contact, même infime.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait à définir. Elle se sentit stupide. L'été précédent, quelques semaines avant l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans, pendant les vacances à la Barbade, elle avait flirté vaillamment avec un garçon. Un peu plus âgé. Un peu trop lisse, sans saveur… Un peu lourd et ennuyeux. Tout lui était venu naturellement alors, mécaniquement même. Glisser sa main dans son short de bain. Le laisser toucher sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de fruits à malaxer trop fort. Faire l'amour. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait entre les mains expertes d'un jeune homme presque schizophrène qui changeait de personnalité dès qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés et semblait prêt à se plier au moindre de ses désirs… Elle hésitait. Tout ça parce qu'une impression lui tordait l'estomac. Il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La main d'Hypérion derrière le canapé, effleura son épaule et elle rouvrit les yeux, lui accordant un petit sourire. Elle se demanda si en parler à lui, ou à Scarlett, la soulagerait et lui permettrait de comprendre. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée. Hypérion n'avait eu que deux relations dans sa vie –la première avec une fille, la seconde avec un garçon- et se contentait désormais de coucher de temps en temps avec les hommes qu'il connaissait. Scarlett, elle, n'avait jamais eu d'amis et encore moins de petits-amis, et ne semblait même pas y penser.

A un adulte alors ? Elle songea à son père, avec qui elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à discuter, même de ça. Pourtant, il s'était mis en colère lorsqu'elle avait bécoté Eingil Stratós, un elfe, à douze ans, juste pour essayer. Il lui avait expliqué qu'on n'embrassait pas les gens comme ça, juste pour expérimenter ce que le mot « baiser » signifiait, qu'il fallait ressentir quelque chose. Pourtant, trois ans plus tard, elle avait découvert un autre sens du mot « baiser ». Cette fois ci, elle avait gardé le secret, sachant que son père n'approuverait sans doute pas. Elle avait eu raison. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient en Australie, il lui avait murmuré : « La prochaine fois, aime au moins un peu la personne avec qui tu feras ça. C'est mille fois mieux quand on est amoureux. ». Il ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il était juste déçu. Sans doute parce que lui-même avait couché avec des tas de filles avant de tomber amoureux, et qu'il avait bêtement espéré qu'elle agirait différemment.

Peut-être aurait-elle pu parler avec Ginny. Elle croisa le regard de la mère de famille qui lui souriait, maternelle, symbole même d'une féminité incroyable détenue dans un si petit corps. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les conseils de Ginny ne l'aideraient pas vraiment, et rajouterait en plus de l'inquiétude à cette femme. Son regard passa sur Hermione sans s'arrêter et elle soupira. Elle était seule. Complètement et indéniablement seule. Elle s'en voulut de penser une telle chose alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis en ce dimanche après-midi dans le seul but de l'aider.

« Ella ? l'appela soudainement Neville. Tu nous écoutes ?

- Euh… non. Désolée. Je… vous disiez quoi ? bégaya-t-elle en revenant au monde normal.

- Nous disions que tu pouvais y aller, sourit Harry en la dévisageant, réalisant apparemment qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés de concentration depuis quelques temps il s'obligea à préciser : Chercher Toby. »

**.**

**.**

Ella ne mit que quelques minutes à prendre conscience d'une chose importante : en dehors des couloirs entre les cours et de leurs soirées et nuits communes, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de Toby. Que faisait-il et où le week-end ? Elle craint qu'il soit dans les Quartiers des Serpentards, mais décida de laisser cette possibilité de côté pour la fin. Elle parcourut les couloirs, passa à la bibliothèque, là où Toby courait habituellement, sur la tour d'Astronomie… Elle croisa finalement Sam dans un couloir, assise au sol avec un magazine et un crayon, cochant les réponses d'un test stupide. Ella la voyait souvent dans cette position, d'ailleurs Sam n'étudiait jamais à la bibliothèque et s'installait ordinairement dans des couloirs, s'étalant comme si le lieu était parfait pour ça. Ella l'évitait. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Sam restait pour elle la plus Serpentard des Serpentard. Incroyablement effrayante. Cette fois, pourtant, elle s'avança vers elle.

« Salut… »

Sam releva la tête avec un air menaçant, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas d'être dérangée pendant sa lecture. Puis elle reconnut Ella et un immense sourire moqueur fendit ses lèvres en une moue tordue. Elle devinait facilement qu'Ella préférait l'éviter, et que le fait qu'elle lui parle rendait ce fait exceptionnel.

« Bonjour, Ella. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Je… Je cherchais Toby. Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ? »

Sam haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, habituée à ne pas savoir où se trouvait Toby la plupart du temps. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et se moquait un peu de savoir ce qu'il faisait, se doutant qu'il devait être plongé dans ses devoirs –comme toujours lorsqu'il l'évitait. Ella la remercia et tourna les talons. Sam hésita quelques secondes avant de se mettre debout, et de l'interpeller.

« Je sais que notre relation n'a pas démarré sur de bonnes bases, commença-t-elle avec un rictus contrit. Et je me doute que mon entrée en scène se soit dévoilée trop sanglante et choquante, mais je suis comme ça, il va falloir t'y faire ! Cependant, Toby compte sans doute t'épouser et te faire quinze enfants, et il est mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps… Alors tu devrais arrêter de m'éviter. Et en retour, je promets d'être quasi angélique à tes côtés ! Ou… moins démoniaque en tout cas ! »

Ella esquissa un sourire, tentant de chasser les images de Toby et elle mariés et parents qui s'étaient imposés à son esprit. Depuis quand imaginait-elle de telles absurdités ? Elle revint à Sam qui la scrutait en attendant une réponse, qu'Ella accorda à la positive en acquiesçant. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder et lança :

« Il faut vraiment que je retrouve Toby. Alors…

- Oui, vas-y ! Il doit bien être quelque part. »

Ella la remercia rapidement avant de se remettre en route. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. La pièce aux étoiles. Elle s'y retrouva en un petit quart d'heure et entrouvrit la porte en sentant un frisson parcourir son échine. Une crainte absurde heurta son esprit : et s'il était avec une autre fille ? Elle trembla par à coups avant de pousser le battant de bois qui alla se frapper contre le mur. Un soupir de soulagement fendit l'air.

Toby était allongé sur le matelas, endormi, et seul. Elle comprit qu'il avait dû passer la nuit car il ne portait qu'un boxer vert et noir et qu'un petit bazar prenait le reste d'espace libre de la salle : livres de cours, parchemins, journaux, bouteilles de bièraubeurre et paquets de bonbons. Elle referma la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds afin d'éviter le fouillis au sol. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent lorsqu'elle rejoint le matelas et s'y assit. Elle observa longuement le corps à moitié nu de Toby, le dévorant du regard et en profitant sournoisement pour l'admirer et remarquer quelques détails de son épiderme.

Une cicatrice marquait son abdomen au niveau des côtes. Un grain de beauté trouvait place sur la peau recouvrant l'os de sa hanche. Un bleu à la taille prouvait qu'il avait dû se prendre un coup peu de temps auparavant. Presque imberbe, seul un fin duvet châtain clair parcourait l'espace entre son nombril et son caleçon, traçant une route luxurieuse qu'Ella aurait voulu suivre. Mécaniquement, elle porta son regard plus bas, ne résistant pas au désir malsain et voyeuriste qui lui picotait le bas-ventre. Elle ne fut pas déçue de remarquer une bosse qui déformait le tissu moulant du sous-vêtement. Une bosse de taille conséquente sans doute provoquée par l'excitation –d'un rêve sûrement. Une bosse qu'elle aurait voulu caresser.

Sa main avança, mais un rire l'arrêta. Elle revint brusquement vers le visage de Toby qui –les yeux grands ouverts illuminés par le désir- la regardait. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu t'amusais bien ? »

Les joues d'Ella s'empourprèrent et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Une main de Toby se posa lentement sur son genou par-dessus son jean, l'autre se plaquant contre ses reins. Il l'attira tendrement contre son torse et elle ne songea même pas à résister, s'allongeant auprès de lui sur le matelas où ils se côtoyaient de vingt-et-une heure à trois heures du matin depuis trois semaines. Son visage se retrouva contre le buste ferme de Toby, comme toujours, et elle écouta les battements affolés de son cœur qui tambourinait si fort qu'il l'assourdissait. Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et soulevait son t-shirt pour plaquer ses mains contre ses reins. Mains glaciales qui la firent frissonner, autant de plaisir que de froid. Elle sentait la force de son désir contre son ventre, mais fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

« Ella… »

Un souffle. Souffle taquin qui caressa son ouïe. Souffle supplique qui dévoilait à quel point la situation lui paraissait ingérable.

« Oui ? »

Un couinement. Couinement de gêne qui la fit rougir plus encore. Couinement pathétique qui lui donna envie de partir en courant. Il ne prêta qu'une vague attention à sa réponse de toute manière, trop préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il aurait souhaité transformer en phrases cohérentes et organisées. Il n'y parvint pas et laissa les mots se former dans sa gorge, se déposer sur sa langue, puis dépasser ses lèvres :

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Il sentit le sourire d'Ella contre sa peau, juste à côté de son cœur. Il eut l'impression d'être le garçon le plus idiot de l'univers. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle. L'érection qui déformait son caleçon avait cafté son désir bien avant qu'il ne parle. Il aurait voulu agir comme avec les autres filles, demander abruptement : « Touche moi » ou « Déshabille toi »… Il ne pouvait pas. Ella n'était pas les autres filles. Elle n'obéirait pas à un tel ordre. Elle fuirait même, l'injurierait, le traiterait d'imbécile et arrêterait sans nul doute de lui parler. Aux yeux de Toby, il s'agissait autant d'un défaut que d'une qualité. Défaut car elle remettait tout en question, l'empêchait d'utiliser ses techniques de séductions habituelles, insinuait un doute intolérable dans son esprit.

Qualité pour les mêmes raisons. Ella était intéressante car différente. D'autres filles retenaient son attention bien sûr : Sam, Winifred, quelques Serdaigles et Gryffondors. Mais Sam pouvait lui donner des envies de meurtre, Winifred se montrait trop expressive –et était bien trop jeune pour qu'il la considère comme une vraie fille. La plupart des autres se transformaient en liqueur dès qu'il leur prêtait un peu d'attention, et perdaient irrémédiablement de leur intérêt.

Ella, elle, lui donnait l'impression d'être utile et fort. Ella le repoussait –contrairement aux autres- et le faisait avec douceur. Le regard d'Ella pouvait être affectueux. Puis assassin lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère… -ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois lors de leurs « leçons ». Il aimait sa façon de s'attacher les cheveux à la va-vite avant de courir, sans se soucier de la tête que ça lui donnait. Il aimait sa manie qui consistait à s'humecter les lèvres toutes les trois minutes –il avait compté. Il aimait sa moue bizarre lorsqu'elle le jaugeait : sourcils plissés, nez retroussé, lèvres pincées, joues rentrées. Il aimait son sourire, minuscule, qui ne dévoilait que ses deux dents de devant, un peu trop longues. Il aimait… Il aimait l'observer tout simplement. Elle le passionnait.

La main d'Ella frôla son nombril et il oublia de respirer. Elle soupira et une grimace qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant s'empara de sa bouche. Elle douta un millième de secondes avant de marmonner, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet avant de lui céder :

« Moi aussi. Mais… Je… Je ne suis pas venue là pour ça.

- Oui, j'imagine… Pour quoi alors ? »

Il la repoussa, tentant de conserver un peu de distance pour calmer l'ardent désir qui l'empoisonnait depuis trop de temps et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus contrôler. Elle comprit et se leva, lui tournant le dos un instant.

« Pour mon père. Mais Harry m'a demandé de te conduire chez lui où les membres de l'Ordre nous attendent… Ils t'expliqueront tout ça mieux que moi. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Il esquissa un sourire en se mettant debout, et acquiesça. Elle aurait pu lui demander de vendre un organe qu'il n'aurait pas hésité. Elle l'observa alors qu'il se rhabillait. Il se tourna pour récupérer son t-shirt dans un coin et elle se figea. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, l'image du dos de Toby n'avait pas été si horrifique. Toute sa surface même semblait être une plaie, monstrueuse peau de balafres gonflées, de creux et de contusions. Une blessure datant pourtant de plusieurs années, mais qui –n'ayant jamais été guérie- restait effroyable. Il revint vers elle, t-shirt en main, et grogna en voyant la mine pâlichonne qu'elle arborait, comme si elle risquait de s'évanouir.

« Ella… Désolé, j'avais oublié. Je n'y pensais plus. »

Elle secoua la tête, son estomac se crispant alors que son canal lacrymal lui persiflait : « Tu vas craquer ! ». Partagé entre la nausée et les larmes, elle ne sentit qu'à peine la caresse de Toby qui fourragea ses cheveux en essayant de lui rendre le sourire. Il n'y parvint pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, sur sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire, s'approcha de ses lèvres. Aucune réaction ne l'en empêcha, mais il ne l'embrassa pas, ne souhaitant pas profiter de la situation alors qu'elle aurait été incapable de lui rendre son baiser. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elle articula franchement :

« C'est la mort que Lucius Malefoy méritait. Pas juste Azkaban ! Il méritait de souffrir, et de mourir après avoir agonisé. Il méritait d'être aussi blessé que tu l'as été. La punition n'équivaut pas la violence de ses actes. Il… »

Toby posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Il a payé, Ella. Je t'assure qu'il a payé. »

Elle n'osa pas répondre que quoi qu'on lui ait fait, jamais il ne serait assez puni. Toby enfila prestement son t-shirt blanc et remonta sa braguette –la discussion ayant fini d'atténuer son excitation. Il récupéra chaussettes et chaussures et fut fin prêt en quelques minutes. Ella ouvrit la porte, mais il l'arrêta et l'attira vers lui, comme d'habitude. Elle prédit ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Permission accordée ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, légèrement. Encore une habitude. Il faisait toujours ça avant de sortir de la Pièce aux Etoiles, en attente d'un baiser qui –une fois encore- ne vint pas. Elle lui donna un léger coup à l'estomac avant de rire.

« Non ! »

Ton incisif. Et pourtant, il savait qu'un jour, la permission lui serait accordée. Mieux que ça, il l'espérait !

**.**

**.**

Un silence lourd de sens s'était imposé dès l'entrée de Toby dans le salon. Les jeunes –adolescents et enfants- avaient envahis la pièce et les sujets évoqués ne traitaient plus de Théo pour la plupart. Ella s'en voulut d'avoir pris tant de temps, surtout car la présence des jeunes –élèves à Poudlard pour la plupart- pourrait s'avérer extrêmement dérangeante… Scott lui donna immédiatement raison en sifflant, comme bouleversé par l'apparition de Toby.

« Un Malefoy chez les Potter… On va bientôt voir Lucius Malefoy sortir de prison et poser des fleurs sur la tombe de Mamie Molly si ça continue ! C'est impressionnant ! »

Ella effleura la main de Toby, lui ordonnant silencieusement de garder son calme et de ne pas cogner –habitude exécrable du jeune homme. Il comprit le message et se contenta d'acquiescer avec une moue railleuse :

« Rien d'impressionnant là dedans. Ce qui le serait par contre, c'est que tu arrives à fermer ce qui te sert à débiter autant de conneries à la minute une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le rire d'Hypérion tonna dans la pièce devenue brusquement aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière, rire qu'Ella eut bien du mal à retenir –autant que Toby éprouvait de difficultés à ne pas foncer sur le rouquin pour le démolir à coups de poings. Scott s'apprêtait à riposter, mais son père posa une main sur son épaule avant d'expliquer :

« Je ne te conseille pas de le provoquer. Si tu te comportes comme un imbécile, évite de t'en prendre à ce genre de garçons. Autrement, tu pourrais finir en miettes…

- Bon allez, coupa Harry en se levant, voulant éviter toute bagarre inutile. Les jeunes, quittez les lieux et retournez vaquer à vos occupations ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Allez, allez ! »

Quelques grognements de désapprobations se firent entendre, mais les adultes mirent rapidement leurs enfants à la porte, menaçant de les priver de certaines choses s'ils continuaient à se plaindre. Sortant, Scott donna volontairement un coup d'épaule à celle de Toby qui cogna instinctivement plus fort sans éprouver la moindre douleur. Un regard meurtrier d'Ella mit fin au petit jeu de gamins et une fois la porte refermée sur Winifred –dont le jeune Malefoy embrassa rapidement la joue pour salut, Toby soupira :

« Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se comporte comme un gosse de six ans que tu dois te sentir obligé de te mettre à son niveau ! »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien et se contentait de sourire, complètement narquois comme si ce qu'elle disait n'atteignait pas son cerveau, elle ajouta :

« Quand tu croises un chien, tu ne te mets pas à aboyer, je présume ? Et quand tu vois un bébé, tu sais toujours parler ? Bah, voilà… Là, c'est exactement la même chose. Ne t'abaisse pas à être aussi stupide que lui. De plus, quoi qu'on en dise… Pourquoi tu continus à sourire ? »

Elle paraissait agacée désormais, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard quasi menaçant qui renforça le sourire du jeune homme. Il s'efforça à ne pas paraitre trop présomptueux en répondant à sa dernière question :

« Parce que tout le monde nous regarde… Et parce que tu tentes de m'éduquer, chose que même mes parents n'ont jamais tentée de faire.

- Et bien, ça explique pas mal de choses ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tourner le dos, se retrouvant face aux membres de l'Ordre qui se délectaient en effet de leur petite scène de ménage. Elle grimaça, gênée, avant de saisir la main de Toby pour l'entrainer vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent côte à côte, lui plantant son regard dans tous ceux des adultes qui semblaient ne pas du tout apprécier sa présence, elle en tentant d'éviter de les croiser. Elle replia ses jambes sous ses fesses et appuya son coude contre le bras du canapé, plantant son menton dans sa paume. Elle adressa un sourire à Harry qui se racla la gorge pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur lui.

« Toby… Ella t'a raconté ce qu'il est arrivé à son père, je présume ? (L'adolescent acquiesça après avoir partagé une œillade avec la principale concernée.) Et tu sais que nos recherches ne mènent à rien pour le moment ? (Nouvel hochement de tête.) Alors, nous aurions besoin d'aide… Certains sortilèges de Magie Noire pourraient nous aider à le retrouver plus rapidement et…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, professeur ! Hors quelques sortilèges du genre du Doloris, ou du Sectumsempra, ou d'autres trucs dans le même style, je n'ai jamais été un professionnel de Magie Noire, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser. Le Sortilège du Pendu est beaucoup trop complexe pour… »

Harry l'arrêta en levant la main alors que les autres se lançaient quelques regards suspicieux, ne croyant apparemment pas à ce qu'il disait.

« Nous ne pensions pas à toi, Toby… Mais je suis rassuré de savoir que tu n'as jamais utilisé des sortilèges de Magie Noire. Celui du Pendu… en quoi consiste-t-il exactement ? »

Il se tourna vers Severus en posant cette question, et le Maître des Potions –de loin le plus calé en Magie Noire du côté de l'Ordre- plissa le front avant de répondre :

« C'est un mélange de Potions et de Sortilèges, à vrai dire…

- La préparation de cette mixture prend du temps, coupa Toby. Un mois si mes souvenirs sont exacts. De plus… L'utiliser peut s'avérer dangereux, autant pour celui qui l'utilise que pour la personne recherchée. Mais si vous voulez prendre le risque…

- Ton père saurait la fabriquer ? »

Toby hésita un millième de seconde avant d'acquiescer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses journées entières dans les cachots du Manoir, là où une petite pièce avait été aménagée pour les potions et autres décantations magiques, pièce où son père –et Blaise la plupart du temps- travaillaient ensemble à l'élaboration de certains breuvages infects et empoissonnés qu'ils verseraient dans les repas des prisonniers. Il s'asseyait dans un coin, se rendant tout petit pour ne pas déranger, et observait les deux adultes qui –la mine basse- préparaient morts et souffrances liquide. Lorsqu'il sortait, la tête lui tournait tant qu'il craignait de s'évanouir. Les remarques acerbes de Lucius –et le coup de canne au bas de sa colonne vertébrale- suffisaient à lui faire relever le menton.

La main d'Ella caressa son avant-bras et il revint au présent, où Harry poursuivit :

« Nous aurions besoin de l'aide de ton père, de ta mère même si elle le désire… Ainsi que de celle de Blaise Zabini. Après tout, ils étaient amis avec Théo, et je crois que tout le soutien du monde ne serait pas de trop.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, professeur. Blaise et mon père ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis des années. Les réunir dans la même pièce vous apporterait beaucoup plus de problèmes que de solutions, croyez-moi ! »

Ella ne laissa pas le temps à qui que ce soit de commenter cette phrase et se tourna vers Toby avec l'air de celle qui a mal contrôlé son balai, lequel aurait foncé sur le Saule Cogneur.

« Comment ça, Blaise et Drago ne s'adressent plus la parole ? Ils… Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde il y a moins de vingt ans, et… (Il fronça les sourcils et elle précisa :) Mon père me parlait d'eux tout le temps. De leur adolescence. De Poudlard. D'eux. De ta mère aussi. Et… de pleins de choses…

- Des soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentard… continua-t-il.

- Des sœurs Greengrass, les moins coincées de l'Univers ! renchérit-elle.

- Du passage de la Sorcière Borgne…

- De l'alcool rajouté par Rosmerta dans leurs boissons quand ils faisaient le mur…

- Des soirées « fumettes » sur la Tour d'Astronomie…

- De…

- C'était une belle époque, conclut Toby avec un sourire en remarquant l'air dépitée du professeur McGonagall qui semblait ne pas comprendre comment tout ça avait pu se passer sous son nez sans qu'elle n'en soit avertie. Enfin, dans tous les cas, Blaise et mon père ne sont plus amis depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Et… Pourquoi ?

- Blaise a vendu mon grand-père pour s'en sortir. Mon père n'a pas apprécié… Et pas la peine de dire que Lucius le méritait ! marmonna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais… depuis, ils ne se parlent plus. Enfin, ils se sont revus une fois sur le quai avant une rentrée et ça a fini à Saint-Mangouste. Ils sont puérils lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce ! »

Severus acquiesça lentement, ayant oublié ce petit détail lors du discours d'Harry, même s'il savait pertinemment que ses deux anciens élèves se chipotaient comme des chiffonniers depuis plus de sept ans pour la raison la plus stupide qui soit. Officiellement, leurs disputes étaient dues à la trahison de Blaise. Officieusement par contre, c'était tout autre chose qui les séparait. Leur passé commun, leurs souvenirs, leurs remords et leurs regrets, les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû supporter et celles qu'ils avaient créées. Leur vie restait un sujet tabou qu'ils ne seraient sans doute jamais capable d'évoquer et qui avait miné leur amitié.

Harry frotta ses yeux cernés par une fatigue grandissante et étouffa un bâillement. Son corps s'était ostensiblement crispé en réalisant que faire accepter la situation aux membres de l'Ordre ne serait pas le seul et unique problème. Les Serpentards pouvaient être particulièrement têtus, il se souvenait bien de Théo qui pouvait soutenir une thèse même si tous croyaient en l'opposé et que tout prouvait qu'il avait tord. Il marmonna à l'adresse de Toby :

« Tu penses tout de même pouvoir faire venir ton père ici ?

- Oui, assura Toby sans une seconde d'hésitation.

- Maintenant ? »

Toby ne put retenir le rictus qui déforma un instant ses lèvres. Il détestait l'idée de rentrer chez lui hors des vacances. Surtout que l'hiver s'emparait du paysage depuis quelques jours et que l'atmosphère du manoir en pâtissait déjà certainement. Pourtant, le regard d'Ella sur lui l'empêcha de se défiler. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune fille lui lança un sourire galvanisant en passant sa main contre son avant bras nu. Une caresse imperceptible qui lui donna du baume au cœur et insuffla une idée à son esprit.

« Tu devrais venir…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ressembles à ton père, et ça pourrait convaincre le mien plus facilement. Parce que si je lui apprends brusquement que l'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance a une fille de seize ans dont la mère est Hermione Granger et qu'en plus cet ami s'est fait enlever… Soit il deviendra fou, soit il me fera interner, possibilités qui ne m'enchantent pas. »

Ella esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Harry, lui demandant silencieusement la permission. En quelques semaines, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'Harry et Ginny jouent les parents de substitution. Après tout, ils lui avaient offerts vêtements, manuels, la logeaient et la nourrissaient, s'occupaient d'elle… Leur demander la permission de faire certaines choses lui semblait légitime. Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et s'enquit du temps que cela prendrait auprès de Toby. Une heure maximum.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre grognèrent, mécontents à l'idée de devoir passer leur dimanche après-midi dans le salon –surtout si d'anciens Serpentard l'envahissaient. Harry ne les retint même pas, peu désireux de jouer une fois encore au chef. Surtout qu'il se doutait que la présence d'autant de gens ne mettrait guère les Malefoy à leur aise. Ainsi, nombreux furent ceux qui préférèrent quitter les lieux –embarquant leurs enfants pour la fin d'un week-end qu'ils ne voulaient gâcher à parler de quelqu'un dont la plupart se moquaient cruellement. Seuls les Weasley, les Londubat, Remus, Severus et Minerva restèrent, membres principaux de l'Ordre, de ceux qui ne fléchissaient jamais.

Hermione désirait fuir également, se doutant qu'une rencontre entre d'anciens Serpentard et elle ne se ferait pas si calmement. Peut-être lui en voudraient-ils d'avoir abandonné leur ami ce qui l'avait forcé à s'en aller ? Le bref regard noir qu'avait posé Toby sur elle en entrant un peu plus tôt l'en persuadait. Le jeune homme en question se leva avec élégance. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur la bouche d'Hermione alors qu'elle remarquait la manière toute particulière dont il regardait et se comportait avec Ella. Main caressant ses hanches avec un naturel déconcertant, rictus complices, œillades emplis d'un désir inénarrable, chaque syllabe prononcé avec une délicatesse ahurissante dès qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Toby saisit la main d'Ella pour l'aider à se lever et l'attira vers lui avant de se diriger vers la cheminée après quelques mots d'Harry qui lui expliqua ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire, ajoutant rapidement « Enfin, suis ton instinct ! » avec un clin d'œil de connivence. Quelques recommandations plus tard, Toby s'approcha de la cheminée, expliquant à Ella qu'elle devrait entrer dans la cheminée avec lui car les Sangs-Pur pouvaient pénétrer dans le manoir –discrimination que l'adolescente désapprouva d'un froncement de sourcils.

« En fait… commença-t-il en prenant une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Si tu pouvais t'abstenir de tout commentaire en découvrant le Manoir, ce serait gentil. »

Elle ne put répondre –ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de négatif- que déjà il lançait la poudre dans l'âtre. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir défiler les paysages et ne les rouvrit que lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Ils étaient dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard –la cheminée des Potter n'étant pas reliée à toutes les cheminées. Toby reprit de la poudre et la lança à nouveau. Une fois encore, elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois arrivée à destination.

Le spectacle de la déchéance l'aveugla un instant alors que Toby s'extirpait de l'âtre en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la réaction de surprise d'Ella. En effet, cette dernière resta bouche bée un instant avant de réussir à retrouver son apparence normale. Dans sa tête, les descriptions faites du manoir Malefoy par son père tournaient en boucle… Descriptions désormais bien éloignées de la vérité. Ni austère, ni symbole d'une fortune et d'une érudition semblable à celles de dieux, l'endroit n'était plus qu'un taudis. Les fondations même semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, alors que la magie aurait sans doute pu réparer presque tout et rendre une allure irréprochable au Manoir. Mais personne ne s'en occupait plus depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Une guerre, Ella, railla Toby en l'aidant à sortir de l'âtre, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Non mais… enfin…

- Les Malefoy sont pauvres. Et mon père a d'autres dragons à couver ! Les apparences ne comptent plus vraiment désormais, et personne ne vient jamais ici donc… ça n'a plus d'importance ! »

Il l'attira vers la cuisine où il s'attendait à découvrir l'un de ses parents. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il serra la main d'Ella plus fort et ils visitèrent la demeure à la recherche de Drago ou Pansy. Dépité, Toby finit par marmonner avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Il n'est que 14 h. Ils sont peut-être allé manger au restaurant ou… Enfin, on va s'installer pour les attendre un peu.

- Tu me montres ta chambre ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, sans aucune arrière-pensée alors que lui-même se sentait brusquement très mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui faire visiter son antre… Qui était bien particulièrement décorée. Pourtant, il acquiesça et l'entraîna vers les portes blanches offrant l'accès à ses quartiers privés, là où autrefois, tous les enfants logeaient. Il ouvrit le passage et glissa sa main sur la taille d'Ella pour la pousser à y entrer. L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, toute étourdie par les lieux qui –malgré leur toute nouvelle insalubrité- conservaient un petit quelque chose de Magique, voir féérique… Que ce soit les poutres blanches cerclés de filets dorés, les meubles datant d'une époque qu'elle ne parvint à situer, le plancher craquant et parfois fissuré.

Ella s'arrêta sur le seuil pour admirer l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais. Toby ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette magique et le soleil vint éclairer la vaste pièce. Un lit à baldaquin prenait place sur le mur du fond, accosté par des tables de nuit couvertes de livres. Tout un pan de la pièce était chargé de bibliothèques et d'un bureau envahi par la paperasse. Près de la large fenêtre, un piano à queue blanc ne demandait qu'à jouer, une guitare étant appuyée contre l'un de ses pieds. Le plafond était recouvert d'étoiles lumineuses créées par un effet magique quelconque par-dessus des fissures malhabiles.

Toby attendait apparemment qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais Ella ne trouva rien à prononcer et s'avança vers le piano sans hésiter. Elle l'ouvrit sans lui demander la permission –qu'il lui aurait de toute manière accordée- et ses doigts vinrent naturellement trouver le clavier qu'elle tapota aisément. Rapidement, se furent ses deux mains qui se posèrent sur les touches et un morceau qu'il connaissait bien cliqueta dans l'air, lui attirant un sourire. Il vint se placer derrière elle et l'observa jouer quelques secondes avant de demander :

« C'est ton père qui t'a appris ?

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-elle en cessant de jouer. J'ai appris toute seule. Il a vainement tenté de me faire aimer le violon, mais j'étais plus portée sur le piano… Mais je ne suis pas très douée. Je ne connais que de rares morceaux. Et toi ?

- Piano, violoncelle, guitare, énuméra-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. Piano par mon père, violoncelle par ma mère, guitare tout seul pour les faire rager… Ce n'est pas un instrument assez noble parait-il. Mais j'y ai passé mes étés. J'en suis venu à haïr le violoncelle et le piano.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il douta une seconde de devoir réellement lui offrir une réponse.

« Durant la guerre, nos parents organisaient des sortes de bals à chaque victoire de batailles. Je devais jouer pour Voldemort, pour Lucius, pour… Des tas de gens qui se moquaient cruellement de ce que je faisais en fait. Quoi que Voldemort, lui, appréciait réellement certains morceaux, et m'aimait bien, moi… Il pensait que j'étais « de la bonne graine » de Mangemort, un futur chef, un… Enfin, je jouais pour des gens incapable de saisir la beauté d'un instrument tel que le piano. J'ai fini par ne plus rien ressentir moi non plus. »

Ella baissa les yeux vers le sol, comprenant par cette dernière réplique qu'il ne parlait pas que du piano. Non, Toby ne ressentait plus rien tout court, n'était plus capable d'apprécier les jolies choses de la vie alors qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond en ce monde. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Toby rejoindre son lit.

Ils étaient deux parfaits opposés. Elle avait été aimée, choyée, couvée, protégée de chaque potentielle blessure physique ou morale. Il avait été battu, détesté, ignoré, balancé dans une cage de fous. Elle avait passé sa vie dans une bulle parfaite, son enfance dans les bras d'un père trop gentil et parfois dépassé. Il avait passé sa vie dans un brouillard noir, son enfance à subir une guerre qui ne le concernait même pas. Deux parfaits opposés. Qui pourtant, se rejoignaient en bien des points.

Ella s'approcha du lit et s'allongea auprès de Toby en essayant de faire la liste de leurs points communs, lesquels tenaient tous en une catégorie : éducation. Leurs parents venaient du même monde, et avaient été élevés de la même manière : classe, dignité, honneur, loyauté… Cours de maintien, cours de piano –remplacé par violon, violoncelle, flûte à l'occasion… Comment parler, se tenir… Devoir désirer l'élévation sociale à tous les prix… Aimer apprendre et se cultiver pour s'en vanter…

« Ella… »

L'adolescente se tourna vers Toby qui la dévisageait avec une moue suspicieuse, attendant apparemment qu'elle engage un autre sujet de conversation, ou qu'elle ose faire quelque chose. Puis elle réalisa que la main du jeune homme s'était délicatement posée sur son ventre, descendant graduellement vers son pantalon. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle parle. Juste qu'elle réagisse. Le repousser ou non ? Ella ne se posa même pas véritablement la question et le laissa continuer son ascension vers des terres encore inconnues. Mais ils étaient là, confortablement installés sur le matelas le plus moelleux qui existe au monde, et tout son corps voulait une caresse –même infime- afin de cesser de penser. Il la voyait se détendre inexorablement et soupira avec un rire au bord des lèvres :

« Je te rappelle une petite précision faite il y a quelques temps : il va falloir que tu me supplies ! »

En effet, elle se souvenait de cette réplique prononcée à leur première rencontre dans la Pièce aux Etoiles. Alors elle se mit à minauder, véritable comédienne car elle ne souhaitait pas se vendre sans une pointe d'humour. Pas question de le supplier avec sérieux et de céder en étant elle-même. Avec une voix d'ingénue, elle susurra :

« S'il vous plait, Mr Malefoy ! »

Il s'esclaffa alors qu'elle tripotait les boutons de sa chemise. La main de Toby trouva tout machinalement le chemin de l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle cessa de jouer à l'idiote pour se concentrer sur sa caresse, légèrement plus intime que celle qu'il lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt sur le matelas de la Pièce aux Etoiles. Il s'était alors concentré sur le haut de ses jambes uniquement. Cette fois ci, il plaqua sa paume entre elles et ses doigts imprimèrent un mouvement sans équivoque par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Le bassin d'Ella bougea naturellement contre lui et elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser plonger dans l'infime plaisir qu'elle ressentait… Infime simplement parce qu'elle aurait désiré obtenir bien plus. Le volcan habitant dans son ventre gronda et explosa littéralement, la lave cheminant à travers ses reins, puis plus bas, là où les doigts de Toby se mouvaient.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'arrêta si brutalement, et ouvrit les yeux pour lui ordonner de reprendre. Mais le regard de Toby s'était ostensiblement teinté –aussi furieusement que ses pommettes désormais rosies- et elle le suivit… Jusqu'à la porte. Où elle découvrit une Pansy Malefoy particulièrement amusée par la situation. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, plus railleuse que jamais, la femme à la beauté sauvage et troublante lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Nous n'avons pas été présentées… »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Hihihi ! Michant'auteur ! Alors... Commençons par le commencement : Pauvre Ella, torturée par des Potter fous =P & puis... bah elle se met un peu trop à réfléchir hein [sérieusement, elle m'agace ! xD Mais j'l'aime quand même]. Ensuite... Hermione... Un ptit peu humaine, non, pour une fois ? =/ Et j'distille quelques petites infos sur la relation Théo/Hermione au compte goutte. J'espère que ça vous plait & ne vous frustre pas. Enfin, elle commence enfin à réaliser qu'elle a fait quelques bourdes quand même... La première étant de dire "Je t'aime" à un type fou d'amour pour elle avant de le jeter. -' Ensuite, Toby... Toby... Toby... xD POv'garçon que je me plais à frustrer dans cette fiction. *auteur sadique* Entre son pauvre dos tout moche & sa "presque-petite-amie-mais-pas-vraiment" qui pense qu'à SE faire plaisir & qui ne songe apparemment pas à le soulager un peu [égoiste va ! =P], il est mal barré... ah & j'pari que vous vous dites : Elle a oublié la lettre... Mais non ! xD Juste qu'ils ne vont pas en parler pour l'instant ^^' & qu'Ella qui va vérifier le courrier alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien reçu par voie postale, ce serait étrange ! xD

Enfin, bref ! ça fait quasi trois semaines que je n'avais pas posté alors je vais arrêter de dire des bêtises pour vous laisser dire les votres que je lirais avec un grand plaisir, comme toujours ! Maintenant que je me suis remise à l'écriture [plus qu'une scène & j'aurais fini mon chapitre 14, hihihi ! xD], je suis beaucoup plus en mode *fanfiction* donc je répondrais avec un peu plus de "passion" que ces dernières semaines... J'y peux rien, quand j'écris pas, même si je poste, je ne suis pas "dedans" alors... ^^' Là, je le suis à nouveau !

Juste, questions : 1 - Est ce qu'Ella va enfin prendre conscience qu'elle n'est pas toute seule sur c'maudit matelas & tenter de faire un ptit peu plaisir à Toby aussi ? [xD] Est-ce qu'Hermione était vraiment amoureuse de Théo ? [Non, parce que je continu à la harceler pour qu'elle me réponde & qu'elle refuse... -' xD] Est-ce que ça va bien s'passer entre les Malefoy & l'Ordre ? Est ce que Scott va vraiment continuer d'être un ptit con ? [d'ailleurs, hihihi comment Toby le jette ! xD] et surtout... Est-ce que j'ai réussir à reprendre le controle sur mes chers personnages ? [non parce que dans le chapitre 14, il se passe que des choses pas prévues & qu'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Pfff...]

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

Et à bientôt ! Promis ! =P

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou ! [vous avez vu j'ai de l'avance hein ?] Bon, vous devez surtout ça à mon décalage légendaire en matière de dates [quoi, on est déjà en 2o1o ?] qui fait que j'me suis réveillée à 9h du mat' pour aller chercher une amie à la gare... Amie qui n'arrive que demain. Oui, oui, vous pouvez vous moquer, allez-y ! xD Bref, du coup, me voilà debout avec pas assez d'heures de sommeil... donc j'viens poster -parce que si je me mets à écrire maintenant, Toby va tomber dans un ravin, Scott va devenir un agneau et Hermione va aller sauver Théo avec une épée en plastique. [... Je vous ai dit que je manquais de sommeil ?]

Sinon, merci pour les reviews ! =D & merci aux non-inscrits : Mini-ging, Mia, Tentacule-girl, Lectu & Lilou ! ^^'

Niveau écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 15... -que du coup j'vais finir aujourd'hui probablement. Mes personnages font toujours autant ce qu'ils veulent de moi & c'est le bordel ! =P Pour vous faire attendre ces chapitres là, allez donc chercher ce que c'est qu'un Quintaped. [Pour ceux qui ont le ptit guide des animaux de Rowling -en clair, les tarés ultra-fans d'HP comme moi- ça sera plus simple ! xD] Enfin, bon, on n'en est pas encore là... On en est à ce chapitre 12. Chapitre 12 qui est encore plus long que les autres [mais je voulais couper à un moment particulier... (a)] alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouvent déjà mes chapitres trop longs d'habitude. Enfin, en même temps, vous n'êtes pas forcés de tout lire d'un coup =P Bref, c'est un peu le chapitre révélations... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 12**

**.**

**.**

_**«**__ Toutes les guerres sont enfantines et livrées par des enfants. __**»**_

**H**erman **M**elville.

**.**

**.**

Hermione saisit le verre de sirop qu'Harry lui proposa naturellement, omettant un instant sa colère et l'ignorance méprisante qu'il accordait à sa « meilleure amie » depuis un mois. Faire semblant d'oublier son existence était beaucoup plus simple que de lui dévoiler la colère lui tordant encore les entrailles. Les secrets trop longtemps cachés avaient creusé un fossé qui lui paraissait infranchissable… Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de sauter par-dessus ce trou trop profond de peur de s'y faire à nouveau du mal. Lui accorder sa confiance, qu'elle ne semblait plus mériter, ne plaisait pas à Harry. Pour la première fois, Ron se montrait plus mature que lui.

Hermione lui sourit. De ce sourire gêné et crispé qu'elle n'offrait habituellement qu'à Lavande ou autres personnes la mettant mal à l'aise. Et Harry avala bruyamment quelques gorgées de son soda, ne se sentant pas particulièrement à son aise non plus. Il aurait voulu la maudire. Mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors il se contentait de lui dire « bonjour », « au revoir » et autres banalités de circonstances afin de ne pas évoquer le réel problème : elle l'avait déçu.

« Tu sais… Ella est une fille géniale, annonça-t-il finalement sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je le sais, approuva Hermione. Elle ne pouvait que l'être… (Elle surprit son regard et ajouta pour explication :) Non pas parce qu'elle possède une part de moi, mais parce qu'elle a été élevée par un homme formidable. Et puis, elle a de la répartie, doit être intelligente et… Parait mille fois plus sûre d'elle et confiante que les adolescents en général.

- Je crois que ce n'est qu'une image, polémiqua Harry en observant l'océan à travers les fenêtres de sa cuisine. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle se perd… Que tous ses repères s'effritent à mesure qu'elle passe du temps ici. C'est aussi pour cette raison que retrouver Théo reste ma priorité actuelle. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir davantage.

- Elle n'a pas l'air si malheureuse…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Mais elle change, je crois. Et j'ai peur que la métamorphose ne soit pas bénéfique, qu'elle commette des erreurs, qu'elle devienne comme les autres aussi, comme nos enfants… Théo a tout fait pour la sauvegarder, pour la protéger, pour faire d'elle une personne extraordinaire. Et si en côtoyant les autres, elle devenait… ordinaire ? »

Hermione posa son verre dans l'évier, réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'entendait Harry par « ordinaire » et s'avança jusqu'à lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il lui lança un regard réfrigérant. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard trouble, et soupira :

« Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle puisse changer de personnalité, oublier qui elle est juste à cause de la présence d'autres jeunes ? Et puis… même si c'est le cas, Harry, c'est normal. Je veux dire… C'est aussi ça l'adolescence ! Désirer être différent, se voir comme hors-norme, mais ressembler à tout le monde. Je crois qu'Ella a vécu dans une bulle, et que désormais elle se doit d'affronter le monde. Elle aurait dû le faire un jour ou l'autre… Que ce soit maintenant et d'une façon si violente et brutale, sans son père qui plus est, rend les choses plus dramatiques. Mais elle devient juste une personne normale. Pas ordinaire, juste normale. »

Il appuya son front contre la vitre et un rond de buée se forma face à sa bouche. Elle attendit, patiemment, qu'il parle à nouveau, pressentant qu'il avait mille chose encore à énoncer… Elle craignait qu'il le fasse en un sens, mais savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas son silence plus longtemps. Il se détacha de la fenêtre et se tourna vers elle, l'air las, plus épuisé encore que durant la guerre. Elle réalisa que cette histoire le tourmentait bien davantage qu'il ne le montrait lors des réunions.

« Ella… Elle ne t'a jamais manquée ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas ? Savoir au moins si elle allait bien ? »

Hermione évita son regard un instant, jaugeant les vagues se brisant sur le sable beige foncé et humide.

« Si… Parfois. Anniversaires, noëls, rentrées de classes… L'année avant que Scott entre à Poudlard par exemple. L'année où Ella aurait dû y aller. J'avais passé la nuit entière à me demander « Dans quelle maison irait cet enfant s'il était là ? ». J'avais fait la liste des qualités et défauts de Théo, et les miens, j'avais mixé tout ça en me disant que ça donnerait une vague idée du mélange obtenu… Et… j'hésitais entre Serpentard et Serdaigle… Je penchais davantage pour Serdaigle d'ailleurs. Mais… Je me disais qu'il devait avoir du caractère, peut-être même un peu trop, qu'il devait être difficile à contrôler… Je… Je pensais à elle, Harry. Sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression en regardant Hypérion ou Winifred qu'ils n'étaient pas de toi ? Ou du moins… qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier entre eux et toi ? Que tu étais leur père bien sûr, mais que tu ne… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressentais et ressens encore envers Ella. Mais, je ne la voyais pas vraiment comme à moi. Elle poussait dans mon ventre comme… une créature bizarre. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça avec Scott et Timothy, j'ai d'ailleurs eu peur de ça pendant mes deux autres grossesses. Mais avec Ella… Il n'y avait rien. Je ne me sentais pas mère, tu comprends ?

- Non, Hermione… Je ne comprends pas. »

Il ne souhaita pas lui mentir pour soulager sa conscience. Car non, ce qu'elle expliquait là ne pouvait avoir de sens dans son esprit, lui qui avait veillé toutes les nuits sur Hypérion et Winifred pendant la guerre, les étouffant presque de par une paternité trop présente. Lui qui connaissait l'emplacement de chaque cicatrice, chaque tâche de rousseur… Lui qui savait tout de leur vie, même intime…

« Je savais que tu ne saisirais pas, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'avais pas de cœur. La décision n'a pas été simple à accepter. Juste que… Je croyais faire le bon choix.

- Et tu le crois toujours ? »

Hermione plongea son regard brun cerclé de noir dans le sien, tout aussi éprouvée de fatigue, et annonça :

« J'en suis persuadée. »

**.**

**.**

L'embarras d'Ella se lisait sur son visage alors que Pansy Parkinson la jaugeait, son regard sombre oscillant entre son fils –lequel ne cillait même plus- et la jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont l'apparence lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ne parvenait pas à définir de qui il s'agissait, mais s'attendait à recevoir une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. La main de Toby s'éloigna de l'entrecuisse de la jeune brune rouge de honte et il se redressa sur le lit en ayant l'air d'assumer parfaitement la situation.

« Bonjour, maman. Nous vous attendions, papa et toi.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé un parfait moyen de faire passer le temps, ricana Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, une moue amusée aux lèvres. Alors, mon chéri… Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Toby se mit rapidement debout alors qu'Ella enfouissait son visage entre ses paumes moites –désagrément devenu habituel depuis quelques temps. Il s'avança vers sa mère, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en signe de salut quasi révérencieux et la supplia d'être gentille d'un regard désolé. Pansy pinça les lèvres en une mimique bien à elle, ne prétendant même pas qu'elle garderait le sourire très longtemps. Elle voulait d'abord apprendre qui était cette jeune fille avant de la juger.

« Où est papa ? s'enquit Toby en tentant d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- Au rez-de-chaussée. Vous nous y rejoignez. »

Pansy jeta un dernier coup d'œil scrutateur à l'adresse d'Ella dont l'estomac joua à cache-cache avec son intestin grêle. Elle tourna finalement les talons et Ella observa Toby, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en tentant d'apaiser les battements de son cœur :

« Je viens juste de comprendre ce que disait mon père à propos de Pansy Parkinson !

- Et… que disait-il ?

- Qu'elle les menait, Drago, Blaise et lui, par le bout du nez et qu'ils ne songeaient même pas à s'en défendre. Et en effet, ta mère m'a l'air particulièrement…

- Du genre à faire plier n'importe qui ? railla Toby avec un rire. En effet. Et nous ferions mieux de descendre. Je continuerais ce que je venais d'entamer un peu plus tard… »

Un clin d'œil. Taquin. Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie d'oublier ce qu'elle se devait de faire pour se blottir contre lui et conclure ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle se refusa à céder à la pression hormonale et quitta le lit. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle fut arrêtée par la poigne de Toby qui lui susurra l'habituel : « Permission accordée ? » qu'elle repoussa d'un simple sourire persifleur. Il haussa les épaules, réalisant qu'il s'attendait toujours à cette réponse désormais et saisit sa main pour la conduire à la suite de sa mère. Il s'inquiétait un peu des réactions futures de ses parents, se doutant largement qu'ils auraient du mal à accepter certains détails de cette histoire.

Ils retrouvèrent Drago et Pansy dans la cuisine, tous deux arborant une mimique extatique quoiqu'imperceptiblement daubeuse. Toby éprouva un sentiment assez désagréable en comprenant que ses parents se moqueraient probablement de la scène à laquelle sa mère venait assistée durant les vingt prochaines années. Drago observa longuement Ella, qui réalisa que les Anglais avaient cette manie désagréable de jauger les gens qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois sans se soucier de ce qu'ils infligeaient aux principaux sujets de leur attention. Un sourire appréciateur pourfendit finalement ses lèvres et il se leva pour accueillir son invité.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Ravi d'enfin faire la connaissance d'une des _amies_ de mon fils. »

Toby se racla la gorge pour interrompre tout déballage inutile ou réflexions pouvant lui donner envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Enchantée également, Mr et Madame Malefoy. » annonça Ella d'une voix aussi claire qu'un carillon pour prouver à tous qu'elle avait été bien élevée.

Pansy échangea une œillade avec son époux qui lui aussi scrutait Ella avec l'impression agaçante –car non maîtrisable- de déjà-vu. Il était certain de reconnaitre une autre personne derrière ce visage charismatique démontrant une certaine classe rassurante –car son fils n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de ne serait-ce que flirter avec la classe inférieure. Il sourit donc et –son regard glissant imperceptiblement sur Toby- demanda d'un ton où perçait une certaine affabilité :

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous présenter ton amie, Tobias ? »

L'adolescent hésita un millième de seconde avant de proposer à sa mère de s'assoir auparavant. Cette dernière plissa le front, mais obéit en sentant une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix de son unique fils. Ella se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol, puis Toby lui désigna une chaise à son tour, comprenant que les explications pourraient durer quelques minutes.

« Maman, papa… entama Toby en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de présenter la chose. Vous… Vous vous souvenez sans doute de Théodore Nott, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien évidemment ! s'esclaffa Pansy avec un rire sans joie, l'air soudainement perdue.

- Et bien… il n'est pas mort. Ella est sa fille. » déballa-t-il à la va-vite.

Ella leur adressa un vague signe, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était la « Ella » citée précédemment par un Toby indécis. Pansy blêmit très légèrement alors que Drago tournait la tête vers l'adolescente pour la dévisager, dévorant du regard chaque millimètre carré de visage comme pour définir la véracité de ces propos qui lui semblaient pourtant fous et inenvisageables. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour admettre que ça ne pouvait être un mensonge. Ella ressemblait bien trop à son père pour ça. De plus, sa façon de se tenir –dos droit et menton relevé- ne pouvaient être les signes évidents que d'une bonne éducation… éducation offerte par bien peu de parents depuis quelques années. Education que seuls les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Nott et quelques familles sorcières étrangères pouvaient offrir à leurs rejetons.

« Ella… Nott ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque comme s'il ne pouvait le croire.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Pansy se leva brusquement et Toby craint un instant qu'elle se dirige vers Ella pour la gifler en lui hurlant qu'il ne fallait pas troubler le repos d'un mort –tel qu'elle croyait être Théodore. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta en un regard noir et glacial d'ordonner :

« Prouve-le. »

Ella faillit l'interroger sur la manière dont elle aurait pu prouver un tel lien –son physique n'était-il pas une preuve évidente ?- mais comprit rapidement ce que Pansy attendait d'elle. Après une vague hésitation quant au souvenir qu'elle se devrait d'évoquer, elle énonça la seule chose dont son père lui avait parlé et qui aurait dû être un secret de Serpentard :

« Quand vous aviez cinq ans, l'un des beaux-pères de Blaise –ils sont trop nombreux, je ne me souviens pas de son nom- lui a donné un coup de poing. Son œil était si gonflé et purulent quand vous l'avez vu que vous avez décidé d'intervenir. Drago a piqué l'une des potions de son père dans le grenier, là où il cachait tout ce qui concernait la Magie Noire. Mon père a récupéré la baguette magique de sa défunte-mère dans la table de nuit de son propre-père et vous –Madame Malefoy- vous vous êtes chargée de la diversion. Alors que cet homme venait de se faire couler un bain, vous l'avez appelé après vous être jetée du haut de l'escalier pour qu'il vienne vous aider. Vous n'aviez qu'un bleu à la tête parce que Blaise devait amortir votre chute et qu'il avait bien fait son boulot. A l'étage, mon père et votre mari se sont occupés du bain de cet homme. Avec la baguette, ils ont fait lévité la potion jusqu'à la baignoire et l'ont versée dedans, puis vous avez tous filé. Mr-je-ne-sais-plus-comment est ressorti de son bain avec des dizaines et des dizaines de cloques infectées et –dégoutée- Madame Zabini l'a viré de chez elle. C'est d'ailleurs le seul homme qui soit sorti de cette famille vivant… mais il n'était pas assez riche parait-il. Cette histoire vous suffira, ou dois-je parler de la soirée de la Salle sur Demande où vous avez organisé une fête à la limite de l'orgie pour fêter les quinze ans de mon père ? »

Un petit rictus en coin très ironique conclut cette tirade et Toby esquissa un sourire, presque fier qu'elle n'ait pas flanché. Drago sourit plus franchement avant de rire et se leva à son tour, s'approchant d'Ella avec un air dubitatif et émerveillé.

« Je suis réellement heureux de vous rencontrez… de _te_ rencontrer, Ella. Et encore davantage de savoir que mon fils et toi, vous…

- Papa, coupa Toby en levant les yeux au ciel, anticipant une possible organisation de mariage totalement prématurée. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire les présentations. Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas mon genre. Alors si vous pouviez éviter toute réflexion embarrassante, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant ! »

Il partagea un sourire avec Ella qui comprit parfaitement à quel point les Malefoy pourraient faire des plans sur leur relation naissante et acquiesça donc vigoureusement, prête à ne plus toucher Toby devant eux si possible. Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux qui paraissait prêt à répliquer et interrogea :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas ? Et… Pourquoi Théo ne l'est pas, surtout ?

- Vous devriez peut-être vous rasseoir. Les explications risquent d'être assez longues… »

**.**

**.**

Winifred se laissa retomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, là où son cousin Scott s'était assis pour observer sans être vu les aller et venues des adultes un peu trop inquiets. Elle lui tapota nerveusement l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se retourner et lui adressa un sourire amical. Depuis quelques temps –depuis l'arrivée d'Ella dans leur vie- ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait choisi d'apprécier Ella alors que lui se bornait à la détester. Il répondit malgré tout à son sourire, par solidarité familiale plus que par envie et elle soupira :

« Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?

- En quoi ça te pose problème ? rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule tout en se retournant vers les portes ouvertes du salon où les adultes discutaient.

- En fait… ça dérange tout le monde. Pas que moi. De plus, ce n'est pas très sympa par rapport à Ella… »

Le regard réfrigérant de Scott l'empêcha de conclure le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé pendant la dernière heure et elle inhala en levant les yeux au ciel, presque agacée. Scott redirigea son regard vers les autres et elle frappa à nouveau son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas cette fois et elle s'efforça à ne pas montrer à quel point ce comportement lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Avait-il à ce point régressé pour agir comme un enfant boudeur qui n'a pas eu les cadeaux qu'il voulait pour noël ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu n'as aucune raison de faire la tête à ta mère. Et à Ella encore moins ! C'est elle qui devrait pouvoir t'en vouloir si elle le désirait réellement ! Hermione t'a choisi toi. Ou du moins, elle a choisi la possibilité de ton existence future au lieu d'une Ella bien réelle. Les traiter comme tu le fais simplement pour éviter de dévoiler à quel point tu es déçu est un comportement indigne d'un Weasley. »

Scott se tourna enfin vers elle, le regard assombri par une colère venimeuse.

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, Winifred. Ce n'est pas toi qui a une sœur qui sort de Merlin-sait-où parce que ta mère a trompé ton père ! Sœur qui en plus s'installe dans ta vie comme si elle en avait le droit et prend de plus en plus de place…

- Alors c'est ça le problème ? T'es jaloux ! Jaloux de quoi, Scott ? Du fait que son père soit probablement en train de mourir ? Du fait que ta mère l'ignore complètement ? Du fait qu'Annabeth Flint et d'autres Serpentard veulent lui faire la peau ? Du fait que son demi-frère la traite comme de la vermine ? Imbécile ! »

Winifred ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se redressa, mains sur les hanches –posture utilisée par les femmes Weasley dès que la situation l'exigeait. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard sombre tout en secouant la tête, puis lui tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers le salon, se glissant auprès de son père qui parlait avec Ron de la possible intégration des Malefoy. Ils s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre les Membres de l'Ordre et ces anciens Mangemorts s'ils se retrouvaient tous dans la même pièce. Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules avant de murmurer sur un ton de conspiration très percevable :

« J'ignorais que Tobias et toi étiez proches au point de vous faire la bise…

- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses, papa ! le taquina-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue. Il est gentil… Enfin, parfois complètement taré, mais gentil tout de même. Et avec moi, il l'est.

- Et… Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, hein ? »

Winifred haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander si son père s'était pris un coup sur la tête ayant pu causer des dommages cérébraux particulièrement importants, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il a presque cinq ans de plus que moi. Il se prend pour le plus beau type de l'univers. Et peut tabasser quelqu'un en un millième de secondes… Alors, non. Il ne me plait pas. Du tout ! »

Une grimace de dégoût conclue cette réponse des plus surprenantes avant qu'elle n'observe la cheminée où quelques volutes de fumée tournoyaient. Ella apparut en première, l'air particulièrement extatique. Ils en déduisirent donc que l'entrevue s'était bien passée. Elle s'extirpa de la cheminée en époussetant sa tenue puis lança :

« Ils arrivent. »

En effet, Toby sortit de la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard, suivi de peu par Drago, puis Pansy, ces deux derniers ne paraissant pas réellement heureux de se trouver dans le foyer des Potter. Harry pourtant, ne se laissa pas démonter par le grognement commun émit par Fred et George dans une parfaite symbiose. Il se dirigea vers le couple, parfait hôte bien que les invités soient très particulier, et tendit sa main vers Drago, lequel hésita une nanoseconde avant de la serrer –un peu trop fort- avec un sourire crispé. Toby fut secoué par un rire, irrépressible, tant la situation lui sembla surréaliste et les deux hommes gamins. Ils se jaugeaient comme si l'un ou l'autre était atteins d'une maladie très contagieuse… La seule dont ils souffraient selon Toby devait être la bêtise.

« Bon, on s'y met ! lança Ella d'une voix forte pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenue électrique. Mr Malefoy pense pouvoir fabriquer la potion sans problème et… »

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Scott à l'entrée du salon, prêt à faire un esclandre et à provoquer encore une fois une bataille dont ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin. Elle l'arrêta d'un regard noir et Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois que les enfants devraient sortir… Exceptés Ella et Mr Malefoy bien évidemment. »

Harry acquiesça et ordonna aux quelques jeunes présents de s'en aller. Seul Scott tenta –vainement- de riposter à cette demande. Ginny proposa à boire aux Malefoy pendant ce temps là et Pansy refusa d'un signe de tête tout en scrutant Hermione. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de poser des questions –pourtant essentielles à ses yeux- sur l'enfance d'Ella et sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'enlèvement. Mais alors qu'elle observait Hermione –laquelle jetait de rares coups d'œil en direction de la jeune fille- Pansy n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Ella n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué une figure maternelle quelconque.

Une fois Scott poussé à l'extérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer –un sourire railleur se posant malgré elle sur ses lèvres :

« Ella… Tu ne nous as pas parlé de ta mère. »

La jeune fille grimaça inconsciemment alors que Toby étouffait un juron dans une toux peu discrète. Hermione faillit parler, mais un seul regard de Ron l'en dissuada. Il savait qu'Ella n'aurait aucun mal à s'en sortir seule –et surtout qu'elle pourrait ainsi uniquement dire ce qu'elle souhaitait apprendre à Drago et Pansy. Elle finit d'ailleurs par marmonner :

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit à son propos à dire vrai… Mon père a toujours dit que le jour où vous l'apprendriez, il y aurait homicide. Homicide qui provoquerait sans nul doute une nouvelle guerre sanglante et inutile. Et… mon père étant probablement en danger, j'aimerais mieux qu'on se concentre sur ce sujet ! Nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, ayant pour la dixième fois au moins en une heure l'impression de se retrouver face à un Théo numéro deux au féminin. Cette façon de parler. De se tenir. Cette façon de proclamer à la force de chaque syllabe qu'elle était plus intelligente et maligne que les autres… Théo en tous points. Mais Hermione Granger également. Il sentit que son épouse allait insister et l'en empêcha en glissant sa main dans la sienne avant de lancer :

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Ella. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Nous sommes là pour Théo. Nous réglerons nos petits différents lorsque nous en aurons le temps… Alors, pour quelle raison avez-vous besoin de nous exactement ? »

**.**

**.**

La potion du Pendu. Sujet si complexe que même Théo n'avait pas pris la peine de l'apprendre à sa fille, laquelle était depuis plus de deux heures complètement perdue alors que Drago et Severus discutaient potions. Certains adultes tentaient de suivre, mais d'autres avaient rapidement laissé tomber. Ella faisait partie de ceux qui s'accrochaient aux explications. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu saisir des bribes de conversations échangées, Drago pouvait fabriquer la potion dans la soirée, mais ils devraient tous attendre trois semaines environ pour qu'elle soit prête. De plus, l'un d'eux aurait pour charge de lancer le sortilège du Pendu qui accompagnait la potion, chose qui apparemment, pouvait particulièrement affaiblir celui qui s'en occuperait.

Ella sentit la main de Toby glisser sur sa nuque alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui tendant une tasse de thé que venait de préparer Ginny. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et il posa son front contre son épaule en réfrénant un bâillement. Elle laissa aller sa tête par-dessus la sienne et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une sorte de cours d'Histoire du Professeur McLaggen version longue et incompréhensible.

Elle s'efforça pourtant à ne pas sombrer, et rouvrit les yeux en réalisant que le silence s'était brusquement imposé dans la pièce. Drago s'était interrompu pour regarder en sa direction, suivi de peu par les autres qui la scrutaient désormais comme si elle venait de tuer quelqu'un. Puis elle comprit –au bout d'une dizaine de secondes interminables- qu'ils étaient simplement choqués de la proximité entre Toby et elle. Toby qui lui aussi finit par se redresser pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il pour les sortir de leur contemplation passive et sérieusement lourde à supporter.

- Je crois qu'on devrait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, chuchota Ella avec un demi-sourire, gênée malgré elle. Autrement, on risque d'avoir droit à un discours sur « Comment on fait les bébés ? »… »

Toby releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un regard courroucé, prêt à répliquer. Pansy ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et articula avec un immense sourire –sans doute sadique :

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir un peu plus tôt, vous n'avez besoin de leçon ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

Le sourire d'Ella s'évanouit brusquement en même temps qu'une atroce rougeur prenait place sur ses joues à la vitesse d'un Hippogriffe. Toby crut même un instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à suffoquer puis étouffer, et il lança un regard noir à sa mère, laquelle éclata de rire avant de lancer :

« Voyons, nous avons tous été jeunes !

- Sans doute, maman, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps que tu ne te souviens plus du fait que ce ne soit pas un sujet qu'on évoque comme ça...

- Si vous étiez réellement si pudiques, vous auriez tiré le verrou !

- Maman ! »

Ella se tassa sur son siège alors que Ginny semblait au bord du fou-rire.

« C'est dans ce genre de situations que je suis particulièrement heureuse que mon père ne soit pas là… émit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ? Il m'aurait assassiné ?

- Non. Mon père est du genre à éclater de rire quand tu lui expliques à quel point ton premier baiser a été désastreux, et à en parler à chaque occasion ensuite pour bien te faire honte… Je crois que ça doit être un truc de Serpentard. Ou juste un truc de parents. »

Toby plissa le front et elle réalisa qu'elle devrait lui raconter dans les moindres détails ce dit-baiser désastreux. Elle se retourna vers les adultes qui paraissaient désormais plus amusés que choqués –bien qu'elle pressente qu'elle aurait droit à une discussion avec Harry ou Ginny le soir même- et soupira :

« On peut revenir à la conversation maintenant, s'il vous plait ? »

Severus esquissa un sourire en se levant de sa chaise, une feuille en main, apparemment prêt à réellement échanger des informations –qu'ils pourraient tous comprendre avec un peu de chance. Il partagea un rapide regard avec Drago qui acquiesça et expliqua :

« La potion du Pendu est assez ardue à créer, mais Drago l'a faite à de nombreuses reprises. En clair, demain matin, elle sera prête. Sauf qu'il faudra ensuite attendre deux à trois semaines selon la température, l'humidité et toutes sortes de choses que nous ne pourrions pas contrôler constamment. Et pour ce qui est de la formule à prononcer sur cette potion, elle devra être réalisée par quelqu'un qui souhaite réellement retrouver Théo.

- Durant la guerre, coupa Drago, Nous demandions généralement aux époux, épouses, parents de ceux qui avaient été enlevés de le faire.

- Ou enfants ? conclut Ella en se redressant sur le canapé, le regard empli d'une résolution infaillible. Si je peux le faire…

- C'est un sortilège très complexe, Ella, rétorqua Drago. Surtout pour une adolescente. Toutes les forces magiques sont aspirées dans l'unique but de retrouver une personne. Je ne doute pas que tu y parviendrais, mais tu t'évanouirais sans doute, tu perdrais peut-être connaissance pour une durée indéterminée. Quelle que soit la puissance de tes résolutions, nous ne pouvons pas te faire prendre ce risque. A quoi ça servirait de retrouver Théo si c'était pour lui annoncer que sa fille est plongée dans le coma et qu'on ne sait pas si et quand elle va se réveiller ? Je ne tiens pas à lui annoncer ça… Alors, je le ferais. Ou Potter ? (Ce dernier acquiesça) Enfin, nous avons au moins deux semaines devant nous pour faire ce choix. »

Elle paraissait légèrement vexée de ne pouvoir exercer un rôle plus important dans cette histoire et Toby glissa lentement ses doigts contre sa hanche pour la faire sourire. Elle eut la chair de poule, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre rictus.

« Et… Cette potion, ce… Sortilège, il est fiable à cent pour cent ? demanda-t-elle en craignant pourtant d'entendre une réponse.

- Oui. Même si le lieu où il se trouve est protégé par mille protections, nous le repérerons. Grâce à ce sort, nous avons même retrouvé des corps de gens morts depuis des semaines alors… »

Drago cessa de parler quand le regard de sa femme le poignarda, et il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ella baissa les yeux vers la moquette et parut brusquement abattue. Elle savait parfaitement que cette histoire pouvait mal finir. Mais les Membres de l'Ordre prenaient soin de rester optimistes –du moins lorsqu'elle était présente. Elle se doutait que Drago et Pansy ne feraient pas de telles manières et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à être durs. Les Serpentard fonctionnaient ainsi. Toby se colla un peu plus à elle et Ella s'efforça à réviser son jugement. Pas tous les Serpentards.

« Très bien, pépia Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il est tard et… Je crois que nous avons vu tout ce que nous avions à… Enfin… je crois ?

- En effet, approuva Drago en se levant. Je m'occupe de la potion. Nous pourrions peut-être nous retrouver toutes les semaines ? Enfin, Ella nous a expliqué que vous organisiez des réunions… Je ne sais pas si elles concernent uniquement l'Ordre du Phoenix ou…

- Non. Elles sont prévues pour Théo. Donc, vous pouvez venir… »

Ron se racla bruyamment la gorge et Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que la présence des Malefoy pose un réel problème à Ron... Ce dernier passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner :

« Dans deux semaines, nous fêtons la fin de la guerre, rappela-t-il à Harry. Tout le monde sera là… »

Harry grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié. En effet, tous les ans depuis la fin de la guerre, tous les membres de l'Ordre –même ceux habitant désormais très loin- se rassemblaient durant tout un week-end. Une sorte de fête de deux jours où ils se retrouvaient, buvaient un peu trop, parlaient beaucoup trop et se souvenaient ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient vécus, édulcorant leurs histoires pour les enfants plus jeunes. Un week-end trop important pour être annulé.

« Euh… donc on se verra le week-end prochain. Mais pas celui d'après si ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Inviter d'anciens Mangemorts à une telle réunion se finirait en bain de sang alors…

- Aucun problème, mentit Pansy en se levant à son tour. Alors, nous allons y aller. Tobias, tu rentres avec nous ? »

Il acquiesça et se leva, suivi de peu par Ella qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à Poudlard avec lui et passer la nuit entière dans la Pièce aux Etoiles. Il parut le sentir car il resta auprès d'elle et se pencha à son oreille, lui proposant d'un ton plein de promesses de revenir à l'école avec lui. Elle refusa avec un sourire d'excuse, ne souhaitant pas s'échapper de la maison des Potter alors qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer de Toby une nuit de plus. Cependant, elle saisit sa main et lança à voix haute –pour que tous l'entendent :

« Je vais chercher ton bouquin d'astronomie pour te le rendre. Il est dans la salle à manger, tu viens ? »

Elle l'attira vers la porte sans attendre de réponses sous le regard d'Harry, regard qui disait clairement « Tu penses vraiment que tu t'es montrée discrète ? ». Elle ferma derrière eux et un sourire fier apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu vas m'accorder _la_ permission que j'attends depuis trois semaines ?

- Dans tes rêves ! Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dans ta chambre… J'ai tendance à oublier que… qu'on est deux. Et que je ne veux même pas que tu m'embrasses alors que je te demande ensuite de me toucher. Ou du moins, que j'accepte volontiers que tu le fasses. C'est assez…

- Egoïste ? conclut-il, une moue amusée aux lèvres, ayant depuis longtemps pris conscience qu'elle ne tentait jamais rien pour lui faire plaisir. Aucun problème. Tu profites de moi tant que tu veux ! »

Ella éclata de rire et il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse en réalisant qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'une fois la permission accordée, Toby aurait bien envie de profiter lui aussi. Etrangement, cette idée la rendit euphorique, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

**.**

**.**

Toby souffla sur la bougie qu'il avait déposée près du matelas afin de ne pas avoir à tenir sa baguette et la Pièce aux Etoiles fut brutalement plongée dans le noir. Il sentit Ella se tendre auprès de lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer… Pourtant, la situation était exactement la même que celle des soirs précédents et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas droit à grand-chose. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la pénombre, seulement éclairés par les étoiles. Elle se blottit contre lui en frissonnant et marmonna :

« Il faudrait une couverture plus épaisse ! »

En effet, l'hiver s'installait peu à peu et les recoins de Poudlard donnaient aux élèves l'impression de vivre au cœur de la Sibérie. Toby saisit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège au drap qui dégagea instantanément une douce chaleur. Ella le remercia rapidement et s'éloigna un peu de lui –ce qui lui fit regretter son sort. Il reposa sa baguette et engagea la discussion sur les étoiles, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement passionné par ce qu'il énonçait cette fois ci. Ella ne l'écouta pas vraiment, trop épuisé par ces journées trop longues auxquelles elle ne s'habituait pas.

Elle l'interrompit brusquement en glissant sa main contre son ventre par-dessous la couverture et il grogna tant elle était froide. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de se lancer dans un petit discours qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance et auquel elle avait réfléchi toute la journée avant de se décider à le prononcer :

« J'ai dit à Harry que je n'avais pas réellement envie de rester chez eux pour le week-end anniversaire de fin de guerre… J'ai réalisé qu'ils seraient deux fois plus nombreux à m'observer comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète et que je ne me sentirais sans doute pas à ma place. Mais il m'a expliqué que certaines personnes avaient vraiment envie de faire ma connaissance et que ce serait une occasion d'être avec tout le monde, que ces week-ends étaient toujours mémorables et… Il m'a proposé d'inviter quelqu'un si je le souhaitais, pour que je ne me sentes pas vraiment seule.

- Et tu as pensé à moi ?

- Non, à Scarlett en premier, avoua Ella. Mais elle a dit, je cite, qu'elle préférerait manger les crottes d'un Sombral que de passer deux jours dans une maison pleine de Super-Héros. »

Toby éclata de rire. En effet, lui-même aurait pu répondre ça. Mais il pressentait qu'Ella lui proposerait dans les secondes à venir d'être son invité, et il ne pouvait même pas penser à refuser. Même si sa présence dans une maison pleine de membres de l'Ordre et de leurs mioches –surtout d'eux d'ailleurs- ne l'enchantait pas, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui dire « non » pour une chose qui semblait compter à ses yeux.

« Alors… Puisque Scarlett a refusé, continua Ella en se collant davantage à lui comme pour influencer sa décision, J'ai pensé que toi, tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner.

- Je déteste être un second choix, rétorqua-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- Toby…

- Il faudrait que j'aie une certaine compensation !

- Comme quoi ? railla-t-elle en présageant exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Comme… une permission de... »

Déjà sa bouche frôlait la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il sentit la poitrine d'Ella se soulever, s'appuyant contre son torse alors qu'elle respirait plus difficilement en percevant le corps de Toby contre le sien. Sa jambe se souleva instinctivement contre la hanche du jeune homme et l'encercla, l'invitant à une approche plus intime. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il chercha sa bouche de la sienne, mais une fois encore, elle l'évita. Un grondement de mécontentement souleva son torse et elle craint un instant qu'il s'énerve. Il se contenta d'embrasser son cou un instant avant de la sermonner :

« Tu es le diable en personne, Ella Rose Nott ! C'est de la pure torture…

- Cette torture n'a pas l'air de déplaire à une certaine partie de ton corps. »

Elle avança davantage son bassin contre le sien, et il ferma les yeux, résistant à grand peine à son envie de répondre à cette provocation indécente. Peut-être était-ce ça qu'elle attendait ? Qu'il se fasse plus pressant ? Une petite voix l'arrêta. Ella n'était pas du genre à minauder. Lorsqu'elle désirerait réellement quelque chose, elle demanderait, il le savait. Et il s'exécuterait alors avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Il haleta, son souffle balayant quelques boucles brunes de devant le visage d'Ella :

« Ton premier baiser s'est si mal passé que tu ne veuilles pas réitérer l'expérience ?

- Il s'avère que j'ai embrassé plus d'un garçon, Mr Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant, se doutant depuis quelques jours qu'il évoquerait forcément le sujet.

- Ah oui… Combien ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… une vingtaine… une trentaine… chantonna-t-elle avant de le sentir se crisper de colère. Ok, trois !

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ça s'est si mal passé ? »

Ella se décolla un peu de lui, ne souhaitant pas discuter de ses précédentes minuscules aventures amoureuses dans une telle situation. Il le comprit et tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur alors qu'elle se lançait :

« D'abord il y a eu Eingil, un elfe. J'avais douze ans. Il en avait quinze. J'étais en vacances et j'avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon parce que je venais de lire un livre ultra romantique –le tout premier. Et je m'attendais tellement à un truc formidable que cet échange de salive a quelque peu… refreiné mon envie de découvertes ! Ensuite, l'été suivant, mon père et moi sommes allés en Egypte et j'ai embrassé un autre garçon, Dolov, le fils de notre guide. C'était un peu mieux, mais pas fameux. Puis, l'été de mes quinze ans… J'ai flirté avec un garçon d'un an de plus que moi, Bradley, et… j'ai expérimenté le plus-que-bisous. »

La lumière se ralluma si vivement qu'elle lui picota les yeux et le visage de Toby apparut brusquement au dessus du sien. Il avait perdu toute couleur et paraissait complètement sonné. Elle ne saisit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il articule :

« Tu as déjà…

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en le dévisageant avant de réaliser qu'il venait de tomber de très haut. Tu croyais que j'étais encore… vierge ?

- Euh… oui… »

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et elle tenta d'analyser l'expression de son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant à quel point cette découverte le dérangeait.

« Tu es déçu ?

- Non ! mentit-il –assez mal pour une fois. Juste… ça expliquait pourquoi nous n'allions pas très vite toi et moi. Je pensais que tout ça, c'était nouveau et que par conséquent, tes réactions ne pouvaient égaler celle d'une fille d'expérience et…

- Toby, j'ai couché une fois avec un garçon. Une seule et unique fois. Je crois que ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Et puis… ça n'a pas d'importance. Enfin, sauf si tu t'es spécialisé dans les pertes de virginité ! Dans ce cas, désolée de t'avoir trompé sur la marchandise ! »

Le ton était monté, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et il réalisa qu'il l'avait offensée. Il essaya de faire disparaitre de son visage toute trace de déception. Il avait juste bêtement imaginé qu'il serait le premier, en mâle dominant et possessif qu'il était. Il s'excusa d'un regard de son comportement avant de bredouiller :

« C'était… comment ?

- Toi, c'était comment ? rétorqua-t-elle sans sourire.

- Pitoyable, admit-il en comprenant qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse honnête. Je crois que c'est censé être nul, c'est le but même d'une première fois. J'étais en quatrième année. Et comme tout gamin de quatorze ans, je fantasmais sur la plus jolie fille de Serpentard. Astrid Wilkes. Blonde. Avec une poitrine absolument… trop grosse. Enfin, à l'époque, c'était un peu ce que je regardais en premier. Et… Elle a fait de moi un homme sur le plan sexuel dans le bureau de Rusard. Deux minutes. Les deux minutes les plus longues de toute mon existence ! J'ai trouvé ça… dégoûtant, effrayant même. Je transpirais, j'étais tout rouge, je tremblais… J'ai pris quasiment un an avant de retenter l'expérience. Et ça a été tellement mieux les fois d'après…»

Elle eut du mal à contenir un fou rire tant l'expression de son visage était comique à voir, comme s'il venait de se repasser ces abominables deux minutes. Elle comprit que c'était son tour lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et elle lança très rapidement :

« En fait… c'était sans intérêt. Tu sais, tu t'attends à quelque chose de particulier, d'explosif même ! Et tu ne vois qu'une mini-étincelle. Ennuyeux à mourir. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que ça s'arrête. Ce n'était pas réellement déplaisant, juste… incommodant. Long. Très long. Je me souviens qu'il y avait une pendule au mur et je comptais les secondes… Je crois surtout que j'étais déçue. »

Il s'appuya sur son avant bras pour l'observer et prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Donc… Ce garçon, tu le connaissais peu ?

- On est resté ensemble trois semaines je crois…

- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec un type que tu connaissais à peine pendant un été alors que tu n'avais que quinze ans ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas attendre. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette première fois, que ce soit passé, classé. Je ne connais presque personne et mes rencontres d'été étaient alors mes seuls liens avec des jeunes de mon âge. Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas une seconde chance avant longtemps… Et j'ai raté tant de premières fois que…

- Comme ?

- Le premier jour d'école, le premier copain, la première meilleure amie, les premières sorties, la première punition… énuméra-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai rien vécu de tout ça, je voulais juste me sentir normale pour une fois. »

Ella paraissait gênée d'oser ainsi se confier à lui, si brusquement et il releva une boucle de devant ses yeux, caressa sa joue et lui sourit, plus tendre que jamais.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

- Toi ? Toi, tu es normal, tu as des amis…

- Non, des groupies et des sous-fifres, ce n'est pas la même chose. Sam est la seule que je considère réellement comme une amie. Les autres, ceux de Poudlard… On avait grandi ensemble pendant la guerre, on était des enfants soldats, des enfants de Mangemorts. On se battait pour manger, pour survivre… La guerre s'est finie quand j'avais neuf ans et quand j'ai compris que je pourrais aller à Poudlard, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Poudlard représentait toute la normalité de notre monde. Si Poudlard ouvrait, c'était que toute cette horreur dans laquelle nous baignions était finie. On était tous libres et vivants. Mais surtout, on entrait dans un monde normal, un monde qui fonctionnait, un monde où nous n'avions plus à nous battre constamment. Quand mon père m'a dit que j'allais pouvoir aller à l'école, sortir de ce foutu manoir oppressant… j'ai pleuré comme un bébé…

- Les hommes ne disent pas qu'ils pleurent en général, remarqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement, heureuse qu'il ose lui annoncer ça.

- J'étais petit. Je ne pleure plus maintenant. »

**.**

**.**

Toby reboutonna nerveusement le dernier bouton de sa chemise blanche, son regard rivé au reflet resplendissant que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain commune. Il vérifia pour la millième fois au moins qu'aucune tâche ne marquait ses vêtements –simplement jean et chemise vu qu'Ella lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de s'habiller comme un prince. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être parfait. Pas question de laisser à ces Gryffondors l'occasion de le ridiculiser une seule seconde.

« Tu as l'air aussi stressé qu'un homme le jour de son mariage ! » s'esclaffa Sam dans son dos en s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à aplatir un pli de sa chemise avec sa main.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et elle n'ajouta pas un mot alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour la millième fois au moins, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles de devant son regard azur. Il revint finalement au dortoir, accompagné de Sam –qui s'écroula sur son lit- et récupéra ses chaussures avec un air maussade.

« Tes parents savent ce que tu fais ce week-end ?

- Oui. Le professeur Potter leur en a parlé la semaine dernière. Ils ont trouvé ce projet hilarant !

- Tu m'étonnes… Un Serpentard, fils de Mangemorts, invité à la fête annuelle de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette histoire pourrait entrer dans une sorte de manuel des bizarreries. Et Ella n'est pas stressée à l'idée que ce week-end puisse mal tourner ? Je veux dire avec Weasley fils et sûrement d'autres qui ne te feront pas de cadeaux.

- Je crois que… Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance à vrai dire. J'y vais pour Ella. Si Scott pose problème, je sais parfaitement faire taire un tel imbécile sans cogner. »

Sam acquiesça avec un sourire sadique, comme si l'idée qu'il ait besoin de frapper Scott ou juste de lui faire peur l'enthousiasmait. Elle devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle craignait un peu ce qu'il pourrait se passer durant ce fameux week-end. Que son meilleur ami soit encerclé par des dizaines de personnes ayant mille raisons d'en vouloir à sa famille et peut-être même à lui paraissait légèrement dangereux. Elle réalisa qu'avec Ella, et Harry Potter qui semblait s'être pris de sympathie pour Toby, il n'y aurait sans nul doute aucun débordement. Mais Toby pouvait parfois si vite s'emporter qu'une bagarre éclaterait à la vitesse de la lumière à la moindre provocation.

« En fait, ton père a répondu à la lettre ? s'enquit-il en l'interrompant dans ses pensées. A propos de Théo ?

- Pas encore. Sa secrétaire ne sait pas où il est. Mais tu le connais… Il est probablement sur une plage des Bermudes entouré par des hommes et des femmes magnifiques, à boire et s'envoyer en l'air ! Il retournera travailler quand New-York lui manquera. Et à ce moment là, on aura intérêt à se préparer à la baston du siècle entre nos chers pères respectifs ! Je les entends déjà se chipoter : « C'est moi qui dois aider Théo ! –Non c'est moi ! –Non, j'étais là avant ! »… ils vont se tirer la langue, s'arracher les cheveux… Je veux être là quand ça arrivera ! »

Toby éclata de rire face à son imitation parfaitement réaliste des deux hommes. Il n'était pas pressé que Blaise débarque d'ailleurs, principalement parce qu'ils feraient tous les deux perdre du temps à l'Ordre avec leurs disputes totalement irraisonnables.

« Je dois y aller… marmonna-t-il au bout d'une minute d'un silence d'expectative. Si je ne suis pas là lundi, c'est qu'ils auront balancé mon corps dans l'océan ! Alors ne prenez même pas la peine de chercher. »

**.**

**.**

Ella quitta la salle commune en courant presque, tenant son sac à dos rempli de parchemins de cours et de devoir pour la semaine suivante à bout de bras. L'idée même de dormir était devenue une mission impossible dès que Scarlett –en bonne pessimiste qu'elle était- avait commencé à parler de tous les drames pouvant se dérouler durant ce week-end. Désormais totalement paranoïaque, Ella réalisait que son invitation à Toby conduirait probablement à une mort lente et douloureuse. Pourtant, en entrant dans le bureau de la directrice en courant, elle le retrouva nonchalamment adossé au mur adjacent à la cheminée. Il ne semblait pas véritablement inquiet –valeureux comédien- et elle sentit que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient.

Le professeur McGonagall lui accorda un grand sourire avant de lui désigner l'âtre.

« Le professeur Potter et Winifred sont déjà partis. Vous devriez y aller. Et expliquez à Ginny que j'arriverais un peu plus tard que prévu… Laisser mon école sous la responsabilité du professeur McLaggen m'inquiète un peu. »

Toby marmonna quelque chose comme « Il y a de quoi ! » avant de baisser la tête lorsque la directrice fronça les sourcils. Mais il savait parfaitement –pour y avoir participé les années précédentes- que la plupart des fêtes dans la Salle sur Demande se déroulaient durant ce week-end bien précis car le professeur McLaggen était totalement incompétent. Ella ne laissa pas l'occasion à Minerva de l'interroger et saisit sa main avant de le conduire à la cheminée où ils entrèrent côte à côte. Elle saisit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la lança au sol.

Ils réapparurent une fraction de secondes plus tard dans le salon des Potter qui –en ce Vendredi soir- n'était pas encore réellement envahi par qui que ce soit. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché et la plupart des invités devaient toujours être au travail. Toby fut soulagé d'obtenir encore quelques minutes de répit. Il poussa d'ailleurs un soupir totalement perceptible et Ella le questionna du regard. Il ne répondit rien et l'attira vers la cuisine d'où provenaient des voix.

Cuisine totalement sans dessus-dessous à cause des préparatifs. Nourrir autant de personnes relevait du miracle et Ginny semblait complètement dépassée, bien qu'aidée par Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Lavande et Parvati. Winifred, elle, s'occupait de transporter un maximum d'assiettes et couverts en plastique dans la salle à manger. Elles s'interrompirent toutes en les voyant entrer et un court silence s'empara de la pièce. De toute évidence, tous n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de Toby. Ginny fut la première à réagir et s'approcha d'eux après s'être essuyée les mains dans un torchon. Elle sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire et Ella rompit finalement cette situation plus qu'embarrassante :

« Harry ne t'a pas dit que c'était Toby et non Scarlett qui viendrait je présume…

- Non, il a oublié ce petit détail. Mais… c'est… génial ! Nous avions besoin de plus de bras ! Toby, les autres sont à l'étage en train d'installer les matelas et de bouger les meubles pour qu'on puisse tous camper. Tu devrais aller les aider. Si tu veux ? »

Elle parut réaliser qu'elle tentait de donner un ordre à un Malefoy, paradoxe invraisemblable. Pourtant, l'adolescent acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Ok, j'y vais… »

Il se tourna vers Ella avec un regard qui en disait long. Ce week-end serait sans doute plus interminable et lourd que les « deux minutes les plus longues de son existence » jusque là. Elle lui adressa un rictus compatissant avant de lui enjoindre :

« Si Scott est à l'étage, évite de le faire passer par une fenêtre.

- Même si je peux faire passer ça pour un accident ? » persiffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle plissa le front en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et il haussa les épaules avant de quitter les lieux. Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, elle revint vers Ginny qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et grommela :

« Désolée…

- Non, ça va ! J'ai été surprise, voilà tout. Mais je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. Tu viens nous aider ? »

Ella acquiesça avant de remonter ses manches, prête à organiser la plus immense réception à laquelle elle s'apprêtait à participer… Sans grande motivation.

A l'étage, Toby fureta dans les couloirs afin de trouver Harry, préférant de loin être aux côtés de son professeur que des jeunes de Poudlard. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but qu'une mini tornade rousse lui rentra dedans. Timothy. L'enfant s'excusa avec un air penaud avant de se cacher derrière lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme s'il était pourchassé par un Hippogriffe en colère. Toby comprit pourquoi en voyant débarquer une fillette blonde au visage en forme de lune qui criait. Timothy tremblota dans son dos et murmura :

« C'est Nyx. Elle veut me tuer. »

Toby haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner, obligeant Timothy à lâcher sa chemise. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la bouille de l'enfant et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Vraiment ? »

Timothy acquiesça avec un air sérieux et Toby esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser, soulevant le petit garçon par-dessous les aisselles avant de le hisser sur son dos sans difficultés particulières. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés le week-end précédent, mais Timothy avait décidé de l'appeler « l'amoureux d'Ella », ce qui venant de lui n'était pas péjoratif. Nyx Londubat s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et son visage tout entier se fronça en une moue boudeuse, comme si elle réalisait que Timothy était désormais bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse le « tuer ». Elle se désintéressa pourtant rapidement de son meilleur ami pour Toby.

« T'es qui ?

- Toby. Malefoy, ajouta-t-il alors que Timothy touchait le plafond du bout des doigts pour s'amuser.

- Oh… t'es l'amoureux d'Ella. »

Toby réfléchit un millième de secondes avant d'acquiescer, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à une petite fille les subtilités de sa relation avec Ella. La fillette parut pensive un instant, et il saisit parfaitement la raison de son trouble. Devait-elle écouter ce qu'avait sans doute dit Timothy ou plutôt les paroles de sa grande sœur ? Elle finit par s'approcher de lui et saisit sa main, prête à se faire son propre jugement. Elle l'attira jusqu'au bout du couloir et il retrouva une bande d'hommes –et garçons- afférés à organiser les lieux. Harry s'arrêta en le remarquant et un sourire marqua son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Timothy.

« Tu as été élu « Porteur de l'Enfant » ?

- Non, j'ai juste évité un homicide… »

Il souleva sa main liée à celle de Nyx et Harry étouffa un rire, habitué aux nombreuses batailles entre les deux chenapans. Toby sentit rapidement les nombreux autres regards se poser sur lui et il eut brusquement envie d'être auprès d'Ella. Après tout, il était venu pour elle…

Ron s'approcha d'eux et parut hésitant. Toby comprit qu'il n'appréciait pas que son fils soit si proche d'un Serpentard et il posa ses mains sur la taille de Timothy, le soulevant en baissant la tête. L'enfant se retrouva rapidement dans ses bras et se mit à bouder. La sécurité que lui apportait la hauteur était particulièrement plaisante et le sourire menaçant de Nyx lui donna très envie de remonter rapidement sur les épaules de Toby. Il accrocha donc ses petits bras autour du cou du jeune homme, signifiant par ce simple geste qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

« Tu arriveras à t'en sortir avec lui dans les bras ? s'esclaffa Harry.

- De toute évidence, je n'ai pas le choix… Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? »

Harry observa les lieux, remarquant que Scott ne lâchait pas Toby du regard et que laisser ces deux là dans la même pièce provoquerait une nouvelle guerre dont il ne souhaitait pas être l'arbitre. Ron aussi parut s'en apercevoir et se dirigea vers son fils avec un air renfrogné, prêt à jouer au papa-auror, ce qu'il détestait par principe. Harry savait pourtant qu'une simple leçon de morale ne suffirait pas et se tourna vers Toby avec un sourire maussade, désolé de devoir le mettre un peu à l'écart afin d'éviter toute dispute inutile.

« En fait… Nous allons ranger le salon tous les deux si tu veux bien. Il nous faudra plus de sièges pour ce soir et on devrait pousser les meubles inutiles. Ça te dit ? »

Toby acquiesça en mimant un enthousiasme débordant, légèrement moqueur et Harry lui donna une tape amicale à l'épaule avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Timothy toujours accroché au cou du Serpentard adressant des regards mauvais à Nyx qui les suivait. L'hôte expliqua rapidement quoi faire et ils se mirent tous à déblayer le terrain : une entreprise périlleuse pour Toby qui portait constamment le poids supplémentaire que représentait Timothy –désormais installé dans son dos. Même Nyx soulevait les bibelots et autres objets afin de les aider.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe de femmes précédemment installé à la cuisine les retrouvèrent. Hermione parut étonnée de voir son fils sur les épaules de Toby, mais ne fit aucune réflexion, craignant que le moindre mot soit mal interprété. Ginny adressa un léger signe de la main à Harry, ainsi qu'un regard interrogateur et ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, comprenant parfaitement le sujet qu'elle souhaitait évoquer. Il embrassa tendrement sa joue, et souffla :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait se contrôler. »

Il savait que ce week-end devait être parfait. Comme tous les ans. Ginny ne supporterait simplement pas qu'il soit gâché par qui que ce soit et il se promit de tout faire pour que rien ne vienne rompre l'équilibre plus que précaire de leur groupe. Il se tourna vers Toby pour lui parler.

« Tu devrais lâcher Timothy avant que Scott ne descende. Un combat n'est pas au programme ce week-end…

- Je voudrais bien, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. Mais c'est lui qui ne me lâche pas. »

Hermione étouffa un rire avant de se rapprocher du duo. Elle glissa ses mains autour de celles de son fils pour lui demander de cesser d'étrangler Toby. L'enfant secoua la tête avec virulence avant de chuchoter sur un ton de conspirateur :

« Nyx veut me tuer.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper des filles. Surtout quand elles ont huit ans, précisa Toby. Alors je ne vais pas vraiment pouvoir te défendre…

- Tu ne frappes pas les filles, hein ? s'esclaffa Winifred en pénétrant dans le salon, une pile d'assiettes dans les bras. Et Annabeth Flint alors ? Ella m'a dit que…

- Annabeth Flint n'est pas une fille. Je ne suis pas même pas certain qu'elle soit humaine. »

Ella fusilla Winifred du regard, laquelle lui tira la langue en se retenant de rire. Elle finit par acquiescer avec un sérieux détonnant à l'annonce de Toby. Elle aussi doutait qu'Annabeth Flint soit un être humain… Elle devait être un robot envoyé par les moldus pour surveiller le monde sorcier. Elle n'osa pas évoquer cette hypothèse. Timothy donna un coup de genou dans le dos de Toby pour le faire revenir à leur principal problème, et s'exclama avec un air ingénieux :

« De toute façon, t'es l'amoureux de ma sœur ! Donc, tu dois me soutenir vu qu'on est presque de la même famille ! »

Les joues d'Ella se teintèrent légèrement et Winifred enfonça violemment ses dents dans ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La même expression de gêne apparut fugacement sur les visages des adultes, en dehors d'Harry qui sembla se retrouver dans le même état que sa fille. Ella finit par croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'approcha de Toby.

« Alors comme ça, tu es mon « amoureux » ?

- Tu es certaine de vouloir expliquer à un enfant de sept ans…

- Huit ! pépia Timothy dans son dos.

- … de huit ans chaque bizarrerie de notre… « relation » -si j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça ? Parce qu'il est possible voir probable qu'on finisse fossilisés si on doit le faire. »

Un sourire railleur orna la courbe des lèvres du jeune homme et Ella eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se ruer sur cette bouche pour l'embrasser. Il parut s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit. Elle finit par détourner le regard, évitant de fait de regarder la tentation dans les yeux et balbutia :

« Non. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »

**.**

**.**

Toby observait les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui allaient et venaient entre les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée, entamant et interrompant de nombreuses discussions, plaisantant, se retrouvant –parfois pour la première fois depuis l'année précédente- et s'amusant pour la plupart. Ella lui adressa un petit signe de la main depuis le salon, accompagné d'un sourire qui fit fondre toutes l'amertume lui brouillant les entrailles. Amertume pourtant dévorante qui l'avait forcé à s'éloigner des autres invités.

En le voyant, certains avaient légèrement tiqués. D'autres s'étaient permis des réflexions sous formes de murmures et grognements inhospitaliers et rageurs –la plupart étant des adolescents. Les adultes s'étaient montrés accueillants, principalement parce qu'Ella tenait sa main et fusillait du regard tous ceux se permettant le moindre soupir. Pourtant, Mondingus Fletcher n'avait pas hésité une seconde –sans doute parce qu'il était saoul en arrivant- à s'écrier en entendant le nom Malefoy : « Un mini-mangemort ! » avant de sortir sa baguette. L'air antipathique de Toby avait suffit à la lui faire rengainer.

Mr et Madame Granger –les parents d'Hermione- s'étaient montrés plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée de le rencontrer –bien qu'il ait eu l'air complètement sonné en voyant des moldus débarquer. Mais Ella lui avait raconté l'implication réelle qu'ils avaient prise durant la guerre. Et ses grands-parents avaient harcelé Toby de mille questions sur ses buts dans la vie comme s'il s'apprêtait à épouser Ella dans les prochaines semaines.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant alors qu'une question tournait en boucle dans son crâne : « Qu'est ce que je fous ici exactement ! ». La question fut énoncée à haute voix une seconde plus tard, alors que Scott s'appuyait contre l'escalier avec un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Son ton hargneux n'impressionna pas Toby le moins du monde. Il serra légèrement son poing autour de sa bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu sans répondre, se refusant à entrer dans le jeu de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas sur son terrain. Il ne pouvait se montrer stupide. Autrement, il savait pertinemment que les adultes n'hésiteraient pas à le jeter dehors. Les liens du sang étaient beaucoup plus forts dans ce foyer, et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher la soirée d'Ella.

« Bah alors, tu réponds pas ? »

Toby releva la tête, plantant un regard assassin dans celui de Scott. Il espéra que cela suffirait à repousser Scott, mais l'adolescent donna un violent coup de pied dans la marche de l'escalier et Toby n'y tint plus. Il se redressa d'un mouvement sec, le dos droit, dépassant ainsi Scott de deux bonnes têtes. Le rouquin recula très légèrement. Toby en profita pour descendre et le contourner. Il s'approcha d'Ella d'un pas guindé et interrompit brutalement la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Fleur Delacour.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Ella plissa le front, mais il prit sa main dans la sienne et elle acquiesça. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de Fleur avant de conduire Toby parmi les nombreuses pièces en espérant trouver un endroit où ils pourraient discuter. Elle finit simplement par se glisser dehors, le vent giflant leurs visages en leur envoyant du sable. Toby se plaça galamment devant elle afin de la protéger et se baissa très légèrement pour marmonner :

« Je crois que je devrais m'en aller…

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Enfin… Ils ont été tous gentils avec toi en dehors de cet alcoolo de Fletcher ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. »

Il fut presque soulagé de l'entendre, ayant craint un instant qu'elle ait totalement oublié pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir au départ : la soutenir. Là, il avait davantage l'impression d'être parfaitement inutile à tous points de vue. Il n'osa pas prendre le risque de lui avouer, et s'efforça à sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait vraiment me motiver ?

- J'en ai une vague idée… persiffla-t-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras.

- D'être certain que je suis bien ton… « amoureux » !

- Et comment suis-je censée te le prouver ? »

Il taquina son nez du bout du sien, sa bouche effleurant la sienne alors qu'il attendait qu'elle s'éloigne. Le souffle d'Ella taquina ses lèvres. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Il sentait que le jour où elle le ferait, il s'agirait là d'une sorte de signal. Il aurait la permission de l'embrasser. Elle frissonna, hésitant à se dégager ou à le repousser. Comme toujours.

Mais il y avait ce mur. Ce mur immense qui semblait l'arrêter, l'empêchant de dépasser cette frontière infranchissable… Cette frontière qu'elle n'avait jamais dépassée. Embrasser un garçon ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais embrasser Toby aurait une toute autre signification. Sans doute parce qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la Huitième Merveille du Monde.

Aux yeux d'Ella, il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que ça. Sentir qu'elle pouvait faire souffrir l'autre, le briser, lui arracher le cœur –métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr- et le piétiner. Embrasser Toby ne serait pas uniquement un échange de salive comme avec ses précédents petits-amis, mais une acceptation de la charge qui pèserait alors que ses épaules : faire le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. Et étrangement, elle ne sentait pas prête à offrir ça à un garçon si instable et secret.

Elle n'eut pas à le repousser cette fois ci. La porte de séparation entre la cuisine et la terrasse menant à la plage s'ouvrit en grand et Hypérion apparut avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui se fana quand il réalisa qu'il venait probablement d'interrompre quelque chose. Ella repoussa tendrement Toby, les joues rougeoyantes, le cœur battant. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé avec un sourire crispé.

« Bonsoir…

- Euh… Désolé. Je crois que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Ella en haussant les épaules en un mouvement saccadé dévoilant une complète nervosité. Tu… Hypérion, voici Toby. Et Toby, c'est…

- On était à Poudlard ensemble pendant six ans, Ella, coupa froidement Toby avant de serrer la main qu'Hypérion lui tendait. Maintenant… Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller boire quelque chose. »

Il contourna un Hypérion hébété par la situation –lui qui était prêt à faire plein de sous-entendus pour gêner Ella- et s'évanouit dans la foule du salon quelques secondes plus tard. Ella serra les dents avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, occupée par Ginny –totalement perdue parmi les petits-fours, Hermione et Harry. Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers elle un instant avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Hypérion referma la porte pour éviter de transformer les coulisses de la fête en Sahara et s'exclama :

« Il est toujours aussi euphorique ? Parce que ça devrait être interdit de se montrer si heureux et souriant ! »

Ella s'adossa au plan de travail en piquant un apéritif à Ginny qui ne pensa même pas à la sermonner en voyant la mine maussade qu'elle arborait. Hypérion comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et ajouta :

« C'était ironique.

- Nan, c'est vrai ? railla Ella avec un rictus peu amical.

- Ok… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important ? Ou… Pourquoi il faisait cette tête ?

- Pour… rien. »

Elle s'engagea alors à fuir le regard d'Hypérion pour ne pas craquer, le jeune homme pouvant se montrer extraordinairement persuasif –ou peut-être Ella était-elle seulement une proie facile. Il posa son menton contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et apposa sur ses traits la mine la plus triste jamais vue avant d'émettre un petit couinement presque animal de supplique. Elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, mais –croisant malencontreusement ses iris, elle finit par soupirer :

« Ok… C'est juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Que c'est plus dur de faire certaines choses quand… Quand des sentiments entrent en compte. »

Hypérion se détacha d'elle alors qu'Harry quittait la cuisine pour ne surtout pas assister à cette discussion qui lui donnerait envie de boucler Ella jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient sauvé Théodore. Ginny, elle, attendit patiemment qu'Ella poursuive, mais Hypérion fut le premier à parler :

« Tu sais que chez les gens normaux, c'est justement quand les sentiments entrent en compte que tout devient plus simple d'un point de vue physique –si c'est bien de ça dont nous parlons ? Et puis, je croyais que tu passais toutes tes nuits dans cette salle secrète dont tu ne veux rien me dire avec lui.

- Oui. Mais… On ne fait rien, confessa-t-elle en s'empourprant.

- Attend… Rien du tout ? Ouah, je comprends pourquoi il fait cette tête alors ! Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés, rassure-moi ! (Ella garda furieusement la tête baissée, son regard fixée sur les jointures des carreaux de la cuisine.) Ella… tu veux le tuer, ce pauvre garçon ? Vous vous connaissez depuis cinq semaines. Vous flirtez depuis cinq semaines. Vous passez vos nuits ensemble depuis quatre semaines. Et… Il n'a même pas encore eu le droit de t'embrasser ? C'est de la torture pure et simple ! Tu sais que les réflexions de Scott n'étaient pas à prendre au sérieux quand il a sous-entendu que tu étais une fille facile ? Parce que là, tu as largement dépassé la catégorie « fille normale » pour celle de « fille castratrice » ! »

Ella lui accorda un regard noir qui ne le fit même pas reculer, et répliqua :

« Rien à voir avec Scott. Ou même avec la quasi-totalité de Poudlard qui fait courir des rumeurs absurdes sur lui et moi. L'une d'elle dit même que je suis enceinte et qu'un mariage est prévu pour l'été prochain… Enfin bref, ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. C'est juste que… Toby m'aime bien. Vraiment. Il est gentil et patient et… Et j'ai la très désagréable impression qu'il me suffirait de cesser de lui parler pour qu'il déprime. Je déteste avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Et particulièrement sur un type au mental aussi bancal et au passé plus que flou ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Toby entra dans la pièce. Elle se raidit, craignant qu'il n'ait entendu ce qu'elle disait, mais la mine renfermée du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec elle pour une fois. Sa chemise était tachée, dégoulinante qu'un liquide violet semblable à du vin. Elle s'avança vers lui alors qu'Hypérion maugréait « Stupide gamine ! » et questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Scott. Il m'a « accidentellement » heurté avec un verre de vin. Et non, je n'ai pas fracassé son doux visage contre le coin de la table basse. Bien que l'idée m'ait bel et bien hanté l'esprit. Involontairement bien sûr.

- Je suis désolée… »

Il comprit qu'elle ne s'excusait pas uniquement pour l'idiotie du jeune rouquin avec lequel elle partageait son ADN, et esquissa un sourire rassurant, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais prêtée une telle attention aux sentiments d'une autre personne. Sa main se nicha dans le creux de sa nuque et il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front –ne réalisant pas que la douceur dont il fit preuve provoqua un sifflement impressionné de la part d'Hypérion, rapidement arrêté par un regard noir de sa mère. Toby saisit finalement la main d'Ella dans la sienne, avant de soupirer :

« J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac…

- Je l'ai mis dans ma chambre. Viens ! »

Elle l'attira vers l'extérieur alors qu'Hypérion lui adressait des signaux alarmistes lui ordonnant de faire quelque chose –n'importe quoi- avec Toby. Pourtant, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre d'amis, Ella se contenta de le regarder se changer, contrôlant de toutes ses forces chaque pulsion la poussant à s'approcher de lui et à rejoindre le lit.

**.**

**.**

Les récits de guerre rythmaient le salon. Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix se plaisait à raconter les anecdotes vécues durant cette longue période sombre. Quelques rires parfois heurtaient l'air bouillant d'alcool se dégageant de ce monde fou pressés les uns contre les autres sans pourtant ressentir le besoin même de respirer. Ils donnaient l'impression d'expirer et d'exhaler en cœur, comme une seule et même personne…

Toby trouvait ça presque angoissant. Ces personnes étaient toutes trop proches, trop unis, trop semblables en cet instant. Et lui ne parvenait pas à se calquer sur eux. Il parvenait à sourire parfois. A rire même lorsque Fleur Delacour avait raconté son accouchement à l'étage du 12 Square Grimmaurd alors que les autres se battaient contre des Mangemorts au rez-de-chaussée.

Mais certaines histoires ne l'amusaient pas. Il n'appréciait pas d'entendre les membres de l'Ordre se moquer de ceux qu'il avait connus durant son enfance, parfois cruellement. Il sentait que certains tentaient de provoquer une réaction chez lui, de le faire réagir. Harry s'hasardait souvent à le regarder, avec un petit sourire de soutien, comme s'il se doutait de la colère que ressentait Toby à intervalle régulier.

Ella se recroquevilla davantage contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre la courbe de son cou, y déposa un bref baiser et murmura un bref « Tu vas bien ? » auquel il acquiesça. Mensonge. Pur mensonge. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings parfois. Sa trachée se bloquait. Son cœur cognait encore et encore contre son torse, trop fort. Il avait presque mal physiquement. Mais s'interdisait à le montrer.

Hypérion conclut son récit à propos d'un mini-match de Quidditch, entre deux batailles, la première fois qu'il avait joué… Le jour où il avait décidé de devenir Poursuiveur. Même Toby sourit à l'évocation de cette histoire, de cette révélation qu'avait eue Hypérion en touchant un Souaffle.

Puis un court silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils partagèrent tous quelques regards, attendant de savoir qui serait le prochain à parler. Ce fut Scott qui se lança. Pas pour raconter une histoire. Il planta son regard dans celui de Toby qui se crispa ostensiblement. Il s'attendait au pire venant du rouquin. Ne fut pas déçu.

« Je crois qu'on devrait profiter de la présence d'un fils de Mangemorts parmi nous ce soir pour avoir une vision nouvelle de la guerre ! Ce serait amusant ! Pour un but purement culturel, bien évidemment… Alors, Toby, ça se passait comment pour vous ? »

Ella s'éloigna légèrement de Toby pour jauger de sa réaction. Elle imagina qu'il serait troublé, peut-être triste même. Mais son visage figé dans une expression de colère indescriptible l'effraya presque. Elle craint un instant qu'il ne fonce sur Scott pour le frapper. Tous avaient cessé de respirer, comme en attente d'un geste… qui ne vint pas. La main de Toby effleura celle d'Ella afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il se contrôlait. Pour la première fois, elle ne le crut pas.

« Alors ? » insista Scott avec un sourire goguenard.

Son père le fusilla du regard, désirant sérieusement le faire quitter la pièce par la peau du cou pour l'engueuler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Toby s'installa confortablement, un rictus –mauvaise imitation d'un sourire- ourlant ses lèvres. Il acquiesça.

« Tu veux une histoire ?

- Toby, tu n'es pas… » commença Ella avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'un regard.

Scott fit mine de s'impatienter et Toby inspira à fond avant de s'attaquer à ses souvenirs. Souvenirs profondément enfouis. Les pires à sa disposition. Il voulait faire mal autant qu'il avait mal. Il voulait diluer sa colère, la faire fondre dans chaque mot prononcé. Il voulait choquer.

« Tu connais Sarah Macnair ? Je suppose que non. A vrai dire, elle n'a pas réellement eu le temps de connaitre qui que ce soit. Elle était malade. A la naissance. Une défaillance cardiaque. Elle pleurait souvent… En fait, elle pleurait constamment. Voldemort l'a tuée. Un Avada. Elle avait six mois. Il la trouvait trop bruyante, dérangeante… Et Lord Voldemort n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de poids tel qu'un bébé malade. »

Scott baissa les yeux, désormais gêné sous le regard de Toby qui semblait le traverser, le fouiller, le juger avec une amertume considérable. Mais Toby n'avait pas fini.

« Tu as déjà remarqué qu'Annabeth Flint boite légèrement ? Son père, Marcus Flint est devenu alcoolique peu après sa naissance. Puis fou. Il avait des hallucinations, voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas, parlait à des gens qui n'existaient pas… Quand elle avait cinq ans, une petite voix lui a soufflé que sa fille ferait courir le monde à sa perte et qu'il devait la découper. Chaque parcelle de son corps. Doigts. Mains. Pieds. Bras. Jambes. Tête. Tronc. Il a commencé par les orteils et est parvenu à hacher son petit doigt. Sa femme a réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne lui en coupe un deuxième. »

Il sentit Ella trembler auprès de lui et s'en voulut un instant de lui faire subir ça. Mais il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il devait faire comprendre à Scott que sa vie à lui avait été un conte de fée, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de la guerre alors qu'il ne l'avait qu'à peine vécue.

« Tu sais pourquoi aucun de nous ne parle à Scarlett Higgs ? Pas parce qu'elle est à Serdaigle. Pas non plus parce que –comme vous le pensez vous- elle est bizarre. En fait… on est tous incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. On se sent tous minables à chaque fois qu'on la croise. Parce qu'on était tous là… qu'aucun de nous n'a agis… qu'on était tous trop petits, trop faibles pour la défendre… On a observé Mulciber lui faire des choses qu'un homme ne devrait même pas penser à faire à une gamine de cinq ans, de six ans, de sept ans… Et elle n'est pas dans un Orphelinat spécial pour les monstres comme vous le racontez tous. Elle est dans un centre de Médicomagie qui traite les problèmes psychologiques chez les enfants parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée incapable de parler pendant des années à cause de ce que Mulciber lui a fait vivre. »

Ella eut brusquement le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle comprit pourquoi Toby n'avait pas voulu répondre quand –un soir- elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'éloignait à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de Scarlett. Elle comprit aussi tous ces secrets qui entouraient celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Et elle aurait voulu tout effacer de son cerveau. Oublier. Elle n'en serait pas capable pourtant.

Toby se leva et s'avança vers Scott qui –adossé au chambranle de la porte menant à la cuisine- recula d'un pas. Harry se redressa légèrement sur son siège, prêt à intervenir si le Serpentard s'attaquait à son neveu bien qu'il pense sincèrement que ce dernier aurait besoin qu'on lui remettre les idées en place. Mais Toby maitrisait parfaitement chacun de ses gestes et chaque sentiment. Il articula soigneusement, la rage crispant ses poings et tous ses muscles :

« Tu penses franchement avoir vécu la guerre ? Quel a été le pire drame de ton enfance ? Tu n'as pas assez vu ta _mômôn _? Tu as raté un repas ou deux ? Tu n'es qu'un petit con. Un gamin égoïste et trop gâté. Et si j'entends un seul bruit de couloir sur ce que je viens de raconter… Tu sauras exactement ce qu'on ressent quand on souffre vraiment. Et comme je suis le méchant fils d'un méchant Mangemort, ne doute pas que je saurais te faire du mal avec soin. »

Toby ne laissa pas le temps à Scott de répondre. De toute manière, l'adolescent était proprement stupéfait. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et c'est avec un regard effarouché et perdu qu'il contempla la pièce. Ella hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever, ses genoux claquant légèrement l'un contre l'autre. Elle aurait pu foncer sur son cher et tendre demi-frère pour battre chaque partie de son corps, mais se contenta de passer près de lui en l'ignorant. Retrouver Toby lui paraissait être une tâche beaucoup plus noble, tant elle redoutait qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Elle ne prêta même pas attention à Harry, qui lui conseilla de le laisser un peu seul. Elle le connaissait mieux que lui. Elle franchit la porte entre la cuisine et l'extérieur sans réfléchir, sentant dans chaque fibre de son corps qu'il avait dû s'installer dehors. En effet, elle remarqua sa silhouette, seulement éclairée par la demi-lune. Il s'était assis sur le sable, ses genoux relevés, la tête baissée.

Elle fit quelques pas, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable humide et froid. Il était près de l'océan, si près qu'elle voyait de petites vaguelettes chatouiller le bout de ses pieds. Elle avança encore. Puis prit conscience des mouvements saccadés du corps de Toby, de ses épaules qui se relevaient à intervalle régulier, comme secouées par des sanglots.

Elle cessa de marcher. Hésitante. Quelques pas de plus et elle serait auprès de lui, le réconforterait, prendrait encore plus d'importance dans sa vie. Elle fit un pas. Quelques pas de plus et elle saurait enfin pourquoi il débordait de colère, pourquoi ces cicatrices marquaient son dos, pourquoi il était ce qu'il était tout simplement. Elle fit un pas. Elle apprendrait sans doute d'autres choses, et le mur entre eux s'abaisserait peut-être. Enfin.

Elle n'hésita plus.

Elle se retrouva assise en tailleur devant lui, ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, ses genoux dans l'eau de mer glaciale. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il gardait volontairement la tête baissée, comme pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait craqué. Elle suivit le contour de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index, puis le plaça lentement contre son menton avant de le contraindre –sans employer pourtant la moindre force physique pourtant- à se redresser.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, il osa enfin affronter son regard. Elle glissa son pouce contre l'ombre bleutée de ses cernes, effaçant une dernière goutte salée, et lui accorda un vaillant sourire forcé. Il ferma les yeux, ses dents serrées. Il fut tenté de lui ordonner de rentrer, de le laisser tranquille… Ne le fit pas. Elle frissonna à cause du vent froid fouettant sa peau et bredouilla :

« Je suis…

- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée. Tu savais pertinemment que mon enfance… ou celle de Scarlett… n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille comme la tienne. »

Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et chuchota, la voix brisée :

« Tu m'en veux pour ça ? »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Quelle est la pire chose qui tu sois jamais arrivée, Ella ? La disparition de ton père, je paris ? Et avant ça ? Y-a-t-il eu le moindre drame, même infime, dans ta vie ? (Elle dodelina de la tête en signe de négation et il poursuivit, le barrage de sa langue cédant enfin.) Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance. Ton père… Il… Il a fait ce que j'aurais voulu que mes parents fassent. Mais ma mère croyait en Voldemort, en chacun de ses mots, en chacune de ses idées. Elle croyait en lui. Et mon père était trop amoureux, trop lâche aussi, pour penser à partir loin de tout ça. Mes parents n'ont pas fait le bon choix, Ella. Je le savais même avant la fin de la guerre. Je savais qu'on finirait par payer tout le mal qu'on faisait…

- Tu étais petit, Toby. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne. »

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et elle eut brusquement l'impression de faire face à un fou. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, le corps tremblant, chaque mouvement semblant hors du temps, anormal, comme ceux d'un drogué en pleine crise de manque. Elle sentit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il haleta, comme si chaque mot prononcé lui était douloureux :

« Bien sûr que si… Tu sais pourquoi je suis né ? Pour Voldemort. Le but même des Sangs-Purs était de procréer, de créer la nouvelle génération de futurs Mangemorts. Nos parents nous ont tous eu sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort et des plus âgés. Comme mon grand-père. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de mon « éducation », si on peut appeler ça comme ça… Je dirais plutôt « élevage ». On nous robotisait. On nous collait une baguette dans la main. On nous apprenait à quel point les moldus étaient inutiles, les Sangs-de-Bourbe contre-natures, les membres de l'Ordre faibles. Mais mon père… Mon père me parlait du tien, de Poudlard, du monde… J'ai appris à ne pas me laisser berner par les mille préjugés qu'on nous forçait à ingurgiter sans nous laisser la possibilité de réfléchir. Et c'est ce qui m'a valu la plupart des cicatrices qui marquent ma peau. »

Il cessa de parler un instant, comme pour se reprendre alors que sa voix tremblait, et elle attendit –patiente- qu'il continu :

« Mon grand-père plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en moi. J'étais… doué, légèrement sadique comme tu le sais, attiré par le danger, les forces du mal… par jeu, plus que par réel désir de faire souffrir d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a décidé de me prendre en charge, presque constamment. Pour mon cinquième anniversaire, il m'a conduit aux cachots du Manoir jusqu'à la cellule d'un enfant… un moldu… il était en mauvais état, déjà presque mort… Lucius m'a demandé d'abréger ses souffrances en lui lançant un Avada. Je l'ai fait. Sans réfléchir. Je n'avais pas encore la puissance magique nécessaire pour tuer un adulte en bonne santé, mais un garçonnet de sept ans épuisé, c'était facile… J'étais fier, Ella. Vraiment. Et Lucius l'était aussi.

- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin, Toby… Tu suivais juste les ordres…

- Pour mon sixième anniversaire, continua-t-il sans prendre la peine de l'écouter, Lucius m'a conduit une nouvelle fois aux cachots. J'ai tué un Sang-de-Bourbe un peu plus âgé. J'étais toujours aussi fier. Heureux de faire honneur à mon nom, à ma famille… Pour mon septième anniversaire, il avait laissé une femme dans les cachots. Une Sang-de-Bourbe du ministère. Les Mangemorts l'avaient déjà torturée, violée… J'ai cru que Lucius allait me demander de l'achever, comme les fois précédentes…

- Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?

- De lui lancer des Doloris. J'en ai lancé un. Puis deux. Et… j'ai été simplement incapable d'aller plus loin. Tuer quelqu'un d'un Avada, c'est si simple, si rapide… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça parait normal. On a à peine le temps d'y penser que l'éclair vert foudroie littéralement la victime. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle criait, pleurait, me suppliait… Et j'étais si mal, si faible… J'ai dit à mon grand-père que je ne pouvais pas continuer et il m'a expliqué que dans la vie, on devait parfois faire certaines choses pour la Cause, et que cette femme empêchait l'ascension de notre maître. J'ai réalisé que je m'en moquais complètement, de la Cause, du maitre, de cette foutue guerre… Ce n'était pas mon combat. Je n'étais qu'un gosse né du mauvais côté de la barrière. Lucius a insisté avec les phrases chocs habituelles : « Dans la vie, on tue ou on est tué ! », « Es-tu un gagnant ou un perdant, Tobias ? »… Il a fini par perdre patience et m'a lancé de multiples sortilèges de découpe au dos. Jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. »

Ella sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'un étau autour de sa poitrine soulevait son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler la foule d'images déconstruites qui violentaient son cerveau d'atrocités sans nom. Pourquoi l'esprit humain poussait-il tant les hommes à se torturer à imaginer ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tout ça : ni Annabeth torturée par son père, ni Scarlett violée par Mulciber, ni Toby frappé par son grand-père… Et pourtant, pendant de longues minutes, son esprit fut saccagé par des flashs immondes dignes des pires cauchemars.

La main de Toby cajola inopinément sa joue en lisant sur ses traits le mal-être qu'elle tentait de repousser avec force sans y parvenir. Il plaqua sa paume humide contre sa nuque et l'attira vers son torse, où elle vint se blottir en fermant les yeux. Le souffle de leur respiration se détendit imperceptiblement alors que les battements de leurs cœurs se calquaient l'un sur l'autre. Il soupira :

« Désolé de t'avoir raconté tout ça... »

Elle chassa ses excuses tout en séchant ses larmes et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant davantage à lui sans réellement savoir distinguer qui consolait l'autre. Il déposa un nuage de petits baisers sur la courbe de sa nuque, son souffle taquinant les quelques mèches ondulant sur sa peau, et elle frissonna à nouveau. Les mains de Toby parcouraient chaque partie de peau dénudée, cherchant de toute évidence à lui faire oublier les dernières minutes. Il se sentait stupide. Complètement stupide d'avoir osé craquer devant elle. Et surtout de lui avoir fourni des motifs de cauchemars pour les mois à venir.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui. L'océan à la froideur quasi hivernal les mouillait tous les deux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent réellement attention, bien qu'ils soient gelés. Le sable collait à leur peau, les grattant un peu. Mais là encore, ils se moquaient cruellement de toute gêne physique, trop obnubilés par ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes.

Toby embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire en remontant vers son visage, son regard glissant sur ses traits affaissés. Elle s'efforça à sourire, honteuse. Puis comprit en le regardant que le mur était tombé. Toby était là, serein –ou mimant la sérénité, et lui avait raconté certaines choses… qu'il n'avait sans doute expliquées à personne. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui avouer ce qui le tourmentait tant et elle prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. Il était là. Juste pour elle.

La gorge serrée, sans la moindre hésitation pour faire flancher sa voix, elle susurra alors :

« _Permission accordée._ »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Niark Niark Niark ! xD Là, bizarrement, j'suis sûre que vous vous dites : "Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû le poster ce chapitre..." Surtout que bon, vous allez devoir attendre pour la suite. Enfin, je m'arrangerais pour pas trop prendre de temps ! Bref... Hermione, qui aurait dû se faire ligaturer les trompes post-naissance d'Ella xD [Bah ui, pas de Scott comme ça... Parce qu'un tel abruti... franchement ! -' xD enfin, vous inquiètez pas, Papa Ron va s'en charger ! Tamdam ! xD], Hypérion qui tente d'expliquer à Ella qu'elle est une méchante fille, Winifred qui nous insulte ENFIN son cousin [franchement, ils font quoi les adultes dans cette histoire ? C'est une gamine de 13 ans qui doit s'occuper du Cas-Scott...], Timy & Nyx qui finiront mariés, c'est obligé... [Bon, elle le trainera à l'autel par les cheveux, mais chut ! =P] Pov'gosse quand même. Ella qui m'exaspère ! [Oui, bon, elle pense tout comme moi, mais j'm'agace moi-même parfois alors là Ella m'énerve ! Si j'avais un Toby à disposition, il pourrait être totalement dérangé, j'aurais aucun problème avec ça =P]... Pour le Clash Hermione-Pansy -que j'pense que vous attendiez- il arrivera plus tard, mais il arrivera. J'me suis dis qu'ils allaient rester un peu adultes au départ... Enfin, dire de Pansy qu'elle est une Adulte, faut ptêtre pas exagérer ! Pauvre Ella & toby ! xD J'adore les parents qui font honte à leurs enfants... J'ai une mère spécialiste pour ça. [J'compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a raconté à des amis & à tous les repas de famille comment j'embrassais mon voisin d'à côté quand j'avais 5 ans... -la vraie histoire est plus honteuse que ça surtout racontée par une mère ! xD]

Bon, enfin... venons-en au sujet de ce chapitre : les déclarations de Toby. Oui, il nous pète un steak l'petit là. -et puis j'lui en veux même un ptit peu, même si c'est de la faute de Scott... Il aurait dû s'controler un peu mieux. Enfin, bref... Pour Annabeth, on s'en fout ! [comment ça j'ai pas de coeur ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle a voulu tuer Ella ? -& qu'il est possible qu'elle recommence à saouler tout le monde si j'en ai envie brusquement ?], La ptite Sarah, baaah... voldemort était une tâche, tout le monde le sait. (a) Bon & Scarlett... C'était un ptit peu prévu depuis qu'elle existe. [enfait, elle n'était pas du tout censée exister. xD Mais, pendant le cours de Soins aux bêbêtes magiques, au chapitre 6, y'a cette jolie fille toute étrange qu'est brusquement apparue en levant la main & elle m'a raconté sa triste vie, alors j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans l'truc... ^^'] Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... Voilà. Vous savez tout. On verra beaucoup plus Scarlett dans la suite... [Euh, d'ailleurs, je sens qu'il va se passer un truc complètement pas prévu du tout par rapport à elle. xD] -jpréviens vu que certains d'entres vous l'aiment beaucoup ! lOl & pour Toby, Ella avait raison non ? C'est d'être torturé & pas juste la prison qu'il méritait... =/

Enfin voilà ! -ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi longuement commenté mon chapitre lOl mais y'a tellement de choses qui se passent dans celui là.

Questions _ 1 - Vont-ils s'embrasser ? [... xD Non, mais ui hein ! j'voulais juste vous faire peur hihihi] Est-ce que ça va bien se passer ? [Ella qui psychote, c'est trop marrant xD] 2 - Comment Scarlett va réagir en apprenant qu'ils sont tous au courant ? [... =/] 3 - Est ce Scott va se calmer ? [Non, mais sérieusement, j'veux qu'au moins une personne ait un ptit peu confiance en lui ! xD Comment j'peux faire si personne l'aime ? Ui, vous allez m'dire "Fallait l'rendre plus attachant", mais... Pfiou !] 4 - Est-ce la potion du pendu va marcher ? 5 - Comment le retour de Blaise va-t-il se passer ? [beaucoup moins adulte, direct... xD] 6 - Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***

_[Editation -xD- du Samedi soir, 21h16 - J'ai fini mon chapitre 15 ! Inspiration, ne me quitte pas...]_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou ! Rah, désolée pour cet immentissime retard ! Mais avec le ptit séjour maternel -qui du coup a envahi mon pc pour ebay [Pfff !] dès que j'aurais pu m'installer, c'était un ptit peu compliqué... Surtout que je voulais -comme toujours- répondre aux reviews avant de poster... enfin, bref, j'ai fait tout mon possible avec le peu de temps que j'avais. J'ai tout de même -avant ça- réussi à écrire mon chapitre 16 *en une danse de la joie made in Tess xD* alors j'ai bien avancé... La fin du chapitre 16 marque un peu la moitié de la fiction ! [Enfin, en terme d'actions, après niveau nombre de chapitres, je ne pense pas forcèment dépasser les 25... Enfin, avec mes personnages c'est assez dur à dire !]

Enfin, bref, parlons d'abord de ce chapitre plutôt ! Le 13. Ce maudit chapitre 13 détesté ! Celui sur lequel j'étais bloquée pendant quasi 3 mois... Bon, je le trouve pitoyable -mais ma Lectrice-d'avant-première [XD] m'a dit qu'y avait aucun problème donc c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il m'a torturé que j'l'aime pas... Chépô ! =/ Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, excepté... les 2 dernières scènes, eurk ! ^^' J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira à vous !

_[Feufeupointnet ayant décidé de bien souler le monde -comme à son habitude- je suis désolée que certains n'aient pas pu accéder au chapitre directement. Enfin, c'était un souci indépendant de ma volonté. Juste l'un des charmants bugs constants de ce cher & tendre site à la noix ! Désolée encOr'... & petit conseil -étant donné que ça bug de plus en plus souvent- enregistrez vos reviews sur Word avant de cliquer sur envoyer. ça évite bien des problèmes. ]_

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 13**

**.**

**.**

_«__ L'unique règle de plaire est de trouver un appétit que l'on a laissé affamé. S'il le faut provoquer que ce soit plutôt par l'impatience du désir que par le dégout de la jouissance. __»_

**B**altasar** G**racian **Y M**orales

**.**

**.**

Ella crut voir une pointe de doute au fond des pupilles grisées de Toby, doute qui disparut bien vite pour laisser place au plus fervent des compagnons : le désir. Il sourit –de son adorable petit sourire en coin Made in Malefoy prouvant qu'il était fier d'enfin parvenir à cet instant, et elle s'avança légèrement vers lui, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Non pas qu'elle hésite encore, mais elle craignait véritablement que cela se passe mal. Les baisers étaient importants. Eingil embrassait trop fort. Dolov la noyait sous l'afflue de salive. Bradley picorait sa bouche comme une poule mange des graines. En clair, rien de bien enthousiasmant…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'angoisser davantage que la bouche de Toby effleura la sienne, lentement, comme pour faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait : « Et si c'était toi qui embrassait mal ? ». Le rythme de sa respiration s'accéléra ostensiblement, accompagné par les battements irascibles de son cœur. Il l'embrassa alors, jouant et taquinant ses lèvres des siennes, les mordillant parfois avec une tendresse animale.

Ses inquiétudes disparurent d'elles-mêmes et elle plaqua plus violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Nullement décontenancé, il lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion en l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il s'allongeait dans le sable. De plus en plus ardente, leur étreinte se renforça davantage. Elle ne se détacha de lui qu'à regret lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer. Elle sentit le sourire de Toby contre sa peau quand il cala son visage dans son cou, son rythme cardiaque affolé ne se calmant pas.

Puis il rit. D'un rire léger qui la désarçonna un instant. Elle se crispa un peu, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation, et il s'appuya sur un coude, la regardant dans les yeux avant de prononcer :

« Nous sommes complètement trempés… »

Elle réalisa qu'il avait parfaitement raison et un frisson parcourut son échine.

« Et gelés…

- Et gelés, approuva-t-il la serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je connais un moyen parfait de nous réchauffer. »

Son ton s'était fait plus sensuel, et elle s'esclaffa :

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

- Courir ! »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour regarder son visage, cherchant à comprendre s'il plaisantait ou pas. De toute évidence, il se moquait d'elle. Sa première idée pour se réchauffer s'opposait à une course, et il la mit en pratique quelques secondes plus tard en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle se retrouva rapidement au dessus de lui, ses jambes mêlées à celle –trempées- du jeune homme. Une impression de plaisir extatique s'empara d'elle, comme le jour où –à 14 ans- elle avait bu une tasse pleine de tisane mêlée à de l'_Apolylaire_ –plante de son père créée pour le plaisir des drogués et l'apaisement des souffrances des malades. Elle grelotta contre Toby lorsqu'il couvrit de baisers l'espace nu entre son cou et sa poitrine, suçotant le salé de sa peau humide. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, l'invitant à approfondir ses caresses. Il ne se fit pas prier. Ses doigts papillonnèrent le long de sa cuisse, infiltrant sans états d'âmes le dessous de la jupe d'Ella.

Ils furent brutalement interrompus par une vaguelette un peu plus grosse que les autres, laquelle les trempa jusqu'aux os. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, collés l'un à l'autre et éclatèrent de rire en se regardant. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers la maison, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient rester dehors plus longtemps sans risquer une pneumonie. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, frémissant comme jamais, et –tout en claquant des dents- bredouilla :

« Il est possible que je finisse bel et bien par tuer ton morveux de petit frère…

- Tant que tu t'en prends à Scott et non à Timy… Tu as le droit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi méchant. Enfin, avec moi, je comprends, mais… Toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a contre toi, sérieusement ? »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour laisser s'échapper son envie de meurtre. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse désirer à ce point faire du mal à quelqu'un sans raison valable. Etait-ce simplement parce que Toby lui parlait ? Elle ne pouvait croire que Scott soit aussi stupide. Elle aurait bien du mal à le supporter –encore plus que d'ordinaire. Ils finirent par rentrer, se retrouvant dans la cuisine où flottait encore une bonne odeur de rôti. Ella allait rejoindre le salon quand Toby l'arrêta :

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je monte directement me coucher. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à recroiser Scott avant de m'être réellement calmé. Tu sais où je suis censé dormir ? »

Ella hésita un millième de seconde avant de sourire, l'air d'un seul coup plus sûre d'elle. Sa langue glissa sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis elle chuchota :

« Mon lit. »

Toby haussa un sourcil interrogateur, un fin sourire satirique courbant sa bouche.

« Penses-tu sérieusement que les Potter vont accepter qu'on dorme ensemble ?

- Et bien… Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sérieux détonnant. Enfin, il suffit que je le demande gentiment. De plus, nous ne ferons absolument rien d'interdit… On pourra juste être ensemble, comme toutes les nuits précédentes !

- A la seule différence qu'on s'est embrassé… Et qu'on pourra désormais faire beaucoup plus.

- Oui. Mais pas ce soir. Allez, monte… Et change-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du sable dans mon lit. Tu peux même prendre une douche si tu veux. J'arrive ! »

Il acquiesça avant de monter à l'étage supérieur sans attendre, un nœud d'impatience se formant dans son bas-ventre. Ella inspira à fond, hésita une seconde sur le palier entre la cuisine et le salon, puis se lança. Les discussions s'interrompirent et Winifred écarquilla ses yeux qui devinrent deux bulles émeraude. Ella réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une apparence totalement débraillée. Hypérion fut secoué par un rire et s'exclama :

« Il t'a balancé dans l'océan ou quoi ?

- Non… On a juste… On était un peu trop proches de l'eau. Harry, je peux te parler ? »

L'homme acquiesça avec un demi-sourire en se levant. Ella se doutait bien que Ginny n'accepterait jamais que deux adolescents dorment dans le même lit sous son toit et fassent elle-ne-savait-quoi… Harry serait probablement plus souple sur ce sujet que son épouse. Ella l'entraina dans la cuisine et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Scott et Tobias. Et Ron l'était aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il a ramené Scott chez eux, pour avoir une discussion et sûrement le punir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je crois que le moment n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisi pour une tentative de réconciliation entre… les membres de l'Ordre et… les gens comme Toby.

- Il n'y a pas de réconciliation qui tienne, souffla Ella en comprenant brusquement pourquoi Harry avait accepté que Toby passe le week-end chez eux. Winifred et Toby se parlent normalement. Il n'y a plus de rivalité… Ou du moins il n'y en avait plus avant mon arrivée. Je crois que les enfants des deux partis s'ignorent depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il n'y a plus aucun problème à résoudre. Le temps fera le reste. Mais… Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

- Ah oui ? De quoi alors ?

- De Toby. Il peut dormir dans ma chambre ? »

Elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins et regretta immédiatement de ne pas s'être montrée plus douce et mesurée dans ses propos en voyant l'air d'Harry. Il venait apparemment de se prendre un Cognard invisible en pleine tête. Il se racla la gorge, son visage rougissant légèrement et bégaya :

« Je ne suis pas certain que ton père approuverait !

- Harry… j'ai proposé qu'on dorme ensemble. Je ne t'ai pas demandé le nom d'un sortilège de contraception !

- Encore heureux ! s'esclaffa l'homme en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses épis désordonnés.

- Les petits pourront dormir sur les matelas au sol avec nous. C'est juste qu'on a envie d'être tous les deux. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il dorme avec des amis de Scott qui ne l'apprécient pas du tout. S'il te plait ! »

Elle fit la moue. Adorable moue qu'il reconnut comme Hermionesque et à laquelle il ne pouvait physiquement pas résister.

« D'accord. Mais… Vous ne faites… rien de…

- Promis, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase –ce qui semblait être une torture. Juré ! »

Elle embrassa doucement sa joue mal rasée avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna avant de poser son pied sur la première marche et l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon.

« Et Harry…

- Oui ?

- Il va falloir drôlement t'entrainer avant que Winifred commence à avoir des petits-amis.

- Oui… ça c'est certain ! »

Elle lui accorda un sourire compatissant avant de disparaitre.

**.**

**.**

Scott s'avachit sur le canapé avec un regard sombre. L'air nauséeux qu'il arborait ne devait rien au voyage par réseaux de cheminées, mais davantage aux images qui heurtaient son cerveau. Une nuance de culpabilité s'insinua en lui et il la refoula avec une force insoupçonnable. Il observa finalement son père qui faisait les cents pas dans leur salon. Scott ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et redoutait la confrontation qui suivrait de leur entretien. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide. Complètement stupide. Mais ne pouvait admettre avoir commis une erreur. Et même sous la torture, jamais il ne céderait… Jamais il ne s'excuserait.

Ron cessa de marcher, frotta nerveusement ses mains contre son visage, et planta son regard dans celui de son fils. Il avala une goulée d'air, prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança :

« La guerre n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on plaisante, Scott Warren Weasley ! Ce n'était pas une promenade de santé ! Tes oncles sont morts ! Tes grands-parents sont morts ! Ça ne veut donc rien dire pour toi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'attaquer ce garçon sur un tel sujet ! C'était de la méchanceté gratuite et sans intérêt ! Ce n'était pas drôle ! Ce… »

Scott baissa les yeux. Son père semblait au bord du rouleau, à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Scott prit conscience de la dureté de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux depuis quelques temps. Et même si Ron se montrait d'apparence solide –comme tous les pères se doivent de l'être devant leurs enfants- il paraissait perdre la tête cette fois ci. Scott s'en voulut un peu de s'ajouter à ses problèmes. Ron se laissa finalement retomber dans son siège et appuya son front entre ses mains, inspira et expira à de nombreuses reprises, puis finalement soupira :

« Je ne te demanderais pas de t'excuser. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie et que tu ne le feras pas. De plus, je doute sérieusement que ça serve à quelque chose. Je te demanderais juste de cesser de te comporter comme tu le fais ces derniers temps. Ella n'a pas demandé à venir au monde, elle n'a pas non plus demandé à ces gens –quels qu'ils soient- d'enlever son père pour s'insinuer dans nos vies… Elle n'a rien fait pour que ça arrive, Scott. Si tu te montrais désagréable envers ta mère, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Mais ce que tu fais subir à Ella est simplement incompréhensible ! Alors avec Malefoy, je suis encore moins disposé à saisir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Scott secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, fuyant le regard de son père qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Très bien… Alors, tu rentreras tous les week-ends à la maison à partir de maintenant. Plus de musique. Plus de téléphone. Plus de sorties. Plus de Maïa en dehors des cours. Tu vas en classe, tu fais tes devoirs, c'est tout. Ah, et plus de Quidditch. »

Scott se leva d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Mais papa, je suis dans l'équipe des Serdaigles ! Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste en plein milieu d'année !

- Si, tu le peux, rétorqua Ron en se redressant. Et si je vois que ton comportement envers Ella ne s'améliore pas, tu iras chez Fleur et à Beauxbatons jusqu'à ce qu'Ella rentre chez elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa Scott. Tu… Tu ne peux pas… C'est à elle de partir ! J'étais là bien avant elle ! »

Ron fut secoué par un rire sombre, se leva de son siège, haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur.

« Non, Scott. Elle est arrivée dix mois avant toi. C'est bien pour ça que tu lui en veux, non ? »

L'adolescent se figea et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Ron baissa les siens pour ne pas le voir. Scott articula difficilement :

« C'est injuste !

- Non, Scott. Ton comportement envers Ella, envers cette Scarlett, envers Malefoy… ça c'était injuste. Ta punition est parfaitement méritée, et tu le sais. Maintenant, je vais retourner à la fête et toi tu vas rester ici. »

Il tapota mécaniquement l'épaule de son fils avant de s'approcher de la cheminée sans se retourner. Il pouvait se montrer responsable, mais savait parfaitement que voir son fils triste ferait fondre un peu de sa fermeté inhabituelle. Il quitta la maison en une volute de fumée et Scott resta un instant sans bouger. Après quelques minutes, il sortit du salon et monta dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit en tentant de retenir l'amertume qui lui brouillait l'estomac. Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage contracté de fureur de Toby lui parvint. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes.

**.**

**.**

Toby sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, ses cheveux mouillés dégoûtants sur son front l'albâtre. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage dès l'instant où il aperçut Ella, laquelle –assise sur son lit- s'empourpra en découvrant le peu de peau qu'il avait couverte. Il se pencha vers son sac à dos et en extirpa quelques vêtements, sentant le regard d'Ella qui ne le quittait pas. Il se tourna vers elle avec un demi-sourire, et railla :

« Tu peux te retourner le temps que je me change, ou tu préfères regarder ? »

Ella fit mine d'hésiter avant de se lever, quittant son lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Il l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet, l'attirant vers lui avec une certaine fermeté. Elle glissa ses mains entre leurs bustes en plaquant sa main contre le torse encore humide de Toby.

« Je vais me doucher pendant que tu t'habilles. C'est plus raisonnable à mon avis. Et… Mieux vaut être raisonnable pour ce soir ! »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un simple effleurement et quitta les lieux sans lui laisser le temps de renforcer leur baiser. Elle se retrouva dans la salle de bain en quelques minutes et s'y enferma, le cœur battant. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, empressée à l'idée de retrouver Toby. Elle fila sous la douche, se frotta énergiquement la peau avec un gant, enfila un t-shirt trop long par-dessus un boxer après s'être séchée, et sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, ne souhaitant pas croiser un membre de l'Ordre –plus particulièrement Hypérion et sa langue bien pendue.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avant de se tourner pour observer Toby, lequel s'était nonchalamment installé sur son lit, portant pour seul vêtement un pantalon de pyjama noir et vert. Et il feuilletait…

Ella se retrouva sur lui en un millième de seconde et tenta de lui arracher le journal de son père des mains. Elle se retrouva allongée, coincée entre le matelas et le corps de Toby, lequel avait emprisonné ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains, l'autre tenant toujours le Carnet de Théo.

« Un souci ?

- Lâche ça !

- Sinon quoi ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il poussa un soupir en reposant le journal là où il l'avait trouvé –sur la table de nuit. Ella réalisa brusquement que leur position pouvait porter à confusion et qu'il en profitait pleinement. Le sourire qui se peint sur ses lèvres confirma qu'il s'amusait particulièrement en cet instant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers et ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour des hanches du jeune homme. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et l'invita à l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle appuya involontairement son bassin contre le sien, et un grognement sourd échappa à Toby. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à sa langue une intrusion délicate. Il mordilla légèrement la sienne…

« Vous faites quoi ? »

Toby se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, retrouvant une position plus décente alors qu'Ella passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en tentant de réguler les battements de son cœur. A l'entrée, Timothy et Nyx les observaient avec un air curieux qu'il leur faudrait très vite faire disparaitre. Toby se racla distraitement la gorge en essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser la tension enflammant ses reins. Ella lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé avant de balbutier –d'une voix suraiguë :

« On… jouait !

- Vous jouiez à quoi ? s'enquit Nyx, de toute évidence très intéressée. Je ne le connais pas ce jeu là.

- Encore heureux… siffla Toby entre ses dents avant de continuer à haute voix : C'est un jeu pour les grands.

- Vous n'êtes pas si grands que ça, vous !

- En effet… Mais euh… On s'entrainait ! »

Ella enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Toby avait apparemment du mal à s'en sortir avec les mensonges innocents de ce genre. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'aider. Elle le trouvait bien trop adorable comme ça, à tenter de se dépatouiller à expliquer une telle chose à des enfants de sept et huit ans. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner avec un air gêné :

« Vous venez vous coucher ?

- Oui, acquiesça Timothy, l'air moins passionné par le « jeu de grand » car trop fatigué. Ella…

- Oui ?

- Je peux dormir dans ton lit ? »

Ella ouvrit la bouche, la referma, interrogea Toby du regard. Il poussa un léger soupir de frustration avant de se laisser glisser au sol, sur le matelas le plus proche en signe d'acceptation. Elle le remercia avant de tendre ses bras vers Timothy, lequel vint rapidement se blottir contre elle. Nyx s'installa sur un autre matelas. Ella savait que d'autres viendraient dormir dans sa chambre et elle espérait que Maïa ne ferait pas partie de ceux là. Elle s'allongea, laissant sa main dépasser du lit à portée de Toby, lequel la saisit en lui décochant un rictus charmeur.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, sa main figée dans celle de Toby, les cheveux de son petit-frère caressant son épaule. Un sourire aux lèvres.

**.**

**.**

Hermione ramassa quelques affaires trainant au sol en se baladant entre les matelas pour voir si les enfants dormaient bel et bien. Un sourire attendri se posa sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit les mains liées de Toby et Ella, puis elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Timothy s'était blotti contre sa toute nouvelle grande sœur comme il ne le faisait habituellement qu'avec sa mère. Elle s'avança vers son petit dernier pour déposer un baiser sur son front en signe de « Bonne nuit ».

Puis son regard se dirigea involontairement vers Ella. Ses cheveux –identiques aux siens- s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Ainsi endormie, dans la pénombre grandissante, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Hermione, laquelle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher au dessus d'elle. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Elle hésita. Une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois. Finalement se pencha davantage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le front de la jeune fille. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, plus maternelle qu'elle ne le souhaitait au départ. Ella ne frémit qu'à peine.

En se redressant, Hermione croisa le regard interrogateur de Toby, qui lui ne dormait pas. Elle le fuit simplement, priant silencieusement pour que le jeune homme ne raconte pas ce qu'il venait de se produire à Ella le lendemain matin. Elle caressa une dernière fois la tignasse rousse de son fils, puis se retourna.

Son attention fut attirée par la couverture bleue d'un petit carnet qu'elle reconnut pour avoir vu Théo griffonner dessus des milliers de fois durant leur périple Brésilien. Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'Ella dormait bien avant de le saisir. Elle s'en voulut presque d'agir comme une voleuse, mais ne put contenir la vague d'appréhension teintée d'excitation qui bouillonna dans son ventre. Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, le petit carnet serré contre sa poitrine, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

La lumière du couloir lui picota un instant les yeux. Elle descendit quelques marches, s'assit sur les escaliers, ouvrit le carnet à la première page avant de le feuilleter en réalisant que Théo ne consignait pas des informations sur les elfes, mais des informations sur eux. Sur le couple qu'ils avaient si brièvement formé. Elle inspira profondément, aspirant toute la force qui lui manquait depuis des semaines dans l'air.

_Jour 69._

_Je n'avais jamais passé tant de temps enfermé dans une chambre, même à l'époque où les jumelles Greengrass s'occupaient de nous « distraire » Drago et moi. Hermione dort depuis ce qui me semble être des heures et j'ai toujours autant envie d'elle. Je dois concentrer toute mes forces pour ne pas la réveiller pour recommencer. Ses cheveux frisotent sur sa nuque à cause de l'humidité et de la chaleur ambiante. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge vif à force de baisers trop passionnés. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher pourtant de penser que je ne devrais pas me trouver là, que la place appartient déjà à un autre depuis trop longtemps… La culpabilité n'apaise malheureusement pas mon envie d'elle. _

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, laissant les larmes brouillant sa vue couler sur ses joues. Elle rougissait malgré elle, touchée –plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être- par les compliments de Théo, par la façon dont il parlait d'elle, presque avec vénération. Elle tourna quelques pages.

_Jour 80._

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à Ron. Il me réduirait sans doute en charpie s'il apprenait ce qu'il se passe ici. Je le comprendrais aisément, ne lui en voudrais même pas. J'ai tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec Hermione cette nuit, lui demandant ce qu'il se passerait à notre retour au QG, de ce qu'on dirait. Elle a évité le sujet. Elle m'a distrait pour que je l'oublie moi aussi. J'ai cédé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi influençable, autant dominé… Pas par mes hormones –j'ai passé l'époque « adolescence » depuis longtemps- mais par elle. Elle qui serait sans doute capable de faire de moi ce qu'elle veut. De mon corps. De mon cœur. De moi tout entier. Je me demande si elle en a conscience… Sûrement pas. Tout n'est que bonté chez elle. Elle serait incapable de se servir de qui que ce soit._

Hermione fut secouée par un petit rire, se moquant de lui autant qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Si, bien sûr qu'elle en avait conscience à l'époque. Elle n'en jouait pas particulièrement cependant, se sentant étrangement fautive dès qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose. Dans l'enceinte close de leur chambre, elle s'attendait pourtant à ce qu'il se pli à ses moindres désirs… Comme elle se pliait au moindre des siens. Y penser lui provoqua quelques agréables fourmillements dans le bas-ventre et elle ferma les yeux avant de tourner encore quelques pages.

_Jour 103._

_En nous voyant rentrer de la Baia Vermelha où nous venions de nous baigner –et plus…- __Masra __Strat__ó__s nous a regardé avec un sourire étrange. Je sais que pour eux, la Baie est un endroit plus que sacré et j'ai crains un instant qu'il ne nous punisse du peu de considération que nous portions à certaines de leurs croyances. Pourtant, lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de lui, il a simplement dit avec son accent tout en roulements de -r :_

_« Vous devriez faire attention, mes amis. La Baie accorde parfois de drôles de surprises. »_

_Hermione s'est immédiatement intéressée à ce qu'il disait, croyant probablement qu'il parlait d'une créature –comme celle du lac de Poudlard. Il l'a vite faite déchanter._

_« Nos femmes nous conduisent dans la Baie pour faire l'amour lorsqu'elles veulent procréer. »_

_Hermione a éclaté de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler._

_« En clair, l'eau de la Baie apporte une fécondité infaillible, c'est ça ? »_

_Elle se moquait cette fois. Le regard de __Masra __Strat__ó__s a oscillé entre elle et moi, il a haussé les épaules avec le sourire en coin de celui qui sait tout, puis a acquiescé._

_« Je n'ai fait l'amour dans la Baie qu'une fois, mes amis, avec une seule femme. Eingil est né neuf mois plus tard. A vous de voir cela comme un hasard. Mais chez nous, c'est une certitude : les pouvoirs de cette Baie sont immenses et inexplicables. Que vous ne croyiez pas en elle ne l'empêchera pas d'être magique. »_

_Il tourna les talons sans se départir de son sourire. Hermione, elle, avait blêmi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'y crois pas. Je crois qu'elle si. Et je crois qu'elle est retournée à la Baie quelques heures plus tard pour lui parler… Hermione passe trop de temps avec les Elfes, et écoute beaucoup trop ce qu'ils disent. Je me suis pourtant surpris à espérer que __Masra __Strat__ó__s ait raison. A imaginer un mini-elle-et-moi… Une mini-elle-et-moi. J'ai pensé à Ron et j'ai cessé d'imaginer._

Hermione avala plus difficilement sa salive, et referma brutalement le carnet, lui en voulant un peu d'avoir imaginé un enfant comme si Ella existait à cause de ça. Elle se souvenait d'être retournée à la Baie après avoir discuté de cette légende –un peu trop confirmée- avec la Reine. Elle s'était assise, les pieds dans l'eau, et lui avait mille fois demandé pardon, priant pour la première fois de sa vie, priant pour que les pouvoirs de cette baie n'aient pas agis sur elle. Quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait m audit cette surface plane et réfléchissante, ce lieu magique qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. C'était si simple d'en vouloir à de l'eau, au lieu de s'en vouloir à elle-même.

Elle se releva finalement, ne pouvant –ne _voulant_- en lire davantage. Elle se glissa à nouveau dans le couloir et cessa de marcher en découvrant Ella. Le regard fixé sur le carnet bleu qu'elle tenait, l'adolescente semblait partagée entre la colère et la curiosité. Elle choisit la colère, s'approcha de sa mère, lui arracha le journal des mains et tourna les talons. Hermione ne songea même pas à la rattraper, comprenant que si Ella avait lu les mots de Théo, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Simplement parce qu'elle-même s'en voulait.

**.**

**.**

Ella se réveilla contre le torse de Toby qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à chaque inspiration. Elle était revenue se coucher à ses côtés après avoir retrouvée Hermione avec le journal de son père et ne le regrettait pas. Dans ses bras, elle avait réussi à oublier les mille interrogations chamboulant ses neurones. Toby glissa lentement sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, apercevant son sourire goguenard et ses yeux pétillants. Elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne pour l'arrêter avec un regard de réprimande.

« Les petits ! » murmura-t-elle pour lui rappeler la présence des enfants dans la pièce.

Il roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de remonter un peu sa main, jusqu'à frôler l'ourlet de sa culotte. Elle lui tira bêtement la langue en tentant de dominer le volcan qui semblait se former dans son bas-ventre à chaque occasion, prêt à exploser. Un bruit au dessus de leurs têtes les arrêta et Toby releva la tête, voyant Timothy se rouler en boule dans sa couette en marmonnant quelques mots sans sens. Il esquissa un sourire presque attendri et Ella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour avant de s'éloigner, préférant observer une certaine distance entre leurs corps. Il fit la moue avant de soupirer :

« Je vais courir. Tu viens ?

- Courir ? refit-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. C'est le week-end ! On ne court pas le week-end, c'est… le week-end !

- Et alors ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Je cours tous les jours, même le dimanche. Je pense aller sur la plage… Je suis sûr que tu es prête à transpirer avec moi ! »

Le sous-entendu sibyllin de cette phrase n'échappa pas à Ella, qui s'empressa de lui donner un léger coup au ventre. Il se releva sans attendre de réponse, espérant qu'elle le suivrait, rompant ainsi son habitude du « week-end fainéant ». Elle le fit. Ils tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible, tous les autres dormant encore autour d'eux, récupérèrent quelques vêtements et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sans aucune pudeur, ils se changèrent l'un devant l'autre, restant en sous-vêtements un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire comme pour s'appâter.

Une fois vêtus, ils quittèrent l'étage pour le rez-de-chaussée, là où la plupart des adultes dormaient –ou plutôt campaient- et se glissèrent à l'extérieur de la maison. Le vent lacéra leurs joues, les rougissant brutalement. Ella regretta d'être sortie. Les vagues s'heurtaient au sable et aux rochers, envoyant de l'écume un peu partout autour, menaçante. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'eau… Sans doute parce que sa mère l'adorait. Elle hésita un millième de seconde avant que Toby ne saisisse sa main :

« On aura chaud en courant ! »

Il avait parfaitement raison.

A l'intérieur, certains adultes commençaient à se réveiller, Hermione la première étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, hantée par des souvenirs de plus en plus envahissants. Elle atteint la cuisine sans se cogner à personne –ou du moins, elle n'en eut pas l'impression- et fit chauffer le café, espérant ainsi réussir à se donner un peu de tonus. Ginny la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et se servit une tasse brûlante tout en bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bien dormie ? questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé –le même depuis plus de seize ans.

- Pas vraiment non, avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux sur le liquide noirâtre reposant au fond de sa tasse. J'avais trop de choses en tête.

- Il faut avouer que le petit discours de Tobias Malefoy a eu don de me faire faire des cauchemars à moi aussi !

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça… »

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce, tous deux l'air très mal réveillés et grognons, et interrompirent brièvement la discussion. Harry chercha de quoi boire à tâtons, complètement endormi, et Ginny s'occupa de lui avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises, habituée à ce que son époux renverse ou casse des choses lorsqu'il ne dormait pas assez. Elle reprit la discussion avec Hermione :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi dans ce cas ?

- Je… J'ai embrassé Ella hier soir. Quand elle dormait. »

Ron se figea dans son mouvement alors qu'Harry lâchait sa petite cuillère –laquelle tinta sur le carrelage une nanoseconde plus tard. Ginny plissa le front et Hermione continua, non sans qu'une légère rougeur n'envahisse ses joues.

« Et j'ai récupéré le carnet de Théo sur sa table de nuit… Je le voyais toujours écrire là-dedans, et je me suis demandée ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à noter constamment… alors je… Je l'ai pris. Et j'ai lu quelques passages.

- Un carnet ? répéta Ron sans voir de quoi elle parlait.

- Il était censé étudier les elfes pendant notre voyage. Mais il m'a davantage étudiée, moi. Ella m'a surprise, me l'a presque arraché des mains, et est retournée se coucher. Et je… »

Elle cessa de parler, ne réalisant même pas que ses trois amis étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, en attente de quelque chose, d'une preuve qu'ils attendaient tous la concernant. Ils espéraient tant qu'elle éprouve le moindre remord qu'ils en devenaient malsains. Mais Hermione secoua la tête en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis haussa les épaules comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Laissez tomber, acheva-t-elle, son ton n'accordant pas le bénéfice du doute quant à une possible poursuite de dialogue. Vous pensez qu'on devrait commencer à réveiller tout le monde ? »

Ginny secoua la tête avec virulence, pas encore prête à nourrir une cinquantaine de personnes. Elle se mit donc aux fourneaux le plus rapidement possible. Hermione se leva, se dirigeant vers l'évier pour laver sa tasse. Son regard se figea sur la plage et sur les silhouettes entrelacées allongées sur le sable. Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de rire, envie qu'elle retint de justesse, se contentant d'annoncer :

« Nous ne sommes pas les premiers levés ! »

Harry s'approcha d'elle et observa la plage à son tour, fronçant les sourcils avec un air embêté.

« Théo va me tuer…

- Je ne pense pas que Théodore soit du genre à faire la morale sur un tel sujet, le rassura Hermione. Il s'en amusera plus qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, ils s'embrassent, c'est tout ! Chose qu'ils ne faisaient même pas hier soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ella sait ce qu'elle fait je crois.

- Vraiment ? marmotta le brun en un grognement. Alors si Théo m'en veut, je lui dirais que c'est de ta faute !

- Nous aurons bien assez de problèmes à régler… La vie sentimentale d'Ella sera le cadet de nos soucis. »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de la rassurer. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Sur la plage, les quelques baisers de Toby et Ella s'étaient transformés en étreintes plus fiévreuses. Partagés entre le plaisir et les rires qui les secouaient à chaque fois qu'ils s'enroulaient un peu plus l'un à l'autre, tels deux serpents. Toby avait l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps à embrasser Ella qu'avec toutes ses ex-petites-amies réunies. Collé à elle, il ne pensait même pas une seule seconde à interrompre leur câlin. Elle saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et il grogna pour seule maigre tentative de défense. Elle rit contre sa bouche, et il la poussa afin de se trouver au dessus.

« Tu sais que je suis quasiment certain qu'on peut nous voir depuis la fenêtre ? signala-t-il en mimant la réflexion comme s'il devenait brusquement très pudique.

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas nus que je sache !

- Pas pour le moment ! » précisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il déposait un baiser entre ses deux seins par-dessus son sweat-shirt. Il se redressa finalement un peu et se mit debout en s'étirant.

« Je meurs de faim ! On devrait rentrer. »

Il tendit la main vers elle et Ella la saisit, se hissant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, lesquels s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sable. Il l'attira vers son torse, passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et ils avancèrent –légèrement vacillant à cause du sable se mouvant sous leurs pieds- jusqu'à la maison. Ella éternua en passant la porte et Toby frictionna tendrement ses bras nus –couverts de sable- avant de réaliser que de nombreuses personnes les observaient. Il partagea un parfait regard de connivence avec Ella qui faillit éclater de rire, amusée par cette manie peu subtile qu'avaient les Anglais de la scruter. Ginny fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur, et tendit un plateau de petits pains vers le couple :

« Vous avez faim ? »

Toby la gratifia d'un rarissime « Merci » avant d'en prendre un, Ella se servant à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Timothy et Nyx arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine, se faufilant parmi les adultes pour déjeuner eux-aussi. Le petit rouquin vint rapidement s'accrocher à Toby qui en conclut que Nyx menaçait à nouveau de le tuer. Il ébouriffa tendrement la tignasse du garçonnet avant de le soulever dans ses bras, le calant à sa hanche tout en mangeant son petit pain.

Ella ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière ce visage charismatique à la beauté transcendante. Comment un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait-il devenir ange ou démon selon la situation ? Il lui paraissait parfois véritablement dangereux –comme la veille lorsqu'il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et parfois bien trop gentil pour être honnête –comme en cet instant avec Timothy. Toby releva un sourcil en sentant son regard sur sa peau, l'interrogeant sur les raisons de cette observation et elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

Elle s'adossa au frigidaire, n'écoutant pas réellement les nombreuses conversations sur les activités qui les attendaient pour la journée. La mie du pain fondait sur sa langue. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Toby qui venait d'entamer une discussion avec Harry. Elle fut brutalement parcourue par un frisson et se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant le monde tourner autour d'elle. Les voix ne lui parvinrent plus que difficilement, comme sur une radio de mauvaise qualité.

Puis tous ces sons disparurent sous la clarté d'un air…

Un chant qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à replacer dans un contexte…

Un chant qui…

Elle s'écroula.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, allongée sur le canapé du salon, le visage de Toby penché au dessus du sien auprès de celui –tendu- d'Hannah l'infirmière, le chant flottait encore dans ses tympans. Il fut chassé par la voix d'Hannah :

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu t'évanouis souvent, non ? »

Cette question ressemblait à un reproche et le regard de Toby s'assombrit ostensiblement. Ella posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'être désagréable avant même qu'il ne songe réellement à l'être. Ella ferma les yeux en tentant de se rappeler l'air qui bourdonnait encore légèrement dans sa tête. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Elle serra les poings, se sentant à nouveau totalement impuissante. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, bousculant les personnes amassées autour du canapé.

« Où est mam… Hermione ? s'écria-t-elle en évitant de justesse un lapsus un peu trop gênant pour elle.

- Dans la cuisine… »

Ella s'y rua, s'heurtant à sa mère qui en sortait justement. La tasse de thé qu'elle portait se renversa sur le sol, inondant un tapis. Elle n'y prit pas garde et ordonna :

« Chante-moi l'Air Elfique !

- Quoi ?

- L'Air des Elfes ! Leur hymne ! C'est comment déjà ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où Ella voulait en venir. Elle saisit cependant que c'était très important, et chercha au fond de sa mémoire les chants qu'elle connaissait, se mettant finalement à fredonner. Ella l'arrêta d'un signe de tête.

« Non, c'était plus… rapide… Plus…

- Ella, de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Harry, ébaubi.

- De l'air que j'avais dans la tête. C'est à cause de lui que je me suis évanouie… Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais folle ! s'emporta-t-elle en les voyant échanger quelques regards inquiets. J'ai entendu un chant. Et je suis quasi certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un chant Elfique… »

Hermione parut réfléchir un instant, puis s'avança vers la cheminée sans attendre.

« Je reviens ! » lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Ella faillit la suivre, agacée par son départ précipité. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard courroucé, se demandant tous deux ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de leur meilleure amie. Toby se glissa près d'Ella, passant ses mains autour de sa taille en collant son front au sien, sentant qu'elle était particulièrement agitée. Ses émotions semblaient exacerbées par son proche évanouissement.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de voir Hermione réapparaitre, tenant dans ses bras une petite boite en carton recouverte de poussière qu'elle lâcha sur la table basse avec un soupir de soulagement. Une moue de dégoût apparue sur le visage de Ginny qui pointa son doigt vers le carton en bourdonnant :

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Hermione s'agenouilla près de la table et écarta des pans cartonné pour récupérer son contenu.

« Tout ce qui me reste de… du voyage chez les Elfes. Théo avait enregistré certains chants sur un dictaphone. Les cassettes doivent trainer quelque part par là. »

Ella resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration et s'avança vers la table basse en tremblotant légèrement. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle fut incapable de la poser, bien qu'elle retentisse dans son esprit : « Pourquoi avait-elle gardé tout ça ? ». Les autres s'interrogeaient également, comme leurs expressions le dévoilaient. Toby fut le premier à oser formuler une vraie phrase –au lieu des grognements et murmures :

« Bizarre de garder des souvenirs comparables à des preuves…

- Je n'ai tué personne aux dernières nouvelles, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce sont donc de simples souvenirs, surtout à propos des elfes des montagnes à dire vrai. »

Elle extirpa un caillou à la couleur arc-en-ciel bleuté très particulière et Ella cessa de respirer avant de la saisir :

« Mon père a la même… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- L'un des cailloux qui constellent le font de la Baie. Ils portent chance.

- Ouais, la Baie a des milliers de vertus, persiffla Ella avec un sourire railleur. Mon père a toujours dit que j'existais un peu grâce à elle… »

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Ce sont des légendes. Les Elfes en ont des milliers. Toute leur vie est régentée par elles.

- Je sais. Mais certaines sont assez réalistes, tout de même ! »

Mère et fille se défièrent un instant sous les regards des autres qui ne comprenaient pas réellement quel était le sujet de cette discorde là. Hermione finit par baisser les yeux et soupira avant d'admettre :

« La baie n'a rien à voir avec ton existence, Ella, quoi qu'aient pu dire les Elfes sur ses pouvoirs. Tu es là parce que ton père et moi avons…

- Je sais comment on fait les bébés, rassure-toi ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que certaines légendes des Elfes sont particulièrement illustrées par des choses réelles. Que ce soit mon existence ou… (Le regard d'Hermione l'arrêta.) Bon, d'accord… Mais ce chant, je ne l'ai pas rêvé ! »

Elle secoua la tête en faisant la moue, comme agacée par les certitudes trop réalistes de sa mère. Hermione était bien trop terre à terre parfois, bien qu'elle ait longtemps crûs aux visions et autres phénomènes étranges dus aux elfes. Elle extirpa finalement une pile de cassettes audio maintenues collées par des élastiques et un vieux dictaphone. Chaque cassette comportait une petite étiquette autocollante sur laquelle s'exposait le nom d'un chant Elfique : l'Hymne, l'Amour, la Naissance et autres titres symbolisant parfaitement l'utilisation de ces chants.

Hermione prit une cassette au hasard –celle exprimant la Perte et donc la Mort- et Ella lui adressa un regard assassin. Hermione ne put pourtant s'empêcher d'écouter. Le rythme était si lent, si électrique et aigue qu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du chant entendu par Ella. Elle en mit plusieurs d'affilé, faisant parfois écouter les airs à Ella qui secouait toujours la tête en signe de dénégation, perdant à chaque fois un peu plus espoir.

« C'était la dernière… » souffla Hermione en retirant la cassette enfoncée dans le dictaphone.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son carton, fouinant dans le désordre accumulé pendant quatre mois et qu'elle avait rangé à l'intérieur de cette boite en espérant oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Au fond reposait un vieux t-shirt –désormais gris de poussière- qu'elle avait piqué à Théo après leur dernière nuit partagée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant une autre cassette qu'elle enfonça brutalement –empressée- dans le dictaphone. Elle fit écouter le chant à Ella qui acquiesça avec force.

« C'est ça ! Quelle est l'utilité de cet air ?

- Il n'y a pas de titre. Mais je l'ai entendu une seule fois… Un enfant s'était perdu dans la forêt bordant la baie, et il avait chanté ça pour prévenir le reste du clan.

- Perdu… répéta Ella en plissant le front. Et si… Et si les elfes savaient où se trouve mon père ? Et s'ils avaient tenté de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir grâce à ce chant ? »

Un court silence s'imposa à cette idée et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre échangèrent de fugaces coups d'œil plein d'interrogations auquel nul n'avait de réponses. Hermione fut la seule à réellement prendre cette piste au sérieux, se doutant largement que Théo, où qu'il soit, n'avait pu faire parvenir ce message à Ella car il devait probablement être surveillé. Les Elfes cependant savaient tant de choses et possédaient tant de pouvoirs qu'il était largement possible qu'ils soient capable de ce genre de message sibyllins. Ella lui adressa un regard emplis de questions, et Hermione se sentit brutalement très coupable. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle seule pouvait influencer les décisions de l'Ordre concernant les Elfes, étant donné qu'elle les connaissait contrairement à eux. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse, hésitant à l'idée de donner de faux espoirs à Ella.

Toby fut le premier à oser rompre le silence, seul prêt à accepter tous les plans d'Ella, à faire élever tous ses espoirs tout en priant pour que tout fonctionne comme elle le souhaitait.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller au Brésil pour directement poser la question à ces Elfes ? »

Cette fois, Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer, préférant s'en charger elle-même :

« C'est impossible. Les Elfes ne vont jamais nous laisser tous débarquer chez eux. D'autant plus qu'ils prennent du temps à faire confiance et que nous voir débarquer en groupe ne va certainement pas leur plaire. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Vous en avez une autre ? » répliqua froidement Toby avec un regard assassin, détestant Hermione par principe.

La femme faillit sourire, s'amusant presque de la colère du jeune homme à son égard, simplement parce qu'elle prouvait qu'il tenait réellement à Ella. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, mais réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Harry s'était approché, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche avec un air las. Il frotta ses doigts contre son menton où quelques poils ras avaient poussés, et marmonna :

« La potion du Pendu sera prête très bientôt. Aller rendre visite à des Elfes sans même savoir si le message vient bien d'eux…

- Il vient d'eux ! rétorqua Ella avec foi. Je…

- Ella, tu n'en sais rien, coupa Harry en secouant la tête. Il peut très bien s'agir d'un piège. Et dans ce cas, je ne tiens pas à tomber dedans alors que notre plan actuel est sur le point d'aboutir. Dans une semaine, nous aurons la potion et nous saurons où se trouve ton père. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles. »

Ella lui adressa un regard sombre, de toute évidence en colère à l'idée qu'il refuse d'envisager une autre possibilité pouvant la rapprocher de son père. Harry faillit changer d'avis, n'appréciant pas de s'attirer les foudres de l'adolescente qu'il considérait désormais comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, mais les membres de l'Ordre –qui comprenaient tous sa décision- n'auraient sans doute pas accepté qu'il revienne sur de tels propos simplement à cause d'une gamine.

Ella ne prit que quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire flancher, même avec un adorable regard de bébé licorne. Une moue agacée tordit ses lèvres, provoquant une légère inquiétude des adultes, lesquels n'étaient guère habitué à la voir en colère –probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait précédemment. Elle se leva finalement et quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit l'occasion de la rappeler.

Toby hésita un millième de seconde avant de tenter de la rejoindre, mais fut brusquement arrêté par Ron, lequel posa sa main sur son épaule. L'adolescent plissa le front, choqué tout d'abord que Ronald Weasley le touche alors qu'il avait précédemment évité tout contact physique… Et plus encore par l'air résolu que l'homme arborait. Ron parut enfin prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de son geste et recula d'un pas tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Je… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit un adulte qui lui parle. »

Toby haussa un sourcil, retenant avec bien des difficultés la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Et vous êtes censé être l'adulte entre nous deux ? ». Il serra les dents, mordillant l'intérieur de sa bouche pour éviter de parler. Ron sembla saisir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pourtant et esquissa un petit sourire amusé, comprenant parfaitement les appréhensions du jeune homme. Il désirait néanmoins réellement s'occuper d'Ella à l'instant, sachant d'instinct qu'elle avait besoin de discuter avec un adulte. Elle détestait déjà assez Hermione comme ça, et serait sans doute de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter Harry et Ginny –lesquels finiraient probablement par lui céder d'ailleurs. Il restait le seul à pouvoir agir réellement… Sans doute parce qu'il restait l'une des seules personnes entièrement neutre dans cette histoire.

Harry parut le comprendre lui aussi et il s'approcha de Toby avec un sourire conciliant, hésitant à lui donner un ordre –celui de rester au salon- alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un rapport « enseignant-élève » hors de Poudlard. Toby saisit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et haussa les épaules en levant les mains, acceptant de fait d'être mis de côté, même si l'idée de laisser Ella seule avec Ron ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Ron échangea un dernier regard avec les personnes restantes dans la pièce avant de se faufiler par la même porte qu'Ella venait de franchir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il la retrouva assise sur le rebord de la balustrade du ponton menant à la plage et il claqua un peu des pieds en marchant afin de la prévenir de son arrivée. Il n'avait aucune idée réelle de ce qu'il devait dire pour apaiser l'adolescente, mais s'installa à ses côtés en retirant ses chaussures & enfonça ses pieds dans le sable humide sous eux. Ella tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, l'air irritée. Son père avait toujours dit oui à toutes ses extravagances… Que la première personne à lui dire « non » soit sa lâcheuse de mère lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Que ce soit son ex-mari qui vienne tenter de lui parler ensuite lui paraissait surréaliste.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait haïr Ron. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'une victime de plus d'Hermione Granger. Un homme trompé qui continuait pourtant à soutenir son ex-femme adultérine. En quoi Hermione Granger était-elle si extraordinaire pour envouter les hommes à ce point ? Ella repoussa une mèche brune de devant son regard assombri par la colère et la déception. Elle lui accorda un minuscule sourire, légèrement gênée par sa présence, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'admettre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, et cette situation l'oppressait, presque malgré elle.

Il se racla la gorge, avant d'oser –enfin- prendre la parole sans craindre de bégayer.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu as envie de retrouver ton père le plus rapidement possible. Et j'avoue que je suis moi-même assez impatient de le revoir…

- Pour lui en coller une ? conclut Ella avec un demi-sourire à cette idée, se doutant que son père ne répliquerait même pas car il comprendrait parfaitement les raisons d'une attaque de Ron. Ou juste pour que je disparaisse ? »

Son sourire s'était évanoui à cette suggestion et Ron releva la tête vers elle, ses sourcils ne formant qu'une barre rousse au dessus de ses yeux. Elle s'aperçut pour la première fois que ses traits étaient particulièrement plus marqués que ceux de son père ou ceux d'Harry comme si ses rides d'expressions ne souhaitaient plus quitter son visage et préféraient devenir de vraies rides… Celles qui rendaient les gens vieux. Elle le fixa un peu trop longuement, remarquant les cernes sombres qui avaient élu domicile sous les yeux bleu ciel du rouquin. Elle distingua quelques cicatrices minimes, dont une sur l'arcade qui séparait légèrement ses sourcils. Mais c'était la fatigue qui choquait le plus. La fatigue associée à une tristesse qu'elle percevait pour la première fois derrière ce courage de lion.

La culpabilité agressa sa gorge et l'étouffa un instant. Il était épuisé par sa faute, tout ça à cause de sa présence –non voulue, soit, mais qu'elle aurait potentiellement pu éviter. Cette raison s'ajouta aux dizaines d'autres dans sa liste mentale du « Pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû venir en Angleterre ? ». Ron parut s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne regrette pas que tu sois entrée dans nos vies. Et… Je ne pense pas que tu devrais en sortir, confia-t-il avec un sourire crispé, comme mal-à-l'aise d'oser prononcer une telle réflexion. Je crois même que ce ne sera pas réellement possible. Même si tu t'en allais, nous savons que tu existes désormais… Les choses seront différentes, quoi qu'il se passe. »

Ella baissa les yeux vers le sable rendu sombre par l'eau de mer, hésitante quant à la réponse à offrir. Elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé comme ça. Dans son esprit, le sauvetage de son père impliquait irrémédiablement leur retour à la vie normale, sans liens quelconque avec le monde extérieur. Elle n'imaginait pas revenir sur le sol Anglais, être invitée aux anniversaires et à Noël ou passer les vacances d'été auprès des Potter. Cette idée pourtant lui parut assez sympathique. Plaisante même. L'existence des Potter et de Toby dans son univers rendrait sans nul doute sa vie plus palpitante. Elle ne devrait pas nécessairement couper les ponts avec tout le monde…

Elle releva la tête vers Ron, qui l'observait comme pour saisir les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête. Il les comprit aisément et esquissa un sourire timide, ne se sentant toujours pas réellement à sa place. Ou plutôt, ne la trouvant pas. Quel était son rôle dans cette histoire ? Théodore était le père parfait, Hermione la mère inexistante, Scott le frère exécrable et Timothy le frère amical… Ron, lui, ne parvenait pas à savoir où il se situait dans ce tout nouveau tableau familial. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas de place.

« Je pensais que vous me détesteriez… »

Ella le coupa dans ses introspections mentales et il revint vers elle, toujours aussi perdu. Il prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle s'adressait bien à lui, et démentit immédiatement cette idée qu'elle venait d'énoncer après y avoir longuement réfléchi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ? répliqua-t-il froidement, s'interrogeant mentalement sur les raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas la haïr justement. Tu n'étais qu'une crevette à l'époque alors…

- Une crevette ? répéta-t-elle avec une mimique suspicieuse.

- Enfin… un bébé, se reprit-il en s'esclaffant. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Et maintenant encore. Je crois que tu as été, comme ton père et comme moi, un pion dans le jeu géant dirigé par Hermione. J'aurais probablement envie de lancer quelques sortilèges à ton père. Il est même possible que je le fasse. Mais toi, c'est… »

Il cessa de parler pour organiser ces phrases qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête depuis des semaines. Quelques bribes d'explications qui survenaient parfois et embrouillaient son esprit aussi infailliblement qu'un sort d'Oubliette. Les réunir s'avérait bien plus complexe que ce qu'il imaginait. Ses pensées lui semblaient indémêlables, car lui-même de comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Ses sentiments empiétaient sur la logique des choses. Ce qu'il éprouvait comptait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Comment aurait-il pu éclaircir la situation face à une adolescente alors que lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas ?

« Vous savez, engagea Ella avec un air circonspect malgré elle, J'ai peut-être seulement seize ans, mais je ne suis pas stupide. C'est d'ailleurs un des seuls points positifs à être la fille d'Hermione Granger. Alors… je présume que je peux comprendre. »

Il la dévisagea longuement, prenant conscience de la véracité de ses propos. En effet, elle pouvait comprendre, sans doute mieux que lui d'ailleurs… Il se souvenait de l'époque où Théo lui analysait les choses. Il le surnommait le « Psy de l'Ordre » car l'ancien Serpentard passait plus de temps à écouter les problèmes des autres qu'à parler des siens, comme s'il souhaitait trouver une place de choix dans leurs cœurs et ne surtout pas les embarrasser d'un quelconque poids. Il se souvenait de cette façon de parler, de comprendre, d'expliquer… Théo était alors capable de mieux saisir ses idées que lui-même. Ginny plaisantait souvent au sujet de ce don en sous-entendait qu'il lisait simplement dans les pensées.

Peut-être qu'Ella possédait le même pouvoir en fin de compte… Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à y voir plus clair ? Il inspira à fond, entortillant ses doigts comme pour se les tordre définitivement, symbole même des nœuds déformant son esprit.

« Tu… Quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, je ne dormais pas. Jamais. J'étais… incapable de fermer l'œil. Je passais mes nuits à contempler ce ventre qui s'arrondissait, qui déformait le tissu de tous ses vêtements… J'admirais la façon dont –parfois- en un coup de poing ou de pied, tu apparaissais presque sous sa peau distendue. Je posais ma main à l'endroit où tu frappais et j'attendais que tu cesses de gigoter… Je me sentais si proche de toi… enfin, de ce bébé. Vraiment. Et quand tu… quand il… quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte, ou du moins, que mon enfant l'était… C'était comme si brusquement, on avait coupé un câble invisible entre moi et le reste du monde. Je m'étais senti si utile pendant toute la grossesse et j'étais si impatient à l'idée d'accueillir ce bébé, que j'ai cru mourir quand ce sens à ma vie a disparu… »

Il cessa un instant de parler afin de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les bourdonnements languissants qui l'abrutissaient et lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Ella posa sa main sur la sienne par-dessus le bois du ponton et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. Elle voyait bien qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et détourna le regard, ne désirant pas le voir si faible par sa faute. Il redressa la tête au bout d'une courte minute.

« C'est passé. Ce sentiment d'être dispensable au monde. C'est passé avec la naissance de Scott, puis encore plus avec celle de Tim… Mais toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que j'aurais dû être là le soir où tu es née. Que j'aurais dû être présent, que j'aurai pu y changer quelque chose…

- Mais elle avait tout organisé, souffla Ella.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai su que lorsque tu es apparue dans nos vies. J'ai eu le sentiment que tout s'effondrait. Puis tout s'est reconstruit. Ton retour a servi à quelque chose. Il a recouvert de sparadraps l'énorme trou béant qu'avait laissé la mort de cet enfant. »

Ella plissa le front, ne saisissant alors pourquoi Ron était si triste. Elle croyait que tout était de sa faute à elle, et voilà qu'il lui expliquait qu'il n'en était rien. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, saisit –enfin- l'importance d'un seul et unique mot :

« Du sparadrap ? Vous savez que ça ne tient pas ? »

Ron éclata de rire et elle s'empourpra, se demandant si elle avait visé juste. Puis il la regarda à nouveau, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et acquiesça.

« Je sais. Tu vas trouver ça fou… Mais j'ai encore du mal à dissocier cet enfant et toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas ma fille, et que tu as un père extraordinaire, mais… C'est quand même tes coups que je sentais quand je touchais le ventre de ta mère. C'est quand même pour toi que j'achetais des vêtements pour bébé. Je t'avais même trouvé une peluche en forme de dragon. Il était rose, et pas vert… et ses yeux étaient dorés. Un vrai nounours de fille, parce que j'étais persuadé que ce serait une fille. Et… J'avais commencé à peindre la chambre en blanc et il y avait une frise avec des fleurs. J'ai tout arraché juste après… l'accouchement.

- Et pour vous, déduisit Ella, même si c'est complètement dingue, je suis encore un peu… Plus ou moins… Votre fille. Celle que vous pensiez avoir perdue.

- Oui, admit-il en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et… je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose ! Quand j'ai vu ce bébé –ce garçon- mort. J'aurais dû le sentir ! Je savais que j'allais avoir une fille… Tu dois me trouver idiot ? Je suis le type qui a deviné que sa femme portait une fille, mais qui n'a pas saisi que ce n'était pas la sienne. »

Il secoua la tête avec un air aussi triste que dépité et elle mêla ses doigts aux siens avant de serrer sa main, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Elle ne trouvait pas ça si fou au fond. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout pendant neuf mois, à une époque où même son père –le vrai- ne savait rien de son existence. Ron avait été le premier à l'aimer et –même si elle n'en avait aucun souvenir- elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, chuchota-t-elle finalement. Evitez de le répéter à Scott, sinon il risque de se faire émanciper, mais… Même si j'ai le meilleur papa du monde, un soutien de plus n'est jamais de refus. »

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage épuisé de Ron et elle eut brusquement envie de le serrer contre elle. Il semblait si fragile… Beaucoup plus que tous les adultes qu'elle avait croisés dans sa courte vie. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse vraiment sourire, et cesser de se torturer l'esprit à cause de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Alors elle énonça la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Et puis, j'aurais plus de cadeaux à Noël et à mon anniversaire, n'est ce pas ? »

**.**

**.**

Ella se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas et fixa intensément son regard au plafond du dortoir des Gryffondors, la tête remplie de plans plus fous les uns que les autres. Elle était seule et craignait légèrement le moment où Maïa réapparaitrait. L'adolescente l'avait évitée durant le week-end, comme de plus en plus gênée par sa présence. Elle n'avait pas non plus croisé Scott et en était secrètement soulagée. Elle savait que son frère avait dû être sacrement puni et –même si elle savait qu'il le méritait- regrettait que ce soit arrivé ainsi, par sa faute en quelque sorte.

Mais elle redoutait plus encore l'apparition de Scarlett. Savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant son enfance effrayait Ella sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi. Elle sentait bien que Scarlett avait voulu éviter de lui parler de quoi que ce soit de personnel afin d'éviter de se montrer un peu trop fragile. Toby avait –presque malgré lui- trahi un secret trop difficile à porter et qui reposait désormais sur les épaules d'Ella… qui devrait se débrouiller avec. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'était imaginée faire comme si de rien n'était. Cette idée lui paraissait finalement si lâche qu'elle ne pouvait l'envisager.

Lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, elle eut bien du mal à ne pas sursauter avant de fuir. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et croisa le regard de Scarlett. La jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents, sourire factice qui s'évanouit rapidement.

« Oh non, ça s'est si mal passé ? »

Ella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Scarlett. Trois jours plus tôt, elles avaient passé des heures à parler de la manière dont le week-end pourrait se dérouler, imaginant les plans les plus sordides. Scarlett avait même songé à la mort par décapitation à coups de petites cuillères de la tête de Toby. Cette idée avait rendu Ella malade. Désormais, ces soucis là lui paraissaient bien loin. Elle s'efforça pourtant à sourire avant de lancer d'une voix trop chevrotante pour paraitre normale :

« On s'est embrassé ! Toby et moi… Sur la plage. »

Scarlett fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ramena consciencieusement ses jambes contre son buste, puis accorda à Ella un regard qui en disait long.

« Des détails, c'est possible ? Pas que je sois le genre de filles ultra-romantiques avec lesquelles tu pourrais bavasser pendant des heures sur la tendresse de ses lèvres ou le violon que tu entendais en fond sonore… Mais, tu as l'air bizarre. Il t'a pelotée ? Il a enfoncé sa langue dans ta gorge ? Si c'est le cas, promis, je lui jetterais un sort dont il se souviendra.

- Non ! s'esclaffa Ella –d'un rire toujours trop fictif pour être honnête. C'était… parfait. Il a été parfait, précisa-t-elle en rougissant, presque honteuse d'oser ne serait-ce que penser à Toby alors que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie avait dû vivre d'atroces baisers. C'était romantique, et un peu étrange comme situation… Il pleurait avant de m'embrasser.

- Quoi de mieux qu'un gros câlin pour remonter le moral d'un serpent ? » persifla Scarlett en ricanant presque, de toute évidence heureuse que Toby ait pleuré mais se moquant complètement des raisons l'ayant poussé à verser quelques larmes.

Ella, elle, ne parvenait cependant pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout ce que Toby avait dit. Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il lui suffisait de regarder Scarlett pour que son cerveau la torture en lui envoyant des images plus atroces les unes que les autres, flashs où une petite Scarlett subissait mille tortures. La grande Scarlett, l'adolescente, parut saisir le trouble d'Ella et –même si elle n'en comprenait pas les fondements- eut vite fait de réaliser que ça la concernait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » articula-t-elle finalement en prenant conscience du fait qu'Ella fuyait son regard comme la Dragoncelle.

Ella avala difficilement sa salive, un nœud de désarroi gonflant dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à annoncer sans trembler :

« Scott a poussé Toby dans ses retranchements…

- Et ? insista Scarlett sans voir quel rapport y avait-il entre cette histoire et elle.

- Et… Il a parlé de votre enfance. D'Annabeth. De son grand-père. De toi. »

Le regard de Scarlett s'assombrit ostensiblement et pour la première fois, Ella vit l'âme de la Serpentard derrière son apparence calme de Serdaigle. Scarlett lui apparut alors aussi dangereuse que Sam, ou peut-être plus. Elle en eut presque peur. La brune se redressa sur son matelas, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança sèchement, d'un ton si glacial qu'il givra l'air :

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Menaçante, elle se mit debout et avança d'un pas vers Ella qui recula sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Pourtant, les mots s'échappèrent d'elle, comme contrôlés par une volonté propre, contraire à la sienne.

« Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber… Ce qu'il t'a fait… Et où tu vis pendant les vacances d'été. »

Pendant un millième de seconde, les pupilles de Scarlett se dilatèrent jusqu'à noircir la quasi-totalité de ses iris. Remarquant la peur dans les yeux d'Ella, elle secoua la tête et se retourna, de toute évidence plus triste qu'en colère. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner sans sembler possédée. Elle pinça les lèvres et replaça nerveusement une mèche sombre derrière son oreille, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir perdu le contrôle face à la seule personne au monde qui s'intéressait réellement à elle. Pourtant, elle ne savait comment retrouver la sérénité qui la caractérisait habituellement.

Avec l'arrivée d'Ella dans sa vie, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'était enfin retrouvée dans la peau d'une adolescente presque normale. Une adolescente qui pouvait papoter à l'ombre d'une bougie tard le soir. Une adolescente qui colportait quelques ragots sur ses congénères pendant les repas. Une adolescente qui n'avait pas subir la pitié qui se reflétaient dans le regard de ceux qui savaient, et pire le mépris de ceux qui ne savaient pas. Ella représentait la bouffée d'air frais dans un monde brute où –jamais- un adolescent n'avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec elle, que ce soit à cause de son nom, de sa maison, ou simplement parce qu'elle avait été la victime silencieuse d'un crime que tous contemplaient sans rien dire.

Enfant, Toby avait essayé de l'approcher en lui tendant un mouchoir le lendemain de la guerre. Il n'avait pas agi spontanément, poussé par son père qui l'obligeait à être gentil. Mais, en tendant le tissu poussiéreux, Toby fixait alors le sol, se tortillait de malaise, refusait simplement de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait repoussé son offre. Annabeth également s'était essayée à lui parler, elle aussi dirigée par un ordre car les adultes estimaient qu'ils devaient se soutenir les uns et les autres. Scarlett s'était forgée au fil des mois une barrière si épaisse et haute qu'elle en était devenue infranchissable. Elle avait tout bonnement arrêté d'essayer de parler. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Les seules personnes qui s'étaient auparavant souciés d'elle –ses parents- étaient emprisonnées.

Ella entrait désormais dans la catégorie de ceux qui savaient. Ceux qui débordaient tant de pitié, qu'elle ne pouvait les supporter. Ceux qu'elle évitait habituellement. Scarlett détestait Toby, de tout son corps, même si au fond, elle se doutait bien qu'un jour, Ella l'aurait appris… Elle avait naïvement espéré que ce soit par elle. Cette histoire était la sienne. Sa colère s'étrangla un instant.

« Scarlett, murmura Ella d'une voix penaude. Je suis désolée…

- De quoi ? cracha violemment la jeune fille en arpentant la pièce. Qu'un psychopathe pervers ait cru bon de s'amuser avec la fillette que j'étais alors ? Que mes parents n'aient pas réagi parce qu'ils étaient trop préoccupés par la guerre ? Que ton petit-ami ait mainte-et-maintes fois assisté à la scène ? Que je vive dans un institut pourri avec des fous, des alcooliques et des drogués ? Que je sois simplement incapable de supporter qu'un garçon me regarde parce que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va finir par me sauter dessus ? Que je sois si déglinguée à l'intérieur que l'idée même d'avoir un enfant un jour m'est inaccessible ? De quoi es-tu désolée, Ella ? »

Elle criait désormais, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Elle se retourna vers Ella qui ne cillait même plus, et lança avec une moue de mépris indescriptible :

« Non… En fait, tu es simplement désolée d'être au courant, parce que ça effrite un peu plus la bulle imaginaire de perfection dans laquelle ton père t'a élevée. Seulement voilà, Ella, dans le monde réel, les gens souffrent… Va falloir t'y faire ! »

Elle ne laissa même à Ella l'occasion de lui répondre et tourna les talons, claquant la porte du dortoir. Elle quitta la salle commune en réalisant que Scott et Maïa aussi la dévisageaient. Comprenant surtout que désormais, elle devrait vivre entourée de gens qui savaient…

**.**

**.**

Ella ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Toby contre la peau de son ventre, son regard fixé aux étoiles fictives de la salle étoilée. Les maigres tentatives visant à la détendre tombaient à l'eau cette nuit là. Elle était incapable d'effacer le regard sombre de Scarlett, son mépris constant, son silence pendant le diner dans la Grande Salle. Pire, elle s'en voulait.

Les murmures autrement cruels qui sévissaient sur le passage de Scarlett s'étaient lentement remplacés par des regards emprunts d'une pitié toute neuve qui la dégoûtaient plus que de raison. Que ce soit Scott ou Maïa, l'un d'eux avait vendu la mèche, et il n'avait pas fallu une journée pour que tout Poudlard sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Certains professeurs avaient même convoqués Scarlett à la fin de leurs cours. Le désir compréhensible d'oublier que ressentait la jeune fille n'appartenait plus qu'à un passé incertain désormais. Tous les habitants de Poudlard se chargeaient de lui rappeler son enfance à coups de sourires crispés et de regards lourds de sens.

Ella ferma les yeux quand les mains de Toby caressèrent la frontière de légères dentelles de sa petite culotte. Mais elle le repoussa avec douceur –la culpabilité l'empêchant de s'émoustiller davantage- et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il revint à sa hauteur et chassa une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil à l'aide d'un baiser. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, appréciant la douceur de ses caresses qui pouvaient parfois lui paraitre presque trop chastes. Cependant, il ne cherchait désormais plus à l'emporter vers des délices sensuels, mais simplement à la calmer.

« Souhaites-tu que je pourchasse Scott à travers tout le château pour le torturer ? Je le lui avais juré après mon petit discours de ce week-end, mais j'hésite quand même à risquer de rejoindre mon grand-père en prison à cause de l'imbécilité de ton frère…

- Demi-frère, précisa-t-elle avec amertume. Partager une moitié de mon code génétique avec lui est largement suffisant ! Et… c'est aussi de ta faute. »

Toby la lâcha imperceptiblement en se contractant, ses muscles se bandant brutalement sous le choc. Il observa son visage, l'interrogeant mentalement sur la raison de cette attaque si soudaine. Elle baissa les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis juste légèrement à fleur-de-peau. J'ai généralement besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un dans ce genre de situations… Excuses-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Et tu n'as pas totalement tort après tout. Si je n'avais pas parlé de Scarlett, le sujet ferait encore partie des milliers de secrets du Manoir Malefoy. J'ai juste bêtement imaginé que ça ferait réfléchir Scott… Apparemment, il faudrait plus d'un cataclysme pour agiter ses pauvres petits neurones. »

Aigri, son ton devint plus glacial que jamais et Ella glissa sensuellement son majeur contre son torse, sur la ligne entre ses abdominaux. Ce geste effaça toute rancœur de ses traits et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il plaqua sa main contre la nuque de sa –désormais officielle- petite-amie et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et renforça le baiser d'elle-même, ne pouvant contrôler l'incendie qui irradiait son bas-ventre. Sa jambe se cala sur la hanche de Toby, le poussant à coller son bassin au sien. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme. Grondement animal. Grondement d'excitation. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, de toute évidence fière de son effet. Mais elle cessa de l'embrasser et il soupira, déçu.

« Cesse d'arrêter aussi impitoyablement de m'embrasser… Peut-être que tu le fais facilement, mais une certaine partie de mon corps apprécie beaucoup moins ce genre d'interruptions. »

Une moue amusée s'inscrit sur le visage de la jeune fille et Toby interrompit brusquement sa respiration en réalisant que la main d'Ella s'approchait dangereusement de la partie de son corps concernée. Il la questionna d'un seul regard alors qu'elle défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle posa alors brutalement ses mains contre ses épaules carrées pour l'obliger à entièrement s'allonger sur le dos et se plaça entre ses jambes tout en baissant son jean.

« Ella… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cesse d'être impitoyable et égoïste. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, alors qu'Ella démarrait une légère caresse qui acheva de l'exciter. Quand l'humidité d'une bouche vint se joindre à la douceur des mains, il ferma les yeux, basculant la tête en arrière. Il avait toujours dû supplier ses petites amies d'accéder à ce genre de petits plaisirs. Les y soumettre aurait d'ailleurs été une expression plus juste. Et voilà qu'Ella, la seule à qui il ne demandait absolument rien, se plongeait corps et âme dans une caresse buccale pour laquelle il aurait pu se damner.

Il glissa sa main dans les boucles brunes d'Ella, accompagnant son mouvement de va-et-vient d'une poigne qui lui laissait le contrôle de la situation malgré tout. Il ressentait juste le besoin quasi dictatorial de se sentir utile, alors que ses reins prenaient feu, le plaisir explosant en lui avec une violence insoupçonnable. La langue d'Ella lui arracha un grondement rauque, lequel secoua son torse.

« Ella… »

En prononçant son prénom, il la prévint de sa jouissance proche, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas. Pourtant, il reposa sa main contre le matelas, voulant lui signifier qu'elle agissait comme elle le souhaitait. Il eut le plaisir de comprendre qu'Ella n'avait pas l'intention de bouger alors que ses gestes devenaient plus lascifs. L'orgasme le saisit quelques secondes plus tard et elle ne se recula pas. Il l'entendit déglutir et un sourire euphorique transcenda son visage. Il passa une main sur son front bouillant et légèrement humide de transpiration, et murmura, le souffle haché :

« Tu es extraordinaire…

- C'est vrai ? »

Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour la regarder, découvrant par ses joues rouges et son air presque timide qu'elle venait de tenter une nouveauté jamais expérimentée auparavant. Il tendit sa main vers elle et la poussa à venir s'allonger auprès de lui, ce qu'elle fit avant de se coller contre son torse.

« Si c'était ta première fois, je suis impatient de découvrir ce que ça donnera après un entrainement… »

Elle lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre, ce qui ne provoqua qu'un fou-rire. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux alors qu'elle saisissait la bouteille de jus de citrouille qui trônait près d'eux pour avoir un goût plus agréable en bouche. Il esquissa un sourire et Ella haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

« Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde…

- Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais à expérimenter. » persifla-t-il avec un ricanement.

Elle avala quelques gorgées de jus et picora quelques bonbons dans un des nombreux paquets entourant le matelas. Elle était brusquement affamée et eut l'impression d'être capable d'avaler un dragon entier. Il remonta lentement son boxer, mais laissa son pantalon au sol, ayant beaucoup trop chaud pour se rhabiller entièrement. Ella finit par suçoter la peau de son cou pour dessert et il porta le poignet de la jeune fille à ses lèvres, y déposant délicatement quelques légers baisers.

Elle chuchota son prénom contre son oreille, en un simple souffle qui hérissa les quelques cheveux courts sur sa nuque. Il saisit pourtant dans son ton une nuance plus franche, plus sérieuse, presque désagréable. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'apprêtait à aborder un tout autre sujet et soupçonna instantanément qu'elle avait tenté de l'amadouer quelques minutes plus tôt en le caressant. Elle inspira profondément avant d'oser exposer la raison de leur rendez-vous ce soir là, veille d'un devoir de Potions important pour lui.

« Accepterais-tu de faire quelque chose pour moi ? minauda-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux.

- Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça-t-il avec franchise, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

- Je sais que ce week-end, le sujet de mon père est resté plus ou moins tabou et que je n'ai pas du tout relancé la conversation… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici sans réagir. Ma mère refuse de retourner au Brésil, simplement parce que là-bas, tous la connaissent en temps que femme de mon père. Et j'utilise le mot « femme » dans le sens purement sexuel du terme. Et les autres ne prennent même pas la peine d'y songer car ils n'ont pas envie de s'heurter aux Elfes qui ne sont pas les plus sociables des créatures… Je sais que le message que j'ai reçu venait des Elfes, je le sens. J'ai besoin de prendre connaissance des informations qu'ils possèdent.

- Et… Que puis-je faire ? »

Ella hésita quelques secondes, presque honteuse à l'idée de lui faire une telle proposition. Mais elle était résolue. Pas question pour elle de jouer la gentille petite étudiante pendant que son père subissait elle-ne-savait-quoi. Elle baissa la tête un instant, pesant une dernière fois les multiples « pour » et « contre » dans son esprit, puis –se redressant- articula :

« Je veux que tu viennes au Brésil avec moi. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Vlam ! Et moi, je veux un million de dollars ! [Fan de _Friends_, êtes-vous là ? xD] Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu comme chapitre. Ella & Toby, tous choupy-trognons [Trop ? xD Ouais, j'ai été quelque peu romantique pendant quelques pages... Même si la fin l'est beaucoup moins ! D'ailleurs, pour info, c'était totalement imprévu ! Mais madame s'est d'un coup mise à faire "_ça_" malgré mes "Non mais, un peu de décense ! On t'observe, fais gaffe !" xD] Enfin, en même temps, je pense que nOt'gentille Ella est un ptit peu manipulatrice... J'paris qu'elle a fait ça pour influencer sa décision ! Sinon, Ron... C'est définitif, si Toby meurt écrasé par le magicobus j'me récupére Ron (surtout que depuis que j'ai vu Rup-Rup Grint dans "Petits meutres à l'anglaise", j'ai encore plus envie de tenir son camion de glaces avec lui lOl)... Il est juste... ron ! z'l'aime ! =D Après, Hermione, elle m'soule un ptit peu ! [Pourquoi n'écoute-t-elle pas plus Ella hein ? Tout ce qui arrive par la suite est entièrement sa faute !]... J'plains un ptit peu Scott quand même... =/ & Scarlett... Arg ! J'étais trop trop déprimée en écrivant cette scène avec Ella ! Surtout qu'elles se disputent ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu... Mais bon, j'avais bien envie d'éclater l'jolie ptit nuage d'Ella quand même. ^^' Bref... La fin... C'est une fin ! =D J'l'adore Ella xD Genre c'est un tout ptit service... =P Bref !

Questions du jour, bonjour = 1 - Toby va-t-il accepter ? [Manquerait plus que non ! =P] 2 - Scarlett va-t-elle supporter Poudlard maintenant ? [D'ailleurs pour info, Non, ne vous acharnez pas sur Scott, il n'a rien dit ! -'] 3 - Comment Harry, Hermione & toute la clique Phoenixienne [XD] vont-ils réagir au départ de nott' Ella ? 4 - Est-ce que le message vient vraiment des Elfes ? & qu'est ce qui pourrait s'passer au Brésil ? [Oui, parce que j'préviens... ça ne va pas être de tout repos ! Enfin de l'action dans les prochains chapitres...] 5 - Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? 6 - A quoi vous pensez pour la suite ? =D

Pour les RaR [Réponses aux Reviews], je ne suis pas là jusqu'à samedi, donc si j'ai du retard, ne vous posez pas de questions & ne me maudissez pas, s'il vous plait ! xD Après, ça, je devrais être tranquillou pour écrire & tout pendant au moins deux semaines... ^^' Bref... J'vous laisse à vos mots que je recevrais comme toujours avec plaisir ! =D

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	15. Chapitre 14

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis actuellement en famille [avec tous les soucis que cela comporte lorsqu'il s'agit de la mienne...] & c'était assez dur de trouver le temps de me poser, de répondre à vos précédents reviews, de relire ce chapitre, puis de le poster ! Preuve : je n'ai pas avancé [ou si peu...] mon chapitre 17. Au lieu de ça, j'ai passé mes quelques instants de libération à écrire la suite de mon OS sur Pansy & Drago [Dont la 3ème partie arrivera sous peu !].

En bref, ce chapitre là -contrairement au précédent- est celui qui m'avait réconcilié avec _Ellarosa_... Le chapitre où mes personnages ont tous totalement perdu l'esprit -preuve en est de Sam qui m'est apparue complètement tordue [plus que d'habitude] ou encore de la charmante scenette que m'a infligée l'esprit d'Hermione alors que je m'étais jurée, promis, crachée de ne pas flash-backer dans cette fic ! Perdu ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que sa lecture vous embarquera autant que je l'ai été durant l'écriture...

_[P.S. Bon anniversaire Harry Pot'd'beurre ! 3o ans déjà... C'est qu'il vieillit nOt'héros favori ! & aussi bon z'anniversaire de 45 ans à la Grande Prêtresse sans laquelle on ne passerait pas tant de temps sur ce site -ou pas du tout en fait... xD- J.K. Rowling !]_

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 14**

**.**

**.**

_**«** Il n'existe pas de plus beau paysage que le corps vibrant ou alangui de qui l'on aime ; pas de plus sûr refuge que l'âme secrète et tendre de qui l'on aime ; pas de meilleure nourriture que les caresses de qui l'on aime.** »**_

**J**ean** S**imard**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella passa la porte de la salle commune en tremblant, encore frigorifiée par l'air extérieur quasi hivernal. Elle fut d'abord soulagée de constater qu'elle était seule, ne souhaitant guère s'attirer des questions lorsqu'elle quitterait à nouveau les lieux. Elle grimpa à son dortoir et en redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, aussi silencieuse qu'un félin, un sac à dos accroché à son épaule. Elle y avait glissé quelques vêtements, bien que tout lui laisse croire que les Elfes –comme à leur habitude- lui en offriraient des tas dès qu'elle se retrouverait auprès d'eux.

Toby était chargé de récupérer quelques victuailles aux cuisines, et elle espérait que les Elfes de Maison ne poseraient pas trop de questions. Pendant un millième de seconde, elle avait cru qu'il refuserait en voyant dans ses yeux qu'il la prenait pour une folle. Eux deux, partant seuls à l'autre bout du monde, l'idée pouvait en effet paraitre légèrement extrémiste. Mais désormais, il restait le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Elle aurait bien évidemment pu s'y rendre seule, mais la présence de Toby l'apaiserait probablement au cas où –bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas y songer- les Elfes détiendraient de mauvaises nouvelles.

Mais finalement, il avait acquiescé avec un sérieux étonnant, comprenant sans difficulté à quel point c'était important pour elle. Encore une fois, Ella s'était sentie gênée de détenir d'un tel pouvoir sur le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, une voix masculine la stoppa net, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à Scott, qui la scrutait, sourcils froncés, une grimace de pure stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Tu n'es pas couché à cette heure ci ? questionna Ella en réalisant –trop tard- qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de s'adresser à lui ainsi.

- Tu joues à la grande sœur autoritaire ? répliqua Scott avant d'avancer de quelques pas. A vrai dire… je t'attendais. »

Ella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, retenant difficilement un air abasourdi. Voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il s'explique, il bredouilla, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux comme seuls les Weasley étaient capables de le faire :

« Je voulais juste te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait parlé de l'histoire avec Scarlett… Ni Maïa. Je suis vraiment désolé que tout le monde se comporte aussi bizarrement avec elle désormais. Et j'ai été assez puni selon moi, alors, je n'aimerais pas que mon père rajoute d'autres clauses avant ma libération.

- Et donc… Tu voudrais que j'explique à tes parents que tu n'y es pour rien ? s'enquit-elle en le jaugeant avec une sévérité qu'elle ne put refreiner.

- Et bien, en effet, ce serait gentil. Je pourrais leur dire, mais jamais ils ne me croiront… Ils ne me portent pas réellement dans leur cœur depuis quelques temps. Alors que toi… Maman te croira. Et mon père, il t'aime bien, il te regarde comme il regarde Timy… »

Ella eut un petit rire sans joie, moqueur, frôlant avec la cruauté et le mépris. Elle s'avança vers lui et détacha chaque syllabe, comme si elle s'adressait au pire des imbéciles ayant foulé cette Terre.

« Tu sais quel est le problème ? C'est que moi-même, je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. Jamais tu ne m'as adressé la parole, excepté pour m'insulter. Tu t'es montré odieux envers un garçon qui ne t'avait rien fait simplement parce qu'il a le malheur de m'apprécier. Tu as su toucher un point sensible, et je suis certaine que sur le coup, tu en as éprouvé un plaisir presque sadique. Je pense donc que tu mérites amplement la punition que tes parents t'ont infligée. Alors que ce soit toi, ou non… Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à te couvrir alors que tu te moques de moi depuis des semaines. Tu n'as pas voulu d'une grande sœur, alors que j'aurais probablement pu être gentille, comme je le suis avec Timothy. Maintenant, assume-le. Je ne suis pas là pour te protéger. »

Scott resta sans bouger une seconde, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ella culpabilisa une seconde, réalisant qu'elle venait de briser à jamais la possibilité –quoi qu'infime- de se lier à lui. Scott avait refusé de faire les premiers pas. Elle reculait désormais plus encore, si bien que le fossé entre eux lui sembla désormais si vaste qu'elle refuserait de s'en approcher.

Elle se détourna après l'avoir scruté une seconde de plus et s'approcha de la porte.

« Tu vas au Brésil, c'est ça ? »

Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de prononcer avec rancune :

« Tu comptes foncer me dénoncer pour que les enseignants m'en empêchent ? »

Scott hésita, puis secoua la tête –bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

« Non. Je voulais juste… Bonne chance. »

Elle sourit, imperceptible rictus qu'elle ne put retenir, puis quitta les lieux, se doutant pourtant qu'elle venait de tourner le dos à la première et dernière possibilité que lui offrait ce qu'aurait pu être sa nouvelle famille.

**.**

**.**

Harry observa les étudiants qui se bousculaient à l'entrée de la classe afin d'obtenir les places du fond et ne surtout pas suivre le cours. Les Serdaigles s'installèrent aux premiers rangs pour la plupart, de toute évidence impatients à l'idée d'écouter une nouvelle leçon –bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un cours magistral tel qu'ils les aimaient tant. Les Serpentards, eux, s'assirent derrière par simple mesure de rébellion envers Harry, lequel avait enfermé ou tué nombre de leurs parents.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remarquer l'absence d'Ella. Depuis son arrivée, la jeune fille n'avait pas manqué un seul cours et s'était toujours assise face à lui, auprès de Scarlett qui cette fois était seule. Il plissa le front, des rides creusant sa peau pâle par-dessus ses lunettes. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Scarlett, laquelle ne quittait pas des yeux son morceau de parchemin.

« Miss Higgs, pourriez-vous me dire où est passée Ella… Enfin, Miss Nott ? »

La Serdaigle releva les yeux vers lui, puis haussa négligemment les épaules. Ce geste démontra à Harry qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir… Et surtout qu'elle s'en moquait. Ou du moins, qu'elle mimait l'indifférence ce qui était tout à fait différent. Harry décida de commencer son cours. Il ne souhaitait pas jouer les protecteurs trop oppressants. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas quitter la classe pour la chercher. Il débita la leçon du jour avec une monotonie peu habituelle, son regard fixé sur la porte qu'il voulait absolument voir s'ouvrir, opprimé par un drôle de sentiment guère agréable. Quelque chose clochait.

Le fait que Scott ne le regarde pas du tout dans les yeux et tape du pied contre le bureau finit par l'alerter également. Il s'avança vers lui dès la sonnerie enclenchée, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses élèves.

« Où est Ella ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Scott en s'empourprant, tout bonnement incapable de mentir convenablement même si sa vie en dépendait. Je suis dans sa classe, d'accord, mais je n'ai pas pour mission de la surveiller à ce que je sache. »

Maïa tortillait énergiquement une mèche blonde s'échappant de son fouloir de soie bleu, preuve qu'elle aussi savait quelque chose et qu'il ne faudrait qu'un seul mot pour qu'elle craque. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait cacher quoi que ce soit. Harry poussa un soupir, exaspéré de devoir perdre du temps à analyser les expressions de deux gosses alors qu'Ella faisait il-ne-savait-quoi.

« Où est-elle ? Je ne le demanderais pas trois fois. »

Derrière lui, Scarlett n'avait toujours pas rangé ses affaires, angoissée désormais. Elle imagina les pires des scénarios avant de se rasséréner. Ella devait probablement passer du temps avec Toby, tout simplement. Pourtant, elle se doutait largement qu'Ella n'était pas du genre à sécher les cours pour quelques câlins. Scott et Maïa échangèrent un regard. Elle sembla demander à Scott de répondre et il s'y sentit immédiatement forcé. Après tout, Ella devait déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il était. Personne ne pourrait la rattraper avant qu'elle approche des Elfes. Il marmonna :

« Au Brésil. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa ostensiblement sous la fureur. Il n'aurait pas hésité à hurler sur Ella si elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, irrité par sa stupidité et son inconscience. Partir seule à l'autre bout du monde… Il ne pouvait croire que la fille de Théodore Nott et d'Hermione Granger soit capable de se montrer à ce point impulsive. Avec des parents aussi réfléchis, il s'était attendu à mieux de sa part. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour que la colère se transforme en culpabilité. Après tout, Ella était partie parce que les Membres de l'Ordre ne l'avaient pas écoutée.

Il observa tour à tour Scott et Maïa, puis se retourna pour voir Scarlett qui –bien qu'elle ne semble pas à sa place- ne comptait pas bouger avant d'en savoir plus.

« Miss Higgs, allez chercher Tobias Malefoy s'il vous plait. Scott, retourne chez ta mère par conduit de cheminée et demande lui de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de ce qu'il se passe. Je veux qu'on se retrouve chez moi dans une heure. Dis-lui de retrouver les Malefoy également puisque ça concerne Théo. Maïa, réuni tous les enseignants qui font partie de l'Ordre et demande au professeur McGonagall de s'arranger pour que les élèves n'aient pas besoin de nous… Je me fiche qu'elle ne veuille pas stopper les cours, mais dis-lui d'interrompre la classe. Allez, filez ! »

**.**

**.**

Scarlett entra dans le salon des Potter presque sur la pointe des pieds, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Le professeur McGonagall qui sortit de la cheminée à sa suite lui accorda un sourire rassurant et la poussa à s'avancer un peu plus, jusqu'à se retrouver heurtée par les dizaines de conversations. Il lui sembla que tous les Membres de l'Ordre parlaient, mais que personne n'écoutait. Elle se racla timidement la gorge, essayant de se faire attendre alors que seuls Drago et Pansy ne papotaient plus depuis son arrivée. Elle finit par crier un « Eh ! » sonore qui interrompit toutes les discussions. Harry se tourna vers elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné de montrer à une élève à quel point l'Ordre du Phoenix était dissolu. Mais Scarlett n'en avait que faire.

« Toby est parti avec Ella.

- Quoi ?

- Samya ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir, et Dobby –l'elfe de maison qui travaille aux cuisines- m'a raconté qu'il était passé prendre de la nourriture durant la nuit. On peut donc présumer qu'il l'accompagne… »

Drago marmonna une insulte –laquelle fit rire Timothy et lui attira un regard moralisateur de la part d'Hermione. Pansy poussa simplement un soupir avant de glisser sa main dans celle de son époux qui s'apprêtait de toutes évidences à ramener son fils par la peau des fesses s'il le pouvait. Ron se leva du canapé, l'air nonchalant et blasé.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. De plus, elle n'est pas seule… Et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Elle connait les Elfes, leurs coutumes, leur monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des raisons de nous inquiéter. Je crois aussi que Toby serait prêt à la protéger de n'importe quoi…

- C'est bien ce qui m'angoisse, moi ! tonna Drago avec colère. C'est mon fils ! Et je n'apprécierais pas qu'il risque sa vie pour Ella… Qui sait de quoi sont capables ses Elfes ? Et puis ils peuvent rencontrer des créatures sur leur route. Qui dit qu'ils sauront se défendre ? Je suis d'accord quand il s'agit de défendre Ella, mais pas au dépend de mon enfant. »

Cette réplique provoqua une sorte de cataclysme et Scarlett roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Elle eut l'impression d'assister à une soirée beuverie chez les Mangemorts. Ils se chamaillaient tous, alors qu'ils étaient réunis pour une cause commune… Cause qu'ils semblaient avoir provisoirement oubliée. Hermione finit par s'installer en attirant Timothy sur ses genoux. Elle était habituée à les laisser se calmer seuls.

Le silence revint en quelques minutes –quand une migraine se pointa- et Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Les Elfes les accepteront ?

- Ella est l'une des leurs pour eux… Elle a été conçue dans la baie. C'est important à leurs yeux. Et puis, Théo l'a conduite là-bas plusieurs fois. Elle a l'habitude. J'espère juste qu'elle saura maintenir Toby. (Cette réflexion lui apporta quelques regards interrogateurs.) Les Elfes ont une drôle de notion de la vie, et surtout de l'amour… Ella est une belle jeune fille et Toby est attirant. Qu'ils soient en couple ne repoussera pas les demandes et tentatives de séductions. Ella en a probablement l'habitude, mais pas Toby.

- Il est en train de foutre son avenir en l'air pour elle ! rétorqua Drago. Il n'a pas manqué un seul cours de sa vie ! Il travaille sans doute plus en une semaine que moi durant toute la scolarité. Alors, peut-être que pour vous, les Malefoy sont des hommes volages et irrespectueux, mais Toby ne…

- Se laissera pas faire, je sais, conclut Hermione. Et si tu m'avais laissé finir, j'aurais expliqué que Toby serait sans doute jaloux, tout simplement ! C'est un garçon… Et de plus, c'est un Malefoy. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas volages, mais vous êtes possessifs.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Théo me le répétait constamment, confessa-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. C'est un truc d'hommes Sangs-Purs, parait-il… Et Toby scrute Ella comme si elle appartenait à une espèce en voie de disparition. Il ne connait rien aux règles des Elfes. Il n'aura pas le droit de repousser les avances des hommes au sujet d'Ella, pas le droit de se battre ou de se montrer désobligeant…

- Et que se passe-t-il s'il enfreint une règle ? s'enquit Pansy en essayant de calmer son mari.

- Tout dépendra du crime et de ce que la Reine pensera de lui. Si elle l'apprécie, il n'aura rien à craindre. Elle trouvait Théo charmant et… Sa possessivité et sa manière de toujours repousser les hommes qui s'approchaient trop de moi ne lui ont jamais causé de soucis. (Elle aperçut le regard sombre de Ron et ajouta :) Au départ, il agissait ainsi parce que j'étais mariée, et non parce qu'il voulait m'avoir pour lui seul. Les Elfes se moquent du mariage. C'est une preuve d'égoïsme et non d'amour à leurs yeux. Ils dédaigneront donc une simple amourette d'adolescents. »

Harry poussa un soupir tout en retirant ses lunettes, avant d'en essuyer les verres à l'aide de son t-shirt, geste habituel démontant son anxiété.

« Alors… Que devons-nous faire ?

- Attendre, souffla Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier de la contredire. Les Elfes n'accepteront pas la présence de trop d'étrangers. Je suis certaine qu'Ella sait ce qu'elle fait…

- Elle est partie au beau milieu de la nuit ! riposta sèchement Harry en la fusillant du regard. C'était idiot !

- Elle a seize ans. Elle est intelligente et courageuse. Nous avons fait de nombreuses bêtises pendant notre adolescence, Harry… La fuite d'Ella est une erreur bénigne. Elle veut simplement sauver son père…

- N'est-ce pas toi qui étais contre l'idée d'un départ pour le Brésil ? Qui trouvais ce projet sans intérêt ?

- Si, Harry. Mais Ella a fait un choix. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles dans quelques jours… Nous commencerons à nous inquiéter. »

**.**

**.**

Ella maudissait le mauvais temps. Le froid. Les broussailles. Ses cheveux qui frisaient. Les animaux qui faisaient crépiter la forêt autour d'eux. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait peur désormais. Peur de ne pas trouver le chemin exact à travers les milles arbres touffus. Les ombres se faisaient menaçantes selon la disposition du soleil dans le ciel. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il les éclaire davantage pour les réchauffer.

Toby marchait à ses côtés, lui accordant une confiance aveugle qui la poussait à culpabiliser. A peine une douzaine d'heures plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient sur un matelas confortable à la lueur de bougies, là où ils étaient en sécurité… Et par sa faute, tout ça à cause de cette satanée détermination, ils s'aventuraient sur les sentiers égarés d'une forêt dans laquelle elle doutait de pouvoir se repérer. Mais ils ne pouvaient transplaner sur le territoire des Elfes. De nombreux sortilèges protégeaient la Baie, le village et les lieux alentours. Le centre de Transplanage le plus proche restait à une dizaine de kilomètres de distance de la Baie… Dizaine de kilomètres d'arbres.

Ella finit par cesser de marcher en poussant un soupir de désillusion. Elle se sentait si idiote, sans défense, perdue dans un pays dont elle ne connaissait même pas la langue.

« On tourne en rond, remarqua Toby en s'adossant nonchalamment à un arbre, comme si l'idée de mourir de faim ou de se faire dévorer par une créature ne l'angoissait pas plus que ça. Je suis quasiment certain d'avoir vu cet arbre il y a moins d'une heure.

- Ce sont des arbres, Toby, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, frustrée. Ils se ressemblent tous.

- Non, il est tout déformé. Regarde ses branches. On devrait faire une pause, attendre de voir vers où va le Soleil pour nous repérer. On doit toujours aller vers le Nord, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle acquiesça en s'enroulant de ses bras, frigorifiée. Toby déposa le sac contenant la nourriture au sol, puis leurs sacs de vêtements –il avait saisi celui d'Ella de force lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle s'épuisait. Marcher quatre heures tout en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans des racines ou de se cogner pouvait s'avérer exténuant. Remarquant qu'elle restait à quelques pas de distances et lui tournait résolument le dos, il en conclut qu'elle était en colère. Ou juste triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et colla son torse à son dos.

« Peut-être que nous sommes proches…

- Et peut-être pas, rétorqua-t-elle, plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait au départ. Je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans.

- Je ne te savais pas si pessimiste. On est parti depuis moins d'une dizaine d'heures, Ella. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis sérieusement, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé à t'accompagner, je serais probablement en train de t'injurier d'être aussi intrépide ! Au moins, nous sommes tous les deux… »

Il déposa un nuage de baiser sur sa nuque dénudée et elle frémit, non plus de froid mais d'un plaisir bouillant qui dilua un désir incommensurable à travers chaque membre de son corps. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, sentant qu'il s'enhardissait, comme percevant son changement d'humeur. Elle aurait pu devenir hystérique à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. L'étreinte lui avait fait oublier sa colère, sa déception, sa peur… Il ne restait plus que lui.

Elle se retourna finalement pour l'embrasser, plus fougueuse que jamais. Il resta stupéfié pendant une nanoseconde, n'ayant pas prévu une telle réaction, puis plongea avec délectation dans cette toute nouvelle source de chaleur. Il passa ses mains sous sa veste dans son dos et elle faillit faire de même avant de se rappeler de ce qui marquait le sien. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il la scrutait, torse bombé de fierté. Il semblait venir de gagner un trophée extraordinaire… Elle ne prit pas une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle était le butin. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi elle était un cadeau, mais apprécia l'éclat du regard qu'il portait sur elle.

« Tu as faim ? » s'enquit-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Elle acquiesça et il l'attira vers le sol avant de saisir le sac emplit de quelques denrées. Ils grignotèrent en silence, leurs regards parlant assez pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de la parole. La mousse verte sur laquelle ils déjeunèrent était plus confortable que ce qu'ils avaient prévus, et ils s'allongèrent quelques instants, collés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas prendre froid. Ils n'avaient pas dormis depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et l'épuisement commençait à s'emparer d'eux après l'adrénaline de leur fuite.

Une petite araignée grimpa sur Ella, picotant la peau de son cou avant de s'emmêler à ses cheveux. Toby la retira avant de l'écraser entre ses doigts, ce qui lui attira un regard assassin de la part de la jeune fille, laquelle ne permettait habituellement pas qu'on tue même une fourmi.

Son père avait passé son enfance à lui répéter que chaque chose, même infime, avait un rôle dans l'évolution du monde et dans ce qu'il appelait le « cycle de la vie ». Enfant –comme tous les petits- elle s'amusait pourtant à torturer quelques insectes, les disséquant avec les pinces dont se servait son père pour la botanique. Elle se souvenait du jour où il l'avait surprise à découper une mante-religieuse –après qu'elle lui ait arrachée les pattes. Il l'avait saisie par les épaules, sans lui faire mal pour autant, et avant lancé avec une froideur inhabituelle : « Imagine d'être ainsi découpée, Ella ! ». Elle avait imaginé avant de fondre en larmes, de longs sanglots qui lui avaient rendu son père à la douceur incroyable. Il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras, puis consolé en s'excusant presque. Il ne supportait simplement pas de la voir pleurer.

Penser à son père noua sa gorge et failli rompre son canal lacrymal. Elle eut soudain une vision atroce de lui, maintenu par des câbles solides, prêt à se faire trancher la peau. Des hommes tout de blancs vêtus s'approchaient de lui avec des scalpels immenses. Les hommes n'avaient pas de visages. Un scalpel se rapprochait du ventre de son père. La lame frôlait sa peau. Du rouge apparaissait. Sang.

« Ella ! Ella ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux en un soubresaut écœurant et se redressa, le corps moite de sueur. Toby était agenouillé à côté d'elle dans la pénombre, l'air inquiet. Elle tâcha de retrouver sa respiration et le questionna du regard.

« Tu t'es mise à hurler dans ton sommeil, comme si on t'égorgeait… Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

- On… Je me suis endormie ?

- Nous nous sommes endormis à vrai dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillée plus tôt, mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de sommeil avant de te remettre à avancer. Le soleil a presque commencé à se coucher. »

Il pointa son doigt vers les lueurs orangées qui disséminaient leur halo à travers les arbres et elle grogna. Ils avaient perdu du temps. Ils ne pourraient marcher pendant la nuit sans créer de la lumière par magie, ce qui attirerait l'attention de toutes sortes d'animaux. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le cran de lui en faire la réflexion et se mit debout. Elle vacilla et il la rattrapa in extrémiste avec un soupçon d'angoisse au fond des yeux. Elle le rassura d'un sourire et rassembla leurs affaires sans le regarder.

Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Après tout, elle avait traversé cette forêt plusieurs fois. La seule fautive, c'était elle. Elle dont les souvenirs se perdaient dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait bien d'avoir parcouru ces bois, d'abord dans les bras de son père qui lui montrait les arbres et les oiseaux en lui apprenant à les reconnaitre, puis plus grande, sa main accrochée à la sienne comme à une bouée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Le souvenir d'une conservation la berça alors.

Elle devait avoir sept ans au grand maximum. Lui ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et elle se moquait de son apparence d'ours. Il semblait percevoir un bruit et relevait la tête pour observer un oiseau au plumage chatoyant. Il s'abaissait pour être à sa hauteur, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose d'important ou à lui confier l'un des grands mystères de l'existence dont elle croyait que lui seul avait connaissance. « Tu vois cet oiseau ? C'est un focifère. Il est extrêmement dangereux. ». Elle sursautait, puis s'accrochait davantage à lui, comme s'il pouvait la sauver. Il esquissait un sourire avant de continuer : « Son chant peut rendre les gens fous… Mais tu sais, je pense que nous ne risquons rien. ». Elle l'interrogeait alors du regard et il éclatait de rire, ce rire qu'elle aimait tant car il contrastait avec la finesse de sa voix, un rire rauque, un rire d'homme. « C'est la Reine qui nous l'envoie, pour nous conduire à elle… Meleke adore les créatures dangereuses. »

Cette réflexion résonna en l'esprit d'Ella, tel un leitmotiv détenant la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle leva les yeux, à la recherche d'un oiseau ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse réellement attirer son attention. Hélas, elle ne découvrit que le vert des épais feuillages. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers Toby :

« Préviens-moi si tu vois un oiseau… Et assure-toi que ce ne soit pas un mirage avant de nous donner de faux espoirs. »

**.**

**.**

Scott s'allongea de travers sur son lit en poussant un grognement de frustration digne d'un Gryffondor –ou simplement très semblable à ceux qu'émettaient son père quand il ronchonnait. Le matelas s'enfonça un peu à ses côtés, sous le poids de Maïa qui lui accorda une mimique étrange, mi-sourire, mi-grimace, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'analyser. Maïa inventait des moues et pouvait tordre son visage de mille manières différentes. Enfant, elle arrivait toujours à le faire sourire. Cette fois, cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

Ils percevaient les éclats d'une dispute à l'étage inférieure. Entre Hermione et Ron. Dispute qui concernait de toute évidence Ella et la responsabilité d'Hermione dans sa fuite. Selon Ron, le fait qu'elle ait refusé d'écouter la jeune fille lors de la précédente réunion tenait plus en son déni de l'existence même d'Ella et du lieu de sa conception qu'en une quelconque réelle raison logique. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de son avis… Mais avait préféré s'éclipser. Il avait appris à se taire pendant les disputes de ses parents.

Heureusement, Maïa était avec lui. Elle avait simplement demandé à Ron si elle pouvait passer le reste de la journée avec Scott, puisque la plupart des cours étaient annulés –au grand désespoir de la directrice- et il avait accepté d'un seul hochement de tête, de toute évidence trop fatigué pour polémiquer. Ils rentreraient à Poudlard plus tard, lorsque tous les professeurs y retourneraient également. En effet, Harry et Neville étaient encore chez les Potter, à attendre un signe, n'importe lequel, provenant d'Ella. Scott les trouvait particulièrement naïfs sur ce coup là.

Et il se trouvait aussi complètement stupide. La veille, il lui apparaissait clairement qu'Ella savait ce qu'elle faisait… En voyant les adultes s'inquiéter, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Maïa passa sa brusquement sa main devant ses yeux et s'enquit :

« Tu vas bien ? Tu sais, je suis certaine qu'ils vont finir par se calmer… Tes parents, je veux dire. Dès qu'Ella sera de retour, il n'y aura plus aucun problème entre eux.

- Si elle revient, précisa-t-il en un bougonnement désagréable. Et puis ensuite, ce sera probablement au tour de son père de débarquer.

- Mon père dit qu'il a toujours été très gentil… (Le regard noir de Scott l'empêcha d'en dire davantage.) Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils repartiront d'où ils viennent et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Elle posa chaleureusement sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire complice et –bien que la situation l'oppresse- il ressentit tout de même l'habituel engourdissement qui suivait tout contact. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge flamboyant et Maïa s'éloigna un peu en baissant les yeux, aussi intimidée que lui dans ce genre de situation. Elle aurait parfois aimé être plus semblable à sa mère qui avait harcelé Neville avec une férocité détonante jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle. Avec Scott, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Elle savait qu'il mourait d'envie de la toucher, mais n'osait pas faire le premier pas… Et comme elle non plus, elle pressentait qu'ils pourraient se jauger pendant des années encore.

Scott s'enfonça un peu dans son matelas, jusqu'à s'allonger presque entièrement, et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, comme pour se faire toute petite. Un silence –habituel après le moindre contact physique- s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Timothy entre dans la chambre avec un air penaud :

« Ils s'engueulent papa et maman…

- T'inquiètes, répliqua Scott en haussant les épaules. Ils vont se calmer quand ils auront la gorge sèche… Et maman se remettra à boire… et…

- Scott ! coupa Maïa en lui adressant un regard noir. Viens avec nous, Timy. Tout va bien. Ils sont juste angoissés pour Ella et ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer… »

Timothy plissa le front, l'air soupçonneux, comme si quelque chose dans le discours de Maïa le troublait. Il finit par secouer la tête avec force pour démentir l'affirmation de la jeune fille et rétorqua :

« Maman, elle s'en fiche d'Ella. De toute façon, elle l'aime pas ! »

Scott grimaça et Maïa baissa furieusement les yeux en ayant envie de disparaitre. Timothy se retourna en suivant le regard de son frère, lequel fixait le pas de la porte sans ciller. Hermione s'y était arrêtée en entendant cette dernière réplique lancée avec l'innocence d'un enfant qui voyait bien mieux que les adultes ce qui se tramait autour de lui, et osait le dire sans comprendre le mal que ça pouvait causer. Pourtant, il réalisa facilement que ses mots venaient de secouer sa mère, qu'il la faisait souffrir encore davantage. Ron apparut derrière elle, manifestement toujours en colère, et questionna avec un dodelinement de la tête :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se faufila sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot. Elle rejoint sa chambre et Ron la regarda –impuissant- en fermer la porte, signe qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : être seule. Il se retourna donc vers son petit dernier qui fixait résolument la pointe de ses chaussures avec l'air maussade de celui qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise et ne veut pas se faire punir. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Scott, qui se détourna pour éviter de laisser filtrer la moindre information. Ron roula des yeux dans ses orbites et s'agenouilla auprès de Timothy afin de dresser son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il plaça tendrement ses doigts sous son menton baissé et le força à relever la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Timy ? »

L'enfant se dandina un instant en se balançant d'un pied à un autre. Il hésitait manifestement, craignant de se mettre son père à dos. Pourtant, il finit par soupirer :

« J'ai dit que maman, elle n'aime pas Ella… Et maman m'a entendu, admit-il, penaud, avant d'ajouter : Mais c'est vrai ! C'était pas un mensonge, alors, j'avais bien le droit de le dire, non ?

- Certaines vérités ne sont pas non plus bonnes à dire, rétorqua Ron avec une grimace contrite. De plus, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que ressent maman pour Ella, hein ? »

Timothy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en enfonçant ses petites mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Dans son esprit, des milliers de réponses et d'arguments auraient pu soutenir cette thèse. Il n'en exposa qu'un seul :

« Elle l'a abandonnée. »

Ron soupira, épuisé à l'idée seule d'avoir à subir cette discussion. Il souleva son fils dans ses bras, soupçonnant que Scott et Maïa n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre tout ça, et sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte pour laisser aux deux jeunes un peu plus d'intimité avant de conduire son fils jusqu'à la sienne. Il le déposa avec douceur sur son lit, et Timothy se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur lui-même. Son père ne l'avait jamais puni auparavant, mais après la sévère réprimande accordée à Scott quelques jours plus tôt, tout lui paraissait possible. Ron le rasséréna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il organisa un instant ses pensées –surveillé de près par les yeux interrogateurs du petit- avant de se lancer :

« Je ne suis pas certain que maman n'aime pas Ella. Je sais que tout ce que tu vois autour de toi te donne cette impression, mais… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Tout n'est pas toujours tout blanc ou tout noir.

- Je le sais, ça ! répliqua Timothy en secouant la tête. Mais mamie, elle disait tout le temps que la seule chose qui est vraie, c'est l'amour. Que soit on aime, soit on n'aime pas. Que ça, c'est simple ! Maman, elle m'aime. Et elle aime Scott, même s'il fait des bêtises. Elle t'aime aussi toi, même si vous avez divorcé. Mais Ella… Elle ne la regarde pas, elle ne l'écoute pas, elle a tout le temps l'air en colère quand elle la voit. C'est comme si… (Il s'interrompit, soudain inquiet à l'idée de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.) Je crois que maman préférerait qu'Ella n'existe pas. »

Ron ferma les yeux un instant avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses paumes, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Timothy semblait avoir déjà fixé un avis définitif sur cette histoire, et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à le détromper. Simplement parce qu'il n'aurait aucune preuve tangible à lui opposer. Simplement parce que lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment.

**.**

**.**

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise disposée devant la console de sa chambre et cala son menton entre ses mains en coupe. Son regard noir s'accrocha à celui que lui renvoyait son reflet et fut saisi par une brusque envie de le détruire, de briser l'image de femme faible qu'il lui renvoyait depuis quelques semaines. Elle essuya du bout des doigts les quelques larmes brûlantes qui tentaient insidieusement de la rendre plus pitoyable encore et tenta de se calmer.

La réplique d'une brutalité innommable de son fils tournait en boucle, menaçant sa santé mentale déjà bien précaire. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, Hermione ne parvenait pas à les ôter de son esprit. Elle massa lentement ses tempes, quelques minutes, chassant le mal de tête qui menaçait de l'envahir, et se détourna d'elle-même, refusant de voir davantage la détresse qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Son regard se posa instantanément sur le souci le plus pesant qu'elle avait actuellement à sa disposition. Le carton qui contenait ses souvenirs de la Baia Vermelha. En rentrant chez elle la veille, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le remettre au grenier, là où était sa place, avec toutes les autres vieilleries à oublier. Elle se laissa glisser par terre avant d'attirer le carton par l'un de ses pans. Elle en extirpa soigneusement le premier objet à sa disposition : le vieux t-shirt de Théo.

Instinctivement, elle le porta jusqu'à son visage et huma. Dissimulé derrière une odeur de renfermé et de bois, le parfum épicé de son ancien amant lui parvint, peut-être réel ou imaginé par son désir de le sentir. Elle inspira à fond, se moquant d'aspirer la poussière accumulée au fils des années. Elle voulait simplement se perdre un peu, penser au passé où sa seule bêtise était encore de faire l'amour avec un autre homme que son mari, un passé où –même si tout était embrouillé dans sa tête- elle était heureuse…

_En un bond, Hermione se retrouva au dessus d'un Théodore encore endormi. Nu, l'air d'une innocence désœuvré, les cheveux en batailles. Elle le trouva plus beau que jamais. A califourchon sur ses hanches, vêtue d'un seul t-shirt –appartenant au jeune homme- elle prit plaisir à le scruter comme pour lire dans ses rêves. Bêtement, elle espéra en faire partie. Elle se pencha légèrement jusqu'à taquiner son nez du bout du sien. Il grogna. Elle insista, prête à s'y prendre bien autrement s'il le fallait. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour comprendre que Théo devait être réveillé en douceur. Autrement, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes jusqu'au lendemain. _

_Elle glissa donc sensuellement son majeur le long du torse du brun, lui provoquant une foule de frissons qui ne le réveillèrent pas malgré tout. Un vrai loir ! Elle se baissa, enfouit son visage dans son cou et mordilla lentement sa peau, remontant jusqu'à son lobe qu'elle suçota presque, lui attirant un ronronnement de satisfaction. _

_Elle ne put faire un mouvement de plus qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le matelas, Théodore au dessus d'elle. Il plongea son regard encore à demi ensommeillé dans le sien et elle se noya dans cet abyme sombre et pourtant si chaleureux. Il fondit sur ses lèvres comme un faucon sur sa proie et l'embrassa avec une fougue alarmante, comme si dans cette étreinte se cachait tout le sort de leur monde. Elle accrocha ses bras à son cou et son bassin se retrouva presque indépendamment de sa volonté à onduler contre celui de son amant. _

_Sans cesser une seule seconde de l'embrasser, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt, prêt à le lui retirer. Elle l'arrêta avec la brutalité que renforce l'habitude. Il ne fallait généralement pas plus d'une minute pour qu'il se réveille complètement et la désire. Elle reprit son souffle, ses lèvres rougies, son cœur martelant sa poitrine._

_« Je… Nous sommes censés retrouver la Reine dans moins de dix minutes…_

_- Je peux être rapide ! s'esclaffa-t-il, aussi taquin que d'ordinaire dans ce genre de situations. _

_- Vraiment ? Tu m'as dit ça il y a quelques jours et nous sommes arrivés en retard avec un air coupable. Masra a passé le déjeuner à ricaner. C'était gênant. Ils le perçoivent lorsque nous… venons de le faire._

_- Hermione, commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui laissait prévoir qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Tu es si expressive lorsque nous faisons l'amour que tout le pays est au courant ! » _

_Elle devint aussi rouge que son blason en trop peu de temps pour le dire et il eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant, il avait suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir qu'une moquerie pourrait lui retirer l'immense privilège de ses nuits en sa compagnie. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il cala son visage dans ses boucles brunes humides à cause de l'abrutissante chaleur et souffla à son oreille :_

_« Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi… »_

_Elle gémit en sentant son intimité contre la sienne. Un acquiescement et il serait à elle. En elle. Pour la énième fois. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Sa capacité de discernement ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle s'abaissa à peine contre lui jusqu'à sentir…_

Hermione fit un bond dès qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna en dégainant sa baguette. Harry fit un pas en arrière, un pli creusant son front et déformant sa cicatrice. Ses joues d'Hermione flamboyaient et son regard demeurait perdu dans un ailleurs dont il ne savait –heureusement- rien. Elle détourna les yeux et reposa le t-shirt de Théo dans le carton, troublée à l'idée que son ami puisse se poser des questions. Questions auxquelles elle-même n'avait de réponses. Harry ne se permit pas la moindre réflexion et marmonna :

« Malefoy pense que nous pourrions utiliser la potion du pendu pour retrouver Ella et Toby si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis venu te demander si cela te convenait…

- Pourquoi à moi ? s'enquit-elle en se mettant debout, repoussant le carton jusqu'à son lit. Si Drago Malefoy s'inquiète pour son fils, nous ne pourrons l'empêcher de se servir de sa propre potion. Ce serait particulièrement malvenu étant donné que nous avons besoin de lui.

- Et si toi tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille… persiffla Harry, ce à quoi elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Je sais parfaitement que tu es aussi angoissée que moi, même si tu ne désires pas nous faire part de tes craintes. Je suis là si tu as besoin de… te confier.

- Vraiment ? J'avais davantage l'impression que tu rêvais de me trucider depuis quelques temps. »

Malgré le sujet évoqué, elle souriait, et Harry haussa les épaules. Il détestait lui mentir.

« Je suppose que oui. Mais je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse non plus, alors… Et puis, nous sommes dans le même camp. Nous voulons tous les deux sauver Théo, ramener Ella et Toby en sécurité…

- Nous voulons que toute cette histoire se termine bien pour tout le monde. » approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Pourtant en prononçant ces mots, Hermione comprit qu'ils n'en sortiraient sans doute pas tous indemnes. Elle avait déjà l'impression de se fissurer de l'intérieur…

**.**

**.**

Blaise Zabini n'avait ni grandi, ni changé. Enfin, il avait bien pris quelques centimètres depuis son adolescence, avait une légère brioche au ventre parce qu'il buvait et fumait trop, possédait une étrange cicatrice au cou et marchait plus vouté qu'autrefois. Mais mentalement, il restait ce jeune de dix-huit ans, obsédé par la pureté, le sexe, et l'argent –indissociable du pouvoir. Sa fille unique pouvait même probablement le dépasser en maturité la plupart du temps. Il supposait que c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons ayant poussé sa femme à le quitter… Enfin, ça et le fait qu'elle l'ait retrouvé avec Adrian Pucey dans le lit conjugal après une cuite. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon-train à l'époque de Poudlard, mais sa femme les avait ignorées jusqu'alors. Blaise s'en moquait. Les relations suivies servaient peut-être durant la guerre, mais Blaise aimait la solitude et les possibilités que lui offrait la vie de célibataire.

Seule une chose dominait ses envies d'une vie dissolue : Samya. Le rôle de mari ne lui convenait pas. Celui de fils l'avait poussé à espérer que sa mère se fasse rouler dessus par le Magicobus. Celui de patron lui permettait simplement d'être despotique sans risquer plus qu'un procès. Celui de père, au contraire, le comblait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. En voyant cette petite chose fragile naître, il s'était franchement posé quelques questions : qu'était-il censé faire avec ça ? Il avait passé neuf mois à prier pour que ce soit un garçon, et cette petite se moquait de lui en bavant et riant aux éclats lorsqu'il devait changer sa couche, s'amusant apparemment à lui infliger cette torture.

Samya était brusquement devenue intéressante quand –à quatre ans- elle avait envoyé un garçon plus âgé au sol à l'aide de son seul poing avant de lui balancer un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe. Elle s'était détournée avec une démarche de Reine, la tête haute, la poitrine bombée, et avait fendu la foule d'enfants attroupés sans se soucier des grognements de douleur de celui qui avait eu le malheur de lui casser sa seule poupée. Il s'était enfin décidé à prendre la fillette en main, abasourdie par son potentiel. Elle le dépassait en bien des points, et il se plaisait à penser à l'avenir prodigieux qui se dessinait devant elle.

Il répondait généralement le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'elle le contactait, mais fut surpris en rentrant chez lui. Il découvrit une bonne dizaine de lettres au bord d'une fenêtre, provenant toutes de sa fille, sauf une. Il reconnut l'écriture de Drago et la déplia à la va-vite, craignant brusquement qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

_Blaise,_

_En espérant que tu ne jettes pas cette lettre au feu avant même de l'ouvrir… _

_Théo a des problèmes. Il s'est fait enlevé par une bande de scientifiques fous qui veulent quelque chose de lui. C'est sa fille qui est venue nous prévenir. Puisque tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, sa fille est aussi celle d'Hermione Granger. C'est une longue histoire, mais apparemment, notre Théo aura enfin réussi à conclure avec celle qui obsédait ses nuits et dont il marmonnait le nom environ cent fois par jour quand on était ado. Quoi qu'il en soit, Samya a essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois. N'obtenant pas de réponses, j'ai pensé que je pouvais tenter ma chance… Essaie de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix ou moi-même le plus vite possible si tu souhaites nous aider à retrouver Théo._

_Drago._

Blaise resta figé quelques secondes, puis relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Intriguée –par la présence de l'Ordre dans cette histoire, furieux –ces scientifiques devraient en découdre avec lui, et surpris –que son meilleur ami d'enfance soit parvenu à faire passer la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus célèbre du monde dans son lit, Blaise dut attendre au moins une minute avant que ses jambes acceptent de lui obéir. Alors, seulement, il cavala jusqu'à la cheminée pour y disparaitre.

**.**

**.**

Sam quitta la salle commune enfumée et bruyante des Serpentard avec un dernier regard de dégoût pour ses congénères. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les traiter de « bande de dégénéré déshonorant leur nom et leur rang » en avançant dans la pénombre des sous-sols. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant aux étages supérieurs tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Trainer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille lui attirerait sans doute une heure de colle ou deux.

Son esprit se focalisa sur l'absence de son meilleur ami. Elle espérait qu'il s'en sorte sans une égratignure. Autrement, Ella devrait subir quelques tortures très particulières et surtout extrêmement douloureuse. Un fin sourire sadique orna la courbe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait des plans sordides où Ella souffrait mille morts. Puis l'idée de Toby la surprenant lui enleva toute envie de sourire… Elle poussa un bref soupir désabusé en s'appuyant contre une fenêtre, d'où elle put scruter la lune toute ronde dans le ciel et imaginer les dizaines de loups-garous en train de dépecer leurs victimes…

« Miss Zabini ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son professeur préféré –dont elle ne suivait pourtant pas le cours : Charlie Weasley. Il la scruta avec un air agacé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement punir les élèves. D'ordinaire, il était le prof « super-cool » et « trop sexy » que les élèves adoraient. Il ne tenait pas franchement à briser sa réputation difficilement acquise. Pourtant, il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

Sam passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres dans le but de les humidifier alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la punition adéquate. Elle replia ses bras vers arrière et appuya ses coudes contre le rebord de la fenêtre, mettant en avant sa magnifique poitrine qui avait le don de rendre bavards les hommes les plus effarouchés. Pour finir, elle étendit ses longues jambes devant elle avec un sourire de canaille.

Charly, trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua même pas ses efforts. Pourtant, dès qu'il émergea avec la décision de retirer 50 points à sa maison, et la remarqua, il fut simplement incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire. Il resta bouche bé un instant avant qu'une voix –très semblable à celle de sa défunte-mère- ne résonne dans son esprit : « C'est une élève ! ». Il toussa nerveusement avant de bredouiller, pas convainquant pour un sou :

« Vous ne devriez pas trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Vous… Je vais vous retirer cinquante points !

- Retirez-moi ce que vous voulez, minauda Sam sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je... Quoi ? »

Hébété, il réalisa qu'il devenait muet. Lui, Charlie Weasley, le seul célibataire de la famille Weasley, le plus séducteur aussi, se retrouvait muet devant une gamine qui avait moins de la moitié de son âge. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais déjà l'adolescente repoussait ses cheveux vers l'arrière en une cascade sombre époustouflante. Il avala sa salive qui eut bien du mal à passer en travers de sa gorge. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une femme ? Il se souvenait très bien de la mioche au regard sombre qui semblait pouvoir voir l'âme et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait plus encore de l'adolescente capable de le faire reculer d'une simple réplique acerbe. Mais là…

C'était une femme, une vraie. Avec le corps d'une femme, le regard d'une femme… Une femme qui lui faisait ressentir des désirs d'homme. Elle parut sans rendre compte, car son sourire se transforma pour devenir un rictus de victoire presque effrayant. Il recula d'un pas afin de préserver son espace vital. Ou du moins, l'espace lui permettant de ne pas dépasser la limite qui le ferait exclure à tout jamais de l'enseignement.

« Miss Zabini… Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

- Vous m'y accompagnez ? Jusqu'à la porte je veux dire, précisa-t-elle en le voyant blêmir. Qui sait le nombre de mauvaises rencontres que je pourrais faire entre cette fenêtre et mes quartiers. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'est ce pas, _professeur_ ?

- Non, bien évidemment que non… »

Elle se détacha du mur pour s'approcher de lui et il s'évertua à reculer à nouveau alors que son parfum sucré venait lui titiller les narines. Avec une autre femme, il se serait avancé avant de plonger son visage dans ses cheveux afin d'en aspirer l'arôme. Cette idée l'obséda pendant quelques secondes, puis une autre prit place alors qu'elle s'avançait encore. Elle posa presque brutalement sa paume sur le torse de son professeur, à l'emplacement du cœur, avant d'y faire remonter ses doigts, telles les petites pattes d'une araignée. Figé, prisonnier de cette toile extraordinaire, Charlie ne tenta même pas de résister.

Un rire secoua la poitrine de Sam et il baissa les yeux pour l'observer, perdant tout contrôle de lui-même dans cette situation surréaliste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de le séduire… La première fois, elle avait à peine quinze ans, suivait encore les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et n'avait pas rendu un devoir à temps. Elle avait tenté de l'amadouer. Il avait cru que c'était pour rire. D'autres s'étaient succédés et il n'avait pas pris cette affaire au sérieux. Désormais, il le regrettait amèrement.

La main de Sam se posa sur son cou et elle passa son majeur contre une cicatrice. Finalement elle murmura, plus séductrice que jamais :

« Vous auriez d'autres cicatrices à me montrer ? »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille :

« J'ai toujours trouvé que vos cicatrices vous donnaient un air… »

Il ne put jamais savoir quel « air » lui donnaient ses cicatrices, car –dès lors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas- elle se recula avec une moue agacée. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas d'être interrompue alors qu'elle était si proche du but. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer paitre l'individu malotru qui avait tout fichu par terre. Elle observa le couloir et écarquilla les yeux :

« Papa ? »

Charlie supplia le ciel de le tuer immédiatement. Cependant, lorsque Blaise s'approcha, il ne sembla pas avoir deviné quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de serrer sa fille éberluée dans ses bras avant d'accorder à Charlie un signe de tête peu amical.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je cherche Potter, répondit Blaise. Et toi ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire tes devoirs au lieu de te balader dans les couloirs ? »

Il mima la colère, mais elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle connaissait trop bien sa réputation sulfureuse pour accepter la moindre remontrance de sa part à ce sujet. Charlie tenta de s'éclipser, sachant que sa présence n'était pas du tout souhaitée, mais Blaise l'arrêta en l'interpelant. Il se retourna, craignant le courroux d'un homme –certes plus jeune que lui- mais surtout père. Cependant, Blaise le questionna simplement :

« Où sont les quartiers de Potter ?

- Il… Il est resté chez lui cette nuit. Ella –puisque je suppose que tu es là pour ça- est partie…

- Avec Toby ! précisa Sam en une grimace. Au Brésil pour rencontrer des créatures bizarres qui sont censés savoir où se trouve Théo… Tout ça sans l'accord de personne bien évidemment ! »

Blaise resta figé un instant avant de se reprendre :

« Comment puis-je accéder à sa maison, alors ?

- Le professeur McGonagall doit encore être dans son bureau. C'est le seul moyen d'accéder à sa demeure : par réseau de cheminée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des nouvelles de plus à vous apprendre pour le moment… Le mot de passe, c'est : « Chimère ». Malefoy et sa femme y étaient encore lorsque je suis partie il y a une demi-heure. »

Il s'était efforcé à ajouter cette dernière réflexion, sachant que Drago et Blaise ne s'appréciaient plus autant qu'autrefois. Blaise l'en remercia d'un regard avant de saisir la main de sa fille pour l'entraîner vers le bureau de la principale. Il attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés de Charlie pour marmonner :

« Un professeur… Et pourquoi pas Harry Potter pendant que tu y es ?

- Harry Potter est marié, papa, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dégagé alors qu'elle lutait intérieurement contre un fou rire. Et puis, Toby m'a raconté que lorsque tu étais un adolescent, tu fantasmais sur Narcissa ! C'est Drago qui le lui a dit. C'est exactement la même chose… A la seule différence qu'il est possible que j'ai une chance.

- C'est un Weasley ! Et il est vieux…

- Autant que toi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- Je ne suis pas vieux !

- Bien sûr que si. Enfin, je m'en moque, j'aime les hommes matures. Ils savent faire des tas de choses que les jeunes de mon âge ne soupçonnent même pas. »

Blaise s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur McGonagall et attira sa fille vers lui, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Plissant le front, il tenta apparemment d'analyser ce qu'elle sous-entendait exactement et un rugissement de fureur le secoua lorsqu'il accepta cette affreuse idée.

« Qui ?

- Adam Cooper, ton collaborateur. A nouvel an, il y a deux ans… Tu crois que c'est pour quelle raison qu'il a démissionné pour fuir jusqu'aux Caraïbes ? Il a passé des heures à marmonner : « Tu es mineure, tu es mineure… » comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. »

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors que son père semblait suffoquer. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'esclaffa :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! Il n'était pas le premier ! »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Sam ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Il s'était évanoui lorsqu'elle avait eu ses premières règles. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa fille devenir une femme. Pourtant, il l'avait surpris à exercer ses talents de séductrices sur tant d'hommes –et même sur une femme à l'occasion- qu'il ne pouvait réellement s'étonner de cette nouvelle. Sans doute naïvement, il aurait souhaité l'apprendre un peu plus tôt et en d'autres circonstances.

« Moi qui avait espéré te conduire à l'autel dans une robe blanche virginale qui aurait eu un sens réel… »

Samya éclata de rire avant de rétorquer :

« Papa, tu as épousé maman alors qu'elle avait couché avec ton témoin pendant son adolescence, ainsi qu'avec ton autre meilleur ami ! Franchement… avec une famille pareille, tu t'attendais à ce que je sois une jeune fille effarouchée ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, puis tenta de se reconnecter au moment présent au lieu de réfléchir à tout ça. Il recommença à avancer et Sam l'interrogea, perspicace :

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien évidemment. Me retrouver face à Drago et Pansy ne m'enchante pas comme tu peux le deviner. Je refuse simplement de me retrouver seul contre deux !

- Et tu espères sincèrement que je vais me battre pour une raison complètement stupide ? »

Blaise hésita puis acquiesça et Sam réalisa que la soirée serait longue. Très longue. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall après avoir murmuré le mot de passe. Ils retrouvèrent la directrice dans son antre et celle-ci parut agréablement surprise de l'apparition de Blaise. Elle –comme beaucoup d'autres- s'était imaginée qu'il refuserait d'aider Théo juste pour éviter Drago. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir et le jaugea une seconde avant de contempler Sam qui –accrochée à son bras- semblait être sur le point de s'en aller avec lui.

« Professeur, murmura l'homme en inclinant légèrement la tête, respectueux. Le professeur Weasley m'a appris que je trouverais Harry Potter chez lui… Est-ce possible que j'utilise…

- Bien évidemment ! coupa-t-elle en agitant la main, ne s'intéressant pas à toutes ses simagrées. Néanmoins, Samya est étudiante ici et…

- Elle sera revenue bien avant les cours, demain matin, promit Blaise en souriant, aussi charmeur que d'ordinaire. Cette histoire la concerne autant que moi. »

Minerva douta quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait obliger Blaise à laisser sa fille ici. Ainsi, elle leur désigna la cheminée et ils s'y avancèrent dans un regard de plus, n'attendant apparemment plus son avis sur quoi que ce soit. Elle prit conscience qu'elle venait d'accepter tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé et s'interrogea sur les raisons de son si soudain assujettissement.

**.**

**.**

Le professeur Negrid leva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, quittant de fait ses études concernant l'Ellarosa. Aucun de ses botanistes et scientifiques jusque là n'avait compris le problème de cette fleur qui mourrait au bout de quelques jours comme si elle manquait simplement d'oxygène. Il espérait que l'une de ces personnes qu'il payait les yeux de la tête trouverait une solution, mais seul le prisonnier aurait pu l'aider… Apparemment, Théodore Nott tenait hélas plus à ses plantes qu'à sa liberté. Ou peut-être se doutait-il simplement qu'ils le tueraient sans état d'âme dès qu'ils obtiendraient la formule exacte de composition de l'Ellarosa.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'un de ses employés intellectuels qui pénétra dans le bureau, mais un homme trapu vêtu d'une sorte de tenue de guerre moldue : un soldat nommé Pierce ayant été engagé pour contrôler la sécurité des lieux. Il s'abaissa légèrement en signe de salut et le professeur agita la main, comme pour le presser un peu. Il n'avait guère de temps à perdre avec des questions de sureté. Le militaire annonça alors d'une voix cassante :

« La fille que vous nous aviez demandé de suivre est ici, Monsieur. »

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux et une lueur d'espoir y luisit un instant. Il interrogea finalement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ella Rose Nott est ici ?

- Dans la forêt, plus précisément, Monsieur. A quelques kilomètres. Elle est accompagnée d'un garçon…

- Harry Potter ?

- Non, Monsieur. Un jeune homme de quelques années plus âgé qu'elle. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Tobias Orion Malefoy, le garçon avec lequel elle passe ses nuits dans cette petite pièce à Poudlard. Celle où… »

Il cessa de parler et baissa les yeux, manifestement honteux.

« Celle où vous n'avez pas été capable d'entrer pour me la ramener alors qu'il aurait été si simple de le faire ? conclut Nedrig avec un regard mauvais.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Alors, j'espère que vous vous montrerez plus compétents aujourd'hui. Attrapez-les tous les deux. »

Il se reporta à ses dossiers. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa que son soldat n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et releva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant d'un regard sur sa présence. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il gênait ? L'homme hésita un instant avant de marmonner :

« Le garçon… Il parait qu'il est doué en magie. Mes hommes et moi ne saurions peut-être pas nous défendre contre lui. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et surtout, nous n'avons pas été entrainés pour ça… Nous devions seulement protéger les lieux, pas attaquer qui que ce soit. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Surtout s'il est amoureux de cette fille. »

Nedrig hésita à se lever pour le frapper, mais réfléchit un instant au « problème » que l'adolescent pourrait poser. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un petit As de la magie entre leurs murs. Il tourna la tête vers le mur de gauche de son bureau. Des dizaines de cages s'y dressaient, contenant toutes des animaux plus ou moins dangereux dont il se servait habituellement pour quelques ingrédients : sang de Murlap, fourrure de Demiguise, œufs de Diablotin, corne de Grapcorne… Et poils de MacBoon Velu, plus ordinairement nommés les Quintaped. Un fin sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres minces du scientifique.

« Apportez donc cette charmante créature avec vous et lâchez-la sur eux, Pierce. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps et je suis persuadé qu'elle rêve de goûtez à la chair fraiche de deux jeunes gens… »

**.**

**.**

Toby donna un bref coup de pied dans un caillou, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, la tête baissé, le dos courbé par le poids des sacs. Ella se retourna vers lui en recevant la pierre sur le talon et il s'excusa d'un regard. Il commençait à en avoir assez de marcher dans but particulier alors qu'elle scrutait les arbres à la recherche d'un oiseau multicolore. Il faisait pourtant quasiment nuit et lui ne pouvait même plus distinguer ses pieds. Il finit par cesser de marcher et lui ordonna de s'arrêter :

« Il faut qu'on dorme, Ella.

- On a déjà dormi…

- Il fait nuit. On avance sans même savoir où on va ! C'est ridicule et tu le sais. On doit s'arrêter, manger et se coucher.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Alors, nous pouvons très bien nous trouver une autre occupation, persifla-t-il. Mais marcher ne sert à rien sans but. »

Ella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le jaugeant du regard, prête apparemment à devenir violente. Depuis le matin même, il la trouvait particulièrement désagréable… Elle était à fleur de peau et se montrait un peu trop directive. En clair, elle lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un idiot castré. Et rien ne pouvait l'énerver davantage.

« Ella, j'ai dis qu'on s'installait pour la nuit, donc on s'installe pour la nuit !

- Installe-toi, moi je continu. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, mais n'eut pas le temps d'avancer qu'il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui avec une force effrayante. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle frémit de peur entre ses bras. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte avant de l'embrasser, presque avec violence. Il se révéla plus dominateur que jamais, plus possessif aussi, et elle faillit le repousser. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, le griffer… Au lieu de ça, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'incita à se rapprocher davantage.

Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines alors que le Volcan reprenait sa place habituelle, le plaisir lattant de ses contacts avec Toby s'exposant plus exaltant que jamais. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la retenir et relâcha son emprise afin de redevenir le jeune homme doux qu'il était exclusivement avec elle. Afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, elle interrompit leur baiser. La voix hachée, elle ordonna :

« Ne te retiens pas !

- Quoi ?

- Ne… te retiens pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de souffler contre sa bouche :

« Lorsque je me montre plus violent, tu trembles. Je ne suis pas là pour t'effrayer.

- Je suis déjà morte de trouille, rétorqua-t-elle en un rire.

- Par ma faute ?

- Non. A cause de tout le reste. Toi, tu… »

Elle cessa de parler et se blottit contre lui. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête à une allure folle alors qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce que son père disait de l'Amour –exclusivement le vrai, celui avec un grand A. Elle se remémorait la façon dont il souriait en décrivant les sentiments éprouvés. Jamais il ne lui avait caché quoi que ce soit. Elle le regrettait presque cette fois.

Elle n'avait aucune certitude concernant ses sentiments pour Toby. Elle flairait simplement une différence entre lui et les garçons qu'elle avait connus avant –bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait mettre le mot « Amour » sur leur relation, mais ne désirait pas le faire. Sans en être conscient, son père l'avait effrayée avec toutes ses explications. Selon lui, une personne amoureuse se perdait, changeait, devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Selon lui, ce changement en valait la peine lorsque la personne était la bonne, que les changements opérés ne pouvaient être que bénéfiques. Il racontait aussi que l'Amour pouvait être dangereux, qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes et dissimuler une petite partie de soi afin de se reconstruire si cela finissait mal. Son père… le Grand Amoureux, celui qui avait le cœur brisé et ne s'en était jamais réellement remis. Ses grandes théories sur la vie, la mort, l'amour ne lui avaient pas permis de s'en sortir mieux qu'un autre. Et pourtant elle le croyait…

Mais elle n'avait que seize ans et quelques mois… Elle était trop jeune pour se perdre et devenir une autre personne. Elle ne pouvait partager ses pensées, son corps et son cœur avec un autre. Elle se le refusait tout simplement. Enfant, elle s'était promis de ne jamais devenir une bête fille amoureuse dont l'obsession tiendrait en ce qu'un garçon pensait ou ne pensait pas d'elle. Désormais, alors que les lèvres de Toby frôlaient les siennes, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et se récita cette liste de résolution qu'elle avait composée à huit ans, allongée dans sa chambre avec une plume piquée à son père : « _1 – Ne jamais tomber amoureuse. 2 – Ne jamais me marier. 3 – Ne jamais avoir d'enfants. 4 – Devenir la Première Femme recevant le Prix Nobel des Sciences & des Botaniques Magiques. 5 – Ne jamais jamais jamais laisser tomber papa ! »_. Elle se le répéta plusieurs fois avant d'oser regarder Toby droit dans les yeux. Elle ravala la boule de nerfs qui obstruait sa gorge avant de lui annoncer :

« Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. Pas pour de vrai. Même si on fait l'amour cette nuit… Même si c'est la plus belle soirée de ta vie… Même si tout se passe bien entre nous pour l'éternité… Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. »

Toby caressa une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux et parut songeur un instant. Il aurait souhaité lui répliquer : « Trop tard » mais ne pouvait avoir la certitude qu'il dirait vrai. Alors il l'interrogea sans réellement répondre à sa demande :

« C'est à cause de ta mère, c'est ça ? (Elle ne sembla pas comprendre et il compléta :) Ta mère a brisé ton père parce qu'il était amoureux… Alors tu penses que tu me feras du mal si je le suis également ? C'est bien ça ? Mais tu n'es pas ta mère. Et je ne suis pas ton père. Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer sur mon sort si tu t'en vas. Et tu ne ferais jamais –à aucun homme- ce qu'elle lui a fait. Je ne suis pas en sucre, Ella… Je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

- Alors, prouve-le. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te montres plus angélique que tu ne l'es… Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Il baissa les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre depuis des lustres… Elle le voyait comme un faible lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle. Il avait bêtement décidé de se montrer aussi doux qu'il pouvait l'être avec des enfants, avec Winifred, avec ses parents. Et cette image effrayait Ella désormais. Il devait la persuader qu'il n'était pas aussi aimant que son père. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'il pourrait supporter toute peine qu'elle lui infligerait. Il accepta de relever le défi.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, restant tout de même relativement doux. Il ne pourrait se comporter comme l'imbécile qu'il était parfois avec les filles quand elles l'ennuyaient et qu'il tentait vainement d'épicer leurs rapports… Il savait qu'il n'aurait besoin de ça avec elle. Sa présence lui suffisait.

Le monde disparut lentement autour d'eux et ils ne prêtèrent bientôt plus la moindre attention aux bruissements de la forêt alentour. Elle laissa le volcan exploser dans son ventre, l'inondant de sa lave, et pour la première fois, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle laissa Toby se charger de l'apaiser.

**.**

**.**

Hermione se faufila dans la cuisine pour échapper aux discussions des membres de l'Ordre. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de revenir… Probablement parce qu'Harry le lui avait proposé. De plus, Ron était encore chez elle avec les garçons et elle ne désirait guère reprendre leur dispute ou en engager une nouvelle. Dans le salon des Potter, la plupart somnolaient plus ou moins à l'approche des douze coups de minuit et Hermione elle-même aurait voulu rejoindre son lit.

Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil. Ses souvenirs des alentours de la Baie étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. La forêt grouillait de bêtes curieuses. Elle se souvenait même d'y avoir croisé une sorte de tigre très étrange… Elle ne se remémorait hélas plus le nom que le peuple des Elfes donnait à cette créature.

« Granger ? »

Hermione se retourna avec une certaine appréhension pour découvrir que Pansy l'observait. Etrangement, la Gryffondor avait toujours douté qu'une telle femme puisse posséder une fibre maternelle –même minime, mais en découvrant les cernes qui encerclaient son regard et l'angoisse qui semblait la torturer, Hermione comprit qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Pansy s'inquiétait réellement son fils. Pourtant, elle soupçonnait sans difficultés les raisons qui poussaient l'ancienne Serpentard à venir vers elle. Et ça ne concernait pas du tout Toby.

« Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Il y a toujours des trucs à grignoter dans cette maison…

- En fait, je voulais parler de Théodore. »

Hermione recula d'un pas jusqu'à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets entourant le plan de travail, au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son ancienne ennemie et se concentra sur les piles d'assiettes. Elle murmura finalement avec lassitude :

« De quoi souhaites-tu qu'on s'entretienne ? »

Pansy hésita une seconde, se doutant que ni Drago, ni Théo, n'aurait apprécié son mode de fonctionnement. Son époux lui avait explicitement ordonné de ne pas tenter de parler à Hermione afin de ne pas briser le fragile équilibre naissant entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et eux. Et le Théo qu'elle connaissait lui aurait sans doute suggéré –avec la douceur habituelle- de « s'occuper de ses fesses ». Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était… Comme si cette abominable femme n'avait pas laissé Théo se sacrifier et quitter une guerre dans laquelle il s'était ancré avec courage juste pour qu'il dissimule ses erreurs.

« Mon fils m'a fait comprendre il y a quelques jours que Théodore était amoureux de toi –à l'époque, bien entendu- et que tu lui avais brisé le cœur. Ces informations lui venaient d'Ella qui n'a pas franchement l'air de te porter dans son cœur, alors au lieu de spéculer, j'ai songé qu'il valait mieux m'adresser à la principale concernée.

- Et… Que suis-je censée dire ? rétorqua Hermione en relevant les yeux. Je ne faisais que me douter des sentiments de Théo à l'époque…

- Il n'a jamais été du genre à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il t'aimait, il te l'a donc dit. Et quelque chose me fait penser que tu lui as répondu. »

Hermione se leva de son tabouret. La crainte que lui inspirait une potentielle dispute s'évanouit et fut remplacée par une farouche détermination. Elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds simplement parce que Pansy trouvait qu'elle le méritait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire te concerne ! riposta-t-elle sèchement.

- Théodore était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Si tu avais commis ce genre d'erreurs avec Blaise, ou même avec mon mari –vu qu'apparemment, les règles du mariage ne t'arrêtent pas- j'aurais presque pu te comprendre ! Mais de ces trois hommes, Théo a toujours été le plus doux, le plus sensible… Si tu lui as fait du mal, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'en être informée ! Et de te le faire payer comme tu le méritais déjà sur les champs de batailles il y a dix ans.

- Soyons réalistes, _Parkinson_, tu n'es jamais parvenue à m'atteindre à l'époque. »

Pansy fut secouée par un rire moqueur et cruel. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança à Hermione un regard chargé de mépris.

« J'ai tué des amis à toi. J'ai torturé des amis à toi. Je n'ai jamais été l'une de ces femmes stupides et faibles qui rataient leurs cibles, et tu en es parfaitement consciente. Seulement, j'avais un ami, un ami qui m'a consolé lorsque j'étais triste, qui m'a soutenu lorsque tout allait mal. Un ami qui était éperdument et inconsidérément amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à percevoir ce qu'il appréciait tant chez toi, mais tu l'as toujours rendu fou. J'ai simplement souhaité t'épargner pour le respecter lui. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu lui as fait subir, je doute de devoir encore tenir la parole que je lui avais donnée avant qu'il ne change de camp… Alors, Granger, tente de me convaincre que tu mérites encore de respirer. »

Un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière elle brisa son flegme et elle se retourna pour découvrir qu'Harry, Ginny et Drago les observaient depuis le seuil. Son époux qui adressa un regard interrogateur, doutant manifestement de ses facultés mentales. Elle n'avait pas idée de menacer Hermione Granger dans le foyer des Potter ! Hermione contourna Pansy pour quitter les lieux, n'ayant guère envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet. La Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de filer et l'attrapa in extremis.

« La conversation n'est pas finie, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Si, elle l'est ! rétorqua Drago en soupirant. Théodore est bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Il le pouvait à l'époque, et il le pourra encore. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qu'elle mérite ou non. Lâche-la. (Voyant que son épouse ne paraissait pas sur le point d'obtempérer, il ajouta :) S'il te plait. »

Pansy obéit à regret et Hermione récupéra son bras, remarquant que les ongles de la femme avaient laissés des marques sur ses poignets. Elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put sans attendre une réaction de ses amis. Elle s'immobilisa une fois dans le salon et remarqua que les regards ne la lâchaient pas. Apparemment, ils avaient tous saisi quelques bribes de conversations. Elle s'écroula sur un fauteuil et se servit un verre… Jusqu'à ce que Remus l'arrête d'un regard concupiscent.

« Génial, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis la briseuse de cœur de Serpentard et l'alcoolique de service maintenant… »

Luna lui caressa les cheveux en passant avec un sourire amical, comme pour lui assurer que tous ne la détestaient pas. Drago, Pansy, Harry et Ginny revinrent au salon et s'installèrent. Tous attendaient un signe d'Ella ou de Toby. Et rien ne venait.

« Nous devrions rentrer… soupira Drago après une dizaine de minutes d'un silence qui semblait vouloir s'éterniser. Et si vous avez des nouvelles, vous vous arrangez pour nous les faire parvenir. »

Harry acquiesça en frottant ses paupières à demi-closes par-dessous ses lunettes. Drago et Pansy n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la cheminée qu'un bruit –signe que quelqu'un arrivait- résonna dans l'âtre. Hermione croisa nerveusement les doigts, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'Ella ou de Toby bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ça ne pouvait être le cas –pour de simples raisons de logistique.

Quand Blaise apparut, Drago se raidit instantanément et Pansy grogna quelque chose inintelligible. Blaise se contenta de sourire, fier de son effet de surprise et s'approcha avec un air mi-moqueur, mi-menaçant. Sa fille sortit de l'âtre un millième de secondes plus tard, sachant de toute évidence qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de son père lors de ces retrouvailles. Drago finit par articuler, aussi glacial que son père pouvait l'être :

« Blaise…

- Salut, Drago ! »

Pansy roula des yeux dans ses orbites avec un air maussade avant de lancer :

« Nom d'un Dragon, cette nuit va être longue ! »

**.**

**.**

Toby se réveilla, le corps alangui par le plaisir, une fatigue plaisante pesant sur son corps. Il observa le corps nu d'Ella à ses côtés, uniquement recouvert d'une fine couverture et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un air béat qui tranchait avec ses yeux assombris. Il remarqua quelques striures rougeoyantes sur le dos de la jeune femme et réalisa que l'appuyer contre un arbre n'était franchement pas sa plus brillante idée. Il déposa un bref baiser sur son épaule dénudé et elle poussa un gémissement rauque dans son sommeil.

« C'est déjà le matin ?

- Non, rendors-toi… Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Il se releva en enfilant son boxer, s'éloigna un peu afin de soulager sa vessie, et saisit une bouteille d'eau afin de se rincer les mains. Il allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'un vrombissement étrange se fit entendre. Il se retourna en plissant les yeux afin de distinguer un peu mieux les alentours, mais ne découvrit que les arbres encerclés de pénombre. Il avança de quelques pas en sentant un frisson parcourir son corps, hérissant le duvet de ses bras. Le ronflement provenait de derrière une sorte de chêne et il s'approcha davantage alors que tous les signaux de son cerveau l'alertaient, lui ordonnant de rebrousser chemin. Mais le faire aurait conduit la chose –quelle qu'elle soit- à Ella, ce qui aurait été particulièrement négligent de sa part. Le côté le plus lâche de sa personne insista alors qu'il contournait les racines en prenant garde à ne pas tomber.

Il découvrit une étrange créature d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur, pourvu de cinq pieds difformes. Sa toison rousse lui rappela les Weasley et il marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Le Quintaped ne lui répondit bien évidemment pas et lui sauta au visage afin d'en apprécier le goût. Toby ne put se retenir d'hurler et tenta d'arracher la bête qui s'accrochait à lui. Reculant, il se cogna à une branche et se retrouva au sol. Il parvint à repousser la créature, essaya vainement de se redresser, et sentit un filet de sang couler le long de sa joue mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il pressentait que cette petite chose pourrait lui faire bien plus de mal. Au loin, il réalisa que le lieu où il dormait quelques minutes plus tôt était désormais illuminé.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir d'avantage. La douleur fulgurante qui transperça sa jambe lui fit perdre toute notion de temps ou d'espace. La peau de sa cuisse fut –lui sembla-t-il- aspirée par la bouche immonde de la bête. Alors qu'il entendait le cri d'Ella à travers le nuage brumeux qui commençait à l'entourer, il réalisa que le monstre s'apprêtait à le dépecer. Il lui sembla alors préférable de sombrer dans le royaume d'inconscience qui l'attendait…

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili Voilou ! Fin sadique de chez sadique... Mais c'est bien pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ? [Celui qui répond "non", j'lui coupe virtuellement les oreilles !] Bref, une Ella qui vire despot' -pov'Toby- et qui vire très "Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère" [Je suis la preuve vivante que -lorsqu'on tente de ne pas ressembler à nos parents- on devient leurs clones, alors faudrait qu'elle s'calme la ptite Ella sinon Toby va morfler!], un Toby qui souffre -mouahahaha ! Si vous saviez comment j'étais contente d'écrire cette scène de fin, j'avais le smile jusqu'aux oreilles... Non, mais je l'aime mon Toby hein ! Mais j'adore quand les persos souffrent... *Mode Sadique ON*.

Une Hermione de plus en plus toute cassée -en même temps, vu que ce que Timy [qui a tout à fait raison en substance] lui envoie dans la tronche, c'est normal... Aussi un Scott tout de même plus acceptable. Ou du moins, il tente de se racheter une conduite. Reste à savoir si c'est purement & simplement afin de manipuler son monde ou s'il est sincérement désolé. [Je n'ai moi même pas encore la réponse à cette question... J'crois que c'est un mélange des deux.] Une Scarlett qui s'infiltre un peu [& qu'on verra beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aux prochains chapitres]... Ah & une Sam complètement, mais complètement folle ! [Enfin, l'auteur l'est aussi hein... En écrivant j'étais "Mais mince, pourquoi j'écris sur Sam là ? ... Mais mince, qu'est ce que Charlie fout ici ? ... Mais... Mais... Sam, à quoi tu joues ? Arrête ! Stop ! Nan !... Ouf, Blaise... xD], mais ça m'a amusé... Pov'Weasley. Blaise d'ailleurs, le retour [ah ui, double fin sadique en fait !], qu'est ce que je l'aime lui... La grosse désillusion par rapport à sa fille ! =P Humm... Ah ui, un Drago tout penaud & protecteur, et une Pansy qui risque de ne pas garder son calme très longtemps [Mais pourquoi se retient-elle ? Un coup ou deux, ça ferait du bien à Hermione moi j'pense hein ! (a)]

Et je crois que voilà tout ! Questions désormais : 1. Comment Toby va-t-il s'en sortir ? Dans quel état ? Avec combien de jambes en moins ? =P ; 2. Est-ce qu'Ella va parvenir à l'aider... Ou va-t-elle elle aussi se faire dévorer toute crue par la gentille bêbête de monsieur le professeur Nedrig ? ; 3. Possibilité 1 : S'ils meurent tous les deux, comment que les membres de l'Ordre vont le savoir ? xD & Possibilité 2 : S'ils ne meurent pas, vont-ils un jour trouver leur route ou seront-ils condamnés à errer dans la forêt pour le restant de leurs jours ? ; 4. Sont où les Elfes d'abord ? xD ; 5. Est-ce qu'Hermione commencerait à réaliser les idioties commises par le plus grand des hasards ? xD ; 6. [question méga-importante] La potentielle "liaison", "relation", "continuation de séduction" [xD] de Charlie par Sam vous choquerait, troublerait, plairait ? ; 7. Humm... Vous avez des questions ? ; 8. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? =D

Pour z'information de plus - J'ai ajouté un article sur Eingil [vous vous souvenez, le premier garçon qu'Ella ait embrassé ! ^^] sur sky'... C'charmant monsieur apparaitra au prochain chapitre. Ah &... il a été spécialement créé pour une lectrice, donc là encOr', il n'est pas libre ! xD

Pour la suite... Va savoir ! Pas que je ne l'ai pas écrite -j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance- mais avec les vacances, c'est plus dur... Ajoutez à ça l'arrivée d'ma Lenou, les 15 films que j'dois ab-so-lu-ment aller voir au ciné, mon obligation à trouver un job, ma famille sérieusement déglinguée & mon possible séjour j'sais pas où pour la fin du mois [Italie, Grece, Angleterre, Maurice ? Faudrait que j'me pose la question tout de même !] & mes milles & une lectures du moment [+ grosse envie d'me relire l'intégrale d'HP !]... J'vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! x) Promis promis !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	16. Chapitre 15

**Note de l'Auteur _** Après deux longues semaines -ou pas longues d'ailleurs si vous avez été aussi occupés que moi-, voilà la suite d'Ellarosa... x)

Ah & un merci très hypocrite à toute la bande de charmantes lectrices ayant mises Ellarosa en favorite durant les dernières semaines sans prendre la peine de laisser un mot. ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? [surtout quand elles se permettent elles mêmes de mettre des discours grandiloquents sur l'importance des reviews sur leurs profils...] Enfin, bref, ça m'agace toujours autant -après plus de cinq années sur ce site, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'on puisse être si égoiste ! Et après on s'demande pourquoi le monde va si mal si les gens sont même pas capable d'un effort aussi minime... xD

Et un vrai, grand, merci à tous ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de me donner un avis long ou court, de me motiver quand je manque d'envie d'écrire, de m'encourager constamment, à tous ceux qui sont là depuis le tout début & qui continuent à être derrière moi & à m'offrir des tas d'idées à chaque commentaire... Merci.

Je vous laisse à la lecture au lieu de blablater...

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 15**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__La force réside dans l'absence de crainte, et non dans la quantité de chair et de muscle que nous avons dans notre corps. __**»**_

**G**andhi.

**.**

**.**

Ella se mit à courir après avoir enfilé prestement le pull de Toby et saisi sa baguette. Elle tenta malhabilement de repousser les branches qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et au vêtement et la ralentissaient alors qu'elle ne percevait plus aucun signe de vie autour d'elle. Un affreux bruit de succion attira son attention et elle se remit à avancer en hurlant le prénom de Toby à travers les arbres.

C'est alors qu'elle le découvrit, à la seule lueur de la lune, d'une pâleur diaphane alarmante. Elle courut vers lui, mais s'arrêta en apercevant la créature dont les pupilles ocre se posèrent brusquement sur elle. Le cœur d'Ella s'emballa alors que son esprit s'électrisait. Elle tenta vainement de se souvenir de l'utilisation de certains sortilèges, mais toutes ses connaissances disparaissaient à mesure qu'elle les appréhendait. C'était comme d'essayer d'attraper de la fumée… Irréalisable.

Ella jaugea la bête dont la fourrure rousse était désormais humide d'un rouge sanglant. Elle fut surprise par la nausée, laquelle ne dépassa pas sa gorge trop crispée, et elle prit conscience des tremblements incontrôlables qui secouaient son corps. Son regard se fixa sur Toby qui était allongé sur le ventre, sans connaissance. Le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de sa jambe ne semblait pas prêt de s'interrompre, formant une marre écarlate sous lui.

Alors elle s'élança sans réfléchir vers la créature, prête à la tuer à mains nues même si cela pouvait paraitre complètement stupide –et sans doute l'était-ce. La bête sauta vers elle, parée à se défendre et à la dévorer elle aussi.

« Ella, baisse-toi ! »

La voix rauque d'un homme retentit dans son dos, familière mais pourtant voilée par des souvenirs trop brumeux, et elle obéit sans réfléchir, s'aplatissant au sol. La bête fut arrêtée dans sa course par une flèche de feu qui s'enfonça dans sa poitrine –entre ses cinq pattes, la traversa et alla se planter quelques mètres plus loin en proie aux flammes. Les battements du cœur d'Ella s'accélèrent un instant, puis elle se retourna afin de découvrir qui visait aussi bien.

Un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années apparut entre les arbres, un franc sourire courbant ses lèvres sombres. Les cheveux noirs, la peau blême, le regard doré… Elle le reconnut facilement, bien qu'il ait prit une bonne trentaine de centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre, ainsi qu'au moins vingt kilos de muscles.

« Eingil ? articula-t-elle bêtement, la gorge trop sèche pour qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Bienvenue chez toi, princesse. »

_Princesse_… Il l'avait affublé de cet impitoyable surnom parce qu'enfant, elle refusait de grimper aux arbres et de se salir les mains. Il se moquait alors d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Bien qu'elle ait fini par lui prouver son courage et sa force, il n'avait jamais cessé d'employer ce mot à chaque occasion, rien que pour la taquiner et voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux pour l'atteindre.

Il se retrouva accroupi auprès d'elle en un bond, aussi habile qu'un animal, et la scruta, sourcils froncés. Elle détourna les yeux pour observer la silhouette inerte de Toby et le regard d'Eingil se déplaça sur lui. Analysant sans la moindre difficulté la détresse d'Ella, il la quitta pour s'occuper du jeune homme. Il ne frémit même pas à la vue du sang, alors que ses pieds nus baignaient dedans, et Ella profita de l'examen qu'il faisait subir à son petit-ami pour le dévisager.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait douze ans, Eingil quinze. Il l'avait embrassé cet été là. Il lui avait fait mal aussi. Les Elfes ne se doutaient pas de leur puissance et de la douleur qu'ils pouvaient faire ressentir aux humains lorsqu'ils en étaient trop proches. L'étreinte lui avait laissée quelques bleus. Mais il n'était qu'un gamin à l'époque. Un gosse à l'allure dégingandé qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps. Il plaisait pas mal aux filles et accumulait les clins d'œil et les remarques sibyllines, comme tous les autres mâles… Il avait ça dans le sang.

Désormais, il n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, Masra Stratós, le chef des Armées. Les mêmes membres musculeux seulement couverts d'un pantacourt de toile bleue. La même mâchoire carrée d'apparence solide. La même allure de guerrier tout simplement. Une cicatrice barrait son sourcil droit et elle se promit de lui demander comment cela lui était arrivé, les agressions étant très rares parmi son peuple. Il se tourna vers elle après avoir examiné le Serpentard et grimaça :

« Il devrait s'en sortir, mais nous devons nous hâter… Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Va donc récupérer tes affaires. Je le porterais. »

Ella acquiesça en se hissant sur ses jambes qui flageolaient. Eingil souleva –sans difficulté apparente- le corps de Toby sur son dos. Il suivit Ella jusqu'à leur campement et la jeune fille enfila son jean sans se soucier du regard perçant d'Eingil qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle rassembla rapidement tout leur barda avant de se tourner vers lui. Percevant une nuance de moquerie dans ses yeux, elle marmonna :

« Quoi ?

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas le temps de te débarbouiller un peu. Tu sens cet homme à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin… Il y a encore un peu de lui en toi, et son parfum recouvre presque le tien. Tous les autres sauront que vous vous êtes unis cette nuit. »

Ella se figea, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Que répondre à cela ? Elle se contenta simplement d'un regard furieux qui fit comprendre à Eingil qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en parler s'il tenait à la vie. Il pencha la tête sur le côté une seconde et elle sut qu'il écoutait les bruissements du vent afin de savoir quelle direction prendre. Il lui désigna la droite et ils se mirent en route. Elle marchait devant, jetant sans arrêt des regards à Toby. Eingil prenait bien soin de la rassurer à l'aide de sa magie, habitué à le faire. Ella avait toujours été d'un naturel inquiet et cela insupportait les autres Elfes qui sentaient ses craintes. Les émotions humaines étaient bien trop fortes comparées aux leurs.

Eingil accéléra le pas et Ella crut déceler une pointe d'appréhension sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder dans cette forêt. Des hommes nous observent… Il y en a quatre derrière nous et ils hésitent à nous suivre. Ils savent que j'ai tué l'un des leurs il y a quelques semaines.

- Des hommes ? répéta-t-elle en parlant illico à voix basse.

- Des sorciers. La Reine les surveille, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous n'aurons plus à craindre leurs armes de bois lorsque nous serons auprès des miens. (Il perçut sa toute nouvelle angoisse et s'empressa de changer de sujet.) Je présume que tu es venue à notre rencontre afin d'en apprendre plus sur les informations que nous détenons…

- Oui, j'ai perçu votre chant, confia-t-elle en souriant. De qui venait-il ?

- De moi bien évidemment ! J'ai toujours été de loin le plus proche ami que tu ais… Du moins à l'époque. Désormais, tu sembles connaitre d'autres êtres plus semblables à ta nature. Mais le chant n'était qu'une seconde alerte lorsque nous avons vus que tu ne venais pas vers nous. »

Ella plissa les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le chant demeurait le seul signe qu'elle ait reçu de leur part, autrement elle aurait fait ce voyage bien plus tôt et aurait probablement été plus accompagnée.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- De notre lettre. J'ai dû traverser la forêt et voyager jusqu'au village de Santa Ana de Chiquitos pour te la faire parvenir par un moyen moldu. Cela m'a coûté dix Real que j'avais piqués à un passant. J'aurais pu louer une chouette ou un hibou, mais nous craignons que ce courrier soit intercepté. C'était la première fois que je quittais le village… La Reine ne m'avait jamais trouvé assez courageux et fort pour en être capable. Désormais, elle a plus confiance en moi.

- Je présume que tu ne voles plus les bijoux de ta nourrice pour les offrir aux filles ? Que tu ne peins plus des peintures érotiques sur les murs de ta chambre ? Que tu ne te bats plus avec tous les garçons de ton âge afin de prouver ta supériorité ? se moqua-t-elle en riant.

- Je n'ai plus à prouver ma supériorité. Tous en ont eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises. Mais non, je ne fais plus ce genre de bêtises.

- Ceci explique cela… Cette lettre, de quoi parlait-elle ? »

Eingil jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et secoua la tête. Apparemment, les hommes sorciers étaient bien trop proches d'eux pour qu'il puisse parler et elle haussa les épaules, se doutant qu'il lui expliquerait la teneur de la lettre dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Déjà, elle apercevait les éclairages entourant les arbres délimitant le territoire où les Elfes de Montagnes vivaient. Un soupir de soulagement s'extirpa de ses lèvres et Eingil éclata de rire :

« N'ai crainte… Ton amoureux s'en sortira. Notre magie est presque assez puissante pour ressusciter les morts. Et il est bien loin du trépas. »

Ella lui tira la langue, aussi gamine qu'autrefois et il répliqua de la même manière, ce qui trancha infiniment avec la maturité se dégageant du reste de son être. Il se referma presque immédiatement, et elle reporta son regard vers les lumières dont ils se rapprochaient. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, plus que jamais… Elle avança plus rapidement, impatiente désormais à l'idée de se retrouver auprès des Elfes.

Elle dépassa les lampes en courant presque et perçu l'éclat de rire d'Eingil dans son dos. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans la lumière, au beau milieu d'un peuple qui ne lui voulait que du bien.

**.**

**.**

Un silence de plomb s'était imposé dans le salon des Potter, l'air quasi électrisé par la haine de deux hommes. Haine totalement fictive, mais qui alourdissait néanmoins l'atmosphère. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au sol, sur son tapis d'un beige immaculé et s'interrogea : est-ce qu'un sortilège serait assez puissant pour y effacer les tâches de sang ? Hermione perçut son regard et elles partagèrent un sourire complice avant de se concentrer sur la scène se jouant devant elles. Harry s'était mécaniquement placé à quelques pas entre Blaise et Drago afin de pouvoir intervenir si cela dégénérait.

Pansy s'était éloignée avec un rictus qui signifiait sans doute : « Cela ne me concerne pas. S'ils ont envie de se comporter comme des gosses, qu'ils le fassent… ». Apparemment, elle ne désirait pas choisir un camp. Elle les trouvait bien trop risibles pour cela. Ils allaient se ridiculiser devant quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont Harry Potter, et cela l'agaçait à un point inimaginable. Lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, ils perdaient simplement toute dignité. Elle échangea un regard avec Samya qui paraissait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Au moins une que ça amusait…

« Alors… tu es venu, articula Drago avec un ton tranchant.

- Je suis là. Donc, oui, en effet, je suis venu. Tu ne brilles toujours pas de logique apparemment.

- Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas appris à respecter l'espace privé d'autrui ?

- Je viens aider Théodore. C'est la seule raison de ma présence ici. Il était aussi mon meilleur ami que je sache. Si je te dérange, va-t-en. On se débrouillera sans toi. Tu n'as jamais été indispensable à qui que ce soit… »

Drago s'avança d'un pas et Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue boudeuse qui lui donna un air de pauvre petite fille riche. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes en voyant que son père avait glissé sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Son regard oscilla entre l'un et l'autre avant qu'elle ne prononce d'une voix claire :

« Je regrette franchement que Toby ne soit pas là pour voir ce spectacle. On avait parié que vous comporteriez comme des gamins immatures… Il ne faut pas s'étonner que Toby pense qu'on ne règle les conflits qu'à coups de poings et que je sois la fille la plus redoutée de Poudlard avec des parents pareils.

- Samya, c'est une discussion d'adultes ! rétorqua Blaise avec une nuance de colère dans la voix. Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Il employa le ton qu'il utilisait autrefois lorsqu'il lui apprenait à se battre. C'étaient les seuls moments où elle devait lui obéir sans réfléchir, où elle n'avait pas le droit à la parole ou encore de penser par elle-même. Elle devenait alors une autre partie de lui qui n'avait d'autre choix que de foncer tête baissée au moindre ordre énoncé. Mais Sam n'avait plus dix ans. Le port-altier, elle rétorqua, frondeuse :

« Excusez-moi, père, mais votre discussion n'en est pas une. Il s'agit simplement d'une ridicule altercation entre deux hommes se comportant comme des enfants qu'ils ne sont plus alors qu'ils sont ici pour les mêmes raisons. Si c'est pour vous voir vous chamailler comme deux bambins, je crois que vous n'avez rien de plus à faire ici. Votre ami est en danger. Et…. Mon meilleur ami l'est peut-être également. Pourriez-vous mettre vos problèmes de côté pendant quelques jours au moins ? »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à craquer et à faire le premier pas vers une trêve. Pansy s'impatienta finalement et s'approcha d'eux :

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, grandissez donc tous les deux ! Drago, nous parlons de notre fils également ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Drago détourna les yeux pour contempler son épouse, laquelle paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'ordinaire, elle ne dévoilait aucune émotion en public. Il l'avait vu pleurer une seule fois, après que Toby ait été blessé par un sortilège qui ne lui était pas adressé. Mais ils étaient seuls alors, et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à oser lui dévoiler ses larmes. Elle se mettait rarement en colère. Cette fois, il perçut la peur aux fond de ses grands yeux assombris par la fatigue et il baissa la tête avant de lui prendre la main.

« Pardonne-moi… Tu as raison. »

Il croisa le regard de Blaise et faillit lui proposer de se modérer un peu et de réfléchir au calme, mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini :

« Toujours mené à la baguette par sa femme, apparemment… »

La réponse fusa, sans que Drago ne puisse s'en empêcher :

« Et toi, toujours mené à la braguette par des hommes ? »

Personne n'eut l'occasion d'arrêter Blaise qui bondit sur Drago pour engager un combat à mains nues. Ginny se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant :

« En effet… Trop longue nuit ! »

**.**

**.**

Ella s'avança au beau milieu de la clairière, centre même du village, là où se tenaient référendums et cérémonies essentielles, là où les fêtes étaient organisées aussi. Au beau milieu de la nuit, aucun Elfe ne semblait sur le point de se coucher, comme s'ils attendaient un événement, ou plutôt son arrivée. Hommes, femmes, enfants… Ils lui souriaient tous, heureux de la revoir apparemment. Elle observa leurs visages en s'avançant dans la foule, la fendant de sa présence.

Ils se ressemblaient pour la plupart : les hommes possédaient une mâchoire carrée et des visages bourrus alors que les femmes longilignes avaient les traits les plus fins qui existent au monde. Les plus jeunes n'avaient pas encore perdus leurs bouilles rondes et semblaient particulièrement fragiles. Leurs légendes racontaient que les premiers elfes étaient nés des plantes, ainsi ils comparaient toujours les enfants à de petites pousses délicates qui se transformeraient un jour en de solides arbres aux racines profondément ancrés dans la terre de la Baie. Leur épiderme à la pâleur lunaire laissait voir –en s'en approchant assez- leurs veines violacées, et les striures dues aux griffes des rares animaux qu'ils mangeaient.

Ella sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine et percevaient les sourires des Elfes qui l'entendaient papillonner. Elle ne pouvait contenir l'immense sourire qui traversait son visage et se retenait difficilement de sauter partout pour fêter son retour. Elle comprit que les Elfes se déplaçaient pour qu'elle atteigne la Reine Meleke qui se tenait devant les portes de sa demeure creusée dans la montagne à quelques pas de la Baie. Ella inspira à fond et n'y tint plus. Elle avança plus vite, puis finit par courir jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas de la femme. Elle hésita un instant. Enfant, elle fonçait dans les bras de cette Reine sans se soucier des convenances. Désormais, cela lui parut presque vulgaire.

Autour d'elle, quelques rires fendirent la foule alors qu'elle baissait la tête en la courbette habituelle dont les Elfes gratifiaient leur souveraine. Cette dernière plissa le front avant d'éclater de rire :

« Par tous les esprits de mes ancêtres, Ella, que fais-tu ? Depuis quand courbes-tu l'échine de la sorte ? Côtoyer le monde sorcier t'aurait donc rendue pusillanime ? Viens-donc m'embrasser au lieu de te comporter comme une étrangère effrayée. »

Ella releva la tête, les joues marquées de rouge. Elle perçut la remarque moqueuse d'une fillette dans son dos :

« Nous pourrions faire cuire du tinamou sur sa peau, n'est ce pas, Lya ? »

La femme en question s'esclaffa avant de s'excuser d'un regard à Ella qui la reconnut comme l'ancienne nourrice d'Eingil. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Ella des yeux, attendant qu'elle embrasse la Reine pour demander à ce qu'on le soulage du poids que représentait le garçon sur son dos. Il aperçut son père qui fronça les sourcils avant de désigner Toby d'un geste de la tête. Eingil haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, et Masra s'avança davantage vers sa souveraine. Ella se blottit dans ses bras glacées, entendant quelques bribes de sa berceuse avant que Meleke ne la lâche avec un grand sourire :

« Tu es devenue encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Plus belle encore que ta mère.

- Merci, murmura Ella d'une petite voix avant d'entendre un grognement dans son dos et de se retourner pour découvrir un Eingil pliant sous le poids de Toby. C'est… un ami à moi.

- Si j'en crois le parfum que vous dégagez l'un comme l'autre, l'amitié est un stade dépassé depuis longtemps. Ce garçon a été en toi il y a peu de temps… »

Ella serra les dents. Cette manière de parler de sexe à tout va sans se soucier des lois qui réglementaient les autres mondes –et qui faisait du sexe un sujet plus ou moins tabou- l'agaçaient foncièrement. Elle détourna les yeux pour éviter de répondre à cette provocation et tenta –sans y parvenir- d'ignorer les rires provenant de l'assemblée autour d'elle. Meleke poussa un bref soupir avant de contourner l'adolescente. Elle s'immobilisa devant Eingil et lui sourit :

« Tu peux le lâcher. Tu as été très courageux. Nous parlerons de ce que tu as perçu plus tard. »

Eingil acquiesça, comprenant que la Reine ne souhaitait pas effrayer son peuple en parlant des hommes hantant la forêt. Il laissa Toby glisser de ses épaules et fit signe à l'un des nombreux Guérisseurs. Le plus âgé s'avança et Eingil marmonna :

« Il a été attaqué par un monstre mangeur de chair, lequel a arraché sa peau pour la manger. »

Il perçut le regard inquiet d'Ella et la rassura d'un sourire crispé alors que Masra, son père, s'approchait de la jeune fille. La Reine s'agenouilla auprès de Toby et plaça ses mains sur ses tempes où perlait de la transpiration. Les yeux clos, il semblait toujours souffrir et Ella comprit que la Reine analysait sa douleur afin de la faire disparaitre. Les mains de la femme Elfe tremblèrent un instant, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ella :

« Ce garçon a déjà fait souffrir des hommes innocents, a déjà tué… Il n'est pas entièrement bon, le savais-tu ?

- Personne ne l'est, rétorqua Ella en haussant les épaules pour prouver qu'elle se moquait totalement de ce qu'ils pensaient de Toby. Il a vécu une guerre. Mon père a déjà tué des hommes et vous ne lui en portez pas rigueur. »

Meleke perçut une nuance de colère dans la voix de sa jeune protégée et décida de ne pas insister. Elle adressa un regard à son Guérisseur et lui ordonna de porter le jeune homme jusqu'aux appartements réservés aux invités et de le soigner. Ella l'en remercia gracieusement, se doutant que la Reine ne l'aidait pas de gaité de cœur. Ordinairement, ceux qu'elle considérait comme mauvais ne pouvaient pénétrer son village. Blessé ou non, elle aurait dû le renvoyer dans la forêt, quitte à le laisser mourir… Mais le regard qu'Ella portait sur le jeune homme l'en empêchait. Elle se retourna finalement vers ses sujets et sa voix recouvrit bientôt tous les murmures désapprobateurs dans la foule :

« Vous pouvez tous retourner vous coucher, désormais. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Masra et Eingil et je ne souhaite pas être dérangée. »

La douceur avait quitté sa voix et les elfes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement avant de s'éparpiller en direction de leurs maisons –semblables à de simples cabanes- respectives. Certaines étaient à même le sol, d'autres accrochées aux arbres. Ils ne disposaient que de lits, puisque les diners étaient partagés dans la clairière. Seule la famille de Meleke et ses plus proches serviteurs vivaient à l'intérieur de la montagne taillée. Enfant, Ella se demandait constamment qui avait creusé les roches pour en faire un palais. Meleke elle-même refusait de répondre à ses questions et la frustration de la fillette s'était au fils des années transformée en déception.

Ella resta figée quelques instants après que tous soient rentrés chez eux, et finit par reporter son attention sur Toby lorsqu'il poussa un grognement de douleur. Le Guérisseur –dont elle apprit qu'il se nommait Raki- annonça qu'il aurait simplement besoin de quelques heures de repos et que sa peau repousserait dans sa quasi-totalité. Certains muscles ayant été endommagés, il lui faudrait probablement plus d'une semaine avant qu'il ne puisse marcher convenablement. Ella sentit la culpabilité enserrer son cœur et fut heureuse qu'Eingil passe son bras autour d'elle pour l'apaiser.

Masra saisit Toby dans ses bras –et Eingil les sacs- et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre que la Reine avait déjà faite préparer et il apparut à Ella qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient sur le point de débarquer. Pourtant, elle estima préférable de ne poser aucune question sans que la Reine n'engage elle-même la conversation. Elle fut soulagée de se retrouver dans une vaste pièce lumineuse, celle où elle avait toujours logé lors de ses séjours à la Baie. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la beauté des lieux.

La première fois, en entrant dans le palais, elle avait songé que tout serait fait de roches sombres comme à l'extérieur. Elle s'était laissée surprendre par les murs à la blancheur lumineuse qui ressemblaient à de la glace, mais bouillait sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait pu quitter des yeux les hauts plafonds enchanteurs des couloirs -couverts de fresques retraçant des épopées d'Elfes célèbres. Elle avait taquiné les plantes accrochées un peu partout et qui semblaient aussi vivantes que des humains. Petite, elle croyait même que les bébés elfes en sortaient –ce qui arrangeait bien son père qui ne souhaitait guère lui apprendre les mystères des rapports entre hommes et femmes à l'époque.

Elle s'échappa de ses souvenirs pour revenir au présent. Toby venait d'être installé sur le couvre lit beige et elle fut saisit d'un vertige en observant davantage sa plaie : un trou béant qui laissait voir ses chairs disloquées. Elle se souvint à temps du chemin à prendre pour accéder à une salle de bain et se mit à vomir dans un des lavabos les plus proches. Masra se retrouva à ses côtés en quelques secondes et tint ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle cesse de cracher. Il saisit ensuite un gant qu'il humidifia et passa sur son front avec une douceur paternelle qui la fit frémir.

« Tout va bien, petite princesse, la consola-t-il en caressant ses cheveux alourdis par la chaleur. Il va s'en sortir.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! se lamenta-t-elle en reniflant, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander de venir avec moi… Je savais que ce serait dangereux et j'ai été égoïste, comme toujours. J'ai pensé que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être blessé. Je…

- Toute quête comporte son lot de risques, Ella. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il se passerait. Ces bêtes ne vivent ordinairement pas dans nos forêts et nous pensons –avec Eingil- qu'elle a été envoyée sur vous. Les hommes qui ont fait ça sont responsables. Tu n'es que la victime de leur haine et de leur violence. L'important désormais, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée et que tu te reposes un peu… »

En effet, elle se sentait vaciller et sa vue se troublait parfois. Son corps était si las qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle s'évanouirait. Masra posa ses lèvres fraiches sur son front et elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et elle se retrouva dans ses bras, blottit contre son buste glacé. Elle perçut à travers le coton qui l'entourait les voix de la Reine et d'Eingil, inquiets tous les deux, mais ne saisit que quelques bribes de conversations. Elle fut allongée sur le matelas et l'odeur du sang de Toby lui titilla les narines, la rendant malade une fois de plus.

« Raki, faites quelque chose pour elle ! ordonna la Reine en caressant le front humide d'Ella, avant d'ajouter : Eingil, va donc demander à Saoirse qu'elle fasse couler un bain pour cette jeune fille, et dis-lui qu'elle devra l'aider à le prendre. »

Ella perçut vaguement qu'Eingil lui prenait la main pour y poser un baiser, puis il sortit. Masra pressa un peu le vieux guérisseur et l'interrogea sur les maux dont souffrait Ella, puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien, ne voyant aucune blessure physique. Raki se contenta de répondre d'un grognement, plus préoccupé par Toby que par la jeune fille qui frissonnait désormais. Masra sembla sur le point de se mettre en colère, haïssant ce sentiment d'impuissance alors que Théodore était l'un de ses plus grands amis et qu'il considérait Ella comme un membre à part entière de sa tribu. Meleke l'arrêta d'un regard sombre avant de poser ses mains sur le front d'Ella afin de l'apaiser un peu, comprenant que sa souffrance étant avant tout mentale.

« C'est la culpabilité qui la ronge et non une quelconque maladie… Elle a simplement besoin de dormir et d'être certaine que son ami s'en sorte sans séquelles. De plus, elle s'inquiète toujours pour son père…

- Nous lui parlerons de Théodore demain, rétorqua Masra en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse. Il ne faudra pas qu'elle s'angoisse davantage. De plus, je crois qu'elle n'a prévenu personne de son voyage ici… Aucun adulte censé n'aurait laissé deux adolescents vagabonder seuls à l'autre bout du monde. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour eux. Peut-être devrais-je prévenir quelqu'un ? Elle était bien en compagnie d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe pourra permettre à l'Ordre du Phoenix de se préparer à sauver Théo et…

- Nous n'intervenons jamais dans les affaires des Hommes, Masra. Je compte raconter tout ce que je sais à Ella afin qu'elle décide elle-même des décisions à prendre. Mais Hermione, en trahissant Théodore, nous a tournés le dos à nous aussi, à nos lois et à ce qu'elles représentent…

- Elle n'avait pas à les suivre ! répliqua Masra avec foi en oubliant momentanément le respect qu'il devait à sa Reine. Excusez-moi… Hermione a respecté nos lois tant qu'elle vivait ici. Son devoir s'arrêtait là. Les humains font des erreurs… Nous devrions les pardonner pour cela. Et Ella est la fille d'Hermione. Je suis persuadé qu'elle craint pour sa vie. Nous ne serions pas dignes de nos Dieux si nous laissions de pauvres hommes se noyer dans leur détresse… »

Meleke hésita une seconde avant d'observer Ella qui suffoquait presque et le garçon blessé. Elle redressa finalement la tête pour jauger son meilleur guerrier, le plus fidèle aussi, son meilleur ami d'enfance, son amant de quelques nuits d'une solitude trop pesante provoquée par sa Royauté… Puis elle acquiesça, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

« Reviens seul. Je ne veux pas d'elle ici. Elle a fait plus de mal à Théodore Nott que les pires monstres de nos légendes à notre peuple. Et elle a ignoré cette petite et leurs liens comme aucune mère ne devrait pouvoir le faire. Je refuse de connaitre ses excuses. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, cela n'a plus d'importance…

- Elle n'est qu'_humaine_, l'excusa Masra, plus apte que quiconque à saisir les sentiments d'Hermione.

- C'est leur faculté à aimer jalousement qui détruit tous les hommes. C'est ce qui a détruit l'amour d'Hermione pour Théodore. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que nous n'en sommes pas capables ? »

Le guerrier esquissa un sourire avant d'approuver ces paroles d'un hochement de tête. Puis son sourire devint plus moqueur et il se pencha vers elle, complice, omettant volontairement la distance qui devait les séparer. Le Guérisseur ne fit aucun commentaire, mais les traits de son visage se crispèrent, prouvant qu'il n'appréciait pas ce détournement des règles. La Reine, elle, ne s'éloigna pas et attendit que son ami parle :

« Peut-être en sommes nous capables… Nous ne nous permettons simplement pas de nous épancher afin de nous préserver. »

La Reine s'esclaffa avant de le repousser avec une certaine tendresse. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme pour lui porter bonheur et soupira :

« Les Sages deviennent fous. Ne pense plus à ça. Je veux que tu sois revenu dans deux jours. Autrement… Je promets de venir te chercher par les oreilles et de te punir pour non-allégeance !

- Cela existe vraiment ?

- Je suis Reine, polémiqua-t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie. J'invente toute les lois que je veux ! »

**.**

**.**

Eingil se faufila dans la salle de bain en s'étirant, épuisé par sa longue nuit qui n'en finissait pas. Les muscles endoloris, il n'osait pourtant pas demander aux Guérisseurs de le masser. Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre une femme qui se ferait un plaisir de lui en procurer et détendre tout son corps. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles noires en s'avançant vers Saoirse qui baignait une Ella à demi-assoupie. La servante parut s'offusquer de sa présence et –malgré le fait qu'il soit bien plus élevé qu'elle dans la hiérarchie sociale de son peuple- lui accorda un regard noir. Eingil s'approcha encore avant de s'asseoir au bord du bain d'eau froide. Il glissa sa main parmi la mousse et grelotta :

« Elle est gelée !

- Ce sont les ordres du Guérisseur Raki, Eingil. Pensez-vous pouvoir les suppléer ? Vous devriez sortir désormais. C'est une dame. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la voir dénudée sans son autorisation, et vous le savez pertinemment ! »

Eingil arqua un sourcil. Ella ? Une dame ? L'idée ne lui avait qu'à peine frôlé l'esprit. Elle était belle bien entendue, mais pas assez soumise, trop têtue, trop impétueuse et incontrôlable ! L'avoir dans son lit serait comme se faire mordre par un serpent : dangereux. Il se leva néanmoins tout en songeant au parfum qui se dégageait encore de son amie d'enfance : celui du garçon. Perturbé, il s'arrêta pour revenir sur ses pas et jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Ella. Peut-être était-elle une dame finalement, puisqu'un homme s'était permis de la considérer comme tel. Une bien jolie dame qu'il pourrait ajoutée à la longue liste des femelles ayant parcouru son corps. Il caressa doucement son front humide avant de rire, se moquant de lui-même.

« Ella n'est pas une dame, Saoirse. C'est une tigresse. Fais donc attention à ce qu'elle ne boive pas la tasse… Ces petites bêtes humaines sont particulièrement fragiles. »

**.**

**.**

Toby revint à lui quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil se levait sur la Baie. Engourdi, son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir comme si des milliers de Doloris lui étaient encore lancés. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant de douleur et fut émerveillé malgré son état par les lieux l'entourant. Pendant quelques secondes, il songea qu'il se retrouvait au paradis –bien qu'il n'y ait jamais cru, mais ses souvenirs lui revinrent par saccades et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait probablement chez les elfes. Aucun lieu dans le monde sorcier ou moldu n'aurait pu dégager une telle aura de pureté. L'air même lui parut beau. Il inspira à fond et toussota en scrutant la chambre.

Au bout d'une longue minute, il prit conscience de la présence d'Ella et entreprit de s'approcher d'elle. L'élancement fugace à sa jambe l'immobilisa et il lui fallut se concentrer pour ne pas hurler. Il serra les dents en soulevant le drap et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son buste alors qu'il suppliait l'univers tout entier. _Faites que je puisse encore marcher. Faites que je puisse encore marcher. Faites…_

Ella se retourna dans son sommeil et il la contempla un instant. Elle était simplement recouverte d'une longue tunique blanche et ses cheveux relâchés tombant sur ses épaules lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Il tendit la main vers elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse, et caressa doucement ses boucles brunes. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et il soupira en se rappelant de la veille. Brusquement, marcher fut sa seconde priorité et il se demanda dans quelle position il pourrait lui faire l'amour sans se faire mal. Ella parut saisir ses pensées au moment même où elles lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle le scruta pendant de longues secondes avant de sursauter, réalisant qu'il était réveillé. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, oubliant complètement qu'il souffrait toujours. Elle s'en rappela instantanément lorsqu'il cria et se recula rapidement en bredouillant des excuses. Il les chassa d'un signe de la main en tentant de calmer sa douleur –ou du moins, de penser à autre chose.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que… cette chose ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'ai jamais été très intéressée par les créatures magiques.

- Alors… Comment as-tu fait pour la tuer ? Comment…

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Eingil. Il l'a embrochée ! Puis il nous a ramené jusqu'ici…

- Eingil… répéta Toby en fronçant les sourcils tout en essayant de se souvenir des raisons qui le poussaient à croire qu'il connaissait ce prénom.

- Eingil… le premier garçon qui m'a embrassée. Tu verras, il est gentil… Un peu méfiant, carrément libidineux, mais très amical. Veux-tu que je demande à un Guérisseur de venir t'ausculter à nouveau ? »

Toby secoua la tête avant de lui demander de se rapprocher. Elle le fit en douceur et se cala contre son torse en prenant soin de rester éloignée de sa jambe. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, soulagée de la voir à ses côtés alors que pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait cru la perdre à jamais. Elle scruta ses yeux, y découvrant bien plus d'amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais su en démontrer, et elle préféra détourner les siens avant de se noyer. Elle se détacha finalement de lui, et quitta le lit.

Il l'admira alors que le soleil parait les murs d'éclats orangés et illuminait son corps. Le tissu de sa large tunique blanche était si fin qu'il put apprécier chaque courbe de corps aussi bien que si elle n'avait rien porté. Elle se pencha vers lui, déposa un minuscule baiser sur son nez et lança avec un franc sourire :

« Alors, Monsieur Malefoy, que désiriez-vous manger ce matin ? »

Il parut ne pas comprendre, soupçonnant qu'Ella n'était pas le genre de femme à apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, même à un mourant. Une étincelle de malice brilla au fond de son regard et elle tira sur une fine cordelette proche du lit. Toby fut étonné de percevoir le son d'une cloche au loin et elle sautilla sur le lit en s'esclaffant :

« Mon père m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être une princesse… Mais tu sais ce qui est génial ici ? C'est que je suis traitée comme une reine. »

Il éclata de rire en découvrant cette toute nouvelle part de sa personnalité : un petit côté quasi Serpentesque plein d'audace et d'orgueil. Elle se plaisait à être considérée comme une personne supérieure et cela rassura plus encore le jeune homme. Elle était absolument parfaite pour lui. Il s'empêcha de le lui annoncer afin de ne pas trahir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de cette situation délicate et une jeune fille d'une beauté quasi surnaturelle apparut. Il ne parvint pas à maitriser son regard qui s'assombri de désir. Ella ne s'en offusqua pas et éclata de rire en faisant signe à Saoirse d'approcher. La jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'année possédait en effet une trop grande grâce pour qu'un simple homme n'y prête pas attention. Elle se promit néanmoins de surveiller Toby qui pourrait trop facilement se laisser charmer par les nombreuses femmes de la Baie.

Saoirse déposa le plateau au pied du lit en leur souriant, s'interrogeant apparemment sur les liens unissant les deux jeunes gens. D'ordinaire, elle parvenait à tout comprendre des rapports entre les hommes et les femmes autour d'elle, et elle avait rencontré quelques humains qui ne lui posaient pas non plus problème. Après tout, les sorciers n'étaient pas complexes à comprendre : ils étaient amis, en couple, ou se haïssaient. Chez les Elfes, les liaisons posaient davantage de problème puisque personne n'appartenait à personne.

Cette fois, en fermant les yeux pour laisser son esprit analyser cette relation, l'image qui lui apparut n'eut aucun sens pour elle. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un amour à sens unique, mais il lui sembla évident que le garçon ne bridait pas ses sentiments alors qu'Ella les enfermait en elle dans une barrière étanche. Elle se concentra davantage afin de mieux saisir cette subtilité inhabituelle, mais ne parvint pas à obtenir plus d'informations. Elle se promit d'en parler à sa Reine, bien plus douée qu'elle, et rouvrit les yeux.

Son analyse n'avait duré qu'une seconde et les deux sorciers ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, lui trop préoccupé par la beauté des Elfes et elle par le petit déjeuner. Saoirse leur adressa un sourire amical avant de s'enquérir de leurs désirs pour la journée. Ella lui demanda le faire venir un Guérisseur et la jeune Elfe acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle quittait les lieux et Ella se réinstallait sur le lit pour manger. Elle aida Toby –lequel avait même du mal à s'asseoir- et fut ravie de constater qu'il ne perdait pas l'appétit. Il fallait admettre que le repas constitué de fruits extrêmement sucrés et de petites brioches brûlantes auraient pu redonner envie de manger au plus fatigué des hommes.

Le Guérisseur Raki pénétra les lieux alors qu'Ella embrassait Toby à pleine bouche, tenant toujours un étrange fruit à l'apparence de pomme entre ses mains. Elle ne se soucia guère de la présence de l'Elfe et ne débarrassa le jeune homme de son étreinte que lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer. Raki roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de s'approcher du lit, marmonnant quelque chose sur les jeunes humains trop gouvernés par les hormones.

« Comment vous-sentez vous, jeune homme ?

- Je ne sens pas vraiment ma jambe, admit Toby en s'attirant un regard tourmenté de la part d'Ella. Et tout mon corps me semble engourdi… Vais-je pouvoir remarcher rapidement ?

- Cela ne dépendra que de vous. J'appliquerais certaines de mes concoctions médicinales sur votre chair arrachée pendant la journée afin de la faire repousser. Mais les muscles endommagés que j'ai tenté de réparer hier… Ce n'est qu'en réapprenant à vous en servir convenablement que vous retrouverez l'usage de votre jambe. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. Un garçon capable de traverser la moitié du monde Terrestre sans savoir ce qui l'attend est soit très courageux, soit très stupide. Je penche pour la stupidité, mais notre Majesté pour le courage. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un comme l'autre aident les hommes à traverser les épreuves de ce genre… »

Toby ne parut pas blessé par les paroles assez sèches du vieux sage et Ella soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne répliquerait pas –ce qui lui aurait attiré bien des problèmes. Raki se tourna vers elle et lui ordonna de quitter les lieux afin qu'il puisse s'occuper de son patient.

« Elle peut rester, rétorqua Toby.

- Elle vous verra nu. Cela est interdit tant que vous n'en ferez pas la demande à notre Majesté Meleke.

- Vous… plaisantez, n'est ce pas ? s'esclaffa le jeune sorcier sans prêter attention au regard d'Ella qui le sermonnait. Nous devons demander à une inconnue d'accepter qu'on se voit nu ? C'est complètement idiot ! »

Ella se redressa sèchement avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol en signe de clémence.

« Pardonnez-le. Il ne connait pas vos règles. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous nous dites… Et je vais m'en aller. De toute manière, je dois parler à la Reine. Est-elle occupée ?

- Jamais pour vous, répondit Raki en paraissant agacé par ses propres mots. Elle est dans ses appartements. »

Ella le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher vers Toby pour l'embrasser, lui ordonnant d'être sage et de ne surtout pas parler. Il leva les yeux au ciel, consterné par le peu de confiance qu'elle lui portait, mais Raki ne put que comprendre ses craintes. Tenir de tels propos devant la Reine lui attirerait beaucoup de problèmes.

Ella quitta la chambre après un dernier baiser et saisit un foulard en passant près de la porte. Elle le noua autour de sa taille afin de garnir un peu la tunique aux allures de chemise de nuit et parcourut les couloirs blancs, pieds nus. Elle croisa quelques elfes, qui lui adressèrent des sourires ou tentèrent d'engager la conversation. Les jeunes hommes semblaient encore plus pressants qu'avant et elle se demanda comment les femmes pouvaient les supporter. Ils maniaient l'art de la séduction avec un aplomb considérable et –contrairement à la plupart des humains- ne semblaient pas craindre le ridicule.

Ella dut repousser plusieurs invitations trop loquasses et avança plus vite pour s'éloigner de ces mâles en rut. Elle s'heurta à Eingil devant les portes des quartiers de la Reine et il lui adressa un sourire avant de baiser son front.

« Souhaites-tu que je leur ordonne de ne pas te faire d'avances ? s'enquit-il en jetant de brefs coups d'œil menaçant aux adolescents qui la surveillaient encore.

- Aurais-tu le pouvoir de le faire ?

- Assurément ! Ces gosses me craignent… Les hommes de mon âge, cependant, ne pourront être contrôlés par qui que ce soit. »

Elle haussa les épaules, heureuse qu'il puisse lui offrir un peu de liberté, même s'il ne parvenait pas à éloigner tous les elfes. Elle finit par remarquer son regard sur elle et arqua les sourcils. Finalement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle comprit qu'il l'analysait, comme pour fouiller son âme à la recherche d'une information qu'elle aurait préféré lui offrir de vive voix. Elle se laissa faire néanmoins et il esquissa un sourire fier tout en bombant le torse. Elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui l'enhardissait à ce point, mais ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Il passa un bras au dessus de ses épaules et murmura avec un sourire charmeur :

« Alors comme ça, tu trouves que je suis devenu beau ? »

Ella resta figée, puis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le repoussant, amicale.

« Bien évidemment, gros bêta ! Tu es probablement le plus séduisant des elfes… Mais tu es aussi Eingil. Et si tu deviens collant, je t'enverrais paître comme quand on était petit ! Que dirais-tu d'une baignade forcée dans la Baie ?

- Si tu viens avec moi… aucun problème ! minauda l'Elfe sans faire attention à sa menace.

- Imbécile… »

Eingil éclata de rire, ne se souciant apparemment pas du regard noir qu'elle lui décocha. Elle finit par lui donner un coup d'épaule, mais se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Petite, elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête et pouvait lui faire faire ses quatre volontés. Désormais, il semblait être devenu un mur face à une minuscule fleur. Cette pensée inquiéta presque Ella, qui se doutait amplement qu'elle ne pourrait plus le repousser avec autant de force qu'avant. Elle grimaça mécaniquement avant de l'interroger :

« Je peux voir la Reine alors ?

- Oui… Mais il faut payer d'un baiser pour passer !

- Un coup de genou entre les jambes, ça suffira ? »

Il se rembrunit et se déplaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses avant de percevoir le regard sombre de sa Reine. Il baissa les yeux en signe de respect et referma la porte. Ella s'avança dans la pièce, un salon privé sobrement décoré. En dehors de Meleke, seuls quelques elfes trainaient dans les lieux, s'occupant de plier les draps ou de nettoyer.

Ella s'inclina légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils face à la Reine. Celle-ci fit signe aux autres de sortir et elles obéirent toutes, sauf une : une fillette de quatre ans à peine qui adressa un immense sourire à l'humaine. Ella reconnut la fillette qui la veille s'était permis une réflexion alors qu'elle rougissait. Meleke esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard que portait Ella sur l'enfant, comme si elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi ses traits lui semblaient si familiers. Elle se tourna finalement vers la reine, ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

« Oui, c'est bien ma fille, acquiesça Meleke en souriant, amusée de voir qu'Ella n'osait poser la question. Elle se nomme Hatïa.

- Je croyais que vous… Vous n'étiez pas censée avoir d'enfants. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas… vous…

- Les Reines ne sont pas censées offrir leur corps aux hommes, en effet. J'ai modifié cette loi en apprenant que j'étais enceinte. Mes conseillers ont approuvés, même s'ils refuseront qu'elle devienne Reine à son tour…

- C'est la sœur d'Eingil, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet. Mais ça… c'est un secret qu'il vaut mieux garder pour nous ! »

Ella acquiesça avec foi, promettant ainsi de tenir sa langue quoi qu'il advienne. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'engager la conversation qui l'avait conduite jusqu'au Brésil, hésitante, craignant d'obtenir des réponses dont elle ne voulait pas. La Reine posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre, et Ella se lança :

« Alors… vous avez des informations à propos de mon père ? »

**.**

**.**

Masra Stratós n'appréciait pas vraiment de quitter son village, surtout en traversant la forêt des Ombres qui était envahie depuis des mois par des humains peu scrupuleux. Le voyage qui prenait normalement une demi-journée ne lui prit que cinq heures, car il courut à travers les arbres, comme pourchassé par un démon que lui seul pouvait voir. Mais il ne tenait simplement pas à s'attarder. Quitter son village lui faisait physiquement mal, comme à un plant auquel on arracherait les racines. Pourtant, il lui apparaissait clairement que prévenir Hermione était de son devoir.

Il dépassa la barrière imperceptible, quittant l'espace protégé des Elfes pour la seconde fois en quarante-cinq années de vie. Il eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre dans sa poitrine, que ses poumons refusaient de jouer leur rôle et que ses narines même se bloquaient pour l'empêcher de respirer. Il appuya sa paume humide contre la surface rugueuse d'un arbre, s'y appuyant pour ne pas basculer. Son corps prit quelques minutes avant de s'adapter et il s'interrogea : son fils avait-il autant souffert ou était-il trop jeune pour être à ce point torturé à l'idée de laisser son peuple derrière lui ?

Il passa sa main sur son front humide de sueur –transpirer n'était pas habituel pour un Elfe- et s'éloigna davantage de la barrière de protection, ne désirant pas s'y heurter en partant. Les Elfes ne transplanaient pas comme les sorciers. Ces derniers devaient se concentrer sur un lieu alors que les créatures de la Baie ne pensaient qu'à une personne. Ainsi, ils pouvaient la retrouver où qu'elle soit. Les protections sorcières ne les affectaient pas vraiment, leur magie étant bien plus puissante et Masra espéra qu'il n'aurait aucun problème en cherchant Hermione.

Il ferma les yeux en serrant ses bras contre lui, comme pour se faire le plus petit possible lorsqu'il traverserait l'espace. Il inspira profondément, tentant de ressentir la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. La vue d'abord : il se souvint d'elle, dans la rougeoyante couleur du soleil couchant… L'ouïe : elle lui parlait du monde qu'elle voulait visiter et dont elle espérait rencontrer chaque créature… L'odorat : son parfum de fleur lorsqu'elle secouait ses cheveux en sortant de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Théo, un sourire de plaisir pur accroché à ses lèvres… Le toucher : la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il la prenait par les épaules en l'éloignant de la Reine quand elles se disputaient, et la rudesse de ses doigts après des heures d'entrainement à serrer sa baguette…

Il se sentit disparaitre dans le néant, emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de saveurs inconnues de son monde et heurté par la dure réalité des autres vies. Il n'était plus solide. Il n'existait plus vraiment. Il n'était qu'un nuage de poussière traversant l'univers… Seul son esprit demeurait intact et ce dernier attendait patiemment de redevenir entièrement Masra Stratós.

**.**

**.**

La petite « dispute » opposant Drago à Blaise n'avait duré qu'une ou deux minutes avant qu'Harry n'interviennent en prenant garde à ne pas casser ses lunettes. Le poing de Blaise avait heurté le nez de Drago –ensanglanté, le pied du blond s'était presque envolé jusqu'au menton du métissé –craquement de mâchoire dégoûtant… Puis ils en étaient venus à se tirer par les cheveux, telles deux femmes qui –selon l'expression moldu utilisée par Hermione- « se crêpaient le chignon ». S'apercevant du ridicule vers lequel ils s'entrainaient l'un et l'autre, les deux hommes s'étaient finalement éloignés, dominés par un Remus Lupin presque amusé.

Depuis, les deux hommes bougonnant n'avaient plus décroché un seul mot à leurs anciens ennemis. Hermione s'était bornée à expliquer la situation à Blaise –qui acquiesçait simplement, ce pendant que Pansy guérissait son mari et son ex-meilleur-ami. Le ridicule ne tuait peut-être pas, mais elle se promit de s'en charger s'ils recommençaient.

Sam s'était assoupie sur le canapé au bout d'une petite heure, et ils attendaient tous désormais le moindre signe provenant d'Ella ou de Toby, sans pour autant y croire réellement. Ron apparut aux alentours de six heures du matin, le petit Timothy encore somnolant dans ses bras, et il expliqua qu'il avait renvoyé Scott et Maïa à Poudlard avant de s'installer. Il semblait aussi inquiet qu'eux et Harry s'interrogea sur les pensées de son meilleur ami. Il s'imagina un instant que Ginny ait eu un enfant avec un autre homme et sa rage présumée picota jusqu'à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comment Ron pouvait-il tenir le coup ? Il regretta de ne pas avoir passé davantage de temps avec lui et se promit de se rattraper dès qu'ils en sauraient plus sur l'état de la situation.

Alors qu'ils s'ancraient tous dans un certain état léthargique, un coup de vent ouvrit la fenêtre dont le battant alla s'abattre sur le mur avec une violence étrange. Harry, de loin le plus réactif dans ce genre de situation, se leva d'un coup, baguette en main, en comprenant que cet événement n'avait rien de naturel. En effet, le vent qui tourbillonnait dans la pièce semblait chercher un espace libre, et se rassembla sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les témoins présents. Tous sortirent leurs baguettes magiques de leurs fourreaux, près à se défendre contre une attaque. Tous, sauf Hermione qui articula brutalement :

« Rangez vos baguettes ! »

Harry la crut folle un instant, puis s'imagina le devenir lui-même lorsqu'un homme à l'allure sauvage se matérialisa devant lui. Torse-nu, la peau aussi blanche et lisse que la glace, ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, l'inconnu les observa tour à tour de son regard azurin étincelant. Il se demanda pourquoi il apparaissait dans ce lieu inconnu avec tous ces gens encore plus mystérieux quand Hermione se dégagea du mur de chair que Ron avait instinctivement dressé devant elle.

Elle resta une seconde sans bouger. Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège quelconque afin de ligoter l'individu quand Hermione se retrouva enfermée dans l'étreinte des bras muscles de l'Elfe qui la souleva de terre, lui arrachant un rire à travers ses larmes. Il baisa son front en la reposant au sol et les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards soupçonneux, jusqu'à ce que Blaise marmonne :

« C'est qui ce zigoto ? »

Le regard de Masra passa sur lui et il recula d'un pas, comme poussé par une force qu'il ne pouvait vaincre. Hermione réalisa que ses amis la jaugeaient en l'attente d'une explication et elle annonça :

« Je vous présente Masra Stratós, Chef des Armées de Protection de la Reine Meleke. Et… un vieil ami. »

Un court silence alourdit l'atmosphère, qu'Hermione interrompit en prenant réellement conscience de la présence de l'Elfe parmi eux. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait être là que pour discuter d'Ella ou de Toby, et elle l'interrogea d'un regard. Masra esquissa un sourire avant de la rassurer :

« Elle est en sécurité. Tu n'as rien à craindre…

- Et mon fils ? hurla Drago en se précipitant sur Masra, attendant une réponse qu'il refuserait d'entendre.

- Il… Ils ont été attaqués par un animal, confia l'elfe en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago afin de mesurer son angoisse. Il s'est fait… arraché un morceau de chair, au niveau de la cuisse. Mais il va bien. Nos guérisseurs s'occupent de lui, et pensent qu'il pourra rapidement remarcher. »

Pansy s'avança de quelques pas, frissonnante malgré la chaleur étouffante régnant dans le salon depuis l'arrivée de l'étranger. Elle mit le doigt sur une précision qui changeait beaucoup de choses à ses yeux :

« Ils pensent ? Mais… Ils n'en sont pas sûrs ? C'est… c'est juste de la chair, n'est-ce pas ?

- La bête n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de soigner le travail. Certains nerfs et muscles ont été touchés. Cela aurait pu être bien pire : une morsure au visage, la traversée d'un organe vital… Et Ella aurait pu être blessée également. Ils vont bien, tous les deux. »

L'angoisse disparut brusquement du visage de Drago à l'énonciation du prénom d'Ella et il rétorqua avec hargne :

« Cela aurait été bien plus normal que ce soit elle ! C'est elle qui l'a entrainée dans cette histoire telle une gamine gâtée qui refuse d'écouter les conseils d'adultes ! Si Toby ne marche plus, je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je transforme cette gamine en… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le plafond par une poigne invisible contrôlée à distance par Masra. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule pour le raisonner mais l'Elfe ne l'écouta pas. Il articula à l'adresse de Drago –qui se débattait inutilement :

« Si vous osez faire la moindre réflexion à cette enfant sur ce qui s'est passé, je promets de vous arracher à la vie sans me soucier de votre famille ! Elle était malade de culpabilité ! N'en rajoutez pas ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il interrompu le sortilège et Drago s'écroula en un bruit sourd sur le tapis –lequel amorti heureusement sa chute. Hermione s'excusa d'un regard auprès de Pansy qui s'agenouillait avant de se tourner vers Masra dont le regard noir ne lâchait pas Drago. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, le repoussant légèrement pour qu'il s'éloigne des autres et elle murmura :

« Est-ce vous qui avaient appelé Ella ? Ou a-t-elle entrepris ce voyage pour rien ? »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il parle.

« Théo est en vie. Et oui, nous savons où il se trouve… »

**.**

**.**

Scott entra dans la salle de classe où se déroulerait son cours de Métamorphose avec l'impression que la journée de la veille avait été la plus longue de toute son existence. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout au fond de la classe, pressentant que pour une fois suivre le cours ne lui serait pas mentalement possible. Epuisé, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant d'émettre un bayement sonore. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure à patienter et il regretta momentanément de ne pas s'être joint à Maïa pour le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Mais après toute une nuit à parler avec elle, son corps tout près du sien sur le matelas, il désirait se retrouver un peu seul afin de contrôler davantage ses émotions.

A chaque fois qu'il passait trop de temps auprès d'elle, il était tenté d'engager un tout autre genre de relation en un geste irréparable. Il se demanda si la jeune fille le repousserait ou le laisserait faire. Et si elle le laissait, ne serait-ce pas simplement pour préserver leur amitié ? Il ferma les yeux un instant pour effacer les images de plus en plus fantasmagoriques qui emplissaient son esprit.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se retourna, plein d'espoir. Mais ce fut Scarlett qui pénétra dans les lieux sans lui accorder un regard et qui s'installa au premier rang en sortant ses manuels et un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il la scruta quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il aurait ressenti à sa place en étant rejeté par ses amis d'enfance simplement à cause de leur honte et des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle leur inspirait. Elle se tourna légèrement en sentant son regard et il lui adressa un sourire, mécaniquement. Il réalisa qu'il agissait ainsi par pitié et cessa instantanément de se montrer plus gentil que d'ordinaire. Un rire secoua la jeune fille qui se détourna à nouveau de lui. Ses lèvres formèrent une grimace quand il réalisa qu'il devrait passer la prochaine demi-heure dans la même pièce qu'elle seule.

Pourtant, sortir le rendrait lâche, et il se refusa à l'être. Il surveilla la jeune fille du coin de l'œil en se demandant s'il devrait se forcer à lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle était gentille au fond ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. En première année, quand le choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer à Serdaigle, les élèves s'étaient presque tous figés et aucun n'avait applaudi lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la table. Agé de onze ans et heureux d'être apprécié, il l'avait évité comme la peste dès le départ. Puis les rumeurs disant qu'elle était une méchante sorcière qui pouvait tuer des gens en les regardant avaient fini de le convaincre : Scarlett Higgs n'était pas fréquentable. Il devait admettre que sans l'apparition d'Ella dans leur vie, il n'aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça à la jeune fille.

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, se répétant mentalement qu'il était le fils de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, deux grands héros, et se leva. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Scarlett et s'installa au bureau juste derrière elle. L'adolescente se retourna pour l'observer et plissa le front, surprise par ce rapprochement. Il rougit légèrement et bégaya :

« Je suis désolé que tout le monde sache pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on préfère oublier et que quand les gens nous le rappellent constamment, c'est plus dur… Enfin, les gens finiront par se lasser de ce sujet. Par exemple, quand ils comprendront qu'Ella et Toby sont partis. »

Elle resta silencieuse, de toute évidence toujours sous le choc. Scott Weasley, après cinq ans d'un silence pesant, lui adressait la parole ! La situation lui sembla surréaliste. Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, il embraya, essayant bêtement de la faire sourire, comme pour se faire racheter de tout ce qu'il avait fait les années précédentes :

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour qu'ils t'oublient ? Par exemple… Ella est tombée enceinte et Mr Malefoy a voulu la tuer parce que sa mère n'est pas une Sang-Pur. Toby, en voulant la sauver et parce qu'il est fou d'amour pour elle, a fui en emportant tout l'or des Malefoy. Ils vont s'installer en France et Toby construira de ses propres mains un chalet dans les montagnes où ils élèveront Tobya et Elio Junior, leurs faux-jumeaux. »

Un minuscule sourire pourfendit les lèvres de Scarlett et il en fut rassuré. Il continua donc de plus belle en tentant de rendre ses plans encore plus abracadabrants :

« Ou mieux, ils ont décidés de fuir tous les deux afin de se marier dans le plus grand secret. Ils vont vivre en Australie où ils s'offriront un parc à Kangourous qu'ils élèveront comme leurs enfants… Mr et Madame Malefoy les rejoindront et ils vivront ensemble au Pays des Koalas pour tout le reste de leur vie –qui sera longue parce que Théodore Nott, libéré, aura fabriqué une plante qui offre la vie éternelle à qui la mange ! »

Scarlett s'esclaffa, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. Elle avait déjà entendu certaines de ses blagues lors des repas en tendant l'oreille… Mais cette fois, il les lui racontait à elle ! Pas besoin de s'incruster en mimant l'indifférence. Elle pouvait même rire de ses idioties pour une fois. Il parut fier de lui et ses joues s'étaient empourprées pendant son petit discours. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses épis roux éclatant avec un air de petit garçon et elle le scruta en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête brusquement. Elle demanda donc d'une petite voix, une fois son envie de rire passée :

« Tu me parles parce que tu as pitié de moi ? »

Scott leva les yeux elle, plantant son regard dans le sien afin d'être sûr de lui offrir la réponse qu'elle attendait : vérité ou mensonge ?

« Oui, confessa-t-il en une grimace. Enfin… C'est aussi parce que c'est sûrement un peu de ma faute. (Elle fronça les sourcils et il se rattrapa :) Okay, c'est complètement de ma faute ! Mais pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que vos vies –à toi et aux autres enfants de Mangemorts- avaient été si dures. Je pensais que… Vous viviez comme des rois dans vos somptueux manoirs. Dans mon esprit, vous n'aviez pas été touchés par la guerre. Dans les histoires pour enfants, les méchants s'en sortent toujours mieux au départ, ils ont l'argent, le pouvoir… Jusqu'à ce que le peuple se rebelle. J'avais cette vision un peu gamine du combat. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça. »

Scarlett l'excusa d'un simple sourire, estimant que les gens qui reconnaissaient leurs torts permettaient plus ou moins d'être pardonnés la plupart du temps. Elle le rassura en précisant le fond de sa propre pensée :

« C'est aussi de la faute de Toby. Il n'avait pas à raconter ça devant vous… Il a des secrets lui aussi. Ce sont les siens qu'il aurait dû révéler, pas ceux des autres. Et puis… On nous racontait des choses sur vous. On nous racontait que les Membres de l'Ordre étaient payés par le Ministère de la Magie et qu'ils étaient riches, mangeaient à leur faim et étaient couverts d'or à chaque assassinat de Mangemort. Nous étions des enfants. Nous n'avions pas de raisons de ne pas croire nos parents… »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire, heureux qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner et de ne pas l'enfoncer davantage –ce que tous faisaient depuis quelques temps. Même son petit-frère n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec lui, ou du moins, ne le traitait plus en héro. En un sens, il comprenait parfaitement que son comportement ait pu agacer ses parents, les décevoir… Mais il trouvait ça drôlement hypocrite que tous continuent à soutenir sa mère, à éviter les sujets sensibles avec elle et le traitent comme si détester Ella était un crime. Que sa mère l'ignore paraissait normal à tous… Que lui ose dire ce qu'il pense le faisait passer pour un monstre.

Il réalisa qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps dès que Scarlett cessa de sourire pour le fixer intensément. Il se sentit troublé, comme si elle fouillait dans son esprit pour saisir des bribes de ses idées. Il détourna les yeux et elle secoua la tête avec une grimace. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement et Scott se redressa sur son siège, piqué par il ne savait quoi. Scarlett esquissa un sourire avant de persifler :

« Tu devrais retourner à ta place. Ils vont tous croire que tu as osé me parler autrement… »

Il faillit répliquer, mais déjà elle lui tournait le dos, son regard fixé sur le tableau noir. Il hésita une seconde, puis se leva jusqu'à s'approcher de la table qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Il s'installa, une boule au ventre et –alors que les autres élèves s'asseyaient autour de lui- s'insulta mentalement. Maïa prit la chaise à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire en lui demandant si ça allait. Il acquiesça bêtement avant de s'avouer :

« Je suis juste le plus trouillard des Weasley… »

**.**

**.**

Meleke Tsaritsa fit signe à la fillette, lui ordonnant d'un simple sourire accompagné d'un geste à quitter les lieux. L'enfant obéit en souriant et s'abaissa légèrement en signe de respect en passant près d'Ella qui ne comprit pas vraiment les raisons de cette révérence. La reine attendit que la petite soit sortie pour répondre à Ella :

« En effet.

- Et vous saviez que j'étais sur le point d'arriver ?

- Oui. Je vous surveillais toi et ton ami depuis votre arrivée dans la forêt. Hélas, avec ces hommes qui veulent on-ne-sait-quoi, je craignais d'envoyer Eingil ou Masra pour vous conduire jusqu'ici. Mais selon Eingil, ces soldats souhaitaient s'en prendre à vous. Je peux donc conclure qu'ils n'en ont pas après mon peuple. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte auparavant, cela aurait évité bien des blessures à ce garçon…

- Et ces hommes… vous pensez qu'ils ont un rapport avec mon père ? »

Meleke approuva d'un léger hochement de tête et Ella attendit qu'elle continu. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle s'impatienta et insista d'un regard pour obtenir davantage d'informations. La reine ne sembla pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de lui en donner et avança son fauteuil vers celui de la jeune fille, jusqu'à saisir ses mains dans les siennes.

« Venir seule ici était une erreur, Ella. T'en rends-tu compte ? Je pensais qu'un adulte t'accompagnerait, l'un de ses Anglais amis de ton père… Ton projet de débarquer ainsi sans aucune protection, c'était du suicide pur et simple. Comment ton père aurais-tu pu continuer à vivre si ces hommes étaient parvenus à t'attraper ?

- Alors mon père est vivant ? s'écria Ella en se redressant avec un immense sourire.

- As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire, Ella ? rétorqua Meleke. Ton père a tout donné pour toi : chaque seconde de son existence depuis ta naissance, chaque gallion qu'il gagnait… Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à donner sa vie pour la tienne et tu as agi égoïstement en prenant tant de risques.

- Je l'ai fait pour lui… Je… Les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ont refusé de m'écouter ! Ma mère, elle… Elle m'ignore complètement et ne souhaitait pas revenir ici. Mais je savais que vous pourriez m'aider…

- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais tu as été imprudente. Si Eingil n'avait pas insisté pour partir te chercher quand le soleil a commencé à se coucher… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Ton père a déjà beaucoup souffert. Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Ella acquiesça, son regard fixé sur ses mains. Elle n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi rabrouée, et aurait voulu que la Reine comprenne davantage qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. L'Elfe caressa tendrement sa joue avant de sourire, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir été si franche.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, ton père est en vie. Je peux même dire qu'il va bien… Je perçois encore assez nettement sa présence et un homme blessé s'effacerait de mon esprit.

- Où est-il ? » s'enquit Ella, pleine d'espoir, prête à courir au dehors pour le chercher s'il le fallait.

Meleke parut saisir ses pensées et secoua la tête, comme désespérée par cette enfant qui n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Promets-moi que tu resteras ici.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

- Masra est allé quérir l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est leur travail. Pas celui d'une adolescente de seize ans. Toi, tu resteras ici, auprès de ton ami en attendant qu'il guérisse et ensuite, vous rentrerez tranquillement chez vous… Ton père s'en sortira Ella. Mais pas si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

- Mais…

- Promets Ella ! ordonna la Reine en la scrutant pour sonder son esprit et son honnêteté.

- Je… Je vous le promets. »

La reine glissa tranquillement son doigt sur une larme qu'elle effaça tranquillement, comprenant à quel point cette promesse serait dure à tenir pour la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle se doutait que l'adolescente deviendrait folle à force de se poser des questions, et expliqua donc tout ce qu'elle savait :

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an, un bâtiment a été construit, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Un endroit complètement clos. Une sorte de Dôme blanc très moderne. Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que ces gens –des scientifiques apparemment- y faisaient et nous en avons parlé à ton père…

- Il le savait ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Il craignait que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, que tu penses que ces hommes s'en prendraient à mon peuple… Il n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est beaucoup renseigné et… je présume que ces gens ont fini par comprendre qu'il fouinait un peu trop. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils fabriquaient avant, mais à force d'espionner ton père, je suppose qu'ils ont été attirés par quelque chose… Une chose qui leur a donné envie de s'en prendre à lui.

- L'Ellarosa…

- Probablement, acquiesça Meleke avant de surprendre le regard interrogateur d'Ella. Oui, il m'en a parlé quelques temps avant de se faire enlever. Il en était si fier… Et il me racontait toujours ses avancées en matière de Botaniques, afin que je puisse l'aider lorsque cela était nécessaire, la magie des elfes étant plus puissante que la sienne. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi elle servait néanmoins, il m'a juste dit que c'était sa plus grande réussite… après toi, bien sûr. »

Ella esquissa un sourire à cette précision et la reine sut qu'elle gagnait du terrain dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle s'efforcerait à la convaincre de ne pas faire de bêtises en tentant de retrouver son père seule. Pourtant, il lui semblait que cette tâche ne serait pas des plus simples. Néanmoins, Théo lui en voudrait tant s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ella que la protéger était primordial. Elle embrassa tendrement le front de la jeune sorcière.

« Les Membres de l'Ordre sauveront ton père. Ton rôle à toi, c'est d'attendre ici, d'accord ? »

Ella acquiesça une fois encore, un nœud dans la gorge. Comment pourrait-elle rester les bras ballants dans un tel endroit pendant que d'autres secouraient son père ? Comment pourrait-elle survivre à l'attente sans s'assurer que tout se passait pour le mieux ? Meleke parut sentir son trouble et la cajola en instant tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de changer de sujet. Evidemment, elle comprit que le seul à pouvoir distraire la jeune fille était celui qu'elle aurait souhaité éviter :

« Alors… Parle-moi donc de ce garçon qui t'accompagne !

- Vraiment ? grimaça Ella.

- Bien sûr ! Un garçon qui a réussi à apaiser un peu ce dégoût que t'inspires généralement l'amour mérite qu'on s'y intéresse… »

**.**

**.**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé dès la fin du discours de Masra qui venait de leur dresser un tableau complet –et particulièrement sombre- de la situation. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, comme pour jauger l'état de l'autre et ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement à une question silencieuse. Remus s'était déjà emparé d'une feuille et d'un crayon afin d'y noter le maximum d'informations et Ginny ne cessait de taper du pied contre la table basse, signe du stress grandissant qui s'emparait d'elle. Blaise, Drago et Pansy semblaient imperturbables, et Samya –dès lors qu'elle avait compris que son meilleur ami était en sécurité- s'était désintéressée de la conversation pour contempler ses ongles.

« Donc… Ce Dôme, ce centre, est protégé par des dizaines de sorciers avec des tenues bizarres qui doivent probablement servir à les protéger ? Les portes sont fermées par des machines moldues ? Et… L'endroit où est maintenu Théo se trouve au sous-sol avec une minuscule fenêtre dont on ne pourra pas le sortir ? récapitula Harry avant d'ajouter : Bah, génial… Je sens que ça va être facile ! »

Hermione lui adressa un regard réfrigérant et Masra éclata de rire.

« Ne soyez pas si défaitistes ! Nous avons là une grande optimiste. Je me doutais bien que le sort de Théo ne pouvait t'être à ce point égal…

- Je te demande pardon ? l'arrêta Hermione, le souffle court.

- Et bien… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous pensions tous que… Tu sais bien, conclut-il avec un air gêné, se demandant brusquement pourquoi il avait engagé ce sujet.

- Non, justement, je ne sais pas. Mais éclaire-moi ! »

Les autres ne se sentaient plus vraiment à leur place et voyaient facilement que la discussion ne les concernait plus vraiment. Harry aurait voulu les ramener au sujet le plus important –à savoir la libération de Théo- mais Hermione bouillait de rage et attendait que l'Elfe réponde. Il ne pouvait les interrompre de peur de subir les foudres de celle qui lançait des oiseaux sur les gens lorsqu'ils la mettaient en colère.

« Ecoute, on a autre chose de plus important à faire… commença Masra.

- Je crois que ça peut attendre. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas moi, mais Ella, que vous avez contactés ? Parce qu'à vos yeux, je suis devenue la très méchante Hermione ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… Théo est venu chez nous avant de s'installer en Australie, d'accord ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé, qu'il ne savait pas où aller et qu'il craignait de faire n'importe quoi. Il était complètement perdu. Alors oui, sur le coup, on t'a tous trouvée détestable ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Il a débarqué avec cette petite fille minuscule et fragile que tu n'avais pas hésité à rejeter alors que tu sais très bien à quel point les enfants sont importants pour nous ! Et nous n'avons pas compris ce qui t'avais poussé à faire ça…

- Et tu comprends, maintenant ?

- Oui. A un certain point. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. La Reine ne comprend pas, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de te joindre toi. Elle t'en veut beaucoup, et elle ne cherche même pas à te pardonner… Même si Théo est un vrai saint et qu'il n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit de négatif sur toi. »

Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire, amusée par cette manière dont tous précisaient constamment que Théo ne lui en voulait apparemment pas. Elle savait que c'était complètement faux, qu'il la haïssait même probablement au fond de lui… Il avait juste voulu garder sa colère pour lui et continuer à l'épargner, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il la protégeait encore, même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Et elle se sentit redevable. Masra l'observa et attendit qu'elle réplique, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

« On reprendra cette discussion plus tard… Pour l'instant on a un plan à mettre en place ! Et, soyons réalistes, ça ne va pas être facile ! »

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Harry qui lui accorda un sourire éblouissant, heureux de la voir brusquement si forte et prête à se battre.

« Alors, Monsieur l'Elu, quel est votre idée suicidaire et dangereuse d'aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi forcément suicidaire et dangereuse ? marmonna Ron avec un air dépité en se tournant vers Harry, presque suppliant.

- Parce que ce sont celles qui marchent le mieux. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous a plu ! =D Personnellement -étant fana des Elfes- j'aime les parties qui les concernent... J'aurais pu passer quinze chapitres à parler d'eux & de leurs coutumes, mais mieux valait éviter de vous faire mourir d'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, Eingil... Mouahaha xD Alors, que je vous rassure, pas de relation toute horrible, toute ridicule à trois à la Bella/Edward/Jacob -pour citer la plus célèbres des relations à 3 du moment xD Ella n'hésitera même pas une seule seconde... -Bah ouais, Eingil c'est un elfe. En clair, il a un pénis comme tous les hommes, mais pas les émotions qui vont avec le caractère "humain"... [Pourquoi mon cerveau a-t-il dit "Comme tous les hommes humains de toute façon" ? =P] Sinon, j'espère que les elfes vous plaisent... Toby est tout cassé -le pauvre... Hermione qui retrouve un vieil ami [J'adore Masra !].. Uhm... Ah ui, la révélation de ce chapitre c'est quand même que Scott a un cerveau ! il fait une apparition éclair avant de se sauver une fois encore, mais c'est déjà une avancée spectaculaire, non ? xD

Questions _ 1. Comment ça va se passer entre Toby & Eingil ? / 2. Masra va-t-il causer sérieusement à Hermione de ce qu'il pense d'elle ? / 3. Blaise & Drago parviendront-ils à se supporter assez longtemps pour aller sauver Théo ? / 4. Et puis surtout... Comment vont-ils aider Théo ? / 5. Le cerveau de Scott va-t-il revenir nous rendre une petite visite ? / 6. Uhm... A vous d'me le dire ! xD

En fait j'avoue que là de suite, j'ai pas trop l'inspiration pour les bêtises habituelles & tout ce genre de choses. Je voulais juste éviter de vous faire patienter encore trop longtemps... En écriture, j'en suis à 5 pages de mon chapitre 17 -en clair, un tier quoi... & je posterais le 16 dès que je l'aurais fini selon mes activités des prochaines semaines. Enfin bref... J'espère que vous serez plus inspirés que moi !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! ^^

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	17. Chapitre 16

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens ! J'ai terminé mon chapitre 17 à l'instant -enfin à l'instant là, jeudi à 22h14... & je prends le courage de préparer le postage tout en regardant la saison 5 de Medium. x) Bref, maintenant que j'ai tout ce que je dois dire en tête, j'en profite & j'débarque... ^^ Parce qu'autrement, j'ai la mémoire de Ron-Ron.

De **Un**, un grand immentissime merci pour vos reviews comme toujours, pour le retour de ma Lenou-_Snivilly _& le Grand retour de _MissAsu_... Et aussi pour le débarquement de _Surya _que je remercie mille fois. D'ailleurs, non, pas forcément besoin d'être inscrits pour reviewer, ça dépend de si oui ou non les auteurs acceptent les reviews des non-inscrits. Enfin, bref, merci à tous ! x)

De **Deux**, j'ai fini mon chapitre 17 donc, J'ai la moitié de mon chapitre 18 & j'ai plus ou moins fait la liste de tout ce que j'avais à mettre & autres -hors dérapages potentiels des personnages bien entendu. Donc -puisque _Surya & d'autres _m'ont posé la question, cette fiction comportera 24 ou 25 chapitres selon mes calculs -j'suis allée en L alors c'est complètement aproximatif =P, un épilogue (selon si c'est 24 ou 25 chapitres -dépend des coupures) & puis un truc que je mettrais sûrement sur mon blog puisqu'il n'a au fond pas grand intérêt xD disons que c'est une sorte de... "chapitre bonus" que j'ai intitulé "Et ils vécurent..." et constitué de scènes post-épilogue que je voulais absolument écrire mais qui ne trouvaient pas de place dans l'épilogue [parce que bon, le "19 ans plus tard" à la JK. Rowling je l'ai fait trop souvent.] Hors possibles passages de pages blanches de ma part, je devrais donc vous dire au revoir en octobre ou en novembre. x)

De **Trois**, puisqu'on continu à me poser la question... Je n'écrirais plus que des OS ou courtes fictions de 2, 3 chapitres après _Ellarosa_. J'ai -je crois- fait tout ce qui est possible & inimaginable, et j'ai toujours mes propres projets dans lesquels je dois me lancer. Enfin, vous devriez avoir droit à plusieurs OS, c'est sûr, étant donné que mon cerveau reste indéniablement branché au réseau HP. Un OS que j'ai l'obligation d'écrire [Oui Oui, on m'y force ! =P] causée par un rêve lemoniaque : Hermione, Harry & Ron sous une tente... [Okay, j'avoue, dans le rêve, Hermione c'était moi ! =P], un OS Sirius - O.C [_Across Emilie's Dreams_, ui ui rapport avec _Across Our Memories_.], un OS Hermione - Drago [Dont j'ai déjà le début, mais j'hésite toujours à rendre ça déprimant ou non...], un autre Scorpius - Lily Luna [ultra triste lui xD]... Enfin bref, pas mal de choses en projets, mais plus rien de long. Désolée.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 16**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Les femmes ne peuvent jamais se décider entre la fierté d'inspirer de la jalousie et l'ennui d'en supporter les conséquences. __**»**_

**E**tienne **R**ey.

**.**

**.**

Les paumes du Guérisseurs massaient la jambe de Toby avec une certaine violence qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais employée avec ceux de son espèce. Le jeune homme grogna en le fusillant du regard alors que le vieil Elfe touchait des parties plus douloureuses de sa blessure. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait probablement renvoyé Raki à coups de pieds pour se montrer si peu attentionné… Mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer, à moins de ne pas tenir à la vie. Il serra les dents quand l'homme tira sur sa chair et faillit le repousser.

« C'est fini. Evitez de bouger. »

Le ton cassant lui rappela presque celui de son grand-père –lequel aurait ajouté une remarque désagréable pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien- et il lui fallut toute la maitrise du monde pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe, dont le trou béant était désormais recouvert d'une pâte violette constellée de tâches verdâtres. Il s'interrogea sur son utilité exacte, mais n'osa pas poser la moindre question.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il espéra que ce soit Ella afin de se faire un peu cajoler, mais ce fut un homme qui apparut. Eingil. Il adressa un sourire presque menaçant à Toby avant de s'avancer vers le lit en le scrutant. Finalement, dès qu'il fut assez proche, il tendit la main vers lui et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Eingil. »

Toby arqua un sourcil alors qu'une pointe de jalousie enserrait brusquement son cœur. L'elfe face à lui était particulièrement beau, lui-même devait l'admettre, et dégageait une aura de confiance absolument insupportable… Comme s'il se doutait que Toby se sentait légèrement menacé rien que d'imaginer qu'Ella avait embrassé ce type avant lui. Voyant que Toby n'avait apparemment aucune envie de lui serrer la main, il se rembrunit légèrement, avec un sourire, déjà gagnant.

« Je présume qu'Ella t'a parlé de moi…

- Oui. Elle dit que tu embrasses trop fort, persifla le Serpentard avec un rictus railleur. Et que tu salives un peu trop.

- J'étais jeune. Je me suis largement amélioré… C'est ça quand on commence à avoir de l'expérience. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Trois ans de moins que moi… Il se passe beaucoup de choses en trois ans. On acquiert de nouvelles connaissances avec les femmes. Je suis persuadé qu'Ella sera ravie de comparer le souvenir de son premier baiser avec… celui du nouvel Eingil. »

Toby avala difficilement sa salive, la peau de ses joues se teintant légèrement de colère alors que le vieux Raki paraissait sur le point de rire. Finalement, il rétorqua avec hargne :

« Je doute franchement que le désastre de la première fois lui donne envie de recommencer !

- Tu veux parier ? s'esclaffa Eingil. Je l'ai vue dans son bain cette nuit, tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Enfin, tu dois en savoir quelque chose. Comment ça s'est passé cette nuit ? Heureusement que la créature n'a pas visé plus à droite, commenta-t-il en regardant brièvement sa blessure. Elle t'aurait arrachée une chose bien plus précieuse autrement étant donné que la seule jambe dont tu ais réellement l'utilité se trouve entre les deux autres…»

Toby blêmit légèrement à cette idée, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ella qui s'approcha en courant presque dès qu'elle aperçut Eingil. Elle avait bêtement espéré être là lors de leur rencontre, et regretta que ça n'ait pas été le cas en voyant l'air de Toby. Elle adressa à l'Elfe un regard noir –qui le fit sourire- et embrassa le front moite de son petit-ami en lui souriant.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés à ce que je vois…

- Oui, approuva Toby en reprenant le sourire. Et tu avais raison. Il est particulièrement amical. Peut-être un peu trop… Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que les elfes mâles tenteraient de me séduire également. »

Ella leva la tête vers son ami dont le sourire concupiscent s'était fané à la vitesse de l'éclair. Toby, lui, sembla extrêmement fier de lui alors que Raki quittait les lieux en secouant la tête, dépité par l'insolence de la jeunesse sorcière. Ella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et arqua les sourcils avec un petit sourire :

« Tu es gay ? Depuis quand ?

- Je… Non…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouve ça cool. Un autre ami à moi l'est également… Dommage que ce soit un sorcier, sinon je te l'aurais présenté ! Il fallait me le dire tu sais, au lieu de faire semblant de me séduire. Je trouvais bien que tu avais perdu de ton savoir-faire… »

Le peu de couleur présent sur le visage de l'Elfe disparut alors que Toby retenait difficilement un fou rire. Ella se tourna vers lui pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et ne mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il plaisantait. Elle se retourna franchement vers Eingil qui, stoïque, paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Finalement, le soldat s'abaissa légèrement en une révérence brutale avant de quitter les lieux d'une démarche guindé. Il claqua la porte en sortant et Ella poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? lança-t-elle à Toby qui ricanait dans son dos.

- En fait… Oui ! »

Elle revint vers lui en le jaugeant, tentant de paraitre menaçante –ce qui ne fit que renforcer son fou rire- et saisit un oreiller avant de le lui balancer au visage. Il fit mine de souffrir et elle s'excusa rapidement avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout touché sa jambe et qu'il mimait la douleur. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et, avec une moue soucieuse, l'interrogea :

« Tu comptes faire semblant d'avoir mal à chaque fois que je t'engueulerais ?

- Oui… Autant en profiter. Viens plus près. »

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de rétorquer :

« Non. Je ne préfère pas me coller à toi. Qui sait, je pourrais te faire mal ! »

**.**

**.**

La discussion se prolongea bien après que l'estomac de Ron ait commencé à gronder aux alentours de midi, que Sam ait été poussée jusqu'à la cheminée pour retourner en classe ou que Timothy ait décidé qu'il voulait aller sauver Ella au cas « où la méchante bête ayant fait mal à Toby » reviendrait… Les plans d'Harry –plus dangereux les uns que les autres- comportaient tous des zones d'ombres, car ils ne détenaient pas de schémas du Dôme, ni l'emplacement exact où se trouverait Théo lors de leur intervention. En plus de ça, bien qu'ils sachent que les lieux étaient protégés, ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de sorciers travaillant là-bas et de leurs qualifications. En résumé, ils avançaient dans le brouillard, mais aucun n'osait l'admettre à haute voix.

Hermione avait fini par retourner au Ministère, ainsi qu'Harry à Poudlard pour assurer quelques cours aux dernières années, mais d'autres membres de l'Ordre avaient pris place dans le salon, disparaissant et réapparaissant par la cheminée dès qu'ils étaient rappelés à travailler. Kingsley –ministre de la magie- avait même menacée, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Hermione qui manquait cruellement de concentration depuis quelques temps. A la fin de la journée, la plupart des Membres de l'Ordre avaient fait un arrêt chez les Potter, mais aucun n'était réellement parvenu à trouver un plan infaillible.

Harry rentra finalement après un cours et –comprenant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien de concret- se tourna vers Masra. L'Elfe était resté silencieux jusque là, préférant se faire discret et écouter simplement les discussions des Sorciers. Ses sourcils se plissaient de temps à autre, et quelques minuscules sourires moqueurs courbaient ses lèvres dès lors qu'il découvrait les défauts de leurs plans avant eux. Harry qui avait remarqué les expressions de Masra, s'approcha de lui sans plus prêter la moindre attention aux disputes entre ses amis.

« Vous auriez une meilleure idée ? s'enquit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse en une position de défense incompréhensible, comme s'il craignait que l'Elfe s'en prenne à lui.

- Des dizaines, rétorqua Masra avec un sourire hautain qui fit naitre une nouvelle hypothèse sur la famille Malefoy dans son esprit, ces blondinets ne pouvaient être que des sangs-mêlés Elfiques. Tous vos plans tomberont à l'eau, mon peuple ne laissera jamais autant de sorciers passer par chez nous… La forêt est un lieu sacré que vous seriez forcés de traverser. Et si nous laissons ces fanatiques de sciences pénétrer nos terres, ce n'est pas par choix… Mais nous sommes pacifiques la plupart du temps, et nous battre contre eux serait trop risqué. Néanmoins, nous ne vous aiderons pas et si vous vous blessiez, vous seriez sans défense. Vous ne pourriez pas transplaner et il y aura des morts.

- Si Théodore est touché par un sort et qu'il ne peut être transporté, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr, vous le laisserez mourir ?

- Pas Théo, non. Mais vous, si. Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas les lois. »

Harry passa ses doigts sous les verres de ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis presque quarante-huit heures et –même s'il avait subi bien pire durant la guerre- son corps accusait mal le coup. Il ébouriffa finalement ses cheveux en ravalant une remarqua acerbe –craignant de se voir collé au plafond comme Drago un peu plus tôt, et répondit plus doucement :

« Votre Reine ne pourrait pas faire une exception ? »

Le regard de Masra défila sur Hermione, si brièvement qu'Harry crut un instant avoir rêvé. Mais il comprit qu'il n'en était rien et que le véritable problème de la Reine se résumerait à la présence d'Hermione sur ses terres. Il serra les poings dans ses poches, son cerveau s'emballant à vivre allure alors qu'il réalisait que pour la première fois de sa vie, il devrait faire un sacrifice et éloigner une personne dont il avait secrètement besoin lors des combats.

« Si Hermione ne vient pas avec nous… Votre Reine accepterait de nous accueillir juste quelques heures le temps de guérir de blessures potentielles ?

- Probablement, approuva l'Elfe avec un demi-sourire crispé avant de désigner Hermione d'un geste du menton. Mais elle ne vous laissera jamais la laisser de côté d'une telle façon.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Je saurais la convaincre… »

Les discours autour d'eux s'étaient interrompus et Harry prit conscience que tous avaient saisi quelques bribes de sa discussion avec l'Elfe. Hermione s'avança vers eux avec un air peu amène et interrogea brutalement :

« Me convaincre de quoi ? »

Ron –qui sentait poindre l'une des charmantes colères dont Hermione gardait le secret- poussa son fils vers la cuisine en lui demandant de rapporter à boire. L'enfant, perspicace, s'éloigna sans poser plus de questions. Harry hésita quelques secondes sur la formulation de sa phrase avant d'énoncer, aussi calmement que possible pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il n'avait guère de choix :

« Leur Reine n'acceptera pas ta présence là-bas, et si Théodore a besoin de soins, elle ne sera pas disposée à nous permettre de rester chez eux le temps de nous reposer… Donc, il serait plus logique que tu ne viennes pas avec nous.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ? s'écria Hermione en jetant un bref regard noir à Masra qui s'excusa d'un sourire apaisant. Je… Je ne suis jamais restée en arrière ! Même quand j'étais enceinte, je me battais pendant la guerre ! Penses-tu sérieusement que je vais rester là à vous attendre sagement ? Et puis… Je suis douée pour la défense ! J'ai toujours assuré tes arrières, Harry !

- Ron s'en chargera cette fois, soupira le brun avec le sentiment de la trahir rien que d'y penser. Tu ne nous es pas… indispensable. Ce n'est pas une guerre. Juste un sauvetage. De plus, Malefoy, Park… Malefoy et Zabini seront avec nous. Ce sera rapide. C'est inutile que tu viennes.

- D'accord. Mais je viens quand même !

- Hermione…

- Si je suis blessée, j'assumerais ! Je rentrerais seule jusqu'ici ! Est-ce que ça te convient comme ça ? Je ne passerais pas sur le territoire des Elfes.

- C'est impossible, et tu le sais ! répliqua Masra en empêchant Harry de répondre –conscient que cet homme là se laisserait trop facilement avoir. Ce serait du suicide pur et simple de venir sans avoir un lieu où te replier ensuite ! Et puis, il faudra bien que tu restes ici pour t'occuper de ton fils… »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, son regard noir lançant des éclairs sur celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un ami et qui lui plantait un poignard dans le dos cette fois.

« On n'est pas chez les elfes ici, Masra ! Les femmes ne restent pas à la maison pour faire la cuisine et se charger des enfants, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais fonctionné comme ça ! Ginny pourra très bien surveiller Timy ! Mon rôle de mère passe en second plan dans ce genre de situations…

- Comme souvent avec toi. »

Le ton cassant de Masra lui asséna un dernier coup, presque fatal. Elle aurait voulu lui envoyer une gifle, mais savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire et qu'elle en souffrirait bien plus que lui. Il parut réaliser que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée –ou du moins, qu'il n'aura jamais dû les lui dire ainsi- alors que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre paraissaient attendre une réaction de la part de la Gryffondor. Elle murmura finalement avec amertume :

« Pour quelqu'un qui a dit me comprendre il n'y a pas dix heures de ça, tu me sembles bien peu compréhensif. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et fonça à la porte de séparation de la cuisine avant de quitter les lieux, comme Ella quelques jours plus tôt, pour se réfugier dehors et échapper aux regards de ses soi-disant « amis » qui la jaugeaient plus qu'ils ne la soutenaient. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le ponton et s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle en soupirant. Elle appuya son front contre ses genoux, en résistant difficilement à son envie d'avaler quelque chose de fort, immédiatement !

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et son esprit –qui se plaisait manifestement à la torturer- la ramena à Théo. Elle se souvint de sa manie de l'embrasser avec une certaine chasteté afin de jauger de sa réaction avant de se ruer sur sa bouche comme un affamé. Ces petits détails qu'elle avait longtemps refoulés lui revenaient par saccades offensives dès qu'elle se permettait de faire une pause. Elle se rappela également de cette étrange habitude dès qu'il se levait seul : les yeux clos, il cherchait des mains son corps à ses côtés et ne les ouvrait qu'en comprenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit. Lorsque finalement, il la découvrait, assise avec un livre ou sortant de la salle de bain, il souriait de toutes ses dents, soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore près de lui… Même s'il savait déjà probablement que ce ne serait pas éternel. Elle se demanda s'il avait longtemps continué à la chercher le matin.

Une caresse dans ses cheveux la tira de ses souvenirs et la froideur de la paume qui taquina sa nuque lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Masra. Elle ne tenta pas de lui échapper, et une seconde main rejoignit la première sur son cou qu'il massa tendrement. Son corps se décrispa à force de caresses et elle poussa un bref soupir de satisfaction qui le fit pouffer.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes paroles… J'ai été trop dur. Je sais parfaitement que tu es une bonne mère. Avec Timothy et ce grand que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer du moins. Ella, par contre… C'est encore une autre histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

- Mais tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, admit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Avec Ella, je… Je ne suis pas une maman. Je suis juste… Une femme qui ne supporte même pas sa vue. Je suis vraiment tordue ! »

Elle détourna les yeux en fixant son regard sur l'horizon bleu et il resta silencieux quelques secondes tout en câlinant ses boucles brunes. Finalement, elle lui accorda un sourire, l'incitant à énoncer à voix haute les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et faisaient bouillir son cerveau. Il cogitait tant qu'elle faillit se moquer de lui en prétendant que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles… Humour que l'Elfe n'aurait peut-être pas saisi. Il balança sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux longs tombant sur sa nuque, et observa le ciel un instant avant de chuchoter :

« Je t'assure que je comprends. Je n'ai pas dit cela simplement pour paraitre indulgent, ou meilleur que les autres… Je comprends vraiment pourquoi tu as abandonné Ella. J'ai juste un peu de mal à imaginer comment tu as pu y survivre…

- Je n'en ai pas souffert, confia-t-elle avec une grimace. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais… Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai été soulagée ! Pendant neuf mois, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Et pas à cause des kilos en trop. Alors, je n'ai pas eu à survivre à quoi que ce soit. C'était la grossesse le plus dur. Puis… faire semblant de souffrir ensuite. »

Masra parut dubitatif et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, espérant qu'il lui expliquerait ce à quoi il songeait en la scrutant ainsi. Il se remit à entrelacer ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, l'esprit ailleurs, alors qu'elle attendait qu'il parle enfin... Ce qu'il finit par faire, bien qu'il pressente que ces mots pourraient faire plus de mal que de bien à Hermione. Il décida donc d'y aller doucement, préférant qu'elle trouve les réponses à ses questions plutôt que de résoudre lui-même ses problèmes sans être certain de vraiment le faire. Elle devait s'en sortir seule, même s'il était là pour l'aider.

« Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Ella exactement ?

- Pour… cacher mon erreur, je suppose, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Et aussi parce que je n'avais pas l'impression de pouvoir lui apporter quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu ressentais. Juste… Penses avec ton esprit logique uniquement, d'accord ? (Elle acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, pas certaine de voir où il voulait en venir.) Donc, c'était pour essayer de cacher ta relation avec Théo, ou du moins, ce qui résultait de cette relation. Et… Pourquoi souhaitais-tu la cacher ?

- Et bien… Parce que dans le monde moldu comme sorcier, on évite de tromper son mari ! Et quand l'erreur est faite, on ne lui en parle pas sauf à vouloir briser un mariage qui roule.

- Et… Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Théo si ton mariage fonctionnait si bien que ça ? persifla-t-il avant d'ajouter : Répond avec logique !

- J'étais loin de Ron, et je suppose que… Théo me plaisait. Et qu'il était présent près de moi. Et… Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question avec mon cerveau uniquement et tu le sais. Les sentiments entraient forcément en compte…

- Alors cesse de dire « coucher » comme si ta relation avec lui s'était faite à la va-vite, rétorqua Masra, presque sèchement. Emploie l'expression « faire l'amour ». »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire bordant ses lèvres un instant.

« C'est donc là que tu voulais en venir ? Sérieusement, Masra, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à l'époque… Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! C'était même la première fois de ma vie –la seule fois de ma vie- où je me suis permise de mettre mon cerveau sur pause pour… foncer tête baissée ! Je n'arriverais vraisemblablement jamais à mettre un mot, un sentiment, sur la relation que j'avais avec Théo. Alors, je doute que tu puisses le faire, malgré tous tes dons. »

L'Elfe esquissa un rictus peu convaincu. Selon lui, rien ne pouvait être plus clair et simple à analyser que les sentiments ressentis envers une personne… Sauf lorsqu'on se refusait à les admettre : comme Hermione le faisait. Il continua à jouer avec ses cheveux, s'interrogeant sur la nécessité de forcer sa vieille amie à ouvrir les yeux. Ils retrouveraient très bientôt Théo –et vivant avec un peu de chance. Et il faudrait alors qu'Hermione ait les pensées plus claires.

« Tu as passé deux mois entre ses bras. Et ne me dis pas que c'était l'ambiance de la Baie, parce que tu aurais couché avec moi si ça avait été le cas ! (Elle éclata de rire en se remémorant ses vaines tentatives de séduction.) Mais… c'était Théo, et juste Théo ! La façon dont tu le regardais, Hermione…

- C'était uniquement passionnel ! le coupa-t-elle, refusant l'idée qu'il puisse énoncer le mot « amour » en parlant du couple qu'elle avait formé avec Théodore. Physique.

- Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas que la passion entre en compte dans l'amour ? Il y a plusieurs manières de tomber amoureux, Hermione. Il y a la plus facile : l'amitié, qui finit par se développer en quelque chose de plus fort. Et la passion. Celle qui détruit tout sur son passage et ne laisse jamais le cœur indemne parce qu'elle finit forcément par englober un autre sentiment… Tu as connu les deux plus grandes façons d'aimer, Hermione, sauf qu'en les rencontrant en même temps, tu as cherché à fermer les yeux sur l'une d'elles. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien pour le forcer à retirer ces dernières paroles. Il ne cilla même pas, certain qu'il avait raison et refusant de reculer dans son raisonnement. Hermione le comprit et fixa à nouveau son attention sur le sable, le nœud dans sa gorge réapparaissant brutalement. Tous les massages du monde n'y auraient rien changé, elle étouffait.

« Quel rapport avec Ella ? répliqua-t-elle finalement. Quel rapport avec mon rôle de mère ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, ayant encore quelques doutes sur ce sujet bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'Ella n'était pas le réel problème.

« Et bien… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais, je présume qu'en rejetant ta relation avec Théodore, tu as repoussé tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui. C'est pour ça que –contrairement à ce que tu avais promis- tu n'es jamais revenue nous voir. Et c'est pour ça qu'Ella t'es étrangère. Je pense aussi qu'en reniant Ella, tu as réussi à débarrasser ton cœur de tous sentiments positifs envers Théo. C'était une manière plus radicale de le faire disparaitre entièrement de ta vie. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu la tuer, après tout… Mais bon, tu aurais aussi définitivement rejeté ta relation avec Théo, donc…

- Je l'ai fait ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je… J'ai définitivement rejeté Théo dès mon retour en Angleterre il y a dix-sept ans !

- Non, Hermione. Tu as simplement… repoussé ce que tu ressentais. Tu as tout enfermé dans une petite boite, dans une petite case cachée au fin-fond de ton cerveau derrière les souvenirs d'enfances et les cours que tu aimais le moins… Mais, c'est toujours là. Lattant. Tu es peut-être particulièrement douée pour oublier ce qui te mettrait dans une situation précaire, mais ça n'efface rien ! C'est comme boire. Tu es saoule. Tu vas mieux. Mais le lendemain, c'est toujours pire ! Tu es aveuglée, ivre, depuis dix-sept ans. Mais un jour, tu devras ouvrir les yeux. »

Hermione se remit debout en un bond et se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches, les joues rougies par la soudaine colère qui faisait bouillir son corps. Cette réaction n'effraya pas Masra outre-mesure. Après tout, elle se mettait en colère simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'ai oublié, de… Cette maudite boite dans mon crâne ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Parce que moi-même je n'y pense pas, d'accord ? Et Théo… Je… Même si je l'avais aimé il y a dix-sept ans, ce serait fini ! Le temps a passé ! J'ai grandi, j'ai vieilli, la situation est différente, tout est différent ! C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne l'aimais pas à l'époque, j'en suis… presque certaine. Alors… J'ai repoussé Ella parce que je ne voulais pas d'elle, tout simplement ! Qu'elle m'encombrait… Ça te va comme explication ? Et j'ai rejeté Théo parce que j'aimais Ron ! C'est tout ! Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, même si j'étais aveugle comme tu le penses… Il y a des fois où l'être est nécessaire. »

Masra le leva calmement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres ce qui surprit grandement Hermione, laquelle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réplique. Il n'en fit rien néanmoins. Il s'approcha simplement vers elle, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer.

« Lorsque tu décideras d'accepter tout ce que je dirais, et d'y réfléchir sérieusement… Tiens-moi au courant. »

Il la laissa là, et Hermione –après être restée stoïque quelques secondes- se glissa au sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**.**

**.**

Scott se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la Grande Salle en grommelant quelque chose que Maïa ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas réellement saisir le sens de ses mots ce jour là. Il n'avait pas assez dormi pour se comporter comme un être humain doué de la parole. D'autres élèves vinrent rapidement les rejoindre à leur table, et l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil vers l'estrade, là où mangeaient les professeurs. Il en manquait quelques uns, ce qui lui fit comprendre que les recherches visant à retrouver Ella n'étaient pas encore finies. Il regretta presque qu'Harry soit venu pour faire cours, ainsi que les autres professeurs aussi Membres de l'Ordre, car il n'avait absolument pas suivi.

Son cerveau bouillait sous une pression venue de Merlin-sait-où, et il se sentait si épuisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à rassembler correctement ses pensées. Même l'appétit lui manquait. Il se mit à piocher quelques pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette, mais mâcher l'épuisa et il réalisa qu'il ne devrait jamais plus faire de nuits blanches.

Brusquement, les discussions s'interrompirent et la quasi-totalité de ses amis fixèrent leurs regards sur leurs assiettes respectives comme pour s'y plonger. Scott fronça les sourcils avant de tourner vers les portes où Scarlett venait d'apparaitre. Elle releva le menton, feignant parfaitement le mépris, et s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle pour s'y asseoir et manger. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri chez les Gryffondors avec un tel courage. Lui-même se serait caché dans son dortoir s'il avait eu à subir un tel accueil.

« Scott ? l'interpela Maïa en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu… crois qu'on devrait lui proposer de s'installer avec nous ? Je veux dire… Ce serait… gentil, non ? »

Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose à l'énoncée de cette phrase et il remarqua qu'elle attendait vraiment son accord. Lisa Boots jeta un regard réfrigérant à Maïa avant de lancer, d'une voix assez haute pour être entendue par Scarlett et la quasi-totalité des élèves les entourant :

« Attendez ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est faite tripoter par un taré qu'on doit brusquement la traiter comme quelqu'un de normal ! Elle est fêlée, vous vous souvenez ? Et puis, même toi, Scott… Tu étais beaucoup plus drôle quand tu l'appelais « Scar', celle qui mérite de dormir sur un trottoir. »… Même si tu ne savais pas à l'époque, qu'elle avait déjà une sacrée expérience en la matière. »

Scarlett se figea. Les élèves ayant perçu la réflexion semblaient partager entre le rire et la colère, certains étant assez intelligents pour comprendre que le sujet ne prêtait pas à la plaisanterie. La principale concernée, qui avait pourtant subi nombre de réflexions sans broncher, tourna les talons en vacillant. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Et ses yeux commençaient à sérieusement brûler à mesure que ses larmes tentaient de se frayer un passage pour s'échapper. Elle les retint tant bien que mal, mais –comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les chasser comme d'ordinaire- elle se mit à courir. Elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle, et les murmures reprirent de plus belle, accompagnés par quelques rires nerveux.

Scott planta violement son regard dans celui d'une Lisa de toute évidence très fière de son effet, et siffla entre ses dents :

« T'es malade ou quoi ? C'était censé être drôle ?

- Et bien, oui… Regarde, certains ont ris ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne saisis pas les subtilités de mon humour ! »

Il se leva sans répondre, partagea un bref regard avec Maïa qui –d'une grimace- lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'oserait pas le suivre, et quitta les lieux en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards pesant sur lui. Une fois dans le hall, il hésita sur le chemin à prendre, puis laissa ses pas le guider, quitte à passer des heures dans le château, même après le couvre-feu. Un nœud à la gorge, il prit conscience de la violence de ses paroles envers Scarlett, ou d'autres élèves, dès lors qu'ils n'étaient pas appréciés. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été odieux envers Ella. Après tout, il avait ses raisons –peut-être incompréhensibles pour certains- de la détester. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison d'en vouloir à Scarlett… Elle était juste un peu trop différente.

Il finit par la retrouver dans la salle du professeur Rogue, là où se déroulaient les cours de Potions. Elle lui accorda un bref regard, ses yeux rougies par les larmes encore humides, et il baissa les siens vers ses pieds avec un certain malaise. Il s'inquiétait tant de la retrouver qu'il n'avait pas réellement songé à ce qui pourrait lui dire. Il marmonna bêtement :

« Lisa est une vraie garce quand elle veut…

- Ouais, comme pas mal de gens, rétorqua Scarlett en haussant les épaules, mimant l'ignorance, refusant d'admettre que ça la touchait alors que sa sortie théâtrale prouvait le contraire. C'est quoi le masculin de garce ?

- Tu peux m'insulter, si tu veux…

- Pour quoi faire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en arquant les sourcils, l'air sonnée. Il haussa bêtement les épaules en se dandinant sur ses grands pieds avant de bredouiller :

« Bah… Pour te venger. Un truc du genre. Je le mérite. Enfin… Si tu pouvais te contenter des mots, ce serait gentil. J'ai la peau qui marque quand on me frappe.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te frapper, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et… Tu ne le mérites pas. T'es juste un abruti d'adolescent. Ça arrive à tout le monde de l'être. Enfin, non… Pas à moi ! Mais, tu t'es contenté de suivre le mouvement. Il faut beaucoup plus qu'une bête remarque désobligeante pour le blesser.

- Alors, pourquoi tu as fui ? chuchota-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, penaud.

- Parce que sa remarque n'était pas seulement désobligeante. Elle était cruelle. Et… il y a une nuance, une frontière entre la bêtise et la méchanceté. Personne ne l'avait jamais franchie auparavant avec moi. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bois vétuste de la table sur laquelle elle s'était assise et frotta d'un ongle le vernis coloré sans doute déposé là par une fille des années plus tôt. Il vint s'installer sur la table en face d'elle et illumina davantage la pièce grâce à sa baguette magique. Elle s'évertua alors à fuir le faisceau lumineux et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« J'ai vu que t'avais pleuré, même dans la quasi pénombre. Pas la peine de vouloir le cacher. »

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle, froissant sa jupe afin de cacher un maximum de peau. Il fixa son regard sur l'un des murs, et tenta de respecter son silence sans y parvenir. En effet, il craqua en moins d'une minute.

« Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit ?

- Tu n'es pas capable de rester muet ? rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis… Sérieusement, je n'ai pas besoin de la présence de qui que ce soit. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as la tête d'une sirène qu'on sort de l'eau trop longtemps.

- J'étais avec Maïa cette nuit. On n'a pas dormi. »

Il réalisa que ces mots pouvaient porter à confusion et releva les yeux vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle souriait mystérieusement. Il ajouta :

« On… discutait. On n'a jamais… On…

- J'ai compris ! Tu n'as jamais osé sauter le pas, alors qu'elle n'attend que ça. C'est l'un des nombreux sujets qui comblent les conversations dès qu'il n'y a rien de neuf à se mettre sous la dent… J'ai beau ne pas y participer, j'entends pas mal de choses.

- Génial…

- Les Serpentard t'appellent : « le rouquin qui craint »… Ils pensent tous que tu es un trouillard. Ils n'ont pas tort. »

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient tous parfaitement raison. Il n'osait pas se jeter à l'eau, trop effrayé par l'inconnu et tout ce qui changerait qu'il sautait le pas. Il craignait de ne pas être assez doué, de mal s'y prendre, d'être nul tout simplement… Il pensait qu'en se pressant, il louperait son tout premier baiser alors qu'il déterminerait toute sa relation avec Maïa. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et Scarlett plaisanta :

« Je disais ça pour rire ! Enfin… Je voulais juste me venger un peu quand même. Et le côté « froussard » de ta personne est le premier défaut venant à l'esprit. »

Il chassa ses excuses d'un geste impatient de la main avant de se redresser, sourcils froncés –signe d'une intense concentration alors qu'une idée lumineuse venait de lui apparaitre.

« Ils ont raison ! Je suis un naze qui a peur de tout ! De… de perdre ma mère, de me perdre dans le château, de me prendre un mauvais coup pendant un match de Quidditch… Et de foutre en l'air le semblant de début de relation que je pourrais avoir avec Maïa ! Je suis un nul ! Littéralement !

- Euh… d'accord, bredouilla-t-elle sans comprendre pourquoi il était si enthousiaste à l'idée de se critiquer.

- Et… Il faut que j'arrête d'être un nul !

- Okay, répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi perdue.

- Il faut que je me reprenne en main ! Que je devienne… Scott Weasley, le Rouquin qu'on craint !

- Tu comptes sortir te battre avec tout le monde ? »

Il secoua la tête avec force en la fixant si intensément qu'elle se demanda s'il essayait de la faire brûler ou de voir à travers ses vêtements. Par mesure de sécurité, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il inspira à fond avant de demander avec un courage vorace :

« T'as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

- Non. Mais… un homme a déjà forcé le barrage de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la même chose. »

Il s'autorisa une grimace contrite en tentant difficilement de ne pas laisser poindre la moindre nuance de pitié qui –il le savait- l'agacerait. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et s'étonna de le voir se mettre debout. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête comme en réponse à une question intérieure.

« Je ne peux pas te demander ça à toi… Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pour quoi ?

- Winifred ! Winifred est une fille ! C'est un truc qui se fait entre cousins, non ?

- Qu'est ce qui se fait entre cousins ?

- S'entrainer à embrasser ! s'écria-t-il finalement avec un sourire illuminé.

- Euh… Oui. Quand on a cinq ans. Pas quand on en a quinze, s'esclaffa-t-elle en retenant difficilement les milliers de remarques acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Alors… Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Scarlett s'immobilisa avant d'éclater de rire, croyant qu'il plaisantant car jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que qui que ce soit puisse lui demander un tel service. Premièrement, personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Et deuxièmement, c'était le genre de choses que les enfants faisaient, et pas les adolescents. Troisièmement, l'idée d'embrasser Scott Weasley –aussi gentil qu'il soit depuis peu- ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. A dire vrai, l'idée même d'embrasser quelqu'un la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il la scrutait pourtant avec un air si malheureux d'Elfe de Maison, qu'elle cessa de rire.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. C'est… Tu es… Scott Weasley. Tu… Non !

- Ça n'aurait rien de romantique ! promit-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Ce serait dans un but purement pédagogique ! On s'embrasse, et tu me dis si… J'étais trop tendre, ou pas assez, ou si je t'ai mordu, ou… Tu sais dans quel sens on tourne la tête ?

- Non. Enfin…

- Et puis, ça te servira pour plus tard à toi aussi ! C'est juste un cours pratique. Et on n'en parle plus ! Mais l'idée d'embrasser Maïa et de mal m'y prendre… Tu imagines ? Elle serait déçue, ne voudrait plus jamais recommencer, et n'accepterait sûrement pas que je la demande en mariage le jour de la remise des diplômes.

- Tu as l'intention de la demander en mariage le jour de la remise des diplômes ? s'écria-t-elle en tentant par tous les moyens de rester impassible.

- Ouais. C'est romantique. Et… puis… On se marierait au Terrier l'été suivant. Et on ferait des enfants dès qu'on aurait chacun un travail fixe. Trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Et… Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Il ne parvint pas à différencier ce sourire de ceux moqueurs qu'elle lui envoyait parfois, et il se demanda si elle était simplement touchée qu'un gamin de son âge ait prévu tout ça, ou si elle le trouvait complètement ridicule. Il pencha pour le ridicule quand elle rit sans le quitter les yeux. Finalement, elle se leva et le contourna.

« Tu comptes l'épouser et lui faire trois rouquins… Tu es donc largement capable de l'embrasser convenablement ! »

Il faillit la rattraper pour lui demander si elle en était certaine, mais Scarlett sortit de la salle de cours sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il s'appuya contre la table qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant en réalisant qu'il était venu pour la consoler et qu'au lieu de ça, il l'avait quasiment harcelée pour lui voler un baiser… Une petite voix dans sa tête persifla méchamment : « Quand deviendras-tu un peu plus malin mon grand ? ». Il grogna pour seule réponse.

**.**

**.**

Ella taquina le lobe de Toby du bout de son nez glacé et il grommela quelque chose avant d'être interrompu par ses lèvres qui se posèrent avec empressement sur les siennes. Avec une patience hors du commun, elle s'était évertuée à lui rendre le sourire, lui faisant momentanément oublier la souffrance qui lui lacérait la jambe et la jalousie qui s'était insinuée en lui dès sa rencontre avec Eingil. Elle n'avait pas réellement pris la peine de le rassurer sur ce dernier sujet, assez amusée en fin de compte qu'il se montre si possessif à son égard alors que durant les dernières semaines, pas une seule fois il n'avait repoussé un garçon qui s'approchait trop d'elle. Peut-être que la beauté surnaturelle d'Eingil l'inquiétait et qu'il se sentait par conséquent menacé… Elle n'osa pas réellement lui poser la question et continua à l'embrasser en y mettant tout son cœur.

Faire attention à sa jambe s'avérait légèrement problématique. Elle ne pouvait ni se coller à lui sur le côté gauche, ni se mettre au dessus de lui, sans lui faire mal. Finalement, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son bas ventre, si concentrée à l'idée de ne pas toucher les parties blessées de son corps qu'elle en devenait drôle. Il sourit en caressant sa hanche nue, et lui accorda un rictus d'excuse pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devraient attendre quelques jours au moins avant de pouvoir faire l'amour à nouveau. Un rugissement de frustration naquit dans la gorge d'Ella qui se laissa retomber sur le lit en boudant. Il éclata de rire avant de minauder :

« C'était si extraordinaire que ça cette nuit pour que tu sois obsédée par l'idée de recommencer ?

- Ça ne l'était pas pour toi ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix en s'appuyant sur son coude pour l'observer. Ou c'était la plus longue heure de toute ton existence ?

- La plus… belle. Et si cette maudite bestiole ne m'avait pas estropiée, je t'assure qu'on n'aurait jamais quitté cette forêt ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, et elle glissa son doigt le long de son torse avec un air de canaille qui réveilla les soupçons de Toby : elle s'apprêtait à retenter le coup ! Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille avant de susurrer :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas coucher ensemble qu'il faut rester là bien sagement… Tu me laisses prendre les choses en main ? »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer avec impatience en pressentant qu'elle l'attirerait vers des délices auxquels il ne pouvait échapper.

**.**

**.**

Harry se glissa sous ses draps avec un ronronnement de satisfaction, heureux d'enfin se retrouver dans son lit après tant d'heures sans sommeil. Il colla son torse au dos de Ginny qui se plaça tranquillement contre lui, calant chaque partie du corps de son époux par rapport au sien. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux flamboyant en réprimant un bayement. Il aurait pu rentrer à Poudlard, mais se doutait que croiser le professeur McGonagall repousserait davantage son repos. De plus, être dans ses bras de sa femme après une telle journée s'avérait beaucoup plus salutaire.

« Vous avez fini par accepter le plan de Masra ? demanda Ginny d'une voix endormie.

- Oui… On partira après demain.

- Souhaites-tu que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira. On a déjà formé l'équipe… Je n'en reviens pas, d'ailleurs. Je vais me battre aux côtés de trois anciens Mangemorts ! Ça semble si invraisemblable…

- Théo était leur ami à eux aussi. C'est donc relativement logique. Qui d'autre vient ?

- Ron, Remus, Severus, Fred et George, Neville, Luna et Nymp. Hermione va probablement venir également… Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau. Je présume qu'elle m'en veut un peu d'avoir tenté de le mettre de côté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient tant à venir alors que le but de la mission est de sauver un type qu'elle a rejeté il y des années ! Je pensais qu'elle tenterait de l'éviter, comme elle l'a fait avec Ella… »

Ginny se retourna pour lui faire face, se blottissant dans ses bras à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur qu'il lui offrit tendrement à l'aide d'une multitude de caresses. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

« Sans doute cherche-t-elle à se racheter un peu. Aux yeux d'Ella, et aux nôtres…

- Ce n'est pas en risquant sa vie bêtement qu'elle y parviendra, rétorqua Harry avec un air circonspect.

- Alors… Peut-être qu'elle l'a simplement aimé, et qu'elle souhaite réellement l'aider ! »

Harry resta silencieux et elle n'osa pas interrompre ses pensées. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il soupira :

« Oui, peut-être… »

Mais Ginny s'était déjà endormie.

**.**

**.**

Eingil pénétra dans la chambre appartenant à Ella sans même prendre la peine de frapper, presque amusé à l'idée d'interrompre quelque chose. Hélas pour lui, Ella et Toby étaient déjà endormis, collés l'un à l'autre, la peau moite de chaleur et d'étreintes. Pas gêné pour un sou, il s'avança vers le lit, détaillant rapidement les corps nus entrelacés qui s'exposaient impudiquement sous son regard. Il tapota tranquillement l'épaule d'Ella qui ouvrit les yeux assez vite, comme consciente de sa nudité et du fait qu'elle doive absolument la cacher. Elle adressa à Eingil un regard noir qui renforça le sourire satirique de ce dernier avant de serrer son drap pour le remonter sur son corps.

« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton qui démontrait parfaitement à quel point la situation l'oppressait. On est au beau milieu de la nuit ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'entrer comme ça sans te soucier de…

- Mon père vient de revenir, rétorqua-t-il avec un calme détonnant. Il s'apprête à expliquer le plan du sauvetage de ton père à la Reine. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser. »

Ella acquiesça avant de lui faire signe de se retourner, ce qui était complètement stupide étant donné qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir de l'observer scrupuleusement. Pourtant, il obéit et riva son regard à la fenêtre. Ella se glissa dans l'une des nombreuses tuniques reposant dans le tiroir à côté de son lit et réenfila sa culotte qui trainait dans les draps. Elle lia ensuite ses cheveux en une tresse avant d'embrasser le front de Toby qui semblait imperturbable. Elle repoussa le drap pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, puis se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre Eingil. Il la rejoint dans le couloir et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Même amputé, il continu à te plaire ? Sérieusement, qu'est ce que ce type a de si particulier ?

- Il est humain, s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Et, contrairement à un certain Elfe que je connais, il ne se contentera pas de m'écarter les jambes une fois avant d'aller trouver une nouvelle amante d'un soir !

- Ella Rose Nott ! Vilaine jeune fille ! Mais… même une fois, ça ne te dirait rien ?

- Non. Franchement, Eingil, arrête ça ! Je suis persuadée que tu t'amuses simplement à mettre Toby en colère. C'est de la provocation, et comme Toby tombe dans le panneau, tu en profites… Sauf que je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle. »

Il tourna les yeux dans ses orbites sans se départir de son sourire, tout fier de réussir à mettre Toby mal à l'aise. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la chambre de la Reine et il frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponses. Ella arqua un sourcil en découvrant la scène. Masra et Meleke s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Eingil se racla la gorge en pouffant et le couple se sépara avec tant de hâte qu'Ella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Masra recula de plusieurs pas afin de respecter la distance réglementaire entre sa souveraine et lui, puis demanda aux jeunes de refermer la porte.

« Excuses-nous de t'avoir ainsi tirée du lit, Ella, mais nous pensions que tu souhaiterais être tenue au courant de l'avancée des opérations. Installez-vous. (Ils obéirent.) Masra… »

Le soldat attendit qu'ils soient tous bien assis avant de raconter :

« Les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix rejoindront le Dôme par le flan gauche de la montagne le plus discrètement possible. Ils ne seront qu'une dizaine afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Harry Potter mènera l'intervention. Leur but est de pénétrer le centre sans se faire remarquer pour éviter un combat et les conséquences éventuelles que cela entrainerait. Ils sortiront Théodore de là et… viendront ici en cas de blessures.

- Je présume qu'il y a peu de chance que leur intervention parvienne à se faire sans encombre, persifla Eingil. Qu'importe qu'ils aient connu une Guerre. Ces sorciers sont entrainés et je doute qu'ils se laissent ainsi surprendre !

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'ils seront tous armés de leurs baguettes magiques et qu'ils se défendront un maximum ! Mais leur but n'est pas de punir ces hommes. Ils veulent avant tout sauver Théo. Le reste… Ce sera de la pure improvisation. Ils sont néanmoins parfaitement conscients des risques qu'ils encourent et seront prêts à se servir de leur magie pour s'échapper.

- Alors, ils ne puniront pas ces gens ? s'exclama Ella en s'offusquant. Ils ont enlevés mon père ! Ils méritent de…

- Ce sera au gouvernement sorcier de prendre le contrôle des opérations par la suite, Ella. L'important c'est de sortir ton père de là, sain et sauf ! Le reste attendra. Le monde sorcier n'est plus en guerre. Les amis de ton père ne peuvent tuer sans que cela ait de conséquences. »

Ella serra les dents sans répondre, manifestement en colère à l'idée que les hommes ayant fait du mal à sa famille puissent s'en sortir sans être punis. A ses yeux, c'était la pire des injustices. Elle n'osa formuler ses pensées à voix haute, mais tous comprirent sans peine ce qu'elle ressentait. Meleke décida de changer de sujet avant qu'Ella ne craque, et se tournant vers son seul amant, l'interrogea :

« Hermione fera-t-elle partie du groupe ?

- Je doute qu'on puisse l'en empêcher, grimaça Masra tout en haussant les épaules. Elle est aussi têtue qu'avant… Mais je l'ai prévenue. Elle ne viendra pas ici, quoi qu'il se passe. Je vous le jure.

- Très bien… J'autoriserais la présence des autres s'ils doivent être soignés ou se reposer quelques heures. Et Théo sera évidemment le bienvenu ici, comme Ella. Vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous le désirerez. Toby rentrera avec les Membres de l'Ordre par contre. »

Ella acquiesça, s'interrogeant mentalement sur son envie de rester lorsque cette histoire serait finie. N'aurait-elle pas plutôt envie de rentrer en Australie pour reprendre le cours de sa vie ? Meleke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à ses questionnements intérieurs et demanda :

« Quand arriveront-ils ici ?

- Après demain. »

Ella sentit son cœur se serrer, et un sourire transcenda brusquement ses traits. Un seul mot résonnait à son esprit : _Enfin…_

**.**

**.**

Ella se réveilla dans son lit, seule. En un sursaut, elle se retrouva assise et contempla la chambre à la recherche de Toby qui n'aurait pas dû quitter le matelas –et qui était censé en être incapable. Elle l'aperçut alors, étendu sur l'un des canapés sous les fenêtres, le regard fixé sur la Baie baignée de soleil. Elle se leva tranquillement, sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas le perturber, et glissa finalement ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sourit sans détourner les yeux du spectacle féérique qu'offraient les lieux qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir visiter.

Elle déposa un nuage de baisers à la base de sa nuque, les quelques cheveux courts du jeune homme taquinant le bout de son nez. Elle entreprit finalement de laisser une marque sur sa peau et aspira langoureusement sa chair pour lui faire un suçon. Elle l'entendit rire avant de se retrouver assise près de lui dès qu'il la tira sur le canapé.

« Comment es-tu parvenu à quitter le lit ?

- Je me suis accroché à tous les meubles sans m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée. La peau recommence à pousser… ça brûle un peu. Tu crois que quand je serais capable de marcher, on pourrait aller se baigner dans la baie toi et moi ?

- Tu veux des enfants maintenant ? rétorqua-t-elle en un rire.

- Non… Et puis, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! Je t'ai proposé une baignade, et non quoi que ce soit de sexuel. Mais cet endroit est extraordinaire. Un vrai décor de carte postale. J'aimerais en voir davantage. »

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser en signe de promesse. Elle prit conscience de la douceur de ses gestes en percevant le regard interrogateur de Toby. Ses joues s'empourprèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais ces lieux étaient si magiques –et trop romantiques- pour qu'elle retienne ce genre de démonstrations affectives. De plus, à le voir ainsi blessé, elle se sentait poussée vers la tendresse et était presque fière de lui faire profiter de ces instants. Elle embrassa finalement ses lèvres et perçut son sourire contre sa bouche. Elle resta ainsi blottie contre lui durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne murmure en regardant au dehors :

« Tu imagines que ton père sera libre aujourd'hui…

- Si les membres de l'Ordre parviennent à exécuter leur plan sans encombre. »

Il plissa le front en la voyant aussi incertaine, et caressa d'un doigt les rides se formant au dessus de ses sourcils froncés.

« Tout se passera bien. »

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y croire avant de se redresser, une nouvelle lueur de détermination illuminant son regard.

« Je… Je reviens.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me prendre un bain… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter les lieux en courant presque. Il la regarda sortir, se doutant bien qu'elle venait de lui mentir… Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui la poussaient à cacher ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait tenté de la retenir contre son gré, malgré toute la confiance qu'il lui portait. Il attendit quelques minutes, lui laissant de l'avance avant de se redresser difficilement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de saisir le petit fil qui lui permettrait de prévenir quelqu'un. Lorsqu'Eingil arriva dans la chambre et l'interrogea du regard sur ce dont il avait besoin, Toby articula simplement :

« Ella est partie pour le Dôme. »

**.**

**.**

Hermione inspira profondément l'air bouillant Brésilien en observant les alentours, où ses amis apparaissaient les uns après les autres. Harry lui accorda un regard peu amène, soucieux de sa sécurité alors qu'il s'était plain de son maudit tempérament environ mille fois depuis la veille. Cependant, il devait admettre que la présence de sa meilleure amie le rassurait. Elle seule connaissait le terrain et pourrait les diriger. Il se demanda si les Elfes –ou du moins Masra- les surveillaient déjà, et s'ils plongeraient dans la bataille dans le cas où ça tournerait mal pour eux. Après tout, ils aimaient Théo, ils ne souhaitaient sûrement pas qu'il soit blessé.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? » demanda Fred en tournant sur lui-même exactement comme George.

Hermione désigna d'un doigt la forêt menaçante qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres au bout d'une allée de terre. Harry se plaça devant –par habitude- et ils se mirent tous à avancer, Ron le rejoignant rapidement afin de lui parler et d'effacer cet air sérieux qui s'était emparé des traits de son meilleur ami. Hermione, juste derrière eux, écouta d'une oreille distraite les plaisanteries de son ex-mari visant à détendre l'atmosphère tout en jaugeant les autres membres de l'expédition.

Severus –comme toujours depuis qu'elle le connaissait- ne se départirait pas de son rictus sévère et concentré. Il marchait un peu de côté des autres afin de prévenir d'une possible attaque qui n'interviendrait probablement pas étant donné que leur principal atout tenait en l'effet de surprise. Remus avançait quelques pas derrière elle, couvant son épouse du coin de l'œil, Nymphadora regardant alentour avec circonspection. Les jumeaux semblaient tout à fait sûrs d'eux et ne prêtait qu'une attention minime à ce qu'il se passait autour. Pourtant, Hermione savait qu'une fois la mission réellement engagée, ils seraient extrêmement sérieux et fiables. Neville semblait passionné par chaque plante qu'il croisait et Luna le tirait par le bras avec un sourire dès qu'il ralentissait.

Les trois anciens Serpentard fermaient la marche, Blaise se tenant assez éloigné de Drago comme pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Les deux hommes se jetaient à intervalle régulier des coups d'œil assassins et Pansy veillait sur eux deux pour agir au moindre débordement. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et un sourire presque cruel marqua sa bouche. Cette dernière comprit que Pansy imaginait sans doute mille scénarios atroces dans lesquels elle la torturait. L'idée la fit frissonner et elle rattrapa Harry et Ron, se glissant entre leurs corps tendus.

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer dans la forêt au bout d'un moment et ils se glissèrent entre les arbres en serrant leur baguette magique, sachant que certains hommes du Dôme y traineraient probablement. Ils avancèrent en un silence de plomb, restant relativement éloignés de la Baie selon les ordres d'Hermione qui craignait de rencontrer la Reine et de subir son courroux. De plus, revoir Masra ne l'enchantait pas outre-mesure. Elle refusait d'avoir à supporter son regard lourd de sens sur elle… Surtout que le retour de Théo dans sa vie la brusquerait probablement et que Masra profiterait de chaque faiblesse.

Durant deux bonnes heures, ils marchèrent entre les arbres, évitant les ronces, les branches et les racines avec quelques difficultés. Aucun ne se plaint néanmoins, même si l'air de Pansy en disait assez sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette « Exploration Nature ». Elle avait demanda à Masra pourquoi ils ne rompaient pas les charmes protégeant la Baie durant quelques heures au moins, et l'Elfe n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre, comme si elle proclamait là une ineptie incommensurable. Hermione montra l'un doigt le sommet de la montagne qu'ils entrapercevaient à travers la cime des arbres.

« On continu tout droit, murmura Hermione. On passera à côté de la montagne et on pourra la contourner pour arriver au Dôme. Ça devrait nous prendre une heure de plus au maximum… si Neville cesse de contempler chaque fougère bien évidemment ! »

Le principal concerné se raidit et releva la tête avec un sourire penaud, ce qui provoqua quelques rires, rapidement étouffés par le regard de Severus qui leur rappela que la situation n'était pas propice aux boutades. Ils se remirent donc en route en direction de la montagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement en percevant les bruissements des feuilles devant eux. Harry posa mon majeur contre ses lèvres, leur intimant le silence. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers le lieu d'où provenaient les bruits, prêts à contrer une attaque…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Masra apparaitre aux côtés d'un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait avec vingt années de moins. Ils se détendirent instantanément en reconnaissant l'Elfe, mais Hermione comprit en voyant sa mine renfrognée qu'il y avait un problème. Harry l'interrogea du regard en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au jeune elfe.

« Je vous présente Eingil, mon fils, murmura Masra en désignant le jeune homme d'un mouvement du menton.

- Tu as grandi, commenta Hermione en l'observant, se souvenant encore du petit bambin galopant en brisant tout sur son passage. Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez nous aider et vous ancrer dans nos histoires de sorciers.

- La situation a changé… Ella est partie.

- Elle quoi ? hurla Severus. Cette gamine ne peut donc pas rester en place plus de quelques jours ?

- Elle veut simplement aider son père ! »

L'intervention d'Eingil coupa court à la discussion et les adultes prirent conscience de leur naïveté. Avaient-ils sérieusement imaginé qu'Ella resterait bien sagement chez les Elfes pendant qu'ils risquaient tous leurs vies ? Après la première désillusion due à son départ pour le Brésil, ils auraient probablement pu se rendre compte tous seuls de l'incapacité d'Ella à suivre des règles simples.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, commença Masra en une grimace de déception, nous allons vous accompagner. Au moins le temps de sortir Ella et de la ramener par la peau du cou jusqu'à sa chambre ! Et puis… peut-être pourra-t-on récupérer Théo en même temps, ou les blessés potentiels. Cela vous convient ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui acquiesça avec un demi-sourire, heureux d'avoir deux personnes de plus de son côté dans cette bataille et impatient à l'idée de pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle démonstration des pouvoirs des Elfes. Ils se remirent donc en route, Masra offrant quelques informations supplémentaires à propos de l'état de Toby à ses parents, et donnant le nom de chaque plante à Neville qui souriait de toutes ses dents, enthousiaste d'apprendre autant de choses.

Les elfes marchaient un peu plus vite qu'eux et les sorciers s'efforcèrent de suivre le rythme. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée des bois et Masra leur fit signe de se taire avant de leur montrer une petite dizaine d'hommes qui marchaient en cercle autour d'une sorte de boite blanche et ronde gigantesque, de la taille d'une grande maison. On aurait dit qu'une boule avait été enfoncée à moitié dans le sol, l'autre dépassant encore. Les rares fenêtres brillaient sous les reflets du soleil, le bâtiment n'étant formé que de verre et d'une sorte de plastique sans doute hermétique à tout. Harry parvint néanmoins à repérer la porte –une sorte de grand carré noir et gris.

« Comment allons-nous passer ?

- On doit d'abord retrouver Ella ! rétorqua Masra sans hausser la voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. On ne peut pas lui permettre de rester ici… On doit la mettre en sécurité. »

Hermione acquiesça en observant les alentours, espérant repérer Ella avant qu'elle-même ne se fasse prendre par un de ceux gardant le Dôme. Remus s'approcha davantage de l'orée du bois en essayant de distinguer les allées et venues afin de pouvoir se faufiler dès qu'ils leur tourneraient le dos. Il ne put faire part de ses remarques à ses compagnons que Blaise et Drago commencèrent à se chamailler à voix basses, s'insultant presque en se fusillant du regard. Harry se retrouva entre eux en un saut et leur fit signe de se taire. Trop tard.

L'un des gardiens perçut leurs mouvements à travers les arbres et s'approcha en faisant signe à ses compagnons. Masra se dressa devant les sorciers en leur ordonnant de reculer d'un seul regard. Son fils se plaça à ses côtés en maudissant Ella de toutes ses forces.

A quelques pas de là, un sourire de vainqueur marqua les traits de la jeune fille qui surveillait le Dôme depuis une bonne heure. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que tous les hommes lui tournaient désormais le dos pour avancer vers l'autre côté de la forêt. Elle inspira à fond avant de se lancer, baguette en main vers le bâtiment. Elle se mit à courir aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses jambes. Son cœur rata un battement quand la voix d'Eingil retentit dans son esprit : « Diversion ! ». Elle cessa d'avancer pour comprendre ce qui avait attiré les soldats vers l'autre côté de la brèche : les Membres de l'Ordre.

Elle ne prit qu'une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Elle se tourna vers les hommes qui avançaient dangereusement vers les bois. Elle n'était pas nécessaire à son père cette fois ci… Les Membres de l'Ordre seraient bien plus utiles qu'elle. Et bien qu'elle le sache parfaitement depuis le début, elle n'accepta son erreur qu'en cet instant. Alors seulement, elle hurla :

« Eh ! »

Comme un seul homme, les soldats se tournèrent vers elle en la même expression de stupéfaction. Elle leva la main pour leur faire un petit signe, plus moqueuse que jamais et ils se ruèrent sur elle. L'adolescente tourna les talons avant d'accélérer jusqu'à la porte qu'elle poussa violemment en priant pour que les hommes la suivent sans réfléchir… Ayant été choisis pour leurs muscles et non pour leur quotient intellectuel, ils se précipitèrent à sa suite. Elle espéra réussir à les semer, mais s'heurta à un torse massif avant de glisser au sol. Elle cessa de respirer en réalisant sa bêtise : semer les soldats surveillant l'entrée pouvait être simple. Mais il y en avait bien d'autres à l'intérieur. D'autres qui désormais la jaugeaient en souriant.

**.**

**.**

Masra plaqua violemment son fils contre un arbre et le jeune Eingil se cogna lourdement la tête sans desserrer les dents. Il aurait probablement pu répliquer et se défendre contre son père. Après tout, ils avaient subi le même entrainement. Masra avait peut-être plus d'expérience, mais Eingil lui, possédait la fougue de sa jeunesse et pourrait s'avérer plus fort en combats à mains nues. Bien évidemment, son père n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le frapper, mais simplement de lui remettre les idées en place.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ils vont l'attraper !

- Mais nous, nous pourrons entrer et la sauver. Alors que si on s'était fait prendre, il y aurait eu une bataille, ça nous aurait fait perdre du temps ! De plus, elle se serait fait repérer de toute manière une fois à l'intérieur. Je… J'ai trouvé que c'était la meilleure solution d'accord ! Et Ella a dû le comprendre puisqu'elle a obéit à ma suggestion !

- On parle d'une gamine de seize ans qui risque sa vie constamment depuis quelques jours et semble toujours prendre les mauvaises décisions ! Alors, excuse-moi, mais son avis ne m'importe pas beaucoup !

- Taisez-vous ! »

La voix d'Hermione fouetta l'air et ils cessèrent instantanément de se disputer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les regardant tour à tour, définitivement agacée par les réactions puériles de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se tourna vers Drago et Blaise qui ne quittaient plus leurs pieds des yeux.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous chamailler comme des bébés, _tous_, au moins durant l'heure qui vient, ce serait un grand soulagement ! Vous vous en sentez capables, oui ou non ? (Quelques « Oui » penauds lui parvinrent.) Okay, très bien… Alors, nous devons profiter de la diversion offerte par Ella dès maintenant ! Allons-y ! »

Elle leva sa baguette devant elle avant de repousser les branches lui bloquant le passage, suivie par les autres membres de l'Ordre, les trois Serpentards et les deux elfes parfaitement conscients qu'ils désobéissaient à leur Reine. Retenant leur souffle, ils parcoururent l'espace les séparant de la porte restée ouverte et pénétrèrent dans le Dôme.

Comme son extérieur, l'intérieur était constitué d'un matériau blanc et froid, mélange de plastique, d'inox et de verre. Hermione eut l'impression de venir de transplaner dans un téléfilm sur les extra-terrestres et les laboratoires secrets et se demanda pourquoi cet endroit avait été construit à l'origine. Elle pressentait que l'emplacement –si proche des Elfes- n'était pas dû au hasard. Dans un silence de plomb, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir vide, et Harry désigna un panneau du doigt avant de glisser son majeur sur une indication : « Laboratoire 1 » suivit d'une flèche menant à gauche. Ils suivirent cette piste sans faire de bruit, sursautant au moindre bruissement.

En passant devant un escalier menant aux sous-sols, Harry fit signe à Remus, Nymphadora, Severus, Fred et George de descendre afin de vérifier si Théo était dans sa cellule. Le reste des troupes continua à avancer. Brusquement au détour d'un couloir, un homme portant une blouse blanche apparut. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort que Masra leva la main. L'inconnu s'écroula au sol en un bruit sourd et les sorciers se tournèrent vers l'Elfe qui sourit avec fierté.

« Il n'est pas mort. Juste évanoui. Dégainez donc vos baguettes plus rapidement… Je vais l'envoyer dans la forêt pour quelques heures, histoire qu'il ne pose pas davantage de problèmes. »

D'un claquement de doigt, l'homme disparut et Masra se remit en route sans se soucier des mines choquées de ses autres compagnons. Seul Eingil souriait, heureux de montrer la supériorité des Elfes aux sorciers. Masra s'arrêta d'un seul coup en leur demandant de se taire et Hermione perçut quelques bribes de conversations derrière une porte. Elle sembla décider que ce n'était pas important, et leur fit signe de continuer jusqu'au laboratoire où elle espérait retrouver Théo. Après tout, s'il n'était pas dans sa cellule, il devait forcément se trouver ailleurs…

Masra saisit violemment sa main et l'attira contre lui avant d'avancer dans un autre couloir, suivi par les autres qui surveillaient les alentours en craignant l'arrivée d'autres soldats. Que les lieux soient aussi silencieux les angoissait sérieusement.

« Le calme avant la tempête… » chuchota Blaise en grimaçant.

Soudain, Masra se baissa, tirant Hermione vers le sol. Elle comprit pourquoi en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient sur une sorte d'estrade en hauteur et fit signe à ses amis de se faire tout petit. L'elfe rampa légèrement vers l'avant, et Hermione analysa la situation. Ils se situaient sur un balcon en arc de cercle surélevé et avaient une vue parfaite sur une immense pièce ronde emplis de plantes et de tables de travail. Son cœur cessa brusquement de battre dès qu'elle perçut les murmures d'une discussion et reconnut une voix. Celle de Théo. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent et Masra lui accorda un sourire railleur auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle rampa à ses côtés pour tenter de distinguer Théodore parmi le vert –des broussailles- et le blanc –des meubles. Harry la rejoint rapidement et aperçut son ancien ami bien avant Hermione. Il le lui désigna d'un regard et Hermione sentit que ses joues bouillaient ce qui finirait forcément par se remarquer.

Elle dévisagea son ancien amant, le dévorant mécaniquement du regard. Il avait vieilli : de petites rides creusaient les coins de ses yeux sombres et elle pouvait presque deviner la présence de quelques rarissimes cheveux blancs sur ses tempes. Il s'était également amaigri, mais elle se doutait que sa captivité y était pour quelque chose. En dehors de ça, il restait le même Théodore Nott dont elle connaissait le corps sur le bout des doigts –et de la langue. Il arborait le même sourire légèrement moqueur qu'autrefois et se tenait aussi droit, comme régnant sur le monde.

« Demande à ton cœur de se calmer si tu ne veux pas nous faire repérer ! » persifla Masra avec un immense sourire qui voulait probablement sous-entendre le « Je te l'avais dit ! » qu'elle attendait.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et tenta d'écouter la conversation malgré les tambourinements irréguliers de son cœur qui l'abrutissait. Théodore discutait avec un homme de petite taille assez rondouillard dont le ventre proéminant était serré dans un costume sombre. Il entortillait sa petite moustache noire en faisant les cents pas sous le regard presque amusé de sa victime.

« L'_Ellarosa_ n'a tenu que cinq jours cette fois ci ! J'exige que vous m'expliquez pourquoi ! Immédiatement !

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua Théo –ce qui fit s'esclaffer Drago derrière Hermione, laquelle lui ordonna d'être plus silencieux.

- Savez-vous que votre fille est proche d'ici ? Elle a parcouru notre forêt il y a quelques jours, et a fait une charmante rencontre. L'animal que j'ai lancé sur elle et son compagnon n'a hélas pas eu le temps de lui faire de mal. Mais, je ne doute pas qu'une colonie de créatures de mon animalerie personnelle ferait des ravages chez vos… amis aux oreilles pointues. »

Le torse de Théo fut secoué par un rire alors que Masra se crispait, n'appréciant guère la profération de ce genre de menaces.

« Premièrement, les Elfes des Montagnes n'ont pas les oreilles pointues, sauf dans les œuvres moldues. Et deuxièmement, un Elfe de cinq ans serait capable de faire exploser tout votre bâtiment. Alors sérieusement, si vous voulez me faire peur… Trouvez autre chose. De plus, merci de me prévenir que ma fille est en sécurité chez eux. J'aime bien avoir ce genre de nouvelles… surtout lorsqu'elles viennent de vous, Nedrig. »

Le poing du professeur s'abattu si violement sur sa joue qu'il faillit s'écrouler. Lorsqu'Hermione put à nouveau voir son visage, elle remarqua que son arcade saignait légèrement et se tendit. Masra posa sa main par-dessus la sienne pour l'apaiser, conscient du fait que Théo avait dû se prendre bien d'autres coups avant celui là. Nedrig tourna les talons avant de se remettre à tourner en rond, tel un lion dans une cage, son regard défilant sur les dizaines d'_Ellarosa _mortes autour de lui.

Il cessa de s'agiter en voyant le capitaine de sa légion de protecteurs –Pierce- pénétrer dans la pièce avec un petit sourire arrogant. Il s'approcha de lui et le soldat lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, de toute évidence très fier de lui. L'air victorieux de Nedrig ne plut pas vraiment à Théo qui pressentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond. Le patron fit signe à son homme de sortir et revint vers Théo :

« Vous vouliez des informations sur votre fille ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous… Elle va pouvoir vous en donner par elle-même ! »

Le sourire railleur de Théo disparut impitoyablement pour faire place à une panique incontrôlable. Toute couleur quitta son visage alors qu'il serrait les poings, prêt à défendre sa fille corps et âme. Le soldat revint avec d'autres hommes, dont un maintenant une Ella qui tentait vainement d'échapper à leur poigne. Théo fit un pas en avant, mais fut arrêté par le regard noir de son bourreau.

« Alors, Théodore… Votre fille ou vos fleurs ? »

Pierce plaqua sa baguette sur la tempe d'Ella qui s'immobilisa pour observer son père. Elle aurait tant voulu le retrouver dans une situation différente, se blottir dans ses bras et l'écouter prononcer mille mots de réconfort.

« Attendez, ordonna Théo en voyant que Nedrig s'impatientait.

- Pourquoi ? Vous hésitez ?

- Je vous demande simplement d'attendre ! »

Masra et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans comprendre. Savait-il qu'ils étaient là et souhaitait-il qu'ils interviennent ? Qu'étaient-ils censés faire exactement ? Ils ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas sauter du haut des balustrades pour se battre, de risque de blesser Ella. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir davantage. La demande de Théo trouva un sens quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la pièce fut illuminée par une lueur dorée qui scintillait, comme si les murs étaient recouverts d'or.

Les _Ellarosa_ pourtant mortes un peu plus tôt revenaient à elles, les pétales s'ouvrant un à un en des cliquetis métalliques merveilleux, les tiges se dressant pour poindre vers le ciel, la sève d'or s'égouttant le long de celles que les botanistes avaient tentés de briser.

Le professeur Nedrig poussa un cri avant de se ruer sur Théo en lui demandant des explications. Ce dernier, comprenant que son secret ne l'était désormais plus –et espérant secrètement que Nedrig et ses hommes mourraient très bientôt- finit par admettre en un soupir :

« C'est simple… Les fleurs ont besoin d'eau et de soleil. L'_Ellarosa_ a également besoin d'Ella. »

L'adolescente concernée écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la stupeur, et son père lui accorda un petit sourire dont il avait le secret, comme pour dire « Surprise ! ». Nedrig et ses hommes observaient les fleurs, émerveillés, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre qui ne quittaient pas des yeux ces joyaux de la botanique magique. Voir une Ellarosa était une chose. Mais en avoir tant sous les yeux tenait du miracle. Le spectacle les enchanta –surtout Neville qui semblait complètement sonné- et ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du retour de l'autre moitié de leur escouade. Fred et George levèrent les pouces en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène se jouant sous eux et Hermione se demanda s'ils étaient contents de voir ça ou simplement de découvrir Théo en vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit Harry sans quitter Ella des yeux. Il va falloir qu'on finisse par attaquer… Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir ces hommes en comprenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de Théo et je ne tiens pas franchement à le savoir. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu avant de s'angoisser pour rien. Les soldats avaient instinctivement desserré leur étreinte sur le corps tremblant d'Ella qui semblait résister difficilement à l'envie de foncer dans les bras de son père. Théo ne quittait sa fille des yeux que pour jauger de la réaction de ses tortionnaires, manifestement partagé entre la joie d'enfin la revoir et la peur de ce qui les attendait. Nedrig se tourna brusquement vers l'adolescente avec un sourire concupiscent et déclara :

« Enfermez-la ! »

Théo fit un pas et le professeur le fusilla du regard.

« Sauf si vous souhaitez la voir mourir, bien évidemment !

- Etes-vous réellement aussi idiot ? répliqua l'ancien Serpentard. Si vous lui faites du mal, les _Ellarosa_ en subiront les conséquences. Et non, ce n'est pas une menace, juste une constatation. »

Nedrig fit signe à ses hommes qui obligèrent Ella à s'asseoir avant de lui lier les chevilles aux barreaux d'une chaise sous le regard impuissant de son père qui fut quand même soulagé de l'avoir encore près de lui. Nedrig sortit tranquillement sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse et s'avança vers Ella, menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? l'arrêta Théo alors que les soldats s'approchaient de lui comme pour le retenir.

- Je vérifie seulement votre… « constatation ». »

Hermione se crispa ostensiblement et Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne pour lui transmettre un peu de courage, se doutant que le scientifique ne tuerait jamais Ella, ce qui lui ferait prendre le risque de détruire des semaines de travail. Il lui ferait _seulement_ mal. Sa baguette frôla la joue de la jeune fille, redescendant tranquillement vers son cou. Il ne se souciait même pas des tremblements secouant le corps tendu d'Ella qui se doutait que les prochaines minutes lui feraient regretter son aplomb. La voix d'Eingil lui parvint malgré sa peur : « _Détends-toi. Nous sommes tout près. S'il va trop loin, nous interviendrons… Ne lui donne pas le plaisir de voir à quel point tu es effrayée. Respire. Calme-toi._ ». Elle tenta vainement d'obéir.

Puis la souffrance l'assomma. Un _doloris_. L'homme n'avait même pas pris la peine d'énoncer le sortilège à voix haute, préférant faire comprendre à Théodore ce qu'il faisait subir à sa fille alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ella serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler, ses larmes coulant désormais sans vergogne sur ses joues rouges. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle haleta, et un sourire vainqueur s'inscrit sur les lèvres de Nedrig. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux fleurs et soupira :

« Elles n'ont pas l'air d'en souffrir… »

Il glissa sa baguette à l'ouverture de la tunique d'Ella dont le corps se spammait désormais, autant de peur que de douleur. L'extrémité du bout de chêne devint d'un rouge lumineux et elle ferma les yeux en l'attente d'une nouvelle vague de souffrances. La baguette tailla brusquement sa chair, aussi clairement qu'un couteau aurait pu le faire. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais le sang rougeoyant inonda tout le même le blanc de sa tunique alors qu'elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre cri.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient bien des difficultés à ne pas intervenir, attendant un signal d'Harry. Eingil, lui, était maintenu par son père et ne tentait pas de se dégager, malgré le fait qu'il en meure d'envie. Il ne supportait simplement pas de ressentir sa douleur et ne parvint pas à comprendre comme son père y résistait. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser alors que Masra arborait le même air concentré que d'habitude.

Mais Théo, contrairement aux autres –dont il ignorait encore la présence- ne resta pas inactif. Les soldats ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, dressant un mur de muscles le séparant de sa fille mais lui tournant néanmoins le dos. Alors il s'empara d'un bol doseur rempli d'un liquide fabriqué par ses soins depuis quelques jours déjà, dès lors qu'il avait compris que le professeur Nedrig ne reculerait devant rien.

La voix de Masra retentit brusquement dans son esprit et il faillit lâcher le récipient sous le coup de la surprise : « _A quoi tu joues ?_ ». Théo esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et leva les yeux à la recherche des Elfes, se doutant qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'en hauteur puisqu'ils le voyaient. Masra leva la main très rapidement et Théo poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en le repérant avant de se concentrer pour parvenir à laisser libre accès à son esprit. Son ami s'y glissa tranquillement pour y lire son plan et y obéit immédiatement.

Veillant à ce que Nedrig ne s'aperçoive de rien, il dirigea sa paume vers les soldats qui parurent soudain complètement absent. Leurs yeux se vitrèrent et Théo remercia mentalement Masra, certain qu'il l'entendrait. Il se glissa entre les corps immobilisés des hommes et s'avança vers le professeur sans même respirer, le bol doseur en mains.

« Excusez-moi… »

Nedrig se retourna en un bond, lâchant sa baguette au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher que Théo lui jeta le contenu du récipient de verre au visage. L'acide lui brûla cruellement la peau alors qu'il se mettait à hurler en portant ses mains à son nez. Théo ne fit même pas attention à lui et s'agenouilla face à sa fille, dénouant les nœuds autour de ses chevilles. Les membres de l'Ordre sautèrent comme un même homme depuis la balustrade, suivis par Drago, Blaise, Pansy et les deux elfes qui se ruèrent vers Ella pour la guérir. Le corps de la jeune fille tomba en avant, rattrapé in-extremis par son père qui la souleva tendrement en embrassant son front moite.

Derrière lui, les soldats reprenaient conscience –la magie de Masra s'atténuant alors qu'il était préoccupé par autre chose. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'élancèrent vers eux pour les désarmer alors que Remus ligotait Nedrig qui agonisait toujours, sa peau semblant fondre. Ses cris finirent par alerter d'autres soldats et scientifiques en blouses blanches qui débarquèrent en masse par les portes. Trois fois plus nombreux que les membres de l'ordre présents, ils les encerclaient presque et Théo comprit que le combat serait sans doute sanglant.

Il serra une Ella vacillante dans ses bras avant de la pousser dans ceux d'Eingil.

« Emmène-la à l'extérieur et soigne-la.

- Je veux rester avec toi… polémiqua Ella d'une voix pâteuse, trop faible pour que son avis soit réellement pris en considération.

- Tu as pris bien assez de risques pour aujourd'hui, ma puce. »

Il fit signe à Eingil qui hissa Ella dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, avant de s'éloigner en courant, évitant agilement les sortilèges qui fusaient autour de lui. Théo regarda sa fille partir avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Drago. Ils partagèrent un regard complice, aussi fusionnels que vingt années plus tôt et Drago glissa une baguette magique dans sa main.

« Severus l'a récupérée pour toi. »

Théo le gratifia d'un simple « Merci » avant de se lancer dans la bataille, appréciant à sa juste valeur la présence de ces hommes si différents les uns des autres et qui s'étaient unis pour le libérer, prenant des risques inconsidérés. Il remarqua la présence d'Hermione après une bonne minute et faillit se recevoir un sortilège en pleine tête tant il fut surpris de la voir. Il la scruta durant une nanoseconde qui lui parut être une éternité, admirant la férocité de son regard d'or et la force qui se dégageait de son corps plein de courbes.

Puis il se réengagea dans le combat. Il aurait bien le temps d'apprécier sa beauté plus tard. Néanmoins, presque inconsciemment, il surveilla ses allées et venues du coin de l'œil, prêt à la protéger. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit en phase avec d'autres personnes, heureux de retrouver cette complicité qu'il pensait détruite. Il se rappelait encore exactement du fonctionnement d'Harry dans les batailles et couvrait ses arrières lorsqu'il prenait trop de risques –une mauvaise habitude qui perdurait encore. Ils semblaient tous se comprendre parfaitement, même les trois Serpentard qui s'étaient pourtant toujours battus dans le camp adverse trouvèrent le bon rythme. Théo devait malgré tout admettre qu'ils auraient plié sous le poids de leurs ennemis sans la présence de Masra qui les ensorcelait un à un sans montrer le moindre signe d'épuisement.

Théo finit pourtant par comprendre –en voyant Fred s'écrouler au sol- qu'ils seraient tous blessés si le combat durait plus longtemps. Un sortilège l'envoya contre un mur et il se cogna durement le visage, un sombre craquement l'avertissant de la cassure de son nez. Il ne s'en inquiéta qu'à peine, son regard se fixant sur les membres de l'Ordre qui offraient de plus en plus de marge de manœuvre à leurs ennemis. Même Masra commençaient à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Il interpella l'Elfe, répétant une seule et même phrase dans son esprit pour être certain qu'il percevrait son message : « _On doit se replier !_ ». Masra acquiesça et désigna une porte close aux autres. Harry ne parut pas réellement emballé par cette solution. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner. Mais le corps ensanglanté de Luna –soutenue par Neville- le rappela à la dure réalité de ce genre de combat : ils ne pouvaient gagner, l'important était donc de sauver leur peau !

Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie, Neville et George ralentis par le poids de Luna et Fred sur leurs épaules. Théo récupéra rapidement une fleur noire dans un bocal –ce qui lui attira un regard curieux d'Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, et accéléra en direction des portes, se baissant tant bien que mal en serrant la fleur contre son buste. Masra se dressa entre les sorciers –scientifiques et soldats- pour les empêcher de passer, les abrutissant suffisamment pour qu'ils ralentissent le pas pendant que ses congénères passaient le pas de la porte.

Il se glissa finalement derrière eux et rabattu le battants de verre avant de se remettre à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces hommes et lui. Seul Théo resta en arrière, malgré les exhortations de ses amis. Mais il refusait de laisser à ces gens la moindre chance de s'en sortir sans payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait.

« Théo, avance ! » hurla Harry en le tirant par le poignet, agacé par cette maudite témérité dont Ella avait hélas héritée.

L'ancien Serpentard lâcha la fleur que Neville reconnut brusquement comme la _Mionaglaé_, et la fit voltiger jusqu'aux portes vitrées qu'elle traversa en un fracas de verre. Alors seulement, avec un sourire d'un sadisme serpentesque qui fit rire Pansy, il fit exploser le pot. A la surprise de tous –excepté Théo- la détonation fut retentissante. Ils s'étalèrent tous au sol, repoussés par la force destructrice de la déflagration. Le Dôme tout entier sembla s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée noire, envoyant tout autour de lui des morceaux d'inox, de plastiques brûlés et de cristal.

« Par le caleçon de merlin… » marmonna George en couvrant le corps de son jumeau du sien pour éviter qu'il ne soit davantage blessé.

Cette simple phrase résuma à elle seule la surprise de tous. Seul Théo resta debout. Puis, l'épuisement prit le dessus et il se détendit. Il vacilla avant de partir en arrière, seulement retenu par Masra qui le soutint avec un sourire, sentant qu'il allait bien et qu'il aurait juste besoin de repos. Le soulagement prit rapidement le dessus et les cris de joie et soupirs rassurés emplirent bientôt l'espace occupé par leur groupe.

Hermione resta de côté sans lâcher des yeux le visage apaisé de Théo, évanoui. Elle seule sembla prendre conscience de la complexité de sa situation. Elle savait parfaitement que le retour de Théo parmi eux ne constituait pas une fin… Mais le commencement de mille autres problèmes qui ne se régleraient sûrement pas à l'aide d'une simple fleur.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Tututututututu -générique de Star Wars, si si ! on dirait pas, mais c'est ça ! xD Enfin... Enfin quoi ! Bah oui, enfin Théo est libre. Dans les vapes, mais libre. Et Hermione qui capte que ça ne va pas être franchement facile... Sinon, ne vous dites pas que c'est fini & qu'à partir de maintenant ce sera uniquement "romance"... On va encore un peu entendre parler des "méchants" de l'histoire & tout l'tralala. Histoire que ça devienne pas tout mou d'un coup. Et puis, ce serait trop facile qu'ils aient tous explosés n'est-ce pas ? xD [Même si j'trouve ça marrant de les imaginer en bouillie à cause d'une fleur mouahaha]. Sinon... Ella... Désespérante ! Sérieusement, cette gosse peut pas rester en place deux minutes, non ? Elle me donne des envies de meurtres parfois. Failli la tuer rien que pour lui donner une bonne leçon ! (a) Sinon... Eingil - Toby... xD Il s'défend bien nOt'sorcier chéri, non ? Je crois que mon passage préféré reste la discussion entre Hermione & Masra que j'avais imaginée depuis supra-longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui sorte ses quatre vérités d'un coup, mais plutôt qu'il l'amène à réfléchir un peu ! x) Et ça marche apparemment... Autrement, Scott toujours à côté de la plaque tout de même ! -même s'il est chou avec ses projets de mariage... xD Et cette garce de Lisa [je crois que c'est la deuxième fois qu'une de mes "méchantes ados" s'appelle Lisa... Alors que c'est le prénom de ma couz' préférée. Bizarre...] franchement, elle mériterait des baffes ! Impossible d'être aussi idiote ! Et j'espère que pour l'_Ellarosa_ vous ne vous y attendiez pas... x) C'était un peu, The Secret de la fic.

Sinon, Questions : 1. Hermione va-t-elle faire exprès de se perdre dans la forêt, se la jouer à la Robinson juste pour éviter d'avoir à affronter Théo ? [ça aurait été fun... xD] ; 2. Scott va-t-il continuer à avoir un peu de cran Ou va-t-il se dégonfler comme un bon soufflet à la citrouilles ? ; 3. Est-ce Lisa va se faire écrabouiller par une météorite qui tombera du plafond de la Grande Salle ? [Mouahaha] ; 4. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles Hermione - Théo [mais non, elle ne va pas se cacher dans la forêt Oh ! xD] & celles Théo - Ron ? Et puis celles Théo / tout le monde en fait ? ; 5. Uhm... Vous avez des idées pour la suite ? x) [Là j'suis en train de vraiment tout planifier pour que la fin soit bien organisée -j'avais au départ organisé que jusqu'au sauvetage de Théo donc...- enfin si y'a des trucs auxquels vous songez... C'est maintenant ! ^^']

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	18. Chapitre 17

**Note de l'Auteur _** Uhm... *Entre sur scène en faisant des tous pitits pas pour faire style que j'suis invisible* Je sais, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas posté ! (d'autres auteurs font pire, mais je crois que je vous avais habitués à plus de rapidité.) En fait, je n'ai toujours pas fini mon chapitre 18. Entre la fin de mon chaotique été familial et le début d'année où j'me suis enfin mise à rebosser -donc recherches & maintenant travail- j'ai été complètement coupée dans mon élan... J'espère pouvoir m'y remettre rapidement & finir mon chapitre 18 ce week-end avec un peu de chance... Mais pour ça, faudrait que l'envie vienne & en ce moment ma seule passion se résume à m'écrouler sur mon lit pour dormir ou regarder des séries (ralala, le mois de septembre et le retour de nos chers émissions télé d'amour !) tellement j'suis creuvée.

Enfin bref, en plus de ça, ce chapitre là que j'vous poste est une sorte de transition plus qu'un réel chapitre d'action -les retrouvailles & tout se feront au prochain chapitre (d'ailleurs, j'suis toujours bloquée sur Hermione ! Elle refuse d'avancer vers Théo ! Faudrait que j'la traine par les cheveux... Uhm... xD) Donc, pas franchement de quoi rassasier votre curiosité & vos envies de suite -quoi que ça avance un peu côté Poudlard ! ^^' Enfin, je vous laisse voir ça...

Juste un dernier ptit mot de remerciement pour tous vos reviews ! =D ils me faisaient culpabiliser de ne pas écrire... xD Alors continuez ! =P & puis à Snapou & LaRevolte qui pensaient que j'étais morte... xD

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 17**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__La haine peut être perspicace, mais jamais au sens le plus grand. Seul l'amour possède un horizon.__**»**_

**W**ilhelm **E**kelund

**.**

**.**

Masra passa son bras sous les aisselles de Théodore qui, éreinté, ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux malgré les quelques sortilèges lancés par les membres de l'Ordre épuisés par leur combat. Harry proposa inutilement son aide à l'Elfe qui la refusa avec un sourire de gratitude avant de soulever son vieil ami sans plier une seule seconde sous ce poids supplémentaire pourtant assez conséquent. Il demanda à Hermione –la seule avec qui il avait de réels liens et une vraie envie de communiquer- si Luna et Fred avaient besoin de soins dans l'immédiat ou s'ils pouvaient attendre d'atteindre la Baie pour être guéris. Il imaginait bien que l'implosion du Dôme attirerait les curieux, le bruit de la déflagration n'ayant pas dû passer inaperçu, surtout si d'autres gens avaient connaissance de l'existence de cet endroit.

Neville souleva Luna, la hissant sur ses épaules en prenant garde à ne pas retirer le garrot de fortune qu'avait fabriqué Severus à l'aide de sa baguette. Il avait réparé la peau blessée de la femme, mais craignait que la plaie ne s'ouvre à nouveau sous ses déplacements. De plus, elle avait perdu pas mal de sang et semblait trop sonnée pour avancer seule. Fred lui, était soutenu par son jumeau, mais paraissait en état de marcher. Il avait juste reçu un mauvais coup à la tête et devrait sans doute supporter une sacrée bosse accompagnée de quelques heures d'une migraine insoutenable.

Masra tenta de retrouver son fils et fut soulagé de le voir venir vers eux avec un air béat qui ne convenait guère à son apparence si solide. Ella marchait à ses côtés, en bien meilleur état que quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant grâce aux soins prodigués par son ami d'enfance. Des cernes marquaient néanmoins son regard déjà sombre, creusant ses yeux qui semblaient identiques à deux puits sans fonds. Elle les écarquilla en découvrant l'état comateux de son père et revint vers lui en courant, évitant avec une grâce mécanique les embuches dressées sur sa route, vestiges du Dôme. Elle glissa tendrement sa main sur le front moite de Théodore avant d'adresser à Masra une œillade inquiète, l'interrogeant silencieusement des événements à venir.

« Il est simplement épuisé, Ella. Mais sa force vitale est bien assez élevée pour qu'il supporte le trajet retour… Ne t'angoisse pas trop pour lui, mais plutôt pour toi ! (L'adolescente arqua un sourcil, étonnée et il poursuivit.) La Reine t'avait donné l'ordre de rester auprès d'elle et tu lui as sciemment désobéi sans te soucier des risques que tu encourrais… Et plus encore de ceux auxquels nous avons dû nous exposer Eingil et moi afin de te protéger alors que nous n'avions pas à intervenir.

- Pardonne-moi, Masra… »

Ella baissa légèrement les yeux en signe de respect, ce qui lui couta bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu admettre. Elle leur avait sauvé la mise une heure plus tôt alors que les soldats du Dôme avaient repéré des signes d'activités anormales… Sans elle, jamais ils n'auraient pu parvenir à pénétrer le lieu de captivité de son père, et ils la traitaient comme une fillette mal-élevée qui accumulait les erreurs. Masra n'avait pas besoin d'être le plus puissant des elfes pour percevoir l'amertume de sa jeune protégée, et il passa lentement sa main libre dans sa tignasse entremêlée avant d'ajouter :

« Néanmoins… je dois admettre que ta présence nous a permis d'accéder à la porte sans nous faire repérer. J'en ferais part à la Reine lorsque viendra l'heure de ta punition ! (Elle se raidit ostensiblement et il éclata de rire, suivi de peu par son fils.) Ou plutôt quand ton père apprendra ce que tu as fait… Parce que Mekele ne punira jamais sa petite sorcière préférée. »

Le soulagement d'Ella l'engourdit presque et il fit signe aux membres de l'Ordre en resserrant son étreinte autour de Théo, prêt à partir au moment même. Son fils lui emboita le pas sans se soucier des sorciers et adressa un clin d'œil à Ella en passant près d'elle. La jeune fille resta en arrière, rejoignant Harry qui la scrutait, ses bras musculeux croisés sur son torse, un petit filet de sang du à une blessure coulant depuis son épaule. Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, attendant qu'il agisse, consciente qu'il mourait probablement d'envie de l'étriper pour la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Harry n'était pas franchement le genre d'homme à punir un enfant… Et surtout pas quand ce n'était pas le sien.

Au lieu de la leçon de morale qu'elle attendait, Harry la serra dans ses bras, lui broyant presque la colonne vertébrale. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, réconfortée par la présence masculine et quasi-paternelle de l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis de longues semaines. Il soupira à son oreille, aussi apaisé qu'elle de toute évidence :

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Elle murmura un « promis » ému, puis se détacha de lui avec un sourire. Elle croisa le regard de Ron auprès d'Harry, et le rouquin vint tranquillement déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur son front, un peu gêné d'oser agir ainsi avec la jeune fille mais trop heureux de la retrouver dans un si bon état pour ne rien laisser passer. Hermione observa son ex-mari avec l'air de s'être fait piétiner par un Sombral. Qu'Harry se montre aussi tendre avec sa fille la laissait presque de marbre. Elle connaissait le caractère accommodant de son meilleur ami. Mais Ron avait toujours été le plus têtu et rancunier de tous, et elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle devait reconnaitre malgré elle que tout son corps désirait serrer Ella. En la voyant apparaitre un peu plus tôt, chacun de ses muscles s'était décrispé jusqu'à ce qu'elle les sente à nouveau normalement.

Néanmoins, c'était la présence de Théo qui la troublait le plus. Un étau enserrait désormais son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant si fort qu'elle craignait que d'autres l'entendent. S'il continuait ainsi, elle était bonne pour un infarctus ! Masra coupa court à ses réflexions en leur ordonnant d'avancer, chef nommé d'office et respecté qui faisait passer Harry pour un sous-fifre –ce dont l'Elu ne se plaignait pas. Il n'appréciait guère les responsabilités qu'impliquaient ce genre de rôle, et se sentait soulagé de ne pas tenir la vie de tant d'hommes entre ses mains pour une fois.

Ils se remirent donc à marcher dans la forêt, remarquant que l'explosion avait heurté quelques arbres et que des morceaux de métaux constellaient désormais leur route. Les sorciers durent à plusieurs reprises éteindre des feux qui s'engageaient lentement et auraient pu transformer en cimetière tout ce qui les entourait. Finalement, Masra se stoppa près de certaines cimes plus larges et Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour afin de percevoir les raisons de ce soudain changement de rythme. Hermione, seule avec des Elfes à le savoir, murmura simplement pour explication :

« On est arrivé à leur réelle frontière… C'est là que je dois vous quitter, je crois. »

Masra acquiesça en se retournant, l'air sincèrement désolé de devoir agir ainsi. Lui interdire l'accès à la baie était à ses yeux une punition un peu trop extrême, surtout en vue de la situation : elle était venue soutenir Théo et le sauver après tout, elle méritait bien une ou deux heures de pause avant de retourner chez elle. Néanmoins, Masra –bien qu'il entretienne une relation assez spéciale avec sa Reine- ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un rebelle et craignait le courroux de son amante. Ella ne sembla pas comprendre les raisons de cette mise à l'écart, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

En effet, l'investigatrice même de cette mesure d'éloignement apparut entre les arbres, suivis de quelques Elfes Mâles à l'allure de guerriers qui devaient sans doute la défendre. Eingil et Masra s'abaissèrent en une courbette avant que les Sorciers aient le temps de réagir et –comprenant de qui il s'agissait- s'agenouillèrent à leur tour. Hermione le fit également, malgré son ressentiment à l'égard de cette femme qui la rejetait après avoir joué le rôle d'amie durant des mois. Seule Ella resta debout. Le regard de la Reine défila sur chaque membre de leur petite troupe, s'arrêtant une nanoseconde de plus sur Hermione, passant sur Théo –dont elle fut rassurée de l'état par un simple mouvement de Masra- pour finir par se figer sur sa petite protégée.

Elle s'avança vers Ella d'une démarche voluptueuse. Elle semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, telle une déesse descendue tout droit du ciel pour saluer ses sujets humains. Elle s'arrêta devant Ella après avoir adressé un signe aux autres afin qu'ils se redressent. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rose de l'adolescente, soulagée de la voir en si bon état alors qu'elle s'était imaginée qu'on la lui ramènerait avec quelques membres en moins.

« Je présume que te faire la morale ne servirait absolument à rien ? chuchota-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête avec un air désespéré.

- J'en doute, majesté…

- Alors je me contenterais de parler à ton père dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, en espérant qu'il soit capable de te faire prendre la mesure de tes actes… Si quelqu'un en est capable, bien évidemment ! »

Ella grimaça pour seule réponse, n'osant admettre qu'elle regrettait simplement de les avoir tous angoissés, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi différemment. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'énerver la reine qui plus est, soucieuse de continuer à entretenir de bonnes relations avec elle surtout dans une telle situation. Elle savait parfaitement à quel point la souveraine pouvait se montrer odieuse avec les gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Le regard de Meleke sur Hermione acheva de convaincre Ella : mieux valait ne jamais s'attirer les foudres de cette Elfe là !

Elle s'avança finalement vers Hermione qui croisa mécaniquement ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle espérait ainsi se protéger de la haine de la Reine… En vain, bien évidemment, car la colère et la rancœur de Meleke envers l'ancienne Gryffondor aurait probablement pu enflammer la forêt entière. Au lieu de ça, elle portait un malaise grandissant sur la petite troupe. Le regard d'Harry oscilla entre sa meilleure amie et la nouvelle venue à l'allure princière qui demeurerait probablement la plus belle femme de l'univers. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il devait prendre partie et défendre Hermione afin qu'elle puisse les suivre sur le territoire des elfes, ou s'il valait mieux qu'il se taise et n'intervienne qu'en cas qu'extrême urgence.

« Votre majesté… murmura Hermione avec simplicité, un léger sourire satirique digne d'une Serpentard courbant ses lèvres, son orgueil prenant le pas sur le reste de ses émotions –proches de la peur. Enchantée de vous revoir. »

Meleke se contenta d'un sourire hypocrite avant de tourner les talons, démontrant par ce simple refus à accorder une réponse à Hermione qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas ses actions passées. Elle jaugea rapidement toutes les personnes présentes avant de souffler, difficilement, peu encline à accepter des étrangers en ordre général :

« Suivez-moi. »

Le regard qu'elle accorda à Hermione suffit à faire comprendre à cette dernière que l'invitation ne la concernait pas. Néanmoins, Masra se refusa à la laisser en arrière et glissa sa main dans celle de sa Reine pour l'arrêter. Il l'éloigna légèrement des membres de l'Ordre pour chuchoter :

« Nous devrions l'accepter, malgré tout le respect que je…

- Masra… coupa Meleke avec une grimace contrite, exaspérée par la sollicitude qu'Hermione inspirait à son amant de nombreuses nuits.

- S'il te plait ! Ce serait dangereux de la laisser partir seule alors que nous n'avons aucune certitude concernant les hommes ayant enlevés Théodore. Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Théo nous maudirait jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Théo n'a jamais été des plus logiques dès lors que cela concerne cette femme.

- Oui, Meleke. Mais c'est ce que ces gens appellent « l'amour »… Il n'y a aucune logique à cela. Mais j'estime qu'ils devraient se retrouver. Et que leurs retrouvailles à la Baie ne rendraient ce moment que plus intense. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

- Non, je ne partagerais probablement jamais tes idées à propos d'Hermione, alors cesse donc de chercher à m'influencer et obéis-moi comme un bon soldat se doit de le faire… C'est la hiérarchie qui veut ça, non ?

- En effet… Mais nos coutumes prônent également l'abstinence des Reines, et je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à suivre cette loi si je ne pouvais plus constamment contrer tes idées. »

Un sourire marqua sa bouche et Meleke sentit ses défenses faillir. Comment pouvait-elle résister à un tel chantage ? Généralement, hors de sa chambre à coucher, Masra restait sur ses gardes, se complaisant à la perfection dans le rôle de chef et n'osant que peu mettre sa parole en doute. En clair, il se comportait comme n'importe qui. Seul l'espace de leur lit la rendait alors soumise, malléable. Elle aimait se sentir faible entre ses bras… Et il suffisait qu'il emploie ces drôles de petits sourires tordus emplis de promesses indécentes pour qu'elle se sente prête à aller au bout du monde. Elle se tourna donc vers Hermione avec l'impression d'être la plus idiote des Reines n'ayant jamais existé et articula sèchement, pas accueillante malgré ses mots :

« Tu peux venir. »

Elle tourna les talons avec un regard noir à l'adresse de son amant qui paraissait relativement fier de lui. Ses soldats disparurent en même temps qu'elle entre les arbres d'un vert étonnant, comme si chaque feuille était alimentée par magie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer :

« Tu es si doué que ça ?

- J'ai toujours possédé un pouvoir de persuasion très efficace, comme tu en as toi-même fais les frais… rétorqua Masra en un rire, ajoutant un clin d'œil pour lui rappeler l'importance de son rôle dans la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Théo.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, persifla Hermione en s'avança vers lui, évitant de porter son regard sur l'homme qu'il transportait. J'évoquai plutôt… ce que tu n'as jamais pu me persuader de faire avec toi. »

Masra la fusilla d'une simple œillade, apparemment toujours vexé au fond de lui qu'elle ait constamment repoussé ses avances durant les mois passés à la Baie. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre saisirent parfaitement le sujet évoqué et certains furent secoués par des rires. Ron lui fronça les sourcils en se demandant combien d'hommes avaient tenté de lui ravir sa femme à l'époque. Ella grimaça en imaginant un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si sa « mère » avait fini par coucher avec Masra… Elle aurait peut-être été le premier hybride d'Elfe et de Sorcier. Ou –plus probable- elle n'aurait jamais existé.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'imaginer sa non-existence que les autres se remirent en marche en direction de la Baie. Etrangement, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Comme sa Chaumière aux Mille Couleurs, la Baie n'avait toujours appartenu qu'à son esprit. Elle y vivait constamment un rêve éveillé. Cet endroit hors de tout, hors du monde, hors des peines et de la douleur, féérique et enchanteur, était resté l'un de ces lieux où elle se sentait en sécurité, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Elle réalisait amplement que cela tenait aux secrets qui entouraient chaque brindille…

Et alors qu'Harry et les autres s'avançaient aux abords de la clairière, elle frémit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle haïssait la simple idée que d'autres puissent partager le secret de l'existence de cet endroit. Il lui sembla clair que cela faisait de la Baie un lieu plus commun, accessible… Ennuyeux et passablement dangereux.

Sa seconde bulle implosa dès qu'Hermione y mit un pied.

**.**

**.**

Samya s'échappa de la salle de cours en rejetant sensuellement sa chevelure sombre derrière ses épaules dénudées, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que cela aux regards concupiscant de ses condisciples. Elle réalisa qu'en dehors de Tobias, elle n'adressait jamais la parole à personne, excepté pour critiquer leurs tenues, leurs coiffures et presque tout ce qu'ils représentaient. En clair, elle était désormais seule, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être une reine à la solitude ensorcelante qui ne pouvait se laisser approcher par personne.

Elle croisa Scarlett dans un couloir et lui accorda un sourire franc qui laissa la jeune Serdaigle pantoise. Sam quitta finalement Poudlard les murs du château, n'ayant guère envie de s'installer pour déjeuner au milieu d'une bande d'idiots se demandant où était Toby. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cour, et son instinct –celui qui la poussait à accumuler les erreurs- l'entraina vers le lieu où Charlie Weasley donnait des cours.

L'homme à l'allure sauvage était occupé à nourrir un sombral encore tout jeune qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes et elle s'en approcha sans aucune crainte, habituée à voir ces animaux morbides depuis l'enfance. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière lui pour admirer son corps à la fermeté qui lui donnait des idées de plus en plus fantasmagoriques. Un seul mot résonnait à son esprit dès qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui : « Mâle ». Jamais un homme ne lui avait donné cette impression… Celle qui la poussait à imaginer mille scénarios à la bestialité contrôlé et où les mots n'auraient aucune utilité. Il semblait si fort, si viril, qu'elle frissonnait rien qu'à imaginer qu'il puisse la toucher.

Il finit par se retourner en percevant son regard –qui glissait sur ses fesses- et le sourire de Samya passa de franc à franchement provocant. Charlie n'y répondit pas et poussa un bref soupir désabusé, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas de la voir. Elle s'avança de quelques pas alors que le petit sombral s'en allait en direction de la forêt.

« Bonjour Miss Zabini, marmonna Charlie en essayant de retenir toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Des tas de choses, minauda la jeune femme en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Et appelez-moi Sam… C'est plus…

- Indécent, coupa l'enseignant sans prêter garde aux signaux libidineux qui lui lançait Sam avec un acharnement proche de l'exhortation. Cessez de jouer à cela, Miss Zabini. Je perdrais beaucoup plus que vous à cette petite plaisanterie…

- Qui vous dit que c'est un jeu ? rétorqua Samya en haussant les épaules avant de s'approcher davantage. Peut-être que vous me plaisez vraiment.

- J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup d'hommes t'ont plu, Samya, souffla-t-il en passant naturellement au tutoiement. Que beaucoup d'autres te plaisent. Et qu'il y en aura encore des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres qui te plairont dans le futur ! Tu as dix-huit ans. Tu t'amuses. Mais… J'adore mon travail, et je n'ai plus l'âge de plaisanter comme ça. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. »

Un sourire plus fier marqua les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les raisons de Charlie de la repousser n'étaient dues qu'aux risques qu'ils encourraient et à leur différence d'âge –et ce que les gens pourraient en penser. Mais pas une seule fois, pas un seul mot, ne poussait à croire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. En vue du regard qu'il portait sur elle, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il lui suffirait donc de repousser toutes les barrières mentales qu'il dresserait entre eux. Samya avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et elle ne le laisserait pas en plan comme ça. Elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres, sentir ses doigts rugueux tâtonner sa peau… Elle le voulait ! Et qu'importait au fond ce qu'il en pensait.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui plus encore, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Il ne recula pas, mais l'air qu'il arborait en disait assez long. Il s'impatientait. Contrairement à leur rencontre impromptue dans le couloir quelques nuits auparavant, Charlie était cette fois prêt à la repousser. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce petit bout de femme agaçante qui titillait son désir avec un savoir-faire relativement frustrant. Jamais aucune femme de son âge n'avait ainsi attisé son plaisir.

« En êtes-vous certain, professeur ? s'enquit-elle en le jaugeant, à la recherche d'une minuscule réaction qu'elle pourrait renforcer. Parce que je suis personnellement persuadée que cela en vaudrait la peine… »

Ses doigts frôlèrent le col du pull en V rouge –comme toujours- de Charlie qui faillit faire un bond en arrière, mais se retint afin de ne pas passer pour un type effarouché. Il devait rester de marbre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ingurgita sa salive avec difficulté, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, prêt à subir un infarctus. Il s'éloigna d'un pas en ayant l'impression de faire l'erreur de sa vie.

« Samya…

- Oui ?

- Deux heures de retenue samedi. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle exerce une fois de plus ses qualités de séductrice sur le pauvre homme sans aucune conscience qu'il était et tourna les talons pour retourner au château. Il eut cependant le temps d'entendre une réflexion qui lui fit regretter sa soudaine prise d'autorité dès que Samya souffla d'une voix pleine de promesses :

« Je suis impatiente d'y être, professeur. »

**.**

**.**

Scarlett repoussa soigneusement les quelques manuels recouvrant la table qu'elle venait d'envahir à la bibliothèque. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de mimer l'indifférence sous les œillades pesantes de tous ses condisciples qui semblaient plus intéressés par la gamine violée qu'elle était que par leurs études. Néanmoins, Lisa n'était pas présente et cela la soulageait grandement. Les autres s'apitoyaient sur son sort, alors que Lisa la méprisait et se plaisait à la rabaisser de la seule force de son regard. Scarlett avait désormais bien du mal à s'en moquer. Tout ça, c'était trop d'un coup pour elle.

A dire vrai, Lisa n'était que son second problème. Le premier tenait en un seul prénom : Scott. Ce dernier passait désormais son temps à la scruter, ses sourcils roux formant une barrière au dessus de ses yeux, son nez plissé dévoilant une concentration illimité. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, comme en l'attente d'une catastrophe qu'il se devrait d'empêcher. Et Scarlett ne supportait pas ça. Elle était habituée à être ignorée. La protection que souhaitait lui apporter le jeune Weasley la pesait, simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sureté.

Le garçon entra justement dans la bibliothèque, seul pour une fois alors qu'ordinairement Maïa le suivait comme un chien à trois têtes. Il la repéra, apparemment doté d'un nouveau super pouvoir de localisation et s'avança vers elle en jetant des coups d'œil alentour, soucieux malgré lui des on-dit pouvant être énoncés par les autres étudiants. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers sa table sans plus ciller –effrayant, elle devait l'admettre. Il ressemblait presque à une statue. Il s'assit face à elle, guindé et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un « Salut » auquel elle répondit d'un haussement de sourcil.

Il sortit des devoirs de son sac en bandoulière et se mit tranquillement à étudier, comme s'ils avaient agi ainsi toute leur vie. Elle ne se permit aucun commentaire et commença à travailler à son tour. Le silence les rassembla durant une bonne demi-heure, puis Scott lui demanda de l'encre noire pour conclure un devoir, brisant un instant leur mutisme commun avant de s'y replonger. Elle finit sa dissertation un peu avant lui, mais ne quitta pas sa place, attendant elle ne savait quoi venant de lui.

Néanmoins, elle changea vite d'avis en réalisant que Lisa pénétrait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de sa clique –dont Maïa faisait partie. Scott leva les yeux vers les portes et ronchonna quelque chose, manifestement inquiet de se montrer en compagnie de Scarlett. Il n'eut pas à s'angoisser pourtant. La jeune fille se levait déjà pour s'éloigner de lui. Il se maudit intérieurement, s'en voulant terriblement d'être aussi faible. Mais ces camarades de dortoirs avaient passé la nuit à le chicaner la veille et il ne désirait guère survivre à une autre tempête de ce style.

Scarlett s'échappa rapidement alors que Lisa s'approchait du rouquin. Elle ricana méchamment et railla :

« Alors Scotty, tu fais mumuse avec la pauvre petite Serpentard ?

- En quoi ça peut te concerner exactement ? rétorqua Scott en rougissant jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux.

- Enfin, je te comprends… Elle a de l'expérience parait-il. C'est comme coucher avec une vieille, je présume. Et puis, il faut bien un certain entrainement avant de te lancer dans les bras de Maïa. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Maïa de s'empourprer alors que Scott se redressait, posant ses mains à plat sur la table avec la forte envie d'envoyer son poing à travers le visage de cette imbécile de brunasse.

« Arrête de plaisanter sur le sujet ! Ce n'est franchement pas amusant du tout ! Tu rigolerais moins si ça t'étais arrivée à toi, idiote ! »

Il réalisa qu'il avait crié en remarquant qu'une multitude de visages s'étaient tournés vers lui et que tous les étudiants et quelques professeurs présents le fixaient. Il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte puis s'en alla en courant presque, agacé par lui-même et ce foutu courage qui se manifestait toujours au moment le plus inopportun. Il eut l'impression de s'être ridiculisé, mais le fut plus encore en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'écroula au sol en lâchant toutes ses affaires et espéra un instant qu'il allait mourir.

Hélas pour lui, il survécu. Il leva les yeux en percevant les claquements de talons sur le parquet et croisa une paire de jambes à la longueur vertigineuse. Il n'eut pas franchement besoin de reluquer le visage de l'inconnue pour découvrir que c'était Samya. Elle était la seule fille au monde à avoir un corps aussi parfait. Elle récupéra les parchemins, livres et plumes du jeune homme avant de le redresser d'un coup de baguette magique avec une mine passablement ennuyée.

« Salut, Weasmoche.

- Euh… Salut, bégaya bêtement le rouquin en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Weasley alentour parce que cette fille là ne lui avait jamais dit un seul mot.

- Ne pense pas que je veuille te parler, mais… (Elle hésita une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.) J'ai besoin de toi. Et tu as sérieusement besoin de moi également.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui attire ton oncle. Charlie. Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à… Contenir davantage tes émotions, répliquer plus durement, parler en articulant, te coiffer, t'habiller, marcher… Enfin bref ! »

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites, de toute évidence exaspérée par tout le travail qu'il représentait. Mais sa retenue du samedi arriverait rapidement et elle devrait alors jouer toutes ses cartes possibles. Tous les hommes étaient différents. Chacun avait des désirs différents. Samya se devrait d'être aussi parfaite que d'ordinaire, proche de l'excellence afin d'enivrer Charlie de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin d'en savoir un peu plus. Scott Weasley –pitoyable à ses yeux- pourrait lui servir… Et elle pouvait le conseiller à son tour.

« Je… n'ai besoin de rien, rétorqua Scott avec un regard assassin.

- Je suis persuadée que si. »

Elle le saisit par le coude et l'entraina vers l'extérieur avant de le plaquer durement contre un mur avec un sourire d'un charme déroutant. Scott, adolescent influençable et définitivement dirigé par son second cerveau oublia momentanément Maïa, l'amour de sa vie d'enfant. Sam s'en rendit compte et éclata de rire, galvanisée par l'attirance qu'éprouvaient tous les hommes à son égard.

« Lisa est une garce, tout le monde le sait… Je me suis même toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas allée chez les Serpentard. Enfin, bref, quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est pas stupide. Tu n'es pas doué. Tu as l'air d'un petit animal tout penaud à la recherche d'une compagne pour perdre sa virginité… Enfin, je ne vais rien faire pour toi sur ce sujet. Coucher avec deux membres de la même famille, ce serait dégradant, même pour moi. Mais, je peux t'aider à quelque chose.

- Ah… Et… Quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question sous forme de mots, mais d'un geste. Elle se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, Scott cessa de respirer, son cœur s'emballa et une petite voix dans sa tête hurla : « C'est ton premier baiser ! » à de multiples reprises. Samya s'éloigna finalement de lui avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

« Rend ta lèvre inférieure un peu plus molle. C'était trop rigide. Sinon… tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal. Tu ne salives pas, c'est parfait.

- Hein ? bredouilla simplement Scott, trop sous le choc pour émettre un autre son plus évolué.

- Bref, passons ! Qu'est ce que Charlie aime exactement ? »

**.**

**.**

La clairière était encore illuminée par le soleil, lequel se reflétait sur la surface d'or de la Baie, parant de mille éclats chaque objet de métal dressant les constructions elfiques. La magnificence des lieux féériques émerveillèrent les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Neville parut proche de l'évanouissement. Drago, Pansy et Blaise, ordinairement placides, furent eux-mêmes surpris par la beauté de la vue qui se dressait sous leurs yeux écarquillés. Ella retint un éclat de rire. Enfant, elle se mettait toujours à sautiller d'impatience en pépiant : « C'est trop beau ! » dès qu'elle arrivait. Désormais, elle s'y était faite.

Les elfes se tournèrent vers leur petit groupe, certains en fronçant les sourcils, d'autres en paraissant choqués, d'autres apparemment enthousiasmés par l'arrivée d'êtres humains. Quelques rares vieillards s'en moquaient complètement et retournèrent à leurs basses besognes sans plus se soucier d'eux. Les enfants, eux, s'approchèrent vaillamment pour les scruter. Théodore et Ella étaient en effet les seuls humains à avoir franchis leurs frontières depuis bien longtemps.

Ella repéra rapidement un garçon dans la foule d'elfes, le seul humain, lequel leva la tête vers elle, un immense sourire marqua ses lèvres. Toby. Étrangement, son sourire disparut dès qu'il croisa le regard de son père qui croisa ses bras sur son torse avec un air menaçant. Ella n'hésita pas une seule seconde et alla se réfugier dans son étreinte, remarquant qu'il se tenait sur une béquille afin de ne pas s'écrouler. Elle prit garde à ne pas trop l'étrangler et chuchota un bref :

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit… »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou sans oser admettre qu'il l'avait en effet vendue à Eingil afin de la protéger. Le regard assassin de son père l'obligea à lâcher Ella, avec une tendresse naturelle qui fit comprendre aux plus perspicaces –les femmes donc- que les deux adolescents avaient sauté le pas. Drago s'approcha de son fils avec une mine renfrognée.

« Hey papa ! Ça va ? »

Toby tenta ainsi maladroitement d'éviter une dispute, la leçon de moral qu'il méritait malgré tout et les mille questions concernant sa santé psychologique qui iraient avec. Drago ne se laissa pas prendre au sourire charmeur de son fiston –étant donné qu'il le lui avait inculqué dès l'instant où ses zygomatiques s'étaient mises à fonctionner. Pansy, elle, se moquait cruellement des idioties de son fils, tant qu'il allait bien. Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer, preuve qu'au fond, elle était bien une maman… Et que contrairement à Hermione, elle n'avait aucun problème à le montrer. Toby retint un rire alors que sa mère embrassait tendrement son front en le fixant, comme pour être certaine qu'il allait bien.

« Ta jambe ? s'enquit-elle simplement.

- Tout va bien, maman… C'est juste une égratignure un peu trop profonde et un peu trop large. »

Ella roula des yeux dans ses orbites, mais fut distraite des retrouvailles –et mensonges de son petit ami- par le Guérisseur Raki qui auscultait son père. Elle s'avança vers lui et écouta avec sérieux son diagnostique qui dévoilait simplement une grande fatigue et une certaine carence en nourriture. Ses kidnappeurs le nourrissaient apparemment avec des fruits et des légumes, mais étant humain, la viande et les féculents lui manquaient cruellement. Il aurait besoin de repos et de quelques rites elfiques permettant d'apaiser son cœur et son cerveau qui s'agitait encore.

« Nous allons le conduire à une chambre, murmura Meleke d'une voix chantante avant de désigner Luna et Fred à un autre guérisseur plus jeune. Je présume que vous souhaitez vous reposer un peu et avaler un morceau ou deux… Suivez-moi. »

D'un geste de la main, Raki fit apparaitre une planche de bois peint de blanc recouverte de quelques draps et y déposa Théodore par magie. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la montagne –et par conséquent, vers le palais, Ella se tournant vers Toby toutes les deux secondes afin de vérifier s'il s'en sortait sous les milliers de questions de ses parents. Drago les grognait. Pansy les soupirait avec des sourires extatiques, heureuse de retrouver son fils. Ella réalisa que Toby était aimé, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle se promit de le lui faire comprendre dès qu'ils se retrouveraient un peu seuls tous les deux… Elle était hélas parfaitement consciente du fait que cela ne se produirait pas avant très longtemps !

Elle écouta avec un sourire concupiscent les exclamations de surprises des membres de l'Ordre qui découvraient les prodiges de constructions elfiques, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regrettait presque de ne plus avoir s'étonner de la beauté des lieux. Elle observa leurs mines réjouis, mais épuisées, et se demanda comment elle pourrait les remercier d'avoir tout fait pour sauver son père, et pour la sauver elle. Sa reconnaissance pour Ron dépassait largement celle qu'elle ressentait pour les autres. Quel homme normalement constitué risquerait sa vie pour celle de l'ancien amant de son ex-femme ?

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les appartements qu'Ella partageait avec Toby, et ils transportèrent Théo dans la chambre suivante –la seule autre pièce servant aux invités. Meleke fit apparaitre de nombreux sièges et tous s'installèrent sans se poser plus de questions, leurs corps courbaturés les torturant un peu trop. Toby se laissa tomber sur le matelas où il dormait depuis quelques jours en grognant. De toute évidence, il souffrait toujours mais se refusait à l'admettre officiellement. Ella passa tendrement sa main dans ses épis châtains clairs et il se laissa aller à sa caresse avec un soupir d'apaisement. Meleke esquissa un sourire et énonça calmement :

« Des salles de bain sont disponibles et certaines de nos masseuses se feront un plaisir de délier vos muscles. Nos guérisseurs viendront vous voir dans quelques instants et nous nous chargerons également de vous apporter à manger.

- Et… commença Ella en s'avançant vers elle avec un air penaud.

- Nous viendrons te prévenir lorsque ton père ouvrira les yeux. Cela ne devrait pas prendre tant de temps… Raki va simplement augmenter sa force vitale avant de le réveiller. Reste donc ici et repose-toi avec tes amis. »

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur la peau chaude et moite d'Ella, la rafraichissant de ce simple contact aérien, puis quitta les lieux, ordonnant d'un geste de la tête à Eingil et Masra de la suivre. Le jeune elfe accorda un rictus luxurieux à Ella qui roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors que Toby grognait quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais de surement peu sympathique à l'adresse de l'homme qui s'évertuait avec plaisir à le rendre fou de jalousie. Dès que les elfes furent sortis, Ella s'installa auprès de Toby sur le lit en le jaugeant sévèrement, ce qui amusa simplement le jeune homme. Hermione apparut soulagée de constater que sa « fille » contrôlait son petit ami.

« Bon, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications… » commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte principale.

Saoirse apparut avec un plateau couvert de victuailles, et le déposa sur une table basse avant de chercher quelque chose du regard. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Hermione.

« La Reine souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Hermione, qui avait senti le coup venir, ne sembla pas étonnée outre-mesure et se mit debout. Ron l'interrogea du regard, lui demandant simplement si ça irait. Elle acquiesça avant de grommeler, ironique au possible :

« Tout va bien… ça va être… Génial. »

**.**

**.**

Le soleil se couchait déjà sur Poudlard alors que tous les élèves rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le diner, toujours aussi bruyants et excités par ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques jours dans leur vie d'écoliers. Vie ordinairement monotone qui devenait de plus en plus complexe grâce aux mille ragots parcourant les couloirs. Entre le départ d'Ella et celui de Toby, ainsi que l'absence de nombreux professeurs, les journées étaient allégées et cela permettait à tous de se concentrer sur la résolution des problèmes essentiels à leur survie : Pourquoi Ella Nott était-elle partie ? Bien sûr, le sujet « Scarlett et son institut » plaisait tout autant.

L'adolescente ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans être harcelée par des regards d'apitoiement. Elle arrivait dans le hall et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle quand elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle se retrouva face à Scott qui souriait de son sourire timide habituel lorsqu'il lui était adressé, et elle l'interrogea du regard. La main de Scott était toujours plaquée contre son poignet et se contact l'embarrassait étrangement. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait précédé à un sortilège d'attaque flambant… Là, elle n'osa pas intervenir.

« Quoi ? articula-t-elle finalement.

- Je paris que tu vendrais ton âme pour ne pas avoir à tous les supporter durant le repas ?

- Tu comptes faire intervenir de la magie noire ou c'était juste une expression ? rétorqua Scarlett pour seule réponse, n'ayant guère envie de réellement avouer à quel point la situation la pesait.

- Viens. Suis-moi. »

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne et l'attira vers un couloir. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot, trop abasourdie par les gestes du jeune rouquin pour réellement prendre conscience de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Habituellement, elle ne supportait simplement pas que quiconque la touche. Et encore moins les garçons. Celui-ci la conduisait vers des lieux vides à une telle heure et pourtant, elle ne craignait rien. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Peut-être était-ce son nom qui lui inspirait une telle confiance, car elle savait que les Weasley étaient des gens bien. Ou peut-être qu'elle croyait en lui car il était le premier garçon au monde qui lui prêtait une certaine attention sans se moquer d'elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits pleine, et Scarlett haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils étaient face à tableau relativement laid. Scott s'avança vers l'œuvre et chatouilla la poire avec un sourire arrogant, tout fier de lui faire découvrir un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux dès que le passage vers les cuisines se dévoila et il éclata de rire.

« Tu vois… maintenant tu pourras éviter tous ces abrutis pour te nourrir. Et puis, demande Dobby, il t'offrira tout ce que tu veux. Je viens ici quand j'ai un petit creux… Ce qui arrive souvent, je l'avoue. »

Il haussa les épaules, puis la fit entrer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la pousser à l'intérieur. Ils débarquèrent au beau milieu d'un chaos innommable de piles d'assiettes bringuebalantes, de plats de nourriture remplis à ras-bord, et de vaisselle sale à faire pleurer un maniaco-dépressif. Bref, rien de bien réjouissant selon Scarlett qui préférait l'organisation –vivre dans un hôpital passé à l'eau de javel et autres produits décapants n'avait pas arrangé ses petites obsessions. Scott parut s'en rendre compte car il adressa rapidement un geste à Dobby qui transplana auprès de lui avec une assiette pleine de gâteaux appétissants.

« T'as faim ? » s'enquit-il auprès de Scarlett en s'empiffrant déjà lui-même.

Elle le regarda enfourner un gâteau au chocolat et l'avaler sans même avoir mâché et faillit éclater de rire, plus pour se moquer ce qui aurait probablement été cruel. Elle se retint donc et saisit une pâtisserie à son tour, cassa un coin dans sa main et le porta tranquillement à sa bouche sans quitter Scott des yeux, espérant ainsi qu'il comprendrait comment il devait se nourrir. Le garçon n'y prit pas garde et elle roula des yeux.

« Dis… Tu continus à me parler parce que tu as toujours pitié de moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'emparant d'un autre gâteau.

- Bah… entreprit-il avant de décider de ne pas mentir. Y a un peu de ça ! Mais c'est aussi et surtout que je n'ai plus personne à qui parler. Enfin si, il y a Maïa sauf qu'elle est toujours gênée de ce que Lisa a dit après ton départ de la bibliothèque. Elle m'évite. Les autres Serdaigle me traitent comme… comme si j'étais toi.

- Sympa. Merci, persifla-t-elle.

- De rien. Et… J'ai tenté de me rapprocher de Winifred, mais elle m'a clairement annoncé qu'elle n'accepterait de redevenir officiellement ma cousine que lorsque j'aurais embrassé les pieds d'Ella en quémandant son pardon.

- En clair, je suis ton dernier espoir d'avoir une vie sociale ?

- Ouais… » acquiesça-t-il en une grimace.

Elle haussa les épaules, se moquant apparemment de l'aptitude de Scott à dire la vérité d'une manière si virulente. D'ailleurs, c'était même la seule qualité qu'elle lui trouvait. Les gens avaient l'habitude de mentir, constamment, mécaniquement… La fraicheur de Scott la réanimait un peu, distendait un peu l'avis si négatif qu'elle avait de l'Homme en général. Elle s'installa tranquillement à une chaise libre devant des dizaines de plats, Scott s'assit face à elle, et elle prit conscience de la réalité de sa présence en ce lieu, avec le garçon qu'elle avait maudit dès ses onze ans. Il ne s'était jamais montré violent, mais le mépris qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui faisait mal autrefois. Elle avait l'idée puérile qu'il se comporterait différemment, en digne fils de l'Ordre, enfant né de parents différents, Sang-mêlé… Mais il s'était montré décevant.

En clair, la situation qu'elle vivait était complètement surréaliste. Scott aussi le réalisait amplement. Il cessa de dévorer tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux pour la scruter. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis il murmura, la voix tremblotante de gêne :

« Je crois qu'on devrait… trouver un sujet de conversation ! Pour briser la glace. Comme le Quidditch.

- Je déteste ça, coupa-t-elle avec un rictus de dégoût très frustrant pour lui. Des abrutis sur un balai qui volent pour taper ou attraper des balles… Franchement, quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ? En dehors de prouver qu'on est meilleur que l'autre équipe et… Se faire mal à l'entre-jambe. »

Scott la regarda bouche-bée avant d'éclater de rire.

« Okay… tu es dingue, c'est clair !

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'enferme deux mois par an… »

Il cessa immédiatement de rire et elle réalisa que sa seconde blague était tombée à plat. Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, si bien qu'il s'imagina un instant qu'elle puisse prendre feu, et elle baissa les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Excuses-moi… C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ai pas réfléchi au côté glauque et flippant de la situation.

- Non, c'était drôle ! rectifia-t-il en s'efforçant à sourire. Juste… Je suis un Weasley. Mon cerveau travaille plus lentement que les autres. »

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur la bouche de la jeune fille alors qu'il se moquait de lui-même pour sauver la face. Un silence pesa entre eux quelques minutes alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa plaisanterie, se demandant si c'était pour Scarlett un moyen d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet ou si c'était simplement son désir d'en savoir plus qui le poussait à penser ainsi. Comme tous les étudiants, il s'interrogeait, une curiosité mal placée pesant sur lui dès qu'il croisait le regard sombre de Scarlett. Elle perçut facilement ce à quoi il pensait et chuchota :

« Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux…

- Quoi ? bégaya-t-il bêtement.

- Vas-y. Tu en meurs d'envie. Alors au lieu de faire semblant de vouloir blablater sur le Quidditch ou sur Maïa, tu devrais te lancer. Je répondrai autant que possible. Ça ne me gêne pas.

- Franchement ?

- Je t'assure. Et puis… Tout ce qu'on dit sur moi est tellement plus affreux que la réalité des faits ! Les élèves de Poudlard ont une sacrée imagination pour les horreurs selon moi. Alors que… »

Elle dodelina de la tête au lieu de conclure sa phrase et il avala quelques gorgées de son jus de citrouilles avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait apprendre et surtout à la meilleure manière de formuler ce qu'il désirait savoir. Il ne voulait pas être trop cru dans ses propos et s'évertua à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, comme sa mère le lui demandait quand il était enfant.

« Tu es bien dans un hôpital ? (Elle acquiesça avec une certaine tenue qui le fit sourire.) Pourtant, tu m'as l'air relativement… normale.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne bave pas ? Je ne me mets pas nue avant de courir en criant ? La folie ne se dévoile pas toujours de la manière la plus… extravagante. La plupart des gens malades psychologiquement sont même assez invisibles aux yeux des autres. Mais en effet, je ne suis pas folle. C'est simplement… Je ne parlais plus du tout quand j'étais petite. Pas juste à cause de Mulciber d'ailleurs, comme tout le monde le pense. Mais aussi parce que… Vivre au manoir Malefoy, c'était angoissant, terrifiant… Je n'avais pas peur que de Mulciber. J'avais peur de tout, constamment. Chaque minuscule seconde de mon existence était un combat acharnée contre cette partie de moi qui voulait en finir.

- Tu étais toute petite… Les enfants ne pensent pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les enfants normaux, non. Ceux qui vivent une existence heureuse ou banale… Quand on côtoie la mort tous les jours, on finit par envier ceux qui nous quittent. C'est tellement plus facile… Cesser de se battre, cesser de respirer, cesser d'exister tout simplement. J'étais bizarre quand j'étais petite. Enfin… quoi qu'il en soit… Après l'enfermement de mes parents à Azkaban, je n'avais plus personne et… Je ne disais pas un mot… Le Ministère ne savait pas trop quoi faire de moi, alors ils m'ont internée d'office. J'ai été gavée de médicaments, de potions de toutes sortes… J'ai vu un psychomage tous les jours…

- Tu y es allée pour rien ? Mais… Tu n'avais pas de grands-parents ou n'importe qui pouvant prendre soin de toi ?

- Scott, j'étais muette, ma peau était marquée de bleues et de cicatrices et l'intérieur de… (Elle s'interrompit, grimaça, et reformula sa phrase :) J'étais bousillée. Je ne regrette pas d'y être allée. La seule grand-mère qui me restait à cette époque est morte quelques mois après la guerre… L'institut est un endroit sain. Enfin, il y a des gamins complètement fous –de ceux qui bavent et courent sans vêtements- mais c'est… Comme être dans une bulle. Là bas, rien ne peut m'atteindre. Les vacances ont vraiment un sens particulier. »

Il plissa le front, surpris par ces mots dont il ne saisissait pas franchement le sens. Ou du moins, ce qu'il comprenait lui semblait vraiment très étrange.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes être là-bas ?

- Non ! Enfin… Si, en quelque sorte. Tu sais, Poudlard… C'est épuisant d'être ici, de devoir supporter les mines défaites des Serpentard, de mes anciens amis, et puis le mépris des autres, les réflexions constantes. Je dois toujours me battre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. A l'institut, on me donne assez de médicaments pour que je flotte sans y penser, pour que mes soucis s'évaporent… C'est une solution de facilité, certes, mais après dix mois où je dois absolument vaincre toutes mes peurs, tous mes problèmes, ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à penser. Disons que… Il y a des gens qui se droguent, d'autres qui compensent par le sexe… Moi, ce sont ces deux mois de bonheur artificiel qui me font tenir. »

Il resta bouche bée, silencieux, et elle craint de l'avoir choqué. Elle avait parlé sans y penser, consciente que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait parler sans craindre un jugement… Parce qu'au fond, elle se moquait de ce qu'il pensait. Et surtout, elle savait qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à répéter cette conversation à qui que ce soit. De plus, elle n'avait pas de liens avec lui, et si elle se sentait gênée désormais en sa présence, elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne plus l'approcher : il ne lui manquerait pas. Il finit par bredouiller, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air presque risible :

« T'aurais franchement dû aller à Gryffondor… T'es la fille la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontrée de ma vie.

- Non, je suis trop intelligente pour cette maison ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire narquois très Serpentesque. Mais… Merci. Je crois que c'était un compliment.

- C'en était un, assurément. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien avec une certaine déférence qui étonna l'adolescente et la fit rougir malgré elle. Il remarqua qu'il l'observait peut-être un peu trop intensément et secoua nerveusement la tête pour échapper à l'étrange pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit durant à peine une nanoseconde.

« Uhm… Samya Zabini compte harceler mon oncle Charlie ! déclara-t-il soudainement pour ne pas laisser de place au silence –qui aurait permis à son esprit de délirer. Je pense même qu'il est possible qu'elle tente de le violer… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça !

- Arrête de constamment faire attention aux mots que tu emplois. Et… Personne ne résiste à Samya. Alors, ton oncle sera sûrement ravi de cet harcèlement si tu veux mon avis.

- Donc… Je ne dois pas le prévenir ?

- Non, s'esclaffa Scarlett en se remettant à manger. Franchement, quel homme saint d'esprit refuserait quoi que ce soit à cette fille ?

- Un homme qui tient à son travail ?

- C'est un homme. Il a donc une libido ! Et elle est majeure. Samya s'arrange toujours pour ne pas être découverte… Alors, cesse de t'angoisser et sois plutôt content pour notre cher professeur. C'est un grand garçon après tout… Mais comment tu sais ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ?

- Je l'ai… aidée, marmotta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans son assiette tout en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a aussi tenté de me violer ! Enfin, elle m'a juste embrassé… Mais… J'ai quand même eu la trouille ! »

Scarlett éclata de rire et il faillit faire de même en réalisant qu'il était ridicule.

« Et c'était comment pour un premier baiser ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus plein de soupçons.

- Disons que… J'espérais mieux. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… _romantique_.

- Okay… Jouons cartes sur table : Tu es gay ? »

Il lui tira la langue en un excès de gaminerie et elle se leva de son siège, ayant fini de manger depuis quelques secondes déjà.

« T'inquiètes. C'est… chou.

- Chou ?

- Oui. Adorable. »

Elle le salua d'un geste de la main avant de disparaitre, consciente qu'elle commençait à se rapprocher un peu trop de lui. Se moquer, d'accord… Rire ensemble, non. Elle le planta donc là, ne réalisant pas qu'il répétait le mot « Chou » en se demandant pourquoi il était si content qu'elle le qualifie ainsi.

**.**

**.**

Hermione gravit nerveusement les marches des escaliers menant à la tour royale, se rappelant des dizaines de fois où elle les avait montées, une à une, espérant des réponses à ses questions, priant pour que Meleke puisse expliquer ses actes qu'elle croyait impardonnables. La Reine lui saisissait alors les mains, murmurait mille paroles rassurantes et annonçait toujours avec un calme offensant : « Tout prend toujours un sens un jour. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. ».

Autrefois, elle aurait pu qualifier la Reine d'amie. Cette dernière prenait plaisir à discuter avec elle, de tout et de rien, évoquant la magie elfique ou sorcière, gracieuse dans chaque mot, aimable quoi qu'il puisse se produire autour d'elle. Meleke gouvernait alors le monde à sa façon. Elle était encore jeune –à peine une vingtaine d'années- et apprenait tout juste à exercer ses royales fonctions. Hermione appréciait sa compagnie si apaisante et l'effet d'antistress que la jeune Elfe conditionnait chez elle. Oui, Hermione aurait pu l'appeler « mon amie »…

Désormais, tout était si différent. Elle sentit un frisson dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle tenta de se détendre en se remémorant les bons moments qu'elle avait passés dans ces lieux féériques, mais rien n'y faisait. La boule d'angoisse de sa gorge se plaisait à la torturer et à l'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face aux grandes portes des appartements royaux, elle s'asphyxiait presque. Pour une fois, personne ne faisait barrage et elle dut donc frapper à la porte, craignant de déranger. La voix glaciale de la Reine lui parvint, proférant l'ordre menaçant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour disparaitre.

Meleke était seule. Assise sur un petit fauteuil à l'apparence confortable, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, une pile de grimoires vieux comme le monde à ses côtés, elle accorda à Hermione un regard assombri de colère. L'ancienne Gryffondor se souvint de la peur que cette femme avait déclenchée chez elle à leur première rencontre. Peut-être se faisait-elle simplement des idées… Peut-être que leur discussion ne serait qu'un amas de bons souvenirs à évoquer autour d'une théière.

« Je ne suis pas heureuse que tu sois là. »

Ou peut-être pas. La déclaration brutale de Meleke tordit l'estomac d'Hermione qui trembla à nouveau. La Reine s'en rendit compte, percevant les battements du cœur de l'humaine avec un sourire impertinent. Elle était fière de provoquer une telle peur chez son ancienne amie. La déception qu'elle ressentait à son égard était telle qu'elle l'étouffait, et rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire n'atténuerait sans doute jamais ce ressentiment, mais Meleke se devait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Les Elfes étaient faits ainsi. Ils parlaient. Ils agissaient. Qu'importait les convenances. Qu'importait la douleur occasionnée. L'important était de ne jamais mentir ou tromper.

« Assieds-toi. »

Hermione obéit sans réfléchir, consciente que Meleke aurait pu l'y forcer si elle n'agissait pas comme il convenait de le faire. Elle s'installa donc face à la Reine et attendit que cette dernière s'adresse franchement à elle. Le silence ne perdura pas.

« Sais-tu ce que nous faisons aux nôtres lorsqu'ils se font souffrir entre eux ? On leur envoie un flux de colère et de haine si puissant qu'ils en deviennent parfois fous… Tu aurais mérité un tel sort, Hermione.

- Je…

- Je n'ai pas fini, s'emporta Meleke, sa voix d'ordinaire si posée devenant d'un coup plus grave. Masra me dit que tu as simplement commis une erreur d'appréciation, que tu t'es perdue dans tes sentiments et que tu finiras forcément par prendre conscience de tout ce que tu as raté. Je pense qu'il se trompe. Je sais que le cœur des humains est mille fois plus tortueux et insaisissable que celui des miens, mais… Je savais ce que tu ressentais pour Théodore. Je percevais chaque fibre de votre relation qui se dessinait au fils des jours et des nuits, chaque modification. Tu as choisi de les ignorer ces sentiments, voilà tout. Et à cause de ton égoïsme et de ta lâcheté, tu as fait souffrir un homme au cœur plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai croisés… »

Elle cessa de parler, apparemment trop en colère pour continuer, et Hermione profita de cette interruption pour demander, la voix tremblante :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandée ? Pour me répéter que j'ai été un monstre, comme tout le monde ? Je n'ai plus besoin de ces milliers de reproches… Nous ne pouvons rien changer au passé.

- Non, en effet, approuva la Reine avant de rétorquer : Mais nous pouvons changer le futur. Si tu le fais encore souffrir, si tu lui fais espérer quelque chose qui ne se produira jamais, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… Je jure de quitter la Baie pour arracher chacun de tes membres un à un. Me suis-je montrée assez claire ? »

Hermione se mit debout, comprenant sans peine que la discussion était close et que Meleke l'avait simplement appelée pour la mettre en garde. Elle acquiesça donc avec un sourire railleur. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu que Théo et Ella seize années plus tôt, mais aussi les amis de ce peuple des forêts. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer, mais ravala ses larmes avant d'émettre d'une voix enrouée :

« Limpide. »

**.**

**.**

Le soleil se couchait sur la Baie, enivrante d'une beauté quasi-surnaturelle qui n'émerveillait plus les Elfes, mais qui transportait leurs invités. La clairière avait été aménagée en quelques minutes à peine grâce à une magie à faire frémir d'envie Lord Voldemort lui-même, et Harry se demanda pourquoi les Elfes n'avaient jamais tenté d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur le monde puisqu'ils en possédaient largement la force. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour comprendre que ce peuple là n'était pas à la recherche d'une domination absolue. Ils aspiraient simplement à vivre en paix.

Il observa les enfants à la peau translucides et aux joues rondes qui couraient dans les longues jupes aux couleurs criardes de leurs mères et aidaient parfois à préparer le repas dans ces énormes marmites. Leurs tailles dépassaient même celles des plus gros chaudrons de Severus qui n'appréciait apparemment pas cette concurrence et reluquait leur matériel avec des grognements rudimentaires qui rappela à Harry pourquoi il n'appréciait pas ce sauvage autrefois.

Remus à quelques pas de lui était en grande discussion avec la Reine qui se plaisait à répondre à toutes ses questions avec un sourire de soumission, de toute évidence habituée à la curiosité maladive des humains. En effet, avec Hermione, elle avait dû subir bien pire ! Drago et Pansy encadraient soigneusement leur rejeton, comme craignant qu'il ne leur échappe encore, et Ella avait fini par comprendre que le blondinet la tenait responsable de la blessure de Toby. Elle s'était donc réfugiée auprès de Blaise qui la questionnait, heureux d'enfin faire sa connaissance. Il ne cessait de faire de grands gestes et Ella soupçonna l'alcool elfique d'être responsable de l'enthousiasme débordant de l'ancien meilleur ami de son père.

Neville discutait avec un Herbologiste, fabriquant des médicaments en tout genre. Luna regardait alentour alors l'air d'un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau. Fred et George étaient assis dans un coin et s'assoupissaient apparemment, surtout Fred qui accusait mal le choc et la déception de ne pas avoir vécu les dernières minutes de la bataille.

Ron marchait aux abords de la baie, surveillant la surface plane de l'eau avec un air amer, comme en proie à une torture dont lui seul connaissait la teneur. Hermione, qui l'observait de loin, comprit qu'il s'imaginait sans nul doute la conception d'Ella. Elle-même s'en était malgré elle rappelée en arrivant et ses souvenirs la harcelaient désormais avec le soin constant devant la mener à sa perte. Nymphadora tapota tranquillement son épaule pour attirer son attention et Hermione revint au présent en essayant d'oublier la chaleur des mains de Théodore sur sa peau, chaleur qui lui semblait presque réelle.

« La Reine n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ? s'enquit Tonks avec un sourire complice, prenant conscience du silence lourd de sens de sa jeune amie depuis quelques longues heures.

- Non. Elle a simplement été réaliste et tranchante, ce qui est mille fois pire. Je dois avouer que je suis impatiente de me retrouver dans mon petit chez-moi, avec ma pile de dossiers que je dois finir et… Scott qu'il faut toujours que je bride avant qu'il ne continu ses bêtises.

- C'est un adolescent, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça… Et puis, tu as bien d'autres soucis plus importants à régler, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione plissa les sourcils, demandant silencieusement plus de précisions à propos de ces « soucis » qu'elle était censée avoir et gérer. Nymph hésita un millième de seconde avant de désigner Ella d'un geste de la tête. La jeune fille s'était enfin débarrassée de Blaise –qui s'endormait sur la souche d'un arbre- et papotait avec Saoirse, la jeune elfe qui semblait tout analyser autour d'elle. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et pencha sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le tronc qui lui servait presque d'accoudoir depuis le début de la soirée. La métamorphe parut comprendre à quel point Ella posait problème et en rajouta une couche malgré elle :

« Et il y a Théo. Le petit guérisseur qui passe son temps à ronchonner a déclaré qu'il se réveillerait probablement de lui-même au cours de cette nuit. Ne crains-tu pas qu'il puisse se montrer désagréable avec toi ? Aussi dur que la Reine ? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire sombre et sans-joie, faisant sursauter Fred et George. Elle secoua finalement la tête et se pencha un peu en avant afin de ne pas se faire entendre de tous.

« Me prendrais-tu pour une folle si je te disais que je crains davantage qu'il soit heureux de me revoir ? Sa colère serait parfaitement légitime et je suis entourée de hargne depuis de nombreuses semaines. Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'à vos yeux, je mérite tout ça… Mais Théo… S'il se montrait doux, compatissant… Je ne le supporterais pas.

- As-tu sérieusement des raisons de penser qu'il puisse être gentil avec toi ? s'étonna Tonks, abasourdie par cette idée alors que pour elle, Théo était la seule personne –avec Ella- à avoir le droit de désirer la mort d'Hermione de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Franchement, Hermione… Après ce que tu lui as fait… »

Elle s'interrompit alors que Ron et Harry apparaissaient et Hermione la supplia de ne pas répandre la rumeur de cette discussion autour d'elle. Ses deux amis comprirent qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose, mais ne s'interrogèrent pas plus que ça, tous deux enfiévrés par l'humeur chaude de la Baie. L'ambiance était à la fête et aucun ne souhaitait briser cette bonne soirée en posant trop de questions. Ils engagèrent donc des discussions superficielles afin de combler le silence qui leur pesait.

Toby finit par parvenir à échapper à l'étreinte parentale en grommelant de vagues insultes, agacé par leur présence plus que par ses difficultés à tenir debout. Durant la guerre, ils n'avaient que peu prêté attention à lui, et voilà que désormais, ils jouaient aux parents modèles. Il aurait voulu leur renvoyer leur bonheur familial en pleine tête, mais aperçut Ella et réalisa qu'il devait simplement se calmer. Il se retrouva auprès d'elle en moins de deux et elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur.

« Alors… La Baie est-elle aussi belle lorsqu'elle n'est pas vue de derrière une fenêtre ?

- Oui. Tout est parfait. Il ne manque que… nous deux.

- Nous sommes là, persifla-t-elle sans voir où il voulait en venir.

- Toi et moi. Dans la baie. Dans l'eau, Ella. Un bain de minuit… Cela pourrait être intéressant, non ?

- Tu es estropié. Tu te noierais en moins de deux… Ce n'est pas franchement l'idée que je me fais d'une escapade romantique. Mais nous pourrons toujours revenir là un jour. »

Il haussa un sourcil, railleur, et elle prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle venait de parler d'un projet d'avenir à deux alors qu'elle lui avait fait un long discours sur l'amour quelques jours auparavant. Elle chassa ses dernières paroles d'un large geste de la main avant de s'approcher de lui pour quémander un baiser et ainsi lui faire oublier le sujet de leur conversation. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un moyen de fuir, mais il se laissa plonger avec délectation dans leur étreinte. Il ne se soucia ni des sifflements d'encouragements des jeunes elfes, ni des rires, trop emporté par leur baiser. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable, il crut avoir gagné. Il pensa qu'elle capitulerait et lui proposerait de revenir à la clairière quelques heures plus tard afin de se baigner. Mais elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire narquois et lança :

« Je ne me baignerais dans cette Baie avec toi que lorsque tu tiendras sur tes deux jambes ! »

Déçu, il haussa les épaules à la recherche d'un réconfort sous forme de câlin qui ne vint pas. Eingil venait en effet d'apparaitre auprès d'eux, interrompant leur petite scène amoureuse pour troubler le jeune sorcier dont le sang battait contre ses tempes. L'elfe était conscient des risques qu'il encourait à provoquer ainsi un homme épris à un tel point, mais cela l'amusait à un point inimaginable. Même les regards assassins d'Ella n'y changeraient rien. Il s'enivrait simplement du désarroi et de la jalousie emplissant le cœur de Toby à chaque approche. Il trouvait ça franchement drôle. Il était bien le seul.

« J'ai malencontreusement perçu quelques bribes de votre conversation… Et étant donné que je tiens sur mes deux jambes, et que la troisième fonctionne également à merveille, je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner à l'eau, Ella ! »

La jeune fille remarqua que les poings de Toby se crispaient, ses tendons se dessinant sous sa peau blême, et elle décida de désamorcer la bombe avant que celle-ci n'explose. Toby n'était pas franchement en état de se battre et un conflit inutile n'arrangerait sans doute pas les affaires entre sorciers et elfes. Elle se refusait à accepter leur jeu puéril dont elle semblait être le gros lot. De plus, elle n'imaginait même pas une seule seconde une relation avec Eingil et ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient. Son petit jeu ne lui plaisait guère et elle était impatiente de lui montrer à quel point elle lui en voulait. Elle rétorqua donc simplement, d'un ton cassant et sans appel :

« Eingil, je ne vais pas te le dire plus d'une fois : toi et moi, ça ne se fera jamais ! Même si Toby n'était pas présent, cela ne changerait rien. Tu es un Elfe, tu es un chasseur… Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une elfe, et je serais certainement pas ta proie. Alors, arrête de jouer à l'idiot et tente de paraitre un peu plus normal. Tu peux le faire, non ? »

Toby étouffa un rire, mais le regard sombre d'Ella l'arrêta immédiatement. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna en boitillant. Elle se retourna vers Eingil qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire arrogant qui donnait à Ella des envies de meurtres et enfonça son doigt dans son torse musculeux, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt.

« Tu n'es pas drôle !

- Bien sûr que si… Et je suis persuadé que tu éprouves un peu de fierté d'être à ce point désirée par deux hommes. De plus, la jalousie qu'il ressent est si bouillante qu'elle pourrait faire exploser tout le village s'il ne contrôlait pas sa magie. Tu devrais en être émue, et au lieu de ça, tu t'évertues à me repousser au lieu de te blottir contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Toby n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré, répliqua Ella en secouant la tête comme si Eingil émettait là les pires inepties possibles.

- Bien sûr qu'il en a besoin. C'est un homme. Un homme amoureux qui plus est. Il est complètement aveuglé par conséquent.

- Tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il ressent, maintenant ? railla-t-elle avec une moue suspicieuse.

- Pas vraiment… Plutôt à ce que tu ressens étant donné que ni la Reine, ni Saoirse qui semble être la plus apte à la remplacer, ne parvient à délimiter exactement les sentiments que tu éprouves alors que les siens se voient comme un pendu au bout d'une corde. Je me distraits simplement tout en essayant de te faire remarquer à quel point il est sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Et… si je parviens à obtenir quelque faveurs de ta part au cas où cela tournerait mal… Le bonus me plaira considérablement. Je n'ai qu'à y gagner… Si tu lui ouvres ton cœur, je serais heureux pour toi, vraiment. Dans le cas contraire, j'apprécierai d'être celui qui te consolera –que ce soit dans la Baie ou ailleurs. »

Elle le fusilla d'un seul regard et tourna les talons, en colère. Eingil était bien trop arrogant. Dans le monde sorcier, il se serait fait estropier en moins de deux. Ici, elle n'avait même pas le droit de lui donner une bonne leçon à coups de poings ou sous la force de quelques sortilèges. Elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle croisa Meleke qui lui accorda un petit sourire amusé et complice, analysant assez facilement les émotions brûlantes de sa jeune protégée qui s'éloigna de la foule. Elle passa devant Hermione et réalisa que tous ses efforts pour ne pas lui ressembler restaient vains. Elle demeurait aussi insensible que sa mère dès lors que cela concernait ses relations amoureuses. Elle s'apprêtait probablement à faire souffrir Toby comme Hermione avec son père. Eingil venait de le lui faire comprendre derrière cette arrogance soigneusement étudiée, et elle se promit naïvement de ne pas se montrer aussi cruelle que sa mère l'avait été.

**.**

**.**

Hermione parvint –avec difficultés- à s'échapper de la petite fête organisée par les Elfes. Elle traversa tranquillement la foule, évitant les regards assassins de la plupart de ses anciennes connaissances qui la haïssaient désormais. Elle s'enfonça dans le palais, heureuse d'éviter la rage des Elfes qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter une seule seconde de plus. Elle fureta dans les couloirs enchantés sans même réfléchir au lieu vers lequel conduiraient ses pas, hanté par les remarques sibyllines qu'elle avait perçues tout au long de la soirée et par les craintes que lui inspirait le retour de Théodore parmi eux.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer auprès de Nymphadora qui devait sans doute saisir ce à quoi elle pensait. Et si Théodore l'aimait encore ? Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux humide derrière son oreille en se morigénant, agacée par ses pensées tordues. Son esprit la torturait manifestement avec un plaisir malsain. Elle continua à se balader, se remémorant au fur et à mesure tous les moments passés dans ces lieux pleins de ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Elle savait parfaitement que ces quatre mois hors du temps avaient marqué un tournant de sa vie. Un tournant plaisant malgré les chamboulements occasionnés.

Mécaniquement, ses pas la menèrent aux appartements où Théodore avait été installé pour la nuit. Elle hésita une seconde, puis entrouvrit la porte. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce d'un éclat blafard, mais aucune lumière n'était allumée, preuve qu'il dormait toujours et surtout qu'il était seul. Elle se glissa dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte, prenant garde à rester parfaitement silencieuse. La force de ses souvenirs l'aveugla. Elle avait passé près de deux mois dans cette chambre en compagnie de Théo, des nuits entières à faire l'amour avec lui sur le lit où il dormait si profondément.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du matelas, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le moelleux d'une matière semblable à de la moquette en mille fois plus doux et épais. Le tissu atténua les bruissements de ses pas et elle s'avança davantage, jusqu'à se retrouver face à Théodore. Les yeux clos, creux et sombres, sa barbe de quelques jours obscurcissant la peau de son visage si laiteuse, il semblait presque mort. Le drap qui le recouvrait ne cachait rien de son torse, lequel se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, prouvant qu'il restait simplement assoupi.

Instinctivement, Hermione passa ses doigts contre son buste, traçant du bout de l'ongle le sillon de quelques cicatrices qu'elle avait caressées à de multiples reprises des années auparavant. Malgré son amaigrissement, elle pouvait encore apercevoir ses muscles tendus qui se crispaient alors qu'il semblait en proie à d'affreux cauchemars. Elle passa finalement sa main sur son front bouillant et chassa ses cheveux bruns qui collaient à son épiderme. Il grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil et elle caressa tendrement sa peau pour l'apaiser. Il se détendit ostensiblement, des frissons se formant sous ses doigts.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, le fixant comme pour lire dans son esprit… Ou plutôt comme pour saisir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à qualifier. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle l'entendait jusque dans ses tympans. Le nœud dans sa gorge s'était transformé en une énorme boule de la taille d'une balle de golf. En bref, rien de bien agréable…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser plus que cela le bourdonnement assourdissant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, ni les larmes qui apparaissaient sous ses paupières malgré elle. Théodore ouvrit les yeux, légèrement, battit plusieurs fois des paupières et planta son regard vitreux dans le sien, embué de larmes. Elle recula d'un pas, sa main s'éloignant de lui comme si elle venait de se brûler. Il l'observa, murmura son prénom d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne pu comprendre que le « Mione » de fin. Ou peut-être l'avait-il nommée « Lionne », comme autrefois.

Elle recula davantage, jusqu'à s'évanouir dans la pénombre, effrayée cette fois, tant par ce qu'elle ressentait par ce qu'elle voyait dans les grands yeux d'un bleu abyssale de son ancien amant. Il la regardait de la même façon qu'avant, bien qu'il ait l'air encore endormie, en plein songe. Elle ne parvint pas à conserver son calme et sortit de la pièce en courant presque, apeurée pour de bon.

Lui se rendormit en ayant l'impression d'avoir simplement rêvé. Après tout, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois…

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Mouhaha, Hermione is so stupid ! [Et pis POv'Théo quand même... -il sera plus réveillé au prochain chapitre.], Toby qui s'fait harceler par son père & sa mômôn [franchement, qui aurait imaginé une Pansy aussi mère poule ? xD]... Enfin, c'est plus intéressant niveau Poudlard tout de même. Niveau "La Baie", c'est d'avantage des débuts de réglements de compte [Qui c'est la Reine qui veut même la tête d'Hermione au bout d'une fourche ? =P] & pis sentiments & réflexions... Après, y'a ma Scarlett -que j'aime de plus en plus- qui s'incruste un peu... [pour ceux qui attendent le retour des enfants Potter, c'est plus au chapitre 19 ! x) Avec répliques cul-tes [=P] d'Hypérion, toujours doué !] Enfin, bref... j'sais pas trop quoi dire & ma cOuz' débarque dans quelques heures & j'voudrais écrire un peu avant [j'ai ajouté 2paragraphes à mon chapitre 18 ! allez, Applause ! nanp' ? Pfff...] donc j'vais vous laisser le soin de commenter ce chapitre vous même au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! x)

Juste quelques questions d'abord, comme toujours [on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes pas si vieilles que ça !] : Enfait, y'en a une seule... Vous me détestez hein ? (snif !) & pis aussi -the question- Combien de temps j'vais mettre à poster le prochain ? Que celui qui pense "1o ans" quitte la salle ! -_-" Nan' allez, promis j'vais tout faire pour ne pas trop prendre de temps... Uhm, mais vraies questions : Alors, vous aviez imaginé ce premier baiser de Scott ? xD [d'ailleurs... il en connaitre d'autres rapidement =P] ; Hermione va-t-elle cesser de fuir ? ; Lisa va-t-elle avoir un cerveau ? ; Samya va-t-elle parvenir à dévergonder ce cher Charlie ? ... Les réponses à toutes ces questions au prochain épisode... [Auteuse a fait le ménage & a trop sniffé des produits de nettoyage !]

Ah & sinon, j'ai changé des trucs sur mes blogs & sur mon profil [depuis bien un mois... xD Mais j'avais pas posté depuis alors j'vous tiens au courant ! ^^']

Bon, j'm'excuse pour la millième fois au moins ! Et à très bientôt j'espère. [Pour les réponses aux reviews, attendez-vous à un ptit retard... Je suis occupée jusqu'à mardi !]

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	19. Chapitre 18

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens ! x) Moins de retard que la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que là, j'me force vraiment à poster -parce que Snapou me menace à coups de messages & que Loufoca-Granger a évoqué un taser [les auteurs de feufeupointnet ne sont pas en sécurité ! xD]... Bref, j'étais plutôt en mode feignasse ce soir, mais j'ai pris mon courage à 2 mains -ajoutez à cela mes pieds au moins !- & j'ai corrigé -à l'arrache mais chut !- ce chapitre... M'vOilà donc en train de note-d'auteuriser [uiui, ça existe =P] des idioties... Bref, j'dirais juste un gros merci à tous les revieweurs [à Vivi entre autres qui n'est pas inscrite et qui m'a laissé un super review ! & Miss Malefoy qui doit être en L sans doute xD] & puis un "j'espère que c'chapitre vous plaira" & puis...

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 18**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Même l'amour n'est peut-être que mensonge, illusion… __**»**_

**L**ouis **G**authier.

**.**

**.**

La pluie recouvrit rapidement l'herbe d'un vert pouvant paraitre surnaturel de la cours de Poudlard, la bruine emplissant l'air glacial. Quelques couches de verglas prenaient même place sur le parvis du château et les vitres se givraient durant l'apparition progressive de la lune. Assise dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Scarlett regardait la bulle ronde emplissant le ciel et autour de laquelle se diffusait une lueur blafarde. Les murmures dans son dos l'intriguaient à peine étant donné qu'ils la concernaient tous. Les piaillements de Lisa couvraient tous les autres et les rires gras et cruels heurtaient l'adolescente visée comme s'ils s'agissaient de coups. Elle les ignorait de plus en plus difficilement malgré l'habitude.

Elle avait quitté la cuisine de Poudlard une heure auparavant et Scott la suivait de peu. Il s'était néanmoins installé avec ses compagnons, ne participant pas aux discussions et ne riant pas de leurs blagues, mais présent tout de même à leurs cotés. Son regard glissait parfois imperceptiblement vers Scarlett et celle-ci –bien qu'elle le sente sur sa nuque- ne se retournait pas, espérant naïvement qu'il ait le cran de s'approcher d'elle. Plus minuit approchait, plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient.

La salle se vida de plus en plus, les premières années rejoignant leurs dortoirs pour dormir alors que les grands discutaient, jouaient aux échecs version Sorcier ou –pour les couples- se pelotaient avidement à la recherche de sensations nouvelles. Scarlett, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs pour les trois semaines suivantes, lu tous les livres optionnels de chaque cours et écouté tous les ragots ne la concernant pas avec une satisfaction amère. Néanmoins, Ella, après quatre jours, lui manquait. La jeune Nott avait été sa toute première réelle amie et elle s'impatientait, attendant de la voir débarquer à tout moment. Elle en vint même à prier pour que son père soit mort, afin qu'Ella revienne à Poudlard pour toujours. Elle savait que c'était cruel de penser ainsi, surtout en tant qu'amie, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se doutait en effet qu'Ella repartirait pour l'Australie dans les prochains jours dans le cas contraire… Et qu'elles ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Elle soupira bruyamment, de la buée se dessinant sur la vitre. Elle y inscrit un S, mécaniquement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, électrisée par ce contact peu habituel qui l'effraya étonnamment. Scott fut lui-même surpris par son mouvement de recul et s'inquiéta de l'avoir apeurée. Pourtant, quand elle tourna son regard noir vers lui, il comprit qu'elle savait qui la touchait ainsi… -Après tout, qui d'autre aurait osé un tel geste ? Mais, malgré tout, malgré le calme qui les entourait désormais, cette sorte de début d'amitié guindée et maladroite qui remplaçait une ignorance inutile, elle avait sursauté à son contact. Simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas le moindre effleurement sans y avoir été préparée au préalable. Il s'excusa d'un sourire timide avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Cette mine lui donna un air un peu idiot qui la fit sourire.

« Maintenant que tous ont déserté, tu t'approches de la bête ?

- Je crains, je sais, grimaça-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un air penaud. Tu n'as pas sommeil toi non plus ?

- Non… Je m'inquiète pour Ella. Inutilement sans doute.

- Moi, ce sont plutôt mes parents qui me posent problème. Et puis, le père d'Ella. Si ce type insiste pour que je l'appelle « Papa », je t'assure que ça se finira en un bain de sang ! Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit vivant, en bonne santé et toujours amoureux de ma mère. Et qu'en plus de ça, elle l'aime aussi. Ça fait beaucoup de « si » alors il y a vraiment peu de chances que ça se produise…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ella n'espère pas plus que toi que ses parents se remettent ensemble… Et j'ai bien l'impression que Théodore Nott vendrait son âme pour le bonheur de sa fille. Renoncer à l'amour de sa vie n'est qu'une petite plaisanterie en comparaison de tous ses sacrifices, tu ne crois pas ? De plus, ta mère aurait avoué leur relation si elle l'avait aimé… Du moins, je le présume. Donc il n'y a absolument aucun problème !

- Aucun ! » approuva le rouquin avec un air sérieux de Mage tout en hochant la tête.

Elle se retourna complètement afin de lui faire face et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il réalisa qu'elle se blottissait ainsi souvent, comme pour se serrer dans ses propres bras en un geste qui la rassurait, mais qui dressait surtout une barrière autour d'elle. Il résista à l'envie de plaquer ses mains contre les siennes pour les décrisper et enfin franchir cette distance qu'elle instaurait soigneusement. Que ce soit à l'aide d'une table, d'une chaise ou de son corps, elle formait une aura destructrice autour d'elle, presque monstrueuse. Il aurait voulu l'interroger à ce sujet, mais sentit qu'il ne le pouvait pas, que cela lui était encore interdit. Un jour, peut-être… En attendant, il prit une chaise à son tour et s'y assis pour lui faire face et être à sa hauteur. Elle déposa soigneusement son menton dans le creux formé par ses bras joints et l'observa sans ciller.

« Tu sais… commença-t-il en plissant le front. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on dit que tu es une sorte de Basilic version humaine. Quand tu regardes intensément les gens, tu fais super peur… »

Elle éclata de rire et, ridicule, il baissa les yeux pour reluquer ses mains –apparemment très intéressantes. Narquoise, elle répliqua avec une ironie très perceptible :

« Tu sais… Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on dit que tu es idiot. Quand tu parles, on se demande si tu réfléchis ! »

Il lui tira bêtement la langue ce qui n'eut que le don de renforcer l'éclat de rire de l'adolescente. Il la scruta alors qu'elle riait, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant ces quelques derniers jours. Il avait pu lire la colère, la rancœur, la tristesse, la douleur sur ses traits à de multiples reprises, mais jamais une quelconque preuve de bonheur. En fait, il eut l'impression de la voir réellement pour la première fois. Elle était drôlement plus jolie ainsi, avec l'halo de la lune dans son dos qui l'entourait d'une étrange lueur mystique que dans son uniforme avec son allure renfrognée de curiosité. Nimbée de lumière, elle paraissait toujours aussi effrayante néanmoins, surnaturelle. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous –aux yeux moldus- des créatures censés exister uniquement dans les contes… Mais elle dépassait largement le stade de la sorcellerie.

Il ne réfléchit pas franchement non plus cette fois ci. Il parlait sans y penser. Et agissait sans y penser. Il était fait ainsi. Il se pencha vers elle avec une brusquerie momentanée qui se transforma en tendresse dès que ses lèvres se plaquèrent à celles de Scarlett. Elle se raidit ostensiblement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il détendit sa lèvre inférieure, comme Samya l'avait conseillé, et plongea avidement dans ce baiser qui sembla durer mille ans… Ou une seconde. Etonnement long car son cerveau s'agitait à rythme frénétique, comme si tous ses neurones s'alarmaient. Mais court car il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à se séparer de cette bouche.

Scarlett rompit leur étreinte, essoufflée, son regard noir emplis de larmes qu'il ne sut comment chasser –simplement parce qu'elles ne trouvaient pas de place en cet instant. Il attendit un mot et elle finit par haleter :

« C'était un second entrainement avant le grand plongeon avec Maïa, c'est bien ça ? »

Il resta silencieux et paralysé pendant une seconde interminable, puis acquiesça avec un demi-sourire très tordu, plus proche de la grimace.

« Bien sûr… Alors… Tu as trouvé ça bien ? »

Une larme dégoulinant sur sa joue, elle approuva d'un signe sec de la tête, puis se leva, le laissant à nouveau seul. Et totalement perdu.

**.**

**.**

A l'autre bout du monde, Théodore ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, plus alerte. Son regard d'ombre parcourut la pièce qu'il reconnut facilement, sans doute parce qu'il s'y était réveillé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au moins durant sa vie. Il battit des paupières à de multiples reprises, s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et se redressa très légèrement pour observer davantage les lieux afin de comprendre comment il s'y était retrouvé et l'heure approximative. Seule la lune éclairait les lieux déjà d'un blanc lumineux –habituel chez les elfes qui n'appréciaient que les couleurs pâles.

Avec une lenteur démesurée censée jauger de la force de ses muscles, il passa ses doigts contre son visage endolori puis dans ses cheveux trop longs qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Il devait avoir l'air d'un vagabond ainsi coiffé –ou plutôt décoiffé, mais s'en moquait un peu vu la situation. Il se leva tranquillement, ses pieds se déposant sur le marbre froid de la chambre, lui envoyant une vague de frissons incontrôlables. Le drap qui le recouvrait tomba au sol, dévoilant sa complète nudité, et il ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser.

Flageolant sur ses jambes, il rejoignit l'une des nombreuses armoires dans lesquels attendaient toujours des vêtements propres à sa taille. Il enfila tranquillement une tunique bleue roi par-dessus un pantalon de toile sortant tout droit d'une autre époque. En effet, les elfes n'avaient aucune connaissance des tissus actuels et portaient uniquement de cette toile fine et aussi douce que de la soie qui semblait ne jamais vieillir. Théodore grimaça dès en refermant quelques boutons du devant du haut et remarqua quelques sombres bleus sur son torse amaigri. Il aurait franchement besoin de faire un peu d'exercice s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un sac d'os.

Il s'avança finalement vers un mur recouvert de miroirs aussi hauts que le plafond et jaugea son reflet avec un certain malaise. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra sa baguette magique et s'en empara afin de se raser et se couper les cheveux. Seul effet encore flagrant de la maison de Poudlard dans laquelle il avait vécu durant l'adolescence, il accordait une importance essentielle à l'apparence qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Cette fois, sans en être forcément conscient, il se préparait davantage à l'idée des retrouvailles avec une certaine personne…

Une fois en meilleur état, il glissa hors de la pièce avec un soupir de satisfaction. Malgré l'épuisement enserrant son corps tout entier, il avança, la tête haute dans les nombreux couloirs. Il s'y repérait avec facilité, comme s'il y avait toujours vécu, et parcourut le palais tout entier sans jamais hésiter. Il sortit de la Montagne en voyant les nombreux feux allumés dans la clairière et se douta qu'une fête s'y jouait. Une fête probablement organisée en l'honneur des membres de l'Ordre l'ayant sauvé un peu plus tôt.

Il s'arrêta afin d'observer la scène d'en haut, à la recherche d'une tignasse brune appartenant à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il la vit, installée au coin d'un des feux auprès d'Harry et de Ron, comme si telle était la place parfaite pour elle. Il se remit en marche, évitant soigneusement les elfes qu'il croisait, trop empressée à l'idée de la retrouver pour réellement saluer d'autres gens.

Ella leva les yeux en percevant les murmures plus urgents dans la foule, des acclamations de surprise et de joie. Elle se leva du tronc sur lequel elle s'était assise, d'un seul bond, ses yeux identiques à ceux de son père se nimbant de larmes impossibles à retenir. En quelques pas –ou plutôt sauts- elle se retrouva figée dans ses bras, à virevolter comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite alors qu'il la serrait à lui couper le souffle. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, enfonçant ses doigts dans la tunique de son père comme pour s'assurer de sa présence si réconfortante. Sous l'arôme floral des produits qu'avaient appliqués les Guérisseurs sur Théo, Ella parvint à sentir l'effluve musqué habituel… Celle qu'elle sentait depuis sa naissance. Elle eut l'impression immédiate d'être chez elle, enfin.

Théo se détacha finalement de son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front avec la douceur paternelle qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il caressa sa joue, y séchant une larme et plissa les sourcils en l'examinant, remarquant des différences subtiles qui marquaient son visage, signe qu'elle avait vécu mille aventures durant sa captivité. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et marmonna avec un sourire menaçant :

« Dois-je te tuer d'avoir pris tant de risques ou devrais-je plutôt m'en prendre à tes « surveillants » qui auraient eu l'idée particulièrement stupide de te prendre pour appât ? »

Ella baissa un instant les yeux avant de soupirer en s'empourprant, peu désireuse de se faire réprimander en public :

« Non, j'ai été stupide toute seule, comme une grande… »

Un rictus consterné apparut momentanément sur les lèvres de l'homme, mais il décida de voir ça avec elle plus tard et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui en un nouveau câlin. Toby, à quelques pas de là, ne put contenir la petite pique de jalousie qui brouilla ses pensées alors qu'il comprenait que désormais, il ne tiendrait plus que la seconde place dans le cœur d'Ella. Eingil lui adressa alors un clin d'œil complice, compatissant apparemment à ses idées et les approuvant ainsi, agaçant plus encore le jeune sorcier.

Théodore desserra son étreinte en croisant le regard d'Harry qui s'avançait vers lui, accompagné de plusieurs membres de son escouade habituelle et de personnes… Qui ne trouvaient franchement pas leur place dans cette bande de valeureux compagnons, mais qu'il considérait toujours comme de grands amis. Ella laissa la place un instant. Pourtant, elle imaginait déjà ce que serait le retour à leur ancienne vie et était impatiente d'y replonger, n'imaginant pas à quel point tout serait différent pour toujours malgré tout.

Harry commença par serrer la main de Théo, puis l'attira finalement contre lui en une étreinte un peu trop masculine qui fit sourire Pansy, laquelle fut la seconde à passer entre les bras du revenant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de marmonner à son oreille :

« Alors, pas trop dur de supporter le Balafré, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Drago derrière son épouse perçut cette réflexion et éclata de rire, heureux de voir que son ami n'avait pas vraiment changé –du moins pas autant qu'il le craignait, et qu'il n'avait pas oublié leurs souvenirs communs, ceux qui les unissaient encore. Tous accueillirent Théo comme une sorte d'enfant prodige et Ella réalisa que malgré leurs paroles rassurantes, ils avaient tous pensé au moins un instant que son père pourrait mourir. Désormais rassurés, ils dévoilaient tous leurs dents à coups d'immenses sourires.

Ron finit par remarquer l'absence d'Hermione, mais comprit qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de retrouver Théo devant tous. Leurs retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas être exposées, quel qu'elles fussent. Masra vint rapidement prendre Théo dans ses bras à son tour et l'entraina vers le feu où il le fit asseoir avant de lui offrir une assiette pleine. Le sorcier, affamé et surtout ahuri par la présence de viande, se mit à manger assez rapidement. Tous s'installèrent en cercle autour du feu, près de lui, attendant qu'il ait fini pour qu'il puisse leur raconter sa version de l'histoire et ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il frémit lorsque les mains de la Reine passèrent sur son cou et il se retourna pour lui accorder un sourire, l'ayant reconnu par la froideur de sa peau. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, douce et quasi-maternelle bien qu'elle ait son âge ce qui troubla les sorciers. Ils ne savaient pas que Meleke avait passé des mois à le réconforter, berçante, après la naissance d'Ella. Elle avait joué les mamans autant avec le petit bébé qu'il avait rapporté qu'avec lui seul.

Ella ne détachait pas son regard de son père, ne cillant même pas comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse disparaisse en un seul battement de cils. Le clin d'œil qu'il lui décocha la rassura malgré tout, ce pendant qu'elle tapait du pied contre le sol terreux en attendant qu'il raconte ces dernières semaines de son point de vue. Une fois rassasié, il réalisa que tous s'impatientaient et un sourire marqua son visage tiré de fatigue. Il but quelques gorgées d'un liquide tiède et amer que lui offrit Masra avant de se lancer dans son récit, qu'il ne souhaitait pas détailler afin de ne pas troubler sa fille :

« Quand j'ai été enlevé, ils m'ont endormi et je me suis réveillé dans une cellule homogène. Il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour comprendre que je me trouvais dans les laboratoires que j'avais passés des mois à surveiller… A vrai dire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'y tramait. Je me doutais simplement que cela concernait les Elfes. Je pensais qu'ils souhaitaient les disséquer et les étudier, comme des milliers de scientifiques l'ont fait auparavant avec d'autres espèces.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? s'étonna la Reine en plissant le front, apparemment toujours soucieuse de la sécurité de son peuple.

- Pas selon moi, non. Ils voulaient probablement s'emparer de vos connaissances sur les plantes… Après tout, sans vous, je n'aurai pu fabriquer qu'un tiers à peine de mes créations. Vous êtes mille fois plus doués que les sorciers à propos de la botanique…

- Et de beaucoup d'autres choses ! ajouta un elfe en un éclat de rire railleur.

- Oui, sans doute, acquiesça Théodore en adressant un clin d'œil au dit-elfe qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Enfin, ils s'intéressaient aux fleurs et non aux êtres humains, donc ils devaient probablement être davantage occupés à espionner vos habitudes. Peut-être auraient-ils fini par enlever l'un de vous…

- Et comment ont-ils su pour l'Ellarosa ? » s'enquit Ella en frissonnant malgré elle.

Théodore se tourna vers elle avec une grimace contrite et elle baissa les yeux. Elle venait d'admettre par cette seule question qu'elle avait parlée de cette fleur aux membres de l'Ordre et apprenait son existence aux autres. Il secoua la tête comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, puis répondit :

« Ils devaient nous surveiller depuis quelques temps déjà… Du moins, depuis ton anniversaire puisque Nedrig –celui qui dirigeait les opérations- m'a demandé de recréer ce merveilleux cadeau que je t'avais fait car lui seul pourrait réellement en profiter.

- Et tu as obéit, conclut Drago en hochant la tête, comme pour répondre à sa propre question.

- Oui. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais la voir… sauf si Ella débarquait bien évidemment. C'était le grand secret de cette fleur ! Son mystère tout particulier. La seule chose qui la rendait si formidable finalement.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? bredouilla Neville en s'empourprant, gêné d'oser poser la question si abruptement alors qu'il se doutait que Théodore n'aurait jamais dû en parler sans toute cette histoire. L'Ellarosa qu'avait emportée Ella n'est pas morte, malgré ses absences le week-end et…

- La fleur sent la présence d'Ella grâce à un sortilège. Elle a forcément besoin d'un sort qui la fait… « naître » si je puis dire et qui la lie à une personne. J'ai choisi Ella à chaque fois sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Pour l'Ellarosa, la présence d'Ella est aussi indispensable que l'eau. La fleur garde une certaine… quantité d'eau afin d'assurer un maximum sa survie. Dans le cas de la seule –et désormais unique- Ellarosa, tant que le temps passé en présence d'Ella est supérieur à celui de son absence… Tout va bien.

- C'est incroyable… articula le professeur de Botaniques avec toute la galaxie dans les yeux, éberlué par la magie qui avait provoqué la création d'un tel mystère de la botanique et par la subtilité intellectuelle de son créateur.

- Merci, sourit Théodore. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que vos aventures ont été bien plus passionnantes que les miennes… »

Il se tourna vers sa fille en prononçant cette phrase et cette dernière haussa les épaules. Le regard de Théo passa imperceptiblement sur Toby, comme s'il avait déjà tout compris –les œillades échangées entre les deux tourtereaux lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, et les joues de sa fille se teintèrent d'un rose délicat. Elle finit par prononcer, pour éviter le sujet que son père se plairait à torturer :

« Je suis à Serdaigle !

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Théo avec un grand sourire, oubliant momentanément le Serpentard qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bizarre… Je t'avais imaginée à Serpentard, vu tes dons de manipulatrice. Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle je suppose…

- Ce n'est pas si important. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais y passer encore beaucoup de temps. »

Théodore plissa le front à cette réflexion, n'y ayant pas réfléchi pour l'instant. Il avait envie de passer du temps auprès de ses anciens amis d'enfance et compagnons de guerre, de rattraper un peu le temps perdu, de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus… La seule chose qui l'avait retenu durant tout ce temps était le secret de l'existence de sa fille et sa peur de revenir au pays pour y être traité comme un lâche. Apparemment, ses amis n'avaient aucune intention néfaste à son égard. Mais Ella semblait impatiente de s'en aller, malgré la présence du jeune homme qui –Théo le sentait- entretenait une relation avec sa fille.

Il comprit en découvrant la peur dans ses yeux d'où venait le problème. Hermione. Ce prénom résonna à son esprit alors qu'il se souvenait –nébuleusement- de l'avoir vue au pied de son lit dans son sommeil bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain. Il se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait combattu au Dogme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là autour du feu et –en un mélange de déception et de soulagement- il réalisa qu'elle l'évitait. Cela rendrait sans doute les choses plus faciles après tout.

Ella se racla brusquement la gorge, en attente d'une réponse qu'il s'efforça de lui offrir sans lui demander pourquoi elle paraissait si empressée. Cela l'aurait embarrassée, et il préférait qu'ils aient cette discussion en privé.

« En fait… J'ai envie de passer encore quelques jours ici ou peut-être en Angleterre, retrouver ces idiots (Il désigna Blaise et Drago d'un signe de la tête avec un ricanement caustique) et me reposer un peu.

- Oh… émit Ella, simplement, désapprouvant cette idée de ce son assez négatif.

- Juste quelques temps, Ella ! Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un n'a pas envie de te voir partir. »

Toby fut absorbé par le feu et son père lui balança un coup dans le dos –accolade assez violente qui arracha un grondement de douleur à l'adolescent.

« Mon fils, précisa Drago en riant, la fierté brillant dans ses orbes anthracites.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais…

- Ce qui veut dire ? rétorqua Pansy avec une voix menaçante.

- Il a été élevé par vous deux. C'est suffisant pour me faire peur !

- Ils ne m'ont pas franchement élevé si ça peut vous rassurer. » murmura Toby, provoquant quelques rires dans leur groupe.

Théodore se contenta d'un sourire, saisissant parfaitement ce que cette remarque signifiait et qu'elle sous-entendait une réflexion assez désagréable que Drago et Pansy ignorèrent méthodiquement. Les esclandres publics n'étaient pas leur fort. Surtout lorsque le public était constitué de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, anciens ennemis qui désormais comportaient quelques liens minimes avec eux mais qui n'étaient néanmoins pas devenus des amis. Théodore décida de ne pas envenimer la situation en poursuivant la discussion de cette pente très glissante et se tourna vers sa fille qui le scrutait en attente d'une réplique moqueuse et paternaliste dont il avait le secret. Il ne dit mot et lui adressa un sourire tendre, heureux de la revoir en si bonne santé alors que durant chaque seconde de sa captivité, son cerveau s'était plu à le harceler d'images atroces la concernant. Apparemment, elle s'était fait des amis, avait rencontré des gens auxquels il accordait encore une confiance sans bornes… En clair, elle allait mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait cru pendant tout ce temps. Elle répondit à son sourire, comprenant facilement toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Car elles avaient aussi traversé le sien.

**.**

**.**

Maïa observa la silhouette de Scarlett à la lueur pâlichonne que la lune envoyait dans leur dortoir commun. Elle percevait les bribes de conversations puériles entre ses condisciples, Lisa gloussant environ trois fois la minute en un son suraigu particulièrement déplaisant à l'oreille. Scarlett se glissa sous ses draps sans faire de bruit, réalisant amplement que les autres élèves lui lanceraient quelques piques si elles s'apercevaient de sa présence. Maïa seule avait remarqué son existence et elle comprit aussi assez facilement que quelque chose clochait.

Instantanément, elle se souvient que Scott était resté à la salle commune auprès de Scarlett afin de ne pas la laisser seule. Depuis quelques jours, il se rapprochait ostensiblement de la fille qu'il considérait autrefois comme une lépreuse, et Maïa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à l'idée d'être remplacée. Elle resta figée sur son matelas durant quelques secondes puis se leva doucement, prenant garce à ne pas faire grincer le sommier qui reposait là depuis des siècles. Elle parvint à sortir de la pièce sans se faire voir par Lisa qui lui aurait posé mille questions.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune plongée dans la quasi-pénombre et repéra facilement Scott étant donné qu'il était seul. Assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte, il semblait absorbé par ses pensées et ne la vit pas arriver –ce qui arrangea Maïa, laquelle eut tout le loisir d'observer son visage. Il lui parut inquiet et perdu, plus que jamais, et elle s'angoissa avec lui comme toujours. C'était une mauvaise habitude qui perdurait entre eux : lorsqu'il était heureux, elle était heureuse, lorsqu'il souffrait, elle souffrait avec lui…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le bras du fauteuil, et il releva un regard encerclé de noir vers elle avec un petit sourire penaud. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne lui expliquerait pas ce qui le tracassait. Il ne pouvait simplement évoquer les sentiments qui lui brouillaient les entrailles lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et cet étrange pressentiment pourtant qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt au contact des lèvres de Scarlett sur les siennes. Le sentiment était différent, troublant, inhabituel… Pas vraiment plaisant s'il y réfléchissait bien et surtout complètement effrayant. Mais Maïa étant l'une des principales concernées, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler avec elle… Il regretta un instant d'être en froid avec Winifred, la seule personne à Poudlard qui aurait pu l'aider.

« Tu sais… commença Maïa d'une petite voix, mal à l'aise, J'ai appris que Samya Zabini t'avait embrassé. Lisa me l'a dit. Elle a des oreilles et des yeux partout…

- Ouais, grogna Scott pour réponse en se crispant de colère à la seule évocation du prénom de cette petite peste. Et elle a franchement une trop grande gueule qu'elle devrait apprendre à fermer.

- Je crois que c'est elle qui a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à Scarlett aux élèves de Poudlard. Elle a dû entendre Ella et Scarlett en parler ou… le découvrir grâce à ses supers pouvoirs de fouine insensible ! »

Scott esquissa un sourire un peu forcé avant d'hausser les épaules avec un air désintéressé. Selon lui, ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Le mal était fait et Lisa avait déjà assez de choses à se reprocher pour en ajouter d'avantage sans la faire ployer. De plus, il n'appréciait franchement pas que Maïa parle de Scarlett. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trompée… alors qu'il n'avait fondamentalement rien à se reprocher. Ils n'étaient pas un couple après tout. Ils étaient simplement amis.

« Scott ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? murmura Maïa avec une grimace désolée.

- Ouais… Tout va bien. »

Il fuit soigneusement son regard, n'appréciant pas de lui mentir. Généralement, ils se disaient tout l'un et l'autre, partageaient chaque secret de leurs vies… Cette fois, c'était différent. Il passa sa main contre ses yeux en grognant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment. Mais aurait-elle pu le soutenir sur ce coup là ou était-elle trop concernée pour l'aider ?

La culpabilité tordit l'estomac de l'adolescent. Finalement, il était comme sa mère. Il jurait d'être amoureux d'une personne depuis toujours, et avait osé tenter quelque chose avec une autre… Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'un baiser, contrairement à Hermione qui avait agi bien plus gravement, mais aux yeux du rouquin, cela revenait au même. Il suffisait simplement d'oublier le baiser qu'il venait de partager avec Scarlett, de l'effacer, de l'ignorer. Et contrairement à la relation extraconjugale de sa mère, personne n'en avait été témoin et jamais rien ne le lui rappellerait : sauf Scarlett bien sûr, mais elle n'en parlerait sans doute pas.

Il devait juste effacer ce moment de son propre crâne. Il croisa le regard consterné de Maïa, laquelle attendait impatiemment qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à elle. Il se leva de son siège, agacé par ce trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. Il fit le tour du fauteuil à grands pas en marmonnant des gros mots zoologiques, cherchant une solution infaillible à son problème de conscience.

Maïa finit par en avoir assez de le voir s'agiter et agrippa son poignet avec une force insoupçonnable, l'obligeant à la regarder en face. Il cessa de gigoter sous la seule puissance du regard de Maïa qui l'interrogeait, empli d'inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, il s'abaissa légèrement afin de planter son regard à la hauteur du sien. Sa respiration heurtée fouetta la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne cillait désormais plus, consciente de l'importance des secondes se jouant en cet instant.

« Maïa… balbutia-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée par un mélange de crainte et de désir.

- Je… »

Il ne prit pas la peine de conclure sa phrase. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Elle le ressentait depuis des années elle aussi. Les lèvres de Scott se posèrent sur les siennes et il l'embrassa tendrement, obéissant aux conseils de Samya et à ce que sa seconde expérience avec Scarlett lui avait appris. Les bras de Maïa s'enroulèrent autour du cou du jeune homme qui encerclait sa taille de ses mains, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. Leur baiser se renforça de lui-même et il cessa de réfléchir, oubliant les raisons de son inquiétude quant à ce baiser qui avait été porteur de cauchemars durant des mois. Il n'avait même pas espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous que tout se déroule aussi bien.

Pourtant, il se remémora inconsciemment la douceur de la bouche de Scarlett sur la sienne. Et malgré lui, il réalisa que la spontanéité de son étreinte avec Scarlett lui manquait et que ce baiser avait été –bien qu'éphémère- beaucoup plus ardent.

**.**

**.**

Hermione s'adossa tranquillement à un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt entourant la clairière, son regard se portant au cercle que formait la troupe de ses amis –et anciens ennemis. Elle parvenait à distinguer Théodore parmi eux, ou peut-être imaginait-elle simplement les traits de son visage car elle désirait plus que tout les percevoir. Néanmoins, elle n'osait s'approcher d'eux –et surtout de lui, angoissée à la seule idée de le retrouver. Elle se devrait alors d'affronter son regard –qu'elle savait meurtrier lorsque la situation l'exigeait- et de subir les mines pitoyables des autres qui se refuseraient à prendre partie.

Elle aurait voulu que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent dans une pièce neutre, à l'abri des regards, afin qu'ils puissent discuter de leur passé ensemble sans être écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle soupira en se laissant aller en arrière, glissant au sol jusqu'à sentir la mousse recouvrant la cime des arbres sous elle. Elle apposa l'arrière de son crâne sur le tronc en s'insultant mentalement, agacée par son propre manque de courage. A se demander pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor…

« Dis donc, je me souviens encore d'une jeune lionne fougueuse qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et allait au devant des ennuis… Où est-elle passée ? »

La voix de Masra la fit sursauter malgré elle, alors qu'elle espérait justement ne pas avoir à se coltiner l'une de ses nombreuses remarques sibyllines habituelles. Mais l'elfe possédait apparemment une sorte de radar permettant de la retrouver pour l'enfoncer dès qu'elle espérait être un peu seule. Il lui accorda un sourire narquois et elle répliqua :

« Mon courage s'est rompu en même temps que ma poche des eaux il y a seize ans… »

Il éclata d'un rire semblable aux cris d'une hyène, étrangement aigu et spasmodique, lequel la fit sourire à son tour car elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis une époque qui lui paraissait bien éloignée désormais.

« Comptes-tu lui parler ce soir ?

- Aurai-je vraiment le choix ? rétorqua-t-elle simplement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

- Probablement pas. Mais tu peux prendre un peu de temps si cela te permets d'avoir le cran de l'approcher ensuite… L'important ce n'est pas quand tu le fais, c'est comment ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Théodore n'est franchement pas du genre à te balancer une pierre en pleine face pour une histoire vieille de seize ans.

- Tu te moquerais si je te disais que ce n'est pas ce qui m'angoisse ? »

Masra fronça les sourcils avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle afin de la regarder.

« Quel est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Qu'il… qu'il soit toujours aussi doux, gentil, attentionné… Et amoureux. »

Elle secoua la tête comme si cette idée lui semblait particulièrement farfelue. Et il fallait avouer qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait pu paraitre incroyablement anormal vu la situation et le passé que Théo et elle avaient partagé. Néanmoins, Masra connaissait assez bien l'homme concerné pour comprendre que les craintes d'Hermione étaient fondées. Théodore avait toujours été fidèle à ses sentiments qui ne faiblissaient et ne s'altéraient jamais. La rancune et l'amertume ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire. Malgré les années passées, ses sentiments pour Hermione n'avaient guère dû changer…

« Laisse donc ses émotions à Théodore, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il souhaite ! En quoi cela doit-il t'angoisser outre-mesure puisque –tu l'as dit toi-même – tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Tu n'es maître que de ton cœur et non du sien. Tu ne peux changer ce qu'il ressent, alors pourquoi y songer et éprouver prématurément de la crainte ?

- Parce que si ses sentiments sont aussi ardents qu'autrefois, aucune femme saine d'esprit ne serait capable d'y résister. Je n'ai pas peur de ses sentiments… J'ai peur de ce que je vais en faire. »

Elle se redressa, flageolante sur ses genoux qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre comme ses dents. Son regard passa imperceptiblement sur les portes grandes ouvertes du palais dans lequel elle rêvait de se réfugier. Elle s'arma de tout son courage –insufflé par Masra qui saisit sa main avec tendresse- puis se mit en route vers le feu et les nombreux elfes qui festoyaient joyeusement sans se soucier du remue-ménage dans sa tête.

Autour du feu, Théodore avait remarqué Hermione depuis longtemps déjà. Il devait s'avouer qu'il l'avait cherché instinctivement du regard tout en entretenant la discussion avec sa fille et ses amis. L'esprit ailleurs, son attention s'était rapidement portée sur la silhouette voluptueuse abordée par Masra dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Il fut étrangement soulagé qu'elle ose enfin l'approcher, bien que sa présence pose de nombreux problèmes. Il éprouvait une intense envie d'aller jusqu'à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer… Et opposé à cela un désir de rester bien assis sur son tronc avec une mine renfrognée de gamin. Il ne pencha pour aucune de ces deux solutions et se contenta de baisser les yeux, fixant son regard aux flammes vacillantes d'où s'échappaient quelques éclats d'or au moindre coup de vent.

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas du feu, sentant des dizaines de paires d'yeux exagérément investigateurs se figer sur elle. Tous l'observaient. Tous, sauf Théo, dont les orbes restaient figés, comme sous le coup d'un sortilège de stupéfaction. Ella planta son regard dans celui de sa mère avec une certaine violence, comme pour la forcer à disparaitre pour toujours, telle une gardienne censée protéger son père qui était pourtant assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

Masra se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, apparemment gêné par un grattement imaginaire et Meleke roula des yeux dans ses orbites, amusée par cette manie de bonne femme qu'il avait. Il adorait jouer les marieuses ! À l'époque du premier séjour d'Hermione et Théodore à la baie, il s'était déjà franchement mêlé de leur histoire, et elle réalisa qu'il agirait de même cette fois ci. Elle se devrait de réfréner ses pulsions afin de préserver la santé mentale déjà fragile des protagonistes principaux de cette terrible farce. Elle se doutait qu'Ella n'apprécierait pas une intrusion dans sa chaotique vie « familiale », surtout venant d'une personne qui rêvait de voir ses parents réunis alors qu'elle-même se refusait à l'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Alors, Hermione, engagea brusquement Masra avec un enthousiasme débordant qui tranchait avec l'atmosphère lourde régnant dans leur cercle, Je paris que tu meurs de faim !

- Pas vraiment non… »

L'elfe –qui tentait ainsi désespérément de l'inclure parmi leur petit groupe fraichement installé- la fusilla du regard, lui reprochant ainsi son attitude défaitiste. Hermione secoua la tête, agacée, avant de s'avancer un peu plus, passant auprès de Ron qui lui saisit la main avec un petit sourire complice. Il l'attira vers le tronc, la forçant à s'assoir, et elle obéit, heureuse qu'il prenne l'initiative malgré la gêne que cela causait autour d'eux. Masra s'installa à son tour, souriant de toutes ses dents malgré le regard d'un noir d'encre que lui décrocha Ella avec une force serpentesque.

Théo releva finalement la tête, bien forcé de le faire à un moment ou à un autre, mais s'obligea mécaniquement à ne pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Longtemps, il avait été naïf. Il s'était cru plus fort que tout et avait pensé que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se disait que la fin de leur liaison serait surmontable, qu'il en ressortirait indemne. Il avait eu tort. Désormais réaliste, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle représentait son ultime faiblesse. La regarder le replongerait dans les méandres douloureux de son passé. Son cœur, déjà fragilisé par les semaines passées, ne supporterait pas une nouvelle attaque frontale. Qu'elle l'évite le soulageait en fin de compte. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les indifférents ou –au contraire- les amoureux transis alors qu'il n'appartenait plus à aucune de ces deux catégories.

Il recommença à boire –plus que de raison- ce pendant que les discussions reprenaient leur cours avec un engouement un peu forcé. Tous s'attendaient apparemment à ce que Théodore ou Hermione se regarde, au moins une fois, même discrètement, mais tous deux s'exerçaient à la patience et s'évertuaient à se rendre invisible l'un à l'autre. Ella suivait le combat mental acharné de son père qui tapotait avec une nervosité extrême le rebord du tronc servant de siège. Ayant vécue auprès de lui –et de lui seul !- durant plus de seize années, elle avait appris à connaitre chaque expression faciale et chaque mouvement de son corps et se doutait qu'à l'instant même, il bouillait intérieurement.

Elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main et l'attirer ailleurs afin d'être seule avec lui, comme avant… Mais autour d'eux, le monde tournait encore et –contrairement à autrefois- elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Le monde réel pesait désormais dans leur propre monde qui s'était dès lors effrité et Ella le regrettait de plus en plus maintenant que les deux univers se confrontaient. Son regard oscilla entre les deux représentants essentiels à ces deux mondes : son père et sa mère, et elle comprit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à se faire à la présence de ces deux là dans la même pièce… Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y faire !

Toby lui adressa un petit clin d'œil visant à un peu attirer l'attention sur lui, mais elle eut du mal à le remarquer et surtout à s'intéresser à lui. Tous ces neurones s'étaient connectés vers un seul et unique but : vérifier que ses parents ne se regardaient pas. Finalement, lorsque Toby se racla la gorge, elle lui décocha un petit sourire crispé. Les adultes autour d'eux s'enivraient de l'alcool elfique –si sucré qu'il se faisait facilement oublier- et Ella quitta sa place sur le tronc sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui demande où elle comptait aller. Elle contourna le feu jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Toby et il se releva –avec tant de difficultés qu'elle finit par le soutenir. Ils firent quelques pas dans un silence de plomb en direction de la surface plane à la pâleur lunaire de la Baie, lui boitillant sur une seule jambe et sa béquille de bois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas pouvoir être entendue par les elfes ou les sorciers présents qu'elle marmonna :

« Je sens que je vais devoir le surveiller de près !

- Surveiller qui ? l'interrogea Toby en ayant déjà la réponse –absurde !- en tête.

- Mon père…

- Tu sais que la plupart du temps, ce sont les parents qui surveillent leurs enfants et non le contraire ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, peu désireuse de répondre à cette question de pure rhétorique. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas expliquer à Toby les nuances de sa relation avec son père –qui étaient bien éloignées des frontières d'une relation logique père-fille. Il n'aurait pas compris. Il n'était pas aussi proche de ses parents qu'elle l'était de son père et ne le serait probablement jamais. Théo l'avait toujours protégé de tout… Et elle s'efforçait d'agir dans le bon sens afin qu'il ne souffre pas lui non plus. Sa mère le ferait souffrir, elle en demeurait persuadée… Et en tant que fille, elle se devrait absolument de le protéger et donc d'éloigner Hermione de lui.

Un plan se formait déjà dans son esprit à mesure que les secondes passaient et Toby demeura silencieux, la laissant se perdre dans ses pensées dont il imaginait sans peine le scénario tortueux. Il se rendait compte qu'à force de passer du temps auprès d'elle, il comprenait parfaitement les subtilités de son cerveau. Il savait donc qu'elle ne pensait pas à quoi que ce soit de romantique –contrairement à lui. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts, puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, interrompant ses sombres plans visant à éloigner ses parents l'un de l'autre.

« Je meurs d'envie de me baigner maintenant… susurra-t-il contre ses doigts, remarquant facilement les frissons se formant sur la peau pâle de sa petite amie.

- Tu peines déjà à marcher.

- Tu m'aideras à ne pas me noyer en me maintenant serré contre toi.

- Est-ce une proposition, Monsieur Malefoy ? rétorqua Ella avec un rire charmeur.

- Devine… »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse réconfortante. Elle oublia momentanément sa famille complexe et les problèmes qu'elle aurait à résoudre très prochainement et renforça leur baiser, plongeant dans cette chaleureuse étreinte. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle profita de cet instant et négligea sa blessure en s'appuyant davantage contre lui. Le grondement de douleur qui s'échappa du torse de Toby la lui remémora et elle s'éloigna avec un sourire d'excuse.

Pour se faire pardonner, elle l'attira vers la Baie et –voyant l'étincelle lubrique illuminant ses orbes bleus- se sentit obligée de préciser :

« Juste une petite baignade pour nos orteils ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour y entrer entièrement ! »

Elle retira ses chaussures en un mouvement mécanique et il fit de même avec une grimace lorsqu'il tendit sa jambe devant lui. En quelques pas de plus, l'eau leur chatouilla les pieds, glaciale, mordant leur peau et les faisant frissonner l'un contre l'autre. Ella claqua des dents et Toby enroula son bras autour des épaules dénudées de la jeune fille, étonnamment romantique pour un adolescent –bien qu'Ella finisse par s'y habituer désormais.

« Je m'attendais à un phénomène miraculeux ! chuchota-t-il contre son oreille sur un ton plein de mystère comme s'il ne voulait pas offenser la Baie.

- Tais-toi… Autrement, avec la chance qu'on a, je tomberais enceinte même si on ne fait pas l'amour. Et je te préviens que si ça arrive, je partirais en te refilant le bébé et tu en feras ce que tu voudras ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné, et elle lui tira bêtement la langue avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine défaite. Soulagé de constater qu'elle plaisantait –n'est-ce pas ?- il secoua la tête pour s'enlever les images de lui avec un bébé pleurnichard et baveux dans les bras.

« T'as un sens de l'humour franchement douteux, Ella…

- Merci. »

Il ricana amèrement en comprenant qu'elle ne se laissait jamais démonter et l'attira davantage contre son torse pour une étreinte de dernière minute. Il se doutait bien qu'un elfe –Eingil par exemple- viendrait les embêter, ou que son père –malgré le taux d'alcool ingurgité- se plairait à le torturer et à lui faire honte comme seuls les parents peuvent le faire. Il se devait de profiter un peu de ces instants de solitude qui se feraient rares désormais.

« Tu sens le brûlé… remarqua-t-il en humant son parfum, sourcils froncés.

- C'est à cause de l'explosion. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ses iris brillants d'une toute nouvelle lueur luxurieuse particulièrement appétissante pour Toby.

« A défaut de nous baigner dans la baie… la salle de bain proche de notre chambre pourrait suffire n'est-ce pas ? »

Toby éclata de rire et acquiesça, son regard s'illuminant à son tour alors que l'idée d'Ella s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, apparemment impatient du programme de leur soirée désormais plus défini et très alléchant.

Ils furent interrompus comme Toby l'avait prévu alors qu'ils renforçaient leur baiser et que leurs mains se la jouaient baladeuses. Un raclement de gorge les obligea à s'écarter l'un de l'autre et le jeune Malefoy grimaça en reconnaissant Théodore dans la semi-pénombre. Il n'était pas franchement préparé à une confrontation avec le père de sa petite amie. Il s'éloigna donc d'Ella, marquant un gouffre entre eux comme pour faire oublier à Théodore que sa langue était dans la bouche de sa fille trois secondes plus tôt. L'ancien Serpentard ne sembla pourtant pas se formaliser de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir et esquissa simplement un sourire, ravi de découvrir que sa fille s'était un peu sociabilisée durant son séjour en enfer.

« Nous allons tous nous coucher. Il commence à se faire tard et il va falloir s'organiser afin de partir à l'aube demain matin. Ella, tu devrais rejoindre les autres. J'aimerais discuter un peu avec ton nouvel… ami.

- Papa…

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je me montrerai aussi tendre que possible. »

Ella le fusilla du regard avant d'accorder un mini-sourire à son petit-ami, souhaitant lui insuffler un peu de courage dont il n'avait guère besoin. Toby se doutait bien que Théodore n'était pas du genre à le menacer de quoi que ce soit, du moins pas dès le départ. Il souhaitait sans doute le connaitre et savoir si il était aussi joueur que son paternel… Il aurait eu à s'inquiéter si tel avait été le cas. En quelques secondes, Ella fut bien loin de lui et il regretta qu'elle ne participe pas à l'entrevu. Théodore attendit qu'elle soit loin avant de grommeler à toute vitesse :

« Combien de petites amies as-tu eu ?

- Une dizaine.

- Tu avais quel âge lors de ta première relation amoureuse ?

- Treize ans.

- Avec combien de filles as-tu couché ?

- Une… trentaine, bredouilla Toby avec une grimace après une vague hésitation.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Peut-être… Je… Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement pas. Mais avec Ella…

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Aucune idée. Sûrement.

- Si tu ne le sais pas c'est que tu ne l'es pas, rétorqua Théodore en un soupir comme s'il énonçait là une vérité d'une simplicité déconcertante et qu'il l'apprenait à un imbécile.

- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Mais… je…

- Tu ressens pour elle des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties pour personne, blablabla… J'ai déjà tenté de charmer les parents des filles pour les mettre dans mon lit moi aussi, et ce bien avant toi !

- Je ne tente pas de…

- Oui, c'est déjà fait donc tu n'en as plus rien à faire d'Ella à présent. »

Toby se figea, la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'énoncer un seul mot de plus alors que les commissures des lèvres de Théodore se soulevaient en un sourire moqueur. Toby resta immobile une seconde, comprenant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un test et qu'il échouait un peu plus à mesure que les secondes passaient. Alors il inspira à fond et se lança :

« Je n'ai que dix-huit ans alors je ne sais sûrement rien de l'amour, mais ce que je ressens pour Ella est très proche de ce que j'ai eu comme définitions… Que ce soit celles des dictionnaires ou celles qu'on m'en a faites d'expériences ! Alors, je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec elle. C'est sérieux. Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber simplement parce qu'on a déjà… fait l'amour ! »

Le sourire de Théodore devint plus sincère et il tapa amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme rougissant qui en resta bouche bée.

« Bien joué.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as utilisé l'expression « faire l'amour »… Si tu t'amusais, tu aurais dit « coucher », « baiser », « faire des galipettes » ou d'autres termes plus vulgaires qui t'aurais envoyé dans la baie, laquelle se serait fait un plaisir de t'avaler tout cru !

- Vous blaguez, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Mon poing t'aurait fracassé le nez, l'os se serait enfoncé dans ton crâne et tu serais mort. »

Le peu de couleurs restantes sur le visage du jeune Serpentard disparurent instantanément alors qu'il découvrait un homme aussi doué que lui pour être monstrueux. Il comprenait facilement pourquoi Théodore et son père avaient été amis durant l'enfance… Ils étaient aussi fêlés l'un que l'autre. Et hélas –il s'en rendait compte- Ella et lui avaient hérité de toutes leurs qualités… Et défauts !

**.**

**.**

Ron quitta la salle de bain à l'immense baignoire que lui avait indiquée une jeune elfe particulièrement attrayante quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Les couloirs bruyants et emplis de monde étaient désormais vidés de toute vie et il regretta de ne pas avoir proposé à la créature de partager la baignoire avec lui tout simplement par crainte de se faire prendre. Encore gamin en bien des points, Ron n'appréciait que moyennement l'idée d'être surpris à faire des cabrioles… avec qui que ce soit ! Le souvenir de sa mère ouvrant la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il était en pleins ébats amoureux avec Hermione avant leur mariage était encore bien trop vif dans son esprit. Ce moment gênant au-delà de toute mesure lui avait au moins appris à soigneusement fermer les portes et à ne pas faire l'amour dans des lieux publics… C'était surtout la facilité d'accès aux salles de bains qui l'avaient incité à la prudence cette fois ci.

Il croisa une elfe d'une trentaine d'années sans doute qui sortait d'une pièce et avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle passait auprès de lui sans un regard. Cet endroit était un véritable repère de plaisirs pour les yeux : les paysages y étaient sensationnels et les femmes faisaient trembler de désir tout homme normalement constitué. Il se promit d'y revenir pour son quarantième anniversaire afin de s'organiser une petite orgie auprès de ces femmes que Masra qualifiaient d'ouvertes –d'esprit, bien entendu.

Il s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas –plus lourds que ceux des elfes ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un sorcier. Il avait vu tous ses compagnons prendre la route des chambres mises à leurs dispositions une heure plus tôt à l'exception de Théodore qui avait apparemment espéré un peu de solitude dans la Baie. Ron se prépara donc à rencontrer son ancien ami, qui –bien qu'il ne souhaite pas jouer les rancuniers- l'avait trahi de la pire façon qui soit. Il inspira à fond en remarquant une ombre au détour d'un couloir puis la silhouette sombre de Théodore qui le dépassait toujours de quelques bons centimètres. Il distingua les traits de son visage, assombri par la fatigue et les épreuves, lorsque ce dernier fit quelques pas de plus.

Théodore s'arrêta en remarquant enfin Ron et un bref sourire éclaira son visage avant que l'hésitation n'y prenne place. Il s'avança pourtant encore, de la même démarche gracile constitué de larges pas d'autrefois. Ron s'esclaffait toujours, énonçant que dans un pas de Théodore, il y en avait deux d'un homme normal et que cela était dû à sa double-maisonnée. Puisqu'il était à la fois Serpentard et Gryffondor, il semblait normal qu'il soit deux hommes à la fois !

« Je pensais que tout le monde dormait déjà, soupira Théodore en essayant d'engager une conversation qu'il savait inévitable. J'espérais éviter les discussions ce soir… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer les raisons le poussant à s'isoler que le poing de Ron s'abattait contre son visage, l'envoyant en arrière pour finalement le faire tomber au sol. Théo s'était attendu à ce genre de coup. A dire vrai, il l'avait même attendu bien plus tôt, mais la présence des autres autour d'eux avait probablement bloqué le rouquin, étouffant cette pulsion de colère qu'il avait réfréné sans lui-même s'en rendre compte.

Théodore se massa le nez en restant écroulé sur le marbre blanc du sol, tâtonnant afin de vérifier s'il ne s'était rien cassé, puis finalement releva la tête vers Ron qui tripotait son poing avec une mine défaite. Cet air abasourdi lui arracha un éclat de rire et Ron lui-même réprima un sourire avant de s'excuser maladroitement en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se redresser :

« Désolé… C'était pour sauver mon honneur, je crois… »

Le sourire de Théodore lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout et Ron secoua la tête avec une grimace nerveuse, apparemment choqué par la violence qui avait émané de son propre corps. Théo posa sa main sur son épaule et marmonna avec un clin d'œil complice :

« Si j'avais été à ta place, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est…

- Si je l'avais découvert il y a seize ans, ça aurait probablement été le cas, rétorqua sagement Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais… c'était il y a longtemps et tout est différent désormais. De plus, j'ai eu quelques semaines pour m'habituer à la situation alors…

- Je suppose qu'Ella est pour beaucoup dans ta décision de ne pas m'étriper ? »

Ron acquiesça avec un ricanement gêné, troublé à l'idée que Théo puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Ella, curieux aussi de savoir comment il pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore passé assez de temps auprès de sa fille pour que cette dernière lui ait expliqué tous les détails de leurs aventures… Pourtant, Théodore semblait avoir parfaitement saisi la situation désagréable dans laquelle Ron se trouvait, installé entre la colère et le bonheur, la rancune et le soulagement. L'ancien Serpentard lui accorda l'un de ces sourires parfaitement hautains dont il avait le secret, celui clamant haut et fort « Je sais tout mieux que tout le monde » et lança :

« J'ai cru perdre Hermione pendant neuf mois… Et l'arrivée d'Ella dans ma vie m'a offert une autre chance, une petite part d'Hermione… Je comprends que tu vois Ella comme cette seconde chance toi aussi, même si elle remplace quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vraiment existé. »

Ron haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, peu amène à aller sur ce terrain là, dangereux, glissant, vers cet abîme de souvenirs qu'il avait déjà ouvert quelques jours auparavant avec Ella et qu'il préférait désormais refermer, même si l'arrivé de Théo l'amenait au contraire à s'y replonger. Le brun comprit facilement que Ron n'était pas prêt à discuter réellement avec lui. Après tout, pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Il était celui qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, qui lui avait fait perdre –inconsciemment certes- un enfant qu'il aurait pu choyer éternellement, qui avait fracassé ce reste de famille qui lui restait… Il était celui qui au fond avait bousillé sa vie, ce bonheur enivrant si rarissime durant la guerre.

Théodore s'en voulait encore parfois en y repensant. Mais il voyait toujours Harry auprès de Ginny, Ron avec Hermione, ce rêve tout éveillé qu'ils semblaient tous vivre au jour le jour alors que tout autour d'eux, le monde sombrait. Hermione représentait ça aussi, ce bonheur, cette joie… Il avait voulu y goûter, avait choisi la cible la plus plaisante, la plus proche, la plus attirante, son fantasme d'adolescent. Il avait prié pour atteindre le rêve qu'elle vivait auprès de Ron et s'était finalement contenté de le frôler du bout des doigts tout en fracassant celui qu'elle aurait pu vivre auprès d'un autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut pas les bruits de pas se rapprochant, contrairement à Ron qui remarqua Hermione et se sentit soudainement de trop. Théo finit par revenir au présent en voyant l'air embarrassé du rouquin –qui se colorait de rouge- et suivit son regard pour apercevoir la femme qu'il avait évité durant les dernières heures tout en mourant d'envie de relâcher sa vigilance.

Hermione blêmit très légèrement et tourna les talons en une nanoseconde, avec l'espoir vain et surtout irréaliste qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue. Le regard de Théodore oscilla entre Ron et la silhouette de la femme qui s'éloignait. Son hésitation fut perceptible, mais le dodelinement de la tête de Ron l'encouragea et il se détourna pour suivre Hermione, laissant son ancien ami seul dans le couloir. Celui-ci resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis se dirigea, décidé cette fois, vers les salles de bain, espérant encore y trouver une elfe capable de faire évacuer toutes les tensions de son corps.

**.**

**.**

Ella s'immergea dans la baignoire –semblable à une mini piscine- en réprimant un claquement de dents sous l'effet de l'eau glacée contre son corps. Toby suivit chacun de ses mouvements sans même ciller une seule seconde comme pour savourer chaque instant de son installation auprès de lui. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était établi au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et la lune –désormais haute dans le ciel- éclairait la pièce par une simple lucarne placée juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Ella s'enfonça jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau avant de faire quelques brasses, savourant le plaisir de nager en direction du jeune homme savamment assis dans une nudité complète de l'autre côté du bassin.

Elle se glissa au dessus de lui tout naturellement, frôlant sa peau de la sienne en souriant, presque sadique d'offrir ainsi à ses yeux des plaisirs qu'il ne pourrait savourer que lorsqu'elle le lui permettrait. En effet, depuis qu'il était blessé, le contrôle revenait entièrement à Ella qui se plaisait bien évidemment à ce nouveau rôle de commandante. Sa poitrine se plaqua contre le torse de Toby et ce dernier ferma les yeux en l'attente d'un baiser qui arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La bouche d'Ella taquina la sienne avec un savoir faire déroutant qui lui donna envie de plus… Encore et toujours plus ! Il passa sa main contre la nuque de la jeune femme pour la forcer à accélérer un peu le rythme, mais cette dernière se dégagea avec la célérité d'un chat avant de lui tirer la langue, telle une enfant qu'elle était toujours au fond.

Il balança la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer contre le rebord du bassin, en l'attente d'autres caresses qui ne tarderaient pas à venir l'échauffer. Ella n'était jamais assez patiente alors que lui –tant qu'il était certain d'arriver à ses fins- pouvait se montrer impassible durant des heures. Il ne fallut en effet pas plus de trente-six secondes –il compta- pour que la bouche d'Ella se retrouve tout contre la sienne. Il sentit avec un plaisir incommensurable la main de la jeune fille passer prêt de sa blessure avant d'aller se caler entre ses cuisses. Il enserra la taille d'Ella de ses bras, l'embrassant languissamment alors qu'elle cherchait à lui procurer du plaisir –chose plutôt rare car en général c'était lui qui en offrait- de ses mains.

Il aurait tant voulu être plus valide, la faire basculer dans l'eau, la prendre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer… Au lieu de ça, il dégustait chacun de ses baisers comme s'ils s'agissaient de rarissimes friandises. Il sentait déjà qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et resserra son étreinte avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours là, tout contre son torse, sa main seul se mouvant entre leurs deux corps alors qu'elle se redressait très légèrement afin qu'il puisse se glisser en elle. Il la sentit se détendre brusquement, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et un rire lui échappa alors qu'il descendait vers son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers. Elle se laissa basculer en arrière, espérant de nouvelles caresses, des étreintes plus brûlantes encore… La bouche de Toby engloba l'un de ses tétons, mordillant tendrement sa peau alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de la gorge offerte d'Ella, haletante.

Il s'évertua à lui donner du plaisir alors qu'il sentait qu'elle lui échappait sans pour autant comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression néfaste. Il tenta tant bien que mal de fuir ses sombres pensées qui obscurcissaient son plaisir et sa patience à attiser son désir. Il eut le sentiment d'être pitoyable alors qu'elle-même s'envolait vers un paradis momentané qu'il ne parvint pas à atteindre à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre son torse, à l'écoute des battements de son cœur, il réalisa qu'il avait passé tout leur rapport à penser à ses ressentiments au lieu de profiter de l'instant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle murmura : « Il faut vraiment que j'éloigne très vite mon père de ma mère ! » qu'il comprit d'où venait le problème. Ella avait déjà la moitié de son esprit à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays où Hermione n'aurait pas de place… Et où lui non plus –bien qu'elle semble l'avoir oublié- ne pourrait plus la voir.

**.**

**.**

Hermione entendait les pas de Théodore dans son dos depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà alors qu'elle cherchait à le fuir sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée du lieu où elle pourrait se cacher. Lui-même aurait pu la rattraper réellement, mais se contentait de sagement la suivre, à quelques mètres de distance –un écart sans nul doute désiré qu'il ne souhaitait franchir. Il ne semblait prêt à lui adresser la parole et elle ne désirait pas se retourner pour le voir en face et ainsi accepter sa présence. Elle aurait dû se mettre à courir peut-être, cela aurait sans doute suffit à démontrer son refus de communiquer à Théodore… qui ne l'aurait probablement pas accepté de toute façon.

Elle inspira profondément tout en franchissant les portes toujours grandes ouvertes menant à la salle principale du royaume elfique, là où ils avaient fait la rencontre de Meleke pour la toute première fois. Le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor se porta mécaniquement à l'estrade sur laquelle était disposée –depuis une éternité- un siège taillé dans du bois aux courbures exceptionnelles et elle cessa d'avancer. Derrière elle, Théo aussi s'immobilisa, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce lieu là par hasard. Après tout, leur aventure avait démarré dans cette même pièce, des années lumières auparavant… Il avait suffit à Meleke de prononcer quelques mots concernant les lignes d'une main pour qu'il se mette à espérer et qu'Hermione commence à douter, pour que chacun de leur côté, pour des raisons distinctes, s'imaginent une relation qui était devenue réelle finalement.

Théodore s'avança de quelques pas encore afin de se retrouver auprès d'une Hermione aussi effrayée qu'autrefois, même si les causes de son trouble étaient totalement différentes. La gorge sèche, il s'efforça à trouver quelque chose à dire, une phrase pouvant résumer tout ce que son esprit tourmentait, mais le passé se mêlait au présent alors qu'il souhaitait simplement discuter du futur, de ces quelques jours où ils devraient cohabiter. Il voulait juste simplifier les choses ! Néanmoins, sa mémoire lui envoyait mille signaux, mille bribes de souvenirs qu'il se ressassait nerveusement alors que d'ordinaire, seuls ses rêves impliquaient Hermione. Il frotta son pouce et son majeur l'un contre l'autre, en proie à des souvenirs peu recommandables qui faisaient naitre de nouvelles envies.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il parle –puisqu'il l'avait suivi, il devait bien avoir quelque chose à lui dire !- et le contempla soigneusement, comme lorsqu'elle tentait désespérément de percer à jour le masque de tendresse qu'il lui renvoyait alors qu'il était épuisé par leurs recherches et leurs nuits. Elle remarqua que son bas de pantalon était humide et ne put s'empêcher de l'énoncer à haute voix :

« Ton pantalon est mouillé… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle à son tour, croisant un instant son regard avant qu'elle ne fuit le sien. Il eut le temps d'y lire une gêne certaine mêlé à un soupçon de regret et haussa les épaules en répondant simplement, tout en ayant l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile :

« J'ai marché dans la Baie, comme… Comme on le faisait toujours toi et moi avant d'aller nous coucher juste parce que les cailloux qu'il y a au fond sont tous ronds, qu'ils roulent et qu'on a…

- L'impression de pouvoir glisser à chaque pas, conclut-elle avec amertume. Je me souviens. »

Une ébauche de sourire marqua les lèvres de Théo qui s'enhardit de découvrir qu'elle acceptait désormais de partager ses souvenirs avec lui, alors qu'à une époque, elle jouait à l'amnésique. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et pivota pour lui faire face. Hermione éprouva le désir quasi irrésistible de le repousser, de le frapper même… Une colère vaine et irraisonnable qu'elle n'attendait pas. Elle comprit en découvrant son expression placide qu'elle aurait voulu l'étriper d'apparaitre aussi calme alors qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle regrettait aussi qu'il n'ait pas su davantage protéger leur secret commun, Ella, alors que sa séquestration n'était pas un choix vicieux de sa part pour faire entrer Ella dans sa vie et la briser un peu plus.

« C'est impensable d'avoir tant de choses à se dire et de rester muets… marmonna Théo dans sa barbe.

- Tu m'as suivie, non ? répliqua-t-elle avec une sécheresse imprévisible. C'est donc toi qui as des choses à dire ! »

Son ton déplut fortement à Théo qui se rappela de toutes leurs disputes, dix-sept années plus tôt, de ces embrouilles qui les menaient toujours à une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, de leurs petits sourires partagés dès qu'ils sentaient leur rage commune s'effriter pour laisser place à un désir implacable. Pourtant, il acquiesça avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant :

« Oui, j'ai des milliers de choses à te raconter... C'est long, seize ans, persifla-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Ella a fait ces premiers pas sur ces petits cailloux ronds dont on parlait il y a deux minutes. Son premier mot a été « maman », sans doute parce que je passais mon temps à parler de toi et que j'en étais encore à espérer naïvement que tu changerais d'avis et que tu reviendrais vers nous. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire pour la première fois quand elle avait quatre ans, parce qu'un garçon en ville l'avait traitée d'enfant « batarde » et qu'elle avait demandé où tu étais.

- Théo… »

Elle aurait sérieusement voulu qu'il se taise finalement, qu'il la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes afin de ne pas avoir à entendre tout ça, choses dont elle aurait voulu se moquer mais qui la blessaient malgré elle. Il continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« J'ai simplifié l'histoire au départ, mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que je taisais. Elle m'a boudé pendant des semaines parce que, selon ses propres termes, j'avais tenté de « voler l'amoureuse d'un autre » et que c'était mal… Puis sa colère s'est déplacée vers celle qui était absente, toi, puisque tu l'avais abandonnée. Et je suppose qu'elle ressasse sa haine envers toi depuis cette époque et qu'elle a dépassé le stade du rationnel désormais puisqu'il suffit que je t'évoque pour qu'elle se ferme.

- Théo, arrête ! coupa-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien dans l'espoir que cela le ferait taire.

- Donc, je présume qu'elle a été une vraie peste avec toi durant ces semaines, ce serait logique. Ella m'a toujours été très fidèle et à ses yeux, tout est toujours blanc ou noir… Je suis le bon côté et toi le mauvais. On sait tous les deux qu'elle a tort sur ce point, qu'on est autant responsable l'un que l'autre, mais à ce sujet, je crois qu'elle est toujours la fillette de quatre ans qui rêvait d'avoir une maman comme tout le monde et qui continuait à espérer secrètement –alors que j'avais moi-même abandonné cette idée- que tu reviendrais. »

Hermione tourna les talons avec la rapidité d'un éclair, souhaitant le fuir une fois encore avant de se mettre à lui hurler dessus comme elle voulait tant le faire. La main de Théodore s'enroula autour de son poignet, tel un serpent qui coupa sa circulation, et d'un mouvement brusque, il la força à se retourner, l'empêchant de se défiler une fois de plus. Il lui infligea inconsciemment une certaine douleur et elle ferma les yeux, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses paupières.

« On ne va pas passer les prochains jours à s'éviter ! grommela-t-il avec colère. Nous sommes des adultes. Nous ne pouvons nous comporter comme deux idiots d'ados ayant flirté un soir et ne souhaitant assumer leurs actes… On a déjà joué à ça après notre relation. Ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne avec violence et il recula d'un pas en apercevant la noirceur de ses iris et la fureur non feinte qu'elle dégageait désormais, si vive qu'elle aurait pu le brûler.

« Pourtant, je pense que ce serait beaucoup mieux !

- Pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus railleur. Ce serait plus facile pour toi et le reste de ta vie… Ce ne serait pas juste pour autant et sans doute pas mature de notre part.

- Alors quoi ? cracha Hermione en s'éloignant de lui, visiblement de plus en plus agacée par la présence de Théodore auprès d'elle, échauffée par elle-ne-savait-quoi qui lui taraudait l'esprit et la rendait folle de rage. On va jouer à être des amis ? On va se parler comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ?

- C'est ce qu'on a fait il y a dix-sept ans…

- J'étais différente il y a dix-sept ans. J'avais des choses à cacher. Nous… nous avions des choses à cacher ! Maintenant, un simulacre de relation pseudo-amicale ne servirait à rien.

- Alors parlons simplement… comme… d'anciens amants qui se détestent, comme d'anciens amis qui ont couché dans le même lit, comme deux anciens compagnons de guerre. Mais nous ignorer de résoudra rien.

- Rien ne pourrait résoudre quoi que ce soit, Théo. »

Il baissa les yeux, ses poings se crispant dans ses poches alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de cogner dans quelque chose. Il avait si souvent imaginé ces retrouvailles… Parfois chaudes et suaves, charnelles. Parfois violentes, pleines de regrets et d'amertumes. Jamais vides de sens. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à elle en réalité, il se sentait incapable d'agir en conséquence. Il aurait souhaité lui hurler dessus, lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Ou l'embrasser, poser sa bouche sur la sienne pour goûter encore l'arôme sucré de sa peau, taquiner sa langue de la sienne… Il avait tant à faire qu'il se retrouvait à ne pas savoir vers quoi pencher. Quel sentiment devait dominer ? Tiraillé, il s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se contenta de croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faible barrière de protection qu'elle dressait entre eux comme pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre plus encore. La boule de nerfs obscurcissant sa gorge avait retrouvé sa place et désormais, elle aurait vendu son âme pour un verre d'alcool fort, pour se perdre et plonger dans l'oubli rassurant d'un liquide nacré.

« On doit juste… prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça pour l'instant, chuchota-t-elle finalement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion tant il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas prête à…

- Tu n'as jamais été prête. Tu ne le seras jamais. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire. »

Il revint vers elle à grandes enjambées et elle recula d'un pas effarouchée par l'ambition trônant dans le regard sombre de son ancien amant, ce désir de possession qui la faisait frémir de désir autrefois et qui l'effrayait tant désormais. Il s'immobilisa face à elle, si proche qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Pendant un instant suspendu dans le néant de ses souvenirs, elle imagina qu'elle pouvait le faire, se rapprocher encore et… Et quoi au juste ? Replonger ? Elle ricana intérieurement, se moquant de ses propres idées. Il continua sans se soucier de comprendre ou non le sourire qui avait brièvement illuminé ses traits si tirés.

« Je suis là moi aussi. Et Ella…

- Ta fille sera heureuse de nous voir nous éviter.

- _Ma_ ? répéta-t-il, narquois. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais faite tout seul ! Notre. Ella est _notre_ fille. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle. Tes fils, nos amis… Nous avons un passé commun, Hermione. Ella en est la preuve. Nous ne pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était ! Tu… Tu continues à être la même Hermione finalement.

- Je suis censée savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vas me traiter de monstre comme les autres ?

- Je doute qu'ils te traitent comme un monstre… Mais un monstre d'égoïsme, ça c'est sûr. »

Elle fut surprise par sa propre envie de le gifler et –comme le pressentant- il s'éloigna de sa portée en s'excusant d'un regard, troublé par ses mots qui avaient dépassé sa pensée. Pourtant, une fois encore, il s'étonnait de cette faculté que possédait Hermione : celle d'oublier les autres pour se focaliser sur ses sentiments. _Monstre d'égoïsme_… C'était son pire défaut. Il l'avait compris en voyant Ella pour la première fois, en découvrant cette toute petite chose presque chauve et toute baveuse qui ressemblait tant à Hermione. Il s'était demandé comment elle avait pu l'ignorer, comment elle avait été capable de repousser une créature aussi adorable. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'Hermione se souciait avant tout de son propre bien-être et qu'Ella avant même de naître avait failli tout gâcher. _Egoïste_…

Il sentit qu'Hermione l'observait toujours et le dégoût qu'elle lui inspira un instant le rendit presque malade. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il s'était évertué à lui trouver des excuses, à chasser tout sentiment négatif car sa rancœur menaçait alors de l'étrangler et de se transformer en regrets. Et puisque sa relation avec Hermione lui avait apporté Ella, pourquoi aurait-il dû la regretter ? Pourtant, cette fois, en réalisant qu'elle était toujours la même et que malgré toutes les années rien n'avait changé, il laissa le négatif prendre un peu plus de place dans son cœur. Il s'en voulu, mais cette mesure de protection lui assurait au moins une chose : il ne pourrait pas être plus déçu qu'il ne l'avait déjà été, elle ne pourrait pas le briser davantage.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un air résolu, son regard empli d'un désappointement légitime et acquiesça à une question qu'elle n'avait pas encore posée.

« Tu as raison finalement. Mieux vaut nous ignorer, ça nous évitera bien des déboires. »

Il passa près d'elle sans un regard de plus et elle dut enfoncer ses ongles dans ses avant-bras pour retenir le désir de lui courir après qui lui entortilla les entrailles. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pas s'éloignèrent qu'elle respira à nouveau correctement, heureuse d'avoir su l'écarter au fond, soulagée d'avoir évité une confrontation et surtout de s'être ainsi protégée. Il se tenait toujours à ses résolutions. S'il avait décidé de l'ignorer, elle pourrait agir de même et ainsi éviter les tourments que son cerveau lui infligeait depuis des heures.

Elle se devait de cesser de penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ressentait peut-être encore. Elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations après tout… Elle attendrait qu'il retourne en Australie et pourrait à nouveau l'enfermer dans cette petite case au fin fond de son crâne et bloquer la serrure pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais s'ouvrir. Mais avant tout ça, elle devrait supporter quelques jours en sa compagnie puisqu'il l'avait décidé ainsi… Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider : il lui fallait de l'alcool et ce de toute urgence.

**.**

**.**

Scott se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur, le souffle court, les battements de son cœur tambourinant jusqu'à ses tempes. Le rêve dont il venait de s'extirper avec toutes les difficultés du monde avait laissé des traces sur son corps –dont une dans son bas de pyjama- et il rugit de mécontentement avant de se laisser retomber sur son matelas, frustré. Quelques flashs de son rêve lui revinrent par bribes et il réalisa que la fille sur laquelle il venait de fantasmer n'avait pas de visage et qu'à mesure qu'il tentait d'appréhender des détails, ceux-ci lui échappaient… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec l'impression de pouvoir encore goûter aux lèvres qu'il avait mille fois embrassées durant ces songes de cette courte nuit.

Il ferma les yeux en plaquant ses paumes ouvertes contre son visage comme pour se cacher d'il-ne-savait-qui, comprenant le sens d'un tout nouveau mot : culpabilité. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva assis sur son lit et son regard assombri de fatigue parcourut l'espace restreint du dortoir où ses condisciples dormaient encore profondément. Il se leva tranquillement en ébouriffant sa tignasse rousse et ramassa quelques vêtements qui trainaient au sol. Chez lui, sa mère était toujours là à insister pour qu'il se montre un peu plus organisé… A Poudlard, il se sentait dépassé par le bazar que les elfes ne prenaient même plus la peine de ranger.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain commune aux garçons de sa maison et se doucha à la va-vite afin de débarrasser son corps de la moiteur lui donnant l'air malade. Il resta sous le jet d'eau un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, à la recherche d'images plus nettes de son rêve érotique. Il apposa son front contre le mur de carreaux blancs, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur lui en tentant vainement de définir l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il aurait souhaité que la solution lui saute aux yeux, que le nom de Maïa résonne clairement à son esprit… Mais non. Une petite voix sérieusement désagréable lui soufflait un prénom bien différent qu'il ne souhaitait entendre.

Il sortit de la douche, de plus en plus désespéré, et se sécha à moitié avant d'enfiler des vêtements plus ou moins propres –il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier. D'ordinaire, il était de bien meilleure humeur le samedi matin… Surtout grâce à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Cette fois, il rêvait de rentrer chez lui pour se gaver de cookies au chocolat préparé par sa mère tout en écoutant les babillages de gosse de Timothy. Conscient que cette idée était totalement utopiste, il se convainc que la meilleure attitude à avoir en des temps aussi troublés était de se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir. En résumé, tous les desserts préparés par les elfes de maison courbant sous le poids d'un travail difficile.

Il se retrouva devant le tableau exposant un panier de fruits en un quart d'heure à peine. Les couloirs encore vides à une heure si matinale eurent le don d'apaiser un peu ses pensées tortueuses et c'est avec un sourire qu'il chatouilla la poire, tout content de pouvoir se réfugier dans un endroit emplis de nourriture. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques secondes de trop pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas que des elfes dans les cuisines cette fois ci, mais aussi une jeune fille.

Scarlett, installée avec un grimoire aussi gros que son buste tout entier et une part de tarte à la citrouille, leva les yeux vers le passage secret qu'elle connaissait depuis une douzaine d'heures à peine et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Scott salua tranquillement les elfes avant de la remarquer et s'empourpra à son tour –et la rougeur de sa peau pouvait largement concurrencer celle de la jeune fille. Il marmonna une insulte qui lui aurait valu une tape sur la tête de son père s'il avait été présent, puis s'avança vers elle, son courage semblant fondre jusqu'au sol. Il craint momentanément de s'emmêler les pieds une fois encore mais tint debout. C'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il s'assit face à Scarlett et lui adressa le sourire le plus forcé qu'elle n'eut jamais vu.

« Hey ! lança-t-il, la gorge nouée d'une appréhension qui sembla suspendre le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre :

- Hey toi-même. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire –ou plutôt un demi-sourire chacun- et elle replongea dans son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie de niveau supérieur sans plus en comprendre un seul mot. Il demanda quelques parts de plusieurs gâteaux différents à un elfe qui s'empressa de les lui apporter sans oser rompre le silence. Autour d'eux, les elfes de maison s'attelaient à la tâche afin que le petit déjeuner soit prêt lorsque les autres se réveilleraient. Scott et Scarlett, eux, semblaient ne pas franchement entendre le bruit assourdissant qui aurait pourtant dû les troubler.

Il se racla la gorge au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et elle leva les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant par-dessous ses cils –qu'il trouva incroyablement longs. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit pour enfin laisser des mots –autre que « Hey »- en sortir :

« Tu… Tu as bien dormi ?

- Non, dit-elle simplement, son regard expliquant de lui-même les raisons de son insomnie.

- Ouais… Moi non plus. Enfin, j'ai dormi… Mais j'ai fait des rêves bizarres…

- Pas de détails, s'il te plait, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un seul mot. Si je dois t'entendre décrire en long et en large la douceur des lèvres de Maïa lors de votre baiser de cette nuit ou les rêves dégoûtants qui s'en sont suivis… je préférerais franchement que cette tarte soit empoisonnée ! »

Il resta muet quelques secondes, sous le choc. Elle savait qu'il avait embrassé Maïa ? Et elle était en colère ?

« J'avais oublié mon livre dans la salle commune, murmura-t-elle doucement en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Et je vous ai vus.

- Oh… Je… Tu… Euh…

- Je ne parlerais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous quelques minutes avant ce baiser si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, annonça Scarlett froidement avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. Après tout… tu as toujours attendu ce moment, non ? J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes espérances.

- En fait…

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. »

Elle se leva d'un mouvement gracile qui suspendit le temps momentanément et coupa le souffle du jeune homme. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids des mots qui voulaient s'extirper de sa gorge, mais qu'il ne parvenait même plus à formuler. Il posa violemment sa main sur la sienne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la dernière bouchée de sa tarte et elle s'éloigna d'un bond, comme brûlée par son contact pourtant simple –et mille fois moins intime que celui de la veille. Il s'excusa d'un regard maussade avant de bredouiller :

« Je suis désolé… J'ai l'impression de m'être comporté comme un imbécile. Hier soir, je n'avais rien planifié de ce genre et… C'est arrivé d'un coup. Samya, puis toi, puis Maïa… C'était une journée complètement hallucinante !

- J'imagine, admit-elle en baissant la tête, manifestement gênée par cette conversation. Mais comme je te l'ai dis… Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. On est… ami. D'accord ? »

_« Non, pas d'accord. Je suis presque certain d'avoir rêvé de toi. Un rêve où tu étais à moitié nue. Un rêve absolument… »_ Bien évidemment, il s'obligea à taire cette partie de sa nuit et acquiesça avec un petit rictus presque semblable à un sourire. Elle s'efforça à faire de même, avala d'une bouchée le reste de sa tarte et serra son manuel contre sa poitrine avant de s'éloigner. Scott se laissa retomber comme un sac sur sa chaise et claqua son front contre la table en s'injuriant en rythme.

D'un côté, il aurait dû être heureux. Maïa et lui avaient enfin dépassé le stade de l'amitié et de l'attirance réciproque mais cachée. Il avait embrassé un canon qui faisait fantasmer tout l'univers sans que cela ait la moindre conséquence. Et la fille avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié en quelques jours ne lui en voulait pas alors qu'il s'était conduit comme un gougeât.

Il aurait dû être heureux… Mais, malgré son envie de faire comme si tout allait bien, il avait perçu le malaise entre Scarlett et lui et la jalousie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait énoncé le prénom de Maïa. Et il y avait ce rêve qui ne trouvait pas de sens. Il regretta instantanément de s'être montré si volage la veille et se promit d'être le plus fidèle des petits-amis de tout l'univers. Et pour ça, il devait déjà retrouver Maïa pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien en couple tous les deux…

**.**

**.**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux, le plafond s'approcha d'elle plusieurs fois, s'éloigna, le plafonnier se dédoubla et tournoya autour d'elle et elle crut être devenue folle… Avant de se souvenir que l'alcool ingurgité quelques heures auparavant pouvait être responsable de ces hallucinations. Elle se releva, en proie à de violents maux de tête et sursauta en croisant le regard assassin de Ron qui s'était assis au pied de son lit. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa fin de soirée et de la façon dont elle était revenue dans sa chambre et saisit à la menace présente dans les yeux de son ex-mari qu'il avait probablement dû s'occuper d'elle. Ses joues devinrent plus roses que jamais alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ron sembla comprendre les raisons de son trouble et marmonna :

« Masra t'a retrouvée dans la cuisine en faisant une ronde il y a une heure. On s'en va bientôt alors je préférerais que tu te dépêches un peu… Et j'espère que tu connais des sortilèges contre la gueule de bois parce que tu as l'air d'avoir passée une sacrée nuit et j'aimerais mieux éviter que tout le monde s'interroge à ce sujet. »

Il se leva avec un air las, comme si elle faisait peser un poids insupportable sur ses épaules. Elle eut l'impression d'être une adolescente prise en faute par un adulte et se promis de boire dans son lit la prochaine fois… Ou peut-être d'éviter l'alcool si elle y parvenait. Elle se leva, quittant l'étau confortable de ses couvertures en vacillant, nauséeuse. Elle réussit à atteindre la salle de bain à temps, percevant le soupir d'exaspération de Ron depuis la chambre. Une fois ses haut-le-cœur passés, elle prit une douche rapide et se lança de nombreux sortilèges afin de paraitre dans un état plus normal. En effet, Ron n'avait pas exagéré à la discréditant quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait une tête à faire peur.

Elle revint à la chambre et eut le déplaisir de voir que son ami était toujours là, la surveillant tel un bébé capricieux. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle enfilait quelques vêtements par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et –malgré sa pudeur- elle ne lui demanda pas de se détourner. Après tout, il l'avait vu nue plus d'une fois. Elle s'attacha finalement les cheveux, ce qui lui donnait toujours un air sévère. Mais cette fois ci, ils étaient si électriques qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus.

Elle énonça finalement un « Tadam ! » théâtrale lorsqu'elle fut entièrement prête et il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle faillit l'étriper. C'était son expression à elle ça ! C'était elle l'adulte normalement ! Et lui le gamin idiot qui ne savait ni changer une couche sans faire mine de vomir, ni contrôler un enfant plus de vingt secondes avant de bouder…

« Je suppose que l'état dans lequel tu t'es retrouvée a un rapport avec Théo, soupira le rouquin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, la laissant passer devant avec galanterie.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour des ragots. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je présume qu'il s'agit donc d'un « oui »… »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il haussa les épaules tout en observant les lieux dans lesquels ils avançaient. La nuit précédente, il avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'une elfe sans doute plus expérimentée que toutes les femmes étant passées dans son lit –réunies ! La chaleur d'une étreinte lui avait remonté le moral et il s'était momentanément sentit fanfaron. Ce sentiment avait disparu en découvrant Hermione plongée dans un comac éthylique des plus inquiétants. Masra s'était chargé d'extirper l'alcool de son corps puis s'était éclipsé, le laissant seul avec ce semblant d'Hermione qu'il avait du mal à reconnaitre.

Ils débarquèrent dans la clairière en peu de temps, découvrant les autres membres de leur escouade qui s'organisaient pour un départ imminent. Ron regretta de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps en croisant le regard d'une jolie elfe un peu plus jeune que lui. L'air canaille qu'arborait Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir profité des plaisirs sensuels de ce lieu de charme. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres, remarquant qu'Ella semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors que Toby cherchait vainement à attirer son attention, la mâchoire crispée. Harry baillait sans interruption et Neville continuait à parler de botanique avec Théo qui ne savait plus comment échapper à ce tout nouveau fan. Il lui adressa un bref sourire auquel Théo répondit instinctivement avant de regarder Hermione pendant une nanoseconde. Il détourna finalement les yeux comme pour résister à une tentation mortelle.

« Et bien, les prochains jours vont être chargés… » grimaça Ron en baissant les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'éloigna, rejoignant Tonks et Luna qui ployaient sous les nombreux cadeaux des elfes. Ron secoua la tête, cherchant à se persuader qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de la relation complexe qui liait encore inéluctablement Hermione à Théo. Masra apparut à ses côtés, si brusquement qu'on eut cru à une œuvre magique et lui accorda un sourire complice.

« Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, en espérant que rien de mauvais ne nous attend là-bas… Nous avons bien assez de complications à gérer. J'avoue que je suis impatient de connaitre la fin de leur histoire à ces deux là.

- Ne s'est-elle pas déjà finie ? rétorqua Ron avec un air suspect.

- Non, elle vient à peine de commencer… Dans leur couple, ils ne sont encore que deux adolescents perdus qui n'acceptent pas leurs sentiments de crainte que l'autre ne les ressente pas également et qui sont à la fois torturés par l'idée même d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils en sont au même stade que leur fille à vrai dire.

- C'est encourageant, railla le sorcier avec un ricanement caustique.

- Je dois dire que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à participer à ce mélodrame. Je te souhaite bonne chance ! Supporter les petites guerres de ces deux idiots risque d'être relativement épuisant… »

Le regard de Ron oscilla entre ses deux amis et il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses épis roux avant de marmonner, désespéré :

« Je suis déjà épuisé ! »

**.**

**.**

A l'autre bout du monde, les bureaux du Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie Chinois étaient en effervescence. L'un des laboratoires les plus secrets et le mieux gardé du projet 966 avait disparu de leurs écrans radars durant la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte et maintenant que la nouvelle faisait le tour du service, la peur gagnait chaque membre de la petite équipe d'hommes et de femmes responsables. Certains échangeaient des messes-basses en cherchant à joindre l'un des habitants du Dogme Principal placé au Brésil et se désespéraient de ne pas y parvenir.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils finirent tous par comprendre qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'aucun d'eux ne reverrait la lumière du soleil avant que le problème ne soit résolu. Un petit bonhomme ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante fut désigné pour aller prévenir le patron qui –enfermé dans son bureau du matin au soir- se déchainerait probablement sur lui. C'est en faisant de tout petits pas qu'il s'approcha de la porte. Située au bout d'un long couloir sombre seulement décoré de photos morbides d'êtres surnaturels écartelés dont les viscères se répandaient impudemment, elle semblait inatteignable.

Il frappa deux petits coups sur le battant et la porte s'ouvrit d'un enchantement. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, les yeux baissés sur le tapis en signe de respect bien que son patron Occidental n'ait pas les mêmes notions que lui en la matière.

« Hiro, énonça le vieil homme de derrière son bureau. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le petit homme releva la tête en remontant ses lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber et fixa l'homme. Agée de soixante-dix ans au moins et à l'allure pourtant bien portante, il semblait indestructible. Une balafre marquait son visage, défigurant sa bouche qui ne pouvait plus former de réel sourire –mais en avait-il déjà offert un seul à quiconque ? Hiro frémit en le regardant. Malgré ses cheveux blancs et sa peau fripée par endroits, cet homme lui faisait peur. Il avait entendu mille histoires à son sujet.

Ancien mangemort, il avait torturé et tué des centaines de personnes et avait fui l'Angleterre dès que la guerre avait mal tourné pour ceux de son camp. Exilé en Asie, il s'était fait une place parmi ceux qui vénéraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu et régnait désormais sur un petit monde. Ses plans machiavéliques l'avaient rendu célèbres dans ce bureau, même s'il préférait de loin l'ombre à la lumière.

« Le Dogme, Monsieur, articula le petit homme dans un anglais approximatif, le Dogme a disparu.

- Disparu ? répéta son patron dans un calme encore plus effrayant que la moindre colère.

- Nous ne parvenons pas à joindre le professeur Nedrig…

- Essayez encore !

- Monsieur Nott, nous avons tout essayé… »

Théophile Nott se leva de son siège en s'appuyant à son bureau de bois sombre, son regard noir lançant des éclairs. Il était furieux désormais et n'appréciait pas que ses larbins s'imaginent que le mot « impossible » entre dans leur vocabulaire. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette magique et il essaya de contrôler l'afflux de fureur qui annihilait toute autre sentiment.

« Essayez encore ! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Mais…

- Et retrouvez mon fils. Autrement, je peux te promettre que ni toi, ni tes petits camarades, n'aurez l'occasion de revoir les vôtres. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Tutututututu [ui bon, encore le générique de Stars Wars pour le suspens -dire le mot Suspens comme Gad Elmaleh dans Moi, Moche & Méchant =P], "Théo, je suis ton père ! - Nan !" [Que ceux qui n'ont pas vu Stars Wars lèvent la main puis le téléchargent sur internet bande d'inculturés xD]... Uhm, c'était franchement pas une bonne idée que je poste ce soir en fait parce que je raconte n'importe quoi alors... *En mode Ecris au rythme où elle pense & raconte donc tout ce qui lui passe par la tête [et en plus parle d'elle à la 3ème personne ce qui démontre un gros souci mental...]* Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ce chapitre... Ou pas d'ailleurs vu que c'est là où j'ai bloqué pendant deux mois sur le moment où Théo se réveille en fait puis quand Hermione rejoint la troupe au coin du feu... -_-" [bah ui, elle voulait pas avancer cette greluche ! & puis maintenant, elle reboit -enfin, si on peut dire qu'elle avait arrêté... xD] Je préfére les scènes Poudlardienne -parce que j'suis fana de Scarlett & que j'aime bien mon Scotty [pardon Snapou, c'est le tien ! =P] même si dans ce chapitre, il n'est franchement pas malin... [tous des dégénérés des sentiments les momes à Hermione !]

Sinon, côté "Baie", j'ai toujours envie de faire un gros câlin à Théo -même si j'lui en veux en même temps d'être pas sympa comme ça avec Hermione... & puis j'l'adore quand il pose plein de questions à Toby xD [Pov' Toby d'ailleurs... Snif !], ça va me faire trop bizarre d'abandonner Masra -parce que j'aime beaucoup écrire les scènes entre Hermione & lui parce qu'il analyse toujours tout au bon moment alors qu'après y'aura plus personne pour le faire [sauf si Pansy accepte de devenir sa psychomage ? xD Or not(t) !] & puis l'coup de poing de Ron quand même obligé ! [même si j'voulais pas que ça s'passe en public -non pas question de faire honte à Théo mais plutôt que j'avais pas envie que ça se transforme en baston vu que Blaise avait déjà un coup dans l'nez... xD]

Bref, je crois que c'était tout... x) Questions : Scott va-t-il avoir un cerveau ou demander conseil à quelqu'un ? Au retour en Angleterre, Ella va-t-elle se douter de quelque chose au niveau de la relation entre Scarlett & son "frère" ? Hermione & Théo vont-ils réellement s'éviter pour toujours [bien sûr que non ! -ui, je sais, c'est à vous de répondre, mais ça n'aurait aucun intérêt s'ils restaient chacun dans leur coin, autrement j'aurai fait mourir Théo xD] ? Comment Scott & Timothy vont-ils se comporter face à Théo [mouahahaha xD] ? Comment va se passer la retenue Charlie/samya [oui, je sais, elle devait être dans ce chapitre mais il commençait à être trop long alors que le prochain allait être trop court ! dizOlée ! -mais elle est écrite, c'est la 1ère scène du chapitre suivant !] ? Ella va-t-elle devenir aussi stupide que sa mômôn [Telle mère, telle fille !] ? Et... [tadam !] que va donc inventer monsieur Nott number One dans la suite ? =P [Pour indice, on reverra les Elfes ! ^^"]

Sinon, je pense poster la suite dans 2 semaines... -j'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre & j'espère le finir avant la fin de la semaine [selon si je tue ma boss ou non... dans c'cas j'irais en prison donc vous n'aurez jamais la suite xD] & j'crois que jusqu'à la fin, ça sera à ce rythme là -sauf si j'arrive vraiment à beaucoup écrire les week-end... [et puis normalement j'suis en vacances dans 2semaines donc j'écrirais tout le temps ! x)]

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	20. Chapitre 19

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens ! x) Je devais poster depuis quelques jours déjà, mais j'ai été atteinte d'une flemmingite aigüe tout d'abord, puis d'une dépression familiale pire qu'une tempête de neige, puis j'ai été harcelée par un intense moment de doute concernant la constitution de mes chapitres. 24 Ou 25 ? Où couper ? Finalement, j'ai laissé comme ça devait l'être au départ, autrement je n'aurai jamais posté... Donc il y en aura 25.

Je suis actuellement en pleine écriture du 2o que j'espère finir demain ou après-demain... Et puis, je suis en vacances cette semaine alors je devrais avancer ! Mon but étant de poster l'épilogue le 23 Novembre... Jour de mon anniversaire & veille de sortie d'HP7 [Avouez que la seconde raison vous parle plus ! xD]. Enfin, je pourrais dire : "J'ai quitté le monde de Fanfiction le jour même de mes 2o ans." Tadam ! ça l'fait nan ? xD Okay, j'délire...

& je vous laisse à la lecture de ce pitoyable chapitre ! -_-" Il fait partie de ceux mous d'entre-deux avant l'action... De ceux que je n'aime pas franchement surtout quand mes personnages sont aussi ridi-cultes & trop contrôlables... Ma fibre SchizOphrène m'ayant quitté -sans doute parce que la moitié du chapitre est prise d'asseau par tous les personnages ou presque & je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler pour eux tous.

[_Florigeon : Un Immentissime merci de ton review très gentil ! =D Et puis l'important, c'est que t'ai laissé un review finalement ! ça t'excuses bien de ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant alors pas la peine de culpabiliser ! Enfin une personne qui connait Star Wars =P Mais le petit _Jedi _que je suis a apprit à garder ses secrets d'écriture ou a en distiller assez dans ses notes pour rendre les lecteurs fous... Mouhaha & pour Timothy... Et bien il débarque en grandes pompes avec une phrase qui ne peut être prononcée que par un enfant -par un adulte, ça serait glauque xD- & Winifred réapparait également un peu. J'espère que ça te plaira ! =D_] Merci également à Ceciles & à Vivi [_Tu as particulièrement raison sur un point ! =P_] en non-inscrits & à tous les autres inscrits ! =D

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 19**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__L'immoralité est un mythe inventé par les honnêtes gens pour expliquer la curieuse attirance qu'exercent les autres. __**»**_

**O**scar** W**ilde.

**.**

**.**

Samya attacha soigneusement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez sévère qui avait l'avantage de laisser voir les traits fins de son visage. Elle rajouta une couche de rouge à lèvres s'accordant à la perfection avec son teint brun sur sa bouche, renforça le trait sombre autour de son regard chocolat et allongea ses cils d'un coup de mascara. Elle murmura un « Parfaite ! » satisfait alors que son reflet lui adressait un clin d'œil complice. D'un coup d'œil, elle s'assura de l'état de sa tenue.

Son chemisier d'un blanc immaculé laissait voir en transparence l'exceptionnel arrondi de ses seins lorsqu'elle se tenait dos au soleil, mais ne dévoilait pas un centimètre de peau de trop. En vérité, elle l'avait acheté pour un mariage ennuyeux à mourir l'été précédent et ne s'était jamais imaginée le reporter, mais lorsque le Weasley-maladroit lui avait expliqué qu'il valait mieux laisser un peu de place à l'imagination, elle s'était décidée à se couvrir un peu plus que lors de ses séances de dragues habituelles. Elle avait enfilé un jean tout simple juste un peu trop moulant et des bottes pour compléter le tout.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser soupçonner à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sa tenue était d'une simplicité époustouflante et elle-même douta un instant que cela puisse provoquer le moindre désir chez un homme normal… Elle admira une dernière fois son reflet avant de se laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis et d'enfiler l'une de ces charmantes jupes d'écolières trop courtes et le soutien-gorge qui lui faisait une poitrine de rêve.

Elle quitta son dortoir sans un regard pour les autres filles partageant ce lieu avec elle et tenta de redevenir la Samya à la témérité absurde qui ne doutait jamais une seule seconde, mais elle réalisait facilement qu'en demandant conseil à quelqu'un elle s'était montrée faible et avait dévoilé que cette histoire avait un peu plus d'importance que les autres à ses yeux. Probablement parce qu'_il_ paraissait plus inaccessible que les autres…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle traversa les nombreux couloirs du château en marchant bien trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel et arriva finalement avec dix minutes d'avance dans la cour. Son regard défila sur l'immensité des lieux, puis s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Charlie qui –dans l'enclos proche de la cabane de garde chasse désormais désertée- nourrissait un hippogriffe. Elle grimaça, exécrant ces bestioles presque autant que les Gryffondor ou les filles qui cherchaient à l'imiter.

L'histoire de Buck, l'affreuse créature qui avait failli « tuer » Drago un jour l'avait empêchée de dormir… Surtout que son parrain se plaisait à la raconter lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette. Elle avait fini par apprendre que Buck avait à peine blessé Drago et que ce dernier excellait dans l'art de l'exagération. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à apprécier la beauté de ces étranges hybrides, mélanges de chevaux et d'oiseaux.

Elle se rassura avec le dynamisme habituel et les petites remarques mentales visant à lui rappeler à quel point elle était extraordinaire… Ce qui fonctionnait étrangement avec elle. Depuis l'enfance, elle s'appliquait à se faire elle-même des compliments puisque ceux des autres ne l'atteignaient jamais réellement. Elle poussa un bref soupir puis s'avança courageusement vers l'enclos réservé aux animaux dont le professeur s'occupait quotidiennement.

Elle cessa d'avancer en atteignant les barrières de bois et se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Charlie qui se retourna brièvement avec un sourire presque moqueur en sa direction. Elle se retint difficilement de répliquer « Quoi ? » à cet air railleur indescriptible alors qu'elle savait parfaitement quel en était la cause. Elle devait avoir une tête d'effarouchée qui lui donnait très envie de se moquer… Il continua à nourrir l'animal sans plus se soucier d'elle et Samya fut prise d'une brusque envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui ordonner de la regarder.

Il finit par venir vers elle après s'être incliné auprès de l'hippogriffe, et s'accouda à la barrière, si proche d'elle que Samya crut un instant qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Il ne le fit bien évidemment pas, même si une nuance de doute s'incrusta dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regarda. Elle attendit qu'il parle et explique en quoi consisterait sa retenue, même si elle espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'agisse d'une punition plus charnelle que scolaire. Il fit éclater la bulle de ses espoirs en énonçant d'une voix relativement froide :

« On doit attraper des Chrysopes. Le professeur Rogue en aura besoin pour fabriquer certaines potions et le temps est parfait pour les récupérer… Généralement, il s'en charge seul, mais puisqu'il est en… vadrouille, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions le faire à sa place.

- Des chrysopes ? répéta Samya avec une moue de dégoût. Ces espèces d'insectes malodorants qu'on trouve dans la boue près des arbres ?

- Vous suiviez mes cours ? s'exclama-t-il pour seule réponse avec un rire. Exactement ! Heureusement que vous avez mis des bottes, Miss Zabini ! »

Elle résista à l'envie de lui répliquer que le nombre de gallions dépensés ne servait pas à aller se perdre dans une forêt pour attraper des insectes, mais sa grimace suffit à le faire comprendre à Charlie. Il roula des yeux dans ses orbites, momentanément insupporté par sa superficialité évidente. D'un seul signe de la tête, il lui désigna l'orée de la forêt interdite –qui ne l'était pas tant que ça- et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, provocatrice. Elle n'avait pas peur de la forêt, malgré toutes les rumeurs la concernant. Elle tourna donc les talons et s'avança vers les bois sans même ciller, se déhanchant un peu trop pour que cela paraisse réellement normal mais pas assez pour dépasser le seuil de la vulgarité.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de la suivre, récupérant près de la barrière une boite dans laquelle il mettrait les Chrysopes une fois qu'il les aurait attrapés. C'était un travail relativement répugnant qu'il évitait ordinairement de faire, mais l'idée d'imaginer Samya Zabini avec les mains dans le cambouis l'amusait foncièrement. Il la rattrapa en quelques pas plus rapides que les siens et faillit glisser sa main dans la sienne, instinctivement. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Poudlard en un silence caustique, Charlie prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait exactement, aidé par une petite voix –celle de sa mère, encore une fois. Il l'amenait à l'écart des autres, dans une forêt où jamais personne n'osait aller… La faire trainer dans les cachots tard le soir n'aurait pas été plus risqué !

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'une sensualité étonnante pour son âge et il serra la lanière de son sac un peu plus fort, ses tendons se dessinant sous sa peau blême seulement mouchetée de tâches de rousseur. Il détourna les yeux de cette bouche si tentante et figea son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures qui s'enfonçaient dans la mousse verdâtre recouvrant le sol. Il réalisait l'absurdité de cette situation alors qu'il recherchait un nid de Chrysopes sans être sérieusement intéressé par leur découverte.

Samya, elle, attendait un geste de sa part. D'ordinaire, elle adorait provoquer les choses, jouer de son corps et de ses mots pour séduire l'autre… Cette fois –suivant d'autres conseils de Scott- elle préférait qu'il vienne à lui afin qu'il ait l'impression de dominer dans leur pseudo-relation future. Cependant, elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement de devoir supporter ce silence et ce manque flagrant d'intérêt de la part du professeur. Elle s'apprêtait à balancer l'une de ces répliques qui provoquaient des réactions quasi-cosmiques chez les hommes lorsqu'il marmonna :

« J'ai trouvé… »

Elle suivit son regard qui se portait à la souche d'un arbre où fourmillait un véritable pâté de boue immonde et mouvant qui cachait probablement mille insectes répugnants. Elle fit mine de vomir, gamine, et il s'avança sans l'attendre jusqu'à l'arbre. Elle le suivit sans entrain alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour examiner la terre humide. Derrière lui, Samya soupira :

« Et dire que j'avais imaginé ça sans bestioles… Quelle naïveté !

- Puisque je suis professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il aurait été anormal que je te fasse copier des lignes.

- Et l'effet poisseux et froid de cette retenue était obligatoire ? Nous n'aurions pas pu partir à la recherche d'une licorne, non ? persifla-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille gâtée qui lui donna l'air plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

- Une retenue n'a pas pour but d'être agréable… rétorqua Charlie sans la regarder, agacé par le ton condescendant de sa voix. Et maintenant, agenouille-toi près de moi et fais ton travail ! »

L'éclat de rire qui lui parvint le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles dès qu'il constata que sa dernière phrase pouvait avoir un double sens qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas lui donner à l'origine. Samya, elle, savoura cet instant comme s'il s'agissait d'un rare nectar et en profita pour commencer à mener la danse, puisque Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir jouer. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque rougit par le soleil lors de son travail en plein air et un frisson se dessina sous ses doigts alors qu'il baissait les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son calme. Les doigts de la jeune fille remontèrent dans ses cheveux et elle les caressa une seconde avec un sourire, heureuse qu'il se laisse faire. Ses doigts semblèrent danser sur la peau de sa nuque une seconde, puis descendirent vers une épaule en une cajolerie qui lui fit craindre le pire –ou espérer le meilleur…

« Généralement, je n'obéis pas à ce genre d'ordre, susurra-t-elle finalement près de son oreille, Mais je suis prête à faire une exception pour vous, professeur… »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son lobe qu'elle mordilla tendrement et il se leva d'un seul bond, comme électrisé par ce contact. En un autre saut –elle s'étonna qu'il puisse s'éloigner si vite et crut même qu'il avait transplané- il se retrouva à un mètre d'elle, le visage rouge, les poings serrés.

« Tu… Vous… Dingue !

- Sujet, verbe, complément, ça ne vous dit rien ? répliqua-t-elle avec une moue enjôleuse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ah ! Là, c'est mieux ! Et puis, cessez donc de vous angoisser, professeur. Nous sommes complètement seuls… avec ces Chrysopes mais je doute qu'ils aient la capacité de nous dénoncer ! »

En deux grandes enjambées, il se retrouva face à elle et saisit ses épaules, la secoua un bon coup avec les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il cherchait à deviner une quelconque preuve qu'elle soit sous l'effet d'une drogue… Elle le laissa faire, bien qu'elle craigne un instant qu'il finisse par la balancer au sol, mais il se calma. Ses mains toujours sur ses épaules, il arrêta de s'énerver et plissa le front, sa peau déjà prématurément ridée par le soleil et les épreuves se fripant un peu plus alors qu'elle le scrutait.

« Je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes, chuchota-t-elle comme pour le convaincre de ce dont il semblait douter. Et non, je ne suis pas dingue… J'ai juste très envie de… »

Elle s'interrompit avec l'impression d'être stupide et d'agir comme une midinette bêtement amoureuse d'un enseignant. Il fallait avouer que Charlie avait les faveurs de nombreuses étudiantes et que Samya avait surpris des dizaines de conversations plutôt lubriques à son sujet. Elle savait que la saveur du risque sur sa langue l'engourdissait et qu'elle se plaisait à mettre en péril la vie –ou plutôt la carrière dans ce cas ci- d'un autre. Elle s'amusait depuis l'enfance à des jeux de grands. Petite, elle côtoyait les adolescents, cherchant à leur ressembler bien qu'elle n'y parvienne jamais tout à fait. Désormais, elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec des hommes, des vrais, de ceux qui pouvaient la serrer dans leurs bras et lui apprendre des choses dont elle n'avait pas idée, de ceux qui toujours s'enhardissaient de sa jeunesse… Charlie représentait ça : l'âge mur et le danger. Un savoureux mélange qu'elle rêvait de goûter désormais.

Lui ne cillait même plus, abasourdi par la brève violence ayant enserré son corps alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais brutaliser qui que ce soit après la guerre. Il se souvenait de la sensation étourdissante éprouvée lorsqu'il tenait la vie d'un autre entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, il avait encore un souvenir assez vif d'une altercation avec Blaise à l'époque, de la rougeur de son visage à la peau café alors qu'il serrait son cou pour l'étouffer… Voldemort venait juste de mourir, mais il avait vu périr trop d'amis, trop de frères, et s'était emporté, finalement retenu par Harry qui lui avait hurlé que la guerre était finie, qu'ils n'avaient plus à faire justice eux-mêmes. Et voilà qu'il maintenait Samya, corrompu par un désir tout autre que celui de donner la mort, mais tout aussi immoral.

Pourtant, lorsque les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur ses joues, maintenant son menton entre ses paumes en coupe, il ne chercha pas à l'éviter puisque personne ne le lui ordonnait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un autre professeur apparaisse et exige qu'il se reprenne. Mais il la laissa faire. Il répondit à son sourire. Il suivit des yeux chaque mouvement. Et il abaissa ses paupières dès que les lèvres de Samya s'unirent aux siennes. Et malgré les exhortations imaginaires de sa mère dans sa tête, malgré la culpabilité qui lui tirailla les entrailles, il laissa ses mains retomber jusqu'à les poser sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il se rattrapa mentalement : « _Non. De la jeune femme._ »

**.**

**.**

Fin prêts pour leur départ, les anciens membres de l'Ordre –ainsi que les trois anciens Serpentard- se rassemblèrent au centre de la clairière, vérifiant pour la dernière fois s'ils avaient tout. Les elfes les observaient soigneusement, jaugeant de leurs mouvements comme pour s'assurer de leur état car certains s'étaient couchés tard et paraissaient complètement assommés. Eingil et Masra quittèrent les foules pour se rapprocher des sorciers, souhaitant l'un comme l'autre faire leurs adieux à certaines personnes.

Eingil s'avança mécaniquement vers Ella qui ne lâchait pas ses parents des yeux comme si elle pouvait les maintenir à distance l'un de l'autre par la seule puissance de son regard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et elle lui adressa un rictus assez crispé avant de sourire à Toby qui –au loin- s'était figé. Elle se devait de le rassurer, bien qu'ils ne passent plus que quelques minutes à la Baie et qu'il parte avec elle alors qu'Eingil resterait.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas réellement les surveiller tous les deux, lança Eingil finalement sans se soucier du regard noir de Toby qui lui vrillait la nuque. Ils sont adultes et agiront comme ils le désirent malgré tout ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire…

- Merci de tes encouragements ! répliqua Ella en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi il se montrait brusquement si pessimiste.

- Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à les éloigner… Cela risque de causer du tort à de nombreuses personnes, toi y compris ! »

Elle détourna les yeux, dévoilant ainsi son refus obsessionnel à écouter le moindre conseil, qu'importe de qui il venait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'occasion à sa mère d'à nouveau briser son père qui –bien qu'il fasse le fier- avait déjà souffert plus que nécessaire. Eingil la connaissait par cœur et devina aisément qu'elle camperait sur ses positions, agaçante humaine têtue qu'elle était ! Il se contenta donc d'embrasser tendrement son front pour seul adieu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux juste parce qu'il savait que ça l'agaçait. En effet, le regard assassin qu'elle lui décocha le prouvait amplement. Il s'éloigna donc en ricanant bêtement, ses épaules nues tressautant à chaque pas et elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites, amusée malgré elle par ce petit bout d'homme avec lequel elle avait presque grandi.

A quelques pas d'elle, Meleke discutait avec Théodore, si bas que personne ne pouvait espérer percevoir un seul mot. D'ailleurs, Meleke ne le souhaitait pas, ce qu'elle énonçait calmement à son ami lui étant exclusivement adressé. Théodore se contentait d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il participait à une farce que lui seul pouvait comprendre et Ella tenta de se rapprocher. Malheureusement, la Reine était bien trop douée pour se laisser surprendre et elle fit un petit signe à Ella, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner. Mécaniquement, l'adolescente obéit, ce qui eut don d'élargir le sourire de son père.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin d'eux, Meleke reprit le cours de la discussion comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue :

« Si tu as besoin du moindre soutien, que tu sens que tu perds le contrôle ou qu'_elle_ tente quoi que ce soit… Je veux que tu nous rejoignes immédiatement ! Nous sommes ta famille, Théo, ne l'oublies pas…

- Tu réalises que lorsque tu prononces ce genre de phrases, tu fais « grande prêtresse d'une secte » ? Et puis, cesse de parler de moi comme d'une pauvre créature sans défenses ! J'ai parfaitement conscience de mes faiblesses et je ne me laisserais pas avoir cette fois ci… Je ne suis pas un drogué qui a besoin de sa dose d'Hermione Granger.

- Tu réalises que cette remarque peut paraitre libidineuse ? »

Théodore esquissa un sourire plus taquin, presque charmeur bien qu'il n'ait jamais tenté de séduire la Reine qui semblait parfois avoir mille années de plus que lui.

« Elle l'est ! »

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'exaspération à merveille mais apparemment rassurée par l'aisance de Théodore à plaisanter du sujet « Hermione Granger » alors qu'autrefois il blêmissait à l'évocation de son nom et paraissait au bord des larmes. Elle ne souhaita pas sonder son âme, craignant d'y découvrir mille fissures qui lui donneraient envie de l'obliger à rester –ce qui la ferait passer pour une hystérique ! Plus ou moins convaincue par la nonchalance de son ami, elle se tourna vers les sorciers afin de s'adresser à eux, oubliant ses inquiétudes pour quelques minutes car elle avait avant tout le devoir de protéger son peuple et la présence d'humains sur leurs terres ne plaisait pas à tous. Elle les rassembla en quelques secondes à peine sans même les appeler à voix haute comme si son être entier dégageait cet ordre auquel ils se devaient d'obéir.

« J'ai envoyé un messager jusqu'à l'extérieur de la forêt durant la nuit afin qu'il envoie un hibou à Poudlard… Tous vous attendent sûrement déjà, bien que je n'ai aucune idée réelle du temps que prennent vos « pigeons » pour parcourir une telle distance. Masra vous conduira et s'assurera que vous quittez bien les lieux. De plus… j'aimerais que vous promettiez tous de ne jamais parler de l'emplacement de la Baie à qui que ce soit !

- Vous le promettre ? répéta Severus avec un air moqueur, éberlué par la naïveté de la souveraine –ne savait-t-elle pas que les gens normaux mentaient constamment ?

- Oui. Dites simplement « Je vous le promets » et vous pourrez partir… »

Ils échangèrent tous des regards –hormis Hermione, Théo et Ella qui savaient parfaitement de quoi il retournait pour avoir dû bien des années auparavant faire la même promesse- mais finirent par énoncer les mêmes mots que la Reine sans vraiment y réfléchir, inconscients. Meleka sourit mystérieusement, adressa un petit rictus à Théo, puis leur fit signe de partir sans un mot de plus. Elle embrassa rapidement Ella, pressentant qu'elle reverrait très vite la jeune fille, bien que ses dons ne lui apprennent pas encore les raisons de son retour imminent parmi eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, faisant des signes aux elfes qui les regardaient partir et regrettant déjà la bulle de sécurité que leur offrait la Baie. Après quelques pas, seul Severus eut l'intelligence de demander :

« Pourquoi nous fait-elle confiance ? »

Un rire sadique s'échappa de la gorge de Masra alors que Théo retenait difficilement un sourire. Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, tentant de faire parvenir l'information à ses amis sans les angoisser bien que cela soit bien difficile :

« Parce qu'en vous faisant promettre, elle vous a lié à elle… Si un seul d'entre vous rompt la promesse, il mourra dans la seconde. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la troupe et Severus regretta brusquement d'avoir posé la question.

**.**

**.**

Scott s'écroula sur sa chaise avec un air de martyr relativement convainquant, s'attirant un sourire de la part de Maïa qui –assise face à lui- ne cessait de roucouler. En entrant dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes auparavant, il avait décidé de lui demander à quel stade de leur relation ils en étaient désormais –bien que la formulation de cette question reste assez floue dans son esprit. N'étant pas certain de former avec elle un couple, il s'impatientait, désirant être fixé pour cesser de culpabiliser par rapport à Scarlett. Maïa ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, attirant quelques rires, un bourdonnement désagréable de répliques –acerbes ou romantiques- et des sifflements agaçants qui le suivaient désormais.

Il avait brièvement croisé le regard de Scarlett, mais celle-ci s'était empressée d'observer son assiette avec un air maussade qui lui fit honte. Finalement installé, il mangeait en silence, ne prêtant qu'une attention minime aux conversations de ses condisciples. Les filles pépiaient, interrogeant Maïa sur l'avancé de leur relation alors que les garçons discutaient du match Serdaigle/Gryffondor se déroulant le week-end suivant, hésitant à parier sur un quelconque vainqueur puisque les Gryffondor gagnaient la coupe chaque année depuis des décennies. Scott, bien qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe, ne participait pas à la discussion qui l'indifférait totalement.

Son regard furetait aux quatre coins de la salle, à la recherche d'un quelconque sujet pouvant lui faire oublier les discours de Maïa et le silence désappointant de Scarlett, et il aperçut Samya. Elle entrait dans la salle, un sourire presque effrayant de bonheur ornant sa bouche, et avançait d'une démarche quasi-sautillante. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et regarda son oncle qui s'installait, les joues rougies par ce qui semblait être de l'excitation. Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent momentanément avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être étonné en fin de compte. Personne ne pouvait résister à Samya… Et Charlie s'était toujours plu à jouer avec le feu.

Il croisa le regard de Scarlett qui elle aussi avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait et regretta de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle afin d'en discuter –et surtout d'en rire. Il se doutait que Maïa ne s'amuserait guère de cette situation et irait probablement dénoncer Charlie à son père. Il reporta son attention à la table des enseignants et réalisa que le Professeur McGonagall s'évertuait à attirer son attention. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui désigna la sortie avant de faire des signes en direction de Winifred, Samya, Maïa et même Scarlett. Il comprit que cela devait probablement concerner leurs parents –ou amis- et fit rapidement passer le message avant de sortir.

Ils furent tous réunis dans le couloir en moins de deux et Samya adressa un clin d'œil presque reconnaissant à Scott qui réfréna son envie de rire alors que Maïa se serrait contre lui sous le regard d'une Scarlett manifestement agacée. Winifred, elle, gigotait dans tous les sens comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège de chatouilles, de plus en plus angoissée à l'idée qu'on lui annonce un drame alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle dans l'après-midi pour y retrouver sa mère.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut finalement, flanquée de Charlie qui paraissait au bord de l'implosion. Elle leur adressa un sourire et annonça franchement :

« Ils rentrent. Tout le monde va très bien ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Winifred qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils seront chez les Potter dans les prochaines heures probablement et Ginny –la maman de Winifred- a proposé que vous y alliez afin de les retrouver puisqu'après tout, ce sont vos parents… Ou amis, corrigea-t-elle en regardant Scarlett. Alors, finissez donc de déjeuner et…

- On peut y aller tout de suite ! coupa Winifred en bondissant presque d'impatience. Je n'ai plus faim. Du tout, du tout, du tout ! Et les autres non plus ! »

Les « autres » n'eurent pas l'occasion de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle leur envoyait un regard made in Molly qui aurait pu faire marcher Lord Voldemort lui-même au pas. Ils acquiescèrent donc en un parfait mimétisme et Minerva acquiesça avant de murmurer :

« Et bien dans ce cas… Allons-y ! »

**.**

**.**

Hypérion bailla foncièrement sans prêter la moindre attention au regard moralisateur qui lui décocha sa mère. Épuisé par l'entrainement, lever la main pour la mettre devant sa bouche lui paraissait être un effort insurmontable… Ou peut-être se laissait-il simplement gagner par la fainéantise. Son regard défila rapidement sur les personnes présentes et il fut soulagé de découvrir l'absence de bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre. Sans doute avaient-ils compris que cette histoire ne les concernait en rien et que Théodore n'allait probablement pas alimenter leurs ragots. Croisant le regard de sa mère, il réalisa plutôt qu'elle ne les avait même pas prévenus et faillit éclater de rire. Au moins, Lavande ne pourrait pas envoyer la moindre information au Sorcière Hebdo…

« Ils sont censés arriver bientôt ? interrogea Samya avec une mine d'ennui accompagnée d'un bref coup d'œil à Charlie qui se tenait à l'exact opposé d'elle, adossé au mur le plus éloigné, les yeux baissés.

- Selon le message, ils reviendront aujourd'hui, répondit Minerva qui marchait dans le salon des Potter avec l'impression d'être un lion en cage.

- Il est quatorze heures. On ne va pas attendre là jusqu'à minuit, n'est ce pas ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester. » marmonna Scott dans sa barbe sans oser affronter le regard noir de la Reine des Serpentard.

Sa tante poussa un bref soupir désabusé, se demandant s'il s'apprêtait à se la jouer « imbécile effronté » durant toute la journée. Ginny devait admettre qu'elle n'hésiterait plus une seule seconde à devenir la méchante tatie s'il se transformait ainsi face à Ella –ou pire, face à Théodore. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Timothy dont elle s'était occupée durant les derniers jours. L'enfant –peu habitué à dormir sans ses parents- s'était montré particulièrement excentrique et Ginny avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'Hermione et Ron rentreraient si tôt. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de découper les toasts en forme de soleil encore très longtemps…

Elle s'approcha de son frère en voyant son air contrarié et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui accorder un sourire voulant probablement dire « Tu peux te confier à moi ». Charlie répondit par un haussement des épaules très évasif et Ginny comprit qu'elle aurait trop de gens à surveiller durant les prochaines heures. Elle tapa dans ses mains deux fois pour attirer l'attention des jeunes gens emplissant la pièce et lança avec enthousiasme, comme pour les motiver eux aussi :

« Qui veut prendre une part de tarte à la citrouille ? »

Elle s'attendait à obtenir au moins une réponse, mais personne ne sembla intéressé, trop angoissés qu'ils étaient par l'arrivée imminente de leurs parents et amis, craintifs de découvrir des blessés parmi leurs pairs. Winifred semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment la réconforter puisqu'elle-même portait ses angoisses.

Un bruit attira brusquement son attention au dehors. Proche d'un coup de tonnerre, le détonement fit trembler les vitres mêmes de la maison, la rappelant à des souvenirs peu appréciables qu'elle aurait mieux voulu oublier. Mécaniquement, Charlie sortit sa baguette de sa poche et –dès lors que la poignée de porte d'entrée se mit à trembler, s'apprêta à lancer mille sortilèges à un ancien mangemort ou à un autre méchant du même acabit.

Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry apparut et Ginny se jeta à son cou sans réfléchir une seule seconde, le faisant partir à la renverse, bousculer Ron et apporter quelques grognements mécontents par-dessus son épaule. Peu à peu, les autres membres de leur petit groupe anormalement constitué firent leur entrée, marmonnant des insultes à propos de la protection entourant la propriété, laquelle avait bloqué leur transplanage pour les faire tomber au sol, juste devant le portail.

Lorsque Théodore pénétra dans la pièce, en dernier, un silence s'imposa d'office comme si personne ne savait comment réagir. Ginny fut la première à s'échapper de sa torpeur pour prendre Théo dans ses bras, sincèrement heureuse de le voir en si bon état même si elle mourait d'envie de dire qu'il était trop maigre. Ne souhaitant pas qu'on la compare pour la énième fois à sa mère, elle évita la moindre réflexion.

Un peu plus loin, les poings de Scott s'étaient instinctivement crispés, comme s'il faisait face à une menace que lui seul percevait et Scarlett faillit le rejoindre pour desserrer elle-même ses doigts et lui demander de se calmer. Mais Maïa, proche du jeune homme, le fit à sa place, en profitant pour glisser sa main dans la sienne et Scarlett détourna les yeux, jalouse pour de bon. Elle reporta son attention sur Ella qui ne quittait pas son père, accrochée à lui comme à une bouée en plein naufrage alors que Toby aurait normalement pu la soutenir également. Le jeune Serpentard avait été prit d'asseau par sa meilleure amie qui l'étouffait de son étreinte en lui reprochant apparemment son imprudence digne d'un Gryffondor –insulte suprême.

Certains avaient du mal à trouver leur place dans cette toute nouvelle foule, alors que d'autres engageaient des discussions, heureux de se retrouver. Scarlett appartenait à la première catégorie. Scott évitait même de la regarder et sa seule autre amie ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son père de peur qu'il disparaisse. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venue finalement puisque personne ne prêtait attention à elle et fut tentée de disparaitre discrètement par la cheminée.

Alors même qu'elle s'en approchait, Ella l'interpella finalement et tira son père derrière elle, ne lui laissant même pas le choix de ses mouvements ce qui lui attira quelques railleries de ses anciens condisciples. Scarlett tenta un sourire, mal à l'aise, se souvenant encore trop bien des remarques faites à Ella quelques jours auparavant. Elle les pensait bien évidemment, mais s'en voulait un peu et espérait que la seule amie qui lui restait ne lui en porterait pas rigueur. Ella semblait prête à enterrer la hache de guerre, puisqu'elle la serra dans ses bras, oubliant un instant qu'elles évitaient généralement tout contact. Après un instant de gêne, elle murmura :

« Papa, c'est Scarlett, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Scarlett… mon père, le seul et l'unique ! »

Scarlett faillit éclater de rire, consciente qu'elle rencontrait là l'homme qui a ses yeux se rapprochait le plus d'une célébrité et qui pour elle était une véritable star… Un modèle même sans doute. Elle rougit légèrement en lui serrant la main –qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire, réalisant qu'Ella lui avait probablement raconté ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle eut l'impression d'être une fan se retrouvant face à une star mondiale. Elle bégaya un bref « bonjour », constatant avec un certain malaise que l'homme observait Hermione par-dessus son épaule. Ella ne tarda pas non plus à s'en rendre compte et elle entraina son père un peu plus loin, de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Hermione, elle, ne se souciait plus vraiment de lui, trop contente de retrouver ces enfants. Scott se laissa étreindre sans un sourire alors que Timothy sautillait d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère et surtout désireux de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et l'enfant cacha son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle lui caressait tranquillement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Théodore ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en découvrant ce spectacle pourtant attendrissant mais qu'il aurait aimé apercevoir à une autre époque, avec un autre enfant… Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa fille qui tentait maladroitement de le distraire et qui s'apprêtait à lui présenter Hypérion. L'homme connaissait pourtant déjà le jeune Potter et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer avant de remarquer :

« Tu as bien grandi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un gamin de quatre ans adepte du nudisme qui courait partout en braillant et tentait –avec succès- de faire perdre la tête à ta pauvre mère. »

Cette révélation provoqua un fou rire chez Ella alors qu'Hypérion passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être gêné –bien que de toute sa vie, il s'était imaginé que seuls ses parents pourraient lui faire honte à l'évocation de ce genre de souvenirs.

« Et bien… Je n'ai pas franchement changé ! Il m'arrive encore de faire ce genre de choses, mais seulement quand je suis saoul maintenant. Et quand je suis avec des amis qui partagent ma passion pour la nudité du corps humain. »

Derrière lui, Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sincèrement désappointé par le manque d'éducation de son aîné. Il espérait pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte de la guerre afin de l'excuser auprès de Théodore, mais déjà celui-ci riait, amusé par le côté impertinent d'Hypérion. Pourtant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser Winifred à la rencontre de Théo. L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire flamboyant qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de sa mère et Théodore tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cette petite bouille, parfait mélange Potter-Weasley qui –il s'en doutait bien- avait dû aussi commettre nombres de bourdes durant l'enfance. Il réalisa qu'il avait été gâté avec Ella, beaucoup plus calme que les autres enfants, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu la supporter bien longtemps.

Ginny vint rejoindre cette petite réunion de famille, apaisée par le retour de Théodore parmi eux et impatiente à l'idée d'entendre un peu le récit de leurs aventures des derniers jours. Elle était aussi particulièrement soulagée par la sérénité présente sur les traits autrefois crispés de son ancien ami. Elle qui avait craint que son arrivée ne déclenche une nouvelle guerre se retrouvait quelque peu surprise par le manque d'étincelles qu'aurait dû provoquer l'apparition de Théodore. Peut-être s'était-elle angoissée pour rien finalement…

Ron s'approcha d'eux et tapota discrètement l'épaule de Théo avant de marmonner quelques mots à son oreille, ce à quoi l'ancien captif acquiesça sans grande joie. Apparemment, il n'avait pas forcément le choix, poussé par les lois de l'univers qui s'apprêtaient à l'accabler du devoir le plus funeste qui soit : la rencontre avec Scott et Timothy. Les deux enfants de Ron et d'Hermione l'observaient d'ailleurs depuis son arrivée, mais il avait préféré les ignorer… jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à agir en adulte et à affronter ceux dont il aurait pu empêcher l'existence. Ella hésita une seconde, mais le clin d'œil que lui accorda son père l'obligea à rester sur place et à arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ron entraina donc Théodore à l'autre bout du salon où Hermione écoutait les babillages sans-intérêts de Timothy sur les derniers matchs de la saison de Quidditch Junior comme si cette dernière avait déjà compris quelque chose à ce sport. Elle blêmit ostensiblement en voyant Théodore approcher et Timothy cessa tout monologue avant de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivé dans leur vie, un peu effrayé par les chamboulements qu'il pourrait occasionner et en même temps curieux à l'égard du père de sa toute nouvelle sœur.

Un sourire crispé orna les lèvres de Théodore alors qu'autour d'eux, toutes les conversations s'étaient plus ou moins interrompues sans aucune discrétion. Scott croisa ses bras sur son torse, dents serrés, comme pour retenir les mots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres, probablement mille insultes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Mais il sentait le regard de Scarlett sur lui, regard qui paraissait peser sur son corps tout entier, le forçant à rester figé et surtout muet afin de ne pas commettre de nouvelles gaffes qui auraient vite fait de le recaser dans la partie « imbéciles » de leur groupe. Alors il demeura silencieux, menaçant mentalement Théodore de nombreuses morts cruelles.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge avant de faire les présentations, aussi froidement qu'un maitre de cérémonie comme pour rendre cette affaire impersonnelle.

« Les enfants, voici Théo. Théo, Scott et Timothy… »

Scott grogna avec la maturité habituelle alors que Timothy s'avançait vers Théodore, la tête levée pour pouvoir l'observer. Les sourcils froncés, une moue frondeuse sur les lèvres, il semblait en proie à une interrogation fondamentale. Il s'opposa momentanément à un sacré dilemme intérieur –oser ou non poser sa question essentielle- puis lança d'une voix soupçonneuse :

« Alors c'est vous qui avez fait des choses avec ma maman alors qu'elle devait normalement les faire qu'avec papa ? »

Il sembla qu'une tasse brûlante avait été renversée sur les joues d'Hermione qui devinrent aussi rouge que son blason alors qu'un ricanement de malaise s'échappait de la gorge de Théodore et que les autres résistaient difficilement à l'envie d'éclater de rire. Théodore n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, Blaise s'en chargeant –avec la subtilité habituelle- à sa place :

« Ouais, et même plus de choses qu'avec ton père si tu veux mon avis ! »

Le principal concerné, offensé, se tourna vers lui, la peau aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux, et parut s'étouffer sous le flot d'insultes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Théodore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant d'adresser à Blaise un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à l'instant et le métisse s'esclaffa sans éprouver une pointe de remord –émotion qui ne faisait apparemment pas partie de son vocabulaire. Hermione, cherchant à détendre la situation, rapprocha son fils d'elle et murmura :

« Oui, c'est lui. Et j'aimerais savoir qui t'as dit ça… »

Le regard du garçonnet défila brièvement sur son grand frère qui grimaça, pressentant l'arrivée imminente d'un sermon. Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête avec un air désolé avant de s'éloigner, désireuse d'échapper aux autres interrogations possibles de son fils qui la mettraient inévitablement dans une situation gênante. Timothy accorda un bref sourire à Théodore, qui y répondit naturellement, comprenant que le petit rouquin ne lui poserait pas de problèmes, malgré son âge qui l'obligeait à dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

Néanmoins, il saisit sans difficulté que Scott pourrait être un parfait cliché de l'adolescent en colère… Et qu'il serait la cible de toutes les crises du jeune homme. Selon les récits d'Ella, il était l'ennemi tacite à abattre. Alors, par habitude, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se chamailler avec un gosse de l'âge de sa fille, Théodore retourna auprès de ses amis d'école, s'éloignant de Scott pour éviter une confrontation qu'il savait pourtant déjà inévitable.

**.**

**.**

Ella se laissa tomber sur le lit qui lui appartenait depuis quelques semaines, Hypérion la rejoignant aussi rapidement qu'un garçon désirant avoir des rapports sexuels. S'il n'avait pas été gay, elle aurait presque pu s'inquiéter, mais elle se doutait que son ami était –tout comme elle- épuisé par l'attente d'un conflit qui ne se déclarait pas clairement mais qui –lattent- leur pesait à l'un comme à l'autre. Il lui avait semblé que l'atmosphère s'était électrisée. Ses parents s'évitaient clairement et la plupart de leurs amis évitaient de prononcer le nom de l'autre lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de l'un. Sam semblait sur le point d'exploser. Toby sirotait un cocktail –sans doute alcoolisé par lui-même- dans un coin de la pièce et paraissait aussi maussade que Remus les soirs de pleine lune. Les Serpentard esquivaient à nouveau les Gryffondor comme si la réapparition de Théodore avait eu pour effet de rendre leur haine d'adolescents plus bouillante encore. Et Scott, les nerfs à vif, refusait simplement que quiconque lui adresse la parole.

Seules personnes plus ou moins normales de l'assemblée, Hypérion et Ella avait fini par s'en échapper, refusant de participer davantage à cette mascarade. En apparence retrouvailles d'amis. En réalité potentielle explosion de ressentiments et d'amertumes. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement et Ella se tourna vers lui, appuyée sur son avant-bras, afin de l'observer.

« Tu as l'air d'un zombi…

- Tu en aurais toi aussi l'apparence si tu passais huit heures par jour sur un balai ! répliqua-t-il en un grognement. D'ailleurs, mon premier match en temps que titulaire aura lieu dans deux semaines. Le samedi. Tu penses que tu seras encore ici ou que tu auras regagné ton pays de pandas…

- Koalas, corrigea-t-elle naturellement. J'espère que j'aurai quitté l'Angleterre au fond… Mais je reviendrais juste pour ton match ! ajouta-t-elle en un sourire.

- Sérieux ? s'extasia-t-il, aussi content que si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait déjà gagné.

- Attends, tu penses sérieusement que je manquerais une occasion de baver littéralement sur une horde de joueurs de Quidditch transpirants sur un terrain, à califourchon sur des balais ? »

Hypérion éclata de rire, se remémorant soudainement la passion de la jeune femme pour les stars du Quidditch et leurs muscles saillants.

« Tant que tu ne me mattes pas, moi… persifla-t-il avec un sourire fier.

- Désolée de te décevoir mon vieux, mais tu es bien loin d'être le plus sexy de ton équipe ! »

Hypérion se saisit brutalement d'un oreiller qu'il lui balança au visage afin de la frapper. Partagé entre les cris –fictifs- et les rires- bien réels-, Ella tenta maladroitement de se défendre contre cette attaque non prévue au programme. Hypérion se retrouva finalement à califourchon sur son ventre et fit mine de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce spectacle et Hypérion grimaça –ou sourit, il eut été difficile de le dire- en voyant Théodore entrer. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, étonné, puis marmonna à l'adresse de sa fille aux joues roses et aux yeux brillants.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Des tas en fait, répliqua Ella avant de lui tirer la langue, gamine. Hypérion est gay, je te rassure ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé de me la jouer sur deux tableaux comme mon adorable fournisseuse d'ovule de mère. »

Cette réplique, lancée sur un ton acide, eut le don d'effacer toute interrogation du regard de Théodore et Hypérion se racla la gorge avant de se lever, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans cette pièce. Ella s'assit calmement sur son lit, attendant le sermon, mais son père eut la délicatesse d'attendre qu'Hypérion ait disparu avant de commencer à parler.

« Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre ta mère et toi durant les dernières semaines… Il a résumé la situation, mais je le soupçonne de s'être rangé de ton côté dans cette espèce de petite guerre que vous menez Hermione et toi. Ou du moins, que tu mènes d'affront et qu'elle évite soigneusement. »

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui après être entré et Ella baissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas de se faire rabrouer alors qu'elle savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire. Le même blabla habituel probablement. Les mêmes phrases chocs. Les mêmes « il n'y a pas que du blanc et du noir », « ta mère a fait ce qu'elle a pu », « elle a fait un choix et nous nous devons de le respecter »… Et le même, toujours le même, « c'est ta mère, Ella ! » qui lui donnait envie d'hurler. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que justement, c'était là le fond du problème ? Elle ne voulait pas d'une mère. Et jamais elle ne pardonnerait à la sienne, quoi qu'il puisse dire, quelles que soient les excuses qu'il pourrait lui trouver.

« Tu vas me faire la morale ? soupira-t-elle en le regardant d'un air de défit.

- Non. Tu as toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et… Peut-être le mérite-t-elle au fond. Je n'en sais rien. Mais puisque je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de me montrer cruel avec elle, tu as bien le droit de le faire pour nous deux ! »

Ella arqua un sourcil, surprise, peu habitué à un tel discours de la part de son pacifiste de père qui passait son temps à répéter que faire du mal ne résolvait aucun problème. Il comprit ce qu'elle pensait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le formuler à voix haute –privilège que possédaient les gens ayant vécus seuls durant tant de temps- et s'expliqua :

« Nos prochains jours ici ne seront pas de tout repos. J'ai l'impression que ce Scott va tenter de me tuer durant mon sommeil, que Blaise va accumuler les bourdes comme lui seul sait si bien le faire et que ta mère… Me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle me torture réellement, Ella. Je comprends donc parfaitement ce que tu as pu ressentir en te retrouvant seule parmi tous ces gens que tu ne connaissais pas et qui n'avaient pas que de bonnes intentions à ton égard. Tu t'es défendue comme tu le pouvais, que ce soit face à ta mère ou à ton… frère. Mais désormais, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à protéger mes souvenirs à ma place, ni à tenter de sauvegarder le peu d'honneur qu'il me restait en partant d'ici… Tu devrais te focaliser sur cette pseudo-relation de guerre ouverte entre ta mère et toi, et sur cette réelle relation que tu as engagée auprès du fils de Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller moi. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul, d'accord ? »

Ella acquiesça lentement avec un petit sourire. Se doutait-il qu'elle n'obéirait jamais à cette demande ? Ils n'avaient toujours compté que sur eux deux. Comment pouvait-il réellement croire qu'elle allait continuer à vivre sa petite vie durant le peu de temps –du moins elle l'espérait- qu'ils passeraient encore ici alors que leur univers pouvait s'effondrer dès la moindre intervention d'Hermione Granger ? Il sembla saisir chaque bride de ses pensées, mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. C'était à lui de démontrer qu'il possédait la force nécessaire pour repousser tous les possibles sentiments qu'il ressentait encore pour Hermione. Et il espérait en être capable puisqu'il venait de s'en vanter. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées néfastes, et marmonna :

« Cependant, j'ai encore besoin de ma fille adorée pour une petite chose !

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit, comme si il s'apprêtait à lui confier une mission d'une importance capitale.

- Il parait que tes grands-parents maternels vont bientôt débarquer, puisque Ginny a eu l'excellente idée de leur annoncer notre retour ! Et… je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter un interrogatoire du style « Comment avez-vous osé débaucher notre fille alors qu'elle était mariée ? ». Je peux y échapper selon toi ?

- Uhm… Non ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si j'ai appris une chose en venant ici, c'est que toute la lignée Granger n'est pas si endommagée que ça. Timothy échappe à la règle, et –grâce à Merlin- Mr et Madame Granger également ! »

**.**

**.**

Scarlett se servit tranquillement une tasse de thé alors qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Maïa et Scott se –selon les termes venant à l'esprit de Scarlett- « léchouillaient le visage ». Son regard était inévitablement attiré par le couple alors qu'elle s'imaginait malgré elle à la place de la blondinette. Elle se souvint avec mélancolie de l'époque où elle ne côtoyait personne et où les autres ne pouvaient pas lui faire réellement de mal… Une belle époque ! Elle ingurgita à la va-vite le liquide brûlant et amer qui ébouillanta sa gorge et l'étouffa presque. Samya, à quelques pas de là, haussa un sourcil, narquoise au possible, percevant apparemment tout ce que ressentait la Serdaigle. Elle s'avança finalement vers elle avec un sourire dédaigneux :

« Jalouse ? interrogea-t-elle simplement en jaugeant Scarlett.

- Pardon ? Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, balbutia la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Et dire que tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard et apprendre à mentir, Railla Samya en un ricanement facétieux.

- Lâches-moi, okay ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de Samya Zabini, merci bien ! »

Elle tourna les talons pour échapper aux remarques de la jeune fille au regard sombre. Elle se faufila dans le salon où la plupart des membres de l'Ordre discutaient entre eux, échangeant quelques souvenirs d'aventures et nombres de remarques sur les derniers jours. Timothy et Nyx étaient allongés sur le ventre au beau milieu du tapis du salon, jouant une partie d'Echec Version Sorcier sous le regard suspicieux de Ron qui se demandait apparemment comment son fils pouvait être si nul à un jeu où lui-même excellait. Il ne se doutait pas que l'enfant préférait perdre que de s'attirer les foudres de sa meilleure amie dominatrice.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre de plus avaient débarqué durant l'après-midi et Scarlett eut l'impression que la soirée s'éterniserait. Elle aurait bien voulu rentrer à Poudlard afin d'éviter de supporter les regards mièvres et soumis de Maïa à Scott ou l'expression de lobotomisé de ce dernier. Néanmoins, elle hésitait à s'éloigner. Elle aurait alors l'impression de perdre la partie face à Maïa –partie d'un jeu étrange auquel elle jouait toute seule apparemment mais elle se refusait à abandonner malgré tout.

Ella entra brusquement dans la pièce, sautant les deux dernières marches de l'escalier à pieds-joints, son père sur les talons. Son regard défila sur la pièce, s'arrêta momentanément sur son petit-ami grognon dont elle n'avait franchement pas envie de s'occuper, puis sur Scarlett vers laquelle elle se dirigea rapidement avec une expression partagée entre la complicité et l'embarras. Les deux adolescentes partagèrent un sourire, comprenant l'une comme l'autre que le temps des excuses était venu… Ayant chacune du sang de Serpentard dans les veines, elles attendirent que l'autre le fasse puis haussèrent les épaules en un même mouvement en comprenant qu'aucune ne craquerait. Chacune de leur côté, elles comptèrent mentalement jusqu'à trois puis émirent d'une seule et même voix :

« Je suis désolée ! »

Un sourire vint marquer leurs lèvres et Ella saisit la main de Scarlett dans la sienne avant de l'attirer vers le dernier canapé libre où elles se laissèrent tomber.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé d'exceptionnel au Brésil ? s'enquit Scarlett en repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses pour prendre moins de place, son avant bras allant se plaquer contre le haut du sofa. Je veux dire, en dehors du sauvetage et de tous ces trucs passionnants mais qu'ils ont tous racontés mille fois au moins…

- Et bien… Toby et moi, on a… murmura Ella sans finir sa phrase, consciente que quelques curieux pourraient écouter la conversation et que Timothy –à quelques pas d'elle- pourrait lui poser des questions sur un sujet qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas évoquer avec lui. Plusieurs fois même. Et… C'était extra. »

Scarlett esquissa un sourire en voyant l'air extatique qu'arborait son amie, mais elle s'y força un peu. Elle était bien évidemment très heureuse pour Ella, mais se mettait ainsi à la jalouser. Non par rapport à Toby –qui resterait à ses yeux le crétin arrogant qu'il avait été durant son enfance- mais par rapport aux expériences qu'Ella pouvait faire alors qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer. Ella plissa le front, percevant une nuance de regrets dans l'expression de Scarlett.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau durant mon absence ?

- Rien de particulier, mentit Scarlett en haussant les épaules. Cours, devoirs, accumulation de remarques sibyllines des autres élèves… Tu sais, la routine ! »

Ella l'examina longuement, l'air de dire « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? » et Scarlett détourna les yeux. Hélas, son regard se posa malencontreusement sur Scott et Maïa qui quittaient la cuisine et les traits de son visage se durcirent ostensiblement, comme sous l'effet de la colère. Ella suivit son regard et soupira :

« Ils ont été désagréables ? Quel imbécile ce type… Je n'en reviens pas qu'on partage notre ADN. Non, mais regarde-le… On dirait qu'elle le traine comme un petit chien et qu'il est totalement perdu. C'est insupportable.

- Ouais, t'as raison, acquiesça Scarlett pour la forme sans la regarder dans les yeux. Enfin, ils n'ont pas été plus agaçants que d'habitude. Deux moutons, comme toujours ! »

Ella fronça les sourcils, ayant manifestement un peu de mal à la croire puisque Scarlett ne mentait pas particulièrement bien. De plus, elle ne pouvait dissimuler la lueur de désir qui illuminait son regard d'ordinaire si noir dès qu'elle contemplait Scott. Ella hésitait un instant, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à dire ce que son cerveau lui ordonnait d'énoncer. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant d'articuler :

« Toi… Et Scott ? Il ne te plait pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, bien évidemment que non. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est un idiot incapable d'avoir un avis sur quoi que ce soit sauf s'il lui est soufflé par quelqu'un d'autre et qui ne pense qu'à lui sans se soucier de l'évolution possible des sentiments des gens à son égard !

- Oulà, ça sent le ressentiment ! »

La voix sifflante de Samya derrière elle donna des envies de meurtres à la principale concernée alors qu'Ella elle-même s'interrogeait sur l' « évolution possible des sentiments » de Scarlett à l'égard de Scott. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas davantage le temps de s'inquiéter à ce sujet que son père s'approchait d'elle avec l'air de s'être fait rouler dessus par le magicobus.

« Mr et Madame Granger sont là… »

Ella s'excusa auprès de Scarlett, lui murmurant un bref « La discussion n'est pas terminée ! » qui fit craindre le pire à la jeune fille. Puis elle se leva et suivit son père, le conduisant auprès des Granger qui venaient d'arriver, frigorifiés par l'air extérieur. Ginny les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, parfaite hôtesse comme toujours, et Ella incita son père à arborer un sourire au lieu de faire sa tête d'enterrement réservée aux événements dramatiques.

Edgar Granger cessa toute discussion avec Ginny en voyant Théodore et un masque de dureté qu'Ella n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur son visage apparut. Jean Granger, elle, adressa un sourire à sa petite-fille avant de venir l'embrasser avec tendresse. Edgar serra brièvement la main de Théodore, lui broyant manifestement les os vu la grimace de ce dernier.

« Alors, voilà le père de notre petite-fille cachée ! lança-t-il simplement d'un ton macabre détonnant alors que Jean –ayant décidée de jouer à la gentille Auror- saluait Théodore en lui faisant la bise. Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer auparavant… Mais puisque vous étiez l'amant de ma fille, je présume que c'est normal que nous n'ayons jamais été présentés.

- En effet, approuva Théodore avec un sourire candide, Généralement, on présente le mari et on cache l'amant dans le placard. »

Ella étouffa un rire en une toux peu subtile qui faillit effriter la mine flegmatique de son grand-père. Jean scruta Théodore et murmura, soupçonneuse :

« Néanmoins, je crois que nous avons dû nous croiser quelques fois au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Et Hermione ne cessait de vanter votre intelligence… avant votre _escapade_, bien entendu ! »

Ella roula des yeux dans ses orbites, agacée par cette manie qu'avaient les gens de démontrer que sa mère avait de l'estime pour son père uniquement avant de coucher avec lui. Comme si leurs relations devenues intimes, il avait perdu de tout son intérêt, que son intellect élevé par rapport aux autres avait disparu pour laisser uniquement place à ses capacités –quelles qu'elles soient- au lit. Après un passage éclair à la baie, il n'avait plus compté que pour son corps et Hermione avait préféré oublier tout le reste… Et elle avait bien été forcée de ne pas évoquer cette partie là de leur relation et avait donc tout bonnement cessé de parler de lui. Ella ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu faire fit de toutes ces semaines passées entre d'autres bras que ceux de son mari aussi facilement. Son grand-père interrompit ses pensées sans même s'excuser en demandant :

« Et Ronald était l'un de vos amis, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur Granger, en effet. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup culpabilisé à ce sujet si vous vous posez la question. Mais, toute cette histoire est désormais bien loin derrière chacun de nous et puisqu'Ella n'a dit que du bien de vous, je vous suggère de ne pas vous efforcer à paraitre plus froid que vous ne l'êtes en réalité. J'ai commis nombres d'erreurs il y a dix-sept ans… Mais puisqu'elles ont conduit à l'existence de cette charmante jeune fille (Il entoura les épaules d'Ella de son bras.), j'imagine que nous pourrions penser au futur plutôt qu'au passé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Edgar ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec alors que Jean cachait son sourire derrière sa main afin d'éviter de prendre un quelconque parti –que de toute manière, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à prendre. Elle fut soulagée à l'instant même alors que son époux –probablement conscient de l'effet « dépassé » du sujet de leur dispute- acquiesçait à la proposition de Théodore. Ella elle-même fut délestée d'un certain poids. Elle percevait déjà les problèmes potentiels qui se poseraient dès lors que Scott ouvrirait les vannes d'insultes bloquées par un barrage éphémère qui ne tarderait pas à se rompre. Elle pourrait peut-être empêcher quelques guerres inutiles après tout, mais que ses grands-parents soient assez matures pour éviter les disputes la soulagea.

« Puisque vous évoquez le futur, Théodore –je peux vous appeler Théodore ?-, je songeais aux prochaines fêtes de noël… »

Edgar passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de celui qui aurait pu être son gendre et l'attira vers la table où avaient été disposées les boissons alcoolisées –surveillées par un Harry au regard sévère. Ella ne chercha pas à les suivre, espérant qu'en les laissant seuls, les deux hommes puissent se trouver des points communs et qu'elle ait la possibilité de garder contact avec ces gens qu'elle appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer. Jean embrassa son front avant de se diriger vers Hermione qui avait suivit la scène de loin avec une certaine appréhension.

Ella comprit qu'au fond d'elle, sa mère avait probablement espéré que la conversation dégénérerait afin d'accélérer le départ de Théodore pour l'Australie. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente alors qu'elle réalisait que pour la toute première fois, sa mère et elle avaient un but commun : le retour à leur vie d'avant. Si elle ne l'avait pas autant haï, sans doute se serait-elle unie à elle pour inventer un plan visant à hâter les choses. Mais elle la détestait toujours autant et était persuadée que jamais, quoi qu'il advienne dans le futur, elle ne s'unirait à sa mère pour quoi que ce soit…

**.**

**.**

Scott se faufila à l'extérieur, dans le jardin broussailleux dont sa tante ne semblait pas s'être occupée depuis des lustres. Il fallait admettre qu'ils avaient tous eu beaucoup plus important à faire dernièrement. Poussant un soupir, il s'adossa au mur de la maison, regrettant momentanément de ne pas plutôt s'être installé du côté plage, où il aurait pu longuement vagabonder sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Mais de ce côté de la maison, passer le portail l'aurait conduit au village où nombres de voyageurs cherchaient à approcher l'illustrissime Harry Potter. Pas question de les mener jusqu'à cette demeure, même si interrompre la fête lui aurait bien plu.

En effet, après avoir supporté un interrogatoire de père inquiet par Neville, écouté un discours grandiloquent de Ron sur les relations hommes-femmes (alors qu'il n'avait rien d'un spécialiste selon Scott) et tant embrassé Maïa qu'il en avait les lèvres gercées, il avait bien besoin d'une pause.

Hélas, il réalisa bien vite qu'être seul ramenait à son cerveau mille questions existentielles et troublantes qui le torturaient depuis le matin même. La présence de Scarlett à cette soirée de dernière minute ne l'aidait pas à s'en débarrasser et à chaque seconde où il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, il avait l'impression désagréable d'être une boule de culpabilité. Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il cherchait à se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Après tout, il n'avait que quinze ans et demi. Quelques baisers avec des filles n'étaient pas censés le lier à elles pour l'éternité. Autrement, sa mère se serait appelée Lavande Brown… Cette idée cauchemardesque lui donna la nausée.

Pourtant, il sentait que le baiser partagé avec Scarlett avait eu une autre signification pour elle –et aussi pour lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'admettre. Pour Scarlett, il s'agissait d'un premier vrai baiser. Un qu'elle n'avait pas franchement souhaité, mais qu'elle avait de toute évidence appréciée. Un qui ne venait pas d'un homme beaucoup plus âgée et fort qu'elle qui s'apprêtait à lui faire subir nombres de violences plus abjectes les unes que les autres. Il avait été son « premier » d'une certaine manière… Et il réalisait bien l'ampleur que cela avait dû prendre dans l'esprit de la principale concernée. Comme dans le sien.

Il ne parvenait pas à considérer son baiser avec Samya comme un réel baiser. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte d'exercice, un entrainement pratique avant le grand plongeon. Avec Scarlett, ce n'était pas un entrainement. Il en avait eu envie, poussé par un désir plus fort que sa conscience, troublé par la beauté qu'elle représentait et par la nouvelle personne qu'il voyait en elle après l'avoir considérée comme une lépreuse pendant tant d'années. Ses sentiments s'étaient dévoilés si brutalement qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé et qu'il s'était senti presque obligé d'aller chercher un peu d'air à la source de sa bouche.

Puis, il y avait eu Maïa. Baiser tant attendu, si parfait, ni normal au fond. Il en était amoureux depuis si longtemps que jamais il n'avait imaginé son avenir autrement qu'auprès d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'il démarrait dans cet avenir, chaque seconde lui semblait être un supplice.

Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains avec un grognement mécontent, emporté par les milliers d'idées et d'émotions contradictoires qui tiraillaient son cœur et son cerveau, le poussant dans une direction, puis dans une autre…

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir souffrir à ce point d'être amoureux. Ou plutôt, jamais il ne s'était imaginé capable de ressentir des sentiments de ce genre pour deux filles en même temps. Peut-être que sa mère avait ressenti la même chose des années auparavant… Mais jamais il n'oserait lui poser la question.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrir à la volée et Maïa apparut, aussi souriante que la Miss Sorcière Hebdo du mois de Décembre, interrompant ses pensées sans même sans rendre compte, trop éperdue dans ce qu'elle pensait être un bonheur irréprochable pour prêter attention aux petites imperfections. Il s'efforça à lui sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait pour l'embrasser et il la serra contre son torse, s'immergeant dans le rôle du petit ami conquit avec une facilité détonante alors que son esprit voguait déjà à quelques mètres de là.

**.**

**.**

Toby observait les mouvements languissant et les battements de cils de Samya alors qu'elle s'évertuait à attirer l'attention du professeur Weasley, lequel –les yeux fixés sur son verre- semblait en proie au désespoir le plus extrême. L'adolescent se doutait bien des raisons du trouble de l'enseignant, sans doute parce que sa meilleure amie, elle, semblait particulièrement fière d'elle, telle la gagnante imméritée d'une tombola. Elle n'avait cessé de sourire depuis le début de la soirée et Toby s'impatientait presque désormais, pressé d'entendre le récit –non détaillé cependant- de la débâcle professionnelle d'un Weasley.

Samya, découvrant qu'elle était surveillée, vint vers lui avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir un ragot si savoureux à lui offrir, mais regrettant légèrement qu'il ne soit pas plus conséquent. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et –tout en mordillant dans une fraise juteuse- elle susurra :

« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. On s'est simplement embrassés durant une bonne demi-heure. Mais le temps ne permettait pas la moindre perte de vêtements, hélas… Nous étions dans la forêt interdite en plus et ce lieu est bien trop banal pour moi ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Plus que quelques tentations et ce cher Charlie sera à moi corps et âme.

- Tu es effrayante quand tu dis ce genre de choses, rétorqua Toby en un rire. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à le dépecer vivant et non à lui faire vivre une belle nuit de luxure dont son cœur de se remettra pas –vu son âge.

- Il n'est pas vieux !

- A peine, railla le jeune homme en fixant les quelques cheveux blancs clairsemant le roux de la tignasse Weasleyienne de Charlie.

- Il a de l'expérience, voilà tout. Et je peux t'assurer que l'avant-goût de ce matin me laisse présager le meilleur… A ma place, tu n'aurais pas tenu une seconde avant de retirer tes vêtements !

- Tu me connais si bien… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes Weasley de plus de quarante ans. »

Samya éclata de rire, attirant nombre de regards sur elle sans pour autant s'en soucier. Elle paraissait de bien bonne humeur et Toby se demanda si le jeu de la séduction dans lequel elle venait de se plonger sans réfléchir ne dépasserait pas les frontières habituelles. Samya avait toujours été une personne pour le moins extrémiste et s'enticher de la personne la plus inaccessible qui soit lui ressemblait bien. Il espéra qu'elle ne ferait pas cette erreur, conscient qu'elle en souffrirait probablement, tout comme lui s'apprêtait à souffrir.

Elle perçut un changement dans son attitude et oublia Charlie pour quelques instants :

« Tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Ella depuis votre retour… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Toby hésita quelques secondes, appréhendant le moment où il oserait admettre à voix haute que quelque chose clochait depuis la veille dans sa relation avec Ella. Le retour de son père, au lieu d'enlever un poids de ses épaules, avait rendu la jeune fille plus angoissée encore et désormais, Toby se sentait complètement exclu, comme repoussé hors d'un jeu dans lequel il n'aurait pas de place majeure. Pourtant, il haussa les épaules, simplement, puis mentit pour la première fois à sa meilleure amie :

« Non, tout va bien. »

**.**

**.**

Théo déposa une pile vertigineuse d'assiettes sales sur le rebord de l'évier, dans un ordre approximatif qui laissait craindre de la casse à Ginny, laquelle s'empressa de mettre la vaisselle en lieu sûr avant de remercier l'homme d'un sourire. Il s'appuya contre la table alors qu'elle nettoyait le bazar exposé là depuis des heures alors que la soirée se prolongeait dans la pièce d'à côté. La magie aidant, il ne sortit même pas sa baguette, la surveillant simplement tout en cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard suspicieux et il esquissa un sourire :

« Merci d'avoir accueilli Ella chez toi.

- Harry a eu bien plus de mal à accepter son existence, c'est lui que tu devrais remercier. Pour moi, c'était normal… Je me doutais bien que ce jour arriverait.

- Merci quand même. Et pour… ne pas l'avoir balancée dans une poubelle au coin d'une rue ou abandonnée devant un orphelinat sordide il y a seize ans aussi. »

Ginny baissa les yeux, n'osant pas admettre que c'était en effet le plan B. il le savait néanmoins, ou du moins, l'avait imaginé à de nombreuses reprises durant les semaines ayant suivies la naissance d'Ella. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réellement lui poser la moindre question. Repoussant cette affreuse discussion des hypothétiques vies qu'Ella aurait pu avoir, Blaise et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce, le premier un peu trop pompette, le second complètement désespéré. Théo les jaugea avec une sévérité qu'ils connaissaient bien –il était toujours celui qui les réprimandait lorsque leur comportement dépassait les bordes à l'époque de Poudlard.

Il ne put leur dire le fond de sa pensée que blaise vida une bourse pleine de gallions sur la table de la cuisine. Effarée, Ginny se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une habitude normale de Serpentard. Vu l'expression de Théodore, ce n'était pas le cas. Drago éclata de rire avant de lancer, grivois :

« C'est pour Granger ! »

Théodore haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'ils avaient perdus la tête alors qu'Hermione –alertée par l'évocation de son nom- se tournait vers la porte grande ouverte pour découvrir de quoi ils parlaient.

« Pour Granger ? répéta Théodore avec un air un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

- Bah oui ! s'exclama Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Cent gallions si tu arrivais enfin à la mettre dans ton lit ! »

Les joues rouges, Hermione rentra dans la cuisine, furieuse, Harry et Ron sur les talons. La voix de Blaise ayant porté jusqu'au salon, quelques rires leur parvinrent, Pansy se contentant de soupirer, exaspérée par la débilité caractérisant ses amis. Celle d'Hermione porta bien davantage lorsqu'elle cria :

« Vous aviez parié sur quoi ?

- Théodore était tout niais quand il parlait de toi, Granger, répondit Blaise en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Alors on s'est dit qu'un peu de gallions réveilleraient sa motivation et qu'il arriverait enfin à conclure. Enfin, on pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance sérieusement, mais l'existence d'Ella prouve le contraire !

- Enfin, engagea Drago en réfléchissant, Je me demande tout de même s'il n'y a pas prescription…

- Si ! acquiesça Théo en se tournant vers Hermione, désolé qu'elle puisse le voir comme un imbécile capable de faire ce genre de paris. On était idiot ! C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, on en avait seize…

- Ouais, il gagnait plus s'il était l'premier ! ajouta Blaise en un ricanement. On ne savait pas trop si toi et Weasmoche vous… copuliez à l'époque. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione le contempla avec la franche envie de lui arracher les yeux, et Théodore marmonna quelques insultes inintelligibles. Ron, rougeoyant, balbutia une phrase qui fut comprise comme un « non, nous ne copulions pas » et qui fit rire Drago. Harry et Ginny semblaient partagés entre le rire et la gêne. Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, soupira bruyamment comme pour évacuer sa colère, puis articula :

« Vous aviez aussi pariés sur la perte de ma virginité ? Mais… vous êtes…

- C'était pour mettre un peu de piment ! Et puis, ça paraissait tellement improbable que tu l'ais déjà fait à l'époque… Après tout, tu étais Hermione Granger !

- Je le suis toujours, rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à échanger de l'argent sur le compte de cet… idiotie de pari ! Bandes de… »

Elle ne trouva apparemment pas d'insultes assez vulgaires car elle tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine, aussi en colère qu'en y entrant. Blaise éclata de rire avant de s'esclaffer :

« Elle est toujours Hermione Granger en effet ! Toujours incapable de trouver des gros mots valables… »

Le regard de Théo fit mourir son rire dans sa gorge. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva maintenu par la nuque, à nouveau hilare alors que Théodore menaçait à son oreille :

« Je peux t'en trouver des tas, moi ! Et je cogne aussi fort qu'avant… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution que Drago soupirait, une lueur moqueuse pénétrant ses orbes gris :

« Et tu te bats toujours pour défendre la même cause… »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Padam... [Bouh !] Blaise, toujours aussi subtile. Théodore, toujours aussi chevaleresque -hélas. Hermione, toujours à côté de la plaque. Scott, toujours aussi indécis. Scarlett, devenant un double d'Ella. Samya, toujours aussi insensible. Charlie, toujours aussi mou du g'nou. [... Chapitre 2o, tu vas voir ! xD] Toby, toujours du genre à accumuler -jusqu'à l'explosion probable. Les Elfes, toujours aussi francs -au grand désespoir de leurs amis les sorciers. Hypérion, toujours aussi lourd...

Que dire d'autres ? En fait, je suis relativement... Pas inspirée pour les idioties aujourd'hui alors si vous pouviez en énoncer à ma place...

Au vue de la platitude exaspérante de ce chapitre vide de sens mais obligatoire, je vous fais la promesse de poster le chapitre 2o dès qu'il sera écrit ! Ce qui devrait arriver dans les prochains jours très prochains... -mercredi au grand maximum selon les décisions d'Hermione puisque ce prochain chapitre marquera un peu un tournant de l'action -avec une fin ENFIN sadique [ça vous manquait non ? xD]...

Questions : Charlie se laissera-t-il réellement tenter par Samya ? Toby osera-t-il expliquer à Ella ce qu'il a dans la tête ? Scott va-t-il casser la tronche à Théodore [ça serait fun tiens... j'y avais pas pensé avant ! xD] pour se défouler au lieu de se frapper lui-même en réalisant à quel point il est idiot sur ce coup là [_Juste sur ce coup là, Snapou, moi aussi j'l'aime ton Scotty _!] ? Hermione & Thédore vont-ils se faire enfin face & tenter de communiquer réellement ? Ella va-t-elle devenir moins paranoiaque & réaliser qu'elle a une relation plutôt satisfaisante avec l'Homme Presque-Parfait ? [...] Ploum plOum, plus d'idées...

Information secrête qui ne le sera plus dès que j'aurai écrit ces mots... [roulements de tambour.] Je transformerai le rating T en rating M au prochain chapitre -même si j'aurais ptêtre dû le faire avant ! [connaissant la plupart d'entre vous, je sais que vous avez l'âge de lire des conchoncetés, mais pour les autres... Pfff, on voit tellement pire que c'que j'écris à la tv ! =P]

A Bientot !

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	21. Chapitre 2o

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens & désolée du retard... Après l'attaque d'un méchant virus (Un Rogue d'ailleurs... xD Dans mon malheur, j'ai bien rigolé ! J'savais bien que c'était un virus l'ptit Sev' !) ; ma famille problématique & tout l'tralala, j'ai pu me remettre sérieusement à écrire qu'hier & j'ai écrit la moitié de ce chapitre depuis ! L'autre moitié ayant été écrite avant. Bref, je l'ai donc fini il y a peu & ma relecture a été assez relative... Il reste donc pas mal de fautes sans doute, mais j'suis complètement assomée. Je relirais sans doute demain ou jeudi & j'virerais les dernières fautes...

& un grand merci de vos reviews ! =D A ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu, à Florigeon encore une fois ! =D & à Miss Malefoy... Uhm, je ne sais pas si t'en rends compte, mais c'est moi que tu analyses donc ça m'a bien fait rire. Je dois avouer que cette fiction me concerne beaucoup -peut-être même un peu trop- & tout ce que tu as dit à propos d'Ella s'adressait particulièrement à moi... =P Et à tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur feufeupointnet mais qui voudraient que je leur réponde, mettez votre adresse, ou votre blog ou... n'importe quoi ! x)

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise... & vous surprenne ! x)

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 20**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Une femme peut fort bien aimer deux hommes à la fois. On dirait que, toutes petites, elles ont appris à loucher du cœur. __**»**_

**P**aul-**J**ean **T**oulet.

**.**

**.**

Hermione se glissa sous sa couette, l'esprit hanté par des idées de plus en plus étranges concernant Théodore, lequel avait évité de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle jusqu'à son départ –il lui avait alors adressé un léger signe de la main quelque peu impersonnel. Ce geste lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur et elle s'en était allée avec un nœud de plus en plus épais dans la gorge, presque malade d'en être arrivée là. Un sourire marqua ses lèvres cependant, dès qu'elle s'imagina le jeune Théodore, encerclé de ses amis Serpentard, en train de parier sur elle et évoquant sa possible perte de virginité dans les bras d'un serpent… En y repensant, jamais elle n'aurait pu agir ainsi à l'époque de Poudlard et jamais elle n'avait considéré Théodore comme un réel Serpentard puisqu'il avait changé de camp et s'était si bien inclus parmi leur groupe. Durant leur scolarité, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à lui puisqu'il restait dans l'ombre de Drago ou Blaise et paraissait toujours hors de tout, au dessus de tous en quelque sorte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, seule au fond de son lit, en se rappelant du jour où, en septième année, il s'était avancé vers elle avec ce sourire en coin craquant et avait prononcé une simple phrase : « Je suis de votre côté. ». Alors installée dans la bibliothèque à réviser ses ASPICS, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer de s'asseoir afin d'en savoir plus, stupéfiée par l'air résolu de son regard et par ce elle-ne-savait-quoi qui se dégageait de lui. Il était alors si sûr de lui, complètement convaincu par le choix qu'il venait de faire. Soupçonneuse, elle avait passé une bonne heure à l'interroger sur les raisons de ce si brusque changement, oubliant alors de lui poser la question essentielle : Pourquoi s'était-il adressé à elle ? Hermione n'avait obtenu cette réponse que bien plus tard, lorsque, installés dans un lit, il lui avait confié être sous son charme depuis bien longtemps.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine à mesure que chaque souvenir remontait à la surface, mille instants partagés avec Théodore au 12 Square Grimmaurd, puis à la Baie, en tant que presque-amis, puis en tant qu'amants, en tant que concurrents pour le titre du « Plus Intelligent de l'Ordre du Phoenix » puis en tant que couple de cerveaux qui s'entendaient à la perfection, branchés sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle soupira en cherchant à éliminer les souvenirs entrainants la moindre nudité afin de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, effrayée par l'idée seule de ressentir encore un peu de désir à son égard.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que les images qui lui venaient par saccades s'effaceraient si elle s'y efforçait, mais plus elle tentait de les chasser, plus elles étaient nombreuses, comme si mille Théodore nus cherchaient à se moquer d'elle. Un rugissement de frustration s'échappa de sa gorge et elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, en colère contre elle-même et contre ce maudit cerveau qui la harcelait d'un flot de souvenirs décadents.

Ses pensées furent brusquement chassées par un poids sur son lit et elle sursauta avant d'allumer la lumière pour se retrouver face à Timothy. Dans son pyjama rouge et or, le petit garçon la contemplait avec l'air sérieux qu'il arborait dès qu'il se posait des questions. Enfant, il regardait tous les objets qu'il ne connaissait pas avec la même expression et ses parents devaient alors s'attendre à une série d'interrogations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Hermione tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier et le garçonnet retrouva sa place habituelle avec un sourire heureux.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non… Mais tu m'as manqué, maman. Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Hermione acquiesça en déplaçant les draps afin que son fils puisse avoir davantage de place. Il s'allongea tranquillement, habitué à dormir dans le lit de sa mère dès qu'il le demandait –et assez heureux qu'elle n'ait retrouvé personne pour cette raison. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule en baillant avant de se mettre à téter son pouce, geste de bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire abandonner. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front alors que ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le plafond. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour oser demander :

« Le papa d'Ella, tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, à la recherche d'une réponse appropriée à offrir à un enfant de huit ans. Puis, hésitante, elle soupira :

« Non, Tim. C'est une très vieille histoire.

- Mais Ella, elle t'en veut toujours, même si c'est une vieille histoire, remarqua l'enfant avec une grimace, n'appréciant apparemment pas que deux des femmes de sa vie ne s'entendent pas.

- Oui, en effet… Mais tu sais, je crois que parfois, l'amour s'oublie plus rapidement que la colère ou la haine. Les sentiments positifs s'effacent aussi vite qu'ils apparaissent alors que le ressentiment, lui, peut durer des années entières sans jamais faiblir. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, mais je trouve ça bête.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, si vous n'êtes plus amoureux, le papa d'Ella n'a plus aucune raison d'être triste. Et s'il n'est plus triste, Ella n'a plus aucune raison d'être en colère après toi. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, trouvant son raisonnement trop bien construit pour qu'elle puisse le contester. Alors elle approuva simplement, n'osant dire que les sentiments amoureux s'effaçaient peut-être mais qu'ils laissaient des marques pouvant briser des cœurs. Elle ne pouvait lui expliquer que Théodore, qu'il soit encore ou non amoureux d'elle, souffrait de sa présence, comme elle souffrait de la sienne. Et que finalement, Ella avait encore des raisons de lui en vouloir puisqu'elle avait fait souffrir bien des gens en agissant comme elle l'avait fait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ça à son fils, simplement parce que son innocence d'enfant ne devait être écrasée aussi tôt et qu'il méritait bien de voir la vie avec son regard candide encore quelques temps.

**.**

**.**

Théodore se retourna une énième fois, cherchant une position confortable sur le canapé du bureau d'Harry où il s'était installé. Il s'entoura dans plusieurs couvertures afin d'être bien allongé pour la nuit, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil malgré tout. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre dont les aiguilles brillaient dans le noir grâce à un sortilège de magie élémentaire. Elles indiquaient déjà trois heures du matin, il était épuisé, et pourtant son cerveau se refusait à cesser de cogiter. Il se souvenait du geste puéril adressé à Hermione un peu plus tôt, de son envie de cogner sur Blaise pour s'être montré si peu discret sur leurs secrets d'adolescents, des regards assassins de Scott qui participait apparemment à un concours de « celui qui balance le plus de coups d'œil noir à la minute »… Une soirée un peu trop riche en émotions qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de ressasser depuis qu'il était seul.

Un bâillement lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il les chassa en soupirant, ennuyé par son propre manque d'activité alors que son cerveau bouillait sous la pression. Il essaya tant bien que mal de penser à des sujets pouvant l'aider à s'assoupir, mais la seule idée lui venant à l'esprit fut qu'il n'avait jamais si bien dormi qu'après avoir fait l'amour. Cette idée l'amena à penser à Hermione. Et penser à Hermione le conduisit à tous les sujets qu'il voulait éviter au départ. Un grogna un gros mot dans sa barbe inexistence avant de se mettre sur le coté en serrant le coussin du canapé contre son torse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit bêtement à compter, espérant parvenir à s'endormir avant d'arriver au chiffre fatidique de mille. Mais, ce soir là, dans son cerveau torturé, compter lui fit penser à l'arithmancie, cours qu'il partageait avec Hermione à une époque et sujet de discussion interminable entre eux. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être incapable de la chasser de son esprit aussi facilement qu'elle le chassait du sien –ou du moins, il le croyait.

Il se retourna une fois de plus, le canapé craquant un peu sous ses mouvements trop brusques. Il fixa son regard au plafond, et tenta de trouver un moyen de faire descendre la pression engourdissant son corps, altérant ses souvenirs qui semblaient désormais tous reliés à Hermione. Bizarrement, après avoir passé seize ans sans faire l'amour à une femme, c'était à ça qu'il pensait. Au sexe. Uniquement au sexe. A la léthargie qui s'emparait de son corps après des contacts brûlants de sensualité. Aux frissons qui parcouraient sa peau à chaque frôlement d'une zone sensible. Au plaisir unique que cela procurait. Au désir qu'il n'avait alors pas à réprouver. Et même s'il avait couché avec une bonne dizaine de filles à Poudlard, il ne pensa qu'à la seule femme avec laquelle il avait réellement fait l'amour et à la jouissance que chaque étreinte lui faisait ressentir alors.

Mille souvenirs d'une Hermione dans sa parfaite nudité lui apparurent en un flot ininterrompu d'images torrides. Il s'allongea sur le ventre avec un ronchonnement, ayant la désagréable impression d'être redevenu un adolescent obsédé par Hermione Granger et dont les hormones étaient alors en ébullition. Bêtement, il mordit dans l'oreiller et tenta de chasser ces visions de son esprit.

Il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue, pourchassé par des fantasmes à la hauteur de ses souvenirs.

**.**

**.**

Ella s'entortilla dans son draps comme pour ne plus s'en échapper, son esprit vagabondant vers Poudlard où elle n'avait pas souhaité rentrer ce soir là, espérant rester avec son père le lendemain, et peut-être se retrouver un peu seule avec lui après leurs nombreux bains de foules. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise en disant au revoir à Toby un peu plus tôt. Il s'était montré froid, sans qu'elle ne saisisse les raisons de sa sécheresse et du regard sombre qu'il lui avait décoché en disparaissant dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Peut-être lui en voulait-il simplement de ne pas avoir voulu retourner à Poudlard pour la fin du week-end. Elle devait admettre qu'elle espérait ne plus y retourner du tout… Autrement, cela signifierait que son père désire rester en Angleterre. Et les raisons d'un tel souhait ne pouvaient être liées qu'à Hermione.

Ella se retourna, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre où la demi-lune éclairait la voûte céleste. Elle se demanda si son père dormait et ce à quoi il pensait. Ou plutôt, à _qui_ il pensait. Malheureusement, elle avait surpris les discussions des Serpentard un peu plus tôt et n'avait pas eu de difficultés à comprendre que son père était loin d'être guérit de cette terrible attraction qu'exerçait son amante de quelques mois sur lui. Ella n'avait jamais réellement cru qu'il puisse l'oublier, mais avait au moins espérer qu'il fasse semblant… Il était un Serpentard après tout. Cela était dans sa nature de mentir et d'omettre ses sentiments. Hélas, moins Serpentard de tous les Serpentard, cacher ses émotions ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, sauf dans les cas d'extrêmes urgences.

Elle marmonna quelques insultes à l'égard de ce foutu cerveau masculin, déçue au fond que son père ne soit pas aussi habile qu'un Blaise ou un Drago pour former cette barrière étanche à toute souffrance qu'Hermione représentait forcément. Ou peut-être aimait-il souffrir après tout. Quel homme normal aurait été assez stupide pour s'amouracher d'une femme mariée à un ami, pour accepter de taire cette liaison, puis pour admettre un enfant illégitime, fuir une guerre dont il était l'un des membres les plus actifs, puis sourire malgré tout à cette femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur ? Ella s'interrogea un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment, cherchant à éliminer toutes les pensées néfastes qui obscurcissaient sa vision de l'avenir.

Avant de s'endormir, elle s'imagina simplement que sa mère avait fait ingurgiter à son père un puissant filtre d'amour. Oui, c'était la seule solution possible puisque son père ne pouvait pas être stupide ou masochiste…

**.**

**.**

Charlie Weasley avait longtemps dormi dans la cabane de Hagrid après sa mort, comme pour se souvenir de cet homme qui lui avait appris nombres de choses sur les animaux. Le demi-géant avait fait de lui son apprenti en quelques sortes, comme s'il s'attendait à mourir durant cette guerre et comme si se trouver un remplaçant à Poudlard faisait partie de ses devoirs en tant que garde-chasse. Charlie avait fini par trouver le lieu trop déprimant, trop plein de souvenirs. Il s'était donc installé dans le château, dans l'une de ces sinistres chambres réservés aux enseignants qui n'étaient pas très doués pour modifier la décoration. Il avait bien accroché quelques photos de famille, puis s'était lassé. De toute façon, il passait toutes ses journées dehors alors à quoi bon s'embêter ?

Malgré tout, il appréciait ce lieu. Au moins, ces élèves ne venaient pas l'y chercher afin de poser des questions idiotes –surtout les filles bizarrement… Allongé dans son lit, l'estomac plein des victuailles servies par sa sœur tout au long de la soirée, il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à s'endormir, pourchassé par la vision d'une élève un peu plus entreprenante que les autres qui lui avait fait abaisser ses barrières pendant quelques longues minutes d'un savant délice. Il passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés, irrité par son inconstance et sa stupidité momentanée. Pourtant, il en était venu à désirer Samya avec tant de force qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui résister, même s'il l'avait voulu. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait pour se donner bonne conscience !

Perspicace, il su qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, se leva hâtivement et enfila un t-shirt par-dessus son caleçon. Une fois la lumière allumée, il rejoignit son bureau, petite pièce contigüe à sa chambre où il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves, et se mit à travailler avec acharnement afin d'échapper à ses pensées.

Malheureusement pour sa santé mentale, ses pensées le rejoignirent sous la forme d'une étudiante ayant enfilée sa robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit avant de traverser la moitié du château sans faire de bruit. Samya frappa à la porte, deux petits coups secs, mais n'attendit pas de réponses avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Son regard de braise jaugea la chambre une seconde puis se porta au bureau d'où s'échappaient des grognements de mécontentement. Elle se faufila dans la pièce sans réfléchir et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte pour jauger Charlie qui –plongé dans ses devoirs- ne la remarqua pas immédiatement.

Elle se racla la gorge et il leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle lui adressa un sourire, presque innocent –et trop pour l'être vraiment- et il se leva d'un bond afin de lui faire face, rabaissant son t-shirt comme pour cacher un maximum de sa peau alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

« Sors d'ici ! lança-t-il avec sévérité, définitivement offusqué qu'elle ose ainsi pénétrer dans les lieux lui étant réservés, troublant ainsi son intimité.

- On va dans ta chambre si tu préfères… Mais le bureau a quelque chose de plus excitant, minauda Samya sans se départir de son sourire, presque amusée par l'air choqué qui se dessinait sur les traits tirés de Charlie.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Il est tard. Et tu n'as pas à te trouver là !

- Si je refuse de m'en aller, j'aurai droit à quelques heures de retenue de plus ? »

Il blêmit à l'énonciation de ce dernier mot, comme il l'aurait autrefois fait à l'évocation du nom de Lord Voldemort et s'avança vivement vers elle avant de la pousser vers l'extérieur de son bureau privé. Il attrapa un pantalon dans une commode et se glissa dedans sans la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant un moyen de calmer la peur irrationnelle qui s'emparait lentement de lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun risque de se faire prendre dans cette pièce, puisque personne n'y venait jamais, mais il s'inquiétait presque malgré lui, conscient qu'il culpabiliserait complètement à la laisser jouer ainsi de lui. Il fut secoué par un sursaut en sentant des mains se poser dans son dos et se retourna, serrant brutalement les poignets de Samya dans ses paumes rendues moites par la peur.

« Sors. Immédiatement !

- Je comptais rester d'avantage… »

Elle chercha à l'embrasser, mais il l'évita soigneusement. Il refusait de la laisser gagner ainsi, de se comporter comme un pantin entre les mains trop habiles d'une fille ayant la moitié de son âge. Si un jour il avait imaginé une telle relation, il s'y serais vu dominant et non dominé. Il aurait été l'investigateur, celui s'amusant à surgir lorsque l'autre s'y attendait le moins… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans son vieux t-shirt « I love Rumania » et pantalon de pyjama à rayures rouges devant celle qui menait le jeu dangereux auquel ils jouaient depuis quelques jours –ou quelques années pour elle. Il frotta ses pouces contre ses yeux comme pour y voir plus clair –ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout, il dût l'admettre, puis soupira avec nervosité :

« Va-t-en. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entamer une discussion concernant ce que nous avons fait hier matin. Et je ne désire pas m'enfoncer davantage dans les problèmes. Alors, s'il te plait, quitte cette chambre et retourne te coucher. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard intrépide, son orgueil démesuré l'obligeant à rester sur place malgré la supplique d'un Charlie épuisé et fautif d'un crime qu'elle n'admettait pas comme tel. Puisqu'elle était majeure, que risquait-il au fond ? Nombre d'hommes auraient volontairement perdus leur emploi pour une nuit entre ses bras et lui s'y refusait ? Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire de minauderie agaçant au possible et il s'approcha d'elle avec la ferme intention de la balancer dehors si elle résistait. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte –bien qu'elle traine les pieds- qu'il entrouvrit à peine avant qu'elle ne pose sa paume à plat sur son battant. Il poussa un énième soupir, découragé par cet air de gamine capricieuse qu'elle arborait sciemment, comme pour le faire fondre.

« Samya… gronda-t-il simplement pour la pousser à partir.

- Oui ? »

Il faillit sourire face à la grimace malicieuse qu'elle lui décocha. Qu'importes que ce jeu risque de lui faire tout perdre, Samya, elle, se réjouissait de cette nouvelle partie, qu'encore une fois –il en était conscient- il perdrait. Elle parut saisir une lueur de résignation dans ses yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, léger, juste pour jauger de sa réaction et être certaine qu'elle avait bien analysé les expressions de Charlie. L'étincelle qu'elle avait cru percevoir quelques secondes plutôt s'embrasa aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt et il ne fallut au professeur qu'une nanoseconde pour perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait sur la situation.

Ses bras encerclèrent mécaniquement la taille mince de Samya qui aurait pu pousser un cri triomphant si sa bouche n'avait pas été occupée par une distraction bien plus plaisante. Moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, qui avait cherché à le séduire aussi abruptement que si elle l'y forçait. Cette fois, il réfréna un peu la puissance de leur étreinte, arrêtant ses gestes saccadés pour les rendre plus tendres, se refusant à simplement lui relever sa robe pour en finir. Tant qu'à prendre des risques inutiles, il préférait le faire bien.

Ses doigts fourragèrent un instant les mèches sombres tombant les yeux de Samya, qu'il retint en arrière avant de passer une main sur sa nuque. Son autre main glissa simplement vers sa poitrine et il perçu la contraction de son corps tout entier lorsqu'il la toucha par-dessus le tissu voluptueux de sa robe. Il ne cessa pour autant pas de l'embrasser alors qu'en un frémissement imperceptible, il la sentait tomber en arrière. Elle se retrouva arc-boutée, dos à la porte –qui se referma entièrement sous son poids et dont il tira rapidement le verrou. Il appuya son corps contre le sien, presque fier de la sentir trembler de désir. Il lui sembla qu'elle lui cédait enfin un peu plus de pouvoir alors qu'il menait cette nouvelle partie –et il s'imaginait qu'il s'agirait sans doute de la dernière s'il la conduisait à son terme.

Sous l'insistance de la bouche de Charlie, Samya ouvrit la sienne, joignant ses bras autour de la nuque de ce tout nouvel amant qui l'emportait déjà sous de simples caresses pourtant minimales comparées à celles mille fois vécues. Leur baiser prenant de l'ampleur, les mains de Charlie prirent d'assaut le tissu soyeux qui s'échappait d'entre ses doigts et en un sourire, elle s'éloigna momentanément de lui afin de retirer sa robe. Ses jambes claquant l'une contre l'autre, elle s'échappa de l'étau qu'il formait de son corps et parti à reculons vers le lit, heureuse de voir qu'il la suivait des yeux sans ciller.

La rejoignant tout en se débarrassant de son t-shirt, il réalisa qu'il devait probablement accomplir là le rêve de tous les étudiants mâles de Poudlard et qu'il aurait pourtant tout donné pour être à leur place, pour avoir leur âge, pour pouvoir agir impunément. Apercevant la nuance de doute dans ses orbes bleutés, Samya le pressa à avancer vers le lit sur lequel elle le poussa avant de s'assoir au dessus de lui. Conscient qu'il la laissait à nouveau dominer, il oublia la culpabilité d'accomplir un tel péché et la repoussa pour se retrouver à sa place. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine son sourire rayonnant, trop enthousiasmé par la seule idée de lui enlever le peu de vêtements qui la recouvraient encore, trop heureux aussi de pouvoir la faire frémir tout au long d'une nuit –même unique-, fait dont aucun étudiant n'aurait pu se vanter.

**.**

**.**

Toby observait le plafond étoilé, parfaite représentation minimaliste des cieux qui auraient pu s'étendre au dessus de lui si le temps l'avait permis. Allongé sur le matelas de la salle aux étoiles, il réalisait qu'il y était seul pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et que la présence d'Ella lui manquait déjà cruellement, apposant un poids démesuré sur ses poumons. Il s'imagina un instant ce qu'il ressentirait si elle partait pour toujours et eut l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression. Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne l'étrangle et se saisit d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre, seule consolation de sa nuit.

La porte s'entrouvrit brusquement et il se releva sur ses avant-bras, un maigre espoir l'aveuglant momentanément alors qu'il imaginait qu'Ella puisse le rejoindre. Malheureusement, Severus Rogue apparut, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière du couloir et Toby se laisse retomber sur le matelas en poussant un soupir de déception qui faillit offenser l'enseignant.

« Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non… » mentit Toby en fixant à nouveau son regard sur les lanternes accrochées au ciel fictif.

Severus ne se laissa pas prendre et la commissure gauche de ses lèvres fines se rehaussa en ce sourire que l'adolescent connaissait par cœur, singularité du maitre de potions qui n'avait apparemment pas appris à sourire comme tout le monde. Toby lut facilement les railleries dans ce rictus, mais ne s'offusqua pas, conscient du ridicule qu'il représentait à l'instant. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui se lassait vite et oubliait rendez-vous et promesses… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était celui qu'on décevait et ce rôle ne lui plaisait pas franchement. Il se sentait même comme le pire des crétins !

A ses côtés, Severus –venu là pour s'assurer que son jeune protégé allait bien après cette soirée étrange- profita de ces quelques secondes pour détailler la pièce du regard. A l'époque où il l'avait découverte, elle était entièrement vide. Lorsqu'il souhaitait s'y cacher –ou tout simplement s'isoler- il apportait une couverture et une pile de livres afin d'avoir de quoi s'occuper. Toby, lui, n'avait apparemment pas craint la présence d'autres visiteurs et s'était installé un cocon où il ne pourrait ni s'ennuyer, ni mourir de faim. Severus se demanda soudain combien de temps passait Toby dans cette pièce secrète… Sans doute plus que lui durant toute sa scolarité.

« Tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, dans ton dortoir, pour une fois… Rester seul dans cette pièce sombre n'est pas très sain.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Et qu'ai-je dans mon dortoir que je n'ai pas ici ? La berceuse produite par les ronflements sonores Robert Crabbe ? Les grognements de plaisir d'Emeric Goyle quand il se tripote sous ses draps ? Ou mieux, le réveil que m'offre Sam le matin sans aucune douceur ? Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de retourner là-bas, c'est certain !

- Ne joue pas la carte du pauvre Serpentard tourmenté par ses condisciples, Tobias. Ella ne te rejoindra pas cette nuit et je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu. Ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement riches en émotion et tu es blessé.

- Je vais très bien. »

Severus grogna quelque chose qui semblait être un « aussi fier que son père » avant de secouer la tête, apparemment désappointé par le manque de réactions de son élève. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à insister. Après tout, puisque Toby souhaitait pourrir dans cette pièce sombre, tel était son choix. Il n'allait pas subir une nuit d'insomnie juste pour lui… Alors il tourna les talons après avoir grommelé un « bonne nuit » peu enthousiaste et ferma la porte derrière lui. Toby, qui n'avait pas quitté le plafond des yeux, regretta un seconde le silence qui se réinstallait alors que les pas de Severus s'éloignaient dans le couloir, résonnant comme s'il avait eu mille pieds. Puis il ferma les yeux et espéra naïvement qu'Ella soit en train de penser à lui au lieu de concevoir de nouveaux stratagèmes visant à maintenir ses parents à distance. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait déjà classé leur relation dans le passé.

**.**

**.**

Samya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en s'étirant, son corps nu se dévoilant alors qu'elle repoussait le drap à force de gigoter. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'ouvrir réellement les yeux et affronter la lumière du soleil qui éclairait la pièce toute entière. Durant quelques secondes, elle scruta la pièce inintéressante qu'elle n'avait pas franchement eu l'occasion d'observer durant la nuit.

Puis son regard se posa sur le corps entièrement dénudé collé au sien. Les traits apaisés de Charlie dévoilaient une satisfaction dont elle se sentit fière et elle caressa tendrement ses épis roux pour le réveiller. Il balbutia quelques mots dans un demi-sommeil et elle frotta en un effleurement taquin son nez contre l'arcade coupée d'une cicatrice de son amant d'une nuit. Elle sourit en l'entendant ronchonner, tel en enfant qu'on aurait sorti du lit trop tôt et tenta de le rendre plus réactif d'une manière plus efficace. Elle glissa sa main sous les draps, cherchant à tâtons l'abord du caleçon qu'il avait renfilé avant de dormir, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne tente quelque chose contre son grès durant son sommeil.

Elle parvenait enfin à atteindre son but que la main de Charlie se posait sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste pour ne pas réitérer leur expérience pourtant plaisante. Elle lui accorda un sourire taquin et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de remonter la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur son torse nu. Elle déposa quelques chaleureux baisers sur sa peau marbrée de cicatrices de guerre et il caressa ses cheveux entremêlés en refermant les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas commettre pire crime que ceux de la nuit. Elle taquina finalement son menton du bout de nez glacé et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Réalisant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, il soupira finalement :

« Quand vas-tu disparaitre ?

- Il est encore tôt. Sauf si tu veux que je m'en aille…

- Tu obéirais cette fois ?

- Probablement, acquiesça-t-elle en un rire. Ou peut-être pas… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois pressé de me voir partir alors je vais rester encore un peu si ça te convient. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur le torse nu de Charlie, posant son menton sur son avant-bras avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Il hésita une seconde à peine avant de glisser la main sur sa nuque, passant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Des frissons se formèrent sous le passage de ses doigts et elle se remit à l'embrasser, plus empressée encore que durant la nuit. Il ne mit pas de frein à son désir et lui offrit humblement le sien, presque soulagé au fond qu'elle souhaite recommencer. Il avait crains de l'avoir déçu, mais l'effervescence s'étant emparée de la jeune femme le rassura. Il la laissa jouer de son corps avec l'impression étrange –car nouvelle- qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une deuxième étreinte… qui se suivrait de beaucoup d'autres.

**.**

**.**

Ella descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Potter en sautillant presque, rejoignant la cuisine d'une démarche quelque peu spéciale. Un immense sourire déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut son père qui –assit avec Hypérion, Winifred et Harry- prenait son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Ginny qui s'apprêtait apparemment à l'engraisser autant que possible. La mère de famille remarqua la présence de la jeune fille avant les autres et lui adressa un « Bonjour ! » enthousiaste avant de l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Ella ne se fit pas prier très longtemps, affamée –malgré la manière dont Hypérion fourrait tout le contenu de son assiette dans sa bouche. Elle embrassa rapidement son père après un câlin improvisé qui lui attira quelques regards railleurs de la part de Winifred. Finalement installée, elle fut servie par Ginny puis tenta de suivre le déroulement des conversations.

Théodore et Harry avaient engagés une discussion assez solennelle sur les raisons de la capture de ce premier, cherchant à comprendre s'ils couraient encore des risques. Les Aurors du ministère de la magie anglais avaient été tenues au courant de l'évolution de la situation –ou du moins, ceux en qui Harry avait confiance car il avait collaboré avec eux durant la guerre-, mais aucun d'eux n'avait semblé intéressé par l'affaire puisque le prisonnier s'en était sorti indemne. Harry aurait bien voulu savoir qui était derrière tout ça puisque –selon Théodore- les ordres venaient de plus haut, le professeur Nedrig étant bien trop idiot pour avoir conçu un tel plan tout seul. De plus, les moyens ayant servis à fabriquer le Dogme devaient être assez élevés, beaucoup plus que ceux d'un simple professeur dont Théodore n'avait qui plus est jamais entendu parler. En clair, ils étaient persuadés l'un comme l'autre de l'implication d'une puissance supérieure dans cette histoire.

Ella ne saisissait pas toutes les subtilités de leur conversation puisqu'ils s'évertuaient à utiliser certains codes employés pendant la guerre. Elle se tourna donc vers Hypérion et Winifred qui parlaient Quidditch, le grand frère donnant mille conseils à la petite sœur avec un air de savant qui agaçait la jeune rouquine. Etant relativement indépendante –et surtout très fière-, recevoir des instructions de la part de son frère se la jouant un peu trop la vexait.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir vaincre l'équipe dont ton cousin fait partie ? demanda Ella en s'interrogeant sur l'effet que ça ferait à Winifred de pouvoir mettre une pâtée à Scott qu'elle boudait depuis quelques temps déjà.

- D'ailleurs, s'exclama Hypérion sans laisser à Winifred l'occasion de répondre, Je sais que la famille c'est ultra-important… Mais le Quidditch l'est mille fois plus ! Alors, pas de pitié ! Si tu dois lui fracasser le crane, tu le fais ! Si un batteur te demande de saisir sa batte…

- Seth Finnigan et Andrew Sloper sont les batteurs de Gryffondor… Et je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de jouer avec leurs battes à leurs places. » persifla-Winifred avec une moue suspecte, comme dégoûtée par cette possibilité.

Le sourire d'Hypérion disparut alors qu'Ella éclatait de rire, Winifred tentant de conserver son sérieux malgré la mine défaite de son frère qui semblait avoir complètement perdu l'envie de parler de Quidditch. Il était devenu si pâle que ses rares tâches de rousseur se voyaient désormais et Ella crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir, comme si l'idée de sa sœur s'adonnant à ce genre de « sports » lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Ella posa sa main sur la sienne pour le ramener dans le monde réel –là où il croyait que sa petite sœur avait toujours six ans et jouait toujours à la poupée. Winifred emboucha un morceau d'omelettes en souriant, fière d'avoir su rendre son frère muet pour une fois !

Hypérion n'eut pas l'occasion de se remettre de ses émotions que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apparaitre Drago et Blaise qui –selon toutes les personnes présentes- n'avaient aucune raison de se trouver là. Harry grogna quelques mots inintelligibles mais sans doute peu appréciateurs alors que Ginny jetait un coup d'œil derrière eux, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer. Elle le leur demanda finalement et ils haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

« La maison des Granger n'est pas protégée alors on est passé par chez eux… »

Drago s'approcha de Théodore, lui piqua un toast et Blaise –tout sourire- ajouta :

« D'ailleurs, on a croisé Granger… Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en préparant le café. Et j'ai soudainement eu une révélation ! J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu craquais pour elle quand on était jeune. Mais va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc… Tu l'avais déjà vue dans cette tenue ou tu as un super pouvoir permettant de regarder sous les vêtements ou… »

L'air de Théodore l'obligea à se taire –enfin !- alors qu'Hypérion s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouilles en essayant de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait trouver sa tante Mione sexy ou toute autre qualificatif du même genre. Il réalisa qu'après tout, Blaise et Drago avaient le même âge qu'elle et que ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Harry, lui, voyait rouge. Il n'appréciait pas franchement que qui que ce soit pénètre ainsi chez lui –le « qui que ce soit » définissant encore davantage les anciens Serpentard et Mangemorts- et que Blaise s'amuse à taquiner Théo sur ce sujet qui n'avait rien de particulièrement drôle.

« Non, je n'ai aucun don de ce genre, rétorqua Théodore en secouant la tête.

- Dommage… Parce que la vision de ces jambes nues… Ouah !

- Blaise, fais-moi le plaisir de la fermer. »

Le métis s'esclaffa bêtement avant de s'assoir sur le plan de travail avec une nonchalance déconcertante –et offensante. Il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'un petit pain brûlant préparé par Ginny, mais fut arrêtée par cette dernière d'une seule tape sur la main suivi d'un regard assassin. Il fit la moue, comme un enfant prit en faute, avant de croiser les yeux émeraude d'Harry qui –fixés sur lui- adressaient un seul message très clair : « Dégagez ! ». Obéir à Harry Potter n'étant pas ces habitudes, il l'ignora, tout comme Drago qui continuait à voler la nourriture de Théodore qui semblait partagé entre l'exaspération d'avoir de tels amis et l'amusement.

« Excusez-moi, engagea Ginny avec un air passablement agacé, Mais vous avez été invités ?

- Uhm… Non. Mais on pensait enlever Théo pour quelques heures, histoire de se remémorer quelques bons souvenirs ! »

Etrangement, les mots « clubs de strip-tease » apparurent à Théodore, accompagnés d'autres comme « alcool » et « sexe à plusieurs ». Il faillit éclater de rire, conscient qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute plus jamais à mener une telle vie. Il n'avait plus franchement l'âge d'être si frivole et n'était pas certain que cela l'amuse encore. De plus, le regard suppliant de sa fille l'éloignait encore davantage de cette existence de débauche adolescente à laquelle il n'appartenait plus.

« Désolée, je passe la journée avec Ella aujourd'hui, répondit-il en un sourire d'excuse très peu convainquant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en se rapprochant de Blaise afin de montrer qu'ils étaient deux fois plus intéressants qu'Ella. Attends, ça fait seize ans que tu te la coltines vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et tu refuses de passer une après-midi avec nous pour la voir ? »

Ella le fusilla du regard pour la forme, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il plaisantait. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Théodore poussa un soupir d'exaspération en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, puis rétorqua, railleur :

« Oui. Je préfère passer une journée avec ma fille que je n'ai pas vue depuis des semaines qu'avec mes deux idiots d'amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années… Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraitre ! Et puis, elle ira à l'école demain alors on pourra se voir à ce moment là… »

Ella se tourna vers lui si rapidement que Winifred perçut le craquement d'un os, bruit assez lugubre qui lui attira une drôle de grimace. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune brune défia son père d'un regard qu'elle voulait interrogateur mais qui s'avéra plutôt assassin, et énonça d'une voix glaciale, comme si elle tentait de jauger de l'envergure de sa folie :

« On va rester demain également ?

- Et bien… Oui, acquiesça Théodore en haussant les épaules, comme si cela lui paraissait complètement logique. Et puis, j'ai promis à Neville d'assister à l'un de ces cours pour les dernières années demain afin de leur montrer à quel point l'emploi de botaniste peut-être passionnant…

- Vous pensez franchement que quelqu'un va gober ça ? railla Hypérion à voix basse avant de se faire réprimander d'un tape sur la tête par son père.

- Je dois aussi parler à Severus, puisque nous n'en avons pas franchement eu l'occasion hier, ajouta Théo sans prêter attention à l'intervention d'Hypérion bien qu'un sourire ait momentanément étiré ses lèvres. Sans parler de ces Aurors que je dois rencontrer afin qu'ils répertorient ce qu'il s'est passé. Et… je souhaite passer encore un peu de temps avec Drago, Blaise et les autres. De plus, je suppose que tu dois dire au revoir à certaines personnes avant de t'en aller. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je… Je n'y tiens pas, admit-elle en un soupir sans oser affronter le regard sévère de Drago sur sa nuque.

- Et Toby alors ? » s'exclama celui-ci, presque aussi offensé que si ça le concernait personnellement.

Ella baissa les yeux vers son assiette, le souffle aussi court que si elle venait de courir une dizaine de kilomètres sans s'abreuver une seule fois. Sans qu'elle ne saisisse les raisons de ce malaise, l'idée même de dire adieu à Toby lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable. Théo sembla le comprendre car il énonça en un sourire :

« Tu n'as jamais été franchement douée pour les départs !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Uhm… Pierce Wilson, New York, fils d'un botaniste que je connaissais et à qui tu n'as pas voulu dire au revoir…

- J'avais cinq ans, papa ! »

Théodore haussa les épaules avec ce sourire arrogant qu'Ella détestait tant. Il ne l'employait que pour des cas d'urgence afin de lui signifier qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait tort et que le nier ne mènerait à rien. Elle avait toujours envie de l'étriper dans ces moments là et celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle émietta son toast en ronchonnant, peu encline à se battre avec lui en public –surtout face à Winifred qui se serait fait un plaisir de comptabiliser les points. Théodore comprit qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas la discussion pour le moment et considéra donc le sujet comme clos avant de se retourner vers ses anciens amis de Serpentard.

« Je vous laisserai faire de moi tout ce que vous souhaitez, mais demain ! Aujourd'hui, je suis occupé.

- Tout ce qu'on veut ? Vraiment ? persifla Blaise avec un sourire lubrique.

- Je suis ravi de voir à quel point vous êtes devenus matures tous les deux ! De vrais petits hommes ! railla Théo en souriant, amusé malgré lui par ces idées tordues que pouvait avoir Blaise dès lors qu'on le laissait réfléchir. Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. Avant que notre « balafré » préféré ne se charge de vous mettre dehors à coups de pied…

- Il n'oserait pas faire ça tout de même ! »

Le regard d'Harry leur prouva le contraire et les deux Serpentard, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une bagarre s'en allèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus après avoir fait promettre à Théodore qu'ils passeraient leur journée suivante ensemble. Harry parut étrangement soulagé de les voir quitter la pièce et c'est en un rire qu'il s'exclama :

« Oh si, j'aurai osé ! »

**.**

**.**

Scott laissait Maïa l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être fouillé par une langue humide et épaisse. Il n'était pas franchement porté sur les baisers langoureux et n'osait l'admettre face à sa petite amie, craignant qu'elle n'en soit offensée alors que ça ne tenait pas vraiment à elle. Le baiser avec Samya lui avait laissé cette même impression d'humidité désagréable, contrairement à celui avec Scarlett où il n'avait même pas cherché à ouvrir la bouche.

Il chassa rapidement Scarlett de ses pensées pour revenir au sujet principal de son après-midi : Maïa. Maïa qui l'embrassait fougueusement comme pour rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu l'un et l'autre ces derniers mois –pour ne pas dire années. Il avait même l'impression de sauter quelques étapes puisque ses mains se baladaient impitoyablement sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Ses mains avaient décidé de se la jouer solo et s'évertuaient à désobéir à sa conscience ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

Cependant, il devait bien admettre que la peau de Maïa frissonnante sous ses doigts lui procurait une sensation fabuleuse qu'il avait cru ne jamais connaitre –puisqu'il était si poltron. En quelques jours, ses mains étaient devenues plus aventureuses et il espérait évidemment que le reste de son corps suivrait cette évolution. Apparemment, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, puisque Maïa finit par se détacher de lui avec un grand sourire rêveur la faisant étrangement ressembler à sa mère. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Scott en le réalisant : « Flippant ! ». Il ne l'énonça pas à voix haute. Pas question de la vexer.

« Tu sais, engagea-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise, Tu pourrais fermer la porte à clés…

- Nan, maman me tuerait, répondit-il bêtement en imaginant la réaction de sa mère qui serait probablement disproportionnée.

- Elle est en bas avec Timothy ! Elle ne va sans doute pas venir nous déranger… Et puis, on a quinze ans, nous ne sommes plus des bébés. Si tu as un verrou, autant qu'il serve.

- Mais… à quoi servirait-il dans le cas présent ? »

Il se sentit complètement idiot dès que cette phrase quitta sa bouche, trouvant une réponse à sa question lui-même. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vif et il balbutia :

« Tu… On sort ensemble depuis deux jours !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et puis… Je n'ai pas forcément parlé de conclure. Mais, ce serait mieux d'avoir un peu d'intimité au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfié qu'elle puisse penser à ça aussi tôt, alors que lui-même éprouvait encore des difficultés à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais bien… Parfois, la situation dégénère ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, railleur autant que surpris, puis s'éloigna d'elle jusqu'à ne plus du tout la toucher. « Dégénère » ? Il eut l'impression qu'elle considérait leur couple comme un plat d'hormones incapables de réfréner la moindre pulsion. De plus, il avait prévu –puisque tout était fraichement calculé dans son esprit- de faire l'amour avec juste après leur sixième année à Poudlard. Ils auraient alors dix-sept ans et seraient bien assez matures pour s'engager dans une relation physique normale et non influencée par ce que les autres attendraient d'eux. Il ne pouvait imaginer se détourner de son programme si bien ficelé, sans quoi tout s'écroulerait, il en était persuadé. Il secoua la tête en se levant complètement du lit, le sommier grinçant bruyamment ce qui fit cesser tout bruit à l'étage inférieur. Il se recula jusqu'à son bureau en tentant de formuler mentalement une réponse avant de l'énoncer à voix haute.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il finalement.

Maïa fronça les sourcils, l'air éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre comme s'il venait de lui confier qu'il adorait torturer de petits animaux pendant son temps libre. Il était un garçon. Un adolescent de quinze ans qui plus est. Elle admettait vouloir plus et voilà qu'il jouait les prudes alors que tous ses condisciples auraient acceptés d'embler, juste pour entrer dans le cercle fermé de « Ceux-qui-l'ont-fait ». Les garçons étaient censés être comme ça, non ? Désireux de parler de ce sujet presque tabou, impatient de devenir des Hommes –comme d'autres s'impatientent de devenir femmes- quitte à sauter le pas avec la première venue.

Mais elle n'était pas la première venue. Elle restait celle qu'il avait toujours désirée, avant même de connaitre le mot « désir », avant même d'en apprendre réellement le sens. C'était juste un sentiment un peu bizarre qui lui chatouillait l'intérieur du nombril lorsqu'il était enfant et qui lui enflamma les reins dès qu'il se mit à grandir. Elle était toujours à ses côtés et lorsqu'elle le frôlait, il rougissait, s'attirant ainsi mille petites piques de ses cousins et cousines plus âgés, mille « Oh les amoureux ! » honteux. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Et ça rendait la chose plus importante encore à ses yeux.

Il avait donc beau être un garçon, accélérer le rythme n'était pas son but premier. Il ne rêvait pas de colporter des ragots dégradants dans les vestiaires après les entrainements de Quidditch et il avait espéré qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à se vanter auprès de ses amies. Il songea un instant à ce que deviendrait leur vie s'ils dépassaient certaines limites dans cette chambre, avec sa mère et son petit-frère au rez-de-chaussée et avec cette maudite Scarlett qui ne voulait pas quitter sa tête… Alors non, il ne voulait pas, et son regard résolu suffisait amplement à le prouver.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Maïa avec une moue de déception particulièrement suspicieuse, comme si elle se doutait que quelque chose se cachait sous ce refus si brutal. Je pensais que tous les garçons…

- Si tu voulais « tous les garçons », fallait choisir quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua-t-il en un grognement acerbe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se presse, c'est tout. »

Elle haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, désappointée par la poursuite de leur discussion, puis, après avoir un instant hésité, demanda d'une petite voix :

« Ce n'est pas à cause d'Higgs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Higgs ? répéta-t-il avant de souffler : Scarlett… Quel rapport avec elle ?

- Aucun normalement. Mais… Elle a passé la journée d'hier à nous observer comme si… comme si elle était jalouse, ou un truc du genre. »

Scott fuit son regard un instant, tiraillée par son désir de tout lui avouer, espérant ainsi qu'elle puisse l'absoudre, et sa peur de la dispute, son refus de s'engager dans un conflit sans intérêt. Ses craintes étant plus puissantes que sa culpabilité, il joua à l'idiot, comme toujours lorsqu'il se refusait à admettre un crime :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai absolument rien remarqué. Tu dois te faire des idées. Scarlett… Je me suis juste rapproché d'elle parce que c'était la chose à faire. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à elle, Lisa en particulier, alors, j'ai simplement voulu la défendre. Mais, maintenant qu'Ella est revenue, je ne vois plus aucune raison qui me pousse à la côtoyer si tu préfères que je m'éloigne d'elle… »

Il sentit un picotement désagréable dans sa poitrine au moment même où il énonça ces mots, conscient qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se résoudre à une telle promesse. Maïa, elle, sembla satisfaite et acquiesça à s'en dévisser la tête, comme si dégager Scarlett du tableau résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Il lui répondit d'un sourire, faible acceptation face à cette situation qui le rendait malade, puis elle se leva et l'attira vers le lit afin de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Encore une fois, il la laissa faire, et n'osa pas admettre qu'il préférait les baisers légers aux baisers mouillés…

**.**

**.**

Ella aurait voulu se mettre à courir, marcher à vive allure dans le sable, quitte à trébucher sous les mouvements de ces grains minuscules sous ses pieds. Mais son père à ses côtés, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un blouson d'Harry, piétinait, aussi lent qu'un vieillard. Elle s'inquiéta de le voir si amorphe et de ne pas l'entendre parler alors qu'ils s'étaient échappés de la maison bruyante des Potter pour cette simple raison. Cette fois, c'était lui qu'elle souhaitait fuir, ou cet état léthargique qui s'était emparé de lui dès lors qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle.

Mécaniquement, elle glissa son bras sous le sien avec un petit sourire penaud, et il y répondit, franchement, sans faux-semblants. Elle faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais se ressaisit au dernier moment. Il ne devait pas remarquer qu'elle s'inquiétait, autrement, il se mettrait à lui mentir et dissimulerait cet étrange masque de souffrance derrière une face rayonnante de bonheur.

« Tu veux rentrer ? murmura-t-elle simplement, assourdie par le silence qu'elle aurait voulu rompre quel que soit le prix à payer.

- Rentrer ?

- Chez Harry et Ginny… Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux d'être là, tout seul, avec moi alors… »

Elle se tut en rougissant, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une réflexion pouvant être dite à un amant et non à un père venant de vivre mille tourments. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et entoura les épaules d'Ella de son bras avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Un baiser sur son front plus tard, il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, de ce sourire-grimace qui étirait ses lèvres dès qu'il était fatigué. Il ne se détacha pas d'elle et elle fut apaisée par l'étreinte procurée. Impatient, il finit par admettre non sans gène :

« Je m'efforce à sourire à tout le monde puis deux jours. Mais… toi, tu me connais par cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Ça me repose un peu les zygomatiques d'être seul avec toi, tu vois ? Mais je ne m'ennuie pas. Et je suis très content d'être avec toi maintenant.

- Vraiment ? bredouilla-t-elle, telle une petite fille qu'elle n'était que face à lui.

- Vraiment. Pendant chaque seconde passée loin de toi, je n'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde de m'inquiéter ! Et sans ma p'tite Ella, tu penses vraiment que ma vie serait la même ? »

Elle sourit légèrement en secouant la tête et il poursuivit :

« J'estime simplement que tu sais qu'être ici n'est pas forcément aussi facile que je veux le faire croire aux autres… Et puis, un peu de silence me fait du bien. Après les Elfes, les discours grandiloquents de Meleke et de Masra, les délires de Blaise et de Drago, les interrogations de Ginny et la crise de ta mère… J'ai franchement besoin de repos !

- La crise de ma mère ? répéta-t-elle en plissant le front. De quoi tu parles ?

- De… D'une petite discussion qu'on a eue, voilà tout.

- Mais…

- Ella, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question de plus. J'ai juste besoin de silence pour pouvoir réfléchir, d'accord ?

- Réfléchir à propos de quoi ?

- D'un tas de choses. »

Ella perçut facilement le nom d'Hermione derrière ces derniers mots, consciente au fond que son père ne pouvait pas en rester là. Elle aurait du comprendre dès le départ ce qu'il avait en tête, mais, trop obsédée par ces peurs irrationnelles de retrouvailles parentales, elle n'avait pas cherché à réellement savoir pourquoi il souhaitait rester davantage. Elle s'était satisfaite de la réponse qu'il offrait aux autres, de ce soi-disant désir de passer du temps en compagnie de gens qui –au fond- n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec lui. Elle savait qu'il les aimait tous bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre publiquement, mais ils n'avaient désormais plus rien en commun et il aurait fallu bien plus que quelques jours pour renouer une solide amitié.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait pleinement les raisons de leur séjour en Angleterre. Et elle aurait souhaité ne pas avoir compris. Il voulait simplement régler ses comptes, discuter sérieusement avec ceux à qui il avait fait du mal et aux autres, ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. Il ne désirait pas reprendre contact avec les gens qu'il aimait, mais finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix pour défendre les opprimés et pour contrer les idéaux racistes de Lord Voldemort, pour se rapprocher d'Hermione également, mais plus encore pour défier son père. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Elle se doutait juste qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement. Et elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part, en fuite ou mort… Mais que son père ne dormirait pas tranquille sans savoir où il se trouvait.

Et il y avait tous ces autres, ces Serpentard qui l'avaient torturé à des dizaines de reprises sur les champs de bataille. Les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient eu leur vengeance. Pas lui. Et aussi pacifiste qu'il soit, il rêvait désormais de revoir certains de ses anciens condisciples afin de leur montrer qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours si ils sortaient d'Azkaban un jour.

Ella se doutait également qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir eu une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis ses vingt ans. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il oublie totalement sa mère. Petite, elle avait même espéré qu'Hermione se fasse tuer afin de pouvoir dire « Problème résolu » une bonne fois pour toute, même si cela aurait plongé son père dans une dépression bien plus profonde que celle faite alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Mais voilà, il avait toujours douté, s'était toujours demandé s'il était la ligne courte ou longue de la paume d'Hermione et –maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité- souhaitait obtenir une réponse de sa part. Ella s'imagina ce qu'Hermione dirait… Et fut à deux doigts de supplier son père de changer d'avis.

Cependant, elle ne le fit pas et se remit simplement à marcher, consciente qu'à ses côtés, son père programmait déjà chaque seconde de leur temps passé en Angleterre. Et qu'hélas, elle ne faisait pas franchement partie du périple qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

**.**

**.**

Théodore eut envie d'éclater de rire à la vision de la grimace encourageante –mais déjà défaitiste- que lui adressait Ginny alors qu'il se glissait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il devait s'en aller quelques heures qu'Harry l'avait interrompu en levant la main, devinant déjà les raisons de son absence. Pendant un instant, Théodore avait cru que l'un des Potter l'arrêterait, lui demanderait de rester et de ne pas rendre cette situation plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ce qui semblait impossible. Mais Ginny s'était évertuée à rester muette, comme pour éviter de laisser échapper la moindre réplique cinglante ou le moindre conseil maternel. Harry avait haussé les épaules, une lueur d'angoisse brillant néanmoins dans ses yeux. Hypérion et Winifred s'étaient tus, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire la moindre réflexion, que ça ne les concernait en rien. Et Ella n'avait pas regardé son père une seule fois, se doutant qu'elle s'accrocherait à lui pour l'empêcher de partir si elle le faisait… Elle n'avait même rien répondu lorsqu'il lui avait promis de l'accompagner à Poudlard le lendemain matin.

Et alors qu'il laissait tomber la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il passe la soirée tranquille avec sa fille. Mais déjà il disparaissait dans les mille réseaux inextricables des cheminées reliées entre elles, puis ses pieds retrouvèrent contact avec le sol dur. Il sortit tranquillement en s'époussetant, couvert d'une légère couche de suie. Il observa rapidement les lieux qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant, admirant brièvement la sobriété des lieux dont il savait qu'Hermione devait être la principale investigatrice. Jamais un Weasley n'aurait pu décorer une pièce sans mille poufs rouges –au moins !- associé à un bazar monstre.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce, effrayé à l'idée seule d'y découvrir les vestiges de la relation maritale entre Ron et Hermione, inquiet surtout de ressentir à nouveau de la jalousie sans pouvoir la réfréner, ce qui aurait définitivement enterré son projet principal : « Haïr Hermione jusqu'à la fin des temps ! ». Il s'éloigna du salon, à la recherche de quelqu'un –espérant que cette personne ne serait pas Scott. Hélas pour lui, le destin le mit face à une scène bien plus dure à accepter : l'ancien couple Weasley-Granger.

Hermione et Ron discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine, attablés ensemble, buvant un café ensemble, souriant ensemble… Et cet ensemble troubla le regard de Théodore qui se mit à voir rouge. Rouge colère. Rouge passion. Rouge sang. Rouge jalousie. Rouge « Et si je commettais un meurtre passionnel ? ». Rouge qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de déguerpir le plus vite possible et de retourner se terrer chez les Potter avec un sentiment d'impuissance exécrable.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que Timothy apparaissait auprès de lui, son sac à dos accroché aux épaules comme son sourire à ses lèvres. Apparemment, ce gamin ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire –Théo se demanda même s'il lui arrivait de pleurer de temps à autres et s'il souffrait des zygomatiques au bout d'un moment.

« Salut ! » lança l'enfant avec la fraicheur qui le caractérisait si bien.

Sa voix attira l'attention d'Hermione et Ron qui se tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une surprise non feinte et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas fuir en voyant Théodore. Ron, lui, se leva calmement avant un grand sourire avant de venir serrer la main de son ancien ami, son regard dévoilant mille interrogations alors qu'il se demandait apparemment pourquoi il était ici, dans cette maison. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru qu'Hermione ait pu l'inviter... Mais en vu de l'air sinistre de son ex-femme et de ses piètres qualités d'actrice, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : c'était une visite surprise. Et pas une bonne surprise !

« Troisième Serpentard à entrer dans cette maison aujourd'hui, s'esclaffa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Malefoy et Zabini ont été bien plus bruyants et j'ai crains qu'ils ne s'en aillent jamais…

- Oui, ils ont quelques mauvaises habitudes et pensent ne jamais être de trop, comme si leur présence était le plus merveilleux des présents. »

Il entendit nettement la réplique d'Hermione, bien qu'elle l'ait énoncée à voix basse :

« Un truc de Serpentard apparemment. »

Ron grimaça alors que Timothy observait les trois adultes avec un air curieux, se posant manifestement quelques questions à leur sujet. Néanmoins, il sentit que ce n'était pas franchement le bon moment pour les poser et tenta de se taire pour une fois, chassant ses interrogations existentielles dans un coin de sa tête, les gardant pour plus tard. Théodore enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, un peu mal à l'aise, puis demanda à Ron avec un froncement de sourcils :

« Uhm… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le rouquin avant de comprendre ce que Théo voulait dire. Ah ! En fait, Hermione a pris pas mal de retard dans son travail et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps… Enfin bref, je suis venu récupérer Tim pour la nuit, histoire qu'elle ait un peu de temps pour bosser. »

Théodore acquiesça simplement, son regard passant à chaque seconde sur Hermione qui s'évertuait à observer toute sa cuisine comme si elle s'y trouvait pour la première fois ou qu'elle devait se remémorer chaque détail. Ron s'en aperçut et marmonna maladroitement :

« Et toi, tu es là pour…

- Parler à Hermione, si possible. »

La principale concernée se leva brusquement et s'avança vers la porte de séparation entre le salon et la cuisine avec la ferme intention de la refermer sur les trois garçons afin de se retrouver seule –comme elle l'avait tant souhaité au départ. Elle réalisa juste à temps qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une dingue en croisant le regard apeuré de son fils qui la scrutait avec un air indécis. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et cette voix qui –dans son crâne- lui insufflait l'ordre de fuir le plus loin possible pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Elle ne le fit pas. Sa lâcheté n'avait peut-être pas eu de limites à une époque, mais elle se refusa à l'employer face à Timothy. Elle se figea donc et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer illico car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron parut gêné –puisqu'il l'était- et se demanda s'il devait intervenir dans leur conversation ou plutôt les laisser seuls. Il pencha pour la seconde solution en trop peu de temps pour le dire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

« Bon bah… nous on va y aller !

- Ron… murmura Hermione en une supplique quasi-muette tant elle était énoncée à voix basse.

- Et je te ramène Timothy demain matin si cela te convient ! Si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour travailler ou pour… -Son regard glissa vers Théodore avant de revenir sur Hermione.- Pour ce que tu veux… Dis-le-moi simplement ! Je peux très bien le garder toute la semaine et le conduire à l'école…

- La seule fois où tu as eu la charge de cette partie là de la vie de Tim, il est arrivé en retard et vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt de Quidditch, alors… Non ! Ramène-le-moi demain. »

Elle se rapprocha de son fils pour l'embrasser et l'enfant s'accrocha à elle un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, comme pour lui donner un peu de son courage. Elle le serra contre elle un long moment avant d'embrasser la joue de Ron, presque malade de le faire devant Théo qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Ron salua Théodore d'une poignée de main un peu trop virile, lui demandant silencieusement d'éviter de trop tourmenter Hermione –ou du moins, c'est ainsi que l'ancien Serpentard analysa cette poigne douloureuse. Timothy se contenta de lui adresser un nouveau sourire avant de filer vers la cheminée en sautillant presque, apparemment impatient de partir en aventures avec son père. Ce dernier lui emboita le pas. Ils disparurent ensemble de l'âtre, non sans un dernier coup d'œil d'avertissement de Ron à l'adresse de Théo.

Une fois seuls, les deux anciens amants restèrent silencieux, trop longtemps. Il oublia momentanément les raisons de sa présence, conscient qu'il se tenait sur un fil et qu'il pouvait très bien basculer d'un côté ou d'un autre. Il lui sembla même que mille possibilités s'offraient à lui et qu'il ne suffirait pas de quelques mots pour qu'il se retrouve face à une seule voix. Il aurait voulu directement s'attaquer à elle, lui poser des questions, lui ordonner de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque –même si il devait en souffrir. Il préférait savoir désormais. Savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Savoir s'il avait rêvé toutes ces nuits où ils faisaient l'amour, réellement, tel un couple de jeunes amoureux en lune de miel. En la regardant, il comprit que les réponses ne pourraient être facilement obtenues.

Elle fuyait son regard, manifestement déçue qu'il ait si vite rompu cette quasi-promesse faite à la Baie, celle de ne plus l'approcher. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'évite plus longtemps que ça… Apparemment, il ne résistait pas facilement à l'attrait qu'elle représentait pour lui. Cette idée lui donna encore plus envie de partir et elle s'accrocha à la seule bouée présente dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea hâtivement vers l'un des nombreux placards et en sorti deux verres, puis une bouteille, avant de demander d'une traite :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu ne devrais pas, répondit-il simplement en plissant le front, ce qui lui donnait un air affreusement moralisateur qu'elle ne supportait pas.

- Harry, je suppose…

- Oui. Il m'a parlé de ton petit problème de boisson.

- Génial… marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tout en débouchant la bouteille. Je suis un peu portée sur l'alcool et voilà que je ne peux même pas boire un verre sans que quelqu'un cherche à m'en empêcher !

- Le problème avec les alcooliques c'est qu'un verre se transforme vite en bouteille et qu'une bouteille devient rapidement un baril ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il le soutint, refusant à céder devant elle, surtout sur un sujet qui importait tant à ses yeux. Il se souvenait très bien de leur premiers jours à la Baie, de ces soirées où nombres d'Elfes buvaient et où il les accompagnait –puisque selon lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouteille de vin pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle ne buvait pas alors, n'appréciant par le goût trop amer de l'alcool, quel qu'il soit, et redoutant presque l'effet qu'un tel produit aurait pu avoir sur elle.

Il lui avait appris à goûter le vin, comme son père l'avait fait pour lui, et au bout de quelques semaines, elle s'était laissée enfiévrée par la douceur d'un bon vin et par l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avec quelques grammes dans le sang. Il ne l'avait jamais vue soule cependant, mais se rappelait très bien de son empressement à saisir un verre dès qu'elle se sentait perdue ou en colère. Il lui avait fallu l'intervention d'Harry, dix-sept ans plus tard, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas franchement normal et que lui n'avait jamais eu un tel rapport à l'alcool.

Il l'observa se saisir de son verre plein et boire à longues gorgées, sans même apprécier la saveur de la boisson dans sa bouche. Elle agissait ainsi juste pour l'énerver et il s'en rendit compte dès qu'elle lui décocha un regard insolent, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son accord pour agir. Puis, sa langue passant au dessus de ses lèvres pour en effacer la trace rougeâtre, elle railla :

« Je ne suis pas alcoolique. Et je n'ai hélas pas de baril de quoi que ce soit à proximité. »

Elle se saisit de la bouteille pour remplir à nouveau son verre et il s'avança vers elle, la lui arrachant presque des mains.

« Tu n'es pas chez toi, Théo. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme…

- Je te sers. Et je me sers. Chez moi ou non, je suis galant, tu le sais bien ! »

Il lui sourit, moqueur au possible –séduisant aussi, et versa une bonne rasade de vin dans chaque récipient, regrettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de vrais verres à vin, de ceux qui contenaient moins de quantité que les verres basiques servant habituellement à l'eau ou aux sodas. Il déposa ensuite tranquillement la bouteille, se plaçant instinctivement entre Hermione et elle pour l'empêcher de se resservir. Elle allait boire à nouveau lorsqu'il leva son verre, l'appuyant contre le sien.

« Un toast ?

- Pour quoi ? Fêter dignement nos retrouvailles non-désirées ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se crispant.

- Uhm… non ! persifla-t-il, enjôleur. Je ne suis pas tordu à ce point. Disons… Au futur ! Ou au passé ! À l'enfant qu'on a eu, à ceux qu'on aurait pu avoir, à ceux qu'on n'aura jamais ! À ce qu'on aurait pu vivre, à ce qu'on a vécu, à ce qu'on a caché…

- Et à ce qu'on ne vivra jamais, conclut-elle en triquant, plantant son regard dans le sien comme il le lui avait appris à une autre époque. J'ai compris le principe. »

Il porta son verre à sa bouche et laissa la saveur du vin titiller sa langue, chatouiller son palais avant de l'avaler. Elle avait déjà fini le sien, mais ne chercha même pas à se servir à nouveau, conscience qu'il l'arrêterait dès qu'elle tenterait de s'emparer de la bouteille. Et la boule de nerf bloquant sa trachée avait disparu. Boire davantage n'aurait servi qu'à oublier la présence de Théo et étrangement, elle ne souhaitait pas partir dans un ailleurs réservé aux accros aux drogues. Elle voulait rester sobre, conserver ses capacités d'analyse et de jugement, être capable de réagir et de répliquer à chaque attaque, à chaque sourire aussi, de la part de Théo qui semblait presque s'amuser.

Elle le laissa finir son verre avant de demander, un peu trop froidement, comme si cette conversation n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, comme si elle n'attendait pas réellement une réponse :

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu boire un verre en ta compagnie bien évidemment !

- Tu avais dit qu'on s'éviterait…

- J'ai changé d'avis. C'était quoi déjà ce proverbe moldu que tu m'énonçais constamment ? s'enquit-il en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, souffla-t-elle, une légère rougeur enflammant ses joues dès qu'elle se remémora du jour où elle le lui avait dit pour la première fois, alors qu'elle venait de l'embrasser pour la toute première fois.

- C'est ça ! Et… j'ai décidé de ne pas être un imbécile. Ce rôle m'allait comme un gant à une époque, mais j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus malin cette fois ci…

- Alors tu vas aller raconter toute notre histoire au monde entier, comme tu aurais dû le faire ? Autant oublier, c'est du réchauffé. Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Je paris même que Rita Skeeter ne tardera pas à écrire une nouvelle biographie de moi, avec des passages bien plus croustillants que la précédente. Des passages où tu auras un rôle conséquent. »

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré à cette idée, conscient pourtant qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Peut-être qu'une autre vipère de journaliste écrirait même un livre sur lui. Dans les autres biographies, il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques pages où il était constamment dépeint comme un traitre ayant mis le bazar dans les esprits des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix afin de conduire à la victoire de Lord Voldemort. Cette fois, il ne serait plus cet homme, mais l'amant… Il se demanda quel rôle lui déplaisait le plus, mais ne trouva aucun moyen de les départager.

« J'espère simplement qu'elle dressera un portrait plus réaliste de la femme que tu es, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et quelle femme suis-je ? »

Il hésita quelques instants tout en la scrutant. Il réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse franche –ou peut-être un mensonge qu'elle aurait pu croire et qui aurait fait moins mal. Des milliers de mots plus cruels les uns que les autres apparurent dans son esprit, brutaux, secs, et surtout peu représentatifs de la réalité. Car un seul mot ne suffisait pas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout résumer, répondre brièvement… Mais Hermione Granger était un sujet bien trop complexe à ses yeux. Ses sentiments entraient probablement en compte, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui coller une étiquette sur le front. Elle n'était pas simplement une femme mauvaise, égoïste, lâche et menteuse. Elle était aussi la femme la plus intelligente qu'il ait rencontrée dans sa vie, la plus généreuse avec ses amis, le pilier d'un monde qui semblait avoir été détruit durant la guerre mais dont elle avait été l'un des membres les plus importants. Et même si elle s'était conduite comme un monstre avec lui, il ne pouvait oublier tout le positif en elle, toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient conduit à tomber amoureux d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimais ? »

Cette phrase franchit ses lèvres si brusquement qu'il crut avoir rêvé un instant. Peut-être l'avait-il simplement pensée ? Le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur et elle parut être le point de défaillir, alors il comprit qu'il avait bien posé cette question, celle, fatale, dont il attendait une réponse depuis trop longtemps. Mais Hermione ne sembla pas disposée à la lui offrir et le contourna, se dirigeant d'un pas vif et guindé vers la porte de la cuisine, comme pour s'échapper de cette pièce où toutes les craintes avaient ressurgis à l'énoncé de cette question à laquelle elle aurait souhaité pouvoir répondre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était même pas capable d'y répondre pour elle seule, alors trouver les mots pour un autre… Elle regretta de ne pas avoir bu davantage finalement. Elle aurait ainsi pu oublier cette question, cet instant, ces longues secondes qui défilaient à une lenteur meurtrière. Jamais cette porte ne lui avait semblé si éloignée.

Elle s'éloigna bien plus encore quand Théodore la força à se retourner pour lui faire face, son regard noir l'incitant à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à ouvrir la bouche tant le monde ne tournait plus rond. La mâchoire de Théo se crispa, si violemment qu'elle crut pendant un instant de folie qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper. Il ne le fit pas, mais lâcha son bras qu'il avait serré pour l'arrêter. Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge, froid. Rire jaune. Elle prit conscience du retour sibyllin du nœud dans sa gorge et frémit.

« C'est une question simple, Hermione ! s'emporta-t-il en s'éloignant, réalisant qu'il mourait d'envie de la secouer, de lui faire du mal pour l'obliger à réagir. N'importe qui serait capable d'y répondre ! On aime, ou on n'aime pas. Je ne te demande ni explications, ni excuses… Juste une réponse. Oui ou non ?

- Je… commença-t-elle à balbutier, réalisant trop tard qu'elle était au bord des larmes et que le barrage de ses paupières céderait bien avant qu'elle ne puisse se sortir de cette situation. Je…

- Ne réponds pas que tu ne sais pas ! »

Il avait crié cette fois et Hermione recula d'un pas, inconsciemment, portée par cet instinct de sauvegarde si bien acquis durant la guerre. Il comprit qu'il l'effrayait et tenta de se calmer. Il n'y parvint pas. Bouillonnant, emportée par la colère et la rancœur, il se mit à marcher en long et en large dans la pièce, tel un lion qu'on aurait enfermé trop longtemps. Elle murmura bêtement, la voix tremblante :

« Ça n'a pas la moindre importance…

- Et si ça en a pour moi ? rétorqua-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Alors… trouve la réponse tout seul. »

Elle tourna les talons, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas que déjà il crachait sa colère, aveuglement, déversant un flot de paroles qu'il aurait réfréné en temps normal. Il n'eut pas la force de se taire cette fois.

« Tout seul ? J'ai élevé notre fille tout seul, Hermione ! Je lui ai appris à marcher, à parler, à lire. J'ai fui seul. J'ai assumé seul. J'ai géré une situation insupportable seul. J'ai caché notre relation seul. J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse seul. J'ai agis comme tu voulais que je le fasse, j'ai fait tout ce que tu attendais de moi… Et ça a fait de moi l'homme le plus isolé au monde ! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai quitté le camp des Mangemorts ? As-tu franchement imaginé une seule seconde que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ? Parce que ça avait tout à voir… Je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de devenir membre de l'Ordre si mes sentiments pour toi n'avaient pas dépassé ma peur ! J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille et à mes amis. Je m'en suis fait de nouveaux et voilà que –par ta faute, une fois de plus- j'ai dû les fuir. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à être seul dans l'attente d'être avec toi, Hermione. Alors tu ne peux pas me demander de répondre à cette question… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans même prendre la peine de les essuyer, se doutant qu'elles réapparaitraient aussitôt. Elle se retourna courageusement, tremblante de tout son corps, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Voyant son visage dévasté, il regretta ses mots, mais ne les retira pas, sachant que son regard s'exprimait à sa place. Elle s'enroula de ses bras, geste d'autoprotection qui le mit mal à l'aise, puis hoqueta :

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas. Je sais que tu voudrais… Et je le voudrais aussi, vraiment. Mais… C'était il y a longtemps et je me suis efforcée d'oublier. Alors j'ai oublié…

- Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié tout ça ! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié nos journées de discussions, nos nuits d'amour, nos… Par Merlin, Hermione, tu ne cessais de me le répéter, constamment ! Tu me l'écrivais, tu me le murmurais à chaque fois que tu… (Elle rougit et il s'interrompit avant de reprendre :) Tu me le disais si souvent…

- Alors je le pensais sans doute… »

Elle haussa les épaules pour conclusion en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher bien qu'il n'ose le faire.

« Si tu le savais, tu me le dirais ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait maintenant de toute façon ? Le passé est passé… Souviens-toi des bons moments et oublie le reste. Remémore-toi des choses comme tu le veux, même si ça ne colle pas avec l'exacte réalité… Qui viendra te rappeler à l'ordre si tu te mets à songer à nous et que tu nous vois comme ces deux idiots inconscients des risques qui batifolaient dans la Baie ?

- Nous étions idiots et inconscients.

- Au moins un souvenir sur lequel on s'accorde. »

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il fut tenté de se détendre lui aussi, mais restait sur ses gardes. Il était toujours sur le fil et –même si plusieurs chemins s'étaient effacés- il risquait bien de tomber du côté le plus dangereux. Celui où chaque seconde de bonheur équivaudrait à une minute de peines et de souffrances. Il s'éloigna d'elle, conservant son calme comme pour ne pas se faire du mal, autant qu'à elle. Il se rapprocha de la bouteille qu'il rangea soigneusement, cette fois, pour éviter de se tenter puisque cela aurait simplifié les choses. Puis il revint vers elle, constatant avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, qu'elle ne tentait plus de fuir. Peut-être se doutait-elle que lui-même était perdu et qu'il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était là puisqu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Pourtant, il avait d'autres questions permettant de remplir les blancs de son passé, tous ces instants qu'il avait manqué. Il s'appuya au plan de travail sans la lâcher des yeux avant de prononcer :

« Quand as-tu appris que tu étais enceinte ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses manches en haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois, non pas pour montrer qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais plutôt que ça n'avait plus la moindre importance.

« Une semaine environ après notre retour.

- Et… tu as immédiatement fait ton choix ? Tu n'as pas hésité ? Même pas un seul instant ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, craignant d'à nouveau fondre en larmes devant son regard suppliant. Il voulait la vérité, elle le savait, mais il redoutait en même temps de la connaitre, comme si cela aurait encore pu influencer l'avenir et l'image qu'il avait de leur vie. Elle n'osa pas mentir pourtant et acquiesça :

« Si, j'ai hésité. Entre l'avortement et l'abandon. Mais non, je n'ai jamais pensé… revenir vers toi. J'étais mariée, heureuse de l'être. Je n'allais pas gâcher tout ça pour… toi ! Qui plus est, cela aurait ruiné toute la confiance qu'on s'accordait aux uns et aux autres en tant que membres de l'Ordre, et tu en es aussi conscient que moi. A l'époque, notre amitié à tous était la chose la plus importante au monde. C'était ce qui nous différenciait des Mangemorts.

- Tu penses franchement me faire avaler ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il sans le moindre sourire pourtant. Ne me fais pas croire que notre relation aurait brisé tout notre groupe !

- Elle a failli le faire ! Que crois-tu que les autres aient pensé après ta disparition ?

- Tu compares ma fuite à la possible relation de couple que nous aurions pu avoir si tu m'avais annoncé que tu étais enceinte plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas comparable.

- Si. On parle de traitrise dans les deux cas. J'aurai tourné le dos à Ron, ce qui aurait conduit les autres à devoir faire un choix ! Les rivalités entre vous auraient créé une nouvelle guerre intérieure dont nous n'avions pas besoin. Je te rappelle que Ron n'était pas aussi mature à l'époque. Apprendre que je l'avais trompé avec toi l'aurait rendu fou. Cette histoire aurait mal fini.

- Elle a mal fini. »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol. En effet, pour lui. Elle réalisait bien que sa vie à elle, malgré la culpabilité qui enserrait parfois sa gorge, avait été belle. Elle était entourée d'une famille et d'amis qu'elle aimait, avait un travail passionnant qu'elle délaissait néanmoins depuis quelques temps… Lui n'avait eu qu'Ella et les responsabilités d'un père célibataire, accompagnées d'une obligation à fuir toute vie sociale ou presque afin de ne jamais être retrouvé par ses anciens amis et ennemis.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez Harry, Théo… Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Elle est importante pour moi. Tu as peut-être eu beaucoup à faire durant ces dernières années avec tes fils, Ron, la guerre puis la reconstruction de notre monde, mais moi je n'ai eu qu'à ressasser des vieux souvenirs à la recherche de ce que j'avais fait de mal ou de bien !

- Ta seule erreur a été d'être trop amoureux de moi, dès le départ. »

Hermione parut elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces mots… Ce qui n'effaça pas les dernières secondes. Théodore émit un ricanement amer avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle se crispa, mais il passa près d'elle sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée encore brûlante du départ de Ron et Timothy, mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Excuses-moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça… »

Il se dégagea avec une facilité déconcertante avant de se tourner vers elle, plantant un regard noir de colère dans le sien, empli de larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Avec hargne, il répliqua, articulant chaque mot comme pour les enfoncer dans son crâne et l'obliger à s'en souvenir pour toujours :

« J'ai compris. Tu n'as été qu'une garce égoïste avec moi dès le premier jour ! Ton mari te manquait, on était loin de tout, alors j'étais un pis-aller. Faute de mieux, tu te contentais de moi. C'est ça ? Tu n'as même pas réfléchi une seule seconde au mal que tu allais me faire une fois proche de Ron à nouveau. Et Ella était, comme moi, une chose négligeable, alors tu t'es débarrassée d'elle. Tu as fait d'une pierre deux coups en m'éloignant moi aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça… Il n'y avait ni amour, ni sentiment, ni quoi que ce soit… Je me demandais si tu avais joué au cœur de pierre avec moi uniquement ou si c'était la vraie Hermione. Apparemment, j'ai ma réponse. »

Il allait repartir comme il était venu, mais elle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, serrant son bras plus fort que la précédente pour le retenir.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'une femme intéressée qui se sert des gens puis les jette… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La main d'Hermione s'aplatit sur sa joue à une vitesse quasi-cosmique et la douleur se cramponna à sa mâchoire qu'il eut l'impression de sentir déboitée. Pendant un instant, il resta figé alors qu'Hermione recouvrait son souffle qui s'était brusquement emballé. Elle observa sa main –sa paume lui brûlait un peu- comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne venait pas de rêver ce geste. Mais la marque rougeoyante sur la peau de Théodore lui prouvait la véracité de ces derniers instants.

« Je… Par le gland de Merlin, je suis désolée ! »

A son étonnement, Théodore ne sembla pas plus fâché en faisant craquer sa mâchoire que quelques minutes plus tôt. Juste un peu sonné, éberlué par la puissance de cette gifle. Il massa sa joue en la contemplant fixement avant de sourire :

« Pas sûr de l'avoir méritée, contrairement au pain que m'a balancé Ron… Et tu as bien dit « Gland de Merlin » ? »

Cette expression parut l'amuser et elle s'empourpra avant de se retourner en marmonnant :

« Je vais te chercher une poche de glace au cas où ! »

Il faillit lui demander s'il en aurait vraiment besoin mais resta silencieux avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, continuant à tripoter l'endroit qu'elle venait de frapper avec les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant toujours pas. Même pendant leurs plus violentes disputes, jamais un seul d'eux n'avait levé la main sur l'autre. Il avait élevé dans les coups et n'en donnait que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire –comme pour contrôler les accès de stupidité de Blaise par exemple. Elle ne possédait tout simplement pas de fibre « violence » dans son cerveau… Ou du moins, il le croyait jusque là.

Elle revint avec un paquet de petits pois surgelés et le lui tendit avec une grimace d'excuse. Il s'en saisit et l'appuya doucement sur sa joue, frémissant sous la fraicheur du plastique. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, puis elle murmura :

« Le coup est parti tout seul…

- Heureusement que tu n'avais pas ta baguette sur toi dans ce cas. Autrement, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Probablement. Je me suis emportée. Mais…

- Non, ça va. J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes. »

Il lui rendit le sachet avec un sourire, ne regrettant pas réellement ses mots. Il aurait pu les énoncer autrement, mais aurait-il eu la même force ? Il souhaitait la faire réagir après tout, et il y était parvenu, même si sa joue s'en souviendrait quelques heures encore. Il fit craquer sa mâchoire, une fois encore, et un rictus enserra les lèvres d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle détestait entendre ce son. Il se souvenait très bien des moments où il s'amusait à faire craquer ses doigts juste pour l'entendre hurler, hystérique, d'arrêter. Alors il réitéra, juste pour la mettre en rogne, mais elle quitta la pièce pour ranger le paquet de petits pois.

Il la suivit, mécaniquement, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne reprenne pas la bouteille de vin. Elle ne le fit pas, consciente qu'il la surveillait et marmonna :

« Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller. Avant que je ne me remette à te frapper… »

Frêle menace puisqu'elle souriait en l'énonçant. Le fil sur lequel marchait Théodore, tel un funambule très habile, vacilla un peu sous le poids de ses pensées entremêlées. Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Le fil trembla vraiment. Il ne cessa pourtant pas d'avancer, une lueur interrogative illuminant la noirceur de ses iris. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, le nœud de sa gorge disparaissant fatidiquement bien qu'elle se sente encore angoissée. Mais cette angoisse là était mêlée à une certaine impatience. Il s'arrêta à quelques décimètres d'elle et soupira :

« Tu te souviens de la façon dont tu as décidé de m'accorder ma chance ?

- Je t'ai embrassé, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de vraiment comprendre si ce que je ressentais pour toi était réel… Si c'était juste une petite attirance de rien du tout, telle que je pouvais en ressentir pour n'importe quel bel homme ou si tu avais quelque chose à m'offrir de plus.

- Et ?

- Et… J'ai cru défaillir au contact de ta bouche sur la mienne alors… ça a suffit à me décider, avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

- J'embrasse si bien que ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il, conscient de la séduction qui s'infiltrait dans sa voix et des risques qu'il prenait, du fil qui menaçait de craquer sous ses pieds.

- Tu embrassais, corrigea-t-elle en entrant mécaniquement dans son jeu. Mais tu manques cruellement d'entraînement désormais…

- J'ai embrassé quelques femmes tout de même ! fit-il semblant de s'offenser. Et c'est comme de voler sur balai, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le dévisageant, analysant chaque mimique de son visage, la lueur de fascination dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle croyait disparue à jamais puisque jamais il n'avait eu à l'exercer durant ces dernières années. Elle fut presque soulagée de constater qu'il savait encore jouer de son physique avantageux pour la séduire. Elle leva instinctivement sa main et caressa sa joue encore rouge. Il ferma les yeux sous cette caresse presque platonique, ou du moins qui l'aurait été sans leur passé commun. Il sentit le corps d'Hermione contre le sien et cessa de respirer, comme pour savourer davantage le frôlement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration lente car contrôlée.

Puis il sentit son souffle taquin contre sa bouche et partit à la rencontre de la sienne, instinctivement. Elle restait tendue, sur ses gardes, et ne chercha pas à renforcer leur baiser. Un simple « smack » comme disait son fils. Décevant et frustrant. Elle n'eut pas l'impression d'ouvrir la bouche, mais entendit sa voix qui haleta :

« Embrasse-moi vraiment ! »

Elle put presque le voir sourire, de ce sourire merveilleusement sarcastique qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres tout en l'excitant sournoisement. Il obéit à sa requête. Lentement d'abord, puis avec plus de fougue. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir vingt ans, d'être seule au monde, de perdre pied… Mille émotions simultanées semblables à celles ressenties des années auparavant, émotions troublantes, désagréables et pourtant qu'elle désirait ressentir encore.

Un peu plus.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps en sien, comme pour les imbriquer, tels des jeux d'enfants. Il la laissa faire, puis ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches par-dessous son t-shirt. Il sentit une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas connue, qu'elle n'avait pas à l'époque. Mais la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, les frissons qui se dessinaient à chaque caresse, les défauts minuscules… Il connaissait tout ça par cœur. Il _la_ connaissait par cœur. Combien de fois avait-il joué avec ce corps ? Combien de fois ses doigts avaient-ils parcouru la surface entière de ce corps ? Combien de fois sa langue avait-elle taquiné chaque part sensible de cet être ?

Il réalisa qu'elle jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle s'apprêtait à renforcer un peu le jeu. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et se contenta de descendre la fermeture éclair du jean d'Hermione, lui montrant de ce simple geste qu'il ne la repousserait pas et qu'il en attendait autant qu'elle –si ce n'est plus. Elle cessa de réfléchir, de tourner autour de lui comme pour chercher à tâtons une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà, et se mit à profiter réellement de ce qu'il lui offrait. Elle déboutonna quelques boutons, puis tira simplement sur le tissu, quitte à le faire craquer. Elle perçut son rire, ne releva pas. Pas question d'interrompre _ça_ –quoi que ce soit.

Elle retira elle-même son t-shirt, abandonnant ses lèvres pour un instant seulement…

Un instant de trop.

Le visage d'Ella apparut à Théodore comme une illumination qui insuffla une nuance de doute, puis une énorme part de culpabilité dans son crâne. Hermione s'apprêtait à l'embrasser encore quand elle remarqua son visage, désormais fermé.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il en fuyant son regard, reboutonnant les boutons massacrés de la chemise d'Harry. J'en meurs d'envie, mais ce serait stupide… Juste une prolongation de nos erreurs. Je ne tiens pas à entrer encore dans l'espèce de tourbillons de mensonges et de cachotteries d'autrefois… »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre tout d'abord, figée, stupéfiée par les émotions qui troublaient son cerveau. Elle eut l'impression d'être totalement perdue et il avait déjà dépassé le seuil de la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'elle hurla :

« S'il te plait ! »

Supplique désespérante qui la fit se sentir pitoyable. Mais au moins, il arrêta sa fuite. Elle entendit presque les rouages de son cerveau qui se mettaient en place. Il n'avait jamais su lui dire non. Lui refuser quoi que ce soit lui était impossible. Bêtement, elle espéra que ce soit encore le cas, même après ces années. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il revint vers elle avec un air tourmenté.

« Pas dans votre lit à Ron et à toi…

- J'ai changé le matelas après son départ, lui apprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et il y a une chambre d'amis. »

Il rit, rire qui sonna un peu faux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même lorsqu'il souffrirait encore. Mais pour le moment, seul comptait ce simulacre de complicité retrouvée. Et ce désir. Ce désir qui dix-sept ans plus tôt avait failli gâcher plus d'une vie. Et qui, une fois encore, leur faisait perdre la tête sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Alors il l'embrassa, prêt à lui faire l'amour dans n'importe quelle pièce puisqu'il la désirait.

.

.

L'homme observa la Baie, l'éclat de la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface plane de l'eau. Baguettes en main, ses sbires le rejoignirent un à un. L'un d'eux acquiesça, répondant à la question qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt. Au autre pourtant, hésita et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Monsieur Nott… On raconte que ces êtres ont beaucoup de pouvoirs. Comment pouvons-nous nous assurer qu'ils ne nous échapperont pas ? »

Théophile sourit simplement avant de répondre avec un calme déroutant pour un homme qui s'apprêtait à réduire en cendres des siècles d'histoire magique :

« Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Encerclez-les. Quelques Incendio devraient suffire… Ne laissez pas d'espace. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent fuir. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Mouhahahaha ! Ouais, j'avais dit à certains qu'y aurait du lemon... Mais en fait, je réalise que je n'arrive plus du tout à écrire ce genre de scènes. ça m'ennuie carrément de décrire les léchouillages intempestifs des personnages... xD J'préfére donc rester dans l'avant-sexe, c'est plus marrant. Et puis, ça va, on a compris. Ils baisent, ils baisent quoi ! Vous savez comment ça s'passe ! =P Sinon... bah c'était un peu un chapt' centré sur le couple Théo-Hermione quand même ! Je n'avais pas prévu que cette scène soit aussi longue... Mais je me suis un peu amusée à les faire se chamailler x)

Bon j'avoue que je suis creuvée -ouais, j'sais qu'il est tôt, mais quand vous aurez fait la maligne à vous coucher à 6h du mat pendant toutes les vacances & que c'est l'heure où vous devez vous levez le lendemain, vous pourrez bouder ! =P

Donc, juste quelques questions : Que va-t-il se passer le lendemain de la nuit d'Hermione & Théo ? & à quoi joue Nott Senor ? Uhm... Charlie&Sam, ça va durer plusieurs nuits vous croyez ?

Hors ça, ça reste les sujets évoqués au précédent chapitre donc... vous avez déjà répondu ! Je vous laissez à vos blablas puisque je suis en manque d'inspiration blablastique personnellement...

A Bientot ! -quand ce sera écrit ! xD

Bisous bisous, Reviews, Reviews ! x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	22. Chapitre 21

**Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens ! Maudissez-moi, je vous le permets amplement ! Je le mérite carrément sur ce coup là... Surtout que je n'ai pas répondu à certains review [au bout d'un mois, je me suis sentie un peu ridicule à l'idée seule d'y répondre avant tant de retard...] donc vous pouvez me haïr éternellement. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma reconnection de neurone fanfictionnel prenne tant de temps, mais j'étais pas mal préoccupée par pleins de choses dernièrement & écrire a été relégué derrière des activités hélas obligatoires. J'en viendrais presque à regretter l'année du bac ! J'avais au moins les heures de cours pour écrire xD En tout cas, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en entier en deux jours la semaine dernière & j'ai eu le courage de le corriger qu'aujourd'hui -complètement à l'arrache en fait, j'sais pas si c'est la flemme ou la fièvre mais trouver les fautes était une expérience quasi traumatisante !

En fait, après ce chapitre, il en reste deux [J'ai changé les coupures & il s'est passé des trucs en avance dans la fic en fait... -Toby s'est excité trop tôt xD]& l'épilogue. J'ai pas mal avancé le dernier chapitre, mais pas le prochain -ouais, je recommence à ne pas écrire dans l'ordre... vous pouvez me tuez ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pars à la Réunion à la fin du mois & je compte donc finir Ellarosa avant mon départ -un mois sans internet, je ne vais pas vous abandonnez à quelques lignes de la fin quand même. Donc... J'm'y remets vite !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 21**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__On reste impuissant face à certains aspects de sa propre personne. __**»**_

**P**aolo **G**iordano ; La solitude des nombres premiers_._

**.**

**.**

Hatïa observa le feu qui se déclarait dans les arbres qu'elle chérissait tant, brûlant leur écorce, enflammant leurs feuillages. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, de nombreuses minutes lui furent nécessaires pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et –qu'à l'allure d'une enfant- elle courre jusqu'aux quartiers de sa mère pour la prévenir de ce qu'elle croyait être la fin du monde. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi apeurée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un tel crime puisse être commis dans un lieu sacré.

Et ces arbres… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle courait parmi les couloirs sombres vu l'heure. La lumière rougeoyante des flammes grimpant sur les arbres éclairait désormais les murs du palais, peignant le blanc de rouge, menaçant le fragile équilibre de la nature qui ne parvenait pas à se débattre contre l'Homme. Combien de fois son père avait-il raconté que sans les arbres, l'être humain n'était rien ? Elle se souvenait de chaque moment passé auprès de lui et jamais il n'avait changé de discours.

Brusquement, elle se cogna à une carrure et poussa un hurlement strident avant que l'homme ne posa sa main sur sa bouche et ne murmure :

« Hatïa, _titta onórë_, calme-toi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Du feu, partout ! sanglota la fillette en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Eingil, son grand-frère.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar sans doute… »

Pourtant il s'arrêta avant même de conclure la phrase visant à la rassurer un peu et leva les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres, remarquant que les sombres nuages gris qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt se déplaçaient beaucoup trop vite. Il inspira profondément et sentit la fumée. La douleur qui l'agressa à l'instant même où il comprit ce qu'il se passait le fit vaciller alors qu'il prenait conscience de la disparition des arbres centenaires dans lesquels il avait joué si souvent. Il ne prit pas davantage le temps de s'apitoyer et son cerveau de soldat prit le pas sur celui d'amoureux de la nature.

« Hatïa va immédiatement prévenir ta mère ! Je fais sonner l'alarme !

- Mais je croyais que l'alarme était réservée aux annonces de mort… »

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer que s'ils n'agissaient pas très vite, les morts seraient nombreux et que personne ne serait là pour les compter. A la place, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, priant chacun des dieux en lesquels il n'avait jamais réellement crû de leur venir en aide avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent enfermés dans un cercle de feu.

**.**

**.**

Théodore contemplait le corps nu d'Hermione, à demi dissimulé sous les draps froissés et humides de leurs étreintes –nombreuses- des dernières heures. Epuisé, il ne parvenait pas à dormir cette fois encore, car si son corps était las, son cerveau se tourmentait toujours, ressassant chaque instant de cette soirée, à la recherche d'une explication. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés _là_ déjà ? Il se demanda si ça avait une réelle importance. Après tout, ils avaient couché ensemble, voilà tout. Il ne devait pas se mettre à rêver de plus. Il accepterait tout ce qu'elle proposerait, mais garderait son cœur à distance…

A l'instant même où cette idée germa dans son esprit, Hermione ronronna dans son sommeil tout en se collant contre son torse, câline. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne parviendrait jamais à repousser les sentiments que chaque expression d'Hermione lui faisait ressentir. Surtout en partageant ainsi sa couche…

« Tu ne dors pas ? s'enquit-elle brusquement d'une petite voix enrouée, à peine perceptible sous les rouages de son cerveau bruyant de pensées indistinctes.

- Non… C'est un peu dur avec tout ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle ouvrit un œil, juste un, et le regarda dans la pénombre, sourcils froncés. Elle chercha à deviner ce qu'il voulait dire par là, puis se résigna, consciente de la difficulté de cet exercice, surtout après toutes ces cabrioles et à une heure aussi tardive. Elle parvint néanmoins à se redresser un peu jusqu'à l'observer réellement par-dessous ses cils –qu'il trouva plus long que dans ses souvenirs- et finit par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour effacer les rides qui se dessinaient sur le front de son amant. Une ébauche de sourire apparut et un nœud se forma dans son bas ventre. Elle sourit plus franchement avant de rire :

« Un peu dur, en effet… »

Son regard glissa sensuellement sur le torse de Théodore, nu, puis sur la légère bosse qui déformait le drap. Il la suivit dans son rire avant de s'installer au dessus d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser de son poids en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre taquinant tendrement l'os de sa hanche avant de se perdre dans le creux de ses reins. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de cette caresse, puis l'embrassa, aussi fougueusement que possible pour lui faire sentir l'intensité de son désir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre et –alors qu'il tâtonnait à la recherche de sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet- elle ne put s'empêcher de constater avec un certain amusement :

« Aussi endurant qu'autrefois… »

**.**

**.**

Depuis toujours, les Elfes des Montagnes craignaient le feu, sans doute parce que lui seul pouvait ravager les forêts dans lesquelles ils vivaient en liberté, cachés du monde. L'Eau, la Terre, l'Air… Ces éléments étaient leurs alliés, leur permettait de survivre, de se cacher, de se soustraire à la folie des Hommes. Ils pouvaient tout maîtriser, possédaient des dons dont les sorciers n'osaient que rêver… Et pourtant, face à une flamme, ils se sentaient diminués. Tout ça à cause de vieilles légendes contant que les premiers elfes périssaient toujours dans le feu.

Désormais, aucun d'eux n'aurait réellement osé utiliser ses pouvoirs sur ces vagues rouges qui s'abattaient peu à peu sur eux. La chaleur étouffante leur coupait le souffle à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'eau de la Baie. Certains étaient déjà à demi-immergés dedans alors que d'autres tentaient maladroitement de maintenir leurs enfants à la surface à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs.

Les plus forts repoussaient le feu pour un temps à l'aide de leur magie, l'éloignant au lieu de l'éteindre, figés, dominés par leur peur irrationnelle et stupide qu'on leur avait inculquée depuis leur enfance. D'autres pleuraient déjà, s'apitoyant sur leurs morts n'ayant pu quitter les cabanes à temps et sur eux-mêmes.

Meleke, protégée par les plus puissants de ses guerriers, cherchait à apaiser son peuple grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais les flux d'énergie positive qu'elle leur envoyait à intervalles réguliers s'amenuisaient à mesure que la fatigue s'emparait de son corps. Masra se tenait près d'elle, devinant qu'elle finirait par avoir besoin de lui pour ne pas finir piétinée dans la Baie lors d'un bain de foule. Il embrassa tendrement son épaule, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui administrer pareil réconfort en public, mais personne –ni même Raki, le guérisseur grognon- n'osa faire la moindre réflexion.

La Reine vacilla légèrement sur elle-même après avoir fait parvenir une nouvelle vague d'apaisement à son peuple et Masra glissa son bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre son torse, craignant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Il croisa le regard terrifié de son fils, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi jeune et perdu de toute sa vie et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que sa vie se finirait ainsi, à cause de simples sorciers qu'il dépassait en bien des points.

Alors qu'il songeait déjà à l'_Après_, à ce qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il mourrait, aux plaines de lumières dont parlait son père lorsqu'il était enfant, le feu sembla s'éteindre un peu. Il crut que c'était un simple effet de son imagination mais –entendant les hoquets de surprise et soupirs de soulagement des autres- réalisa qu'il n'en était rien. Les Hommes qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçus un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'il réunissait tout le peuple aux abords de l'eau, se matérialisèrent face à eux, seulement séparés par une fine ligne de flammes ondulantes sous chaque souffle de vent.

Certains elfes reculèrent de peur, perdant peu à peu le courage qu'ils possédaient habituellement, mais Masra s'avança, protégeant sa Reine, son Amour, prêt à mourir pour elle comme il en avait fait le serment avant même d'en comprendre le sens. Pas seulement à cause du serment d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit l'homme au premier rang, l'investigateur de ce massacre. Un instant, il crut voir Théodore sous la fumée et les brindilles brûlées qui voletaient autour d'eux. Puis il remarqua les cheveux blancs, les rides, le dos un peu vouté par l'âge… Théodore avec trente ans de plus. Car cet homme et son ami partageaient le même visage aux traits aquilins, le même sourire un peu moqueur –bien que celui de l'inconnu soit bien plus cruel- et les mêmes yeux d'un brun si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. A la seule différence que dans les iris de Théodore brillaient toujours cette petite étincelle qui avait apparemment quitté ceux de l'homme depuis bien longtemps.

Théophile eut un petit rire en voyant l'air stupéfié des elfes. Sa femme même haïssait cette ressemblance qui la poussait un peu plus chaque jour à détester son fils, rejetant sur lui la faute de l'échec de leur mariage au lieu de s'en prendre au réel problème. Combien de coups Théodore s'était-il prit après les disputes de ses parents ? Théophile avait même cessé de compter au bout d'un moment… Il humiliait son épouse. Elle humiliait leur fils. Juste retour des choses.

Il chassa ses souvenirs, habile, refusant à y penser encore. Du jour où Théodore avait quitté leur maison jusqu'au moment où il avait retracé le parcourt de son fils pour le retrouver en Australie, ces souvenirs l'avaient hanté. Désormais, il ne souhaitait plus les avoir à l'esprit. Il avait mille fois mieux à faire.

Il observa ces êtres tremblant qu'il avait capturé facilement, comme ces Géants trouvés au Nord de la Russie, ces rares Harpies de Tasmanie, ces Vampires de Transylvanie, ces sirènes d'Australie… Tant de créatures qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de capturer, d'analyser, de torturer aussi. Un fin sourire d'un sadisme déroutant tordit ses lèvres, comme si cette situation de domination l'amusait. Il aurait bien l'occasion de jouer avec cette toute nouvelle découverte, ces Elfes dont il ne connaissait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait lu dans certains livres.

Son regard s'arrêta brusquement sur Eingil qui serra les poings, impétueux, peut-être même trop. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et le jeune Elfe ne cilla même pas, redoutant le moment où le sorcier pointerait sa baguette sur lui. Il savait que ces gens là pouvaient forcer n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi… Et il craignait de se voir obligé à suivre des ordres regrettables.

« Va-t-en ! demanda simplement Théophile en le regardant dans les yeux afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur la personne à laquelle il s'adressait.

- Quoi ? articula Eingil, la voix rendue rauque par la fumée qu'il avalait depuis des heures.

- Va donc en Angleterre. Retrouve mon fils. Ramène-le ici. »

Le regard d'Eingil passa sur son père qui secoua la tête en signe de négation, l'esprit soudainement beaucoup plus clair. Il comprenait enfin, après des mois de flou, tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. L'enlèvement de Théo, la création du Dogme… Et cet incendie qui venait de ravager leur monde avec autant de force qu'un ouragan imprévu. Tout était de la faute de cet homme dont Théo parlait avec amertume à quiconque oser poser une question sur le sujet. Et jamais il ne conduirait son ami à une confrontation avec son père, volontairement ou non.

Théophile perçut le regard partagé entre Eingil et Masra et mima la résignation avec une faculté de comédie très élevée, encore Serpentard malgré toutes ces années de fuites, loin de l'Angleterre.

« Je ne me suis peut-être pas montré assez clair. L'un de vous conduit mon fils jusqu'ici… Ou vous ne serez bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendres. Par qui pourrai-je commencer ? Votre Altesse, peut-être… »

Masra se dressa instinctivement plus en avant, en une position d'attaque manifeste qui fit rire Théophile. Cet elfe pensait donc pouvoir défendre cette faible créature vacillante ? La moue railleuse qui fendit ses lèvres donna à Masra une envie de le tuer très puissante. Cependant, il la contient, réaliste quant à ses chances de vaincre. Eingil observa son père, l'interrogeant encore une fois du regard dans l'attente d'un ordre, n'importe lequel, qu'il s'empresserait de suivre. Il aurait voulu se sentir plus puissant, mais il était coincé. Il ne souhaitait pas partir, s'éloigner des siens… Mais si son père le lui demandait, il obéirait sans hésiter, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant –ou presque.

Meleke serra la main de Masra dans la sienne, comme pour lui faire saisir une pensée. Voyant qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, elle employa un moyen plus magique, tout en craignant que son message soit intercepté par d'autres elfes ou même pas les sorciers à cause de sa fatigue.

« _Obéis !_ »

Il broya presque ses doigts en un refus catégorique. Jamais il n'accepterait de conduire son meilleur ami dans un piège. Meleke insista, hurlant à son esprit avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

« _Je te le demande ! Théodore a toujours haïs son père et je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi d'en finir lui-même…_

- _Tant que son père n'en finit pas avec lui avant_ ! rétorqua mentalement Masra avec hargne.

- _Il viendra avec du renfort. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, bêtement, et voir tout mon peuple mourir avec moi. Théo pourra nous aider. Je t'en pris… Demande à Eingil d'accepter._ »

Masra soupira, exaspéré par ce côté « dominatrice » qu'utilisait Meleke de temps à autres, dès lors que son peuple se trouvait en danger et que l'angoisse prenait le pas sur son intelligence. Car il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée… Ces mauvais sorciers ne plaisantaient pas et il ne décelait pas chez eux la moindre humanité –pourtant présente chez Théo et ses amis. Ces sorciers n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde en employer la torture pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient… Et ce Mr Nott senior voulait son fils.

Meleke lui balança à nouveau un ordre à l'esprit, faiblement cette fois et il courba ostensiblement l'échine avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son fils. Sa tête s'abaissa légèrement et Eingil comprit le message. Il hésita une courte seconde avant de s'avancer vers Théophile dont les lèvres se fendirent en un sourire vainqueur qui rendit le jeune homme presque malade. Un mauvais pressentiment tordit ses entrailles, lui rendant momentanément nauséeux. Mais il s'efforça à rester fort et chassa toutes ses intuitions afin de parvenir à faire quelques pas de plus.

Théophile se poussa légèrement en une révérence moqueuse et certains de ses acolytes s'éclaffèrent cruellement. Eingil se tint droit, sans chercher une seule seconde à leur envoyer un coup –bien qu'il en rêvait complètement en cet instant.

« Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour me le ramener, murmura Théophile à l'oreille du jeune Elfe dès qu'il passa près de lui. Alors je te conseille de faire très très vite… »

Son ton menaçant eut le don de faire accélérer le pas à Eingil dont les jambes flageolaient imperceptiblement jusque là. La voix de son père résonna à son esprit en un encouragement faiblard, comme s'il se doutait lui aussi que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seraient les plus longues de leur existence. Il se décida donc à faire vite, très vite, comme le lui avait conseillé son tout nouveau bourreau, et se mit à courir sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la délimitation de la clairière qui n'existait plus –les arbres étant tous tombés ou presque- qu'il se retourna, juste une seconde. Il contempla le spectacle pitoyable de son peuple affaibli et un goût amer mélangé à celui du sang envahi sa gorge. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il eut l'impression de les abandonner à leur sort. Sans raison particulière, une idée sournoise se glissa à son esprit, tel un serpent désirant le rendre fou : il venait de les condamner.

**.**

**.**

Ella tapotait le coin de la table de la cuisine avec un air mauvais, comme si ce bout de bois était la cause de tous ses soucis. Ginny et Harry déjeunaient en un silence de plomb presque angoissant tout en observant à intervalles réguliers l'âtre vide de la cheminée d'où Théodore aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps déjà. Winifred picorait les restes de la veille en se récitant mentalement ses cours –afin d'éviter de songer à ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Théodore soit absent. Hypérion tentait de se faire tout petit –sans succès- pour parvenir à se taire. Il savait qu'ouvrir la bouche sans prononcer le prénom tabou du père d'Ella qui flottait pourtant dans l'air depuis le matin même serait une mission impossible –surtout pour lui qui gaffait constamment.

« Il avait promis de m'accompagner à Poudlard, grommela finalement Ella en jetant un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de la cuisine –cadran accroché au dessous de la formidable horloge Weasley.

- Il s'est peut-être fait enlever à nouveau, répondit maladroitement Hypérion avant d'apercevoir le regard assassin de sa mère. Enfin, par Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini cette fois ci… Ils ont l'air assez tordus pour organiser ce genre de choses, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ella dut admettre qu'il avait bien raison, même si elle doutait complètement de cette possibilité. Dans son esprit s'était formée une autre idée bien moins amusante et même particulièrement affreuse à ses yeux. Son père était parti près de douze heures auparavant pour _parler_ à sa mère et il n'était pas encore revenu… La discussion avait dû se transformer en autre chose de plus physique, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, comme les autres, même si personne ne voulait d'admettre.

« Je crois que je vais aller à Poudlard… J'ai des tas de cours à rattraper et il y a un examen de potions demain…

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? s'enquit Winifred avec un sourire amical.

- Non, ça va… Je dois voir Toby en plus donc… »

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'une explication relativement vague avant de saisir son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle embrassa rapidement Hypérion et Ginny avant de saluer Harry et Winifred qu'elle verrait plus tard dans la journée. Elle se faufila dans la cheminée, la mine basse, et faillit demander à réapparaitre chez Hermione. L'image de ses parents nus ensemble apparut brièvement dans son esprit et elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée répugnante. Elle prit de la poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre en énonçant clairement sa destination.

Elle apparut dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall quelques secondes plus tard et cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de Théodore.

« Miss Nott, votre père devait vous accompagner normalement… Le Professeur Londubat était tout excité à l'idée de le voir intervenir durant son cours. Etait-il trop fatigué ou…

- Je ne sais pas où il est, mentit-elle, refusant d'attaquer une telle discussion à une heure si matinale. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de disparaitre ces temps ci…

- Oh… Et bien, espérons qu'il réapparaisse très vite dans ce cas ! Je ne me vois pas interrompre encore les cours pour partir à sa recherche. Autrement, tous les élèves finiront par se faire expédier à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbâtons.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La seule chose qui ait réellement disparu, c'est son cerveau », rétorqua Ella avec une nouvelle sécheresse que Minerva ne l'avait jamais vue employer.

L'enseignante resta muette un instant, puis, liant une à une les informations qu'elle détenait, comprit ce qu'il se passait. Un fin sourire apparut sur sa bouche, mais elle s'efforça à le contenir afin de ne pas blesser l'adolescente déjà à vif qui se dressait au milieu de son bureau. Elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons de la colère de la jeune fille et ne chercherait même à pas à la dissuader de se montrer si amère. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec une moue amusée :

« Quelle perte regrettable ! Il ne nous sera donc plus d'aucune utilité. »

Ella ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais sourit pour la forme, bien qu'agacée par cette manie qu'avaient les gens de prendre tout à la rigolade, même lorsqu'ils se doutaient que personne ne sortirait indemne d'une telle relation entre ses parents. Peut-être risquaient-ils moins qu'autrefois… Peut-être que plus de gens l'accepteraient… Mais Ella n'existait alors pas à l'époque, et elle pouvait être bien plus dangereuse et rancunière que tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis si elle le désirait. Et hélas pour eux, elle n'avait pas franchement l'intention d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Elle salua rapidement sa directrice, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'entamer la discussion et s'échappa du bureau austère. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, sans aucun but précis, si ce n'est celui de conduire son père à redevenir l'homme réfléchi qu'elle aimait tant. Elle espérait qu'il aurait une excuse concernant son retard, qu'il chercherait au moins à démentir les allégations qui couraient sans doute déjà sur son compte. Mais non, son père n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités et à mentir pour faire taire les ragots. Même pas pour rassurer sa fille.

Elle réalisa tardivement que ses pas l'avaient conduite à se retrouver dans le couloir menant à la salle aux étoiles. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se retrouver face à la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement en espérant secrètement retrouver Toby. Et en effet, il était présent, allongé sur son vieux matelas, les yeux clos, encore protégé par ses rêves.

Elle referma tranquillement la porte avant de s'allonger auprès de lui. Il dût sentir sa présence car l'un de ses bras se souleva avant de retomber sur son ventre en une étreinte très bizarre. Elle sourit en se collant à lui, surprise par la froideur de sa peau malgré les vêtements le recouvrant. Elle faillit sortir sa baguette pour le réchauffer avant de se rappeler qu'il détestait avoir chaud. Malgré elle, Ella songea qu'il ne se plairait jamais à vivre en Australie.

Elle enfouit tranquillement son visage dans le creux du cou de Toby, son nez taquinant sa pomme d'Adam. Il ronchonna légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas malgré les mouvements tendres d'Ella contre lui. Elle huma son parfum, une odeur étrange et mentholée qui lui donnait toujours envie de rire et la rassurait en même temps. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de cette nuit, de l'angoisse qui lui brûlait le ventre depuis que son père était entré dans la cheminée des Potter. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il ouvre les yeux… Et perdu dans ses songes, il ne semblait pas apte à agir en ce sens. Elle bougea un peu plus, s'agita sans parler afin de pouvoir dire innocemment « Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? » avec une moue désolée dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

« Ella, arrête ! »

Elle sursauta sur le matelas, maintenu par le bras de Toby qui reposait toujours sur son ventre. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient ostensiblement accélérés sous le coup de la surprise et le jeune homme –un œil ouvert- la contempla avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oh désolé, je t'ai fait peur ? minauda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne dormais pas ?

- La porte a grincé quand tu es entrée. Et sache que tu n'aurais pas agi autrement si tu avais voulu me réveiller… Tu gigotais un peu trop pour être honnête…

- Désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de l'embrasser, heureux d'enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il oublia instantanément toutes les raisons qu'il avait de lui en vouloir sous l'effet du désir et s'appuya contre elle, soulagé par sa présence auprès de lui. Elle renforça son baiser, renonçant un instant à parler de son père ou de sa mère –ou de toute autre sujet qu'elle savait prohibé dans ce genre de situations. Les mains de Toby trouvèrent instinctivement leurs places, repoussant sa jupe pour caresser ses cuisses par-dessus des collants bien gênants. Les doigts d'Ella glissèrent dans ses cheveux échevelés qu'elle peigna vers l'arrière en l'embrassant avec une fougue déconcertante. Elle réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué uniquement en se retrouvant si proche de lui.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser toutes ses pensées néfastes qui obscurcissaient son plaisir. Toby finit par s'en rendre compte et se détacha d'elle en soupirant, la gorge noué, de plus en plus blessé par les états d'âme d'Ella. Apparemment, il passerait toujours en dernier, après Théodore, après les mille problèmes familiaux qu'elle voulait absolument résoudre même si ses parents étaient en âge de s'en sortir seuls… Il aurait voulu lui hurler « Oh, je suis là ! » mais n'osa pas le faire. Silencieux, il attendit qu'elle parle, conscient qu'elle finirait forcément par prononcer des noms qu'il ne souhaitait entendre. Elle le fit bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, se moquant apparemment du froid glacial qui venait de s'imposer entre eux deux.

« Mon père n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Il est allé voir Hermione et… il n'est pas revenu.

- Tu crains qu'ils se soient entretués ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais –et un espoir fou pour que ce soit le cas !

- Mais non… Juste qu'ils aient… Tu sais…

- Fait ce qu'on ne fera manifestement plus jamais ? »

Ella haussa un sourcil interrogateur, étonnée par les marmonnements de Toby qui se plaisant pourtant depuis leur première rencontre à la soutenir. Elle était habituée à sa douceur et au côté « réconfortant » qu'il représentait à ses yeux, et voilà qu'il ne se plaisait plus dans ce rôle. Elle attendit qu'il énonce autre chose, qu'il dévoile enfin ce qu'il ressentait, mais en bon Malefoy qu'il était, il demeura muet, trop agacé pour manifester les raisons de sa colère. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se redressant, lui adressa un regard emprunt d'inquiétudes et de questionnements, puis demanda d'une voix glaciale :

« Il y a un problème ?

- Des milliers à vrai dire. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant d'amertume qu'elle en fut dépitée. Elle avait compris depuis la veille que quelque chose clochait entre eux. Il s'était montré si distant qu'elle s'était doutée des problèmes que traversaient leur pseudo-couple –ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils formaient à ses yeux. Elle se doutait que pour Toby, leur relation valait bien plus que ça. Mais peut-être pas en cet instant. Il se redressa sur le matelas, mâchoire serrée et sourit –forcé et railleur, pas aussi tendre que d'habitude- puis débita calmement :

« La faim dans le monde, les guerres, le fait que des crétins comme Mulciber existent encore actuellement, que les politiciens mentent comme ils respirent, que les gobelins soient encore réprimés malgré leur puissance, que les membres de l'Ordre n'aient jamais été punis pour leurs actes durant la guerre… Ou encore que je sois bêtement tombé amoureux d'une fille extraordinaire et extraordinairement obsédée par son père et son petit confort familial ! Une fille simplement incapable de passer quelques minutes en ma compagnie sans prononcer le nom de Théodore Nott ou d'Hermione Granger tout simplement parce qu'elle a l'habitude de certaines choses et qu'elle ne réalise pas que tout change constamment. Une fille qui refuse la moindre modification de son train de vie et qui pense encore vivre uniquement avec celui qui l'a élevée. Une fille qui se préoccupe seulement de son bien-être et de celui de son père. Une fille qui se retrouve dans l'incapacité de comprendre que désormais, d'autres gens entrent en compte… et que je fais partie de ces gens ! »

Ella ouvrit la bouche, un instant, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, justement parce qu'elle réalisait bien qu'il était là et qu'elle le faisait souffrir en agissant ainsi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas vraiment. Elle aimait bien trop son père pour le laisser tomber, pour le voir plonger entre les griffes acérées d'Hermione Granger et observer le spectacle sans rien dire. Pourtant, dans le discours de Toby, autre chose la choqua bien plus que le reste, et bêtement, c'est sur cela qu'elle s'appesantie. Elle répondit donc simplement :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi…

- Et tu crois que c'est facile ? répliqua-t-il en se levant, définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Par Dumbledore, Ella, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer ! Les gens aiment ou n'aiment pas, c'est simple ! Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'on peut contrôler à sa guise, même si l'amour peut nous faire mal… Ce n'est ni logique, ni quoi que ce soit ! Ton père n'a hélas jamais inventé de plantes qui puisse effacer toutes nos émotions, sinon ça se saurait ! Alors, je suis vraiment désolé de te le dire, Ella, mais je t'aime ! Et ça m'énerve sans doute plus que toi puisque tu te montres si égoïste et imbue de toi-même.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes si je te suis si désagréable ? s'emporta Ella en le fusillant du regard, tentant de toutes ses forces d'effacer cette déclaration –certes spéciale- qu'il venait de lui faire.

- Je ne crois pas que ça ait encore la moindre importance. »

Elle recula d'un pas, consciente de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire alors que lui-même doutait encore de sa décision. Pourtant il lui sembla que c'était la seule chose à faire. Cherchant à s'accorder encore un peu de temps –et à lui offrir une toute dernière chance- il murmura :

« Tu ne resterais pas en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas, même si je te le demandai ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas lui mentir. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mère, le dégoût que lui inspirait la possible relation entre elle et son père… Tout ça dépassait largement tout ce qu'il y avait de positif, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre en Angleterre : Poudlard, Scarlett, Toby… Rien ne pouvait vraiment la pousser à rester. Toby le savait pertinemment, avant même de poser la question, alors il haussa les épaules, mimant très mal d'indifférence puisqu'il se sentit lui-même sur le point de perdre la tête.

« Ok… Alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout de suite de se voir toi et moi… Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Tout ce que j'y gagnerai, c'est d'avoir encore un peu plus mal lorsque tu partiras. »

Ella ne chercha même pas à répondre, trop secouée pour ouvrir la bouche, trop choquée pour répliquer et tenter de trouver une solution. Elle aurait pu lui promettre de revenir en Angleterre tous les week-ends, lui démontrer à l'aide de mille exemples que les couples pouvaient tenir malgré la distance, le supplier même de lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour régler les problèmes que lui posaient ses parents… Mais elle ne fit rien et acquiesça simplement, comme pour approuver cette résignation alors qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu le détester, ne pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, être capable de lui répondre « Je t'aime aussi » ce qui aurait simplifié bien des choses.

Elle tourna les talons, suppliant son cœur d'arrêter de battre si intensément car il l'assourdissait. Il ne put hélas empêcher Toby de l'atteindre dès qu'il prononça, comme pour ne pas la laisser fuir avec l'image d'un faible homme au cœur brisé :

« En fait, Ella… Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. »

**.**

**.**

Timothy balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce en un vacarme assourdissant, heurtant malencontreusement un guéridon. Le vase posé dessus vacilla, rattrapé in-extremis par un sortilège lancé par Ron qui soupira, exaspéré par la maladresse de son fils. L'enfant lui adressa un sourire adorable et Ron oublia instantanément de le gronder. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, étonné qu'Hermione ne vienne pas les accueillir et que l'odeur habituelle du café ne titille pas chaleureusement ses narines. Timothy fronça les sourcils, déçu à son tour, comprenant que s'il n'y avait pas de café, il n'y aurait pas non plus de son jus de citrouille préféré.

« Peut-être qu'elle a travaillé toute la nuit et qu'elle dort encore, fit remarquer Ron. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu la réveilles… »

Voyant Timothy partir en courant vers la porte, il ajouta inutilement :

« En douceur, Timy ! »

Il secoua la tête, résigné, puis se rendit à la cuisine, regrettant de ne pas avoir grignoté quelque chose avant de venir puisqu'il était affamé. Son regard se figea sur la bouteille de vin entamée qui était restée ouverte et il craint momentanément que Timothy retrouve sa mère dans un état de léthargie alcoolisée qu'il aurait du mal à oublier. Il insulta mentalement Théodore qui avait dû la mettre dans un état lamentable pour qu'elle se soule et néglige d'effacer les preuves de sa soirée beuverie. Puis il remarqua autre chose qui lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées. Un pull –celui qu'Hermione portait la veille- trainait par terre et une chemise –qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Harry- reposait étrangement sur un dossier de chaise, froissée et apparemment déchirée. Sous l'effet du choc, son cerveau mit dix longues secondes avant d'analyser les preuves se dressant sous ses yeux. Théodore avait emprunté les vêtements d'Harry. Et il n'avait probablement pas dû quitter la maison sans chemise.

« Merde ! » grogna-t-il avant de courir vers les escaliers.

Il se cogna aux chaussures qui parsemaient le sol, puis à un débardeur –son pied se coinça dans la manche et il faillit s'écrouler. Il parvint finalement à l'étage sans tomber et grommela une nouvelle insulte à l'adresse d'il-ne-savait-qui en remarquant que Timothy était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux écarquillés, l'enfant regardait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur avec l'air idiot réservé habituellement à son père. En entendant ce dernier, il se retourna vers lui. Ron s'apprêtait à balbutier n'importe quelle imbécilité sur les raisons pouvant pousser deux personnes à se retrouver nues ensemble dans le même lit, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Timothy lui adressa en effet un minuscule sourire très franc et murmura sur un ton de conspirateur :

« Je crois que le papa d'Ella et maman ont refait des choses ensemble, papa… »

Ron resta bouche bée, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, mais ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de convenable –la seule idée lui venant étant « Hein ? »- il se tut. Timothy plissa le front puis ajouta avec un air intelligent :

« Des choses de grandes personnes ! »

Ron acquiesça bêtement sans savoir quoi faire d'autre puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, très nerveux. Finalement, il balbutia :

« Tu devrais aller à la cuisine, Timy… Je vais réveiller maman à ta place ce matin. »

Timothy dodelina de la tête avant de repartir en sautillant, comme si de rien n'était. Ron se promit de parler à Scott dès qu'il le reverrait, conscient que seul son fils aîné ait pu parler de sexe avec l'enfant alors qu'il aurait franchement préféré lui apprendre ce genre de choses –ou que sa mère s'en charge ! Il attendit que Timothy ait disparu dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui tordit étrangement l'estomac. Hermione était allongée, nue sous les draps fins qui la recouvraient, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Théodore. Ses cheveux éparpillés caressaient le corps de son ancien –et manifestement nouvel- amant et ses joues rougeoyantes dévoilaient à qui savait le voir le plaisir qu'elle avait pris cette nuit là. Ron avala difficilement sa salive tout en tentant désespérément de garder son calme. Les voir ensemble, nus, dans son lit –enfin ancien lit, mais cela revenait au même à l'instant- lui insuffla une bouffée de jalousie telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Après la guerre, ils avaient tous vu des Psychomages, et le sien l'avait fait travailler sur ce défaut qu'il croyait entièrement disparu. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais eu à s'exercer ainsi !

Pourtant, il aurait dû être content. La veille, il avait souhaité que tout ce passe bien entre Hermione et Théodore, qu'ils puissent renouer et supporter d'être dans la même pièce. Harry et lui avaient même discuté d'une possible relation malgré les réticences évidentes d'Hermione à ce sujet. Et il n'aimait plus Hermione, plus comme avant, plus comme une possible amante et femme. Mais malgré ses raisons qui le poussaient à se raisonner, son cœur battait à tout rompre, se refusant à accepter cette abominable réalité qui s'étalait pourtant –dans une nudité complète- sous ses yeux.

Mélangé à la jalousie, la colère prit tranquillement sa place, sournoise comme toujours, et il s'emporta, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le lit, prêt à les jeter au sol tous les deux. Mais déjà Théodore ouvrait les yeux, réveillé par les chaussures de Ron qui s'abattaient violemment sur le parquet. Un instant, il parut surpris, puis ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose alors qu'il prenait conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela aurait sans doute été pire dix-huit années plus tôt, mais sur une échelle de honte, ce moment dépassait déjà le seuil du raisonnable. Il secoua Hermione, un peu trop tendrement ce qui exaspéra Ron –qui était rouge de colère- et celle-ci gémit légèrement, puis grogna son refus de se réveiller.

« Hermione… Ron est là, murmura Théo en se redressant légèrement avant d'adresser un sourire presque complice à Ron.

- Quoi ? »

Elle crut apparemment à une farce, mais –ouvrant les yeux- réalisa que c'était l'entière vérité et sursauta, découvrant un sein pendant une nanoseconde avant que Théo ne le recouvre jalousement.

« Nom d'un dragon ! Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Hermione en s'empourprant, gênée d'être retrouvée en pareille position et consciente que nombre de ses amis seraient au courant de cette mésaventure dans la journée.

- Moi ? rétorqua sèchement Ron en croisant ses bras sur son torse, une moue frondeuse tordant ses lèvres. C'est plutôt à lui (Il désigna Théodore d'un bref signe agacé du menton.) qu'il faudrait poser cette question ! Ou même à toi ! Mais j'ai ramené notre fils si tu tiens tant à le savoir ! Notre fils, Hermione ! Le notre, que nous avons eu ensemble ! Et il vous a vu ! Et il est… traumatisé ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur, percevant très facilement le mensonge de Ron puisque celui-ci n'avait jamais été habilité à mentir. Elle soupira :

« On pourrait en parler quand je serai habillée, s'il te plait…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es nue ! s'emporta Ron en un rugissement de fureur. C'est de sa faute à lui !

- Je plaide coupable, s'esclaffa Théo avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas franchement un moment pour rire. Désolé… Ron… Tu devrais sortir le temps qu'on se change.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire dans ma propre maison !

- Ex-maison ! répliqua Hermione en tentant de crier plus fort que lui –elle parvenait habituellement à le faire taire ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient encore mariés. Ron, sors !

- Non ! »

L'air bougon, Ron releva le menton pour bien montrer son désaccord et Hermione poussa un long soupir avant d'adresser un bref regard à Théo qui haussa les épaules. Apparemment, lui non plus ne comprenait pas bien ce qui prenait à Ron tout à coup. Mais au moins, sa réaction avait le mérite d'éviter qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et qu'ils doivent faire face à leurs décisions de la nuit précédente et des conséquences…

« Ron, si tu ne sors pas, on va se rhabiller devant toi ! Nous n'hésiterons pas ! » mentit-elle, amusée par Théo qui roula des yeux, peu convaincu.

Ron serra les poings, prêt à cogner sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un –Théo se douta qu'il était la principale cible de Ron d'ailleurs bien qu'il s'interroge sur les raisons de cette brusque crise de jalousie. Le rouquin se détourna finalement et sortit avant de claquer la porte en hurlant :

« Je vous attends juste là ! »

En effet, ils ne perçurent aucun pas dévoilant que Ron s'éloignait de la porte. Ils soupirèrent en même temps avant de rire, trop étonnés l'un comme l'autre par la réaction de leur ami commun. Ils sortirent finalement du lit, conscient que Ron ne les attendrait pas longtemps avant de rentrer à nouveau quitte à les surprendre.

« Ma chemise est au rez-de-chaussée, marmonna Théo avec une grimace.

- J'en ai quelques unes dans le placard. Troisième tiroir de gauche en parlant du haut, lui indiqua-t-elle en s'habillant.

- Elles appartiennent à Ron ? Parce que si c'est le cas, mieux vaudrait que je sorte nu vu l'état dans lequel il est…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est trop demandé de chercher à savoir à qui elles appartiennent ?

- J'ai toujours des vêtements en plus… Vieille habitude datant de la guerre. Tu sais, il y avait toujours des gens qui débarquaient sans prévenir et qui avaient besoin de vêtements… Et après la guerre, Harry passait pas mal de temps ici. Ginny et lui étaient presque au bord du divorce. Enfin, je préfère prévoir ! Et ça sert bien dans ce genre de situation, non ? »

Il acquiesça en ouvrant le placard, y choisissant une chemise blanche toute simple. Il l'enfila rapidement, craignant un peu de sortir au fond. Ron semblait furieux bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. La veille, il avait eu l'impression que le rouquin cherchait à les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et désormais il boudait. Il n'avait jamais été logique, mais à ce point, cela dépassait toute mesure !

Il cessa de cogiter en sentant les mains d'Hermione contre son ventre et sourit dès qu'elle posa un baiser sur sa nuque, son souffle brûlant dressant ses cheveux sur sa peau. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et la regarda de haut en bas, regrettant qu'elle soit autant vêtue. Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse toute neuve et elle se laissa aller contre lui sans hésiter une seconde, heureuse d'être si bien entre ses bras.

« On ferait mieux de sortir avant de se faire gronder, murmura-t-il finalement contre sa bouche, mêlant encore son souffle au sien en résistant difficilement à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- En effet… On ne risque pas de beaucoup s'amuser. Mais, je vais le faire partir assez vite et on pourra parler ensuite, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, soulagé qu'elle le propose sans qu'il ne doive la forcer. Elle boutonna les boutons de sa chemise avec un air sérieux avant de se tourner vers la porte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son destin. Il lui saisit la main pour lui offrir un peu de courage et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et lâcha la main d'Hermione afin de ne pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de Ron. Ce dernier les attendait, bras toujours croisés, mine toujours renfrognée et –malgré lui- toujours risible. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis chercha à saisir les subtilités étranges de son esprit.

« Ron… Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Timothy vous a vu ! Et… Tu paieras ses consultations psy ! Je ne participerais pas !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? s'enquit Théodore en tentant de ne pas rire.

- C'est notre fils, pas le tien ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir ! »

Théodore secoua la tête avant d'adresser un coup d'œil encourageant à l'adresse d'Hermione. Il décida de quitter l'étage afin de laisser Hermione et Ron régler leur problème –puisque Mr Ronchon ne supportait pas sa présence. Mais Ron en avait décidé autrement. Il l'arrêta d'un seul regard noir.

« Quoi ? lança Théo en levant les mains, commençant à perdre patience.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de partir !

- Et depuis quand ai-je besoin de ta permission pour quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est sûr… Après tout, tu as même couché avec ma femme quand on était encore mariés, preuve que tu ne respectes rien. Et maintenant, tu te trimbales nu devant mon fils.

- Premièrement, je ne me suis jamais trimbalé nu devant qui que ce soit ! réfuta l'ancien Serpentard en haussant le ton. Deuxièmement, tu es en train de perdre les pédales. Tu m'as dit il n'y a pas trois jours que c'était de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il y avait prescription. Tu m'as même envoyé ton poing au visage pour vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre. Et voilà que tu reviens là-dessus sans raison valable !

- Tu couches avec Hermione ! Ce n'est pas une raison assez valable selon toi ? »

Hermione se dressa entre eux en voyant Ron s'avança vers Théo alors que ce dernier portait sa main à sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette. Elle posa une main à plat sur le torse de Théo, une autre sur celui de Ron, puis les fusilla du regard, chacun leur tour pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux –et parce qu'ils le méritaient autant l'un que l'autre.

« Ron, tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Nous sommes divorcés, tu as fêté notre séparation dans les bras de nombreuses femmes depuis et je ne m'en suis jamais mêlée. Ta petite crise prend des proportions démesurées ! Et si j'avais déjà du mal à supporter ta jalousie il y a dix ans, là c'est franchement ridicule. Tu es ridicule. Et Théo, je te demanderai de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Autrement, allez-vous battre dehors tous les deux. Si vous casser le moindre bibelot dans cette maison, je vous tuerai de mes mains ! Vous décidez d'être matures ou de vous comportez comme des imbéciles ?

- Je…

- Ron, si c'est pour dire que tu veux te battre, reste muet ! »

Il répondit d'un ronchonnement désagréable et infantile, ce qui donna à Hermione des envies de meurtres –qu'elle maitrisa tant bien que mal. Théodore s'éloigna légèrement jusqu'à s'adosser au mur, trop nonchalant apparemment puisque Ron grogna une nouvelle insulte. Hermione retint les mille réflexions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose de plus léger.

« Où est Timothy ? »

Ron répondit à moitié, ravalant la plupart de ses mots alors que Théodore jetait un coup d'œil à la vieille montre qui trônait à son poignet. Il interrompit malencontreusement Ron en jurant et Hermione lui jeta un regard signifiant sans doute « Tu le fais exprès ou tu es juste stupide ? » ce à quoi il s'empressa de répondre :

« J'avais promis à Ella de l'accompagner à Poudlard ! Et vu l'heure, elle doit déjà y être… Elle va m'en vouloir. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas idiote, elle a dû comprendre ce qu'on avait fait…

- Génial… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour qu'elle me haïsse davantage. »

Ron sourit à cette réflexion et Théodore parut sur le point de lui envoyer un coup. Il embrassa rapidement Hermione –sur la joue, ce qui étonna grandement cette dernière malgré la présence de son ex-mari à nouveau jaloux. Il partit sans laisser à Ron la moindre chance de le rattraper et Hermione se tourna vers son ex-mari avec un air mauvais.

« Il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion toi et moi ! »

**.**

**.**

Ella s'installa au dernier rang, malgré son habitude de s'assoir tout devant depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle déplia son rouleau de parchemin sur la table et saisit sa plume, bien qu'elle soit la première en classe et que le cours de Potions ne commence pas avant un bon quart d'heure. Elle se mit à griffonner mécaniquement, sans même remarquer que sa main tremblait et que l'encre parsemait le papier écru d'une multitude de tâches noires. Elle renifla avant même de réaliser qu'elle pleurait, et les larmes vinrent rejoindre l'encre, élargissant les marques qui abimait déjà le parchemin.

Percevant le grincement de la porte, elle essuya ses joues avec les manches de sa chemise, essayant de cacher ses larmes –sans y parvenir réellement. Le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol lui indiqua que la personne se trouvait à sa gauche et elle se tourna donc de sorte à dissimuler son visage.

« Sans vouloir jouer les trouble-fêtes, certains élèves s'installeront à ta droite. »

La voix de Scott l'obligea à se retourner. Etrangement, elle fut rassurée que ce soit lui. Elle aurait bien plus apprécié que Scarlett rentre en premier et la cache aux yeux des autres, mais Scott ne se moquerait pas au moins –contrairement à Lisa ou Annabeth qui partageaient aussi ce cours avec elle. Il lui adressa un rictus –probablement pour montrer qu'il compatissait même s'il n'était franchement pas doué- puis lui lança un paquet de mouchoirs.

« T'as le nez qui coule, remarqua-t-il avec une sorte de grimace de dégoût implacable.

- Merci. Pour les mouchoirs, je veux dire.

- De rien. »

Il commença à sortir ses affaires afin de combler d'avance le silence qu'il ne saurait comment rompre et elle sécha ses larmes avant de se moucher bruyamment. Elle se sentait franchement stupide de pleurer à cause d'un garçon. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement que des dizaines de filles se faisaient plaquer tous les jours et elle s'était promis de toujours être forte. Il n'était pas question de pleurnicher pour une raison si futile. Et voilà qu'elle craquait en public –devant un demi-frère normalement désagréable qui semblait s'être calmé pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à saisir. Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui, les yeux rouges –comme son nez- et balbutia :

« Mon père couche avec ta mère.

- Quoi ? s'écria Scott en laissant tomber un encrier qui s'éclata au sol en mille morceaux de verres, l'encre bleu avec laquelle il écrivait d'ordinaire souillant le sol.

- Mon père est allé la voir hier soir et il n'est pas rentré de la nuit…

- Waouh ! Euh… Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas… parti voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou qu'il… Je ne sais pas mais… baragouina-t-il avec un air perdu avant de cesser de s'agiter pour énoncer : Attends, c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- Non. Toby m'a plaquée. »

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour répondre bêtement un « désolé », mais se refusa à dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, Tobias Malefoy était connu pour ses relations brèves et son habitude à briser des cœurs. Néanmoins, il devait avouer être relativement étonné. Toby avait paru fou amoureux d'elle dès son apparition et s'était risqué à nombre de punitions pour la soutenir durant les semaines passées. Lisant l'interrogation dans ses yeux, Ella ajouta :

« Mais il m'aime. Il pense juste que je suis une gamine égoïste et… Mais par le gland de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ?

- Sans doute parce que je suis le premier à être entré dans cette salle de cours et que tu avais besoin de le dire à voix haute.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien… Ma mère m'a fait hériter de quelques qualités et défauts et de nombreuses manies. Et il y a celle là ! Je dois toujours énoncer les choses importantes à voix haute. Par exemple, après que Maïa m'ait embrassé, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain commune aux Serdaigles et j'ai prononcé « Elle m'a embrassé » environ dix fois face à un miroir. Pour rendre la chose plus réelle, tu vois… Et maman fait pareil. Elle a hurlé : « Je suis divorcée et célibataire ! » dès que les papiers de divorce d'avec mon père ont été signés. C'est un moyen comme un autre de réaliser ce qu'il nous arrive.

- Donc… encore une manie gênante offerte par ma charmante mère ! marmonna Ella en feignant l'enthousiasme.

- Ouais, comme l'habitude de tout analyser, l'impression que tout le monde se moque toujours de nous et qu'on n'est jamais assez bien pour personne –même si ça, ça vient aussi de mon père en ce qui me concerne !- et cette façon de dévisager les gens comme s'ils étaient des abrutis complets ! J'ai remarqué que tu le fais aussi.

- En effet… surtout quand les gens se comportent comme tels. »

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui, il ricana en rougissant, ébouriffant ses épis roux tout en se dandinant maladroitement.

« Ah et ça, ça vient de ton père ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Ouais… Les manies de mon père sont beaucoup plus gênantes ! »

Elle acquiesça, compatissante avant de saisir sa baguette. Elle nettoya le sort d'un sortilège avant de prendre un autre encrier dans son propre sac. Elle le posa sur le bureau de Scott et il la remercia d'un sourire. Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux durant quelques secondes, puis Ella revint vers lui :

« Et… Tu as dû énoncer quelque chose à voix haute concernant Scarlett aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez samedi, alors… Elle n'a rien voulu dire, mais je suppose qu'elle est gênée par l'éventualité qu'on finisse par vivre sous le même toit après le mariage de nos parents.

- Argh ! Ne parle pas de ça ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse !

- Alors ?

- Alors… Rien. Elle était seule après ton départ. Les élèves n'étaient pas franchement sympas avec elle. Donc… on a communiqué.

- Communiqué ? répéta-t-elle en relevant un sourcil, comme si ce dernier venait de se faire harponner.

- En tout bien, tout honneur !

- Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que ça dissimule quelque chose de sexuel ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri. Non ! On ne… On s'est juste embrassé !

- J'en étais sûre ! »

Il réalisait qu'elle venait juste de s'arranger pour lui tirer les vers du nez et ronchonna en appuyant son front contre la table tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Elle regretta de s'être ainsi joué de lui durant quelques secondes, puis sa conscience joua aux abonnés absents –ce qui la soulagea grandement. De plus, cette petite distraction lui avait momentanément fait oublier Toby et cette rupture particulière. Pas assez longtemps hélas.

« Et… je pensais à quelque chose, lança-t-elle soudainement. On pourrait faire comme dans cette émission sorcière qui passe sur « Reality Witch TV » où des gens tentent de faire comprendre à leurs parents qu'ils doivent se séparer ! »

Scott la regarda bizarrement, la prenant apparemment pour une folle –c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle subissait le regard « Tu es un abruti complet » hérité de sa mère. Puis il secoua la tête avant de répliquer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère est généralement assez douée pour faire fuir ton père toute seule comme une grande…

- Espérons juste que ça ne leur prendra pas trop de temps.

- Et qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de faire un autre enfant. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, presque complice, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Maïa qui se précipita sur Scott pour l'étouffer de baisers.

**.**

**.**

Théo s'échappa de la cheminée en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Il se doutait cependant que son absence n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu le matin même et constata qu'en effet, il n'était pas franchement discret. Ginny était assise sur le canapé, ensevelie –ou presque- sous une pile de dossiers et d'invitations de toutes sortes. Elle le contempla une seconde, puis lui accorda un sourire presque moqueur comme si les mots « J'ai couché avec Hermione » étaient marqués sur son front. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon sans prononcer un seul mot et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant que Ginny –ayant pitié de lui- annonce :

« J'ai pris du retard dans mon travail et noël arrive à une vitesse… Tu sais qu'à cette période, les événements sportifs se multiplient ? A croire que les gens le font exprès pour me torturer. Les stars de Quidditch adorent fêter Noël comme des princes en plus de ça, et c'est à moi d'organiser leurs orgies.

- Vas-y, Gin'…

- Quoi ?

- Tu meurs d'envie de me poser une question, alors au lieu de bavasser au sujet des Strip-Noël-Party de certains de tes clients, demande ! »

Un immense sourire pourfendit les lèvres de Ginny qui sautilla presque sur le canapé avant de poser tous les papiers qu'elle avait à la main et qui lui servaient uniquement de couverture apparemment.

« Génial ! Merci, tu sauves ma santé mentale. Sans ça, j'aurai perdu l'esprit dans la journée et j'en serai venue à te supplier. Alors, tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit. Et tu étais avec Hermione pendant tout ce temps ?

- En effet.

- Et vous avez discuté ?

- J'ai crié, elle a crié, j'ai crié plus fort, elle m'a giflé… Et on a fait l'amour.

- Ouah… s'extasia Ginny en écarquillant les yeux. « Faire l'amour » ? Même Harry n'utilise plus cette expression ! Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point il peut se montrer romantique lorsqu'il veut obtenir quelque chose de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente pour vous. Enfin… Si c'est une bonne raison pour l'être ?

- Ron est arrivé et s'est montré très bizarre. J'ai même cru qu'il allait me cogner… Enfin, Hermione et moi, nous n'avons pas franchement eu le temps de discuter. Et je suppose qu'Ella est très fâchée, donc je me suis pressé.

- Avec une heure d'avance, tu aurais peut-être pu t'en sortir. »

Théo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, sa tête entre les mains, désemparé. Il regretta de ne pas avoir mis un réveil en marche afin de tenir sa promesse faite à sa fille la veille. Malheureusement, comme toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec Hermione, toutes ses obligations et les règles imposées par sa conscience paraissaient bien futiles. Il ne respectait généralement plus rien et oubliait toutes les choses vraiment importantes… En clair, il laissait ton cœur –ou un organe situé plus au sud- diriger sa vie toute entière.

« Ella va me tuer…

- Généralement, ce sont les enfants qui craignent leurs parents et non le contraire, fit remarquer Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, enfin, Ella et moi n'avons pas franchement la relation parent-enfant la plus logique du monde ! Tu as sans doute dû le remarquer. On est sur un pied d'égalité et chacun a le droit d'en vouloir à l'autre pour des raisons parfois franchement stupides. C'est un truc entre nous, même si généralement, je lui en veux parce qu'elle ne mets pas de beurre dans les pâtes pour que je ne prenne pas de poids. Là, la crise risque de durer davantage de temps…

- Probablement. Et promis, je mettrais du beurre dans tous les repas jusqu'à ton départ, même si Harry commence à avoir du ventre ! »

Théodore s'esclaffa en imaginant un Harry gras –image très difficile à concevoir malgré sa créativité- et se redressa légèrement. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que la cheminée crépitait, de la lumière s'en échappant en préparation de l'arrivée imminente d'un invité. Il espéra qu'il s'agirait d'Hermione, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de Ron aussi rapidement. Il craint que ce soit ce dernier justement. Et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit Blaise apparaitre. Le métis sortit de l'âtre avec un immense sourire et un « Ta-dam ! » signifiant probablement qu'il se prenait pour une merveille du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Théo en remarquant l'air exaspéré de Ginny qui ne s'habituait pas aux manies des amis Serpentard de son invité.

- On vient te chercher pour notre mémorable balade entre fils de bonne famille vieillissant ! Drago arrive dans quelques secondes… Il voulait suivre encore un peu la dispute entre Weasmoche et la femme de tes rêves.

- Ils se disputaient ?

- Oui, parce qu'elle a couché avec toi et que leur fils va passer son existence à Saint-Mangouste vu qu'il vous a surpris en train coucher ensemble !

- Ouah… Ron a vraiment perdu la tête ! On dormait quand Timothy est arrivé et… Ils vous ont vu ?

- On s'est montré aussi discret que possible.

- Pas très rassurant, marmonna Ginny pour elle-même.

- Bonjour, Femme Potter ! s'exclama Blaise en s'abaissant en une courbette ridicule dès qu'il prit conscience de sa présence. Toujours aussi charmante. Alors, Théo… Il va falloir nous raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Du plus soft au plus salace ! En examinant davantage la partie « salace » si tu veux bien…

- Blaise, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de distingué au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seul, s'il te plait !

- J'ai été élevée avec six frères, rien ne me choque, le rassura Ginny en récupérant ses dossiers pour s'y plonger afin de ne pas en entendre plus. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Théo secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers la cheminée qui crépitait une fois encore. Drago en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, hilare. Blaise se précipita sur lui en lui posant environ cinq questions à la seconde sur la suite de la dispute qu'il avait manqué –et qui devait probablement être épique vu l'état de Drago. Théo adressa un regard d'excuse à Ginny qui le chassa d'une main. Il interrompu les balbutiements de ses deux anciens condisciples en tonnant :

« On sort ! Et aucune réflexion à propos de sexe tant que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans un bar avec de l'alcool fort, clair ? (Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et Théo conclut d'un sourire :) Sauf si on croise une coincée du Ministère de la Magie, auquel cas vous pourrez vous permettre n'importe quoi…

- Et si on croise Granger ? sourit Blaise en feignant de réfléchir. Elle bosse au Ministère et… Ah, non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, elle n'est pas coincée !

- Dehors ! »

**.**

**.**

Ella suivait le cours d'une oreille attentive, heureuse de constater que son cerveau fonctionnait toujours et qu'elle parvenait encore à comprendre les cours de Potions du Professeur Rogue malgré ses absences. Scarlett, à ses côtés, prenait quelques notes et dessinait sur son parchemin dès que Severus interrompait son cours pour traiter certains élèves de « cafards sans cervelles » ou de « Scroutt à pétard décérébrés » -ce qui arrivait plus souvent avec lui que chez tous les autres enseignants réunis. Elles échangèrent un court regard avant de sourire dès qu'il s'emporta contre Maïa qui préférait les papouilles de Scott aux sangsues de la potion de ratatinage. Ella en prit une entre ses doigts et l'agita devant le visage de Scarlett.

« Une cravate bleue et argent suffirait pour qu'elle soit très semblable à tu-sais-qui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Scarlett jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière où Maïa battait des cils face à Scott et revint vers son parchemin dès qu'il croisa son regard. Ses joues rougirent imperceptiblement et Ella laissa retomber la sangsue dans leur potion qui devait encore bouillir durant une bonne demi-heure avant d'être prête. Elle nota quelques informations de plus en écoutant les conseils de Rogue qui passait parmi les élèves. Lorsqu'il se réinstalla à son bureau avec l'air renfrogné habituel de celui qui dispense des cours à des imbéciles, Ella lâcha sa plume.

« Tu craques pour Scott, articula-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à l'innocente, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est un mystère pour moi, je l'admets, mais même si je refuse de le dire, Scott est mon demi-frère donc ça doit probablement effacer tout son sex-appeal à mes yeux.

- Ne parle pas du sex-appeal de Scott ! siffla Scarlett entre ses dents. Et puis, ça se voit tant que ça ? Maïa a pu s'en rendre compte, tu crois ?

- Euh… émit Ella en se retournant pour jauger la « Sangsue » -nouveau surnom qu'elle décida d'utiliser mentalement. En fait, non, sûrement pas. Elle plane complètement ! L'amour rend certaines personnes très stupides. Et aveugles en plus ! Donc, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à t'arracher les cheveux pour une raison bizarre. Et je présume que dans ce cas, Scott te défendrait.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il passe son temps à te jeter des petits coups d'œil… Tu sais, ce genre de regards qui font passer des messages comme « Miam, appétissante » ou « J'en mangerai bien un morceau ».

- Il est cannibale ?

- Non, mais c'est un Weasley, ils ont du mal à différencier l'amour des femmes à celui pour la nourriture ! Donc, je pense sérieusement qu'il pourrait ressentir la même chose… Tu deviendrais ma belle-demi-sœur !

- Tu as conscience que ça fait de nous des quasi-inconnues ? Et puis, mieux vaut ne pas s'emballer. Il a fait un plan pour les dix prochaines années au moins avec Maïa. Je suis certaine qu'il a déjà les prénoms de leurs enfants. Alors…

- Les projets peuvent changer. »

Ella tentait vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait absolument faire part de ses sentiments à Scott afin de ne pas passer à côté d'une possible relation. Après tout, Scott avait prit quinze années avant de sortir avec Maïa… Il lui faudrait sans doute le double pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Et Ella ne pouvait s'imaginer quittant l'Angleterre en laissant Scarlett toute seule. Elle voulait s'assurer que quelqu'un continuerait à lui parler et qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans cette bulle d'anonymat et de mépris. De plus, elle ne supportait pas Maïa et sa manie de constamment suivre Lisa comme un petit chien. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus fervente admiratrice de Scott, mais le fait que Scarlett le trouve intéressant lui apportait quelques qualités.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te débarrasser de Maïa ? Une pelle et un carré de terre près de la cabane de l'ancien garde-chasse devrait suffire…

- Journée humour noir ? repartit Scarlett en retenant un rire.

- Avoue que je suis une marrante ! »

Scarlett lui tira la langue pour seule réponse et Ella étouffa son rire dans sa chemise, percevant le regard suspicieux de Severus qui ne fit pourtant aucune réflexion. Scarlett jeta un coup d'œil à la potion qui bouillonnait toujours avant de se tourner vers la table que partageaient Scott et Maïa. La jeune blonde ricanait stupidement –ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le perçut- en battant des cils. Elle se pencha un peu vers Scott, prête à l'embrasser et Scarlett se leva d'un bond sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ella écarquilla les yeux et faillit lui demander si elle comptait faire sa déclaration à Scott devant toute la classe.

« Vous pourriez quand même respecter un minimum vos condisciples et notre professeur ! Évitez d'échanger vos microbes devant nous. C'est dégoûtant ! » hurla-t-elle sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les étudiants.

Maïa s'empourpra si violemment qu'Ella imagina une seconde qu'elle prendrait bientôt feu, et Scott baissa les yeux après avoir plissé les sourcils comme pour analyser cette remarque. Des rires résonnèrent rapidement dans la salle alors que Scarlett se réinstallait, l'air choqué par sa propre initiative et Severus –abasourdi- mit quelques secondes avant d'articuler sur le ton lancinant habituel :

« Merci pour votre intervention, Miss Higgs. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir votre avis sur les démonstrations d'affections en public. Retournez-tous à vos potions, maintenant. »

Ella se tourna vers Scarlett et l'interrogea d'une seule œillade circonspecte à laquelle Scarlett répondit simplement :

« J'ai été ridicule, hein ?

- Et bien, si Maïa ne savait pas ce que tu pensais de sa relation avec Scott, maintenant elle est au courant… Mais, jolie remarque malgré tout. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, histoire que j'évite l'infarctus. »

**.**

**.**

Théo se saisit tranquillement de la chope de bière moldue que le barman lui servit, le remerciant d'un simple sourire avant de se retourner vers Blaise et Drago. Ces deux derniers papotaient, aussi portés sur les ragots que deux copines, ce qui amusait Théo autant que ça l'irritait. Surtout que leur sujet de conversation n'avait pas changé depuis une heure. Ils ricanaient toujours bêtement au sujet de la dispute entre Hermione et Ron tout en cherchant à définir l'implication de leur ami dans cette histoire. Le principal concerné s'installa avec eux et ingurgita quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Il écoutait distraitement les blagues –de plus en plus perverses- de ses amis, souriant parfois face à leur manque évident de maturité.

« Et encore une fois, j'ose admettre qu'Hermione Granger est sexy ! s'exclama Blaise en picorant quelques cacahouètes. Enfin, je crois que c'est surtout dû à ce qu'elle dégageait ce matin… On sentait qu'elle avait pris son pied cette nuit !

- Merlin, faite-le taire ! lança Théo en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour supplier un dieu ou un mage se trouvant là-haut.

- Je suis juste réaliste… Les femmes sont comme ça. Lorsqu'elles ont fait l'amour, elles deviennent mille fois plus belles, charmantes et… excitantes.

- Merci de cette information, Blaise, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on change de sujet maintenant. »

Le métis s'apprêtait à continuer, mais Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils pour avertissement, comprenant que Théo commençait à s'ennuyer et qu'il ne tarderait pas à fuir. Blaise s'empara donc d'une poignée d'apéritifs qu'il avala sans même prendre la peine de mâcher, ce pendant que Drago et Théo buvaient leurs alcools respectifs. Ne supportant manifestement pas le silence, Blaise finit par marmonner :

« On pourrait parler de vos enfants… Vous serez peut-être les grand-pères des mêmes marmots dans quelques mois.

- Ma fille a seize ans, alors mieux vaut pour Toby qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte avant cinq ans au moins ! Autrement, cet enfant n'aura pas de père…

- Eh ! s'écria Drago, choqué. Tu parles de mon fils ! Je ne te laisserai jamais le tuer !

- S'il fout sa vie en l'air en ayant un enfant avant même l'obtention de ses ASPIC, je suis persuadé que tu seras le premier à l'étriper. »

Drago hésita une seconde puis acquiesça gravement, avouant qu'en effet, il ne serait pas forcément enthousiaste à l'idée d'être grand père. De plus, il était heureux de voir son fils évoluer aussi bien, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu pendant l'enfance. Il était très sérieux, étudiait constamment –alors que lui payait des élèves plus intelligents pour qu'ils fassent ses devoirs à sa place… En clair, Toby avait choisi une voie plus complexe en décidant de travailler pour obtenir ce dont il rêvait et Drago devait admettre qu'il était très fier. Le fait que son fils sèche les cours pour suivre sa petite-amie à l'autre bout du monde l'avait déjà déçu… Alors une petite-amie de seize ans enceinte… Il secoua la tête avec une grimace et Théo éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ella ne veut pas d'enfants. Elle a prit cette décision à huit ans après avoir lu un livre décrivant un accouchement… Je ne l'ai jamais revue aussi pâle que ce jour là. Je crois que pendant quelques jours, elle a même compris sa mère. Elle estimait qu'une femme ne pouvait que détester l'être lui faisant subir une telle souffrance.

- Et en huit ans, tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait pu changer d'avis ? ricana Blaise en lui piquant de sa boisson.

- Uhm… Non ! Elle est têtue. Peut-être même plus que sa mère.

- Et tu as survécu à sa présence ? » s'étonna Drago, moqueur.

Théo se contenta d'un rictus pour réponse, ne voulant admettre que ce petit côté entêté de sa fille lui avait causé de nombreuses crises de nerfs. Il songea à demander à Drago si son fils était du genre « futur papa conduisant un balai cinq places » mais n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. En effet, un étrange tourbillon d'air se matérialisa au milieu du bar, créant un excès de panique chez les autres clients, tous moldus. Les trois sorciers, habitués à ce genre de phénomènes sortirent leurs baguettes de leur poche, discrètement et Drago la fit tourbillonner plusieurs fois, prêt à lancer un sortilège –probablement un Oubliette aux moldus.

Les volutes d'air se matérialisèrent en une forme de plus en plus compacte pour finalement laisser apparaitre un Eingil essoufflé et tremblant. Les moldus se mirent à hurler et les trois sorciers pointèrent leurs baguettes sur ces rares personnes portées sur l'alcool avant midi. Ils les stupéfixèrent, gardant le sortilège d'oubli pour plus tard. Théo fut le premier à se diriger vers Eingil qui s'appuyait à une chaise, trop vacillant pour tenir debout.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? le pressa-t-il avant de faire un signe à Blaise : Apporte-lui un verre d'eau s'il te plait ! »

Eingil tenta de retrouver son souffle, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il haleta :

« Ton père est à la Baie… »

**.**

**.**

Ella se mit à prendre quelques pommes de terre afin de combler le creux torturant son estomac depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle croisa le regard de Winifred à la table des Gryffondor et cette dernière lui accorda un sourire gêné, encore un peu inquiète de la possible réaction d'Ella concernant son père. La Serdaigle haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. En effet, elle avait beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à sa dispute avec Toby et aux nombreuses réflexions plutôt violentes qu'il lui avait balancé en plein visage. Étrangement, plus elle y songeait, plus ces mots trouvaient un sens dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu les extirper de son cerveau, tels des souvenirs placés dans une pensine. Hélas, son esprit la tourmentait avec un malsain plaisir de toute évidence.

Elle reporta son attention sur la table des Serdaigle, remarquant avec un sourire que Scott surveillait Scarlett du coin de l'œil avec un air concupiscent assez comique. Scarlett mimait très mal l'indifférence et Maïa planait toujours à mille lieux du sol. Ella se remit à manger en écoutant les discussions, des ragots pour la plupart –elle fut rassurée de constater que personne ne savait qu'elle avait rompu avec Toby. Scarlett sortit des fiches de cours de la poche de sa robe et commença à les lire avec sérieux. Ella se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait étudier dans un tel vacarme.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réellement sentir le regard de Toby sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna un peu pour le voir, un nœud se formant dans son bas-ventre alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il agissait de la même façon qu'au début de leur relation. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Les questions, le mystère qu'elle représentait, tout avait trouvé une réponse. Et vu que cette réponse lui déplaisait, il n'y avait plus grand-chose de positif à découvrir. Elle baissa les yeux sur son repas lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de la fixer et eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Scarlett le remarqua et fronça les sourcils :

« Un problème ?

- Non, aucun… »

Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre les raisons la poussant à perdre la tête. Scarlett trouverait sans doute sa réaction exagérée, lui dirait de relativiser et lui adresserait un regard signifiant « Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un imbécile ! ». Ou pire, elle approuverait les remarques de Toby et tenterait d'expliquer à Ella qu'elle devait simplement changer pour le récupérer. Aucune de ses possibilités ne lui plaisait franchement alors elle resta silencieuse. Elle dût s'efforcer à sortir de sa torpeur en remarquant l'air choquée de Scarlett qui grommela une insulte en regardant la table des Serpentard. Elle se tourna donc et son corps se raidit violemment, comme pour repousser une attaque pourtant invisible.

Annabeth Flint tentait une nouvelle fois de draguer Toby qui –contrairement à d'habitude- ne la repoussait pas. Il ne l'encourageait pas non plus, mais se laissait faire, apparemment insouciant, indifférent aux regards de la plupart des étudiants –lesquels s'étaient fait à l'idée de la relation Malefoy-Nott. Certains reluquèrent Ella en l'attente d'une réaction, mais elle ne leur fit pas ce plaisir. Stoïque, elle se remit à manger, mâchouillant la nourriture soudainement très fade et inconsistante qu'elle appréciait d'ordinaire. Scarlett mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec malaise, entrapercevant l'humidité des yeux de son amie.

« Vous avez rompu ou il se la joue infidèle ?

- On n'est plus ensemble, répondit-elle simplement, assez fort pour que d'autres l'entendent et que la rumeur se propage au plus vite. Il fait ce qu'il veut par conséquent. Ça n'a aucune importance. »

L'air résolu qu'elle se donnait ne convainc pas tout le monde puisque sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle s'en rendit compte et se leva, refusant de redevenir la cible des regards et réflexions. Et surtout, elle voulait craquer, pouvoir pleurer tranquillement sans avoir à se retenir. Elle marmonna un bref « On se voit plus tard » à l'adresse de Scarlett avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne verrait pas Scarlett. Elle avait besoin de fuir le plus loin possible, et pas seule, surtout pas seule !

Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs, grimpa chaque escalier quatre à quatre, jusqu'à s'essouffler, ses larmes brouillant sa vue, jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle balbutia le mot de passe en tremblotant avant de pouvoir entrer dans la pièce, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si Minerva était présente. Elle articula –malgré ses sanglots- le nom de la maison des Potter et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle réapparut dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard en reniflant, et partit à la recherche de son père, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il soit là. Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine où Théodore était installé en pleine discussion avec des gens qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne chercha pas à reconnaitre à travers ses larmes. Théo cessa de parler en la voyant et se redressa brusquement, quittant son siège pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui caressa les cheveux un instant, embrassa son front, et adressa une grimace d'excuse à Drago, Blaise, Ginny et Eingil qui cherchaient à prévenir les membres de l'Ordre pour intervenir à la Baie.

« Ella, ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je veux rentrer… sanglota-t-elle contre son torse alors que Ginny se levait pour lui préparer du thé, Drago baissant les yeux sur ses mains en réalisant que ce désir soudain devait avoir un lien avec son fils. Maintenant ! Je veux qu'on soit à la maison, juste toi et moi… »

Théo l'éloigna tendrement, sans lâcher ses épaules afin de ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner. Il passa un doigt sous ses yeux, essuyant ainsi une larme, et secoua la tête avant de désigner la table d'un signe du menton, obligeant ainsi Ella à regarder les autres personnes présentes. Elle cessa de pleurer à l'instant même où elle aperçut Eingil et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne s'en échappe. Théo répondit alors à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée :

« Il faut qu'on retourne au Brésil. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Parait-il que je suis méchante de couper pile quand ça devient intéressant [d'après ma première lectrice... =P] mais bon, pô grave ! Z'assume ! La suite devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine...

[Manque d'inspiration totale pour les délires & idioties habituelles, excusez-moi...]

Questions = Comment va tourner la relation Hermione / Théo ? [Faut dire que là, ils auront d'autres chats à fouetter !] Et celle Toby / Ella ? Et celle Scarlett / Scott ? Harry deviendra-t-il obèse ? [xD J'étais obligée de la sortir celle là...] Et que va-t-il donc se passer à la Baie [qu'une chose à dire, le prochain chapitre est pleins d'actions, de sang & de larmes. Snif !] ?

A bientôt !

Bisous bisous... -& je ne dirais pas "reviews reviews", z'le mérite pas -_-"

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	23. Chapitre 22

**Note de l'Auteur _** Tadam ! La rapidité est de mise ces temps ci. Mon neurone s'est reconnecté vendredi toute la journée & m'a fait pondre dix pages. Les quatre dernières ont mis un peu plus de temps à venir. x) Quoi qu'il en soit, l'épilogue est écrit également, ainsi que la moitié -plus ou moins- du dernier chapitre. x) J'espère que la fin vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 22**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Les gens ne savent pas aimer : ils mordent au lieu d'embrasser, ils giflent au lieu de caresser. C'est peut être parce qu'ils ont conscience que l'amour tourne mal très facilement, ça devient souvent impossible, irréalisable, un exercice vain. Alors ils l'évitent et se réfugient dans l'angoisse et l'agressivité qui sont des sentiments toujours disponibles. __**»**_

**Les Bienfaits de la Colère**.

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Toutes les guerres sont enfantines et livrées par des enfants. __**»**_

**H**erman **M**elville**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione tapotait instinctivement le bois de la table de la cuisine en un rythme ensorcelant et erratique significatif de son agacement. Ron, assis en face d'elle, arborait une mine renfrognée qu'il ne quittait plus depuis quelques heures déjà et dont - malgré leurs discussions et les nombreuses réprimandes d'Hermione- il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en débarrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement les raisons de sa colère et de cette crise de jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en vue de la situation qu'était la leur, mais espérait vraiment qu'il se calmerait très vite. Elle ne supportait guère l'état dans lequel il pouvait se mettre, déjà à l'époque de Poudlard et moins encore durant leur mariage… Désormais, alors qu'ils étaient séparés depuis si longtemps et qu'ils avaient dépassé tous leurs problèmes, ça l'agaçait encore plus.

Timothy jaugeait ses parents par-dessus la bouteille de bièraubeurre et le plat de pommes de terre, avec l'air de se poser pas mal de questions. Evidemment, il les avait déjà vus renfrognés… Mais là, il ne parvenait pas à définir les raisons de cette chamaillerie. A cinq ans déjà, il était persuadé que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas comme devaient s'aimer un couple. Il voyait son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny vivre ensemble, fou d'amour, et comprenait aisément qu'eux étaient différents. Contrairement aux autres enfants, il ne voulait même pas les voir ensemble, puisque cela ne leur conviendrait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Néanmoins, il savait que cette fois, la rupture ne plaisait pas à son père, probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère avec un autre homme.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette, qui tinta désagréablement contre son assiette et regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour le pousser à rompre ce silence alarmant. Ron grogna, mais ne dit mot et Timothy gonfla ses joues en louchant, tel un poisson bulle, espérant ainsi les faire rire. Aucun de ses parents n'eut la réaction escomptée et il laissa tomber avec une moue penaude. L'atmosphère austère qui s'instaurait dans la demeure habituellement joviale pesait sur tous, et Ron –principal responsable- ne cherchait pas à cesser cette nouvelle guerre froide.

« Je peux aller dans ma chambre ? s'enquit finalement Timothy d'une petite voix afin d'échapper à cette ambiance.

- Non ! » répondirent ses parents en chœur, prouvant qu'ils étaient encore d'accord sur certains points.

L'enfant poussa un profond soupir, de plus en plus exaspéré. Qu'ils se disputent, d'accord. Qu'ils veuillent qu'il soit là pour assister au spectacle, ça, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Il se remit à manger donc, sans apprécier une seule bouchée, sans regarder ses parents qui bouillaient intérieurement, chacun de leur côté de la table, chacun impuissant face à l'incompréhension de l'autre. Parfois, il aurait voulu être plus grand, plus fort, avoir une voix plus grave et une stature plus imposante… Juste pour leur demander d'enfin se parler et admettre que quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. Mais ils étaient –comme tous les adultes- beaucoup plus habiles à fermer les yeux.

Puis, brusquement, comme si elle avait saisi la moindre bribe de pensée de son fils, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise. Ils crurent même qu'elle allait cogner du poing sur la table. Mais c'est d'une voix aussi calme et posée que celle qu'elle employait d'ordinaire pour convaincre Timothy de ranger sa chambre, qu'elle s'adressa à Ron :

« Tu as passé les derniers jours à me pousser à fréquenter Théodore et à mettre le passé de côté. Alors pourquoi te montres-tu si possessif brusquement ? Tu as soudainement réalisé que notre relation à lui et moi pourrait aller plus loin ? Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais tu n'as aucune raison de te montrer si désagréable. Au fond, cela ne te concerne pas ! Il aura de toute façon une place prépondérante dans nos vies à partir de maintenant, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'existence d'Ella… Timothy et Scott seront amenés à le voir de temps à autres… Et toi aussi. Alors, je ne vois franchement pas en quoi cela a le moindre rapport avec nous.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ! articula Ron en se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui apprendre une information qu'elle détenait pourtant bien avant lui.

- Timothy, monte dans ta chambre, mon cœur… »

Le garçonnet ne chercha pas même pas à dissimuler son soulagement. Il fila de la table à une telle vitesse qu'Hermione soupçonna qu'il casserait quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre. En effet, elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé, suivit d'une exclamation de surprise et d'un gros mot qu'elle regretta de l'entendre employer. Elle attendit qu'il revienne tout penaud, mais considéra qu'il était bien trop heureux d'échapper au vis-à-vis parental pour pointer le bout de son nez. Elle revient donc à sa discussion avec Ron qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Oui, on a couché ensemble. Plus d'une fois même si tu veux tout savoir. Et c'est en partie ta faute puisque tu l'as poussé à rester hier soir ! Mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement ! Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux d'un seul coup ?

- Parce que ! bouda Ron en croisant ses bras contre son torse en un geste d'une immaturité déconcertante.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Arrête de te montrer si gamin !

- Parce que je… Je n'arrivais pas à vous imaginer avant ! explosa-t-il finalement en se levant d'un bond. L'existence d'Ella était la seule preuve de votre relation, et ce malaise aussi entre vous. Mais je ne parvenais pas à vous imaginer ensemble, tous les deux, lorsque vous… Alors, le fait que tu m'ais trompé était un fait avéré, mais mon esprit ne le voyait que comme une idée. Maintenant, j'ai tout plein d'images répugnantes dans la tête et… Nom d'un dragon, Hermione ! Tu m'as trompé ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, presque troublée de le voir si emporté dans un maelström d'émotions fébriles. Elle se leva calmement avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, maternelle.

« Oui. Et tu le sais depuis des semaines. Je suis désolée que tu nous ais surpris ce matin… Et pas seulement parce que tu as interrompu un réveil qui aurait pu être mémorable et que tu m'as évité une discussion complexe et un casse-tête irrésoluble. Je le suis aussi parce que j'aurai voulu t'en parler, et évoquer avec toi les conséquences éventuelles. Vraiment, Ron, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te rappeler à de mauvais souvenirs que tu n'avais pourtant pas vraiment. Excuses-moi. »

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre un instant, avec cette moue d'enfant qu'elle adorait tant et qui le rendait irrésistible. Il haussa finalement les épaules et s'autorisa un mini-sourire auquel elle répondit sans réfléchir. Puis il blêmit très légèrement et eut apparemment une sorte de révélation car il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche bêtement.

« Mince… Théo doit me prendre pour un dingue !

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Ron, tu as totalement perdu l'esprit ce matin, donc c'est très probable. Mais tu devrais d'avantage t'inquiéter pour Timothy qui a dû par ta faute prendre un air traumatisé juste pour te donner raison ! »

**.**

**.**

Autour de la table de cuisine des Potter, une nouvelle aventure s'organisait, malgré les demandes expresses d'Eingil qui aurait souhaité voir les sorciers s'agiter un peu plus. Mais Théodore connaissait son père et savait parfaitement qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Jamais il ne relâcherait les elfes simplement pour obtenir son fils en échange. Malgré ses connaissances sur le cerveau torturé de son paternel, Théo ne parvenait pourtant à pas se démêler du plan qui se resserrait à chaque seconde un peu plus autour de lui, tel un étau morbide bloquant sa gorge. Car il ne pouvait pas laisser les elfes seuls au milieu des flammes, comme il ne souhaitait pas donner satisfaction à Théophile.

Son regard se porta un instant sur sa fille qui –les yeux rougies par ses larmes naissantes- ne disait plus un mot. D'ordinaire, son silence enflait avant la colère et la rancœur. Cette fois, il y lisait juste une déception certaine, des regrets aussi. Il aurait voulu la prendre à part, l'interroger sur les raisons de sa tristesse et s'excuser aussi de ne pas être arrivé à temps le matin même. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il croisa les regards sombres de Drago et Blaise dont la présence serait probablement inévitable à la Baie. L'air résolu qui crispait leurs visages prouvait en effet qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais partir tout seul. Il entendait déjà leurs réflexions, voyait déjà leurs grimaces… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et se demanda s'il aurait le temps de partir avant qu'elle prévienne les membres de l'Ordre. Il se doutait qu'elle serait aussi rapide qu'autrefois. Peut-être même que la pièce, inventée par Hermione plus de vingt années auparavant, bouillonnait déjà dans sa poche, impatiente qu'elle la touche. Et alors Harry, Ron, et tous les autres s'engageraient encore à ses côtés et prendraient des risques inconsidérés. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe naissante et marmonna à l'adresse d'Eingil :

« Il faut que tu interrompes les protections qui entourent la Baie pendant quelques secondes. »

Le jeune elfe écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant apparemment sur l'effet qu'avait eu sa captivité sur le cerveau du sorcier.

« Seule la Reine a le droit d'agir en ce sens, rétorqua-t-il froidement après avoir réalisé que Théodore ne plaisantait pas. Et au cas où tu n'en étais pas rendu compte, je ne suis pas la Reine !

- Merci, Eingil, j'avais remarqué. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Traverser la forêt nous prendra du temps et débarquer en plein milieu de ce groupe de sorciers créera un mouvement de panique, une diversion… Ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir à temps, j'en suis persuadée. »

En réalité, ce n'était pas la vraie raison de cette demande. Il voulait juste pouvoir transplaner pendant qu'Eingil s'occuperait de ses satanées protections, et ainsi, laisser les membres de l'Ordre en plan. Le temps qu'ils interviennent, la bataille –si bataille il y avait- serait finie. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Blaise et Drago et décida qu'ils l'accompagneraient. Ils connaissaient son père eux aussi et les hommes de son espèce. Ils sauraient se battre et se défendre en conséquence, sans se laisser envahir par la moindre notion d'humanité –contrairement à Harry et Compagnie qui hésiteraient avant de lancer le moindre « Avada ».

Il songea à son plan, le dessinant dans sa tête avec une précision à faire pâlir d'envie de plus fin des architectes et ouvrit son esprit à Eingil qui s'y faufila instinctivement. Un coin de sa bouche tressaillit un instant alors qu'il questionnait Théodore :

« _Trois Sorciers contre une bonne dizaine ? Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Trois Sorciers puissants et préparés contre mon père et ses larbins. Et nous aurons un Elfe de notre côté, n'est ce pas ? »_

Eingil acquiesça d'un signe quasi imperceptible pour l'œil humain avant de scruter Ella, une seconde, juste assez pour s'inquiéter.

« _Et Ella ? Elle s'est déjà trop tracassée pour toi ces derniers temps… »_

Théodore referma son esprit avec affabilité, refusant de répondre à cette question car lui-même n'aurait su quoi dire. Sa fille s'angoisserait sans doute et lui en voudrait encore bien davantage d'avoir mis sa vie en péril, mais elle finirait par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les Elfes l'avaient recueilli lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin et jamais il ne le serait assez reconnaissant. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille même en quelque sorte. Il ne pouvait les laisser mourir, et surtout pas à cause de son psychopathe de paternel.

« Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour annuler votre Magie ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse d'Eingil, à voix haute cette fois, si bien que personne ne se douta qu'ils avaient communiqué autrement.

- Une demi-heure environ probablement. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à la Reine, mais c'est elle qui les a dressés autour de la Baie donc… Mais tu es certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? C'est risqué. Mon peuple sera encore plus vulnérable.

- Peut-il vraiment l'être davantage qu'en ce moment ? »

Eingil ne trouva rien à répondre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny et Ella, comme pour faire comprendre à Théodore que c'était le moment pour les faire partir. Ce dernier se tourna donc vers elles avec la ferme intention de trouver une raison valable de les faire quitter la cuisine –et même la maison. Il tenta de se montrer persuasif –sans trop de difficultés car ce trait de caractère était l'essence même de la maison à laquelle il avait appartenue- et un sourire en coin tordit ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête :

« Ginny, tu devrais aller chercher Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les membres de l'Ordre dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Et même Pansy ! Il faudra que vous nous rejoigniez ici. On ne bouge pas. On prépare davantage le plan. D'accord ? »

La rouquine hésita un instant, lisant dans ses yeux une détermination différente de d'habitude, plus semblable à celle qui envahissait ses iris durant la guerre. Pourtant, elle obéit, malgré son scepticisme. Elle lui adressa néanmoins ce rictus qui lui rappela Molly, celui qui le faisait culpabiliser, même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle faillit demander pourquoi Drago et Blaise ne l'aidaient pas, mais au lieu de perdre du temps, préféra prévenir les autres au plus vite. Quel que soit le plan véritable de Théodore, il valait mieux qu'elle soit accompagnée pour le soutenir –qu'il le veuille ou non !

Une fois Ginny sortie, Théo se retourna vers Ella qui attendait des ordres, n'importe lesquels. Elle voulait juste se sentir utile, bouger, faire quelque chose d'important pour son père et Eingil. Ce dernier n'osait étrangement plus la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise –ou s'apprêtait à en faire une, mais Ella, trop perdue, ne le réalisa pas immédiatement. Théo se pencha devant elle et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires réservés aux occasions spéciales, ces sourires qui lui faisaient toujours monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'interrogea sans même ouvrit la bouche, simplement en une grimace, et il lui parla d'une voix plus grave, exigée par la situation.

« Toi, tu montes dans ta chambre et tu commences à préparer ton sac.

- Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu veux rentrer, non ? Alors…

- Je pensais que tu refuserais. A cause de… d'_elle_.

- On en reparlera à mon retour. Mais nous ne resterons pas là pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se sentit honteux de la duper si ouvertement, sans se soucier du moment où elle découvrirait son mensonge ou de l'amertume qu'elle ressentirait alors. Mais il se devait de l'éloigner assez longtemps pour partir. Et pour ne surtout pas lui laisser l'occasion de le rattraper. Pourtant, malgré la joie inspirée par cette demande, Ella pencha la tête sur le côté, des questions plein les yeux. Il serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il appris à sa fille à réfléchir ? Il laissa tomber sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa manque à sa main et attendit quelques secondes, préférant s'assurer d'être forcé à agir ainsi.

« Alors… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour la Baie ?

- Non. Je veux te savoir en sécurité. Et contrairement à la dernière fois… commença-t-il en invoquant un sortilège sans même le prononcer. N'interviens pas. Je serais extrêmement déçu si tu le faisais. Maintenant, monte à l'étage et ne redescend que dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Elle acquiesça, tel un zombi et se leva mécaniquement. Lorsqu'elle disparut par la porte de la cuisine, Drago se leva, les joues rouges de colère, des éclairs presque matériels s'échappant de ses yeux gris. Il haussa le ton sans même sans apercevoir, et Blaise ne chercha même pas à le faire taire, trop furieux lui aussi.

« J'hallucine ! Tu viens de jeter un sortilège Impero à ta propre fille ? Non, mais tu es un grand malade ! s'exhorta le blondinet sans laisser à Théo l'occasion de s'expliquer. Même moi je n'aurai pas osé ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça pourrait t'envoyer en prison ?

- Drago, la ferme ! coupa l'incriminé d'une voix plus forte.

- Et en plus tu me dis de…

- C'était juste un sortilège de confusion. Et il fait effet moins longtemps, alors si tu veux bien repousser ta thèse sur « Education & Magie ne font pas bon ménage » à plus tard, je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissant ! »

Blaise retint en rire en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer. Il acquiesça d'un geste saccadé et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que suivre le mouvement dès que Théo le lui ordonna. Parfois, l'Impero n'était pas réellement nécessaire… Même si cette fois, il l'avait malheureusement été !

**.**

**.**

Samya se mit à rire, l'éclat tintant de sa voix résonnant sur chaque mur et parvenant aux oreilles de Charlie, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il goûta à sa peau, encore une fois, ne se rassasiant pas de l'arôme qu'elle dégageait, du sucré au bout de sa langue fouineuse, de sa curiosité à découvrir son corps encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste pour reprendre le contrôle, et sentit les cheveux de Samya caresser son torse dès qu'elle se pencha, à cheval sur ses hanches. Il la regarda à nouveau, admira les courbes voluptueuses qui –associées à cette position lascive- avaient tout pour plaire. Il reluqua sans interruption son déshabillé –qui portait si bien son nom- et se retint de le lui arracher. Il avait joué avec la veille et un fil s'était étiré. Elle lui avait fait la tête, boudeuse, charmante polissonne prête à tout pour le rendre fou.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu atteignais sans peine le summum de la beauté ? s'enquit-il en se sentant naïf et trop jeune.

- Uhm… Oui. Mais j'aime bien le réentendre. Surtout de cette bouche ! ajouta-t-elle en glissant son majeur au bord de ses lèvres, taquine. Cette si jolie bouche capable de merveilles d'insanité ! »

Il éclata de rire, charmé pour de bon. Il contempla la lumière, encore différente de la veille, qui animait ses orbes et se sentit tomber un instant. Une chute douloureuse et cruelle. Il se releva, habitué, et posa sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa belle. Ses doigts remontèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'au creux entre ses deux muscles étirés, et il la sentit se crisper d'impatience. Sa poitrine remonta lorsqu'elle cessa de respirer et il lui accorda un sourire complice. Complice, mot parfait pour définir ce crime qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre encore une fois. Sa main retrouva le chemin brûlant sans avoir besoin d'un guide et se plaqua entre ses jambes, un doigt plus intrépide se dressant pour coloniser une terre pourtant acquise d'avance.

Samya balança la tête en arrière avec un sourire extatique avant de susurrer :

« C'est la meilleure pause déjeunée de mon existence ! »

Il plaqua sa main libre sur la nuque de la jeune créature et l'attira vers lui afin qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se colla davantage contre son torse, profitant de ce mouvement pour baisser ses hanches, jusqu'à dissimuler un peu plus le petit doigt intrépide. Charlie renforça son baiser et accéléra sournoisement le va-et-vient plaisant qu'il lui procurait, juste pour la frustrer davantage dès qu'il s'arrêterait pour qu'elle attise son désir à lui.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'attaquer ce petit jeu là. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre une tornade rousse qui calma immédiatement sa virilité. Samya poussa un cri strident de surprise en basculant sur le côté, remontant le drap sur son corps à demi-nu avec une rapidité détonante alors que son amant restait stupéfait. Ginny, elle, s'immobilisa, sous le choc. Charlie espéra naïvement qu'elle se montre raisonnable et quitte la chambre sans poser la moindre question, mais elle n'était pas la fille de sa mère pour rien. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le lit.

« Charlie Septimus Weasley ! Puis-je savoir ce que cette jeune… (Elle s'arrêta pour contempler Samya, et secoua la tête, dépitée avant de corriger :) _Très_ jeune fille fiche dans ton lit exactement ?

- Je suppose qu'une excuse médicale serait plus valable si tu étais l'infirmier ? marmonna Samya à son oreille, presque amusée par cette situation surréaliste, maintenant le choc passé.

- Toi, sors d'ici ! hurla Ginny en la montrant du doigt.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » répliqua la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil menaçant, presque à frapper la mère de famille sans hésiter si elle osait encore s'adresser à elle sur ce ton là.

Charlie intervint avant qu'un infirmier soit réellement nécessaire et posa une main tranquille sur la hanche de sa jeune amie qui se redressa furieusement. Elle récupéra sa jupe d'écolière au sol sans lâcher Ginny des yeux, chacune foudroyant l'autre depuis son côté du lit. Charlie se leva également, soulagé de n'être pas entièrement dénudé et récupéra son t-shirt -qui se balançait sur la lampe de chevet. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable et petit, sauf peut-être le jour où sa mère l'avait surpris en pleine activité solitaire avec des magasines automobiles moldus. Il songea brièvement que ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, mais –comme toujours lorsque quelqu'un osait penser une telle chose- le pire se produisit. La porte s'ouvrit en effet sur Harry qui repéra d'abord son épouse et lança :

« On m'a dit que tu étais à Poudlard et que tu me… »

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée en découvrant un Charlie rouge vif –qui le conforta dans cette vision des Weasley rougissant facilement- et Samya qui lui accorda un sourire railleur. Son regard se glissa instinctivement sur sa chemise entrouverte et il regarda à nouveau son beau-frère, partagé entre l'envie de le féliciter et celle de l'insulter. Apparemment, son épouse avait déjà choisi la seconde possibilité et il décida de se ranger de son côté afin de ne pas devenir fautif à son tour. Pour la forme, il fronça donc les sourcils avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Il apostropha Samya en la voyant reboutonner tranquillement sa chemise, pas pressée de toute évidence.

« Plus vite, Miss Zabini. Vous ne voudriez pas manquer votre prochain cours !

- Ciel, non ! s'exclama la jeune fille, totalement moqueuse.

- Sam, sors… ordonna Charlie avant de laisser la situation dégénérer. S'il te plait. »

Elle haussa les épaules, regrettant néanmoins qu'il ne la considère pas comme assez adulte pour participer à cette discussion. Elle rattrapa ses chaussures et les enfila en se tenant sur une seule jambe avant de s'approcher de Charlie. Sans se soucier une seule seconde des deux autres personnes présentes sur les lieux, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, désirant plus que tout lui rappeler ce qu'il perdrait s'il laissait Ginny et Harry lui bourrer le crâne. Etrangement, il se laissa faire, appréciant cette étreinte imprévue et cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait encore, chaleur qui le rassura. Elle s'échappa d'entre ses bras, tel un songe éphémère et le laissa seul, après avoir adressé une mimique agressive aux Potter. Une fois la porte close, Ginny explosa :

« Tu es devenu dingue ? Elle a l'âge d'être ta fille ! Certaines de tes nièces sont même plus âgées ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es simplement laissé avoir par son décolleté vertigineux et ses longues jambes, je sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout de ton genre…

- Et puis, continua Harry sans réelle motivation, Tu l'avais collée à cause de son comportement aguicheur. Tu avais même fait part de tes inquiétudes à Minerva. Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'elle te fasse passer du « pauvre type harcelé » au « futur chômeur prisonnier » ?

- N'exagère pas ! répliqua Charlie bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'Harry avait en partie raison et qu'à défaut d'aller en prison –Samya était majeure- il aurait pu néanmoins perdre son travail. Et elle a dix-huit ans ! Enfin presque dix-huit ans. Dans sept mois… (Il avala difficilement sa salive.) Bon, elle est jeune ! Mais… Elle est gentille.

- Gentille ? répéta Ginny en le regardant comme s'il était un parfait imbécile. Et alors ? Je trouve le type chez qui j'achète mes citrouilles très gentil ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne couche pas avec lui ! En même temps, il a plus de vingt ans, c'est peut-être pour ça…

- Gin… Je suis un grand garçon. Je fais ce que je veux !

- Faire ce que tu veux ne signifie pas que tu peux impunément tuer quelqu'un ou fricoter avec une fille qui a presque trente ans de moins que toi ! C'est mal et tu le sais parfaitement ! Et par Merlin, elle suit tes cours !

- Non, pas vraiment… Elle a abandonné le Soin au Créatures Magiques depuis pas mal de temps, expliqua-t-il en une excuse pitoyable.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si Minerva l'apprenait… »

Charlie blêmit ostensiblement. Il tenait à son travail. C'était la chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin, puisqu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfants. S'il le perdait, il ne saurait plus quoi faire du tout. Il tenta de se réconforter en pensant qu'il lui resterait Samya. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle était jeune et séduisante. Il savait qu'elle se lasserait de lui au bout de quelques semaines –peut-être moins même. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de tout risquer ? Néanmoins, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi euphorique depuis longtemps, aussi vivant, et se doutait qu'il devait ces sentiments à Samya.

Harry parut sentir son trouble, car il arrêta Ginny alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrayer, comme pour abattre un homme déjà à terre. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, la poussant à s'en aller afin qu'il puisse discuter tranquillement avec Charlie, qu'il considérait comme un ami. Ginny resta figée un instant, trop têtue pour obéir, puis –voyant l'air déprimé de son frère- quitta la pièce en claquant la porte pour bien marquer son désaccord avec cette situation. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

« On ne dira rien. Enfin… Je ne dirais rien et je suis persuadé que Ginny n'osera pas mettre ton emploi en péril, malgré sa colère. Et puis, en même temps, qui pourrait te reprocher ce que tu as fait ? Cette gosse est une bombe ! (Charlie laissa échapper un rire.) Ne répète pas à Gin' ce que je viens de dire. Enfin… Reste à savoir si tu es assez sûr de l'avenir de cette relation pour prendre le risque d'être découvert par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- L'avenir de quoi ? s'esclaffa Charlie en secouant la tête. Harry, écoute… Je sais que tu es marié, heureux, que tu as aimé seulement deux femmes dans ta vie –et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un smack humide avec Cho Chang puisse compter, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Certains hommes se plaisent à s'amuser. Je jouis de la vie, voilà tout ! Et, soyons réalistes, qui pourrait mieux remplir ce rôle que Samya Zabini ? Elle est charmante et indéniablement débauchée. Elle m'a séduite. Je me suis laissé faire. Et maintenant, je profite ! Je ne pense pas à l'avenir. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à organiser le lendemain. Je ne ferais pas maintenant non plus.

- Okay… Dans ce cas, Gin a raison, tu es stupide. Cette fille a dix-sept ans, elle est naïve et innocente…

- Il n'y a pas moins naïve et innocente que Samya.

- Et si elle tombait amoureuse ? Je veux dire, elle est jeune, tu es son professeur… C'est une situation dont parlent nombres de romans à l'eau de rose, il parait. L'éducateur qui apprend à la jeunette les joies de l'amour et blablabla. Elle est peut-être une Zabini et j'ai eu vent de sa réputation sulfureuse. Y n'empêche que derrière cette mine pimpante et ses grands airs d'adulte qu'elle se donne, c'est une gamine. Malgré son expérience, elle reste une fille qui rêvera peut-être de plus à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne peux pas risquer toute ta réputation alors que tu ne lui offriras rien d'autre que quelques parties de jambes en l'air entre deux cours. »

Charlie resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien de valable à répondre à _ça_. Harry comprit facilement que ses mots avaient atteins leur but et n'ajouta rien de plus afin de ne pas tout gâcher. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rouquin marmonna en un murmure, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose :

« Mais elle est vraiment géniale…

- Ouais, je n'en doute pas ! ricana Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux, gêné d'avance par la tournure que pourrait prendre la discussion.

- Pas juste pour ça, Harry ! Elle… Elle est ouverte d'esprit, communique facilement, fait de jolies phrases quand elle parle –sauf quand elle jure comme un vendeur de balais de courses- et parvient à me donner l'impression de me liquéfier rien qu'en m'adressant un regard. Et je pense avoir perdu mon cerveau en acceptant de coucher avec elle la première fois. Sauf qu'elle ne me laissera pas abandonner comme ça. Elle arrivera encore une fois à m'ensorceler et… Je n'y peux rien. »

Harry réfléchit un instant une réponse convenable, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de l'énoncer à haute voix que Ginny revenait déjà, les joues roses. Il craint un instant qu'elle n'attaque à nouveau son frère, mais elle paraissait trop déboussolée pour ça.

« J'avais complètement oublié à cause de cette histoire…

- Oublié quoi ? interrogea Charlie en fronçant les sourcils car il avait remarqué son air angoissé et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'emballer pour rien.

- Théo à besoin de nous. »

**.**

**.**

L'odeur de la fumée vint heurter l'odorat sensible de Drago qui expira bruyamment pour y échapper, en vain. Blaise fit tournoyer sa baguette, résistant péniblement à son envie de jeter un sort à l'air même, mais Eingil, ayant prévu leur réaction les arrêta d'un seul mouvement. Même au-delà des arbres encore vivants, à des kilomètres de la scène où se jouait un drame, la mort semblait pouvoir surgir de partout. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait aux yeux de Théodore qui scrutait le sol, découvrant les insectes et petites créatures qui fuyaient et piétinaient les corps ce qui étaient parvenus à l'orée des bois, mais dont les poumons remplis de monoxyde de carbone avaient faillis. Malgré la distance, il pouvait voir l'énorme nuage de fumée noire qui avait envahi le ciel et ne semblait pas prêt à le quitter. Il craignait les conséquences de cette catastrophe sur les elfes, même s'ils parvenaient à les sauver.

Il soupira et adressa un signe de tête à Eingil qui s'avança vers les bois. Le jeune elfe leva les mains en direction des arbres et ferma les yeux sous les regards insatiables de curiosité des trois hommes. Inspirant à fond, il chercha à faire fit de sa peur et de la situation qui le conduisait à agir ainsi. Il ralentit inexorablement son rythme cardiaque, cherchant à communier avec la forêt, comme il l'avait fait si souvent. Puis, d'une voix rauque semblant sortir des profondeurs du monde, il se lança dans la déclamation intense et attractive d'un chant elfique.

Drago parut en effet soudain en état de transe et se rapprocha d'Eingil, attiré par la puissance qui se dégageait soudain du jeune garçon. Théo le tira en arrière et espéra que Blaise ne plonge pas lui aussi dans le piège de ces chants. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il en avait entendu un. Il s'était senti tiré vers l'interprète, vers cette aura de destruction bénéfique qui l'entourait. Il devait admettre que ce chant là –qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter auparavant- était encore plus fascinant. Tout le corps d'Eingil paraissait être enflammé, comme un soleil sous forme humaine qui l'aveuglait. Il plaqua son bras droit autour du cou de Drago pour l'empêcher d'avancer et sa main gauche s'agrippa à Blaise par précaution. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement assommé, et même effrayé, mais ne semblait pas désireux de s'approcher du phénomène responsable de ses sentiments.

Au bout de nombreuses et longues minutes, Eingil vacilla dangereusement, plus stable du tout sur ses pieds, et faillit s'écrouler au sol. Il retrouva sa stabilité par chance et rouvrit les yeux en cessant de chanter, éreinté par la puissance dont il avait dû faire preuve.

« Combien de temps ? interrogea Théodore en lâchant ses amis qui reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits.

- Jusqu'à ce que je le referme… haleta Eingil en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux, plié sur lui-même, à la recherche de son souffle perdu.

- Alors, attends de te sentir un peu mieux. Il faut que tu sois capable de te défendre. Blaise, Drago, tentez de vous calmer et préparez-vous psychologiquement à tuer ou être tués.

- J'ai toujours adoré tes petits discours d'encouragement, railla Blaise en roulant des yeux. Ça fait plaisir. »

Théo fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, exaspéré par la façon dont ses amis de Serpentard prenaient toujours tout à la rigolade. Ils n'avaient donc pas muris du tout ? Il serra sa baguette, comme pour se laisser emporter par la puissance de cet instrument qui serait son seul moyen de défense dans quelques minutes. Sa seule chance de survis. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas lancé d'Avada ? Seize ans sans doute, depuis la dernière bataille à laquelle il avait assisté… Pourtant, il se savait prêt, prêt à ne pas fléchir, prêt à se débarrasser de son père, prêt à lui faire subir –enfin !- ce dont il rêvait depuis son adolescence.

Il prit un instant pour se souvenir de chaque humiliation, désireux d'alimenter sa haine. Jusqu'au suicide de sa mère, alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, il s'était dit que le problème venait d'elle. Il ne voyait alors que ce qu'il voulait voir, fermait les yeux sur les bleues marquant ses poignets et les cicatrices de plus en plus profondes. Il se moquait qu'elle soit malade ou folle, qu'elle soit née dingue ou le soit devenue un peu plus à chaque souffrance infligée par la vie, infligée par _lui_. Il éludait à chaque question à son sujet et évoquait ce père, symbole même de puissance et de fourberie qu'il admirait tant. Qu'était sa mère arriérée et cruelle qui se défoulait sur lui, lui crachait des insultes au visage, le traitait comme une vermine comparé à _lui_, celui qui ramenait des cadeaux lors de ses rares apparitions à la maison et qui était si occupé, si important pour le reste du monde ?

Il ne se doutait alors pas qu'elle n'était cruelle que pour ne pas s'attacher, que pour se faire détester, pour lui éviter de souffrir lorsqu'elle abandonnerait. Et ça avait marché. Pendant un temps seulement. Après le départ de sa mère, son père avait trouvé un autre souffre-douleur, une autre personne faible lui permettant de libérer ses frustrations d'avoir à ce point raté sa vie, de n'avoir qu'un emploi minable au ministère et de commencer à faire faillite, d'avoir foutu en l'air son mariage aussi. Contrairement à Drago qui s'était pris quelques doloris à chaque bêtise, Théo n'avait jamais eu à subir la moindre douleur physique. Théophile était bien plus doué pour rabaisser plus bas que terre en utilisant simplement ses mots. Etrangement, malgré la colère que lui inspirait toujours son père, Théodore n'avait jamais réellement cru en ce qu'il disait. Et en grandissant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était ni une erreur de la nature, ni un être inutile, qu'il n'était ni laid, ni stupide, qu'il n'était ni trop bête pour apprendre la magie, ni trop faible pour devenir un homme important. Il avait réalisé que toutes les insultes que lui envoyait son père n'étaient que le reflet de ce qu'il était lui-même.

« Théo ? Prêt ? demanda Drago en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu serais prêt à envoyer ton père dans la tombe, toi ? répliqua Théodore avec sérieux, en attente d'une réponse franche.

- Oui. Il me suffirait de penser à Toby et… je me ferais un plaisir de décrocher ce foutu sourire de sa sale face de rat. »

Théo esquissa un sourire face à cette réplique digne du Drago adolescent et bouillonnant. Il adressa ensuite un regard complice avec Blaise qui fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs avant de la rattraper, prêt à en découdre avec tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route. Il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans et trouva ce sentiment euphorisant. Il s'approcha donc d'Eingil et mit sa main sur son épaule pour le conduire dans un transplanage sorcier en bonne et due forme. Un clin d'œil à Drago et Blaise, un décompte dans sa tête et ils disparurent.

**.**

**.**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, accompagnée par Ron et un Timothy ronchon qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir été interrompu en pleine partie d'échec sorcier avec lui-même. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé pour bouder ce pendant qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une preuve de vie dans la maison des Potter. Elle regarda son gallion magique, datant d'une époque très lointaine, et plissa le front, étonnée de ne trouver personne alors que le lieu de rendez-vous avait été fixé à cet endroit même. Ron haussa les épaules à sa question muette puis se mit à bougonner en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il faillit sursauter en découvrant Ella –qui aurait dû se trouver en classe selon lui- et allait s'adresser à elle lorsqu'il remarqua son air perdu.

« Ella ? Eh ? Ma puce ? »

Il secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiot. « Ma puce » ? Et pourquoi pas « Ma fille d'amour » pendant qu'il y était ? Il s'avança davantage vers elle et réalisa que ses iris étaient étrangement dilatés, comme lors de l'utilisation de certains sortilèges. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qui pouvait causer un état de semi-inconscience semblable et ouvrit la bouche, béat, avant d'appeler Hermione d'une voix si stridente qu'elle accourut.

Elle remarqua la présence d'Ella et pria pour que sa fille ne lui fasse pas de scènes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas franchement l'air en état de le faire. Ron et elle échangèrent un regard, puis tentèrent d'un commun accord de la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Tu crois qu'on lui a lancé un sortilège de confusion ?

- Je pencherai plutôt pour un Impero, marmonna Hermione en touchant les traits figés de sa fille. Et je crois que la personne responsable y est allée un peu fort. »

Elle réfléchit à toute allure, désirant sortir Ella de son état léthargique afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Des bruits lui parvinrent depuis le salon et rapidement, d'autres membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent, tous inquiets. Severus –en voyant Ella- leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la cheminée afin de trouver un remède miracle dont Hermione n'aurait pas eu connaissance, ce pendant que Minerva interrogeait Ron sur les raisons de leur présence et sur l'état de la jeune fille. Personne ne trouva de réponse avant l'arrivée de Ginny, Harry et Charlie.

« Où sont Théo et les deux Serpents Pervers ? s'étonna Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

- Partis apparemment, répondit Hermione en comprenant brusquement pourquoi Ella avait été ensorcelée. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui… N'empêche, un Impero ! Il va m'entendre…

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda Neville, surpris par le ton d'Hermione qui sous-entendait qu'elle reparlait à Théo et qu'elle pouvait en plus lui faire des réflexions au sujet de l'éducation de leur fille.

- Pas mal, en réalité… Hermione et Théo ont couché ensemble !

- Ron ! hurla Hermione en le fustigeant du regard. Merci pour la discrétion !

- Et Eingil, le fils de Masra, est venu nous prévenir d'une attaque, continua Ginny pour remplir les blancs et éviter qu'ils ne s'attardent sur un sujet secondaire. Le père de Théo est arrivé là-bas, a tout brûlé et il veut voir son fils…

- Il n'aurait pas pu simplement venir frapper à la porte au lieu de s'enflammer ? songea Luna sur un ton moralisateur.

- On ne va pas chercher à entrer dans l'esprit de ce malade ! rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à dévoiler le côté professoral de son caractère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Je vous ai prévenu et il en a profité pour fuir, soupira Ginny. Je savais qu'il tenterait de faire une idiotie de ce genre… Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Sans plan ? bégaya Neville, inquiet. La dernière fois, on avait un plan !

- La dernière fois, on avait le temps ! s'impatienta Hermione avant de prendre les choses en main. Charlie, tu restes ici. Tu n'es pas venu la dernière fois et mieux vaut ne pas conduire d'autres personnes à la Baie, sans quoi le sortilège lancée par la Reine sur nous pourrait faire effet… Préviens Severus à son retour et essayez de maintenir Ella ici. Et Ginny, si tu pouvais t'occuper de Timothy, je te serais extrêmement reconnaissante ! »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et entraina ses amis à sa suite en leur exposant la suite de son plan d'urgence.

**.**

**.**

La fumée les étourdit en un instant et ils eurent bien du mal à se repérer, aveuglés par les épais nuages noirs et indisposés par la chaleur qui menaçait de les étouffer. Pourtant, l'eau sembla exercer une attraction sur eux, comme si la Baie elle-même cherchait une solution afin de les sauver. Ils s'avancèrent donc en direction de l'eau, collés les uns aux autres afin de ne pas se perdre de vue et finirent par pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre sans hésitation. Eingil leur fit signe de s'agenouiller afin de rester hors de la vue des sorciers –qu'il percevait déjà grâce à sa vision perçante. Théodore reprit ensuite le contrôle de la situation et fit signe à Blaise et Drago, ordonnant à l'un d'aller à gauche et l'autre à droite, afin d'encercler les sorciers comme ils le pouvaient malgré leur nombre restreins.

Lorsqu'il ne parvint plus à les distinguer à travers la brume, il serra sa baguette et s'élança, prêt à en découdre et à enfin obtenir une vengeance dont il n'avait que rêvé durant les trente dernières années. Suivi par Eingil, il arriva derrière les quelques gardiens surveillant les arrières de son père et les stupéfixa. Eingil préféra les vider de toutes leurs forces et ils s'écroulèrent, provoquant un mouvement de foule. Les elfes reculèrent jusqu'à être presque entièrement immergés dans l'eau de la Baie alors que les sorciers encore –Théodore en compta six- se tournaient vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, la rage ne l'anima pas et il se retrouva là, les bras ballants, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Son père était là, stupéfiante statue faite de chair, encore plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, encore plus effrayante aussi. Ses muscles s'ankylosèrent brusquement, ce pendant que les combats s'engageaient, Blaise et Drago se défendant avec une fascinante dextérité alors qu'Eingil se ruait sur les siens pour les secourir.

Le feu s'éteignaient doucement désormais, puisque plus personne ne se préoccupait de l'alimenter, et quelques elfes qui tenaient encore sur leurs jambes tentèrent de soutenir les autres, ceux qui faiblissaient à vue d'œil.

Théophile ne prêta pas la moindre attention au vacarme qui s'emportait tout autour de lui et se mit à avancer vers son fils qui était toujours figé. Drago lui hurla quelque chose, essayant tant bien que mal de le pousser à agir, mais Théo ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cet homme qui avait mainte et mainte fois failli le tuer sur les champs de batailles sans se soucier de leur lien de parenté, qui avait lancé un Doloris à Hermione une fois, qui avait même torturé Neville. Il recula d'un pas, cherchant vainement à dominer sa peur, à oublier ses souvenirs d'une époque où il ne parvenait pas encore à se défendre. Pourtant, il se sentait comme un gamin, ce gosse de douze ans redoutant les vacances scolaires car elles le conduisaient à des semaines d'humiliation aux allures de leçons de conduite. Il tenta de retrouver son courage, celui qui l'avait poussé à éclater le nez de son père en public le soir de son seizième anniversaire, celui qui l'avait conduit à rejoindre l'Ordre… Mais rien ne vint.

Un sourire d'un sadisme pur tordit les lèvres de Théophile qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de son fils, dédaigneux et cruel, fidèle à sa réputation.

« Bonjour, Théodore, lança-t-il posément, comme si leur rencontre et la situation étaient normales. Tu as grandi… »

Théodore faillit reculer davantage, mais se retint. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. La peur démontrait la faiblesse. La faiblesse conduisait à la ruine. La ruine à la mort. Mots mille fois répétés. Il eut presque envie de remercier son père pour ce bourrage de crâne. Il ne le fit pas et se contenta de serrer sa baguette plus fort tout en fixant son père. Ce dernier s'aperçut du changement opéré et leva sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair, vite arrêté par Théodore qui était aussi rapide.

Dès l'instant où le premier sortilège toucha Théophile, son fils le vit rapetisser et rabougri, vieux, exactement comme il était en réalité, sans le miroir déformant de la peur. Les deux hommes, identiques à bien des égards, se lancèrent dans un combat acharné dont la seule issue ne pouvait être que la mort.

Autour d'eux, Drago et Blaise s'étaient chargés des autres sorciers et maintenaient désormais les elfes les plus faibles en vie, Meleke utilisant sa magie pour éloigner la fumée noirâtre qui menaçait de tous les étouffer. Même les plus vaillants des Elfes n'osèrent interrompre le combat pour soutenir Théodore, comprenant amplement qu'il s'agissait là d'un problème dont ils n'étaient pas les acteurs principaux.

Néanmoins, un mouvement d'angoisse fut perçut par tous dès qu'un sortilège Doloris heurta leur ami qui s'effondra au sol en hurlant. Masra se précipita sur lui pour l'aider, mais Théodore se redressait déjà, prêt à se remettre à combattre, quoi qu'il lui coute. Théophile réalisa que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien trop périlleuse et changea ses plans.

En quelques secondes, il accourut vers son fils et le stupéfia lâchement. Drago et Blaise levèrent leurs baguettes en un même mouvement alors que Masra s'accrochait au sol de chemise de son ami sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il encourait. Il ne le réalisa qu'en sentant ses pieds décoller du sol et son nombril qui –il eut cette impression- fut harponné par un épais croché. Ce n'est qu'en fermant les yeux pour éviter la nausée qu'il comprit le sens du mot « Transplaner ».

**.**

**.**

Hermione faillit fondre en larmes en découvrant la scène. Chaque arbre, chaque fleur, chaque pousse… Tout était calciné, brûlé par un feu destructeur et invincible qui s'était finalement éteins. Elle observa les alentours, remarquant –malgré la fumée- que tous étaient installés près de la Baie. Elle saisit sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûre que ses amis la suivaient toujours. Elle leur fit signe de se taire avant de se diriger vers l'eau qui semblait soudain moins magique au centre de l'herbe noire. Elle leva sa baguette en avant, prête à se protéger, mais fut arrêté par une voix qui lui ordonna de la baisser. Elle reconnut Blaise dès qu'il s'avança et obéit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Par Merlin… J'ai cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à temps. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Il y a eu pas mal de perte parmi les elfes. Certains ont péris dans les flammes, d'autres sont morts noyés… Des enfants surtout. Et certains auraient besoin de soins, mais leurs mages sont tous très âgés et ne semblent pas en état de soigner qui que ce soit.

- On va s'en charger, murmura Hermione en le contournant pour commencer à agir immédiatement. Préviens les autres. »

Il l'arrêta violemment en saisissant son poignet et elle le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas qu'il la touche, quelles que soient les liens qu'il entretienne avec Théodore. Il s'excusa d'un regard en la lâchant avant de marmonner :

« Et Théo a disparu… Son père a transplané avec lui après l'avoir stupéfixer. Masra s'est accroché… On ne sait pas où ils sont. »

Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner, comme si elle avait enfoncé son crâne dans le tambour d'une machine à laver haute vitesse. Elle vacilla étrangement et tenta de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, mais fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait simplement peur pour Théo. Masra pourrait peut-être le protéger, mais à quel point ? Une dizaine de scénarios plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres se dessinèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle s'angoissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle entendit Blaise lui parler, mais ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il disait.

Il répéta aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé, donnant plus de détails, déclenchant la fureur d'Harry qui culpabilisait de ne pas être arrivé plus vite et qui –pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous- fustigea Charlie. Chacun alla de son pronostique, à la recherche d'une solution rapide, mais Hermione ne participa pas. Le monde ne tournait plus vraiment autour d'elle, ou elle ne tournait plus au même rythme que lui. Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules en voyant la mine abattue qu'elle arborait.

Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait disparu une fois et était réapparut, grâce à un miracle ou grâce à sa fille. Et voilà qu'il disparaissait encore, comme un enfant jouant à cache-cache sans le vouloir. Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'organiser un plan parfait, Théophile étant assez fou pour tuer Théodore sans la moindre hésitation assez rapidement. Elle tenta de reconnecter ses neurones entre eux, à la recherche d'une solution qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts. Dans son esprit, elle recréa chaque instant passé à rechercher Théo durant les semaines précédentes, de l'apparition d'Ella à sa fuite vers la Baie. Et soudainement illuminée par sa sottise et son temps record pour parvenir à trouver une solution, elle haleta :

« La Potion du Pendu ! »

**.**

**.**

Théo se mit à tousser, crachant la fumée qui brûlait encore sa gorge, le manque d'air lui faisant tourner la tête. Il tenta de discerner quelque chose autour de lui, mais n'était entouré que d'ombre. Il se souvient d'Hermione qui lui répétait constamment qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombre sans lumière, comme pour expliquer sa présence en ce monde et réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort sur ce point –une fois de plus. Il se releva avec difficultés, ses mains moites glissantes sur le sol glacé. Du marbre. Il le devina pour avoir passé son enfance à s'heurter à ce matériau à chaque cavalcade. Une idée s'insinua en son esprit et il se demanda si son père pouvait être tordu à ce point… Sans doute oui.

Une fois debout, il chercha sa baguette, espérant ainsi parvenir à se défendre même s'il imaginait facilement que son père avait dû la lui arracher. Le courage n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. A tâtons, il tenta de deviner où il se trouver, bouscula plusieurs objets et conclut qu'il en aurait des bleus le lendemain… Si lendemain il y avait. Il se morigéna en songeant à l'inquiétude qu'il devait actuellement provoquer chez ses amis et réalisa qu'il avait été aussi stupide que sa fille en voulant les épargner. Il se cogna une fois encore à un meuble et essaya de savoir ce que c'était.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il s'empara d'une brosse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche et il le caressa doucement, appréciant la texture de l'ivoire contre sa peau. Son majeur traça le contour presque effacé par le temps d'un « N » gravé, encerclé par quelques motifs floraux. Un instant, il eut l'impression de plonger dans le passé, se souvenant des milliers de fois où il avait prit cet objet en main pour se rendre présentable.

Il sursauta en sentant un regard se poser sur sa nuque malgré la pénombre et lâcha la brosse, refusant d'accepter de jouer à ce jeu malsain que lui imposait son père. D'une voix hargneuse, il cracha en direction de ces yeux qu'il ne voyait pas :

« Allumez la lumière ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Un rire lui parvint depuis l'ombre, puis, brusquement, les volets condamnés depuis presque vingt ans éclatèrent en dizaines de morceaux de bois. Théodore se baissa en dressant ses mains contre son visage pour éviter de se blesser et d'être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Théophile se remit à rire, amusé par cette situation surréaliste.

« Père et fils, réunis pour la toute dernière fois ! »

Théodore releva la tête et son regard s'imprégna de la pièce en une nanoseconde. Rien n'avait changé. Les posters et les photos qu'il avait accroché aux murs de sa chambre pendant l'adolescence étaient toujours là, comme son mur de journaux où il avait collé tous les articles évoquant Voldemort, Harry, ou la guerre qui se profilait à l'époque. Il remarqua même que son lit n'avait jamais été refait. Tout était resté dans le même état que le jour où il avait plié bagage avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour éviter la foule qui se pressait au rez-de-chaussée. La fête organisée pour son dix-huitième anniversaire avait dû être un fiasco… Cette idée le fit sourire.

Il revint au présent avec quelques difficultés et rétorqua :

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention d'enfin mettre fin à vos jours… Je vous encourage grandement dans cette initiative, père. Pour une fois que vous feriez quelque chose d'utile au commun des mortels.

- Toujours aussi naïf, Théodore.

- Uhm, non… Juste ironique. J'avais bien compris que vous parliez de ma mort, mais je voulais faire de l'humour ! Histoire de rendre ce moment un peu plus plaisant à vivre. »

Théophile lui adressa un regard méprisant et Théodore sentit un élan de fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine sans savoir pourquoi. Apparemment, être capable de rendre son père fou de rage appartenait encore aux petits plaisirs de sa vie. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand son père l'arrêta :

« En fait, ton ami t'attends dehors, au cas où tu te posais la question.

- Mon ami ? répéta Théo en sentant son souffle s'arrêter. Quel ami ?

- Masra quelque chose… tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que ces elfes n'aient pas de noms de famille ? »

Théodore ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se rua vers l'extérieur en courant, sans prêter attention au rire de son père qui résonnait dans son dos. Il fonça dans le couloir, ouvrant chaque fenêtre avec violence, se meurtrissant les doigts dès qu'elles se bloquaient à cause du temps. Théophile arriva derrière lui et lui lança sa baguette avec un sourire railleur :

« Ce sera plus simple avec ceci, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se remit à avancer, redécouvrant chaque pièce de la maison avec un pincement au cœur et une crainte de plus à chaque fois qu'il les découvrait vides. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta finalement au beau milieu du salon, son sang battant contre ses tempes, le corps tendu et endoloris par l'effort. Théophile se laissa tomber sur un canapé d'où s'envolèrent des volutes de poussières et fit mine de l'applaudir, comme s'il venait de participer à un spectacle particulièrement hilarant.

« Félicitation. J'aurai pris des heures à tout ouvrir sans toi… Merci pour ton aide.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ? hurla Théodore, sa voix déformée par la rage, tout comme les traits habituellement paisibles de son visage.

- Voyons, Théodore, surveille ton langage, répondit simplement son père avec un mouvement d'impatience, dédaigneux.

- Je n'ai plus quinze ans ! Vous n'avez plus à me donner d'ordre, père… Ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Tu ne t'amuses donc pas ? »

La ton employé causa à Théodore un électrochoc. Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de la voix de son père qui se dévoila bien plus dangereux encore. Lentement, il se releva, ses iris sombres fixés sur son fils comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Théo ? Un beau balai pour noël ? Des livres ? Un nécessaire à potions ? Des câlins ? (Il se mit à rire, seul, tel un fou avant de continuer :) Parce que tu as eu tout ce que tu méritais ! C'est-à-dire : rien !

- J'ai grandi, je ne suis plus le gamin qui avalait toutes ces sornettes et en était influencé. Vous n'avez plus aucun impact sur moi.

- Tu as tué ta mère ! »

Théodore recula d'un pas avant de rétorquer d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

« Non. Elle s'est ôtée la vie. Et le seul responsable dans l'histoire, c'est vous. Vous êtes pitoyable. Vous être faible. Vous êtes idiot. Vous êtes un incapable. Vous êtes vieux et laid ! Vous êtes dispensable au monde ! Vous m'êtes inutile. Vous n'avez toujours été qu'un fardeau à porter et encore aujourd'hui, vous montrez que vous êtes simplement un grand malade impuissant… Sauf que je ne suis plus le seul à m'en rendre compte.

- Tu es mon fils, tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

- Si. J'ai une fille formidable qui m'aime même lorsque je commets des erreurs. J'aime une femme splendide qui –j'en suis presque sûr- m'aime également. J'ai des amis prêts à tout pour moi, malgré le temps qui nous a éloignés les uns des autres. Et j'ai achevé l'œuvre d'une vie en créant la plus splendide des fleurs à seulement trente-huit ans. Alors si, père… Je vous dépasse en bien des points. J'ai toujours été meilleur que vous. »

Il savait très bien ce que cette déclaration déclencherait et baissa la tête avec promptitude afin d'éviter le sortilège de mort qui le frôla. Il se défendit d'un « Doloris », pressé d'en finir. Défiguré par la haine, son père se défoulait sur lui avec une force insoupçonnable pour un homme si âgé et Théo eut du mal à tenir le rythme. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il avait encore bien trop de choses à vivre pour voir son père gagner. Il était bien trop fort pour ça. Et il devait encore s'excuser auprès de sa fille, pour son retard du matin –qui lui semblait étrangement lointain- et pour le sortilège Imperium. Il tenait à s'expliquer avec Hermione et à enfin mettre les choses au clair. Il se demandait aussi si Ron lui en voulait vraiment et si Blaise et Drago parviendraient à éviter toute remarque libidineuse pendant plus d'une heure.

Alors c'est avec l'énergie qu'accorde généralement l'espoir qu'il hurla un « Avada Kedavra », une nanoseconde avant que le sortilège de stupéfaction n'atteigne son torse et ne le fige. Il se sentit tomber en arrière car il n'avait pas assez d'équilibre et songea qu'il allait mourir plus tôt que prévu.

Pourtant, les yeux écarquillés, le corps figé au sol, il ne vit pas son père réapparaitre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il comprit que son sort avait atteins sa cible et –malgré le sortilège- quelques larmes quittèrent ses yeux.

**.**

**.**

Meleke ingurgita quelques gorgées du thé qu'Harry lui offrit avec un petit sourire timide, comme si –malgré son âge- il se sentait enfant face à ses grands yeux pleins de sagesse. Elle le remercia d'un dodelinement de la tête et il retourna vers ses amis qui soignaient les Elfes blessées en attendant des nouvelles de Drago. L'ancien Serpentard était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure à la recherche de la potion du pendu préparée depuis des semaines et qui aurait dû servir sans l'intervention d'Ella. Harry trouva cela étrange en fin de compte et crut bon de remercier le destin qui semblait dresser des obstacles sur leur route mais les aidait néanmoins. Car sans l'erreur d'Ella, la potion aurait été utilisée sans raison valable –puisque que les Elfes savaient où se trouvait Théo- et ils n'auraient pas pu le retrouver cette fois ci.

Epuisé, il passa ses mains contre son visage. Il avait l'impression de porter un masque, la poussière et la cendre ayant formée une couche épaisse par-dessus sa peau. Il résistait difficilement à son envie de foncer tout habillé dans la Baie pour se sentir à nouveau propre. Cette idée farfelue –et qui lui aurait attiré pas mal de problèmes- quitta son esprit dès la réapparition de Drago qui tenait à sa main une petite fiole et courait vers eux en sautillant presque. Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Les gens oubliaient trop facilement les talents de comédiens des Serpentards et leur faculté à jouer de toutes les situations pour ne voir que la lâcheté et l'avidité.

Drago se retourna rapidement auprès d'eux et Meleke se rapprocha, inquiète au sujet de son ami et amant autant que pour Théodore. Ron jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la fiole où reposait une mélasse jaunâtre et plaisanta :

« Tu t'es mouché dedans, Malefoy ?

- La ferme, Weasmoche. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que du Felix Felicis, mais c'est utile…

- Du Felix Felicis… répéta le rouquin, comme illuminé par un éclat céleste. Faudra penser à en donner à Théo dès qu'on l'aura récupérer, histoire de lui éviter tout risque d'enlèvement, ou de père revenant pour le tuer, ou… Un peu de chance ne lui fera pas le mal ! »

Hermione lui ordonna d'arrêter de dire autant d'âneries d'un seul coup d'œil et il se tassa sur lui-même en reculant. Harry s'empara de la potion, l'arrachant presque des mains de Drago et observa longuement ses amis. Tous comprirent qu'il se demandait lequel d'entre eux prononcerait la formule nécessaire à l'accomplissement du sort. Hermione s'avança sans hésiter avant de murmurer :

« Je peux le faire !

- Non, réfuta Blaise sans la moindre hésitation.

- Si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est moi !

- Vraiment ? Toi qui ne lui as jamais déclaré ton amour ? Toi qui refusais même de lui parler il y a quelques jours ? Toi qui l'as largué il y a dix-sept ans ? Avoir couché avec Théodore la nuit dernière ne te rend certainement pas plus proche de lui. Il faut réellement avoir envie que la personne soit retrouvée. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'hésitation ou les drames. Et soyons clairs, hésitations et drames sont le ciment même de votre pseudo-relation. Alors, il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. »

Ils firent tous semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, effarés que Blaise ose s'adresser ainsi à Hermione –et surtout parce qu'il ne laissait filtrer aucune ironie et qu'il pensait réellement à ce qu'il disait. Drago dodelina de la tête en signe d'assentiment au discours de son ami et Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment pas d'accord du tout.

« Alors qui devrait le faire d'après toi ? La plupart d'entre vous le connaissent moins que moi, et si quelqu'un a envie qu'il soit là…

- Ce n'est certaine pas toi, coupa Blaise en s'avançant d'un pas, prêt à lui faire rentrer ses idées dans la crâne à force de coups. Sérieusement, n'as-tu pas le moindre doute sur ton désir de le revoir ici et maintenant ? Ne vas-tu pas penser à Ron, à tes fils, à Ella qui te déteste ou à toute autre chose capable de vous séparer ? Ne vas-tu pas douter au dernier moment en repensant au passé et en cherchant à analyser ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Je…

- Bien sûr que si, ne cherche pas à le cacher. Et Théodore est bien trop important pour nous pour qu'on te laisse tout gâcher ! Alors, il faut qu'un autre le fasse. »

Son regard défila sur les autres sorciers présents, à la recherche de quelqu'un ayant des capacités magiques nécessaires et surtout l'envie d'agir. Il raya immédiatement Ron qui devait éprouver un peu de ressentiment au fond, puis Drago qui était bien trop sensible pour ça, puis Harry qui –il le savait- avait douté de Théodore à une époque…

« Je vais le faire. »

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour finalement se retrouver face à Meleke qui les observait depuis de longues minutes sans intervenir. Elle les couva tous des yeux un instant, petite bande de gamins au fond qui avaient trop d'inquiétudes pour agir correctement puis ajouta paisiblement :

« Si cela convient aussi aux Elfes, j'apprécierai réellement de vous aider. Je pourrais me concentrer sur Masra puisque notre relation est… intime. Nous avons toujours été liés et je parviendrais aisément à le retrouver grâce à votre potion. Puisqu'il est avec Théo, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups et tout le monde sera sain et sauf…

- Mais… Il faut être en bonne forme, murmura Drago avec une grimace contrite. Et, je sais que vous êtes une Reine elfique super douée et puissante et tout ça, mais vous êtes épuisée !

- Un elfe épuisé équivaut toujours à trois sorciers au moins ! rétorqua Meleke en un sourire sardonique. Je peux le faire. »

Etrangement, personne n'osa la détromper et Harry lui tendit la potion après s'être concerté d'un regard avec ses compagnons.

« Que dois-je faire ?

- La boire. Je sais que ça pas bonne allure, mais le goût n'est pas exécrable… Il ne faut pas que vous pensiez à autre chose qu'à Masra, à ce que vous ressentez pour lui et à toutes les raisons qui vous poussent à le vouloir à vos côtés. Et puis ce que vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, je m'occuperai d'énoncer la formule. »

Elle acquiesça gravement tout en débouchant le flacon et le leva au ciel comme pour trinquer avec un ami imaginaire. Alors seulement elle le porta à ses lèvres, sans observer le liquide répugnant afin de ne pas changer d'avis. Un goût amer reposa sur sa langue, et son odorat affuté ressentit un étrange parfum floral. Fermant les yeux, elle se souvint de chaque seconde passée auprès de Masra alors que la potion glissait sur sa langue, envahissait sa gorge et troublait son esprit. À travers la brume de ses souvenirs, elle perçut l'énonciation d'une formule magique. Mais elle était trop éloignée pour l'entendre réellement.

Les lèvres de Masra étaient tout contre sa bouche. Pourtant, elle crut écouter les mille poèmes qu'il lui récitait tout bas, en un souffle brûlant contre son oreille. Ses doigts voyageaient contre ses seins. Son membre fusionnait avec le sien en un mouvement lascif qui la faisait gémir. Il était partout à la fois et tout à la fois. Il était le Masra enfant qui s'agenouillait dans la boue pendant les tempêtes et protégeaient les fourmis de la pluie. Il était l'adolescent à l'allure sauvageonne qui lui parlait d'un monde d'aventures et de découvertes. Il grandissait dans son esprit et lui faisait entrevoir ce monde à l'allure d'une bougie, dans une cabane perchée au sommet d'un pin. Il devenait plus fort encore et prêtait serment face à elle, jurant d'être là à chaque seconde de leur vie et pour l'éternité de leur mort, de la protéger contre l'adversité et de l'aimer, comme on aime une Reine. Il lui apprenait l'amour, le vrai, le pur. Il lui faisait l'amour aussi. Et il devenait un homme en faisant d'elle une femme. Et il parlait, encore et toujours trop, analysait et réfléchissait, déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour améliorer son monde –leur monde.

Meleke s'écroula sur l'herbe calcinée, brutalement, en un mouvement trop imprévu pour que quiconque ne songe à la rattraper. Et elle vît à travers ses yeux, ce plafond qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ce marbre qui se refusait à s'imprégner du sang rougeoyant qui s'échappait de cette plaie béante. Une petite voix lui souffla un nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et elle se cambra, comme foudroyée.

Elle ne reprit conscience qu'assez longtemps pour prononcer ce nom et sombra alors qu'autour d'elle, tous s'animaient, y comprit les Guérisseurs pourtant dans des états aussi lamentables les uns que les autres.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? bredouilla Eingil en s'avançant, les yeux étrangement rouges –ce qui ne devait pas grand-chose à la fumée.

- L'Embarcadère.

- Et… C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ? bredouilla Harry avec un air un peu perdu.

- C'est comme ça que Théo appelait le Manoir Nott. A cause des allées et venues de son père qui prenait l'endroit pour un port sans attache. Ils doivent être là bas. »

**.**

**.**

Théo se demanda si son corps pouvait être davantage crispé ou si il avait atteins le maximum de la contraction de ses muscles. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il restait aussi longtemps stupéfixé, puisqu'en général, les sorciers lançaient ce sort pour faire diversion. D'ailleurs, il s'interrogea : n'aurait-il pas dû être libéré, une fois son père mort ? Sans doute que non, mais les questions s'entremêlaient dans son esprit afin de lui offrir une distraction. En effet, être fixé au sol sans possibilité de ne serait-ce que ciller n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Peut-être finirait-il sa vie là, allongé sur ce marbre glacé, à attendre la mort qui finirait par l'emporter après de longues journées d'ennuis à dépérir. Un craquement sonore lui fit réviser son emploi du temps des prochains jours. Peut-être serait-il sauvé finalement ? Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa contemplation des murs et il chercha à repérer d'où ils venaient, ses iris s'affolant dans leur orbites puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger la tête. Il reconnut Blaise en premier, sans doute parce qu'il détonnait toujours autant avec sa peau et ses vêtements sombres sur la blancheur nacrée de chaque meuble vieilli. Puis il vu Hermione et les battements irascibles de son cœur affolés se firent plus mesurés.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et désensorcela son corps avec un sourire ravi, sincèrement heureuse de le retrouver là. L'air empli les poumons de Théo et il chercha à s'asseoir convenablement, ses muscles endoloris ne lui permettant pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Hermione glissa ses doigts contre sa nuque pour le soutenir et demanda de l'eau à Harry qui s'empressa de la lui tendre avec un rictus à l'adresse de Théo. Ron ne put s'empêcher de lancer joyeusement :

« Même sans Felix Felicis, il s'en sort toujours vachement mieux que ce qu'on pensait au départ ! »

L'œillade assassine de Drago suffit à le faire taire et il rejoint rapidement Théo pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Malgré quelques nausées qui lui montèrent à la gorge, il se sentait en effet étrangement bien. Hermione ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour se remettre et l'enlaça, risquant de lui broyer la colonne vertébrale sans s'en soucier ce qui provoqua quelques moues. Ron préféra se taire, l'humour ne pouvait peut-être pas passer dans son cas –vu le réveil qu'il leur avait accordé.

Mais Théodore se fichait un peu des regards des autres et enfouit son visage dans les ondulations brunes d'Hermione. Remarquant qu'elle sentait le souffre, il se souvint que Masra devait être quelque part et s'angoissa immédiatement. Hermione le sentit et se détacha de lui avec un air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Masra. Il… Mon père m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- Oui. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Théo secoua la tête et Hermione mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle ordonna froidement de le rechercher, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant dans son esprit pessimiste. Théo suivit le mouvement, sans accorder un seul regard au corps étendu au sol. Drago et Blaise n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot et restèrent au salon pour –dirent-ils- « s'en charger ». Hermione les gratifia d'un « Merci » poli avant de suivre Théodore.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures de recherche, ce dernier monta à l'étage, fouillant les moindres recoins du grenier pour retrouver son ami sans pour autant y croire vraiment. Mais quand Ron arriva finalement dans la pièce avec les yeux légèrement humides, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer.

**.**

**.**

Théo glissa sa main contre le front glacé de Meleke qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, encore perdue entre deux mondes, celui du rêve et celui bien réel. Il l'enviait au fond. Ce fameux monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous ne s'arrangeait pas. Chaque minute qui passait semblait le transformer en un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se réveiller. Masra, son ami, avait perdu la vie par sa faute. Ou plutôt à cause de son père, mais il était tout de même en grande partie responsable.

En un soupir, il enfouit son visage entre ses paumes moites striées de marques noires. Sa peau était écorchée par endroit également à cause des embuches qui consternaient désormais la clairière tout entière. Faire un pas sans s'écrouler relevait de l'impossible. Tous les autres s'occupaient de vider l'endroit et cherchaient à transformer un coin de terre en cimetière convenable. Il aurait voulu les aider, mais s'en sentait simplement incapable. Son corps tout entier semblait mou, sans vie, et il ne tenait pas nécessairement à être réanimer. Patient, il attendait pourtant la douleur, celle qu'il aurait due ressentit en apprenant la mort de Masra, mais qui ne venait pas.

Relevant les yeux vers Meleke, il se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait, elle, et si elle parviendrait à y survivre. L'amour n'existait peut-être pas officiellement chez les Elfes, mais Théo savait pertinemment que Masra et Meleke avaient toujours été liés, quel que soit la façon dont ils définissaient leurs sentiments.

Les doigts de l'Elfe bougèrent dans son sommeil et Théo l'observa si intensément, comme pour lui envoyer le peu de forces qui maintenaient son corps, qu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva pour prévenir quelqu'un, un guérisseur pouvant l'aider si elle souffrait, mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il caressa ses cheveux un instant, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle n'eut apparemment pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Au lieu de ça, elle glissa dans son esprit et même ses pensées semblèrent brisées.

« _Il est mort, n'est ce pas ?_ »

Théo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à voix haute, son regard assombri dévoilant la vérité sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'énoncer. Elle comprit et se referma sur elle-même, fermant les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui menaçaient de venir brouiller sa vue. Lentement, elle se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui, et il saisit le message. La discussion était close. Il embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne et murmura :

« Je suis toujours là si tu en as besoin… »

Sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux afin de retrouver les membres de l'Ordre et ses amis. Hermione était assise à l'entrée des murs de pierre, un enfant elfe assoupi dans les bras. Il sentit un sourire monter à ses lèvres, mais le refoula, et s'avança vers elle. Il ne put lui dire un mot que déjà Ella apparaissait, accompagné de Drago qui était reparti la chercher dès que Théo le lui avait demandé. Hermione fronça les sourcils en la voyant débarquer et interrogea Théo du regard, brusquement soucieuse. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot et se dirigea vers sa fille qui vint se réfugier dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit. Il caressa tranquillement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise et remercia Drago par-dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier s'effaça, rejoignant Blaise qui tentait maladroitement de séduire une femme elfe car c'était selon lui le seul moyen pour remonter le moral des troupes. Théo finit par lâcher sa fille qui –les yeux humides- semblait avoir du mal à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il pensa bêtement qu'au moins, elle n'enclencherait aucune dispute avec lui au sujet du sortilège lancé un peu plus tôt. En effet, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

« Où est Eingil ? »

Théo désigna la Baie d'un geste du menton et Ella embrassa sa joue avant de rejoindre son ami. Assis les pieds dans l'eau, le jeune homme ne paraissait pas impatient d'à nouveau se fondre dans la masse et dans les activités entreprises par son peuple pour effacer les traces de cette tragique journée. Ella s'assit à ses côtés, sans savoir quoi dire car elle n'avait jamais perdu personne. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ceux-ci se perdant dans sa gorge ou ne trouvant pas formation dans son esprit même. Alors elle resta muette et se contenta de glisser sa main entre celles –jointes- d'Eingil.

Un instant, il tourna la tête vers elle, dévoilant un regard cerné de noir et une mâchoire crispé de colère. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose d'apaisant, mais se contenta d'une mimique approchant du sourire sans réellement y ressembler. Aucune réaction ne prouva qu'Eingil ait vu cette expression, puis –après quelques secondes- il murmura un simple :

« Merci. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais mêla davantage ses doigts aux siens, les entrelaçant comme pour les rendre indémêlables. Elle posa sans un mot son front contre l'épaule moite de sueur d'Eingil et il se replongea dans ses pensées, juste un peu moins seul.

**.**

**.**

Hermione remonta les draps sur elle, puis enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les bruits provenant de l'extérieur et qui l'empêcheraient de dormir. Passer une nuit de plus à la Baie ne l'enchantait pas, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Théodore avait insisté. Elle aurait préféré rentrer chez elle pour échapper à ce spectacle de désolation qui s'exposerait sous ses yeux dès qu'elle regarderait à l'extérieur le lendemain. Le nombre de morts était effarant pour une si petite communauté et elle se demanda s'ils parviendraient à se remettre. Sans doute… Les Elfes étaient bien plus forts que les autres peuples.

Le crissement de la porte la tira de ses pensées et elle se redressa en plissant les yeux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Elle reconnut Théodore grâce à sa démarche si classieuse –bien différente de celle nonchalante de Ron ou de l'étrange façon dont Harry semblait toujours marcher sur des œufs. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et ricana pour elle seule en imaginant que de la lumière aurait pu s'en échapper.

Le corps de Théodore pesa soudainement sur le matelas et elle saisit sa baguette pour ajouter davantage de lumière. Elle se pencha immédiatement sur lui et chercha à l'embrasser, mais il l'arrêta d'une simple phrase :

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle se recula comme touchée par un courant électrique, puis se remémora leur réveil du matin même et balbutia naïvement :

« Si c'est à cause de Ron, je comprends parfaitement qu'il t'ait agacé ! Mais on a parlé après ton départ et…

- Rien à voir avec Ron, coupa Théodore en baissant les yeux. C'est à propos de toi, de moi, d'Ella aussi.

- Ella ? Tu lui as parlé…

- Oui. Toby a rompu. A cause de nous. Enfin, à cause du rapport qu'Ella a avec nous. Je… J'ai réalisé qu'elle avait eu besoin d'une mère avant, mais qu'il était un peu trop tard pour te demander de jouer ce rôle. Qu'elle refuserait de toute manière. Et que tu ne te plairais probablement pas à rattraper tout ce temps perdu, car le temps perdu est difficilement rattrapable…

- Tu parles d'Ella ou de nous ?

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

- Je… Tu m'as dit qu'on parlerait de ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière ce matin, et brusquement tu…

- J'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qu'on a fait. En fait… Ce n'est pas ni toi, ni moi… C'est juste que… »

Il poussa un soupir, ne trouvant pas les mots convenables, comme si tous perdaient brutalement de leur sens et qu'aucun ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Comment lui dire qu'il avait besoin de temps ? Qu'il avait besoin de calmer le jeu avant tout, de retrouver sa fille, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, de la choyer après tout ce temps car elle avait déboulé dans le monde réel sans y être préparée et qu'elle s'était cassée en mille morceaux ? Qu'il voulait avant tout le bonheur de celle qui lui en avait constamment offert –alors qu'Hermione lui avait fait du mal ? Dans sa tête, tout paraissait logique… Pourtant, le dire à Hermione était au dessus de ses forces.

« Théo ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Quoi ? Tu… C'était génial cette nuit, non ? On était bien. On était… comme avant.

- Oui. Mais… On n'est plus ceux qu'on était avant. J'ai grandi. Je te vois telle que tu es, malgré le fait que je t'aime toujours. Et, contrairement à autrefois, une autre vie dépend de la mienne. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Ella. Elle ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie. Alors tu ne peux pas y être. »

Il se sentit lâche d'oser mettre tout sur le compte d'Ella, même si c'était en grande partie pour elle qu'il agissait ainsi. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir la mine défaite d'Hermione qui paraissait s'être pris un coup sur la tête. Bêtement, il songea « Bien fait ! » car elle ressentait peut-être enfin la même chose que lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec un bébé dans les bras. Quoi que l'état d'Hermione n'aurait sans doute jamais pu atteindre ce summum de la confusion.

« Je vais rester ici avec Ella quelques temps, pour qu'on se retrouve elle et moi, lui apprit-il en un murmure. Et ensuite, nous verrons.

- En clair, tu me demandes d'attendre ? D'attendre sans même savoir si tu vas revenir à un moment ?

- J'ai attendu ton arrivé en Australie pendant des années, Mione… Tu peux attendre quelques semaines. »

Elle se leva du lit en un accès de fureur et il se redressa à son tour pour l'empêcher de faire les cent pas. Il saisit ses poignets avec une force insoupçonnable et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Il s'abaissa tranquillement jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur ses paupières, et un sanglot monta dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste…

- Ah oui ? Tu voulais quoi ? Me faire comprendre que c'est ta manière de te venger de ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-il, choqué qu'elle ose l'envisager. Je ne suis pas tordu à ce point. Mais, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant… Un jour peut-être ! Tu te souviens, c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai demandé si nous serions amis un jour la première fois que je t'ai parlé…

- Oui, je me souviens… Et c'est arrivé vite.

- Oui. Beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'espérais.

- Alors… Un jour peut-être, hein ? »

Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle tenta de lui sourire, comme si cette idée l'amusait. Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis, instinctivement, un autre sur sa bouche. Un instant, le temps sembla se suspendre et ils hésitèrent. Prendre un risque de plus ou non ? Il esquissa un sourire puis l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles crissant sur sa peau. Puis, à nouveau une certaine hésitation qui les troubla l'un comme l'autre. Finalement, Théo haussa les épaules et soupira :

« Après tout, même nos adieux d'avant retour en Angleterre ont été plus langoureux…

- Beaucoup plus si mes souvenirs sont exacts, persifla-t-elle, minaude. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

- On va tenter de faire mieux. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili Voulou. Je déteste la fin. Enfin, les dernières scenes. De la mort de Masra d'abord. Je n'ai pas voulu tomber dans le pathos risible & prévisible du "Oh, Théo, Occupe toi de mon fils..." dit-il en expirant son dernier souffle, son meilleur ami sanglotant contre son torse. [Ok, Ok, je l'admets, j'y ai pensé ! xD] Alors du coup, ça a été coupé au montage. =P & Pov'Meleke déprimée. Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que les elfes acceptaient la mort comme une suite logique de la vie & qu'ils n'avaient pas à pleurer leurs morts car cela les retiendrait dans le monde des vivants... Uhm... xD Donc, elle devrait pas pleurer trop longtemps.

& pis, j'aime pas la fin aussi. Elle est telle que je la voulais, mais en même temps... Arg quoi ! -_-" C'est pas clair c'que j'dis hein ? u_u Ouais, je sais, je sais. Juste envie d'leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle -au sens propre du terme, avec un fusil de préférence histoire de la jouer bien sanglant !

Sinon, z'aime Charlie & Samya ! =D Au départ, c'était censé rester une franche marrade de l'étudiante ecervelée tentant vainement de séduire un professeur exaspéré. Mais, il a flanché, j'y peux rien ! [Nope, j'suis pas du tout responsable de rien !] &puis, maintenant, j'm'amuse bien avec eux. Et surtout avec le "Petit Doigt Intrépide" [J'écrirais rien que sur lui, un jour prochain...xD] &pis Ginny m'a un peu saoulé, même si elle a raison, c'est pô très bien c'qu'ils font nos deux vicieux... Mais ça la concerne franchement pas. Et puis, entre nous, si elle tient à la vie, elle devrait éviter de donner des ordres à Samya dans l'avenir.

PlOum... Voili Voulou. Prochain chapitre jeudi ou mardi. Oui, y'a une sacrée différence, mais bon... Suis pas chez moi de vendredi à lundi... CQFD.

Questions : Alors, Théo va-t-il faire attendre Hermione éternellement ? Ella va-t-elle accepter que sa mômôn entre un ptit peu dans sa vie ? Charlie va-t-il couper les ponts avec Samya histoire de se préserver [Abruti s'il fait ça soit dit en passant !] ? Scarlett va-t-elle déclarer son amûr à Scott ? Scott va-t-il refuser de se faire léchouiller le visage par le Saint-Bern... Uhm Maïa ? Meleke va-t-elle aller se noyer dans la baie [ça aussi j'y ai pensé !] ? Et la question à un million d'euros, Toby & Ella, ça va donner quoi finalement ? =P

Bisous bisous x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	24. Chapitre 23

**Note de l'Auteur _** Ams tram Gram Pic pic & pic & colegram, toi t'es trop défoncé & tu cours après ta cam... [Téléphone, Ploum Ploum] xD Désolée, je cherchais quelque chose à écrire & c'est la première chose qui me soit venue ! [Ui, bon, il est minuit ! -Remarquez, ça pourrait aussi bien m'arriver à midi.] Uhm... & vu qu'apparemment, je vais juste dire des idioties... Ah, si ça y est je me souviens de ce que je devais dire ! Alors, 1, en fait pour le sortilège lancé par Théophile à Théodore, j'ai pensé que vu qu'il l'avait atteins après sa mort, Théodore ne pouvait pas être désensorcelé ... *Réfléchis trop* ; 2 : Non, Charlie ne fantasme pas sur les voitures ! xD Suis-je la seule à avoir un grand frère [enfin, c'était y'a longtemps, il a 26 ans maintenant alors je ne pense pas qu'il en soit encore là -je n'espère pas xD.] ? Dans les magazines auto moldus [me voilà qui parle comme une sorcière !], il ya des filles ! Vous savez, genre blondes grosse poitrine en maillots de bain qui ont l'air de s'envoyer en l'air avec les voitures ! [D'ailleurs, ça s'appelerait comment ça comme pratique ? l'Autophilie ? xD]... & y'avait autre chose je crois... bon, ça va me revenir !

_[ah & les filles, vous qui êtes d'incorrigibles romantiques -ou pas xD- 2nd citation, si vous aimez les histoires de Namoûr, bah, lisez du Federico Moccia... C'est niais, c'est "Putain mais quelle conne ! Elle a le mec parfait devant elle & voilà comment elle réagis ?", du "J'vais balancer ce bouquin", du "Bon allez, j'arrête au prochain chapitre... ah ouais, mais là j'peux pas, encore un autre !", du larmichette au n'Oeil, du sourire débile, de l'estomac qui est envahi d'papillon... xD J'en avais déjà parlé parce qu'une fille s'appelle Ginny dans un de ces romans, & puis là dans celui que je cite, une fille de 17 ans tombe amoureuse d'un type qui en a 38, & c'est en le lisant que j'ai décidé que Sam-Charlie, ça ne serait pas que pour rigoler entre quelques scenes plus graves =P Bon "3mètres au dessus du ciel" pour commencer parce qu'il est juste cultissime ! =D]_

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Chapitre 23**

**.**

**.**

_**« **__Un départ, ça ressemble toujours à une désertion…__**»**_

**B**erthe **H**amelin**-R**ousseau.

**.**

**.**

_**«**__ Il y a un moment dans la vie où on sait que c'est exactement le moment de franchir le pas. Maintenant, ou jamais. Maintenant, ou plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et ce moment, c'est maintenant ! __**»**_

**F**ederico **M**occia ; J'ai failli te dire Oui.

**.**

**.**

Dans son lit, Théodore ruminait, lassé par ces longues journées, épuisé par la puissance de la magie dont il devait faire preuve et surtout par la force qu'il devait entourer autour de son cœur pour ne pas laisser les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de faiblir à chaque minute, tant par la faute des Elfes qui mimaient facilement l'indifférence, ou plutôt qui considéraient la mort comme le début d'une autre vie. Pour eux, la disparition de Masra n'était pas un cruel tour que leur jouait leurs dieux, mais simplement la fin de quelque chose.

Théo, lui, culpabilisait, emprunt d'une certaine colère vis-à-vis de lui-même. Il aurait pu arriver plus tôt, il aurait pu oublier Hermione, fuir Ron et ses interrogations jalouses, parvenir à la Baie en courant, volant ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Mais non, il n'avait pas été aussi fougueux qu'autrefois. Il avait trop réfléchi et la mort de son meilleur ami était le prix à payer.

Autour de lui, le palais dans la montagne s'éveillait, aussi péniblement que lui. Les ordres donnés par ceux qui étaient les plus doués en architecture et en bricolage aux autres résonnèrent en peu de temps jusqu'à sa chambre. Il aurait dû les rejoindre, les aider de ses simples ressources magiques –bien faibles comparées aux leurs. Son rôle tenait d'ailleurs bien plus à la botanique qu'à la fabrication des nouvelles maisons. Il devait faire pousser de nouveaux arbres à une vitesse quasi-cosmique afin de reformer la barrière autour de la Baie. De plus, les Elfes avaient désespérément besoin de bois pour assurer leur survie.

Il resta pourtant sous les draps cette fois ci, conscient de la fatigue enserrant son corps qui n'avait pas été habitué à temps d'activités physiques depuis bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir encore la lumière éclairant la pièce et se mit à penser à Hermione et aux derniers mots échangés avec elle. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps à partager avec ses amis d'Angleterre et avec son ancienne amante surtout. Mais au lieu de ça, il était au Brésil, avec sa fille qui tentait maladroitement de le faire sourire et ces Elfes qui le remerciaient de les avoir sauvés alors que tout semblait perdu.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'échapper de cette bulle aseptisée qu'Ella se plaisait à former autour d'eux. Il pensait sérieusement à lui demander de redevenir la fille qu'il avait élevée, mais son séjour au pays des tasses de thé s'était chargé de la rendre différente. Et malgré tous leurs efforts pour mimer la normalité, aucun d'eux ne pouvait mentir réellement. Ces derniers mois avaient bouleversés leurs vies et il leur faudrait du temps avant de retrouver leur complicité… Et étrangement, Théo se demanda si ce serait indispensable.

**.**

**.**

Ella balança un caillou dans l'eau, troublant ainsi la surface plane de la Baie, quelques ronds s'y dessinant. Elle sortit ainsi Eingil de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme était resté assis à ses côtés au lieu de rejoindre ses amis pour reconstruire leurs demeures et il ne semblait pas franchement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, trop perdu dans ses propres pensées. Pourtant, le « plouf » produit par le caillou fracassant l'image lisse de l'eau lui fit lever les yeux, effaçant l'air nébuleux qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle décida de ne pas lui poser la moindre question, habituée au silence qui pesait entre eux. Contrairement aux autres Elfes, il était difficile pour Eingil de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chaque brindille brulée lui rappelait la mort de son père et la découverte de son corps mutilé lorsque les Membres de l'Ordre l'avaient ramené. Son regard semblait revivre la scène en boucle et Ella ne cherchait même plus à le détourner de ses souvenirs morbides.

Le silence les unissant l'un à l'autre leur suffisait amplement. Ils pouvaient ainsi se plonger dans leurs esprits respectifs et n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer réellement. Les voyant tous les deux, la plupart des Elfes ne tentaient pas de les déranger. Ils étaient ainsi protégés des questions et demandes.

Pourtant, ce matin là, Eingil ouvrit la bouche pour parler, prononçant une réelle phrase alors qu'il n'avait discuté qu'avec la Reine –puisqu'il avait hérité du poste de Chef des Armées de son père- ou avec sa petite sœur pour la consoler.

« Tobias te manque ou tu es obnubilée par autre chose que le souvenir de ce premier amour ? Par celui de ton père pour ta mère peut-être ? »

Ella resta silencieuse, troublée par la franchise perçant sous cette interrogation, consciente qu'il avait dû y songer longuement avant d'oser l'énoncer à voix haute. Mais depuis la mort de son père, Eingil était ainsi : trop réfléchi et d'un sérieux presque néfaste. Ella aurait voulu trouver une réponse toute faite, une réponse permettant de changer de sujet très rapidement. Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en s'enfermant à nouveau dans son mutisme habituel.

Eingil poussa un bref soupir, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, la ramenant tendrement vers lui comme pour la protéger de sentiments qui venaient pourtant de l'intérieur. Elle enfouit tranquillement son visage dans le creux de son cou et chercha à oublier une fois encore l'existence de Toby qui –malgré les milliers de kilomètres les séparant- emplissait toujours chacun de ses songes et chaque seconde passée à ne rien faire. Alors elle se redressa un peu et observa les alentours à la quête de n'importe quelle activité pouvant lui permettre de ne plus penser à Toby. Un minuscule sourire transcenda son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit groupe construisant la nouvelle estrade permettant aux couronnements et conseils importants.

« Je vais mettre les mains à la pâte !

- Ella, sans vouloir me montrer désobligeant, tu n'as jamais été douée en travaux manuels. Et puisque des gens monteront sur cette estrade, mieux vaudrait qu'elle tienne debout…

- J'obéirai simplement aux ordres ! Allez, viens m'aider ! »

Elle se releva, épousseta sa tunique blanche sur laquelle quelques morceaux de bois s'étaient accrochés, puis lui tendit la main. Il hésita une seconde, puis –voyant son air réjouis et motivé- il se laissa prendre au jeu. Il prit sa main, mêla ses doigts aux siens –glacés- et la suivit. Il accepta que son optimisme déteigne sur lui, le contaminant aussi sûrement qu'une épidémie, et se mêla aux autres, heureux finalement de se perdre dans l'atmosphère conviviale de la Baie.

**.**

**.**

Toby scrutait les étoiles, acceptant avec plaisir qu'elles l'absorbent tout entier, qu'elle l'engloutisse dans ce parfait néant sombre. Dehors, le soleil brillait encore, mais il pouvait prolonger ses nuits en passant davantage de temps dans la pièce aux étoiles. Après quelques jours passés à éviter cette salle car elle était emplie de souvenirs concernant Ella, il avait fini par y revenir et y passait presque tout son temps. Les vacances de noël étaient presque finies et il devrait alors sortir et revoir le soleil, initiative qui ne l'emballait pas du tout.

Il passa ses mains contre son menton, sa barbe de trois jours irritant sa peau, et fit craquer sa mâchoire en un bâillement. Il se redressa un peu, quittant la galaxie dans laquelle il aurait voulu se noyer éternellement. A tâtons, il parvint à récupérer un paquet de chocoballes et une bouteille de bière au beurre –qui se renversa un peu sur le matelas. Il avala goulument le peu de nourriture comestible qui lui restait puis se laissa à nouveau choir sur le matelas moisi par l'humidité de la pièce.

Il poussa un profond sourire, lequel se répercuta contre les murs qui émirent des échos. Il esquissa un sourire, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles et se mit debout. Il extirpa sa baguette magique de sa poche et éclaira la pièce pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La lumière lui brûla les yeux et il dut les clore afin de ne pas souffrir.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute avant d'être prêt à quitter les lieux qu'il avait habités durant presque deux semaines. Une fois au dehors, il paniqua presque, heurté par un changement trop brusque bien que les couloirs soient vides. Il se mit tout naturellement à courir après avoir fait quelques pas sans se presser, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau l'adrénaline et ses muscles s'étirant afin de se détendre. Pourtant, il eut bien du mal à retrouver son ancien rythme, ses jambes le faisant souffrir en une centaine de mètres à peine, car il était tout ankylosé.

Lentement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers des Serpentard, sa force revint et sa rapidité également. Il parvint aux portes aussi vite que possible et se faufila à l'intérieur, ne laissant pas l'occasion à quiconque de le voir dans l'état de dépravation qui était le sien. De toute manière, les élèves profitaient de la neige au dehors, tels des gamins émerveillés, et la salle commune était vide. Toby se réfugia finalement dans son dortoir et rattrapa quelques vêtements dans sa malle avant de foncer à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de son air crasseux.

Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir l'effraya un instant et il eut du mal à se reconnaitre. Il se rasa soigneusement et passa plus de temps sous la douche que jamais. Une fois habillé, il osa enfin le regarder à nouveau et fut soulagé de constater que malgré son air dépressif, il était toujours aussi séduisant.

Il retourna au dortoir et s'empara de tous ses parchemins de cours où il avait noté les devoirs de vacances. Il s'installa sur son lit et mordilla un instant le bout de sa plume avant de fermer son esprit à toutes les distractions –et surtout à en extirper Ella- et de se mettre à travailler. Etrangement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis le départ d'Ella qu'au moment où son cerveau tout entier se concentra sur l'Histoire du peuple Gobelin. Un fin sourire se posa même sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit conscience du plaisir qu'il prenait encore à étudier et décida de ne pas faire autre chose que ça de l'année.

**.**

**.**

Hermione nota quelques mots au coin du dossier qui aurait dû la préoccuper, mais dont elle se fichait royalement. D'ordinaire, elle se plaisait à régler les milliers de problèmes posés dans le monde sorcier et cette fois ci, le dossier aurait dû lui tenir personnellement à cœur. En effet, il s'agissait de la libération possible d'un ancien Mangemort nommé Jugson dont le comportement s'était apparemment amélioré. Mais il n'était certainement pas le premier à mentir pour quitter Azkaban. Hermione adorait s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires et éprouvait un plaisir presque malsain à les renvoyer dans leurs cellules.

Ce jour là néanmoins, elle se contentait de diriger l'assemblée du Magenmagot sans réelle passion, écoutant à peine les vaines excuses du Mangemort. En réalité, elle s'en moquait complètement. Son esprit voguait à des milliers de kilomètres de là et derrière ses iris se dessinaient les contours d'un paysage féérique. Un visage se rajouta assez rapidement à l'équation et elle sentit un nœud se former dans son bas-ventre, associé à une chaleur qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'éprouver à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait. Ses joues se teintèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et le regard du greffier se posa sur elle, comme s'il parvenait à lire dans son esprit.

Elle se remit à griffonner dans la marge et réalisa en hoquetant qu'elle n'avait écrit que le prénom de Théodore, comme une gamine pensant à son premier béguin. Elle se morigéna avec une certaine violence en mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Tiberius Ogden, membre le plus âgé du Magenmagot et vieil ami de l'Ordre, glissa un mouchoir brodé sur sa table avec un sourire amical –et édenté. Elle le remercia en un murmure avant de se concentrer un peu plus sur le prévenu.

Il déblatérait un flot continu d'idioties abjectes, d'excuses pitoyables, de mensonges faussement avenants et Hermione se racla la gorge, trop fort pour qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle épongea tranquillement sa lèvre alors que tous se tournaient vers elle, certains jusqu'à s'en tordre le cou, impatients d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher en avant, jaugeant Jugson de haut, comme s'il n'était qu'un minable ne méritant pas son attention.

« Savez-vous combien de vos amis de l'époque s'en sont sortis à ce genre de procès ? Aucun. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les gens de votre espèce méritent de passer leur existence dans une minuscule cellule poisseuse afin de ne plus jamais avoir les moyens de faire du mal aux gens bien… Alors, Mr Jugson, nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps à vous écouter émettre mille mensonges ! Vous avez tué des dizaines de personnes, torturé des centaines d'autres et brisé de nombreuses familles. Alors ne cherchez pas à mimer les remords. Vous ne pourriez que vous rendre ridicule. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle y était allée en un peu fort pour une personne censée être totalement objective. Elle secoua la tête, espérant retrouver ses esprits très rapidement, puis se résolut à laisser tomber et se releva de son siège.

« Excusez-moi… Continuez sans moi. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant presque sous les regards médusés de ses collègues. Elle finit par se réfugier dans son bureau, derrière une pile interminable de paperasse qui la dissimulait presque entièrement. Il lui suffit de s'écrouler sur la table, le visage entre ses mains, pour que quiconque passant devant la porte ne puisse l'apercevoir. Cette idée la rassura. Elle aurait pu se laisser mourir, dans cette position, et personne ne chercherait à venir la tirer d'affaire. Ron pourrait s'occuper de Scott et Timothy, et Théo viendrait à son enterrement et… Elle cessa de songer à de telles inepties et s'écroula davantage.

L'horloge sonna dix-huit heures et elle se promit de quitter les lieux très bientôt afin de retrouver sa famille pour fêter la nouvelle année. Ses parents seraient présents et lui demanderaient des nouvelles d'Ella, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis le départ de la jeune fille. Elle leur répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre, mais qu'à la Baie, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de chouettes. Cela ne suffisait pas à Mr et Mme Granger qui semblaient penser qu'Hermione ne faisait pas assez d'efforts. Pourtant, cette dernière aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir où Théo et Ella se trouvaient, ce qu'ils voyaient, ce qu'ils se disaient…

Elle renifla bruyamment en essuyant son nez dans la manche de sa robe de sorcière flamboyante, puis réalisa qu'elle était pathétique. Ses parents avaient raison. Elle ne faisait pas d'efforts. Elle obéissait simplement à Théodore qui lui avait implicitement demandé de ne pas chercher à le joindre tant qu'il ne le ferait pas lui-même. Il menait le jeu et cela l'exaspéra d'un seul coup. Elle voulait des nouvelles. Elle allait en demander.

Brusquement, elle tira une liasse de feuilles de sous une pile de dossier qui s'écroula au sol sans qu'elle ne s'y intéresse. Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du bureau, mais aucune n'osa intervenir. Hermione saisit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encrier dissimulant la couleur la plus sombre à sa disposition. Durant un instant, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle souhaitait dire à Théodore en détails, afin de ne pas se retrouver envahie sous une centaine de boulettes de papiers contenant des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas. Mais étrangement, lorsque sa plume toucha le parchemin, ce fut un autre nom qu'elle marqua.

_Ella_.

**.**

**.**

Une fraise entre les doigts, Samya reluquait Charlie qui –assoupi sur son lit- reposait entièrement nu. Le voir ainsi lui causait d'étranges maux d'estomac et creusait toutefois son appétit. En réalité, c'était lui qu'elle aurait voulu croquer tout cru, mais elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas vingt ans et ne puisse rempiler quatre fois d'affilé sans un peu de repos bien mérité. Pourtant, Samya, fille capricieuse qu'elle était, refusa de lui offrir trop de temps et finit par quitter sa chaise. Ses hanches se balançant à un rythme extatique auraient donné des idées plus que sardanapalesques à n'importe qui –femmes hétérosexuelles comprises.

Nue, elle vint se coller à son amant et glissa ses doigts contre son torse, traçant les contours imaginaires de formes complexes sur sa peau. Il finit par ouvrir un œil pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, puis le referma en ronchonnant quelques termes inintelligibles qu'elle analysa comme des demandes de repos. Elle n'obéit pas.

Ses lèvres vinrent englober le lobe de Charlie qui grogna plus puissamment avant de la faire basculer sous lui. Lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi et en demandait trop pour lui –et pour tous les hommes exceptés ceux ayant ingurgité quelques potions ou pilules bleues- il se montrait plus fougueux, comme pour la punir. Et Samya ne s'en plaignait pas. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et elle releva son bassin en un frotti-frotta à se damner. Il ne la fit pas attendre, plus empressé que jamais, et se glissa en elle sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, comme pour conserver de cette intimité qui les différenciait des animaux.

Depuis des semaines, ils ne faisaient que ça, éperdument amoureux non pas de l'autre mais de ce que leur relation procurait de plaisir charnel. La personne qui leur offrait ne comptait peut-être pas vraiment… Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils se faisaient croire.

Après l'intervention de Ginny, Charlie avait vainement tenté d'expliquer à Samya les raisons qui le poussait à l'éviter. Elle n'en avait trouvé aucune valable et s'était contentée de se glisser dans son lit, chaque soir, malgré les sortilèges qu'il lançait à sa porte –rien de bien puissant, il devait l'admettre. Depuis, ils évitaient simplement de parler de sujets qui fâchent tels que la famille, la différence d'âge ou même les mots tout court. Pourtant, il mourait d'envie d'en prononcer des tas, de discuter de ce qu'il se passerait en juin, lorsqu'elle passerait ses ASPICS et quitterait Poudlard. Cela marquerait la fin de leur relation ou le début d'une acceptation publique ? Il se posait pas mal de questions auxquelles –il le savait- elle seule pouvait apporter des réponses. Et malgré cela, il restait silencieux.

Alors qu'elle remontait la couverture sur elle en frissonnant, Charlie réalisa qu'il craignait d'entendre une réponse honnête. Et Samya le serait probablement. Elle ne s'embarrassait que très rarement de préambules et de termes doucereux permettant de causer moins de dommages à l'autre. Elle vint rapidement se blottir contre lui, câline, et il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, définitivement absorbé par la peur de l'avenir. Habituellement, il n'y songeait même pas, mais avec elle, les questions venaient sans prévenir. Elle était jeune et avait la vie devant elle. Peut-être rêvait-elle de mariages et de bébés ? Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il se sentit brusquement nauséeux.

« Charlie, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder, surprise par la soudaine rigidité de son corps –et pas de la partie habituelle qui plus est.

- Tu veux des bébés ?

- Hein ? émit-elle simplement, choquée qu'il pose une telle question. Non, mais t'es malade ? Tu trouves que j'ai la tronche type de la mère de famille ou de la poule pondeuse ? Si tu réponds oui, je te mords… à un endroit en particulier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il en un sourire franc, ne relevant pas la menace. Mais, tu es jeune, tu vas probablement changer d'avis… Et… Mince, je parle comme si on avait prévu de passer notre vie ensemble, excuse-moi !

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de lui, taquinant un instant son nez du bout du sien. Moi, ça me plait bien cette idée de passer ma vie auprès de toi. Ne prend pas cet air étonné ! J'aime être là, je ne le cache pas. Je ne pense pas que ça durera éternellement, qu'on s'aime, qu'on se mariera et qu'on aura des tas d'enfants… Je pense juste que j'aime être avec toi et que si ça continu comme ça pendant dix ans, vingt ans, ou même trente, je n'en serai pas malheureuse.

- Tu veux dire que… tu y as pensé ?

- Bien évidemment. C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps avec quelqu'un. En général, les ados flippent à cause de ma légère nymphomanie et les hommes matures à cause de mon âge. Toi, tu es toujours là. Tu me combles plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé au départ, ça se passe bien entre nous… Il n'y a aucun problème !

- Mais, l'avenir ne te fait pas peur ?

- Tu parles du moment où tu commenceras à devenir un vieux ronchon à qui je devrais donner des pilules pour parvenir à pourvoir à mes besoins ? Ou tu pensais juste à l'année prochaine ?

- Uhm… les deux, balbutia-t-il en essayant de chasser cette image de lui en vieux gâteux qu'elle venait de lui dépeindre.

- Et bien, pour les pilules, c'était de l'humour ! Pour l'an prochain, je suppose que passer quelques nuits à Poudlard ne me tuera pas. Sans compter que je pourrais probablement convaincre ma mère de l'effet bénéfique que tu as sur moi, et que mon père n'aura rien à dire puisqu'il plane toujours à mille lieux de là. Toby pense que tu as réussi à me maîtriser ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire au départ, et que je suis plus calme depuis quelques temps… Les autres, on s'en moque. Ta famille par exemple. Soyons réalistes, il y a de trop nombreux membres pour que je puisse plaire à tout le monde. L'important qui plus est, c'est ce que je plaise à toi, non ? »

Il la contempla soigneusement, détaillant sans ciller le rose de ses joues qui ne devaient rien au sexe mais plutôt à la gêne. Et ses yeux étaient remplis de questions et d'angoisses de toutes sortes. Pour la première fois, il parvint à voir la femme derrière l'amante, et fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas que cette sauvageonne indomptable qui ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention aux lois régentant l'univers. Il leva les doigts jusqu'à frôler sa joue et elle esquissa un sourire, tendre.

« Oui. Et tu me plais beaucoup.

- Je le sais, voyons ! persifla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

- Samya…

- Je plaisantais. Tu me plais aussi. Et tu me plairas peut-être encore même quand tu auras besoin de petites pilules bleues ! »

Elle éclata de rire et s'échappa, redevenant la délurée Samya qui lui causait tant de soucis. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de son bureau et la fit basculer en arrière, l'écrasant de tout son poids sur la moquette. Elle gloussa en cherchant –sans conviction- à le repousser puis se laissa embrasser en cessant de se débattre. Dans sa tête, elle entama une petite comptine idiote qui ne contenait qu'une phrase : « Il me plait beaucoup beaucoup, il me plait beaucoup beaucoup ! ».

**.**

**.**

_« Scott_

_Je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'aime bien. Peut-être même que je t'aime tout court sans le savoir parce que c'est un sentiment complexe et inconnu pour moi, l'Amour. _

_Et je sais que tu as fait un plan sur le long terme avec Maïa, que tu as des projets et des rêves et que dans ton esprit, sa présence seule te suffit, mais je ne pouvais laisser passer l'opportunité de te dévoiler ce que je ressens. Je passerais peut-être les deux prochaines années à me fondre dans les murs de Poudlard pour éviter ton regard et ceux de tes amis avec lesquels tu te moqueras de moi. Ou peut-être que ce risque que je prends désormais servira à quelque chose et trouvera un sens dès que tu poseras à nouveau le regard sur moi._

_J'ai toujours peur, constamment, de tout le monde ou presque. Je sais que je parais insouciante et que je ne semble pas prêter la moindre attention au monde qui m'entoure, mais ce n'est qu'une façade fraichement étudiée. J'ai mon espace vital et je ne supporte pas que quiconque le pénètre. C'est un simple calcul. Il me suffirait de tourner sur moi-même les bras tendus et que je ne m'heurte à personne. Je le fais mentalement uniquement, afin de ne pas passer pour une folle. Ceux qui entreraient dans ce cercle que je forme virtuellement devraient prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Mais les gens semblent percevoir cette limite invisible et je m'y suis habituée. _

_Lorsque quelqu'un franchit cette limite, j'ai peur, je me braque, je saisis ma baguette et… j'attends. Neuf fois sur dix, la personne s'éloigne de moi sans plus me prêter attention. Je dois dégager une sorte de messager chimique auquel tous les êtres humains seraient sensibles –comme l'endorphine. Mais tu as fini par ne plus être touché par ce messager puisque tu as franchi la limite. Et étrangement, je n'ai pas eu peur. Peut-être parce que tu es Scott Weasley et que ton nom même inspire la confiance. Ou peut-être est-ce plus que ça. _

_Quand tu m'as embrassée, j'ai été secouée par des milliers de sentiments contradictoires dont la peur faisait partie –mais une part minuscule et qui est apparut uniquement pendant les deux premières secondes. Ensuite, j'ai simplement pensé qu'il s'agissait de mon premier vrai baiser. Un baiser volé, certes, mais un baiser que j'ai pu apprécier pleinement, un baiser à la saveur toute particulière, simplement parce que c'était toi. _

_Un baiser que j'aurai voulu effacer, parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas eu le même sens pour toi. Tu as probablement dû l'oublier, le caser dans un coin de ton cerveau où tes neurones ne vont jamais… Mais moi, j'y pense inlassablement. J'en viendrai presque à me jeter un Oubliette pour enfin être en paix, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour lancer ce genre de sortilèges._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à te dire que ça avait compté pour moi, ces quelques secondes volées un soir de novembre, et que jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Jamais je n'avais pu frôler un garçon sans que l'image de Mulciber ne vienne se plaquer à ma rétine pour y rester trop longtemps. Sauf toi._

_Tu auras été le Vrai Premier garçon important dans ma vie, même si ça n'aura duré que trop peu de temps._

_J'espère que tes plans d'avenir déjà si concrets se réaliseront. _

_Scarlett. »_

Elle relisait cette lettre pour la énième fois, son cœur battant plus fort à cause de l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'écrire une lettre pouvait provoquer une telle excitation, elle s'en serait gaussée probablement. Mais maintenant que c'était à son tour de dévoiler en une tirade de mots plein de sens ses sentiments, Scarlett trouvait cela beaucoup moins amusant. Elle venait de passer prêt d'une heure à chercher à coucher ses sentiments sur papier, sans pourtant parvenir à trouver une réponse à une question essentielle. Ferait-elle lire ces mots à Scott ou non ?

Elle l'observa alors qu'il lisait un livre, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune, Maïa plantée sur ses genoux. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait lire avec un tel vacarme puisque sa petite amie et Lisa papotaient sans songer une seule seconde à la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. L'amertume étouffa momentanément Scarlett qui comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter de voir le charmant couple se peloter sans même tenter quelque chose. Alors, sans plus hésiter, elle plia le parchemin et le glissa dans une enveloppe avant s'avancer vers Scott.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, plein d'une espérance que –trop aveuglée par la résolution- elle ne parvint pas à voir. Il reporta donc son attention sur son livre, sans réelle motivation et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle laissait tomber un papier dans son sac grand ouvert. Lorsqu'elle remonta au dortoir, elle sautillait presque. Si ce genre de boulot l'avait intéressée, elle serait devenue Auror !

**.**

**.**

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? C'était la question qu'Eingil faisait tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors que ses lèvres meurtrissaient celles d'Ella. Il réalisa qu'il y allait un peu fort et calma le jeu en se souvenant qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine fragile. En réalité, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout arrêter. En y songeant, il revient à sa principale question. Il se souvenait de cette soirée fêtant la fin des rénovations de la Baie qui retrouvait peu à peu son état naturel. Il se rappelait aussi avoir dansé avec Ella. Puis elle avait insisté pour qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Et une fois la porte close, elle s'était comportée différemment. Et puisqu'il avait toujours eu envie d'elle, il s'était laissé faire.

Mais maintenant, alors que les doigts d'Ella papillonnaient sur son torse et que lui cherchait à se débarrasser de son pantalon, il s'interrogea. A quoi cela rimait-il sérieusement ? Il était malheureux, obsédé par son nouvel emploi car il espérait arriver à la cheville au moins de son défunt père et passait son temps avec une fille paumée qui avait une relation étrange avec son paternel… Ils étaient aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre. Et peut-être était-ce la raison les poussant à chercher consolation ensemble.

Il cessa de réfléchir et reprit son œuvre en retirant son pantalon ce pendant qu'Ella soulevait son t-shirt. Elle était mignonne en plus comme ça, ses yeux pétillants de désirs et ses joues marquées de rose. Leurs mouvements semblaient trop brutaux pourtant, comme s'ils voulaient en finir le plus rapidement possible, et, alors qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser, il se remit à douter.

Pourtant, il continua afin de ne pas passer pour un fou. Puis, brusquement, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sentir la détresse retentissante qui empli le cœur d'Ella, il la sentit se raidir. Un sanglot monta dans sa poitrine, et –pour la première fois- elle ne le retint pas. Il se redressa au dessus d'elle pour voir son visage et fut surpris de constater qu'elle pleurait. Il se rallongea à ses côtés sans hésiter et la ramena contre son torse pour un câlin beaucoup plus platonique que prévu.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit-il tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Non… gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je-Je suis désolée… »

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne tout en la berçant et ne fut même pas étonnée lorsqu'elle ajouta un « Je veux Toby » clair et précis. Ça, il l'avait bien compris qu'elle voulait Toby. Il la serra plus fort pour la consoler et attendit qu'elle se calme sans oser lui suggérer de dire ce qu'elle ressentait au principal concerné. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais obéis.

**.**

**.**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Scott tenta de former une phrase correcte, mais –pour la énième fois- une boulette de papier alla rejoindre les autres au fond de son chaudron rempli d'eau. Il était venu dans la salle de Potions afin de nettoyer un peu tout son nécessaire de cours mais avait trouvé un parchemin froissé sous des livres dans son sac. Il l'avait lu, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Puis, mécaniquement, comme poussé par une force plus haut-placée que lui, il s'était mis à gribouiller des phrases sur un morceau de parchemin, puis sur un autre lorsqu'il s'estima insatisfait, puis sur un autre encore… Pour finalement arriver –au bout d'un heure- à rien du tout.

Il inspira à fond, à la recherche de cette chose étrange que les écrivains, peintes et artistes en tout genre appelaient l'Inspiration. Il aurait bien voulu qu'une fée vienne lui souffler une solution, mais apparemment il n'y en avait plus aucune de disponible. Alors même qu'il y songeait, il retrempa sa plume dans l'encre et se remit à noter avec son écriture de pattes de mouches.

_Scarlett,_

Bon, c'était déjà ça de prit. Il connaissait son prénom et savait l'écrire. Il aurait presque pu entendre les cornes de brume fêter sa victoire dans un coin de sa tête. Il se concentra à nouveau et apposa sa plume sur le parchemin, résolu à la finir cette maudite lettre.

_Ecrire m'est difficile. En réalité, m'adresser à toi face à face le serait bien davantage. Mille fois plus sans doute. Je balbutierai, tremblerai et transpirerai et tu penserais probablement « Qu'est ce que je lui trouve en fait ? » et tu m'enverrais balader. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque._

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce baiser moi aussi. J'y pense encore en fait. C'était important et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Comment le pourrai-je ? C'est bizarre, parce que je te voyais juste comme cette fille singulière et lunatique dont le regard pouvait me donner sérieusement envie de fuir –oui, tu fais peur parfois ! Et puis, Ella est arrivée dans nos vies et tu es devenue « La copine space de ma demi-sœur inconnue au bataillon » ce qui ne signifiait rien de bien fabuleux. Après, tu es devenue cette fille a qui il est arrivé des trucs horribles, ce qui explique pas mal ce côté intouchable qui t'épargnes les regards des autres. Et puis… Tu es devenue LA fille. _

_Maïa était la fille. Je ne sais pas si elle a cessé de l'être lorsqu'on s'est embrassé toi et moi, ou lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, mais elle ne l'est plus vraiment je crois. Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et que le rêve dont j'avais tenté de te parler te concernait et pas elle. Et non, ce n'était pas le genre de rêve que tu crois –enfin, presque pas ! Excuse-moi, je suis un garçon, après tout… _

_Alors, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, parce qu'il y a toujours Maïa, qu'elle reste ma meilleure amie et que je l'aime. Mais je crois que je t'aime différemment. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça pourrait donner. D'accord, ça fait expérience dont tu serais le cobaye mais, j'en ai vraiment envie. _

_Je devrai probablement parler à Maïa, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça… _

_Laisse-moi un peu de temps._

_Scott._

Il hésita quelques, regrettant de ne pas avoir la même plume qu'elle, puis plia le parchemin au lieu de le froisser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui transmettre la lettre sans se faire repérer.

**.**

**.**

Toby se laissa retomber sur le siège, face au bureau d'Harry qui haussa un sourcil en digne d'interrogation face à cette nonchalance insolente. Les cernes assombrissant les traits du jeune homme lui firent perdre un instant contenance et il se sentit particulièrement stupide d'avoir osé convoquer l'étudiant. Après tout, ses notes dépassaient toujours l'excellence, il paraissait plus concentré que jamais… En vérité, Harry n'avait aucune raison en temps que professeur de s'inquiéter. C'était plutôt en tant qu'homme tenant à certains de ses élèves –stade que Toby avait quelque peu dépassé en entrant dans leur demeure quelques mois auparavant- qu'il s'angoissait. En effet, l'état d'inertie constante dans laquelle Toby se vautrait indécemment le troublait plus qu'il ne l'agaçait.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? marmonna Toby sans lever les yeux de ses ongles qu'il analysait méthodiquement comme s'ils étaient plus intéressants à chaque seconde.

- Oui, en effet.

- Mon devoir sur les Vampires vous a posé un problème ? »

Harry se sentit attaqué momentanément. Apparemment, répondre « oui » à cette question lui vaudrait quelques maléfices. Mais il n'avait rien à redire concernant l'essai du jeune homme qui avait tout de même osé écrire pas mal d'obscénités. Il sortit le document de sous la pile d'autres devoirs des autres élèves et feuilleta les quelques feuillets avant de lire à haute voix :

« _Les vampires sont avant tout des êtres qui –à défaut d'avoir du sang pour leur permettre de bander- contentent leur appétit sexuel en pénétrant de leurs canines le cou blanc de leurs amantes sous hypnose._ Uhm… Bander, Toby ? Sans parler de ce jeu de mots douteux au sujet de la pénétration.

- Peut-être êtes-vous le seul à avoir vu ce jeu de mots non voulu, rétorqua Toby toujours sans le regarder. Et pour le fameux mot, désolé de vous le dire, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé sur le moment…

- Le terme « érection » ne t'a pas frôlé l'esprit ? Franchement, Toby, je suis censé envoyer certains de tes derniers devoirs aux examinateurs qui décideront ou non de t'accepter pour la formation d'Auror. Ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser à écrire des choses de ce genre !

- C'est vous qui voulez que je devienne Auror. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, moi. »

Harry poussa un long soupir, exaspéré par l'air boudeur qu'arborait le Serpentard. Il avait bien trop de potentiel pour être rejeté à cause d'une simple erreur de parcourt.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as eu un Efforts Exceptionnels. Ton passage sur les mœurs et coutumes des Vampires du temps de Dracula est bien plus fourni que celui des autres étudiants. Sans parler de cette page entière concernant leur manière de… « contenter leur appétit sexuel » qui –malgré son caractère licencieux- est très détaillé. Donc… Reparlons plutôt de ce job que je te force à faire apparemment. Tu as d'autres projets pour les années à venir ? »

Toby resta silencieux quelques secondes et Harry ne le pressa pas. Pourtant, quand l'adolescent releva la tête avec un sourire moqueur au possible, il le regretta un peu.

« Bosser et baiser. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. »

L'enseignant refusa de se laisser prendre à ce jeu du « Tu joues au malin, je vais te punir » qui semblait beaucoup plaire au garçon ces derniers temps. Il ne se laissa donc pas démonter et répondit sur un ton calme et avenant :

« Très bon programme. Bosser dans quoi ? Et baiser qui ? »

Le sourire de Toby s'évanouit instantanément et Harry savoura cette nouvelle victoire en s'esclaffant avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Sérieusement, Toby, tu continues à t'acharner au travail, tu obtiens toujours d'excellentes notes… Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu voulais devenir quelqu'un d'important. Alors quoi ? Tu vas abandonner tous ces rêves –quels qu'ils soient- juste parce qu'une fille t'a brisé le cœur ?

- Je…

- Oui, Ella a arraché le cœur de ta poitrine, l'a estropié, puis l'a remis à sa place. Tout le monde le sait. Et alors ? C'était juste une fille, la première qui ait commencé à te faire du mal parce que –crois-moi- il y en aura bien d'autres. Sauf qu'en dehors de ça, il y a quand même de bonnes choses qui peuvent t'arriver si tu acceptes d'avancer. Alors voilà, tu as deux solutions. Un, tu continues à te comporter comme un petit con arrogant et tu finis réparateur de balais ou vendeur de breloques sur le chemin de Traverse. Deux, tu te défonces pour parvenir à être le premier sur la liste des Aurors potentiels –ce qui n'est pas gagné si j'envoie ce devoir car ils n'acceptent pas les pédants au nom de Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu choisis ? »

Toby le fixa durant quelques secondes, avec un air quelque peu dépité. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis ravala sa fierté puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

« Je veux devenir Auror.

- Très bien, sourit Harry avant de laisser glisser le devoir sur les vampires jusqu'à Toby. Alors, réécris-moi ça. Je veux pouvoir te mettre un Optimal. Rencontre des vampires, lis tous les livres de la bibliothèque à ce sujet, ne prend ni le temps de manger ni celui de dormir, et… je serai ravi d'envoyer cette lettre de recommandation qui te fera grappiller quelques places. Tu peux sortir. »

Toby acquiesça, toujours secoué, puis s'empara du dossier sur lequel il avait passé plusieurs jours, prêt à le retravailler s'il le fait après tout. Il gratifia Harry d'un semblant de sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Le professeur l'arrêta alors qu'il apposait sa main sur la porte et ajouta :

« De plus, Ella deviendra sans nul doute adulte un jour, assez mature pour se rendre compte que tu vaux la peine qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté. Et ce jour là, mieux vaudrait qu'elle découvre un Auror, tu ne crois pas ? »

Toby esquissa un sourire en se retournant et dodelina de la tête une seconde fois avant d'oser murmurer en baissant légèrement les yeux :

« Merci, professeur. »

**.**

**.**

Ella jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de passer plusieurs semaines et en referma la porte avec un sourire de mélancolie parfaitement définissable. En quelques pas, elle se retrouva dans celle de son père et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, la jeune Saoirse –qui semblait toute désignée pour être Reine après la mort de Meleke- l'aidait à ranger ses affaires, parfaite hôtesse qui s'amusait toujours à poser mille questions comme pour apprendre à mieux connaitre le monde en dehors de sa crypte. Ella, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, resta en retrait, allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière l'immense armoire qui la dissimula parfaitement.

« Votre fille ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, vous savez… commenta Saoirse en glissant les vêtements de Théodore dans un sac.

- Oui, quelques manies et le physique, approuva-t-il sans même chercher à refuser cette idée qui –aux yeux d'Ella- était très péjorative. Elle cherche à effacer ses ressemblances depuis qu'elle a apprit à marcher, mais elle n'y parviendra jamais tout à fait.

- En fait, je parlais davantage de son esprit. »

Ella fronça les sourcils. Qu'elle ressemble physiquement à sa mère ne suffisait même plus ? Il fallait en plus de ça qu'elle se retrouve avec le même mental détraqué. Elle faillit s'échapper de sa cachette pour attaquer Saoirse à coups de pieds, mais résista afin de voir la réaction de son père. Celui-ci parut quelque peu étonné, malgré le fait qu'il connaisse la manie des Elfes à pénétrer l'esprit des gens.

« Comment ça ?

- Et bien… Ella aime ce garçon, celui qui l'accompagnait lors de son périple, avant que vous soyez libéré.

- Tobias ? s'exclama Théo en écarquillant les yeux, Ella sentant un coup atteindre son thorax avec une force olympique.

- Oui. Au départ, je pensais qu'elle l'appréciait ou qu'elle l'aimait différemment, pas d'Amour, expliqua la jeune elfe en baissant les yeux, comme si elle comprenait son erreur en évoquant un tel sujet. Mais en fait, je me suis trompée. Elle bride ses sentiments pour lui, mais ça ne les rend pas moins forts ou moins concrets. Peut-être même sont-ils encore plus importants. Puisqu'elle prend garde à les dissimuler, ils doivent probablement être conséquents…

- Sans doute, bougonna Théo en s'asseyant sur son lit, de toute évidence choqué par ces révélations. Mais quel rapport avec Hermione ? »

Ella tendit l'oreille, son cœur battant à toute allure, si bien qu'elle imagina ce petit organe en train de galoper dans sa poitrine.

« Dans l'esprit de sa mère, j'ai vu exactement la même chose. Elle vous aime, mais toutes ses émotions sont enfermées. Je ne comprends pas réellement pourquoi d'ailleurs, puisque tous vos amis semblaient au courant… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Tobias et vous révéliez sans aucune restriction votre amour respectif, mais Hermione et Ella le cachaient habilement. »

Ella vacilla un instant sur ses jambes. Hermione et amour dans la même phrase. Elle s'adossa au mur en cherchant à retrouver son calme. Pas question de croire à de telles sornettes, que ce soit ou non une elfe incroyablement douée dans l'art de la légimencie –non sorcière bien évidemment. Théo se racla la gorge, émit un bruit qui ressembla à un rire –très coincé- puis balbutia :

« Hermione… Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle n'en a pas conscience du moins. Elle ne veut plus rien savoir me concernant, ni avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi…

- Peut-être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte avant que vous vous disiez adieux, mais lorsqu'elle vous a embrassé pour vous dire au revoir, elle l'a forcément réalisé ! s'extasia la jeune fille qui paraissait avide de romantisme –Ella eut d'ailleurs encore plus envie de l'étrangler.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça exactement ?

- Son amour a explosé avec autant de violence qu'une bombe nucléaire ! J'ai même été étonnée qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à vous pour vous convaincre de la demander en mariage, puisqu'il est de coutume d'agir ainsi lorsqu'on s'aime chez les humains. »

Théo se crispa ostensiblement, affamé d'y croire vraiment. Ella lut aisément cette appétit sur son visage et s'extirpa brutalement de sa cachette en souriant, comme si de rien n'était.

« T'es prêt ? »

Saoirse se retourna vers elle avec un petit rictus entendu et Ella n'y répondit pas, trop furieuse contre l'Elfe. Théo secoua la tête, espérant ainsi voir ces idées lourdes de conséquences s'échapper par ses oreilles, puis acquiesça. Oui, il était prêt. Prêt à rentrer chez eux, à recommencer leurs vies, à effacer le passé… Ou prêt à faire semblant.

**.**

**.**

Maïa se faufila secrètement dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, en un silence qui en aurait étonné plus d'une venant de la plus extravagante des Serdaigles. Un sourire marqua ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit que la pièce était vide et elle rejoint le lit qui –elle le savait- appartenait à son petit ami. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis déjà trois mois et elle s'apprêtait à lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire dont il se souviendrait très longtemps.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas en une position qui lui semblait lascive –et donc excitante pour un adolescent sans expérience- et se mit à tapoter le coin du lit de son pied, impatiente. Elle aurait voulu que sa première fois se déroule dans un lieu un peu plus romantique, mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qui était disponible.

Il lui semblait que Scott s'éloignait d'elle depuis quelques temps et Lisa –en bonne amie- s'était plu à lui raconter qu'un garçon voudrait voir évoluer une relation à un certain rythme. Et malgré le refus catégorique de Scott quelques semaines auparavant, juste après leur premier baiser, Maïa songeait qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis. Cela aurait expliqué bien des choses.

Elle poussa un bref soupir en observant la porte d'entrée, laquelle restait désespérément close. Il leur faudrait faire vite s'ils ne souhaitaient pas se faire prendre par les autres élèves. Bien évidemment, tous seraient rapidement au courant puisque rien ne restait jamais secret très longtemps dans cette école. Angoissée, Maïa se mit à ronger ses ongles tout en s'enfonçant plus encore dans le lit.

Un bruit de papier froissé attira soudainement son attention et elle craint de s'être allongée sur un devoir de Scott. Elle l'avait si souvent vu mettre les draps sur des objets de toute sorte par fainéantise que cela aurait été plus que probable. Elle souleva les couvertures sans rien trouver, puis l'oreiller sans résultat notoire. Un papier tout froissé à force d'être lu tomba de la couture entre la housse et le coussin qu'elle contenait et glissa sous le lit. Maïa, intriguée, se pencha pour le ramasser.

Un froncement de sourcil vint accueillir cette découverte et elle déplia soigneusement le parchemin sans se redresser. Assise au sol, elle parcourut du regard la lettre écrite plusieurs semaines plus tôt, et se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Les mots tournaient devant ses yeux alors qu'ils s'emplissaient de larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ce spectacle alors que Scott et ses amis rentraient de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le regard du principal concerné passa furtivement de la lettre de Scarlett au regard de Maïa et il ravala un gros mot. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe –sentant qu'ils étaient de trop- quittèrent la pièce alors que Maïa levait les yeux vers son petit-ami.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? articula-t-elle en un sanglot.

- Euh… Oui. Mais, c'était avant qu'on s'embrasse nous. Et…

- Tu m'as dit que tu lui parlais juste par pitié ! hurla Maïa en se levant, froissant le parchemin dans sa main. Elle se prend pour qui cette lépreuse ? Franchement, comment est-ce qu'elle a pu se faire un film à ce point là ? (Scott baissa les yeux vers le bout de ses pieds et Maïa ajouta d'une toute petite voix :) Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Je… J'allais t'en parler. »

Maïa haussa un sourcil tout en chassant ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur. Scott enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre avec l'air d'un type très coupable.

« Me parler de quoi exactement ? De cette lettre ou de ta réponse ?

- Des deux, murmura Scott. Je suis désolé, Maïa. Je… T'es ma meilleure amie… Je crois qu'on n'aurait peut-être pas dû dépasser ce stade. Ou plutôt, si, parce que ça m'a fait comprendre que je ne t'aime pas. Enfin si, je t'aime ! Mais pas comme ça. Merlin, je m'embrouille…

- Je vais t'aider, imbécile. C'est fini ! »

Sur ces mots, elle déchira la lettre –ce qui donna à Scott une étrange impression parce qu'il avait prévu de la garder éternellement- et lui balança les morceaux à la figure. Sans lui laisser l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta le dortoir en courant. Scott resta un instant les bras ballants avant de la suivre, inquiet. Elle restait sa meilleure amie au fond, et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir disparaitre de sa vie juste à cause d'une histoire aussi stupide. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune pleine de monde et Scott chercha à la rattraper avant de constater avec effarement qu'elle se dirigeait vers Scarlett.

La brunette était assise avec un roman policier sorcier et ne leva les yeux qu'en prenant conscience du silence qui s'était installé autour d'elle. Son regard défila de Scott –perdu et figé- à Maïa –bouillonnante de colère- plusieurs fois avant qu'elle puisse analyser convenablement la situation. Elle eut brusquement la sensation d'être plongée au beau milieu d'un misérable roman à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes trop romantiques et préféra rester muette afin de ne pas rendre la situation plus lourde encore. Apparemment, Maïa avait d'autres projets.

« Stupide et folle, ça on savait que tu l'étais. Voleuse de copains, par contre…

- Maïa ! tenta d'intervenir Scott en s'avançant, essayant d'oublier les murmures qui enflaient dans la salle alors que les étudiants avides de ragots s'excitaient.

- Quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité. Alors, Scarlett, qu'est ce que ça fait d'enfin passer de l'ombre à la lumière des projecteurs ?

- Rien de très agréable en vérité, marmonna la jeune fille en posant son livre, refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour contenter tous ceux qui attendaient qu'elle s'écroule.

- Oui, bah pour moi non plus. »

Scott s'interposa naturellement entre les deux filles, redoutant de plus en plus une possible bagarre. Il savait d'avance que Maïa en sortirait avec quelques bleus pour avoir admiré Scarlett durant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« On pourrait aller régler ça ailleurs, les filles. C'est n'importe quoi là…

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Maïa avec sècheresse. Ça pose problème que tout le monde sache que toi et Miss Mulciber vous êtes amoureux ? »

_Miss Mulciber_. Scarlett sera les poings, si violemment qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui provoquant une douleur pourtant bien appréciable en cet instant. En effet, elle n'aura autrement pas pu résister à son envie de gifler Maïa qu'elle croyait plus intelligente que ça. Scott parut aussi choqué qu'elle et adressa à sa meilleure amie un regard si noir qu'elle recula un instant. Lisa –qui jusque là s'était montrée extraordinaire maligne- vint bien évidemment s'en mêler et se dressa aux côtés de Maïa avec un sourire mauvais.

« Amoureux ? Ouah… L'éclopée et le joueur de Quidditch Weasley. On se croirait dans une version moderne de la Belle et la Bête. Enfin, version « Le beau et la bête » mais…

- Lisa, ça ne te concerne pas, cracha Scott en se dressant mécaniquement face à Scarlett, comme pour la protéger des mots pourtant bien perceptibles des autres élèves.

- Bien sûr que si. On va sûrement vous voir vous peloter jusqu'à la fin de l'année alors, nous avons tous notre mot à dire. Sans compter que l'expérience de Scarlett en matière de pelotage étant plus élevée que celle de Maïa, nous ne voudrions pas ternir l'image de notre maison. Enfin, en matière d'image ternie, Scott, tu viens d'atteindre les bas-fonds. Adieu réputation, adieu amis, adieu vie normale… »

Scarlett vit les muscles du dos de Scott se crisper et elle craint intensément qu'il abandonne, qu'il la laisse en pâture aux monstrueuses garces emplissant la pièce. Il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de tourner le dos aux autres, lui accorda un sourire resplendissant de franchise et de détermination, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers lui. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il la conduisit simplement vers la porte de sortie de la salle commune, sous les regards atterrés de ses condisciples. Scarlett le laissa faire, un sourire ravi se posant sur sa bouche alors qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'il avait du cran et que le courage Gryffondor hérité de ses parents existait bel et bien. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, Scott se retourna, prêt à faire une sortie remarquée et remarquable.

« Et adieu salopes superficielles et sans cervelles. »

Il claqua la porte et –après un instant d'incertitude- éclata de rire sous le regard de Scarlett qui sentait son cœur s'emballait à une allure indéfinissable. Une fois calmé, il serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne et la tira avant de se mettre à avancer sans but précis dans les couloirs réchauffés par le début du printemps. Elle frissonna pourtant, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Scott…

- Oui ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour la regarder, ce qui surprit un peu la jeune fille. Il avait l'air étrangement avide de l'entendre parler et elle se demanda s'il attendait quelque chose de particulier de sa part. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et un sourire tendre vint courber les lèvres du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Que Maïa…

- Elle se calmera, j'en suis persuadé, mentit-il pour se convaincre lui-même avant d'ajouter : Et dans le cas contraire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas ma Maïa et qu'elle peut aller se faire voir. J'aurai juste voulu que ça se passe dans le calme et que tu ne sois pas mêlée à tout ça. Elle s'en est pris à toi alors que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir joué franc-jeu. C'était lâche. Et Lisa… Elle mériterait…

- Qu'on lui greffe un cerveau ? » conclut-elle avec une petite voix.

Scott y songea une seconde puis s'imagina qu'un cerveau ne resterait pas très longtemps dans ce crâne là et partirait en courant. Il haussa donc les épaules sans se prononcer et se souvint d'autre chose.

« Mince… Maïa a déchiré ta lettre.

- Oh… Et alors ? Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'une lettre. Et… elle était assez pathétique…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je voulais la garder.

- Scott, l'arrêta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ?

- Ne parle pas de ton idée de l'encadrer dans notre futur salon où nos six enfants joueront dans une parfaite harmonie ! S'il te plait. Premièrement, ça va nous porter la poisse. Et deuxièmement… On a le temps de voir venir. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le moment présent, d'accord ? »

Il hésita une petite seconde, puis dodelina de la tête avec un air penaud qui fit naitre de petits tourbillons de plaisir coupable au creux de son estomac. Elle s'empourpra légèrement et il s'en rendit compte avec un grand sourire fier avant de réaliser qu'il avait tout de même oublié quelque chose de très important pour fêter cette journée. Une chose essentielle même. Il l'attira contre son torse avec une douceur contrôlée, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et –comprenant où il voulait en venir- elle se sentit euphorique. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, prêt à aller au même rythme qu'elle.

Il crut rêver lorsqu'elle renforça d'elle-même leur baiser en se blottissant contre son torse avec un naturel déconcertant pour quelqu'un n'en ayant pas l'habitude. Ils s'interrompirent, à la recherche de leur souffle, et savourèrent en silence les quelques secondes suivant leur premier baiser en temps que couple. Puis, Scott, flottant apparemment sur un nuage rose à mille lieux de là, émit un « Waouh ! » révélateur. Scarlett s'esclaffa, puis murmura :

« Encore mieux que la première fois… »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer avec un air béat.

**.**

**.**

Ella balança son sac à dos sur la chaise de la cuisine alors que son père parcourait les pièces en maugréant au sujet de la poussière. Elle réalisa avec un nœud au ventre qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu seuls tous les deux depuis prêt de six mois. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se souvenait même pas de leurs habitudes passées. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, étouffée par cette solitude et ce silence. Elle chercha de quoi se distraire pendant que Théodore nettoyait tout à l'aide de sa baguette, et repéra quelques lettres sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses souvenirs du passé avaient beau être nébuleux, elle se rappelait bien qu'ils ne recevaient jamais rien, hormis les propositions de travail qui affluaient pour Théo. Sa surprise s'accentua lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une enveloppe qui était adressée. Elle s'en empara, tremblante d'appréhension, et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière afin d'être sûr que son père ne la regarde pas. Elle sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Son regard se posa directement sur le nom du destinataire et elle frissonna avant de récupérer la liasse de courriers.

« Je monte dans ma chambre ! »

Théo n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'elle grimpait déjà les marches quatre à quatre. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, tirant le verrou pour la première fois de sa vie et éparpilla les lettres sur son lit, à la recherche d'une autre écrite de la même main. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione sur une enveloppe marquée du prénom de son père et soupira. Elle faillit l'ouvrir pour la lire, mais résista, préférant se reporter sur la sienne. Elle hésita momentanément, angoissée à l'idée de ce que sa mère pourrait bien avoir à lui dire, puis se lança, trop curieuse.

_Ella,_

_Je présume que tu dois être bien plus surprise que moi à la découverte de cette lettre. J'avoue qu'elle était totalement imprévue et que je ne voulais pas l'écrire avant de la commencer… Après tout, je ne t'ai adressé que quelques mots durant les semaines passées en Angleterre, et voilà que je t'écris et que je trouve enfin quoi te dire alors qu'il est trop tard. Tu dois probablement penser qu'en effet, j'ai plus de seize ans de retard et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais voilà, ma mère me disait toujours lorsque j'étais petite, que certaines personnes ne savaient pas formuler leurs pensées à voix haute et qu'il valait alors mieux les écrire. Elle faisait partie de ces gens et je me suis rapidement rendue compte que j'étais pareille dans certaines situations. Plus encore face à toi, je dois l'admettre._

_Je pourrais chercher à trouver des excuses concernant ta naissance, ton existence, et puis ton passage ici alors que tu recherchais ton père… Mais je sais que contrairement aux autres, tu ne les accepterais pas, car rien n'explique ce que j'ai fait. Les excuses que je m'offre à moi-même ne valent rien, je m'en rends compte à mesure que le temps passe. Et puis, cela n'effacerait pas les années perdues, le temps que tu as passé à me haïr. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réalisé qu'en songeant à ton père qui me manquait ces dernières semaines, je songeais à toi aussi alors que je me ferme habituellement à toutes choses te concernant. Mais tu es là maintenant, tu as creusé sans t'en apercevoir cette petite place dans ma tête et dans mon cœur à mesure que je prenais conscience de nos ressemblances. Et tu manques tant à Timothy, qui parle de toi constamment, que je réalise qu'en quelques semaines, tu as réussi à trouver une place dans la famille. _

_Cela t'est peut-être égal, mais c'est important à mes yeux de constater que finalement, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Entre toi et moi, les choses ne seront jamais très claires, je ne m'attends à ce que tu m'appelles un jour « maman » ou qu'on se parle à cœur ouvert devant une tasse de thé… Mais, tout pourrait être plus simple si nous mettions le passé de côté, juste quelques temps afin de voir si ça pourrait marcher, si nous pourrions avoir une vie normale ensemble._

_Je suppose que tu as appris ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton père et moi et peut-être penses-tu que je t'écris juste pour le récupérer. Sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr, j'aimerai qu'il revienne, qu'on forme une sorte de famille très recomposée et très bizarre, mais j'aimerai surtout te connaitre toi. J'ai raté pleins de choses, et j'espère ne pas en rater davantage._

_Je ne demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'accepter que je sois capable de faire le bonheur de ton père et que ta vie puisse être plus belle ici, avec nous. Réfléchis-y autant de temps qu'il te faudra._

_Hermione._

Ella sentit ses yeux picoter sous l'afflue nouveau de quelques larmes, effet de ses émotions qui tiraillaient son cœur. Elle perçut chaque sentiment avec une violence exténuante, que ce soit la colère, la rancœur ou tout simplement la tristesse. Elle était partagée entre son désir de déchirer ce maudit papier en mille morceaux irrécupérables et celui de la relire encore et de tenter d'y croire, juste une seconde, de voir l'avenir se dessinant devant ses yeux. Un avenir où elle aurait pu voir Timothy tous les week-ends, assister aux matchs de Quidditch d'Hypérion, discuter jusque tard le soir avec Scarlett, faire l'amour avec Toby dans la salle étoilée… Et voir ses parents ensemble.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, les tambourinements de son cœur battant jusque dans sa tête telle une marche funèbre. Elle ne voulait pas d'Hermione dans sa vie. Elle avait voulu une maman à une époque, surtout au début de la préadolescence quand le besoin d'avoir une femme près d'elle s'était fait sentir. Mais maintenant…

« Ella, ma puce, tout va bien ? » s'enquit son père de l'autre côté de la porte, appuyant sur la poignée qu'il fut surpris de voir bloquée.

Elle se redressa comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique et son regard passa furtivement sur les enveloppes. Elle remarqua qu'une portait l'écriture de Scarlett, qu'une autre était marquée du seau de Poudlard, et que la lettre de sa mère à son père était toujours bien là, plus épaisse que les autres, comme si elle contenait réellement tout un avenir.

Elle se laissa guider par son instinct et les rassembla toutes avant de soulever son matelas, un nuage de poussière la faisant éternuer. Elle cacha le tout en éprouvant une nuance de culpabilité avant de courir vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit violemment et son père recula d'un pas sur le coup de la surprise.

« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi as-tu fermé à clé ? Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant…

- Euh… Oui, désolée. Je voulais… J'avais besoin… Non, laisse tomber.

- D'accord, murmura Théo en ayant pas l'air très convaincu par les balbutiements de sa fille. En fait, je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas de courriers. Je m'attendais à ce que Ginny nous ait déjà invité un million de fois au moins. Tu n'as vu aucune lettre traîner quelque part ? »

Ella ouvrit la bouche, se retourna imperceptiblement vers son lit, puis revint à son père, beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il la scruta, comme s'il lisait le dilemme qui la troublait sur ses traits, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle haussa finalement les épaules après une pause trop longue et mentit avec un aplomb considérable :

« Non. Non, papa, je n'ai rien vu du tout. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voili Voulou. Que tout ceux qui détestent Ella lèvent la main ! (tout l'monde hein ? xD) Que tous ceux qui auraient agis comme elle lèvent la main ? (Quoi, je suis toute seule ?) Bon, ok, est-ce qu'une personne parmi vous a été élevée par un seul parent ? xD Non ? ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Parce que je dois avouer que mon bopère en a pas mal bavé avec moi. Non, on m'pique pas ma mômôn à moi ! (A) Bah là c'est pareil. Donc, je la comprends parfaitement ! x) Pour le reste... Toby mode Légume [Mais j'adore sa scène avec Harry ô_ô "Bosser quoi & Baiser qui ?" xD RyRy, t'es prof, tu te souviens ?] ; Samya & Charlie tout choupitrognon [-_-" Devrais franchement arrêter d'utiliser ce "mot"] ; Eingil trop blasé ; Saoirse [à l'origine, Meleke devait mourir dans le chapitre d'avant & Saoirse devait devenir reine, alors vu que j'lui ai pas offert la promotion espérée [xD], j'lui ai quand même donné un ptit rôle en plus !] trop intelligente, Scott méga courageux [Merlin qu'est ce que je l'aime !] & Maïa sérieusement garce [J'lui en foutrais des "Miss Mulciber" moi...] & euh voilà...ah oui, une Hermione qui cherche à se rattraper quand même, ce qui est une première ! =P Ecrire sa lettre a été la chose la plus dure à faire de ce chapitre.

Uhm, sinon, bah l'épilogue est déjà écrit donc il devrait arriver ce wikend x) Pour Noyel pitêtre ! =D [Oui, vous serez tous en train de cuver -xD trop cool l'image que j'ai de vous quand même- ou de déballer vos cadeaux ou de chépôkoi, mais bon, c'est pour l'effet Noël !]

Sinon, questions : Ella va-t-elle récupérer son cerveau une seconde ? et... Mince, comment va s'passer cet épilogue tout simplement ! [Bah ui, parce que des questions plus précises vous donnerez des indications & que Chuuuut j'dis rien ! =P]

Bisous bisous, R'views R'views x)

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	25. Epilogue

**Note de l'Auteur _ **Uhm... J'ai écris trois épilogues différents à cette fic. Simplement parce que je ne savais pas moi même comment elle devait finir... Un happy-end ultra niaiseux qui a beaucoup plu à ceux qui voulaient c'genre d'épilogue. Un épilogue bah... Pas joyeux qui me parait plus réaliste. Et un autre -le premier que j'ai écrit- qui ouvrait sur une possibilité de suite que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir saisir [Je n'en suis toujours pas certaine d'ailleurs. Mon voyage à la Réunion me poussera à écrire, mais j'sais pas quoi encore !]

Aucune des solutions ne me convenait parfaitement. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ensemble ces deux là à la fin ? Oui, mais, est-ce Théo mérite de finir tout seul [Bah oui, j'allais pas lui créer une nouvelle donzelle puisqu'Ella l'aurait virée ! xD] ? Et puis Hermione le mérite pas au fond... Mais est-ce c'était plus important de rendre Hermione malheureuse ou Théo heureux ? Et puis... Ragh ! un vrai casse-tête chinois ! J'ai failli céder à la facilité de l'épilogue Heureux & totalement illogique, parce que je sais que les gens adorent ça [et que je sais, nombreux d'entres vous attendaient...], j'avais même écrit ma note, préparé le chapitre & tout... Et puis, il ne collais tellement pas avec la fic que je l'ai supprimé. Mon épilogue-possible-suite a fini par entrer dans la case "Futurs projets éventuels" en compagnie de Sirius [& de son adorable fiston qui écrit des nécrologies de gens pas encore morts xD]… Et l'autre, le dernier, qui ne m'emballe pas non plus vraiment, bah… Le voilà !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa - Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**_« _**_Le remords, ça pousse comme une fleur empoisonnée, comme un fruit vénéneux qui grossit et finit par prendre toute la place. **»**_

**C**lairede** L**amirande.

**.**

**.**

**_«_**_ L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ? **»**_

**M**arcel **P**roust.

**.**

**.**

Hermione releva les yeux de son roman et un sourire attendri marqua sa bouche dès lors qu'elle observa son jardin. Timothy, debout sur une balançoire, se laissait pousser par Ron qui entreprenait une dangereuse entreprise en le faisant voler de plus en plus haut. Juste à côté, Scott parvenait –avec l'intense plaisir de se coller- à partager l'autre balancelle avec Scarlett. La jeune fille avait emmêlé ses jambes à celle de son petit ami et ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre avec une tendresse quelque peu troublante.

Lorsque Scott avait déclaré vouloir l'inviter pour l'après-midi, Hermione avait découvert avec stupéfaction que le couple formé par Maïa et son fils ne serait pas éternel. Elle devait admettre en avoir été quelque peu soulagée. Ils étaient comme Ron et elle : faits pour s'aimer d'amitié et non d'amour. Et le voir désormais avec Scarlett la rassurait un peu. Il avait compris bien assez tôt que sa relation avec Maïa ne durerait pas. Il s'était évité les souffrances et les drames. De plus, Scarlett –bien qu'incroyablement effarouchée- lui plaisait beaucoup. Sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu durant l'enfance, elle ne pouvait qu'encourager un tel rapprochement qui plus est.

Hermione ne parvint pas à sortir de sa contemplation du jeune couple qui resplendissait un peu trop, et il fallut que Ron se rapproche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour qu'elle cesse de les scruter.

« Tu parais être à dix-huit mille kilomètres de là… fit-il remarquer avec une grimace suspecte.

- Ils sont adorables tous les deux, c'est tout. Scott la regarde comme une sorte de prodige de la nature et elle-même semble en être embarrassée.

- C'était juste un moyen de te dire que tu avais l'air d'être en Australie, Mione. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder et réalisa qu'il avait énoncée la distance entre l'Australie et l'Angleterre –à quelques kilomètres près. Il l'interrogea du regard, soucieux de découvrir à mesure que les jours passaient plus de tristesse dans ses yeux sombres. Elle détourna son regard pour éviter qu'il ne puisse y lire davantage d'émotions et il comprit aisément qu'elle se refusait à craquer devant lui. Il chercha pourtant –assez maladroitement- à la pousser à en discuter et marmonna :

« Tu as cherché à le contacter au moins ?

- Oui, une lettre… Mais, elle me semblait suffisamment explicite pour qu'il désire revenir. Apparemment, j'ai surestimé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard.

- Je doute que ce soit possible, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Il t'aime réellement, Hermione. Peut-être que la lettre s'est simplement perdue ou…

- Laisse tomber, Ron. Il ne reviendra pas. Je m'y suis faite. »

Elle effaça une larme qui coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir au préalable et il se sentit plus impuissant que jamais. Il aurait voulu avoir le droit de parler à Théo lui-même au fond, mais se doutait qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet affront. Ainsi, il s'avoua vaincu et comprit qu'il devrait éviter ce sujet désormais. Il revint donc aux adolescents aux joues roses et aux yeux brillants qui s'amusaient dans le jardin, encore peu soucieux des risques qu'ils prenaient en acceptant ainsi de soumettre leurs cœurs à une autre personne.

« Oui, tu as raison, ils sont adorables tous les deux. Je me demande juste lequel brisera le cœur de l'autre en premier…

- Quel optimiste ! railla-t-elle en le bousculant doucement, heureuse qu'il évoque un autre sujet.

- Je suis simplement réaliste. Elle a bien trop souffert pour son âge et ils sont totalement différents l'un de l'autre…

- Et alors ? Peut-être est-ce ce qui leur faut après tout. Il a besoin de comprendre qu'il a été privilégié, de se poser un peu, de cesser d'être égoïste parfois… Et elle semble avoir besoin d'être comblée et traitée comme une Reine. Soyons réalistes, ils peuvent s'apporter l'un et l'autre tout ce qui leur manque.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que ça marche ? s'exclama alors Ron en remarquant qu'elle semblait tendue. Lorsqu'il sortait avec Maïa, tu passais ton temps à me dire qu'ils étaient jeunes et avaient encore bien l'occasion de tomber amoureux ! »

Hermione baissa ses yeux et s'évertua à chercher une réponse différente de celle qui s'imposait dans son crâne. Ron plissa le front, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Scarlett, comme si celle-ci détenait la réponse à sa question.

« Mione ?

- Je… balbutia-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Juste que… Je trouverais cela assez rassurant que quelqu'un cette année, vive une histoire d'amour qui puisse bien se finir. Enfin, ne pas finir plutôt. Entre Théo et moi, et Ella et Tobias… On ne peut pas dire que ces derniers mois aient été propices aux bonnes relations. Alors j'espère que Scott, contrairement à Ella ou moi, parviendra à…

- Admettre ses sentiments avant de tout foutre en l'air ? »

Il réalisa qu'il y était allé un peu fort en la voyant fermer les yeux et s'excusa d'un regard. Elle acquiesça néanmoins à son attaque et il esquissa un sourire en observant son fils.

« Si ça peut te rassure, je crois qu'Ella est la seule à être atteinte de Peur-de-l'Amour chronique… Tes fils sont heureusement aussi géniaux que leur père ! »

Elle lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre et il éclata de rire. Finalement, elle pencha sa tête jusqu'à son épaule et se remit à surveiller Scott, Scarlett et Timothy. Ce dernier s'amusait désormais à pousser Scott de la balancelle pour prendre sa place, l'adolescent tentant difficilement de ne pas tomber en s'accrochant à une Scarlett hilare. Ron embrassa son front, effaçant les quelques boucles brunes qui s'entremêlaient, puis murmura, comme réellement soucieux :

« Ça va aller, hein ?

- Bien sûr… J'ai seulement passé quelques semaines avec lui dans ma vie et… Je me suis très bien passée de son existence le reste du temps. Ça va aller, Ron. Je t'assure.

- Tu en es certaine ? »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas mentir encore une fois.

**.**

**.**

Ella entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son majeur, son regard sombre fixé au parchemin qu'elle avait déplié et replié tant de fois qu'il s'en était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Elle relisait ces mots, encore et encore, tant qui en avaient perdu de leur sens et de la substance les caractérisant habituellement. Enfant, elle se plaisait à les analyser, trouvait leur racine, devinait leur provenance… Désormais, elle les lisait simplement, les avalait avec avidité, ne se rassasiait pas du goût qu'ils laissaient sur sa langue. Cette petite amertume pourtant pleine d'espérance, ce goût du risque associé à la saveur de la tentation absolue. Elle passa soigneusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant dans l'espoir de garder plus encore cette impression d'avoir un avenir entier qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Elle se surprit un instant à sourire avant de se reprendre, refusant à réellement envisager la possibilité que lui offrait ce courrier.

Elle poussa un soupir bref, saccadé, et replia la lettre avec un mouvement d'empressement. Elle le glissa méticuleusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de se rapprocher de ses fourneaux… Ou plutôt de son four-micro-onde dans lequel elle déposa un plat de pâtes toutes préparées. Elle tapota nerveusement le plan de travail tout en attendant le fameux « bip » de prévention. Le regard dans le vague, elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Elle prépara la table d'un coup de baguette magique et quitta la cuisine.

Elle traversa les quelques mètres de jardin séparant la maison de la cabane –reconstruite depuis quelques jours - et frappa doucement deux coups sur le battants de la petite porte. Elle perçut le bruit d'un verre qui se brise et dût retenir un rire. Son père se perdait tant dans la contemplation de ses tous nouveaux spécimens qu'il cassait fréquemment un objet dès qu'elle cherchait à l'extirper de son travail. Il se retrouva face à elle en quelques secondes, un filet de boue sur sa joue mal rasée, un peu de sang sur les doigts, des traces verdâtres sur sa chemise. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prête à lui passer l'un des savons dont elle avait le secret afin de recréer, l'espace d'un instant, l'intimité qu'ils partageaient.

« Je présume que ce sera encore à moi de laver ces vêtements ? Tu sais combien de sortilèges je dois employer pour parvenir à effacer ces tâches ? C'est à ça que tu devrais travailler : une plante qui nettoie toutes les autres, ou encore qui te protège de la crasse !

- Tu joues à la femme au foyer maintenant ?

- Peut-être bien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue, résistant tant bien que mal à répliquer que c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Et papa, fais donc attention avec les épines de Longdat tant qu'elle n'est pas au point.

- Oui, _maman_ !

- Papa ! Allez, viens manger… »

Elle lui saisit la main sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer et le tira vers la cuisine où ils s'installèrent. Il se montra aussi tatillon que d'ordinaire, picorant à peine son repas, et elle le surveilla du coin de l'œil, remarquant une fois encore ses traits qui s'émaciaient d'avantage tous les jours. Il lui semblait parfois lorsqu'elle l'observait que sa peau finirait par disparaitre sur ses os, que ses pommettes étaient trop saillantes et que la peau qui les recouvrait tant bien que mal finirait par se déchirer. Biologiquement parlant, elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Mais son cerveau lui envoyait des flashs plus atroces les uns que les autres où la science s'effaçait derrière les cauchemars. Elle aurait voulu lui ouvrir la bouche et fourrer toute la nourriture à l'intérieur, le forcer à ingurgiter qu'il le veuille ou pas, et attendre… jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse seul.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit et ingéra difficilement quelques bouchées de plus, sans parvenir à sentir le moindre goût. Elle grimaça à cette idée. Manger ne lui procurait plus le moindre plaisir, mais les mots trouvaient une saveur… Elle perdait la tête.

Elle se crispa en voyant Théodore se lever de son siège. Il n'avait pas déjeuné la moitié de son repas. Il embrassa tendrement son front en passant et la laissa à nouveau désespérément seule. Elle sentit un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine, mais le réprima, refusant de se montrer faible à ce point. Elle arrêta de manger et saisit sa baguette. En quelques sorts, tout fut nettoyé.

Et pour la énième fois, elle extirpa la lettre de sa poche et la lut, avalant ces mots, absorbant leur saveur, aspirant tout l'espoir qui pouvait s'en échapper, toutes ces promesses d'avenirs, toutes ces idées de changements dont elle ne faisait que rêver par peur de les toucher vraiment.

**.**

**.**

Théodore griffonna quelques mots au coin d'un carnet, son regard oscillant entre ses fiches et ses plantes, comme s'il peinait à trouver un lien entre tous ces morceaux éparts de son existence. Il avala sa salive en espérant ainsi oublier son envie de fondre en larmes et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malheureux depuis des années… Depuis son premier départ d'Angleterre sans doute. Il se souvenait très bien de sa détresse et de son manque absolu de tout ce qui formait sa vie. Cette fois, c'était plutôt le retour à sa vie qui le torturait. Ou plutôt, ce retour à une normalité forcée. Son quotidien avec Ella n'était plus le même. Ils s'efforçaient l'un comme l'autre à le rendre identique au passé mais un retour en arrière était impossible. Elle avait changé, était passée de gamine à femme –saut dans le temps qu'il avait hélas raté- et il avait désormais du mal à instaurer un dialogue correct avec elle. Il savait qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux comptes des différences qui s'imposaient désormais… Et ils ne parvenaient pas à rompre ce silence pesant qui troublait l'atmosphère de leur foyer autrefois si convivial.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, remarquant qu'Ella s'était installée sur l'herbe avec un livre et il se demanda s'il avait une chance –même infime- de lui parler d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne pique une crise. Il secoua la tête en se moquant de cette idée et détourna les yeux de sa fille qui lui rappelait davantage sa mère à chaque seconde qui passait. Il devait laisser le temps tasser les choses. Peut-être Ella finirait-elle par accepter Hermione finalement ? Peut-être que d'autres raisons de retourner en Angleterre s'imposeraient à elle ? Peut-être…

Il soupira, honteux d'oser même y penser. Non, Ella était plus têtue que lui et Hermione réunis. Et la rancœur qu'il avait vainement tenté d'étouffer durant des années était toujours là, plus présente encore car plus jeune et attisée. Il aurait voulu interroger Ella au sujet de Toby aussi, afin de lui remémorer quelques bons souvenirs, mais il sentait que ce serait relativement lâche de la pousser ainsi à capituler. Il sourit en songeant à l'expression qu'il venait mentalement d'employer… _Capituler_. A croire qu'il s'agissait d'une guerre.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses parchemins en cherchant à se reconnecter un peu au monde des plantes, mais ne parvint qu'à écrire le prénom d'Hermione en haut d'une fiche. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Quand il était encore naïf et plein d'espoirs. Quand il pensait encore qu'Hermione Granger finirait par l'aimer et qu'ils vivraient heureux éternellement, entourés d'enfants qu'ils aimeraient également et qui les aimeraient. Naïf donc. Il savait que cet avenir là n'était plus envisageable, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne voulait pas franchement être à nouveau père –surtout à cause de la partie couches et pleurs. Mais il aurait encore pu avoir Hermione au moins.

Il se demanda si elle l'attendait toujours et se sentit à nouveau stupide. Non, probablement pas. La patience n'était pas sa plus grande qualité.

Il appuya son majeur contre l'épine d'une fleur et la douleur lui attira des larmes, bien qu'il ne pleure pas réellement à cause de ça. Envahi par le ressentiment, il cru un instant étouffer avant de se rappeler qu'il lui avait demandé un peu de temps. _Un jour peut-être_… Jamais il n'avait promis que ce jour serait proche.

Il observa à nouveau Ella et se promit de chercher à lui parler d'un autre avenir possible, tout en douceur pour ne pas la heurter.

Oui il avait le temps. Ou du moins, il préférait le croire.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** PlOum. Balancez moi des tomates virtuelles, vous en avez le droit. Simplement parce que cette fin n'en est pas une. Mais bon, j'suis la seule à penser qu'Ella est encore trop jeune pour "capituler", justement ? Et que Théo est trop obnubilé par le bonheur de sa fille pour l'abandonner ? Uhm... J'aurai aussi bien pu faire un truc à la "quelques mois plus tard" [l'épilogue potentiel c'était ça... enfin 6 ans plus tard xD] mais j'trouvais ça un peu trop simplifié d'finir là dessus. Enfait finir cette fic a été une réelle torture psychologique xD

Sinon, pour la séquence nostalgie : J'avais commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 de cette fiction [avant le prologue xD] le 2 Janvier 2010 à 20h57 précise, donc quasi un an pour l'écrire... _C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! _[Dixit Lockart dans Harry Potter 2 le film xD]

Enfin, bref, voilà, c'est fini & bien fini & ça fait trop trop bizarre -pour moi du moins. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur ce site, je n'ai pas un autre projet en cours en en finissant un alors je présume que ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas me revoir avant très longtemps... Voir jamais normalement ! =P Mais je ne dis jamais jamais ! J'ai quelques idées, d'Os pour la plupart [d'ailleurs, **Eedjil**, je ne sais pas si tu lis encore cette fic mais j'ai pas mal cogité sur ton idée de Minerva-Tom xD] & puis deux fics aussi [enfin une mini très mini sur Hermione & Ron -le 7ème film aura suffit à me rendre folle ! & une autre plus longue sur Sirius, avec pleins d'époques différentes qui me donnent le tournis rien que d'y penser : "Les Passerelles du Temps".] ... Mais bon rien d'assez concret dans mon esprit pour que je vous dise que ça va réellement se faire, donc pas de faux espoirs ! x)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos avis -positifs & négatifs [Je le sens mal là ! xD] sur cette fin nulle... & puis, ptites questions dont j'ai bien évidemment les réponses : Ella va-t-elle finir par dire à Théo d'foncer rejoindre Hermioone ? Théo va-t-il prendre cette décision tout seul ? Blablabla...

Enfait, bêtement, j'vais poster l'épilogue [pas l'joyeux les gens xD Celui là il restera bouclé dans les recoins secrets de mon disque dur !] le possible début de suite ^^' ça devrait remonter l'moral de certains... Et puis, c'est tellement mieux comme fin ! Ce sera sur l'blog d'Ellarosa ! x) Version d'essai hein... [et version Feignasse aussi puisque j'ai réutilisé un gros passage xD Mais j'le changerai plus tard si j'me décide ! ^^' J'pense juste que cette version là vous donnera un peu plus de bonne humeur pour la fin d'année !]

Gros gros bisous à tous & merci pour vos encouragements, pour vos centaines de messages, pour l'arrivée de LA Bouteille de Yop ambulante [Snapou ! xD] & de pleins d'autres nouveaux gens très sympatOch', pour tous vos gentils mots... Pour tout tout tout !

& une _dernière _fois pour faire style ... [Roulement de tambours !]

Bisous bisous, Reviews Reviews ! =D

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


	26. Suite

**Note de l'Auteur _ **Sky' Blog a décidé de me bouder -où alors il apprécie pas les textes de plus de 10mots xD- Et vu que j'pars un peu dans ... 18heures -dont 10 de sommeil je sens xD- j'ai pas trop envie d'attendre qu'il se décide ou non à accepter mon "chapitre". donc voili Voilou le potentiel début de la potentielle suite d'ellarosa. Le titre est en cours de fabrication xD [Mais là j'ai tripé avec O'Hara = Scarlett comme Scarlett O'Hara dans "Autant en emporte le vent" bande de ptits incultes -Remarque : Je n'ai jamais compris l'interêt de cette histoire : un espèce de jeune frigide amoureuse d'un mec qui est marié à une autre fille, finalement elle s'console avec un autre mais... xD Bref ! C'est pour ça le "o'hara" vu que cette "suite" devrait concerner davantage Scarlett ^^] & puis... Franchement, j'me demande pourquoi j'ai pas posté cette fin -première version d'ailleurs- avant toute chose... ah ui, parce que la seule personne l'ayant déjà lu m'a dit clairement "Je te déteste" en la finissant xD A vous d'deviner pourquoi ! =P

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Ellarosa _ Début de "La Potion d'O'Hara"**

**.**

**.**

**_« _**_Parfois, ce que je désire et ce que je ne désire pas se font tant de concessions qu'ils en viennent à se rassembler. **»**_

**A**ntonio** P**orchia.

**.**

**.**

**6 ans plus tard**

Dans le petit établi dressé au fond de son jardin, Scott observait sans ciller une seule seconde l'œuf qui –exposé sous une lumière brulante- gigotait de plus en plus en son nid. Il ne parvenait désormais plus à s'éloigner de l'œuf de dragon, un dragon dont il aurait ensuite l'entière responsabilité durant plusieurs mois –jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille adulte- et dont il devrait ensuite se séparer pour l'envoyer dans un élevage très loin de l'Irlande. Il aurait alors l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur… Mais s'en remettrait dès qu'un nouvel œuf lui serait apporté. Il poussa un soupir en écoutant les petits bruits qui provenaient du bloc solide, bouillant intérieurement s'impatience.

Elever des Dragons n'était au départ qu'un petit boulot obtenu à la sortie de Poudlard. Il voulait à l'époque offrir une jolie bague de fiançailles à Scarlett et –connaissant la hantise de la jeune femme pour les engagements de toute sorte- s'était efforcé de trouver le plus beau bijou de l'univers… Son job d'étudiant l'avait enthousiasmé plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ et il avait acquis une petite réputation. Des éleveurs plus importants lui confiaient les œufs qui semblaient mal portants et il s'en occupait comme s'ils s'agissaient d'enfants. A défaut d'avoir les siens.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses épis roux clairsemés de brindilles et d'une araignée qui se baladait là, songeant au plaisir que cela aurait été pour lui de pouvoir un jour transmettre son savoir à un fils… Lorsque Scarlett lui avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents et Scott n'avait pas trouvé ça si important. Le présent en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait importait bien davantage. Désormais, bien qu'il soit encore relativement jeune, voir Alixe grandir, ou apprendre la grossesse de ses amies lui tordait l'estomac. L'envie de paternité était désormais bien là, latente, impétueuse… Véritable torture car jamais Scarlett ne pourrait lui apporter ce plaisir.

Elle sentait bien son trouble et lui avait mainte-et-maintes fois lancé quelques perches qu'il aurait pu saisir, lui expliquant en long et en large qu'elle comprenait son envie. Elle avait aussi sous-entendu qu'elle l'accepterait s'il décidait de rompre afin de trouver une femme capable de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Mais jamais il n'aurait été capable d'une telle chose ! Scarlett était devenue l'élément le plus important de son existence et se séparer d'elle lui briserait le cœur, obligatoirement… Ils avaient songé à l'adoption, comme Hypérion et Aaron, mais l'idée n'emballait pas particulièrement Scott qui aurait voulu un enfant leur ressemblant à tous les deux.

La porte de l'établi s'ouvrit dans son dos et il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Scarlett posa tranquillement une assiette sur le coin de la table et il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au repas qu'elle lui apportait afin qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de faim par oubli. Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir laisser l'œuf seul un petit moment afin de combler sa belle. Elle se pencha vers lui, son rideau de cheveux sombre dissimulant un instant son visage avant qu'il ne le replace derrière ses oreilles. Il cueillit un baiser sur sa bouche et elle passa tranquillement ses bras autour de son cou en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, humant leur parfum sucré qui lui donnait constamment envie de la dévorer toute crue, et mordilla tendrement sa peau pour démarrer. Elle le laissa faire en se blottissant davantage contre lui, caressant son dos avec une tendresse nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'entre ses bras. Longtemps, elle avait cru que la solitude serait son seul salut afin de ne pas souffrir plus encore… Maintenant qu'elle l'avait, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'abandonner, quelle que soit les épreuves à traverser.

Un craquement attira brusquement leur attention et Scott sursauta, son regard se figeant sur l'œuf dont la surface se craquelait sous la pression du bébé dragon qui tentait de s'en extirper. Il fut tenter d'accélérer le processus, mais se résigna à patienter un peu. Scarlett –au lieu d'observer la naissance du dragon- scruta son fiancé dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas pouvoir le faire assister à l'arrivée de leur enfant, à tous les deux… Elle sentit que ses paupières s'emplissaient de larmes et fit tout pour les retenir. Scott, habitué à cette manie qu'elle avait de dissimuler ses émotions, perçut la crispation de son corps et la regarda. Il caressa sa joue avec une tendresse désarmante qui lui donna envie de céder à ses larmes, puis embrassa son front. Il comprenait sans difficulté la raison de son nouveau trouble, et –alors que l'Opaloeil des Antipodes venait au monde- murmura :

« Je peux très bien me contenter de mes enfants reptiles… Et puis, les élever coûte beaucoup moins cher, on peut les laisser dehors et…

- Ils brûlent absolument tout ce qu'on possède ? ajouta Scarlett avec un petit rire sanglotant.

- Bah… Aucun enfant n'est parfait après tout ! »

Elle l'embrassa pour seule réponse avant de le laisser à la charge de leur « nouveau bébé ».

**.**

**.**

Samya entortilla ses doigts en signe d'un stress grandissant, discutant depuis une bonne demi-heure avec le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, en pleine et intense conversation avec elle-même. Elle inspira plusieurs fois à fond, se coiffa pour la énième fois et quitta sa salle de bain en ayant bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle retrouva Charlie qui préparait le repas en sifflotant. Il était rentré de Poudlard pour le week-end à peine une heure avant et s'était mis à cuisiner après l'avoir embrassé, lui ordonnant de se détendre alors qu'elle avait passé sa journée à ne rien faire. Être une Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère ne consistait en effet pas à grand-chose… Il goutta la sauce de sa viande et s'humecta les lèvres avec un sourire arrogant, de toute évidence fier de ce qu'il venait de produire.

Lorsqu'ils avaient pris cet appartement –car elle ronchonnait constamment de devoir rentrer à Poudlard pour le voir- elle avait découvert une toute autre facette de lui… Sans doute parce qu'ils ne se voyaient habituellement que dans un lit. Et elle avait été étonnamment comblée de constater qu'il cuisinait mieux qu'elle –chose peu compliquée en réalité- et qu'il était plus galant que nombre d'hommes.

Elle s'installa à table, attendant qu'il la serve et il vint rapidement lui apporter son repas. Il posa également une bouteille de vin sur la table et elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa bouche en tapotant nerveusement le pied de la table, ne parvenant pas à cesser de gigoter. Il s'assit finalement face à elle avec un sourire, sentant son angoisse à mille kilomètres à la ronde bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi elle était due. Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, il s'enquit sans la presser :

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? »

Elle hésita un instant, triturant un morceau de porc dans son assiette sans le porter à sa bouche, l'odeur trop épicée lui soulevant quelque peu l'estomac.

« Et bien… J'ai mis en boite une nouvelle prophétie, j'ai déjeuné avec mon père, j'ai fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré être positif, j'ai fait un peu le ménage et j'ai mesuré les dimensions de la chambre d'ami qui deviendra rapidement la chambre d'un autre, et j'ai vu Toby. »

L'information –bien que Samya ait tenté de la dissimuler- arriva rapidement à l'esprit de Charlie qui lâcha ses couverts, lesquels tombèrent sur la nappe, la tachetant d'une sauce orangée. La surprise se lut sur son visage puis –étonnement alors qu'elle s'était attendue à de l'inquiétude- la joie la remplaça. Elle esquissa un rictus, heureuse et soulagée par cet immense sourire transcendant brusquement le visage de son amant. Il se leva tranquillement jusqu'à venir se poster à genoux devant elle, saisit ses mains dans les siennes et y déposa quelques baisers avant de se redresser un peu pour l'embrasser réellement. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte avec félicité, l'idée de sa grossesse s'installant doucement dans son esprit alors que ce n'était jusque là qu'une éventualité pas réelle du tout.

Leur relation au départ n'était pas censée mener à ce genre de complication. Elle voulait juste s'amuser… Toby lui avait dit quelques semaines plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Charlie comme un « amant », que vivre en couple depuis deux ans avec le dit-amant dont elle profitait déjà six années auparavant aurait dû la pousser à changer d'avis sur la question. Mais Samya trouvait sa relation avec Charlie bien trop intense pour être qualifiée de « relation de couple ». Même après Poudlard, ils avaient continué à se voir secrètement, afin d'éviter de possibles problèmes –tant pour le travail de Charlie que pour son avenir à elle qui aurait pu être assombri par les ragots d'une liaison avec un prof. Elle l'avait représenté à son père en tant que « petit-ami » quelques mois avant qu'ils aménagent ensemble et Blaise s'était contenté d'un sourire entendu, comme s'il s'en doutait depuis longtemps.

« Tu es heureuse, n'est ce pas ? s'enquit Charlie d'une petite voix, inquiet de la voir si passive même s'il avait pris l'habitude d'être le plus expansif de leur couple lors des grands changements. Je sais que tu es encore jeune contrairement à moi… Je suis le seul Weasley à ne pas avoir d'enfants, même mon neveu s'y est mis avant moi !

- Ouais, cette histoire va foutre en l'air votre arbre généalogique ! plaisanta-t-elle en l'observant soigneusement.

- Sûrement… Mais… Je veux être sûr que ça te convienne. Je ne veux pas que ça « foute en l'air » -comme tu dis- notre couple. »

Il paraissait réellement angoissé à cette idée et Samya ne put réfréner le sourire idiot qui se colla à ses lèvres. Pourtant, manipulatrice hors-pair, elle décida de profiter un peu de la situation et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

« Uhm… tu changeras les couches et quand il ou elle pleurera au beau milieu de la nuit, tu te lèveras ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Très bien, Monsieur Weasley, alors… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour l'embrasser avec une nouvelle fougue plus apaisée. Vous allez être papa ! »

**.**

**.**

Toby se retourna dans son lit tout en s'étirant. A tâtons, il parvint à trouver son réveil qui bipait désagréablement à son oreille avec la ferme intention de le rendre sourd. Finalement, le silence se réinstalla, pesant et solitaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard d'ambre se posa sur le corps entièrement nu qui reposait sur ses draps verts. Il fronça les sourcils, courba ses lèvres en une grimace suspecte, puis retrouva ses souvenirs imbibés d'alcool de la nuit précédente. Néanmoins, il ne réussissait à mettre un nom –ou même un visage en cet instant- sur cette personne.

Par une habitude étrange –et relativement malsaine- il se pencha au dessus d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur son omoplate. Un baiser, tout simple, tel une caresse alors que sa bouche recherchait d'autres souvenirs plus tactiles. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au creux situé juste derrière son lobe, son nez fourré dans une épaisse chevelure blonde. Le parfum qui brutalisa son odorat lui sembla bien connu et il fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

La jeune inconnue se réveilla en le sentant si proche d'elle et se retourna brusquement, dévoilant enfin les traits de son visage. Toby plissa le front, si surpris qu'elle aurait dû s'en offenser –mais elle en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. En effet, elle avait passé trop de temps dans son lit ces derniers mois, ne se souciant pas des conséquences. Elle était mariée, travaillait pour lui, risquait sa vie de famille et son emploi… Mais il était assez bon amant pour qu'elle ose agir ainsi. De plus, il ne lui demandait jamais rien de plus. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit puisqu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour une seule raison.

« Cléo ? articula-t-il bêtement, sa langue trop lourde et pataude dans sa bouche.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? ricana-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Ne répond pas. J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, gracieuse et parfaite dans sa complète nudité. Il resta un instant à l'admirer, appréciant à sa juste valeur le cadeau qu'elle lui offrait en acceptant de passer ses nuits avec lui. Pourtant, une fois au travail, il avait du mal à la supporter, cette sale bêcheuse de secrétaire naïve et ridicule sur ses talons trop hauts, avec son maquillage trop voyant. Une vraie greluche. C'est en ces termes que Samya l'avait représentée lors d'une soirée au Manoir Malefoy. En voyant Cléo arriver, Drago avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, surpris que son fils amène une conquête dans leur demeure fraichement restaurée. Toby n'avait pas répondu à ses questions silencieuses, refusant d'évoquer le prénom qui flottait pourtant constamment dans l'air, telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Cléo était déjà rhabillée lorsqu'il émergea réellement, toujours assommé. Il se souvint brusquement d'un petit détail remarqué la veille, détail qui l'avait poussé à se souler plus que de raison juste pour éviter d'avoir la trouille. Il interpella la jeune trentenaire qui s'apprêtait à mettre sa veste et elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, épatée par cette façon qu'il avait de la surprendre lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, alors qu'ils n'échangeaient jamais que quelques mots hors du travail.

« Es-tu enceinte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par sa perspicacité. Mais ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs, mon chou, il n'est pas de toi. Quelques calculs simples prouvent que tu étais au Pérou lors de la conception. »

L'air soulagé qui s'empara des traits sombres du visage du jeune homme lui arracha un éclat de rire. Elle revint vers le lit, l'embrassa avec une certaine tendresse, et le rassura en cajolant sa joue :

« Je présume que je ne dois pas espérer repasser la nuit ici avant longtemps ? Les hommes ont horreur des femmes enceintes.

- Coucher avec une femme enceinte d'un autre homme –son mari qui plus est… C'est un peu trop glauque pour moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules, prouvant que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, que leur amourette s'arrêtait là et qu'elle ne s'en offensait pas outre-mesure. Etrangement, elle lui en fut même reconnaissante, ravie qu'il prenne cette lourde décision à sa place. Elle quitta la pièce après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et Toby se rallongea sur son lit en écoutant ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Il referma les yeux, ses paupières trop lourdes pour qu'ils les maintiennent, et tenta de se rappeler du jour où il avait commencé à craindre ces marmailles chahutant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en réalisant qu'il avait fait une croix sur les enfants en même temps qu'une croix sur Ella.

D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes et se mit debout. Une fois douché et habillé, il parvint à retrouver son état d'esprit habituel. Un leitmotiv résonna à son esprit : « Juste vingt-quatre heures. », et il lui sembla pourtant que survivre à cela serait douloureux. Pourtant, se battant contre son envie de retourner se coucher pour déprimer toute la journée, il saisit sa sacoche.

Il quitta son appartement et colla le fameux sourire -qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique avec le temps- sur ses lèvres. Il retrouva ses collèges du ministère, son patron, ses amis… Et pas un ne se douta de la litanie qu'il avait entamée dans son esprit : « Juste vingt-quatre heures, juste vingt-quatre heures, justes vingt-quatre heures… »

**.**

**.**

Ella redressa les yeux de ses mille potions bouillonnantes dès que le bec du hibou lui apportant son courrier tapota à la fenêtre de son cabanon personnel. Après avoir obtenu ses examens –passés exceptionnellement au Ministère Australien qui avait dû jauger de ses capacités, elle avait déclaré à son père qu'elle voulait _créer_, comme lui. Pas des plantes –la place de botaniste extraordinairement habile était déjà prise- mais des potions. Il lui avait donc fabriqué son propre espace de travail et depuis, elle passait tout son temps à imaginer des compositions improbables ayant pour buts des résultats encore plus contestables. Elle échangeait mille courriers avec le Professeur Rogue qui se plaisait à trouver les failles de ses projets et à l'aider dès qu'il en était capable. Il n'avait hélas pas toujours l'imagination nécessaire à ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle se leva tranquillement, échangea un regard curieux avec le volatile qui s'acharnait sur sa vitre et détacha tranquillement la lettre de sa patte. Elle le laissa s'envoler sans même lui offrir à manger ou à boire, trop impatiente de déplier sa lettre. Elle reconnut rapidement l'écriture de Scarlett et fut surprise par un grand sourire.

« _Cher Ella, _

_Comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière lettre ? Je sais que j'ai pris plus de temps que d'ordinaire à répondre, mais j'étais en pleine écriture de mon dernier roman –qui parle de toi selon Scott car l'héroïne te ressemble beaucoup. Et de ta vie aussi. Je sens que je vais devoir te donner des droits avant de publier. J'ai parfois l'impression de t'abandonner au profit de la vie et cela me désole sans doute autant que toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir nous voir un jour ? Il me semble que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas croisé… Mais c'était juste à ton dernier anniversaire. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu parler –dans un magazine- de ta nouvelle création et j'ai parlé de l'article à tout le monde autour de moi. Scott n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « Arrête, c'est une biologiste, pas une rock-star ! »… Tu sais à quel point il peut se montrer rabat-joie ! Enfin, je l'ai tout de même surpris à lire l'article à la petite Alixe, ce qui était à la fois risible et touchant. Autant te dire qu'elle n'a pas comprit grand-chose. _

_Si tu voyais Scott avec elle, tu n'en reviendrais pas. Je sais que tu penses comme lui, que notre relation peut survivre sans nouvelle possibilité de changement et d'évolution, mais j'y crois de moins en moins. Tu vas encore me dire de partir en voyage avec lui, de faire plein de choses nouvelles pour ne pas nous enfoncer dans une routine qui nous détruirait, mais je me lasse moi-même des raids et des activités futiles… On s'y force l'un comme l'autre sans éprouver le moindre plaisir à cela et nous arrêtons de sourire à l'approche de chaque enfant qui croise notre route. Il n'est plus vraiment le seul à en rêver. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être capable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un Weasley sans enfant ? Un Charlie sans doute. _

_Enfin non, je rectifie : un Ancien Charlie ! C'est partie pour le paragraphe potins –je rattrape mes années ragots ratées de Poudlard. On a surpris Timothy et Nyx en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche –avec la langue et tout le tintouin !- durant la fête annuelle de l'Ordre. J'ai cru qu'Hermione allait s'évanouir. Ron a d'ailleurs profité de l'occasion pour venir accompagné d'une charmante trentenaire, vendeuse dans une boutique des Weasley en écosse. Elle s'appelle Gemma. J'ai l'impression que c'est sérieux entre eux. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir comme ça… Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira ! Winifred est toujours en admiration devant Toby et je crois que son petit-ami en est presque jaloux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que ça n'avait rien de sensuel et que Toby représente simplement le but d'excellence qu'elle s'est fixée. _

_Et pour en revenir à Charlie… Devine donc qui est enceinte ? Non, pas Charlie, Samya ! Elle a lâché cette information comme une bombe. Blaise s'est étranglé, Toby a balbutié « Enceinte » en ayant apparemment oublié le sens de ce mot, et Fred et George ont hurlé « Enfin ! » avant de frapper violemment le dos de leur frère. Et tu aurais vu l'expression du professeur McGonagall ! Je suis presque certaine qu'elle a pensé à se tuer –ou à tuer quelqu'un d'autre- pendant un bref instant. Le mot « félicitation » a eu bien du mal à franchir ses lèvres. _

_Remarque, il a aussi eu du mal à franchir les miennes… _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde ici et j'espère te revoir très bientôt. Embrasse ton père pour moi._

_Scarlett._ »

Ella relut quelques phrases, plus angoissée que rassurée par ces nouvelles. Elle était heureuse pour Samya, là n'était pas la question. Elle regrettait un peu que Scarlett évoque Toby, alors qu'elle évitait généralement de le faire puisqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet devenu tabou. Mais plus tout, elle s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie. Sa stérilité était devenue sujet courant dans ses lettres et Ella savait parfaitement que Scarlett n'hésiterait pas à rompre pour ce qu'elle pensait être le bonheur de Scott. Pour avoir parlé avec son frère des dizaines de fois, elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne l'accepterait pas facilement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, rongée par de nouvelles inquiétudes.

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rester en Australie –malgré les propositions de Scarlett qui rêvait qu'elles vivent dans la même ville- Ella s'était sentie rassurée de constater que les gens qu'elle aimait poursuivaient leur route… Que Scott soit auprès de Scarlett, qu'il la protège de tout –et surtout d'elle-même- lui enlevait un possible sujet d'angoisses. S'ils rompaient, elle saurait qu'ils étaient tristes chacun de leur côté et ne le supporterait pas.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, frisson d'excitation impétueuse, de celles qui naissaient dans son ventre pour l'avertir. L'avertir de quoi ? Elle saisit violemment son bloc note et barra furieusement « Potion anti-légimencie ». Elle y travaillait pourtant depuis des semaines, mais fut prise d'une inspiration toute nouvelle et beaucoup plus personnelle : « Potion de Fertilité ».

Elle sourit en imaginant ce que cela serait de parvenir à un résultat correcte et se sentit excitée, plus que depuis longtemps, par cette possibilité. Le courant d'air glacé qui pénétra dans sa pièce personnellement dès l'ouverture de la porte fit s'envoler cette envie. Elle se retourna, surprise, peu habituée aux arrivées de son père dans cet endroit. Sourcils froncés, il la contempla avec sévérité et elle eut le sentiment de rétrécir.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne répondit même pas à sa question et se contenta de brandir un morceau de parchemin. _Son_ morceau de parchemin. La proposition dont elle n'avait même pas osé rêver. La lettre qu'elle s'était enfin résolue à jeter la veille après des semaines à la lire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle se résolut à rester muette. Théo, lui, ne le resta pas très longtemps, trop furieux pour contenir ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Ella ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans la poubelle, tu peux me le dire ? Est-ce que tu as bien lu ce qui est noté là-dessus ?

- Oui, émit-elle d'une petite voix sans oser le regarder.

- Vraiment ? Parce que si c'est dans la poubelle, je présume que tu n'as pas dû accepter ? Alors, attends… Qu'est-ce que ça dit déjà ? Ah oui ! « Miss Nott, Suite aux résultats d'exception obtenus grâce à vos nombreuses recherches, le Centre de Biomagicologie Howler & Powder financé par le Ministère de la Magie serait ravi de vous compter parmi ses membres… ». Sais-tu quelle réputation a cette agence ?

- Oui, papa. J'ai déjà lu des articles sur eux.

- Et tu sais qu'Arsenius Beaulitron l'a fondé ? LE Arsenius !

- Oui, celui qui a écrit « Potions Magiques », le livre de référence sur les potions que tu me lisais quand j'étais petite… Je sais !

- D'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? »

Ella haussa les épaules sans répondre et Théo secoua la tête, navré par la bêtise dont elle faisait preuve. Sa fille, véritable cerveau sur pieds, se décidait à se montrer stupide et insouciante pile lorsqu'elle ne devait pas l'être. Il aurait voulu lui faire entrer cette lettre dans la tête pour qu'elle comprenne que son avenir se jouait. Pourtant, il décida de se montrer compréhensif durant un instant et chercha à comprendre les raisons de ce refus.

« C'est à cause de Toby ? C'est grand l'Angleterre, Ella, tu le croiseras peut-être de temps à autres, mais… Et puis ça fait déjà six ans !

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. Après dix-sept ans, la première chose que tu as trouvé à faire en revoyant Hermione, c'est de passer la nuit dans son lit. Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui…

- Alors quoi ? Si c'est un problème d'argent, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai les moyens de t'offrir un bel appartement. Tu retrouveras des amis en plus là-bas. Je suis certain que Scarlett t'obligera à vivre avec elle et Scott jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaise. Et quoi que tu en penses, tu auras toujours ta mère pas loin, ou même Ron et les Potter. Tu connais Ginny, elle entreprendra un replumage en règle dès que tu passeras sur le sol Anglais et qu'elle verra à quel point tu es maigre… C'est un pays que tu connais un peu, avec des gens qui seront ravis de t'accueillir…

- Je ne veux pas te laisser ! »

Elle avait hurlé cette fois, en colère. Elle le haïssait qu'il tente de la convaincre. Ces maigres tentatives ne pourraient jamais effacer la seule et unique raison de son refus catégorique. Car elle avait réfléchi à tout ça, au fait qu'elle connaisse ce monde et que des gens auxquels elle tenait y vive. Le risque de croiser Toby aurait pu la bloquer, mais elle avait relégué cette possibilité au fond de son esprit. Elle aurait bien pu l'éviter. Et elle avait accepté l'existence de sa mère dans cet univers depuis quelques années déjà et pouvait désormais la supporter plus de dix minutes –montre en main. La seule chose qui l'arrêtait demeurait son unique raison de départ d'Angleterre au départ.

Son père.

Six années plus tôt, elle avait voulu fuir le monde qu'elle apprenait tout juste à connaitre dans l'unique but de le protéger d'Hermione. Elle avait mille raison de rester, mais celle la poussant à partir était plus forte.

Cette fois, elle aurait vendu son âme aux Détraqueurs pour quitter l'Australie, pour échapper à cette ambiance déprimante qui entourait leur maison depuis leur retour… Mais il était là, et elle se refusait à l'abandonner, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Théo resta silencieux, assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'inquiète, puis s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à caresser sa joue. Il replaça doucement une mèche brune frisotante derrière son oreille puis secoua la tête, encore une fois, cette fois par dénégation de cette raison si stupide pour lui.

« Je suis un grand garçon, Ella. Je peux très bien vivre seul. Tu viendras me voir le week-end et lorsque tu auras des vacances, quand tu voudras…

- Tu ne manges que lorsque je t'y force et tu penses pouvoir vivre seul ? s'écria-t-elle en échappant à son contact, refusant de se laisser amadouer. Je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça, alors il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne…

- Ta faute ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre avant de grimacer : Et comment « comme ça » ?

- Déprimé ! Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de tes plantes, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus et… C'est à cause de moi ! C'est parce que je t'ai éloigné de maman en pensant t'éviter de souffrir. Alors maintenant, tu n'es plus toi et tu… Je ne _peux _pas te laisser. »

Théodore fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris par ces mots et légèrement dépité de découvrir qu'il jouait mal son rôle de père puisqu'elle le maternait. Alors il mentit :

« Ta mère me manque, oui, mais je ne suis pas triste pour ça. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu marcher longtemps entre nous… Au bout d'un temps, la rancune et les secrets nous auraient dévorés elle et moi.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ? murmura Ella en se rapprochant ostensiblement, comme pour mieux le comprendre.

- Parce que ma fille de vingt-deux ans vit avec son vieux père, qu'elle n'a aucun contact réel avec le monde, et qu'elle gâche bêtement tout son potentiel et tout ce talent que j'ai vu en elle dès qu'elle est apparut sur le pas de ma porte. Et je le suis bien plus encore maintenant, en sachant que c'est de ma faute. »

**.**

**.**

Gazouillant et gesticulant dans son berceau, la petite Alixe Liliane Potter-Walker tentait toujours par tous les moyens à sa disposition d'attirer le maximum de regards sur elle. Avec sa peau café au lait, ses grands yeux marron clair et sa masse de frisettes noires, elle était aux yeux de ses parents, la plus belle des petites filles au monde. Adoptée au Maroc quelques mois plus tôt par Hypérion et son petit-ami Aaron Walker, elle approchait de son premier anniversaire et ne se lassait pas de l'attention que sa famille lui portait. Elle poussa furieusement un cri alors qu'Harry Potter, son grand-père s'éloignait d'elle pour prendre son biberon et il accourut pour le lui tendre avant qu'elle ne pique une crise. Harry se sentit dépassé par les événements. Le baby-sitting ne lui réussissait vraiment pas !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut dans le bureau –là où Harry avait installé sa petite-fille, vêtu de la tenue de Quidditch réglementaire de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Aaron Walker, batteur aux muscles saillants et à l'allure dévastatrice. Un vrai nounours pourtant derrière ces pectoraux. Il s'avança vers le berceau après avoir salué son beau-père et prit sa petite princesse dans ses bras. La fillette éclata d'un rire cristallin lorsqu'il la chatouilla et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Elle a été gentille ?

- Un ange. Sauf quand on s'éloigne… Là elle hurle. Où est Hypérion ?

- Il arrive dans quelques minutes. Il se faisait interviewer quand je suis parti. La Gazette se demandait comment c'était de sortir avec un collègue ! Quelles fouines tous ces journalistes… »

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, comprenant exactement de quoi son beau-fils parlait. En effet, Hypérion était un peu trop connu : fils de l'élu, joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale depuis trois ans, et premier joueur qui avouait publiquement son homosexualité jusqu'à sortir avec un autre joueur de son équipe, puis adopter un enfant avec cet homme… Il faisait parler de lui. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Mais Aaron et lui vivaient encore dans la petite bulle du couple, et s'aimaient bien trop pour porter attention aux réflexions.

Le deuxième membre du duo entra dans le salon, salua son père avec un sourire et le remercia d'avoir gardé sa fille –qui passait les entrainements des week-ends chez ses grands-parents, et ceux de la semaine dans les gradins surveillée par l'entraineur. Hypérion alla ensuite prendre Alixe qui se mit à babiller quelques mots –ou syllabes sans sens- sous les oreilles attentives de ses pères qui acquiesçaient comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle disait. Alixe était déjà étrangement bavarde pour une si petite fille, et Harry craint un instant qu'elle puisse devenir une vraie Weasley hystérique comme sa tante « Winnie », et sa mamie « Gin ».

Les pères étant en pleine session « gagatisme », Harry en profita pour quitter les lieux et rejoindre son épouse dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le repas pour le désormais habituel dîner du samedi soir où leurs enfants revenaient dans la maison familiale. Il embrassa lentement Ginny en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle faisait frire de la viande. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque et marmonna :

« Alixe deviendra la fillette la plus pourrie-gâtée qui existe dans l'univers ! Au moins !

- Et j'ai bien l'impression que son papi sera le premier à la gâter ! » rétorqua Ginny en un sourire.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, parfaitement conscient de l'influence qu'avait ce petit bout d'enfant sur lui depuis son arrivée dans leur foyer : il était encore plus gaga qu'avec ses enfants… Sans doute parce que sa petite princesse adoptée demandait mille fois plus d'attention ! De plus, le rôle de grand-père le comblait bien davantage. Il serait présent pour les cadeaux, les câlins et autres choses positives, et laisserait aux parents le soin de punir et autres… En bref, il serait le gentil papi. Et cette idée l'enthousiasmait alors qu'il observait la petite Alixe grandir. Il était impatient de pouvoir lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait.

Ginny l'embrassa pour le faire revenir au présent et il la serra contre lui avec un soupir. Il avait encore bien le temps d'y penser !

**.**

**.**

Winifred sauta du haut de la balustrade de métal, atterrissant en un bond face à Toby qui avait suivi son entrainement avec un grand sourire de fierté. Elle demeurait sa bouffée d'air frais dans ce zoo de dingues. La jeune femme âgée de dix-neuf ans était l'une des plus prometteuses future-Auror du ministère. Et c'était à lui qu'on l'avait confiée. Il observait ses progrès sans cesse, heureux de la voir si à l'aise et entreprenante alors qu'il avait craint en la voyant débarquer qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par ses activités extérieures. Elle s'était fiancée quelques mois plus tôt à Seth Finnigan et semblait follement amoureuse… Ce qui inquiétait un peu Toby, lequel s'était découvert une âme de protecteur en réalisant que Winifred pouvait être franchement trop passionnée.

La jeune rouquine s'approcha de lui, sa baguette serrée dans sa paume moite, son front perlant de sueur. Elle adorait l'entrainement magique, se prenant à sentir l'adrénaline secouer son corps. Néanmoins, devoir courir, sauter, et éviter toute sorte d'obstacles comme pendant une course ne l'amusait que peu de temps. La crispation de ses muscles ankylosés lui apporta une grimace d'inconfort alors que Toby lui tendait une serviette de bain humide afin qu'elle puisse se rafraichir un peu.

« Tu as été plus rapide que les fois précédentes, remarqua-t-il avec un rictus d'orgueil. Je pense même que tu pourrais battre mon score si tu t'employais d'avantage à cet entrainement au lieu d'appeler ton amoureux toutes les heures…

- Dis-donc, ça te va bien de me dire ça, Monsieur Asocial ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !, rétorqua Winifred en une moue taquine, son regard brillant de malice. Et puis, je n'aime pas autant le sport que toi, il va falloir t'y faire. Si j'avais un balai lors de ces sessions, je serais mille fois plus rapide !

- Et avec un balai, ce serait beaucoup trop facile. L'important, c'est de te muscler un peu ! Imagine donc que tu doives poursuivre des malfrats et que tu n'ais aucun moyen de transport immédiat…

- Tes jambes se devront de jouer leur rôle ! conclut-elle avec une grosse voix en une imitation risible de son mentor. Je sais, je sais, je sais, monsieur le perroquet ! Mais… Je préfère la magie ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler d'une idée que j'ai eue… »

Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules, l'attirant vers de petits bancs entourant la salle d'entrainement, là où ils pourraient s'installer pour discuter. Il devait admettre qu'il craignait toujours les idées de la jeune femme, laquelle pouvait être aussi insouciante et impulsive qu'une adolescente. Il se doutait d'ailleurs que ses patrons avaient choisi qu'il dirige Winifred pour cette raison uniquement : il pouvait la contrôler un peu à chaque débordement. Elle passa soigneusement la serviette sur son visage afin de refroidir un peu sa peau bouillante et rouge, et murmura finalement :

« Puisque tu as appris à te transformer en puma, j'estime que je devrais également avoir le droit de devenir un animagus, déclara-t-elle sagement en plantant son regard dans le sien. Après tout, tu es censé m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais, y comprit les parties de ton savoir qui n'empruntent pas le chemin d'un enseignement classique !

- J'ai appris à devenir un animagus lors de mon entrainement d'Auror, alors que tu n'es encore qu'une potentielle Sorcière d'Elite ! Ton entrainement te prend déjà bien assez de temps comme ça… Tu auras davantage l'occasion d'apprendre quelques enseignements particuliers lors de tes dernières années d'études.

- S'il te plait ! »

Elle lui accorda la moue qui le faisait ordinairement fondre, et il roula des yeux dans ses orbites. La jeune Potter était une vraie diablesse lorsqu'elle se mettait à agir ainsi, et il ne parvenait que très rarement à lui résister… Il était sans doute une proie facile. A l'époque de Poudlard, Winifred n'était pour lui que cette adolescente capable de lui porter l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin. Désormais, elle représentait plus ou moins une fille à ses yeux, une petite protégée qu'il se devait de conseiller afin de la guider sur la bonne route… Route sur laquelle lui-même avait excellée. Il craignait néanmoins qu'elle profite de leur relation amicale pour l'influencer et le rendre moins dur qu'il aurait dû l'être… Il ne se doutait pas vraiment que Winifred le respectait bien assez et qu'elle suivrait toujours ses directives, même si elle rechignait un peu au départ. Il finit par hausser les épaules et marmonna pour seule réponse :

« Si tu parviens à obtenir de bons résultats à ton examen de première année et si tu arrives, disons… dans les trois premiers, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais !

- Promis ? s'enquit-elle en tendant son petit doigt, qu'elle replia afin qu'il s'en saisisse de la même manière.

- Juré. »

**.**

**.**

Toby croisa le regard soucieux du gardien d'Azkaban –dont les cellules n'étaient plus gardées par les détraqueurs depuis la fin de la guerre- et se sentit trop exposé, malgré les dizaines de personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience. Il remonta un peu la capuche de son pull et la disposa tranquillement sur sa tête, sans prêter la moindre attention au côté impoli que cela pouvait donner. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle en cherchant à calmer ses nerfs, aussi en colère et frustré que d'habitude après ce genre de matinée.

Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il aperçut le sourire qu'Hermione Granger lui envoya, sourire complice et apaisant qui lui donna envie de pleurer. La voir lui causait toujours une sorte de trouble malsain, comme s'il avait vue Ella à sa place, sans doute parce qu'elles se ressemblaient pas mal. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour ne laisser à personne l'occasion d'admirer ses tremblements et répondit au sourire de celle qui aurait pu devenir sa belle-mère. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de la rejoindre et d'entamer la discussion, de lui demander des nouvelles de Timothy et Scott qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis bien longtemps…

Il résista à cette tentation, sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait plus de mal que de bien et quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. Il ne parvint à respirer correctement qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur. Il s'adossa tranquillement à l'un des murs et s'accrocha à l'une des rambardes de ferrailles permettant de ne pas tomber. Quelques hommes qu'il avait croisés dans la salle d'audience se glissèrent dans la cabine à sa suite tout en poursuivant leur discussion au sujet des procès de la journée et Drago les écouta d'une oreille inattentive.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où –trois années plus tôt- il avait entendu un homme évoquer son grand-père. Ce dernier avait tenté de demander sa libération et s'était vue refuser même une audience. Toby se doutait qu'Hermione devait y être pour quelque chose. Il appuya son crâne contre la surface de miroirs formant l'arrière de l'ascenseur et profita longuement de la froideur qu'elle dégageait. Il parvint –non sans difficultés- à mettre son cerveau sur pause le temps de quelques minutes appréciables, avant de devoir jouer à nouveau le rôle d'Auror implacable qui était le sien dans son bureau.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au Département de la Justice Magique, là où il travaillait, mais il se refusa à descendre et laissa les autres employés aller et venir sans bouger. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour se détendre. Il arriva finalement au niveau -1 et fut enseveli sous les nouveaux arrivés qui s'entassèrent dans la cabine au lieu d'en chercher une autre de libre. Une insulte lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit que son instant de calme était bel et bien fini.

Il attendit que l'ascenseur se libère un peu avant de s'avancer vers les portes pour pouvoir sortir sans se taire piétiner. Il s'arrêta en se retrouvant le nez enfoncé dans une épaisse chevelure brune, faite d'ondulations de toutes sortes. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac, un coup de poignard dans le cœur et un autre de pied au niveau du plexus solaire… En clair, rien de très agréable. Il se recula violemment et marcha sur les pieds d'un homme qui le poussa en maugréant des insultes. En temps normal, Toby se serait retourné pour lui en coller une, mais là, il se contenta de balbutier de vagues excuses sans même le regarder, trop obnubilé par cette tignasse qu'il semblait reconnaitre.

Sa conscience lui siffla avec un ton sournois qu'il délirait, que jamais _elle_ n'aurait pu se trouver là, dans le même pays que lui, dans la même ville et encore moins dans le même ascenseur. Il ferma les yeux avec force jusqu'à voir de petites lumières lancinantes, et serra ses poings dans ses poches. La douleur que lui infligèrent ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa paume lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et supplia tous les saints de lui accorder une seule faveur : Faites qu'elle se retourne !

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau avant que quiconque puisse exaucer son souhait et il se retrouva là, les bras ballants, alors qu'_elle_ sortait. Il parvint à réagir juste à temps pour quitter la cabine en vociférant et jouant des coudes. Il se retrouva dans des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait même pas, parmi une foule de visages inconnus et se mit presque à paniquer.

Combien de femmes avait-il suivies dans la rue en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Ella ?

Des dizaines sans doute.

Mais cette fois, il sentait que c'était différent. La peur annihila toute impatience, toute excitation. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt s'accentua au niveau de la poitrine et il dût se pencher en avant pour faire taire le sifflement perçant qui résonna à ses oreilles. Sa tête lui tourna et il se sentit nauséeux. Une femme s'arrêta à côté de lui et il perçut derrière l'écho des battements de son cœur :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il aurait voulu répondre que non, mais en était incapable. Il essaya de s'apaiser, comme toujours. Il avait appris à gérer ses crises d'angoisse en voyant de nombreux psychomages, mais cette fois, il ne parvint pas à recouvrer son calme.

Jusqu'à ce que des chaussures apparaissent sous ses yeux. En réalité, ce n'était pas les chaussures qu'il reconnut –elle en avait changé depuis- mais ses chevilles. Ella possédait une tâche de naissance, simple marque de trois millimètres à peine, quasi invisible. Il releva la tête très lentement, son sang battant contre ses tempes, un filet de transpiration coulant jusque sa joue.

Et même s'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait, même s'il était certain qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, il eut le souffle coupé. Parce qu'elle était là. Et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tout était trop intense pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve. Il eut envie d'hurler, de joie ou de colère, juste pour libérer cette tension qui crispait son corps. Au lieu de ça, il eut l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il ne le fit pas. Il avait encore un peu de fierté.

Ella lui sourit, toujours aussi belle. Plus même, plus femme, plus adulte, plus tout que dans ses souvenirs. Plus réelle surtout. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec un mouvement d'épaule, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le saluer, comme si leur rencontre était une chose commune et habituelle. Puis, elle sembla réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas et se tut en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues se peignant de rouge. Voyant son air effrayé, elle ne resta pas silencieuse très longtemps et s'enquit, légèrement inquiète :

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre : « Bien évidemment. Tu es là, en face de moi, comme je le souhaite depuis six ans. ». Ou mieux : « Devine, pauvre gourde ! ». À la place, il émit un son, proche du « Mouais », et peu convainquant, puis baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Finalement, il eut l'impression d'être le plus stupide des hommes et s'efforça à la regarder, même si ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… J'ai un rendez-vous pour un job, répondit-elle calmement, tâchant d'ignorer son malaise. Je vais probablement travailler pas loin. Dans les bureaux associés au Ministère. Tu sais, près du chemin de Traverse.

- Je connais. Je vis ici, ajouta-t-il bêtement. Je suis… surpris de te voir. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Même elle, qui savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il travaillait au Ministère, n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en l'apercevant. Elle le contempla soigneusement, comme pour analyser ce que ses expressions faciales voulaient signifier, puis laissa tomber. Il avait l'air totalement apeuré et elle préférait ne pas se demander si c'était de sa faute à elle.

« Surpris ? Surpris dans le sens « Agréablement surpris » ou dans le sens « Par le caleçon de Merlin, faite qu'elle disparaisse de mon chemin ! » ? »

Des milliers d'autres réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il fut incapable de les énoncer. Il savait qu'elles étaient trop intimistes pour être prononcées dans une telle situation. Il aura voulu s'avancer vers elle, un peu plus, et la prendre dans ses bras, déposer mille baiser à son cou pour retrouver son parfum et ne pas l'oublier. Son esprit volatile perdit un instant contenance et il s'évertua à redevenir sérieux afin de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il avait encore mille questions, sur les raisons de sa présence, sur ce qu'il se passerait maintenant, sur sa situation, sur l'endroit où elle logerait… Au lieu de ça, il lança à une vitesse magique :

« Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, le souffle court. Il se remémora la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant et se souvient qu'elle n'était rien comparée à celle à laquelle il avait dû endurer après le départ d'Ella. Par pur instinct de conservation, tout son corps, toute son âme, le poussait à fuir. Car d'autres questions se bousculaient dans son crâne : « Tu as quelqu'un ? Tu es mariée ? Fiancée ? Combien d'hommes t'ont touchée après moi ? J'ai été le premier qui ait compté, n'est ce pas ? D'autres ont-ils eu de l'importance ensuite ? »…

« Toby ! »

Il se retourna alors que les portes menaçaient de se refermer et crut rêver en voyant Ella se dresser entre elles pour les bloquer. Quelques grognements des autres employés le firent entendre, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Les joues rouges de honte, Ella débita :

« J'aurai dû t'écrire… Te prévenir que je viendrais et qu'on allait peut-être se croiser. Mais j'ai eu la trouille, ma venue était incertaine, je… Et j'ai ce projet complètement dingue pour lequel je devrais être financée… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis en courant.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit-il, sans paraitre sûr de lui.

- Je… Je vais chez Samya ce soir, tenta-t-elle avec un rictus douteux. Charlie a invité Scarlett et Scott à une fête pour le bébé. Peut-être que tu y seras ? »

Déjà, elle se reculait, prête à prendre le large, comme autrefois. Ce fut à son tour de bloquer les portes et des insultes lui meurtrirent les oreilles.

« Tu es célibataire ? demanda-t-il en se sentant totalement et irrémédiablement atteint par la stupidité.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? minauda-t-elle, aussi moqueuse que troublée.

- Oui. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de mentir et retrouva un peu du côté séducteur de sa personne, juste pendant un instant, comme si le fantôme de l'ancien Tobias Malefoy –celui qu'Ella n'avait pas fracassé en mille morceaux irréparables- lui avait insufflé ces mots. Un sourire marqua ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une toute nouvelle expression sur les traits de la jeune femme : l'impatience. Elle acquiesça, d'un mouvement saccadé, trop brutal. Alors il lâcha les portes de l'ascenseur et leur permit de se refermer. Il lut la peur dans ses yeux durant une nanoseconde et lança, juste à temps :

« Je suis invité moi aussi ! »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Uhm... J'entends déjà les "Je te déteste" fuser ! -Je suis une Voyante ! [Une vraie, pas du genre de Sybille xD] enfin bref... Voilà ! Si j'finis par écrire la suite [J'ai entendu des "T'as pas l'choix" là... Snapou, c'est toi ? xD] j'enlèverai ça d'là & j'le mettrais sur l'Ot'fic [qui aura un meilleur titre les gens hein, j'vous jure !] & puis voilà c'est tout. Cette fois j'm'en vais... j'vais m'écrouler devant "Speak" avant d'matter le torse imberbe de Henri Calvill dans The Tudors [Nan mais sérieux, j'regarde cette série depuis 2 jours juste pour admirer ce spectacle ! Associé à celui de J. Rice Meyer bien entendu !]

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne année [Parait-il qu'ils ouvrent le champagne dans l'avion à Minuit =D -mais ça va être minuit de France ou minuit de la Réunion ? xD] & je vous conseille de ne pas faire de résolutions puisque ce que de toute façon tout l'monde sait que personne ne les tient jamais ! =P Evitez de vous la jouer "Hermione" avec la boisson & supportez bien le froid [là j'suis méchante hein mais vous savez qu'il fait 30degrès à la réunion en c'moment ? =D]

B'zOus

[Ah & désolée mais y'a peu d'chance que j'réponde aux reviews à partir de maintenant... Du moins, pas avant la prochaine fois que j'aurai internet -& ce sera un peu bOfBOf comme réponses x) Donc j'remercie tous ceux qui m'donneront leurs avis d'avance. ^^']

***¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤***


End file.
